Haec sors tua, Dies ist dein Schicksal
by harrypotternewbie
Summary: Harry Potter. Held der Magischen Welt. Träger des Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, ein verdienter Titel! Nur zu welchem Preis? Er hatte alles und jeden verloren der irgendwie ihm irgendwie wichtig war. Auch seine große Liebe!
1. Prolog

**Haec****sors****tua**

**Prolog:**

Wir schreiben das Jahr fünf nach Voldemort. Ganz Großbritannien war glücklich.

Ganz Großbritannien?

Nein, in einem alten und heruntergekommenen Haus in London saß ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann und schaute gedankenverloren in den dunklen Kamin, der schon seit Stunden erloschen war.

Er hielt ein leeres Glas in seiner rechten Hand und in der linken Hand das Klassenfoto von seinem sechsten Jahr.

Die grünen Augen des jungen Mannes waren stumpf und leer. Sie strahlten nicht mehr die Lebensfreude und das innere Feuer aus, die sie vor über zehn Jahren hatten, als dieser junge Mann den ersten Fuß in die Zaubererwelt gesetzt hatte.

Der junge Mann saß regungslos in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, wenn man nicht gezielt in den Sessel gesehen hätte, würde man meinen, dieser Raum wäre leer gewesen, da er nur schwach von der Straßenlaterne vor dem Fenster beleuchtet wurde.

Doch plötzlich kam Bewegung in den jungen Mann. Er hob seinen Arm, um das leere Glas an die Lippen zu führen, um einen Schluck daraus zu nehmen.

Als die Kehle trocken blieb, seufzte dieser frustriert auf, legte das Bild bei Seite und griff nach der Flasche, die neben ihm auf einem kleinen schwarzen Tisch stand, um sich nachgießen zu können.

Aus dem Flaschenhals kamen aber nur drei Tropfen roter Flüssigkeit heraus. Schon wieder war eine Flasche leer.

Genervt feuerte der Grünäugige die Flasche in den Kamin und das Glas hinterher, die dort mit einem lauten Klirren zerschellte und vor dem Kamin ein gefährliches Minenfeld bildete für jemanden, der keine Schuhe trug.

„Dobby!", kam es mir rauer Stimme.

Mit einem Plopp erschien der gerufene Hauself und sprach nach einer tiefen Verbeugung mit trauriger Stimme zu seinem Herrn:

„Harry Potter, Sir, haben gerufen? Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter, Sir tun?"

„Bring mir noch eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ein Glas, bitte", bestellte Harry Potter bei seinem Elfen.

„Harry Potter, Sir, soviel ist nicht gut für..."

„Bitte, Dobby, ich wünsche es", wurde der Elf von seinen Herren unterbrochen.

Dobby seufzte und schaute mit seinen großen traurigen Augen auf seinen gebrochenen Herrn.

Er schnippte einmal mit seinen Fingern und eine neue Flasche sowie ein gefülltes Glas erschien auf dem Tisch.

Mit einem Plopp war der Elf dann auch wieder verschwunden.

Ja, dort im Sessel saß niemand anderes als Harry James Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, Bezwinger Voldemorts, Held der Zaubererwelt, Träger des Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, begehrtester Junggeselle Englands, unfreiwilliger Kandidat für das Amt des Ministers und des Schulleiters, man wie er diese Titel hasste.

Dabei wollte er doch nur seine Ruhe haben, nachdem er Tom Vorlost Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, besiegt hatte.

Der Besiegte war aber nicht Riddle, nein, das war er, Harry Potter.

Harry hatte die Schlacht gewonnen, den Krieg aber Riddle, auch wenn die Öffentlichkeit anderer Meinung war. Harry überlebte den Kampf um Hogwarts, aber sein Herz war dort gestorben und seine Seele wurde dort gebrochen.

Und gebrochen, das war er. Er hatte in diesem Krieg alles und jeden verloren, der ihm irgendwie wichtig war.

Seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Hermine, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hedwig, Fred und George, Cho, die halbe Schule, Flitwick, Hagrid, Bill, Fleur, Seidenschnabel, Remus, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Moody ja sogar Draco Malfoy hatte er bedauert.

Aber am meisten zu schaffen machte ihm ein Verlust.

Ginny. Seine Ginny.

Seine erste, große, einzige und wahre Liebe. Seine Seelenpartnerin. Seine Ehefrau. Die Mutter seines ungeborenen Kindes.

Beide waren jetzt auf den Tag genau zwei Jahre tot.

Ron hatte ihn fast erwürgt, wenn ihn nicht Hermine zurückgehalten hätte, als er ihm sagte, dass er Ginny, seine ‚kleine Schwester' wie er sie immer nannte, liebte und herausfand, dass Ginny und er Seelenpartner wären.

Hermine meinte nur mit einem wissenden Augenzwinkern zu Harry, das käme nicht so gut, wenn die Abschlussfeier von einem Mord überschattet werden würde.

Harry musste lächeln, als er daran dachte.

Die Sache war geklärt, nachdem Ron und er sich zu einem ‚Gespräch' getroffen hatten, welches mir gebrochener Nase, verstauchten Knöcheln, ausgeschlagenen Zähnen und blauen Augen bei Poppy endete.

Sie hatte nicht gefragt was passiert war, schließlich war dieses ‚Gespräch' Schulthema Nummer Eins, aber danach war die Sache geklärt.

Sie hatten nicht mal Strafarbeiten bekommen oder Punkte verloren.

Snape meinte, sie hätten offensichtlich etwas zu klären und schaute der ‚Diskussion' interessiert und belustigt zu, fehlte nur noch eine Tüte Chips und eine Cola.

Harry musste schnauben beim dem Gedanken an Snape.

Wie konnte er sich so in dem Mann täuschen?

Gut, seine offenen Feindseligkeiten gegen Gryffindor und besonders gegen ihn waren nicht zu leugnen. Aber er hatte ihn immer geschützt.

Im ersten Jahr vor Quirrel, als er ihn bei Fluffy abgefangen hatte, im zweiten Jahr, nein da hatte Snape ihm Lockhart auf den Hals gehetzt. Der war zwar nicht gefährlich, aber nervig. Im dritten Jahr vor dem gewandelten Werwolf, im vierten vor Crouch jun., im fünften war er sich nicht sicher, wem die Loyalität von Snape galt und im sechsten noch weniger, als er Dumbledore getötet hatte.

Aber als er auf Horkruxsuche war, hatte er sie unterstützt, indem er Harry das Schwert Gryffindores zukommen ließ.

Er hatte die Schüler geschützt, sonst hätten die Carrows gewiss welche getötet in ihrem sadistischen Treiben.

Aber in der heulenden Hütte, als er blutend auf dem staubigen Boden lag, nachdem er von Nagini gebissen worden war, hatte er seine wahre Loyalität erfahren.

Er war loyal gegenüber Lily, Harrys Mutter, und sich selbst.

Harry hatte das erkannt, nachdem er die Erinnerungen von ihm erhalten und sie sich angesehen hatte.

Danach sorgte er dafür, dass sein Name reingewaschen und sein Portrait im Büro des Schulleiters aufgehängt wurde.

Fudge war nicht begeistert und hatte offen an dem Verstand ‚des-Jungen-der-immer-noch-lebt' gezweifelt.

Harry konnte ein erneutes, diesmal verächtliches, Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.

Fudge.

Die rückgratlose, falsche, korrupte, inkompetente Made von Minister.

Nachdem Xenophilius Lovegood in seinem Klitterer veröffentlicht hatte, wie das Ministerium nach dem Trimagischen Turnier vorgegangen war, wohl eher nichts getan hatte, wurden die Stimmen in der Bevölkerung lauter, den Minister abzusetzen.

Aber nachdem er einige Festnahmen verkündet hatte, allen voran große Namen wie Lucius Malfoy, die Lestranges, McNair, konnte er sich im seinem Ministersessel halten.

Man könnte meinen, er hätte einen Klebefluch verwendet.

Der Gipfel war aber, als ein Trupp Auroren ihn festnehmen und gleich, ohne Verhandlung wie Sirius, nach Askaban bringen sollte.

Fudge kam an einem sonnigen Tag, als er mit Ginny ein Eis essen war.

Die Anklage war Mord an reinblütigen Zauberern, allen voran Dumbledore und, Achtung jetzt kommt's: Riddle.

Fudge war persönlich in die Winkelgasse gekommen, um ihn festzunehmen.

Idiot!

Nachdem er hämisch grinsend den Haftbefehl vorgelesen hatte und einem Auroren deutete, dass er Harry fesseln solle, der sich aber nicht rührte, fragte Harry Fudge ob er dies alles ernst meinte.

Den Zuschauern verschlug es die Sprache, denn alle wussten, wer Riddle war, nachdem der Tagesprophet und der Klitterer seine Geschichte veröffentlicht hatten.

Harry war lachend zusammengebrochen. Fudge wurde wütend und fesselte Harry selbst mit einem Zauber, was aber einen Aufschrei bei den Zuschauern auslöste.

Nach der Fesselung beruhigte Harry sich schlagartig, starrte fassungslos in das Gesicht von Fudge und verlangte seinen linken Unterarm zu sehen.

Fudge begehrte auf und berief sich auf seinen Ministerposten, dass er das nicht nötig hätte, sich von einem Mörder Befehle geben zu lassen.

Harry konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie es bei dem leitenden Auror klick machte und dieser nun seinerseits verlangte, den linken Unterarm des Ministers zu sehen.

Nach einem Handgemenge und einigen unschönen und farbigen Worten konnte man den linken Unterarm des Ministers für Magie sehen.

Der Auror hob den nackten Arm des Ministers in die Luft, damit alle sehen konnten, was sich dort befand: das dunkle Mal!

Nun war es an dem an dem heutigen Ex-Minister nach Askaban gebracht zu werden, begleitet von unschönen Worten, die an Harry adressiert waren

Stimmen wurden laut, dass ‚der-Junge-der-lebt' den Ministerposten übernehmen sollte, aber er hatte dankend abgelehnt und Arthur Weasley vorgeschlagen, der dann auch den Posten bekam.

Harry wurde auch der Posten des Schulleiters angeboten, auch diesen hatte er dankend abgelehnt. Zu viele Erinnerungen hingen mit dem alten Schloss zusammen. Schlechte, gute und vor allem ... Ginny!

Harry seufzte.

Die Kimmkorn veröffentlichte eine Art Preisrätsel an die weiblichen Leser und der Preis war ein Date mit ‚Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt'.

Der Schwarzhaarige fragte Kimmkorn, ob sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, was diese gar nicht verstand, und ob sie eigentlich eine Käferfalle in ihrer Wohnung aufgestellt hatte.

DAS Verstand sie und blieb ab sofort ruhig. Zauberer können manchmal ganz schön borniert sein.

Harry wünschte, er könnte alles rückgängig machen und seine Freunde wieder sehen, vor allem Ginny.

Seit ihrem Tod fühlte er sich leer, ausgebrannt, verbraucht, unvollständig, müde.

Harry schloss seine Augen und konnte sie sehen.

Dort war Ginny, mit ihren rehbraunen Augen, ihr leuchtendrotes, nach einer Blumenwiese duftendes, seidiges, glattes, langes Haar, ihr verführerisches Lächeln, ihr süßes Stupsnäschen, ihr bezauberndes, melodiöses Lachen, ihre niedlichen zweiunddreißig Sommersprossen, die wunderschönen Augenbrauen, die weichen vollen Lippen, von denen er nie genug bekommen konnte, ihr Augenaufschlag, der ihn immer weiche Knie bekommen ließ, die wunderschönen Brüste, die er nie loslassen wollte, ihr flacher Bauch, der sie immer erschaudern ließ, wenn er sie dort leckte, ihre perfekt geformten Beine, die sich wundervoll an ihren festen Hintern ansetzen, ihre zarten Hände, die ihn dahin schmelzen ließen, wenn sie ihn berührte, ihre Va... na ja, lassen wir das.

Harry lächelte und nahm sich ihren Zauberstab von dem kleinen schwarzen Tisch und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern.

„Dobby!", rief er den treuen Elfen, der auch prompt erschien.

„Harry Potter, Sir, haben gerufen?", antwortete er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und trauriger Stimme.

„Wie geht es Winky?", erkundigte er sich bei ihm.

Er hatte sie aufgenommen, nachdem Dobby seinem Herren zögerlich mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sich in Winky verliebt hatte. Inzwischen erwarten sie Elfennachwuchs.

Harry freute sich ehrlich für die beiden.

„Oh, Winky geht es gut, Harry Potter, Sir, das Kleine müsste in einem Monat da sein!", antwortete Dobby glücklich und stolz.

„Dobby, würde es euch etwas ausmachen nach Hogwarts zu gehen? Ich muss etwas Wichtiges erledigen und ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurück kommen werde. Ich denke, dort kann man euch auch mit dem Baby helfen", fragte Harry den Elfen direkt.

Dobby ließ seine Ohren und die Schultern hängen. Er schaute seinen Herren traurig an und sagte zu ihm: „Master Harry Potter, Sir, kann Dobby Sie begleiten? Winky kann alleine in Hogwarts sein!"

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und sah Dobby fest in seine großen Augen.

„Dobby, nein. Da wo ich hingehen muss, ist es sehr gefährlich und ich möchte nicht, dass euer Kleines ohne seinen Vater aufwächst und du deine Frau alleine lässt. Bitte geht solange nach Hogwarts", antwortete ihm der Schwarzhaarige.

„Harry Potter, Sir, Dobby und Winky können vorübergehend nach Hogwarts gehen", erwiderte der Elf geschlagen.

Dobby wusste, dass sein Herr es nicht zulassen würde, dass er als werdender Vater mitginge und sich dadurch in Gefahr brächte. Er hatte es damals mitbekommen als Remus da war und er Harry und seine Freunde begleiten wollte, während Tonks von ihm schwanger war.

„Danke Dobby. Bringst du mir bitte noch eine Flasche? Ihr könnt euch gleich direkt nach Hogwarts begeben. Ich werde bald aufbrechen!", sagte Harry erleichtert zu dem Elfen.

Der Elf nickte traurig und schnipste einmal mit den Fingern. Bevor er wieder mit dem bekannten Plopp verschwand, feuerte er noch einmal den Kamin an.

Harry seufzte erleichtert, er wollte im Moment niemand in der Nähe haben, er wollte für sein Vorhaben Ruhe.

Der Grünäugige schenkte sich wieder ein Glas ein, nippte daran und verlor sich wieder in seinen Gedanken, die ihn diesmal zu Draco schweifen ließen.

Aus ihm wurde er anfangs nicht schlau. Er suchte immer Streit mit Harry und beleidigte ihn und seine Freunde auf das übelste.

Aber damals auf dem Astronomieturm sah er zum ersten Mal hinter die Maske, die der Slytherin Eisprinz aufgesetzt hatte. Er hatte Angst. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht töten, aber er musste.

Letztendlich war es Snape, aber auf Bitten von Dumbledore, wie er es versprochen hatte.

Draco wurde in seine Rolle durch seine Erziehung gedrängt, die hauptsächlich von seinem Vater, Lucius, ausging.

Harry hatte sich mit dem Slytherin ausgesprochen, bevor ihn Tage später Greyback tötete. Er fragte ihn wieso er ihn immer verbal angegriffen hatte.

Zugegebenermaßen waren die Wortgefechte interessant und er vermisste sie, aber sie waren vor allem teilweise nervig und kostspielig an Hauspunkten.

Die Antwort verblüffte ihn.

Er war beleidigt, weil er, Harry Potter ‚der-Junge-der-lebt' ihm, einem Malfoy, der alles bekam, was er wollte, damals die Hand ausgeschlagen hatte, als er sie Harry reichte.

Seit diesem Gespräch fragte er sich, wie er sich mit ihm verstanden hätte, wenn er seine Freundschaft angenommen hätte. Wären sie Freunde geworden oder doch wieder Feinde? Würde Draco noch leben?

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte keine Ahnung. Manchmal konnten solche ‚was-wäre-wenn'-Fragen einem den Verstand rauben.

Harry rieb sich das Glas an seiner Stirn und seufzte, als er wieder auf den Zauberstab von seiner Ginny blickte, den er noch in seiner Hand hielt.

Was wäre wenn Ginny jetzt bei ihm wäre? Wenn er doch Riddle eher ausschalten hätte können.

Es wäre vieles einfacher gewesen, viele hätten ihr Leben nicht verloren, viele Familien wären nicht auseinandergerissen worden. Seine Ginny wäre noch am Leben und sein Kind würde jetzt hier auf dem Teppich sitzen und spielen, vielleicht noch mit einem Geschwisterchen.

Er konnte jetzt nichts mehr ändern, außer an die denken, die ihm wichtig waren.

An Ginny.

Oh wie vermisste er sie und seine Freunde.

Er trank das Glas mit einem Zug aus, setzte es hart auf den schwarzen Tisch und erhob sich schwankend aus dem Sessel und ging mitten in den Raum.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre bei euch!", flüsterte Harry gebrochen und dachte an Ginny.

Er hob seine Hand und zeigte mit Ginnys Zauberstab auf sein Herz.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Blitz beleuchtete kurz den Raum und ein dumpfer Aufschlag war zu hören.

Harry James Potter war tot.

Er lag mit einem freudigem Lächeln auf den Lippen und entspannten Gesicht auf dem dunklen Teppich im Grimmauld Platz zwölf.

In seiner Brille konnte man das Tänzeln der Flammen aus dem Kamin sehen und wie sich eine einsame Träne aus seinen halb geöffneten leeren Augen schlich und im Teppich verschwand.

Im Flur konnte man nur ein Lachen von zwei Portraits hören, das sich hallend bis in das Wohnzimmer schlich, aber von niemanden Lebenden mehr gehört wurde.

Ein Lachen gehörte Misses Black und das andere einem wohlbekanntem und mächtigem Magier dieser Epoche.

Harry Potter war tot, gestorben an gebrochenem Herzen.

Riddle hatte gewonnen!

Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin: Njala! *ganztiefverbeug*


	2. Wo

**Kapitel 1: Wo**

Harry wachte langsam aus einem tiefen Schlaf auf.

Seine Glieder schmerzten, sein Kopf dröhnte wie die Startbahn am Heathrow zur Rushhour und sein Magen drehte sich wie die Kochwäsche im Schleudergang. Harry konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite drehen, bevor sich sein Mageninhalt den nicht dafür vorhergesehenen Weg nach draußen nahm und er einen Springbrunnen imitiert hätte.

Harry stöhnte auf.

„Nie wieder Alkohol!", schwor er sich.

„Dobby!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Dobby!", rief er etwas lauter, er bereute es sofort und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

Harry richtete sich auf und versuchte, seine schweren Lider zu heben. Er konnte nur einige verschwommene grüne Farbkleckse erkennten, er blinzelte mehrmals.

Nachdem sich seine Sicht noch immer nicht besserte, rieb er sich die grünen Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um den vermeintlichen Schleier wegzuscheuchen. Sein Magen fand das nicht so gut und brachte den Schwarzhaarigen dazu, sich erneut zu übergeben.

„Nie wieder Alkohohl!", schwor er sich erneut.

Seine Sicht klärte sich ein wenig auf, in seinen Ohren hörte er nur dumpf das Blut im Rhythmus seines Herzens rauschen, im selben Takt brummte auch sein Schädel wie ein Schwarm Hummeln.

Harry sah sich um.

Er erkannte, dass er nicht mehr in seinem Wohnzimmer im Grimmauld Platz zwölf war, sondern auf einer saftigen Wiese, die übersäht mit allerlei blühenden Wildblumen war, deren Geruch seinen Kopfschmerz und seine Übelkeit nur noch verstärkte.

Normalerweise hätte er den Blumenduft tief eingeatmet. Er erinnerte ihn an Ginny.

„GINNY!", rief er laut und hielt sich auch gleich wieder seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

„Sie ist nicht da", antwortete eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme bei seinen Füßen.

Harry zuckte zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig in Richtung der tiefen Stimme. Sein Magen nahm ihm die schnelle Bewegung übel und sogleich musste er sich wieder übergeben.

„Ist dir schlecht?", fragte ihn die unbekannte Stimme mit einem belustigtem Unterton.

„Nein, mir geht es blendend!", antwortete Harry bissig, als wäre es nicht offensichtlich, dass ihm übel war.

„Ja, ja! Der Transfer nimmt den Körper und besonders den Magen ganz schön mit. Aber das legt sich in den nächsten Stunden wieder", antwortete die tiefe Stimme wieder ruhig, ohne auf die bissige Antwort von dem Grünäugigen einzugehen.

„Das glaube ich nicht, es in den nächsten Stunden besser wird, ich habe zweieinhalb Flaschen Feuerwhiskey getrunken!"

Harry wunderte sich, wieso er es diesem fremden Mann eigentlich erzählte.

„In der Tat. Dann dauert es wohl etwas länger bis sich die Nachwirkungen des Transfers wieder legen", erwiderte die tiefe Stimme in einem wissendem Ton.

„Haben Sie einen Schmerztrank und ein Glas Wasser für mich, bitte?", fragte er hoffend in Richtung der tiefen Stimme.

„Schmerztrank nicht, und das Wasser? Du bist doch ein Zauberer, oder nicht?", war die verwunderte Antwort der tiefen Stimme.

„Verdammt!", murmelte Harry, sprach aber in normalem Ton weiter.

„Ja, ich bin ein Zauberer, nur habe ich im Moment leider keinen Kopf dafür mich zu konzentrieren", versuchte er sich zu erklären.

„Ausnahmsweise helfe ich dir aus, Harry", sprach die ruhige Stimme amüsiert und ein Glas Wasser erschien in seiner Reichweite.

Nachdem der Grünäugige das Glas geleert und ein Danke gemurmelt hatte, versuchte er den Fremden erneut zu fokussieren, was ihm aber noch immer nicht gelingen wollte.

Er sah nur einen länglichen, hellblauen Klecks mit einem runden, rosafarbenen Klecks, der einen länglichen, spitz zulaufenden Klecks auf hatte. Der große, längliche Klecks wurde von einem weißen Strich geteilt.

„Wie fühlst du dich Harry?", fragte ihn die ruhige Stimme, in der etwas Besorgnis mitschwang.

„Abgesehen davon, dass mein Körper sich anfühlt als hätte eine Herde Hippogreife im Tutu den Schwanensee aufgeführt, eine Horde Trolle in meinem Kopf ein Wetttrommeln veranstaltet und ich im Moment alles nur unscharf sehe, ganz gut. Danke!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige gereizt.

Der Mann versaute ihm einen wunderbaren Kater mit seiner blöden Fragerei!

„Nun, Harry, du solltest deine Ruhestätte nicht unbedingt bei den Hippogreifen wählen und die Trolle sind unmusikalisch. Und wie wäre es, wenn du die Brille abnimmst?", war die amüsierte Antwort seines Gegenübers, der dabei glucksen musste.

Harry starrte vor sich hin.

‚Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein!', überlegte er sich, noch bevor bei ihm angekommen war, dass er seine Brille absetzten sollte.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte er den Mann, während er seine Brille absetzte.

Offensichtlich kannte er Harry, aber vorgestellt hatte der Fremde sich nicht.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er aufgewacht war, konnte er den Mann deutlich erkennen.

Der Mann trug eine hellblaue Robe mit passendem hellblauem Spitzhut und er hatte einen bodenlangen, weißen Bart. Seine strahlend blauen Augen beobachteten ihn mit einem amüsierten Funkeln, das ihn verdammt an Dumbledore erinnerte.

Aber diese Augen waren viel weiser und älter. Sie strahlten Wissen und eine Macht aus, die er noch nie gesehen hatte.

Langsam sickerte bei Harry durch, dass er ohne Brille scharf sehen konnte und er starrte ungläubig auf die schwarze, runde Brille in seiner Hand, die ihn Zeitlebens kennzeichnete.

„Der Transfer kann körperliche Mängel reparieren."

Während der Mann dies sagte, schielte er zur Stirn von Harry, der dann mit seiner Hand über die Stelle fühlte, wo sich die Narbe von Riddle befand.

Aber da war ... nichts mehr?

Ungläubig starte er den Mann an und wiederholte seine Frage in einem etwas ungeduldigerem Ton: „Wer sind sie?"

Der Mann musste glucksen und meinte: „Wo bleibt denn meine Erziehung, ich habe mich dir ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt: Geoffrey von Monmouth ist mein Name. Aber du kannst mich Merlin nennen."

Er musste wieder laut glucksen, als er das ungläubige Gesicht des jungen Mannes zu seinen Füssen sah.

‚Das kann doch nicht sein! Merlin ist seit Jahrhunderten tot!', dachte Harry angestrengt nach.

Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, abgesehen von einem tierischen Kater, war an Ginny und an seinen Suizid.

Harry sah dem vermeintlichen Merlin fest in seine funkelnden blauen Augen und fragte:

„Bin ich tot?"

Er konnte eine gewisse Hoffnung in seiner flüsternden Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

Der Mann vor ihm schwieg. Harry erkannte, dass er seine Worte abwog, die er gleich sprechen wollte.

Der Grünäugige runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bin tot!", stellte der Jüngere mit einem erleichterten Lächeln fest.

„Noch nicht ganz", murmelte der Ältere in seinen weißen Bart.

Harrys Lächeln verschwand langsam, als diese Worte bei ihm durchsickerten und ließ traurig seinen Kopf hängen.

„Nicht einmal DAS bringe ich zustande!", seufzte er resigniert und brach in einen Weinkrampf aus.

Er weinte um seine Eltern, seine Freunde, um Ron, Hermine, Hedwig, Hagrid, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Bill und Fleur, um Remus und Tonks, um Sirius, Cedric, um Moody.

Er weinte um alle Menschen, die in den beiden Kriegen gefallen waren. Er hatte sich nie die Zeit genommen sie zu betrauern, die Erinnerungen waren zu schmerzhaft.

Und ganz besonders schmerzte es wegen seiner Ginny, zu der er eigentlich wollte.

Der mutmaßliche Merlin spürte förmlich die Trauer, die von diesem Geschöpf zu seinen Füssen ausging. Er spürte seine Verzweiflung, seinen Schmerz, seine Wut auf sich selbst, seine Hoffnungslosigkeit, seine Resignation.

Merlin ging um ihn herum und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen und drückte diese sanft.

Harry war alles egal!

Ihm war egal, dass er vor dem mutmaßlichen Merlin weinte und damit seine Schwäche offenbarte. Ihm war alles egal.

Merlin streichelte durch die wirren Haare des jungen Mannes vor ihm und flüsterte: „Du bist nicht schwach! Es zeigt Stärke, dass du trauern kannst, dass du lieben kannst, dass du fühlst. Lass alles raus. Es wird dich befreien und dir helfen damit fertig zu werden!"

Nach gefühlten Stunden beruhigte sich Harry und rieb seine brennenden Augen und murmelte ein „Tschuldigung" zu Merlin, der immer noch hinter ihm war und Trost spendete.

„Du brauchst dich nicht für deine Gefühle zu entschuldigen, Harry! Gefühle machen uns zu dem, wer wir sind!", antwortete ihm der Mann in seiner ruhigen Stimme.

Plötzlich erschien in einer Stichflamme ein rot-golden schimmernder Phönix auf seinem Knie, der Harry musterte. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Phönix tief in seine geschundene Seele blickte, es ließ ihm ein Schauern über den Rücken laufen.

Der Grünäugige musterte den Phönix auf seinem Knie. Dieser kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Fawkes?", fragte er mit krächzender Stimme.

„Nein, sein Vater", antwortete der Mann wieder mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

„Dann ist es also wahr, sie sind Merlin!", stellte Harry mit belegter Stimme fest.

„In der Tat. Ich bin Merlin", bestätigte Merlin ruhig.

Der Phönix rieb seinen Kopf an Harrys Schläfe, trillerte beruhigend wie es nur Phönixe können und flatterte hoch zur Schulter Merlins.

Harry rappelte sich langsam auf, darauf bedacht keine schnellen, ruckartigen Bewegungen zu machen und ignorierte den Schmerz in seinen Gliedern. Nachdem er sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund gewischt hatte, sah er sich um.

Er erkannte einen strahlend blauen Himmel mit ein paar weißen, flauschigen Wolken, die ihre Bahnen zogen. Die grüne, saftige Wiese mit den verschiedensten blühenden Blumen, die sich bis zum Horizont erstreckte.

Eine leichte Brise streichelte seine Nase und spielte mit den schwarzen zerzausten Haaren.

In der Ferne hörte er einige Vögel, die aufgeregt zwitscherten, scheinbar war gerade die Balz in vollem Gange.

Harry reckte seine Nase in die Luft, schloss die Augen, breitete seine Arme aus und sog den Frieden und die Ruhe in sich auf.

Nach einiger Zeit angenehmen Schweigens öffnete der Jüngere wieder seine Augen und schaute Merlin entschlossen in die seinen: „Wenn ich nicht tot bin, was ist das dann für ein Ort, und wo ist meine Familie und Ginny, wenn das hier nicht das Totenreich ist?"

Dabei deutete er mit einer ausladenden Geste auf die wunderschöne, friedliche Landschaft, die sie umgab.

„Das hier", Merlin erwiderte die auslandende Geste, „ist Avalon oder der Garten Eden! Reich des Friedens und der Ruhe. Hier kommen nur sehr wenige her und nur die, auf die noch etwas Größeres wartet, als das bisherige Leben auf der Erde!"

Harry sackte in sich zusammen und stöhnte genervt auf: „Warum immer ich!"

„Weil du etwas Besonderes bist, Harry. Du wurdest auserwählt für Höheres. Du bist hier, um deine Ausbildung zu machen!", antwortete ihm Merlin ruhig und seine Augen funkelten auf Volllast.

Harry sah den Älteren vor sich konsterniert an.

„Ich bin doch nur ein Zauberer von vielen. Ich bin doch nur Harry, einfach nur Harry", versuchte er sich herauszureden.

Merlin lächelte.

„Du kannst nicht ablehnen. Dein Weg ist vorherbestimmt. Es ist dein Schicksal!", antwortete Merlin dem Schwarzhaarigen amüsiert.

Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht dem alten Mann vor sich nicht eine reinzuhauen.

‚Ich will doch nur meine Ruhe haben und mit Ginny und meiner Familie glücklich werden. Wieso kann ich nicht normal sein?', dachte sich Harry und knirschte mit seinen Zähnen.

Merlin spürte den aufsteigenden Zorn seines Gegenübers und hörte das Zähneknirschen, dabei zuckte er zusammen.

„Harry, bitte beruhige dich. Der Weg eines jeden ist vorausbestimmt. Niemand, absolut niemand kann sich dagegen wehren!", versuchte Merlin den zornigen jungen Mann vor sich zu beruhigen.

„Dein Weg hat erst begonnen und wird noch weit sein. Mein Weg endet sehr bald und ich gehe weiter in das nächste große Abenteuer!", fügte er noch mit einem glücklichen Strahlen in seinen Augen hinzu.

Harry war verwirrt.

„Mein Weg, ihr Weg?", stotterte der Grünäugige.

Harry verstand gar nichts mehr.

‚Wieso beginnt mein Weg erst? Ich habe doch Suizid begangen und mein Weg sollte doch jetzt zu Ende sein, um bei der Metapher zu bleiben. Und wieso ist Merlins Weg bald zu Ende. Er sieht doch gesund aus?'

Merlin konnte die Gedanken seines Adepten förmlich hören und lächelte, bevor er ihm antwortete: „Harry, die Zeit hier ist ein zahnloser Tiger, ein Drachen ohne Feuer, eine Veela ohne Charme, eine Katze ohne Krallen, eine Schlange ohne Gift, eine Spinne ohne Netz.

Sie kann dir hier nichts anhaben, da hier die Zeit stillsteht, während sie auf der Erde weiter läuft, unaufhaltsam bis zur Apokalypse. Ich bin schon alt. Sehr alt, und freue mich darauf, wenn ich abgerufen werde, um das nächste Abenteuer zu bestehen.

Avalon ist nur ein Übergang. Dein Übergang zurück auf die Erde und meiner weiter in die nächste Existenz, wenn du es so nennen willst!"

Harry konnte den Ausführungen soweit folgen, wenn auch schwer. Aber eine Frage bekam er nicht aus seinem dröhnenden Schädel.

„Was ist mein Weg, meine Aufgabe? Wieso bin ich hier?", kam es aus dem Schwarzhaarigen direkt.

„Nun Harry, dein Weg beginnt hier. Ich, und andere, werden dich ausbilden und dir alles vermitteln, was wir wissen. Nicht nur das, was wir meinen, das du wissen musst, wie es andere getan haben, sondern wirklich alles. Wenn wir dich für bereit halten deine Aufgaben zu übernehmen, wirst du zurückgeschickt, um diese zu erledigen.

Was deine Aufgaben sind, können und dürfen wir dir nicht sagen, bitte frage gar nicht danach, du bringst uns nur damit in Schwierigkeiten."

Harry seufzte resigniert auf.

‚Ich kann mich scheinbar meinem Schicksal nicht widersetzten. Ich hasse es, wenn andere über mich bestimmen und ich aber dabei nicht einmal gefragt werde. Aber ich spüre hier ist wichtigeres, größeres im Gange als mein Ego. Ich mache das Beste daraus, wenn ich keine andere Wahl habe'.

Merlin schaute in das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und erkannte dort die verschiedensten Emotionen: Resignation, Wut, Verwunderung, Neugier und zuletzt Entschlossenheit.

Er stieß die Luft aus, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte und seufzte erleichtert. ‚Er wird ein guter Nachfolger für mich werden' dachte er erleichtert.

„Merlin, ich habe beschlossen, mich den Aufgaben zu stellen und mich meinem Schicksal zu fügen!", antwortete Harry bestimmt.

„Sehr schön, Harry! Bitte folge mir, du wirst dich sicherlich ausruhen und etwas frisch machen wollen", meinte Merlin und musterte dabei sein bleiches Gesicht, das verspritzte Hemd und die Hosen, welche mit Grasflecken verziert waren.

Harry folgte dem Blick und sah mit rotem Kopf zu Merlin

„Uhm, danke das wäre sehr freundlich", sagte der Schwarzhaarige beschämt zu seinem neuen Mentor.

Merlin drehte sich um und bedeute Harry, ihm zu folgen.

Beide gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie zu einer kleinen runden Hütte kamen, die aus Ackersteinen gemauert war. Auf dem Dach befand sich kein einziger Dachziegel. Stattdessen war es mit gewöhnlicher Erde bedeckt, aus der das Gras nur so schoss.

Über das Dach trottete gemütlich eine Ziege und labte sich genüsslich an dem bunten Grünzeug, welches reichhaltig vorhanden war.

Aus einem kleinen Kamin sah man leichten Rauch aufsteigen. Die Sprossenfenster waren recht klein und besaßen keine Gardinen.

Neben der Eingangstüre war eine kleine, weiß gestrichene Holzbank, am Fußweg zur Tür, der aus weißem Kiesel bestand, wuchsen links und rechts die unterschiedlichsten Kräuter.

Das ganze Haus wurde von einer Art Jägerzaun umgeben, das Tor stand einladend offen.

Harry sah Merlin fragend an und deutete mit einem Finger auf die Beete.

„Meine Frau, Morgana. Sie hat ein Händchen für schöne Sachen und sie hat den ‚grünen Daumen'. Klar, wenn man mit den Waldgeistern auf du ist", antwortete Merlin auf die unausgesprochene Frage des Grünäugigen.

Dieser riss die Augen auf und blickte Merlin ungläubig, beinahe schockiert, an und stotterte:

„Morgana? Wie in Morgana la Fey?"

Harry zweifelte langsam an seinem Verstand, verfluchter Alkohol!

„Ja, genau Morgana la Fey. Glaube nicht alles, was in Büchern steht, wir sind uns nicht Feind, im Gegenteil", Merlins Gesicht nahm einen verliebten Ausdruck an, „du musst wissen, die Gewinner schreiben die Geschichte!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau so ungefähr Mitte dreißig trat heraus.

Harry musste mehrmals blinzeln, dort stand eine attraktive Frau mit strahlend blauen Augen, glatten, langen, schwarzen Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren und mit einer schönen weiblichen Figur, bekleidet mit einem dunkelblauen Sommerkleid und einer Küchenschürze.

‚Fehlt nur noch der Kochlöffel', dachte sich Harry amüsiert.

Genau diesen bekam er in die Hand gedrückt, bevor Morgana ihrem Mann um den Hals fiel und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

Harry starrte ungläubig auf den hölzernen Kochlöffel in seiner Hand und schaute auf zu den schmatzenden Geräuschen.

Harry stellte fest, dass dort nicht mehr der alte Merlin stand, sondern ein Mann, Mitte/Ende dreißig, mit kastanienbraunem Haar und wesentlich weniger Falten im Gesicht. Seine Augen hatten nichts von ihrer Weisheit und Macht eingebüßt.

Harry bemerkte dass die Hände des Paares anfingen, über die Körper des jeweiligen Partners zu wandern.

Er beschloss einzugreifen, bevor es nicht mehr jugendfrei war und räusperte sich einmal laut.

Das Geräusch ließ die beiden wie vom Blitz getroffen auseinanderfahren und sie blickten mit rotem Kopf zu Harry.

Dieser konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Merlin räuspert sich verlegen.

„Dies", er deutete mit seiner Hand auf den jungen Mann, „ ist Harry James Potter, unser Protege", und an Harry gewandt erklärte er, mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen, „dies ist Morgana la Fey, meine Seelenpartnerin" und deutete mit seiner linken Hand auf sie, während seine rechte Hand sich irgendwo am unteren Rücken von Morgana bewegte.

Morgana lächelte ihren neuen Schüler an und reichte ihm die Hand, nachdem sie die Hand Merlins von ihrer Rückseite mit einem Schlag entfernte.

„Hallo Harry, ich bin Morgana. Willkommen bei uns auf Avalon. Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie gleich und befreite Harry von dem Kochlöffel.

Der Grünäugige wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen um zu antworten, doch sein Magen war schneller mit einem zustimmenden Knurren.

Harry schaute beschämt zu Boden.

Morgana lachte offen, schnappte sich eine Hand von Harry und schleifte ihn in die Küche, während sie sagte: „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Harry. Der Transfer ist sehr anstrengend und kräftezehrend. Komm mit, du musst deinen Greifen füttern!"

Harry war überrumpelt und ließ Morgana gewähren, Komma während sie ihn zu einem Stuhl bugsierte und ihm auftischte.

Merlin folgte mit einem verliebten Lächeln und fröhlich vor sich in pfeifend den beiden in die Küche.

Der Raum sah sehr wohnlich aus und war größer als man von außen erahnen konnte.

Auf einer Seite befand sich die offene Kochstelle, die auch aus großen, unbehauenen Steinen gemauert war. Die Arbeitsfläche war aus glattem, poliertem Granit, während die Hängeschränke mit den matt verglasten Türen aus einem hellen Holz gemacht waren, vermutlich Kirsche.

Der Esstisch, die Eckbank, sowie die Stühle waren aus heller Eiche und der Fußboden aus hellen Fließen.

Überall hingen kleine Bilder und von der hölzernen Decke baumelten Ampeln aus Knoblauch, Zwiebeln, Paprika und Büschel von verschiedensten Gewürzen, sowie geräucherter Schinken und verschiedene Sorten von Hartwurst.

Nachdem Harry sein köstliches Mahl beendet hatte, wurde er auch gleich von Merlin angesprochen: „Harry, wir möchten nächste Woche mit deiner Ausbildung anfangen. Heute ist Dienstag, damit hast du genug Zeit um dich einzugewöhnen.

Ich zeige dir deinen Raum, den kannst du gestalten, wie du möchtest. Dort befindet sich eine Waschmöglichkeit, sowie etwas Frisches zum Anziehen."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte dankbar, erhob sich müde und schlurfte Merlin hinterher zu einer einfachen Holztür.

Merlin öffnete die Tür und deutete Harry einzutreten.

Nachdem sich Harry umgesehen hatte, runzelte er die Stirn.

In einer Ecke stand eine alte hölzerne Kommode, die anscheinend nur noch von Spinnweben zusammengehalten wurde. Darauf stand eine alte, benutzte und ehemals weiße Emailschüssel, in der sich ein passender Wasserkrug, auch aus Email, befand.

Daneben lag ein Handtuch und Waschahndschuh, die nicht gerade angenehm aussahen.

In einer Ecke war ein mitgenommener Tisch mit samt Stuhl, Komma auf dem er nicht einmal seine Kleidung abgelegt hätte, da er vermutlich gleich zusammenbrechen würde.

Das Bett, nun das Bett war ein besonderer Fall. Vier alte wurmige Bretter auf vier morschen Stelzen beherbergten eine mit Stroh gefüllte Matratze, falls man das Ding so nennen konnte.

Die Motten zerfressene Zudecke hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen.

Merlin verfolgte den ungläubigen Blick seines Schützlings und musste lächeln.

„Nun Harry du bist doch ein Magier, nicht wahr?", fragte er ihn amüsiert.

Harry seufzte und nickte ergeben. Er kramte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Ratzeputz!"

Der Raum war blitzblank und die Kommode brach zusammen, da die Spinnweben sie doch zusammengehalten hatte.

„Reparo!"

Sämtliche Möbel sahen aus wie neu, genauso die Kommode.

„Aguamenti!"

Der Emailkrug füllte sich mit Wasser.

„Towel Mollis!"

Weiche Handtücher erschienen.

„Stratus Mollia Nova!"

Eine neue, bequeme Matratze materialisierte sich.

„Blanket Novum Calida!"

Eine neue, warme Decke erschien mit einem leisen Plopp.

„Carpet!"

Weiche Bettvorleger schwebten auf den kalten Steinboden auf beiden Seiten des Bettes.

„Ignis Appareat!"

Ein Kamin formte sich neben dem Bett an der Wand.

„Ignis!"

Ein Feuer entfachte sich in dem Kamin und beheizte das Zimmer.

Zum Schluss deutete er noch mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür und legte einen Stille- und Privatsphärenzauber darauf.

Merlin schaute ihn fragend an, Harry erklärte nur mit müder, aber ernster Stimme:„Glaubt mir, es ist besser für euch, wenn ihr die Nächte durchschlafen wollt!"

Merlin beließ es erstmal dabei und schaute sich in dem Raum um.

„Das ist noch nicht ganz das, was ich wollte, aber für eine Nacht wird es reichen. Ich bin hundemüde und möchte nur noch ins Bett, Merlin", sagte Harry zu seinem neuen Mentor.

Dieser nickte verstehend, verließ den Raum und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, aber nicht ohne vorher einen stummen Beobachtungszauber auf den Raum zu legen.

In der Küche angekommen setzte er sich zu seiner Frau und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Was ist los, mein Geliebter?", fragte Morgana ihren Mann besorgt.

„Irgendetwas ist mit Harry. Nachdem er das Zimmer mit dem Nötigsten hergerichtet hatte, legte er einen Stille- und Privatsphärenzauber auf die Tür und meinte, es wäre besser für uns. Beim Rausgehen habe ich einen Beobachtungszauber auf den Raum gelegt. Ich mache mir Sorgen um den Jungen, willst du mit mir zusammen nachsehen?", antwortete ihr der Ältere nachdenklich.

Morgana nickte und meinte nur: „Lass uns nachsehen!"

Sie ergriff Merlins Hand, schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Merlin tat es ihr gleich und beide begaben sich geistig in Harrys Raum zum Beobachtungszauber.

Dort sahen sie anfangs nichts Besonderes:

_Harry sitzt auf dem Stuhl und hat einen Zauberstab in der Hand. _

_Merlin erkennt, dass es nicht der gleiche ist, mit dem er gezaubert hat. _

_Der Schwarzhaarige seufzt und sagt: „Oh Ginny, warum wurdest du und unser Kind von mir genommen? Ich liebe euch doch, und wollte zu euch kommen. Selbst das wurde mir verwehrt!" _

_Harry seufzt erneut. Er steht auf und legt den Zauberstab vorsichtig auf den Tisch ab, wie wenn es ein rohes Ei wäre und geht mit seinem Zauberstab an eine Wand, wedelt kurz mit dem Stab herum und murmelt einen Spruch. _

_An der Wand erscheint eine Vitrine mit einem breiten Brett darunter. _

_Harry dreht sich um, nimmt sehr vorsichtig den anderen Zauberstab auf und legt ihn behutsam in der Vitrine ab._

_Die Vitrine versieht er mit einem Klimazauber, Unzerstörbarkeitszauber, Antidiebstahlzauber und einem starken Abwehrzauber, der dicht an der Grenze zur Illegalität liegt. _

_Erneut wedelt er mit seinem Zauberstab und ein Bild erscheint auf dem Brett. _

_Harry nimmt das Bild auf, küsst es sehr sanft und stellt es vorsichtig wieder hin. _

„_Das ist das einzige, was mir von dir geblieben ist, geliebte Ginny. Du fehlst mir so sehr, das kann ich dir gar nicht sagen. Jeden Morgen wache ich auf und muss an dich denken. Es bricht mir das Herz, immer in einem leeren Bett aufzuwachen. In dem kalten Haus ohne dich zu leben! Ich vermisse dich!", sagt er, während er das Bild streichelt. _

_Er seufzt erneut und betrachtet mit gebrochenen Augen das Bild. _

_Der Schwarzhaarige dreht sich um und sieht sich noch mal im Raum um. Er beschwört noch einen kleinen Nachttisch mit dem gleichen Bild, nur etwas kleiner und einen Pyjama mit frischer Unterwäsche. _

_Er legt seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch und beginnt sich auszuziehen. _

_Nackt steht er an der Schüssel und wäscht sich. _

_Danach greift er in eine Tasche seiner Hose, die über dem Stuhl hängt und holt einen Tiegel heraus. Er öffnet den Tiegel und massiert seine Narben mit der Salbe ein, die sich darin befindet_

_Nachdem er fertig ist, verstaut er den Tiegel wieder in seiner Hose, wendet einen Reinigungszauber auf seine Kleidung an und zieht die frische Unterwäsche und den Pyjama an. _

_Der Schwarzhaarige legt ein Handtuch und ein Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch ab. _

_Harry setzt sich an den Rand des Bettes, nimmt das kleine Bild vom Nachttisch, küsst es sanft und stellt es vorsichtig wieder hin. _

„_Gute Nacht, meine geliebte Ginny. Auf eine neue kurze Nacht voller Alpträume und Leid. Ich liebe dich!" _

_Damit schwingt er seine Beine unter die warme Decke, nimmt seinen Zauberstab, löscht das Licht und legt sich auf die Seite zum Schlafen. Dabei hält er seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand und schiebt diese unter das Kopfkissen, bevor er seinen Kopf darauf ablegt. _

_Er seufzt noch einmal, bevor er die Augen schließt und in einen unruhigen Schlaf fällt._

Merlin und Morgana beendeten ihre Beobachtungen und kehrten in die Küche zurück.

Morgana klammerte sich an ihren Mann und weinte bittere Tränen. Merlin streichelte ihr beruhigend über das seidige Haar und dachte über das eben Gesehene nach.

„Wer ist diese Ginny?", fragte Morgana ihren Mann.

„Ich denke, sie ist seine Seelenpartnerin. Ich habe mich gewundert, warum sie nicht bei ihm ist und den Transfer begleitet hat. Ihr Name war auch das Erste, was er sagte, nachdem er sich gesammelt hatte", antwortete Merlin nachdenklich und fügte hinzu, „das würde auch erklären, warum er meinte, er brächte nicht einmal DAS zustande. Morgana, ich denke er hat sich selbst mit ihrem Zauberstab getötet, weil er den Seelenschmerz nicht mehr ausgehalten hat!"

„Das ist ja entsetzlich! Seinen Seelenpartner zu verlieren ist grausam. Sie war scheinbar noch mit dem gemeinsamen Kind schwanger, als sie getötet wurde! Es muss ihn innerlich zerrissen haben!", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige entsetzt.

„Jetzt kann ich auch den Stille- und Privatsphärenzauber, sowie das Handtuch und das Glas Wasser nachvollziehen. Er hat jede Nacht Alpträume und wacht schreiend, verschwitzt und durstig auf. Danach findet er keine Ruhe mehr", murmelte Merlin in seinen nicht mehr vorhandenen Bart.

„Hast du die Narben gesehen? Er muss viele schlimme Schlachten geschlagen haben", sagte Morgana nachdenklich.

Merlin nickte: „Du hast recht, wobei einige Narben sehr alt sind. Mich wundert nur, dass der Transfer nur die eine Narbe an der Stirn entfernt hat und nicht die am Körper."

„Das sind anscheinend normale, nicht magische erzeugte Narben. Er behandelt sie selbst mit der Salbe. Ich denke, wir können ihm einen Trank dagegen geben, wenn er will. Dann braucht er nicht immer die Salbe auftragen", erwiderte Morgana.

„Ich denke, das können wir so machen", meinte Merlin noch immer nachdenklich.

Nach Minuten des Schweigens und Nachdenkens murmelte Merlin in seinen rasierten Bart:

„Warum schläft er mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand?"

Morgana antwortete ihm augenrollend: „Merlin, überleg doch mal: Wenn ich mir seine Narben ansehe, hat er viele Schlachtfelder gesehen. Vermutlich ist er des Nachts überfallen worden und schläft seither bewaffnet. Bestimmt ist es eine alte Angewohnheit von ihm. Wenn ich mir ansehe, wie routiniert sein Abendritual abläuft, ist es das wahrscheinlichste".

„Du hast recht, Morgana, wie immer. Dafür liebe ich dich!"

Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während seine Hände unter ihrem Kleid verschwanden und ihre Hände seine Robe öffneten.

Beide erhoben sich und stolperten in Richtung Schlafzimmer, um dort fortzuführen, was sie in der Küche begonnen hatten.

Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin: Njala! *ganztiefverbeug*


	3. Neuigkeiten

**Kapitel 2: Neuigkeiten**

Mitten in der Nacht, sie waren gerade eingeschlafen, schreckten Merlin und Morgana hoch, geweckt durch eine heftige Explosion und Kampflärm.

Beide sprangen synchron aus dem Bett, rannten bewaffnet mit ihren Zauberstäben entschlossen in Richtung der Lärmquelle.

Dort angekommen wurden beide auch gleich unter heftiges Feuer genommen. Der Angreifer musste sich in Harrys Raum verbarrikadiert haben, denn alle Flüche schossen aus diesem einen Zimmer.

Merlin und Morgana sahen sich kurz in die Augen, beschworen die stärksten Schilde, die sie kannten und stürmten in das Zimmer um den Eindringling gefangen zu nehmen.

Sofort wurden die beiden von stummen Reduktor beschossen.

Diese Flüche waren so stark, dass nach dem zweiten direkten Treffer der Schild von Morgana zusammenbrach und sie von einem mächtigen Stupor an die Wand geworfen wurde. Gefolgt von einem starken Incarcerus der sie auch sofort effizient fesselte.

Erst nachdem Merlin spürte, dass sein Schild flackerte, reagierte er auf seinen Angreifer und erwiderte das Feuer.

„Hallo Rudolphus! Es ist schön, dich wieder zusehen! Deine Frau kann dir nicht helfen, um sie kümmere ich mich später! Sie wird genauso leiden wie meine Frau. Das kann ich dir versichern!"

Merlin schüttelte sich bei dieser Kälte und Entschlossenheit in der Stimme und sie ließ keinen Zweifel, dass der Angreifer sein Versprechen in die Tat umsetzten würde.

Erst nachdem Merlin an seiner Schulter von einen Diffindo getroffen wurde, wehrte er sich ernsthaft gegen seinen Angreifer.

Vor lauter Staub konnte er nicht genau erkennen, wer ihn so effektiv angriff und ihn beinahe festgenagelt hatte. Er erkannte nur, dass das Zimmer völlig verwüstet war und hinter einem umgeworfenen Tisch anscheinend das Feuer herkam.

Er konnte Harry nirgends zwischen den Trümmern entdecken.

Merlin konzentriert seine Angriffe auf den Tisch und den Eindringling dahinter.

„Komm schon, Lestrange! Das habe ich schon besser gesehen!", sagte die Stimme so kalt, dass es einem wieder Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Merlin musste sich vor einem Sectumsempra ducken, der in der Tür hinter ihm einschlug und diese zu Hackschnitzel verarbeitete.

Der Schild flackerte wieder verdächtig und Merlin wurde langsam sauer.

Nun schickte er einen Reduktor auf den Tisch zu, der in tausend Fetzten explodierte.

Kurz vor dem Einschlag konnte er einen Schatten erkennen, der über die Reste des Bettes hechtete.

Merlin wurde schon wieder mit Flüchen eingedeckt.

„Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht, Lestrange! Du hattest mich fast. Aber nur fast!", stichelte die kalte Stimme, das hämische Grinsen konnte man deutlich heraushören.

Der Staub lichtete sich und er konnte seinen Angreifer langsam deutlicher erkennen.

Dort stand aufrecht, ohne Deckung, erhobenen Hauptes und in zerrissenem Pyjama niemand anderes als Harry James Potter!

Als Merlin in das Gesicht seines Protege sah, zuckte er zusammen!

Das Gesicht von Harry war wutverzerrt, kalt, berechnend und so voller Hass, man könnte meinen Mephistopheles persönlich stand vor einem und richtete über dich.

Am meisten schlucken musste Merlin aber, als er in die Augen seines Angreifers blickte.

Die grünen Augen waren kalt, eiskalt und hart wie Smaragde, erfüllt von Rache, unbändiger und gnadenloser Rache!

Merlin wusste in diesem Moment, dass er nicht verlieren durfte. Denn dieser Mann war entschlossen seinen Gegner zu töten. Daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Dieser Mann wollte seine Frau rächen. Er hatte allen Grund dazu.

Nur hatte er den Falschen.

Merlin konnte in einer kleinen Feuerpause ein gemurmeltes „Ennervate!" und „Finite!" in Richtung Morgana schicken.

In diesem beengten Raum hatte er keine Chance, seinen Gegner auszuschalten, ohne ihn zu töten. Morgana sollte ihn ins Kreuzfeuer nehmen.

Das realisierte sie auch gleich, nachdem sie sich orientiert hatte, robbte auf dem Bauch langsam zu seiner rechten Flanke, wo der Tisch sich befunden hatte und machte sich feuerbereit.

„Komm schon, Lestrange! Zeit zu sterben!", rief Harry wieder in seiner kalten Stimme, dass es die Nackenhaare aufstellen lies.

Der erste Spruch, den Merlin heute von ihm hörte, ließ in zuerst vor Entsetzen erstarren, dann aber doch noch rechtzeitig zur Seite werfen, bevor er getroffen wurde.

„Avada Kedavra!", rief Harry, gefolgt von einem hasserfüllten Blick und einem siegessicheren, kalten Grinsen.

Morgana hörte mit Entsetzen die Worte ihres Gegners und wollte gleich ihrerseits ihn töten.

Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass Merlin zur Seite sprang, bevor sie einen Stupor auf den kalt lachenden jungen Mann feuern konnte, der sein Ziel nicht verfehlte und seine Wirkung bewies.

Morgana rannte gleich zu ihrem Mann um nach ihm zu sehen.

„MERLIN! Ist dir etwas passiert, bist du verletzt?", rief sie aufgeregt zu ihrem Mann, der sich gerade aufrappelte und seine Robe abklopfte.

Dieser winkte ab und hatte seinen Blick auf Harry fixiert.

„Nein Liebes, mir geht es gut. Ein paar blaue Flecken und einige Schnittwunden, aber sonst ganz gut. Und wie geht es dir?", wollte er besorgt von seiner Frau wissen.

„Gott sei dank. Mir geht es auch gut, es tun mir nur alle Knochen weh. Sag, was war das für ein Fluch, der mich getroffen hat? Er hat ausgesehen wie ein Stupor, aber die Wirkung war eher wie ein Reduktor".

„Das, meine Liebe, war ein einfacher Stupor. Ein sehr mächtiger, aber ein einfacher Stupor!", erklärte Merlin seiner ungläubigen Frau.

Merlin hatte Harry nicht aus den Augen gelassen und bewegte sich langsam auf ihn zu. Er traute dem Frieden nicht.

Dafür hatte er zu viele Schlachten geschlagen und Kriege gewonnen.

Merlin beugte sich gerade runter zu Harry, den Zauberstab noch immer im Anschlag, um ihm seinen Stab abzunehmen, als dieser sich plötzlich aufrichtete, ein Katana in seine rechte Hand beschwor, Merlin mit der linken am Kragen packte, kalt zu ihm flüsterte und seine harten, kalten und grünen Smaragde in die blauen Saphire Merlins bohrte.

„Wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann nehme ich dich mit, Lestrange!", versprach Harry düster und holte zu einem Hieb an den Hals seines Opfers aus.

Ein weiterer Stupor von Morgana schickte den jungen Mann wieder auf die Bretter. Sie schickte noch eine Ganzkörperklammer und den Fesselfluch hinterher um sicher zu gehen.

„Danke Morgana", murmelte Merlin nachdenklich.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Hat er dich verletzt? Wer ist das überhaupt? Was haben wir mit ihm zu tun? So ein Hasserfülltes und kaltes Gesicht habe ich noch nie gesehen" sprudelte Morgana hektisch zu ihren Mann, während sie zu ihm rannte.

„Das, Morgana", er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den leblosen Körper, „ist Harry."

Morgana legte die Hand vor ihren Mund und rief entsetzt: „Aber Merlin, wieso wollte er uns töten? Wir sollen ihn doch ausbilden!"

Sie wirkte verwirrt und ihr Blick fiel auf den leblosen Körper.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihn befragen, wenn er wieder aufwacht!", beschloss er, während der Jüngste in die Küche levitiert und auf einem Stuhl gefesselt wurde.

Einige Stunden später kam Bewegung in den Schwarzhaarigen. Sein Kopf wackelte etwas, dabei er stöhnte laut auf.

Merlin und Morgana sahen von ihren Kaffeetassen auf und griffen nach ihren Stäben.

Plötzlich schoss der Kopf von Harry nach oben.

„GINNY!", schrie er und blickte sich verzweifelt um.

Als er sich nicht bewegen konnte, sah er an sich herab und stellte fest, dass er mit Seilen an einen Stuhl gefesselt war.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie die Seile an Kraft verloren und von ihm glitten. Gleichzeitig hörte er Stühle umfallen.

Langsam öffnete er wieder seine grünen Augen, dabei schielte er auf zwei Zauberstabspitzen, an deren anderen Ende Merlin und Morgana mit zusammengekniffenen Augen waren.

‚Ok, was ist denn hier los? Wieso war ich gefesselt und werde von den beiden in Schach gehalten?', dachte er sich.

Die Seelenpartner konnten die Verwirrung in Harrys Gesicht lesen und entspannten sich etwas, ließen aber die Stäbe weiter auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach, was dieses Verhalten ausgelöst haben konnte.

Er blickte sich um und sah das halb verwüstete Haus. Er erkannte dort Einschläge von Zaubersprüchen, zerfetzte Einrichtungsgegenstände die alle gegenüber der Tür waren, die zu seinem Raum führten. Auch erkannte Harry, dass seine Tür nicht mehr existent war. Erkenntnis machte sich in ihm breit und er schaute nun Merlin und Morgana entsetzt an.

‚Verdammt, ich hab wieder geträumt!', dachte er sich.

„War ich das?", fragte Harry seine Gegenüber und deutete mit seinem Kinn auf das Trümmerfeld.

Synchrones zustimmendes Nicken von beiden.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich hatte von Ginnys Ermordung geträumt. Ich... ich kann dann nicht mehr zwischen Traum und Realität unterscheiden. Aber so schlimm war es noch nie!", sagte er mit einem Blick auf das Trümmerfeld.

„Bitte lasst mich gehen. Ich werde euch nie wieder belästigen!", fügte er noch hinzu, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und weinte bitterlich.

Die Älteren sahen sich tief in die Augen, nickten sich zu, steckten die Zauberstäbe weg und standen auf.

Morgana setzte sich neben Harry und legte einen Arm tröstend auf seine Schulter.

Merlin beschwor eine Decke und legte sie um Harrys vernarbten halbnackten Körper. Er fror jämmerlich.

Danach machte er sich auf, das Schlachtfeld aufzuräumen, dabei dachte der Braunhaarige nach.

Morgana versuchte Harry zu beruhigen, was sie auch schaffte, als sie ihm versprochen hatte, dass sie ihn nicht wegschicken würden.

Merlin kam von seiner Putzaktion zurück, setzte sich gegenüber von Harry hin und musterte ihn eindringlich.

„Harry ich habe da ein paar Fragen", eröffnete er das Gespräch.

Harry nickte nur als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und der Ältere fortfahren konnte.

„Wer sind die Lestranges?", fragte er direkt, er war noch nie ein Freund großer Reden.

Harrys Gesicht gefror wieder zu der kalten, hasserfüllten Maske von heute Nacht und antwortete wieder mit seiner kalten Stimme voller Hass: „Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrange! Sie haben mir Ginny und mein Kind genommen. Ich habe ihnen Rache am Grab meiner Frau und meines Kindes geschworen, Gott ist mein Zeuge gewesen!"

„Wo sind sie?", wollte Merlin wissen.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er seine Rache noch nicht hatte.

„Der damalige Minister", Harry schnaubte abfällig, „schickte sie nach Askaban. Allerdings nicht in den von Dementoren bewachten Teil, wie es das Gamot beschlossen hatte. Dort leben sie recht gut weil der damalige Minister ihnen Vergünstigungen gewährt hatte, da er einer der ihren ist. Ein Todesser. Ich habe lebenslanges Besuchsverbot auf Askaban", zischte er ungehalten über die Tatsache, dass er auf normalen Wege seine Rache nicht bekommen würde.

„Hast du öfters solche... Ausbrüche?", fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen neugierig.

„In letzter Zeit häufen sie sich, seltsamerweise. Zuerst waren sie sporadisch alle paar Monate, zuletzt ein bis zweimal die Woche", erklärte er Merlin.

„Wie fühlst du dich danach?", wollte der Ältere ohne Umschweife wissen.

Harry dachte nach und antwortete dann: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Anfangs konnte ich keinen allzu großen Unterschied feststellen, nur dass immer irgendetwas zu Bruch gegangen ist. Das hat sich gesteigert bis zur vollständigen Zerstörung der Einrichtung eines Raumes. Aber die Zerstörung, die ich heute gesehen hab, so extrem waren sie noch nie. Danach bin ich völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft."

„Wie sieht es tagsüber aus? Kannst du da immer mit gleicher Kraft zaubern?", war auch schon die nächste Frage.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

‚Was soll denn das jetzt werden? Bin ich nicht stark genug?', dachte sich Harry und drehte seinen Kopf zu Morgana, auf deren Gesicht sich Erkenntnis breit machte.

Er runzelte noch mal die Stirn und antwortete dann.

„Manchmal klappt der einfachste Zauber nicht, eine Stunde später muss ich nur denken und schon geschieht ein mächtiger Zauber", erzählte er wahrheitsgemäß.

Morgana stellt sie nächste Frage.

„Harry, bist du manchmal aufbrausend und kurz darauf desinteressiert?", wollte die Schwarzhaarige wissen.

Der Grünäugige wurde langsam sauer.

„Ja, manchmal bin ich etwas hitzig. Was soll die Fragerei?", fragte er die beiden gereizt.

Merlin musste schmunzeln und Morgana konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Merlin setzt an um zu sprechen: „Sag mal, Harry, hattest du kurz vor deinem elften Geburtstag einen mehrstündigen Aussetzer, dass dir danach alle Knochen wehgetan haben?"

„Nein verdammt, hab ich nicht! Erzählt ihr mir jetzt bitte mal, was die Fragerei soll?", polterte Harry und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, der auch gleich in zwei Teile zerbrach.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Harry, gefolgt von einem „Reparo!", ohne Stab wohlgemerkt.

Merlin und Morgana schauten Harry entsetzt an, nicht weil er den Tisch zerbrach, sondern weil er den Aussetzer nicht hatte.

Der Grünäugige erkannte die entsetzten Gesichter der beiden.

„Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder angestellt? Den Tisch habe ich doch wieder repariert. Und wieso sollte ich diesen ominösen Aussetzer haben?", fragte er noch genervt, allmählich verlor er seine Kontenance.

„Wurdest du nicht über die Physiologie der Zauberer aufgeklärt?", fragte ihn Morgana verwirrt.

„Nein, ich weiß nur, dass Zauberer ein paar Gene mehr haben als nicht Zauberer!", antwortete Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Könntet ihr mich mal bitte aufklären?", setzte er etwas aggressiver nach.

Merlin seufzte.

„Das werden wir dann wohl machen müssen. Jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer durchläuft seine magische Pubertät. Die ist im Regelfall mit Erreichen des elften Lebensjahres abgeschlossen. Oder was denkst du, warum die Kinder erst mit elf Jahren eingeschult werden? Einige wenige haben die Pubertät erst mit dreizehn Jahren, das sind sogenannte Spätzünder, die dann aber auch stärker sind.

Ich war dreizehn und Morgana war zwölf als die Pubertät zugeschlagen hat.

Und du? Du bist jetzt zweiundzwanzig?

Wir konnten dich gestern zusammen fast nicht überwältigen und du hast uns ordentlich eingeheizt. Jedenfalls ist nach dem Aussetzer der Magiekern größer und schneller aufgeladen wie davor. Daher kommt bei Vorschulkindern spontane Magie vor. Die Symptome kurz vor dem Aussetzer sind magische Instabilität, ‚lebhafte Träume' nenn ich sie mal, emotionale Flexibilität, ein gewisses Maß an Aggressivität, sowie eine starke Müdigkeit. Kurzum alle deine Symptome.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du dürftest in den nächsten Tagen aus deiner Pubertät herauswachsen, Grünschnabel!", erzählte Merlin dem verdutzten Grünäugigen.

„Der Aussetzer ist eine sehr intime Angelegenheit. Normalerweise klären die Eltern ihre Kinder darüber auf und wachen über den Aussetzer ihres Nachwuchses. Denn während dieser Zeit ist man wehrlos. Die Ohnmacht kann zwei bis sechs Stunden dauern, das ist von Magier zu Magier unterschiedlich. Hinterher ist der Magier aber zwei bist dreimal so stark wie vorher", erklärte Morgana weiter und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihr habt mir erklärt, dass ich innerhalb der nächsten Tage in Ohnmacht falle, bis zu sechs Stunden wehrlos bin und hinterher doppelt so stark?", fasste Harry ungläubig zusammen.

„Grob gesagt: Ja!", sagten die beiden unisono.

Harry setzte sich aufrecht in seinen Stuhl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, er musste grinsen.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er musste anfangen zu kichern, welches durch ein herzhaftes Lachen abgelöst wurde. Nach einer weile lag der Schwarzhaarige schallend lachend am Boden und trommelte mit den Fäusten auf eben diesen, dass die Gläser in der Vitrine wackelten.

Nach zehn Minuten beruhigte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder und schaute seine Mentoren kichernd an, die er nur verschwommen sehen konnte, da er Lachtränen in den Augen hatte.

Merlin und Morgana schauten Harry verwirrt an.

„Wir haben dich nicht verschaukelt. Wir haben dir die Wahrheit erzählt!", rechtfertigte sich Morgana.

„Nein, Nein. Ich lache nicht über das, was ihr mir erzählt habt, das glaube ich euch, sondern darüber, dass ich hinterher zwei oder sogar dreimal stärker sein soll als jetzt. Wisst ihr, was das heißt?"

Kopfschütteln von den beiden.

„Ihr habt mir vorhin erklärt, dass ihr mich gestern Nacht zu zweit fast nicht überwältigen konntet. Was glaubt ihr, wie das hinterher aussieht?", brachte Harry gerade noch mühsam heraus, bevor er wieder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Merlin und Morgana sahen sich entsetzt an. Merlin räusperte sich.

„Harry gibt's du mir bitte mal deinen Zauberstab?", Angesprochener übereichte ihm amüsiert seinen Stab, „und auch den aus der Vitrine!", setzte er noch nach.

Harry sprang aus seinem Stuhl.

„NEIN, nur über meine Leiche gebe ich diesen Zauberstab aus meinem Besitz!", schrie er aufgebracht.

Der Stab war alles was er noch von Ginny hatte. Den wollte er auf keinen Fall verlieren!

Morgana zog ihn wieder auf den Stuhl und legte einen Arm freundschaftlich um den Jüngsten.

„Harry, wir möchten dir die Zauberstäbe nicht endgültig wegnehmen, wir möchten sie nur verstecken um schlimmeres als gestern Nacht zu verhindern. Du hättest Merlin gestern beinahe mit dem Todesfluch erwischt und ihn mit deinem Schwert getötet. Wenn die Pubertät vorbei ist, bekommst du die Stäbe wieder. Das versprechen wir dir!", beruhigte Morgana den Schwarzhaarigen, während Merlin zustimmend nickte.

Doch dieser war keinesfalls beruhigt.

„WAS? Ich habe den Todesfluch benutzt und beinahe einen Unschuldigen mit meinem Schwert getötet?", rief der Grünäugige entsetzt.

Morgana zog ihn wieder zurück auf den Stuhl und versuchte den weinenden jungen Mann neben sich zu trösten.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und weinte bitterlich. Merlin und Morgana konnten nur Wort Fetzen verstehen, die ähnlich klangen wie ‚Monster', ‚Todesser', ‚genau wie die' und ‚Ginny getötet'.

„NEIN HARRY!", donnerte Merlin mit seiner tiefen Stimme zu Harry, der genau wie Morgana zusammenzuckte und aufsah, „du bist kein Monster und du bist schon gar nicht wie die, die deine Frau getötet haben. Es gibt einen himmelweiten Unterschied zwischen dir und jenen, die deine Familie auf dem Gewissen haben. DU hast ein schlechtes Gewissen und schämst dich, weil du jemanden unschuldiges angegriffen hast und du findest keinen gefallen daran, jemanden zu töten. Du tust es nur, wenn es sein muss. Die Anderen empfinden Freude, wenn sie jemanden Leid zufügen und sind glücklich, wenn sie jemanden töten können. DIE töten wahllos und mit Befriedigung. DIE sind die Monster, nicht DU! HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN?"

Harry konnte nur mit aufgerissenen Augen zuhören und nickte. Merlin hatte recht in allem was er sagte.

Harry Atmete erleichtert aus, glücklich, dass sie ihn nicht verurteilen.

Die angenehme Stille wurde durch ein zweifaches Knurren unterbrochen, was als Ergebnis zwei rote Köpfe und ein amüsiertes Gesicht hatte.

Das amüsierte Gesicht sprang von dem Stuhl auf marschierte zum Herd und murmelte: „Dann werd' ich meinen beiden Greifen mal etwas zu Essen machen."

Und schon landeten die Töpfe auf dem Herd, gefolgt von einigen Kartoffeln aus der Vorratskammer.

Nachdem alle drei reichlich gegessen hatten, fragten die zwei Älteren den Jüngeren aus.

Der erzählte dann seine Geschichte: von den Dursleys und ihrer liebevollen Behandlung, vom Stein der Weisen, von der Kammer des Schreckens, von der Rettung Sirius, vom Trimagischen Turnier, vom Ministerium und dem Tod Sirius, vom vermeintlichen Verrat Snapes, der Suche nach den Horkruxen, von der letzten Schlacht gegen Riddle, von der Jagd nach den übrigen Todessern, von der Ermordung Ginnys, jedes Detail und sein Leben nach diesem Tag bis zu seiner Ankunft auf Avalon.

Merlin hatte sich nachdenklich zurückgelehnt und grübelte über irgendetwas oder über irgendjemand nach.

Harry hatte doch eingesehen, Ginnys Zauberstab vorübergehend zu verstecken. Er hatte von beiden den Hexen- bzw. Zauberereid verlangt.

Mit Tränen in den Augen übergab er Morgana die Vitrine mit der Bitte, sie solle gut darauf aufpassen, was diese natürlich gerne tat.

Die nächsten Tage und besonders die Nächte verliefen ereignislos und Harry lebte sich immer mehr ein, er hatte die beiden richtig lieb gewonnen.

Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich bei den zweien sehr wohl, was er auch immer mit einem kleinen Scherz auf Kosten der anderen deutlich machte. Die Bodenlose Kaffeetasse oder auch der schnappende Toilettensitz fand Harry urkomisch, genauso den beißenden Türgriff oder die Stühle, die immer wieder wegrannten, wenn man sich setzten wollte. Zu seinem Amüsement trugen auch der Kältezauber auf dem Bett der beiden bei.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages saßen die Älteren am Frühstückstisch, sie warteten auf Harry.

Als er gegen halb neun noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war, beschloss Morgana nach Harry zu sehen.

Sie klopfte an seine Tür, bekam aber keine Reaktion. Sie drückte vorsichtig die Klinke runter und als sich die Tür einen Spaltbreit öffnete, hörte sie entsetzliche Schreie von drinnen.

Sie zog die Tür sofort wieder zu und rief zu Merlin: „Merlin, komm schnell! Es hat begonnen!"

Dieser eilte schnellen Schrittes zu Morgana an die Tür und öffnete sie ebenfalls einen Spalt, bis er auch die entsetzlichen Schreie hörte.

„Mein Gott, was muss dieser Junge noch alles ertragen! Wieso schreit er denn so entsetzlich. Sind das Schmerzen?", fragte Morgana besorgt.

„Gewiss. Da er mit seiner Pubertät außergewöhnlich spät dran ist und vorher sehr stark war, schmerzt die Wandlung des Magiekerns noch mehr als gewöhnlich. Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht", antwortete Merlin seiner Frau ruhig.

„Aber wieso schreit er dann so vor Schmerzen? Sollte er nicht bewusstlos sein um eben dies zu vermeiden?", dachte Morgana laut nach.

„Morgana, Liebes, ich glaube er ist schon bewusstlos und spürt die Schmerzen immer noch", meinte der Ältere.

„Armer Junge!", seufzte die Jüngere.

Nachdem Harry zwei Tage und Nächte lang ununterbrochen Schmerzen erleiden musste, fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Seine Mentoren betraten erst das Zimmer von Harry, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu schreien und sich vor Schmerzen zu winden.

Morgana untersuchte mit ihrem Zauberstab den schlafenden Körper und konnte keine organischen Beeinträchtigungen feststellen, sie atme erleichtert aus. Sie flößte ihm einen Traumlosschlaftank ein und stellte einen Schmerztank auf den Nachttisch neben Ginnys Bild.

Merlin hängte die Vitrine wieder vorsichtig auf und legte den Zauberstab des Jungen neben den Schmerztrank.

Harry wachte erst wieder auf nachdem er zwei Tage durchgeschlafen hatte.

Insgesamt war er vier Tage nicht ansprechbar.

Am Morgen des siebten Tages nach der Ankunft Harrys in Avalon, wachte dieser mit einem dröhnenden Schädel auf.

Er blieb erst einmal liegen und versuchte seine Augen soweit zu fokussieren, dass er nur noch ein Zimmer sah, statt drei. Danach überprüfte er ob noch alle Gliedmaßen da waren, wo sie sein sollten, da sich diese nicht so anfühlten.

Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass mit seinen Extremitäten alles in Ordnung war, war er neugierig auf seinen magischen Kern.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Kern.

Als er festgestellt hatte, dass sein Kern jetzt viermal so groß war als vorher, riss er seine Augen auf und setzte sich schlagartig auf.

Das Zimmer fing plötzlich an sich zu drehen, er schaffte es gerade noch, sich zur Seite zu drehen und in die bereitgestellte Schüssel zu übergeben.

Der Grünäugige entdeckte den Schmerztrank auf seinem Nachttisch und schluckte ihn dankbar.

Es klopfte an der Tür, die sich nach einem gestöhnten „Herein!" dann auch vorsichtig einen Spaltbreit öffnete.

Eine sanfte Frauenstimme, die er Morgana zuordnete, drang in den Raum.

„Dürfen wir reinkommen, Harry? Ich möchte dich gerne untersuchen und Merlin möchte dir ein Paar Fragen stellen. Aber nur wenn du dich stark genug dafür fühlst!", sagte die schwarzhaarige Hexe.

Den letzten Teil schien sie mehr in Richtung Merlin gesagt zu haben, anstatt zu dem Grünäugigen.

„Ja, ihr könnt rein kommen. Was habt ihr auf dem Herzen?", wollte der Jüngste wissen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und die zwei traten mit besorgten Gesichtern ein.

Morgana stellte sich neben das Bett und untersuchte Harry mit dem Zauberstab beginnend an den Füßen. Morgana stoppte plötzlich in der Bewegung, ihr Zauberstab fing an zu zittern und sie riss die Augen auf.

„Meine Güte! Es scheint als hättest du keinen Kopf. Deine Okklumentik ist stark, wenn auch noch ausbaufähig. Könntest du bitte deinen Schild senken, damit ich dein Gehirn untersuchen kann?", fragte Morgana besorgt ihren Protege.

Harry musste bei diesem Vergleich schmunzeln, schloss die grünen Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Er nickte, noch immer stark konzentriert und die ältere untersuchte schnell Harrys Gehirn.

Nachdem sie ihre Untersuchungen beendet hatte wandte sie sich an Harry: „Gut, danke. Du kannst deine Schilde wieder aktivieren, wenn du magst."

Harry atmete langsam aus, öffnete die Augen und sah Morgana fragend an.

„Nun mach schon, Morgana! Harry platzt gleich, er will doch dein Ergebnis wissen!", meinte Merlin neugierig an Morgana gewandt.

Diese antwortete sichtlich amüsiert: „Aber, aber mein lieber Merlin, ich denke DU platzt wohl eher vor Neugierde, als Harry hier!"

Merlin schaute mit einem roten Schimmer im Gesicht ertappt auf den Boden.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und räusperte sich laut.

Morgana zuckte zusammen und sagte dann zu dem Grünäugigen: „Also Harry: Deine Physiologie ist ohne Befund bis auf das Gehirn."

Harry runzelte besorgt die Stirn, Morgana erklärte aber weiter ohne darauf einzugehen.

„Das jetzt mit 95%iger Kapazität arbeitet", erwiderte sie ohne mit der schwungvoll gezupften Augenbrauen zu zucken.

Merlin übte an seiner Goldfisch Imitation, Harry starrte Morgana ungläubig an und meinte: „Was bedeutet das jetzt für mich?".

„Das, lieber Harry, bedeutet, dass du der intelligenteste Magier seit Äonen sein wirst!", verkündete Morgana stolz.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte: „Warum immer ich? Wieso kann ich nicht normal sein? Ich will doch nur mit meiner Familie in Ruhe leben können!"

„Nun, das wird daran liegen, dass dir noch eine große Aufgabe bevorsteht und wir, sowie andere, dich darauf vorbereiten müssen!", antwortete Merlin für Morgana, sichtlich amüsiert über die Attitüden von seinem Protege.

Harry schaut seine Mentoren verwirrt an und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Die haben doch alle einen Knall! Wenn die wüssten, wie gerne ich gelernt habe oder lernen werde", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, gefolgt von einem herzhaften Schnauben, was die beiden Älteren schmunzeln ließ.

Merlins Gesicht wurde wieder ernst und er sagte mit fester und ernster Stimme hauptsächlich an Harry gewandt: „Harry, wir geben dir noch zwei Tage Zeit, dann fangen wir, Morgana und ich, mit deiner Ausbildung bei uns an. Wenn wir dich für soweit halten, wirst du zu den anderen geschickt, diese schicken dich dann weiter, und so fort!"

Harrys Gesicht wandelte sich zu einem Fragezeichen.

‚Bei wem soll ich noch lernen?', dachte er bei sich.

„Wer wird mich denn noch ausbilden?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige dann auch direkt an seinen älteren Mentor.

Dieser antwortete salomonisch: „Viele!"

Er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich an Morgana.

„Morgana, wer wird mich noch ausbilden?", fragte er die Schwarzhaarige ebenso, allerdings mit einem gereizten Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Angesprochene antwortete ebenso mit funkelnden Augen: „Viele!"

Der Grünäugige schnaubte einmal aggressiv und drehte seinen Kopf von den beiden weg: „Bloß ‚dem Auserwählten' nicht alles sagen. Er könnte ja etwas falsch machen. Beim letzten Mal hat die Desinformation meinen Paten das Leben gekostet!"

Damit stand er auf, ging in seinen Raum und ließ die Tür mit einem heftigen Schlag in das Schloss fallen.

„Merlin, ich denke wir sollten es ihm sagen", wandte sich Morgana an ihren Seelenpartner.

Dieser antwortete nur: „Lass ihn noch ein wenig zappeln, meine Liebe. Er wird es schon verkraften, wenn wir ihm mitgeteilt haben, wer ihn noch alles lehren wird."

Merlin lehnte sich zurück und fuhr nachdenklich über sein Kinn.

Morgana blieb das nicht verborgen, sie legte den Kopf schief und fragte ihren Mann dann auch gleich: „Worüber denkst du schon wieder nach?"

Sie kuschelte sich an seine Seite.

Merlin legte seine freie Hand um seine Frau und brummte irgendetwas Unverständliches, worauf Morgana ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite knuffte.

„Morgana, lass das! Ich bin am überlegen, warum Harry erst jetzt seine magische Pubertät hatte und nicht mit elf Jahren. Irgendetwas stimmt in diesem Fall überhaupt nicht und mir will es nicht in den Sinn kommen, was!", murmelte der Ältere in seinen nicht mehr vorhandenen Bart.

Morgana nickte zustimmend.

Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin: Njala! *ganztiefverbeug*


	4. Überraschung

A/N: Achtung! Ungefähr in der Hälfte wird **Folter** und eine **Tötung** beschrieben! Lesen auf **eigene Gefahr**!

**Kapitel 3: Überraschung**

Am nächsten Morgen, kam Harry wieder nicht an den Frühstückstisch.

Die beiden Älteren machten sich Sorgen und gingen Richtung Harrys Raum.

Morgana klopfte an die Tür und legte die Hand auf die Klinke, öffnete aber die Türe noch nicht. Von drinnen kam keine Reaktion und Merlin klopfte wesentlich lauter und fordernder an die massive Tür.

Noch immer keine Reaktion.

Die beiden Älteren sahen sich an und zogen wie eins ihre Stäbe, um auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein.

Die Jüngere drückte leise die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt.

„Dürfen wir reinkommen? Wir müssen reden!", flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige in den Raum.

Eine Reaktion blieb aus.

Der Ältere schob die Türe auf, damit sie eintreten konnten und was sie dort dann sahen, ließ sie in ihrer Bewegung erst einmal innehalten.

Dort, in der Mitte des Raumes, vor dem Bild seiner Seelenpartnerin, saß der Schwarzhaarige mit geschlossenen Augen, einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen im Lotossitz und meditierte. Seine Handrücken lagen auf den Knien und die Fingerspitzen des Daumens und Mittelfingers waren aneinander gelegt.

Was an dieser Situation allerdings ungewöhnlich war, das war das goldene Leuchten, das sich um den Meditierenden befand, sowie das Schweben des Schwarzhaarigen.

Der Blauäugige runzelte die Stirn und grübelte eine Weile über eine seiner Theorien nach.

„Harry?", fragte der Ältere laut mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Die Reaktion war ungewöhnlich: statt die Augen zu öffnen und zu reagieren, wandelte sich das goldene Leuchten in ein mattes Silber. Sein Gesicht wandelte von seelig/zufrieden zu einem neutralen Ausdruck.

Merlin legte seine Hand auf sein Kinn und grübelte weiter.

„Sirius!", rief er in den Raum und Morgana schaute fragend zu ihrem Mann.

‚Was hat er vor?', dachte sie sich.

Die Reaktion von dem Schwarzhaarigen war interessant: sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in eine besorgte Mine und das Leuchten änderte seine Farbe in ein dunkleres Grau.

„Lestrange!", rief sein Mentor aus und die Reaktion von Harry war... besorgniserregend: Sein Gesicht wandelte sich in eine hassverzerrte Fratze, seine Augen flogen auf und das Grün darin war dem goldgelben Schein des Feuers gewichen, genauso wie das Leuchten um ihn, welches jetzt lodernden Flammen gewichen war.

Die Flammen drehten sich um den schwebenden Harry wie ein Tornado, schienen ihn aber nicht zu verzehren, die Hitze in dem Raum stieg rapide an, die Mentoren des Schwarzhaarigen mussten ihre Gesichter vor der extremen Hitze schützen.

„GINNY!", brüllte Merlin gegen das laute Tosen des Feuersturmes.

Urplötzlich verschwanden die Flammen und nur noch ein hell strahlendes Gold sowie ein überglückliches Gesicht war zu sehen. Sie mussten ihre Augen bedecken, um nicht geblendet zu werden.

Der Ältere zog seine Frau rückwärts zur Tür hinaus und schloss diese. Unter dem Türspalt sowie durch das Schlüsselloch konnte man den goldenen Schein erkennen.

„Was war das?", fragte Morgana ihren Mann und deutete mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulter auf die Tür, die sich hinter ihr befand.

Angesprochener strich sich über das Kinn und versuchte sich an einer Antwort.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", und fuhr sich erneut nachdenklich über das Kinn, „ich hatte mal etwas vor Äonen darüber gelesen. Extrem wenige Zauberer können in eine solch tiefe Trance fallen, dass sie nur einen kleinen Auslöser benötigen, um ihre Emotionen offen zu zeigen.

Als ich seinen Namen gerufen habe, wandelte er sich in Neutralität, als müsse er sich selbst finden, als wüsste er nicht, wo er stünde.

Nachdem ich seinen Paten, Sirius, gerufen habe, fühlte er sich scheinbar schuldig und als ich die Lestranges in das Spiel brachte: Morgana das war purer, reiner, abgrundtiefer Hass! Ich möchte ihn nicht zu meinem Feind haben.

Er kann lieben, das habe ich gesehen, als ich ihren Namen gerufen habe, aber auch hassen. Hass und Liebe sind nahe verwandte Emotionen, die nur ein schmaler Grat trennt. Es ist gefährlich einer Seite zu verfallen und gefährlicher ist es, beide gleichstark zu haben.

Die meisten Menschen haben ein Verhältnis von eindrittel zu zweidrittel, vielleicht noch einviertel zu dreiviertel. Aber fünfzig/fünfzig ist gefährlich.

Morgana, wir müssen ihm helfen, sich selbst zu finden und versuchen, seinen Hass zu bändigen, bevor er auf diese Seite abdriftet", erklärte er seiner Frau nachdrücklich.

„Merlin, du weißt, dass die Zaubersprüche durch Emotionen verstärkt werden können, daher zeigen Kinder bei starken Gefühlen, wie Angst oder Wut spontane Magie. Ich denke nicht, dass wir versuchen sollten ihn zu lenken, er könnte denken, wir wollen ihn manipulieren, was in gewissem Sinne auch stimmt.

Harry hat bisher bewiesen, dass er damit umgehen kann. Sonst wäre er schon ein Dunkler Lord geworden nach dem Tod seiner Frau. Er hat einen starken Willen und wenn er darum weiß, könnte er es sich vielleicht zu nutze machen", äußerte die Schwarzhaarige ihre Meinung.

Beide fielen in der Küche in nachdenkliches Schweigen und tranken nebenbei einen Kaffee.

Die Seelenpartner schreckten auf, als Harry sich plötzlich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch fallen ließ.

Die Älteren sahen den Jüngeren mit einem besorgten Gesicht an und der Schwarzhaarige sah von einem zum anderen.

Harry schaute in die leere Tasse vor sich und runzelte die Stirn.

‚Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?', fragte er sich und seufzte laut.

Die beiden Älteren beobachteten Harry genau.

Dort saß ein junger Mann mit zerzausten schwarzen Haaren und einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck mit Sorgenfalten in der Stirn. Die Augen hatten tiefe schwarze Ringe und die Haltung wirkte antriebslos, müde und abgekämpft.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Morgana ihren Protege sanft.

Dieser sah ihr in die Augen und was sie dort erkannte, ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über ihren Rücken gleiten.

Die Augen waren stumpf, gebrochen, rot gerändert und erfüllt von tiefster Trauer. Wahrlich, in diesem Moment passte der Begriff Seelenspiegel wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Die Schwarzhaarige schluckte und drehte ihren Kopf zu Merlin.

Harry folgte der Geste und sah nun seinem Mentor in die Augen. Der Ältere musste schwer schlucken als er das sah, was schon seine Seelenpartnerin erkannte.

Er stand auf und holte ein Denkarium aus einem Schrank, legte einen Gedächtnisfaden hinein und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf das Gefäß. Er forderte Harry dazu auf, sich die Erinnerung anzuschauen.

Als der Schwarzhaarige wieder aufgetaucht war, konnte man etwas Neues in seinem Gesicht erkennen, Verwirrung, Resignation, aber auch Dankbarkeit.

Vermutlich weil Merlin ihm auch das Gespräch vor der Tür gezeigt hatte.

Der Grünäugige schaute wieder seine Mentoren abwechselnd an und seufzte.

Merlin fasste sich als erster.

„Wusstest du davon?", fragte er den Jüngsten ohne Vorwurf.

Dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte der Jüngste in die Runde, behielt seinen Blick aber auf der leeren Tasse.

„Nun, ich denke, du musst erst lernen, deine Emotionen besser kontrollieren zu können. Dafür müssen wir, Merlin und ich, ein paar Tage weg, um jemanden zu finden, der dir das beibringen kann. Deine Meditation war schon ein guter Anfang, aber der, den ich im Kopf habe, kann dir sicher wesentlich mehr beibringen", sagte Morgana.

Harry seufzte und ließ sich noch mehr hängen.

„Wieso zeigt sich das erst jetzt bei mir? Ich meine: vorher habe ich auch schon meditiert, aber niemand hatte mich darauf angesprochen und Dobby, ‚mein' Hauself hätte mich sicherlich darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Ich verstehe das nicht!", sagte Harry in die Runde, wiederum ohne aufzusehen, allerdings mit einem leicht aggressiven Tonfall in der Stimme.

„Harry, du musst mir versprechen ruhig zu bleiben. Ich habe eine Vermutung, die ich in den letzten Tagen aus meinen Beobachtungen und aus deinen Erzählungen kombiniert habe."

Harry nickte und sah Merlin in die Augen.

„Meine Vermutung ist, du warst blockiert! Du hattest einen Block, der deine Magie bis zu einem Bruchteil zurückgehalten hatte. Durch den Transfer zu uns wurde dieser Block gelöst, wie auch deine Fluchnarbe auf der Stirn entfernt wurde. Du hättest zwar früher oder später deine Pubertät durchlaufen müssen, auch ohne den Transfer, aber dass es so extrem ausgefallen ist oder auch der Kampf gegen uns, sowie deine Meditation sind Ergebnisse des gelösten Blocks, da jetzt deine Magie frei fließen kann. Niemals wärst du so stark geworden wie du jetzt bist, wenn der Block nicht entfernt worden wäre. Du musst mit deiner magischen Ausbildung wieder bei null anfangen, denke ich, damit du mit deiner neuen Stärke umgehen und sie einschätzen kannst, fürchte ich", erklärte der ältere Mentor seinem Protege.

Harry war mehr als verwirrt, verstört würde es eher treffen.

‚Das klingt logisch aber wer, zum Geier, sollte mich zu einem Muggel machen? Riddle?', fragte er sich still.

Harry schnaubte und stellte die Frage dann auch direkt seinem Mentor.

„Wer? Warum? Ich meine, wer hätte etwas davon mich auszuschalten und warum? Riddle?", äußerte er auch gleich seine Vermutung.

„Ich denke nicht! Es war jemand der dich noch für irgendetwas brauchte oder noch brauchen wird. Du solltest niemals stark genug werden, um dich erfolgreich dagegen zu wehren. Er wollte dich damals an Halloween töten. Vermutlich warst du damals schon stärker als er und hast den Fluch mit einem Schild reflektiert. Danach wurde dir der Block eingesetzt, als du zu deinen Verwandten gebracht wurdest", erwiderte Merlin.

Morgana, die die ganze Zeit ruhig gewesen war und Merlin mit zusammengekniffenen Augen scharf angesehen hatte, brauste nun auf, dass die Männer zusammen zuckten: „Herrgott Merlin! Wieso sagst du mir nie deine Gedanken! Wir hätten schon früher zu dem Ergebnis kommen können, wenn wir unsere Beobachtungen zusammengeworfen hätten. Ich habe mir auch überlegt, was los sein könnte und bin zu demselben Schluss gekommen wie du!"

Sie war furios und wedelte aufgebracht mit ihren Händen in der Luft herum.

Merlin lehnte sich zurück, legte seinen Kopf etwas schief, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lächelte.

„Dito!", war das einzige, was Merlin zu seiner Frau in ruhigem Ton sagte.

Diese sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, holte tief Luft und wollte zu einer Tirade ansetzten. Sie hatte schon ihren rechten Zeigefinger in die Luft erhoben und die linke Faust in die Hüfte gestemmt, als sich ihre Augen weiteten.

Sie ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl plumpsen, schaute mit rosafarbenen Wangen auf den Boden und nuschelte ein „Tschuldigung!" in die Runde.

Merlin grinste breit, zuckte mit seinen Augenbrauen triumphierend einmal noch oben, Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und schenkte sich und den Älteren einen Kaffee ein.

Morgana räusperte sich, nachdem sie ihre übliche Gesichtsfarbe wieder angenommen hatte: „Ich habe auch noch ein paar Bücher gewälzt, sehr dicke Bücher, nachdem du, Harry, mir von diesem Blutschutz, der dich und deine Verwandten schützen sollte, erzählt hast.

Ich habe sämtliche Titel in meiner Abteilung für Blut- und Seelenmagie durchforstet und meine Vermutung bestätigte sich. DIESEN Blutschutz gibt es nicht. Andere Formen ja, aber nicht der, der dich angeblich vor Riddle schützen sollte.

Der Blutschutz der existiert setzt ein sehr aufwändiges Ritual voraus und geht nicht gerade mal so zwischen zwei Flüchen. Dieser erfordert intensive wochenlange Vorbereitung und höchste Konzentration bei der Durchführung und funktioniert auch nur personenbezogen und nicht auf ein Objekt. Dafür gibt es effektivere Runensteine die an der Grundstücksgrenze eingelassen werden", erklärte die Frau den Fische imitierenden Männern.

„Das heißt, mein ganzes Martyrium bei den Dursleys war umsonst?", brauste der Schwarzhaarige zornig auf, „Ich dachte ich schütze sie durch meine Anwesenheit und wie dankten sie es mir? Sie schlugen mich, misshandelten mich, folterten mich, vergewaltigten mi...!", er verstummte und schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen, McGonagall wäre neidisch geworden, beschämt zu Boden.

Das hatte er den beiden nie gesagt, und wollte es auch nie sagen.

Die Älteren sahen mit Entsetzen zu ihrem Schüler und waren sprachlos.

Morgana sah, wie sich eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange schlich, rutschte zu ihm rüber und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm, wie es eine Mutter tun würde.

In Harry brachen die Dämme und er weinte bitterlich über das Leben bei den Dursleys.

Merlin betrachtete das Bild wohlwollend und merkte nicht, wie sich schlagartig die Umwelt draußen verfinsterte. Erst als die ersten Blitze zuckten, gefolgt von sintflutartigem Regen und ohrenbetäubenden Donnern, Komma marschierte Merlin mit eiligen Schritten zur Haustür und riss diese auf.

Der Himmel war schwarz, der Regen war dicht und die Blitze waren kraftvoll.

Merlin schaute mit geweiteten Augen auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich noch immer weinend in den Armen seiner Frau befand und bedeutete ihr, Harry zu beruhigen.

Diese nickte, sah aber ihren Mann fragend an, bevor sie den wie ein Kind weinenden Mann in ihrem Armen sanft über den Rücken fuhr und ihm Nichtigkeiten in das Ohr flüsterte.

Das Unwetter draußen beruhigte sich, zurück blieb nur ein entferntes Grollen und ein leichtes Nieseln.

Als Merlin wieder zurück am Tisch war, konnte er ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Dort saß Morgana, auf ihrem Schoß befand sich Harry, der von ihr umarmt wurde. Sie wippte leicht und summte ein altes Wiegenlied, mit dem sie den Grünäugigen erfolgreich beruhigt hatte.

Er schlummerte.

In einer Stichflamme erschien der Phönix, Harry zuckte zusammen und sah sich erschrocken um. Als er feststellte wo und wie er sich gerade befand, sprang er mit hochrotem Kopf von seinem bequemen Sitzkissen herunter und versuchte im Boden zu versinken.

Er sah Morgana dankend und Merlin entschuldigend in die Augen, bevor er ein „Tschuldigung!" nuschelte und in seinem Raum verschwinden wollte.

Er wurde aber an der Hand von Merlin festgehalten, der ihn freundlich ansah.

„Bitte setz dich wieder, Harry", er deutete auf den Stuhl, „ich denke, wir haben einiges zu bereden!", fügte Merlin hinzu, aber ohne Vorwurf oder Eifersucht in der Stimme, da der Grünäugige gerade SEHR nahe an SEINER Frau war.

Nun erzählte Harry, unter Androhung von Veritaserum, ausführlich über sein Martyrium bei den Dursleys.

Über die Schläge, die er erhalten hatte, die Folterungen und auch stockend über die Vergewaltigungen erzählte er ihnen.

Nachdem er endete sah er den Älteren nicht in das Gesicht, sondern beschämt zu Boden.

„Harry, du musst dich nicht dafür schämen, was dir passiert ist. Du warst ein Kind und wehrlos!", versuchte Morgana Harry zu beruhigen und legte ihre Hand auf den Unterarm von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Merlin kochte inzwischen vor Wut, wenn er ein Ventil hätte, würde er pfeifen wie eine Dampflok.

Er machte sich schon wieder seine Gedanken und die Schlüsse gefielen ihm nicht, überhaupt nicht, ganz und gar nicht! Er musste dringend mit Morgana reden.

Nach einem mehrminütigem unbehaglichen Schweigen, fragte Morgana sanft ihren Protege: „Gibt es mehr, was du uns verschwiegen hast?"

Sie sagte es ohne Vorwurf.

Harry nickte und seufzte. Er schloss die Augen und senkte seinen Kopf, bevor er mit brüchiger Stimme über die Ermordung seiner Ginny berichtete.

Er erklärte ihnen welche Rolle die Lestranges dabei hatten und schilderte ihnen jedes ekelhafte Detail wie die Lestranges das Ungeborene und danach Ginny bestialisch ermordeten und er dabei zusehen musste.

Harry schreckte hoch als jemand plötzlich vom Tisch aufsprang und in Richtung der Toilette rannte.

Er sah, wer noch da war und erkannte Merlin, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und bleichem Gesicht entsetzt anstarrte.

‚Nicht einmal niedere Tiere tun sich das an, was dieser Frau und dem Kind angetan wurde!', dachte er sich.

Harry ließ wieder seinen Kopf hängen und begann erneut zu weinen.

Merlin stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Gequälten.

Wenig später spürte er eine zweite, zierlichere Hand.

Er hob den Kopf und sah in das bleiche, aber aufmunternd lächelnde Gesicht von Morgana. Der Grünäugige schwenkte in das ebenfalls bleiche Gesicht von Merlin, welcher ihm bestätigend zunickte.

Sie würden ihn unterstützen, komme was da wolle! Er war ihnen sehr dankbar dafür.

Alle wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ein dreifaches, kräftiges Grummeln zu hören war.

Merlin räusperte sich entschuldigend, Harry rutschte in seinem Stuhl weiter runter und Morgana verschwand lachend in der Küche, wo schon bald die typischen Geräusche zu hören waren.

Nachdem alle reichlich zu Mittag gegessen hatten, blieben sie noch lange zusammen bei einem Butterbier sitzen und unterhielten sich.

Harry wurde von den beiden Älteren ausgequetscht wie eine Zitrone. Leicht fiel es dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht, alles wieder hervor zu holen und noch einmal durchzumachen, aber die beiden versprachen, ihm dabei zu helfen alles zu verarbeiten.

Morgana nahm den Grünäugigen oft in eine mütterliche Umarmung, die ihm wesentlich wärmer und geborgener vorkam als die typische knochenquetschenden Umarmungen von Molly.

In Merlin hatte er einen väterlichen Freund gefunden, der ihm mit seinen weisen Ratschlägen bisher sehr geholfen hatte.

Gegen Abend kam die Ermordung von seiner Ginny erneut zur Sprache.

Harry holte tief Luft und schloss seine Augen bevor er mit monotoner Stimme begann von seinem persönlichen Armageddon zu berichten.

„Es war an einem Mittwoch, der 21. Juni 2000 um 14 Uhr und 32 Minuten. Ich machte gerade den Abwasch, während Ginny sich hinlegte, da ihr Rücken schmerzte. Sie war damals im fünften Monat.

Plötzlich zerbarst die Tür und ein Dutzend Todesser stürmten unser Haus. Ginny wurde gleich von vier Crucios getroffen. Sie hatte keine Chance, sich zu wehren. Ich selbst wurde von einem halben Dutzend Crucios gleichzeitig getroffen.

Die Lestranges trugen ihre Masken nicht, daher konnte ich sie deutlich erkennen. Sie schleiften mich in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie Ginny gefangen hatten, die Möbel waren alle an der Wand, somit war eine große freie Fläche da.

Drei Todesser zerrten sie auf die Beine und schlugen sie mit den Fäusten in den Bauch. Sie schrie entsetzlich!

Mich fesselten sie mit dem Incacerus und belegten mich mit dem Crucio, gleich zehn auf einmal. Sie benutzen noch andere Flüche wie diverse Schnittflüche und Schmerzflüche, die Ergebnisse trug ich bis zu meinem Transfer am Körper. Ginny musste sich alles mit ansehen bis Bellatrix Lestrange meinte, jetzt wäre meine Frau dran. Die andern lachten lauthals los, als meine Frau sich auf dem Boden wandte vor Schmerzen. Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen.

Die Lestrange befahl den anderen sie sollen aufhören und holte einen Dolch hervor. Damit ging sie zu Ginny und zerschnitt ihr das Kleid und schaute dabei auf ihren Bauch. Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, schaffte es nicht. Lestrange schnitt ihr Pentagramme auf die Wangen und auf den Bauch, bevor sie mit voller Wucht das Messer ihr in den Bauch rammte.

Ginnys Schreie verfolgen mich heute noch. Ich konnte sehen, wie das Blut aus ihr herausfloss und die Lestrange das Kleine herausschnitt, es mir vor die Füße warf, bevor sie darauf getreten ist.

Sie meinte jetzt müsse sie mal für Ruhe sorgen und schnitt Ginny die Kehle durch. Das Geräusch und ihr Blick werde ich nie vergessen können. Ihr Körper zuckte noch einige Male und hörte mit einem Röcheln auf.

Sie war tot und ich bin auch gestorben. Ich hörte auf, mich zu wehren und sah nur noch verschwommen wie die Todesser ihre Nekrophilie an ihrem Körper auslebten.

Eine Stunde später kam ein Trupp Auroren an, wohl um die Reste zu beseitigen. Die Todesser flohen, ich kroch zu Ginny und nahm sie in meine Arme. Ich hörte nur wie einer meinte, dass hier wohl jemand seinen Spaß gehabt haben müsse. Ein anderer fand mich und apparierte mit mir ins St Mungos.

Zuerst wollten sie mir den Mord anhängen, was ihnen aber nicht gelang. Dank Hermine konnte ich das Gamot als freier aber toter Mann verlassen. Ich schwor Rache vor dem versammelten Gamot an den Lestranges, später noch einmal an Ginnys Grab.

Madam Bones gab mir die Genehmigung, indem sie die Lestranges für vogelfrei erklärte. Ich rief die Zaubererwelt auf, sie mir zu überlassen, da ich meine Frau, mein Kind und meinen Paten rächen wollte.

Die Zauberer akzeptierten meinen Wunsch, nachdem veröffentlicht wurde was geschah, niemand würde mir in die Quere kommen, außer Fudge!

Seit dem 21.07.2000 16.49 Uhr bin ich tot!"

Es war für alle grausam, alles noch einmal geschildert zu bekommen.

Wieder musste sich die Ältere übergeben.

Über die Wangen des Schwarzhaarigen liefen Tränen der Trauer und Verzweiflung.

Harry blickte mit seinen grünen, rot geränderten, leeren Augen auf und traf den Blick von Merlin.

Dieser sah den gebrochenen jungen Mann vor sich und beschwor eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey mit drei Gläsern, von denen Harry sogleich eines leerte und sich nachgoss und auch dieses mir einem Zug leerte.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste ‚Morgen bereue ich das! Aber das ist mir jetzt egal!' und sie leerten zu dritt vier Flaschen, wobei der Großteil auf Harrys Konto ging.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry mit einem Schädel größer als das Atrium im Ministerium und stöhnte: „Nie wieder Alkohol!"

Er konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite bewegen, Komma bevor er sich übergab.

Nachdem er sich im Bett aufgesetzt hatte und mit beiden Händen versuchte die vermeintliche Drehung seines Kopfes zu bremsen, entdeckte er auf seinem Nachttisch eine kleine Phiole.

Er nahm sie in die Hand und schnupperte daran. Er erkannte den Anti-Kater-Trank, schluckte ihn dankbar in einem Zug herunter und die Wirkung setzte augenblicklich ein, was er mit einem erleichterten Seufzer zur Kenntnis nahm.

Nach einem stablosen und stummen „Tempus!" stellte er fest, dass es inzwischen kurz nach elf Uhr war.

Er stand auf, machte sich frisch und begab sich in die Küche wo er seine Mentoren und einen fremden Mann entdeckte.

Die drei unterhielten sich angeregt und bemerkten den Jüngeren nicht, so hatte der Schwarzhaarige Zeit sich den Fremden anzusehen.

Er hatte gebräunte, faltige Haut, die fast ledern war. Keine Haare auf dem Kopf und einen Schneeweißen etwa eine Elle langen Bart. Seine dunklen Augen leuchten weise und fröhlich, bekleidet war der dünne, fast dürre Körper nur mit einer terrakottafarbenen Toga.

Seine Körperhaltung war entspannt, von ihm schien keine Gefahr auszugehen, aber Vorsicht war angebracht.

Harry ging auf den Tisch zu und Räusperte sich einmal.

„Ah, Harry! Schön, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst. Darf ich dir deinen ersten Lehrer vorstellen?"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Merlin und schob einen verwirrten Grünäugigen auf den Stuhl gegenüber des Fremden.

Dieser musterte seinen zukünftigen Schüler freundlich lächelnd von oben nach unten und begrüßte ihn mit einem wohlwollenden Nicken, welches Harry misstrauisch erwiderte.

„Das ist Buddha Shakyamuni", und deutet mit seiner Hand auf den Fremden.

„Oder einfach nur Buddha", fügte der Fremde ruhig hinzu.

Harry starrte wie ein Koboldmaki auf den Mann, welcher dies mit einem belustigten Glucksen zur Kenntnis nahm.

Morgana gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, damit dieser zu Besinnung kam, quittiert von einem weiteren Glucksen seitens Buddha und einem kehligen Knurren von dem Schwarzhaarigen, der sich gerade den Hinterkopf massierte und ihr einen vernichtenden Blick schickte.

Merlin fuhr mit der Vorstellung fort und deutete nun auf den Grünäugigen: „Und das, mein Freund Buddha, ist unser Protege und dein Schüler: Harry James Potter."

Nun war es an Buddha an einer Goldfischimitation zu üben.

Er sprang auf und verbeugte sich leicht vor einem sehr, sehr stark verwirrten Schwarzhaarigen.

„Uhm, was ist hier los?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige auch gleich verwirrt.

Gleichzeitiges Schulterzucken bei den Seelenpartnern war die Reaktion.

„Hallo! Ich bin Harry!", sprach er auch schon und reichte dem Mann seine Hand zur Begrüßung.

Buddha zuckte über diese Geste zusammen und nahm noch immer gebeugt die Hand von Harry an, küsste diese auf den Handrücken und strich seine Stirn ehrfürchtig über die geküsste Stelle.

Harry war mehr als verwirrt und deutete dem Mann mit einer Geste sich zu setzten, was dieser nach einer dankenden, tieferen Verbeugung dann auch tat.

Harry platzte fast vor Neugierde: „Also, Buddha. Erzähle mir bitte, warum du so reagiert hast, wie du reagiert hast!", und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, was Angesprochenem nicht verborgen blieb.

„Mir wurde verboten euch mitzuteilen, warum ich das getan habe. Es tut mir leid!", versuchte sich der Haarlose zu erklären.

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich und der Raum kühlte merklich um einige Grade ab, so dass die Älteren fröstelten.

Bei Buddha war eine Gänsehaut zu sehen.

„Es ist überall dasselbe! Wo ich hinkomme wird mir nie irgendetwas gesagt, erklärt und für nötig befunden, mich in Dinge einzuweihen, die eigentlich nur mich etwas angehen. Alle wissen stets mehr über mich, als ich selbst!", knurrte Harry zornig, dass die Aussteuer gefährlich klirrte.

Morgana legte dem Zornigen beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm und redete sanft auf ihn ein: „Harry, er sagte, dass er nicht darüber sprechen darf. Er hat nicht gesagt, dass du niemals etwas darüber erfahren wirst. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, wirst du alles von ihm erfahren. Alles, was du wissen willst!"

Heftiges zustimmendes Kopfnicken von Buddha begleitete die Erklärung der schwarzhaarigen Frau.

Harry beruhigte sich wieder etwas und gab sich halbwegs zufrieden mit der Erklärung.

Nach kurzem unangenehmen Schweigen fing Merlin an zu sprechen: „Also Harry, du wirst für die Dauer deiner Ausbildung bei Buddha bei uns ausziehen und bei ihm leben. Danach kommst du wieder zu uns zurück, um deinen Unterricht bei uns fort zu setzten."

„Und wie lange werde ich bei Ihnen sein, Buddha?", fragte auch gleich Harry seinen neuen Lehrer.

„So lange wie ich Euch etwas beibringen kann", erwiderte der Angesprochene kryptisch mit freundlicher ruhiger Stimme.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

‚Ich liebe solche schwammigen Angaben, das kann ja heiter werden', dachte er sich sarkastisch.

Morgana räusperte sich: „Wer hat Hunger?" und verschwand in der Küche.

Nach dem Mahl versuchte Harry etwas mehr herauszufinden, was er aber nach zwei Stunden frustriert aufgab.

Gegen Abend verschwand er in seinem Zimmer, um zu packen, damit er gleich mit Buddha zusammen aufbrechen konnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde stand Harry mit Sack und Pack vor den Seelenpartnern und verabschiedete sich von ihnen und dankte für alles bisher. Er entschuldigte sich noch einmal für die Unannehmlichkeiten und marschierte mit Buddha aus der Tür.

Morgana seufzte: „Viel Glück, Harry! Mögen die Götter über dich wachen. Wir sehen uns wieder!"

Sie hatte ihn in der kurzen Zeit in ihr Herz geschlossen.

Merlin nahm seine Frau in den Arm, küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und meinte: „Er wird gestärkt zurückkommen. Bei Buddha kann er sich selbst finden und sein emotionales Gleichgewicht lernen!"

Morgana seufzte zustimmend.

Damit verschwanden die beiden Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin: Njala! *ganztiefverbeug*


	5. Déjàvu

**Kapitel 4: Déjà-vu**

„Aufwachen! Freak, steh auf und mach das Frühstück!", wurde Harry durch ein energisches Klopfen und einer schrillen weiblichen Stimme, die Tote erwecken konnte, was im gewissen Sinne auch zutraf, aus seinem Schlaf gerissen.

Wobei „Schlaf" konnte man das nicht nennen, dem Grünäugigen schmerzten alle Knochen und sein Schädel dröhnte, mal wieder!

„Steh verdammt noch mal auf oder soll ich dir Beine machen?", wurde der Befehl in Erinnerung gerufen, gefolgt von einem aggressiven Tritt an die Tür.

„Ich komme schon, Tante Petunia!", war die monotone Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen, der sogleich senkrecht in seiner Schlafstätte saß und sich erschrocken den Mund zu hielt.

„Mach schon, du Freak! Vernon muss in einer halben Stunde los!", keifte es von draußen.

Harry hielt sich noch immer den Mund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu.

Nach einer Minute fasste er sich und betrachtete seine Hände, die dünnen Ärmchen und hob die Hundedecke an, die versuchte, ihn zu wärmen, um seinen Körper zu überprüfen.

Er stellte fest, dass sein Körper seinem Achtjährigen selbst gehörte.

‚Es hat geklappt!', dachte er sich euphorisch und tastete sein Gesicht und den Oberkörper mit den Händen ab.

Dabei strich er sich über die Stirn und stellte fest, dass die Narbe weg war.

‚ES hat geklappt!', jauchzte er innerlich vor Freude über den neuerlichen erfolgreichen Transfer.

Die Freude wurde allerdings durch ein erneutes Poltern und hysterischem Gekreische an der Türe unterbrochen.

„Ich komme schon! Ich muss nur noch die Schuhe zu machen!", antwortete der Grünäugige auf das Poltern.

„Beeil dich, du Freak, und trödle nicht rum! Fauler Bengel!", kreischte es von draußen.

Harry stand auf, zog sich schnell die übergroßen Sachen von Dudley an, damit er seinen Aufgaben nachgehen konnte.

Als er fertig war öffnete er die Türe um auch gleich in die Küche zu eilen, dort erwartete ihn auch schon wüstes Gezetere von seiner Tante.

‚Heute lass ich mir das noch alles von euch gefallen, aber morgen ziehe ich andere Saiten hier auf, dann könnt ihr euren Kram alleine machen!', dachte er sich und musste dabei grinsen, während er den Speck in der Pfanne wendete.

„Hey du Freak, was grinst du so komisch? Das bedeutet heute nichts zu essen für dich! Klar? Wo bleibt mein Frühstück du Faulpelz?", donnerte Onkel Vernon vom Tisch herüber, bevor er sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitung verkroch.

„Ja, Onkel Vernon, das Frühstück ist gleich fertig!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige monoton, als er die Eier mit Speck auf Onkel Vernons Teller lud.

„Wurde auch Zeit, Nichtsnutz!", zischte Onkel Vernon mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch seine Zähne und bebendem Walrossschnauzbart.

Seine Ader an der Schläfe pulsierte gefährlich!

Harry zog sich ohne Essen in seinen Schrank zurück, um einer Bestrafung durch Onkel Vernon zu entgehen.

„Tempus!", murmelte er in seinem Schrank.

In flammenden Buchstaben erschien das heutige Datum: 01 August 1988; 8 Uhr 04.

‚Mmmh, gestern bin ich also acht Jahre alt geworden. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich um meine Bestimmung kümmere!', dachte er bei sich, legte einen starken Abwehrzauber auf die Tür und disapparierte geräuschlos in eine versteckte Nische in der Winkelgasse.

Dort angekommen hielt er erst einen Moment inne um das rege und geschäftige Treiben in der Winkelgasse zu beobachten, bevor er aus dem Schatten trat, um direkt auf Gringotts zuzusteuern.

Die Koboldwachen am Eingang musterten den kleinen Jungen misstrauisch, konnten aber keine Tarnzauber oder Waffen bei dem Kleinen entdecken. Daher ließen sie ihn unbehelligt passieren.

In der pompös gestalteten Empfangshalle steuerte Harry zielstrebig auf einen freien Kobold zu.

Der Grünäugige baute sich, in seiner nicht gerade vollen Größe, vor dem Schalter auf und der Kobold ignorierte ihn.

Der Schwarzhaarige wartete zwei Minuten, bevor er ein gereiztes Räuspern von sich gab.

Der Kobold sah sich kurz um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken und wendete sich seinen Papieren wieder zu.

Harry schnaubte einmal genervt: „Guten Tag, Mr. Kobold. Ich würde gerne mit dem verantwortlichen Kobold sprechen!", sagte er in einem gefährlichen Tonfall, der keinen Verzug duldete.

Der Kobold sah auf, beugte sich über sein Podest und entdeckte dort einen kleinen Zauberer, der ihn gerade von wichtigen Unterlagen des besten Kunden von Gringotts ablenkte.

„Was wünschen Sie?", fragte der Kobold ebenso gereizt.

‚Wie kann der Kleine es wagen, mich von der Arbeit abzuhalten. Er hat sowieso kein Geld, so wie er gekleidet ist!'

„Erbschaftsangelegenheiten!", antwortete der Kleine kurz und kniff die Augen zusammen, nachdem er die abfällige Musterung von dem Kobold bemerkte.

Daraufhin fuhr er mit seinen Händen über die „Kleidung" und transferierte sie in eine schwarze Seidenhose, ein blutrotes Seidenhemd, mit schwarzen polierten Halbschuhen und einem schwarzen Seidenumhang.

Alles von bester Qualität, die man für Geld erwerben konnte.

„Besser?", zischte Harry dem Kobold zu, der keine Anstalten machte, seine Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Dabei warf er ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und ließ seine grünen Augen kurz aufleuchten.

Dies brachte den Kobold in die Spur: er sprang von seinem Podest herunter, verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig vor dem Kleinen und sagte in respektvollem Ton zu dem schwarzhaarigen Knaben vor sich: „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, ich bringe Sie zu dem Sachbearbeiter für Erben!", dabei deutete er auf eine Tür und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Harry folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

‚Wer ist der junge Zauberer? Er ist so mächtig und kann stumm und stablos Dinge verwandeln', dachte der Kobold bei sich.

Vor einer schweren Holztür blieben die beiden stehen und der Kobold wandte sich um: „Wen darf ich melden, Mister...?", fragte der Kobold den Grünäugigen, wurde aber schon von diesen unterbrochen: „Mein Name tut hier noch nichts zur Sache, diesen gebe ich später bekannt!", antwortete der Grünäugige in einem Ton , der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Wie Sie wünschen!", antwortete der Kobold in einem enttäuschten Ton und klopfte an.

Ein durch die Tür ersticktes geschäftsmäßiges „Herein!" drang an ihre Ohren und der Kobold öffnete die Tür, damit das ungewöhnliche Paar eintreten konnte.

Der offensichtlich ältere Kobold musterte das die beiden und wandte sich an den jüngeren Kobold in der abgehakten Sprache der Kobolde: „Was soll das? Wieso bringst du diesen Knaben zu mir? Hast du nichts Wichtigeres zu tun? Wer ist das überhaupt?", fragte der ältere genervt den jüngeren Kobold, der auch gleich zusammenzuckte.

Der jüngere Kobold versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen: „Der Knabe kam vorhin auf mich zu und wollte mit dem Verantwortlichen für Erbschaftsangelegenheiten sprechen. Ich wollte ihn abwimmeln, weil er schäbig gekleidet war und offensichtlich kein Geld hatte, als der Knabe stablos und stumm seine Kleidung in diese hier verwandelte."

Harry hörte mit einem Schmunzeln zu.

„Können wir nun beginnen? Meine Zeit ist knapp bemessen!", sagte der Jüngste akzentfrei im selben Dialekt in Koboldgack.

Der Ältere unterbrach seine Schimpftirade und der jüngere Kobold stoppte seine Erklärungsversuche, Komma nur damit beide Kobolde den Schwarzhaarigen verwirrt anschauen konnten.

Harry musste schmunzeln und sprach erneut in belustigtem Ton und in Englisch: „Unterschätze niemals dein Gegenüber! Können wir nun bitte beginnen? Ich habe später noch einen Termin. Ich wünsche alles, was hier geschieht, bliebt in diesem Raum!", sagte der Knabe in einem sehr gefährlichen Tonfall, der keinen Zweifel offen ließ, dass es ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben würde, wenn seine Wünsche nicht erfüllt würden.

Die Kobolde nickten eifrig, die Drohung war angekommen, wobei sich die Kobolde zu wehren wussten.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte einmal freundlich dankend und begann zu sprechen: „Da wir keinen guten Start hatten, beginnen wir von vorne: Guten Tag! Ich hoffe, Ihre Geschäfte laufen gut? Ich bin hier, um meine Erbschaftsangelegenheit zu regeln", erklärte der Grünäugige in freundlichem Ton und fügte noch belustigt an, „mein Name ist Harry James Potter!"

Die Stille war vollkommen!

Die Kobolde schauten sich ungläubig an und musterten anschließend den Achtjährigen, nur um sich erneut ungläubig an zu sehen. Harry seufzte, rollte mit den grünen Augen, beschwor einen Dolch mit einem Dreh aus dem Handgelenk und schnitt sich in den Daumen.

Der jüngere Kobold zuckte erschrocken zurück, als er den Dolch entdeckte, der ältere Kobold griff nach einem Schwert, das unter seinem Schreibtisch lag und sprang in Verteidigungshaltung.

Harry beobachtet amüsiert das Verhalten der Kobolde, ließ den Dolch verschwinden und hielt dem älteren Kobold seinen blutenden Daumen auffordernd hin.

Der ältere Kobold war zuerst irritiert, besann sich aber auf seine Stellung bei Gringotts.

Er steckte das Schwert wieder in seinen Platz unter dem Schreibtisch und kramte nach einem Pergament. Darauf ließ er eine blaue Flüssigkeit tropfen und bedeutete dem mit einer Geste auf das Pergament.

Harry tat wie gewünscht, ließ drei Tropfen seines Blutes darauf fallen und heilte anschließend die Wunde.

Der ältere Kobold sah erschrocken auf den geheilten Daumen, steckte den Tiegel mit der Heilsalbe wieder weg, die er dem Knaben reichen wollte.

„Nun müssen wir zehn Minuten warten, bis Ihre Identität festgestellt wurde. Ich würde Ihnen sehr gerne einige Fragen stellen", sprach der ältere Kobold neugierig.

Harry schmunzelte belustigt und nickte dem Kobold zu damit dieser fortfuhr.

Dieser stellte auch sofort seine erste Frage: „Wie kommt es, dass Sie so mächtig sind? Ich spüre schwach die Magie bei Ihnen, aber das deckt sich nicht mit dem, Komma was ich bisher gesehen habe. Es heißt, Sie leben bei Muggeln, wer bildet Sie aus?", platzte es aus dem älteren Kobold heraus.

„Nun, dass ich angeblich so mächtig bin liegt daran, dass ich bis vor kurzem noch mehrere Blocks hatte, die durch einen Zufall gelöst wurden", erklärte der Grünäugige und setzte nach, „ja, ich lebe noch bei Muggeln, was ich aber in Kürze ändern werde, das ist mein nächster Termin."

„Das erklärt aber noch nicht genau, wieso Sie diese Macht besitzen. Wer ist Ihr Lehrer: Dumbledore?", fragte der Kobold erneut.

„Nein, Albus Dumbledore ist nicht mein Lehrer!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige in neutralem Ton, fast zu neutral, was auch dem Kobold nicht verborgen blieb.

Der Kobold wollte erneut fragen, als das Pergament vor ihm plötzlich tiefblau aufleuchtete.

Die Kobolde sahen erstaunt auf das Pergament und der Ältere öffnete das Dokument mit den Worten: „Das ging aber schnell, das ist sehr ungewöhnlich!"

Dies sagte er mit erregter Stimme. Die Augen des Kobolds weiteten sich immer mehr und wechselten zwischen dem Knaben und dem Dokument.

Harry konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen und meinte: „Bin ich der, der ich behaupte zu sein?", fragte er den Kobold sichtlich amüsiert.

„In der Tat! In der Tat sind Sie, Harry James Potter, der einzige, wahre und rechtmäßige Erbe der Potters, und anderer!", damit überreichte der ältere Kobold dem Knaben das Dokument, auf dem mehr als dreißig verschiedene Namen standen, sowie dutzende von Ländereien und Immobilien die über den ganzen Globus verstreut waren.

Der ältere Kobold bellte dem jüngeren einen Befehl zu. Dieser verschwand auch umgehend, nur um wenig später mit einem Stapel Papieren, zurück zu kehren.

Harry erkannte den Stapel als den, den der Kobold bei seinem Eintreten bearbeitet hatte, welchen er dann auch unzeremoniell auf den Schreibtisch des älteren Koboldes plumpsen ließ.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und starrte ungläubig auf den größer werdenden Stapel Dokumente und Schriftrollen.

„Nun, Mister Potter, da Sie sich als Alleinerbe der Potters identifiziert haben, fallen alle offenen Erben entfernter Verwandter und Gönner direkt auf Sie zurück. Die entsprechenden Papiere werden momentan aus unserem Archiv zusammengestellt und hierher transferiert. Das kann noch etwas dauern, bis alle Dokumente hier sind, da teilweise doch sehr alte Erben dabei sind. Ihre Eltern hatten Gringotts beauftragt mit dem Geld der Potters zu arbeiten und in der Magischen-, sowie in der Muggelwelt zu investieren. Diese Dokumente werden auch momentan zusammengestellt und hier her geschickt", erklärte ein amüsierter Kobold seinem ungläubig schauenden Gegenüber.

„Äääähm", kam es intelligent von dem Schwarzhaarigen, „wie kommt das? Davon wusste ich gar nichts!", stotterte ein zutiefst irritierter, grünäugiger Knabe.

„In der Tat. Da sie bei ihren Muggelverwandten aufwachsen, die unseren Berichten zu Folge alles Magische verabscheuen, können sie ja davon gar nichts wissen", antwortete ein verwirrter Kobold.

‚Stimmt! Ich kann ja schlecht zugeben, dass ich einen Transfer durchgeführt habe. Aber damals wusste ich auch nichts davon!', dachte sich Harry und hatte eine Eingebung.

„Wären die Erben irgendwann abgelaufen oder an einen anderen überschrieben worden?", fragte er auch gleich heraus.

„Dem ist so! Wenn sie spätestens am Tage ihres elften Geburtstages nicht erschienen wären, dann wären die Erben auf den nächsten Übertragen worden", erwiderte der Kobold.

„Wer wäre der nächste in der Folge gewesen?", war dann auch gleich die nächste logische Frage, die er neugierig stellte.

Der Kobold wühlte in seinen Akten, um nachzusehen, wer der nächste Erbe in der Folge gewesen wäre. Der Kobold fand die entsprechende Akte und blätterte mit immer größer werdenden Augen.

Er schloss die Akte, legte sie beiseite und räusperte sich vernehmlich, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Nun Mister Potter, der nächste in der Folge wäre Sirius Black gewesen, der sich aber momentan in Askaban befindet. Somit hätte er die Erben ebenfalls nicht antreten können, dann wären die nächsten in der Liste die Dumbledores gewesen, zuletzt wäre alles an das Ministerium geflossen."

Harry war sprachlos!

Dumbledore hatte ihm sein Erbe vorenthalten und es selbst einkassiert!

Harry wurde sauer, sehr sauer sogar.

Seine schwarzen wirren Haare fingen an, sich in einem Sturm aus Magie zu bewegen. Die Unterlagen flatterten gefährlich auf dem Tisch, die Dekoration im Raum fing an zu vibrieren.

Mit Entsetzen versuchte der Kobold, die Papiere zu beschweren und schaute besorgt zu seinem Kunden.

Dessen Gesicht war wutverzerrt, seine Augen wurden pechschwarz, nicht einmal das Weiß war mehr zu sehen.

Der Kobold versuchte den aufgebrachten Schwarzhaarigen vor sich zu beruhigen: „Mister Potter!", rief er, doch dieser zeigte keine Reaktion, „MISTER POTTER!", brüllte er sein Gegenüber an, „bitte mäßigen Sie sich!", rief er zu Harry, der sich auch sichtlich beruhigte und der Ausbruch wieder abflaute.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte!", flüsterte Harry beschämt zum dunkel glänzenden Eichenparkettboden.

„Können wir fortfahren, bitte?", flüsterte der Junge.

„Mister Potter. Ich bin erschüttert über die Macht, die ich gespürt und gesehen habe, die sie mit acht Jahren besitzen. Nicht einmal der berühmte Merlin war so mächtig!", sprach ein eingeschüchterter Kobold zu einem sich schämenden Schwarzhaarigen mit grünen Augen.

„Ich weiß", nuschelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Der Kobold runzelte die Stirn und reichte Harry einen Stapel Pergament und erklärte: „Auf den obersten beiden Dokumenten müssen Sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Kreis drei Tropfen ihres Blutes geben und alle Dokumente unterschreiben. Sie können doch schreiben?"

Der Kobold müsste auf der Stelle tot umfallen, wenn Harry ein Basilisk gewesen wäre. Seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich grün auf und schickten dem Kobold einen tödlichen Blick.

Der Kobold schluckte einmal und wandte sich seinen Unterlagen zu.

Als Harry die Pergamente fertig hatte, überreichte er sie dem Kobold, dieser überprüfte noch einmal alles und nickte.

„Sehr gut, Lord Potter, Sie haben nun alle Ihre Erben erhalten und sind jetzt das Familienoberhaupt der Potters, wenn auch aus tragischen Gründen der letzte und einzige. Aufgrund Ihres Alters dürfen Sie keine großen Geschäfte tätigen, wenn Sie wünschen, stellt Gringotts Ihnen einen Verwalter zur Seite, der Ihr Vermögen, sei es das Monetäre oder die Immobilien und die Firmen in Ihrem Namen verwaltet", erklärte ein gewinnvermutender Kobold dem nun besten Kunden.

„Lord Potter?", fragte ein verdutzter Harry mit runzliger Stirn nach.

„Da Sie nun das Familienoberhaupt sind, und mehrere Familien sich den Potters verpflichtet hatten, Komma sowie eine enorme wirtschaftliche, politische und magische, wie ich sehen durfte, Macht darstellen, sind Sie jetzt Lord Harry James Potter", erklärte ein belustigter Kobold dem Frischlord und ließ mit einem Wink seiner rechten Hand sein Wappen auf dem Umhang das Schwarzhaarigen erscheinen und blätterte weiter in seinen Unterlagen.

Plötzlich hielt er inne, zerrte ein Pergament, dessen Inhalt dem Grünäugigen noch verborgen blieb, aus dem Stapel heraus und las mit stark gerunzelter Stirn, die sich immer mehr in Falten legte, das Pergament.

„Lord Potter, sollen die monatlichen Abbuchungen von Ihrem Schulkonto beibehalten werden, oder wünschen Sie Änderungen?", fragte der Kobold, sah ihn neugierig an und reichte ihm das Dokument.

Was er dort zu sehen bekam, entsetzte ihn zutiefst. Er musste sich bemühen, um nicht wieder auszuflippen.

Dort stand in deutlichen Lettern, dass jeden Monat eine vierstellige Summe an Riddle, Dursleys, Fudge und eine fünfstellige Summe monatlich an Dumbledore ging.

Weiter unten sah er Abbuchungen an das St. Mungos, Askaban und den Orden der Brathühnchen.

„Ich habe all diese Abbuchungen nicht genehmigt. Dies geschieht ohne mein Einverständnis. Ich habe bis eben gar nichts davon gewusst!"

Der Raum vibrierte gefährlich.

„Lord Potter! Es besteht die Möglichkeit, das Geld, einiges, vermutlich nicht alles, zurückzuholen. Allerdings benötigen wir dafür die Genehmigung Ihres Vormundes. Einen Moment, den benötigen Sie als Lord nicht, verzeihen Sie bitte, Lord Potter", erklärte ein entschuldigend blickender Kobold.

„Gut! Ich wünsche, dass sämtliche Überweisungen wieder zurückgeholt werden, bis auf St. Mungos. Hier möchte ich gerne zuerst wissen, wofür das Geld verwendet wurde oder wird", befahl der Grünäugige in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete oder Schwierigkeiten erwartete.

Der Kobold blätterte erneut in seinen Unterlagen und fand das entsprechende Dokument.

„Das Geld in St. Mungos wird dafür verwandt, um das Ehepaar Frank und Alice Longbottom Logis zu ermöglichen und mit einfachen Tränken zu behandeln", fasste der Kobold zusammen.

Harry überlegt nicht lange: „Gut! Diese Abbuchungen bleiben erhalten und werden zweckgebunden verwendet. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt die Longbottoms zu heilen und nur das Geld ein Problem darstellt, genehmige ich hiermit das Geld zu verwenden. Ich wünsche nur benachrichtigt zu werden!", beschloss der junge Lord.

Der Kobold sah ihn überrascht an und fragte ihn neugierig: „Das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen, Lord Potter, darf ich fragen, was Sie dazu bewegt?"

„Ich weiß, wie es ist, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen. Neville leidet darunter, sehr sogar. Übrigens, kann ich mir das überhaupt leisten?", wollte er noch wissen.

Der Kobold schmunzelte: „Sicher können Sie sich das leisten, nur wollen müssen Sie, Komma aber das tun Sie anscheinend. Ihr Barvermögen beläuft sich momentan auf eine geschätzte halbe Milliarde Galeonen. Hier sind die Immobilien und Firmen nicht mitgerechnet. Dafür brauchen wir noch ein paar Tage bei der Größe des Vermögens. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Verständnis dafür."

Harry nickte sprachlos, bevor der Kobold weiter erklärte: „Die Überweisungen werden wir abbrechen und zurückholen. Wir benötigen aber noch Ihr Einverständnis, um gerichtlich gegen die Empfänger vorgehen zu können, wenn sich diese weigern", damit hielt er die betreffende Erklärung dem jungen Lord hin, damit er sie unterschreiben konnte.

„Ist es möglich, an Bargeld zu kommen, ohne das ich jedes Mal nach Gringotts in mein Verlies muss?", fragte Harry sein Gegenüber.

Dieser nickte: „Sicher. Dafür haben wir spezielle Geldbörsen, die sich in der entsprechenden Landeswährung füllen. Darin sind Muggelkreditkarten enthalten. Die Geldbörse ist unzerstörbar und diebstahlsicher. Sie öffnet sich nur für den Besitzer. Wünschen Sie eine solche Geldbörse, Lord Potter? Sie kostet vierundzwanzig Galeonen per Anno. Sie können auch mit Ihrem Siegelring in der Zaubererwelt bezahlen", erklärte der Kobold und der Schwarzhaarige nickte.

Der Kobold öffnete eine Schublade und entnahm eine schwarze, lederne Geldbörse, die er vor sich auf den Tisch legte.

Er wedelte mit seinen Händen über die Börse und murmelte irgendetwas in der abgehackten Sprache der Kobolde, bis die schwarze Geldbörse kurz grün aufleuchtete und er sie dem Jungen überreichte, der diese auch gleich einsteckte.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und überlegte eine Weile, der Kobold sah ihm gespannt zu, neugierig zu erfahren, was der junge Lord noch alles ausheckte.

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag", sagte er und blickte den Kobold fragend an.

Der Kobold deutete ihm, fortzufahren.

„Ich würde gerne einen menschlichen Vermögensverwalter einsetzen, der mich nach außen hin in der Muggelwelt vertritt", erklärte er dem verdutzt schauenden Kobold.

Dieser räusperte sich und überlegte einen Moment, bis er nickend antwortete: „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Lord Potter, wer schwebt Ihnen da vor?", wollte er neugierig wissen.

„Remus John Lupin", antwortete der junge Lord knapp.

„Sie wissen, dass er ein Werwolf ist und keine Anstellung erhalten darf?", fragte der erstaunte Kobold seinen besten Kunden.

„Das ist mir bekannt. Er war und ist ein sehr guter Freund der Familie, dem ich voll vertraue. Außerdem ist er in diesen Dingen sehr kompetent. Er kennt sich in der Muggelwelt sehr gut aus und weiß um die Mechanik in der Wirtschaft. Zudem ist es mir egal, dass er ein Werwolf ist, er ist immer noch zuerst ein Mensch!", antwortete der Grünäugige dem Kobolden ernst.

Der sah sein Gegenüber erstaunt an.

‚Er macht sich nichts aus diesen, diesen, diesen vorurteilhaften Gesetzen! Er stellt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ein geächtetes Wesen ein und begibt sich in große Gefahr damit!', dachte sich der Kobold erstaunt.

„Sie wissen, dass es Probleme geben wird, falls dies herauskommen sollte, und das wird es früher oder später!", versuchte er es dem jungen Lord auszureden.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Daher soll er erst inoffiziell für mich arbeiten, bis es Veränderungen im Ministerium gibt, die ihnen sicherlich auffallen werden. Er soll allerdings noch nicht erfahren, wer sein Arbeitgeber ist", meinte der Schwarzhaarige amüsiert.

„Wie sie wünschen", bestätigte der Kobold knapp.

Der Kobold machte sich Notizen auf einem Pergament und legte dieses in einer speziellen Ablage ab. Das Pergament verschwand umgehend und der Kobold wendete sich an Harry.

„Es wurde alles veranlasst. Was kann ich sonst noch für Sie tun?"

„Im Moment nichts weiter, danke sehr, Komma ich muss jetzt zu meinem nächsten Termin!"

Damit stand der junge Lord auf und machte sich bereit zu gehen.

„Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, Lord Potter", sagte der Kobold und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an, bis dieser nickte, „besorgen Sie sich eine neue Garderobe und bedecken Sie ihr Gesicht", sprach er und schielte auf die Kapuze auf seinem Rücken, die der Grünäugige auch sofort über seinen wuscheligen Kopf zog.

„Danke sehr und ich wünsche Ihnen erfolgreiche Geschäfte, verehrter Kobold!", antwortete der Junge in Koboldgack und glitt durch die Tür.

In der Schalterhalle machten die Leute dem jungen Lord respektvoll Platz, wie wenn er einen Ring um sich hätte.

Die Leute versuchten in sein Gesicht zu blicken, konnten aber nichts erkennen, außer einem Lord-Ring an seiner Hand. Die wildesten Spekulationen begannen zuerst flüsternd.

Aber als Harry zum Tor hinaus marschierte und dieses sich geräuschvoll geschlossen hatte, brach ein lautstarker Tumult in der Eingangshalle aus.

Es wurde laut diskutiert, welcher Lord das jetzt wohl gewesen sein könnte.

Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin: Njala! *ganztiefverbeug*


	6. Smith

**Kapitel 5: Smith²**

Harry bekam nichts davon mit, was sich in der Eingangshalle hinter ihm abspielte.

Er stand noch auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe zur Bank, um sich umzusehen. In der Winkelgasse war noch relativ wenig los, aber die wenigen Passanten, die unterwegs waren, musterten neugierig die kleine Gestalt mit dem schwarzen Umhang und der schwarzen weiten Kapuze.

Eine Frau mittleren Alters ging gerade mit ihrem Kind am Fuße der Treppe vorbei.

Die Tochter blieb plötzlich stehen und musterte die vermummte Gestalt. Die kleine, etwa fünf Jahre alt, zupfte ihre Mutter am Ärmel.

„Mum, wer ist das?", fragte sie auch gleich, während sie mit dem Finger auf die verhüllte Gestalt zeigte.

Die Mutter beugte sich herunter, um ihre Tochter besser zu verstehen und folgte mit ihrem Blick dem Finger der Tochter.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und musterte die Person vor sich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Ring eines Lords an seiner Hand entdeckte und sie zerrte den noch immer ausgestreckten Arm ihrer Tochter von ihm weg.

„Au! Das tut weh! Mum, wer ist das?", fragte die Kleine ihre verstörte Mutter, die ihre Augen noch immer auf den Lord gerichtet hatte, energischer.

Der junge Lord musste leicht lächeln, als er die kindliche Neugierde der Kleinen mitbekam und die verzweifelten Versuche der Mutter sie von ihm abzulenken, was ihr aber nicht sonderlich gut gelang, wie er amüsiert feststellte.

„Mum! WER IST DAS?", fragte sie ihre Mutter nun fordernder, sie war scheinbar nicht sehr geduldig, was das Lächeln des Lords zu einem Grinsen werden lies.

Das Grinsen bekam nun auch die Mutter mit, sie konnte nur die Mundpartie des Lords erkennen, und sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Dort hinten ist eine weichere Stelle, an der Sie im Boden versinken können, wenn Sie es wünschen", sagte der Lord offensichtlich amüsiert.

Das Gesicht der Mutter nahm ein zartes Rosa an. Die Kleine zupfte der Mutter immer energischer am Ärmel.

Die Mutter beugte sich herunter und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr.

„Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir über die Lords erzählt habe?", fragte sie ihre Tochter.

Die Kleine legte den Zeigefinger an die Unterlippe und überlegte einen Moment.

„Ja, Mum. Du hast mir gesagt, dass es einen Lord gibt, der Wollimort in den Hintern treten kann. Aber wieso fragst du mich das, Mum?", antwortete die Kleine in normaler Lautstärke ihrer Mutter.

Der Lord musste laut kichern über die antwort des Mädchens und kam auf sie zu.

Die Mutter bekam davon nichts mit und sprach weiter flüsternd mit ihrer Tochter.

„Weißt du, das ist der Lord, Voldemort ausschalten kann!"

Die Kleine bekam große Augen und ihr Kopf schnellte zu der verhüllten Gestalt.

„Verzeihung!", kam es amüsiert in der Nähe der beiden.

Erschrocken drehte sich die Mutter zu der Stimme um und erkannte, dass es sich um den Lord handelte. Beschämt verbeugte sie sich vor ihm.

„Verzeiht bitte meiner Tochter, mein Lord!", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Sie stupste ihre Tochter an, die noch immer erstarrt daneben stand und diese verbeugte sich genauso.

„Bitte steht auf und seht mich normal an!", forderte der Lord.

Beide erhoben sich und wandten ihren Blick vom Boden ab, um in das verhüllte Gesicht der Person vor ihnen zu sehen.

„Ich werde eine Illusion über mich legen, damit ich nicht erkannt werde."

Damit fuhr er mit seiner Hand über die Kapuze.

Die beiden Frauen konnten nur erkennen wie die Mundpartie kurz flimmerte und das Kinn jetzt breiter war. Der Lord nahm die Kapuze ab.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte meine Neugierde, aber ich kam nicht umhin, Ihr Gespräch mitzuhören", entschuldigte sich der Lord bei den beiden.

Die Mutter sah den Jungen, jetzt mit braunem Haar, vor sich verwirrt an.

„Mein Lord, Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen, wir sind es die es müssen!", antwortete sie ihm verwirrt, während die Tochter zustimmend nickte.

„Ich bin niemandes Lord. Bitte nennen Sie mich Thomas!", er reichte zuerst der Mutter seine beringte Hand.

Die Ältere nahm die Hand mit einem Knicks und küsste den Ring des Lords.

„Bettina Smith, und das ist meine Tochter Saskia", stellte sie sich dem Lord vor.

Saskia zupfte wieder energisch am Ärmel ihrer Mutter und sagte fordernd zu ihr: „Mum, ich glaube Thomas hat Hunger."

Beide sahen das blondgelockte Mädchen verwirrt an.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Saskia?", fragte sie auch gleich ihre Tochter.

„Ich weiß es einfach. Mum, können wir essen gehen? Ich habe auch Hunger", meinte das kleine Mädchen.

Harry setzte an, um zu sprechen, wurde aber von seinem laut knurrendem Magen unterbrochen.

Die Ältere sah schmunzelnd zu dem Lord und meinte zu ihm: „Mir scheint, Saskia hatte recht. Ich möchte Euch gerne einladen mit uns essen zu gehen, wenn Ihr Zeit habt", sagte sie zu dem jungen Lord.

Harry räusperte sich verlegen: „Gerne möchte ich mit Ihnen essen gehen. Dann kann ich auch gleich herausfinden, wieso du meinst zu wissen, dass ich Hunger habe", dabei wuschelt er der Kleinen durch die Frisur, was diese mit einem Schmollen quittierte, „und mit Ihnen möchte ich mich gerne unterhalten, Miss Smith!", fügte er in einem sehr ernsten Ton hinzu.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich verwundert an und danach Harry.

‚Was will denn der Lord von uns?', fragte sie sich in Gedanken.

„Du hast recht, Mum, das frage ich mich auch", gab die Kleine plötzlich von sich.

Die Mutter sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt, Saskia und was fragst du dich auch?", wollte die Ältere wissen.

Die Kleine sah hoch zu ihrer Mutter und sprach in kindlicher Naivität weiter.

„Mum hat gesagt: Was will denn der Lord von uns, und das habe ich mich auch gefragt", erklärte die Kleine ihrer Mutter und legte dabei ihren Kopf leicht schief.

„Mir schient, da wächst ein Telepath oder ein Empath heran!", sagte Harry sichtlich amüsiert.

„Telepath? Empath? Sie ist doch erst sechs. Sie kann doch solche Fähigkeiten noch nicht haben", sagte die Mutter verwirrt.

„Sie haben recht, Miss Smith. Ich habe mir Saskias Aura angesehen. Sie ist wirklich veranlagt und wird bestimmt ganz gut darin werden", dabei wuschelte er ihr wieder durch die Haare, was die Kleine heftigst protestieren lies, „aber ich vermute, dass es heute nur spontan war. Vergleichbar mit spontaner Magie bei Kindern.", erklärte Harry der verwunderten Mutter.

„Du... Ihr könnt Auren sehen?", fragte sie entsetzte, „das können doch nur mächtige Zauberer wie Merlin oder die Gründer, vielleicht noch Voldemort oder Dumbledore!", fügte sie hinzu.

Harrys Blick verdunkelte sich bei den letzten beiden Namen, und die Umgebung kühlte merklich ab.

Sein Blick wurde hart und mit tiefer animalischer Stimme sagte er: „Voldemort und Dumbledore sind es nicht würdig, im selben Satz mit Merlin und den Gründern genannt zu werden."

Die beiden Smiths zuckten zusammen und die kleinere Smith klammerte sich zitternd an ein Bein ihrer Mutter.

Harry sah beide entschuldigend an und deutete ihnen, zu folgen.

Harry schlug den Weg in Richtung Tropfender Kessel ein.

Drinnen nahmen sie an einem Tisch in einer Ecke Platz. Der Lord setzte sich in eine Nische, in der er den Schankraum überwachen konnte und legte eine Schallschutzblase über sie.

Der Kellner nahm die Bestellung auf, die sie dann auch wenige Minuten später serviert bekamen.

Die kleine Saskia hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sah Harry neugierig an.

„Was bedrückt dich?", ihre Augen wurden kurz glasig, „wo ist deine Partnerin?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Der Löffel mit der berüchtigten, aber leckeren, Linsensuppe fiel zurück in Harrys Teller.

Das Gesicht wurde endlos traurig und Tränen liefen aus den Augen, die sich am Kinn sammelten.

Miss Smith sah das und nahm instinktiv den kleinen Lord in den Arm und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, während sie ihrer Tochter einen vernichtenden Blick schickte, die dann auch ihren Blick betreten zu Boden senkte und ein „Tschuldigung" nuschelte.

Miss Smith versuchte den jungen Lord zu trösten, was ihr auch nach einer halben Ewigkeit gelang, so schien es ihr jedenfalls.

Die kleine Saskia stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging zu dem jetzt Braunhaarigen, lehnte sich an ihn und versuchte auch den endlos traurigen Lord zu trösten. Sie bat ihn mehrfach um Entschuldigung.

Harry beruhigte sich langsam wieder, sie aßen langsam zu Ende und bestellten noch ein Dessert.

„Ich bin neugierig. Woher wissen Sie, dass ich Voldemort besiegen soll und Sie nennen ihn beim Namen?", platze es neugierig aus dem jetzt Braunhaarigen heraus.

Miss Smith seufzte. Nun war es an den Smiths traurig zu blicken und der junge Lord bedauerte es, die Frage gestellt zu haben.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er sogleich, da er an den Gesichtern erkennen konnte, dass es nicht leicht für sie war und die Antwort nicht einfach.

Miss Smith seufzte: „Mein Mann war ein erfolgreicher Auror, er hatte gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Dadurch war ich in Gefahr und musste mich verstecken. Nachdem Voldemort die Potters tötete und der junge Harry verschwand", der Kopf von Saskia flog zu dem Jungen herum, ihre Augen weiteten sich, „kamen wir aus unserem Versteck heraus. Mein Mann hatte eine schöne Wohnung gefunden und ich wurde mit Saskia schwanger."

Sie drückte die immer noch auf Harry starrende Saskia an sich.

„Zwei Monate vor ihrer Geburt stürmten zersprengte Todesser unsere Wohnung und töteten meinen Mann. Ich konnte fliehen. An diesem Tag schwor ich Rache an Voldemort! Ich schwor mir, ihn beim Namen zu nennen. Angst vor einem Namen zu haben ist schlimmer, als vor der Sache selbst!"

Dies alles sagte sie emotionslos zu dem jetzt Braunhaarigen, der verstehend nickte.

Saskia zupfte am Ärmel ihrer Mutter und bedeutete ihr, sich zu ihr zu beugen. Sie tat wie verlangt, da sie neugierig war, was ihre Tochter ihr so wichtiges zuflüstern wollte.

Die Kleine flüsterte in das Ohr ihrer Mutter, dabei behielt das Mädchen den Lord immer im Blick. Die Augen von Miss Smith weiteten sich und ihr Blick heftete sich an den jetzt Braunhaarigen.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und fuhr mit ihren Erzählungen fort.

„Nun, es gibt Gerüchte und... Informanten, die immer ein Auge und Ohr offen halten. Alles deutet auf Sie hin, Lord Harry James Potter."

Das letzte fügte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen hinzu.

Der ertappte musste husten, als Miss Smith seinen vollständigen Namen nannte und sah erstaunt zuerst zur kleinen Saskia, dann zu Miss Smith.

„Wo... Sie... Wie haben Sie mich erkannt?", stotterte Harry, völlig verblüfft, dass seine Tarnung in der magischen Welt nach nicht einmal einem halben Tag aufgeflogen war.

„Dazu muss ich etwas weiter ausholen, um es Ihnen zu erklären, Lord Potter. James und Lily habe ich in Hogwarts kennen gelernt, sie waren zwei Klassenstufen über mir. Ich war in Ravenclaw und hatte in Lily eine sehr gute Freundin gefunden. Die Rumtreiber haben mich akzeptiert, mehr noch, Tatze umwarb mich unablässig. Selbst eine Ohrfeige in der voll versammelten Großen Halle konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen", sie lächelte verliebt als sie daran dachte.

„Nur Wurmschwanz war mir gegenüber sehr reserviert, was allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte!", sagte sie schneidend.

„Moony allerdings war ein Fall für sich. Seine Lykranthropie war ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis. Nur Dumbledore, die Rumtreiber, Severus Snape und ich wussten davon. Als Mensch war er ein hilfsbereiter, freundlicher, liebenswerter, gut aussehender und wissender junger Mann, der nie jemand in irgendeiner Weise schaden wollte. So habe ich ihn immer gesehen. Nicht seine Krankheit, sondern den Menschen! Eure Eltern lernte ich besser kennen, als wir uns in der Winkelgasse über den Weg liefen. Lily wusste, dass ich Arbeit suchte und das Aurorengehalt von meinem Mann nicht wirklich ausreichte, um eine Familie zu gründen, wie ich und mein Mann es vorhatten. Sie bot uns an, in Godric Hollows zu leben, wenn wir uns um das Herrenhaus kümmern würden, während sie in Potter Manor waren und umgekehrt. Man kann sagen, wir waren die Hausmeister der Potters, was sie uns aber nie spüren ließen. Unsere Freundschaft verstärkte sich und wir wurden zu den Festen immer herzlich eingeladen.

Es war immer lustig, wenn Tatze und mein Mann sich trafen. Tatze, weil er immer mit mir flirtete und mein Mann, weil er sehr eifersüchtig werden konnte. Es gab immer etwas zu lachen, wenn ich mit den Rumtreibern unterwe...", plötzlich wurde Miss Smith unterbrochen, als die kleine Saskia sich versteifte und ihre Augen weiß wurden.

Sie fing plötzlich mit rauchiger Stimme an zu sprechen.

„Ein junger Lord mit reiner Seele und großem Herzen ist gekommen, seine zweite Reise wird es sein, um zu retten was zusammengehört. Verloren er alles hat und wiederfinden er es wird. Unterstützt von vielen, geschützt von mächtigen. Tilgen werden sie das Böse von der Erde, auf dass sie in Frieden herrsche, auf ewig."

Die kleine Saskia kippte zur Seite und war eingeschlafen.

Miss Smith und Harry sahen verwundert die schlafende Saskia an.

Miss Smith reagierte als erste: Sie beugte sich besorgt herunter zu ihrer Tochter, überprüfte, ob die Kleine wirklich nur schlief und streichelte sanft über ihren Schopf.

Danach richtete sie sich wieder auf und besah sich den Lord neben sich.

Dieser beschwor abwesend aus dem Handgelenk eine warme Wolldecke und ließ sie auf das schlafende Mädchen schweben, die sich in die Decke kuschelte.

Der getarnte Grünäugige starrte mit leerem Blick in seinen Teller, während eine einsame kleine Träne ihren Weg nach unten suchte.

Harry senkte seinen Blick und murmelte Unverständliches in seinen nichtvorhanden Bart, das so ähnlich klang wie ‚immer ich' oder ‚nicht normal' und ‚Merlin'.

Miss Smith legte ihre Hand auf die des jungen Lords, der kurz zusammen zuckte und in das Gesicht der Älteren aufsah.

„Was ist soeben geschehen und wieso seid Ihr so traurig, mein Lord?", fragte sie sanft ihren Sitznachbarn.

„Miss Smith, das war die erste und eine echte Prophezeiung Ihrer Tochter. Leider hat es sie sehr mitgenommen und sie ist sofort eingeschlafen. Keine Sorge, ihr geht es gut. Sie wird bestimmt bis morgen durchschlafen", versuchte er die Mutter zu beruhigen.

„Das ist mir schon klar, mein Lord, aber wieso seid Ihr jetzt trübselig?", bohrte sie nach.

Harry seufzte: „Nicht hier! Können wir uns irgendwo unterhalten, wo es privater ist? Ich denke, ich muss Ihnen einiges erklären! Das allerdings auch nur, wenn sie weiter im Dienst der Potters bleiben wollen", sagte er und entfernte kurz die Illusion von sich.

Miss Smith nickte verstehend, sie hatte so etwas schon geahnt. Sie erhob sich, nahm die schlafende Saskia in den Arm und marschierte zum Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels, Komma während Harry Tom, den Wirt, bezahlte.

Der Schwarzhaarige hielt sie am Oberarm fest, schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihr mit dem Kinn in Richtung Durchgang zur Winkelgasse.

Dort angekommen sah sie den Lord fragend an.

Er hielt Miss Smith am Handgelenk fest und disapparierte geräuschlos mit den Smiths aus der Winkelgasse in sein Refugium.


	7. Gespräche

**Kapitel 6: Gespräche**

Dort angekommen sah sich Miss Smith um, während Harry die schlafende Saskia aus ihrem Arm levitierte und sie neben ihr schweben ließ. Miss Smith nickte dankbar ihrem Lord zu und massierte sich die Unterarme, da die Kleine doch mit der Zeit schwer geworden war.

„Potter Manor?", durchbrach sie die Stille.

Harry nickte nur und sie seufzte.

„Ich war ewig nicht mehr hier!"

Anscheinend durch die Geräusche in der Eingangshalle aufgeschreckt erschienen mit mehrfachen, kurz aufeinander folgenden Plopps die bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Wächter des Manors.

Der Hausherr sah sich um und erblickte Kobolde.

Die Kobolde hielten sie mit ihren scharfen Schwertern in Schach und ließen die Eindringlinge nicht aus den aufmerksamen Augen.

Mit einem weiteren Plopp stand plötzlich eine Hauselfe vor den dreien. Sie hatte eine Uniform an, auf der das Potter Wappen deutlich zu sehen war.

Sie verbeugte sich ein wenig vor dem unangemeldeten Besuch.

„Guten Tag! Ich bin Nikki, die Chefelfe von Potter Manor! Wie kann ich ihnen helfen? Die Herrschaften sind leider nicht da", sprach die Elfe verwundert über den Besuch, aber auch traurig, da ihre Herren nicht mehr waren.

„Hallo Nikki! Wie geht es dir?", sprach Miss Smith die Elfe an.

„Oh, Miss Smith ist wieder da!", rief die Elfe erfreut und klatschte in ihre kleinen Hände, „und wer ist das?", dabei die Elfe auf das schwebende Mädchen neben ihr.

„Das ist meine kleine Tochter Saskia", erklärte sie der Elfe, „könntest du uns bitte ein Zimmer zeigen? Sie schläft gerade, weil sie sich verausgabt hat!", erklärte sie noch der Elfe.

Nikki schnipste einmal mit den Fingern damit zwei weitere Elfe erschienen. Die Chefelfe befahl einer etwas in der Elfensprache und der zweiten Elfe wies sie an, Miss Smith in eines der Gästezimmer zu führen.

„Miss Smith, Nikki lässt ein Zimmer vorbereiten. Dort stehen ein Stärkungstrank, ein Schlaftrank und ein Schmerztrank für Miss Smith und die kleine Miss bereit. Tora wird euch führen", erklärte die Chefelfe.

Diese widmete sich jetzt der dunklen Gestalt, die sich momentan ziemlich ignoriert vorkam, was sie ja auch war. Allerdings nicht von den Koboldwachen, das musste mal gesagt werden.

Die Chefelfe musterte misstrauisch die kleine Gestalt, die kaum größer war als sie selbst.

Einen Moment später spürte Harry, wie die Elfenmagie ihn durchleuchtete. Wenn er wollte könnte er es blocken, ließ aber die Elfe gewähren.

Miss Smith, die sich das nicht entgehen lassen wollte, beobachtete wie die Augen der Elfe sich weiteten, soweit dies möglich war, und sich vor dem Schwarzhaarigen demütig auf die Knie warf.

„L...Llllord P...ppp...Potter!", stotterte die Elfe, „W...www...Willkommen a...auf P...ppp...Potter Manor!"

Die Koboldwachen und anwesenden Elfen knieten sich unverzüglich hin, nachdem die Chefelfe ihren Lord identifiziert hatte.

Harry rollte mit den Augen, nahm die Kapuze ab und die Illusion vollständig von sich, was Miss Smith scharf die Luft einziehen ließ.

Daraufhin hob die Elfe den Kopf und ihre Augen weiteten sich mehr, als sie in das Gesicht vor sich blickte: Ihr junger Lord war nur noch Haut und Knochen. Das Gesicht war stark eingefallen und die stumpfen grünen Augen blickten leer aus den tiefen, dunklen Höhlen in die Runde.

Die Elfe bellte einen Befehl, damit die Koboldwachen sich zurückzogen. Sie wurden schließlich nicht gebraucht, wenn der Hausherr zurück kehrte.

Nikki schnipste noch mal mit den Fingern, damit mehrere Elfen sich zeigten, die sich auch vor ihrem Herrn auf die Knie warfen.

Eine Elfe stand auf, verbeugte sich noch einmal sehr tief vor ihrem Herrn und griff nach dem Umhang des Lords, den sie sanft von seiner schmalen Schulter nahm. Damit offenbarte er die dünnen, vernarbten Ärmchen.

Harry nickte dankbar der Elfe zu. Der Schwarzhaarige sah einer kräftigen Elfe direkt in die Augen und deutete ihr mit einer Geste sich um die schwebende Saskia zu kümmern.

Die Elfe nickte verstehend, begab sich zu dem Mädchen und platzierte ihre Arme unter dem schwebenden Kind.

Harry sah das, ließ die Kleine sanft in die Arme der Elfe sinken, atmete aus und sackte bewusstlos zu Boden.

Harry erwachte langsam aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Nach und nach kehrten seine Sinne zurück: das Pfeifen in den Ohren wurde weniger, die Gerüche konnte er langsam wieder wahrnehmen und etwas Licht konnte er durch seine geschlossenen Lider erkennen.

Langsam blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen, nur um sie stöhnend wieder zu schließen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein hohes Quietschen, was in seinen empfindlichen Ohren schmerzte, dann wie sich jemand auf sein Bett setzte und ihm umarmte.

„Einen Moment mein Lord, ich ziehe die Vorgänge zu!", hörte er die sanfte Stimme von Miss Smith, „und Saskia, lass den Lord bitte in Ruhe!", ermahnte sie ihre Tochter.

„Schon in Ordnung, Miss Smith", krächzte der Grünäugige und legte einen Arm um das Mädchen, welches seinen Pyjama mit ihren Tränen durchnässte.

Saskia half ihm sich aufzusetzen. Sie nahm ein feuchtes Tuch und strich ihm sanft über die Augen.

Harry öffnete langsam wieder die Augen und sah in zwei weibliche Gesichter.

Das jüngere Gesicht sah erleichtert aus und das ältere sehr besorgt.

Miss Smith reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, das Harry dankbar annahm und in einem Zug leerte.

Er sammelte seine Gedanken und räusperte sich mehrmals, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Was ist geschehen? Wie lange war ich bewusstlos? Wo bin ich?", fragte er mehr als neugierig.

Miss Smith lächelte: „Mein Lord, Ihr befindet Euch in der Master Suite auf Potter Manor, Sie haben hier über eine Woche geschlafen."

„Eine Woche?", unterbrach sie der Grünäugige und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortete die Ältere auf seine Frage.

„Ich bin niemandes Lord! Das habe ich Ihnen schon erklärt!", unterbrach sie der Schwarzhaarige erneut, diesmal leicht gereizt.

Miss Smith lächelte erneut: „Ich stehe in Ihren Diensten und daher sind Sie mein Lord. Euch anders anzusprechen wäre unangemessen", erwiderte sie in respektvollem Ton mit leicht geneigtem Haupt.

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Harry und du auch Saskia!", sagte er flehend zu Miss Smith.

„Aber nur, wenn du mich Bettina nennst!", antwortete sie ihm freundlich lächelnd und angesprochener nickte ihr auch lächelnd zu.

„Also, Harry. Du bist in der Eingangshalle zusammengeklappt, nachdem du die Illusion von dir genommen und du Saskia übergeben hast", sagte sie ihm ohne Umschweife in das erstaunte Gesicht.

„Die Elfen haben dich hierher gebracht und erst einmal in eine Art Koma versetzt. Du hattest viele organische Probleme und warst stark unterernährt!", erklärte sie weiter und musterte den nun beschämt dreinschauenden Lord.

Bettina wartete einen Moment.

„Die Kobolde stellten fest, dass deine Magie fast vollständig verbraucht war. Ein Wunder, dass du nicht vorher umgekippt bist. Den ganzen Tag zwei Illusionen aufrecht erhalten, Decken beschwören und drei Personen apparieren, was eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte, das zehrt ganz schön an der Kraft. Sie gaben dir einen speziellen Trank, der deine Magie wieder aufgeladen hat, sonst wärst du noch einen Monat im Koma.

Die Elfen und Kobolde haben dich geheilt, soweit es ihnen möglich war. Das heißt: du bist jetzt gesund, deine Physiologie ist ohne Befund, nur deine Magie solltest du noch schonen", erklärte Bettina ihrem Lord.

Saskia hatte aufmerksam zugehört und spürte das Unbehagen des Jungen.

„Wieso schämst du dich? Weil du so dünn warst?" fragte sie auch gleich.

Harry seufzte und nickte. Er setzte an, um zu sprechen, wurde aber durch ein lautes Knurren am Sprechen gehindert. Der Lord lief prompt rot an und die Frauen mussten grinsen.

Bettina legte ihm eine schwarze Seidenhose und ein dunkelrotes Seidenhemd, sowie frische Unterwäsche hin und deutete auf eine Tür.

Harry wollte sich bei ihr bedanken und öffnete seinen Mund, heraus kam aber nur ein erneutes Knurren aus seinem Bauch. Bettina nahm die grinsende Saskia auf den Arm und ging kichernd zur Tür.

Dort drehte sie sich um und meinte: „Wenn du fertig bist, ruf einfach nach einer Elfe. Wir warten im kleinen Salon mit dem Mittagessen auf dich", sie zog die Türe hinter sich zu.

Zwanzig Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und ein Elf trat herein, gefolgt von einem geschniegelten und gebügelten Lord. Bettina musste lächeln als sie ihn hereinkommen sah.

‚Er sieht aus wie Krone, nur kleiner. Er wird ein guter Anführer!', dachte sie sich, während Saskia bestätigend nickte.

Nachdem Harry das sehr reichhaltige, nahrhafte Essen genossen hatte, räumten die Elfen in Windeseile den Tisch ab und stellten einen Krug gut gekühlten Kürbissaft mit mehreren Gläsern darauf ab.

Harry nahm sich drei Gläser, schenkte jedem ein und stellte vor jeden ein Glas hin ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

Die zwei Frauen sahen den Schwarzhaarigen erstaunt an, was ihm nicht verborgen blieb.

„Was?", fragte er dann auch gleich.

„Du... du hast nicht einmal die Hand aus der Hosentasche genommen, einen Spruch gesagt oder sogar in die Richtung vom Kürbissaft gesehen!", stotterte die Ältere erstaunt.

„Und?", antwortete er ihr mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, Malfoy wäre neidisch geworden.

„Du... wir... ich... du bist erst acht!", versuchte sie ein Argument zu finden, wieso der Junge vor ihr Dinge vollbringen konnte, wozu nicht einmal erwachsene und ausgebildete Zauberer im Stande waren.

„Ja. Und?", die zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich nach oben zu ihrem Zwilling.

„Nichts, mein Lord!", seufzte Bettina resigniert.

„Na, dann ist ja gut!", erwiderte ein sichtlich amüsierter Grünäugiger mit wirren schwarzen Haaren.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens und mehreren geleerten Gläsern Kürbissaft starrte Bettina noch immer den kleinen Jungen vor sich an.

Harry seufzte.

„Ihr wolltet doch wissen, wieso ich so dünn war. Ich erzähle euch jetzt meine Geschichte."

Sein Blick glitt in die endlose Weite: „Also: ..."

Harry erzählte ihnen wirklich alles.

Seine ersten elf Jahre im Schrank unter der Treppe, seine Hogwartsjahre, von Sirius' Unschuld, die Suche nach den Horkruxen, der finale Kampf gegen Voldemort, den Tod seiner Ginny, die Festnahme von Fudge, seinen Tod und grob seine Ausbildung bei Merlin. Er erzählte ihnen jedes ekelhafte Detail, verschloss Saskia aber magisch die Ohren, wenn er zu den Stellen kam, die absolut nichts für unschuldige kleine Mädchen waren.

Saskia bekam aber trotzdem die Empfindungen der beiden anderen mit. Auch wenn sie die Worte nicht hören konnte, die Emotionen spürte sie und litt mit den beiden mit.

Nachdem er mit seinen Ausführungen geendet hatte und er wieder in die Realität zurückfand, stellte er fest, dass er von den beiden schluchzenden Smith-Frauen umarmt wurde.

Harry war erstaunt und legte jeweils einen Arm um die zwei, dabei streichelte er beiden beruhigend über den Rücken. Erst als beide sich beruhigt hatten und von ihm lösten, sah er in ihre Gesichter.

Beide hatten nasse Gesichter und traurige Augen.

„Sirius ist unschuldig?", flüsterte Bettina hoffnungsvoll.

Harry nickte: „Ich wollte eigentlich, nachdem ich in Gringotts fertig war, an seiner Freilassung arbeiten. Mir ist allerdings etwas dazwischen gekommen", fügte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu, was ihn einen Hieb auf den Arm von Bettina einbrachte.

„Und du bist zurückgekehrt, um Ginny zu retten?", kam es plötzlich aus der Ecke von Saskia.

Beide Köpfe flogen erstaunt zu der Kleinen.

„Ja, hauptsächlich. Mir wurde gesagt, dass noch größeres im Gang sei und ich auch deshalb zurück müsste. Niemand wollte mir sagen was los ist, die Auflösung erfuhr ich im Tropfenden Kessel von dir Saskia, Liebes, es ist deine Prophezeiung!", antwortete Harry.

„Ich habe eine Prophezeiung gemacht?", fragte sie erstaunt, beide nickten.

Saskia fiel in den Stuhl zurück, sie war überrascht, das hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen.

„Bettina? Was ist das mit dir und Sirius?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige breit grinsend wissen.

Angesprochene lief tiefrot an, damit hatte sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Tochter sicher.

„Mum?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Diese Gesichtsfarbe kannte sie an ihrer Mutter nicht.

„Nichts, Liebes", flüsterte sie zu Saskia. Harrys Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

„Mir scheint, es wäre nicht nur für mich von Vorteil, wenn ich Sirius aus Askaban heraushole!", amüsierte sich der Grünäugige.

Bettina lief noch ein paar Nuancen dunkler an, das konnte fast schon nicht mehr gesund sein. Harry prustete los.

Dafür kassierte er von Bettina einen bösen Blick und einen verwunderten von Saskia, sie war ja erst sechs und wusste nicht, was vor sich ging.

„Wie willst du das machen? Ihn heraussprengen?", hakte eine leicht genervte Bettina nach.

„Wurmschwanz!", war die einsilbige Antwort von dem jungen Lord.

„Wurmschwanz? Ich dachte der sei tot, die Ratte!", meinte die verwirrte Bettina.

„Ja und Nein", dafür erntete er einen verdutzten Gesichtausdruck von Bettina.

„Pettigrew lebt in seiner Animagusform bei den Weasleys in Ottery St. Catchpole. Ich möchte ihn von dort wegholen und ihn der Justiz übergeben. Ich habe da auch schon jemanden bestimmten im Sinn, allerdings muss ich diese Person noch kontaktieren.

Es wird schwer werden, diese Person davon zu überzeugen einem körperlich acht Jährigem zu helfen. Ich dachte schon an Moony, aber der hat es schwer genug, weil er durch seine Lykanthropie geächtet ist.

Da will ich nicht, dass er sich auch noch mit der Justiz anlegt. Ihn muss ich aber auch noch davon überzeugen, dass Tatze unschuldig ist. Ich selbst möchte mich noch bedeckt halten", erklärte der Lord einer erstaunten Bettina.

„Wieso tötest du ihn nicht einfach?", fragte die ältere Smith nach.

„Erstens möchte ich so wenig wie möglich töten und zweitens wäre Tatze dann auf ewig in Askaban. Daher will ich ihn lebend kassieren, damit ihm der Prozess gemacht wird. So kann Tatze frei gesprochen werden und ist damit rehabilitiert!", erklärte er ihr.

„Verstehe! Wem möchtest du denn den Verräter übergeben?", wollte die Ältere neugierig wissen.

„Amelia Bones. Sie ist wirklich unbestechlich und gerecht. Ich konnte mal mit ihr sprechen, als ich sie nach dem Krieg getroffen hatte und habe sie gefragt, wie die Chance stände, wenn ich den wahren Verräter ihr übergeben würde. Sie meinte, dass sie sofort den Unschuldigen aus Askaban in eine Zelle im Ministerium überführen würde, damit eine Untersuchung stattfinden könnte. Daher möchte ich mich an sie wenden", erläuterte er seinen Plan.

„Du hast recht. Als ich in die erste Klasse kam, war sie in der fünften. So habe ich sie auch in Erinnerung. Ich denke, sie ist eine gute Wahl! Ich werde dir helfen und die Ratte ihr übergeben, wenn du möchtest. Ich denke, es ist besser, da du noch nicht in Erscheinung treten willst, verständlicherweise", überlegte sie laut.

„Ich werde dich aber in das Ministerium begleiten!", bestimmte Harry.

Er war ihr dankbar, dass sie sich mit dem Ministerium herumschlagen würde.

„Also! Punkt eins: die Ratte festsetzten. Punkt zwei: die Ratte Amelia Bones übergeben und ein neues Verfahren anstreben. Punkt drei: Sirius befreien!", fasste Bettina zusammen.

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„In den nächsten Tagen werde ich dir Bescheid geben, wann es soweit ist. Vorher möchte ich mich um die Dursleys kümmern!", erklärte er ihr in einem schneidenden Ton, das es den beiden Frauen eiskalt den Rücken runter lief.

Der Lord und die Ältere saßen noch schweigend beisammen und überlegten, wie sie die Dursleys zur Rechenschaft ziehen könnten.

Plötzlich wurden sie durch ein lautes, herzhaftes Gähnen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, gefolgt von einem müden Schmatzen und einem erschöpften Seufzen.

Harry musste schmunzeln, als er die immer wieder einnickende Saskia auf dem Stuhl entdeckte.

Oh ja, sie war was Besonderes.

Harry stand auf und hob das beinahe schlafende Kind, selbstverständlich mit etwas Unterstützung seiner Magie, auf den Arm. Sofort kuschelte sich die Kleine an Harry und schlief fest ein.

Bettina lächelte gerührt und führte Harry in das Zimmer des schlafenden Mädchens.

Dort angekommen legte er sie vorsichtig in das weiche Bett und zog ihr die Schuhe aus, danach verwandelte er ihr Kleidchen in einen weichen, rosafarbenen Schlafanzug auf dem weiße Einhörner umhertrabten.

Mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand zog er die Vorhänge zu und deckte sie liebevoll zu.

Draußen auf dem Flur gingen sie einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Du wirst einmal ein guter Vater werden!", flüsterte Bettina sanft dem jungen Lord zu.

Dieser schnaubte nur.

„Wenn ich es überlebe", die Augenwinkel glitzerten verdächtig feucht.

Bettina nahm ihn sanft in den Arm.

„Bestimmt! Ich weiß es!", flüsterte sie sanft.

„Es wäre ein Mädchen geworden!", flüsterte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst, das Glitzern weitete sich über seine Wangen aus.

Bettina brachte noch ihren Lord in das Bett und legte sich selbst nieder.

Sie ging die nächsten Tage im Kopf durch: Die Dursleys in das Gefängnis schicken, Sirius befreien und er wollte noch seinen Vermögensverwalter von Gringotts treffen.

Er meinte, das wolle er nicht per Eule machen, das wäre ihm zu heikel. Es wäre besser, wenn der Verwalter hier wäre. Gut, er ist der Chef. Die nächsten Tage würden sehr anstrengend werden!

Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin: Njala! *ganztiefverbeug*


	8. Planung

**Kapitel 7: Planung**

Harry hatte beschlossen, sich zuerst um Sirius zu kümmern. Ihm ging es wesentlich dreckiger in Askaban als den Dursleys in ihrem komfortablen Heim.

Ein paar Tage später am Frühstückstisch blätterte Harry gerade im Tagespropheten, als die Smiths eintraten.

Sofort stürmte die kleine Saskia zu ihrem Bruder im Geiste, um ihn herzlich zu umarmen. Er gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Stirn.

„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden", begrüßte er sie vergnügt.

„Morgen!", brummte es von der Älteren, die sich gerade einen Kaffee, schwarz wie immer, eingoss.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!", kam es fröhlich von der Kleinen, die sich daran versuchte, eine frische Schachtel Frühstücksflocken zu öffnen, welche sich momentan jedoch noch gut dagegen wehrte.

Harry schob den fertig gelesenen Tagespropheten zu Bettina hinüber, damit sie ihn sich auch zu Gemühte führen konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige griff nach einem Magazin. Den Klitterer. Die Ältere sah ungläubig zu ihrem Lord.

„Was versprichst du dir in diesem ‚Magazin' zu finden?", fragte sie ihn auch gleich, wobei sie nicht versuchte zu verstecken, was sie von dem Titel hielt.

Der Grünäugige sah auf und linste zu einer ungläubig auf das Titelblatt starrenden Bettina hinüber.

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sein Gesicht verriet keine Emotion. Bettina bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Verzeiht, mein Lord!", stotterte sie eine Entschuldigung.

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt, wie du mich nennen sollst?", zischte er und schob ihr den Klitterer rüber.

„Seite zweiundzwanzig rechts oben!", befahl er ihr.

Sie tat wie verlangt und las den Artikel.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, sah sie verwundert zu dem Grünäugigen auf.

„Seite vierunddreißig Mitte links", wies er sie erneut an.

Sie las auch diesen Artikel, wiederum sah sie ihn verwirrt an.

„Seite zweiundfünfzig unten rechts!", war die nächste Leseprobe.

Dieser Artikel wurde genauso durchgelesen wie die anderen beiden.

„Seite fünfundfünfzig oben links!"

Der Gesichtsausdruck war interessant, nachdem Bettina alle befohlenen Artikel gelesen hatte.

Beide schwiegen sich an, es war nur das kauende Knirschen der Frühstücksflocken in Saskias Mund zu hören, die alles interessiert verfolgt hatte, gefolgt von gelegentlichem Schlürfen heißer Schokolade.

Bettina holte Luft, der Grünäugige kam ihr zuvor.

„Der erste Artikel über das Tiersterben in Osteuropa, das ist Riddle. Er zehrt von einem Körper, bis er Tod ist und geht dann zum nächsten. Der zweite Artikel stimmt weitestgehend. Den Orden der Brathühner, besser bekannt als der Orden des Phönix, gibt es tatsächlich. Dumbledore ist der Chef von dem Laden. Der dritte Artikel stimmt absolut. In der Mysteriumsabteilung gibt es wirklich diese Räume", sagte Harry.

Wieder Stille, bis auf das Rascheln der Schachtel und geräuschvolles Kauen.

„Und der vierte Artikel?", wollte Bettina jetzt dann doch wissen.

„Jaah! Der vierte Artikel", hier machte er eine theatralische Pause, zeigte dabei keine Regung. Bettina platzte fast, „der vierte Artikel", Bettina rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl herum, sogar Saskia hörte auf zu kauen und schaute gespannt, Harry konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen, „der ist Blödsinn!"

Saskia prustete los vor lachen, verteilte damit die halbzerkauten Frühstücksflocken über den Tisch und Bettina konnte sich ein pikiertes Schnauben nicht verkneifen.

„Genau wie Krone! Aber der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, sagt man ja bekanntlich!", meinte sie grinsend zu dem jungen Lord.

Dieser kicherte über den gelungenen Scherz und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Saskia kriegte sich nicht mehr ein, lag brüllend und mit den Fäusten auf den Boden trommelnd am Boden.

Die Mutter sah besorgt zu ihrer Tochter und probierte einen Löffel der Frühstücksflocken. Diese schienen ganz normal zu schmecken. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kaute nun ihrerseits, den Tagespropheten lesend, auf einem Marmeladenbrot herum.

Harry lief den ganzen Vormittag murmelnd in seinem Arbeitzimmer auf und ab, Saskia sah ihm dabei aufmerksam zu und folgte mit ihrem Blick dem grübelnden Lord.

Bettina wurde von Minute zu Minute unruhiger.

„Könntest du BITTE mal stehen bleiben? Da kann man ja keinen Gedanken fassen bei deinem herum Gerenne!", pöbelte sie auch gleich ihren Lord an.

Dieser blieb abrupt stehen, und sah böse zu der älteren Frau.

Bettina schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Harry lief mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu, während die ältere Smith anfing zu zittern wie Espenlaub. Schließlich hatte sie gerade ihren Lord angemault.

Harry bohrte seine harten, kalten Smaragde direkt in die Seelenspiegel der Frau vor ihm, der jetzt der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß, seine Nasenspitze berührte fast die ihrige.

„Hast du eine Idee, wie ich Sirius LEGAL befreien kann? Mmmh? Kennst du dich mit magischem Recht aus? Mmmh? Hast du eine Idee, wie ich meinen Lord Titel nutzen kann ohne mich zu offenbaren? Mmmmmh?"

Harry war sehr genervt, da konnte er vorlaute Kommentare absolut nicht gebrauchen!

Saskia rannte zu dem jungen Lord, der gerade ihre Mutter ängstigte, und sie auch. Abrupt blieb sie vor ihm stehen, legte mit flehendem Blick eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte diese sanft. Harry beruhigte sich sichtlich.

„Entschuldige bitte, Bettina", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„L... ll... lll... Lupin!", stotterte sie flüsternd, noch immer eingeschüchtert.

Der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen flog herum und sah sie fragend an. Bettina fasste sich und erklärte dem unwissenden Jungen vor sich.

„Remus ‚Moony' John Lupin. Herumtreiber. Werwolf. Freund von Lily. Dein zweiter Pate. Drittbester seines Jahrgangs. Examinierter Experte in Magischem Recht und Wirtschaft. Wenn er dir nicht helfen kann, dann niemand!", mit jedem Wort wurde sie sicherer und von ihrer Angst war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Zweiter Pate?", wiederholte der Grünäugige unsicher, Bettina nickte.

Sein Blick wurde wieder zornig, seine Augen kalt und hart. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze. Seine Augen färbten sich in tiefstes Schwarz, die Haut in ein dunkles Rot.

„Dumbledore!", grollte er kehlig, so laut und tief, dass die Einrichtung im Arbeitszimmer vibrierte. In einer schwarzen Stichflamme verschwand ein sehr zorniger Junge.

Die kleine Saskia klammerte sich zitternd an ihre Mutter, die von ihr in einer festen Umarmung gehalten wurde.

„Was ist mit Harry geschehen? Wo ist er hin?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme ihre Mutter.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Saskia. Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete sie ihr mit genauso zitternder Stimme und zog ihre Tochter näher zu sich.

Ihr Lord hatte ihnen Angst eingejagt. In diesem Moment schwor sie sich, ihren Lord niemals zu ihrem Feind machen zu wollen.

Plötzlich ging eine starke Erschütterung durch das gesamte Manor, Staub rieselte von der Decke. Eine starke Explosion war zu spüren, kleine Pokale fielen um.

Die Koboldwachen erschienen im Arbeitszimmer um den vermeintlichen Angreifer zu stellen, diese sahen nur zwei zitternde Frauen auf einem Stuhl sitzen, die sich aneinander klammerten.

Eine erneute Explosion ging durch das gesamte Manor, Bilder fielen von den Wänden, die Kronleuchter schwankten gefährlich.

Die Kronleuchter schaukelten noch ein wenig nach, absolute Stille. Selbst die Vögel draußen hatten ihren Gesang eingestellt.

„Verzeiht bitte meinen kleinen Ausbruch eben!", kam es kleinlaut von einer Ecke des Raumes.

Die Koboldwachen drehten sich wie eins zu der Stimme und machten sich zum Angriff bereit.

Sie hielten inne, als sie ihren Lord erkannten und verbeugten sich vor ihm. Er nickte ihnen zu, damit die Wachen sich zurückziehen konnten.

Im Raum blieben nur noch zwei verängstigte Frauen zurück, die ängstlich zurück wichen als ein sich schämender Lord sich langsam auf sie zu bewegte.

„Bleib weg von uns!", rief die Ältere ängstlich zu dem sich näherndem Jungen.

Angesprochener zuckte über den kalten Ton in der Stimme zusammen und ließ die Schulter hängen, seine Augen wurden wieder stumpf und hatten das Feuer, das in den letzten Tagen darin erschien, wieder verloren.

„Sie haben recht, Miss Smith. Ich werde mich zurückziehen und wieder zu den Dursleys zurück gehen. Alle schicken mich weg, weil mich niemand haben will, wie konnte ich annehmen, dass ich hier willkommen bin", flüsterte er traurig in Richtung Bettina.

Die kleine Saskia spürte die abgrundtiefe Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung die von dem Jungen vor ihr ausging und wollte zu ihm rennen.

Ihre Mutter hielt sie aber fest und hinderte sie damit der geschundenen Seele zu helfen.

„Harry! Nein, warte! Bitte!", rief sie ihm zu, Angesprochener reagierte nicht und schlurfte weiter langsam zur Tür.

„Mum, lass mich los! Ich muss zu Harry gehen und ihm helfen! Er wird sonst wieder etwas Dummes tun!", schrie sie verzweifelt ihre Mutter an, die sie dann auch plötzlich losließ.

„Wieder?", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst und beobachtete, wie ihre Tochter dem Schwarzhaarigen um den Hals fiel und ihn zu Boden riss.

Sie konnte nur noch beobachten, was vor ihr passierte, da sie sich nicht bewegen konnte:

Ihre Tochter umklammerte den apathischen jungen Lord und weinte bittere Tränen in seine Brust. Dabei schluchzte sie unverständliche Worte.

Saskia verstärkte ihren Griff um den Schwarzhaarigen der dann abwesend anfing, ihr über den Rücken zu streichen. Das Schluchzen verstärkte sich, dabei zog sie ihn fester an ihren Körper.

Harry fing langsam an die Umarmung zu erwidern, dabei wurde der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck sanfter. Nun fing er an seinerseits zu weinen, umklammerte nun das Mädchen und fing an langsam nach vorne und hinten zu wippen.

Das Schluchzen wurde leiser und hörte langsam auf, bis nur noch zwei sanfte regelmäßige Atemzüge zu hören waren.

Sie betrachtete das friedliche Bild vor sich. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Junge eben noch sie beide verängstigte. Ungläubig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

Sie beobachtete von ihrem Stuhl aus wieder die zwei friedlich schlafenden Kinder.

„Ihre Tochter ist bemerkenswert, Miss Smith!", sagte eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme plötzlich neben ihr.

Sie zuckte zusammen, ihr Kopf flog zu der Stimme herum und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Mann neben ihr erkannte.

Sie versuchte sich hinzustellen, aber ihre Knie versagten den Dienst und sie setzte sich zitternd wieder hin.

Der alte Mann mit dem blauen Umhang, dazu passendem Spitzhut und bodenlangem weißen Bart beobachtete mit amüsiertem Funkeln in den Augen die Reaktion der Frau neben sich.

„Merlin!", stotterte sie ungläubig, dieser grinste nur Spitzbübisch und verneigte sich leicht vor ihr.

Sein Grinsen verschwand langsam und wich einem ernstem Gesichtsaudruck bevor er genauso ernst anfing zu sprechen.

„Harry ist kein Monster, Miss Smith. Er begreift langsam, wie er hintergangen, verraten und manipuliert wurde. Dass Remus Lupin sein zweiter Pate war, hatte er nicht gewusst. Er war maßlos wütend, da er nicht bei ihm leben konnte und zu seinen Verwandten musste, die ihn misshandelten. Er hatte sich noch zusammen gerissen, da diese Seite seines Wesens genau diese Emotion braucht um zu erwachen, nämlich Hass! Unbändiger Hass! Wenn diese Seite vollständig erwacht wäre, dann würde Ihr Schulleiter", dabei verzog er angewidert das Gesicht, „nicht mehr leben und auch ein paar andere nicht mehr. Vermutlich würde jetzt das Ministerium brennen, einige Manors dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden und Hogwarts wäre gerade gefallen!", erklärte er ruhig der staunenden Frau neben sich.

„Aber was ist mit ihm geschehen, damit er sich so ...verändern kann?", flüsterte sie neugierig zu der berühmten Legende neben sich.

„Seine Lehrer haben ein paar Rituale durchgeführt, damit sich verborgene Talente bei ihm zeigten. Dabei kam es zu einem Machtkampf zwischen dem Meister und dem Schüler. Der Kampf dauerte lange, sehr lange. Obwohl der Meister die größere Kampferfahrung hatte, unterlag er haushoch seinem jungen Schüler, dabei verlor der Meister alle seine Kräfte die nun sein Schüler hat. Der Schüler ist jetzt der Meister!", beantwortete er ihre Frage kryptisch, ohne genaueres Preis zugeben.

Bettina sah sich den kleinen Jungen vor sich noch einmal an, der liebevoll ihre Tochter im Arm hielt. Es war nichts mehr zu erkennen, von seiner Verwandlung. Sie lächelte.

Merlin wirkte erleichtert und lächelte leicht.

„Saskia braucht Sie, Miss Smith. Harry braucht Sie und ganz besonders Saskia, Miss Smith!", sagte er wieder in seiner ruhigen Stimme.

„Aber warum braucht Harry meine kleine Tochter?", fragte sie verwundert den Langbärtigen.

„Er sieht in ihr seine ungeborene Tochter, die er verloren hat. Er sieht in ihr den Grund, wieso und besonders warum er überhaupt kämpft und sich das alles angetan hat und noch tun wird. Sie kann ihn unterstützen, bis er wieder mit seiner Seelenpartnerin vereint ist!", sagte er zu Bettina.

Ihr Kopf flog herum: „Seelenpartnerin?", flüsterte sie leise dabei überlegte sie scharf, „ist das diese Ginny?"

Merlin schmunzelte über ihre Scharfsinnigkeit, sie war zu Recht in Ravenclaw gewesen.

„In der Tat, Miss Smith, in der Tat."

Bettina sah zu den schlafenden Kindern und grübelte eine Weile.

„Denken Sie immer daran: die, die er liebt, schützt er mit seinem Leben und verteidigt sie mit allem, was er hat. Dabei wird er denen, die er liebt, niemals irgendwelchen Schaden zufügen!", unterbrach er ernst das Schweigen der beiden.

Die Frau nickte: „Hiermit schwöre ich bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie, Bettina Smith, meinem Lord, Harry James Potter, zu helfen, wo ich kann und seine Geheimnisse zu schützen!", schwor sie freiwillig den magischen Hexeneid der sie jetzt zeitlebens an Harry band.

Harry und Bettina leuchteten kurz auf, damit war der Schwur wirksam. Sie würde zuerst ihre Magie verlieren und sterben, bevor sie ihn verraten würde oder ihm Hilfe verweigern.

Merlin nickte dankbar.

„Ich muss nun gehen, Miss Smith. Leben Sie wohl!", sagte Merlin freundlich, während er immer durchsichtiger wurde und mit einem leisen Plopp sich in Luft auflöste.

Durch dieses Geräusch erwachten beide wieder langsam und rappelten sich auf. Harry half der Kleinen aufzustehen, klopfte den imaginären Staub von ihrer Robe und sah traurig zu der älteren Frau.

Harry wollte sich gerade wieder zur Tür begeben, als die beiden Kinder von zwei großen Armen umschlungen wurden.

Saskia warf sich an den Körper ihrer Mutter, hielt aber die andere Seite frei für ihren Bruder im Geiste, streckte ihm einen Arm hin und sah ihm auffordernd in die grünen Augen, in denen Hoffnung zu erkennen war.

Bettina lächelte ihm freundlich zu und nickte.

Harry rannte nun neben seine Schwester im Geiste und umarmte nun ebenfalls glücklich und freudestrahlend die beiden Frauen.

Das Feuer in den Augen war zurückgekehrt, stärker als vorher!

Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin: Njala! *ganztiefverbeug*


	9. Moony

**Kapitel 8: Moony**

Harry apparierte zwei Tage später gleich morgens nach Gringotts um seinen Vermögensverwalter einen Besuch abzustatten. Der Kobold begrüßte mit einer tiefen Verbeugung seinen besten Kunden.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Lord Potter?", fragte er dann auch gleich.

„Haben Sie schon Remus Lupin kontaktiert?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

Der Kobold antwortete ihm mit einer weiteren Verbeugung.

„Ja, das haben wir, Lord Potter. Wir haben ihn für heute herbestellt. Er müsste jede Minute eintreffen", gab der Kobold Auskunft.

„Sehr schön! Ich muss noch einmal kurz weg, um jemanden dazuzuholen. Miss Smith möchte ich gerne dabei haben. Können Sie ihn so lange hinhalten?", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige dem Kobold.

Dieser nickte: „Das ist kein Problem, Lord Potter, er glaubt es geht um sein Verließ hier bei uns."

„Gut! Ich werde gleich wieder zurück sein", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und disapparierte aus dem Büro direkt nach Potter Manor, um Bettina und Saskia abzuholen.

Dreißig Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür. Der Kobold öffnete mit einer Handbewegung die schwere Eichentür damit die drei verhüllten Gestalten eintreten konnten. Der Kobold lächelte leicht, er hatte eine Ahnung was der junge Lord vorhatte, der Werwolf drehte sich verwirrt zur Tür um.

Es war unüblich, dass die Kobolde nicht-Kobolde in ihr Büro ließen, wenn sich ein anderer Kunde darin aufhielt. Das verstieße gegen ihre Politik der absoluten Diskretion.

Der Werwolf schnupperte leicht. Er kannte den Geruch der großen Person, nur konnte er ihn nicht zuordnen. Die kleinere Person links von ihr roch ähnlich, als schien sie ihr Junges zu sein, während die kleinere Person rechts von ihr anders als die große roch, aber doch so... vertraut.

„Bitte treten Sie ein und nehmen auf der Couch Platz!", bat sie der Kobold herein.

Die drei Gestalten kamen der direkten Aufforderung nach und nahmen Platz.

Remus Lupin kam sich irgendwie vorgeführt vor. Er war herbestellt worden, da es scheinbar Probleme mit seinem Verließ gab und nun saßen hier drei verhüllte Gestalten, die offenbar keine Geldprobleme hatten, bei diesen teuren Roben welche, die drei anhatten.

„Mister Lupin!", wurde er von dem Kobold aus seiner Starre herausgerissen, „diese Herrschaften sind hier um mit ihnen über ein Angebot zu verhandeln. Sie wollten auf neutralem Boden mit ihnen sprechen, da hier das Ministerium keine Kompetenz hat und wir Kobolde sehr diskret sind. Besonders bei diesen Herrschaften.", sagte der Kobold, nickte der kleineren Person rechts von der großen zu, die diese Geste erwiderte.

„Was wollen Sie von mir, einem Werwolf? Wer sind Sie?", fragte Remus Lupin dann auch gleich.

Die große Person in der Mitte antwortete ihm.

„Wir sind hier, da Ihnen mein Lord ein Angebot unterbreiten möchte!"

Sie war offensichtlich eine Frau, bei dieser Stimme, die ihm bekannt vorkam.

„Mein Lord?", fragte er misstrauisch und kniff die Augen zusammen während seine Hand nach dem vertrauten Holz seines Zauberstabes tastete, „ich nehme kein Angebot an, von einem irren Massenmörder! Verschwindet!", brüllte er zu der Person auf der Couch während er aufsprang und den Zauberstab kampfbereit auf sie richtete.

Die kleine Person links von der Frau zitterte, klammerte sich an die Frau und flüsterte kaum hörbar.

„Mum?", Der Werwolf hatte dies durchaus gehört.

„Ihr Feiges Pack! Nehmt ihr jetzt schon eure Kinder als Schutzschild mit?", schrie er und spuckte ihnen vor die Füße.

„Mister Lupin! Mäßigen Sie sich! Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass diese Personen absolut nichts mit diesem... Subjekt… zutun hat. Wie Sie wissen, sind wir diskret und mischen uns nicht in solche Dinge ein!", sagte nun der Kobold zornig, da dieser seinen besten Kunden gerade zutiefst beleidigte.

Lupin machte keine Anstalten seinen Zauberstab zu senken. Harry wurde dies langsam zu bunt, er hob seine Hand.

Remus konnte nur noch sehen, wie sich sein treuer Zauberstab in Luft auflöste und in der Hand von der kleineren Person rechts der Frau sich rematerialisierte. Der Werwolf fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und knurrte gefährlich. Das Mädchen klammerte sich mehr an die Frau. Remus ließ den Wolf in sich die Kontrolle übernehmen, er knurrte lauter, animalischer.

Noch bevor der Kobold reagieren konnte sprang der Werwolf auf die drei zu. Doch er stoppte abrupt als ihm ein Katana an seine Kehle gedrückt wurde. Man konnte sehen, wie sich ein kleines Rinnsal aus dem feinen Schnitt bildete.

Der Mensch übernahm wieder die Kontrolle und dieser versuchte in das Gesicht der kleinen Person zu sehen, welche ihn effektiv stoppte. Ihm war klar, dass dieser nur einmal kurz zucken musste und er wäre tot.

‚Wer ist das, ich kenne diesen Geruch...?', dacht er sich und schaute angestrengt mit seinen scharfen Augen unter die Kapuze, konnte aber bei besten Willen nichts sehen.

Die kleine Person hob langsam den Kopf. Das Gesicht blieb weiterhin verborgen, er konnte nur zwei leuchtende, grüne Augen erkennen, die sich angriffslustig in seine bohrten. Remus schluckte. Plötzlich spürte der Werwolf eine zierliche Hand auf seiner Schulter, die versuchte ihn von dem Katana und den angriffslustigen Augen wegzuziehen, was er nur zu gerne geschehen ließ.

Die kleine Gestalt mit dem scharfen Schwert stellte sich vor dem Mädchen schützend auf, dabei nahm er die Verteidigungsstellung der Ia-Do Kämpfer ein. Remus dreht langsam seinen Kopf in Richtung der zierlichen Hand; seine Augen weiteten sich als er das Gesicht sah.

„Bettina? Betty? Bist du das wirklich?", fragte er sie ungläubig.

„Ja, Moony. Ich bin es!" flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Ist das deine Tochter?" hakte er nach.

„Ja, das ist Saskia!", antwortete sie ihm knapp, noch immer die Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Bist du eine Todesserin?", fragte er sie direkt, hoffend, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter verkrampfte sich und bohrte ihre Finger schmerzhaft in seine Muskeln, während sie zischte.

„Nein! Ich habe Rache geschworen, nachdem sie meinen Mann töteten!", dabei schob sie ihren linken Ärmel nach oben und Remus glaubte ihr. Er hatte davon im Tagespropheten gelesen.

„Wer ist das? Ich kenne diesen Geruch… wie Krone... und die Augen, wie die von Lily...", seine Augen weiteten sich nachdem er eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatte, Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Seelenspiegeln.

„Harry?", krächzte er fragend zu der kleinen, vermummten Person mit dem scharfen Schwert.

Gefragter entspannte sich, steckte sein Katana in die unsichtbare Scheide auf seinem Rücken, stellte sich aufrecht hin, zog die Kapuze von seinem Kopf und nickte mit schimmernden grünen Augen seinem zweiten Paten zu.

Der Werwolf sackte auf die Knie, breitet seine Arme aus, in die sofort sein Patenkind rannte, und weinte hemmungslos in die Schulter seines Patensohnes, genauso wie auch dieser in die Robe seines Patenonkels weinte.

Saskia, ebenfalls von ihrer Kapuze befreit, stellte sich neben ihren Bruder im Geiste und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter, Bettina tat das gleiche bei Remus. Beide Frauen hatten Tränen in den Augen.

Der Kobold ließ den vieren eine Zeitlang ihre Privatsphäre, bis sie sich weitestgehend beruhigten. Er räusperte sich einmal laut, was alle nicht-Kobolde zusammenzucken ließ. Der Kobold schmunzelte.

Remus schleifte Harry an der Hand zum Schreibtisch und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß bevor er sich an Bettina wandte, die das gleiche mit Saskia tat.

„Also Bettina, wer ist dein Lord? Und was für ein Angebot will er mir unterbreiten?", fragte er erstaunt seine wiedergefunde Freundin.

Diese dreht sich mit funkelnden Augen zu Harry, der bei Remus auf dem Schoß saß, verbeugte sich im Sitzen mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen so weit es ging und sagte mit hörbar belustigter Stimme zu Harry.

„Mein Lord!" und richtete sich mit einem sehr breitem Grinsen wieder in ihrem Stuhl auf.

Saskia prustete los und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Remus´ Kopf flog zu Harry, er imitierte dabei einen Goldfisch in vollendeter Form.

„Du... du hast das Erbe angenommen?", fragte er ungläubig den achtjährigen Jungen auf seinem Schoß.

Dieser nickte nur mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht. Remus schmunzelte, zog den jungen Lord enger an sich ‚Jetzt ist das Erbe gesichert, da kann niemand anderes mehr ran, Merlin sei dank!' dachte er sich.

„Genau!" kam es von der kleinen Saskia und Remus sah sie fragend an.

„Sie ist ein Empath, ein Telepath sowie eine echte Seherin", antwortete Harry trocken auf die unausgesprochene Frage von Remus.

Dieser nickte verstehend.

„Uhm, Harry? Was ist das für ein Angebot, das du mir machen willst? Ich meine: ich... ich bin ein Werwolf und darf keine Anstellung haben!", wandte sich schüchtern der Patenonkel an seinen Patensohn und dieser grinste.

„Also: das Ministerium geht mir am Ar...", „HARRY!", wurde er von Bettina unterbrochen, die gerade der kleinen Saskia die Ohren zuhielt, allerdings nicht sehr erfolgreich, „vorbei! Ich werde dich als mein Vermögensverwalter in der Muggelwelt, als mein Verbindungsmann zwischen mir und Gringotts sowie als meinen persönlichen Anwalt einstellen. Sagen wir... dreihundertsechzigtausend Galeonen per Anno?", fuhr er unbeeindruckt über den Zwischenruf von Bettina fort.

Moony war sprachlos, genauso wie Bettina. Diese Pause nutze der Schwarzhaarige und warf dem Kobold einen auffordernden Blick zu. Dieser nickte und trug die Summe in den von ihm vorbereiteten Anstellungsvertrag ein und schob ihn zu dem geschockten, bald nicht mehr arbeitslosen Werwolf hin. Harry nahm die Feder dem Kobold aus der Hand, streckte sie dem Werwolf auffordernd hin und sagte grinsend als sich dieser nicht rührte.

„Unterschreiben!", und knuff ihn in die Seite damit er sich aus der Starre löste und seine Zukunft besiegelte.

Remus unterschrieb das Dokument unfähig zu denken, bekam eine Kopie in die Hand gedrückt und war immer noch sprachlos. Er Remus John Lupin, Werwolf, hat jetzt einen der bestbezahlten Anstellungen, die es in der Zaubererwelt gab, und das bei seinem Patensohn.

Der amüsierte Grünäugige sprang von dem Schoß seines Patenonkels herunter und verabschiedete sich freundlich von dem Kobold. Saskia tat es ihm gleich. Beide warteten an der Tür auf die beiden Erwachsenen, die sich noch immer nicht rührten. Saskia stupste mit ihrem Ellenbogen ihren Bruder im Geiste an.

„Sag mal Harry, hast du meine Mum und Remus verzaubert damit sie sich nicht rühren können?", fragte sie ihn neugierig.

Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und seufze genervt auf, schritt zwischen die beiden erstarrten, fasste jeden am Unterarm, forderte Saskia mit einem Blick auf sich an ihm festzuhalten und disapparierte.

Im Manor angekommen fielen die beiden Erwachsenen nach hinten über, da er sie nicht wieder auf Stühle gesetzt hatte. Die beiden Kinder kugelten sich lachend am Boden und hielten sich die Bäuche, während sich die Erwachsenen verschwörerisch ansahen und sich auf jeweils ein Kind stürzten um es durchzukitzeln. Das Quartett hielt plötzlich inne, als ein Vierfaches knurren zu hören war.

„Das Lunch gibt es in zehn Minuten im kleinen Salon, Lord Potter. Ich habe Ihr altes Quartier herrichten lassen, Mister Lupin, sowie das spezielle Zimmer, nur für Sie. Ich hoffe das war in Ihrem Interesse Lord Potter?", piepste Nikki, die Chefelfe. Den letzten Satz sagte sie in einem ängstlichem Ton.

„Danke Nikki! Das hast du gut gemacht. Ich bin dir nicht böse, Remus wird bei uns bleiben. Du hast mitgedacht, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit euch. Danke!", sagte der Hausherr ehrlich zu seiner Chefelfe, die erleichtert und zutiefst gerührt über die Gnade ihres Herren mit einem Plopp verschwand.

Nach dem reichlichen Lunch wandte sich Remus an seinen neuen Arbeitgeber und seinen nichtmehrverschollenen Patensohn.

„Also Chef!", dabei grinste er, „was soll ich machen? Den Honigtopf kaufen?", fragte er amüsiert.

Harry antwortete ernst: „Du sollst jemand für mich aus Askaban herausholen!"

Das Grinsen verschwand langsam und er fragte genauso ernst.

„Wen?", seine Neugierde war deutlich zu sehen.

„Tatze", antwortete Harry knapp.

Remus brauste auf: „WAS? Er hat deine Eltern verraten und dich mit dazu! Ich werde ihn nicht befreien, verrecken soll er dort!", brüllte er seinem Lord in das Gesicht, das ihm die Haare flatterten. Der Werwolf atmete heftig.

„Remus, REMUS!", versuchte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Mitarbeiter zu beruhigen, was aber momentan nicht sehr erfolgreich war, „MOONY!", brüllte er ihn an, jetzt hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit, „Sirius ist unschuldig. Wurmschwanz ist der Verräter!", sagte er im normalen Ton.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", sagte der Anwalt zornig zu seinem Mandanten.

Dieser seufzte einmal, beschwor aus dem Handgelenk ein Denkarium, was dem Werwolf das Kinn auf die Tischkante knallen lies, holte mit dem Finger die entsprechenden Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf - hier fielen Remus fast seine Augen aus - platzierte sie im Denkarium und bedeutet Moony hineinzugehen.

Nachdem Moony wieder aufgetaucht war, saß er zitternd auf seinem Stuhl. Harry hielt ihm ein Glas Feuerwhiskey hin, das er sofort in einem Zug leerte.

„Tatze ist unschuldig... Sirius!", rief er, sprang auf wurde aber von Bettina festgehalten, „lass los Betty! Ich muss meinen Freund da herausholen, oder was noch davon übrig ist!", flüsterte er den letzten Satz.

„Setzt dich erstmal hin, Moony! Harry hat dir etwas zu erzählen!", sagte zu ihrem Freund und sah Harry auffordernd an.

„Die Kurzversion oder das volle Programm?", fragte er sarkastisch grinsend in ihre Richtung.

Diese antwortete nur verlegen: „Bitte, Harry! Er hat es verdient. Er war auch ihr Freund genau wie ich. Bitte weihe ihn ein!", flehte sie schon fast ihren Lord an. Remus sah zwischen den beiden hin und her - das Fragzeichen in seinem Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen.

Dieser seufzte traurig auf, beschwor sich ein Glas und goss sich auch einen Feuerwhiskey ein, den er in einem Zug leerte. Die Proteste ignorierend schweifte sein Blick in unendliche Ferne und erzählte seine Geschichte, bis zum heutigen Tag.

Nachdem er endete, genehmigte er sich noch ein Glas. Genauso wie sein Pate, der ihm dann eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, diese sanft drückte und ihm schwor.

„Ich, Remus John Lupin, schwöre bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie, dass ich dir, Harry James Potter, helfen werde wo ich kann und deine Geheimnisse hüten werde!", beide leuchtete kurz auf und der Schwarzhaarige nickte dankbar.

Die Kinder gähnten gleichzeitig, wie die Erwachsenen amüsiert feststellten. Betty hob ihre schlummernde Saskia auf den Arm, das gleiche tat Remus mit seinem Patenkind. Beide trugen sie ihr Mündel jeweils in ihr Zimmer, legten sie in den weichen Betten nieder, gaben ihnen einen Kuss auf die Stirn und deckten sie bis zum Kinn warm zu.

Danach begaben sie sich ebenfalls zur Ruhe. Besonders für Remus würden es lange Tage und Nächte werden. Er hatte viel Arbeit vor sich und er musste noch Betty einweisen, wie sie die Formulare ausfüllen musste um das Verfahren neu aufrollen zu lassen.

Zuerst musste er fragen, wer überhaupt sein Kontakt im Ministerium war, denn das hatte er vergessen zu fragen.

Herzlichen Dank an Arcana913 für das Betan!


	10. Phönix AG

**Kapitel 9: Phönix AG**

Einige Tage später saßen die Vier beim Frühstück wieder zusammen. Betty kaute mal wieder abwesend auf ihrem Marmeladenbrot herum und starrte Löcher in die Zeitung. Saskia fummelte an der Frühstücksflockenverpackung herum, die mit einem ratsch der Länge nach aufriss und der Inhalt sich über die Kleine ergoss.

Sie sah schon witzig aus: Dekoriert mit Flocken in ihren Haaren, welche an der Wange klebten und sich auf dem Oberteil verteilt hatten, dazu passend ein schmollendes Gesicht.

Einfach süß, Remus lächelte wieder ehrlich nach Jahren der Abstinenz. Harry dagegen las mit tiefen Falten in der Stirn den Klitterer. Moony schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte: ‚Wie kann man nur so einen Schund lesen?', dachte er sich.

Saskia sah ihn amüsiert an, Betty lugte aus dem Augenwinkel zu dem Werwolf. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man eine Kombination aus einer Warnung und Amüsement darin erkennen. Harry dagegen drehte seinen Kopf zu Remus und spießte ihn mit seinen Blicken auf.

Der mit Blicken aufgespießte sah das, schluckte einmal trocken und räusperte sich.

„Uhm Harry? Darf ich fragen was in diesem hochwertigen, wissenschaftlich fundierten und äußerst gewissenhaft recherchierten Magazin für hochinteressante Artikel drinstehen?", dabei gestikulierte er heftig mit seinen Armen um seinen Worten mehr Bedeutung zu geben, die vor Sarkasmus nur so trieften. Man musste aufpassen um nicht darauf auszurutschen.

Betty legte ihr angekautes Marmeladenbrot zur Seite, faltete den Tagespropheten zusammen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute Remus belustigt an. Saskia fummelte an einer neuen Schachtel Frühstücksflocken herum und schenkte Moony einen bedauernden Blick. Harry schaute seinen Anwalt einfach nur ausdruckslos an.

Remus sah allen Anwesenden verwirrt in die teils belustigten, bedauernden und emotionslosen Gesichter.

„Was...?" stotterte er. Langsam bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun.

Der Schwarzhaarige schob den Klitterer zu seinem Anwalt.

„Lies das Impressum! Seite fünfundsechzig.", befahl er ihm neutral. Remus tat wie befohlen, langsam fragte er sich auf was er sich hier eingelassen hatte.

„Wer ist die ‚Phönix AG'? Ich dachte der Klitterer gehört Lovegood?", fragte er in die Runde, sah aber Harry in seine momentan ausdruckslosen Augen.

Das kleine Mädchen goss sich Milch über die Flocken und fing an die Suppe auszulöffeln, die sie sich eingebrockt hatte; das große Mädchen sah verdutzt ihren Freund an: „Was? Heute wird keiner vorgeführt? Männer!" schnaubte sie, ihre Tochter nickte zustimmend während sich Betty ihr halb zerkautes Marmeladenbrot in den Mund schob und sich dem Tagespropheten wieder widmete.

Remus schaute seinen Patensohn immer noch neugierig an. Es musste schließlich einen Grund haben, dass der Grünäugige es ihm zeigte.

„Nein, Xenophilius Lovegood ist der Chefredakteur des Klitterers, dieser gehört aber der Phönix AG.", sagte der Grünäugige zu seinem Paten.

Dieser brummte: „Das weiß ich, ich kann lesen. Wem gehört die Phönix AG?", knurrte er ungeduldig seinen Mandanten an.

Dieser antwortete jetzt mit einem belustigtem Funkeln in den Augen: „Dir!".

Am Tisch war es Mucks Mäuschen still! Niemand bewegte sich. Bettina fiel ihr Essen aus dem Gesicht und ihre Blicke wechselten zwischen dem Jungen und seinem Anwalt. Saskia hatte gerade den Löffel im Mund und hörte ebenfalls auf zu essen. Ihre Augen wechselten zwischen den Männern am Tisch hin und her. Remus starrte einem verschmitzt grinsenden Jungen in die Augen, dabei mimte er wieder einen Goldfisch, langsam hatte er das drauf.

„Mir?", fragte der Goldfisch Imitator ungläubig seinen Chef.

„Nicht ganz!", antwortete Harry ihm, der in jetzt noch verwirrter ansah, „Du als meine rechte Hand hast den Vorsitz im Aufsichtsrat der Phönix AG. Du bist quasi die Exekutive. Die Legislative und die Judikative bin ich, da ich die Firma gegründet habe und sie mir letztendlich gehört. Ich habe noch einiges mit der Firma vor. Sie ist eine Holding, die sich in verschiedene Firmen, seien es Muggel oder Magische, einkauft, bei Bedarf die Mehrheit übernimmt damit ich sie steuern kann.", erklärte er seinem Patenonkel.

„Warum kaufst du nicht direkt den Klitterer und wieso hast du mich als Vorsitzenden eingesetzt obwohl du bestimmst?", hakte er nach, schließlich wollte er wissen warum er jetzt eine Aktiengesellschaft an der Backe hatte.

„Ich möchte bedeckt bleiben. Insbesondere vor Dumbles und Voldi. Wenn ich das Magazin direkt gekauft hätte, könnte ich gleich mit einem Schild in der Winkelgasse stehen auf dem steht: ‚Ich bin Harry Potter'. Was glaubst du was ich dann noch ausrichten kann? Genauso ist es wenn ich mich als Aufsichtsratvorsitzenden eingetragen hätte. Es steht auch nur dein Name drin, viel Arbeit wird es nicht geben, da ich mich nur in zwei oder drei Firmen einkaufen will", erklärte er ruhig.

Remus verstand die Motive und musste ihm zustimmen. Er nickte.

„Und an welche Firma hattest du da noch gedacht?", fragte er den Grünäugigen, der gerade versuchte die Butterdose zu erdolchen.

„Den Tagespropheten", antwortete er knapp.

Die Butterdose wehrte sich vehement, langsam ging es in einen Messerkampf über.

Remus sah seinen Lord ungläubig an, genauso wie Bettina, die sich allerdings als erste fasste.

„Warum?", erkundigte sich Betty und schaute neugierig zu ihrem beinahe Sohn.

„Nun", die Butterdose setzte zu einer Attacke an, die erfolgreich geblockt wurde, „die Presse ist in einem Krieg ein sehr gutes Druckmittel gegen deinen Gegner", die Butterdose wurde entwaffnet und an die Kaffeekanne gedrängt, „das habe ich am eigenen Leib spüren dürfen", die Butterdose verbeugte sich geschlagen, und gab dem Sieger bereitwillig ihren Inhalt preis, „das möchte ich an meiner Person vermeiden", der Sieger über die Butterdose entnahm sich etwas, und gab ihr das Messer wieder zurück. Stolz trottete diese davon, „daher möchte ich, dass du, Remus, langsam die Anteile am Tagespropheten kaufst!", erklärte er seinen Plan mit der Phönix AG, während er sich das Brot mit der erkämpften Butter bestrich.

Die Erwachsenen dachten über die Worte ihres Lords nach und mussten ihm Recht geben. Die öffentliche Meinung war sehr wichtig um Global erfolgreich zu sein.

Plötzlich flog ein stummer, roter Blitz quer über den Tisch. Die beiden Großen sahen ihn seltsam an.

„Was ist?", fragte er genervt, „die Käseplatte ist abgehauen!", erklärte er sein Handeln.

Saskia bekam wieder einen Lachanfall und kugelte sich am Boden und stotterte den letzten Satz von Harry zwischen den Atemzügen. Die Erwachsenen amüsierten sich köstlich über die Einlage.

Harry blieb unbeeindruckt und angelte sich einige Scheiben Hartkäse bevor er sie wieder erweckte und von ihr mit der Käsegabel fuchtelnd bedroht wurde.

Nachdem die Hauselfen abgeräumt hatten, wandte sich Remus nervös an seinen Patensohn:

„Harry? Du sagtest du hättest einen Kontakt im Ministerium. Du weißt wegen... Sirius".

„Naja, Kontakt nicht wirklich, ich habe noch nicht mit dem Kontakt persönlich gesprochen!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige verlegen seinem Anwalt.

„Wer ist es?", fragte er ihn ohne umschweife.

„Madam Bones", antwortete er seinem Anwalt.

„Amelia? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt! Ich kenne sie gut. Mir hat sie schon ein paar Mal geholfen, als ich in der Schule Trouble hatte. Sie kann uns im Ministerium helfen aber die Gesetzte beugen wird sie nicht. Das kann ich dir versichern!", sagte ein erleichterter Werwolf.

Wesentlich erleichterter war allerdings Betty, die sich jetzt nicht mehr mit den Ministeriumsleuten rumärgern musste. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, so war das viel einfacher und wesentlich schneller um an Sirius heranzukommen. Beziehungen waren doch was Feines!

Sie plauderten noch etwas, wurden aber von einem penetrantem Kratzen am Fenster unterbrochen. Saskia sah als erste, dass eine braune Eule um Einlass bat und rannte zu dem Fenster um eben diesen zu gewähren.

Die Eule schwebte einmal um den Tisch und landete nach einem gewagtem Sturzflug vor Remus Lupin. Harry pfiff anerkennend, die Eule plusterte sich auf und schuhute leise in Richtung des Grünäugigen, dabei streckte sie dem Adressaten ein Bein hin damit er sie endlich von der verkleinerten Last befreien sollte.

Die Eule flatterte gleich los nachdem sie einen Eulenkeks bekommen hatte, den letzten wie Remus bemerkte.

„Wir haben keine Eulenkekse mehr.", sagte Lupin auch gleich.

Er vergrößerte die Sendung und entdeckte das Logo des Ministeriums darauf.

„Ah, die Akten über Sirius sind endlich eingetroffen. Jetzt kann ich effektiv eine Wiederaufnahme beantragen und eine Verteidigung aufbauen!", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und fing an in den Akten zu blättern.

Nach kurzer Zeit fand er das Protokoll der Verhandlung, das er mit immer runzeliger werdender Stirn las. Die beiden anderen sahen gespannt zu Remus, während die Kleine in einer Ecke saß und mit ihren Puppen einen Tee trank.

Der Werwolf legte das Pergament ab, dabei hatte er ein diebisches Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Das wird einfacher als ich gedacht habe!", sagte er, „Sirius hat gar keinen Prozess bekommen. Laut diesem Protokoll bettelte er um Veritaserum und beteuerte seine Unschuld. Das Gamot lehnte ab, es war unter dem Vorsitz von Dumbledore, mit der Begründung, sie hätten Zeugenaussagen von Muggeln. Dumbledore war treibende Kraft, weswegen er sofort nach Askaban gebracht wurde!", grollte er zum Schluss nur noch animalisch. Langsam konnte er Harrys Aversion gegen Dumbledore verstehen.

Harry versteifte sich in seinem Sitz und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich konzentriert, dabei trat Schweiß auf seine Stirn. Betty sah in seine Augen, erkannte dort aber nur tiefes Schwarz. Sie fing an zu zittern und blickte ängstlich zu Remus, der sie nur fragend musterte. Saskia hingegen entschuldigte sich einen Moment bei ihren Puppen, huschte zu Harry, nahm ihn sanft in eine Umarmung und strich ihm über den Rücken.

„Schhhh Harry, ist schon gut. Der alte Mann wird seine Strafe noch erhalten. Es bringt nichts wenn du dich jetzt gehen lässt.".

Solche und ähnliche Dinge flüsterte sie ihm leise in sein Ohr, dass nur er es hören konnte. Der Werwolf verstand durch sein feines Gehör aber jedes Wort und sah fragend zu der Frau gegenüber. Diese blickte ängstlich zu ihrem Lord und starrte ihm in seine Augen.

Sie entspannte sich sichtlich als sie wieder das Grün erkannte, das immer heller, leuchtender wurde. Saskia gab ihrem Bruder im Geiste einen Kuss auf die Wange, schlenderte wieder zu den Puppen zurück, die sie freudig erwarteten und setzte ihre Teestunde fort.

„Was war das?", fragte der Werwolf auch gleich die ältere. Harry sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Mir wurde erklärt, dass es vorkommen kann, dass er kurz seine Beherrschung verlieren kann und sich verwandelt. Dies wird aber weniger, das eben war das zweite Mal, und die Verwandlung hatte nicht eingesetzt. Wenn ich es mit dem letzten Mal vergleiche, damals war er scheinbar auch noch nicht vollständig verwandelt. Mir wurde erklärt, dass für seine Lieben und Freunde keine Gefahr bestünde, ergo müssen sich seine Feinde in Acht nehmen", erklärte sie leise dem verwundertem Werwolf.

„Woher weißt du das?", platzte es aus dem Schwarzhaarigen heraus.

„Merlin war hier", antwortete sie ihm vorsichtig.

„Wann?", fragte Harry leicht gereizt, wütend darüber, dass sein Mentor hier war und ihn nicht besucht hatte.

„Kurz nach deiner ersten Verwandlung", antwortete sie ihm kleinlaut.

Der Grünäugige schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Da verbringt man eine Ewigkeit mit einem Menschen und wenn er zu Besuch kommt sagt er nicht einmal ‚Hallo' zu seinem Freund der ihm mehr als einmal den Ar...", „HARRY!" wurde er wieder von der älteren unterbrochen, „gerettet hat und seiner Frau dazu! Der kann was erleben!", setzte er wieder unbeeindruckt fort.

Remus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, Krone war in seiner Wortwahl manchmal auch nicht sehr wählerisch, was sich aber besserte als er mit Lily zusammenkam.

„Merlin war verheiratet?" fragte ein verdutzter Werwolf Sekunden später.

„Oooh ja!", war die einfache aber sehr belustigte Antwort von dem kleinen Lord, der neben ihm saß und jetzt breit grinste. Dabei leuchteten seine Augen belustigt.

„Wer war sie?", fragte dann auch schon ungeduldig die ältere Miss Smith.

„Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Das werde ich euch nicht offenbaren. Es ist sein Geheimnis!", antwortete Harry knapp, von den beiden Erwachsene kam nur ein unzufriedenes Knurren was angeknurrter sichtlich belustigte.

Moony sprang auf und wandte sich an die beiden Sitzenden am Tisch.

„Also! Ich werde jetzt nach London gehen und deinen Termin bei Amelia machen", sprach's und war schon verschwunden.

„Was hat es eigentlich mit dieser Phönix AG genau auf sich?", wollte Bettina genauer wissen.

Der Firmengründer antwortete ihr: „Wie schon gesagt: Ich möchte nicht öffentlich in Erscheinung treten, daher verstecke ich mich hinter der Firma, damit mir niemand so schnell auf die Schliche kommt wenn ich meinen Pläne durchziehe. Daher möchte ich die meistgelesenen Titel kaufen und langsam anfangen Riddle und Dumbles zu diskreditieren und besonders Fudge politisch schwächen. Dafür werde ich Artikel streuen, die hin und wieder in unregelmäßigen Abständen erscheinen werden", erklärte er breitwillig der älteren.

„Riddle?", hakte sie nach, der Name sagte ihr nichts.

Harry schnaubte: „Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Halbblut, zurzeit als Geist in Osteuropa unterwegs und heckt einen Plan aus um wieder auferstehen zu können", erklärte er ihr.

Diese lachte auf „Halbblut?" und lag brüllend vor lachen am Boden.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, das hatte gut getan, in den letzten Jahren hatte sie nichts zu lachen.

„Was ist mit Fudge? Wieso willst du ihn schwächen?", hakte sie weiter nach.

Ein erneutes Schnauben war von ihm zu hören.

„Er ist inkompetent, feige, korrupt, dumm, Dumbles Marionette und ein Todesser!", knurrte er wieder, dass die Dekoration vibrierte.

„Verstehe! Das erklärt einige der Vorfälle, die mit ihm zu tun hatten!", erwiderte sie nachdenklich.

Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach während von der kleinen Saskia und ihren Puppen ab und an ein Klimpern und lachen zu hören war.

Remus erschien in der Tür.

„Morgen um zehn treffe ich mich mit Amelia. Harry, du musst mir noch eine Vollmacht unterschreiben damit ich in diesem Fall freie Hand habe und das Ministerium weiß, dass ich im Namen und Auftrag eines Lords handle. Keine Angst, es reicht wenn du mit deinem Namen unterschreibst und deinem Siegelring signierst. Somit wird deine Unterschrift verschleiert und nur das Gamot kann die Echtheit zertifizieren, aber nicht lesen. So bist du unerkannt und das Dokument ist fälschungssicher.", sagte er zu ihnen.

„Gerne Remus, bereite diese Vollmacht bitte vor ich möchte sie mir gerne durchlesen.", antwortete er in geschäftsmäßigem Ton.

Harry stand auf: „Ich habe in letzter Zeit sträflich mein Training vernachlässigt. Ich werde in den Keller gehen und den Trainingsraum wieder herrichten. Zum Dinner werde ich wieder zurück sein, denke ich. Falls jemand mitkommen möchte?", damit marschierte er zur Tür und verwandelte dabei seine edle Kleidung in einen schwarzen enganliegenden Kampfanzug.

Seine Katanas, mit denen Remus schon Bekanntschaft machen durfte, erschien an seinem Rücken. Unwillkürlich strich er sich über die Kehle und schluckte.

An einer Seite hing ein gewöhnliches Schwert, das mit roten Rubinen verziert war. An den Seiten des Oberkörpers konnte man nur die Griffe von Wurfmessern erkennen und an den Unterarmen waren Holster für Zauberstäbe. Auf dem Rücken neben den Katanas sah man einen Köcher mit kurzen Pfeilen und eine Armbrust. Am rechten Oberschenkel trug er eine MK23, die offensichtlich schon benutzt wurde, da sie starke Gebrauchsspuren aufwies. Harry bemerkte die Blicke der Erwachsenen.

„Was ist?", kam es verwundert von ihm.

„D... dir möchte ich nicht im Dunkeln begegnen!", stotterte Betty zu dem Krieger vor sich.

„D... du beherrschst alle diese Waffen?", stotterte ebenfalls Moony, Harry nickte.

„Darf ich mitkommen und dir zusehen?", fragte Saskia und hatte dabei ihren Waffenscheinpflichtigen Hundeblick aufgesetzt, Harry nickte ergeben.

„Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?", kam es unisono von den Erwachsenen, Gefragter nickte grinsend.

So machte sich das Quartett auf den Weg in den Keller um kurz darauf in einem zerstörten Trainingsraum zu erscheinen. Die Erwachsenen schauten entsetzt als sie das Ausmaß der Zerstörung begriffen.

Harry sah beschämt zu Boden und murmelte einen Spruch in einer fremden Sprache, und einen Wimpernschlag später sah der Raum wieder wie neu aus.

Saskia trat vor und deutete auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel.

„Was ist das für ein Ding?", fragte sie neugierig, so etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

„Das ist eine Pistole. Die haben Muggel erfunden, damit kann man sich im Nahkampf und auf Distanz sehr gut wehren!", erklärte er in die Runde.

Mit einer Handbewegung beschwor er drei Ohrenschützer und ein paar Ohrstöpsel, die Ohrenschützer mochte er nicht besonders. In einiger Entfernung materialisierte sich eine Holzpuppe in einer Todesserrobe. Davor ein kleiner Hindernisparcours mit Möglichkeiten zu ducken und um getarnt zu schießen.

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte einen entschlossenen Blick auf, trat an den Einstieg in den Parcours und verbeugte sich. Die Puppe leuchtete grün auf und verbeugte sich genauso, zog einen Holzstab und schoss allerlei Flüche auf den Grünäugigen. Dieser lächelte nur, fasste sich an seinen Oberschenkel und spannte den Abzug.

Er tänzelte förmlich auf die Puppe zu, welche vehement auf den Angreifer schoss. Die Puppe leuchtete orange auf, ihre Bewegungen wurden flüssiger, die Flüche aggressiver. Harry spielte mit der Puppe eine Weile, erwiderte aber ihren Angriff bisher in kleinster Weise. Die Puppe leuchtete tief rot auf. Remus sog scharf die Luft ein. Er kannte diese Trainingspuppen. Sie reagierten wie Menschen, bewegten sich wie Menschen und benutzen die Unverzeihlichen, wenn sie tief rot leuchteten. So war es dann auch.

Ein dünner grüner Strahl flog auf Harry zu, der die drei Zuschauer aufschreien ließ. Harry in seiner Konzentration nicht gestört, blieb seelenruhig stehen und sah dem Todesfluch zu wie unaufhaltsam der Fluch sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Kurz bevor der Fluch den Grünäugigen treffen wurde schlug dieser in einen Schild ein, so das eine kleine Blase kurz aufleuchtete und kollabierte.

Harry hatte nun genug hob seinen rechten Arm an, mit der Faustwaffe in der Hand, wobei seine linke Hand das Heft der Waffe umschloss um sie zu stabilisieren. Er beugte seinen rechten Zeigefinger und eine Kaliber .45 Vollmantel bohrte sich in die Stirn der Todessermaske und stanzte ein Faustgroßes Loch in den Hinterkopf.

Die Puppe blieb regungslos stehen und leuchtete kurz weiß auf. Damit war der Kampf beendet.

Harry wandte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen an seine Zuschauer, die mit wütendem Gesicht auf ihn zu marschierten. Die drei bauten sich vor ihm auf und brüllten ihn im Chor an. Der angebrüllte verstand nur Bruchstücke wie „Tot sein" oder „Verrückt" oder auch „wie der Vater".

„TU DAS NIE WIEDER!", brüllten sie ihn unisono an, zum Glück hatte er noch die Ohrstöpsel drin.

Nachdem sie ihre Schimpftriade beendet hatten, warf sich die kleine Saskia ihrem Bruder im Geiste schluchzend in den Arme und weinte, gefolgt von Bettina, kurz darauf Moony.

„Verzeiht, bitte!", murmelte er kleinlaut.

Nachdem sich die drei beruhigt hatten, erklärte er ihnen die Waffen und lies die Erwachsenen mit der Muggelwaffe auf eine Zielscheibe schießen. Sie zeigten sich sichtlich beeindruckt über den Erfindungsreichtum der Muggel.

„Das war noch gar nichts. Benutz mal die MSG90!", empfahl er ihnen und demonstrierte ihnen die Präzision der Waffe.

Remus war beeindruckt.

„Was machst du aber wenn, sagen wir mal, zwanzig Werwölfe auf dich zu rennen? Dann hast du keine Zeit zu zielen", stellte der Werwolf fest.

Harry Grinste und hielt ihm das eben materialisierte MG4 mit silberfarbenem Magazin grinsend hin. Moony schaute sich skeptisch das Gewehr an, der Schwarzhaarige demonstrierte die Wirkung an den mal eben heraufbeschworenen Werwolfdummies. Remus lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

„Was machst du gegen Trolle oder Riesen?", wollte er wissen obwohl er vor der Antwort Angst hatte.

Er beschwor seine HK69 und zwei Riesendummies, die kurz darauf am ziemlich Kopflos am Boden lagen.

„Und, uhm... Drachen?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Der Grünäugige grinste fast animalisch während er eine FIM-92 schulterte und einem Drachendummie die Stingerrakete sie buchstäblich in den Arsch jagte.

„Und was machst du mit einem angreifenden Nest von Acromantulas?", fragte er noch ironisch.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, beschwor aus seinem Arsenal die XM214 und mähte die Riesenspinnen nieder.

„Ich frage mich jetzt wer ist brutaler, wir oder die Muggel?", dachte Moony laut, Betty nickte zustimmend.

„Das Dinner ist bereit, mein Lord!", piepste eine Elfe von der Tür.

„Danke! Wir kommen gleich zu Tisch!", antwortete der Hausherr seiner Elfe, die nach einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand.

Bei Tisch redeten sie unter anderem, über den bevorstehenden Termin bei Madam Bones morgen. Nach dem Essen schlichen alle Müde in Richtung ihrer Schlafzimmer, Harry brachte aber noch seine Schwester im Geiste liebevoll zu Bett, was von den Erwachsenen gerührt zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Moony lag noch eine Weile wach und dachte über die Vorführung der Muggelwaffen nach. ‚Die Muggel sind sehr erfindungsreich wenn es darum geht sich gegenseitig umzubringen! Wir haben die Muggel bisher immer unterschätzt, es sind ernstzunehmende Gegner! Diese Firmen, die diese Waffen herstellen verdienen sich wahrscheinlich eine goldene Nase. Ich werde mal mit Harry reden, vielleicht können wir uns ja bei einer oder mehrerer einkaufen. Das wird sicher profitabel werden!', Danach begab er sich in Morpheus Reich.

A/N: Die Waffenbezeichnungen einfach in Google kopieren, dann sieht ihr, womit Harry schießt.

Herzlichen Dank an Arcana913 für das Betan!


	11. Tatze

**Kapitel 10: Tatze**

Der nächste Morgen brach für alle viel zu früh an. Für Remus, weil er wegen der erneuten Verhandlung nervös war, für Bettina, weil die ihren alten Schulfreund endlich wiedersehen konnte, für Harry weil er von einer Unruhe befallen war und Saskia weil sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte, da ihr Bruder im Geiste wieder den Keller zerlegte.

Die Hauselfen stellten jedem einen Aufpäppeltrank zum Kaffee und heißer Schokolade hin, selbst das Geschirr verhielt sich normal, soweit man das bei einem Zaubererhaushalt sagen konnte. Das Frühstück verlief halbwegs schweigend, vereinzelt war nur ein Rascheln zu hören und zwar von einer Frühstücksflockenpackung, einer Zeitung, einem Magazin und den Unterlagen, die vom Gamot stammten.

Harry unterschrieb die Vollmacht für Remus, damit es keine Probleme geben würde, wenn er beim Gamot vorstellig werden würde. Der Schwarzhaarige saß auf heißen Kohlen, nachdem der Anwalt aufgebrochen war. Er würde getarnt in den Zuschauerraum gehen, wenn die Verhandlung anfangen würde. Dafür musste erst einmal eine Eule von Remus kommen.

Drei Stunden später hatte Harry den Teppich in seinem Arbeitszimmer durchgelaufen, als er durch ein kratzen an einem der raumhohen Fenster aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt wurde. Dort saß eine Expresseule und bettelte vehement um Einlass, damit sie ihre Expressnachricht zustellen konnte.

Nachdem die Eule wieder die Rückreise zu ihrem Postamt angetreten hatte, entrollte der Grünäugige mit zitternden Händen das Pergament und las dieses mehrmals durch. Dort war in kurzen Sätzen die Erfolgsmeldung zur Überwindung der ersten Hürde niedergeschrieben:

_Hatte Erfolg bei Amelia. Sirius in das Ministerium überführt. _

_Kein Besuchsrecht. _

_Verhandlung um fünfzehn Uhr. _

_Öffentlichkeit und Presse zugelassen. _

_Treffen uns im Sitzungssaal. _

_Grüße Moony. _

Harry sah auf seine geschnitzte Standuhr, stellte fest, dass er nur noch eine Stunde Zeit hatte, griff sich ein Pergament, schrieb hastig ein paar Zeilen an Xenophilius und rief eine Elfe, welche sofort erschien und sich sehr tief verbeugte.

"Lord Potter haben gerufen?", piepste die Elfe ihren Herren entgegen.

"Ja, das habe ich. Würdest du bitte dieses Pergament auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Xenophilius Lovegood bringen? Und sage bitte Bettina Bescheid, sie möge sich in vierzig Minuten in der Eingangshalle einfinden. Die Verhandlung beginnt um fünfzehn Uhr!", wies der Hausherr seine Elfe an.

"Sehr wohl mein Lord! Nikki wird Nachricht persönlich überbringen und Miss Smith Bescheid geben.", piepste sie aufgeregt und verschwand nach einem bestätigendem Nicken von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

"Harry?", fragte eine verdutzte, aber Reisefertige Bettina, die neben einer belustigten Saskia stand.

Dort stand nicht ein Schwarzhaariger, Grünäugiger Junge, sondern ein braunäugiger Junge mit dunkelblonden Haaren.

"Thomas Schmitz ist mein Name", sagte er in akzentfreien Deutsch mit einer kleinen Verbeugung zu den beiden Frauen, die ihn gerade mit offenem Mund anstarrten. "Ich bin bei meiner Tante und Cousine zu Besuch und wollte das schöne Gerichtsgebäude ansehen!", fügte er amüsiert hinzu.

Betty fasste sich wieder: "Sehr schön, Thomas, wo kommst du denn her?", stieg sie mit einem breiten Akzent ein.

"Meine Heimat befindet sich im Sagenumwobenen und schönen Nördlichen Schwarzwald, Frau Smith!", erklärte er ihr charmant.

"Sehr schön, dann kann es ja losgehen", sagte sie zu Thomas, drehte sich um und griff nach dem Flohpulver am Kamin.

Der Beamte am Sicherheitsschalter musterte die drei kritisch, nachdem ihm seltsamerweise die Zeitung weggeweht wurde.

"Name?", fragte der Mann misstrauisch.

"Bettina Smith ist mein Name. Das Mädchen ist meine Tochter Saskia. Wir kommen aus London. Der junge Mann hier ist Thomas Schmitz. Mein Neffe aus Deutschland ist zu Besuch hier. Er möchte sich die Architektur ansehen. Er hat ein Faible für solche Gebäude", erklärte die Frau freundlich zu dem Sicherheitsmann.

"Zauberstäbe!", verlangte dieser in einem sehr ruppigen Ton zu sehen; heute hatte er schlechte Laune.

Bettina reichte ihm den ihrigen, damit der ihn Registrieren konnte. Als der den Stab wieder zurückgegeben hatte, hielt er den Kindern jeweils eine Hand hin. Die Kinder sahen fragend auf die Hand vor ihrer Nase, die ungeduldig etwas wollte.

"Ich bitte Sie! Meine Tochter ist erst sechs und mein Neffe ist erst acht Jahre alt! Sie haben noch keine Zauberstäbe. Die erhalten sie erst mit elf!", meinte Betty freundlich zu dem Mann.

Dieser grummelte irgendetwas und händigte ihnen die Plaketten aus, damit sie passieren konnten. Harry steckte sich die Plakette an, während sie in einen Aufzug stiegen und den Knopf für die Unterste Etage drückten. Mit einem rattern setzte sich der Aufzug in Bewegung.

Unten angekommen machten sie sich auf zu dem Gerichtssaal, in dem die Verhandlung von Sirius stattfinden sollte. Vor der schweren Tür angekommen wurden sie von einem Auroren gehindert, den Saal zu betreten.

"Was wollen Sie? Heute wird ein Mordfall verhandelt. Da haben Kinder nichts verloren!", fuhr er sie barsch an.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte, aber mein Neffe hier", dabei zog sie Harry an der Hand nach vorne, "ist aus Deutschland zu Besuch hier. Er hat ein Faible für solche Räume, und ich wollte sie ihm zeigen. Das heute eine Verhandlung ist, wusste ich nicht.", antwortete sie dem Auroren, der jetzt den Jungen musterte.

Dieser fragte die Frau irgendetwas und sie antwortete ihm mit starkem Akzent.

"Mein Neffe fragt, ob er die Verhandlung ansehen darf. Er kann kein Englisch, daher kann er auch der Verhandlung nicht folgen. Er ist sehr interessiert, da sein Vater eine kleine Kanzlei in Deutschland hat und er dort die Gerichte kennt.", log sie im vor, ohne rot zu werden.

"Was ist mit dem Mädchen?", dabei sah er Saskia aufmerksam an, die in der Zwischenzeit den Flur neugierig betrachtete.

"Oh, sie ist taub, unheilbar!", erklärte Betty betrübt dem Mann vor sich, welcher die kleine jetzt bedauernd ansah.

Der nickte und öffnete die Tür: "Auf Ihre Verantwortung hin!"

Drinnen waren nicht mehr viele Plätze frei. Sie erhaschten gerade noch die letzten drei Freien Stühle ziemlich in der Mitte.

Eine andere Tür öffnete sich.

"Erheben Sie sich!", rief die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Gerichtsdieners. Allgemeines Stühlerücken war die Folge.

Durch die Tür trat das gesamte Gamot mit zum Teil verwirrten, neugierigen und grimmigen Gesichtern, gefolgt von einem arrogant wirkendem Dumbledore, der scheinbar wütend war und wieder den Vorsitz hatte. Auf der Seite ließ sich die Gerichtsschreiberin nieder. Eine kleine Rundliche Frau mit Krötenähnlichem aussehen und einer Schleife auf dem Kopf: Umbridge! Harry musste sich zusammenreißen.

Der Gerichtsdiener trat vor.

"Heute findet auf verlangen eines Lords eine außerordentliche Verhandlung statt. Die Verteidigung führt Remus John Lupin.", rief er wieder mit verstärkter Stimme.

Remus trat ein und nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz, während aufgeregtes Gemurmel durch die Reihen ging, vereinzelt sah man einen Fotoapparat aufblitzen. Der Gerichtsdiener räusperte sich wieder.

"Die Anklage führt Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister für Zauberei!", rief er noch immer magisch verstärkt und ein überheblich grinsender Minister betrat den Saal und nahm siegessicher auf seinem Stuhl Platz.

"Den Vorsitz hat Albus Dumbledore!", verkündete der Gerichtsdiener zuletzt und nahm Platz, die Zuschauer taten es ihm gleich.

Dumbledore gab den Leuten ein paar Minuten, damit sie sich setzen konnten und das Stühlerücken beendeten. Er erhob sich.

"Heute wird nach einer Note wieder der eindeutige Fall des Massenmörder Sirius Black Verhandelt, schon wieder!", tönte ein gelangweilter Vorsitzender.

"Einspruch!", rief der Verteidiger und erhob sich, das Getuschel ignorierend.

Dumbledore sah ihn abwertend an: "Die Verhandlung hat noch nicht begonnen, Herr Verteidiger. Sie können noch keinen Einspruch erheben!", belehrte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler.

"Einspruch!", meinte Moony gedehnt und erntete dafür wütende Blicke von Dumbledore, Umbridge und Fudge sowie anerkennende von großen Teilen des Gamots.

"Wie kommen Sie dazu, mich zu ignorieren, Herr Verteidiger! Erklären Sie sich!", rief der Vorsitzende, begleitet von hämischem Grinsen von Fudge und Umbridge.

"Sehr wohl, Herr Vorsitzender. Da Sie sich scheinbar nicht in der Prozessordnung auskennen, werde ich sie Ihnen erklären. Nachdem der Gerichtsdiener sich gesetzt hat, beginnt die Gerichtsverhandlung, Paragraph zwei, Absatz fünf, Satz zehn in der Prozessordnung. Daher kann ich ab diesem Moment einen Einspruch erheben, falls mir dies notwendig erscheint, was ich zweimal getan habe. Mein erster Einspruch galt Ihrer Formulierung meines Mandanten Sirius Black gegenüber. Es ist keines Falls erwiesen, dass er ein Massenmörder ist und eindeutig ist dieser Fall keineswegs. Unschuldig, bis die Schuld bewiesen wurde. Meinen zweiten Einspruch habe ich mit dem erklären der Prozessordnung erläutert. Da Sie scheinbar nicht daran interessiert sind, diesen schwierigen Fall Objektiv zu betrachten, Herr Vorsitzender, stelle ich hiermit den Antrag auf Befangenheit mit der Begründung, Vorverurteilung und mangelnde Kenntnis gültiger Verfahrensweisen, Paragraph vierundneunzig, Absatz zwölf, Satz drei!", sagte Lupin und setzte sich.

Lautes Getuschel im ganzen Saal war die Folge, sowie wütende Gesichter und mörderische Blicke von Umbridge, Fudge und Dumbledore. Ein Basilisk wäre neidisch geworden. Das Gamot erhob sich und verschwand in einem Nebenraum, gefolgt von Umbridge und Fudge.

Der Gerichtsdiener hinderte Fudge am eintreten.

"Es darf nur das Gamot und der Schreiber in diesen Raum. Keine Anwälte, auch wenn Sie der Minister sind, Herr ANKLÄGER!", sagte er deutlich zu einem vor Wut überkochenden Fudge, den er auf seinen Stuhl verwies.

Harry war beeindruckt von diesem Mann. Er nahm seinen Job, den er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange machen würde, sehr genau. ‚Ich denke, ich werde ihn einstellen, falls ihm gekündigt wird!', dachte Harry sich und ließ eine Notiz auf den fein säuberlich gestapelten Akten von Remus erscheinen.

Es klopfte zweimal sehr laut, und der Gerichtsdiener öffnete die Tür, damit das Gamot wieder in den Gerichtssaal treten konnte. Ein sichtlich wütender Dumbledore nahm auf einem Stuhl etwas Abseits Platz. Scheinbar wurde ihm der Vorsitz für diesen Fall entzogen.

Der Gerichtsdiener wechselte ein paar Worte mit jemanden - Harry konnte nicht sehen, wer das war - und drehte sich um, damit er seine Ansage machen konnte.

"Dem Antrag der Verteidigung wurde entsprochen. Den Vorsitz führt nun Amelia Bones!", rief er wieder magisch verstärkt und setzte sich.

"Hiermit wird das Verfahren Sirius Black fortgesetzt. Bringen sie den Angeklagten herein!", befahl die Vorsitzende.

"Einspruch!", brüllte es aus der Ecke der Anklage. Der Gerichtsdiener blieb stehen und drehte sich verwirrt um.

Fudge erntete von allen seltsame Blicke, angefangen von Wütenden, Mörderischen, Belustigten und welche, die man nicht identifizieren konnte. Selbst Dumbledore und Umbridge sahen verständnislos zu ihrem Minister, da keiner der beiden einen Fehler in diesen zwölf Worten finden konnte.

Die Kameras machten fleißig Fotos. Fudge bemerkte seinen Fehler, bekam einen Hochroten Kopf und ließ sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

"Abgelehnt!", befand eine gereizte Vorsitzende scharf zur Anklage; der Gerichtsdiener drehte sich zu der Gesicherten Tür um.

Es klickte ein paarmal Laut. Die Tür schwang Geräuschlos auf und eine unnatürliche Kälte drang in den Saal, was alle aufstöhnen lies. Dementoren! Harry griff den beiden Frauen an jeweils einen Arm und legte einen Schild über sie, damit die Dementoren keinen Einfluss auf sie hatten. Remus erhob sich.

"Einspruch! Mein Mandant ist nicht der Tat überführt!", donnerte er in Richtung Anklage und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Dementoren.

"Stattgegeben!", sagte die Vorsitzende und schickte die Dementoren zurück in den Raum. Alle atmeten erleichtert auf, nachdem diese Unheiligen Geschöpfe den Saal verlassen hatten.

Ein schmutziger, ausgemergelter, geschwächter Sirius Black wurde von Auroren in den Saal geschleift, da er zu schwach war zum gehen. Seine zerrissene Robe und die verfilzten Haupt- und Gesichtshaare verdeckten sein geschundenes Antlitz.

Allgemeines aufkeuchen ging durch sämtliche Reihen. Sieben Jahre Askaban hinterließen Spuren. Bettina fing leise an zu schluchzen, als sie Sirius erkannte und seinen Zustand erfasste.

Madame Bones klopfte mehrmals mit dem Hammer auf ihren Tisch, um den Saal zur Ordnung zu rufen, was ihr erst nach dem fünften Schlag gelang. Der Saal beruhigte sich.

"Wie lautet die Anklage?", fragte sie und sah die Erbärmliche Gestalt vor sich an, die von Auroren bewacht wurde.

"Sirius Black wird beschuldigt, als Geheimniswahrer der Potters diese an Den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf verraten zu haben, damit Du-weißt-schon-wer die Potters töten konnte. Nach der Tat begab sich Sirius Black in eine Einkaufsstraße der Muggel, um den gemeinsamen Freund und Vertrauten Peter Pettigrew zu stellen. Nach kurzem Wortgefecht zerfetzte Black Pettigrew und sprengte damit eine Straße auf. Dabei wurden noch ein dutzend Muggel getötet. Black wurde am Tatort gestellt und war nicht ansprechbar, da er nur hysterisch gelacht hat!", las Fudge die Anklage vor und setzte sich wieder.

"Herr Verteidiger, wie bekennt ihr Mandant sich?", fragte die Vorsitzende den Verteidiger dieser stand auf und sagte unmissverständlich: "Nicht schuldig, Frau Vorsitzende!", und setzte sich wieder.

Im Saal sprach niemand. Es waren nur das kratzen der Federn auf Pergament zu hören. Madame Bones sah zu Umbridge und wartete, bis diese wieder bereit war. Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass als Gerichtsschreiber solche Pausen notwendig waren, um alles zu Pergament zu bringen. Auch wenn es sich um Umbridge handelte, wollte sie nicht, dass das verfahren wegen persönlicher Abneigungen leiden sollte. Umbridge war fertig und teilte dies durch ein nicken der Vorsitzenden mit.

"Herr Verteidiger, sie sind dran!", sagte sie an Remus gewandt.

Dieser erhob sich: "Danke Frau Vorsitzende. Aufgrund der schwere der Anschuldigung beantrage ich Veritaserum!", sagte er und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Einspruch!", donnerte Fudge, "Das erste verfahren hatte gezeigt, dass Black schuldig ist! Das wäre Verschwendung von Ressourcen!", erklärte er seinen Einspruch und setzte sich in Richtung Sirius dreckig grinsend wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Remus erhob sich. "Die Anklage möge dem Gericht bitte im Protokoll zeigen, wo steht, dass mein Mandant EINDEUTIG die Tat begangen haben soll. Auch soll die Anklage dem Gericht das Formular über die Abgabe von Veritaserum zeigen, die bei dieser schwere der Anklage automatisch erfolgt!", sagte Remus zornig zu Fudge, ging zu ihm Rüber und warf ihm unzeremoniell die Kopie der Akte auf den Tisch.

Fudge begehrte auf: "Ich bin nicht Ihr Sekretär!"

"Dann kann die Anklage die geforderten Papiere zeigen, ebenso die entsprechende Stelle?", erwiderte der Verteidiger gereizt; Fudge schüttelte den Kopf.

"Frau Vorsitzende, wenn Sie erlauben, möchte ich für die Anklage antworten.", verwundertes Getuschel bei den Zuschauen; ein nicken bei der Vorsitzenden. "Es gibt diese Stelle im Protokoll nicht und dieses Formular existiert auch nicht in dieser Akte. Mein Mandant wurde ausschließlich, aufgrund weniger fragwürdiger Indizien abgeurteilt. Ein ordentlicher Prozess wie dieser hier hat überhaupt nicht stattgefunden und wenn ich zitieren darf, verzeihen sie bitte die Worte - es sind nicht meine: ‚verdammt noch mal, ich war das nicht, gebt mir das verfluchte Veritaserum. Ich werde auf alle eure Fragen antworten, aber gebt mir endlich das gottverdammte Serum. Ich war das nicht!' Zitat Ende. Weiter steht nur dort, das der Vorsitzende Albus Dumbledore meinen Mandanten zu lebenslänglich Askaban bei den Dementoren verurteilt hat!", erklärte Remus dem Gamot.

Dumbledore wurde von den neueren Mitgliedern des Gamots angewidert angesehen. Die Zuschauer flüsterten empört über das eben Gehörte. Selbst Fudge schien sich auf die Zunge zu beißen. Er hatte aber keinen vernünftigen Einwand und nochmal vorführen lassen wollte er sich absolut nicht.

"Ich wiederhole meinen letzten Antrag erneut. Ich beantrage Veritaserum für meinen Mandanten. Er verlangte es letztes Mal, da er damals nichts zu verbergen hatte und es jetzt auch nicht hat!", sagte Remus mit lauter Stimme, damit er die Zuschauer übertönen konnte.

"Stattgegeben!", sprach die Vorsitzende und nickte dem Gerichtsdiener zu, der schon die kleine Phiole in der Hand hielt.

In den Augen von Sirius war ein kleiner Schimmer Hoffnung zu erkennen, als er den Gerichtsdiener mit der Phiole auf sich zukommen sah. Erwartungsvoll streckte er die Zunge raus, damit das Serum verabreicht werden konnte. Die Zuschauer tuschelten wieder wie verrückt, da der Black scheinbar absolut bei Verstand war, was nach sieben Jahren Dementoren nicht sein dürfte.

Die drei Freunde nahmen das erleichtert zur Kenntnis.

Der Gerichtsdiener lies drei Tropfen des Veritaserums auf die Zunge tropfen, die dann auch freudig geschluckt wurden. Nach einigen Sekunden konnte man erkennen, wie die Augen glasig wurden. Das Serum wirkte.

"Anklage? Ihr Zeuge!", sagte die Vorsitzende zu Fudge, der sich erhob und mit einem breiten Grinsen vor Sirius stehen blieb.

"Name?", fragte er ihn kurz, verfluchtes Protokoll.

"Sirius Orion Black.", antwortete gefragter mit monotoner Stimme.

"Waren Sie zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt auf dieser Straße?", fragte Fudge.

"Ja.", war die präzise Antwort.

"Haben Sie Peter Pettigrew dort angetroffen?", fragte er weiter.

"Ja.", war die kurze Antwort.

"Haben Sie wiederholt die Worte gesagt ‚Er ist Tot' als die Auroren eintrafen?", fragte er ihn mit einem siegessicheren grinsen.

"Ja.", war seine Antwort, die lautes Gemurmel aufkommen ließ und erst nach mehreren Hammerschlägen beendet werden konnte.

"Danke! Keine weiteren Fragen!", sagte Fudge zur Vorsitzenden, drehte sich um und ging triumphierend auf seinen Platz zurück.

"Herr Verteidiger? Ihr Zeuge!", wandte sie sich an Remus, der Aufstand und mit einer Ausdruckslosen Mine auf seinen Freund zuging.

"Wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte er Sirius höflich.

"Sirius Orion Black.", war die gleiche, monotone Antwort.

"Waren Sie der Geheimniswahrer der Potters?", fragte er wiederum höflich.

"Nein.", war die Antwort, die lautes Flüstern aufkommen ließ.

"Wer war es dann, und wie ist es dazu gekommen?", fragte er weiter.

"Der Geheimniswahrer war Peter Pettigrew. James und Lily haben ihn auf meine Empfehlung hin genommen. Ich sagte ihnen, dass ich die offensichtlichere Wahl bin und dadurch gefährdet. Peter ist unscheinbarer. Ihn würde niemand als den Geheimniswahrer vermuten", antwortete Sirius.

"Also haben Sie die Potters nicht verraten?", hakte Remus nach.

"Nein.", erhielt er als Antwort. Lautes Gemurmel erhob sich.

"Haben Sie die Straße voller Menschen gesprengt?", fragte er weiter; im Saal sprach niemand.

"Nein.", war die Antwort.

"Wissen Sie, wer es getan hat?", bohrte er weiter.

Moony kannte die Antwort, aber das Gericht musste sie noch hören.

"Ja, es war Pettigrew. Nachdem ich Harry Potter Rubeus Hagrid übergeben hatte, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Peter. Ich fand ihn auf einer Straße voller Muggel und wollte ihn zur Rede stellen. Aber Peter schnitt sich den kleinen Finger ab und sprengte die Straße. Die Ratte entkam in der Kanalisation. Ich hatte einen Schock und wurde von den Auroren gleich nach Askaban gebracht", antwortete er mit monotoner Stimme.

"Einspruch!", donnerte Fudge erneut. "Black hat ein ehrenwertes Mitglied der Gemeinschaft und Träger des Orden des Merlin erster Klasse dazu beleidigt!"

"Mister Black! Begründen Sie, warum Sie Pettigrew als Ratte bezeichnen!", forderte die Vorsitzende ihn auf.

Dieser antwortete noch immer mit seiner monotonen Stimme:

"Er ist ein Animagus. Eine Ratte. Daher nannten wir ihn Wurmschwanz".

Ein kurzes: "Abgelehnt, fahren Sie fort, Herr Verteidiger!", war die Antwort von einer genervten Amelia Bones.

"Wie standen Sie zu James und Lily Potter?", wollte der Verteidiger wissen.

"Sie waren wie Geschwister für mich, die ich nie hatte", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Und wie stehen Sie zu Harry Potter?", hakte Remus nach.

"Er ist mein Patensohn", antwortete er ihm.

Die Zuschauer riefen wild durcheinander. Die Reporter machten eifrig Fotos und Madame Bones zertrümmerte fast ihren Tisch.

"Wann wurde entschieden, dass Sie nicht zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht werden sollen und wer wusste davon?", ging die Befragung weiter.

"Zwei Tage, bevor James und Lily getötet wurden, hatten wir das Gespräch. Bescheid wussten nur James, Lily, Pettigrew, ich und Dumbledore.", antwortete Sirius.

Der Saal explodierte förmlich. Alle, bis auf drei, waren aufgesprungen und riefen wild durcheinander. Der Gerichtsdiener hatte Mühe, im Saal wieder Ordnung herzustellen. Eine wütende Vorsitzende machte sich ihrem Unmut Luft.

"Noch so ein Ausbruch und ich lasse den Saal räumen! Herr Verteidiger, fahren Sie fort!"

"Danke Frau Vorsitzende. Mister Black: Was machen Sie als erstes, wenn Sie freigesprochen werden?", fragte er wieder freundlich.

"Meinen Patensohn aufsuchen.", erklärte er monoton.

"Danke, keine weiteren Fragen!", sagte er zur Vorsitzenden und setzte sich.

"Anklage? Ihr Zeuge!", forderte sie Fudge auf, der aber nur seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Gut. Gerichtsdiener, geben Sie das Antiserum. Ihre Plädoyers, bitte. Anklage?", befahl sie den Anwälten.

Fudge erhob sich und räusperte sich einmal lautstark. Madame Bones musste mit den Augen rollen: "Verehrtes Gamot, Frau Vorsitzende! Heute sitzt der Massenmörder Sirius Black auf diesem Stuhl. Seine Unschuld wurde noch immer nicht festgestellt. Er könnte ein Spion für Du-weißt-schon-wen sein. Das, was die Verteidigung versucht, uns zu sagen, ist erstunken und erlogen. Black hatte sieben Jahre Zeit, sich auf dieses Verhör vorzubereiten. Daher ist es im Bereich des Möglichen, das alles eine Farce von Seiten der Verteidigung ist. Ohne Peter Pettigrew, der einen Heldentod gestorben ist, fehlt ihnen jeder Beweis. Danke!", sagte er süffisant grinsend. Dumbledore nickte ihm zu und Fudge setzte sich.

Die Vorsitzende sowie das halbe Gamot und dreiviertel der Zuschauer sahen ihn Konsterniert an. Hatte er die letzten Stunden nicht zugehört? Heute hatte er sich keine neuen Freunde gemacht, soviel stand fest!

Sie räusperte sich: "Herr Verteidiger? Bitte, Sie haben das Wort!", und bedeutete ihm, vorzutreten.

"Zauberergamot, Frau Vorsitzende! Heute wurde definitiv die Unschuld meines Mandanten festgestellt. Er hat unter Veritaserum FREIWILLIG ausgesagt. Wie wir alle wissen, oder auch nicht", dabei sah er zu Fudge, "kann man unter dem Einfluss dieses Serums nicht lügen oder sich darauf vorbereiten. Daher kann es nur ein Urteil geben: Freispruch. Es wurde erwiesen, dass Peter Pettigrew die Potters verraten und die Straße gesprengt hat! Ich beantrage Haftbefehl für Pettigrew und Aberkennung sämtlicher verliehener Titel. Danke!", damit setzte sich ein geschaffter Remus Lupin.

"Danke! Das Gamot zieht sich zur Beratung zurück!", und das Gamot verschwand hinter der Tür ... alleine.

Tumult brach im Zuschauerraum aus, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Das hatte hier niemand erwartet. Nach zehn Minuten klopfte es wieder zweimal und der Gerichtsdiener öffnete die Tür. Nachdem alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, verlas die Vorsitzende das Urteil.

"Sirius Orion Black.", sie sah ihn an und er bemühte sich, aufzustehen, die Auroren halfen ihm, "Das Gamot hat mit einer Gegenstimme beschlossen", dabei sah sie grimmig zu Dumbledore, "dass Sie in allen Punkten freigesprochen werden. Sie sind frei. Das Ministerium wird Ihnen Ihren Besitz wieder aushändigen. Weiter erhalten Sie pro Jahr einhunderttausend Galeonen Haftentschädigung und weitere zweihundertfünfzigtausend Galeonen für das nicht erhaltene Verfahren. Dem Antrag der Verteidigung wird entsprochen!", verkündete sie und wollte gerade mit dem Hammer das Urteil rechtskräftig machen, wurde aber von Remus unterbrochen.

"Frau Vorsitzende.", angesprochene hielt inne und schaute den Anwalt verwirrt an, "Da wir alle versammelt sind und die betroffenen auch, möchte ich im Auftrag meines Mandanten eine Anzeige aufgeben!", sagte er ernst.

Sie schlug mit dem Hammer auf den Tisch. Die Ketten fielen von Sirius, der erleichtert aufatmete. Der Saal blieb sitzen. Alle waren gespannt, wie es weiterging.

"Es ist zwar unüblich, Herr Verteidiger, aber ich erteile ihnen das Wort!", sie war neugierig, was jetzt kam.

Remus stand auf und übergab der Vorsitzenden ein Pergament. Diese las es Stirnrunzelnd durch und nickte.

"Mister Fudge, tauschen Sie mit Mister Lupin die Plätze!", wies sie den Minister an, der sie entsetzt anstarrte.

Dieser rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Remus wartete mit seiner Aktentasche neben dem Stuhl und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf.

Madame Bones nickte dem Gerichtsdiener zu. Dieser zerrte den Minister nun auf den freien Stuhl. Remus nahm auf der Anklageseite Platz. Die Vorsitzende nickte dem Gerichtsdiener dankend zu und stand auf.

"Das Verfahren Anonym, per Vollmacht vertreten durch Remus Lupin, gegen Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister für Zauberei!", der Saal ächzte auf.

Keiner hatte den Mumm, den Minister zu verklagen: "Die Anklage lautet: Üble Nachrede und Rufschädigung.", die Zuschauer stöhnten auf. Wegen so einer Lappalie muss das ganze Gamot verhandeln. Einige Zuschauer wollten gerade aufstehen und gehen, als die Vorsitzende grinsend fortfuhr. "... bei einem Lord!", die Zuschauer ächzten erneut auf und setzten sich wieder.

Das Gamot sah entsetzt zwischen Fudge, Lupin und Madame Bones hin und her.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, bedeutete sie mit einer Geste Remus, anzufangen.

"Danke, Frau Vorsitzende! Heute hat Mister Fudge meinen Mandanten, einen Lord, dessen Vollmacht ich habe", dabei hielt er das Pergament in die Luft, welches Madame Bones vorher gesehen hatte, "der Lüge und des Betruges bezichtigt. Weiter hat er SEIN verfahren als Farce bezeichnet, da er ein persönliches Interesse an diesem Fall hatte. Als Zeuge benenne ich hier alle im Raum Anwesenden sowie das Protokoll der letzten Verhandlung!", sagte Remus und setzte sich.

Der Geräuschpegel stieg wieder ins Unermessliche. Nachdem der Saal wieder friedlich war, sprach die Vorsitzende.

"Mister Fudge! Wünschen Sie einen Pflichtverteidiger?"

Der Gerichtsdiener verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Minister schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Wie Sie wünschen. Sie haben uns vorhin exzellent Ihr Geschick bewiesen. Wie bekennen Sie sich?", war die obligatorische Frage.

"Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage!", gab Fudge kleinlaut zu.

Er konnte sich nicht gegen einen Lord wehren, schon gar nicht, wenn die Beweislast so erdrückend war wie jetzt.

"Gut! Damit ersparen Sie uns die Feststellung der Schuld. Gamot! Wünschen Sie Zeit?", fragte sie ihre Sitznachbarn. Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

"Wer für Schuldig stimmt, hebe die Hand!", fast alle Hände waren oben. Sie sprach weiter,

"Wer für unschuldig?", keine Hand reckte sich in die Luft. "Enthaltungen?", eine Hand erhob sich. Es war dieselbe, die bei Sirius für schuldig stimmte.

"Gut! Cornelius Oswald Fudge! Sie sind mit einer Enthaltung für Schuldig befunden. Sie werden für eine Woche nach Askaban geschickt, die Latrine ausheben und werden dem Geschädigten eine Summe von zweihunderttausend Galeonen aus Ihrem Privatvermögen", das betonte sie besonders, "überweisen. Sie haben vier Wochen Zeit, das Urteil zu erfüllen!", Urteilte das Gamot über ihren Minister.

"Anträge?", fragte sie in die Runde, Remus erhob sich.

"Ja, Frau Vorsitzende.", sie sah ihn gespannt an. "Mein Mandant wünscht, dass das Geld dem St. Mungos zur Verfügung gestellt wird", sagte er und setzte sich.

"Das ist sehr großzügig von dem Lord! Bitte richten Sie ihm meinen Dank aus. Dem Antrag wird entsprochen!", und ihr Hammer schlug auf dem Tisch ein.

Der Gerichtsdiener verstärkte wieder seine Stimme: "Erheben Sie sich!"

Die Zuschauer standen auf. Vereinzelt waren wieder Blitze von Fotoapparaten zu sehen.

Das Gamot stand wie eins auf, marschierte Richtung Tür zu der Sie Anfangs hereingekommen waren und verließ den Sitzungssaal. Der Gerichtsdiener baute sich vor der Tür auf, damit den Leuten niemand folgen konnte.

Die Zuschauer verließen alle gesittet den Saal, auch die drei Freunde. Sirius saß Apathisch auf dem Stuhl, während sich eine Einsame Träne aus einem Augenwinkel den Weg in den verfilzten Bart suchte und darin spurlos verschwand.

Remus marschierte direkt, eiligen Schrittes auf den Gerichtsdiener zu, streckte ihm lächelnd die Hand hin und schüttelte sie kräftig. Der Gerichtsdiener sah ihn fragend an und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein Fragezeichen, als er einen kleinen Zettel in seiner Hand spürte. Nach kurzem zögern schob er diesen Zettel in seinen Umhang. Remus nickte ihm freundlich zu, wandte sich vom Gerichtsdiener ab und flog förmlich auf Sirius zu.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	12. Wiedersehen

**Kapitel 11: Wiedersehen**

Sirius sah ein paar Schwarze, auf Hochglanzpolierte Schuhe vor sich. Er folgte den in schwarzer Seide steckenden Beinen nach oben, die in den teuren Schuhen steckten. Sein Blick blieb auf einer silbern glänzenden Gürtelschnalle hängen, die einen schwarzen Phönix darstellte, der Smaragde als Augen hatte und mit seinen Krallen nach einer Schlange fasste. Selbst das Medaillon strahlte eine Macht aus, alleine durch die Symbolik. Sein Blick wanderte über das dunkelrote Seidenhemd weiter nach oben, seine Augen streiften die teure Robe aus Drachenleder zu dem Gesicht des Mannes, der in dieser teuren Kleidung steckte. Die Augen des Blacks weiteten sich, als er seinen Retter erkannte.

"Moony?", krächzte er leise. Angesprochener nickte mit Tränen in den Augen.

Der ehemalige Gefängnisinsasse erhob sich gequält aus seinem unbequemen Sitz und schmiss sich hemmungslos schluchzend in die Arme seines Freundes.

"Bitte verzeih mir!", flüsterte Remus in das Ohr seines besten, noch lebenden, Freundes.

"Warum? Du hast mich doch aus dem Loch rausgeholt?", fragte der geschwächte Mann und schob den Werwolf etwas von sich, während er ihn fragend ansah.

"Ich habe dir nicht geglaubt. Ich glaubte an deine Schuld!", beichtete er ihm.

Das nächste, was man erkennen konnte, war ein edel Gekleideter Anwalt, der mit einer blutenden Nase quer durch den Sitzungssaal flog. Die Auroren rannten zu dem Angreifer und fesselten ihn wieder. Er hatte vor Zeugen wieder jemanden angegriffen.

Der Geschlagene Rappelte sich auf, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Blut aus dem Gesicht und marschierte mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck auf Sirius zu. Vor dem temporär Gefangenen blieb er stehen und wandte sich an einen Auroren.

"Lassen Sie sofort meinen Mandanten los! Er wurde freigesprochen! Haben Sie das vergessen, Sie Kretin?", brüllte er den Mann an, ohne auf den Faustschlag einzugehen.

Die Auroren tauschten ungläubige Blicke aus.

"Aber Mister Lupin! Er hat Sie angegriffen!", versuchte er sich dem Anwalt zu erklären. Scheinbar hatte er mehr abbekommen als sie vermuteten.

"Nein, hat er nicht! Lassen Sie sofort den Mann los, oder Sie können Fudge Gesellschaft leisten!", knurrte er ungeduldig den Auroren zu; diese ließen Sirius erschrocken los und zogen sich zurück.

"Danke!", stammelte der Befreite.

"Wofür?", wollte der Geschlagene verwundert wissen.

"Dass du mich aus dem Loch rausgeholt hast!", fasste er den Tag zusammen.

Nach kurzem Schweigen flüsterte der letzte Black zu seinem Freund: "Es tut mir leid!"

"Was tut dir leid?", wollte Remus wissen.

"Ich konnte Harry nicht beschützen! Wo hat ihn Hagrid hingebracht? Kann ich zu ihm?", sagte er aufgelöst zu seinem Freund.

Der Werwolf nahm seinen besten Freund in den Arm und beruhigte ihn.

"Harry ist in Sicherheit. Wenn du bereit bist, gehen wir!"

Tatze nickte hoffnungsvoll und Remus griff in eine Tasche seiner Robe. Dort Fischte er nach einer Serviette und reichte sie Sirius. Dieser griff danach, dann waren die beiden mit dem Portschlüssel verschwunden.

In einer kleinen Wohnung angekommen schaute Sirius sich um.

"Wo sind wir und wo ist Harry?", fragte er gleich darauf, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte.

"Du stinkst!", stellte Remus fest, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen und deutete auf eine Tür.

Der Stinkende seufzte ergeben. Er hatte ja Recht. Sieben Jahre in dem Dreckloch ohne die Möglichkeit, sich oder die Kleidung zu waschen ... da sammelte sich einiges an.

Tatze ging widerstandslos auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und fand ein gut beheiztes Badezimmer, ein wohlduftendes Schaumbad, einfache, aber teure Kleidung sowie eine Elfe, die ihn mit Handtüchern auf einem Arm und einer Bürste in der Hand erwartete.

Die Elfe musste viermal das Wasser wechseln, bevor der ganze Dreck ab war und sich der Schaum nicht mehr verfärbte. Sie verbrauchte drei Rasierklingen und zwei Scheren, bis sie ihn so weit frisiert hatte, dass man ihn unter die Leute lassen konnte.

Sirius schickte die Elfe weg und blieb noch etwas im Wasser liegen, um sich zu entspannen.

Nach drei Stunden kam ein rasierter, frisierter, manikürter, pedikürter, sauberer und gekleideter ehemaliger Sträfling aus dem Badezimmer heraus. Ein hundeähnliches Knurren ertönte, als er einen Reich gedeckten Tisch erblickte und stürzte sich auf die leckeren Sachen. Die Elfe musste zweimal die Schüsseln auffüllen, bevor sich der gesättigte Mann zurücklehnte.

"Also! Ich möchte jetzt Harry sehen!", forderte der jetzt gesättigte und Porentief saubere Sirius.

Moony wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Tatze zuckte zusammen und Remus öffnete die Tür, um dem Störenfried zu dieser späten Stunde die Meinung zu geigen. Vor der Tür stand ein Mann in einer dunkelgrünen Robe mit einem Ledernen und abgewetzten Pilotenkoffer, offensichtlich ein Heiler.

"Verzeihen Sie die späte Störung, meine Herren. Ich wurde von ihrem Lord beauftragt, nach Sirius Black zu sehen. Er schien im Gerichtssaal keine gute Figur zu machen!", entschuldigte sich der Heiler; während er sprach kam aus dem inneren der Wohnung ein Schnauben.

"Sehr schön. Das ist kein Problem. Bitte treten Sie ein. Mein Mandant sitzt dort am Esstisch", bat er ihn herein und deutete auf den Delinquenten.

Der Heiler stand vor Sirius und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er suchte offensichtliche Verletzungen, fand aber keine. Der Heiler bedeutete Sirius, dass er sich auf die Couch legen soll. Dieser reagierte etwas bockig und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Sirius! Aus! Platz!", knurrte der Werwolf mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Couch.

Der Heiler schwankte zwischen Belustigung und Unglaube, als er dieses Schauspiel miterleben durfte, als sein Patient wie ein Hund befehligt wurde und dieser auch noch wie gewünscht reagierte. Sirius legte sich knurrend hin und ließ den Heiler gewähren.

"Mein Gott Sirius! Nun stell dich doch nicht so an! Er wird dir schon nichts abschneiden!", knurrte er zu ihm, "Oder?", fügte er hinzu und schaute fragend zu dem Heiler der nur amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.

Der Heiler fing mit seiner Arbeit an. Nach zwanzig Minuten, etlichen Diagnosesprüchen und mehrfaches farbiges Aufleuchten des Zauberstabes komplettierte er die Diagnose. Der Heiler setzte sich, füllte ein Pergament aus und reichte dieses Sirius, der ihn fragend ansah. In seinen Augen konnte man die Neugierde förmlich erkennen. Der Heiler Räusperte sich.

"Mister Black! Etwas Schwerwiegendes oder Chronisches habe ich nicht feststellen können, jedenfalls nichts, was man mit einigen Tränken und ein paar Mahlzeiten nicht wieder hinbekommen könnte!", hier machte er eine kleine Pause. "Das Pergament beinhaltet eine kleine Auflistung Tränke, die Sie bitte einnehmen wollen, um zu genesen. Hier haben Sie schon einen Trank, der gegen das akuteste hilft, was ich gefunden habe. Bitte nehmen Sie ihn gleich ein und legen sich hin. Er wird Sie müde machen. Gefunden habe ich eigentlich nur eine gequetschte Niere, Gallensteine, eine verschleppte Lungenentzündung, diverse Infekte in fast sämtlichen Organen, zwei Pilze, drei Parasiten und ein noch nicht ausgebrochene Tuberkulose. Dagegen ist dieser Trank gedacht.", er streckte ihm die Phiole hin, die er sofort in einem Zug schluckte. "Auch konnte ich eine Starke Unterernährung feststellen, aber dies ist ja auch ohne Studium ersichtlich", fügte der Heiler noch leicht grinsend an.

"Vielen Dank! Haben Sie auch gleich die Rechnung oder schicken Sie diese uns zu?", bedankte sich Remus für seinen Freund, der zusammengesunken auf der Couch saß.

Der Heiler reichte ihm ein Pergament.

"Hier ist meine Rechnung!"

Moony nahm das Pergament, kramte in seiner Aktentasche herum und reichte ihm den geforderten Betrag plus einem Ordentlichen Trinkgeld.

"Sie waren nie hier!", der Heiler nickte eifrig. "Vielen Dank und einen ruhigen Abend wünsche ich Ihnen!", sagte der Werwolf freundlich zu dem Heiler und geleitete ihn nach draußen.

Remus setzte sich neben Sirius auf die Couch. Beide schwiegen sich an.

"Ich bin ein Wrack! So kann ich Krone junior nicht unter die Augen treten. Ich muss erst wieder gesund werden. Nur, wie soll ich die Tränke bezahlen?", sagte Tatze mit müder Stimme.

"Das lass mal meine Sorge sein,und um Harry, brauchst DU dir keine Sorgen zu machen!", antwortete ihm sein Freund und Anwalt.

Der letzte Black sah seinen Freund an.

"Danke, dass du den Heiler bezahlt hast. Ich werde dir das Geld wieder zurückzahlen, wenn ich kann!"

"Papperlapapp! Den Heiler bezahlte nicht ich, sondern mein Lord, der auch deine Tränke bezahlen wird.", erklärte Lupin dem Black.

Tatzes Kopf flog herum und er schaute Remus mit immer grimmiger werdenden Augen an und knurrte.

"Mein Lord? Bist du jetzt einer dieser Lakaien von Voldemort geworden? Hat der mich befreit, um mich genüsslich zu foltern?"

Angeknurrter hob abwehrend die Hände und meinte: "Keines Wegs, Tatze. Voldemort ist momentan nicht aktiv. Und mein Lord ist definitiv nicht Voldemort. Er hat zwar ein persönliches Interesse an dir, allerdings im positiven Sinne. Er wird dir nicht schaden, das schwöre ich dir!", erläuterte Remus und schaute ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen, während er sprach.

Tatze nickte beruhigt und gähnte Herzhaft.

"Wir bleiben heute Nacht hier. Falls ich morgen früh nicht da sein sollte, bin ich bei meinem Chef und gebe meinen Bericht ab. Ich komme aber jedenfalls wieder hierher zurück, um dich zu meinem Lord und Chef zu bringen. Er will sich mit dir unterhalten!", damit erhob sich der Werwolf und ging zu Bett, Sirius seinen Gedanken überlassend.

Sirius wachte am nächsten Morgen gegen zehn auf. In seinem Zimmer war ein üppiges Frühstück aufgebaut und daneben eine Batterie von Tränken. Jede der zweiundzwanzig Phiolen war gekennzeichnet. Tatze las die Anleitung durch und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er bis auf die Unterernährung geheilt war, wenn er die alle intus hatte. Nach den ersten zehn Tränken schüttelte er sich angewidert. Ein Trank ansich, schmeckte schon furchtbar, aber eine Kombination davon im Mund zusammengemischt ... da zog er lieber die Gourmetküche in Askaban vor.

Dort wusste er nicht, aus was diese Pampe bestand, es war wohl besser so! Er wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was er dort gegessen hatte. Der letzte Trank war der schlimmste, geschmacklich gesehen. Dieser war so sauer, dass es die Löcher in den Socken zusammenzog und jedes schwarze Loch im Universum schließen konnte. ‚Wenn irgendein Parasit das überlebt, dann heiße ich Otto!', dachte er bei sich, nachdem er sich den Mund neutralisiert hatte.

Gegen Mittag trat er aus seinem Zimmer und fand seinen Freund über ein paar Akten gebeugt vor, neben sich eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee, die jedesmal zur Seite rutschte, wenn der Werwolf danach tastete, ohne seinen Blick von den Unterlagen zu nehmen. Sirius musste grinsen, marschierte zu dem beschäftigten Mann und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihm plumpsen. Remus schreckte hoch und zog seinen Zauberstab.

"Seit wann so schreckhaft?", fragte Tatze ihn belustigt.

"Guten Morgen Sirius, oder wohl eher guten Mittag!", knurrte er ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn dieser Trank von gestern mich umgehauen hat?", knurrte Sirius zurück.

"Wie geht es dir, Tatze? Hast du die Tränke alle genommen?", erkundigte sich der Werwolf; dieser nickte.

Remus stand auf, verstaute die Papiere wieder in seiner Mappe, klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und streckte Sirius seinen freien Arm hin, damit er sich daran festhalten konnte. Mit einem Plopp waren sie aus der Wohnung verschwunden.

Die beiden erschienen in der Eingangshalle von Potter Manor, die extra für heute umdekoriert wurde. Die Wände waren schwarz, ebenso der Boden und die Decke. An den Wänden brannten schwach kleine Fackeln, die versuchten, die düstere Eingangshalle zu erleuchten, was ihnen aber nicht wirklich gelang. Die Luft war erfüllt von Ruß, der sich in den Schleimhäuten einnistete und ein furchtbares Kratzen im Hals erzeugte. Man konnte den drang, trocken husten zu müssen, nur sehr schwer unterdrücken. Sirius wandte sich zu seinem Freund um, der seine feine Kleidung in eine Bodenlange schwarze Robe mit einer weiten Kapuze verwandelt hatte und diese sogleich aufsetzte.

Eine vermummte Gestalt trat an die beiden heran und bedeutete ihnen zu folgen. Die Person drehte sich um, ging zielstrebig auf eine Tür zu und öffnete diese. Die Person deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass sie durchgehen mögen, was Remus gleich und Sirius zögerlich taten. Ihm war das alles sehr suspekt. Er fühlte sich an sein Elternhaus erinnert.

Nachdem beide durch die Tür waren, schloss die fremde Person die Tür hinter sich und war somit ebenfalls im Raum. Dieser Raum sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Hier war alles genauso in schwarz gehalten wie die Eingangshalle. In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch mit Karten darauf. Scheinbar war dies ein Konferenz- oder Kartenraum.

Über dem Tisch hing ein großes, dunkelrotes Banner mit demselben Zeichen wie die Gürtelschnalle von Remus. Am entfernteren Tischende saß eine kleine ebenfalls vermummte Person, die eifrig an den Karten arbeitete. Die fremde Person ging zielstrebig auf die kleinere zu, blieb im respektvollen Abstand stehen und verbeugte sich sehr tief.

"Mein Lord!", es war eine Frau mit einer angenehmen Stimme, die Sirius irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

Die kleinere Person, der Lord, ignorierte die Frau einige Minuten, die sich noch immer in der Verbeugung neben dem Tisch befand. Sirius fand das sehr unhöflich. Der Lord richtete sich auf und wandte seinen Körper zu der Frau hin.

"Sprich!", befahl er ihr in gelangweiltem Ton.

"Remus Lupin ist mit dem neuen Anwärter Sirius Black eingetroffen!", antwortete sie ihrem Lord unterwürfig; man konnte die Angst in der Stimme hören.

"Moment mal! Anwärter? Remus! Du hast mir versprochen, nicht für diesen übergeschnappten Idioten zu arbeiten!", brüllte Tatze seinen jetzt ehemals besten Freund an, während er mit einer Hand zitternd vor Wut auf den kleinen Lord zeigte.

Der kleine Lord bewegte sich langsam auf Sirius zu. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Macht, die von ihm ausging, einem den Atem raubte. Remus verbeugte sich vor dem Lord und machte vier Schritte rückwärts. Die Frau bewegte sich neben Sirius und befahl ihm: "Auf die Knie!", in strengem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

"Gar nichts werde ich! Schon gar nicht vor so einem Knirps auf dem Boden rumrutschen und eine Robe küssen! Eher sterbe ich!". schrie er zu dem kleinen Lord, er wünschte, er hätte seinen Zauberstab, um die Sache zu beenden.

Ein tritt in die Kniekehlen ließ Sirius eben auf diese Fallen. Er war jetzt auf Augenhöhe mit dem kleinen Lord, der immer näher auf ihn zuschritt. Sirius spuckte vor ihm auf den Boden und zischte: "Du musst mich töten, bevor ich dir freiwillig folgen werde, du Missgeburt!"

Das letzte Wort ließ Harry innehalten. Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Der kleine Lord schritt jetzt wieder auf den Knienden zu. Der wollte ihn jetzt mit bloßen Händen erwürgen. Der Lord machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand. Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, aber sprechen.

"Du Feigling! Abschaum! Du musst mich hier und jetzt töten, sonst kommst du nicht mehr lebend hier raus!", zischte er wieder und spuckte ihm auf die Kapuze.

Der kleine Lord blieb einen Meter vor Sirius stehen, reduzierte ein wenig die Tarnung seiner Aura, was alle aufstöhnen ließ, hob seinen rechten Arm, bildete mit seiner Hand einen Halbkreis und platzierte sie auf Höhe seiner Kehle. Sirius stichelte.

"Was ist, du Schwein? Hat die Missgeburt Angst? Komm zeig dich, du Feigling!", fauchte er zu dem Lord gegenüber.

Die Finger der ausgestreckten Hand bewegten sich etwas zusammen, wie wenn sie irgend etwas greifen wollten. Die anderen waren über diese Geste verdutzt, ließen sich aber nichts anmerken. Sie nahmen beunruhigt ihre Kapuzen ab, als sie feststellten, dass sich Sirius etwas erhob und zu röcheln anfing. Die Hand erhob sich und Sirius proportional mit.

Scheinbar hatte der kleine Lord Sirius mit seiner Magie an der Kehle gegriffen und hob ihn an.

"Mein Lord!", stammelte die Frau ängstlich, als sie sah, wie die Lippen von Sirius blau anliefen.

Der Lord ließ Sirius los. Dieser fiel auf den Boden und hielt sich Hustend die Kehle. Die beiden anderen atmeten erleichtert aus und setzten die Kapuzen wieder auf, das wäre beinahe schiefgegangen.

"Deinen Arm!", befahl der kleine Lord dem am Boden Liegenden.

Dieser weigerte sich, indem er den Arm an seine Brust presste.

Harry schwebte förmlich zu ihm, beugte sich runter, griff nach seinem linken Arm, befreite diesen mit einem Wink vom Ärmel und legte seine Hand auf den Unterarm, murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches und drückte fest auf den Arm.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr den Arm von Sirius, was ihn zischend Luft holen ließ. Der kleine Lord ließ von ihm ab und ging drei Schritte zurück.

"Willkommen Zuhause, Sirius Orion Black, mein Pate. Du wurdest schmerzlich vermisst!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige zu dem am Boden Sitzenden und nahm die Illusion vom Raum und den Personen.

Tatze bekam das gar nicht mehr mit. Er starrte auf das eben erhaltene Mal und war Fassungslos. Er, Sirius Black, hatte ein Mal erhalten und musste einem Dunklen Lord dienen. Das Mal allerdings, nun das war ... seltsam. Es war ein gelber, kreisrunder Fleck, in dem so etwas wie ein Gesicht zu erkennen war. Das bestand nur aus strichen. Unter dem Kreis stand in schwarzen Buchstaben nur das eine Wort: ‚Buh!'.

Der mit dem Smilie Gekennzeichnete sah ungläubig auf und blickte in drei Gesichter, die sich die Hand vor den Mund hielten, um nicht laut loszulachen. Lachtränen liefen ihnen aber bereits aus den Augen. Die Augen von Sirius weiteten sich, als er die Gesichter erkannte.

"Bettina Smith, Betty, bist du das?", stotterte er ungläubig; angesprochene nickte und schmiss sich Sirius in die Arme und weinte Hemmungslos.

Er sah sich weiter um und erkannte einen belustigten Remus, der sich hinter einen kleinen Schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit grünen Augen gesellte und eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Tränen liefen über die Wange des Knaben, der ihn hoffnungsvoll und bittend ansah.

Betty hatte sich inzwischen wieder von Sirius gelöst und schloss ihre Tochter Saskia in die Arme. Tatze richtete sich auf, damit er auf seinen Knien ruhte und weitete die Arme. Harry rannte in diese und riss seinen Paten um. Beide lagen jetzt am Boden und weinten Tränen des Glücks und der Freude.

"Das Lunch ist serviert, Lord Potter!", piepste eine Elfe von der Tür.

"Danke! Wir werden gleich da sein.", antwortete Remus für den Jungen, der im Moment nicht fähig war zu sprechen.

Tatze löste sich von seinem Patenkind und sah ihn fragend an, blickte dann auf sein Mal. Harry musste grinsen, machte einen Finger mit seiner Spucke feucht und verwischte das Tattoo.

"Abziehbild der Muggel!", sagte er breit grinsend zu seinem Paten.

Dieser Verstand. "Und der Schmerz?", wollte er verdutzt wissen.

"Nerven.", antwortete Harry und erntete dafür einen ungläubigen Blick. "Nun, wenn du bestimmte Stellen drückst, erwischst du einen Nerv. Das fühlt sich dann so an!", meinte er und drückte den Nerv am Ellenbogen, dass Sirius aufkeuchen musste.

Das Quintett erhob sich und ging schwatzend, über alte Zeiten schwärmend in Richtung des Speisesaals. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich an den großen Tisch. Das Geschirr wich ängstlich zurück, als sie Sirius erkannten. Das Porzellan bewaffnete sich mit den Messern und baute sich drohend vor dem Rumtreiber auf. Harry sah dies und musste herzhaft lachen.

"Aaaah, man hat mich also im Hause Potter nicht vergessen?", grinste Sirius spitzbübisch während das Geschirr näher zusammen rückte und einen Verteidigungswall am freien Ende des Tisches bildete.

Die anderen sahen die Schüsseln auffordernd an. Schließlich hatten sie Hunger und wollten etwas zu Essen haben. Seufzend standen die hungrigen auf, gingen auf das Geschirr zu und taten sich auf.

Sirius knurrte nur einmal in Richtung der Suppenschüssel, so dass diese vorsichtig auf ihn zu kam, den Kelch abwehrend erhoben. Nach einer kurzen Rangelei, die von den anderen belustigt beobachtet wurde, hatte Sirius dann auch seine Suppe im Teller.

"Sag mal, Harry, wer hat das gemacht? War das alles eine Illusion?", fragte Tatze seinen Patensohn zwischen zwei Löffeln.

"Teilweise!", antwortete dieser ihm schmatzend und erntet von ihm einen irritierten Blick; der Schwarzhaarige musste grinsen.

"Die Eingangshalle und das Arbeitszimmer habe ich mit einer Illusion belegt, genauso wie meine Robe und die von Betty und Remus.", sagte er zu ihm.

"DU? Du hast die Illusion erschaffen? Sie war sehr überzeugend, muss ich zugeben, aber wer hat dir geholfen? Du bist doch erst acht!", antwortete der letzte Black dem letzten Potter ungläubig.

Remus mischte sich nun ein, da der Grünäugige sich etwas schämte.

"Ihm hat niemand geholfen, Tatze. Das war alles seine Idee und er hat die Illusion ohne Hilfe erschaffen. Er hat das alles in Eigenverantwortung durchgezogen!", erklärte ein amüsierter Werwolf seinem besten Freund, während die Frauen nur zustimmend nicken konnten. Tatze übte an seiner Fischimitation.

"Wie hast du das mit deiner Machtdemonstration gemacht?", fragte Sirius den Jungen. Er kannte keinen Zauber, der die Aura derart aufflammen lassen konnte.

Angesprochener murmelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart: "Das war nur ein kleiner Teil meiner wahren Aura!"

Sämtliche Erwachsenen starrten den immer kleiner werdenden achtjährigen Jungen am Tisch an, während Saskia unbeeindruckt mit den überlangen Spagetti kämpfte und dabei mehr Soße neben dem Mund als in diesem landete. Das Geschirr trat einen taktischen Rückzug an, weit weg von Sirius, die starre am Tisch ausnutzend.

"Äh, wie bitte?", kam es intelligent von den Erwachsenen unisono.

Harry rutschte beinahe unter den Tisch und kaute auf der Unterlippe herum. Er wollte nicht antworten.

"Mir scheint, du hast mir einiges zu erzählen!", forderte ihn sein Patenonkel auf.

Harry nickte ergeben und sah Remus und Betty hilfesuchend an, während Saskia auf ihn zueilte und ihn geschwisterlich umarmte.

Tatze schaute verwundert der Szene zu.

"Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte er verwundert über die Reaktion der anderen in die Runde.

Betty schüttelte ihren Kopf und antwortete für den mit den Tränen kämpfenden Jungen: "Nein, du hast nichts falsches gesagt, Tatze, aber es sind schlimme Erinnerungen damit verbunden", und an Harry gewandt, "Wenn du willst können wir, Remus und ich, das übernehmen.", fragte sie ihn sanft, Harry nickte dankbar!

Harry stand auf, entschuldigte sich bei den anderen und marschierte eiligen Schrittes auf sein Arbeitszimmer zu und verschwand darin. Moony und Betty schauten ihm bedauernd hinterher. Es war nicht angenehm, seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Einige Stunden später trat ein sichtlich geschockter Sirius Black ins Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich neben Harry Potter auf die Couch, der abwesend Löcher in die Luft starrte.

"Stimmt das alles, was mir die beiden erzählt haben?", fragte er seinen Patensohn sanft und legte einen Arm um ihn.

Harry nickte und lehnte sich an seinen lange vermissten Patenonkel.

"Oh Harry!", flüsterte er leise und drückte ihm einen Kuss in seine wirre Frisur.

Nach einiger Zeit fragte Tatze Krone junior: "Was wirst du unternehmen?"

"Mein nächster Schritt ist es, die Dursleys fertig zu machen, dann will ich Fudge sabotieren und ihn demontieren, gefolgt von Dumbles. Zu guter Letzt ist Riddle dran, und wenn ich das überleben sollte …", den letzten Satz flüsterte er nur noch.

"Oh Harry!", wiederholte er, "Ich werde dir helfen. Bei den Dursley, weil sie dich misshandelt haben, bei Fudge, weil er eben Fudge ist, bei Dumbledore, weil er mich nach Askaban geschickt hat, dich zu den Dursleys und bei Riddle, weil er James und Lily getötet hat. Und somit uns, insbesondere dir, den ganzen Schlamassel eingebrockt hat!", schwor er seinem Patensohn.

"Muss ich dich jetzt auch mit mein Lord ansprechen?", fragte er seinen Lord breit grinsend.

"Es wäre angemessen!", antwortete dieser ihm kühl.

Das Grinsen verblasste langsam, während er seinem Patensohn in die grünen, berechnenden Augen blickte und erkannte, dass er es absolut ernst meinte.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", fragte Sirius ihn geschockt!

"Nein, ist es nicht!", antwortete Harry ihm grinsend, wurde aber wieder Ernst, "Wenn wir unter uns sind, nicht, aber bitte wenn wir Besuch haben. Ich muss mir einen Ruf aufbauen und den Schein wahren.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige seinem verstehend nickendem Patenonkel.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	13. Hilfe

**Kapitel 12: Hilfe**

Einige Tage später war Remus gerade bei Gringotts, um diverse Geschäfte zu tätigen, Bettina versuchte, Kontakte zu knüpfen, Harry zerlegte mal wieder den Keller, Saskia spielte mit ihren Puppen, was als kleines Mädchen ihr gutes Recht war und Sirius kümmerte sich um seine Unterernährung, während er sich über die Dursleys erkundigte. Plötzlich flatterte eine Eule in die manoreigene Eulerei und ließ sich dort nieder. Alarmiert durch den Alarmzauber, der auf der Eulerei lag, erschienen sofort zwei Koboldwachen und eine Elfe, die der Eule ihre Nachricht abnehmen wollte, was diese aber durch ihre heftige Gegenwehr zu verhindern wusste.

Die Elfe rief eine weitere Elfe herbei und befahl ihr, den Lord sofort hierher zu holen. Die Elfe verschwand umgehend in den Keller des Manors.

"Lord Potter!", piepste es von der Tür vom Trainingsraum.

Harry unterbrach das Training und erkannte eine recht junge Elfe, die zitternd und noch immer verbeugt an der Tür stand.

"Ihre Anwesenheit ist in der Eulerei notwendig, mein Lord!", piepste die Elfe total verängstigt. Schließlich hatte sie ihren Herrn beim Training gestört.

Harry spürte die Angst der Elfe und legte ihr eine Hand auf die dünnen Schultern.

"Danke! Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich werde dich nicht bestrafen, nur weil du mich beim Training gestört hast. Zeigst du mir bitte den Weg?", sagte er beruhigend zu der zitternden Elfe, die ihn jetzt mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte und in Tränen ausbrach.

"Was gibt es?", Mit diesen Worten betrat der Hausherr die Eulerei, welche zwei Meilen vom Hauptgebäude entfernt stand.

Die Koboldwachen und die Elfe zuckten zusammen und fuhren herum. Sie entspannten sich, als sie den Grünäugigen erkannten und verbeugten sich tief vor ihm.

"Mein Lord!", piepste die zitternde Elfe, die nach ihm verlangt hatte, "Eule kommt jedes halbe Jahr zu uns mit Nachricht, die sie sich aber nicht abnehmen lässt. Elfen wissen nicht, von wem sie stammt oder was der Inhalt der Nachricht ist. Eule verschwindet nach zwei Tagen mit der Nachricht wieder. Elfen vermuten, dass nur der Lord Potter die Nachricht nehmen darf!", dabei zeigte sie mit ihrem dünnen Finger auf eine unscheinbare Eule, die auf einer Stange saß und Harry musterte.

Der Lord musterte ebenfalls die Eule und wandte sich an die Elfe.

"Du hast richtig gehandelt, indem du nach mir geschickt hast. Du hast nichts von mir zu befürchten, nur weil du deine Arbeit gewissenhaft erledigst. Hab dank, auch euch Kobolden!", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme zu seinen Bediensteten, die sich sichtlich entspannten.

Der Grünäugige streichelte die Eule vorsichtig und sprach sanft zu ihr.

"Na meine Kleine? Hast du eine Nachricht für mich?", dabei gab er ihr einen heraufbeschworenen Eulenkeks und streckte ihr einen Arm hin.

Falls die Nachricht für ihn war, würde sie auf ihn zu kommen. Eulen konnten den wahren Empfänger irgendwie feststellen. Wie, war nicht ganz klar, aber sie konnten es mit einer erschreckenden Trefferquote von einhundert Prozent! Harry rührte sich nicht und wartete auf eine Reaktion der Eule, die ihn noch immer musterte.

Die Eule schwebte wie für Eulen typisch geräuschlos auf den Ausgestreckten Arm des Lord und streckte dem Empfänger ihr Bein hin. Die Elfe und die Kobolde atmeten erleichtert aus. Endlich konnte der Brief entgegengenommen werden.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge nahm ihr den Brief ab, stupste sie sanft mit seiner Stirn an ihren Kopf und flüsterte etwas zu ihr.

"Du bist eine gute, treue Eule. Dein Herr kann stolz auf dich sein!", und gab ihr einen zweiten Keks.

Die Eule schuhute leise, knabberte den Keks genüsslich auf, soweit man das bei einer Eule erkennen konnte, kniff ihn dankbar in den Finger, spreizte ihre Flügel und flog geräuschlos davon, nicht ohne leicht mit ihrer Schwinge über den schwarzen, wirren Schopf des Empfängers zu streichen.

Harry schaute der Eule nach, die sich stolz in die Luft erhob und langsam am Horizont verschwand. Er seufzte. Diese Eule erinnerte ihn an Hedwig. Sie war genauso intelligent.

Der kleine Lord drehte sich um und blickte in die erstaunten Gesichter seiner Bediensteten. Diese rissen sich aus ihrer Starre und machten den Weg frei; ihr Herr wollte gehen.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer angekommen betrachtete er das zusammengerollte Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch und grübelte, wer ihm diese Nachricht geschickt haben könnte. Sie war nicht verzaubert, das konnte der Grünäugige mit Sicherheit sagen.

Der Lord beugte sich nach vorne, griff nach dem Pergament und öffnete es. Das Stirnrunzeln vergrößerte sich mit jeder Zeile, aber als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, wich der Unglaube einem freudigen Grinsen, das zu einem Lachen wurde. Fünf Minuten später stand eine besorgte Betty im Arbeitszimmer, hielt ihre ebenso besorgte Saskia an der Hand und beobachtete einen hysterisch lachenden, sich am Boden wälzenden Lord, der nach Luft japste.

Betty schickte nach Remus und Sirius, die sich nach weiteren fünf Minuten zu den Frauen gesellten und ebenso besorgt das Schauspiel beobachteten. Bei Tatze brach der Herumtreiber durch, schlich sich breit grinsend an den sich vor lachen Krümmenden an und beschwor mit Moonys Zauberstab einen Eimer Eiskaltes Wasser. Der Schwall Eiswasser stürzte auf den kleinen Jungen zu, das Grinsen verbreiterte sich und die anderen fingen an zu kichern.

Plötzlich stand Harry in einer Ecke des Arbeitszimmers und grinste schelmisch, während zeitgleich die anderen mit dem Eiswasser abgeduscht wurden, Saskia verpasste er lauwarmes Wasser. Zeitgleich hallten vier spitze und hohe Schreie durch die weiten Gänge des Manors. Im Arbeitszimmer standen vier bedröppelte Menschen und schickten ihrem Lord mörderische Blicke - ein Basilisk hätte einpacken können.

Harry schluckte trocken, als er die Blicke entdeckte.

"Uhm, Leute! Das war doch nur Spaß?", versuchte er sich heraus zureden.

"Nur Spaß? NUR SPASS!", kreischte Betty. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange ich für diese Frisur gebraucht habe?", schrie sie Harry an und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihr Haupthaar.

"Eine Sekunde?", antwortete Sirius für Harry, dem eine ähnliche Antwort auf der Zunge lag.

DAS war ein Fehler, wie sich umgehend herausstellte! Betty lief rot an vor Zorn. Fehlte nur noch der Dampf, der aus den Ohren zischte. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und schickte Sirius den Tarantallegra. Seine Beine zuckten darauf hin unkontrolliert. Er musste sich an einem Stuhl festhalten.

Harry erbarmte sich Sirius und beendete den lästigen Fluch mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen.

"So nicht, mein Freund!", zischte sie zu Harry und jagte ihm einen Rictusempra auf den Hals, den er mit einer Handbewegung blockte.

Remus schlich sich leise hinter der Zornigen Betty vorbei, nahm Saskia bei der Hand und bewegte sich in eine geschützte Ecke des Zimmers.

Dann war es so weit! "Locomotor Mortis!", bedachte Harry Betty. Diese wehrte den Fluch erfolgreich ab. Sirius grinste.

Ein "Furunculus!", flog von Harry auf Sirius zu, der auch traf und unschöne Furunkel auf sein Gesicht zauberte.

Die Rache kam prompt. "Impedimenta!", donnerte Sirius zu Harry, der ihn mit einem "Deflecto!", zu Betty reflektierte und diese erlahmen ließ.

So ging das eine halbe Stunde weiter. Moony lies sich von einer Elfe für sich und Saskia je ein Handtuch und einige Kekse bringen. Sie verfolgten dieses Duell sehr interessiert und amüsiert.

Zwischendurch flog ein Fluch knapp an den beiden Zuschauern vorbei. Durch die Werwolfreflexe blieben beide unbeschadet. Remus wagte sich aus seiner Ecke hervor und brüllte die Infantilen Duellanten an.

"Jetzt ist aber mal wieder gut! Ihr benehmt euch wie Kindsköpfe!"

Ein dreifaches "Silencio!", ließ ihn verstummen. Sein angriffslustiger Blick sprach Bände.

Saskia konnte nicht mehr und Kugelte sich am Boden vor lachen.

"Hat jemand den Rictusempra auf Saskia gelegt?", zischte Betty wütend zu ihren Gegnern, beide schüttelten energisch den Kopf, denn bei ihrer Tochter verstand sie absolut keinen Spaß!

Sie eilte zu ihrer sich am Boden kugelnden Tochter und beugte sich besorgt zu ihr herunter, was diese ihren Lachanfall noch verstärken ließ. Wütend blickte sie kurz zu den beiden Männern und hilfesuchend zu Moony, der dann auch herangeeilt kam.

Saskia sprangen die Lachtränen förmlich aus den Augen. Sie brachte keinen Vernünftigen Satz heraus und stammelte nur unzusammenhängende Worte wie "Mum" und "Frisur" und so was wie "unglaublich" oder "Spiegel". Es machte irgendwie keinen Sinn.

Sie sah hilfesuchend Remus an, der sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe biss und nur den Kopf schüttelte. Jetzt wurde es ihr zu bunt: Sie stand auf und verließ das Arbeitszimmer, um in das nächste Bad zu stürmen.

Remus drehte sich von Saskia weg, die sich inzwischen beruhigt hatte, nachdem ihre Mutter den Raum verlassen hatte und schaute mitleidig die beiden Delinquenten an. Plötzlich hallte ein hoher, spitzer, wütender, femininer Schrei durch ganz Potter Manor. Die Vögel draußen flogen eiligst davon!

Im Arbeitszimmer war nur ein zweifaches "Oh, Oh!", zu hören.

Ein Mann mit Rußgeschwärztem Gesicht, rauchenden lilafarbenen Haaren, pickeligem blauem Gesicht, viel zu großen gelben Ohren, zerrissener Robe, unförmigen Gliedmaßen und jetzt mit angstgeweiteten grünen Augen suchte bei seinem Paten Schutz vor der herannahenden Furie.

Prompt flog die Tür krachend an die Wand, was einen erneuten Lachanfall bei Saskia auslöste. Eine Wutschnaubende Bettina stand in der Tür und knurrte gefährlich leise.

"Wer. War. Das?", fragte sie gefährlich und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihr Gesicht.

Die beiden Delinquenten zuckten zusammen und tauschten einen Blick aus. Jeder zeigte mit dem Finger auf den anderen und blickten Betty ängstlich an. Dort stand nicht die hübsche Bettina Smith, sondern ... nun ja ... Mit etwas Phantasie erkannte man Betty, aber ... sie sah so anders aus ... Ihr Gesicht war kreideweiß, hatte zwei kreisrunde blaue Flecken auf jeder Wange, übergroße lila Zähne, eine knallrote Frisur, die sehr einem Wischmop ähnelte, riesige lila schimmernde Ohren; und die Nase ... die Nase ... war die eines Borstentieres, nur in knalligem gelb.

Saskia lag noch immer brüllend am Boden, während ihre Mutter die beiden vor sich mit ihren Blicken erdolchte. Sie schritt langsam auf die beiden zu, und diese wichen langsam zurück, bis sie vom Konferenztisch gestoppt wurden. Betty sah beiden abwechselnd in die Augen. Die beiden hatten jedoch mühe, sich zusammenzureißen, um nicht lauthals loszulachen, als Betty jetzt so nahe und deutlich vor ihnen stand. Sie mussten sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, hatten Tränen in den Augen und ihre Schultern zuckten verdächtig.

Das war zu viel: Bettina Smith, verständnisvoll, freundlich und immer ein süßes Lächeln auf den Lippen explodierte jetzt förmlich. Sie warf den beiden Wörter an den Kopf, die sie erröten ließ. Remus hatte Mühe, Saskia die Ohren zuzuhalten. Die Schimpftirade ging gut eine Viertelstunde, bis Betty einmal undamenhaft schnaubte, was mehr einem grunzen ähnelte und mit wehender Robe zur Tür eilte. Snape hatte seinen Meister gefunden.

Die beiden Delinquenten atmeten erleichtert aus, sahen sich belustigt an und klatschten sich ab, was Betty sich auf der Stelle umdrehen ließ und beide noch einmal mit ihren Blicken erdolchte. Sie könnte eine Schule für Basilisken eröffnen; der Vorschlag blieb aber unausgesprochen, Merlin sei Dank.

Nachdem die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zuflog, zuckten die beiden zusammen und Remus ließ die kleine Saskia los, die sich jetzt schmollend auf den Boden fallen ließ.

"Du? Sirius?", begann Harry. "Mmmmh", antwortete dieser ihm. "Ich habe jetzt eine Coulrophobie*!" stellte Harry fest.

"Ich auch, Harry, ich auch!", seufzte Sirius bestätigend.

"Harry?", fing nun Sirius an.

"Jaaaah?", reagierte der Angesprochene.

"Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Du hast Potential als Herumtreiber!", stellte Tatze fest.

Die beiden sahen sich noch einmal breit grinsend an, bevor sie die Kampfspuren im Zimmer und an sich selbst beseitigten. Sie wollten nicht, dass die Elfen in Ohnmacht fielen, wenn sie das verwüstete Zimmer sehen würden.

Saskia gesellte sich zu ihrer wutschnaubenden Mutter und versuchte, sie wieder zu beruhigen, was sich aber im schlimmsten Fall einige Tage hinziehen könnte, da sie mitunter sehr nachtragend war. Speziell wenn es um ihr Aussehen ging, war sie sehr eitel.

Die drei Herren setzten sich an den Konferenztisch.

"Erzähl, Harry! Was hat dich so amüsiert, dass du dich nicht mehr eingekriegt hast!", wollte Remus auch gleich wissen. Sirius nickte zustimmend.

"Dazu muss ich erst etwas weiter ausholen, wenn ihr erlaubt", erwiderte der kleine Lord und schaute die beiden abwartend an, bis diese heftig nickten.

"Nun denn: Bevor ich in meinen kindlichen Körper zurückkehrte, gab es immer einen Mann, der mich stets Unterstützte und sich auch gegen Dumbles auflehnte. Er stand mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, hat mir das Duellieren beigebracht und mir mehr über die Dunklen Künste erzählt, als Dumbles lieb war. Außerdem war er im Orden der Brathünchen, und er kannte meine Eltern sehr gut. Wie ich nun herausgefunden habe, weiß ich jetzt auch, warum. Ich fand es damals schade, dass ich ihn nicht besser kennenlernen konnte. Sein Tot hatte mich stark getroffen, weil ich ihn mit ansehen musste, als er gegen Riddle kämpfte. Er hat sich für mich geopfert", erklärte er ihnen, wobei er beim letzten Teil immer leiser geworden war.

"Ich habe zwar eine Idee, wen du meinen könntest, Harry, aber wer ist es?", fragte Remus vorsichtig. Sirius sah seinen Freund fragend an.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern kopierte den Brief und gab ihn jedem zum Lesen. Nachdem beide den Brief beendet hatten, leuchteten die Augen bei dem Werwolf kurz auf. Er hatte Recht mit seiner Vermutung, während Tatze noch immer rätselte.

"Wer ist M.E.?", fragte er gleich. Mit den Initialen konnte er nichts anfangen.

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen leuchteten auf und ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht, als er antwortete.

"Mad-Eye!"

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody war der Leibwächter seiner Eltern und Informationssammler bei Dumbles und im Ministerium als leitender Auror. Außerdem war er der Assassin der Potters und ein sehr guter Freund.

Er bot seine Dienste erneut den Potters an, die Harry auch gerne wieder annehmen wollte. Er schuldete ihm etwas, und ein Potter hatte keine Schulden! Der Schwarzhaarige beschloss, sich mit Mad-Eye zu treffen.

Drei Tage später, als sich speziell ein Gemüt wieder abgekühlt hatte, sprach der kleine Lord Mad-Eye an und teilte Betty die Kontaktaufnahme von Alastor mit. Er weihte die drei in seine Pläne ein.

"Hört zu! Ich werde mich heute gegen zehn im Tropfenden Kessel mit Moody treffen. Dort möchte ich mich näher mit ihm besprechen und ihn wieder in seiner alten Position einstellen. Remus, Sirius, ihr beide behaltet bitte den Schankraum im Auge, während Betty und ich an einem Tisch auf ihn warten", erklärte er seinen engsten Freunden.

"Und ich? Ich soll hier versauern?", schmollte die kleine Saskia.

"Es ist zu gefährlich für dich, Kleines. Du kannst dich nicht wehren, wenn wir angegriffen werden.", versuchte Betty ihrer schmollenden Tochter die Situation zu erklären.

"Es wird aber nichts Schlimmes passieren! Das weiß ich!", protestierte die Kleine, die jetzt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden stampfte.

Der kleine Lord und Betty wechselten einen Blick.

"Wenn du mir versprichst, alles zu tun, was ich dir sage, dann darfst du mit!", sagte die Mutter zu ihrer Tochter. Saskia strahlte ihre Mutter an und umarmte sie stürmisch.

Zwanzig Minuten später standen sie in der Eingangshalle am Kamin. Remus und Sirius würden mit einem Abstand von acht Minuten durch den Kamin gehen und weitere zehn Minuten später Betty mit den Kindern. Harry hatte wieder seine Tarnung als Thomas Schmitz angenommen.

Als der Getarnte aus dem Kamin stolperte, schweifte sein Blick über die Besucher. Es waren nicht viele, aber er erkannte, dass die beiden ihre Positionen eingenommen hatten und an einem Tisch eine verhüllte Person mit kräftiger Statur saß.

Harry spürte, dass diese Person ihn musterte und nickte ihr unmerklich zu. Die Person erwiderte ebenfalls unmerklich sein Nicken. Mad-Eye.

Der Lord sah seine männlichen Mitarbeiter intensiv an und deutete ihnen mit einer Augenbewegung an, dass die Person dort am Tisch Mad-Eye war. Sie nickten. Sie hatten verstanden.

Betty, Saskia und der getarnte Harry setzten sich an den reservierten Tisch und bestellten je einen Kürbissaft bei Tom, dem Wirt. Betty bestellte für ihren Neffen aus Deutschland, der sehr wenig Englisch konnte. Die drei sprachen über belanglose Dinge. Dabei erstaunte Saskia die beiden anderen. Scheinbar hatte sie ein Talent für Fremdsprachen und lernte nur durch Zuhören, da sie sich an der Unterhaltung auf Deutsch beteiligte.

Moony und Tatze verfolgten die Bewegungen der verhüllten Person, als diese langsam auf den Tisch der drei zusteuerte und vor ihnen stehen blieb.

"Es ist schönes Wetter, um ein Hühnchen zu grillen!", knurrte die verhüllte Person plötzlich.

Saskia und Betty sahen den Mann verwirrt an. Der getarnte Harry schaute in das verhüllte Gesicht und antwortete ihm.

"Aber nur, wenn es vorher keine Schlange gefressen hat!", jetzt sahen die Frauen ihren getarnten Lord ungläubig an.

"Dagegen sollte man etwas unternehmen!", erwiderte der Fremde. Die Frauen wendeten ihren Blick von Harry ab.

"Dann sei mir Willkommen, Alastor Moody!", sagte der momentan Braunhaarige zu dem Mann vor sich.

Der Fremde setzte sich und sprach zu dem Jungen, während er seine Kapuze abnahm.

"Eure Tarnung ist gut, Lord Potter. Ich kann sie nicht durchschauen. Wer hat sie auf Euch gelegt? Doch sicher nicht die beiden Stümper, die auffällig unauffällig die Leute beobachten!", grinste er und deutete mit dem Daumen in Richtung von Sirius und Remus, die jetzt leicht pikiert dreinschauten.

Harry Grinste. "Nein! Die beiden nicht. Ich hoffte, Sie würden die Aufgabe der Stümper übernehmen, Mister Moody?", fragte er den Auroren vor sich, ohne näher auf seine Frage einzugehen.

Die beiden Stümper schmollten jetzt, drehten sich demonstrativ weg von den vieren und bestellten sich je einen Feuerwhiskey bei Tom.

"Gerne doch, mein Lord!", sagte Mad-Eye zu seinem neuen Arbeitgeber.

"Ich dachte eigentlich eher daran, dass Sie Ihre alte Stellung wieder einnehmen würden?", fragte der kleine getarnte Lord dann auch zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer und jetzt neuen Mitarbeiter.

Etwas Hoffnung konnte er in seiner Stimme nicht verstecken, wollte er auch gar nicht. Das hatte auch Mad-Eye bemerkt, der sich jetzt etwas zurücklehnte und nachzudenken schien.

"In Ordnung, mein Lord", stimmte Mad-Eye zu und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Ich danke Ihnen. Darf ich Ihnen Ihre neuen Kollegen vorstellen? Das hier", er deutete mit der Hand auf Betty "ist Bettina Smith mit ihrer Tochter", nun deutete er auf die Kleine, die den Älteren spitzbübisch anlächelte, "Saskia, sie ist sechs Jahre jung. Der Herr dort hinten, der gerade schmollt, ist Remus Lupin", dabei deutete er auf den Werwolf, "und der andere, der mich gerade mit seinen Blicken aufspießt, ist Sirius Black.", erklärte der Lord die neuen Kollegen und fügte hinzu: "Würden Sie uns nach Potter Manor begleiten?", fragte der momentan Braunhaarige seinen Sicherheitschef.

"Wie Sie wünschen, mein Lord!", stimmte der Ältere zu und verbeugte sich erneut.

"Das war eine Bitte und kein Befehl!", wandte sich Harry an ihn.

Mad-Eye reagierte amüsiert.

"Mein Lord, ihr verhaltet Euch viel zu Erwachsen für Euer Alter!", stellte er fest.

Harrys Blick verdunkelte sich und wurde traurig. Saskia umarmte ihn wieder brüderlich. Betty legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte diese sanft.

Moody reagierte verwundert und wechselte einen Blick mit Betty, die nur traurig ihren Kopf schüttelte.

"Lass uns aufbrechen!", ordnete Harry an und erhob sich.

Remus bezahlte Tom, während sich alle am Kamin anstellten und einer nach dem anderen darin verschwanden. Im Manor angekommen sah Remus, wie er die Chefelfe Nikki anwies, für Alastor ein Zimmer vorzubereiten und im Arbeitszimmer etwas zu Trinken sowie einige Snacks bereitzustellen.

Harry ging zur Tür des Arbeitszimmers und verschwand darin. Die anderen außer Betty folgten ihm, die mit Saskia in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie das jetzt mitbekommt, denn jetzt ging es an das Eingemachte!

So war es dann auch.

"Mister Moody!", eröffnete Harry die kleine Konferenz. "Als erstes bin ich hier drin Harry, einfach nur Harry. Der Lord bin ich nur, wenn wir offen draußen unterwegs sind oder jemand zu Besuch haben!", erklärte er dem verdutzt dreinschauenden Sicherheitschef.

"Gut! Dann lass mal den Mister stecken.", knurrte er ihm mit amüsiert funkelndem Auge zu, was Harry lächelnd nicken ließ.

"Sehr schön. Da dies geklärt ist, möchte ich dich einweihen. Wie dir aufgefallen ist, benehme ich mich für mein Alter viel zu Erwachsen. Ich möchte dir erklären, warum, damit du mein vorgehen besser nachvollziehen kannst.", somit erklärte er Moody sein bisheriges Wirken und seine Pläne mit Voldi, Dumbles und Fudge.

Als der inzwischen enttarnte Schwarzhaarige wieder aus den endlosen Weiten zurückgekehrt war, blickte er in ein grimmiges Gesicht, das Alastor gehörte. Harry schaute ihm in das Auge und konnte dort ein zorniges funkeln erkennen. Mad-Eye stand auf, ging zu ihm, verbeugte sich tief und schwor ihm die Treue, wie es die anderen getan hatten. Freiwillig! Darauf legte Harry viel Wert, wenn sie es taten.

"Alastor. Ich möchte, dass du eine Art Wachschutz aufbaust. Du kannst dir die Leute aussuchen. Ich verlange nur, dass es keine Todesser sind oder welche, die Dumbles nahe stehen. Vielleicht ehemalige Auroren?", schlug Harry vor.

Man konnte förmlich hören, wie das Gehirn des Einäugigen Arbeitete und er verschiedene Namenslisten durchging.

"Letztendlich überlasse ich es dir, geeignete Leute zu finden. Du weißt ja, was ich plane!", erteilte der Lord den Auftrag an Mad-Eye.

Sie saßen noch etwas beisammen. Die Frauen hatten sich wieder dazugesellt, nachdem Harry nach ihnen geschickt hatte, plauderten noch etwas und nahmen den Lunch ein.

Plötzlich quetschte sich eine Eule durch ein kleines Fenster, flatterte aufgeregt auf Remus zu und streckte ihm zur Eile drängend das Bein hin. Man konnte die Nervosität förmlich spüren, die von der Eule ausging. Es schien wichtig zu sein, sonst würde die Eule nicht einen solchen Aufruhr veranstalten!

Remus nahm die Pergamentrolle entgegen und las sie, während Harry der Eule einen Keks gab und sie streichelte, was sie zufrieden schuhuhen ließ. Moony blickte zornig von dem Brief auf, knurrte animalisch und reichte den Brief seinem Chef weiter, was diesen zum wütenden aufblitzen seiner grünen Augen veranlasste, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte.

"Von wem ist der Brief?", wollte Tatze wissen. Der Zorn der beiden war deutlich zu spüren.

"Gringotts!", knurrte der Werwolf.

* Coulrophobie: Krankhafte Angst vor Clowns

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	14. Erkennen

**Kapitel 13: Erkennen**

Harry sprang auf, verwandelte sich in Thomas Schmitz und marschierte eilig zur Tür. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um, bevor er weg war.

"Remus?" Damit riss er den Mann aus seiner Starre. Sofort sprang er auf und folgte Harry.

Sirius und Alastor sahen sich kurz an.

"Ich gehe mit!", sagten sie unisono und folgten ihnen auf dem Fuße.

"Wo geht ihr hin?", wollte Betty ängstlich wissen; Saskia nickte zustimmend.

"Gringotts. Wenn du willst, kannst du bei Fortescues oder im Tropfenden Kessel mit Saskia auf uns warten. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie lange es dauern wird!", Damit verschwand der Hausherr in der Eingangshalle.

Moody stand getarnt in der Schalterhalle und beobachtete das treiben dort. Ein Auge hatte er auf das Trio, bestehend aus Remus, Sirius und Harry gerichtet, die gerade mit einem Kobold sprachen. Er konnte beobachten, wie seine Augen sich weiteten und er sich sehr unterwürfig gegenüber seinem Chef verhielt, ganz untypisch für einen Kobold, sehr seltsam. Seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit widmete er wieder der Halle, als sein Herr von Koboldwachen eskortiert durch eine Tür trat.

Bei seinem Vermögensverwalter angekommen platzte es schon aus dem Kobolden heraus, kaum das sie Platz genommen hatten.

"Ich bin froh, das Sie so schnell kommen konnten, Lord Potter! Diese Angelegenheit benötigt dringend Ihre Aufmerksamkeit.", erklärte der Kobold aufgeregt.

"Was ist denn überhaupt geschehen?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.

Der Kobold antwortete nicht, sondern übergab dem Grünäugigen ein offiziell wirkendes Pergament, der es verwundert durchlas. Nachdem er geendet hatte, knurrte er in seiner animalischen, tiefen Stimme.

"Das ist unmöglich! Ich habe dafür niemals meine Zustimmung erteilt!", Er hatte Mühe, sich zusammenzureißen.

"Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Moony wissen. Tatze nickte zustimmend.

Harry reichte ihm das Pergament und versuchte ein paar Meditationsübungen, um sich zu beruhigen.

"Das ist ungeheuerlich!", knurrte Remus, im Moment mehr Wolf als Mensch.

"Uhm ... was ist los?", wollte Tatze wissen. Remus hielt ihm das Pergament hin.

"Ich mache den Kerl fertig!", knurrte er nun seinerseits, als er das Pergament las.

"Was können wir dagegen tun?", fragte der Grünäugige den Kobold, bemüht, nicht vor Wut zu explodieren.

"Was mich eher Interessiert, ist, wie er das geschafft hat!", knurrte Sirius aggressiv.

"Wie du weißt, ist Dumbledore Vorsitzender des Gamots und Fudge frisst ihm aus der Hand. Da ist es ihm ein Leichtes, ein Gesetz zu erlassen, in dem steht, dass er das Vermögen und Titel eines jeden Jungen, dessen Eltern an Halloween von Riddle getötet wurden, erhält. Also spezieller geht es nicht!", erklärte der Werwolf seinem Freund die Situation.

"Also offensichtlicher geht es nicht! Wieso stoppt ihn niemand?", wollte der letzte Black wissen.

"Dieses Gesetz betrifft nur Gringotts. Es wurde nicht veröffentlicht und muss nur vom Minister abgezeichnet werden. Es muss nicht einmal durch das Gamot verabschiedet sein. Wahrscheinlich wissen die Mitglieder gar nichts davon!", antwortete der Kobold dem Hundeanimagus.

"Schön! Das ändert aber nichts an meiner Situation. Was können wir dagegen unternehmen?", warf der Geschädigte dazwischen.

"Da gibt es eine Möglichkeit. Dumbledore weiß nur von ihrem Schulkonto und das es vielleicht einen Titel gibt. Das Konto wurde von Ihren Eltern angelegt, kurz nachdem Sie geboren wurden, Lord Potter!", erklärte der Kobold ruhig.

"Verstehe! Transferieren Sie alles bis auf zehntausend Galeonen in das Familienverließ und auf Nachfrage sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass es einen Titel gäbe, der an das Blut und die Seele des letzten Potters gebunden wurde und nur von diesem rechtmäßig angenommen werden kann. Jeder andere, der versucht, den Titel an sich zu nehmen, erleidet einen Qualvollen Tot!", wies der letzte Potter den Kobolden an.

"Das Geld transferieren ist kein Problem, nur der letzte Teil ist uns unmöglich. Die Kobolde können in solch einem speziellen Fall nicht die Unwahrheit sagen, selbst wenn wir wollten.", erklärte ihm der Kobold. Das Bedauern konnte man deutlich spüren.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und überlegte einen Moment. Doch dann schlich sich ein spitzbübisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht. Er stand auf, ging in die Mitte des Raumes und setzte sich im Lotussitz nieder. Die anderen folgten ihm mit ihren Blicken, neugierig, was der Junge Lord vor hatte. Er fing an zu meditieren. Nach zehn Minuten konnte man spüren, wie sich eine Macht um den Jungen ballte.

Um den Knaben bildeten sich weiße und schwarze Nebelschwaden, die sich verdichteten und sich darin Gesichter bildeten. Aus dem weißen Nebelschwaden bildete sich ein wunderschönes, weibliches, engelsgleiches Gesicht, aus dem schwarzen Nebelschwaden ein finsteres, dämonisches, männliches Gesicht mit kleinen spitzen Hörnern an den Schläfen. Die beiden Gesichter wandten sich an den meditierenden Menschen und verbeugten sich.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich. Heraus kam bei dem schwarzen Gesicht nur ein tiefes, angsteinflößendes Grollen ähnlich dem, wenn der Schwarzhaarige wütend war und beim weißen Gesicht ein liebliches Singen. Der Grünäugige antwortete ihnen in einer Kombination von beiden - vermutlich Sprachen. Die Gesichter hörten aufmerksam zu, nickten zustimmend und fingen einen Singsang an.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten bildete sich eine Blase um das seltsame Trio. Niemand war mehr zu sehen oder zu hören. Man konnte aber eine geballte Macht spüren. Fünf Minuten später löste sich die Blase in einem leisen Knall auf. Es war dann nur noch ein breit grinsender schwarzhaariger Junge mit belustigt funkelnden grünen Augen zu sehen. Dieser erhob sich vom polierten Eichenboden und setzte sich zu den anderen, die ihn sprachlos anstarrten und einen Schwarm Goldfische imitierten.

Sie hatten alle Talent dafür, musste Harry feststellen, wobei das bei dem Kobold schon seltsam aussah.

"Jetzt entspricht es der Wahrheit!", sagte der Angestarrte zu dem Kobolden und legte ihm ein edles Pergament hin.

Der verwirrte, ungläubige Kobold nahm das Dokument und las es mehrmals durch. Als er es gelesen hatte, reagierte er für einen Kobold ganz untypisch: Er fiel in Ohnmacht.

Harry weckte den Ohnmächtigen Kobold auf. Dieser rappelte sich auf und verbeugte sich sehr tief vor ihm.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, Lord Potter!", sagte der Kobold mit zitternder Stimme.

"Geschenkt! Jetzt müssen Sie nicht mehr lügen. Würden Sie bitte Dumbledore das ausrichten?", wollte der amüsierte Grünäugige wissen.

"Selbstverständlich, Lord Potter. Da jetzt alles der Wahrheit entspricht, werden wir ohne Probleme Ihre Wünsche erfüllen können!", stimmte der Kobold noch immer mit seiner zitternden Stimme unterwürfig zu.

"Gut! Dann können wir jetzt aufbrechen?", erkundigte der Lord sich bei dem Kobolden.

"Selbstverständlich, Lord Potter. Es ist alles geregelt und wird zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigt werden!", bestätigte der Kobold. Seine Stimme hatte sich nicht verändert.

Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür.

"Remus, Sirius, kommt ihr? Ich möchte gerne ein Eis essen gehen!", forderte er seine Begleiter erleichtert auf.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte ein verwunderter Werwolf.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nichts Besonderes. Nur das Erbe an die Seele und das Blut des letzten Potters sowie den Erben und Nachfahren gebunden. Kommt ihr jetzt endlich?", forderte er ungeduldig und verwandelte sich wieder in Thomas Schmitz.

Die beiden erhoben sich und trotteten bis in die Schalterhalle abwesend hinter ihrem jungen Lord her. In der Tür blieb der getarnte Grünäugige plötzlich stehen. Die beiden Erwachsenen rempelten ihn an.

"Was ...?", setzte Tatze an zu sprechen, wurde aber von Harry barsch unterbrochen: "Schhh!", Sirius verstummte und der kleine Junge legte über die beiden Männer eine Illusion.

Tatze war eine äußerst attraktive Frau, Remus ein attraktiver Mann und Harry eine Kombination aus ihren Genen.

Mad Eye hatte ihm das Signal für Gefahr gegeben, als sich die Tür öffnete. Daher illusionierte er alle drei sofort. In der Halle gab es eine hitzige Diskussion. Dort stand Dumbledore und brüllte einen Kobold an.

"Ist das alles, du niedere Kreatur? Läppische zehntausend Galeonen sollen in dem Verließ sein? Das kann gar nicht sein! Ihr habt mich bestohlen!"

Beim letzten Satz wurde der Kobold wütend! Er erhob sich von seinem Podest, stemmte seine Arme auf diesem ab, beugte sich mit wütend funkelnden Augen zu Dumbledore und sprach anschließend mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme zu dem alten Mann vor sich.

"Mister Dumbledore! Kobolde stehlen nicht! Das haben wir nicht nötig. Es ist alles rechtens. Besonders in diesem Fall sind wir bemüht, keine Fehler zu machen!", mit einer Geste seiner Hand positionierten sich die Koboldwachen neben dem alten Mann.

"Du lügst! Das sind die reichsten Leute! Ich habe extra dafür gesorgt, dass alles mir zufällt! Ihr Betrüger!", knurrte der alte Narr zu dem Kobold.

"Guten Tag!", sagte der Kobold knapp, ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und bedeutete den Wachen, den alten Narr hinauszuschmeißen.

Als sich Dumbledore umdrehte, sah er eine große Traube Zauberer, die ihn ungläubig anstarrten. Er hatte viele Zeugen, als er zugab, die Potters bestehlen zu wollen. Nur konnten diese mit Ausnahme der kleinen Familie keinen Zusammenhang finden. Dumbledore wurde von hinten angestoßen und zur Tür eskortiert.

"Sie haben sechs Monate Hausverbot!", knurrte ihm einer der Kobolde zu und schmiss ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

‚Kobolde zu beleidigen ist keine gute Idee; selbst Schuld, alter Narr', dachte sich Harry.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er ein zweifaches Klatschen hinter sich hörte. Der getarnte Grünäugige drehte sich um und musste lachen!

Dort stand Remus, der sich seine Wange hielt - den Handabdruck konnte man deutlich sehen - und Sirius, der sich am Hintern rieb und dem Werwolf einen mörderischen Blick schickte. Scheinbar war er über seine Illusion nicht sonderlich begeistert.

Der Grünäugige drehte sich um, suchte Alastor und sah ihn bittend an. Man konnte ein deutliches Zucken der Schulterpartie der Robe sehen. Er schüttelte aber nur abwehrend den Kopf und marschierte zur Tür hinaus.

"Hier ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen, junger Mann!", knurrte Sitius in Richtung seines Patensohnes, "Und bei dir auch nicht, Moony!", dieser zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

"Können wir?", fragte ein amüsierter Junge seine ‚Eltern' und marschierte zur Tür hinaus.

Bei Fortescues angekommen setzten sich die drei hin. Auf die fragenden Blicke von Betty hin erklärte Harry ihr momentanes Aussehen.

"Wir wollten gerade gehen, als ich von Alastor gewarnt wurde, das Gefahr droht. Ich habe sofort eine Illusion auf uns gelegt, damit Dumbles die beiden nicht erkennt. Scheinbar hat das Aussehen Remus dazu animiert, Sirius an den hübschen Hintern zu fassen. Tatze muss erschrocken sein und hat ihm eine gescheuert, wie man an diesem schönen Abdruck unschwer erkennen kann. Leider muss ich mich jetzt in der nächsten Zeit in Acht nehmen. Sirius ist ganz schön sauer, nur weil er ein Kleid trägt.", erklärte der kleine Junge dem großen Mädchen.

Betty musste lauthals loslachen, was die Laune von dem letzten, temporär weiblichen, Black sich nicht gerade heben ließ.

Plötzlich versteifte sich Harry, der momentan als Thomas Schmitz unterwegs war, als er eine Horde roter Haare sah und sog die Luft ein.

Dort schlenderte Ginny. Seine Ginny. Am liebsten wäre er sofort auf sie zu gerannt und hätte sie leidenschaftlich Umarmt. Tränen der Freude und der Trauer liefen ihm über die Wangen. Dort war seine Seelenpartnerin, so nahe und doch so weit weg. Ihm zerriss es wieder das Herz, als er es realisierte.

Saskia spürte die tiefe Traurigkeit ihres Bruders im Geiste, ging zu ihm rüber und nahm in sanft in den Arm. Er konnte nicht mehr und weinte in die Schulter von Saskia, Ginny nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Die Erwachsenen reagierten erst, als sie ein schluchzen von dem geplagten Jungen hörten. Sie sahen ihn weinend an Saskia geklammert und wie er in eine Richtung starrte. Sie folgten dem Blick und sahen dort die Weasleys, wie sie bummelten und ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen, das vergnügt die auslagen betrachtete. Bei allen machte es klick!

Dort stand der Grund, warum sich ihr Freund das alles noch einmal antat und angetan hatte. Das kleine rothaarige Mädchen von sieben Jahren, unbeschwert und sorglos, während hier neben ihnen eine verzweifelte Seele saß, die schrecklich über ihre Abwesenheit litt. Leider konnten sie nichts tun. Das einzig Richtige erledigte Saskia.

Das rothaarige Mädchen spielte mit einem kleinen, Runden Ball, einem Schnatz, wie Harry erkannte, nur ohne Flügel. Sie spielte abwesend mit dem Schnatz in einer Hand. Dieser rutschte ihr durch die Finger, fiel zu Boden, rollte über die Winkelgasse direkt auf Harry zu und blieb vor seinen Füßen liegen. Das Mädchen folgte dem Ball, ohne auf die Umgebung zu achten und stoppte direkt vor einem Paar feiner Schuhe, als sie den Schnatz am Boden liegen sah.

Sie bückte sich, fischte nach dem Schnatz, stand wieder auf und nuschelte, während sie ihren Kopf hob.

"Bitte entschuld...!", Sie stoppte mitten im Satz, als sie in die traurigen Augen von Harry blickte.

Ein kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper, das sie sich kurz schüttelte. Sie sah noch immer in die traurigen Augen und hob ihren rechten Arm. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine linke Wange, entfernte mit dem Daumen die Tränen und flüsterte zu dem traurigen Jungen, nachdem ein Stromstoß sie durchfuhr.

"Schhhh... ist ja gut! Ich bin ja bei dir!", und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie wusste nicht, wo diese Worte herkamen. Es war ihr auch egal.

Harry fühlte sich frei, vollständig, ehrlich glücklich seit Äonen, als ihre liebliche Stimme erklang. Er zerfloss fast, als sie ihn berührte, und er fühlte sich, als hätte er in eine Steckdose gefasst, als sie ihm einen Kuss gab. In diesem Moment war er glücklich. Selbst die Erwachsenen um ihn herum spürten seinen Seelenfrieden und freuten sich mit ihm, Saskia besonders!

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!", kreischte Misses Weasley durch die Winkelgasse, als sie sah, wie ihre einzige Tochter einen fremden Jungen küsste und rannte auf die kleine Gruppe zu, jeden aus dem Weg schupsend, der vor ihr auftauchte.

Die Seelenpartner fuhren erschrocken auseinander. Ihre Gesichter liefen tiefrot an, aber sie sahen sich noch immer in die Augen, bis das Mädchen weggezerrt wurde.

"Was soll das, Ginny? Wie kommst du dazu, fremde Leute zu belästigen und einfach jemanden zu küssen?", schrie sie ihre Tochter an. Sie war furios.

Ein Räuspern von Bettina ließ sie in ihrer Triade innehalten.

"Bitte Miss. Sie trifft keine Schuld. Ihr Ball ist ihr aus den Fingern gerutscht und mein Neffe hat ihn gefunden.", versuchte Betty das kleine Mädchen zu retten. Sie nickte heftig zustimmend.

"Misses Weasley, Molly Weasley.", stellte sie sich vor. "Aber das gibt ihr noch lange nicht das Recht, den Jungen zu küssen!", fuhr sie fort und redete sich wieder in Rage.

"Bettina Smith und das ist meine Tochter Saskia. Mein Neffe Thomas Schmitz ist zu Besuch aus Deutschland hier, um unsere Sprache besser kennenzulernen.", stellte sie die drei kurz vor und erklärte weiter: "Mein Neffe hat momentan Heimweh und war traurig. Ihre Tochter hat das gesehen und wollte ihn trösten. Allerdings ist er in diesem zustand schwer zu trösten, wenn er Heimweh hat. Sozusagen als letzte Instanz hat ihre Tochter ihm einen tröstenden Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt. Wirklich nichts Wildes!", erklärte sie der furiosen Misses Weasley, die sich sichtlich beruhigte.

"Ist das wahr?", wandte sie sich versöhnlicher an ihre Tochter, die nun jetzt an der Reihe war, zu weinen.

"Ja, Mum! Genau so war es!", schluchzte sie nickend und sah ihrem Seelenpartner noch immer in die Augen.

Harry gab es einen Stich ins Herz, seine Ginny weinen zu sehen. Er bewegte sich langsam auf sie zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

"Schhh ist ja gut! Mir geht es schon wieder besser!", redete er beruhigend leise auf Ginny ein. Dabei wischte er abwechselnd ihre Tränen mit dem Daumen weg.

"Besser?", fragte er seine Seelenpartnerin lächelnd.

Sie nickte leicht schniefend und lächelte ihm dankbar zu. Beide waren in den Augen des jeweils anderen versunken.

"Wir müssen weiter. Es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen. Ginny?", sagte Misses Weasley in die Runde und zog ihre Tochter an der Hand. Diese rührte sich aber kein Stück.

"Danke!", flüsterte sie, umarmte kurz den getarnten Harry, drückte heimlich einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Halsschlagader, leckte kurz mit der Zungenspitze über die Stelle und gab ihm den Schnatz in die Hand.

Harry erschauderte, als er ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge auf der empfindlichen Stelle spürte und sog tief den Duft ihrer Haare ein, die wie immer nach einer Blumenwiese dufteten. Er lächelte sie an und nickte ihr zum Abschied freundlich zu, als sie ihm weggezogen wurde. Misses Weasley war schon wieder am Schimpfen.

Harry sah den beiden nach, bis sie abbogen und nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Ginny tat das Gleiche. Saskia legte brüderlich ihren Arm um ihren Bruder im Geiste. Sie freute sich ehrlich.

"Sie hat dich erkannt, Harry.", stellte sie fest und erntete drei verständnislose Blicke.

"Meinst du?", antwortete der eigentlich Schwarzhaarige verträumt.

"Nein!", antwortete sie ernst. Erschrocken fuhr sein Kopf herum. "Ich weiß es!", fügte sie verschmitzt grinsend hinzu.

Harry schnaubte.

"Die beiden haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich!", und deutete mit dem Daumen auf ein attraktives Pärchen hinter sich, welches irritiert dreinschaute.

"Über was redet ihr eigentlich?", wollte Betty wissen. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn jemand in Rätseln sprach.

"Ihre Seelen haben sich erkannt. Damit wurde die erste Stufe der Bindung erreicht.", antwortete Saskia mal wieder viel zu erwachsen für ihr Alter. Manchmal machte es den anderen Angst, wenn ihre Gabe sprach und nicht das Kind.

"Bindung?", hakte Betty interessiert nach.

"Ja. Bei Seelenpartnern müssen sich die Seelen zuerst erkennen, bevor sie sich binden oder Heiraten können. Dies geschieht durch eine einfache Berührung, wie zum Beispiel das Händeschütteln. Das Erkennen geschieht Unterbewusst, wird aber durch ein Kribbeln begleitet. Je intensiver das Kribbeln ist, desto stärker und stabiler wird die Bindung werden. Nach dem erkennen fühlen sich die Seelenpartner sehr stark zu einander hingezogen und wollen von einem anderen Partner nichts mehr wissen. Die zweite Stufe der Bindung erfolgt nach einem intensiven Kuss auf den Mund. Das ist dann einer Verlobung gleichzusetzen. Da wart ihr eben aber kurz davor.", fügte Saskia grinsend hinzu. "Unmittelbar nach der Verlobung tauschen sie ihr Wissen aus. Das Band zwischen den Partnern verstärkt sich. Jeder kann die Emotionen des anderen spüren, wie Angst, Glück, Freude und auch Erregung. Die dritte Stufe ist einer Hochzeit gleichzusetzen. Die Seelen verschmelzen, die Partner können sich telephatisch unterhalten, das Band ist unzerstörbar. Jeder erhält die Fähigkeiten des anderen. Das Verschmelzen wird durch den Akt eingeleitet und durch den gemeinsamen Koitus abgeschlossen. Danach sind die Personen unzertrennlich. Dieses Band kann durch nichts im Universum zerstört werden, genauso wie es jetzt verhindert werden kann, da es göttlich gewollt ist!", erklärte die kleine Saskia den verdutzten Erwachsenen, während der getarnte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf daneben stand.

"Ich bin gespannt, wie lange es dauert, bis ihr verlobt seid. Ihr konntet euch ja jetzt schon kaum zurückhalten!", stichelte der momentan weibliche Sirius schmutzig grinsend, was von einem kichern seitens Betty begleitet wurde.

Remus nickte zustimmend, ebenfalls breit grinsend, was sich Harrys Rot einige Nuancen vertiefen ließ, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. Es sah schon fast nicht mehr gesund aus.

Sie bezahlten das Eis, schlenderten noch etwas durch die Winkelgasse und verschwanden durch den Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels nach Potter Manor, rechtzeitig zum Dinner, das die Elfen schon hergerichtet hatten.

Harry aß fast nichts. Er saß nur in seinem Stuhl und hatte ein seliges lächeln im Gesicht, während er mit dem alten Schnatz spielte, den ihm Ginny geschenkt hatte. Seit sie Harry kannten, hatten sie ihn noch nie so friedlich gesehen. Sie alle freuten sich ehrlich für ihren Lord, dass seine Seele etwas Frieden gefunden hatte.

_Währenddessen im Fuchsbau:_

Ginny saß auf ihrem Zimmer mit einem Tablett auf ihrem Schoß. Sie hatte zwei Wochen Stubenarrest verpasst bekommen, weil sie in der Winkelgasse einen wildfremden Jungen geküsst hatte. Ihre Mutter machte sie Zuhause noch einmal ordentlich zur Schnecke, was ihr eingefallen wäre, sie sei doch keine Dirne. Die Weasleys sind eine alte, ehrbare Familie mit wenig Materiellem Besitz, aber sich wie eine Dirne zu benehmen haben selbst die Weasleys nicht nötig!

Das rothaarige Mädchen aß fast nichts. Sie starrte Löcher in die Luft und dachte an Thomas. Sie seufzte ‚Was er jetzt wohl gerade macht?', dachte sie bei sich. Es schlich sich ein Lächeln in ihr hübsches Gesicht.

Irgend etwas war aber seltsam an diesem Thomas, fand sie. Sie fühlte dieses Kribbeln, als er sie berührte. Es fühlte sich an, wie wenn ein Bein eingeschlafen war, nur stärker. Aber irgend etwas war falsch. Sie konnte den Finger nicht drauflegen, aber irgend etwas stimmte nicht mit diesem Jungen. Sie kannte ihn nicht, mochte ihn aber sehr gerne. Sein Kuss war elektrisierend, sein Duft stimulierend. Sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Seine Augen waren so voller liebe, als ihre Blicke sich trafen; seine zärtliche Berührung, als er ihre Tränen wegwischte; sein dankbares Lächeln, als er sich verabschiedete.

Ginny wurde traurig, als sie sich an einen Satz erinnerte: ‚Mein Neffe Thomas Schmitz ist zu besuch aus Deutschland hier, um unsere Sprache besser kennenzulernen', hallte es in ihrem Kopf mit der Stimme von Bettina. ‚Deutschland', echote es mehrmals in ihren Gedanken.

Sie musste weinen. Ihr Thomas lebte Galaxien weit weg, für sie als kleines Mädchen unerreichbar. ‚Wenn er wenigstens in England leben würde könnte ich ihn besuchen. Nach Deutschland darf ich bestimmt nicht!', schluchzte sie in Gedanken.

Es klopfte an der Tür, sie ignorierte es. Ihr war alles egal. Sie wollte nur noch zu ihrem Thomas gehen und wenn sie ausreißen musste. Ihr schluchzen wurde lauter. Es klopfte energischer an der Tür, wurde aber wieder erfolgreich ignoriert. Sie weinte auf dem Bauch liegend in ihr Kissen und bekam nicht mit, wie ihre Tür sich öffnete und eine besorgte Mutter ihre Jüngste Musterte, die gerade Herzzerreißend weinte.

Sie entdeckte das Tablett mit dem Abendbrot, das unberührt neben dem Bett stand. Ginny spürte nur, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte und eine Hand sanft über ihren Rücken strich.

"Ginny Schätzchen, was ist los? Warum isst du nichts?", fragte Molly ihre Tochter sanft. Diese antwortete nicht, sondern weinte nur weiter in ihr Kissen.

"Was hast du? Bist du krank?", bohrte sie weiter nach, ihre Besorgnis war fast greifbar.

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihr Gesicht noch immer im Kissen vergraben. Molly stellte etwas erleichtert fest, dass Ginny wenigstens ansprechbar war.

"Bist du traurig, weil wir dich auf dein Zimmer geschickt haben?", versuchte sie herauszufinden. Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

"Hast du Bauchweh?", riet sie weiter. Sie ist schließlich ein Mädchen, was aber viel zu früh wäre, bekam aber als Antwort ein erneutes Kopfschütteln.

"Hast du Kopfschmerzen?", fragte sie weiter. Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln.

"Hast du irgendwo schmerzen?", stellte sie nun eine allgemeine Frage. Sie wollte nicht sämtliche Körperteile durchgehen.

Ein nicken war die Antwort von ihrer Tochter. Molly atmete erleichtert aus. Endlich einen Ansatz, denn das verhalten war für ihr Mädchen nicht normal. Sie war ganz und gar nicht weinerlich.

"Wo tut dir was weh?", fragte sie nun auch direkt.

Ginny richtete sich auf und ihre Mutter erschrak, als sie in die verweinten Augen vor ihr blickte. In den rotgeränderten Augen erkannte sie Schmerz, Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Das rothaarige Mädchen sah in das erschrockene Gesicht ihrer Mutter und legte ihre rechte Hand auf ihre Brust, wo sich das Herz befand. Molly konnte nicht mehr anders und zog ihre Tochter in eine sanfte Umarmung.

Das rothaarige Mädchen mit den rehbraunen, verweinten Augen weinte nun in die Schulter ihrer Mutter.

_Zurück auf Potter Manor:_

Harry lag unruhig in seinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Von einer inneren Unruhe befallen verließ er seine Schlafstätte und wanderte ziellos in seinem riesigen Haus herum. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, außer an seine Ginny.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte es, roch es, konnte es förmlich auf seiner Zunge schmecken, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, sie irgendwelche Probleme hatte. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu ihr appariert, konnte sich aber - noch! - so weit beherrschen, es nicht zu tun. Seine Unruhe wurde nicht weniger, sein Spaziergang machte ihn nicht müde, im Gegenteil.

Rastlos und hellwach trugen ihn seine Füße in die weit entfernte Eulerei. Er schreckte hoch, als er eine seiner Eulen auf der Schulter spürte ‚Wie bin ich denn hierher gekommen?', dachte er sich und musterte die Eule auf seiner Schulter, die ihn Aufmerksam beobachtete.

Sie schuhute leise. Harry fuhr der Eule sanft über den Rücken, während sich ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht schlich. In diesem Moment beschloss er, seiner Ginny einen Brief zu schreiben.

Zurück in seinem Arbeitszimmer schwebte die Eule auf einen freien Stuhl und steckte ihren Kopf unter den Flügel. Das würde länger dauern, spürte sie.

Der Grünäugige saß sechs Stunden später noch immer in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Um seinen Stuhl lagen zerknüllte Pergamente, der Kamin quoll davon über. Auf dem Schreibtisch neben der Schreibunterlage lagen sechs zerkaute Schreibfedern, ein leeres, gläsernes Tintenfass, ein eingetrocknetes geöffnetes Tintenfass und ein Schopf schwarzer Haare.

Harry schien eingeschlafen zu sein und ruhte unangenehm auf einem Pergament, während er leise schnarchte. Nachher schmerzten ihm bestimmt seine Knochen. In der linken Hand hielt er den alten Schnatz von Ginny fest umschlossen und in der Rechten eine Feder, die abgeknickt auf dem Pergament stand, darunter ein großer, smaragdgrüner Tintenklecks.

Die Eule sah auf den schlafenden Hausherrn, schuhute leise und schwebte zurück in die Eulerei. Das wird heute wohl nichts mehr werden mit dem Brief. Gegen halb sieben öffnete sich geräuschlos die schwere Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer und ein Kopf lugte durch den Spalt, der Betty gehörte. Als sie den schlafenden Lord auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckte, grinste sie spitzbübisch und schloss die Tür wieder vorsichtig.

Keine fünf Minuten später stand die Gesamte Mannschaft von Potter Manor, bestehend aus Moony, Tatze, Betty und Saskia müde aber breit grinsend vor dem Schreibtisch. Tatze hielt sich einen Fotoapparat vor die Augen und machte mehrere Bilder aus verschiedenen Winkeln von seinem Patensohn. Die Gelegenheit war einmalig.

Remus nahm ihm vorsichtig die Feder aus der Hand. Er sollte sich nicht verletzen. Betty schaute nur grinsend zu und Saskia runzelte nur die Stirn. Nun war es an Sirius, mit Remus´ Stab den kleinen Jungen in ein kleines Mädchen zu verwandeln. Bettina verpasste ihm ein Clowngesicht, Remus beschwor einen Eimer Eiswasser. Er war schließlich der Prellbock zwischen den Fronten gewesen.

Tatze schoss wieder einige Fotos, er sah einfach zu komisch aus. Saskia schlich in eine Ecke des Arbeitszimmers und ging vorsichtig in Deckung, das würde jetzt hässlich werden!

Begleitet von einem unlordhaften Quietschen ergoss sich das Eiswasser über den Grünäugigen, der sofort aufsprang, die Verwandlungen aufhob, auf zwei Erwachsene je einen Stupor schoss, während die Person, die ihm am nächsten war, sich auf dem Boden wiederfand, ein Knie an der Kehle, das andere Knie auf dem Handgelenk, seine MK23 an der Stirn und ein spitzes, zweischneidiges Kampfmesser an der Seite zwischen der dritten und vierten Rippe, bereit zum zustoßen.

Sirius sah mit angstgeweiteten Augen in die schwarzen, angriffslustigen, kalten seines Überwältigers. So schnell und effektiv hatte ihn noch keiner besiegt!

"Harry ... bitte!", krächzte er ängstlich, unfähig sich zu wehren.

Der Sieger verstärkte seinen Druck mit dem Knie, dass der besiegte röcheln musste. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen und lief langsam blau an. Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen und drückte diese sanft.

Sein Kopf flog herum und blickte in die flehenden Augen von Saskia. Der Schwarzhaarige entspannte sich sichtlich und entließ den nun hustenden Sirius. Die Augen verwandelten sich wieder in das ursprüngliche grün zurück. Man konnte nur noch Scham darin erkennen.

Der Grünäugige erweckte Betty und Remus und wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von Saskia daran gehindert, indem sie ihn Geschwisterlich umarmte. Sirius rappelte sich auf, während er sich an der Seite hielt und seine Kehle massierte.

"Harry?", krächzte er ohne Vorwurf.

Dieser rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und fing an zu schluchzen. Er hatte beinahe seinen Paten getötet, nachdem er ihn befreit hatte, um genau dies zu verhindern. Moony und Betty sahen fragend zwischen Sirius und dem jungen Lord hin und her. Tatze erbarmte sich und erklärte ihnen mit knappen Worten aber deutlichen Gesten kurz, was in den zwei Minuten geschehen war.

Sie sahen zuerst entsetzt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, versuchten ihn aber dann auch zu trösten, als sie erkannten, dass es ihm sehr nahe ging und er sich schämte.

"Entschuldigt bitte!", stammelte er zu den Erwachsenen und blickte sie mit hoffenden Augen an.

"Eins weiß ich jetzt mit Sicherheit, Harry!", fing Sirius krächzend an, während er noch immer seinen Hals massierte, "Dich möchte ich nicht zum Feind haben!" erklärte er seinem Patensohn. Dieser lächelte schwach.

Nach dem missglücktem Streich machten sich alle auf, das Frühstück wartete. Der Grünäugige schämte sich noch immer. Man konnte das deutlich sehen und spüren. Daher brachte er keinen bissen runter. Nach gutem Zureden von Saskia aß er zwei belegte Brote und starrte die ganze Zeit teilnahmslos auf die Tischplatte.

Die anderen sorgten sich um ihn und redeten auf ihn ein. Alle wussten schließlich um Harrys Werdegang. Auch wenn es niemand voraussehen konnte, wie genau er reagieren würde, gaben sie sich auch einen großen Teil der Schuld.

_Früher im Fuchsbau:_

Ginny lag in ihrem Bett und hatte ein glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie Träumte gerade von Thomas Schmitz, wie er mit ihr Tanzte, wie er sie küsste, wie sie vor dem Altar standen. Plötzlich änderte sich die Szene: Thomas stand umringt von verhüllten, gesichtslosen Gestalten, die ihn mit ihren Schwertern bedrohten. Die Umgebung brannte lichterloh, die Luft flimmerte vor Hitze. Sie sah, wie eine Gestalt ihr Schwert erhob und es im Körper von ihren Thomas versenkte.

Sie wachte schreiend auf und weinte um Thomas. Kaum eine Minute später flog ihre Tür krachend an die Wand. Ihre Eltern stürmten mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und derangierter Kleidung in ihr Zimmer, bereit, den Angreifer in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Das einzige, was sie vorfanden, war ihre völlig aufgelöste und verängstigte Tochter, die irgend etwas vor sich hin stammelte und dabei auf ihrem Bett vor und zurück wippte. Die Eheleute Weasley sahen sich an. Arthur ging vorsichtig zu seiner einzigen Tochter und Molly verschwand im elterlichen Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Wenn sie schon wach war, konnte sie auch gleich das Frühstück zubereiten, da es draußen schon dämmerte.

Mister Weasley setzte sich auf das Bett neben Ginny und versuchte sie zu trösten.

"Ginny Liebes, was ist? Hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragte er sanft sein jüngstes Kind und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Das rothaarige Mädchen klammerte sich an ihren Vater und schluchzte ihm den Pyjama nass. Die Weasleybrüder standen inzwischen an der Tür. Durch den Aufruhr, den ihre Schwester veranstaltet hatte, waren jetzt alle wach, sogar der Guhl unter dem Dach.

Die Brüder sahen sich abwechselnd an und anschließend besorgt zu ihrer Schwester. So kannten sie das aufgeweckte Mädchen nicht, das für jeden Sch...erz zu haben war.

"Seid bitte so nett und lasst uns allein.", bat das Familienoberhaupt seine Söhne, die gehorsam folgten und die Tür schlossen.

Ginny sah dankbar zu ihrem Vater und sammelte sich. Sie wusste, mit ihm konnte sie in Ruhe über alles sprechen. Bei ihrer Mutter würde das Temperament wie in der Winkelgasse erlebt durchgehen. Sie löste sich etwas von ihrem Dad, so das sie sprechen konnte.

"Mum und ich waren gestern in der Winkelgasse. Sie hatte etwas zu erledigen. Ich habe in die Schaufenster geguckt. Dabei ist mir mein Schnatz runtergefallen und weggerollt.", sie versuchte einige Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. "Bei einem Jungen, Thomas Schmitz ist sein Name, habe ich ihn gefunden!", jetzt wurde sie wieder von Krämpfen geschüttelt.

"Hat er dir den Schnatz weggenommen?", fragte er nach. Einen wütenden Unterton konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Der Schnatz war ihr ein und alles.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Nein, ich habe Thomas den Schnatz geschenkt.", schluchzte sie weiter. "Aber das ist es nicht.", Arthur sah seine Tochter irritiert an.

"Du hast ihm den Schnatz geschenkt?", hakte er nach.

Sie nickte. "Ja, hab ich, als Dankeschön, weil er mich getröstet hat.", erklärte sie ihm. Ihr Vater sah sie verdutzt an.

"Wieso musste er dich denn trösten?", wollte er wissen, nicht verstehend, warum seine Tochter einem Fremden ihr Heiligtum schenkte.

"Mum hat mich angeschrien und ich musste weinen, darum hat er mich getröstet, Dad!", erklärte sie weiter.

Soweit hatte er es verstanden, warum sie ihm ihre Dankbarkeit gezeigt hatte, aber warum der Schnatz konnte er noch nicht nachvollziehen.

"Warum hat Mum dich angeschrien, Ginny?", bohrte er weiter, sie ist ja sehr Temperamentvoll und kann schon einmal laut werden, wie er schon des Öfteren selbst erleiden musste, als er wieder in seiner Garage an dem Auto herumgeschraubt hatte.

Ginny wurde rot, als sie nuschelte: "Ich habe ihn geküsst.", und ganz plötzlich die Decke interessant fand, hübsches Muster, meinte sie.

Langsam dämmerte es Mister Weasley.

"Warum hast du diesen Thomas geküsst?", fragte er seine einzige Tochter ohne Vorwurf in der Stimme.

Er wollte einfach nur wissen, warum Ginny am helllichten Tag, auf offener Straße einem wildfremden Jungen, der dem Namen nach scheinbar nicht von hier kam, einen Kuss gab. Das Rot seiner Tochter wurde dunkler. Er musste schmunzeln. Sie sah niedlich aus, durfte er feststellen.

"Nun ... äähm ... ich ... Mum ... er …", stotterte sie und spielte mit ihren Fingern. Arthur musste erneut schmunzeln.

"Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht anschreien!", flüsterte er zu der Rothaarigen, die sich nach diesem versprechen etwas entspannte.

"Ich glaube, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt!", ließ sie die Bombe platzen.

DAS hatte gesessen! Dort auf dem Bett saß seine kleine siebenjährige Tochter und redete von Liebe? Das konnte nicht möglich sein. Dieser Thomas musste sie verzaubert haben! Er starrte sie ungläubig an.

Sie hob ihren Kopf, um in das Gesicht von ihrem Dad zu sehen, da eine Reaktion ausblieb. Sie erkannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck und wusste, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg wieder über die geröteten Wangen und sie löste sich von dem Weasleyoberhaupt.

Als er die Bewegung neben sich spürte, löste er sich aus seiner Starre und fragte Ginny: "Wie kommst du darauf, dass du ihn liebst?", fragte er vorsichtig nach. Sie konnte eigentlich von solchen Dingen keine Ahnung haben.

Ginny atmete erleichtert aus, weil sie nicht angeschrien wurde.

"Ich weiß es einfach. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Als ich ihn berührt habe, hat es überall in meinem Körper gekribbelt und dann habe ich ihn geküsst. Warum weiß ich nicht. Ich tat es einfach. Mum hat mich ziemlich zur Sau gemacht!", fasste sie das Erlebte mit der Schulter zuckend kurz zusammen.

Mister Weasley grübelte einen Moment. ‚Ich frage nachher mal einen unserer Fluchbrecher oder einen der Unsäglichen', dachte er nach.

"Und warum bist du weinend aufgewacht?", rief er sich den Grund seines Hierseins in Erinnerung.

Das kleine Mädchen blickte wieder traurig auf die Bettdecke und stammelte vor sich hin.

"Ich habe zuerst schöne Dinge über ihn geträumt, aber plötzlich stand er in einem Raum voller Flammen und wurde von schwarzen Gestalten ohne Gesichter angegriffen. Einer von denen hat sein Schwert in den Rücken von Thomas gestoßen, das es vorne wieder raus kam. Dann bin ich aufgewacht. Es war alles so echt, ich habe die Flammen spüren können!", und zeigte ihm die geröteten Innenflächen ihrer Hände.

Arthur war erschrocken, als er ihre Hände sah, aber noch mehr erschreckte ihn der Traum von dem kleinen Mädchen neben sich. Er musste dringend mit den Leuten reden und mehr über diesen Thomas Schmitz herausbekommen. Vermutlich hätte er als siebenjähriger Junge auch nicht anders reagiert, wenn er gesehen hätte, wie jemand von hinten mit einem Schwert durchbohrt wurde.

"Es war nur ein böser Traum, Ginny. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist Zeit für das Frühstück!", sagte er zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen und erhob sich.

Sie nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand, um sich für den Tag zu richten.

Seufzend erhob sich das kleine Mädchen und schlenderte in das Bad. ‚Hoffentlich war es wirklich nur ein Traum. Es hat sich alles so echt angefühlt', dachte sie sich, während sie sich ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf zog und ihren Slip in die Schmutzwäsche warf, damit sie ihre Morgentoilette erledigen konnte.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	15. Ollivander

**Kapitel 14: Ollivander**

"Ich bin im Keller zu finden, falls mich wider Erwarten jemand suchen sollte." nuschelte ein sich schämender Schwarzhaariger zur Tischplatte, stand auf und ging mit gesenktem Haupt zur Tür hinaus.

Das Geschirr schien enttäuscht zu sein. Es hatte sich auf ein kleines Scharmützel mit ihrem Eigentümer gefreut. Geschlossen drehte es sich zu Sirius um und berieten eine Taktik, um ihn ordentlich einzuseifen. Keine fünf Minuten später stand ein witzig dekorierter Sirius auf und folgte seinem Patensohn. Ein klärendes Gespräch war jetzt fällig. Das Geschirr veranstaltete eine Siegesparade auf dem Tisch nach dem offensichtlichen, taktischen Rückzug ihres Gegners.

Tatze kannte den Weg in den Keller. Ein Fremder musste aber einfach den sehr lauten Geräuschen nachgehen, um den Lord und Hausherren aufzusuchen. Vor einer schwarzen, obsidianverstärkten Titantür blieb er stehen und atmete einmal Tief durch. Das würde jetzt nicht einfach werden.

Er zog den Riegel auf und erschrak, als er den Trainingsraum betrat. Dort war nicht sein kleiner, niedlicher Patensohn, sondern ein fähiger Krieger, der in seiner rechten Hand ein Katana hielt, in der Linken eine Muggelwaffe, damit gerade Dummys in ihre Einzelteile zerschießend, während das Schwert sich in einen Wyvern bohrte. Dabei rollte er geschickt einem Feuerstoß eines Chinesischen Feuerballs aus dem Weg. Doch die Krönung kam erst noch: Vor ihm erschienen plötzlich zehn Todesser mit silbernen Masken. Er wusste, dass die Silbermasken dem inneren Kreis um Voldemort angehörten und sehr fähige Kämpfer waren. Viele waren bisher ungeschlagen. Es waren eben die Besten ihres Faches. Die Dummys leuchteten dunkelrot auf. Jeder erhielt ein Schwert. Mit Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass diese Schwerter scharf waren.

Er wollte etwas sagen, als er plötzlich neben sich eine tiefe Stimme hörte.

"Er weiß, was er tut!", stellte die Stimme fest.

Sirius Kopf flog herum und erblickte einen alten Mann mit einem langen, weißen Bart, der bis auf den Boden reichte. Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, als Angesprochener realisierte, wer da plötzlich neben ihm stand.

"Merlin!", hauchte Tatze. Der Alte Mann musste lächeln.

"In der Tat.", bestätigte er ihm. "Harry weiß, was er tut, aber sieh selbst.", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf den jungen Kämpfer.

Harry apparierte in diesem Moment zwischen die Todesserdummys und tötete auf der Stelle die Hälfte davon, bevor diese überhaupt reagieren konnten. Sie stoben auseinander. Harry sprang hoch in die Luft, um den grünen Todesflüchen auszuweichen, die jetzt an der Stelle einschlugen, wo er sich noch eben befunden hatte. Er drehte sich Elegant in der Luft, ließ sich hinter drei Todesserdummys fallen und durchbohrte sie mit je einem Schwert. Die dritte schoss einen Crucio auf den Jungen. Sirius konnte ihn an der Färbung erkennen. Die Augen seines Patensohnes weiteten sich. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.

"Manchmal ist es gut, Schmerz zu fühlen. Man vergisst nicht, vorsichtig zu sein. Er holt dich wieder herunter!", erklärte Merlin ruhig dem aufgebrachten Black neben sich.

Harry zog die Schwerter aus den Leibern, drehte sich um und köpfte den Dummy mit seinen beiden Katanas wie eine Schere kurz über der Schulter. Zwei waren noch übrig. Eine Figur versteckte sich hinter einem Baumstumpf, die andere suchte in einem Erdloch Deckung. Harry duckte sich hinter einer eingestürzten Mauer, kurz bevor zwei Todesflüche über ihn hinwegflogen.

"Keine Sorge, sie töten nicht, sie setzen dich nur für eine Stunde außer Gefecht und schmerzen etwas.", sagte Merlin ruhig zu Sirius, der kurz davor war, einzugreifen und ihm eine zu scheuern.

Der Schwarzhaarige verstaute seine Katanas auf dem Rücken und beschwor sich eine Muggelwaffe, wie Sirius erkannte. Er sah sie schon auf Bildern; Live gesehen hatte er noch nie eine, geschweige denn im Einsatz! Sie hatte ein Rohr von ungefähr vier Zentimeter Durchmesser mit einer Länge von ungefähr einem halben Meter, aus dessen Ende ein T herausragte. Der Grünäugige legte die Waffe an, zielte auf den Baumstumpf und entließ mit einem dumpfen Plopp die Munition aus seiner Waffe, die den Baumstamm in tausend Fetzen auflöste und den Dummy dahinter gleich mit. Dann war es nur noch einer. Harry sondierte kurz die Lage, knobelte einen Angriff aus und warf ein schwarzes Ei in die Senke des Todessers. Mit einem lauten Knall katapultierte der in zwei Teile zerrissene Dummy nach oben und landete wieder in der Senke. Harry verbeugte sich kurz und beendete diesen Level.

"Er macht sich schwere Vorwürfe, weil er Sie angegriffen hat, Mister Black!", sprach Merlin ruhig zu ihm.

"Ich weiß. Ich wollte mit ihm darüber reden. Ihn trifft keine Schuld. Wir haben nicht nachgedacht. Er hat nur auf einen vermeintlichen Angriff reagiert. Zwar unerwartet stark, aber äußerst effizient!", bestätigte Tatze.

"Gut. Bitte richten Sie ihm meine grüße aus, Mister Black.", bat Merlin. Er nickte und löste sich in Luft auf.

Der Grünäugige wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als er ein Räuspern von der Tür hörte. Er drehte sich Angriffsbereit zur Geräuschquelle und sah dort einen defensiven und geschockt dreinschauenden Sirius Orion Black stehen.

"Verzeih bitte. Wir haben nicht nachgedacht!", entschuldigte sich sein Pate.

"Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich habe dich fast getötet. Ihr seid hier nicht mehr sicher. Ich bin euch nicht böse, wenn ihr woanders hin wollt!", nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Sirius antwortete nicht, sondern ging langsamen Schrittes zu seinem Patensohn und umarmte ihn Väterlich. In dem kleinen Jungen brachen die Dämme und er weinte. Weinte vor Scham, das er seinen Paten fast getötet hatte, weinte, weil er Remus und Betty neutralisiert hatte, weinte, weil er sich wie ein Kaltblütiger Killer verhalten hatte, was er in diesem Moment auch wahrscheinlich war. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hätte er sein Gehirn über den Teppich verteilt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hätte er ihm das Messer in die Rippen gestoßen und ihm die Lunge und das Herz durchstoßen. Er hätte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, zu schreien!

"Bitte. Bringt euch in Sicherheit. Ich bringe euch nur den Tod!", bat er seinen Paten.

"Ich soll dich grüßen.", lenkte er den Jungen ab und drückte ihm einen Kuss in den schwarzen Schopf.

Verwirrt über den Themen Wechsel löste er sich von Tatze, um ihn anzusehen.

"Bitte?", fragte er Malfoy-like mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, verwirrt über den Themenwechsel.

"Merlin war hier!", grinste Sirius, als er diese Attitüde sah.

"Wann?", wollte der kleine Junge mit unterdrücktem Zorn wissen.

"Eben, vor zehn Minuten.", gab Tatze Auskunft.

"Dieser ... dieser ... dieser …", Harry suchte nach Worten für seinen Mentor, der nach Äonen mal in der Nähe war und ihn nicht Besuchte, schon wieder. "Alte Mann! Dem werd ich was husten, wenn er mir über den Weg läuft, dieser ... dieser Alte Senile Narr!", brauste Harry mit einem wütenden funkeln in den Augen auf.

Sirius zerrte den vor Wut Kochenden in Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Remus wollte ihn sprechen. Dort angekommen saßen die Frauen und Remus am Konferenztisch und warteten auf ihren jungen Freund. Remus grinste, als er seinen Patensohn sah.

"Lass mich raten: Er ist ein Monster, wir sollen weggehen, er ist an allem schuld, blah, blah, etc., etc.!", fasste er das Gespräch im Keller zusammen.

Tatze nickte zustimmend. Betty schüttelte ebenfalls grinsend den Kopf und Saskia musterte ihn indifferent mit schiefem Kopf.

"Ein Monster bist und wirst du nicht. Das ist Wollimort schon. Ein Monster reicht uns!", platzte es neunmalklug aus dem kleinen Mädchen heraus und Grinste anschließend breit.

Alle sahen verwirrt zu dem Mädchen, dass erstens Riddle beim Namen nannte, zweitens Recht hatte und drittens dabei ziemlich süß aussah. Einer nach dem anderen prustete los. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und stotterte, als er sprach.

"Die beiden haben definitiv einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich, Saskia!", kicherte der Schwarzhaarige unterdrückt und deutete mit dem Daumen auf die beiden Herren neben sich, bevor er sich nicht mehr halten konnte.

Von Betty kam nur ein "Hört! Hört!", zwischen ihren Lachsalven.

Die beiden Herren sahen sich an und meinten unisono: "Und das vom Sohn des Oberherumtreibers!", und stimmten mit ein.

Nachdem sich alle wieder gefasst hatten, bestellte Harry bei den Elfen etwas zu Trinken und einige Knabbereien.

"Also, Remus! Was hast du auf dem Herzen?", es hatte vermutlich einen Grund, warum Moony ihn sprechen wollte.

"In der Tat.", stimmte er zu. "Ich habe mir einige Gedanken gemacht, die Phönix AG expandieren zu lassen, um sauberes Kapital zu erwirtschaften, damit wir anderweitig agieren können!" formulierte er einen Vorschlag.

"Ich stimme zu. Ich möchte nicht unbedingt das Erbe verbraten und damit die Potters entehren. An was hast du gedacht, Remus?", gab er seinem Vermögensverwalter Recht.

"In der Muggelwelt an diversen Rüstungsbetrieben zum Beispiel, Stahlhütten, Automobilmarken und eine ganz bestimmte Bohrmaschinen Marke.", letzteres fügte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen hinzu.

Harrys Augen leuchteten in gefährlichem Grün auf, dass es den anderen wieder Angst und Bange wurde.

Remus fuhr fort: "In der Magischenwelt dachte ich an den Honigtopf, Madam Malkins, Borgin und Burkes und an Eulops Eulenkaufhaus.", ergänzte er seine Vorschläge.

Harry nickte: "Du hast Recht damit. Ich habe noch einiges vor mit der Phönix AG. Alastor ist gerade dabei, Leute zu rekrutieren. Ich möchte eine Art Söldnertruppe aufstellen, die als Wachschutz fungieren und kleine Eingreiftrupps, die die Todesser aufhalten. In der Magischen Welt müssen wir subtil vorgehen, damit wir nicht auffallen und es auf mich zurückfällt. Bei den Muggeln können wir offener Auftreten. Remus, ich möchte, das du die Majorität an der Bohrmaschinenmarke schaffst. Ich habe da noch ein paar Persönliche Dinge mit dem Geschäftsführer zu Regeln. Ansonsten gebe ich dir freie Hand. Kauf dich ein, wo es geht und versuche, die Majorität zu übernehmen und setze dann einen von unseren Leuten in den Vorstand. Ich stelle dir dafür ein Grundkapital von, sagen wir, fünfundzwanzig Millionen Galeonen zinslos zur Verfügung, die die Phönix AG irgendwann zurückzahlen kann. Da fällt mir ein, wir haben keine Eulenkekse mehr und Sirius braucht noch einen neuen Zauberstab." wies er Moony an, der sich eifrig Notizen machte und ihm anschließend die Zahlungsanweisung zur Unterschrift vorlegte.

Die anderen starrten ihn fischmäßig an. "Was ist? Ich mache nur meinen Job!", bemerkte der Geschäftsführer und Lord.

Er rief Nikki, die auch wie immer Prompt erschien.

"Lord Potter haben gerufen?" Sie verbeugte sich tief.

"Ja, das habe ich. Wir werden heute Mittag nicht im Manor sein. Das Bedeutet also, wir essen heute nicht hier, sondern auswärts. Wenn ihr eure Aufgaben erledigt habt, könnt ihr euch bis zum Dinner freimachen.", befahl er freundlich seiner Chefelfe, die in Tränen ausbrach, weil er immer so freundlich zu ihnen war.

"Lord Potter!", piepste sie leise.

"Ja? Sprich, was hast du auf dem Herzen?", wollte der Hausherr wissen.

Die Elfe war wieder kurz vor einem Heulkrampf, riss sich aber zusammen: "Lord Potter! Elfen sind gekommen und wollen für Lord Potter arbeiten! Nikki kann das nicht bestimmen, das muss Lord Potter machen!", piepste sie erklärend.

Harry legte eine Hand auf die dürre Schulter der Elfe: "Haben wir denn für alle Arbeit?", fragte er nach. Er wusste, wenn Elfen nicht arbeiten konnten, gingen sie ein wie eine vertrocknete Blume.

"Ja, Lord Potter. Lord Potter hat viele Häuser. Sie alle sauber zu halten ist schwierig mit den Elfen, die jetzt da sind. Auch die Gärten machen viel Arbeit. Arbeit wird immer da sein, Lord Potter!", gab die Elfe ihrem Herrn Auskunft.

"Tatsächlich!", Wieder etwas, was er nicht wusste, was ihm Dumbles vorenthielt. "Gut! Wenn sich die neuen Elfen bereiterklären, meine Geheimnisse zu wahren, kannst du welche aufnehmen, aber nur die Freiwilligen. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand gezwungen wird. Wie viele sind es, Nikki?", erlaubte der Lord seiner Elfe Verstärkung aufzunehmen.

Nikki klatschte erfreut in die Hände: "Die Elfen binden sich an den Lord Potter, so können sie Geheimnisse ihres Herren überhaupt nicht verraten. Es sind zweihundertfünfzig Elfen, Lord Potter!", und verbeugte sich tief.

Harry schluckte. ‚So viele Elfen wollen zu mir? Nikki sagte ja, es gäbe für alle Arbeit. Remus soll mir mal eine Aufstellung machen, wie viele Immobilien ich besitze', dachte sich der Lord und machte sich eine geistige Notiz.

"Wäre das alles, Nikki?", fragte er seine Chefelfe freundlich. Diese nickte und war mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

"Also! Wer geht mit Einkaufen?", fragte der Grünäugige enthusiastisch in die Runde, während er sich die Hände rieb.

Die anderen standen auf wie eins und eskortierten ihren Freund stolz zur Tür. Er hatte ein gutes Herz. Wer weiß, was mit den Elfen geschehen wäre, wenn er sie nicht aufgenommen hätte.

Betty drückte eine Ladentür auf, was von einem klingeln im Hintergrund bestätigt wurde. Über den Ladentresen gebeugt war ein älterer Mann, der gerade seine Bücher prüfte. Als er die Glocke hörte, richtete er sich auf und blickte mit seinen grauen Augen, die niemals blinzelten, zur Tür.

"Ah, Miss Smith!", erkannte er sie. "Zehneinhalb Zoll, Eiche, Veelahaar. Sind sie zufrieden mit ihrem Stab?", erkundigte er sich. "Das muss wohl die kleine Miss Smith sein? Sind sie nicht etwas zu jung für einen Zauberstab?", fragte er die kleine freundlich. Diese schmollte mit verschränkten Armen.

"Nein, Mister Ollivander, ich begleite nur jemanden. Mit meinem Stab ist alles in Ordnung, und Saskia bekommt erst in fünf Jahren ihren ersten Stab.", gab sie freundlich Auskunft.

"Mister Lupin! Dreizehn Zoll, Kirsche, Drachenherzfaser. Haben sie ein Problem mit ihrem Stab?" Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich eine Gruppe in sein Geschäft verirrte.

"Nein, Mister Ollivander. Ich bin mit meinem Zufrieden. Es geht um ihn hier.", antwortete er höflich und schob Sirius nach vorne.

"Dachte ich mir, Mister Black! Neundreiviertel Zoll, Stechpalme, Einhornhaar. Ein schönes Stück!", zählte er freundlich auf.

"Ja! Nur haben die Idioten ihn im Ministerium zerbrochen und verbrannt!", knurrte Sirius ungehalten. Betty legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Saskia nickte zustimmend. Remus wechselte einen Blick mit Harry, der wieder getarnt als Thomas Schmitz unterwegs war.

"Schade! Dieser Stab hat mich viel Geduld gekostet. Das Einhornhaar wollte sich Partout nicht mit der Stechpalme verbinden, obwohl sie eigentlich dafür Prädestiniert sind!", seufzte er und verschwand hinter den Regalen.

Nach zehn Minuten kam er mit einem halben dutzend staubiger Schachteln zurück und breitete sie vor Sirius aus. Dieser nahm sich einen Zauberstab nach dem anderen und beim Vorletzten spürte er etwas. Mister Ollivander nickte Nachdenklich und verschwand in den tiefen seines Geschäftes. Er kam mit drei weiteren, staubigen Schachteln zurück.

"Bitte, Mister Black, wenn sie diese drei noch probieren würden. Ich vermute, dieser hier", er schob ihm einen Stab hin, "wird es werden.", empfahl er ihm.

Sirius probierte alle drei aus, den Empfohlenen zuletzt. Hier hatte er auch die stärkste Reaktion: Es stoben funken aus dem Stab, was bei den anderen nicht der Fall war.

"Zehn Zoll, Kirsche, Drachenherzfaser. Ein guter Stab für Duelle Mister Black. Das macht fünfundzwanzig Galeonen bitte!", beschrieb er den neuen Stab von Tatze.

Harry knuffte Remus an, damit er bezahlte: "Eine kleine Entschuldigung!", nuschelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart auf den fragenden Blick seines Paten.

"Sind Sie mit Ihrem Stab zufrieden, Lord Potter? Elf Zoll, Stechpalme, Phönixfeder.", wandte er sich an den getarnten und verwandelten Harry.

Die Erwachsenen zogen ihren Zauberstab und richteten ihn auf Mister Ollivander. Dabei sahen sie ihn warnend an.

"Oh, es liegt mir fern, Ihnen zu schaden, Lord Potter. Im Gegenteil: Ich möchte Ihnen etwas schenken.", meinte er belustigt und verschwand wieder in den tiefsten Tiefen seines staubigen Lagers.

"Woher weiß er das? Woher kennt er deinen Zauberstab? Das ist doch unmöglich!", flüsterte Betty in die Runde. Die Männer nickten zustimmend.

"Ich kenne jeden Zauberstab, den ich jemals Verkauft habe!", zitierte Harry aus seinem Gedächtnis. Als die anderen ihn verwirrt anschauten, erklärte er: "Das hat er zu mir gesagt, als ich meinen Stab damals gekauft habe.", und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Unterarmholster.

Mister Ollivander kam mit einer, diesmal sauberen, polierten Schachtel wieder zurück, die in tiefem Schwarz war. Er stellte sie vorsichtig ab und öffnete den Deckel. Zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschöner, schwarzrot schimmernder Stab, der eine Helix aus Gold und eine aus Mithril hatte. Der Griff schimmerte in dunklem grün.

"Elfeinhalb Zoll, Horn des Königsdrachen, Einhornblut, Basiliskengift, Gold und Mithril. Mein Meisterstück!", erklärte er Stolz mit leuchtenden Augen. "Ich bewahre in schon sehr lange auf und warte auf den Tag, dass der Reisende und der göttlich auserwählte ihn zu sich ruft, Lord Potter!", sagte er und verbeugte sich tief.

Alle - außer Saskia - sahen Mister Ollivander an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, was möglicherweise auch Stimmte.

"Bitte, Lord Potter, nehmen sie den Stab aus der Schachtel. Ich kann ihn nicht berühren. Jedes mal flog ich durch mein Geschäft, so stark ist er!", bat er den Jungen vor sich.

Harrys Füße bewegten sich von selbst und sein Arm hob sich, als wäre er hypnotisiert. Der Stab flog förmlich in die rechte Hand des Jungen-der-Lebt und explodierte in gleißendem Licht, das es alle von den Füßen riss. Es rollte eine Welle purer, roher Magie über London hinweg, weitete sich über die Nördliche Hemisphäre aus und wanderte einmal Rund um den Globus. Alle Menschen - magisch oder Nicht - spürten die Welle. Die guten Menschen erfüllte sie mit Freude und innerem Frieden und die anderen mit Schmerzen und Qual. So kam es, dass im Ministerium ein ohnmächtiger Minister lag und im Büro des Schulleiters ein schreiender Dumbledore, während Fawkes aufgeregt herumflatterte und in einer Stichflamme verschwand.

Im Ladengeschäft von Mister Ollivander erhoben sich langsam fünf Personen und klopften den Reichlich vorhandenen Staub von den Roben. Harry stand enttarnt mit rauchender Frisur, geschwärztem Gesicht und vor Schreck geweiteten Augen da. Sein Phönixstab war explodiert, darum sah er im Moment etwas derangiert aus. Im Verkaufraum gab es zwei dutzend Stichflammen und Phönixe verschiedenster Art erschienen, unter anderem auch Fawkes. Alle sangen im Chor ihr schönstes Lied und verschwanden, wie sie gekommen waren.

"Lord Potter, Ihr müsst Euch beeilen. Ihre Tarnung ist weg und jeden Moment müsste das Ministerium da sein. Die Magiewelle ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben!", bat er eindringlich den Jungen, der bestätigend nickte.

Remus legte ihm ein Säckchen Galeonen hin; schließlich musste er von etwas leben. Harry war das nicht genug und deutete mit dem Kinn noch einen. Am Ende lagen vier Säckchen auf dem Tresen, gefüllt mit Galeonen. Harry wedelte kurz mit seiner Hand und wandelte sich wieder in Thomas Schmitz, nickte dem Zauberstabmacher freundlich zu und verschwand aus dem Laden. Fünf Minuten später stürmten Auroren unter der Führung von Moody die Winkelgasse, gefolgt von einem Trupp Unsäglicher und Mister Arthur Weasley.

Sie untersuchten den magischen Ausbruch, konnten aber nur feststellen, dass dieser in der Winkelgasse seinen Ursprung hatte. Moody nickte Harry unauffällig zu, gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er auf Mister Weasley achten sollte und ihm besser aus dem Weg ging. Er hatte Lunte gerochen. Harry nickte dankbar und verschwand im nächsten Geschäft, in dem ihm ein strenger Geruch um die Nase wehte. Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass er sich in Eulops Eulenkaufhaus befand. ‚Wie passend', dachte sich Harry und ging zum Verkaufstresen, der momentan unbesetzt war. Er klingelte einmal, wie die Notiz es verlangte.

"Sehen sie sich ruhig um, ich komme gleich. Ich muss nur die Eule verarzten, sie ist von einem Greifvogel attackiert worden!", rief eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Bereich.

Harry ging durch die Käfige und fand allerhand Getier. Ratten, Katzen, Eulen, Mäuse, Frösche und anderes. Der Inhaber war inzwischen wieder vorne und sah seine Kundschaft an, die momentan in seinem Laden herumstromerten. Ein kleines Mädchen sah aufmerksam in einen Käfig, in dem sich ein hamsterähnliches Tier befand. Eine attraktive Frau mittleren Alters, der Ähnlichkeit nach scheinbar die Mutter des Mädchens. Ein dürrer Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, Sirius Black, erkannte er ihn von den Fotos aus dem Tagespropheten und Remus Lupin, sein Anwalt, der auch auf den Fotos war. Dann war da noch ein braunhaariger kleiner Junge, der scheinbar zu niemanden gehörte, außer das er feine Kleidung trug.

Ihn beobachtete er aufmerksam. Der Junge schlich bei den Eulen herum.

Der Inhaber entdeckte auf dem obersten Käfig eine Recht Eigenwillige Eule, die ihn schon einige Anzeigen gekostet hatte, weil sie immer Leute Angriff. Sie büchste auch immer aus ihrem Käfig aus, wie er feststellte. Weiß der Teufel, wie sie das schaffte. Er wäre froh, wenn das Vieh endlich weg wäre. Diese Eule kostete ihn nur Geld und Nerven.

Der Junge sah in die Käfige und musste grinsen. Jede Eule plusterte sich auf, um sich zu präsentieren.

Der Inhaber konnte momentan nur Harrys Rücken sehen, aber der Inhaber konnte auch erkennen, dass der Junge die nervige Eule auf den Käfigen entdeckt hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte und sah nach oben. Die Eule sah auf den Jungen herab und schien ihn zu mustern, so wie der Junge die Eule betrachtete. Sie starrten sich vielleicht fünf Minuten an. Plötzlich hob der Junge seinen Arm und die Eule schwebte auf den Arm des Jungen, trippelte auf seine Schulter und knabberte ihm am Ohr.

Der Verkäufer seufzte; schon wieder eine Klage. Er erschrak, als sich der Junge umdrehte. Dort war kein ängstliches und blutendes Gesicht, sondern ein vor Freude strahlendes Gesicht mit Freudentränen in den Augen. Die Eule verblüffte ihn noch mehr. Er sah, dass sich die weiße Schneeeule an seinem Kopf rieb und leise schuhute. Das hatte sie noch nie gemacht! Vielleicht war er sie jetzt los? Der Junge ging zu dem Anwalt, wechselte ein Paar Worte mit ihm, scheinbar war er doch mit ihnen hier, der zustimmend nickte. Das Mädchen und die Frau gingen zu dem Jungen. Alle streichelten abwechselnd die weiße Eule, die es zu genießen schien. Sonst ließ sie sich von niemanden anfassen. Sirius Black kam als letzter und streichelte sie auch. Das gab es noch nie! Alle wandten sich um und marschierten auf den Tresen zu. Unterwegs schnappten sich alle eine Tüte Eulenkekse und kamen näher.

"Ich möchte gerne bezahlen. Was macht das zusammen?", wollte Remus wissen.

Der Händler rechnete kurz: "Das macht dann zehn Knuts und acht Sickel bitte.", nannte er ihm den Preis für die Kekse. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Knabe seine eigene Eule bekommen sollte. So verwöhnt sah er gar nicht aus.

"Und Hedwig?", fragte der Junge und fuhr sich abwesend durch die unordentliche Frisur. Dabei zeigte er seinen Lordring.

Die Augen des Händlers weiteten sich, als er den Ring sah, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken. Remus bemerkte seinen Blick und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Hedwig?", fragte der Inhaber verwirrt.

"Die Schneeeule. Ich habe sie Hedwig genannt!", sagte Harry fröhlich strahlend und streichelte dabei die Eule, die ihren Kopf an seiner Schläfe rieb.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte. Dies ist eine exklusive Eule, das macht sie nicht ganz billig!", versuchte der Ladenbesitzer zu handeln.

"Wieviel?", knurrte der Anwalt. Der dachte wohl, er könnte ein schnelles Geschäft machen.

"Sechzig Galeonen!", verlangte der Händler.

Der Anwalt kniff die Augen zusammen. "Vierzig und nicht einen Knut mehr!", feilschte er.

"Na schön! Fünfzig! Sonst zahle ich drauf!", versuchte er es.

Harry nickte unbemerkt zu Remus: "Fünfzig Galeonen!", und schlug ein, somit gehörte Hedwig wieder Harry, der sie glücklich streichelte.

Remus bezahlte hundert Galeonen mit den Worten: "Wir waren nie hier!", was mit heftigen Nicken bestätigt wurde.

Draußen gingen sie zuerst einmal in den Tropfenden Kessel zum Mittagessen. Danach schlenderten sie noch in der Winkelgasse herum. Die Frauen schickte er zu Madame Malkin, während Harry mit Sirius in der Apotheke verschwand. Remus hatte noch einen Termin in Gringotts, um der Phönix AG ihrem Namen alle Ehre zu machen. Der getarnte Harry bummelte noch bei Flourish und Blotts durch die Regale und packte noch einige Bücher ein, die Ginny gefallen könnten. Sie hatte ja bald Geburtstag. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft traf sich im Eissalon wieder.

"Ihr wisst, dass wir die ganze Zeit über beschattet wurden, seit wir aus Eulops heraus sind?", fragte der getarnte Schwarzhaarige, ohne von seinem Eisbecher aufzusehen.

"Nein! Wer? Wo?", knurrte Sirius gefährlich, ebenfalls ohne seinen Kopf zu heben. Remus sondierte die Lage aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Arthur Weasley. Hinter dem Stapel mit Kesseln, bei der Apotheke.", verriet Harry ihren Schatten.

"Arthur? Ich kenne ihn. Er ist zwar im Orden, aber Dumbledore nicht hörig. Was mag er von dir wollen?", sagte Betty, ohne äußerlich eine Reaktion zu zeigen.

"Er hat Angst um seine Tochter!", stellte Saskia flüsternd fest und erntete ungläubige Blicke.

"Das wird lustig werden. Dir etwas zu verheimlichen, Saskia, wenn deine Gabe sich jetzt schon so ausgeprägt zeigt!", schnaubte der getarnte Grünäugige. Zustimmendes Nicken von den Erwachsenen und ein spitzbübisches Grinsen von Saskia.

"Was wollen wir dagegen unternehmen?", fragte Moony in die Runde.

"Alastor, hast du eine Idee?", fragte Harry in Richtung des leeren Tisches neben sich.

Der Stuhl zuckte kurz. Scheinbar musste Alastor erschrocken sein: "Äähm, ich kann ihn ablenken, wenn Sie es wünschen.", antwortete er seinem Chef ertappt.

"Bitte tu das. Aber schade ihm nicht!", wurde ihm befohlen.

Fünf Minuten später sah man, wie Mister Weasley von Auroren aufgesucht wurde und mit Nachdruck in die andere Richtung dirigiert wurde.

"Danke, Alastor. Wer waren die Männer?", fragte Harry wieder den leeren Tisch.

"Das sind die ersten, die beim Wachschutz mitmachen. Sie sind dem Lord Potter treu! Freiwillig, wie Sie es wünschten!", knurrte er ihm die Antwort zu.

"Sehr schön! Lasst uns aufbrechen!", wurden die anderen angewiesen.

Remus bezahlte das Eis. Alle betraten den Tropfenden Kessel und verschwanden nach Potter Manor.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	16. Briefe

**Kapitel 15: Briefe**

Zuhause erschraken alle, als sie aus dem Kamin in die Eingangshalle traten. Dort stand Nikki und redete auf eine große Anzahl Elfen ein. Als die Elfen ihren Herrn erkannten, warfen sie sich alle unterwürfig vor ihm auf den Boden. Harry rollte mit seinen wieder grünen Augen.

Nikki trat an ihren Herrn heran: "Dies sind neue Elfen. Nikki konnte nicht davon überzeugen, sofort die Arbeit zu machen. Elfen wollten den gnädigen Lord kennenlernen, und Elfen weigern, die Uniformen zu tragen!", piepste die Elfe mit einer tiefen Verbeugung ängstlich.

Harry seufzte und trat vor: "Erhebt euch!", die Elfen standen auf wie einer, "Mein Name ist Harry James Potter. Ich bin der Hausherr und der neue Lord Potter!", stellte er sich vor; Jede der Elfen hing an seinen Lippen.

Er drehte sich um und deutete auf Nikki: "Dies ist Nikki, die Chefelfe der Potters. Sie hat die Autorität über sämtliche Elfen, die sich freiwillig in meinen Diensten befinden. Nikki muss mir gegenüber Rechenschaft ablegen. Also beschämt sie bitte nicht. Alle Elfen haben die Pflicht, die Uniform zu tragen. Sie bedeutet nicht, dass ihr rausgeflogen seid, sondern ist das Privileg, vom Hause Potter geschützt und versorgt zu werden, und ihr repräsentiert mich, den Lord, nach außen hin. Die Uniform ist nur bei feierlichen Anlässen Pflicht. Für die tägliche Arbeit erhaltet ihr leichtere Kleidung, die Robuster ist und euch nicht unnötig einengt. Die Stofffetzen, die ihr normalerweise tragt, finde ich abstoßend und eures Standes nicht würdig. Daher verlange ich die Uniform. Außerdem bekommt jede Elfe fünf Sickel die Woche und zehn Tage Urlaub im Jahr. Nikki, stelle bitte eine Elfe dafür ab, die sich um die Planung und den Lohn kümmert. Sie wird dir Unterstellt sein. Gibt es Fragen?", hielt Harry seine Rede.

Nun war es an der Zeit, Gummistiefel zu beschaffen. Ausnahmslos, alle Elfen fingen wie auf Kommando an zu heulen! Harry rollte erneut mit den Augen, die anderen schauten amüsiert zu.

"Nikki?", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und sah der Elfe eindringlich in die großen Augen.

Die Elfe nickte verstehend und scheuchte die Elfen in einen freien Konferenzraum, um sie einzuteilen. Alle atmeten erleichtert aus. Sogar Hedwig schuhute erleichtert. Elfen konnten manchmal anstrengend sein, weinende erst Recht!

"Harry?", fing Remus an. "Ist das dein ernst, die Elfen zu bezahlen?", fragte er ihn vorsichtig.

"Ist es!", antwortete er knapp. Damit war das Thema für den Vermögensverwalter erledigt. Es war schließlich sein Geld.

"Das Dinner ist serviert!", piepste eine andere Elfe an der Tür zum kleinen Salon.

"In Ordnung, Danke! Wir ziehen uns erst um, dann kommen wir.", antwortete der Grünäugige der Elfe, die nach einer Verbeugung verschwand.

Zehn Minuten später saßen alle beisammen und versuchten etwas der leckeren Speisen auf ihre Teller zu laden, was aber im Moment unmöglich war.

"Harry!", knurrte Sirius genervt.

"Was ist?", fragte Angeknurrter belustigt.

"Das Geschirr hat aufgegeben. Du kannst die Belagerung lösen. Wir haben Hunger!", knurrte Tatze noch immer. Zustimmendes Nicken von den anderen und energisches Schwingen einer weißen Fahne der Belagerten, die in der entferntesten Ecke des Tisches kauerten.

"Na gut.", antwortete er und gab seinem Geschirr die Freiheit, die sich dann unterwürfig das delikate Essen entnehmen ließen.

Remus schnaubte: "Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm!", zustimmendes nicken von Sirius.

"Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern!", stellte Betty fest. Hier nickte Saskia zustimmend.

Hedwig betrachtete die Szene von ihrem Eulenständer aus. Gelegentlich nahm sie sich einen schluck Wasser aus ihrer Tränke und knabberte an einem Eulenkeks de Lux. Nachdem sie erkannte, dass das Mahl beendet war, schwebte sie wie für Eulen üblich geräuschlos zu ihrem Harry rüber, landete auf seiner Schulter und knabberte ihm an seinem Ohrläppchen. Sie spürte, dass er noch eine wichtige Nachricht zu schreiben hatte.

"Ich werde mich in meinen Raum zurückziehen. Ich muss noch einen wichtigen Brief schreiben!", sagte der neue Eulenbesitzer und stand auf, um sich in die Mastersuite zu begeben.

Drinnen angekommen beschwor er Hedwig einen Edel gearbeiteten Eulenständer, auf der sich Hedwig sofort niederließ und dankbar schuhute. Harry nahm dies lächelnd zur Kenntnis. Er spürte, wie Hedwig bei den Dursleys litt, weil sie da immer im Käfig bleiben musste, auch wenn sie es ihm gegenüber zu verheimlichen versuchte. Aber die Sehnsüchtigen Blicke in den Nachthimmel hatten ihm immer einen Stich in sein geschundenes Herz versetzt. Außerdem legte er einen Zauber auf das Fenster neben Hedwig und erklärte ihr anschließend, warum.

"Ich habe das Fenster so verzaubert, dass es sich von selbst öffnet und wieder schließt, wenn du zu mir möchtest. Es funktioniert nur für dich, Hedwig, außer du hast noch einen Eulerich dabei.", letzteres fügte er grinsend hinzu, was die Eulendame protestieren ließ.

Harry seufzte: "Das wird eine Weile dauern, Hedwig.", sagte er mit traurigem Blick zu seiner neuen alten Freundin.

Diese nickte einmal, flog auf seine Schulter, rieb ihren Kopf sanft an dem von Harry, schuhute tröstend und schwebte zum Fenster hinaus, um jagen zu können. Sie war schließlich eine Eule, die nachtaktiv waren, außer sie beförderten Post.

Harry kramte ein neutrales, edles Pergament ohne das Potterwappen heraus, griff sich die smaragdgrüne Tinte und grübelte eine Weile, wie er den Brief am besten beginnen konnte.

_Früher im Fuchsbau:_

Ginerva Molly Weasley saß traurig auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte nach dem Abendessen ihre Eltern - unbeabsichtigt natürlich - belauscht, als ihr Vater ihrer Mutter zu verstehen gab, dass er etwas über ihren Thomas herausgefunden hätte. Sie drückte ihr Ohr schon fast schmerzhaft gegen die Tür, nur um ja nichts zu verpassen.

"Molly, ich habe Erkundigungen über diesen Schmitz eingeholt. Nach dem, was du mir gesagt hast, käme er ja aus Deutschland. Nur die Deutschen kennen keinen Thomas Schmitz. Der einzige Schmitz, der im Ministerium registriert ist, hat ein Mädchen von vier Jahren und ist verwitwet.", sagte Arthur ruhig zu seiner Frau.

Ginny hatte die Augen aufgerissen. ‚Mit ihm stimmt so vieles nicht, aber was kann es sein?', dachte sie sich.

"Arthur, Schatz. Vielleicht kannst du was in London herausbekommen. Er ist angeblich zu Besuch bei seiner Tante, Bethany oder Bettina Smith ist ihr Name. Da war aber noch ein Pärchen. Die haben kein Wort gesprochen, fällt mir gerade ein. Der Junge sah ihnen sehr ähnlich. Scheinbar sind es seine Eltern!", grübelte Misses Weasley laut.

"Molly, vielleicht haben sie nicht gesprochen, weil sie dich gar nicht verstanden haben?", fragte Mister Weasley nach.

"Ich habe deutlich gesprochen, Arthur!", antwortete sie ihm pikiert.

Mister Weasley lachte: "Nein Molly. Ich dachte mehr daran, das sie unsere Sprache nicht verstanden haben, weniger an deiner Lautstärke.", amüsierte er sich, weil sich seine Tochter über den lautstarken Anschiss beschwert hatte.

"Schön und gut. Das mag ja alles sein. Aber der Junge ist mir unheimlich. Er hat bestimmt meine Tochter mit einem Liebeszauber belegt!", protestierte die Chefin der Nahrungsmittelstelle im Fuchsbau.

Ginny sog erschrocken die Luft ein. ‚Das kann nicht sein! Es ist alles von mir ausgegangen', protestierte sie in Gedanken.

"Unwahrscheinlich! Ich habe mit einem Unsäglichen gesprochen und ihm unsere Lage erklärt. Ich habe ihm gegenüber meine Vermutung geäußert, dass sie verhext oder anderweitig beeinflusst wurde. Er hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint, dass nichts der Gleichen geschehen sei, kein Imperius, kein Trank und kein anderer Zauber. Dann hat er sich umgedreht und ist grinsend und murmelnd in der Mysteriumsabteilung verschwunden. Ich konnte nur ‚selten', ‚glückliche' und ‚nichts unternehmen' verstehen. Nachfragen konnte ich nicht, da ich nicht die Berechtigung dazu habe, die Abteilung zu betreten.", widersprach er seiner Frau. Das Mädchen vor der Tür atmete erleichtert aus.

"Ich soll meine einzige Tochter so einem dahergelaufenen Ausländer so mir nichts dir nichts überlassen? Der hat gut Reden. Ich werde ihm die Meinung sagen, wenn ich ihn treffe. Wer war das überhaupt?", brauste die Frau auf. Ihr Mann grinste, das Mädchen vor der Tür wurde traurig, das hatte sie befürchtet.

"Beruhige dich, Schatz. Ich war heute in der Winkelgasse, als es diese magische Welle gegeben hat. Dort habe ich den Jungen gesehen. Ich denke, dass er es deiner Beschreibung nach war. Er war in der Begleitung von Black und Lupin sowie einer Frau und einem kleinen Mädchen, wobei Lupin alles für ihn bezahlte. Er hat sich eine Eule gekauft, war in der Apotheke und hat noch einige Bücher gekauft. Alles hat Lupin bezahlt und Black war auch immer dabei.", erklärte er seine Beobachtungen.

Das kleine Mädchen vor der Tür wurde wütend. ‚Wer ist dieses Miststück? Was macht die bei meinem Thomas?', fauchte Ginny innerlich.

"Black? Was hat dieser Verräter mit meiner Tochter zu tun? Und Lupin ist doch ein Werwolf und darf keine Arbeit haben?", ereiferte sie sich.

"Das mag ja alles stimmen, Liebes, nur scheint Lupin jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn trotz seiner Lykanthropie beschäftigt. Ich meine, ich verurteile es nicht, er wird von den Gesetzen unterdrückt. Nur sein Arbeitgeber muss höllisch aufpassen, sonst endet der in Askaban!", dachte Arthur laut nach.

"Wo wir beim nächsten Thema wären, Arthur. Wer beschäftigt Lupin? Wenn wir das wissen, können wir herausfinden, warum er diesen Schmitz aushält und wer er eigentlich ist. Er hat uns bei seiner Identität schamlos angelogen.", redete sie sich wieder in Rage. Ginny vor der Tür wurde langsam immer wütender, weil sich ihre Mutter immerzu einmischen musste.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, das rothaarige Mädchen wollte gerade gehen: "Arthur ich werde meine Tochter nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, und in die Winkelgasse nehme ich sie nicht mehr mit. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Sie könnte diesen Betrüger wieder treffen und er könnte sie noch mehr verzaubern, mein armes kleines Mädchen!", beschloss sie in Finalem Ton. Das kleine Mädchen rannte leise heulend zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Ginny saß traurig auf ihrem Bett. Ihre Mutter sperrte sie ein. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie ihren Thomas noch einmal treffen konnte. Sie saß ab sofort im goldenen Käfig! Tränen stiegen ihr in die rehbraunen Augen und sie weinte haltlos in ihr Kissen. Durch ein Klopfen animiert horchte sie auf. Es klopfte wieder. Es kam vom Fenster, wie sie feststellen musste. Sie quälte sich mit verweinten Augen aus dem Bett, um nachzusehen, wer zu später Stunde an ihr Fenster im dritten Stock klopfte. Kurz vor dem Fenster erkannte sie eine Schneeeule, die sie bittend ansah.

Ginny entspannte sich ein wenig, als sie dort eine Posteule sitzen sah, eine sehr hübsche, wie sie feststellen durfte. Sie öffnete ihr das Fenster, damit sie ihre Sendung abliefern konnte. Die Eule schwebte stolz herein, landete elegant auf der Stuhllehne am Schreibtisch und hielt ihr das Bein auffordernd hin.

"Du bist aber eine schöne Eule!", sagte sie mit krächzender Stimme zu der Eule, die sich etwas aufplusterte.

Das rothaarige Mädchen musste lächeln, als sie diese Attitüde sah, ging zu der Eule und befreite sie von ihrer Last. Die Eule flog nicht wieder davon, wie gewöhnliche Posteulen es sonst taten, sondern schwebte auf die schmalen Schultern der einzigen Person im Raum und rieb sanft ihren Kopf an der Schläfe des Mädchens. Dabei schuhute sie tröstend. Die Rothaarige lächelte dankbar und streichelte der Eule über ihr Federkleid.

"Du bist aber eine schlaue Eule. Wem folgst du?", fragte sie sanft. Die Eule war bestimmt nicht billig. Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein zärtliches Knabbern am Ohrläppchen. Ginny streichelte sie noch immer.

Durch einen auffordernden Pfiff von der Eule schreckte sie hoch und erkannte, dass die Eule den Brief in ihrer Hand mit den Augen fixiert hatte. Das Mädchen lief leicht rosa an und bewegte sich in Richtung Schreibtisch, die Eule noch immer auf den Schultern. Sie setzte sich hin. Die Eule schwebte auf den Schreibtisch und musterte sie. Ginny schaute mit einer Kombination aus Neugier und Angst auf den Brief, der aus sehr edlem Pergament war. ‚Wer sollte mir schreiben?', dachte sie sich, als sie ihren Namen auf dem Umschlag entdeckte, geschrieben in grüner Tinte.

Die Eule beugte sich einmal herunter, kniff sie sanft in den Finger und schuhute auffordernd. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Brief definitiv für sie war - schließlich stand ihr Name drauf - und sie ihn lesen sollte, wie sie dem verhalten der Eule nach feststellen durfte.

Sie brach das neutrale Wachssiegel auf der Rückseite und öffnete den Umschlag. Es fielen vier kleine Päckchen heraus, die sich sofort nach dem Auftreffen auf der Tischplatte vergrößerten und sich als Bücher identifizierten. Sie entfaltete das Pergament und fing an zu lesen - das hatten ihr schließlich die Zwillinge letztes Jahr beigebracht -, ohne auf die Titel der Bücher zu achten.

_Liebste Ginny!_

_Sicherlich wunderst Du Dich, von wem Du diesen Brief bekommen hast. Wir haben uns gestern in der Winkelgasse kennengelernt, als Dir Dein alter Schnatz entwischt ist, den ich gerade hier in meiner Hand halte. Ich wurde Dir als Thomas Schmitz aus Deutschland vorgestellt. Dies ist aber nicht mein richtiger Name, wie Dein Vater mit Sicherheit schon herausgefunden hat und Du es bestimmt schon in "Erfahrung" bringen konntest. Mein Richtiger Name ist Harry, einfach nur Harry, und ich stamme aus England. Meinen Familiennamen kann ich Dir leider erst nennen, wenn Du die Bücher durchhast, die ich Dir geschickt habe. Sie dienen dazu, Deine, meine und unsere Geheimnisse zu schützen. Daher bitte ich Dich, lerne zuerst Okklumentik. Es hilft Dir deinen Geist zu schließen, Deine Gedanken zu schützen und die Geheimnisse zu wahren. Leider ist es sehr wichtig, dass du dies lernen musst. Dumbledore hat es auf mich abgesehen, und Du bist in Gefahr, wenn unsere Verbindung herauskommen und mein wahrer Name enttarnt werden sollte. Falls Du aus irgendwelchen Gründen über mich reden musst, nenne mich bitte weiterhin Thomas, damit meine Tarnung nicht auffliegt. Ich weiß, Du kannst das unterscheiden. Du bist schließlich eine kluge junge Frau, meine Frau._

_Nun aber genug der ernsten Dinge. Ginny, wenn Du es erlaubst, möchte ich Dich gerne näher kennenlernen. Unsere Begegnung war viel zu kurz, aber ich habe sie für die kurze Zeit sehr genossen, die wir uns berühren durften. Ginny, ich glaube, nein ich weiß es, ich habe mich in dich verliebt!_

_Ängste brauchst du keine haben. Ich interessiere mich nicht für andere Mädchen, nur für Dich! Wie du sicher weißt, sind immer zwei Männer, eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen in meiner Nähe. Dieses Mädchen, Saskia ist ihr Name, ist wie meine Schwester, die ich nie haben werde. Die Frau ist ihre Mutter. Unsere Beziehung ist rein Geschwisterlich, sie ist absolut keine Konkurrenz für dich, Ginny. Du bist meine Ginny und wirst es für immer sein. Niemand wird sich zwischen uns drängen können, niemand wird unserer Liebe schaden können. In Gedanken bin ich immer bei Dir._

_Hedwig, meine weiße Schneeeule, wartet auf eine Antwort, falls Du mir eine schreiben willst. Wenn Du nicht schreiben willst, kann ich das verstehen, da Du mit einem Lügner und Geheimniskrämer bestimmt nichts zu tun haben willst. _

_Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder!_

_Dein, Dich immer liebender_

_Harry_

Ginny hatte Tränen der Freude in den Augen. Jetzt wusste sie, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er war getarnt, das war nicht sein wirkliches aussehen. Sie war erleichtert, sie hatte schon an ihrem Verstand gezweifelt, weil sich so etwas schönes so seltsam angefühlt hatte. Er erwidere ihre Gefühle! Sie jauchzte vor Freude! War aber augenblicklich wieder traurig. Sie würden sich nie wieder treffen.

Gerne würde sie die Bücher lesen, um seine Geheimnisse schützen zu können, um mehr über ihn, von ihm zu erfahren. Dumbledore war ihr auch immer suspekt. Diese übertriebene Fröhlichkeit, das großväterliche Gehabe. Sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an diesen Alten Mann.

Aber was sollte sie tun? Eine Antwort schreiben? Ja, aber was? Sie seufzte. Hedwig spürte die Angst, die Ratlosigkeit des Mädchens vor sich. Sie nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem sie mit ihrem Kopf ein Fässchen Tinte in ihre Richtung stupste und danach eine Feder mit dem Schnabel auf ihrer Hand ablegte. Ginny sah der Eule verwundert zu, wie sie ihr bei der Entscheidung half, wohl eher Abnahm. Der Meinung der Eule nach zu schließen sollte sie wohl eine Antwort schreiben.

Sie setzte sich an ihren überquellenden Schreibtisch, machte sich etwas Platz und breitete das Pergament aus, um eine Antwort zu verfassen.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Wo soll ich anfangen? Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Es ist mein erster Brief dieser Art, aber ich Versuchs._

_Es stimmt, dass ich mich gewundert habe, von wem die wunderschöne Eule kommt. Sie sitzt mir gerade gegenüber und sieht mir beim schreiben zu. Sie ist sehr schlau für eine Posteule, sie ist ungewöhnlich, etwas Besonderes, so wie Du, Harry. Als ich Dich berührt habe, durchfuhr es mich wie ein Blitz, und ich spürte, dass irgend etwas mit diesem Thomas nicht stimmt. Jetzt, da Du Dich mir offenbart hast, weiß ich, warum: Du warst getarnt, das spürte ich. Ich kann Dich voll verstehen, wenn Du mir noch nicht Deinen vollen Namen sagen willst. Du wirst Deine Gründe haben. Professor Dumbledore kommt bei uns Regelmäßig vorbei. Ich mag ihn nicht. Er tut immer so gestellt, so unecht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es noch beschreiben soll._

_Deine Nähe, die Umarmung und Deinen Kuss habe ich genossen. Leider war er viel zu kurz. Seit diesem Moment kann ich Dich nicht mehr vergessen. Ich sehne mich nach Dir, und ich habe Angst um Dich. Meine Mum macht sich schon Sorgen, weil ich gestern Nacht weinend aufgewacht bin. Ich habe von Dir geträumt, wie Dir jemand ... ich kann das nicht schreiben. Es war so grausam, das Schwert aus Deiner Brust ragen zu sehen! Es war furchtbar! Ich hatte solche Angst um Dich, dass ich fast zu Dir gegangen wäre, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wo Du wohnst und ich die Möglichkeiten dazu gehabt hätte. Leider haben wir kein Geld. Mein Dad arbeitet im Ministerium, muss aber sieben Kinder versorgen. Da bleibt nicht viel übrig. Das war auch der Grund, warum wir gestern in der Winkelgasse waren. Einmal, alle zwei Monate, gehen wir das Nötigste an Kleidung einkaufen. Nur werde ich Dich nie wieder sehen dürfen. Meine Mum will mich nicht mehr mitnehmen. Sie sagt, es sei zu gefährlich, ich könnte Dich wieder treffen und Du würdest mich mit einem Liebeszauber belegen. Ich habe sie belauscht, als sie über dich geredet haben. Gerne möchte ich Dich auch näher kennenlernen und zwar den Harry und nicht Thomas. Belogen hast Du mich nicht. Du hast sicher Deine Gründe, Dich zu tarnen. Ich bin Dir dankbar, dass Du Dich mir in Deinem Brief offenbart hast. Ich weiß nun, woran ich bin. Auch möchte ich Dir danken, dass du mir die Situation um Saskia erklärt hast. Ich habe sie in Gedanken schon verflucht, weil sie näher an meinem Harry sein kann als ich. Du siehst in ihr eine Schwester, dann habe ich kein Problem mit ihr._

_Die Bücher werde ich alle so schnell wie möglich lesen, damit ich Deine Geheimnisse schützen und ich mehr über Dich erfahren kann. Für die Bücher danke ich Dir von ganzem Herzen. In dieser kurzen Zeit, in der wir uns nicht gesehen haben, schmerzt es in meiner Brust sehr. Ich hoffe, wir finden eine Lösung, uns bald wiederzusehen._

_In Liebe_

_Ginny_

Das rothaarige Mädchen las ihren Brief mehrmals durch und band ihn vorsichtig an das Bein, der inzwischen schlafenden Hedwig und öffnete für sie das Fenster, damit sie losfliegen konnte, wenn sie erwachte. Sie hatte ganz schön lange gebraucht für die Zeilen. Es war drei Uhr in der früh, wie die kleine Uhr ihr verriet. Sie legte sich ins Bett und schlief sanft mit einem lächeln auf den zarten, weichen Lippen ein.

Hedwig erwachte, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Es war ein seufzen, das von dem kleinen rothaarigen Mädchen stammte, das in ihrem Bett ruhig schlief. Sie sah an sich runter und stellte fest, dass sich ein Brief an ihrem Bein befand, der in feiner Schrift an ihren Herrn adressiert war.

Wenn es ihr anatomisch möglich gewesen wäre, wäre sie jetzt rot angelaufen. Sie hatte nicht sofort diesen wichtigen Brief ihrem Herrn zugestellt. Sie schwang sich auf die Lehne des Stuhls und zupfte sich eine weiße lange Feder aus ihrer Schwinge und legte sie dem Mädchen auf den Schreibtisch, neben das Tintenfass und schwebte Geräuschlos aus dem offenen Fenster.

Sie flog so schnell sie ihre weißen Flügel trugen zurück zu ihrem Herrn nach Potter Manor. Sie steuerte zielstrebig auf das Fenster in seinen Räumen zu, dort brannte Licht. Sie beschleunigte ihren Flug, das Fenster öffnete sich und sie schoss hindurch. Sie war so schnell, dass sie fast in der Wand gegenüber dem Fenster eingeschlagen wäre, hätte sie nicht eine Notbremsung eingeleitet.

Durch das Plötzliche auftauchen des weißen Blitzes fuhr Sirius Black mit gezogenem, neuem Zauberstab herum, der gerade mit Remus Lupin ihren Herrn zu Bett brachte. Die Eule setzte sich auf die Bettkante bei seinen Füßen und betrachtete ihren schlafenden Harry. Er sah sehr Müde aus, scheinbar hatte er auf sie gewartet.

"Ah, mir scheint, der Grund, warum Harry an seinem Schreibtisch eingenickt ist, ist soeben gelandet!", flüsterte Sirius belustigt, der gerade seinen Stab wieder wegsteckte. Hedwig sah beschämt zu Boden. Sie hatte Recht.

Remus nahm ihr den Brief ab und legte ihn auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett. Sie ließ ihn gewähren. Ihr Herr vertraute schließlich den beiden. Hedwig schwebte zu ihrem Eulenständer und steckte ihren Kopf beschämt unter den Flügel. Die beiden Männer verließen das Zimmer und legten sich selbst in ihre Betten, um noch etwas Schlaf nachzuholen.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	17. Beziehungen

**A/N**: Achtung, ab der Hälfte wird ein Akt (Hetero) beschrieben! Wer das nicht lesen möchte, kann weiterscrollen; der Abschnitt ist markiert.

**Kapitel 16: Beziehungen**

Harry erwachte langsam aus seinem schönen Traum über Ginny. Er spürte, wie eine Hand sanft über seine Wange strich und leise zu ihm flüsterte. Als er dies Realisierte, mitten in der Nacht wie er fand, riss er seine verschlafenen grünen Augen auf und schoss senkrecht in die Höhe.

"Nicht so stürmisch, junger Mann!", bremste ihn die amüsierte Stimme von Betty. Ein zustimmendes schuhuen kam von der Bettkante an den Füßen.

"Ginny!", rief er, als er seine Posteule erkannte und wollte zu seiner Hedwig krabbeln, wurde aber von zwei Händen zurückgehalten.

"Wenn du von ihr einen Brief erwartest, hier liegt einer auf deinem Nachttisch.", stellte sie fest und reichte ihm den verschlossenen Brief.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah in die belustigt funkelnden Augen der Frau, die auf seiner Bettkante saß und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er nur in seiner Boxershorts vor ihr kniete, ihre Hände seine Hüften festhaltend. Er machte einer überreifen Tomate Konkurrenz, als er dies feststellte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

"Äh, danke Betty. Du kannst dich zurückziehen!", warf er seine Freundin höflich hinaus, die lachend den Raum verließ.

Nachdem die Tür zugefallen war, flog die Decke durch den Raum - Hedwig musste sich ducken - und er riss den Brief ungeduldig auf. Ängstlich entfaltete er das Pergament und zögerte, es zu lesen. Er wusste, was er für sie empfand, aber wie sah es bei ihr aus? Würde das Seelenband sich jetzt schon bemerkbar machen? Er wusste es nicht. Hedwig nötigte ihren Herrn, den Brief zu lesen, indem sie ihn auffordernd auf den Handrücken stupste. Der halbnackte Junge atmete tief durch - den Brief lesen konnte ihm keiner abnehmen - und fing an zu lesen.

Harry hob den Kopf und seine grünen Augen schimmerten feucht. Er fing langsam an zu lächeln, welches sich anschließend in ein euphorisches Jauchzen steigerte. Der Schwarzhaarige hopste im wahrsten sinne des Wortes in seinen Räumen herum und jauchzte vor Freude! Die Tür öffnete sich vorsichtig und vier Köpfe schoben sich durch den Spalt, um zu sehen, was los war.

"Was hat er denn?", fragte Sirius auch gleich drauflos.

"Holzkopf!", war die Antwort von Betty.

"Schwachmat!", beantwortete Remus die Frage. Saskia kicherte nur.

"Was habe ich denn gesagt?", fragte ein pikiert dreinschauender Sirius Black.

"Dummkopf!", kam nun von Betty.

"Hirnamputiert!", von Moony.

"Er hat eine Antwort von Ginny erhalten!", erbarmte sich Saskia.

"Ja, und?", fragte Sirius nach.

"Oh man! Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?", fragte Remus seinen alten, scheinbar etwas langsamen Freund.

Bettina schnaubte nur und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

"Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder gesagt?", knurrte Tatze die anderen an.

Saskia kicherte: "Ich glaube, sie mag Harry auch, wenn ich sein Herumgehopse richtig verstehe.", gab das Mädchen Auskunft.

"Ooooh! Das erklärt einiges!", gab der letzte Black zum besten was ihm zwei Kopfnüsse und einen Tritt vor das Schienbein einbrachten.

"Auuu! Was soll das?", brüllte er und stieß die Tür auf, während er sich mit einer Hand den schmerzenden Kopf, mit der anderen sein lädiertes Schienbein hielt und hüpfend versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Harry hielt kurz inne, um zu sehen, wer hier so brüllte, um nur wieder in ein beinahe hysterisches Lachen zu fallen, als er mit dem Finger auf Sirius zeigend auf dem Teppich zusammenbrach.

"Und ihr findet das wohl lustig! He?", fauchte Tatze die anderen an. Als Antwort bekam er viermal ein heftiges Nicken, soweit die körperliche Reaktion ihres Amüsement dies zuließ.

Betty stellte sich vor den jammernden Sirius hin und schaute ihm Ernst in seine Augen, was diesen dazu veranlasste, mit dem Hopsen aufzuhören. Im Moment mimte er perfekt einen Flamingo nach, so wie er dastand: Ein Bein auf dem Teppich, das andere angezogen. Der Grünäugige hatte sich beruhigt und sah nun interessiert zu Betty, genauso auch Remus. Saskia schlich sich während dieser Pause an ihre Mutter an und schubste sie auf Sirius, der das Gleichgewicht verlor und Betty mit sich auf den Boden riss.

Saskia sah breit grinsend zu Harry, der das Grinsen erwiderte und Remus schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf.

Betty landete weich auf Sirius. Er hatte seine Arme schützend um sie gelegt und sah nun Betty tief in die Augen, genau wie Betty Sirius tief in die Augen sah. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam, ihre Lippen spitzten sich. Die Lippen berührten sich, zuerst vorsichtig, dann immer fordernder, bis sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

Saskia legte ihren Kopf schief und sah interessiert zu. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas, das sich nach ‚na endlich' anhörte und Harry grinste breit. Er räusperte sich kurz, was die beiden sofort auseinander fahren und aufspringen ließ.

Ihre Köpfe hatten ein knalliges Rot, wie Radieschen mit Sonnenbrand und blickten ertappt aus der inzwischen derangierten Wäsche.

"Wurde auch Zeit, dass ihr mal zueinander findet! Das war ja kaum auszuhalten!", amüsierte sich Remus, welcher eigentlich auf der Stelle Tot umfallen müsste, da er von zwei Paar Augen erdolcht wurde.

"Du bist doch bloß neidisch!", zischte Tatze zu seinem Freund, der nur abwehrend die Hände hob.

"Na, Na! Keine Morde in meinem Schlafzimmer, vor dem Frühstück.", sagte der noch immer nur in Boxershorts gekleidete Lord in gespielt ernster Stimme.

"Wie sollen wir dich Ernst nehmen, wenn du nur in Unterwäsche vor uns stehst, mein KLEINER?", schoss es bissig von Sirius zum Halbnackten.

Dieser schaute an sich herunter und erkannte, dass der Bund seiner Unterwäsche auf halb acht hing und er fast im Freien stand. Er korrigierte mit hochrotem Kopf den Sitz seiner spärlichen Kleidung und schoss nun in Richtung Sirius zurück.

"Das musst gerade du sagen!", und Sirius hatte nur noch ein rosa Tutu an.

Aus dem Dekolletee quoll sein Brusthaar und die unrasierten Beine bildeten einen interessanten Kontrast zu seiner nicht blickdichten Rosafarbenen Strumpfhose.

Tatze wusste noch nicht, wie ihm geschah. Erst als er Remus und Betty prustend vor lachen sich gegenseitig halt gaben, sah er an sich runter und erfasste seine Garderobe mit einem Blick. Sein Blick war mörderisch!

Sirius zahlte es ihm mit gleicher Münze heim und nun hatte der kleine Junge ebenfalls ein rosa Tutu an. Remus und Betty nahmen die kleine Saskia bei der Hand und zogen sich etwas zurück. Harry sah an sich herunter und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, traf die beiden Herren im rosa Tutu je ein Tanzfluch. Im Hintergrund lief eine Oper und beide tanzten synchron den Schwanensee, zwar etwas ungelenk und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, aber unterhaltsam. Betty beschwor eine Tüte Kekse und reichte sie herum. Alle nahmen amüsiert die Kekse aus der Tüte und aßen sie stark krümelnd. Armer Hauself.

Die Augen von Saskia weiteten sich ein wenig und sie entfernte sich etwas von den beiden Erwachsenen, nicht ohne vorher einige Kekse auf Vorrat mitzunehmen. Die Oper endete und gleichzeitig auch die Tanzeinlage der beiden. Beide hielten sich ihre schmerzenden Füße, die anderen beiden ihre Bäuche. Tatze und Harry sahen sich verschwörerisch an und nickten sich zu. Plötzlich flogen zwei Flüche in Richtung des Werwolfes und der Frau.

Ihre Beine fingen zuerst unkontrolliert an zu zucken. Im Hintergrund ertönte ein Titel von Bill Haley. Beide tanzten wie wild zu ‚Rock around the Clock'.

"Warst du das? Das gefällt mir! Ich wollte sie nur zappeln lassen.", erkundigte sich Sirius.

"Das war ich. Der Titel gefällt mir irgendwie, nur sollten wir jetzt in Deckung gehen. Er ist bald zu Ende!", warnte ihn sein Leidensgefährte.

So war es dann auch. Die letzten Noten verstummten, die Tanzpartner hielten sich die Seite und schnappten nach Luft. Die beiden Männer im Tutu schafften es nicht, rechtzeitig zur Seite zu springen, es traf sie ein neuer Tanzfluch. Der Tango, wie die delinquenten mit entsetzten Gesichtern feststellten.

Remus und Betty sahen sich selbstgefällig an und bekamen nicht mit, wie sich Saskia an ihnen vorbeischlich und nach den Keksen fischte, mit denen sie zurück auf den Stuhl tapste, von wo aus sie den Raum am besten überblicken konnte. Sie schob sich genüsslich einen Keks in den Mund und beobachtete, wie sich ihre Mutter und Remus amüsierten. Sie hörten nicht, wie die Musik verstummte. Sirius und Harry schnaubten! Das war nicht nett, definitiv nicht!

Die Rache kam prompt: Es ertönte eine Big Band: ein Slowfox wie das nun nicht mehr selbstgefällig grinsende Pärchen feststellen mussten. Hämisches Grinsen von den beiden anderen, Harry und Sirius. Ab und zu sah man ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, gefolgt von einem entschuldigenden, nachdem Remus ihr auf die Füße trat. Die Musik endete, beide Parteien sahen sich abwartend an, alle vier beschworen Schilde.

Alle vier schickten gleichzeitig Flüche los, die sich an den Schilden reflektierten und umher flogen. In der Mitte trafen sich die Flüche, nur um von einem anderen wieder geteilt zu werden. Interessante Farbkombinationen entstanden dadurch, doch plötzlich trafen sich alle vier gleichzeitig und stoben wieder auseinander. Je einer auf eine Person, die die Schilde einfach durchschlugen.

Ein einfacher Protego war kein Hindernis für den unberechenbaren Zauber. Die vier leuchteten auf, ihre Kleidung wandelte sich in eine Jeans Hose mit Jeans Hemd und Cowboyhut mit passenden braunen Cowboystiefeln.

Die ersten Noten von Billy Ray Cyrus erklangen. Alle sahen sich entsetzt an, das war das schlimmste für sie alle: Line Dance! Sie bewegten sich absolut synchron zu der Musik. Die hochgesteckte Fönfrisur von Betty, die ihr überhaupt nicht stand, wippte leicht, während die Vokuhila der Männer saßen wie eine Skulptur. Die letzten Noten verstummten, alle sahen sich erleichtert an. Es Ploppte kurz und Saskia lag in einer Kombination aus brüllen, klatschen und lachen auf dem Boden.

Die Tanzgruppe stand nur noch in Unterwäsche da. Betty sah an sich herunter und blickte hilfesuchend zu Sirius, der aber auch ein Stofftechnisches Problem hatte. Sie sprang ihm in die Arme. Sirius sah erschrocken zu Betty, lächelte dann aber leicht, als er mit seinen Händen ihre Pobacken vor fremden Blicken schützen wollte, was ihr ein schnurren entlockte. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zum Zimmer hinaus, um sich neu anzuziehen.

Harry wedelte mit seiner Hand und war für den Tag bereit, was die Kleidung anging.

"Kommst du bitte, Saskia? Ich glaube, deine Mum und Sirius wollen alleine sein.", bat er seine Schwester im Geiste und grinste dabei zu dem halbnackten und umschlungenen Pärchen.

An der Tür drehte er sich um und rief: "Aber nicht in meinem Bett!", dann zog er frech grinsend die Tür hinter sich zu.

Betty küsste Sirius Leidenschaftlich, während er ihren BH öffnete. Er fuhr zärtlich an ihren Seiten entlang, was ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken und krallten sich in seinen Hintern. Sirius stöhnte in den Mund von Betty, die noch immer den Kampf der Zungen spielte, bisher ohne Aussicht auf einen Sieger.

Ihre Hände wanderten unter den Slip von Sirius und massierten zärtlich seine Pobacken, was ihn sich von den weichen Lippen Bettys lösen und stöhnend seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen ließ. Betty leckte mit spitzer Zunge über den Hals von Sirius zum Schlüsselbein, was diesen keuchen ließ. Er knetete ihre weichen Brüste und verteilte Schmetterlingsküsse auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie knabberte etwas am Schlüsselbein und küsste sich weiter über sein Herz zum Bauchnabel. Dabei ging sie in die Hocke, streifte den Slip mit ihren Händen nach unten und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Seine Erektion sprang ihr förmlich ins Gesicht und ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie sie erblickte.

Mit der linken Hand umschloss sie seine Härte, schob die Vorhaut zurück und leckte vorsichtig über das Bändchen, bevor sie ihre Lippen über seine violette Eichel stülpte. Er stöhnte laut und krallte sich in ihr Haar. Ihre Zunge umspielte seine Spitze, und sie bewegte ihren Kopf im Takt zu ihrer Hand, die sich um seinen Schaft geschlossen hatte.

Ihre Finger an der rechten Hand spielten am Damm und massierten sein Rektum, was ihn nur noch mehr stöhnen ließ. Betty blickte nach oben und sah in die glasigen Augen von Sirius, was sie ihre Anstrengungen nur noch steigern ließ. Er wollte aber nicht und zog sie hoch, nur um sie intensiv zu küssen, dabei schmeckte er sich selbst.

Er fasste sie fest an ihrem festen Hintern und hob sie hoch. Dabei schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ihre Arme um seinen Hals, so dass seine Härte an ihren noch verhüllten Hügel drückte. Eng umschlungen trug er sie zum nahegelegenen Bett, um sie sanft darauf abzulegen. Ihre Füße waren noch auf dem Boden.

Langsam kniete er sich vor sie und befreite sie mit den Zähnen vom letzten Stück Stoff, der ihren Wunderbaren Körper noch bedeckte. Er streichelte sanft über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und leckte vorsichtig die vorwitzige rote Erbse, die sich ihm präsentierte. Sie keuchte laut auf und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar.

Seine Zunge tanzte Wild um die Perle der Lust, während er mit seinen Fingern den besonderen Punkt in ihr suchte. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, bog sie ihren Rücken durch, krallte ihre Hände in die Bettdecke, presste seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Schenkel und stöhnte laut voller Lust! Seine Zunge wurde schneller, seine Finger fordernder. Eine Welle der Extase durchlief ihren Körper und spritzte ihren Saft der Lust direkt in Sirius Mund, der sich bemühte, alles zu trinken, was sie ihm gab. Dabei machte er unermüdlich weiter mit dem Spiel der Lust.

Betty befreite ihn und zog ihn mit sich auf das Bett. Dabei küssten sie sich wild, und er knetete dabei weiter ihre Brüste. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und öffnete sich für ihn. Er sah in ihre Augen und erkannte dort nur Verlangen.

Er positionierte sich vor ihrem Heiligtum und drückte sanft dagegen, sie keuchte. Er nahm seinen Schaft in die Hand und fuhr über die geröteten Lippen und klopfte mehrmals auf die vorwitzige rote Erbse. Sie stöhnte erneut. Erneut positionierte er sich, teilte zärtlich ihre Lippen und drang sanft in sie ein.

Sie verdrehte voller Lust ihre Augen und stöhnte und keuchte verlangend. Er drängte sich weiter vor, zog sich aber immer wieder etwas zurück, nur um weiter, tiefer vorstoßen zu können. Ihr lief der Lustsaft in strömen aus dem Zentrum und erleichterte so sein Vorankommen. Er war ganz in ihr versenkt, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, voller Lust und Verlangen.

Er wollte ihr Zeit geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Sie bewegte aber fordernd ihr Becken. Sie wollte ihn. Er verstand und zog sich bis zur Spitze zurück, um wieder sanft in ihr Heiligstes vorzudringen. Dabei traf er ihr Innerstes, was sie laut aufstöhnen ließ. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sanft ihre geröteten Brustwarzen, spielte mit der Zunge an den harten aufrechten Nippeln und knetete sie mit seinen Händen.

Er stieß immer wieder in sie, berührte dabei ihren Punkt, dass sie eine Welle nach der anderen durchlief und sie ihre Extase laut hinaus schrie. In ihm baute sich langsam ein Druck auf und teilte es ihr umgehend mit und zog sich aus ihr zurück, machte aber mit der Hand weiter. Sie knurrte, als er sich zurückzog, beugte sich zu ihm, spreizte mit der linken Hand ihre Scham und führte mit der rechten Sirius wieder zurück in ihre Wärme.

Er grunzte dabei laut und stieß wieder tief in sie. Sie stöhnte laut, als sich eine weitere, starke Welle in ihrem Körper aufbaute. Ihre Muskeln fingen an, Sirius Härte zu massieren. Er spürte dies und konnte den Druck fast nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Betty! Bitte! Ich kann es nicht mehr zurückhalten!", flehte er stöhnend.

"Nein! Bleib in mir! Komm in mir! Bitte, Sirius!", stöhnte sie in sein Ohr.

Er pumpte weiter. Das Massieren ihrer Muskeln verstärkte sich. Er richtete sich auf und stieß heftig in sie. Dabei schrie sie ihre Extase hinaus, die sie gerade durchlief. Er war kurz davor.

Ihre Welle ebbte langsam ab und eine neue baute sich auf, während er noch immer tief in ihr Zentrum stieß. Sie fühlte, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchte, da sich seine Härte etwas vergrößerte und zu zucken begann. Sie massierte ihn jetzt aktiv mit ihren Muskeln. Er konnte nicht mehr, versenkte sich komplett in ihr und entließ sein Erbe mit mehreren Wellen in sie.

Betty spürte die neue Wärme in sich und sprang erneut über die Klippe. Sirius brach schwer atmend über ihr zusammen und küsste zärtlich ihren Hals.

"Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie schlang ihre Arme und Beine um ihn und flüsterte das gleiche in sein Ohr. Langsam zog er sich aus ihr zurück und sie legten sich eng umschlungen ins Bett.

Betty kicherte: "Das wird ihm gar nicht gefallen!", stellte sie amüsiert fest.

"Wem wird was nicht gefallen?", fragte Sirius verwundert nach, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer etwas dagegen haben könnte.

"Na Harry natürlich!", erklärte sie sich und kicherte erneut.

"Wir lieben uns! Was will er dagegen haben wollen?", fragte er nach. Er Verstand ihre bedenken nicht.

"Hast du ihm nicht zugehört, was er sagte, als er und Saskia gegangen sind?", fragte sie amüsiert nach.

"Nein! Was denn?", er war irritiert; wann waren die anderen gegangen?

Betty schnaubte: "Er sagte: ‚Aber nicht in meinem Bett!' und wo sind wir? In seinem Bett!", erlöste sie ihn und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

Tatze lief rot an und sah sich um, Betty lachte herzlich. Tatsächlich! Sie waren im Schlafzimmer UND im Bett seines Patensohnes! Er hatte nicht auf seine Umgebung geachtet, als sie wie Pubertierende Teenager übereinander hergefallen waren! Er vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter und flüsterte leise zu ihr.

"Er wird mich umbringen!", Betty streichelte ihn beruhigend über seinen verschwitzten Schopf.

"Da hab ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, Sirius!", beruhigte sie ihren Geliebten. Dieser konnte nur Schnauben.

"Sollten wir nicht zu den anderen gehen?", erkundigte sich Betty. Sirius erhob sich knurrend, unwillig, die sehr angenehme Wärme zu verlassen.

Tatze beseitigte die Spuren auf dem Laken. Betty sah an sich herunter und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie erkannte, dass nichts wieder herauslief und das Erbe von Sirius komplett blieb, wo er es gelassen hatte. Sie sprach noch einen Verhütungszauber über sich, zog sich ihren nassen Slip sowie ihren BH wieder an und verschwand eiligen Schrittes in ihr Zimmer, um sich zu waschen, genau so wie Sirius.

_Vorher bei den anderen:_

Die Kinder und Remus betraten den kleinen Salon, den die Elfen für das späte Frühstück gerichtet hatten. Remus war offensichtlich traurig, da Harry jemanden hatte, Sirius nach so kurzer Zeit auch jemanden gefunden hatte und er noch immer alleine war.

"Was betrübt dich, Remus?", fragte ihn auch gleich sein Patensohn, nachdem er seine Depression feststellte.

"Ach, nichts.", winkte er ab. Seine Stimme verriet aber etwas ganz anderes.

"Das hört sich aber anders an und sieht auch anders aus.", bohrte der Grünäugige weiter.

Moony seufzte: "Es ist nur", er stockte kurz und schluckte, "Sirius und du habt jeweils einen Partner gefunden. Ich darf niemanden haben und mich will auch niemand, weil ich ein Werwolf bin!", beichtete er und Tränen bildeten sich in den Augenwinkeln.

Harry legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Moonys Schulter und kämpfte mit sich ‚Soll ich von Tonks erzählen?'. Er sah traurig zu Saskia, die ihm lächelnd zunickte.

"Remus, es gibt jemanden, der weiß um deine Situation und es ist ihr Egal!", erklärte er dem betrübten Werwolf neben sich.

Sein Kopf flog herum: "Wirklich? Wer?", wollte er euphorisch wissen.

"Wirklich. Offenbaren werde ich es dir nicht. Das ist alleine deine Aufgabe, es herauszufinden, wer dir das Herz schenkt!", bremste Harry den Werwolf, der dann etwas pikiert dreinschaute.

"Remus, wenn er es dir erzählen würde, kann es passieren, dass ihr überhaupt nicht zusammen kommt. Das könnte Paradoxa für dich zur Folge haben, wenn er dir alles erklärt. Willst du das?", meinte das kleine Mädchen, aus der definitiv ihre Gabe sprach. Sie hatte wieder die glasigen Augen.

Moony schüttelte den Kopf: "Ihr habt ja Recht. Es genügt mir, zu wissen, dass ich nicht alleine sterben werde. Danke!", sagte er zu den Kindern und drückte sie sanft.

"Aber dich werde ich jetzt besonders im Auge behalten, Kleiner!", fügte er amüsiert an.

"Wieso? Und es heißt Harry!", antwortete der Lord verwundert und verschränkte pikiert die Arme vor der Brust. Saskia kicherte.

"Sonst bist du in null Komma nichts verlobt, mein kleiner Junge!", erklärte sein Patenonkel und wuschelte ihm durch die Frisur.

Harry Grinste breit, die Arme noch immer verschränkt: "Und wie willst du dagegen angehen?", provozierte er seinen Paten.

"Du bekommst Hausarrest und Briefe verbot!", antwortete sein Erziehungsberechtigter spitzbübisch grinsend.

"Wie willst du dich durchsetzen?", fragte er seinen Paten unbeeindruckt. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, und er legte von Remus unbemerkt einen starken Schild um Saskia.

"So!", und schleuderte den Beinklammerfluch auf den Jüngsten, der ihn noch immer grinsend gekonnt abwehrte.

"Lass dir was Besseres einfallen!", reizte ihn der kleinere weiter.

Moonys Antwort war dann die Ganzkörperklammer, den das Ziel einfach mit der Handfläche umlenkte und in einem Stuhl einschlug.

"Mmmh!", überlegte Harry gespielt. "Ich glaube, ich GEHE mal einen BRIEF schreiben!", stichelte er, wobei er die beiden Wörter besonders betonte.

Moony schickte ihm den Kitzelfluch auf den Hals, welcher geschickt geblockt wurde und im Schild von Saskia einschlug. Remus stellte dies fest und legte mehr Kraft in seine Flüche.

Harry wich bis jetzt nur den Angriffen seines zweiten Patenonkels elegant aus, ja fast tänzelnd.

"Dir macht scheinbar das tanzen Spaß. Ich kann dir gerne eine zweite Runde geben!", und schoss einen Tanzfluch auf den Sprössling ab, der ihn unbeeindruckt von seiner Hand abprallen ließ.

Nun schickte er Flüche zurück auf Remus, und zwar mit der gleichen Intensität, wie er sie bis jetzt abbekommen hatte. Saskia knabberte wieder amüsiert an Keksen herum, die sie sich bei einem Hauselfen bestellt hatte. Das Duell gewann an stärke und die Flüche waren nicht mehr witzig, eher gefährlicher Natur. Der Salon wurde Nach und nach in seine Einzelteile zerlegt und ihre Kleidung hing nur noch in Fetzen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein spitzer Schrei drang an ihre Ohren. In der Tür standen Händchen haltend Sirius und Betty, wobei Tatze es dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht nach zu Urteilen zu bereuen schien, ihre Hand genommen zu haben. Die freie Hand Bettys hielt sie erschrocken vor ihren Mund, während ihre aufgerissenen Augen einem Stupor folgten, der unaufhaltsam auf ihre kleine Tochter zuflog, die Kekse mampfend inmitten des Chaos da saß und amüsiert zuschaute.

Sie atmete erleichtert aus, als der Fluch im Schild um Saskia einschlug und ihr nicht schadete. Saskia mampfte unbeeindruckt weiter ihre Kekse.

"Harry James Potter! Remus John Lupin!", donnerte es im Duett von der Tür.

Angebrüllte hielten inne und sahen sich ängstlich an: "Oh, Oh!", meinten sie unisono.

Saskia schob bedauernd ihre Unterlippe nach vorne. Das Duell war jetzt leider vorbei. Dafür konnte sie jetzt dem zweiten Akt folgen.

"Wie könnt ihr es wagen, meine Tochter zu gefährden, wenn ihr eure Spielchen treibt!", Sie war furios, verständlicherweise.

Die beiden Delinquenten sahen schuldbewusst auf den Boden, reagierten aber nicht. Dies brachte Betty noch mehr in Rage.

"Ich will gar nicht Wissen, wer angefangen hat.", dabei deuteten die beiden mit dem Finger jeweils auf den anderen. Betty schnaubte: "Ich weiß nur, das heute zwei Herren einen Aufräum- und Putzdienst im kleinen Salon haben!", fauchte sie die beiden aufgebracht an. Sirius schenkte ihnen einen bedauernden Blick.

"Ohne Magie!", fügte sie zischend und drohend hinzu.

Die beiden Schluckten: "Aber Betty, ihr ist doch nichts geschehen!", versuchte Remus sich herauszureden.

"Nichts ist mit aber Betty, es hat sich ausgebettyt! Ihr macht den Raum hier sauber, und Wehe euch, ihr benutzt irgendwelche Magie! Ist das klar? Harry?", zischte sie wütend zu den beiden.

Die Angezischten nickten ergeben, besonders Harry. Bettina beschwor Besen und Schaufeln sowie einen sich selbst leerenden Müllbeutel und wandte sich an ihre Tochter.

"Komm, Saskia, wir gehen in den großen Salon!", und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Die beiden Delinquenten atmeten erleichtert aus. Dieser Sturm war vorüber.

"Remus?", fing der Schwarzhaarige leise an.

"Harry?", antwortete er ihm.

"Betty, sie kann sich durchsetzen!", erklärte er ihm.

Moony nickte ergeben und knuffte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an: "Lass uns anfangen!", sagte er seufzend. Der jüngere nickte.

Nach vier Stunden öffnete sich die Tür zum großen Salon und zwei Müde Männer betraten mit gesenktem Haupt den Raum.

"Nikki!", rief Betty die Chefelfe.

Diese erschien mit dem bekannten Plopp: "Miss Smith haben gerufen?", piepste sie freundlich.

"Ja, das habe ich. Sag, wie sieht der kleine Salon aus?", erkundigte sie sich bei der Elfe.

"Oh, Salon ist sauber. Leer, aber sauber, Miss Smith!", piepste sie ihre Antwort.

"Habt ihr dort Magie spüren können?", fragte sie weiter.

"Nein, Miss Smith, seit dem Duell nicht mehr!", gab sie Auskunft.

"Danke Nikki, du kannst dich zurückziehen!", damit entließ sie die Elfe, die dann auch nach einer Verbeugung verschwand.

Während des Dialoges mit der Elfe hatte sie die beiden nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Sirius schwankte zwischen Bedauern und Belustigung.

"Da habt ihr aber noch einmal Gglück gehabt! Wenn so etwas noch einmal vorkommen sollte und Saskia, ob Schild oder nicht, getroffen wird, dann haben wir ein ernsthaftes Problem! Sind wir uns da einig?", zischte sie zu den beiden, die heftig mit dem Kopf nickten.

"Und das gilt auch besonders für dich, Mister Black!", knurrte sie in seine Richtung, der sie erschrocken anstarrte. Die beiden anderen bissen sich auf die Unterlippe.

Harry räusperte sich: "Ich werde mich zurückziehen. Ich habe mich um ein Geschäft zu kümmern.", und verschwand durch die Tür.

Remus folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. "Ich auch!", und war verschwunden.

Der Werwolf kümmerte sich zuerst um die Blasen an den Händen, danach um die Phönix AG. Bei der Putzaktion haben sie besprochen, in wie weit sie investieren wollten. Er kramte ein Blatt Papier heraus, auf dem das Logo der Phönix AG war und schrieb einige Offerten an Muggelfirmen.

Harry verbarrikadierte sich in der Master Suite und grübelte über einen Brief an Ginny nach. Er wollte ihr antworten. Er entschloss sich erst einmal, sie zu beruhigen, dass es ihm gut ginge und er nicht durch ein Schwert verletzt wurde. Er versteckte hinweise auf ihre Seelenverwandtschaft und zeigte Verständnis für Molly und bot ihr an, sie heimlich zu besuchen, wenn sie es denn wollte. Auch schrieb er ihr die Tanzeinlage von heute morgen und den Schlagabtausch von heute Mittag.

Gegen Abend schreckte Harry hoch, als es leise an seiner Tür klopfte.

"Herein!", sagte er und wunderte sich, denn normalerweise öffnet sich die Tür und irgend jemand fragt irgend etwas.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine sich schämende Betty kam alleine herein. Sie schloss leise die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer, richtete ihre Kleidung und ging zum Schreibtisch.

Harry hatte seine Feder mit grüner Tinte noch immer auf dem Pergament stehen und sah verwundert zu Betty. Diese stand nun vor seinem Schreibtisch und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Plötzlich verbeugte sie sich tief vor ihm und fing an zu sprechen.

"Verzeiht bitte die Störung, mein Lord, ich wollte sie um Verzeihung bitten!", sagte sie ängstlich zu ihm und blieb in der Verbeugung.

Harry seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. Hier war wohl dringend ein klärendes Gespräch notwendig.

"Bitte setzt dich, Betty.", forderte er sie freundlich auf, sie setzte sich umgehend hin.

Der Schwarzhaarige legte die Feder zur Seite und schraubte das Tintenfass zu. Er stand auf und ging vor den Schreibtisch, um sich gegenüber von Betty zu setzen.

Harry fand es in solchen Situationen besser, da er mit ihr freundschaftlich sprechen wollte und nicht als Lord. Da würde er hinter dem Schreibtisch bleiben, um seine überlegene Position zu demonstrieren. Betty sah das und entspannte sich ein wenig. Sie war aber noch immer beschämt.

Der Grünäugige setzte sich und musterte seine Besucherin.

"Was bedrückt dich, Betty?", fragte er sie ohne Vorwurf direkt.

"Mein Lord, ich hatte nicht das Recht, Euch zu bedrohen, anzuschreien und Strafarbeiten verrichten zu lassen. Verzeiht bitte. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!", antwortete sie ihm höflich auf seine Frage und hoffend, das er ihre Entschuldigung akzeptieren würde.

Harry atmete tief durch. ‚Da liegt also der Hase begraben', dachte er sich.

Eigentlich hatte er etwas gegen diese Anrede, er wollte sie ausreden lassen. Er fand es jetzt unpassend, sie zu unterbrechen.

"Betty, bitte sie mich an!", forderte er sie sanft auf. Sie gehorchte und er sah die Scham in ihren Augen. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte innerlich.

"Du hattest jedes Recht, mich zu bestrafen. Saskia, meine Schwester, wäre von einem gefährlichen Fluch getroffen worden, wenn der Schild sie nicht geschützt hätte!", erklärte er ihr. Sie lächelte, als er ihre Tochter seine Schwester nannte.

"Mag sein, Ihr habt sie ja mit dem Schild geschützt, damit ihr nichts geschieht, mein Lord. So hat es mir meine Tochter erklärt!", widersprach sie ihm indirekt.

"Wenn dort meine Tochter gesessen wäre.", er stockte kurz, schloss die Augen um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte. Daher kann ich dich verstehen, Betty!", sagte er sanft und legte ihr eine Hand auf die ihre und unterdrückte seine Tränen, als er an sein ungeborenes Kind dachte.

"Mein Lord?", fragte sie leise und schluckte, als sie seinen Kampf sah, den er wahrscheinlich verlor.

"Bitte! Ich bin dir nicht böse, sogar dankbar. Du zeigst mir die Grenzen und du holst mich auf den Teppich zurück. Ich sehe in dir mehr als nur meine Freundin." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und fing an zu zittern. Es gab ihr einen Stich in das Herz.

"Mein Lord?", fragte sie erneut, nicht wissend, worauf er hinaus wollte.

"Betty, ich.", seine Stimme versagte, Tränen liefen langsam über die Wangen, "Würdest du meine Mum sein?", fragte er hoffend zu der Frau gegenüber.

Betty schluckte. Damit hatte sie absolut nicht gerechnet. Eher mit einem Rauswurf oder Bestrafung, aber damit? Er war ja schon so etwas wie ihr Sohn, aber das er sie auch als seine Mutter ansah? Das rührte sie zutiefst.

Es versetzte ihr einen erneuten Stich in ihr Herz, als sie sah, wie die Hoffnung aus seinen leuchtend grünen Augen verschwand und nun seine Tränen freien lauf lies.

"Schon gut!", flüsterte er schluchzend und stand enttäuscht auf, als ihre Antwort ausblieb.

Betty griff sich eine Hand des Jungen, der gerade gehen wollte und stoppte ihn. Er drehte sich um, sein Gesicht war tieftraurig, seine Augen stumpf, sein Blick auf den Boden gesenkt. Betty legte eine Hand unter das Kinn des Schwarzhaarigen und hob es ohne Gegenwehr sanft an, damit ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe waren. Inzwischen liefen ihr auch die Tränen über die Wangen.

Sie zog den Jungen an sich heran, umarmte ihn Mütterlich und schluchzte. Sie stotterte erstickt in seine Schulter: "Ja, Harry, ich möchte deine Mum sein!" Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus.

Der Grünäugige erwiderte die Umarmung und weinte Hemmungslos an seine neu gewonnene Mutter. Sie hielten sich eine Gefühlte Ewigkeit in den Armen und übersahen die gerührten blauen Augen des alten Mannes, der in einer dunklen Ecke stand und sich lächelnd langsam in Luft auflöste.

Die Tür flog auf, eine aufgelöste Saskia stürmte den Raum und rannte auf ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder im Geiste zu, gefolgt von zwei bekannten Männern die sie einzufangen versuchten.

"Mum! Harry!", rief sie schluchzend und umarmte beide.

"Was ist denn los, Kleines?", flüsterte Harry ihr zu, während er ihr über den Rücken strich.

Betty sah die beiden Männer fragend an, als keine Antwort von der Kleinen kam.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie auch gleich.

"Nachdem du den Raum verlassen hast, ist sie immer unruhiger geworden und hat irgend etwas vor sich hin gebrabbelt. Das ging fünf Minuten so. Sie hatte sich dann etwas beruhigt, doch plötzlich fing sie an zu weinen. Wir konnten sie nicht beruhigen. Sie wurde immer aufgelöster und rannte nach einer Weile aus dem Zimmer. Wir sind ihr dann bis hier her gefolgt!", erklärte Sirius seiner Geliebten.

"Ihr habt auch ganz sicher nichts gemacht?", fragte sie drohend mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Beide schüttelten heftig den Kopf.

Saskia beruhigte sich sichtlich, als sie die nähe der beiden spürte und feststellte, dass nichts geschehen war.

"Harry? Mum? Seid ihr in Ordnung? Geht es euch gut?", presste sie zwischen den Schluchzern heraus.

Angesprochene sahen sich verwirrt an: "Ja, uns geht es gut, Saskia. Was soll denn nicht stimmen?", beantwortete Betty die Frage ihrer Tochter.

"Ich habe gespürt, dass ihr beide sehr traurig seid. Ich wollte zu euch, um euch zu helfen.", erklärte sie ihr Anliegen.

Bei den beiden machte sich die Erkenntnis breit, dass sie ihre Emotionen spürte und daher so aufgelöst war. Betty umarmte ihre Tochter enger, Harry streichelte ihr noch immer über den Rücken. Die Männer sahen fragend zwischen den dreien hin und her.

Harry erklärte Remus und Sirius: "Saskia ist ja auch ein Empath und hat unsere Emotionen gefühlt, als wir uns ‚ausgesprochen' haben."

"Was hattet ihr zu besprechen?", wollte Remus wissen. Sirius blickte die drei hoffend an; er hatte eine Vermutung.

"Harry hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Mum sein will!", beantwortete Betty freudestrahlend die Frage. Sirius strahlte mit, er hatte Recht.

"Und?", nun war es an Remus, begriffsstutzig zu sein, was ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Sirius einbrachte.

"Sie hat ja gesagt, du dummer Hund!", knurrte Sirius zu seinem Freund.

Dieser hielt sich an seinem Hinterkopf und knurrte zurück: "Der Hund bist ja wohl eindeutig du, Tatze!"

Die drei mussten kichern: "Bist du jetzt mein Bruder?", wollte Saskia von Harry wissen.

Er sah kurz zu Betty und als sie zustimmend nickte, antwortete er ihr: "Ja, ich bin jetzt dein Bruder, Schwesterchen."

Sie warf sich ihm freudestrahlend in die Arme und drückte sich an ihn. Alle sahen wohlwollend zu und freuten sich für ihn. Endlich hatte er eine Mum und eine Schwester.

"Das Dinner ist serviert.", piepste es von der Tür.

"Wir kommen gleich. Ich muss nur noch diesen Brief abschicken, dann komme ich nach. Ihr könnt schon mal vorgehen, wenn ihr wollt!", sagte er in die Runde. Die Elfe verschwand nach einer Verbeugung und Hedwig landete auf seiner Schulter.

Nachdem die vier den Raum verlassen hatten, versiegelte er den Brief und machte ihn an Hedwigs Bein fest, das sie ihm freudig entgegenstreckte.

"Na, mein Mädchen", sagte er und streichelte sie sanft, "Bring diesen Brief bitte zu Ginny. Falls sie mit der Antwort wieder so lange brauchen sollte, brauchst du dich nicht beeilen.", wies er Hedwig an. Diese nickte zustimmend, knabberte ihm am Ohr, rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Schläfe und schwebte nach einem leisen schuhuhen zum temporär offenen Fenster hinaus.

Harry sah der Eule nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Er seufzte einmal und ging zum Dinner hinunter. Er öffnete die Tür zum neu eingerichteten kleinen Salon und entdeckte, dass schon alle versammelt waren, um ihr Dinner zu nehmen. Sie warteten auf ihn, damit sie beginnen konnten. Er seufzte einmal und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, damit die anderen beginnen konnten.

Das Geschirr versuchte ihn in Zweikämpfe zu verwickeln. Es gelang ihnen aber nicht, da ihr Eigentümer teilnahmslos am Tisch saß und Löcher in die Tischplatte starrte. Betty erkannte dies.

"Harry, warum isst du nicht? Schmeckt es dir nicht?", fragte Betty vorsichtig ihren ernannten Sohn.

Dieser hob seinen Kopf und sah seine ernannte Mum an und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er wieder die Tischplatte anstarrte. Sie erschrak, als sie die Traurigkeit in den grünen Augen entdeckte und musste schlucken.

"Wo tut es weh?", fragte sie ihn sanft und legte eine Hand auf die seine.

Harry legte seine freie Hand auf sein Herz und schaute sie aus seinen Traurigen Augen an, bevor er seinen Blick auf den Boden richtete. Bettina gab es einen Stich in das Herz, ihren Jungen so leiden zu sehen.

"Sie fehlt dir?", fragte sie ihn erneut mit ihrer sanften Stimme.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nur stumm zum Boden nicken. Er hatte den Kampf gegen die Tränen der Sehnsucht verloren.

"Komm her!", sagte sie zu ihm und zog ihn auf ihren Schoß.

Er klammerte sich an sie und schluchzte in ihre Robe. Saskia umarmte ihren Bruder von hinten und streichelte seinen Schopf sanft.

Remus und Sirius sahen sich an und nickten sich zu. Sie erhoben sich und gingen zur Tür hinaus in den Flur, nur um zwei Türen weiter die Bibliothek zu betreten.

"So geht das nicht weiter!", ereiferte sich Tatze. "Hast du ihn dir mal angesehen? Er wird immer dünner!", brauste er auf.

"Bei der Aufräumaktion hatte er teilweise mit seiner Kondition zu kämpfen. Schwere Dinge konnte er nicht heben, da wir keine Magie benutzen durften!", bestätigte Moony.

"Dir ist es also auch aufgefallen: Er baut ab!", fasste Sirius die Beobachtungen zusammen.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	18. Fortschritte?

**Kapitel 17: Fortschritte?**

Eine Elfe erschien mit einem Plopp neben ihnen: "Mister Black, Mister Lupin! Miss Smith erwartet Sie in ihren Räumen!", piepste die Elfe und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Sirius und Remus sahen sich an, standen synchron auf und eilten zu Betty. Sie klopften an, traten aber ein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

"Du hattest nach uns geschickt? Was möchtest du mit uns besprechen?", fragte Remus nach.

"In der Tat!", bestätigte sie. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry!", äußerte sie gleich ihre Nöte.

Die beiden nickten zustimmend: "Wir hatten auch gerade über ihn gesprochen. Wir haben festgestellt, dass er Abbaut. Körperlich sowie Magisch!", bestätigte Sirius ihre Sorgen. Sie sah die beiden fragend an.

"Bei unseren Duellen spürten wir, dass er schwächer wird. Er ist zwar noch immer sehr stark, aber er lässt nach. Auch bei der Aufräumaktion konnte er leichte Dinge nicht mehr selbständig heben. Ich musste ihm helfen, die Dinge zu Bewegen.", fasste Remus ihre Beobachtungen zusammen.

"Er braucht Ginny in seiner Nähe, sonst wird er das nächste Jahr nicht mehr erleben, jetzt, nachdem sich die Seelen erkannt haben!", meldete sich Saskia mal wieder viel zu Erwachsen an der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer zu Wort. Sie hatte den Schlafanzug an, den Harry ihr zauberte, ihr Lieblingsteil.

Alle sahen sich bedrückt an. Sie hatten so etwas befürchtet, nur es so unverblümt zu hören, machte es nicht weniger schlimm. Und dann auch noch von einer begabten Sechsjährigen.

"Wo ist der kleine überhaupt?", fragte Sirius und sah sich um.

"Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören!", grinste Betty. "Ich habe ihn in sein Bett gelegt, nachdem er eingeschlafen war. Kurz nachdem ihr den Raum verlassen habt.", teilte sie den anderen Ernst mit. Ihre Mine sprach Bände.

"Was können wir tun?", äußerte Saskia den Gedanken von allen Anwesenden.

Ratloses schweigen, bis: "Wir müssen mit den Weasleys reden. Ginny sieht bestimmt nicht besser aus!", stellte Remus fest.

"Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht! Nur wie stellen wir das an? Sie sind uns gegenüber misstrauisch, wenn ich mir die Observation von Arthur Recht überlege. Sie würden uns kein Wort glauben, wenn wir ihnen alles erklären würden!", überlegte Betty laut.

"Da kann ich vielleicht helfen.", sagte eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme aus einer Ecke des Zimmers.

Alle drehten sich um und erkannten dort Merlin, der gerade lächelnd aus dem Schatten trat, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Er zwinkerte zu Saskia. Ihr fielen fast die Augen raus.

"Merlin!", rief Betty erschrocken aus und fasste sich an die Brust.

"In der Tat!", bestätigte der alte Mann amüsiert und gluckste laut, was von einem Poltern übertönt wurde.

Alle drehten sich zum Geräusch um und erkannten, dass Saskia in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

Betty seufzte einmal und trug ihre Tochter zu Bett, nicht ohne vorher ihre Atmung und den Herzschlag zu überprüfen.

"Wie können Sie Harry helfen?", fragte Sirius dann auch gleich drauf los.

"Ich denke, wir warten bis Ihre Geliebte zurück ist, Mister Black!", antwortete Merlin auf seine Frage. Sirius lief prompt Rot an.

"Harry erwähnte etwas, dass er Ihr und das Leben Ihrer Frau mehrmals gerettet hat?", überbrückte Remus neugierig die Pause.

Merlin lief rot an und räusperte sich: "Uhm, das tut nichts zur Sache!", und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Die beiden Herumtreiber Grinsten sich an.

Betty rettete ihn, als sie wieder zurück kam. Nachdem sie den roten Merlin entdeckt hatte, schaute sie fragend zu Sirius. Der formte nur mit den Lippen das Wort ‚Später'.

"Also, Merlin. Wie könnten Sie Harry helfen?", fragte Sirius erneut, nachdem Betty sich auf ihren Platz - Sirius Schoß - gesetzt hatte.

"Sie haben Recht. Die Weasleys sind Ihnen gegenüber sehr misstrauisch geworden. Sie haben Ihre Identitäten überprüft, auch die Tarnung von Harry. Sie ist mit Pauken und Trompeten durchgefallen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie verhaftet werden, sollten sie sich noch einmal über den Weg laufen.", schlussfolgerte der Alte Mann das verhalten der Weasleys.

"Das macht die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter.", meldete sich Remus zu Wort und erntete ein Kopfnicken von Tatze.

Merlin schmunzelte: "Ich als Außenstehender kann den Eltern vermitteln, dass Sie Vertrauenswürdig sind und ihre Tochter die Seelenpartnerin von Harry ist.",

"Wie soll das bitteschön gehen?", schnappte Betty und stemmte ihre Arme in die Seite.

"Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein.", antwortete er kryptisch mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Betty schnaubte: "Aber ohne Verzauberungen. Das würde Harry nie zulassen!", sie sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"In der Tat! Sie haben Recht, Miss Smith. Das würde Harry nie zu lassen!", bestätigte Merlin ihre Annahme.

"Und?", bohrte Sirius nach.

"Morgen früh werde ich mich in den Fuchsbau begeben und mit den Eltern reden. Da ja Sonntag ist, sollten alle zu Hause sein. Und Sie, Mister Lupin, sollten in drei Tagen am fünfundzwanzigsten Oktober, in Ihr spezielles Zimmer gehen!", erklärte er den Anwesenden und sah zum Schluss Remus scharf an.

Dieser schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn: "Du meine Güte! In drei Tagen ist Vollmond!", und verschwand durch die Tür.

Nun wussten die beiden anderen, warum Remus in den letzten Tagen so übernächtigt ausgesehen hatte. Merlin übergab ihnen ein eingewickeltes Päckchen mit den Worten: "Würden sie bitte diese Dinge zu den Waren aus der Apotheke legen? Diesen Umschlag bitte auch!"

Merlin wandte sich zum gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um: "Würden Sie Harry bitte etwas ausrichten?", Zustimmendes nicken von beiden. "Sagen Sie ihm: Viel Glück! Bei seinem vorhaben!", Sirius und Betty sahen ihn fragend an. Dieser hob jedoch abwehrend die Hände.

"Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis. Die kleine Miss Smith weiß es bestimmt. Sie wird aber auch nichts verraten!", sagte er Unschuldig zu den beiden. "Also versuchen sie es gar nicht!", und sah Tatze scharf an. Dieser nickte Resigniert. "Schön!", sagte er freundlich.

"Auf Wiedersehen, ihr beiden!", meinte Merlin mit einem Spitzbübischen Grinsen und wurde langsam durchsichtig, bevor er sich mit einem leisen Plopp in Luft auflöste.

"Hoffentlich kann er die Weasleys überzeugen. Es wäre das Beste. Für beide!", flüsterte Betty an Sirius gelehnt, dabei kraulte sie in seinem Haar.

"Du hast Recht! Und wenn ich diese Ginny entführen muss!", flüsterte Tatze zurück und leckte sie am Ohr, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Du entführst niemanden! Klar?", stellte sie fest. Sirius nickte eifrig. "Wieso hatte Merlin vorhin einen roten Kopf?", fragte sie ihn versöhnlicher.

"Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete ihr Sitzkissen prompt. Bettys linke Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Als du weg warst, wollten wir die Zeit etwas überbrücken. Merlin wollte seinen Vorschlag noch nicht erzählen, sondern auf dich warten. Remus fragte ihn, bei welchen Gelegenheiten Harry ihm und seiner Frau das Leben gerettet hatte. Darauf hin ist er Rot geworden und hat gestottert. Das muss ihm ziemlich peinlich gewesen sein!", erklärte Tatze amüsiert seiner Geliebten, die nun kicherte, ihn leicht am Hals knabberte und sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte.

Tatze stöhnte leise, als sie mit ihrem Becken Kreise zeichnete und ihn verlangend küsste. Dieser fasste sie an ihrem strammen Hintern und stand mit ihr auf. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und öffnete sein Hemd. Sirius trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, legte einen Stillezauber auf die Tür und entkleidete die vor verlangen sich windende Frau langsam.

Als sich beide in ihrem Geburtskostüm nebeneinander und küssend auf dem Laken wälzten, gaben sie sich einem erneuten, sehr leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel hin.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen die beiden als letzte in den kleinen Salon zum Frühstück. Dort erwarteten sie ein dreckig grinsender Remus, eine Frühstücksflocken kauende Saskia, die besorgt ihren Bruder musterte, ein rühreierstechender Harry und das Geschirr, welches gerade einen Verteidigungswall um den Platz von Sirius aufbaute. Betty und Tatze seufzten, als sie den Zustand von Harry sahen und setzten sich.

"Was grinst du so dämlich!", fuhr Tatze seinen besten Freund an.

"Die Tür hat zwar keinen Ton durchgelassen, aber riechen kann ich noch!", antwortete er unbeeindruckt auf den harschen Ton.

Das Pärchen schaute sich ertappt an und wechselte von einer Sekunde auf die andere die Gesichtsfarbe von einem gesunden Rosa zu einem tiefen Rot. Ohne auf Moony einzugehen bat Betty das Geschirr höflich ob sie sich etwas nehmen durfte, was das Geschirr auch erlaubte. Tatze benutzte den Aufrufezauber, was das Geschirr aber zu verhindern wusste.

Moony grinste noch immer dreckig das Paar an, Saskia sah von ihren Flocken auf und wechselte ihren Blick zwischen den beiden Parteien. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und kaute weiter auf den Flocken herum. Harry saß teilnahmslos am Tisch und versuchte noch immer, das Rührei zu töten. Er ließ seine Gabel neben den Tisch fallen und seine Arme baumelten am Stuhl herunter, während er zusammengesunken am Tisch saß. Die Erwachsenen wechselten mitfühlende Blicke und Saskia schaute immer besorgter zu ihrem Bruder.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich?", flüsterte Harry mit belegter Stimme. Scheinbar hatte er nicht viel geschlafen.

Der Junge stand auf und schlurfte zur Tür hinaus, die anderen sahen besorgt hinterher. Saskia kaute auf der Unterlippe herum und ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. Sie litt heimlich mit ihm.

Betty durchbrach die Stille: "Hoffentlich hat Merlin Erfolg. Er wird immer schwächer!", die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Ginny sieht bestimmt schlimmer aus.", grübelte Remus laut.

"Du vergisst, dass Harry das schon einmal durchgemacht hat, ohne seinen Seelenpartner leben zu müssen!", warf Sirius ein.

"Du hast Recht. Aber angenehm ist es für beide nicht!", stimmte Betty zu.

"Es kann nur noch besser werden!", versuchte Saskia die Stimmung zu heben. Dafür sahen die Erwachsenen das Kind erstaunt an.

Eine kleine Erschütterung ging durch das Manor. Die Personen im kleinen Salon schreckten hoch.

"Es ist schlimmer als wir gedacht haben!", stellte Remus traurig fest und dachte an seine erste Begegnung mit Harry im Keller. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Mit mehreren Plopps standen zwei Koboldwachen und Nikki neben dem Tisch und stammelten aufgeregt: "Sie werden dringend in der Eingangshalle verlangt!", die Wachen schulterten ihre Waffen, um den Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

_Früher im Fuchsbau:_

Molly und Arthur saßen alleine am Frühstückstisch und diskutierten über ihre Jüngste, der es scheinbar nicht gut ging.

"Arthur, wir müssen irgend etwas unternehmen. Ginny geht es immer schlechter!", forderte Molly besorgt von ihrem Mann.

"Ich weiß, Molly. Ich habe nach einem Heiler geschickt, der sich unsere Tochter mal ansieht.", versuchte er seine Frau zu beruhigen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie krank ist. Seit sie diesen ominösen Schmitz getroffen hat, geht es ihr immer schlechter!", widersprach sie ihrem Mann und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

"Meinst du, dass dieser Schmitz etwas damit zu tun haben könnte?", fragte er ungläubig nach. Er hatte die Andeutungen von dem Unsäglichen nicht vergessen.

"Ich weiß es! Der hat bestimmt irgend welche Hexereien an ihr Durchgeführt!", sagte sie in finalem Ton zu Arthur.

Beide senkten besorgt ihre Blicke und starrten nachdenklich den Tisch an.

"Dieser Schmitz ist an allem Schuld!", murmelte Molly mehr zu sich selbst.

"In der Tat trägt er einen Teil der Schuld!", bestätigte eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme am anderen Ende des Tisches.

Zwei Köpfe flogen zu der Stimme herum, gefolgt von zwei gezogenen Zauberstäben, als sie den alten Mann in seiner blauen Robe und weißem Bart mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen sahen.

"Merlin!", flüsterte Misses Weasley erstaunt, als sie den alten Mann erkannte, und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg.

"In der Tat, Misses Weasley!", bestätigte er ihre Annahme und nickte leicht in ihre Richtung.

Mister Weasley steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und musterte den alten Mann, der in seiner Küche erschienen war - trotz der Schutzzauber.

"Wie meinen Sie das, er trägt einen Teil der Schuld?", fragte er gleich nach. Es musste einen Grund haben, dass DER Merlin ausgerechnet in seiner Küche erschien.

"Aber Schatz, wo bleibt deine Gastfreundschaft!", schalt Molly ihren Mann, "Willkommen im Fuchsbau. Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Tee? Kaffee? Etwas zu Essen?", fragte sie ihren unerwarteten Gast höflich.

Merlin nickte dankbar: "Ein Tee wäre sehr nett, danke, Misses Weasley.", bestellte er bei der Chefin der Küche.

Molly erhob sich und verschwand in der Küche. Keine fünf Minuten später war sie mit drei Tassen und einer dampfenden Kanne heißen Tees zurück und schenkte Merlin ein.

"Milch? Zucker?", fragte sie freundlich nach.

"Nein, Danke!", lehnte Merlin höflich ab. Er mochte den Tee lieber Pur.

Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und servierte ihm den gewünschten Tee. Sie stellte eine Tasse Arthur hin, ein Schluck Milch, ein Stück Zucker, und ihre Tasse hatte keine Milch und drei Stück Zucker. Alle nippten am heißen Tee, Merlin schien er zu schmecken.

"Was führt Sie zu uns?", fragte Molly den Gast höflich.

Merlin musterte das Ehepaar, bevor er ihnen Auskunft über sein erscheinen gab.

"Ihre Tochter!", antwortete er knapp.

Arthur tastete unter dem Tisch nach seinem Zauberstab. Molly kniff ihre Augen zusammen bevor sie in gefährlicheren Ton zu ihrem Besucher meinte.

"Was haben Sie mit unserer Tochter zu tun?"

"Mister Weasley, es liegt mir Fern, Ihnen und ganz besonders Ihrer Tochter zu schaden. Bitte zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu. Misses Weasley, ich habe nichts mit Ihrer Tochter zu tun. Ich bin als neutraler Vermittler hier her gekommen.", beantwortete er wahrheitsgemäß die Frage.

Arthur sah ertappt zu seiner Frau und legte die Hände auf den Tisch, ohne Stab, Merlin nickte ihm einmal dankbar zu. Molly musterte Merlin und lehnte sich zurück, um kurz nachdenken zu können.

"Zwischen wem sollen oder wollen Sie vermitteln? Zwischen uns und?", fragte Molly den alten Mann.

"Thomas Schmitz.", antwortete Merlin den Weasleys knapp.

Molly sog scharf die Luft ein, Arthur sah den alten Mann vor sich drohend an.

"Ihn gibt es nicht, ich habe mich erkundigt!", knurrte er Angriffslustig Merlin an. Molly nickte zustimmend.

"Das ist mir bekannt, dass Sie Erkundigungen über ihn und seine Begleiter eingeholt haben, Mister Weasley. Es ist nur eine Tarnung für die Öffentlichkeit. Bevor ich Ihnen seine wahre Identität offenbare, müssen Sie mir schwören, sie niemals ohne Einverständnis weiterzugeben! Es ist für ihn überlebensnotwendig, da gewisse Autoritäten nach seinem Leben trachten. Er arbeitet aber daran, dies zu unterbinden!", bestätigte Merlin den beiden.

"Was gehen uns die Probleme dieses Betrügers an?", schnappte Molly wütend. Arthur nickte zustimmend.

"Seine Probleme sind auch Ihre Probleme, Mister und Misses Weasley.", antwortet er ihnen kryptisch und erntete dafür zwei irritierte Blicke.

"Erklären Sie das!", forderte Arthur.

Merlin seufzte: "Meinem Freund geht es Momentan nicht sehr gut. Er wird schwächer. Seine Magie reduziert sich zusehends und Körperlich wird er weniger. Er wird Weihnachten nicht mehr erleben, wenn sich nichts ändert!", erklärte er den beiden aufgebrachten Eheleuten.

"Das ist bedauerlich, aber was geht uns das an?", fragte sie versöhnlicher. "Ihr Freund braucht einen Heiler!", fügte sie bestimmend hinzu. Arthur fuhr sich nachdenklich über das Kinn.

"Ein Heiler kann in diesem Fall nicht helfen!", stellte er bedauernd fest.

"Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?", bohrte sie nach. Langsam wurde sie wütend, weil sie dem Gast die Würmer aus der Nase ziehen musste.

"Kommen Ihnen die Symptome vielleicht bekannt vor?", fragte er dann in Richtung Arthur, dem jetzt ein Licht aufging.

"Ginny!", antwortete er knapp. Merlin nickte zustimmend und Molly sah ihn an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe.

"Was hat Ginny damit zu tun, Arthur?", fragte sie ihren Mann gereizt.

"Molly, Ginny hat die gleichen Symptome wie der Freund von Merlin. Er wird bis spätestens Weihnachten tot sein, wie er sagt, und ich glaube ihm. Ginny zeigt dieselben Symptome. Was denkst du wird bis Weihnachten mit ihr passieren?", erklärte er seiner Frau, und die Rückschlüsse gefielen ihm überhaupt nicht.

Mollys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie den Gedanken zu Ende führte. Sie räusperte sich mehrmals vernehmlich, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

"Was können wir tun?", fragte sie dann Merlin direkt.

"Vertrauen sie mir und meinem Urteil?", stellte der alte Zauberer die Gegenfrage.

Die Eheleute Weasley sahen sich intensiv an. Das, was jetzt kam, gefiel ihnen bestimmt nicht. Merlin war nicht ohne Grund hier, und es hatte irgendetwas mit Ginny und diesem Schmitz zu tun. Die beiden seufzten synchron und nickten ebenfalls gleichzeitig zu Merlin. Dieser musste wegen dieser Attitüde innerlich schmunzeln.

"Danke! Um Ihnen die Situation besser erklären zu können, muss ich weiter ausholen, beginnend bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in der Winkelgasse. Was davor geschah, werde ich Ihnen nicht erzählen. Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis, obwohl von essenzieller Bedeutung für meinen Freund und Ihre Tochter. Bitte haben Sie Verständnis für mich.", beide nickten. "Aber zuvor noch dies:", er holte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein Herz, "Ich Merlin, schwöre bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie, den Eheleuten Weasley nur die Wahrheit seit ihrem ersten treffen mit meinem Freund zu erzählen!", er leuchtete kurz auf und die Weasleys sogen scharf die Luft ein.

So einen Schwur leistete man nicht leichtfertig. Er konnte ihnen nur noch die Wahrheit sagen. Lügen war ihm überhaupt nicht mehr möglich. Er würde auf der Stelle tot umfallen. Es musste also sehr wichtig sein.

"War das nötig?", fragte eine eingeschüchterte Misses Weasley, was äußerst selten vorkam.

"War es. Sie würden mir sonst nicht glauben!", erklärte er ihnen mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. Die beiden konnten nur zustimmend nicken.

"Die Begegnung mit meinem Freund und Ihrer Tochter war an diesem Tage rein zufällig gewesen. Er wollte sie früher oder später sowieso besuchen kommen, wobei früher es wohl eher treffen würde. Der vertraute Umgang zwischen meinem Freund und Ihrer Tochter rührt daher, dass sie sich schon lange kennen. Sie sind Seelenpartner!", ließ Merlin die erste Bombe platzen.

Molly quietschte auf und klammerte sich an ihren Mann, der Hilflos auf seinem Stuhl saß, unfähig etwas zu unternehmen. Merlin schmunzelte kurz.

"Weiter. An diesem Tage haben sich ihre Seelen erkannt und damit die erste Stufe der Bindung eingeleitet. Durch die körperliche Abwesenheit bauen die Partner zusehends ab, und das endet Final mit dem Tod der beiden. Dies kann nur unterbunden werden, wenn sie sich regelmäßig treffen dürften, was aber früher oder später die zweite Stufe der Bindung mit sich ziehen würde. Bei der Ignorierung der Tatsache, dass die beiden Partner sind, zerstören sich unwiderruflich die Seelen bei ihrem Tod und können nicht zurückkehren oder weitergehen."

Das saß! Die Weasleys hatten die Auswahl zwischen Leben und Tod. Sie hatten das Schicksal zweier Seelen in ihren Händen. Sie hatten die Chance, zwei Seelen Frieden zu geben. Sie mussten sich entscheiden! Heute! Hier und Jetzt!

Merlin beobachtete die beiden intensiv. Er konnte und wollte keinen Einfluss auf ihre Entscheidung nehmen. Harry würde ihn umbringen, wenn er sie zwingen würde und er es herausbekäme.

"Arthur?", flüsterte sie zu ihrem Mann, der mit seinen Tränen kämpfte, "Arthur, ich will meine Tochter keinesfalls einem dahergelaufenen Betrüger überlassen. Ich will sie aber auch nicht verlieren!", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Arthur nickte zustimmend und sah Merlin auffordernd an. Eigentlich hatte er sich schon entschieden, nur Molly brauchte noch einen Schubs. Merlin nickte verstehend.

"Die Begleitung von meinem Freund an diesem Tag waren Bettina Smith, mit ihrer sechs Jahre jungen Tochter Saskia.", fuhr Merlin fort. Arthur nickte. Das hatte er auch herausgefunden. "Dabei waren noch Remus Lupin, Pate von meinem Freund und sein Anwalt, sowie Sirius Black, der auch Pate ist!", erklärte er weiter. Die Augen von Arthur weiteten sich. Ihm dämmerte etwas.

"Ich habe Black und Lupin aber nicht an diesem Tage gesehen. Dieser Schmitz war in Begleitung von einem attraktiven Pärchen.", wandte Molly ein.

"Das ist richtig, Misses Weasley. Die Umstände an diesen Tag machten es notwendig, die beiden Herren zu tarnen. Dazu kann Ihnen aber mein Freund mehr erklären, es ist sein Geheimnis, falls er das Jahr überlebt.", stellte Merlin richtig.

Mister Weasley kniff die Augen zusammen: "Sie haben uns noch immer nicht gesagt, wer dieser Thomas Schmitz wirklich ist!", stellte er gereizt fest.

Merlin gluckste: "In der Tat, ich habe mich wieder verplappert, verzeihen sie bitte!", amüsierte sich Merlin, bevor er sehr ernst weitersprach. "Was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, darf diesen Raum unter keinen Umständen verlassen!", forderte er die beiden auf. Diese nickten heftig zustimmend, die unausgesprochene Drohung war angekommen.

"Thomas Schmitz, ist niemand anderes als mein Freund", hier machte er eine Theatralische Pause, die Weasleys lehnten sich erwartungsvoll nach vorne, "Lord Harry James Potter!", lies er die zweite Bombe an diesem Tage platzen.

Die Weasleys reagierten untypisch, sie reagierten anormal, sie reagierten Menschlich: sie fielen in Ohnmacht! Merlin gluckste erneut und nippte an seinem Tee. Er beschwor zwei Gläser eines doppelten Feuerwhiskeys neben die Teetassen, bevor er sie erweckte. Molly und Arthur kämpften sich auf die Stühle zurück und leerten in einem Zug die Gläser. Der war jetzt nötig! Schweigen herrschte am Tisch. Die beiden gingen ihren Gedanken nach, Merlin beobachtete sie interessiert und nippte sporadisch an seinem Tee.

"Ich dachte, der wäre in der Muggelwelt untergetaucht?", durchbrach Molly die Stille.

Der Raum kühlte merklich ab, den beiden kroch eine Gans über den Rücken, bevor Merlin gefährlich knurrte.

"Nicht freiwillig! Durch eine Manipulation wurde er bei Muggeln versteckt, die ihn Misshandelten!", Die Teetassen vibrierten.

"Aber wer?", fragte sie auch gleich.

"Dumbledore!", knurrte nun Arthur. Merlin nickte bestätigend.

Mollys Augen weiteten sich: "Aber warum?"

"Macht und Geld!", war die knappe Antwort von Merlin und schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte schon zu viel verraten.

"Er müsste jetzt etwa acht sein. Er hat wirklich seinen Titel angenommen?", hakte Arthur nach, erneutes nicken von Merlin.

"Dann hat er Sirius Black, seinen Paten, aus Askaban befreit. Jetzt ist er legal auf freiem Fuß und zu Recht!", stellte Arthur fest, Merlin nickte wieder.

"Er und unsere Ginny sind Seelenpartner?", fragte Molly nach, ein bestätigendes freundliches Nicken von Merlin war wieder die Antwort.

"Wenn sie sich treffen, geht es beiden wieder gut?", hakte Arthur nach, wieder ein nicken.

"Dann lass uns aufbrechen!", rief Misses Weasley euphorisch und sprang auf.

"Nicht so schnell, Molly! Da ist noch irgendwo ein unausgesprochenes ‚aber' das mir wahrscheinlich nicht gefällt.", spürte Arthur und sah Merlin eindringlich in seine blauen Augen.

"In der Tat, Mister Weasley. Die einzigen die davon wissen sind sie beide, Black, Lupin, die Smiths, ich selbst, Lord Potter später noch ihre Tochter. Dabei soll es auch bleiben, vorerst!", erklärte er das ‚aber'.

"Ich verstehe! Das wird aber nicht leicht werden!", und dachte an seine Kinder, besonders die Zwillinge.

"Ich denke, du gehst als erstes mit Ginny, Arthur, und ich passe auf die Rasselbande solange auf!", meldete sich Molly freiwillig.

"Ist gut, ich gehe Ginny wecken.", bestätigte Mister Weasley und begab sich zu seiner einzigen Tochter.

Wenig später kam eine verschlafene und Krank aussehende Ginerva Molly Weasley mit ihrem Vater an der Hand die Treppe herunter. Sie rieb sich noch die Augen.

"Morgen, Mum.", nuschelte sie verschlafen in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Guten Morgen, Liebes! Wie geht es dir heute?", fragte die Mutter ihre Tochter besorgt und musterte sie.

"Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore!", sagte sie in Richtung Merlin, eine gewisse Ablehnung konnte er in ihrer Stimme hören, dabei musste er schmunzeln.

"Das ist nicht der Professor, Ginny!", ermahnte Molly ihre Tochter, die sich noch immer die Augen rieb.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte, guten Morgen Sir!", begrüßte sie ihn höflich mit einem Knicks. Diesmal war die Begrüßung ernstgemeint.

"Keine Ursache, guten Morgen Miss Weasley!", begrüßte ein schmunzelnder Merlin die Seelenpartnerin seines Proteges.

‚Oh ja, die beiden passen zusammen', dachte er sich und konnte sich ein glucksen nicht verkneifen.

Merlin musterte das Mädchen und erkannte, dass sie besser aussah als Harry. ‚Da hat sie aber Glück gehabt', dachte er noch. Sie sah blass aus, hatte Ringe unter den traurigen Augen und eingefallene Wangen.

"Mum? Wieso hat mich Dad so früh geweckt? Mir geht es nicht gut und ich möchte im Bett bleiben, bitte!", flehte sie ihre Mutter an.

"Dad wird dich zu einem Besuch mitnehmen.", erklärte sie ihrer Tochter freundlich.

"Mir geht es echt nicht gut! Könnt ihr jemand anderes, Bill oder Charlie mitnehmen?", fragte sie hoffend ihre Eltern.

"Das würde dem Gastgeber gar nicht gefallen, wenn wir jemand anderes als dich mitnehmen würden.", antwortete Arthur belustigt.

‚Sind denn jetzt alle durchgeknallt? Erst werfen sie mich so früh aus dem Bett, dann machen sie komische Andeutungen und Grinsen mich irre an. Ich will nur noch ins Bett!', dachte das Mädchen sich und wechselte ihren Blick zwischen den Gesichtern hin und her.

Sie wurde aus ihrer Gedanklichen Schimpftirade auf ihre Eltern durch ein Kratzen am Fenster aufgeschreckt.

"Das wird Errol sein mit dem Sonntagspropheten.", vermutete Molly und öffnete der Eule das Fenster, ohne auf sie zu achten.

Es schoss ein weißer Blitz an ihr vorbei und bremste elegant vor Ginny um auf ihrer Schulter zu landen. Diese streichelte glücklich lächelnd die weiße Schneeeule, die zufrieden schuhute. Die Eule streckte ihr Bein hin, damit die Empfängerin ihr den Brief abnehmen konnte, was sie auch mit zitternden Fingern tat. Sie schob den Brief heimlich in die Tasche, was aber nicht ging, weil sie von drei Paar Augen aufmerksam beobachtet worden war. Die Eule rieb ihren Kopf tröstend an Ginnys Schläfe und schuhute beruhigend, als das Mädchen zu zittern begann. Arthur erkannte die Eule. Es war die, die dieser Thomas gekauft hatte.

"W... Was ist? H... Hab ich was angestellt?", stotterte das zitternde Mädchen und streichelte die Eule intensiver, was dieser sichtlich zusagte.

"Ist der Brief von Harry?", fragte Arthur vorsichtig das verängstigte Kind vor sich.

"Ja, er ist von meinem Ha...", Sie stoppte und riss die Augen auf, "Woher wisst ihr davon?", flüsterte sie mit vor Angst zitternder Stimme. Sie erwartete jeden Moment ein Donnerwetter.

"So, so! Dein Harry also!", amüsierte sich Arthur und musterte seine Tochter.

Diese zitterte so stark, dass Hedwig Probleme hatte, sich auf ihrer dünnen Schulter zu halten und auf einen nahen Stuhl segelte. Tränen füllten ihre Rehbraunen Augen, ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sackte schluchzend zu Boden.

Merlin kniete sich neben sie und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf die dünne Schulter.

"Ich bin hier, um dich zu Harry zu bringen. Er ist krank und nur du kannst ihm helfen. Deine Eltern sind einverstanden, dein Vater geht mit.", erklärte er mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme.

Ihr Kopf flog herum: "Harry ist krank?", krächzte sie, ihr war alles andere egal, "Ich muss zu ihm!", forderte sie, stand auf und krallte sich an Merlins Robe fest.

Merlin musste lächeln: "Nun, junge Dame, willst du dich Barfuß und im Nachthemd deinem Freund präsentieren?", fragte dieser das Mädchen an seinem Arm.

Sie sah an sich herunter, wechselte von bleich zu zartrosa und nuschelte: "Bin gleich wieder da!", und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Molly kicherte. Das erinnerte sie an sich selbst und Arthur. Mister Weasley grinste. Er hatte den gleichen Gedanken und Merlin gluckste über die roten Wangen der beiden Weasley Eltern. Keine zehn Minuten später stand ein gewaschenes und fein gekleidetes Mädchen in der Küche und wippte ungeduldig mit den Füßen. Merlin sah das und musste lächeln. Er beschwor ein Seil, fertigte einen Portschlüssel und hielt ihn Mister Weasley und Ginny auffordernd hin.

"Molly, ich werde mich melden!", sagte Arthur und küsste sie zum Abschied auf den Mund.

"Können wir?", fragte Merlin in die Runde. Arthur nickte.

"Ich bin schon lange fertig!", bestätigte das kleine Mädchen ihre Reisebereitschaft.

"In der Tat, Miss Weasley. Activae!", und sie waren aus der Küche verschwunden.

"Hoffentlich wird alles gut!", seufzte Molly und verschwand in der Küche, um das Frühstück für die restlichen Weasleys zuzubereiten, die nicht in Hogwarts waren. Sie hoffte für alle Beteiligten, dass sich das Blatt zum Guten wenden würde.

Nur machte sie sich über Dumbledore ihre Gedanken. Merlin war scheinbar nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen, wenn sie seine Reaktion richtig interpretierte. Sie müsste Dumbledore in nächster Zeit intensiver beobachten und seine Aktionen genauer betrachten.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	19. Fortschritte!

**Kapitel 18: Fortschritte!**

Die kleine Gruppe stand in einer großen Eingangshalle. Die Weasleys sahen sich beeindruckt um. Mehrere Plopps rissen sie aus ihrem Staunen und sie entdeckten ein Dutzend bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Kobolde, die sie Grimmig musterten. Ginny klammerte sich ängstlich an ihren Vater. Ein weiterer Plopp war zu hören. Eine Elfe in einer Uniform mit einem Wappen auf der linken Brust stand vor ihnen.

"Sie wünschen?", fragte die Elfe zwar Freundlich, aber man hörte, es war gerade unpässlich.

Mister Weasley trat vor: "Arthur und Ginerva Weasley wünschen den Lord zu sprechen, bitte!", teilte er ihr Anliegen mit. Ginny sah erschrocken zu ihrem Vater. ‚Lord? Was will ich bei einem Lord. Ich muss zu Harry. Er ist krank!', dachte sie sich.

"Warten Sie hier!", forderte die Elfe die Besucher auf und verschwand wieder mit einem Plopp, sowie zwei Koboldwachen.

Sie spürten eine Erschütterung unter ihren Füßen, Ginny wimmerte und Merlin riss die Augen auf.

"Meine Güte! Es steht schlimmer als ich dachte! Er hat höchstens sechs Wochen!", rief er erstaunt aus.

"Was war das und wer hat noch sechs Wochen?", fragte Mister Weasley neugierig.

"Harry! Das war Harry! Er befindet sich momentan scheinbar im Keller und trainiert. Normalerweise mit mehr kraft. Er hat sein Leiden gut versteckt. Das ist typisch für ihn!", beantwortete er die Frage.

Plötzlich flog eine Tür krachend an die Wand. Die Kobolde machten Platz und zwei Männer, eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen eilten auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Remus Lupin und Sirius Black erkannte Arthur sofort, die Frauen mussten die Smiths sein. Die Gastgeber standen vor den Besuchern und musterten diese.

"Danke euch Kobolden! Ihr habt gut reagiert. Wir übernehmen ab hier. Ihr könnt euch zurückziehen!", sprach Lupin zu den Kobolden, die sich verbeugten und verschwanden.

"Danke Merlin! Du weißt ja wo und wie du uns findest!", sagte Betty zu ihm.

"In der Tat, Miss Smith.", bestätigte er und löste sich wieder langsam in Luft auf. Arthur sah ungläubig auf die Stelle, wo Merlin eben noch stand.

"Hi! Ich bin Saskia Smith, Harrys Bruder! Und du musst Ginny sein!", brach sie das Eis und hielt Ginny lächelnd und freundschaftlich die Hand hin.

Ginny nahm die Hand, da sie keine Eifersucht verspürte und begrüßte Saskia auch freundlich.

"Hallo Saskia! Ginny Weasley ist mein Name. Wo ist Harry?", fragte sie auch gleich Harrys Schwester und suchte die Halle ab.

"Harry ist im Keller. Trainieren, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Deine Abwesenheit macht ihm stark zu schaffen!", antwortete sie ihr ehrlich.

"Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte sie hoffend.

"Ich darf leider nicht alleine in den Keller, zu gefährlich. Wir müssen warten, bis jemand von den Großen mitgeht oder Harry uns begleitet.", verneinte Saskia und zog dabei eine Schnute, die von Ginny imitiert wurde.

Beide drehten sich zu den Erwachsenen um und sahen diese auffordernd an. Die beiden schienen sich zu verstehen. Die Erwachsenen verfolgten den Dialog der beiden und amüsierten sich mit jedem Wort mehr. Zum Schluss waren alle am grinsen. Mister Weasley räusperte sich vernehmlich.

"Arthur Weasley.", stellte er sich vor und reichte zuerst der Frau die Hand, die sich als Bettina Smith vorstellte und danach Remus Lupin und Sirius Black.

"Ich geh mal den Lord holen.", meinte Sirius Black und drehte sich auf dem Fuße um.

"Bitte folgen Sie uns in den kleinen Salon.", forderte Betty die eingeschüchterten Weasleys auf.

"Danke Nikki, du kannst dich zurückziehen.", sagte Remus freundlich zu der Elfe, die sich tief verbeugte und mit einem Plopp verschwand.

Remus folgte der Gruppe und beobachtete die Zukünftige Frau seines Lords, die sich interessiert in den Gängen umsah und von Saskia ausgefragt wurde. Im kleinen Salon angekommen steuerten sie die Sitzgruppe am Kamin an.

"Bitte nehmt Platz. Der Lord wird gleich hier sein!", forderte Betty die Weasleys auf, die dann auch folgsam Platz nahmen.

"Dürfen wir Ihnen etwas anbieten? Haben Sie schon etwas zu sich genommen?", fragte Betty die Besucher freundlich.

"Einen Kürbissaft, bitte.", bestellte Ginny bei Betty.

"Gerne.", antwortete sie und rief einen Elf, der in seiner Uniform erschien. Schließlich waren Gäste des Lords anwesend.

"Die junge Lady wünscht einen Kürbissaft und der Herr …", sie sah ihn fragend an. "Einen dreifachen Feuerwhiskey!", bestellte Remus für den leicht schwitzenden Arthur Weasley amüsiert. Den wird er jetzt gleich brauchen.

Die Elfe verbeugte sich tief vor ihnen und schnippte einmal mit den Fingern. Die Getränke plus die dazugehörigen Flaschen standen auf dem Tisch. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein spitzbübisch grinsender Sirius trat alleine ein. Auf die fragenden Blicke von allen, aber besonders Ginny, hin erklärte er ihnen sein Amüsement.

"Ich sagte zu ihm, dass Gäste hier sind, die ihn dringend sprechen wollten. Er meinte, er müsse sich dann vorher frisch machen gehen. Er würde stinken wie eine Horde Trolle!", Saskia kicherte und die anderen grinsten. "Außerdem wollte ich um nichts in der Welt sein Gesicht verpassen!", fügte er schelmisch grinsend hinzu.

"Sirius! Wie kannst du unseren Lord vor seinen Gästen derart diskreditieren! Schämen solltest du dich! Was glaubst du, was er mit dir macht, wenn er das erfahren sollte?", echauffierte sich Remus gekünstelt.

Sirius stieg darauf ein: "Verdammt!", rief er und sah die Weasleys flehend an. "Bitte, Mister Weasley! Sagen Sie ihm das bloß nicht! Er wird mir den Kopf abreißen und dann mir in den Hals pi..."

"SIRIUS!", brüllte Betty dazwischen, damit das letzte Wort unterging.

Mister Weasley nickte zum Einverständnis. Sirius atmete erleichtert aus: "Danke! Sie haben mir damit meinen Ar... äh Hintern gerettet!", korrigierte er sich nach dem drohenden Blick von Betty. Remus hatte Mühe, nicht laut loszuprusten!

"Ich dachte, der Lord wäre noch nicht in Ausbildung?", fragte Arthur verwirrt.

Die anderen mussten ihm nicht mehr antworten. Sie wurden erlöst, da sich die Tür öffnete.

Ginny sprang auf und eilte neben die Couch, um den herein tretenden sofort zu sehen. Sie war sichtlich nervös, so wie sie mit ihren Fingern spielte. Die anderen nahmen dies amüsiert zur Kenntnis. Die Tür öffnete sich, ein Junge in schwarzer Seide gehüllt trat ein und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Er war mager, hatte wirres schwarzes Haar, stumpfe grüne Augen und eingefallene Wangen. Der Knabe sah nicht gesund aus. Der Schwarzhaarige tat vier schritte in den Raum mit gesenktem Haupt. Im fünften Schritt hob er den Kopf, um seine Besucher sehen zu können. Er blieb abrupt stehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als diese das nervöse Mädchen bei der Couch stehen sahen, daneben den sitzenden Mister Weasley, der ihn interessiert musterte. Die anderen schauten gespannt zu und Betty reichte eine Tüte eben heraufbeschworener Chips weiter.

"Ginny?", fragte er flüsternd das kleine, nervöse Mädchen vor sich. Die Hoffnung konnte man deutlich heraushören.

Das Mädchen nickte zaghaft. "Harry?", flüsterte sie ebenso hoffend in die Richtung des schwarzhaarigen Jungen, dessen Augen immer mehr leuchteten.

"Ginny!", rief Harry, "Harry!", rief Ginny synchron. Sie rannten mit ausgestreckten Armen und weinenden Augen direkt aufeinander zu.

Auf halbem Wege fielen sie sich heftig in die Arme, so das sie auf den Boden gerissen wurden, und weinten Hemmungslos! Endlich hatten sie sich wieder!

"Ich bin so froh, dich endlich wieder in meinen Armen zu halten, Ginny!", schluchzte Harry in die Schulter von seiner Liebsten.

"Mir geht es genauso! Ich habe mich nach dir gesehnt! Jede Minute waren meine Gedanken bei Dir! Ich hatte solche Angst, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen würden!", schluchzte Ginny in die Brust von ihrem Liebsten.

Die Erwachsenen und Saskia hatten Tränen in den Augen vor Rührung. Man konnte die Liebe der beiden förmlich spüren, ja fast greifen. Es war die Richtige Entscheidung gewesen!

Die Seelenpartner lagen noch schluchzend auf dem Boden und hielten sich einfach fest, Angst sich wieder zu verlieren. Ginny krallte sich im Hemd an Harrys Schulter fest und zog ihn näher zu sich. Sie fing an, zärtlich seinen Hals zu küssen und saugte wieder an seiner Schlagader. Harry erschauderte, wie immer, wenn sie das tat. Harry fing an sie am Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und leckte ihr zärtlich über die Stelle hinter der Muschel. Sie liebte es, wann immer er das tat. Sie biss ihm zärtlich in den Hals und leckte anschließend wieder über die Stelle. Harry fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze über die Augenbrauen. Sie seufzte leicht.

Jeder nahm den Kopf des anderen in die Hand, sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Jeder konnte beim anderen nur absolute Treue, bedingungslose Liebe und ein Versprechen erkennen. Das Versprechen, nur seinen Partner zu lieben und nur mit ihm zusammen sein zu wollen. Ihre Lippen näherten sich. Beide hatten erwartungsvoll den Mund leicht geöffnet. Bevor sie sich berührten, sahen sie sich noch einmal in die Augen. Sie konnten nur Zustimmung darin erkennen und Liebe. Die Seelenspiegel waren bei beiden erfüllt von reiner, bedingungsloser Liebe. Sie schlossen die Augen und überbrückten die letzten Millimeter.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich, ihre Zungen fuhren über die Lippen des anderen und baten um Einlass beim anderen. Sie pressten die Lippen aufeinander und tanzten den Reigen der Leidenschaft mit ihren Zungen. Ihre Hände fuhren sanft über den Rücken des anderen und drückten sich enger aneinander. Ihr Tanz der Zungen dauerte noch an, aber langsam ging ihnen der Atem aus. Sie zogen sich jeweils aus den Höhlen des anderen zurück und holten tief Luft.

Sie sahen sich noch immer tief in die Augen und übersahen dadurch das Goldene Leuchten, welches sie umgab und an den jeweiligen Ringfingern. Sie lösten sich vollständig. Harry half ihr vom Boden auf, um mit ihr, seiner Verlobten, zur Couch gehen zu können. Dabei sahen sie sich noch immer in die Augen, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und strahlenden Seelenspiegeln.

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf einen freien Platz und legten jeweils einen Arm und den anderen. Sie gehörten zusammen! Für immer!

Harry wurde aus seinem Trance Ähnlichen zustand herausgerissen, als ein kleiner Körper ihn anrempelte und ihm einen feuchten Schmatz auf die Wange drückte. Genauso erging es Ginny. Harry wischte sich die überflüssige Bekundung von Zuneigung ab und fragte seine Schwester auch gleich: "Uuh, Saskia! Was hat dich denn geritten?", Ginny ging es genauso.

"Ich wollte euch zu eurer zweiten Stufe eurer Bindung gratulieren. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr seid jetzt verlobt! Wann ist die Hochzeit?", platzte es aus dem Mädchen heraus, ohne einmal Luft holen zu müssen.

Die Verlobten sahen sich an, wechselten ihren Blick zu Saskia und sahen sich wieder an, dabei imitierten sie Goldfische in einer nie dagewesenen Perfektion. Zuletzt sahen sie wiederum synchron auf ihre Hand, auf der jeweils ein kleiner goldener Ring war. Der Ring war das versprechen der Ehe! Sie sahen hoch und drehten ihre Köpfe zu den Erwachsenen. Was sie dort sehen konnten war sehr unterschiedlich: Freude, Überraschung, Glück, Amüsement, aber keine Wut oder Ärger. Der Überraschte Blick gehörte Mister Weasley. Der fasste sich nun auch als erster.

"Uhm ... ihr seid jetzt verlobt?", fragte er ungläubig "... nach nur einem Küsschen?", und genehmigte sich den Feuerwhiskey. Moony Grinste.

"Das, Mister Weasley, war kein einfacher Kuss, sondern die zweite Stufe der Seelenbindung!", erklärte eine ruhige Stimme von der Tür.

Harry apparierte direkt vor Merlin: "Was soll das? Erst rette ich dir deinen Arsch, und das mehrmals, und den deiner Frau dazu, dann kommst du her und sagst nicht einmal Hallo! Ein schöner Freund bist du! Wenn ich keine Gäste hätte und meine Verlobte nicht da wäre, würde ich dich jetzt in deine Einzelteile zerlegen!", fauchte Harry seinen Mentor an. Er war sehr sauer!

"Das würde er nicht tun?", flüsterte Arthur ängstlich, so furios hatte er noch nie jemanden gesehen, auch wenn seine Frau sehr Temperamentvoll war.

"Doch, das würde er!", flüsterte Ginny, und erntete ungläubige Blicke.

Harry schnaubte wütend durch die Nase und verwandelte seine Kleidung in seinen Kampfanzug. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er sein Katana, Remus hielt sich unwillkürlich den Hals, in seiner linken den neuen Zauberstab den er eigentlich nie benutzte. Über den Körper des furiosen Schwarzhaarigen zuckten Blitze und eine flammende Aura bildete sich um ihn. Merlin bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, was selten vorkam, und versuchte sich mit einem Schild zu schützen. Der Grünäugige war bereit, die Sache hier und jetzt mit nur einem Schlag zu beenden!

Saskia eilte zu ihrem Bruder und wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen, damit er sich beruhigen konnte. Dabei verbrannte sie sich beinahe die Finger an der flammenden Aura. Ginny sah auf ihre Hände, sie erhob sich und ging Zielstrebig auf ihren Verlobten zu. Sie ignorierte die besorgten Rufe von der Couch und stellte sich neben den furiosen Schwarzhaarigen, dem schon kleine Flammen beim ausatmen aus den Nasenlöchern stoben. Seine Augen waren erfüllt von grünen Flammen, die aus den Augenhöhlen loderten. Von der Couch konnte man das glücklicherweise nicht sehen. Merlin sah Ängstlich zu dem kleinen Jungen vor sich, der jetzt nur noch sehr schwer zu beruhigen war.

Die Augen von dem alten Mann weiteten sich als er die kleine Hand von Ginny sah, wie sie sich langsam auf die Schulter des Jungen Mannes vor sich zu bewegte. Jeden Moment müsste sie sich an den Flammen verbrennen, es geschah jedoch nichts. Die Flammen weiteten sich an der Stelle und ließen die Hand der Verlobten ihres Energiespenders unbehelligt passieren. Die Rufe von der Couch verstummten. Ginnys Hand hielt einen Moment inne, bevor sie die Hand sanft auf die Schulter schweben ließ.

Harry beruhigte sich Augenblicklich, die Flammen aus der Nase waren weg, die Blitze ebenfalls, die Augen waren wieder normal. Die Aura reduzierte sich etwas und Ginny näherte sich mit ihrem Körper, die Flammen erloschen an den Stellen, an der sie ihn berühren würde. Sie umarmte ihn zärtlich und knabberte wieder an seinem Hals, die Flammenaura war weg, genauso wie das Schwert und sein Zauberstab sich zurück an ihre verdeckten Positionen begaben. Der Kampfanzug verschwand, nachdem sie ihn sanft auf den Mund küsste.

"Du hast Glück! Tu das nie wieder!", zischte der Junge zu dem Alten, während er seine Ginny in die Arme zog.

Merlin nickte mit aufgerissenen Augen, er hätte sich beinahe benetzt.

"Komm!", sagte Harry sanft zu seiner Ginny und zog sie zurück auf die Couch.

Dort erwarteten sie ungläubige und ängstliche Blicke von den anderen. Spätestens jetzt schworen sie sich, dass sie Lord Harry James Potter nie zum Feind haben wollten. Seine Gegner hatten ein echtes Problem, die wussten dann nicht, wie ihnen geschah!

"Bitte, Merlin. Setzt dich.", forderte Betty den Besucher auf, dieser kam der Aufforderung nach.

Harry folgte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen seinem Mentor, bis er sich setzte.

"Wieso war das kein einfaches Küsschen?", fragte Arthur erneut, ohne auf die Einlage einzugehen.

Merlin räusperte sich: "Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, gibt es bei Seelenverwandten drei Stadien der Bindung. Die erste ist das Erkennen. Hier erkennen sich die Seelen und wissen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind. Unbewusst setzen die Partner alles daran, ihrem Gegenstück nahe zu sein. Ist dies nicht möglich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, sind die Folgen ..., nun, die haben Sie gesehen. Das erkennen geschieht durch eine einfache Berührung wie in der Winkelgasse geschehen. Die zweite Stufe, die Verlobung, wird durch einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss eingeleitet, wie eben geschehen. Die Partner erhalten das Wissen des jeweils anderen und können starke Emotionen des Partners spüren. Das Wissen wird nach und nach freigegeben, damit keine Reizüberflutung das Hirn schädigen kann. Die dritte Stufe ist die Verschmelzung der Seelen. Dieser Vorgang ist sehr privat. Danach haben sie jeweils die praktischen Fähigkeiten des anderen und können sich auf Geistiger Ebene unterhalten.", erklärte Merlin Mister Weasley in groben Umrissen die Seelenverwandtschaft.

"Verstehe! Das meinte also der Unsägliche, als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe. Genaueres sagte er nicht, sondern ich konnte nur Wortfetzen hören, die jetzt Sinn machen.", grübelte Arthur laut.

Ein knurren aus der Richtung des kleinen Jungen erregten bei allen die Aufmerksamkeit, wobei Merlin zusammenzuckte. Ihm steckte der Schreck von eben noch in den Knochen. Alle drehten den Kopf zu ihrem Lord und mussten Grinsen als der versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen und Rot anlief.

Ginny flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: "Du bist süß, wenn du rot anläufst!", was sich das Rot nur noch ein paar Nuancen vertiefen ließ.

Remus hatte das flüstern vernommen, da es kurz vor dem Vollmond war, waren seine Sinne besonders geschärft. Er grinste die beiden Spitzbübisch an, was von Ginny entdeckt wurde. Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn und mit einem Schlag wurde ihr klar, warum er sie so ansah wie er sie ansah. Sie nahm ebenfalls die rötliche Färbung ihres Verlobten an.

Die anderen sahen fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her, bekamen aber keine Antwort. Sie entdeckten den grinsenden Remus und sahen ihn nun fragend an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände. Bei den anderen Bildete sich langsam aber sicher ein Vakuum in ihren Bäuchen. Ein Teil, die Weasleys, hatte noch nicht Gefrühstückt, ein anderer, die Potter Manor Mannschaft, hatte nur ein kurzes Frühstück und ein Teil, der Grünäugige, verweigerte die Nahrungsaufnahme und hatte sich im Keller etwas verausgabt.

"Die Zwischenmahlzeit ist im großen Salon serviert, mein Lord!", piepste es von der Tür.

Harry räusperte sich: "Danke. Wir werden gleich kommen!", bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige. Die uniformierte Elfe verbeugte sich tief und war mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

Harry stand auf und zog Ginny an der Hand mit sich. Die anderen folgten mit ihren Blicken dem Pärchen.

"Was ist? Ich hab Hunger und Ginny auch! Sie doch auch, Mister Weasley?", fragte der Junge in die Runde.

Gefragter Räusperte sich: "Ja, Lord Potter, wir haben vor unserem Aufbruch nichts gegessen. Aber da Ihr bald mein Schwiegersohn seid: Bitte nennt mich Arthur, mein Lord.", sprach er mit einer Verbeugung zu seinem Schwiegersohn in spe.

Harry seufzte: "Danke! Arthur, bitte. Wenn wir unter uns sind, nenn mich Harry.", erklärte er seinem Schwiegervater in spe, der nur nicken konnte.

"Nikki!", rief er seine Chefhauselfe, die auch prompt erschien, wie immer.

"Sie haben gerufen, mein Lord?", antwortete die uniformierte Chefelfe von Potter Manor mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

"Ja, das habe ich. Das hier an meiner Hand ist Ginny Weasley, meine Verlobte und der Herr dort drüben ist Arthur Weasley, ihr Vater. Beide wissen über meinen Titel bescheid, Nikki.", sagte er zu seiner Chefelfe. Die anderen sahen ihn verwundert an.

"Wie sie wünschen, Lord Potter!", erwiderte die Elfe und verwandelte ihre Uniform in die Legere Kleidung der Elfen auf Potter Manor, bevor sie mit einem Plopp verschwand.

Ginny lächelte ihren Verlobten dankbar an. Sie wusste, aber woher nicht, dass die Elfen nur diese Uniform trugen, wenn Besuch da war, der nicht über ihn Bescheid wusste. Die Elfen mochten dieses enge Uniform nicht besonders gerne, trugen sie aber Harry zuliebe. Das wusste ihr Verlobter.

Die Gruppe marschierte in den großen Salon und nahm Platz. Das Geschirr suchte das weite als sie Sirius entdeckten und scharte sich neugierig um die Weasleys. Diese sahen interessiert und belustigt um das verhalten des Geschirrs. Plötzlich erschien eine Elfe und bat Harry sich herunter zu beugen. Die Elfe flüsterte ihm etwas in das Ohr, die grünen Augen weiteten sich und ein amüsiertes funkeln zeigte sich darin. Der Schwarzhaarige flüsterte nun ebenfalls in das große Ohr der Elfe, die amüsiert nickte und wieder mit einem Plopp verschwand. Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an, aber als Harry nicht reagierte, kümmerten sie sich weiter um ihr Essen.

Plötzlich flog die Tür krachend an die Wand, alle, bis auf Harry, zuckten zusammen und drehten sich wie eins um. In der Tür stand eine vor Wutschnaubende Frau mittleren Alters in einer Kochschürze und mit einem Kochlöffel bewaffnet. Der Grünäugige musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Die anderen sahen die Frau neugierig an, ihre Kleidung entsprach nicht wirklich dem Protokoll, aber da sich Harry nicht kümmerte, musste sie keine Gefahr darstellen. Jedenfalls keine Gefahr bis auf einen Mann, der jetzt aufstand und auf sie zu Eilte.

"MERLIN!", donnerte sie durch den Salon, das es widerhallte.

Angebrüllter blieb erschrocken stehen und sah die Frau entschuldigend an, die nun langsam auf ihn zu schritt, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

"Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie aufwändig es ist, einen Haushalt zu führen? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie aufwändig es ist, etwas zu kochen? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie aufwändig es ist, dir etwas Besonderes zu bieten? HAST DU?", brüllte sie ihn an.

Mit jedem Wort tippte sie mit dem Kochlöffel auf seine Brust, der dann jedes Mal zurückwich. Auf Höhe des Tisches drehte sie sich kurz um und sprach freundlich zu den anderen.

"Hallo Harry, hallo Ginny! Wie geht es euch? Ich freue mich so für euch beide!", sprach sie zu ihnen, ernstgemeint.

"Hallo Mo! Danke dir. Schön das du mich besuchen kommst!", antwortete der Junge am Tisch freundlich.

Die Anwesenden bei Tisch verfolgten den Dialog verwirrt, genauso die Triade der Frau gegen Merlin. Die Frau drehte sich wieder zu Merlin, drückte ihm den Kochlöffel in die Magengegend und schob ihn an die Wand. Merlin sah die Frau mit aufgerissenen Augen entsetzt an, als er die Wand in seinem Rücken spürte.

Harry verfolgte die Szene amüsiert und murmelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart: "Irgendwann schreibe ich ein Buch über die beiden!"

"Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen!", zischte die Frau Merlin wütend an.

"I... i... ich wurde eingeladen!", stotterte der Angezischte mit zitternder Stimme.

"Und da hältst du es nicht für nötig, mir eine Nachricht zu schicken?", knurrte sie zurück.

"D... d... doch! Ich hab's vergessen!", versuchte der Angeknurrte sich herauszureden.

"Vergessen? VERGESSEN?", brüllte sie ihn wütend an, "Ich vergesse mich auch gleich!", schnaubte sie.

"Uuuh! Das wird gefährlich!", flüsterte Harry amüsiert und Grinste schelmisch.

"E... e... e... es tut mir leid, bitte!", flüsterte Merlin mit gesenktem Haupt zu der Frau.

Diese sah ihn eine Minute abwartend an, aber erst als Merlin seinen Kopf hob, erkannte sie, dass er es Ernst meinte und fiel ihm um den Hals, leidenschaftlich küssend.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht mehr und lag brüllend vor lachen am Boden, mit den Fäusten auf eben diesen trommelnd. Ginny gesellte sich keine halbe Minute später dazu. Arthur sprang auf und sah nun in die fragenden Gesichter der anderen.

"Uhm, ich muss meiner Frau eine Nachricht schreiben. Darf ich ihre Eule benutzen?", fragte er in die runde. Die Szene eben hatte ihn sehr stark an Molly erinnert.

Harry wusste das und musste nun nur noch mehr lachen. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand erschien ein neutrales, edles Pergament mit schwarzer Tinte und einer Edlen Feder. Arthur sah ungläubig zu dem am Boden sich windenden Jungen, der gerade mal so, nebenbei, als ob es nichts wäre, mit seinen acht Jahren, Stablos die Dinge heraufbeschworen hatte.

Arthur schrieb Molly einige Zeilen und faltete das Pergament. Dann stand er auf und fragte: "Wo finde ich eine Eule?", dabei sah er auffordernd in die Runde.

In diesem Moment schwebte ein grauweißer Habichtskauz herein, landete vor Mister Weasley, streckte ein Bein hin und sah ihn auffordernd aus den schwarzen Knopfaugen an. Er reagierte und schnürte den Brief an den Fuß der Eule, die auch sofort davon schwebte. Arthur ließ sich in den Stuhl zurückfallen und atmete erleichtert aus.

Harry und Ginny hatten sich wieder ein gekriegt und wischten sich gerade die letzten Lachtränen aus den Augen, als sie sich setzten. Der Hausherr sah zu seinen stehenden Gästen und musste feststellen, dass Merlins Hand einen Weg unter ihre Schürze gefunden hatte.

"Ich darf doch bitten!", rief er amüsiert in diese Richtung.

Die beiden schossen auseinander, sortierten ihre Kleidung und marschierten mit roten Gesichtern zum Tisch. Harry bedeutete ihnen mit der Hand, sich zu setzen.

"Was führt dich her, Morgana?", fragte auch gleich ein belustigter Grünäugiger.

Die anderen schnappten nach Luft und starrten die Frau an.

"Ja, das ist Morgana La Fey! Sie ist absolut in Ordnung und hat mir einiges beigebracht! Glaubt nicht alles, was in den Büchern steht!", knurrte er die Leute am Tisch an. Morgana nickte dankbar.

Arthur fand das ganze Suspekt! ‚Morgana La Fey geht hier ein und aus? Merlin macht mit ihr rum? Harry sagt, die beiden haben ihm etwas beigebracht? Ginny ist verlobt? Was geht hier vor?', grübelte er und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Mister Weasley, bitte glauben sie mir, das würde ich unterlassen. Es würde für sie unschön enden!", meinte Saskia in süßlicher Stimme zu ihm, ein bisschen zu süß wie er fand, die Drohung war angekommen und er legte seine Hand wieder auf den Tisch.

Die Erwachsenen sahen ihn drohend an und seine Tochter traurig. Er vertraute ihrem Verlobten nicht.

"Mister Weasley!", knurrte Merlin in seine Richtung, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte. "Morgana und ich haben mehr als eine Lebensschuld bei Harry und haben ihm geschworen, ihn zu schützen. Bedenken Sie, wie mächtig wir beide sind, addieren Sie die Anwesenden hinzu und multiplizieren Sie das mal drei. Dann wissen Sie ‚ungefähr', wie stark unser Protege ist. Und er ist erst acht!", die anderen nickten zustimmend, sahen aber beeindruckt zu Harry, der sich - mal wieder - in seinem Stuhl klein machte.

Mister Weasley schluckte, als er realisierte, dass Merlin und Morgana sich ihm verschworen hatten, genauso wie die Erwachsenen am Tisch. Er schluckte nochmal, nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte, wie stark sein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn war und noch werden würde. Den Auftritt von vorhin hatte er noch genau vor Augen. Nun fing Mister Weasley an zu zittern und sah total verängstigt zu dem Verlobten seiner Tochter. Dieser schloss traurig seine Augen und atmete tief.

"Du musst das nicht machen, Harry.", sagte Betty sanft zu ihrem Sohn.

"Ich muss! Er vertraut mir nicht. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Schließlich geht es ihn indirekt auch etwas an. Ich habe keine andere Wahl!", widersprach er ihr flüsternd. Die Trauer war deutlich zu spüren.

Ginny umarmte ihren Verlobten liebevoll und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Du musst das nicht tun, Harry. Lass dir von uns helfen. Lass es uns erzählen. Es zieht dich nur herunter und mich dazu!", flüsterte sie ihm liebevoll zu. Saskia nickte zustimmend und die Erwachsenen stimmten mit ein.

"Also schön! Wenn ihr unbedingt darauf besteht! Arthur, das ist jetzt nicht gegen Sie, wenn ich jetzt gehe, aber sie werden es verstehen wenn sie meine Geschichte gehört haben. Ich muss nur darauf bestehen, dass außer Misses Weasley es sonst niemand erfahren darf. Die Konsequenzen wären fatal, nicht nur für mich ...!", den Rest ließ er offen.

Arthur nickte. Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor er sie hinter sich schloss drehte er sich um.

"Ginny? Saskia? Begleitet ihr mich bitte? Ich gehe in den Trainingsraum. Vielleicht kann ich euch etwas beibringen?", fragte er die zwei Mädchen freundlich. Betty nickte dankbar, dass er ihre Tochter diese Dinge nicht hören ließ. Ginny wusste es ja durch ihre Bindung.

Die Mädchen folgten ihrem Bruder und Verlobten durch die Türe in den Keller zum Trainingsraum. Im großen Salon herrschte unangenehmes schweigen. Mister Weasley durchbrach die Stille.

"Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Wieso sitzen Merlin und Morgana in freundlicher Eintracht hier in diesem Haus? Wieso ist er", dabei deutet Arthur auf den leeren Stuhl von Harry, "ihr Protege? Wieso ist er so stark? Wieso erzählt er mir diese Dinge nicht selbst, ist er feige? Und warum verdammt nochmal ist er mit meiner Tochter verlobt?", donnerte er wütend und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass das Geschirr zurückwich und sich zu verteidigen versuchte.

Die Augen der anderen blitzten wütend auf, als er ihren Freund einen Feigling nannte.

"Mister Weasley!", zischte Morgana, "Harry mag vieles sein, aber eines ist er mit Sicherheit nicht: Feige!", Arthur zuckte über die Kälte in der Stimme zusammen.

Merlin legte eine Hand auf die von Morgana und drückte sie beruhigend. "Mister Weasley, auch wenn ich Morgana zustimmen muss, so möchte ich doch, dass Sie bitte verstehen, warum Harry so reagiert hat, wie er reagiert hat. Dazu müssen Sie uns aber die Chance lassen, Ihnen alles zu erklären!", sprach Merlin in versöhnlicherem Ton. Arthur nickte.

So erfuhr er in den nächsten Stunden das erste Leben von Harry James Potter. Jedes Detail, jede Grausamkeit, jede Manipulation, jede noch so schlimme Tatsache teilten sie ihm mit, was den grausamen Tod seiner Tochter und Enkels beinhaltete. Das meiste erzählten Merlin und Morgana, die bisher am längsten mit Harry zusammenlebten, ohne jedoch genau zu sagen, wie lange. Viele Dinge wussten selbst die Potter Manor Mannschaft nicht und es stimmte sie traurig.

Am späten Nachmittag - den Lunch hatten sie ausfallen lassen - öffnete sich die Tür zum großen Salon. Zuerst hüpfte Saskia herein und machte es sich auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter bequem. Dann betrat Ginny den Salon, die ihren Verlobten an der Hand hinterherzerrte. Der hatte seinen Blick auf den Boden geheftet. Mister Weasley erkannte, dass sein Zukünftiger Schwiegersohn vor seiner Reaktion Angst hatte, ihn ablehnen würde. Arthur stand auf und lief eiligen Schrittes auf den Verlobten seiner Tochter zu. Er kniete sich vor ihn hin und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

"Oh, Harry! Ich hatte keine Ahnung! Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte er und wässerte seine Augen.

Ginny umarmte beide Männer und stimmte mit ein, gefolgt von den anderen Erwachsenen, die noch um den Tisch saßen. Nach einiger Zeit setzten sich wieder alle an den Tisch und Arthur grinste Harry an.

"Dir steht noch ein sehr hartes Stück Arbeit bevor, Harry!", sagte er belustigt zu seinem fast Schwiegersohn.

"Hää?", kam es geistreich von ihm. Ginny kicherte.

"Du musst noch Molly und Ginnys Brüder überzeugen!", erklärte er grinsend.

Im Gesicht von Harry spiegelte sich blankes Entsetzen! Das ist wirklich ein hartes Stück Arbeit! Ginny kicherte noch mehr und Saskia stimmte mit ein.

"Wünschen die Gäste hier zu nächtigen?", piepste es von der Tür.

"Wenn ihr wollt, dürft ihr gerne hier übernachten.", lud der Hausherr die Weasleys mit Hoffnung in der Stimme ein.

"So leid es mir tut, aber wir müssen jetzt aufbrechen! Molly macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen!", entschuldigte er sich, das bedauern konnte man heraushören, Ginny wurde traurig.

Harry seufzte traurig: "Die Gäste werden bald abreisen. Das Dinner nehmen wir im kleinen Salon.", wies er die Elfe an.

Ginny fiel ihrem Verlobten um den Hals und küsste ihn wieder zärtlich am Hals, das er schnurren musste. Die andern lächelten.

Mister Weasley räusperte sich: "Ginny?", sie löste sich langsam traurig von ihrem Verlobten und stellte sich neben ihren Dad.

Harry erzeugte einen Portschlüssel und drückte ihn Arthur in die Hand, vorher schüttelte er sie dankbar. Er wandte sich Ginny zu, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn:

"Bis bald, Ginny! Ich besuche dich bald. Ich liebe dich!" hauchte er ihr zu und sah ihr in ihre rehbraunen Augen.

Mit einem leisen Plopp wurde sie von ihm gerissen, er sackte traurig zu Boden und senkte sein Haupt. Merlin und Morgana sahen sich an und gingen zu ihrem Protege. Beide Knieten sich hin und umarmten ihn freundschaftlich.

"Harry, wir müssen jetzt auch aufbrechen. Hab dank für alles und Kopf hoch, das wird schon werden!", versuchte Morgana ihn aufzumuntern, er lächelte leicht, doch seine grünen Augen erreichte es nicht.

Die beiden nahmen sich an der Hand und lösten sich langsam in Luft auf und auch sie waren mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden.

Harry kippte zur Seite und rührte sich nicht mehr. Saskia rannte nach einem entsetzten quietschen auf ihren Bruder zu.

"Mum, was hat er?", fragte sie ängstlich und streichelte den wirren Schopf.

Die anderen versammelten sich um ihn, Betty untersuchte den Bewusstlosen. Sie schmunzelte.

"Keine Sorge. Er schläft nur. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich nur überanstrengt, wenn man bedenkt, dass er die letzten Tage nicht viel oder gar nicht gegessen hat.", beruhigte sie die anderen. Ein leises schnarchen war von dem Schwarzhaarigen zu hören.

Sirius kniete sich neben seinen Patensohn und hob ihn vorsichtig auf die Arme. Er trug den schlafenden Jungen in sein Zimmer und legte ihn sanft auf seinem Bett ab. Vorsichtig entkleidete er den Jungen und stülpte ihm seinen Pyjama über. Er drückte ihm einen Gutenachtkuss auf die Stirn und zog die Decke bis unter sein Kinn. Betty sah dem wohlwollend zu.

Die beiden Gesellten sich in den kleinen Salon zurück, um mit Remus über den Tag zu sprechen und über Pläne sowie Vorschläge die die Phönix AG betrafen. Remus schlurfte nach diesem erschöpfenden Tag zurück in seinen Raum, diesmal das spezielle Zimmer, wie er es nannte. Er hasste diesen Fluch!

Betty und Sirius steckten die Protestierende Saskia in das Bett, sie schlief aber keine fünf Minuten später tief und fest. Die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen und schenkten sich wieder eine Leidenschaftliche Nacht voller Extase!

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	20. Werwolf

**A/N:** Achtung! Ab ungefähr der Hälfte des Kapitels wird eine **Blutige Hinrichtung** beschrieben sowie eine **Versuchte Vergewaltigung** erwähnt! **Lesen** auf **eigene Gefahr**!

**Kapitel 19: Werwolf**

Zwei Wochen nach dem treffen der Weasleys in Potter Manor explodierte fast das Arbeitszimmer des Hausherrn. Überall lagen Pergamente, offene Bücher, Notizen und Schriftrollen herum. Jede Oberfläche war mit irgendwelchen Schriftstücken belegt. Harry hatte den Hauselfen verboten, auch nur ein Pergament zu bewegen!

Seine Beziehung zu seiner Verlobten verlief gut, sehr gut. Jeden Tag schrieben sie sich, Hedwig trug die Briefe mit stolz! Auch die Beziehung zwischen Betty und Sirius entwickelte sich prächtig und Saskia schien nichts dagegen zu haben, ihre Mum mit Sirius zu teilen. Auch Moody erreichte gute Fortschritte. Die Leute, die er Rekrutierte, trafen alle Harrys Geschmack und er stimmte zu. Er Rekrutierte sie in der Nokturngasse, in der Winkelgasse aber auch in der Aurorenzentrale. Saskia machte auch fortschritte mit ihrer Gabe, aber auch Magisch. Er unterrichtete sie gelegentlich mit dem Stoff des ersten Jahres in Hogwarts.

Sirius verarbeitete langsam aber erfolgreich die schlimmen Erlebnisse in Askaban und die Dementoren. Betty half nach Kräften! Der einzige, der dem Schwarzhaarigen Sorgen machte, war: Remus! Er zog sich immer mehr zurück und kapselte sich Privat ab. In geschäftlichen Dingen war er nach wie vor Kompetent und eifrig bei der Sache, aber sowie die Gespräche privater wurden, wich er aus und zog sich zurück. Der Grünäugige sah, dass Remus jedesmal, wenn Betty und Sirius zusammen waren und ihre Verliebtheit genossen, seinen Blick abwandte und seine Augen sich mit Sehnsucht und Trauer füllten, aber auch mit Wut.

Harry musste dringend etwas unternehmen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund litt, Ginny war der gleichen Meinung, als er sie heimlich Besuchte und mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte die Bücher durch, die er ihr mit Hedwig geschickt hatte. Ihre Okklumentik war stark und Harry trainierte sie bei jedem Besuch. Dadurch, das sie ihre Erinnerungen neu sortieren musste, konnte sie schneller lernen und reifte Geistig wesentlich schneller. Sie interessierte sich nicht mehr für Puppen oder alberne Musiksternchen, sondern mehr für Harry und sein Unternehmen, in das er sie immer weiter einführte.

Durch das wissen, das bei der Bindung übertragen wurde, übte sie das praktische Zaubern und das stablos erfolgreich, wie Harry einmal feststellen durfte. Die Theorie beherrschte sie schon. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie sämtliche Zauber des ersten und zweiten Jahres praktisch in Perfektion gemeistert. Der Schwarzhaarige erklärte ihr seine Pläne Remus betreffend. Sie stimmte ihm zu und bot ihre bescheidene Hilfe an, auch wenn es nur Moralische Unterstützung wäre. Harry war seiner Verlobten dankbar.

Misses Weasley war überhaupt nicht begeistert, als Arthur ihr von der Verlobung erzählte. Aber nachdem er Harrys Geschichte erzählte, stimmte sie zu, zwar zögerlich aber sie stimmte zu. Jetzt musste er sich ‚nur noch' mit ihren Brüdern herumschlagen. Die Seelenpartner beschlossen, ihre Verlobung dritten gegenüber geheim zu halten. In Hogwarts würden sie sich das ‚erste Mal' überhaupt treffen. Das würde auf jeden fall schwierig werden, stellten sie fest.

Der Hausherr war gerade von seiner Verlobten nach Potter Manor zurückgekehrt und setzte sich in den kleinen Salon, um das Dinner zu nehmen. Der Platz von Remus blieb leer.

"Wo ist denn Moony?", fragte er in die Runde, nachdem er auf den Kalender schaute und feststellte, dass noch zwei Wochen bis Vollmond waren.

Die Angesprochenen sahen sich an und schüttelten den Kopf. Auch ihnen machte es zu schaffen, dass sich ihr Freund zurückzog.

"Nikki!", rief der Hausherr seine Chefelfe herbei, die auch Prompt erschien - wie immer.

"Lord Potter haben gerufen?", piepste sie nach einer tiefen Verbeugung.

"Ja, das habe ich. Danke. Weißt du, wo sich Remus Lupin befindet?", fragte er die Elfe freundlich.

Diese Konzentrierte sich einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete: "Ja, Lord Potter! Mister Lupin ist in seinen Räumen und arbeitet an Papieren, die er aus der Muggelwelt erhalten hatte!", gab sie ihrem Herrn Auskunft.

"Hat er etwas gegessen?", fragte er nach und hatte eine Vermutung.

"Nein, Lord Potter. Mister Lupin hat jetzt zwei Tage nichts gegessen.", antwortete sie traurig und bestätigte damit seine Vermutung: Er stürzte sich in die Arbeit um sich abzulenken.

"Danke Nikki. Würdest du bitte ein Tablett mit seinem Lieblingsessen neben seiner Tür abstellen? Ich möchte es ihm bringen, weil ich mit ihm reden will.", bat er die Elfe freundlich.

"Sehr wohl, Lord Potter!", sagte sie glücklich und verschwand. Endlich wurde etwas unternommen.

Zehn Minuten später wartete eine junge Elfe mit einem Tablett in den Händen auf ihren Herrn neben der Tür zu den Räumen von Remus Lupin. Sie fing an zu zittern, als sie den vorauseilenden Schatten sah, der ihrem Herrn gehörte.

Ein nachdenklicher schwarzhaariger Junge, der die Hände auf dem Rücken hatte, trat um die Ecke und ging auf das Zimmer von seinem Freund zu. Er entdeckte die zitternde junge Elfe und trat vor sie, das ganze Tablett klapperte. Er nahm ihr das Tablett ab und stellte es auf die Kommode. Er legte eine Hand auf die dünne Schulter der Elfe und lächelte sie freundlich an.

"Was hast du? Warum bist du so ängstlich?", fragte er die Elfe vor sich freundlich.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und füllten sich mit Tränen, bevor sie antwortete: "M... mm... Lord P... pp... Potter sind zu gütig! Sorgt sich um Elfe und hat selbst viele sorgen!", er streichelte ihr freundlich lächelnd über den Kopf.

"Was ist los?", fragte er sie nochmals, die Elfe beruhigte sich etwas.

"Lord Potter! Elfe ist erst seit kurzem in ihren Diensten. Elfe wurde vorher bestraft für Dinge, die Elfe gar nicht getan hat. Elfe ist zu Lord Potter gegangen, als Elfe von Lord Potter hörte. Lord Potter hat Elfen aufgenommen, ohne zu fragen. Lord Potter ist ein guter Zauberer, behandelt alle gut!", piepste sie mit geweiteten Augen ihrem Herrn zu.

"Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich werde niemand bestrafen, der nichts angestellt hat und auch dann nicht sofort. Ich verlange nur, dass meine Geheimnisse geheim bleiben. Verstehst du das?", beruhigte er die Elfe und erhielt auf seine Frage heftiges Kopfnicken.

"Ja, Lord Potter. So haben die andern Elfen es erzählt.", bestätigte sie.

"Gut! Gibt es noch mehr, die Angst haben, bestraft zu werden für Dinge, die sie nicht getan haben?", fragte er die junge Elfe vorsichtig.

"Ja, Lord Potter! Fast alle Potter Elfen haben diese Angst. Alle wurden bestraft, alle haben Angst vor gleichem Schicksal bei Lord Potter.", antwortete sie vorsichtig und schielte auf seine Hände.

Harry seufzte. Ein weiteres Problem, um das er sich kümmern musste. "Du kannst den anderen Elfen sagen, dass ihnen keine Strafen drohen für Dinge, die sie nicht getan haben. Erzähle ihnen über unser Gespräch, wenn du willst. Kannst du das tun?", sagte er zu ihr und erkannte nun absolute Treue in ihren großen Augen.

"Ja, Lord Potter. Elfe wird das tun. Elfe wird von diesem Gespräch erzählen!", Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Ein Problem weniger.

"Wer war dein letzter Herr?", wollte der Grünäugige jetzt dann doch wissen.

Die Augen der Elfe füllten sich mit Tränen. Harry bereute es, die Frage gestellt zu haben.

"Schhhh!", beruhigte er die Elfe. "Du musst mir nicht antworten.", die Elfe nickte dankbar.

"So!", sagte der kleine Lord, "Ich muss jetzt ein Gespräch führen!", und nahm sich das Tablett von der Kommode. Die Elfe verschwand mit einem Plopp und Harry klopfte an.

Ein geknurrtes herein kam von drinnen. Harry öffnete unbeeindruckt die Tür und trat ein.

Drinnen fand er seinen Freund über Papieren gebeugt und mit zahlen jonglierend. Der Grünäugige stellte das Tablett mitten auf den Papieren ab, dafür erntete er ein wütendes knurren.

"Was soll das?", knurrte Remus dann auch sogleich.

"Kein Geschäft ist so wichtig wie die Gesundheit meines Freundes! Iss!", befahl Harry seinem Freund, ohne den Lord heraushängen zu lassen, und erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung im Hogwartsexpress nach dem Angriff des Dementors.

Moony kniff die Augen zusammen und sah in die ernst blickenden grünen seines Gegenübers.

"Ich werde so lange hier bleiben, bis das Tablett leer ist! Klar?", drohte er ihm und stemmte seine Fäuste in die Hüfte.

Remus schnaubte ‚Wer ist hier der kleine Junge? Er oder ich?', dachte er, griff aber trotzdem nach dem dick belegtem Brot, so wie er es mochte.

Der Junge schaute schweigend seinem Freund zu, wie er langsam das Tablett leerte und nickte zufrieden.

"Das hast du gut gemacht! Willst du jetzt Heia machen?", fragte Harry in künstlicher Babystimme.

"Ha, Ha!", war der einzige Kommentar des Werwolfs.

"Wer benimmt sich wie ein kleines Kind, du oder ich?", fragte der Jüngere mit einer Spur Missfallen in seiner Stimme nach.

Der Werwolf schnaubte erneut und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

"Also so wie das sich mir darstellt, bist du das kleinere Kind von uns!", stellte Harry fest und erntete einen Bösen blick von dem großen Kind.

Beide schwiegen sich an und lieferten sich ein Blickduell. Remus wandte den Blick als erster ab und knurrte: "Was willst du?"

"Dich aus deinem Loch holen!", knurrte der Kleine zurück, Remus sah ihn an.

"Warum?", wollte er wissen. Niemand interessierte sich für ihn.

"Ganz einfach! WEIL DU MEIN FREUND BIST!", brüllte Harry ihn mit Magisch Verstärkter Stimme an, dass ihm die Haare flatterten.

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, nur das knistern im Kamin war zu hören.

"Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Remus. Die Einsamkeit macht einem zu schaffen und man fragt sich, ob man wirklich alleine auf der Welt ist, weil sich keine Frau für dich interessiert. Manchmal will man die Sache einfach nur beenden, damit der Schmerz aufhört. Ich hab's getan, als mir Ginny genommen wurde. Zwei Jahre habe ich es ausgehalten. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Die Einsamkeit hat meine Seele vollends zerstört. Ich hatte meinem Leben ein Ende Gesetzt, zwei Jahre waren genug mehr konnte ich nicht. Merlin und Morgana haben mir geholfen, aus meinem sehr tiefen Loch herauszukommen. Es war nicht leicht, für uns alle. Die Hoffnung, Ginny wiederzusehen, hat mich am Leben erhalten. Sonst hätte ich wieder den Freitod gewählt!", redete er auf Remus ein und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Nicht einmal Merlin und Morgana hatte er es erzählt und der Potter Manor Mannschaft schon gar nicht. Saskia hatte vielleicht eine Vermutung, würde ihn aber nie darauf ansprechen. Remus sah den Jungen neben sich an und dachte nach. ‚Er hatte seine Liebe verloren und zwei Jahre ausgehalten. Er weiß, was es heißt, zu leiden. Er wusste, was ihm fehlte, ich kenne es nur aus Büchern und Erzählungen. Er sagte ja, es gibt ein Mädchen da draußen, das mit mir zusammen sein will. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr zu liebe weitermachen?', dachte er sich.

"Danke!", flüsterte der Werwolf seinem Freund zu, umarmte ihn kurz und drückte einen Kuss auf den Rabenschwarzen Schopf.

Auch für ihn war es nicht leicht, über seine Motive zu sprechen, warum er den Freitod gewählt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat ein fröhlich pfeifender Remus Lupin den kleinen Salon, setzte sich auf seinen Platz und nahm sich ein Brötchen, die Blicke seiner beiden Freunde ignorierend, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Remus belegte sie dick, wie immer, und biss herzhaft hinein. Sirius und Betty starrten ihn noch immer an.

"Wollt ihr Fliegen fangen? Macht den Mund zu!", empfahl der Werwolf belustigt seinen beiden Freunden, Saskia kicherte.

"Was ist mit dir passiert? Ich meine: nicht das ich es nicht toll finde, aber was ist passiert?", fragte ihn eine verdutzte Betty.

"Harry ist mir passiert!", antwortete er und erntete zwei ungläubige Gesichter.

"Er hat mir den Kopf gewaschen!", erzählte er ihnen das Gespräch von gestern Abend.

Sirius wechselte seinen Blick zwischen dem Jungen: "Wie?", stotterte er und kassierte von Betty einen Klaps auf den Kopf.

Er musterte Remus, dieser schüttelte den Kopf, dann versuchte er es bei seinem Patensohn. Als dieser auch noch seinen Kopf schüttelte, knurrte Tatze ungehalten, aß aber dann weiter, als ihn eine Hand auf den Arm schlug. Damit war die Sache erledigt.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen normal auf Potter Manor, soweit man das bei Herumtreibern überhaupt sagen konnte. Harry verschanzte sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Bis zum Hals vergrub er sich in Bücher, Pergamente und Schriftrollen. Stundenlang war er nicht ansprechbar und überhaupt nicht zu finden. Es gab Phasen, wo er Abwesend bei Tisch saß und über irgend etwas grübelte. Saskia munterte ihn auf weiter zu machen, es würde sich lohnen wenn er Erfolg hätte. Die anderen Bohrten nach, was er denn täte. Er schwieg Eisern zu diesem Thema. Einige Wochen später saßen sie beim gemeinsamen Dinner, Remus sah gar nicht gut aus. Der Vollmond stand kurz bevor.

Harry wurde dadurch noch nervöser, als er erkannte, das es dieses mal schlimmer werden würde für seinen Freund, den Werwolf. Er musste etwas unternehmen.

"Ich gehe in den stinkenden Kessel! Moody treffen!", informierte er die anderen und wollte gerade gehen.

"HARRY! Der ist aber in der Nokturngasse!", rief Betty ihm hinterher.

Der drehte sich um und lupfte eine Augenbraue: "Und?", fragte er verwundert.

"Der ist die Nokturngasse!", wiederholte sie energischer.

"Ich weiß, und wo ist das Problem?", fragte nun der Schwarzhaarige gelangweilt nach. Die zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich dazu.

"Betrüger, Mörder, Entflohene, Vampire, Tagediebe.", zählte sie an den Fingern vor.

"Da passe ich doch rein! Oder?", gab er ihr die unpassende Antwort und Grinste schief.

Sie schnaubte: "Sag bloß nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!", sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihm Besorgt hinterher, als er durch die Tür verschwand.

In einer dunklen Ecke in der Nockturngasse - und davon gab es einige - erschien eine kleine vermummte Gestalt. Sie sah sich kurz um und schwenkte in den Weg ein, der zum stinkenden Kessel führte. Sein aufrechter Gang, sein katzenhaftes gleiten und die Aura der Macht, die er ausstrahlte, bahnten ihm den Weg. Die Gestalt wurde von niemanden belästigt, außer einer verirrten schwarzen Katze, die fauchend das Weite suchte. Er stieß die Tür zum Schankraum auf. Alle Gespräche verstummten, und die Köpfe drehten sich in seine Richtung. Die Gäste sahen ihn an und führten unbeeindruckt ihre Gespräche weiter.

Drei Paar Augen allerdings sahen sich die verhüllte Gestalt genau an und verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen. Diese nahm an einem freien Tisch Platz und bestellte sich zwei Butterbier beim Wirt, das er auch prompt serviert bekam. Er saß ungefähr zehn Minuten scheinbar regungslos da. Die Gestalt sondierte die Auren und erkannte, dass seine Gesprächspartner da waren und sich an die Abmachungen gehalten hatten. Allerdings spürte er ein halbes dutzend Kämpfer im hinteren Raum neben der Bar. Ein Killerkommando, wie der vermummte amüsiert feststellte.

Eine ebenfalls dunkel gekleidete gestalt kam an seinen Tisch.

"Es ist seltsam, einen Knaben an einem solchen Ort zu finden!", bemerkte die neue dunkle Gestalt mit weißer Haut und glattem, schwarzen und langem Haar.

"Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, Sie des Nachts hier anzutreffen!", erwiderte der vermummte Kleinere.

"Tagsüber sind mir zu viele Leute unterwegs!", widersprach die großgewachsene Gestalt.

"Willkommen Graf Alucard Ananym. Ihre Leute werden sie heute nicht brauchen!", begrüßte er seinen Gast und schob ihm ein Butterbier hin.

Der nickte kurz und setzte sich langsam hin. "Habt Dank, Lord Potter! Die Männer sind nur zu Eurem Schutz da!", korrigierte er den Jungen.

Harry nippte an seinem Butterbier.

"Ihr wolltet mich sprechen? Worum geht es?", fragte der Graf den Lord neugierig und nahm sich einen Schluck.

"Sie haben Recht. Ich habe Sie hergebeten. Es geht um Voldemort!", beantwortete der Jüngere die Frage.

Der Graf verschluckte sich und musste husten. Der Lord nahm dies amüsiert zur Kenntnis.

"Lord Potter, Ihr wisst vielleicht, das er Tot ist?", erkundigte er sich nach den Wissenstand seines Tischnachbarn.

"Sie irren sich, Alucard. Er haust als Geist in Eurem Revier. Momentan ist er schwach, unfähig zu kämpfen und nährt sich von niederen Tierwesen!", brachte er ihn auf den neuesten stand.

"Das ist nicht möglich! Kein Vampir hilft ihm, da er von uns geächtet wurde. Er ist Tabu! Jeder, der ein Angebot von ihm Akzeptiert, wird getötet!", begehrte er auf.

"Das ist richtig. Aber es gibt immer Abtrünnige, die ihm helfen werden. Das lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Er wird stärker werden und zurückkommen!", gab Harry ihm zur Hälfte Recht.

"Wir werden uns ihm nicht anschließen!", versprach der Vampir ihm.

"Das weiß ich! Ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen. Ihn vernichten müssen." antwortete er ihm und nippte am Butterbier.

"Und was wollt Ihr von mir, Lord Potter?", fragte der Graf nach.

"Vereint die Vampire! Beendet die Fehden, sie kosten nur Ressourcen. Schließt Euch mir an!", forderte er ihn auf.

"Und was bekommen wir dafür?", versuchte er zu verhandeln. Seine Forderungen klangen gut.

"Die Vampire sind keine Söldner, Graf Alucard. Ich verspreche euch kein Geld, ich verspreche euch keine Macht! Das einzige was ich euch versprechen kann ist die Freiheit für euer Volk. Ich arbeite daran, dass alle magischen Wesen mehr Rechte erhalten und ihnen das Leben erleichtern wird. Entsprechende Schritte habe ich schon eingeleitet. Der erste Erfolg wird aber erst in fünf bis acht Jahren eintreten!", erklärte er ihm kurz.

Der Graf lehnte sich zurück und überlegte einen Moment. ‚Seine Forderungen sind eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht. Mit den Fehden hat er Recht, die sind unnötig. Voldemort kann uns mal und er verspricht nichts Unmögliches. Ich werde ihn beobachten!', beschloss er. Der Vampir stand auf, verbeugte sich kurz vor dem Jungen und hielt ihm seine offene Hand hin. Dieser legte seine Hand mit dem Lordring in die offene Hand hinein. Der Vampir wollte gerade den Ring küssen, als er ihn sich näher ansah. Er riss die Augen auf und stammelte vor sich hin.

"Selbstverständlich werden die Vampire euch helfen, mein Lord!", küsste den Blutroten Ring und strich die Stirn darüber.

"Ich wünsche nicht, das ihr mir folgt, weil ihr euch meinem Haus verpflichtet fühlt. Folgt mir aus freiem Willen!", sprach der erkannte Lord zu dem Graf, der sich noch einmal tief verbeugte und ergeben nickte.

"Ich werde mit unserem Ältestenrat sprechen müssen!", wandte der Graf ein.

"Tut das, Graf Alucard! Und teilt mir eure Entscheidung mit!", wünschte der jüngere.

Der Vampir verbeugte sich noch einmal und verschwand durch die Tür, die sechs Kämpfer aus dem Raum neben dem Tresen folgten ihm auf dem Fuße.

Harry nippte noch einmal an seinem Butterbier und seufzte innerlich. ‚Einer wäre geschafft fehlen noch zwei!'

Ein anderes Paar Augen musterten die in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt und glitt nun seinerseits aus dem Schatten und baute sich vor ihm auf.

"Viele traurige Gestalten sind heute Nacht unterwegs!", stellte die fremde Person fest.

"Im Wald ist es viel ruhiger und friedlicher!" gab Harry zum besten.

"In der Tat. Schade, das wir nicht dort sein können!", bestätigte die hochgewachsene dunkle Gestalt.

"Seid mir gegrüßt, Eerste Koning! Bitte nehmt Platz.", und neigte kurz sein Haupt.

"Ihr habt Eure Krieger gut versteckt, nur sind sie dort leicht in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Wegen mir werdet Ihr sie nicht brauchen!", lobte der verhüllte Schwarzhaarige seinen zweiten Gast amüsiert.

Der Gast sah ertappt aus. "Dies ist meine Garde. Sie sind zu meinem Schutz mitgekommen!", erklärte er. Sein gegenüber schmunzelte.

"Wieso habt Ihr mich herbestellt, Lord?", wollte er auch gleich wissen.

"Ich wollte um Eure Hilfe ersuchen.", gab der Junge zur Antwort.

"Ihr wisst, dass wir uns in die belange der Menschen nicht einmischen werden. Und das schon seit einem Jahrtausend!", wies der Größere die bitte des Kleineren ab.

"Wie habt ihr eigentlich von uns erfahren?", fragte er nach. In diesem Punkt war er sehr neugierig.

Harry schmunzelte und legte seine Hand mit einem Grasgrünen Ring auf den Tisch. Die Augen weiteten sich, als er den Ring erkannte.

"Selbstverständlich werden wir ihnen gehorchen, mein Lord!", stammelte er unterwürfig und verbeugte sich sehr tief.

"Nein! Bitte denkt darüber nach, ob ihr euer selbst gewähltes Exil aufgeben wollt. Nur bedenkt eines: Die Menschen werden früher oder später eure Welt entdecken. Und mein Gegner weiß von euch und wird alles daran setzen, Euch zu finden und zu jagen!", warnte Harry die Gestalt vor sich.

"Und wer ist Euer Gegner?", fragte er neugierig.

"Voldemort!", antwortete der Junge knapp.

"Ein Fluch hat ihn getötet!", widersprach er seinem Lord.

"Nicht gänzlich! Er hatte unheilige Transformationen an sich durchgeführt und Stücke seiner Seele in Gegenstände versteckt und diese auf der ganzen Welt verteilt. Erst wenn diese Stücke alle Zerstört sind, kann man ihn töten. Ich arbeite im Moment daran, diese Stücke zu finden. Er wird aber innerhalb der nächsten fünf bis acht Jahre zurückkehren, das kann ich euch versichern! Ich muss ihn bekämpfen und ersuche eure Hilfe dafür.", erklärte er dem Mann vor sich.

"Ich werde Euren Vorschlag vor die Versammlung bringen müssen, mein Lord. Aber seid Euch gewiss, meine persönliche Unterstützung habt Ihr!", schwor er ihm.

"Eines noch. Habt Ihr, worum ich Euch gebeten habe?", der Gast schaute kurz verdutzt, verstand dann aber.

Der Elb überreichte Harry ein kleines Päckchen, nicht größer als eine Zigarrenschachtel. Dieser nahm dankbar die Schachtel an sich und verstaute sie in seinem Umhang. Der Mann nahm die Hand mit dem grünen Ring, küsste diesen und strich die Stirn darüber. Nach einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand der Mann durch die Tür. Durch das schmutzige Fenster konnte Harry die Schatten der Krieger erkennen, wie sie dem Elb folgten. ‚Das waren zwei, bleibt noch einer, wobei das interessant werden wird.', dachte er sich und nippte an seinem Butterbier.

Eine korpulente Gestalt setzte sich auf den Stuhl, sagte vorerst nichts.

"Was gibt es, Alastor?", erkundigte der Jüngere sich gleich.

"Schlechte Nachrichten!", Harry horchte auf. "Er ist auf dem Weg hierher und wird in fünf Minuten da sein. Er wollte sich nicht auf einen Treffpunkt außerhalb festlegen!", beeilte er sich zu beichten.

"In Ordnung! Bring dieses Päckchen bitte in mein Haus. Es ist sehr wertvoll! Ich möchte nicht, dass es beschädigt wird. Schnell, er ist gleich da!", schickte er seinen Spion weg.

Kaum war Alastor aus der Spelunke verschwunden, flog die Tür an die Wand. Acht kräftige Männer standen darin und der Anführer suchte den Raum ab. Die anderen Gäste versteckten sich, soweit es ging, diese Männer bedeuteten Ärger. Das wussten alle! Durch ihr verhalten fiel es dem Anführer leichter, seinen Gesprächspartner zu finden, da alle an der Wand kauerten und darauf warteten, zur Tür hinausrennen zu können. Es saß nur noch eine verhüllte kleine Person an einem Tisch und nippte in aller Ruhe an einer Flasche Butterbier.

Der Mann grinste Animalisch, bewegte sich auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich unaufgefordert auf den Stuhl. Seine Männer verteilten sich im Raum, die anderen Gäste suchten das weite und der Wirt verbarrikadierte den Tresen.

"So, So! Du wolltest mit mir sprechen, du Knirps?", knurrte er den Knaben überheblich an.

"Ja, das wollte ich. Allerdings in einer Privateren Umgebung und nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit, Greyback!", antwortete der Knirps ihm höflich.

"Ahh, ein Knabe!" stellte er fest und fuhr sich mit der Zunge genüsslich über die Lippen. "Ich hatte schon lange keinen Knaben mehr, in jeder Hinsicht!", der Werwolf sah ihn lüstern an.

"Kein Interesse, in jeder Hinsicht!", antwortete er ihm Höflich und hob seinen Kopf etwas an und man erkannte nur seine grell leuchtenden grünen Augen.

"Das wollen wir ja mal sehen! Was willst du?", blaffte er Harry an.

"DEINEN KOPF!", brüllte Harry und sprang auf den Tisch.

In seiner linken Hand hatte er sein MG4 und mähte mit den Silberkugeln alles nieder, was mehr als zwei Beine hatte, und in der rechten seine MK23, mit der er gezielt tödlich traf. Sie war doch präziser. So erwischte er fünf Werwölfe tödlich, verwundete einen schwer, der sich vor schmerzen am Boden wandte, einer leicht, den er mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss zwischen die Augen tötete und Greyback, der gebannt auf den Knaben starrte.

Der Werwolf löste sich aus seiner Starre und schnappte nach dem Jungen, der eben sechs seiner besten Männer des Rudels tötete. Harry sprang von einem Tisch zum nächsten, der Werwolf hinterher. Der Knabe duckte sich unter den Tischen, der Werwolf riss sie um. Der Junge wollte an dem Werwolf vorbeirennen, der schnappte nach dem Umhang und riss ihm das Oberteil herunter. Er stand nun halbnackt vor dem lüsternen Werwolf. Der kleine Junge suchte eine Deckung, doch leider fasste ihn der Wolf am Bein, zerrte ihn heraus und drückte ihn an sich.

"Nun hab dich nicht so!", knurrte er zu dem strampelnden Knaben.

Der Werwolf wurde nun fordernder, zog sich die Hose herunter, genauso tat er es bei Harry. Als dieser die Härte von dem Werwolf an seinem Rektum spürte, knurrte der auf.

"Nun ist Schluss mit Lustig!", und trat ihn mit voller kraft, selbstverständlich Magisch verstärkt, in seine empfindlichste Stelle.

Der Wolf jaulte auf vor Schmerzen und ließ den fast nackten Knaben fallen. Der zog sich langsam die Hosen wieder hoch, beschwor sich ein neues, edles Oberteil, wandelte seine momentane Kleidung in seinen Kampfanzug und machte seine versteckten Waffen sichtbar. Der halbnackte Werwolf krümmte sich vor schmerzen und hielt sich noch immer seine Weichteile, die er nun wirklich nicht mehr brauchen konnte. Durch den starken Schlag wurde er Kastriert.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand neben dem wimmernden Wolf, sah ihn von oben herab an und lächelte leicht. Ein Geräusch am anderen Ende des Raumes - der schwer verwundete Werwolf rührte sich - erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte er leise zu dem Eunuchen am Boden.

Der Werwolf konnte nicht sehen, was der Junge tat, aber dafür hören. Er hörte keine Schritte, aber einen dumpfen Schlag in die Magengegend, ein Keuchen gefolgt von einem Poltern, das nur von einem fallenden Körper stammen konnte, sowie ein stöhnen. Er hörte, wie ein Stück scharfes Metall aus einer Scheide fuhr, dann ein zischen, gefolgt von einem röcheln, das in ein gluckern überging, danach Stille.

Der Junge trat wieder in das Sichtfeld des Werwolfes, der noch immer unfähig war, sich zu bewegen. Er schaute ihm zu, wie er Blut von dem Kampfmesser an der Robe des Werwolfes abwischte und lächelnd zu ihm sah.

"Weißt du, Fenrir, wenn du und dein Rudel nicht so aggressiv und sadistisch wärt, dann würden die Leute euch nicht so jagen und ihr hättet keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ihr hättet im Stillen leben können und niemand hätte euch behelligt.", sprach er leise zu dem wimmernden Wolf auf dem Boden.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte etwas: "Aber was absolut niemand versteht und schön reden kann und will ist deine Neigung, Fenrir. Ich hielt es nur für ein Gerücht, aber du hast an mir deine pädophile Neigung demonstriert und somit die Gerüchte bestätigt, aber auch dein Schicksal besiegelt, indem du mich angegriffen hast.", sprach er leise weiter zu dem Kastraten.

"Ich, Lord Harry James Potter, vollstrecke das Urteil des Hohen Rates der Magie an Fenrir Greyback! Das Urteil lautet: Tot durch Enthauptung und Entmannung. Das Urteil wird sofort vollstreckt!", rief er in einer tiefen, überirdischen Stimme aus, das es unnatürlich widerhallte und die Luft um ihn knisterte von der geballten Macht und Magie, die der Junge aussandte.

Der Delinquent riss die Augen auf und sah entsetzt zu seinem Vollstrecker. Er hatte das erste Mal in seinem Leben Angst. Angst vor einem Knaben den er eben noch vergewaltigen wollte und danach nur beißen und wandeln oder essen. Da war er sich noch nicht sicher. Aber eines weiß er jetzt sicher. Er hatte ausgespielt. Er hatte nur noch Minuten zu Leben, das wusste er als er in die flammenden grünen Augen sah.

Harry fesselte Magisch den Delinquenten am Boden fest, beschwor sich Latexhandschuhe, die er sich gleich anzog, das würde jetzt hässlich werden, und nahm sich sein bereitliegendes Kampfmesser. Er nahm das Messer in seine rechte Hand, hielt es fest am Griff, seine linke Hand umfasste die blaue und blutende Männlichkeit des Delinquenten. Er setzte das Messer unterhalb der Hoden an und zog es durch das weiche Fleisch und hielt nun seine Äußeren Genitalien in der Hand, von der das Blut tropfte. Er zeigte sie dem schreienden Wolf und ließ sie aus seiner Hand rutschen, das sie neben seinen Kopf landeten. Er musste jetzt schnell machen, bevor er verblutete. Harry stellte sich neben den Kopf hin, zog sein Katana, holte einmal aus und ließ mit einem sirren das Schwert fallen und trennte Mühelos den Kopf vom Rumpf.

Das Blut spritzte aus den durchtrennten Schlagadern und besudelten den Vollstrecker. Eine Lache bildete sich um den Toten Werwolf Fenrir Greyback.

Das Urteil war Vollstreckt.

Der Schwarzhaarige reinigte sein tropfendes Katana an der Robe des eben getöteten und steckte es weg. Genau so verfuhr er mit seinem Kampfmesser. Er reinigte sich mit einem Spruch und wandelte seinen Kampfanzug zurück in eine Normale Kleidung. Jetzt sah er wieder wie ein Ungefährlicher Junge aus. Ein einfaches Küchenmesser rief er aus der Küche herbei.

Harry entfaltete ein Pergament und heftete es an die Brust des Toten. Es war eine Warnung an alle Kreaturen, die sich Voldemort anschließen wollten und über ihren Bedarf Leben beendeten, sei es ein Menschen- oder Tierleben. Der Grünäugige beschwor einen Weidenkorb, levitierte den abgetrennten Kopf hinein, säuberte ihn von Blut damit man ihn ohne Probleme erkennen konnte. Die abgetrennten Genitalien lies er auf den Bauch schweben, als Warnung. Als letztes entnahm er noch zehn Phiolen des restlichen Blutes des toten Werwolfes und versah sie mit einem Frischhaltezauber.

Er stand auf, verstaute die Phiolen, sah sich noch einmal um und wandte sich zur Tür. Dort Angekommen drehte er sich noch ein mal um und verbeugte sich zu ehren der gerächten Seelen, dann verließ er den stinkenden Kessel.

_Kurz vorher am Fenster zum Stinkenden Kessel:_

Am Fenster verfolgte ein entsetzter Alastor Moody das geschehen im innern der Spelunke. Entsetzt sah er, wie sein junger Chef scheinbar gegen den übermächtigen Werwolf am verlieren war und der ihn sich nehmen wollte. Moody wollte eingreifen, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne, als er ein schmerzvolles jaulen hörte. Er schaute wieder gebannt zu.

Als er die mächtige, unnatürliche Stimme hörte und erfasste, was gesagt wurde, lief es ihm Eiskalt den Rücken herunter. So etwas hatte er noch nie gehört und gesehen. Als sein Lord die Genitalien amputierte, musste er sich übergeben. Er hatte schon vieles gesehen, aber das war schon heftig. Unwillkürlich überprüfte er seinen Schritt.

Das Geräusch eines aufschlagenden Schwertes und der Stille danach ließen ihn seltsamerweise entspannen. Die schlimmste Kreatur nach Voldemort war tot und konnte niemanden mehr schaden. Er beobachtete, wie sein Lord das Pergament an den Leichnam pinnte, den Kopf verstaute und das Blut abfüllte. ‚Was will er denn damit?', fragte Alastor sich.

Erst als die Tür der Spelunke sich öffnete und ein pfeifender, hüpfender und verhüllter Junge mit einem abgedeckten Weidenkorb heraustrat, starrte er ihm Fassungslos hinterher. Er tat so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. ‚Fand er am Töten Gefallen? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?' dachte er sich.

"Nein, Alastor, mir macht das Töten keinen Spaß. Diese Kreaturen hatten es nicht anders verdient. Ich war nur ein Vollstrecker. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Und die Dinge, die ich mitnehme, sagen wir mal so: Morgen wird sich eine Sache erklären", dabei hielt er ihm den abgedeckten Korb hin, "und für die andere Sache brauche ich noch einige Tage, vielleicht Wochen.", dabei hielt er eine Hand schützend bei den Phiolen. "Es wird sich alles erklären. Bitte vertrau mir!"d redete plötzlich eine kindliche Stimme vor ihm, die er als seinen Chef identifizierte.

Moody dachte einen Moment über das gehörte nach und nickte. Zwei beruhigte Gestalten verließen die Winkelgasse und betraten wenig später Potter Manor. Der Ältere war beruhigt, dass er sich keinem Psychopaten verpflichtet hatte und der Jüngere, das der Ältere ihm glaubte.

"Ich geh mal duschen!", meinte der Jüngere und verschwand in Richtung seiner Räume.

Moody nickte verstehend, nach der Aktion eben wollte er sich auch abduschen.

Gegen vier Uhr in der Früh klopfte es sehr laut an die Tür eines nun nicht mehr friedlich schlafenden Mannes. Der Mann stand auf und fluchte, als er auf die Uhr schaute.

"Wehe, wenn das nicht wichtig ist!", knurrte er ungehalten.

Er hasste es, wenn er mitten in der Nacht wegen irgendeiner Lappalie geweckt wurde. Da konnte er zum Tier werden. Wütend stapfte der Mann zur Tür und riss diese auf.

"Toll, war das jetzt ein Streich? Wehe dem, der das war, wenn ich das herausfinde!", knurrte der Mann ungehalten und wollte die Tür wieder zuschlagen, hielt jedoch inne, als er einen abgedeckten Weidenkorb entdeckte.

Neugierig hob er den Korb am Griff hoch und stellte ihn in seinem Zimmer auf den Tisch. Auf dem Tuch lag ein Umschlag, auf dem nur sein Vorname stand. Neugierig öffnete er den Umschlag und entnahm ein schweres Pergament. Er entfaltete es. In grünen Lettern stand dort Handgeschrieben: ‚Ein Geschenk an einen Freund'. Er war verwirrt.

Er legte den Umschlag beiseite und lupfte Vorsichtig das Tuch, um zu sehen, was darunter war. Er erschrak! In diesem Korb lag der Kopf eines Mannes. Nicht irgend eines Mannes, sondern der Kopf von seinem persönlichen Dämonen. Er hatte ihn gebissen und zu dem gemacht, was er war: Ein Werwolf!

Remus stieß einen Laut der Freude aus und fing an, wild zu tanzen und zu toben. Er hüpfte und sang Lieder der Freude! Seine Tür wurde aufgerissen und drei Personen standen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben im Rahmen und sahen verdutzt zu dem überdrehten Remus Lupin. Sirius, Alastor und Betty wechselten verwunderte Blicke.

"Sag mal, was hat dich denn geritten?", wollte Sirius verärgert wissen, der von seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung - Betty vernaschen - abgehalten wurde.

Er bekam keine Antwort, sondern nur eine Geste in Richtung eines Tisches. Die drei folgten mit ihren Augen der Geste, entdeckten einen Weidenkorb, neben dem ein Tuch lag und einen geöffneten Brief.

Moody erkannte den Korb und hielt Betty am Arm zurück, als sie darauf zu gehen wollte. Sie sah ihn fragend an, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sirius sah in den Korb und stockte.

"Ist das ... ist das ... war das Greyback?", fragte Tatze seinen Freund ungläubig und deutete mit dem Finger in den Korb.

Ein euphorisches Jubeln war die Antwort. Sirius stimmte mit ein und tanzte nun ausgelassen mit Remus, seinem Freund.

Er wusste, wie es ihm zu schaffen machte, dass er noch immer da draußen war und Unschuldige wahllos tötete. Er war zu schwach, um Rache zu nehmen. Das belastete ihn sehr. Remus sah nun auch Jahre jünger aus! Betty zerrte an ihrem Arm, den Moody im festen Griff hatte.

"Was ist denn in diesem Korb, Sirius?", wollte sie von ihrem Geliebten wissen, "Lass mich los, Moody!", fauchte sie in dessen Richtung.

Gefragter drehte sich um, entdeckte dort Betty, die sich gerade mit Moody ein Handgemenge lieferte und offensichtlich verlangte, freigelassen zu werden. Er ging zu ihr, fasste sie an den Schultern und schenkte Alastor einen dankbaren Blick.

"Lass gut sein, Liebes. Es ist besser, wenn du das nicht siehst!", versuchte er die Frau zu beruhigen.

"Wenn ich was nicht sehe?", fauchte sie und trat nun gegen Alastor.

"Den Kopf von Greyback!", gab Sirius Auskunft. Betty gab ihren widerstand auf, wie Moody erleichtert feststellte.

"Aber ... wie ... warum ... wann ... wieso ... Greyback?", stotterte sie ungläubig und wechselte ihren Blick zwischen den Anwesenden und dem Korb.

Remus hielt ihr den Brief unter die Nase.

"Der war dabei. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das war!", erklärte er.

"Sag mal, Alastor. Woher hast du gewusst, was in dem Korb ist, dass du mich aufgehalten hast?", wollte sie wissen. Da brach wieder die Ravenclaw durch.

"Ich war Zeuge und hab alles gesehen!", antwortete er Wahrheitsgemäß.

"Du hast alles gesehen? Wer ist der Held, damit ich ihm danken kann?", fragte Moony Mad-Eye fröhlich.

"Das weißt du bereits. Ich werde ihn nicht verraten!", wich er aus, was die anderen genervt aufstöhnen ließ.

"Ich denke, wir sollten noch etwas schlafen, bevor Morgen der Tagesprophet eintrifft.", gab Betty zum Besten.

Gesagt, getan. Remus machte ein Foto und schickte den Korb anonym in das Ministerium. Sie würden den Kopf sicher benötigen, um den Leichnam zu identifizieren.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle wie auf heißen Kohlen. Moody war schon wieder in der Aurorenzentrale, um in einem geheimnisvollen Mehrfachmord zu ermitteln. Wenn die wüssten!

Das Frühstück war beendet. Alle sahen zum Fenster, aber von der Eule, die die Zeitung immer lieferte, war nichts zu sehen.

"Wieso kommt die Zeitung so spät?", fragte eine nervöse Betty.

Harry schmunzelte: "Wieso? Sie ist doch da!", antwortete er ihr amüsiert. Alle Köpfe flogen herum.

"Wo ist der Tagesprophet? Wieso hast du ihn versteckt?", wollte sie ungehalten wissen, ungehalten darüber, dass er ihre morgendliche Lektüre vorenthielt.

"Dort hinten, auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch", dabei zeigte er mit dem Kinn in die Richtung, "habe ich ihn hingelegt, weil Artikel und Bilder drin sind, die absolut nichts für sechsjährige Mädchen sind und vielleicht für Große auch nicht!", antwortete er ihr in einem schärferen Ton. Er hatte ja Recht.

Der Schwarzhaarige beschäftigte sich mit Saskia, während die Erwachsenen die Zeitung mit bleichen Gesichtern lasen.

"Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat!", knurrte Remus bestätigend. Sirius nickte zustimmend.

"Das mag sein, aber warum so brutal?", fragte eine leicht verstörte Betty.

Remus schnaubte. Die Antwort kam aber aus der anderen Ecke aus dem kleinen Salon:

"Das war noch lange nicht das, was er verdient hat. Er war Pervers, Sadistisch, Pädophil, Nekrophil und dem Kannibalismus nicht abgeneigt. Er praktizierte ihn sogar, meist an kleinen vorpubertären Jungen, nachdem er sie Vergewaltigte. Er hatte unter Voldemort viele Menschen getötet und verwandelt, darunter auch Remus!", erklärte Harry mit kalter Stimme und kalten Augen. Den anderen lief es Eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

Remus nickte zustimmend, Betty war schlecht. Sie hatte gerüchteweise davon gehört, aber es so unverblümt zu hören, das war schon ein anderes Kaliber. Moonys Augen weiteten sich. Er stand auf, marschierte mit wenigen Schritten zu seinem jungen Freund, kniete sich vor ihn hin, damit die Augen auf gleicher Höhe waren und umarmte ihn mit Tränen der Dankbarkeit in seinen Seelenspiegeln.

"Danke!", flüsterte Moony zu seinem Freund, so leise, dass nur er es hörte.

Dem freundlichen lächeln zufolge musste es auch Saskia gehört haben. Sie wusste, das er es war, nur die Details blieben ihr verborgen, Merlin sei Dank! Harry drückte seinen Freund und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. Saskia gesellte sich zu ihm und leistete ihm dabei Gesellschaft. Das Pärchen bei der Zeitung sah verwundert zu. Sie erfuhren trotz oder gerade wegen ihrer Intensiven Fragerei überhaupt nichts, was zwischen den beiden in diesem Moment vorgefallen war.

Zehn Tage später betrat ein übernächtigter Potter den kleinen Salon, in dem er die Potter Manor Mannschaft und auch Moody geladen hatte. Sie saßen um den Kamin und warteten auf Harry. Saskia eskortierte freudig lächelnd ihren Bruder zu den anderen und setzte sich neben Remus.

"Ich habe euch herbestellt, weil ich euch etwas von großer Wichtigkeit mitteilen wollte. Euch ist bestimmt aufgefallen, dass ich in den letzten Tagen etwas Recherchiert habe!", kollektives Schnauben von allen, die dabei auf einen Stapel Pergamentrollen schielten. "Ich möchte euch nun von meinem Ergebnis berichten!", erklärte er seinen Leuten und stellte wortlos eine Phiole mitten auf den Tisch, aus der bunte Wölkchen dampften und der Inhalt sporadisch seine Farbe wechselte, die im Widerspruch zu den Wölkchen waren.

"Was ist das?", fragte Sirius gleich und deutete mit der Hand auf die bunt schimmernde Phiole.

"Das, lieber Sirius, ist ein Zaubertrank!", antwortete Gefragter grinsend.

"Was du nicht sagst!", sagte er übertrieben verwundert. Der Sarkasmus war deutlich zu hören.

"Für was?", bohrte eine ungeduldige Betty nach.

Harry lächelte und sah in die Runde. Saskia saß neben Remus und lächelte diesen an. Betty rutschte neugierig auf ihrem Platz herum. Sirius wollte die Information beinahe aus seinem Patenkind herausprügeln. Moody rieb sich nachdenklich am Kinn.

Remus sah nicht gut aus; es war ja bald Vollmond. Irgendwie schien er nicht bei der Sache zu sein.

"Harry!", knurrte sein Pate ungeduldig.

"Das ist ein Mittel gegen eine der größten Plagen in der Zaubererwelt. Es hilft die Symptome der Krankheit zu bekämpfen. Richtig angewandt und hergestellt kann der Trank die Krankheit heilen. Ich beabsichtige, dieses Heilmittel den Betroffenen kostenlos zur Verfügung zu stellen. Allerdings wird das Ministerium vermutlich nicht erfreut sein, das dieses Mittel existiert!", teilte er seinen Freunden mit.

"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, Harry, aber gegen welche Krankheit wirkt dieser Trank?", fragte nun Betty, vor Neugierde fast Platzend.

Angesprochener schaute noch einmal in die Runde. Saskia strahlte nun Remus an, Betty kaute fast an der Tischkante vor Neugierde, Sirius hatte ein angriffslustiges Funkeln in seinen Augen, Remus war irgendwo anders, nur nicht hier und Moody sah beeindruckt zwischen der Phiole und Harry hin und her und nickte anerkennend.

"Nun machs nicht so spannend, Harry!", kicherte Saskia.

Harry erbarmte sich und antwortete auf die Frage von Betty nur mit einem Wort: "Lykanthropie!", ließ er die Bombe platzen. Nun hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Remus. Die anderen schauten den Werwolf abwartend an.

Man konnte Hoffnung in den Augen von Remus erkennen. Hoffnung, das sein Fluch endlich von ihm genommen werden konnte.

"Wirklich?", krächzte der betroffene. Saskia drückte ihn sanft.

"Wirklich!", bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige.

"Kann ich ... darf ich ... Wirklich?", er konnte es nicht glauben.

Dort auf dem Tisch stand die Hoffnung, eine der gefürchtetsten Geiseln der Zaubererwelt auszurotten.

"Ja, du kannst. Aber sei gewarnt: Es wird nicht angenehm werden!", bremste er den Noch-Werwolf.

"In wie fern?", fragte er auch gleich.

"Es wird schmerzhaft werden, ähnlich der Verwandlung bei Vollmond und gleichzeitig ein Crutiatus von Voldi, vermutlich!", erklärte er ihm die Nebenwirkung.

"Vermutlich?", das unausgesprochene aber gefiel dem Noch-Werwolf absolut nicht.

"Ich kann dir versichern, dass es nicht mehr schmerzen wird. Falls doch, wirst du es nicht mehr spüren, da dein Körper die Funktion einstellt!", gab er die Risiken bekannt.

"Also habe ich die Wahl zwischen Schmerzen und ein normales Leben, oder Schmerzen und Tod, oder keine Schmerzen und das Leben eines Geächteten?", fasste Moony nachdenklich zusammen.

"Korrekt! Deine Chancen, es zu überleben, stehen fünfzig zu fünfzig. Bedenke es gut. Der Trank ist noch nicht fertig, er benötigt noch zwei Tropfen deines Blutes. Dann ist er bereit zum einnehmen!", sagte der Grünäugige zu seinem Freund.

"Ich werde mich zurückziehen!", sagte Moony, nahm sich die Phiole vom Tisch und verschwand durch die Tür.

"Hast du dafür das Blut abgefüllt?", fragte Moody gleich, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

"Ja, Alastor. Einer der Hauptbestandteile des Trankes ist das Blut von dem, der dich gebissen hat. Daher habe ich auch so viel genommen, weil der sehr fleißig war, der Mistkerl!", bestätigte er ihm. Alastor nickte verstehend.

Das Dinner nahmen sie an diesem Abend ohne Remus ein. Er dachte nach, was er tun sollte, wobei er sich eigentlich schon entschieden hatte. Moody wurde in der Aurorenzentrale gebraucht.

Mitten in der Nacht wurden alle in Potter Manor von entsetzlichen, schmerzerfüllten Schreien geweckt. Moony hatte den Trank genommen. Sie konnten ihm leider nicht helfen. Da musste er alleine durch, da er sich mehrmals in den Wolf verwandelte, weil er sich wehrte. Das hatte ihnen der Tränkebrauer noch erklärt, bevor sie sich in die jeweiligen Räume zurückzogen.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	21. Medaillon

**Kapitel 20: Medaillon**

Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle übernächtigt am wie immer reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Alle hatten wenig Appetit und aßen so gut wie gar nichts, weil seit den frühen Morgenstunden aus den Räumen von Remus kein Laut zu hören war. Die Tür hatte er verschlossen. Harry konnte sie zwar öffnen, wollte aber seinen Wunsch respektieren.

"Wenn er bis Mittag nicht auftaucht, dann öffne ich die Tür!", versprach er ihnen.

"Aber wenn er Hilfe braucht, könnte es bis dahin zu spät sein!", widersprach Betty. Sirius nickte zustimmend.

"Dem ist nicht so. Die Krankheit war mit dem Ende der Schmerzen bekämpft. Entweder er erholt sich noch von der Tortur, oder eine Sekunde später als er aufgehört hat zu Schreien war er tot.", fasste er die Nebenwirkung und das Risiko nochmals zusammen.

Den anderen blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich dem Willen ihres Lords zu beugen und akzeptierten widerwillig seine Entscheidung!

Der Vormittag war nicht sehr Produktiv. Alle Menschen waren etwas gereizt und sehr impulsiv, weil ihnen das ungewisse Schicksal ihres Freundes sehr nahe ging, vor allem Sirius. Er war der letzte Herumtreiber, der seinen Freund, James, nicht verraten hatte. Fünf Minuten vor zwölf Uhr waren alle im kleinen Salon versammelt und bedrängten Harry.

"Nun mach schon die verdammte Tür auf! Ich will endlich wissen, was mit Moony ist!", knurrte Tatze wütend. Betty versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

"Fünf Minuten warte ich noch, Tatze!", antwortete der Angeknurrte unbeeindruckt seinem Paten. Dieser knurrte noch einmal ungehalten.

Die Uhr im kleinen Salon stimmte ihre Melodie zu jeder vollen Stunde an. Das war das Zeichen für alle, um endlich aufbrechen zu können. Sie erhoben sich wie einer aus der bequemen Sitzgruppe und marschierten mit gemischten Gefühlen zur Tür. Auf halben Wege blieb Harry stehen, als er erkannte, dass die Türklinke sich langsam bewegte. Alle schauten erwartungsvoll zur Tür, die sich langsam immer weiter öffnete.

Die Tür stand nun weit auf, die anderen konnten aber niemanden sehen, da der Flur nicht beleuchtet war. Sie sahen nur eine schwarze Wand. Alle Zauberstabträger fassten das vertraute Holz an. Sirius stellte sich schützend vor Betty, Harry vor Saskia und warteten auf das, was sich da zeigen würde. Eine Minute bewegte sich niemand. Plötzlich trat ein Mann aus dem Schatten und lächelte alle an.

"Buh!", war sein einziger Kommentar.

"Remus?", fragten sie unisono. Saskia strahlte.

Der Mann nickte: "In Fleisch und Blut!", bestätigte dieser.

Vor ihnen stand ein Mann, das Gesicht ohne Narben, die Haare gepflegt, kein unnötiges Haar im Gesicht. Er sah nur fertig aus, was allen die tiefen, dunklen Ringe Verrieten.

"Und?", fragten alle unisono.

"Sagen wir mal so:", fing er an und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. Die anderen befürchteten das Schlimmste. "Harry, DU hast jetzt EIN Problem!", hier machte er eine Theatralische Pause. Seine Mine blieb indifferent. "Ich, Remus John Lupin, werde dir nie wieder von der Seite weichen!", sagte er weiter und fing an zu grinsen.

"Heißt das, es hat funktioniert?", stotterte der Grünäugige.

"Nun, Harry, du darfst mich legal beschäftigen, um es mal so auszudrücken!", beantwortete er grinsend die Frage.

"Es hat funktioniert!", hauchte Betty.

Die Folge dieser Aussage war, nun, überraschend: Alle rannten auf den ehemaligen Werwolf zu und umarmten ihn weinend vor Freude. Auf dem Boden lag ein Knäuel aus Armen, Beinen, Körpern ab und zu sah man einen Kopf. Hagrid hätte es geliebt!

Seine Freunde freuten sich ehrlich für ihn. Er hatte unter den Demütigungen sehr gelitten. Remus konnte jetzt ein normales Leben führen, wie er es immer wollte.

"Danke, Harry! Ich stehe für immer in deiner Schuld!", bedankte er sich bei seinem Freund, der ihm den Trank gebraut hatte.

"Ich habe das nicht getan, damit du dich mir verpflichtet fühlst, Remus, oder ich dich an mich binden wollte. Ich habe es getan, weil du mein Freund bist. Mein Freund, der von Sirius, Betty, Saskia und weil ich es dir Schuldig bin. Du bist loyal zu den Potters, dafür wollte ich mich erkenntlich zeigen, Remus!", versuchte er Moony zu beschwichtigen.

Die Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, als sein Arbeitgeber zu ihm sprach. Von diesem Standpunkt aus hatte er es noch nie betrachtet. Aber er blieb dabei. Er schuldete Harry etwas. Er umarmte seinen Patensohn Freundschaftlich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Danke!", flüsterte er erneut.

Sirius, Betty und Saskia gratulierten ihm zu seiner Genesung, aber auch Harry, weil er es schaffte, diesen Fluch zu bekämpfen. Moony würde jetzt zweimal Geburtstag feiern. Heute wurde er als Mensch wiedergeboren. Er war keine Bestie mehr, was er für seine Freunde sowieso niemals war.

"Ich denke, du solltest dich dringend mit Madame Bones in Verbindung setzen.", schlug der Jüngste dem neuen Menschen vor. Fragende Blicke von allen.

Harry schmunzelte: "Nun, ich denke, du solltest vielleicht deinen Status ändern lassen?", erläuterte er seinen Vorschlag.

"Du hast Recht. Ich kann dann auch gleich mit ihr klären, wie der Trank an die Betroffenen verteilt werden kann.", führte er den Vorschlag weiter.

"Korrekt. Ich verabreiche den Trank nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass erstens: die Einnahme Freiwillig erfolgt, zweitens: die Person über die Nebenwirkungen und Risiken aufgeklärt wurde, drittens: einen Zauberereid leistet, nie einem sogenannten 'Dunklen Lord' dienen zu wollen, viertens: werde ich alle Kandidaten unter Veritaserum zu den Punkten befragen und fünftens: ist das Serum für die Betroffenen Kostenlos, die haben es sowieso nicht leicht und wenn ich von ihnen einen Betrag verlange, werden wir der Lykanthropie nie Herr werden. Das ist nicht verhandelbar und das kannst du ihr auch so ausrichten. Nur mein Name bleibt aus dem Spiel!", bestätigte er seinem Freund und erklärte ihm seinen Plan die Werwölfe betreffend.

"Verstehe. Damit wirst du dir aber nicht nur Freunde machen.", warnte ihn Remus.

"Das ist mir schon klar, aber die persönlichen Vorteile der Betroffenen überwiegen, und mit den Unannehmlichkeiten werde ich fertig, spätestens wenn Voldi aus dem Weg ist.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige Schulterzuckend.

Der Lunch schmeckte allen gut, da sie zum Frühstück so gut wie nichts zu sich genommen hatten. Alle verlangten einen Nachschlag was die Küche jubeln ließ. Ihre gut gefüllten Bäuche zeichneten sich unter ihrer Kleidung ab und sie rieben sich die gesättigten Wölbungen.

"Ich suche noch ein paar Freiwillige!", sagte Harry in die Runde und sah niemanden an.

Alle sahen fragend zu ihm: "Ich gehe mit!", meldete Saskia sich und stand auf, um sich Marschbereit zu machen. Ihr Bruder lächelte.

"Danke, aber so leid es mir tut, das ist nichts für meine kleine Schwester, so gerne ich dich dabeihaben wollte!", lehnte er sie ab.

Sie ließ sich beleidigt auf ihren Stuhl fallen, schnaubte einmal undamenhaft, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. Die Erwachsenen lächelten bei der Reaktion.

"Was hast du denn vor?", wollte Betty wissen, was für ihre Tochter gefährlich sein sollte.

"Ich möchte in das Haus der Gaunts, um Slytherins Medaillon zu holen. Es ist ein Horkrux von Voldi.", fasste er seinen Plan zusammen.

Sirius sog scharf die Luft ein und stotterte: "EIN Horkrux? Du sagtest EIN Horkrux? Nicht DER Horkrux? Wie viele hat er denn gemacht?", stammelte er entsetzt. Er wusste genau, was ein Horkrux war. Ein Buch darüber stand in der Black Bibliothek.

"Sieben!", antwortete Harry knapp.

Die anderen wechselten den Blick zwischen einem entsetzten Sirius und einem Nachdenklichen Harry.

"Was ist denn das, ein Horkrux?", fragte Remus nach, Betty hörte Aufmerksam zu.

Tatze sah seinem Patensohn in die Augen. Er reagierte nicht so erklärte er es seinen Freunden.

"Ein Horkrux ist ein Gegenstand, der dazu verwendet wird, ein Fragment seiner Seele darin aufzubewahren. Falls der Körper getötet wird, kann man ihn mit der Hilfe des Horkrux wieder auferstehen lassen. Um einen Horkrux zu erstellen muss man einen Kaltblütigen Mord begehen!", erklärte er seinen Freunden angewidert den Zweck eines Horkrux.

"Und er hat wirklich sieben gemacht?", fragte Sirius noch einmal Sicherheitshalber bei seinem Patensohn nach und erntete ein nicken.

"Meine Güte!", rief er ungläubig aus und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen.

"Und was ist daran so schlimm?", wollte Betty wissen, er hat viele Morde begangen, warum sie sich an den sieben störten verstand sie nicht.

"Die Seele wird gespalten und du verlierst dadurch deine Menschlichkeit. Sie wird instabil und dadurch immer dunkler, grausamer!", versuchte Tatze den Effekt zu erklären.

"Darum sieht er also so aus, wie er aussieht!", grübelte Remus laut.

"Nicht nur.", antwortete ihm sein Patensohn, "Er hat noch andere Transformationen durchgeführt, aber das ist der Hauptgrund."

"Kennst du die Horkruxe?", bohrte Sirius nach und erhielt ein Kopfnicken als Antwort, was Sirius erleichtert aufatmen ließ.

"Und welche sind das?", fragte Betty weiter.

"Slytherins Medaillon, Hufflepuffs Becher, Ravenclaws Diadem, Tom Riddle´s Tagebuch seine Schlange Nagini, er selbst und der letzte Sitzt vor euch.", zählte Harry auf.

Die Erwachsenen schauten ihn entsetzt an.

"Wie ... Warum ... Wann ... Wie …", stotterte Sirius verzweifelt.

"Als er Mum tötete, hatte er dadurch einen Horkrux aus mir gemacht.", erklärte er seinen Freunden.

"Wie kann man ihn entfernen?", fragte ihn Sirius. Er hatte eine Vermutung, die ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Ihr müsst mich töten!", ließ er die Bombe platzen und bestätigte Tatzes Vermutung.

Stille, absolute Stille herrschte im Raum. Alle sahen entsetzt zu ihrem Freund, Bruder, Chef, Lord, quasi Sohn, der ihnen offenbarte, dass er ihnen Befahl, ihn zu töten.

"Aber ... geht das nicht anders? Weniger endgültig für dich?", durchbrach Betty vorsichtig die drückende Stille.

"Schon, nur sie würde viele Opfer fordern. Das möchte ich nicht!", kündigte er eine alternative an, ohne ihn zu töten.

"Und die da wäre?", bohrte Moony weiter, Harry seufzte.

"Es müssten alle Horkruxe zerstört werden, bis nur noch der eine in mir übrig ist. Dann müssen wir ihn auferstehen lassen, dabei wird 'meiner' verbraucht werden. Ich bin dann erlöst und der nächste Tod von Voldi ist dann der Endgültige. Das würde aber Opfer unter den Menschen bedeuten, wenn er wieder da ist, und das möchte ich nicht.", erklärte er ihnen die alternative.

"Aber warum? Warum willst du dich Opfern?", hakte Betty nach, die den Tränen sehr nahe war.

"Das Wohl vieler wiegt schwerer als das Wohl weniger oder einzelner!", sprach Harry kühl.

Saskia fing an zu schluchzen und sah ihren Bruder direkt in seine traurigen grünen Augen. Sie erkannte, dass er lieber sich selbst Opfern wollte, damit niemand anderer wegen ihm sterben müsste, nur weil er sich vor der Verantwortung drückte.

"Und was ist mit Ginny?", fragte sie ihn sanft und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Die grünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen: "Bitte, Saskia. Das ist nicht fair.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

"Nein! DU bist nicht fair! Ginny würdest du grausam töten! Denke daran, was dir passiert ist! Willst du ihr das willentlich antun?", fauchte sie ihren Bruder an und schnaubte vor Wut. Die anderen zuckten zusammen. So hatten sie das kleine Mädchen noch nie erlebt.

"Ja, aber die anderen?", widersprach Harry nicht ganz überzeugt.

Saskia verpasste ihm zwei schallende Ohrfeigen, das seine Wangen tiefrot anliefen und er sie sich schmerzend hielt. Die Erwachsenen sogen scharf die Luft ein. Saskia stand bebend vor Zorn vor ihrem Bruder, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, zitternd vor Wut.

"Saskia, ich ...!", eine weitere links rechts Kombination, er wehrte sich nicht einmal.

Harry senkte seinen Kopf.

"Was denkst du dir überhaupt? Immer sind dir die anderen wichtiger. Und was ist mit uns? Was ist mit Ginny? Du kannst nicht alle schützen, aber Ginny! Denkst du vielleicht, sie wird entzückt sein, wenn wir ihr sagen müssen: ‚Ach Ginny! Es tut uns leid, aber wir mussten Harry töten, weil er kein Risiko eingehen wollte!'. Was denkst du wird sie tun? Was denkst du?", Sie war furios, so hatte sie wirklich noch niemand erlebt.

Harry verfolgte mit roten, brennenden Wangen jedes Wort seiner Schwester. Jedes Wort war eine weitere Ohrfeige für ihn. Jedes Wort hallte in seinen Ohren nach. Jedes Wort stimmte. Er traf eine Entscheidung!

"Danke!", flüsterte er zu der schnaubenden Saskia und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie lächelte und warf sich ihm um den Hals und drückte ihm ebenfalls einen feuchten Schmatz auf die Wange. Harry zischte durch seine Zähne, als er den Druck auf der momentan sehr empfindlichen Haut spürte.

"Tschuldigung!", nuschelte sie leicht errötend in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Ist schon gut, du hast Recht. Ich werde die Alternative nehmen.", sagte er beruhigend zu seiner Schwester.

Die anderen Atmeten erleichtert aus. Sie würden ihren Freund nicht töten müssen. Es herrschte einen Moment angenehmes Schweigen.

"Harry?", sprach Remus ihn vorsichtig an.

"Mmmh?", war die intelligente Antwort.

"Sie kann sich auch durchsetzen!", stellte Remus fest.

Harry schnaubte nur Herzhaft und nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf als Antwort. ‚Oh ja! Sie kann sich durchsetzen! Vor allem die Rechte!', dachte er sich und versuchte seine geschundene Gesichtshaut zu kühlen. Saskia grinste schelmisch, Harry schnaubte erneut. Die drei ignorierten die fragenden Blicke von Tatze und Betty gekonnt.

"Vergiss es!", knurrte der geschlagene als Tatze zum sprechen ansetzte und ihm einen gefährlichen Blick schickte.

Zehn Minuten später stand Harry mit Sirius und Remus in der Eingangshalle, die ihn begleiten wollten. Betty blieb bei Saskia, um auf sie aufzupassen. Die drei hatten jeweils einen einfachen Umhang an und feste Schuhe. Sie wussten nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Der Schwarzhaarige apparierte mit ihnen an die Wegekreuzung, die er in Dumbles Denkarium gesehen hatte.

"Wir müssen hier lang.", wies der Lord seine Mitarbeiter an, nachdem er sich kurz orientiert hatte und deutete auf einen Zugewachsenen Feldweg.

Anderthalb Kilometer später näherten sie sich einem kleinen Wäldchen, Harry verlangsamte seine Schritte, nahm sein Kampfmesser verdeckt in die rechte Hand und den Zauberstab, ebenfalls verdeckt, in die linke. Seine Begleiter taten es ihm gleich. Sie marschierten vorsichtig zu dem kleinen Wäldchen, bereit, sich zu verteidigen, wenn es denn sein musste.

Sie entdeckten ein altes, verwahrlostes Haus. Die Fenster waren schmutzig, so dass man nicht mehr hindurch blicken konnte. Die Tür war aus den Angeln gerissen und das Dach wies große Löcher auf. Alles in allem war das Haus, nein Ruine, sehr baufällig. Die drei schlichen sich langsam näher und blieben zehn Meter vor dem Haus stehen. Sie gingen in dem Hohen Gras in die Hocke. Jetzt waren sie gut getarnt. Harry wies seine Leute in der Zeichensprache der Elitekämpfer an, die Flanken zu decken. Remus die Linke und Sirius die Rechte. Er wartete, bis sie sich in Position gebracht hatten, dann konzentrierte er sich stark.

Harry durchleuchtete mit allen seinen Sinnen das Haus nach Fallen, nach Personen, nach anderen Gefahren und dem Medaillon. Er stand auf und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu.

"Die Umgebung und das Haus sind sauber. Keine Fallen oder versteckte Personen.", teilte er seinen Begleitern mit, die sich nun auch auf ihn zu bewegten.

Sie standen vor der Tür und konnten in den Flur sehen, der einen Erbärmlichen Eindruck darbot. Jahrzehntelang hatte die Umwelt ungehinderten Zugriff auf die Substanz und forderte ihren Tribut. Die Holztreppe zur linken war nur noch ein Gerippe, unfähig irgendjemanden zu tragen. Sie würde auf der Stelle - schon allein der Gedanke würde reichen - zusammenbrechen, wenn jemand seinen Fuß auf eine Stufe stellte. Die Wände waren Moosbewachsen und ließen die Tapete nur erahnen. Die Kerzenhalter hingen Stumpf an der Wand; einer beherbergte ein verlassenes Vogelnest. Die Decke war so gut wie nicht mehr existent. Sie lag zerbröselt auf dem Boden, welcher aus massivem Stein bestand. Das war auch der einzige Vorteil: Da das Haus nicht unterkellert war, mussten sie keine Sorgen haben, irgendwo einzubrechen. Harry versah das Haus mit einigen Stützzaubern. Er wollte nicht, dass es über ihren Köpfen einstürzte, während sie darin nach dem Horkrux suchten.

"Denkt bitte daran! Fasst es ja nicht an. Es würde versuchen, Besitz von euch zu nehmen!", brachte er noch einmal seine Anweisung in Erinnerung, beide nickten zustimmend.

Sie betraten den heruntergekommenen Flur und gingen Zielstrebig auf die Küche zu, oder das was davon übrig war. Der Schwarzhaarige Konzentrierte sich und sondierte den Raum nach irgendwelcher Magie. Er grinste belustigt und drehte sich zu den Resten eines Regales herum auf dem noch vereinzelt Tönerne Gefäße standen.

"Dort!", sagte er knapp. Dabei deutete er auf einen Krug, der der Aufschrift nach zu Urteilen wohl als Vorratsdose für Salz gedacht war.

Harry levitierte den Krug auf den Eichentisch, der noch einen Stabilen Eindruck machte. Aus seiner Tasche holte er zwei Paar Handschuhe und einen großen schwarzen Beutel. Alle Teile waren mit Blutroten Runen bestickt. Harry reichte Remus ein Paar Handschuhe und nahm sich selbst ein Paar.

"Du schiebst bitte Wache, Sirius. Die Handschuhe schirmen jegliche Magie ab, wir könnten uns nicht wehren.", antwortete er auf den fragenden Blick der beiden, die dann verstehend nickten.

Der Grünäugige legte den Beutel offen neben den Krug, öffnete den Deckel von diesem und Stülpte den Inhalt von innen nach außen. Einige Salzbrocken fielen heraus und das Objekt ihrer Momentanen Begierde: das Medaillon. Der Schwarzhaarige pustete die Salzkristalle weg, nahm sich eine rostige Gabel und spießte die Kette damit auf. An der Gabel baumelte nun gefährlich der Horkrux. Remus hielt den Beutel auf, Harry ließ vorsichtig das Medaillon darin verschwinden und die Kette von der Gabel gleiten. Moony schloss umgehend den Beutel und atmete erleichtert aus.

Die beiden legten die Handschuhe ab, verstauten sie und bewaffneten sich mit ihrem jeweiligen Stab wieder.

"Rückzug!", befahl Harry kurz. Sie hatten, weshalb sie gekommen waren.

Vor der Tür angekommen wedelte Harry kurz mit der Hand, ließ ihre Fußabdrücke im Staub verschwinden und entfernte die Magischen Stützen. Das Morsche Gebälk knirschte daraufhin gefährlich.

Schnell entfernten sie sich mit eiligen Schritten, als der Junge plötzlich zu Boden ging und aufschrie. Moony und Tatze eilten zu dem Jungen, der sich im Moment nicht rührte. Bei ihm angekommen sahen sie entsetzt zu ihrem Patensohn, der auf seinem Gesicht lag und leise stöhnte. Remus beugte sich herunter und drehte den Jungen langsam um. Sirius wich entsetzt zurück, als sich eine Schlange, eine gewöhnliche Viper, unter dem Jungen hervorschlängelte und zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Remus drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

Sie sahen entsetzt auf die Bisswunde am Hals und reagierten sofort: Sirius nahm den Beutel, Remus Harry auf den Arm und apparierten sofort in die Eingangshalle von Potter Manor. Sirius wollte gerade Luft holen, um nach einem Heiler - also Betty - zu rufen, wurde aber schon im Ansatz abgewürgt.

"Remus! Die Trage dort! Schnell! Sirius! Zieh ihn aus! Schnell! Nikki! Kalte Tücher und sauberes Wasser! Schnell! Saskia! Hol Ginny! Sofort!", befahl sie allen Anwesenden, die auch sofort reagierten und folgten.

Remus legte seine Last auf der Trage ab, Sirius schnitt ihm das Hemd mit einem seiner Messer vom Leib. Nikki brachte kaltes Wasser und Tücher wie verlangt und Saskia verschwand im Kamin.

Betty behandelte ihren Sohn, Nikki half nach Kräften! Die Männer waren nervöse Wracks, die nebeneinander an die Wand gelehnt kauerten und auf Nachricht von Betty warteten. Der Kamin flammte auf. Eine sichtlich aufgelöste Ginny trat heraus und rannte auf ihren Verlobten zu. Sie kniete sich neben ihn, fasste ihn an der Hand und zog diese zum Gesicht und weinte hemmungslos. Saskia legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Betty wechselte die kalten Tücher, die das Fieber niedrig halten sollten.

Harrys Augen flatterten und öffneten sich einen Spalt. Als sie Ginny entdeckten, lächelte er, das lächeln erreichte aber nicht die Augen. Er formte mit seinen Lippen Worte: Ich liebe Dich. Die andere Hand von Harry wanderte an das Gesicht von Ginny und wischten ihr die Tränen weg. Dabei formte er immer wieder dieselben Wörter mit den Lippen.

Die Lippenbewegungen wurden langsamer, die Hand in Ginnys Gesicht auch. Sie fiel Kraftlos zu Boden. Sein Kopf rollte zur Seite und er atmete durch seinen leicht geöffneten Mund aus. Die Hand, die Ginny festhielt, hing nur noch kraftlos in der Ihrigen.

Lord Harry James Potter, ihr Verlobter, Bettinas Sohn, Saskias Bruder, Remus und Sirius Patensohn, Nikkis warmherziger Chef war tot. Getötet von einer einfachen Schlange. Nicht wie von ihm immer propagiert von Voldemort, nein eine gewöhnliche Schlange hatte ihn gebissen und getötet.

Sein Körper leuchtete plötzlich Blutrot auf und ein tiefschwarzer Nebel stieg aus seiner Brust heraus. Der Nebel fing kalt an zu lachen und nahm die Fratze von Voldemort an. Seine Nüstern, wo eine Nase sein sollte, und seine roten Schlangenaugen waren deutlich zu sehen. Alle starrten Entsetzt zu der Manifestation von Voldemort, bis sie sich in Luft auflöste und das kalte Lachen hallend verstummte.

Ginny, Saskia und Betty brachen weinend auf dem toten Körper von Harry zusammen. Die Männer sahen sich in die Augen und jeder wusste, was der andre dachte: Sie hatten versagt! Sie hatten den Sohn von Krone nicht beschützen können! Sie fielen sich weinend in die Arme. Die Elfen und Koboldwachen bildeten eine Totenwache und ehrten ihren gutmütigen und fairen Arbeitgeber, indem sie ihre Schwerter zogen und salutierten. Die Hauselfen verbeugten sich tief. Nikki und der Anführer der Kobolde traten zusammen an das Kopfende der Trage und fingen einen Singsang an. Ein Requiem.

Ginny schluchzte weiter und küsste ihren leblosen Verlobten ein letztes Mal. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie je eine ihrer Tränen in je ein grünes Auge fiel. Sie spürte nicht, wie ihr Speichel langsam an Harrys Hals den Weg zu seinem Herz suchte. Sie spürte nicht das Zucken des Ringfingers, der ihren Verlobungsring trug.

Sie spürte, wie er einen Arm um sie legte, sie spürte, wie er ihren Kuss erwiderte, sie spürte, wie er eine Hand in ihren Nacken legte und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Erst durch ein aufgeregtes Quietschen von Saskia wurden alle aus ihrer Fassungslosigkeit gerissen. Alle sahen auf das sich leidenschaftlich küssende Pärchen am Boden. Alle waren sprachlos! Wie konnte das sein?

Ginny beendete den Kuss, entfernte sich einige Zentimeter von ihrem Verlobten und grinste.

"Du hast das geplant!", stellte sie flüsternd fest.

Harry nickte ebenfalls grinsend, nur um sie wieder zu sich zu ziehen, damit er sie weiter küssen konnte.

Ein Räuspern ließ sie auseinanderfahren. Ginny stand auf und half ihrem Verlobten auf die Beine zu kommen, der sich schwankend an ihr festhielt. Das Gift hatte ihn ziemlich umgehauen. Harry stand nun schwankend und grinsend, gestützt von seiner Verlobten und wurde von sechs Paar Augen angestarrt.

"Wollt ihr Fliegen fangen?", fragte er sie amüsiert.

"Lord Potter lebt? Elfen sind ja so Glücklich!", piepste Nikki und verschwand. Der Kobold Salutierte und verbeugte sich, bevor er mit seiner Gruppe verschwand.

Nun waren nur noch Menschen in der Potterschen Eingangshalle.

"Harry? Du lebst?", hauchte Bettina und drückte ihn schluchzend.

Saskia tat es ihr nach, glücklich, ihren Bruder nicht verloren zu haben, gefolgt von Remus und Sirius, die doch nicht Krone enttäuscht hatten.

"Was meinte Ginny damit, dass du das geplant hast?", fragte Betty verwundert, die das Flüstern gehört hatte. Drei Köpfe flogen herum und musterten ihn Aufmerksam.

"Nun ja ... ich ... uhm ... ihr ...!", druckste er errötend herum. Ginny schnaubte undamenhaft.

"Lass mich raten: Du hast ihnen offenbart, dass du sterben müsstest, um den Horkrux zu vernichten. Sie waren nicht begeistert und hatten auf dich eingeredet, den zweiten Weg zu gehen, was ich dir auch gesagt habe. Widerwillig hast du akzeptiert, und die Schlange kam gerade recht, um dich zu beißen. Meine Tränen und Liebe zu dir haben dich vor deinem endgültigen Tod bewahrt, du hast mir nichts gesagt, weil es ernst gemeint sein musste. Stimmt das in etwa?", antwortete Ginny für ihren Verlobten.

Harry nickte: "Hat doch wunderbar funktioniert! Oder?", bestätigte er grinsend Ginnys Ausführungen.

Die Reaktionen waren erschlagend. Jeder verpasste ihm eine Ordentliche Backpfeife, und von den Mädchen bekam er noch je einen Tritt vor das Schienbein. Als alle durch waren, drückten sie ihn noch einmal und gaben ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie stellten sich alle vor ihn hin, Ginny stützte ihn noch immer.

"TU DAS NIE WIEDER! IST DAS KLAR!", brüllten sie ihn unisono und Magisch verstärkt an. Er nickte ergeben; die Botschaft war angekommen!

Ginny zischte ihm noch gefährlich leise ins Ohr: "Und wenn du noch einmal so einen Stunt abziehst, bring ich dich um!", und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Sein Plan hatte funktioniert. Einer weg, einer im Sack, blieben noch fünf! Einer davon dürfte noch Probleme machen und einer bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen: Das Tagebuch! Er hatte noch keine konkrete Idee, um dran zu kommen.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich? Das Gift wirkt noch und ich bin Hundemüde.", verabschiedete er sich von den anderen. Ginny begleitete ihn, da sie ihn noch stützen musste.

Im Zimmer angekommen setzte sie ihren Verlobten auf das Bett und küsste ihn nochmals sanft. Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin und öffnete ihm die stabilen Wanderschuhe, um sie ihm von den Füßen zu streifen. Sie kümmerte sich dann um seine Socken, die sie zärtlich von seinen Füßen rollte und auf die Schuhe legte, die sie geordnet neben das Bett stellte. Sie massierte ihm die Füße sanft und erntete ein wohliges seufzen, sie lächelte. Ginny hockte sich hin und öffnete ihm langsam die Hose, die sie ihm vorsichtig über die Hüfte streifte, bis sie bei seinen Knöcheln lag. Mit einer Hand fasste sie an das Sprunggelenk und hob den Fuß aus dem Hosenbein, mit dem zweiten Bein verfuhr sie genauso. Ein leises schnarchen verriet ihr, dass ihr Verlobter eingeschlafen war und die Brustwarzen, dass es ihn fröstelte. Sie stand auf, legte die Hose ordentlich über den Stuhl, ging zur Kommode, fischte dort einen Pyjama aus einer Schublade und eine frische Boxershorts aus einer anderen. Sie ging leise zurück zu ihrem Patienten und kniete sich wieder vor ihn hin, die frische Wäsche lag neben ihr. Sie zog ihm zärtlich die Boxershorts über die Hüfte und half ihm wieder heraus, wie sie es mit der Hose tat. Sie musste lächeln, als sie ihn musterte, wie er im Geburtskostüm vor ihr lag. Umgekehrt half sie ihm wieder in die frische Unterwäsche zu steigen und streifte sie ihm wieder zärtlich über die schmalen Hüften. Die Pyjamahose nahm den gleichen Weg.

Als das Beinkleid fertig angezogen war, setzte sie sich neben ihn, zog seinen Oberkörper vorsichtig nach oben und lehnte ihn an sich. Sein Kopf lehnte an ihrem Hals. Sie half ihm, die Arme in den jeweiligen Ärmel zu fädeln und streifte das Oberteil über die schmalen Schultern. Sie legte ihn wieder vorsichtig ins Bett und beugte sich über ihn, damit sie das Oberteil zuknöpfen konnte. Als der letzte Knopf geschlossen war, schlug sie die Bettdecke zur Seite und hievte seine Beine darunter. Sie zog ihn in eine Bequeme Position und deckte ihn zärtlich zu. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und flüsterte ihm zu.

"Schlaf gut, mein Schatz, und Träum was Schönes! Ich liebe dich!", und hauchte ihm noch einmal einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ihr Verlobter lag nun tief schlafend in seinem Bett und hatte ein seliges lächeln auf seinen zarten Lippen. Ginny lächelte und wandte sich zum gehen. Sie erschrak und stoppte in der Bewegung! Dort standen die anderen und sahen sie glücklich lächelnd und wissend an. Ginny bekam einen roten Kopf, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie sie beobachtet haben mussten.

Die Erwachsenen bedeuteten ihr, mitzukommen, sie tat es. Nachdem die Tür leise verschlossen wurde, wandte sich auch gleich Betty an sie.

"Du liebst ihn?", fragte sie sanft. Ginny konnte bloß glücklich nicken.

"Das haben wir gesehen!", bestätigte Sirius ihre Beobachtungen ohne Vorwurf oder Anzüglichkeit.

"Er liebt dich auch!", teilte ihr Remus mit.

"Warum bleibst du heute nicht bei ihm?", fragte Saskia, was Ginny rot werden ließ.

"Ich darf nicht. Meine Mum würde mir den Kopf runterreißen!", antwortete sie ihr ehrlich. In diesen Dingen war Molly sehr konservativ.

"Kommst du uns öfters Besuchen?", wollte Saskia wissen.

"Wenn es mir erlaubt wird, gerne!", antwortete sie ihr lächelnd.

"Unsere Erlaubnis hast du und was du heute Abend für Harry getan hast, bleibt in diesem Raum.", erklärte ihr Remus, der einen dankbaren Blick von ihr erhielt.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen betrat sie den Kamin und flohte glücklich zurück zum Fuchsbau, wo sie sehnsüchtig von ihrer Mum erwartet wurde.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	22. Grunnings

**A/N:** Achtung! Im letzten Drittel wird **Vergewaltigung** und **Missbrauch** erwähnt! Vorsicht, diese Stelle könnte **Triggern**!

**Kapitel 21: Grunnings**

Die kommenden Tage und Wochen verliefen ereignislos. Dadurch, dass der Horkrux Harry zerstört war, musste er die Pläne nicht beschleunigen. Somit war die Möglichkeit, dass sich Fehler einschlichen, erheblich reduziert. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Das Manor explodierte förmlich. Die Elfen wuselten überall herum und putzten, wienerten, polierten und dekorierten wie Wild, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Das Haus war hübsch anzusehen, jeder Dekorationsfetischist hätte daran Gefallen gefunden. Alle gingen nacheinander in die Winkelgasse, um ihre Geschenke zu kaufen. Der Grünäugige besorgte für Betty ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Wie erziehe ich meinen Hund richtig', Remus kaufte er einen Gutschein bei einem Edelschneider in der Savile Row in London; seine Garderobe hatte er nach seiner Heilung noch nicht angepasst. Sirius beschenkte er mit einem Kururlaub für zwei am Toten Meer, Askaban wirkte leider noch immer nach, Saskia erhielt mehrere Bücher. Sie hatte gefallen am Lesen gefunden, nachdem er ihr Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht hatte. Es war auch ein Handgeschriebenes Exemplar dabei mit dem Titel ‚Okklumentik Kindgerecht' von einem gewissen Thomas Schmitz. Moody kaufte er ein Ticket nach Französisch Guayana für drei Jahre Fremdenlegion. Sie sollten ihm Muggelwaffen und Muggelnahkampf beibringen. Remus hatte das in seinem Auftrag geklärt, und nach einer großzügigen Spende war das kein Problem und die Genehmigung vom Kommandeur unterzeichnet. Seinen Elfen kaufte er je einen neuen Anzug mit dem Potterwappen, damit sie diese auch trugen. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft bekam noch je einen eigenen Schlüssel von Gringotts mit einem Wert von je zwei Millionen Galeonen. Mister Weasley bedachte er mit einer Führung im Smithsonian Museum in Washington nur für ihn, Misses Weasley schickte er mit einem Einkaufsgutschein in die Winkelgasse. Dort durfte sie einkaufen ohne auf die Preise zu achten, sie hatte es sich verdient. Seine Schwäger in Spe bedachte er mit je einer feinen Robe, Bill ein Reiseführer von Ägypten, Charlie ein Buch über Drachenzucht, Fred und George ein Grundsortiment von Zonkos, Ron eine Dauerkarte für die Chudley Cannons. Für Ginny plünderte der Junge Asprey in London und beauftragte sie mit der Anfertigung eines Colliers, exklusiv, nur für sie. Der Verkäufer war verwundert, als er die Artikel zeigte, die er wollte und fiel fast in Ohnmacht, als Remus ihm die Summe in bar auf den Tresen legte.

Harry erhielt an Weihnachten von Sirius einen Zweiwege-Spiegel, Remus schenkte ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern ‚Die Geschichte Hogwarts', das hatte er wirklich noch nie gelesen. Betty ein Buch ‚Haushaltszauber für Dummies', was er mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm, Moody einen geschnitzten Köcher für Zauberstäbe und Saskia schenkte ihm ein Gruppenfoto und eine liebevoll gestaltete Kollage von ihm und der Potter Manor Mannschaft. Silvester bestellte der Schwarzhaarige ein großes Feuerwerk.

Alle in der Zaubererwelt wunderten sich, wer sich so ein teures Feuerwerk leisten konnte. Es war Mitte April, als es an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers klopfte und Remus breit grinsend eintrat.

"Chef, hast du einen Moment Zeit?", fragte Remus seinen Patensohn.

Angesprochener sah ihn fragend an: "Seit wann so förmlich, Remus? Bitte setzt dich!", und deutete auf den Stuhl vor sich. Hier war der Lord gefragt.

Remus setzte sich, noch immer breit grinsend, machte aber keine Anstalten zu sprechen.

"Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte der Grünäugige, neugierig, was denn so witzig sein sollte.

"Hast du am zwanzigsten April Zeit?", reagierte Remus mit einer Gegenfrage.

Harry blätterte in seinem Kalender: "Ja das habe ich, was wäre da so wichtig, dass du einen Termin mit mir wolltest?", er wurde immer neugieriger.

"Da ist eine Vorstandssitzung, von der ich denke, dass du da vielleicht dabei sein wolltest?", beantwortete er sein Anliegen.

Harry sah seinen Mitarbeiter an: "Wieso ausgerechnet bei dieser? Hast du keine Zeit?", bohrte er nach und erntete ein Kopfschütteln.

"Nein, da habe ich Zeit und gehe auch da hin. Ich wollte nur Fragen, ob du dabei sein willst wenn wir die Verträge zur Übernahme der Firma und Erwerb der restlichen Anteile unterzeichnen!", erklärte er weiter.

"Um welche Firma geht es da?", jetzt war er erst Recht neugierig. Normalerweise macht das alles Remus sehr kompetent. Warum er ihn ausgerechnet bei dieser Firma dabei haben wollte, das wusste er nicht.

"Grunnings.", antwortete Moony schelmisch grinsend.

Harry war zuerst irritiert, das sah man auch deutlich in seinem Gesicht, aber dann schlich sich ein diabolisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

"Ich werde da sein.", meinte er zu seinem Anwalt und vermerkte sich den Termin in seinem Kalender, dick unterstrichen!

"Das dachte ich mir.", schmunzelte Moony, erhob sich und marschierte aus dem Arbeitszimmer.

Am Morgen des zwanzigsten April konnte man einen Mann in einem edlen Maßanzug sehen, der von einem kleinen Jungen mit braunem Haar und ebenfalls Maßanzug aus einem alten Schäbigen Pub traten und in einen schwarzen, verlängerten, auf Hochglanz polierten Rolls Royce Silver Spur II stieg. Der Chauffeur hielt die Tür auf und verbeugte sich, als seine Gäste einstiegen und drückte die Tür leise ins Schloss. Passanten sahen dem, gezwungenermaßen, zu, weil sie von bärenstarken Männern mit schwarzen Sonnenbrillen, schwarzen Maßanzügen, Knopf im Ohr und grimmigen Gesichtern daran gehindert wurden, weiterzugehen.

Die Männer rannten auf ebenfalls schwarze Mercedes Benz Transporter zu, die mit laufenden Motoren und offenen Schiebetüren warteten. In den Schiebetüren standen genauso schwarz gekleidete Männer mit je einer Maschinenpistole im Anschlag. Die dunkel getönten Scheiben der Transporter fuhren surrend hoch. Der erste Transporter setzte sich rasant in Bewegung. Ein zweiter folgte ihm in gleichem Tempo. Dann erst setzte sich die Limousine sänftenartig in Bewegung und folgte gemächlich den ersten beiden Transportern. Zwei weitere folgten in kurzem Abstand und schirmten die Limousine nach hinten ab, zwei Geländemotorräder zur Seite, besetzt mit je zwei Mann, die allerdings zierlicher waren als die Männer in den Transportern aber vermutlich genauso wehrhaft. So fuhr ein Konvoi aus vier Mercedes Benz T1 Transportern, zwei Kawasaki KL 650, alle ohne Nummernschild, und ein schwarzer Rolls Royce Silver Spur II unbehelligt von der Polizei durch London in das Industriegebiet.

In der obersten Etage des Verwaltungsgebäudes einer Firma saßen nervöse acht Männer. Heute würde sich ihr Schicksal entscheiden. Nur einer stand am Fenster und starrte wütend auf den Firmenparkplatz. Er sah, wie ein schwarzer Transporter sehr zügig auf den Parkplatz fuhr und mit quietschenden Reifen neben seinem heißgeliebten Vauxhall Omega zum Stehen kam. Die Schiebetür wurde aufgerissen, ein Mann mit einer Maschinenpistole bewaffnet trat heraus und schützte die Tür, dabei überblickte er das Gelände. Eine Minute später traten zwei unbewaffnete muskulöse Herren heraus, die von ebenfalls zwei sehr muskulösen Männern begleitet wurden und marschierten im Gleichschritt zum Eingang.

Drei Minuten später hörte er das Telefon im Vorzimmer klingeln.

"Vorzimmer Dursley?", meldete sich seine Sekretärin.

"I... ich werde es den Herrschaften mitteilen. Danke!", hörte der Vorstand die Sekretärin stottern. Die Tür zum Konferenzsaal öffnete sich umgehend.

"Die Inhaber der Phönix AG werden in zehn Minuten eintreffen!", sagte sie und verschwand wieder an ihren Arbeitsplatz. Mister Dursley schnaubte.

Drei Minuten später bretterte ein weiterer schwarzer Transporter auf den Hof, aus dem ebenfalls schwarz gekleidete Männer sprangen, einige sich auf dem Parkplatz verteilten und andere in das Gebäude liefen. ‚Will der den dritten Weltkrieg anfangen?', schnaubte er abfällig. Zwei Minuten nach dem schwarzen Transporter sah er einen schwarzen Rolls Royce, mit dem Kennzeichen ‚PHOENIX1', vorfahren. ‚Nicht einmal ich kann mir so ein Auto leisten.', dachte er beeindruckt. Die Limousine wurde von zwei weiteren schwarzen Transportern sowie zwei Motorrädern eskortiert.

Der Royce hielt langsam an, es stieg aber niemand aus, die Positionierten Männer wurden sichtlich nervöser. Aus den beiden andern Transportern stiegen ebenfalls Männer aus, einige gingen in das Gebäude, andere Positionierten sich um die Limousine.

Der Fahrer stieg aus und ging zur anderen Seite. Dabei nahm er den Weg vorne herum, wie es sich gehört, und öffnete mit einer Verbeugung die Tür. Es stieg ein schlanker Mann mit einer Aktentasche in der Hand aus, gefolgt von einem kleinen, braunhaarigen Jungen. ‚Was will der Bengel hier? Ich bin doch kein Kindergarten!', schnaubte er abfällig. Mister Dursley sah, wie sich die Wachen enger um das Duo stellten, sie so schützten und in das Gebäude gingen. Er sah noch einen Moment aus dem Fenster und erkannte noch, wie die Verbliebenen Männer und der Fahrer der Limousine ihre Fahrzeuge wendeten und sich Abfahrbereit machten, falls ein Notfall jeglicher Art eintreffen sollte, er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl auf der Stirnseite des Konferenztisches.

"Er kommt!", knurrte dieser Abfällig, die andern wurden Sichtlich nervös.

Pünktlich zum vereinbarten Termin öffnete sich die Tür in das Vorzimmer, ein halbes Dutzend schwarz gekleideter Männer traten ein, die sich gleich verteilten; ihre rechte Hand unter dem Sakko in Höhe des Bauchnabels. Es traten ein schlanker Mann und ein Knabe ein, beide in edlen Maßanzügen. Der Mann wandte sich an die Dame.

"Remus Lupin, wir haben einen Termin.", meldete er sich freundlich an und reichte ihr seine Visitenkarte.

Sichtlich eingeschüchtert von dem Auftritt nahm die Sekretärin die Karte entgegen und wandte sich zu einer mit Leder gepolsterten Tür und verschwand darin. Sie ging geradewegs auf den Vorstandsvorsitzenden zu und legte ihm die Visitenkarte hin, die er dann gleich sorgfältig las.

"Ich dachte, der Chef kommt. Jetzt muss ich mich mit dem Anwalt von denen herumschlagen!", knurrte er, nachdem er die Karte gelesen hatte.

Die Mitglieder des Vorstandes sahen sich an. Alle dachten dasselbe: ‚Was will er denn? Eine Feindliche Übernahme macht nun mal ein Anwalt!', die Sekretärin stand noch neben dem Vorsitzenden und wartete auf eine Antwort: "Soll reinkommen!", knurrte er etwas lauter, sie nickte und verschwand wieder in ihr Reich.

"Mister Dursley lässt bitten.", sagte sie freundlich zu Remus und deutete zu der Tür.

Dieser nickte und sagte ebenfalls freundlich "Danke sehr.", und drehte sich zur Tür um.

Remus blieb vor der Tür stehen und wartete, bis drei Mann bei ihm waren. Sie öffneten auch die Tür, zwei traten sofort ein und bauten sich neben der Tür auf, die Hand noch immer unter dem Sakko. Remus und der Junge traten ein, gefolgt von dem dritten Mann, der dann auch die Türe verschloss. Der Vorstand musterte die Besucher und schauten ihren Vorsitzenden auffordernd an. Sie jetzt länger warten zu lassen wäre unhöflich, ob der Besuch nun erwünscht war oder nicht. Der Anwalt, Mister Lupin, sah freundlich in die Runde, aber als seine Gesichtszüge sich in ein neutral wandelte, wurden die Kollegen nervös und rutschten auf ihren Sesseln nervös herum.

"Setzen Sie sich!", knurrte der Vorsitzende unfreundlich zu seinen Besuchern.

Remus und der Knabe setzten sich gegenüber hin, der dritte schwarz gekleidete Mann stellte sich hinter den Knaben und hatte die Hände vor seinem Bauch verschränkt. Sein Gesicht wies viele tiefe Narben auf, eine ging von rechts oben über sein rechtes Auge, die Nase und endete am linken Mundwinkel. Er trug eine Augenklappe über dem rechten Auge, scheinbar hatte er es verloren, das andere Auge musterte misstrauisch die anwesenden und funkelte den Vorsitzenden böse an.

Der Anwalt öffnete seinen Koffer und legte jedem eine Mappe hin, auch dem Knaben, was die anderen verwunderte.

"Was wollen Sie? Wieso ist der Bengel hier?", blaffte Mister Dursley Abfällig zu seinen Besuchern.

Das hätte er mal besser nicht machen sollen: der Einäugige flüsterte irgendetwas in seine Uhr, zwei weitere Männer betraten darauf hin drei Sekunden später den Raum. Die Tür war geschlossen, fünf schwarze Männer standen hier, vier hatten die Hand unter dem Sakko.

Der Anwalt musterte den Vorsitzenden mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Der Bengel hustete trocken. Die Kollegen verstanden die Aufforderung richtig, sie wollten etwas zu trinken.

"Ich warte!", knurrte Vernon die falsche Antwort, erntete dafür vier leise Klicks und eine kleine Bewegung der vier Männer, die die Hand unter dem Sakko hatten. Sie hatten ihre Waffen entsichert und durchgeladen. Das war offensichtlich und sie wollten es auch nicht geheim halten. Nur einer hatte den Warnschuss nicht gehört.

"Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne!", knurrte er ungeduldig.

Ein zucken ging durch die vier Männer, die aber durch ein Kopfschütteln des einäugigen gebremst wurden, scheinbar der Führer dieser Gruppe.

Ein Noch-Mitglied des Vorstandes hatte genug von seinem Vorsitzenden, der die offensichtlich bewaffneten und gut Vorbereiteten Männer nicht höflich behandeln wollte. Eins war klar: Diese Leute waren andere Kaliber gewohnt. Er erhob sich und räusperte seine Stimme.

"Guten Tag, die Herren! Mein Name ist Daniel Freeman. Ich möchte sie begrüßen zu dieser, für uns, wichtigen Sitzung. Doch erlauben sie mir zuvor die Frage, möchten sie und ihre Begleiter etwas zu trinken?", eröffnete der Mann die Sitzung.

"Was soll das, Daniel! Du kannst diese ... diese Personen doch nicht aushalten! Die wollen dir deinen Job wegnehmen!", fauchte Dursley seinen Noch-Kollegen an.

"Wenn du dich informiert hättest, dann wüsstest du, dass du dich gegen Phönix nicht wehren kannst. Grunnings ist für die nur Portokasse. Du kannst deinen Weg gehen und die Firma riskieren oder ihren Weg, da sie sich extra hierher begeben haben, um mit uns zu sprechen. Scheinbar wollen sie die Firma nicht schließen! Und was denkst du machen die Männer dort mit der Hand? Ihre Hosen halten? Deine Feindseligkeiten haben uns in eine denkbar schlechte Position gebracht! Du kannst von Glück reden, wenn sie die halbe Belegschaft nicht sofort auf die Straße setzen!", fauchte Daniel zurück. Die andern Mitglieder des Vorstandes nickten zustimmend. Scheinbar hatten sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht.

"Und wenn sie die ganze Belegschaft rausschmeißen! Die sind schnell ersetzt! Die wollen meine Firma zerstören, mein Lebenswerk!", knurrte der Vorsitzende wütend zurück.

"Vernon, du hast eine Verantwortung gegenüber deinen Angestellten, und der einzige, der die Firma zerstört, bist du!", fasste Daniel die Verantwortung von Vernon Dursley zusammen.

Daniel atmete tief durch: "Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde, aber du lässt uns keine Wahl: Hiermit setze ich den Beschluss vom neunzehnten April in Kraft!", verkündete er. "Vernon, du bist nicht mehr der Vorsitzende! Der Beschluss beruht auf dem Gesellschaftervertrag Paragraph vierundzwanzig Absatz drei Satz fünf. Durch dein Verhalten schadest du bewusst der Firma, dadurch sind die Mitglieder verpflichtet sie zu schützen!", erklärte er.

Der Knabe hustete erneut, allerdings schien er ein Lachen damit verstecken zu wollen, was den Anwalt zu amüsieren schien. Vernon Dursley war raus! Er hatte sich selbst aus dem Vorstand manövriert, was er seinem Gesicht nach auch zu realisieren schien, als es den bekannten Rotton annahm und die Ader an der Schläfe zu pulsieren anfing.

"Nun gut! Ich danke ihnen Mister Freeman. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und ich bin der Anwalt der Phönix AG, dies ist Thomas Schmitz.", stellte er sie höflich vor, "Wir hätten gerne ein Wasser, bitte.", bestellte er noch freundlich und es stand auch gleich ein Mann vom Vorstand auf, um es ihnen zu reichen.

"Danke! Wenn Sie die Mappe vor sich öffnen, werden sie unsere Bedingungen sehen können. Die Liste ist allerdings noch nicht ganz vollständig. Eine Position könnte noch hinzukommen, abhängig davon, wie sich der Tag entwickelt. Diese Änderung stehen in den Dokumenten, die hier neben mir liegen.", fing er seinen Teil des Gespräches an und legte seine Fingerspitzen auf einen Stapel Akten.

"Und was wäre diese eine Bedingung, wenn die Frage gestattet ist?", fragte Daniel höflich.

"Die vollständige Entfernung von Vernon Dursley aus dem Unternehmen!", antwortete der Knabe. Alle sahen ihn erstaunt an.

"Was hat der Bengel hier zu melden? Seit wann lassen wir uns von so einem Nichtsnutz Bedingungen diktieren?", brüllte Mister Dursley spuckend über den Tisch.

Der Mann hinter dem Jungen räusperte sich warnend, seine Hand wanderte nun auch unter das Sakko. Remus sah fragend zu Thomas Schmitz, was den anderen nicht verborgen blieb, der ihm zunickte. Remus erhob sich und ging einmal um den Tisch.

"Nun gut. Wie Sie wünschen!", sammelte die Mappen wieder ein und verteilte die anderen, in der Vernons Entlassung verlangt wurde.

Mister Dursley sah entsetzt zu, wie die Mappen ausgetauscht wurden. Er war raus! Endgültig! Was ihn allerdings mehr fertig machte, war der Bengel. Der Anwalt schien nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen.

"Ich erkläre ihnen nun unsere Bedingungen zur Übernahme der Grunnings AG in Stichpunkten. Die Details können sie nachlesen, wenn sie dieses Interessiert. Erstens, wir verlangen die Entfernung von Mister Dursley aus der Firma, zweitens das Geschäftsfeld wird sich nicht ändern, genauso wollen wir keine Gravierenden Personellen Veränderungen durchführen. Bis auf Mister Dursley und eventuell mitschuldigen - dazu komme ich später - wird niemand seinen Arbeitsplatz verlieren. Wir wollen nicht, dass für das Fehlverhalten eines Mannes die Volkswirtschaft zu leiden hat. Drittens eine Umsatzbeteiligung von achtzig Prozent und viertens die restlichen fünf Prozent wollen wir ihnen abkaufen. Ansonsten bleibt alles beim Alten!", diktierte er die Bedingungen der Phönix AG.

Die Restlichen Mitglieder des Vorstandes lasen aufmerksam die gut formulierten Bedingungen. Sie schränkten die aktuellen Mitglieder des Vorstandes nicht in ihren Kompetenzen ein. Für die Mitarbeiter am Band und die Kundschaft sowie für die Lieferanten änderte sich nichts. Nur, dass jetzt die Phönix AG Eigentümer war, sowie der Vorsitzender im Aufsichtsrat die restlichen fünf Prozent spielten keine Rolle mehr, da sie sowieso schon die Majorität hatten, Dursley war raus, das berührte sie nicht, nur die achtzig Prozent schmerzten. Die Mitglieder berieten sich eine Weile, so dass alle zuhören konnten, auch Vernon.

"Wir akzeptieren Ihre Bedingungen, auch wenn uns die achtzig Prozent schmerzen. Nur wäre Ihre alternative eine Schließung?", Remus nickte.

Remus öffnete die Unterschriftenmappe und deutete den Mitgliedern des Aufsichtsrates an, zu unterschreiben, was sie nacheinander unter der Unterschrift des anderen taten. Sie erkannten, dass das Dokument von der Phönix AG schon unterschrieben war und wunderten sich, wer der Inhaber war.

"Danke! Sie haben weise entschieden!", sagte Remus feierlich und schüttelte denen, die eine Unterschrift geleistet hatten, die Hand.

"Nun, ich möchte sogleich meine Erste Handlung vollziehen!", kündigte Remus an, ernste Minen bei den anderen.

"Hat das etwas mit den ‚mitschuldigen' zu tun, die Sie vorhin erwähnt haben, Mister Lupin?", fragte Daniel vorsichtig.

"So ist es! Über zehn Jahre, in der Vernon Dursley Vorsitzender war, wurden über neununddreißig Millionen Pfund veruntreut. Diese Gelder flossen auf ein Konto in der Schweiz und damit wurden Menschenhändler in Österreich, Belgien, Deutschland und Asien finanziert. Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass diese Konten eingefroren wurden!", entsetzte Gesichter bei allen, auch bei Vernon. Allerdings war er entsetzt, das es aufgeflogen war.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Thomas deutete einem der Wachen an sie zu öffnen. Vor der Tür standen zwei uniformierte Polizisten, zwei Herren in einem Trenchcoat und vier Herren in einfachen Anzügen.

"Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie?", fragte Mister Freeman verwirrt.

Remus antwortete: "Das ist einmal die Polizei, wie sie unschwer erkennen können, zwei Herren sind von der Sitte, zwei Herren von Scotland Yard und zwei von Interpol, wenn ich mich nicht irre!", stellte er die Neuankömmlinge vor, die anschließend nickten.

Dursley grinste animalisch: "Bitte helfen sie uns! Diese Männer dort bedrohen uns, sie sind bewaffnet!", sagte er und zeigte zitternd auf den Einäugigen Mann hinter dem Jungen.

"Ist das Korrekt?", fragte ein Mann vom Scotland Yard.

Remus antwortete: "Teilweise! Wir haben hier eben einen Geschäft abgeschlossen, die Verträge halte ich in meiner Hand. Die Männer sind unsere", dabei zeigte er auf den Jungen und sich selbst "Wachen, da wir zu einem gefährdeten Personenkreis zählen. Als Wachen müssen sie selbstverständlich Waffen tragen, diese sind aber alle Registriert und besitzen die entsprechende Lizenz. Gerne dürfen sie das überprüfen, wenn sie es wünschen. Alastor?", erwiderte er auf die Anschuldigungen von Dursley.

Moody marschierte auf den Mann von Scotland Yard zu, der schlucken musste, als er in das Kampferprobte Gesicht von ihm Blickte.

"Ich werde jetzt langsam meine rechte Hand aus meinem Sakko ziehen. Sie wird leer sein!", knurrte Moody zu dem Mann, der nur nicken konnte.

Wie versprochen war die Hand leer, mit der linken Hand klappte er das Sakko zur Seite, damit sie ungehinderten Blick auf das Holster hatten. Der Mann von Scotland Yard griff nach der Waffe und zog sie heraus. Er entdeckte die Seriennummer, sie war nicht weggefeilt. Ein gutes Zeichen.

"Ich werde jetzt mit meiner rechten Hand in meine rechte Gesäßtasche greifen und ein rotes Dokument herausziehen!", knurrte er wiederum.

Der Agent schluckte. Ein rotes Dokument bedeutete, die Lizenz zu töten, signiert von der Krone. Die hatten nicht einmal die Polizisten. Sie erhielten nur die gelbe Lizenz um Flüchtige zu stoppen oder in Notwehr zu töten. Alastor tat wie er sagte und streckte ihm das Dokument mit der Krone hin. Er verglich das Passfoto, die Seriennummer der Waffe und reichte sie ihm wieder.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie dürfen diese Waffen legal tragen und auch legal benutzen!", sagte er beeindruckt. Die Rote bekam man nicht ohne weiteres!

"Ich nehme an, ihre Männer besitzen ebenfalls die rote Lizenz?", fragte der Mann vom Scotland Yard vorsichtig und erntete dafür ein nicken von Moody, wie er nun wusste da er den Namen gelesen hatte.

"Es sind Polizisten im Haus. Wenn ihr aufgefordert werdet, zeigt eure Lizenz und die dazugehörige Waffe!", sprach Moody in seine Uhr.

Die vier Männer an der Tür streckten ihre Waffen den Polizisten hin mit dem Heft voraus und die rote Lizenz dazu.

"Darf ich? Ich habe noch nie eine rote in natura gesehen.", fragte einer der uniformierten Polizisten.

"Bitte, tun sie sich keinen Zwang an!", antwortete der Mann von Scotland Yard amüsiert.

Mister Freeman, der sich nun etwas beruhigt hatte, fragte in Richtung der Polizeibeamten.

"Wenn die Frage gestattet ist: Warum sind Mitarbeiter der Sitte Anwesend?", wollte er wissen, genau wie auch der Rest der aktiven Vorstandsmitglieder.

Der Junge versteifte sich. Alastor bekam das mit und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Nun, das ist ganz einfach. Der Grund ist ein Junge mit dem Namen Harry Potter, der Neffe von Mister Vernon Dursley!", sagte einer der Männer von der Sitte und fixierte das rote Gesicht von ihm.

Die Kollegen sahen sich verwirrt an. ‚Seit wann hat er einen Neffen? Und was hat er mit der Sitte zu tun?' fragten sie sich.

"Uns sind Beweise zugespielt worden,", er warf eine Mappe auf den Tisch, aus der Fotos mit Harry in eindeutigen Posen rutschten, der dann seinen Blick abwandte, "die eindeutig belegen, dass Vernon Dursley seinen Neffen sexuell Missbraucht, ihn gefoltert und zur Prostitution gezwungen hat!", alle sahen ihn angewidert an, als der Mann dies erzählte, "Und das an einem fünfjährigen!", fügte der Mann leise hinzu.

Die Männer an der Tür liefen wie eins an den Beamten vorbei und bauten sich vor ihm auf. Die Wut und den Ekel konnte man in den Gesichtern deutlich erkennen; das wussten sie nicht! Sie zogen wie eins ihre Waffen, luden sie durch und hielten sie Dursley an den Kopf.

"Tun Sie doch etwas!", rief ein Mann aus dem Vorstand in Richtung der Beamten.

"Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich nicht. Sie haben die Lizenz zu töten und hier ist es allemal angebracht. Ich bin sicher, jeder in diesem Raum hätte jetzt keine Probleme damit. Wir haben sie alle überprüft!", verneinte er die Unterstützung für Dursley, "Schade um den Teppich.", seufzte der Mann noch.

"STOPP!", rief plötzlich der Junge, der bis jetzt nicht viel gesprochen hatte.

Er stand auf und ging auf Dursley zu, dabei fummelte er an seinen Augen herum. Er trug Kontaktlinsen, wie die anderen erkennen durften als ein leuchtend grünes Auge zu sehen war. Er entfernte die andere und zog sich die braunen Haare vom Kopf, jetzt hatte er wirre schwarze Haare. Die vier Wachen wichen zurück als der Junge neben ihnen stand, hielten aber die Waffen auf ihn gerichtet. Der Vorstand wechselten ihre Blicke zwischen den Fotos und dem Schwarzhaarigen hin und her.

"Weißt du, Vernon, eigentlich sollte ich dir dankbar sein. Durch deine Liebenswürdigkeit und Großzügigkeit hast du mich gelehrt, stets hart und unnachgiebig zu sein. Du hast mich gelehrt, Konsequent zu sein. Du hast mich gelehrt, gegenüber bestimmten Menschen Kalt zu sein. Ich habe dir die Firma genommen. Ich habe dir dein Haus genommen. Ich habe dir dein Auto genommen. Ich kann dir auch dein Leben nehmen, aber das wäre zu gut für dich. Hier in London gibt es ein nettes kleines Gefängnis. Die lieben es, wenn sie Pädophile bekommen. Dann haben die anderen Häftlinge wieder etwas zum Spielen. Ich habe extra für dich eine Nette kleine Zelle reservieren lassen. Deine Kollegen werden dich auch bald besuchen kommen. Dann werdet ihr mehr zu tun haben als ein Prüfstand in einer Kolbenfabrik! Du hast mich gequält, du hast mich erniedrigt, du hast mich gefoltert, du hast mich verkauft! Die ganzen Jahre fragte ich mich immer nur eines: Warum? Vernon, warum hast du mir das angetan? Ich habe dich nie angegriffen, ich habe immer versucht, dir alles Recht zu machen. Immer hast du mich bestraft, wenn Dudley irgend etwas angestellt hatte. Immer habe ich büßen müssen, wenn die Steuerfahndung hier war. Immer habe ich herhalten müssen, wenn Petunia nicht wollte. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie sehr es schmerzt, einen erigierten Penis in ein unvorbereitetes fünfjähriges Rektum gestoßen zu bekommen? Weißt du, wie das schmerzt? Glaub mir, dich Tot zu sehen bringt mir keine Genugtuung, bringt mir meine Kindheit nicht zurück, die ich die ganzen Jahre im Schrank unter der Treppe verbringen musste! Was denkst du, wie sich die Eltern der Kinder fühlten, als ihr sie entführt und verkauft habt? Was denkst du, haben sie ertragen müssen, als sie ihre missbrauchten und verstümmelten Körper identifizieren mussten? Was denkst du, wie würde es dir gehen, wenn Dudley das gleiche zustoßen würde? Oh, nein! Das war jetzt keine Drohung, Vernon. Auf dein Niveau lasse ich mich nicht herunter, um jemanden gefügig zu machen. Ich arbeite anders, wie du siehst. Ich habe dich zerstört, Vernon, so wie du mich zerstört hast. Mir wird das noch ewig in Erinnerung bleiben, und du? Glaubst du, du siehst die Sonne in Freiheit wieder? Denke daran, wenn du wimmernd auf der Pritsche liegst und dir jemand seinen Penis in das unvorbereitete Loch jagt, denke daran, wenn er dir seinen Samen in den Darm schießt, denk daran, wenn dir der Anus brennt und du nicht weißt, ob die Darmwand gerissen ist und du nicht weißt, ob du morgen aufwachst, obwohl du es dir wünschst, es nicht zu tun! Denk immer daran, Vernon!", sagte der Junge in seiner Eiskalten Stimme und wandte sich ab.

Die anderen sahen den Jungen traurig an. Es von einem Opfer in dieser Form erzählt zu bekommen war schlimm, sehr schlimm. Selbst den Beamten der Sitte, deren Aufgabe es ist und sie schon einiges gesehen hatten, lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Sie hatten immer nur das Ergebnis gesehen und Vermutungen angestellt, was passiert sein musste. Aber es von einem Opfer Eiskalt serviert zu bekommen, oh man! Sie schworen sich, in Zukunft etwas "intensiver" Verdächtige zu befragen, um die Opfer so schnell wie möglich aus ihrem Martyrium zu befreien.

Ein aktives Vorstandsmitglied stand auf und goss sich zitternd einen Scotch ein.

"Auch jemand?", fragte dieser unzeremoniell und ließ die Etikette mal bei Seite.

Alle, selbst die Beamten, genehmigten sich einen Schluck. Den brauchten sie jetzt auf den Schock. Morgen würden vermutlich einige nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen. Sie mussten das Gehörte erst einmal ordentlich ertränken!

"Abführen!", befahl ein Mann der Sitte und Scotland Yard unisono und grinsten sich an.

Die Polizisten gingen nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm um. Bis er im Streifenwagen war, hatte er einige blaue Flecken, weil er "Aus versehen" gegen den Türrahmen lief, oder er "dummerweise" über die letzten Stufen der Treppe stolperte oder er "ungeschickt" zuerst durch die Tür wollte, bevor sie offen war.

"Mister Potter?", fragte Daniel den Schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig.

"Es tut mir leid, was Ihnen geschehen ist, und ich möchte mich im Namen Grunnings bei Ihnen entschuldigen!", meinte er ernst und verbeugte sich tief. Die anderen Vorstandsmitglieder folgten seinem Beispiel.

Harry war verdutzt: "Wieso entschuldigen SIE sich bei MIR? Sie haben überhaupt nichts getan. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie eben Zeuge waren, als ich ihn Gestellt habe!", widersprach er dem Mann.

"Sicherlich trägt die Firma einen Teil der Schuld. Zeitweise hatte sie Dursley stark zugesetzt und am nächsten Morgen war er immer wieder entspannt Anwesend. Nun wissen wir auch, warum. Er hatte seinen Frust an Ihnen ausgelassen. Es tut uns leid!", wiederholte er seine Entschuldigung.

Sicher, von seinem Standpunkt aus gesehen hatte er sogar Recht. Aber da musste er sich doch nicht entschuldigen. Was geschehen war, war geschehen!

"Wenn Sie sich verantwortlich fühlen, akzeptiere ich Ihre Entschuldigung.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und verbeugte sich leicht.

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich auf den Raum, bis sich Harry räusperte: "Remus? Alastor? Können wir bitte aufbrechen?", fragte er leise. Er wollte jetzt so schnell wie möglich weg, zurück in sein Refugium.

"Natürlich!", antworteten sie unisono.

Moody sprach Befehle in seine Uhr und es kam Bewegung in seine Männer. Auf dem Parkplatz ließen sie die Motoren laufen und nahmen Haltung an. Harry versuchte sich wieder zu tarnen, allerdings setzte er nur die Perücke auf, die Kontaktlinsen ließ er weg, im Moment wäre das zu unhygienisch gewesen.

Remus verstaute die Restlichen Unterlagen in seinem Koffer, nahm ihn in seine Hand und nickte Mad-Eye zu. Die Phönix Leute wandten sich alle zur Tür und schritten hindurch. Die Männer zogen sich genauso zurück wie sie eingetroffen waren.

Erst als der Vorstand durch das Fenster sahen, wie ein schwarzer Rolls Royce mit dem Kennzeichen "PHOENIX1" vom Firmengrundstück war, atmeten sie erleichtert aus.

"Das lief besser als ich gedacht hatte.", stellte einer leise fest.

"Du hast Recht. Wir haben unseren Job noch, wir haben die Firma noch!", zählte ein anderer auf.

"Dursley ist weg, das Schwein! Hat jemand was gewusst?", fragte ein anderer in die Runde.

"Nicht direkt!", setzte ein anderer an, alle sahen zu ihm, "Er hatte mal etwas geäußert, dass er ein Spielzeug hätte, an dem er sich abreagieren konnte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte. Jetzt weiß ich es!", erklärte er den anderen beschämt.

"Das konnte niemand wissen, was für Neigungen der Choleriker hatte. Zum Glück ist er jetzt endlich weg!", beruhigte er den einen, die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Lasst uns arbeiten. Wir können für diesen Harry Potter nichts mehr tun, so Leid es mir tut! Was sagen wir der Belegschaft? Wir müssen es ihnen mitteilen!", stellte Daniel fest. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Der aktive Vorstand formulierte die offizielle Entlassung von Vernon Dursley, bereiteten mehrere Pressemitteilungen vor und versuchten, schon jetzt Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Wenn heraus käme, was Dursley getan hatte.

Der Konvoi fuhr wieder durch London, diesmal zusätzlich eskortiert von der Polizei. Als sie auf den Stadtring, die M25, auffuhren, deutete einer der Sozius dem führenden Streifenwagen sie können sich zurückziehen und dankte ihnen noch einmal für die Begleitung.

Der Bereich vor dem Tropfenden Kessel war durch die Männer von Phönix wieder unpassierbar gemacht. Der schwarze Royce fuhr vor, der Chauffeur stieg umgehend aus und öffnete seinen Gästen die Tür. Der schlanke Mann stieg aus, sah sich um und wartete auf den kleinen Jungen, der ihm Umgehend in die heruntergekommene Gaststätte folgte. Von dort aus flohten sie nach Potter Manor. Vor dem Tropfenden Kessel konnte man noch sehen, wie die Limousine langsam abfuhr, gefolgt von den beiden Motorrädern. Nachdem die schwarze Limousine abgebogen war rannten die schwarz gekleideten Männer zurück zu ihren Transportern und fuhren mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

In Potter Manor angekommen wurden sie schon sehnsüchtig von drei Frauen und einem schwarzen Hund erwartet. Eine Frau versuchte gerade, dem Hund einfache Befehle zu geben. Dieser schaute sie aber nur mit schiefem Kopf und auf halb acht hängender Zunge an und reagierte nicht. Remus wurde kurz von Betty gedrückt und von Tatze angesprungen. Harry wurde von ihm im Gesicht abgeleckt und anschließend gedrückt.

Der Duft einer Blumenwiese stieg Harry in die Nase. Er lächelte kurz, ließ aber dann seinen Kopf langsam nach vorne sinken, das seine Stirn auf der Schulter zum Liegen kam. Er krallte sich an der Person vor ihm fest und fing an, haltlos zu weinen. Ginny versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, indem sie ihn fest an sich presste und ihm sanft über den Rücken strich. Sie sah mit tränenfeuchten Augen fragend zu Remus, genauso wie alle anderen, selbst Sirius, der sich zurückverwandelte.

"Die Sitte hat Dursley abgeführt und Fotos auf den Tisch geworfen, die ihn und Harry zeigten, wie er ihn ... naja, ihr wisst schon. Das hat seine Erinnerungen hervorgeholt. Bis eben hat er sich zusammengerissen.", äußerte er die Vermutung über seinen Zusammenbruch.

"Schhhh! Ich bin ja da, Harry!", flüsterte Ginny ihm sanft ins Ohr. Er klammerte sich noch mehr an sie.

"Ich denke, wenn du ihn in sein Zimmer bringen würdest, Ginny? Dort ist es etwas privater und nicht so öffentlich!", bat Betty das rothaarige Mädchen.

Ginny wollte sich gerade bewegen, als der Junge Panik bekam, weil er spürte, wie sich der warme, weiche Körper entfernte. Er brauchte jetzt die Nähe seiner Ginny.

"Schhhh! Ich will nicht gehen. Ich möchte dich nur in dein Zimmer bringen, da brauche ich etwas Platz zum Gehen!", flüsterte sie. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter.

Ginny spürte plötzlich, wie sie leichter wurde. Sie sah an sich herunter und entdeckte verwundert, dass ihre Füße einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebten und in Richtung Master Suite glitt. Sie hörte gerade noch mit einem halben Ohr, dass Remus einer Elfe befahl, das Bett herzurichten.

Die Türen öffneten sich automatisch und schlossen sich von selbst, als sie hindurch geschwebt waren. Der Schwarzhaarige levitierte die beiden über das Bett und setzte sich vorsichtig auf der Matratze ab. Seine Knie gaben nach und zogen Ginny mit. Beide knieten jetzt auf dem Bett. Ginny versuchte verzweifelt, ihren Verlobten zu beruhigen, was ihr auch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gelang. Sie entdeckte einen sauberen Pyjama und ein Nachthemd auf einem Stuhl und dankte im Geiste der Elfe. Sie rief sich die Kleidung her und fing an, Harry auszuziehen, genauso wie damals. Sie zog ihm genauso wie damals den Pyjama an und steckte ihn genauso wie damals wieder unter die Decke. Eines war jetzt nicht genauso wie damals: Sie zog sich ebenfalls aus, stülpte sich das Nachthemd über und kuschelte sich an Harry, der schon eingeschlafen war.

"Schlaf gut, mein Schatz! Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie und hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie sah noch einen Moment in sein schlafendes, jetzt entspanntes, Gesicht und begab sich zufrieden in Morpheus Reich.

_Früher in der Eingangshalle:_

Remus sah, wie Harry und Ginny aus dem Raum schwebten.

"Nikki!", rief er die Chefelfe.

"Mister Lupin haben gerufen?", fragte die Elfe mit einer Verbeugung freundlich.

"Ja, das habe ich. Würdest du bitte das Bett von Lord Potter bereit machen? Er hat sich verausgabt und kann es momentan nicht selbst machen. Könntest du auch ein Nachthemd für Miss Weasley bereit legen? Sie wird heute hier übernachten und über den Schlaf des Lords wachen!", befragte er die Elfe.

Diese strahlte: "Oh, Miss Weasley bleibt heute hier? Gerne wird Elfe den Wunsch erfüllen!", piepste sie und war mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

"Wir müssen im Fuchsbau Bescheid sagen.", stellte Sirius fest.

"Und wer macht das?", fügte Betty hinzu.

"Ich!", meldete Saskia sich freiwillig und erntete drei dankbare Blicke.

Sie drehte sich um, nahm das Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin: "Fuchsbau!", rief sie deutlich und verschwand in einer grünen Flamme.

Dort angekommen schoss sie wie ein Korken aus dem Kamin und landete unsanft auf ihrem Gesäß, was sie undamenhaft schimpfen ließ.

"Na, Na! Das geziemt sich nicht einer jungen Dame!", ermahnte eine amüsierte Molly das kleine Mädchen, die nur grinsend mit der Schulter zuckte.

"Misses Weasley, Ginny wird heute bei Harry übernachten!", ließ sie die Bombe platzen, Molly sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Warum? Ihr Bett steht hier!", stellte sie fest. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen: "Was ist passiert?", wollte sie aufgeregt wissen.

Miss Smith war sehr verantwortungsbewusst und würde nicht ohne triftigen Grund das Mädchen bei dem Jungen schlafen lassen.

"Ja, allerdings! Harry hatte heute einen Termin. Dort wurde sein Peiniger verhaftet, das hat seine Erinnerungen wieder hervor geholt. In der Eingangshalle hat er einen Zusammenbruch gehabt und sich an Ginny geklammert. Sie hat ihn in sein Bett gebracht und wird jetzt bei ihm bleiben wollen und müssen!", erklärte sie ihr wieder viel zu Erwachsen.

"Aber wieso schläft denn mein Mädchen bei dem Jungen, und das im gleichen Bett?", wollte sie entsetzt wissen.

"Er braucht jetzt ihre Nähe, Misses Weasley, das können sie nur durch Körperkontakt erreichen. Sie brauchen keine Angst haben, zu mehr ist er Anatomisch noch nicht in der Lage!", erklärte sie noch immer viel zu Erwachsen weiter.

"Aber mein Mädchen!", warf sie ein.

"Bitte, Misses Weasley. Lassen Sie ihnen den Seelenfrieden. Wenigstens für heute Nacht!", bat Saskia die Frau.

Sie nickte ergeben. Sie wollte nicht, dass es ihrer Tochter schlecht erging.

"Danke, Misses Weasley!", sagte die Kleine freundlich und flohte wieder zurück.

Dort angekommen sahen sie drei Gesichter erwartungsvoll an.

"Und?", fragte Betty ihre Tochter, die die drei nur indifferent ansah.

Saskia fing langsam an zu grinsen und nickte bestätigend. Betty schnaubte:

"Wie machst du das?", fragte sie ihre Tochter ungläubig.

Die setzte plötzlich ihren traurigen Dackelblick auf und sagte mit weinerlicher Stimme:

"Bitte, Misses Weasley. Lassen sie ihnen den Seelenfrieden. Wenigstens für heute Nacht!", wiederholte sie den letzten Satz im Fuchsbau.

"Meine Güte!", rief Remus erstaunt aus.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", bemerkte ein amüsierter Sirius.

"Dafür brauchst du einen Waffenschein, Saskia!", stellte Betty fest und schnaubte wieder undamenhaft.

"Harry hat Recht! Du bist definitiv mit den beiden zu viel zusammen!", und deutete mit je einem Daumen auf die Männer links und rechts von ihr. Saskia grinste spitzbübisch.

"HEY!", kam es von den Herumtreibern unisono.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	23. Becher

**Kapitel 22: Becher**

So und ähnlich verliefen die Monate auf Potter Manor. Harry verbesserte seine Beziehung zu Ginny genauso wie auch Betty und Sirius es taten. Der Aufenthalt am Toten Meer hatte ihm gut getan. Remus hatte jetzt, seit er die neue Garderobe hatte, einige Dates, zu mehr war es aber noch nicht gekommen, wie er meinte. Der Lord führte einige Gespräche mit den Elfen und konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass sie ihn nicht fürchten brauchten. Respektieren ja, aber nicht fürchten. Moody befand sich momentan bei der Fremdenlegion in Ausbildung. Er zeigte sich beeindruckt vom Training, den Waffen und der Taktik und regte an, die Ausbildung seiner Leute ähnlich ablaufen zu lassen oder sie ebenfalls hier her zu schicken. Harry war nicht abgeneigt und dachte darüber nach. Seinen Geburtstag feierten sie im kleinen Rahmen, was ihm Momentan Recht war. Er hatte zu viel zu tun. Weihnachten explodierte wieder das Manor und die Elfen übertrafen sich mal wieder selbst. Sylvester ließ er wieder ein teures Feuerwerk aufsteigen. Inzwischen stand wieder Ostern vor der Tür.

Sie saßen gerade beim Frühstück, Harry blätterte im Klitterer, Betty im Tagesprophet, Saskia schlürfte ihre heiße Schokolade, Remus wälzte Unterlagen und Sirius kämpfte mit dem Geschirr, momentan in der Defensive. Alles wie immer, eigentlich.

Eine schwarze Eule quetschte sich durch das Fenster und landete unelegant auf dem Klitterer. Sie machte irgendwie einen gerupften Eindruck und hielt erschöpft dem Adressaten ihr Bein hin. Der Grünäugige befreite sie von ihrer Last, reichte ihr einige Brotkrumen, die sie dankbar zu sich nahm.

"Nikki!", rief der Hausherr seine Chefelfe, die auch sofort mit einem Plopp erschien.

"Lord Potter haben gerufen?", piepste sie tief verbeugt.

"Ja, das habe ich. Diese Eule scheint angegriffen worden zu sein. Könnt ihr sie pflegen, bis sie wieder aus eigener Kraft zurückfliegen kann?", fragte er seine Elfe.

"Ja das können Elfen, Lord Potter. Elfen können Eule helfen!", piepste sie bestätigend.

"Gut! Dann kümmert ihr euch um die Eule, bitte. Schickt Gringotts eine Expresseule, in der ihr mitteilt, dass die Eule bei uns zur Pflege bleibt, sie aber umgehend wieder zurückkommen wird, wenn sie Genesen ist!", delegierte er seine Elfen.

"Wie Lord Potter wünschen!", piepste die Elfe und verschwand mit der Eule.

Fünf Minuten später konnte man erkennen, wie ein Steinkauz die entfernte Eulerei von Potter Manor wie ein geölter Blitz verließ und London ansteuerte.

"Du bist ein guter Mensch!", bemerkte Betty glücklich zu ihrem Sohn. Saskia nickte zustimmend.

Er lächelte sie freundlich an und nickte ihnen dankbar zu. Es tat gut, so etwas zu hören! Harry öffnete den Umschlag und las das Pergament durch. Er faltete es wieder zusammen, verpackte den Brief wieder und kümmerte sich wieder um den Klitterer.

Remus räusperte sich: "Uhm, Harry? Was will denn Gringotts von dir?", fragte er neugierig. Sirius hörte Aufmerksam zu.

"Nichts Besonderes, das war nur eine Terminbestätigung des Geschäftsführers von Gringotts.", sagte er nebenbei, ein bisschen zu nebenbei, wie Remus bemerkte.

"Was will der Geschäftführer von Gringotts von dir, Harry?", bohrte er nach. Alle hörten jetzt zu.

"Er nicht, ich will etwas von ihm.", antwortete er Wahrheitsgemäß seinem Vermögensverwalter.

"Und was willst du von ihm?", zog Moony seinem Patensohn die Würmer aus der Nase. Die anderen wechselten den Blick zwischen den beiden wie bei einem Tennisspiel.

"Nichts Besonderes, ich muss nur in das Verließ der Lestranges!", ließ er die Bombe platzen.

Betty verschluckte sich am Marmeladenbrot, Sirius hing der Speck aus dem Mund und starrte seinen Patensohn an, Remus schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und Saskia sah ihn Hoffnungsvoll an.

"Saskia, das ist gefährlich! Ich werde dich nicht mitnehmen. Erinnerst du dich an letztes Mal? Remus, du musst keine Angst haben. Ich habe nichts Schlimmes vor und Sirius, mach den Mund zu, dein Frühstück kann mich sehen!", wandte er sich an seine Freunde, während er Betty auf den Rücken klopfte.

"W... ww... was willst du im Verließ meiner Wahnsinnigen Cousine und deren Wahnsinnigeren Mann?", stotterte Sirius.

"Ihren ideell wertvollsten Besitz! Den Becher von Helga Hufflepuff, der ein Horkrux ist!", erklärte er knapp.

"Ich komme mit!", sagten alle unisono, Saskia grinste, wo Betty war, war auch Saskia, wenn sie ausging.

Harry schnaubte, als er das siegreiche Grinsen von seiner Schwester sah.

"Ich verbiete euch beiden demnächst den Umgang mit meiner Schwester!", knurrte er zu den beiden Herumtreibern, die unschuldig aus der Wäsche guckten. Betty musste laut loslachen.

Drei Tage später gegen zehn Uhr fand sich eine kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus drei Erwachsenen und zwei Kindern, in der Schalterhalle von Gringotts ein. Remus wandte sich an den ersten freien Kobold.

"Remus Lupin. Mein Klient hat einen Termin!", sagte er freundlich zu dem Kobold.

Der Kobold sah ehrfürchtig die kleine Gruppe an. Er konnte die Macht förmlich sehen, die sich um den braunhaarigen Jungen ballte. Er hatte im Pausenraum schon vom Lord Potter und seiner wahren Güte und Großzügigkeit gehört, aber auch sein Hartes auftreten, wenn es Berechtigt war. Ihm jetzt gegenüber zu stehen war schon eine Ehre!

"Gerne! Sie werden erwartet! Bitte folgen sie mir!" stotterte der Kobold und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen.

Die Gruppe schritt durch eine schwere Eichentür. Unmittelbar nachdem sie leise ins Schloss fiel nahm Harry die Illusion von sich. Vor den Kobolden brauchte er sich nicht zu verstecken. Der Kobold führte sie die Flure entlang und blieb vor einer schwarzen mit goldenen Beschlägen versehenen doppelten Türe stehen. Der Kobold klopfte an und öffnete die Tür, nachdem von drinnen ein Wort in der abgehackten Sprache der Kobolde gerufen wurde.

"Mister Potter! Welch eine Ehre, Sie Persönlich kennenzulernen! Bitte setzen Sie sich!", begrüßte sie der offensichtlich Steinalte Kobold.

Die Gruppe trat ein. Sirius, Betty und Saskia machten es sich auf der Couch bequem. Remus und Harry setzten sich vor den Schreibtisch des Kobolds. Er bellte einen Befehl zu dem Jüngeren, der dann auch verschwand, kurz darauf jedem ein Getränk vorsetzte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Nun waren sie alleine, denn das Kommende war nicht für alle Ohren geeignet.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Lord Potter?", fragte der Kobold seinen besten Kunden freundlich, denn auch er war verwundert, als er die Terminanfrage erhielt.

Harry verbeugte sich respektvoll und sprach zu ihm in Koboldgack:

"Seid gegrüßt, Anführer der Kobolde, ich bin hier um eine bitte Vorzutragen!", sagte er respektvoll zu seinem Gegenüber, der seine Sprache UND seinen Dialekt akzentfrei benutzte.

Der Kobold sah den Jungen Fassungslos an, genauso wie die anderen, die nichts davon wussten, das ihr Freund diese Sprache konnte.

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, meinen Dialekt zu hören, Lord Potter! Doch sind Sie nicht ohne Grund hier! Bitte äußern Sie Ihre Bitte!", antwortete der Kobold in Englisch und kam auf den Punkt.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte: "Nein, leider nicht, obwohl es angenehm ist, eine Unterhaltung in einer anderen Sprache zu führen. Meine Bitte, nun:", er stellte eine Kopie des Bechers auf den Tisch, den der Kobold mit geweiteten Augen betrachtete, "ich muss in das Verließ der Lestranges, um diesen Becher auszutauschen!", ließ er die Bombe platzen.

"Was sind Ihre Gründe, dass Sie ausgerechnet diesen Becher wollen?", fragte der Kobold direkt.

"Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Ihre Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworte, aber wissen Sie, was ein Horkrux ist?", hakte Harry freundlich nach.

"Ja, das ist mir bekannt, Lord Potter, nur was hat das mit dem Becher von Helga Hufflepuff zu tun?", fragte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach. Die Antwort würde ihm nicht gefallen.

"Der Becher im Verließ der Lestranges ist ein Horkrux!", ließ er die zweite Bombe platzen.

"Wessen?", fragte der Kobold entsetzt nach. Die Antwort gefiel ihm wirklich nicht.

"Einer von Voldemort!", antwortete der Junge knapp. Die Augen des Kobolds weiteten sich.

"E... einer?", stotterte er entsetzt.

"Ja! Er hat sieben angefertigt. Momentan sind wir dabei, die Horkruxe einzusammeln. Zwei haben wir schon, einer davon ist vernichtet, und wir hofften, heute den dritten zu erhalten!", bestätigte Harry dem Kobold.

Der Kobold schwieg eine Minute und versuchte sein Gegenüber zu lesen.

"Selbst wenn ich wollte, kann ich nicht. Die Kobolde mischen sich nicht in die Belange der Zauberer ein. Auch kann ich nicht zulassen, dass Sie in ein fremdes Verließ eindringen, um irgend etwas darin zu verändern. So leid es mir tut, ich kann nicht!", wies er die Bitte bedauernd zurück.

"Voldemort wird zurückkommen und Terror verbreiten, schlimmer denn je. Auch vor Gringotts wird er nicht Halt machen und die Kobolde, Elfen, Vampire, Werwölfe alle magischen Geschöpfe wird er jagen und bestialisch ermorden!", prophezeite er dem Anführer der Kobolde.

Der starrte ihn nur indifferent an und schien einen Moment nachzudenken.

"Selbst wenn ich Ihnen den Zugriff erlauben würde und Sie den Becher gegen diese Kopie austauschen würden, wäre dies Diebstahl. Das kann ich nicht zulassen!", widersprach er erneut. Die Politik von Gringotts ließ das einfach nicht zu.

"Nun, wenn Sie diesen Becher untersuchen, werden Sie feststellen, dass das Gold eintausend Jahre alt ist und von Kobolden gearbeitet. Er entspricht in allen optischen Details dem Becher, der sich im Verließ befindet. Auch wird er jeder Analyse standhalten, sei es magische oder von Muggeln. Der Becher entspricht dem in diesem Verließ bis auf die Tatsache, dass dieser hier kein Horkrux ist!", versuchte der Grünäugige die Bedenken des Kobolds zu zerstreuen.

Der Kobold analysierte den Becher mit unzähligen Sprüchen und schaute erstaunt zu dem Jungen.

"In der Tat! Dieser Becher ist tausend Jahre alt, von Kobolden gearbeitet UND war in Hufflepuffs Besitz!", stellte er fest. "Aber wie ist das möglich?", fragte der Kobold fassungslos.

"Ich habe gute Beziehungen!", antwortete er Salomonisch grinsend und erntete dafür ungläubige Blicke.

Nicht, das sie es ihm nicht glauben würden, aber wie schaffte er es, den Becher von Huffelpuff zu besorgen, der eigentlich in dem Verließ sicher aufbewahrt wurde?

"Dem Austausch stünde eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege...", fing der Kobold an, hörte aber auf zu sprechen.

"Eigentlich?", hakte Harry nach.

"Nun, die Lestranges haben ihr Verließ zusätzlich gesichert. Nur Personen ihres Blutes können es betreten. Andere würden auf der Stelle getötet. Es tut mir leid!", erklärte der Kobold bedauernd.

Harry seufzte und dachte angestrengt über Optionen nach.

"Und was ist mit mir? Ich bin ein Black und Stamme direkt von der Hauptlinie ab!", warf Sirius von der Couch ein.

"Das könnte funktionieren, Mister Black. Allerdings können wir Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass Sie lebend Gringotts verlassen werden!", überlegte der Kobold laut.

Betty klammerte sich an Sirius und Saskia bekam feuchte Augen. Harry überlegte weiter.

"Das ist mir zu gefährlich, Sirius. Ich habe dich schon einmal verloren, beinahe ein zweites Mal. Das lasse ich nicht zu, auch um Bettys und Saskias willen nicht!", lehnte er energisch das Angebot ab.

Sirius wollte widersprechen, wurde aber mit einem Wink von seinem Patensohn zum Schweigen gebracht. Sirius verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. Saskia kicherte, als sie das sah. Der Kopf von Harry flog zu dem Kobold, seine Augen leuchteten dabei kurz auf, er hatte eine Idee.

"Sagen wir mal, rein hypothetisch natürlich, wenn in das Verließ eingebrochen würde?", die Augen des Kobolds weiteten sich entsetzt. "Dabei aber der Einbrecher getötet wird und nichts fehlt, weil noch alles am Platz ist?", schlug er vor.

"Das wäre eine Möglichkeit,", bestätigte der Kobold, "aber wie will der Einbrecher das Überleben?", fragte dieser nach, wohlwissend, dass Harry der Einbrecher wäre und bohrte seine Augen in die des Jungen vor sich.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz ...?", fragte Betty nach, doch Remus antwortete ihr.

"Gringotts kann uns keinen Zugriff auf das Verließ geben, das ist ihre Politik. Sie können nicht, selbst wenn sie wollten. Sirius Zugriff zu geben wäre mit Schwierigkeiten möglich, aber zu gefährlich, wie ich Harry Recht geben muss. Die Idee von Harry ist nun, in das Verließ der Lestranges einzubrechen, den Becher auszutauschen und zu verschwinden. So haben wir den Becher und Gringotts wurde nichts gestohlen, da es bei den Bechern sich um Originale handelt und der Dieb ums Leben kam, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Nur eins verstehe ich nicht, Harry: Wie willst du das überleben? Hast du vom letzten Mal noch nicht genug?", erklärte er seiner Freundin, aber musterte bei seiner Frage den Jungen kritisch.

"Ich habe meine Möglichkeiten!" antwortete er salomonisch, "Und diese Situation ist nicht vergleichbar!", ergänzte er mit ernster Stimme.

"Mum, er hat Recht. Letztes Mal musste er sterben, um den Horkrux zu vernichten. Jetzt muss er das nicht mehr. Ich vertraue ihm!", half Saskia ihrem Bruder.

"Ihr wart ein Horkrux, Lord Potter?", stammelte der Kobold entsetzt.

Angesprochener konnte nur traurig nicken.

"Wie ... wann ...?", stotterte der Kobold.

"Als er meine Eltern tötete, hatte er unbeabsichtigt einen Horkrux aus mir gemacht. Vor kurzem war ich tot, wurde aber durch meine Verlobte gerettet. Dadurch wurde das Seelenfragment vernichtet!", erklärte er traurig dem Kobold, der nur nicken konnte.

Der Raum füllte sich mit schweigen, bis sich Sirius fasste:

"Harry, wann willst du denn einbrechen?", fragte er den Jungen, "Nichts für Ungut!", fügte er in Richtung des Kobolds hinzu.

"Am liebsten sofort, dann habe ich es hinter mir!", murmelte Angesprochener nachdenklich.

"So sei es!", stimmte der Kobold zu.

Saskia ging zu ihrem Bruder, der inzwischen aufgestanden war, und drückte ihn.

"Bitte sei Vorsichtig!", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einer ihrer gefürchteten feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange.

"Das Verließ befindet sich in ...", wollte der Kobold ihm das Verließ sagen. Er hielt verblüfft inne, als sich der Junge in Luft auflöste.

"Wo ist er hin?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Im Verließ der Lestranges?", vermutete Remus zutreffend.

Saskia klammerte sich an ihre Mutter und zitterte. Sie hatte Angst um ihren Bruder.

Auf der tiefsten Ebene erschien ein kleiner Schwarzhaariger Junge, Harry Potter. Er ging zielstrebig auf ein bestimmtes verließ zu, blieb aber vor der Türe stehen und musterte diese. Er streckte seine Hand aus und versuchte, die Magie zu fühlen. Er erkannte die Magie der Kobolde, die er so weit veränderte, dass sich die Tür Geräuschlos für ihn öffnete. Er stand noch im Flur und blickte in das Verließ der Lestranges und konnte auf einem hohen Regal das Objekt seiner Begierde sehen. So nah, und doch weit weg, noch! Er konzentrierte sich und fühlte die Magie, die den Raum schützen sollte. Er fühlte das Gitter, das den Eingang abschirmte, er fühlte die Gegenmaßnahme, die den Eindringling töten sollte. Er musste lachen! Ein Golem! Er konzentrierte sich leicht, rezitierte einen Spruch in einer fremden Sprache und man konnte erkennen, dass das Gitter Löcher bekam und sich langsam auflöste.

Nun war der Golem dran, was etwas schwieriger werden würde als das Gitter. Er konzentrierte sich erneut und fing einen Singsang an. Er öffnete die Augen, die tiefschwarz waren und fing wieder an, in einer grollenden Sprache zu sprechen:

"Wächter erscheine! Ich rufe dich!", grollte er in der Sprache.

Die Luft im Verließ fing an zu flimmern. Eine Feuersäule stieg zur Decke empor und der Feuergolem trat heraus. Er stand im Verließ und musterte den Jungen feindselig.

"Wer wagt es, mich zu stören? Wer wagt es, mich zu rufen?", grollte der Golem gefährlich.

"Ich!", grollte der Junge unbeeindruckt in seiner Sprache zurück.

Der Golem musterte den Kleinen nun neugierig, da er seine Sprache konnte, sogar den Akzent der Golem.

"Wer bist du?", grollte dieser zu Harry.

"Geboren wurde ich als Harry Potter, in deiner Welt bin ich bekannt als Hyrhar Treopt!", stellte er sich vor.

Die Augen des Golems weiteten sich, als er seinen Namen erfuhr! Von ihm hatte er viel gehört, sehr viel sogar. Er war mächtig ohne Frage und stark, kein Zweifel! Stärker als er, und die Golems waren nicht ohne! Er warf sich auf die Knie, dass der ganze Keller bebte.

"Mein König! Was wünscht Ihr?", grollte der Golem unterwürfig.

"Wieso bist du hier?", erkundigte sich Harry bei dem Golem.

"Vor einigen Jahren schaffte es eine Hexe, mich zu beschwören und an diesen Raum hier zu binden. Sie beauftragte mich, jeden zu töten, der nicht von ihrem Blut ist. Seit diesem Tag bin ich gefangen und kann nicht zu meiner Familie zurück!", erklärte er bedauernd über diese Tatsache.

Der Schwarzhaarige Konzentrierte sich stark, der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Er fing einen langen Singsang an. Nach und nach konnte man eine Kette aus Rauch um den Hals erkennen, die in das Verließ führte und an einem Haken an der Wand endete, der ebenfalls aus Rauch bestand. Der Singsang verstärkte sich, der Rauch der Kette wurde zu Feuer das aber dem Golem nicht schadete, da er auch ein Feuerwesen war.

Das Feuer, das die Kette bildete, wurde weiß. Man konnte die zusätzliche Hitze spüren, bis die Kette Plötzlich in einer lauten Explosion zerbarst und den Golem befreite. Harry sang die Beschwörung zu Ende und öffnete wieder seine schwarzen Augen. Der Golem war beeindruckt und dankbar.

"Habt dank, mein König! Wie kann ich Euch helfen?", wollte er seine Dankbarkeit zeigen.

"Ein Krieg kündigt sich an in dieser Welt! Verbreite diese Nachricht weiter!", befahl er dem Golem.

"Das werde ich tun, mein König! Hat es mit diesem Wesen zu tun?", bestätigte er und deutete abfällig mit dem Daumen hinter sich auf den Horkrux.

"In der Tat! Ich muss ihn zerstören!", bestätigte der Junge.

"Viel Erfolg, mein König! Ich werde wieder zu meiner Familie zurückgehen, wenn Ihr gestattet!", wünschte ihm der Golem und verschwand in einer Feuersäule, nachdem Harry ihm zunickte.

Seine Augen wandelten sich wieder in das Bekannte grün, und er betrat das Verließ, nachdem er es noch einmal magisch kontrolliert hatte. Er levitierte den Horkrux in den Runenbestickten schwarzen Beutel, verschloss diesen Umgehend und stellte den anderen Becher an den Platz.

Zufrieden verschloss er die Tür wieder und versiegelte sie mit einem Spruch der Kobolde, damit sie die Tür wieder öffnen konnten.

"Drei im Sack, bleiben noch vier!", murmelte er und löste sich in Luft auf.

_Etwas früher im Büro des Kobolds:_

"Wie im Verließ der Lestranges?", warf Betty ein.

"Na, den Horkrux holen, was denkst du denn?", warf ihr Sirius an den Kopf und erntete einen Klaps auf seinen; Saskia kicherte.

Plötzlich ging ein Alarm los und der Kobold wurde nervös. Zwei bewaffnete Kobolde erschienen kurz darauf und redeten aufgeregt mit ihrem Anführer. Die zwei Bewaffneten verschwanden wieder. Der alte Kobold wollte etwas sagen, als plötzlich das ganze Gebäude wackelte und sie zu Boden riss. Staub rieselte von der Decke und Einrichtungsgegenstände flogen um.

Saskia wimmerte und klammerte sich an ihre Mutter. Plötzlich herrschte Ruhe, der Alarm verstummte, die Erschütterung endete. Eine drückende Stille legte sich auf den Raum. Alle spürten eine Macht, die sich langsam aufbaute und hörten weit weg ein tiefes, hallendes Grollen. Das Grollen schien zu singen, so wie es sich anhörte. Das Grollen wurde leiser und war nicht mehr zu hören. Alle rappelten sich auf, der Kobold brachte mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand den Raum in Ordnung, als die Luft plötzlich zu flimmern anfing und sich Schwefelgeruch ausbreitete. Alle sahen erschrocken an die Stelle, die flimmerte und hielten sich die Nase zu. Ihre Augen brannten wegen des stechenden Gestankes.

Das flimmern wurde deutlicher und die Umrisse eines kleinen Jungen waren zu erkennen. Mit einem leisen Plopp stand Harry James Potter im Büro mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, schwelendem Haar, dampfender Haut und er war Nackt, was er aber seiner Attitüde nach zu urteilen noch nicht feststellte. Alle sahen erstaunt den Jungen an, hielten sich aber weiter die Nase zu.

Nachdem sie ihn erkannten, fing die Potter Manor Mannschaft an zu grinsen. Saskia kicherte, was sich mit der geschlossenen Nase komisch anhörte.

"Ist dir Kalt?", näselte Betty amüsiert. Harry schaute sie verwirrt an.

"Weiß Ginny davon?", witzelte Sirius ebenfalls näselnd. Auch ihn sah er verwirrt an.

"Lasst den KLEINEN in Ruhe!", forderte Remus näselnd, auch verwirrte Blicke.

Saskia lag kichernd und Nase zuhaltend am Boden.

"Lord Potter!", ein Grinsen schlich in das Gesicht des Kobolds, als der Angesprochene sich umdrehte. "Ähh, würden Sie bitte den Sitz Ihrer Kleidung überprüfen?", näselte er ihm amüsiert zu.

Der Grünäugige sah an sich herunter und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass er im Freien stand, und das KOMPLETT! Er reinigte sich mit einem Spruch, zog sich im Hand umdrehend an, drehte sich mit rotem Kopf zu seinen Freunden um und erdolchte sie mit seinen Blicken. Der Kobold befreite die Luft vom Schwefel, damit wieder alle frei Atmen konnten.

"Hättet ihr mir das nicht gleich sagen können?", knurrte Harry gefährlich.

"Und uns den Spaß verderben?", widersprach ihm Sirius.

"Das ist noch nicht ausgestanden!", versprach er ihnen.

Die anderen schluckten und rissen die Augen auf, Harry grinste fies.

"Lord Potter, wenn Sie die Frage erlauben, was ist geschehen, dass Sie Ihr Textil verloren haben?", fragte ihn der Kobold neugierig, die anderen hörten aufmerksam zu.

Der Schwarzhaarige winkte ab: "Nichts Besonderes. Ich hab nur den Feuergolem nach Hause geschickt.", sagte er so nebenbei.

Alle starrten ihn an. Ein Golem? Ein Feuergolem in Gringotts? Mitten in London? Dass die Lestranges irre waren, wussten sie, aber so durchgeknallt? Betty fasste sich als erste:

"Ein Feuergolem? Was meinst du mit ‚nach Hause geschickt'?", fragte sie ihn ungläubig.

"Nach Hause geschickt eben. Er war an das Verließ gekettet. Ich habe die Kette zerstört und ihn nach Hause geschickt. Nach Hause geschickt eben!", erklärte er amüsiert dem Goldfischschwarm.

"Das erklärt den Schwefel und die verbrannte Kleidung.", mummelte Remus in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Ist die Gefahr gebannt, Lord Potter?", fragte der Kobold nach.

Die Kobolde waren nie gerne oder lange auf dieser Ebene geblieben, da sie die unangenehme Magie spürten und die Gefahr, die hinter der Tür des Verlieses lauerte.

"In der Tat! Ich habe den Fluch gebrochen und den Golem befreit, damit der wieder nach Hause konnte. Das Verlies ist jetzt ein ganz gewöhnliches. Auch die Kobolde können es wieder betreten.", bestätigte Harry dem Kobold.

Der Kobold stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Endlich konnten sie dort normal arbeiten.

"Hast du den Horkrux?", fragte Saskia. Als Antwort hielt er nur den Beutel hoch, der nun eine deutliche Beule hatte.

"Bist du verletzt?", fragte nun Betty besorgt nach; die Antwort war ein Kopfschütteln, was alle erleichtert ausatmen ließ.

"Remus, musst du noch irgend etwas klären?", fragte Harry seinen Vermögensverwalter.

"Nein, Harry, von meiner Seite aus wäre alles klar!", gab er seinem Arbeitgeber Bescheid.

"Gut. Können wir dann bitte aufbrechen? Ich habe Hunger und hätte gerne ein Eis!", teilte er mit.

"Ich auch!", sprang Saskia sofort darauf an.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und nickte, also war es beschlossen. Sie gingen zuerst in den Tropfenden Kessel, danach in einen Eissalon, welchen mussten sie noch ausknobeln.

"Von unserer Seite wäre alles erledigt. Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für Ihre Unterstützung bedanken!", wandte sich der kleine Lord an den Kobold.

"Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen. Eine Frage hätte ich noch, Lord Potter.", fing der Kobold an. Harry wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

"Sie hätten mich nicht um Erlaubnis fragen müssen, um in das Verlies einzudringen. Wie ich gesehen habe, können Sie sich hier in Gringotts frei bewegen. Daher hätten Sie es auch einfach so machen können. Habe ich mit meiner Annahme Recht?", fragte der Kobold auch gleich darauf los und bestätigte Harry.

"In der Tat! Aber ich werde diese Fähigkeit nicht nutzen, um jemanden zu bestehlen! Ich wurde selbst bestohlen und nötig habe ich das nicht!", bestätigte er dem Kobold. Letzteres fügte er sehr ernst hinzu.

"Ich möchte mich aber bei Ihnen bedanken, Lord Potter, das Sie sich trotzdem an uns gewandt haben und uns vorher fragten, auch wenn es Ihnen möglich ist, ohne Erlaubnis die Verliese zu besuchen. Das zeigt uns, das Sie ein ehrbarer Mann sind, Lord Potter!", bedankte er sich und verbeugte sich tief vor ihm.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen! Ich wünsche Ihnen einen Ertragreichen Tag!", antwortete der Junge ihm in Koboldgack und verbeugte sich Tief.

"Auch mir ist es eine Ehre, Lord Potter. Seien Sie sich der Unterstützung der Kobolde sicher!", antwortete er ebenfalls in Koboldgack und einer Verbeugung.

Sie verließen das Büro, Harry verwandelte sich in Thomas Schmitz und sie steuerten den Ausgang an. Im Tropfenden Kessel bestellten sie etwas zu trinken und stöberten in der Karte.

"Sag mal, was hast du dem Kobold gesagt, als wir gegangen sind?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

"Das war eine höfliche Formel der Verabschiedung.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Du lügst uns auch nicht an?", fragte Remus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Nein, bestimmt nicht!", widersprach er energisch.

"Das war aber nicht alles, oder?", bohrte Betty weiter. Sie kannte ihre Pappenheimer.

Er seufzte: "Er hat mir noch die Unterstützung der Kobolde zugesagt!", erklärte er ihnen noch.

"Ich dachte, sie mischen sich nicht in die Belange der Zauberer ein?", warf Tatze dazwischen.

"Schon! Sie werden mir als Waffenbrüder eher nicht helfen, außer die, die sich mir verpflichtet haben, sondern eher in der Bank.", gab er seinem Paten zur Hälfte Recht.

"Verstehe!", murmelte Remus und strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn.

Tom der Wirt nahm die Bestellung auf, die er auch umgehend servierte. Die kleine Gruppe war gerade mitten beim Essen, als der Kamin aufflammte. Heraus trat ein Hochgewachsener Mann mit weißen Haaren und einem Gehstock. Lucius Malfoy. Er sah sich um, und warf jedem einen abfälligen Blick zu. Sie waren unter seiner Würde, obwohl er nur viel Geld hatte. Einen Moment später stieg eine schöne Frau aus dem Kamin, Narcissa Malfoy, die einen Jungen an der Hand hielt, der seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war: Draco Malfoy.

Er sah im Moment nicht gerade glücklich aus. Irgendwie machte er einen beschwerten Eindruck. Bei bestimmten Bewegungen zuckte ihm ein Mundwinkel in der sonst kühlen Maske. Harry konzentrierte sich, tastete ihn vorsichtig ab und entdeckte Tarnzauber, die vermutlich Verletzungen verdeckten. Harry hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Sie beendeten das Essen und nachdem Remus bezahlt hatte, verschwanden sie nach Muggellondon, wo sie sich in einer Eisdiele einmal quer durch die Karte probierten.

Sie gingen noch etwas bummeln. Harry musste seiner Schwester die verschiedenen Dinge erklären, die sie nicht kannte. Betty übernahm das bei Sirius. Remus ließ sich etwas zurückfallen, um nachzudenken. Saskia stand mit ihrem Bruder gerade vor einem Fenster, das überquoll. Saskia war begeistert. Harry murmelte zu seinen Begleitern:

"Wir werden verfolgt, seit wir aus dem Kessel raus sind! Er gafft immer auf Saskia!", knurrte er.

Die Gesichter der anderen verfinsterten sich und wurden merklich wütend.

"Da vorne geht eine dunkle Gasse weg. Dort drin werden wir ihn stellen!", knurrte Harry, die anderen nickten nur zustimmend.

Sie drehten sich vom Schaufenster ab und schlenderten weiter. Die Gruppe schwenkte in die Gasse ein und versteckte sich zwischen dem Unrat. Die Frauen apparierten nach Potter Manor, das müssen sie sich nicht antun.

Ihr Schatten marschierte auch in die Gasse und lief prompt in Sirius hinein, der ihn auch gleich am Kragen festhielt und von den Füßen zog.

"Was willst du von meiner Tochter?", knurrte er wütend.

Remus stellte sich neben ihn und knurrte nicht minder gefährlich.

Harry rannte nach draußen, stoppte einen Passanten und bat ihn, die Polizei zu rufen.

"Dort drin ist ein Gesuchter Verbrecher. Bitte rufen sie die Polizei, meine Onkel halten ihn solange fest!", bettelte der Junge und deutete mit einem Finger auf die Gasse.

Der Passant schaute kurz in die Gasse und rief die Polizei, die auch kurz darauf erschien.

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte einer der Beamten.

Sirius knurrte ihm die Antwort zu: "Der Typ hier hat meine siebenjährige Tochter angeglotzt und ist uns durch halb London gefolgt. Wir haben ihn hier gestellt und sie gerufen!",

"Ist das wahr?", fragte der Polizist, Remus und Harry nickten.

"Können sie sich Ausweisen?", fragte der andere Polizist.

Remus zog seine Brieftasche, streckte ihnen die rote Lizenz zu, Harry holte die Brieftasche von Sirius aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihnen ebenfalls die rote Lizenz mit der Krone hin. Die beiden Polizisten sahen sich an, schluckten einmal und wandten sich nun ihrer potenziellen Kundschaft zu. Die Beamten holten ihre Handschuhe heraus und durchsuchten den Mann. Sie fanden seine Brieftasche und fummelten seinen Ausweis heraus.

"Schau mal einer an, wen haben wir den da! Sie sind verhaftet!", sagte ein Polizist und legte ihm die Handfesseln an.

Er führte ihn zum Streifenwagen und setzte ihn hinein, dabei las er ihm die Rechte vor.

"Es ist gut, dass sie ihn aufgegriffen haben. Er wird gesucht im Zusammenhang mit dem Fall Dursley. Er war seine rechte Hand, es stehen zwei Millionen Pfund Kopfgeld auf ihn aus! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", erklärte ihnen der andere Polizist.

Der Grünäugige zog Remus am Ärmel und flüsterte ihm etwas in das Ohr.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte er nach, er nickte.

"Das Kopfgeld soll einer Einrichtung gespendet werden, die sich um die Opfer solcher Leute kümmert!", teilte ihnen Remus mit.

Die Polizisten sahen ihn dankbar an:

"Das ist sehr großzügig von ihnen. Sie müssten aber in den nächsten Tagen auf das Revier kommen, um den Papierkram zu erledigen.", bat er ihn, Moony nickte.

Die Passanten, die dem Treiben zugesehen hatten, klatschten Beifall, als sie die Entscheidung hörten. Die Polizisten fuhren mit dem Verdächtigen ab. Die Passanten gratulierten ihnen und liefen auseinander. Die drei nutzten die dunkle Stelle und apparierten nach Potter Manor.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	24. Geburtstag

**Kapitel 23: Geburtstag**

Eine Woche nach dem Zwischenfall in Muggellondon besuchte Harry heimlich seine Verlobte im Fuchsbau. Sie saßen gerade nebeneinander auf dem Bett, er versuchte gerade ihre Okklumentik zu stärken, war irgendwie immer dabei abwesend. Das spürte auch Ginny.

"Erzählst du es mir, bitte?", bat sie ihn vorsichtig. Er seufzte nur.

Sie hatte schon gemerkt, dass er viel in sich hineinfraß. Aber seit er sie besuchen kam, war es mit ihm besser geworden. Er teilte sich ihr jetzt häufiger mit. Nur wenn er so bedrückt war wie jetzt, fiel er in die alten Muster zurück und schwieg.

"Ist es wegen der Verhaftung?", riet sie vorsichtig. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie überlegte noch eine Weile, was es sein könnte, dann ging ihr ein Licht auf.

"Draco?", fragte sie und er nickte. Sie seufzte, legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog ihn an sich. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen.

"Wie kann ich ihm helfen? Scheinbar wird er geschlagen. Ich will ihm so ein Martyrium ersparen. Ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn der Onkel - in diesem Fall der Vater - nach Hause kommt und das erste, was er macht, ist, dich Krankenhausreif zu prügeln.", fühlte er mit seinem ehemaligem Erzfeind.

Ginny zuckte hoch: "Sirius!", rief sie aus. Er sah sie fragend an.

Sie lächelte verliebt. Er sah so süß aus, wenn er begriffsstutzig war: "Es war bestimmt keine Liebeshochzeit?", fragte sie zur Sicherheit nach.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein. Die Ehe war arrangiert.", bestätigte er ihr.

"Gut! Sirius kann als letzter Black die Ehe annullieren und die Mitgift zurück fordern. Allerdings muss ein erheblicher Grund dafür bestehen, damit die Annullierung im Ministerium anerkannt wird. Ich werde mal Dad darauf ansetzen!", erklärte sie ihrem Verlobten.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, Ginny. Ich muss aber mit Sirius sprechen. Schließlich hat er die Hauptaufgabe dabei.", grübelte er laut und sie nickte zustimmend.

Das rothaarige Mädchen nutzte seine Unaufmerksamkeit und testete ihre Legilimens. Sie stieß auf stabile Schilde und wurde aus dem Kopf von ihrem Verlobten hinausgeworfen.

"Tztztz! So etwas geziemt sich nicht einer Dame!", triezte er sie.

Sie erdolchte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen und massierte sich dabei die Schläfen. Er fasste sich an die Brust und ließ sich theatralisch nach hinten fallen. Ginny schmiss sich auf ihn und kitzelte ihn durch. Sie saß gerade auf seiner Hüfte und kitzelte ihn am Bauch. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie hielten inne. Beide atmeten heftig. Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und fixierte seine grünen Seelenspiegel, die nichts als Zuneigung und reine Liebe zu ihr zeigten. Ihre weichen Lippen berührten die seinen, braune Augen trafen auf grüne. Eine vorwitzige Zunge spielte um seine Lippen und bat um Einlass, die auch erfreut gewährt wurde. Ihre Augen schlossen sich zeitgleich, als sich ihre Lippen festsaugten. Ihre Zungen tanzten zu einem imaginären Tango, ihre Hände erforschten ihre zierlichen Körper. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihren Pullover, um zärtlich den Rücken zu liebkosen, ihre Hände wanderten unter sein Hemd und massierten zärtlich seine Brust. Ihre Wangen röteten sich mehr und mehr.

"Ginny! Essen ist fertig!", polterte es an der Tür. Beide stöhnten genervt auf.

"Bin gleich da!", rief sie genervt zurück, und die Schritte entfernten sich.

Sie klebten noch einen Moment aneinander, bevor sie sich erhoben und ihre Kleidung richteten. Sie küssten sich noch kurz leidenschaftlich, soweit man davon kurz reden konnte, bevor der Schwarzhaarige disapparierte.

Ginny schlenderte langsam die Treppe hinunter und versuchte ihren Puls wieder herunterzuholen. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm sich etwas von der Gemüsesuppe.

"Ginny Liebes, hast du Fieber?", fragte ihre Mutter sie besorgt.

"Nein Mum! Warum fragst du?", antwortete sie ihr verwundert.

"Du glühst ja förmlich!", stellte sie fest, als sie an ihre Wangen und die Stirn fühlte.

Ginny schaltete und wurde rot wie eine Tomate: "Nein Mum, ich bin eben gelaufen um schneller hier zu sein!", log sie, denn rot war sie ja schon.

Damit gab sich Molly zufrieden, nur Arthur musterte seine Tochter.

_In Potter Manor:_

"Sag mal: Wo warst du eigentlich?", überfiel Betty ihn gleich, als ihr Sohn durch die Tür den kleinen Salon betrat.

"Uhm, lernen?", antwortete er ihr. Betty kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Was hast du gelernt?", stellte sie ihm die Fangfrage.

"Okklumentik?", antwortete er ihr wahrheitsgemäß, sie schnaubte.

"Hast du Fieber?", fragte Betty ihren Sohn besorgt.

"Nein, wieso?", fragte Harry verwundert nach.

"Du hast rote Wangen, und deine Hitze spüre ich bis hier her!", stellte sie übertrieben fest.

"Ich bin hergerannt!", log auch er, denn rot war er ja schon.

Die Männer sahen sich amüsiert an. Sie hatten eine Vermutung, wo er war, es schien sich zu bestätigen.

"Wie geht es Ginny?", wollte Bettina wissen.

"Ihr geht es g...", Harry stoppte mitten im Satz und sah erschrocken zu ihr.

"Hab ichs doch gewusst!", sagte sie triumphierend grinsend.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ertappt zu Boden.

"Lass dich bloß nicht erwischen, Harry!", ermahnte ihn Sirius, was ihm ein bestätigendes Kopfnicken von Harry und einen schmerzhaften Tritt auf seinen Fuß einbrachte.

"Und du ermutigst ihn auch noch!", zischte Betty ungehalten.

"Soll ich ihn über das Knie legen?", zischte Sirius zurück.

"Manchmal wäre es besser, so wie ihr euch benehmt!", zischte sie wieder zurück.

"Moment mal, mich lasst ihr da bitte heraus!", forderte Remus mit abwehrenden Händen.

"Betroffenen Hund bellen!", knurrte Betty in seine Richtung mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Ich geh dann mal.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und zog eine Protestierende Saskia mit aus dem Raum.

Kaum fiel die Tür ins Schloss, entfachte drinnen eine hitzige Diskussion. Moony suchte ebenfalls das Weite und gesellte sich zu den beiden Kindern in die Bibliothek.

"Was hast du mit Ginny besprochen?", fragte Remus neugierig und ohne Vorwurf.

"Draco Malfoy. Ich möchte ihm gerne helfen. Ginny meinte, Sirius könnte die arrangierte Ehe der Malfoys annullieren. Ich müsste aber zuerst ihn dazu bringen und einen triftigen Grund finden, damit es vor dem Ministerium rechtens ist.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Mmmh, das könnte klappen. Ich setze ein Team von Alastors Leuten auf sie an. Sie sollen Lucius mal durchleuchten, und mit Sirius werde ich auch noch reden, wenn sie sich beruhigt haben.", grübelte der Anwalt laut und erhob sich, um die Leute zu beauftragen.

Anfang Juli landete eine Expresseule bei Moony auf dem Schreibtisch und hielt ihm auffordernd das Bein hin. Remus befreite sie von der Last und reichte ihr einen Eulenkeks, den sie dankbar knabberte. Expresslieferungen waren ziemlich kräftezehrend. Lupin öffnete den Brief, der an ihn Adressiert war, nachdem er feststellte, dass der Brief von den Sicherheitsleuten von Phönix kam. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich mit jeder Zeile, die er las. Scheinbar war der Bericht nicht von positivem Inhalt.

"Bastard!", knurrte er dann wütend und erhob sich, um direkt zu Sirius zu gehen.

Bei seinen Räumen angekommen klopfte er an und wartete auf Antwort, die auch hektisch nach zwei Minuten kam. Er grinste, als Remus die Tür öffnete und Sirius im Morgenmantel mit wirrer Frisur und gerötetem Gesicht da stand. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich, da schließlich schon zwei Uhr nachmittags war und er schon adrett gekleidet bei Tisch anwesend war. Er musste Grinsen, Betty sah bestimmt nicht besser aus.

"Was willst du!", knurrte dieser ungehalten zu dem Interruptus.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern reichte ihm wortlos den Brief. Tatze sah ihn fragend an, aber sein Freund bedeutete ihm nur wortlos, dass er den Brief lesen solle. Tatze öffnete den Umschlag, entfaltete das Pergament und las den Bericht Aufmerksam durch. Er sah wütend von dem Pergament auf und blickte zornig zu seinem Freund, der ihn abwartend ansah. Sie hatten über die Malfoys gesprochen. Sirius war nicht sehr angetan über den Wunsch seines Patensohnes, aber als er seine Motive erklärte, stimmte er doch widerwillig zu unter der Bedingung, dass es wirklich schlimme Tatsachen geben musste, um die Ehe zu annullieren.

"Dieser Bastard! Den mach ich fertig! Unter diesen Voraussetzungen gebe ich Harry Recht. Ich werde die Ehe annullieren lassen!", knurrte er gefährlich.

Betty trottete aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus. Sie hatte nur das Laken um sich gewickelt. Remus grinste erneut.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie ihren Geliebten, als sie sein zorniges Gesicht sah.

Dieser reichte ihr nur den Bericht über die Malfoys, den sie wortlos las. Sie wurde wütend als sie die Details las.

"Was wirst du unternehmen?", fragte sie ihn dann auch gleich mit unterdrücktem Zorn.

"Ich werde Narzissa helfen!", beschloss er endgültig, Remus nickte dankbar.

Das Paar zog sich an und beseitigte ihre Nahkampfspuren auf ihren Leibern. Remus wartete vor der Tür auf sie, und sie gingen geschlossen auf das Arbeitszimmer von ihrem Freund zu. Sie klopften an, öffneten aber die Tür, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, ließ sie innehalten: Dort saß ein neunjähriger Junge mit einem siebenjährigen Mädchen, der ihr geduldig beibrachte, wie sie eine Feder zum Schweben bringen konnte, stablos. Ihr Gesicht war vor Anstrengung und Konzentration stark gerötet, ihr Lehrer motivierte sie mit lobenden Worten. Die Feder zuckte einen Moment und schwebte einige Sekunden über dem Teppich. Das Mädchen atmete erschöpft aus, als sie ihre Konzentration beendete und die Feder wieder auf dem Teppich landete, ihr Lehrer lobte sie überschwänglich. Als es plötzlich an der Tür applaudierte fuhren beide erschrocken herum und sahen dort drei Stolze Erwachsene stehen, wobei die Frau fast zu platzen schien vor Stolz. Harry grinste seine Schwester an und klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter, was diese wieder rot werden ließ.

Der Schwarzhaarige musterte die drei Besucher und entdeckte in einer Hand von Remus einen Brief. Er stand auf, stellte sich vor die drei hin und fragte auch gleich drauf los.

"Was führt euch zu mir? Was kann ich für euch tun?".

Die drei sahen ihn ernst an, Moony reichte ihm wortlos den Brief. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er den Brief vor seiner Nase sah. Der Inhalt würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen, wenn die anderen schon so reagierten. Er seufzte, nahm sich den Brief und fing an, den Inhalt zu lesen.

"Das ist inakzeptabel!", donnerte dieser zornig, schlug mit der Faust auf den massiven Mahagoni Tisch neben sich und spaltete die Tischplatte dadurch, die anderen schluckten.

"Ups!", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige abwesend, machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit seiner Hand Richtung Tisch und reparierte ihn auf diese Weise, die anderen schluckten erneut.

"Was gedenkst du zu tun?", erkundigte sich Betty.

"Das kommt darauf an, was Sirius machen wird.", gab er Auskunft und musterte seinen Paten.

"Ich werde ihr Helfen und von diesem Ekel wegholen!", erklärte er kurz sein Vorhaben Narzissa betreffend.

"Gut! Ich danke dir! Das macht es für mich wesentlich einfacher.", antwortete er ihm mit einer leichten Verbeugung seines Kopfes.

"Wie lautet dein Plan?", bohrte Moony weiter nach. Der Junge hatte immer einen Plan.

Der Planer überlegte einen Moment, dabei legte er einen Finger auf seine Unterlippe.

"Ich werde ihn und Misses Malfoy einladen. Ich muss ihn wirklich erst neu kennenlernen.", grübelte er laut.

"Und was für einen Grund gibst du für die Einladung an?", hakte Betty nach. 

"Du hast doch bald deinen zehnten Geburtstag!", warf Saskia vom Boden aus ein.

"Was, schon wieder? Wo geht die Zeit hin!", rief er hektisch aus, die anderen schmunzelten.

"Dann ist es beschlossen! Ich werde Narzissa zu deinem Geburtstag einladen und sie nebenbei ausfragen. Schließlich ist sie meine Cousine, und ich habe sie jahrelang nicht gesehen!", nahm er seinem Patensohn die Entscheidung ab.

"Wie willst du auftreten? Als Thomas, als Lord Potter oder als Harry?", wollte Moony wissen.

"Ich bin Harry, einfach nur Harry!", stellte er fest.

Die anderen grinsten: "Also, nur Harry! Wem gehört dann das Manor?", fragte ihn Remus amüsiert.

"Mir!", antwortete er bestimmt. Auf die fragenden Blicke hin fuhr er fort: "Die Kobolde erlauben mir, in diesem Manor zu leben, bis mein Erbe geklärt ist, da es scheinbar noch Probleme mit meinem Schulfond gibt!", fügte der Grünäugige noch bestimmt dazu.

"Und du bist sicher, dass du in Gryffindor warst? Das ist nämlich sehr Slytherin von dir, was du in den letzten Monaten geleistet hast!", fragte ihn Betty beeindruckt.

Die Gesichtszüge ihres Sohnes entgleisten, als sie diese Frage stellte. Daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht! Was, wenn ihn der Hut nach Slytherin schickte? Was, wenn er nicht nach Gryffindor durfte? Was, wenn er sich in Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff wiederfand? Wie würden seine engsten Freunde reagieren? Er bekam Panik! Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, sein Herz raste, auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich feine Schweißtropfen. Die anderen sahen besorgt seine Reaktion und bekamen Angst. Wieso reagierte er so extrem? Saskia rannte zu ihrem Bruder, drückte ihn sanft und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, was ihr mit mühe auch gelang.

"Was hat dich so aus der Bahn geworfen?", fragte ihn Tatze, neugierig wie ein kleiner Welpe.

"D... der Hut!", stotterte er zwischen zwei Atemzüge. Die anderen sahen sich fragend an.

"Welcher Hut?", fragte Betty nach. Was konnte an einem Kleidungsstück so schlimm sein?

"Gryffindors Hut!", antwortete er ihr und bekam wieder Panik.

"Er hat Angst, dass ihn der Hut nach Slytherin schickt!", antwortete Saskia, die das Buch ‚Die Geschichte Hogwarts' noch vor ihrem Bruder gelesen hatte.

Erkenntnis machte sich in ihnen Breit. Er hatte Angst, dass sie ihn ablehnen würden, wenn er in Slytherin landete.

"Harry, uns ist es egal, in welches Haus du kommst. Wir lieben dich noch immer, wir kennen dein Wesen, wir wissen, wer du bist.", versuchte Betty ihren Sohn zu beruhigen.

Er sah sie dankbar an und drückte sie kurz. Er erhob sich und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

"Ich werde ein paar Einladungen formulieren. Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigt?", Mit diesen Worten warf er seine Freunde hinaus.

Er musste sich gut überlegen, wen er einlud und vor allem, was er in die Einladung schrieb. Nun stand er vor einem großen Dilemma: einerseits wollte er mit allen etwas unternehmen, also mit den Weasleys und der Potter Manor Mannschaft sowie Draco, andererseits wollte er noch nicht vor Draco seine Verlobung mit Ginny bekannt geben, da die Weasleys nicht gut auf die Malfoys zu sprechen waren. Er grübelte, wie er alles unter einen Hut bringen sollte, wobei er bei dem Gedanken an einen Hut erneut schnauben musste. Da hatte er sich aber ordentlich in die Nesseln gesetzt! Nun hieß es abwarten, was am ersten September der Hut entscheiden würde! Harry hatte sich entschieden! Er formulierte drei individuelle Einladungen an Mister und Misses Weasley und selbstverständlich an Ginny, die am einunddreißigsten Juli nach Potter Manor kommen durften und je eine Einladung für den ersten August an Draco und Neville. Neville lud er ein, weil er immer ein guter Freund war. Mutig, Loyal und stark war er und er litt. Er litt unter seiner Großmutter, die sehr herrisch war, als er sie einmal erleben durfte. So eine Frau als Erziehungsberechtigte zu haben war nicht einfach. Sie war sehr konservativ in gewissen Dingen und rieb ihm die Erfolge der anderen immer unter die Nase, anstatt ihn aufzubauen und zu fördern.

"Das Dinner ist serviert, Lord Potter!", piepste es plötzlich von der Tür.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er die Elfe hörte, richtete seinen Blick in die Richtung und entdeckte dort eine nun zitternde Elfe, da sie mitbekam, wie ihr Herr erschrocken war.

"Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich habe dein Erscheinen nicht gehört. Ich werde mich gleich nach unten begeben!", antwortete er ihr freundlich.

Die Elfe entspannte sich sichtlich, verbeugte sich tief und verschwand wieder mit dem bekannten Plopp.

Im kleinen Salon öffnete sich die Tür, ein müde wirkender Hausherr trat ein und lies sich auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen. Die andern musterten ihn besorgt, er sah fertig aus. Nur Sirius schien weniger besorgt.

"Du siehst so fertig aus. Warst du bei Ginny?", triezte er grinsend seinen Patensohn und erntete einen müden Blick, einen Tritt von Remus, einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Betty und einen Stoß in die Rippen von Saskia.

"AU! Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gesagt!", schrie Tatze schmerzerfüllt auf.

Ein Zweifaches schnauben, ein Kopfschütteln und ein müder Blick war die Antwort. Tatze kümmerte sich wieder um sein Essen. Der Grünäugige nahm sich etwas leichtes, aß aber sonst nicht viel zu Abend.

"Wie hast du dich entschieden?", fragte Betty vorsichtig ihren Sohn.

Er sah sie mit schmalen Augen an und antwortete ihr müde: "Am einunddreißigsten mit Ginny, ihren Eltern und euch, am ersten August mit Draco und Neville Longbottom.", zählte er auf. Sie nickte verstehend.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich?", fragte er seine Leute und schlurfte müde davon, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

"Was hat er?", wollte Sirius den Grund für seine Prügel wissen.

"Er hat sich entscheiden müssen, wer ihm wichtiger ist. Es sind, so wie es aussieht, wir und die Weasleys, dann erst die anderen. Selektion fällt ihm sehr schwer. Solche Entscheidungen suggeriert er mit Leben und Tod.", erklärte Betty ihrem Geliebten.

"Verstehe! Dann war meine Bemerkung etwas unpassend. Ich sollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen!", murmelte Tatze abwesend. Die anderen schickten ihm bewundernde Blicke.

Am Vorabend des Festes lief ein kleiner Schwarzhaariger Junge den Teppich im Arbeitszimmer durch - mal wieder. Schlechte Gewohnheit, wie Harry selbst feststellen musste. Er machte sich Sorgen, wie der kommende Tag, sein zehnter Geburtstag, verlaufen würde. Schließlich war es das erste Mal, dass Misses Weasley nach Potter Manor kam und Harry überhaupt zu Gesicht bekam. Er wusste nicht, wie sie reagierte. Mister Weasley hatte es akzeptiert, aber ein Unsicherheitsfaktor war nun mal noch seine Schwiegermutter in Spe.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und ein kleiner Kopf schob sich in das Arbeitszimmer. Nachdem der Kopf einen Nervösen Harry entdeckt hatte trat Saskia ganz ein und stellte sich ihrem Bruder in den Weg, dass er direkt in sie rannte. Reflexartig hielt er sie fest, dass sie sich nicht weh tat.

"Was ist, Saskia, warum stoppst du mich so... unkonventionell?", wollte Gebremster von seiner Schwester wissen.

"Ich habe dich gerade dreimal gerufen, du hast nicht reagiert. Wo warst du?", gab sie ihm Auskunft über ihre rabiate Methode.

"Bei den Weasleys und morgen.", seufzte der Junge ehrlich.

Sie musterte ihn: "Du hast Angst, dass sie dich ablehnt?", fragte sie nach, er konnte nur nicken.

"Du musst keine Angst haben. Sie hat bis jetzt nicht eingegriffen, wieso sollte sie es jetzt tun?", schlussfolgerte sie logisch, er konnte wieder nur nicken.

"Du solltest dich ausruhen, Harry. Morgen ist ein wichtiger Tag!", schickte die kleine Schwester ihren großen Bruder ins Bett und grinste dabei spitzbübisch.

Harry konnte dabei nur schnauben, als er ihr grinsen sah. ‚Das kann ja noch heiter werden.', dachte er bei sich, als er sich seinem Schicksal beugte und die Matratze umarmte. Das Geburtstagskind hatte erst in den frühen Morgenstunden Schlaf gefunden.

Er knurrte wie ein Hund, dem man den Knochen wegnehmen wollte, als er eine kleine Hand auf seiner Wange spürte, die ihn zärtlich streichelte.

"Mmmh, nochfünfminuten!", nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und drehte sich um.

Die Hand war hartnäckig! Sie streichelte jetzt vorsichtig seine Ohrmuschel und kitzelte ihn hinter dem Ohrläppchen. Er knurrte ungehalten und scheuchte die Hand mit seiner weg und drehte sich noch einmal. Nicht zu fassen! Die Hand war noch immer da! Sie kraulte jetzt zärtlich seinen Nacken. jetzt musste er schnurren wie ein Kater und seufzte wohlig. Die Hand wurde jetzt frech: Ein Finger schlich sich unter sein Kinn und reizte ihn dort. Das konnte er überhaupt nicht leiden und knurrte wieder. Er drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Endlich war die Hand weg. Jetzt aber kitzelte ihn etwas Weiches im Gesicht und berührte seine Lippen. Das Gefühl kannte er, er holte tief Atem durch die Nase und roch eine blühende Blumenwiese. Ginny! Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, legte seine Arme um ihren Nacken und zog sie widerstandslos auf sein Bett, beide vertieften ihre Bemühungen und ihre Zungen steigerten sich in einen Salsa. Ein Räuspern ließ sie auseinander fahren, als wären sie vom Blitz getroffen worden. Am Fußende seines Bettes standen eine strahlende Saskia, eine lächelnde Betty, ein grinsender Remus, ein breiter grinsender Sirius, ein lächelnder Arthur und eine verdutzte Molly. Er schoss senkrecht in die Höhe, dass ihm das Laken vom nackten Oberkörper rutschte und der Bund seiner Shorts zu sehen war. Ginny lachte Herzlich, Saskia stimmte mit ein.

"Die Pottermänner und rothaarige Frauen!", ließ Tatze seine Weisheit vom Stapel. Moony nickte zustimmend und Betty kicherte.

"Uhm! Verzeihung, Misses Weasley! Bitte?", nuschelte er in ihre Richtung, rot wie ein Radieschen mit Sonnenbrand.

"Papperlapapp! Ginny ist glücklich, ihr seid glücklich, ich konnte sehen, dass ihr euch liebt, auch wenn ihr noch etwas zu Jung dafür seid, wie ich finde. Wer bin ich, das Glück meiner Tochter zu verweigern?", antwortete Misses Weasley ihrem Schwiegersohn in Spe.

"Du bist süß, wenn du dich schämst.", hauchte seine Verlobte ihm in das Ohr und leckte darüber, das es ihn schauderte, was den anderen auch nicht verborgen blieb, als seine Brustwarzen sich erhoben und er eine Gänsehaut auf dem Körper hatte.

"Ist dir kalt? Wir haben Sommer und die Sonne scheint!", triezte ihn Remus, der sich ducken musste, als ein Kissen geflogen kam.

"Uhm, wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte nun das Geburtstagskind, das sich jetzt wunderte, wieso die ganze Gesellschaft in seinem Zimmer stand.

"Zehn durch, beeil dich!", teilte Betty die Uhrzeit mit.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", rief es als sich Saskia ihm um den Hals schmiss und einer ihrer gefürchteten feuchten Schmatzer verteilte.

"Danke Saskia.", murmelte er, als er die Nässe von seiner Wange wischte.

Die Frauen drückten ihm je ein Küsschen auf die Wangen, während die Herren ihm die Hand schüttelten, als sie ihm gratulierten. Alles im Bett, wie der Schwarzhaarige feststellen musste.

"Bitte Misses und Mister Weasley, folgen sie mir bitte.", bat Sirius höflich und deutete ihnen den Weg.

Alle, bis auf Ginny und Harry, hatten den Raum verlassen. Sieh sahen sich tief in die Augen. Ginny ging auf ihn zu, nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn in sein Badezimmer. Dort platzierte sie ihn vor dem Spiegel. Sie befeuchtete einen Waschhandschuh, rieb die Seife darin, bis sich feiner Schaum bildete. Sie stülpte den Waschhandschuh über ihre rechte Hand und fing an, ihren Verlobten im Gesicht zu waschen. Sanft strich sie ihm über die Konturen und passte auf, dass keine Seife in seine wunderschönen grünen Augen kam, die verliebt funkelten und hell leuchteten. Sie weitete auf den Hals aus, massierte seinen Nacken etwas und kraulte ihn durch den Handschuh hinter den Ohren, was ihn wieder schnurren ließ. Sie lächelte noch mehr, als sie sein schnurren hörte. Sie befeuchtete den Handschuh wieder und seifte ihn neu ein. Nun war sein Rücken dran, den sie fester bearbeitete. Sie drehte ihn um und seifte nun seine Brust ein, dabei massierte sie seine Warzen sanft und die Gegend um den Bauchnabel, sein Schnurren verstärkte sich. Sie wrang den Handschuh aus und spülte ihn kräftig aus, damit sie die Seife von ihrem Verlobten waschen konnte, beginnend bei seinem Gesicht.

Der Waschhandschuh wurde nochmal gründlich gespült und erneut mit Seife bearbeitet. Sie legte beide Hände auf den Bund seiner Shorts und schob sie ihm langsam über seine schmalen Hüften. Sie fiel zu den Knöcheln und er stieg aus der Unterhose raus. Sie warf den Stoff in den Wäschekorb. Beide sahen sich verliebt an. Keinem war es peinlich, weil einer in seinem Geburtskostüm vor dem anderen stand. Sie stülpte sich den Handschuh wieder über und seifte ein Bein nach dem anderen ein. Nun fing sie an, seine Hüften einzuseifen und reinigte ihm zuerst die rechte Backe, danach die linke Backe unter leichten kreisenden, massierenden Bewegungen. Er musste seufzen. Sie beendete die Massage und reinigte nun seine Männlichkeit, die sich noch in der Entwicklung befand. Zum Schluss fuhr sie seinen Spalt nach, massierte zuerst den Damm und hielt noch einmal am Anus inne, bevor sie den Handschuh erneut gründlich ausspülte.

Erneut wusch sie liebevoll die Seife weg und trocknete ihn anschließend zärtlich ab. Sie faltete das feuchte Handtuch und legte es über das Waschbecken zum trocknen. Sie nahm seine Zahnbürste, drückte etwas Zahnpasta aus der Tube und reinigte ihm die Zähne. Ausspülen und gurgeln musste er selbst, da konnte sie ihm nicht helfen. Mit dem Waschhandschuh befreite sie seine weichen Lippen von den Resten der Zahnpasta und küsste ihn anschließend sanft auf die frisch gereinigten Lippen.

Sie fischte nach den bereitliegenden schwarzen Socken, an deren Saum ein schwarzer Phönix eingestickt war und stülpte je eine Socke über seine Füße, sie erlaubte ihm dabei das Gleichgewicht an ihrer Schulter zu halten. Sie schnappte sich eine Short, half ihm hinein und zog sie langsam wieder nach oben bis zu seiner Hüfte, sie hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Sie zog ein Hemd vom Bügel, half ihm hinein und knöpfte es langsam zu, dabei sah sie ihm immer wieder tief in die Augen, darin konnte sie nur Zuneigung erkennen und Dankbarkeit. Als nächstes nahm sie sich die schwarze Hose vom Bügel und half ihm auch hier hinein. Auch diese Zog sie hoch bis zu seiner Hüfte, fädelte den Knopf ein und schloss den Reißverschluss. Als letztes half sie ihm in die Schuhe, die sie ihm auch noch schnürte. Zum Abschluss zupfte sie noch etwas am Hemd herum, wischte hier und da eine imaginäre Fussel vom Stoff und musterte ihn.

"Jetzt kannst du unter die Leute gehen, Liebster!", hauchte sie ihm zärtlich zu.

Er verringerte den Abstand zwischen sich und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und hauchte ihr ein "Danke, meine Geliebte Ginny!", auf die Lippen.

Die Szene im Badezimmer wurde von zwei Paar Augen aus dem dunkeln heraus beobachtet. Man konnte in ihren Augen tränen schimmern sehen. Sie freuten sich für ihren ehemaligen Schüler, dass er endlich wieder mit ihr zusammen war. Die vier Augen sahen sich ebenfalls verliebt an und lösten sich in Luft auf.

Das Paar ging Hand in Hand, eng bei einander zum großen Salon, schließlich hatte er Gäste.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, drehten sich alle um, endlich kam das Geburtstagskind zu ihnen. Noch bevor sie überhaupt jemanden sehen konnten, sahen sie ein Goldenes Leuchten, das vor den beiden den Salon betrat. Die Verlobten traten ein. Alle sogen scharf die Luft ein, nur Saskia lächelte Glücklich. Dort in der Tür standen zwei eng umschlungene, verliebte, Menschen. Ihren Kopf an seiner Brust, seine Nase auf ihrem Schopf und lächelten überglücklich. Was sie aber von einem normalen Paar unterschied war das helle, goldene Leuchten, welches die beiden umgab. Ihre Liebe konnte man deutlich im ganzen Raum fühlen, auch die letzten Zweifel von Misses Weasley wurden weggewischt, als sie dieses Bild in sich aufnahm.

Sie wusste nun, dass dieser Junge niemals ihrem Mädchen in irgendeiner Form Schaden zufügen würde oder es zuließ, dass jemand ihr schadete. Auch würde er niemals irgendetwas tun, was sie nicht wollte! Da war sie sich nun absolut sicher!

Das Paar setzte sich nebeneinander hin, lehnte sich aneinander und hielt Händchen unter dem Tisch. Sie waren glücklich, heute ‚offiziell' zusammen sein zu dürfen unter den Augen ihrer Erziehungsberechtigten. Sie aßen den dreistöckigen Geburtstagskuchen, den die Elfen ihm gebacken hatten, nahmen sich vom Kalt/Warmen Buffet, das seine Elfen liebevoll zubereitet und dekoriert hatten. Nach dem Mittagsbuffet gab es Geschenke.

Betty räusperte sich und klopfte an den Kristallkelch: "Harry. Wir haben uns zusammengesetzt, um zu beratschlagen, was wir dir schenken wollen. Nur was schenkt man jemanden, der sich eigentlich alles selbst kaufen könnte? Wir haben überlegt, was wir dir überreichen könnten. Ein Buch über Zaubertränke? Du hast die größte Sammlung in deiner Bibliothek. Eine Grundausstattung eines Labors? Du hast das beste Equipment im Keller, was man sich für Galeonen leisten kann, wie du eindrucksvoll an Remus bewiesen hast, als du ihn von seiner Lykanthropie geheilt hast." Dabei prostete dieser Harry dankbar zu, und die älteren Weasleys sahen ihn ungläubig an. "Wir überlegten weiter. Wir kamen auf ein Buch, du besitzt die am besten Sortierteste Bibliothek der magischen Welt. Eine Eule? Du hast eine wunderschöne und hochintelligente Eule, Hedwig. Kleidung? Du trägst die besten Materialien, die man für Geld erwerben kann. Einen Besen? Du hast den besten Rennbesen der Welt. Wir überlegten und kamen zum Schluss, dass wir dir nichts materiell Wertvolles schenken konnten. Aber dieses hier!", dabei holte sie ein kleines Päckchen heraus, das etwa dreißig Zentimeter lang, zwanzig hoch und acht Zentimeter dick war, eingewickelt in dunkelrotem Geschenkpapier und überreichte es ihm feierlich.

"Dies ist unser Geschenk an dich, Harry. Wir legten zusammen und schrieben alte Freunde an, ob sie uns aushelfen konnten. Wir bekamen viele Antwort und das Ergebnis hältst du in deinen Händen! Wir hoffen, es gefällt dir, Harry!", sie setzte sich, nachdem sie ihre Rede beendet hatte.

Alle sahen ihm nun zu. Harry zitterte, als er das Geschenk vorsichtig öffnete und das Papier entfernte. Es war ein Buch. Das konnte er auf den ersten Blick sagen, aber nachdem das Papier gänzlich entfernt war und er es richtig herum drehte, liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen. Auf dem Titel sah er oben drei goldene Lettern: J.H.L. darunter eine Aufnahme von seinen Eltern und sich als kleiner Junge, wie sie mit ihm Kuschelten und seine Eltern liebevoll in die Kamera und danach zu ihm sahen. Darunter stand in ebenfalls goldenen Lettern sein Nachname: Potter. Es war ein Fotoalbum. Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, Erinnerungen an seine verlorene Kindheit. Er konnte nicht mehr, er weinte vor Glück. Endlich hatte er etwas Greifbares von seinen Eltern, einen Beweis ihrer Existenz. Er stand auf und drückte jeden, der am Tisch saß und weinte jedem dankbar in die Schulter. Das war das beste Geschenk, was sie ihm machen konnten. Selbst die Weasleys steuerten Bilder bei und hatten ebenfalls Tränen der Rührung in den Augen, als sie seine ehrliche Reaktion sahen, echte Freude und Dankbarkeit!

Harry setzte sich auf die Couch mit dem Album auf seinem Schoß. Ginny kuschelte sich an ihn und zusammen sahen sie das Album an. Remus ergänzte einige Beschreibungen, die sie daneben geschrieben hatten mit einigen witzigen Anekdoten. Die Weasleys quetschten Betty und Sirius aus, was es mit der Heilung von Remus auf sich hatte. Sie sahen den zehnjährigen Jungen ehrfurchtsvoll und mit Respekt an. Das hatte nicht einmal Severus Snape geschafft, der Meister der Zaubertränke. Aber als sie ihnen die Risiken nannten, wechselte ihr Blick zu Moony und sahen ihn bedauernd an.

Die Verlobten klebten förmlich aneinander, immer berührten sie sich irgendwo, die anderen mussten schmunzeln, als dies Sirius feststellte, der seinen Patensohn den ganzen Tag im Auge hatte.

Viel zu schnell neigte sich der Tag dem Ende zu und die Weasleys mussten wieder zurück in den Fuchsbau.

"Wir möchten uns Recht Herzlich für die Einladung bei dir bedanken, Harry!", wandte sich Molly an ihn.

"Gern geschehen, Misses Weasley. Das habe ich doch gerne getan.", winkte er ab.

"Nun müssen wir aber aufbrechen, es ist schon spät. Nymphadora, unser Babysitter für die Zwillinge und Ron, muss nach Hause!", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm.

Der Kopf von Harry flog zu Remus, als der Name fiel und er musste breit Grinsen. Ginny, die davon wusste, weil es Harry ihr erzählte und Saskia, die es wusste wegen ihrer Gabe, grinsten ihn ebenfalls an. Remus wurde ganz mulmig, als die drei Kinder ihn plötzlich spitzbübisch angrinsten. Er musste schlucken, weil ein Kind der Sohn von Krone war, ein Kind die Tochter seiner besten Freundin, die Harry in nichts nachstand und Ginny, eine nicht zu unterschätzende Größe, der aber definitiv der Schalk im Nacken saß. In den nächsten Tagen musste er höllisch aufpassen!

Die Weasleys verschwanden im Kamin. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft redete noch kurz etwas und verteilte sich auf ihre Räume, um sich schlafen zu legen. Morgen wird ein harter Tag werden!

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	25. Draco

**Kapitel 24: Draco**

Mittwoch, erster August, acht Uhr. Der schwarzhaarige Junge saß abwesend in seiner Sitzgruppe und starrte Löcher in den Teppich. Er hatte Bedenken, was der Tag bringen würde. Was mit Draco geschehen würde. Was mit Neville geschehen würde. Vertrugen sie sich? Er wusste es nicht genau. Er war der Meinung, er spielte mit dem Feuer. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Betty lugte herein, um zu sehen, ob er wach war. Als sie ihn auf einem der Sessel fertig angezogen entdeckte, trat sie ein und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie musterte ihn.

"Die Situation ist eine andere wie damals, Harry. Heute weißt du über alles Bescheid und bist nicht mehr so naiv und unwissend wie damals!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ich weiß, Betty. Aber eine Ungewissheit bleibt. Was, wenn ich mich mit Draco verstehe und ich mich mit Neville zerstreite?", sagte er zu ihr und sah auf.

Sie seufzte, als sie die Zweifel in seinen grünen Augen sah. Er senkte wieder den Kopf und starrte erneut schweigend auf den Teppich.

"Ich wünschte, Ginny wäre hier!", nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Komm, Frühstück!", forderte Betty, als sie aufstand und eine Hand nach ihm streckte.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte ergeben, nahm ihre Hand, die sie beruhigend drückte und ihn in den kleinen Salon führte. Dort angekommen sahen die anderen die Zweifel in seinen Augen. Sirius sah auch nicht besser aus. Schließlich musste er Narzissa auf den Zahn fühlen und das sehr subtil, was nicht gerade seine Stärke war. Schließlich war er in Gryffindor!

Kurz vor zehn standen alle geschniegelt und gebügelt in der Eingangshalle von Potter Manor. Betty zupfte noch an der Kleidung ihrer drei Jungen und ihrer Tochter herum und wartete auf das Eintreffen der Gäste. Die Uhr schlug zehn als der Kamin aufflammte, eine blonde Frau trat aus dem Kamin heraus. Narzissa Malfoy. An ihrer Hand hielt sie ihren Sohn Draco, der ganz unmalfoyhaft sich Umsah und die beiden anderen Kinder entdeckte, was ihn etwas entspannen ließ.

Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich, ignorierten dabei die Kinder die sich Unverhohlen musterten und sich gegenseitig einzuschätzen versuchten.

"Sag mal, Sirius, was hat denn dich geritten, mich hierher einzuladen? Nicht, das ich mich nicht freuen würde. Ich war von deiner Unschuld positiv überrascht, aber ... warum?", fragte sie ihn direkt, nicht nach Slytherin Art.

"Hast du meinen, seinen, Brief nicht gelesen? Da steht alles drin!", fragte Gefragter sie verwundert, da sie scheinbar unwissend über den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit war.

Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa: "N... nein. Lucius hat den Brief gelesen und nur gemeint, das ich heute mit Draco hier herkommen sollte.", murmelte sie verlegen und hielt sich ihre linke Wange.

Die anderen sahen sich an. Zorn stieg in ihnen hoch. Sirius erklärte ihr den Grund der Einladung.

"Nun, gestern war der Geburtstag von meinem Patensohn und heute wollte ich ihm meine Cousine vorstellen, die ihm nicht nach dem Leben trachtet.", erklärte er ihr.

Sie schaute mit großen Augen zu den Kindern hinüber, die sich gerade beschnüffelten wie neugierige Hunde.

Natürlich: Harry Potter, der-junge-der-Lebt, war sein Patenkind. Das stand im Tagespropheten. Sie hatten das komplette Protokoll veröffentlicht, was schon eine Sensation an sich war. Normalerweise wurden die Berichte aus dem Gamot zensiert.

Ihre Wangen färbten sich dunkler und sie murmelte leise vor sich hin.

"Leider haben wir kein Geschenk für ihn. Lucius sagte nichts davon. Ich hoffe, er ist uns nicht böse?"

"Ach was, ganz und gar nicht. Er freut sich, dass ihr gekommen seid. Er war die letzten Stunden ein nervöses Bündel.", beruhigte er seine Cousine.

Der Kamin flammte erneut auf und ein Geierhut trat heraus, den eine alte Frau trug. Nevilles Großmutter. Ihr Enkel versteckte sich hinter ihr und lugte scheu hinter ihrer breiten Hüfte hervor. Saskia kicherte leise, als sie den Hut sah, Draco runzelte die Stirn, Harry entschuldigte sich kurz und marschierte auf sie zu. Narzissa nutzte die Gelegenheit und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Ich möchte dir im Namen des Hauses Malfoy zu deinem zehnten Lebensjahr gratulieren, Harry Potter. Leider war es mir zwischenzeitlich nicht möglich, etwas zu besorgen!", gratulierte sie ihm und entschuldigte sich gleich, Oma Longbottom schnaubte undamenhaft.

"Vielen Dank, Misses Malfoy, das macht überhaupt nichts. Ich bin froh, dass Sie gekommen sind!", antwortete Gratulierter höflich.

Die Ehrlichkeit war deutlich zu hören, was sie erleichtert ausatmen lies. Schließlich war es unhöflich, dem Gastgeber ohne Präsent gegenüberzutreten und einem Geburtstagskind erst recht.

"Du brauchst deine Maske hier nicht zu tragen, Narzissa.", flüsterte ihr Cousin was sie erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm und sich sichtlich entspannte.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry Potter!", rief die alte Frau mit dem komischen Hut und zog ihn an ihr üppiges Dekolletee.

Er wedelte hilfesuchend mit den Armen, was den Männern ein Grinsen entlockte, den Frauen ein unterdrücktes Lächeln, Saskia kicherte erneut, Draco runzelte wieder die Stirn und Neville sah ihn mitfühlend an.

Ein ersticktes "Danke, Misses Longbottom!", war zu hören, was die Reaktionen bei den anderen nur verstärkte.

Das wedeln verstärkte sich, die Arme stemmten sich gegen die starke Frau, er versuchte verzweifelt, seine Luftnot zu beenden.

"Meine Güte! Lass den Jungen doch mal Luft holen!", murmelte Draco das Saskia lachen musste.

"Großmutter?", fragte ihr Enkel leise. Angesprochene sah ihn fragend an.

Neville deutete mit dem Finger auf den kleinen Jungen zwischen ihren üppigen Brüsten, der verzweifelt versuchte, loszukommen. Sie folgte seinem Finger und erkannte einen schwarzen Haarschopf, den sie dann auch gleich los lies. Der Junge fiel nach Luft schnappend auf den Boden und mimte dabei einen Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Sein Kopf war stark gerötet und seine Haare unordentlicher als sonst.

Die röte war entweder auf die Luftknappheit oder auf die Position zurückzuführen, in der er sich gerade noch befand. Das wussten die Zuschauer nicht genau, vermutlich ersteres. Die Kinder lachten offen, auch Draco, die Erwachsenen verkniffen sich weitestgehend ein Lachen, ließen sich aber zu einem Schmunzeln hinreißen.

Misses Longbottom schob ihren Enkel zu Harry, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte. Er überreichte ihm Zitternd ein kleines Päckchen und stotterte unsicher zu dem Jungen-der-Lebt.

"A... aa... alles g... gute, Harry!"

"Danke Neville! Schön, dass du kommen konntest. Das hier ist für dich!", begrüßte er seinen ehemaligen und hoffentlich zukünftigen Freund.

Neville sah das Päckchen und den Umschlag unsicher an. Normalerweise verteilt der Gastgeber keine Geschenke.

"Neville, ich weiß, dass du am Montag auch Geburtstag hattest. Das ist mein Geschenk an dich. Alles Gute!", sagte er ehrlich und drückte ihm das Päckchen und den Umschlag in die Hand.

"Ein Geschenk lehnt man nicht ab, Neville!", ermahnte seine Oma ihren Enkel.

Unsicher nahm der Gast die Dinge an sich und wollte sie einstecken, aber seine Oma bremste ihn.

"Willst du sie nicht öffnen und nachsehen, damit du dich bedanken kannst?", befahl sie ihm.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Misses Longbottom!", beschwichtigte Harry die alte Frau. Neville schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick.

"D... danke, Harry!", sagte Neville artig.

"Keine Ursache. Kommst du?", bat er ihn höflich und deutete mit der Hand auf seine jungen Gäste.

Die Kinder zogen sich zurück, während sich die Erwachsenen im großen Salon mit der Teekanne stritten.

"Du kannst einem echt leid tun!", platzte es aus Draco heraus und brach damit das Eis.

"Was meinst du?", wollte Neville wissen.

"Deine Großmutter!", meinte der Malfoy bedauernd zu ihm, die andern nickten zustimmend.

"Sie ist nicht immer so, nur wenn wir zu Besuch sind.", spielte er herunter, doch Harry wusste es besser.

"Du hattest Geburtstag?", fragte Draco beim Gastgeber nach.

"Wenn du hier bist, hast du auch eine Einladung bekommen.", stellte Neville fest.

Draco schnaubte: "Mein Erzeuger liest alle Briefe. Selten bekommen wir einen zu lesen. Er sagte nur, dass wir heute um zehn hier sein sollen, den Grund uns mitzuteilen, hielt er nicht für nötig!", erklärte der Weißblonde und massierte dabei abwesend seine linke Wange.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als er die Geste sah. Er würde ihn jetzt genau beobachten.

Neville sah den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen nervös an, was dieser auch feststellte. Jetzt kam das, vor dem der Grünäugige sich fürchtete.

"Was ist, Neville?", fragte er höflich nach, angesprochener zuckte zusammen.

"I... ich habe mich gefragt, wieso du ausgerechnet UNS eingeladen hast, Harry!", dabei zeigte Neville auf Draco und sich selbst. Harry seufzte.

"Weißt du, Neville, ich weiß, wie es ist, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen und fast keine echten Freunde zu haben. Mein Pate behandelt mich gut und lässt es mir an nichts fehlen, außer halt an Freunden, die er mir nicht kaufen will. Er könnte mir welche kaufen, aber das sind dann keine Freunde, die um meinetwillen kämen, sondern nur des Geldes wegen. Sirius weiß das, deshalb mischt er sich auch nicht ein, wen ich wann einlade. Ich hoffte, wir könnten uns besser kennenlernen!", sagte er unverblümt zu dem Jungen vor sich.

"Du hast da in allem Recht, was du zu Neville sagtest, aber wie passe ich da in dein Motiv?", fragte Draco nach, er passte da gar nicht rein.

"Nun, Draco, ich habe viele Dinge über die Malfoys gehört.", sagte er ernst, Draco schluckte ihm waren die Nebenbeschäftigungen seines Erzeugers durchaus bewusst, "Gute sowie schlechte!", Draco schluckte erneut und sah ihm unsicher in die grünen Augen.

"Ich mache mir gerne selbst ein Bild von jemanden, bevor ich irgendwen verurteile und ihn zu meinem Feind deklariere!", fügte Harry ernst hinzu.

Draco erkannte in seinen Augen Ehrlichkeit, aber keine Ablehnung ihm gegenüber.

"Ich danke dir für deine Offenheit!", bedankte sich der Malfoyerbe bei ihm.

Er hatte die Drohung verstanden, die sehr Slytherin formuliert war, wie er anerkennend feststellen musste. Er hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder ließ er den Malfoy heraushängen und unterstützte den dunklen Lord verbal, oder er versuchte er selbst zu sein und schloss mit Harry Potter, dem-Jungen-der-Lebt, Freundschaft, dem erklärten Feind des dunklen Lords. Er stand vor einem Dilemma. Seine Entscheidung für oder gegen Harry Potter würde den Fortgang des Hauses Malfoy besiegeln.

"Denke daran, Draco: Ich entscheide mich nicht gegen komplette Familien, sondern Personen. Es gibt immer eine Option. Vergiss das niemals!", mahnte ihn der Grünäugige, als er seine Sorgen in den grauen Augen entdeckte.

Draco verbeugte sich leicht und sog dabei zischend die Luft ein, dabei hielt er sich die Seite.

"Was hast du, Draco? Tut dir was weh?", fragte ihn Saskia besorgt. Gefragter nickte.

"Bin vom Besen gefallen, die Rippen!", presste dieser zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

"Ich bin gleich zurück!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und eilte aus dem Raum.

Zehn Minuten später kam er mit einem Dutzend Phiolen in der Hand zurück. Eine drückte er ihm auffordernd in die Hand.

"Trink!", befahl Harry ihm gleich, Befehligter sah fragend auf die Phiole.

"Was ist das?", hakte Draco auch gleich nach.

"Ein kombinierter Schmerz- und Heiltrank!", gab er ihm den Inhalt der Phiolen Preis.

Der Weißblonde nickte dankbar und schluckte den Trank herunter, der seltsamerweise wohlschmeckend war. Die Wirkung setzte unverzüglich ein, indem an mehreren Stellen seines Körpers ein Leuchten zu sehen war. Überall dort, wo Verletzungen waren.

"Welcher Trank war das? Den Trank kenne ich nicht. Er ist effektiv und außerdem wohlschmeckend, nicht so grausam wie die meines Patenonkels!", fragte er den Spender verwundert.

"Eigenkreation!", antwortete Harry knapp.

Dracos Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf: "Ehrlich? Ich dachte nicht, dass Black und Lupin eine große Leuchte in Tränke waren, wenn ich meinem Paten glaube und Smith war zwar gut, aber so gut auch wieder nicht, wie er mir erzählte!", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

"Es heißt Sirius, Remus und Bettina!", zischte Saskia in Dracos Richtung.

Malfoys Kopf flog zu dem Grünäugigen herum und sah in sein Gesicht, in dem keine Regung abzulesen war. Seine Maske war perfekt, das war nicht gut, das kannte er von sich selbst.

"Tschuldigung!", nuschelte er leise.

"Geschenkt!", meinte der Gastgeber freundlich und beließ es dabei, er hatte sich entschuldigt.

"Draco! Ich weiß, die Malfoys sind Stolz. Aber wenn du oder deine Mutter Tränke benötigen; zögert nicht, danach zu schicken. Schmerzen jeglicher Art sind nicht angenehm!", bot Harry sich ihm an. Die anderen beiden sahen den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen verwirrt an.

Der Blonde nickte dankbar. ‚Offenbar ist Potter, nein Harry, kein arroganter, eingebildeter, unfähiger und verwöhnter Bengel, wie mein Erzeuger und mein Pate mir einreden wollten. Ich denke, ich werde mir eine Chance geben, Harry kennenzulernen und nicht den indoktrinierten Potter, der-Junge-der-Lebt', dachte sich Draco.

Saskia beobachtete ihn mit leicht glasigen Augen, sie konnte inzwischen ihre Gabe etwas steuern und strahlte anschließend ihren Bruder an, der erleichtert ausatmete. ‚Draco wäre geschafft, fehlt noch Neville', dachte er sich.

"Neville, wie geht es deinen Eltern?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er wusste, das war sein wunder Punkt.

Seine Reaktion verblüffte ihn: "Es geht ihnen besser! Irgendein Wohlhabender Mensch bezahlt ihre Heilung. Anfangs wurden sie nur ausgehalten, aber seit über einem Jahr können die Heiler mehr für sie tun. Ein Heiler meinte, in einem Jahr könnten sie gesund sein, wenn sie weiter solche Fortschritte machen!", erzählte Neville euphorisch.

"Das freut mich für dich!", sagte der wohlhabende Mensch ehrlich zu seinem Freund.

Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte zufrieden mit sich selbst vor sich hin, als er den glücklichen Neville sah. Dies blieb nicht vor Draco verborgen. ‚Er sitzt da wie eine Katze, die gerade einen Vogel gefressen hat. Ich frage mich, was er mit Longottoms Eltern zu tun hat.' Seine Augen weiteten sich ‚Er hat doch nicht das Erbe angenommen?', fragte er sich und hoffte es insgeheim.

Saskia stupste ihren Bruder mit einem Fuß an und nickte mit dem Kopf in Dracos Richtung. Er folgte der Geste und sah einen Draco Malfoy, dessen graue Augen weit aufgerissen waren. Er bohrte seine grünen Augen in die grauen und lächelte.

Dracos Gesichtszüge entgleisten hatte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Sein Puls raste, sein Atem ging heftiger.

"Uhm, wo ist die Toilette?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Der Hausherr, wie er nun wusste, deutete auf eine Tür, auf die er gleich zu schritt. Eiligst verschloss er diese und spritzte sich erst einmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um sich zu besinnen.

Er grübelte einen Moment, besann sich dann aber auf seinen anerzogenen Slytherin Verstand. Das war ein Test! Indem er sich ihm, einem Malfoy, offenbarte, versuchte er herauszufinden, ob er, Draco Malfoy, vertrauenswürdig war. Er musste sich entscheiden zwischen seinem Erzeuger und Harry Potter, der in den wenigen Stunden, die er ihn kannte, mehr geholfen hatte als sein Erzeuger es je tat. Er hatte sich entschieden!

"Verdammter Slytherin!", schimpfte er anerkennend zu seinem Spiegelbild und ging wieder zu den anderen zurück.

Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz gegenüber des Gastgebers und musterte ihn, genauso wie der ihn aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Draco stand auf und reichte dem Schwarzhaarigen die Hand.

"In Ordnung! Freunde?", fragte er ihn unverblümt.

Harry stand auf, sah seinem gegenüber indifferent in die Augen und ignorierte vorerst die Hand, die sich vor ihm befand. Neville wechselte seinen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er musste schlucken. Sie sahen sich an wie ein Löwe, bevor dieser sich auf die Beute stürzte. Auf das Gesicht des Gastgebers schlich sich ein breites Grinsen.

"Freunde!", antwortete er ihm, nahm aber nicht die Hand, sondern zog ihn ganz unkonventionell in eine brüderliche Umarmung.

Draco war verwirrt, auf die spontane Reaktion war er nicht gefasst. Sie hatte so etwas intimes, festigendes, tiefer Gehendes als ein einfacher Händedruck. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Neville hingegen erschrak als die beiden Jungen sich umarmten und sah ihnen irritiert zu. Die beiden setzten sich und entspannten sich sichtlich. Draco drehte sich zu Neville und musterte ihn.

"Neville, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, was meine Tante deinen Eltern angetan hat. Ich finde nicht richtig was sie tat. Es tut mir leid!", sagte er ehrlich zu dem irritierten Jungen neben sich.

"Draco, ich ..." er stockte, "Du hast aber gar nichts getan, als deine Tante ihnen das angetan hat. Du hast den Fluch nicht auf sie gesprochen! Aber ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung.", antwortete er ihm ehrlich. Wieso wussten eigentlich alle über sein Geheimnis Bescheid?

"Was würdest du tun, wenn sich dir der Unbekannte zu erkennen geben würde?", fragte ihn Draco schelmisch und Harry riss die Augen auf.

"Nun, ich denke, ich würde ihn umarmen, ihm überschwänglich danken.", Harrys Mine entspannte sich, Draco grinste breiter und sah zu Harry, "Und ihm anschließend die Fresse polieren!", fügte Neville ernst hinzu.

Beide sahen ihn entsetzt mit aufgerissenen Augen an, Saskia musste kichern.

"W... warum?", stotterte der indirekt Bedrohte.

"Ich will nicht, dass uns jemand Almosen gibt und ich hinterher in seiner Schuld stehe!", antwortete er ernst und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wieso Almosen, wieso Schuld?", fragte Draco nach und blinzelte verwirrt mit den Augen, typisch Gryffindor.

"Die Behandlung könnten wir selbst bezahlen …", hier unterbrach ihn Saskia: "Aber ihr kommt nicht an das Vermögen ran, weil du das Erbe noch nicht annehmen kannst!",

Draco ergänzte die Ausführungen des Mädchens: "Und wenn deine Eltern gesund sind, könnt ihr ja das Geld zurück bezahlen! Wo ist das Problem?", verdammter Gryffindorstolz.

"Und wenn der Unbekannte einfach einem Freund helfen wollte und nichts dafür verlangt, sondern nur wollte, dass die Eltern ihren Sohn wieder in die Arme schließen können, weil er weiß, wie es ist, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen?", warf der Grünäugige traurig ein.

Seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig, behielt aber sein Blick auf dem Boden. Diese Reaktion hatte ihn getroffen.

Draco und Saskia sahen ihn mitfühlend an. Saskia, weil sie es fühlte, wie traurig ihr Bruder war und Draco, weil er es sah, wie seine Maske bröckelte. Neville schien zu überlegen.

"Falls dem so ist, möchte ich ihm einfach nur danken und will sein Freund sein!", antwortete er etwas kleinlaut und Harry entspannte sich etwas.

"Was haltet ihr von Quidditch?", fragte Harry in die Runde und sprang auf.

"Gerne!", kam von Saskia.

"Bin dabei!", von Draco.

"Ich weiß nicht!", von Neville.

"Warum? Hast du Angst?", triezte ihn Draco.

"Ein wenig. Ich bin noch nie auf einem Besen geflogen. Meine Großmutter hatte es verboten. Sie meinte, es wäre zu gefährlich, und es wäre eines Longbottom nicht würdig, auf einem Reinigungsgerät zu sitzen und nach Bällen zu jagen!", bestätigte er kleinlaut.

Der Gastgeber ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurückfallen und starrte Neville fassungslos an, genauso wie Draco und Saskia.

"Das hat sie nicht wirklich gesagt?", fragten ihn alle drei unisono. Er konnte nur beschämt nicken.

Die drei standen wie eins auf, die Jungen zogen Neville an je einer Hand aus dem Raum in Richtung Stadion, Saskia schnappte sich vier Besen aus einem Schrank und trottete hinterher. Unterwegs trafen sie auf die Erwachsenen, die scheinbar gerade den Gästen eine Führung gaben und sie ausfragten. Als die Kinder, Neville hinter sich herziehend und Saskia die Besen schleppend an ihnen Vorbeizogen, sahen sie ihnen erstaunt nach.

"Wo geht ihr hin?", rief ihnen Betty hinterher.

"Quidditch!", kam es im Trio retour.

"Passt auf euch auf!", rief ihnen Remus nach, bevor sich Misses Longbottom einmischen konnte.

"OK!", kam es leise zurück, sie hörten nur noch eine Tür in das Schloss fallen.

"Pottermänner und Quidditch!", ließ Sirius es wieder weise vom Stapel, kassierte erneut Schläge, die er knurrend zur Kenntnis nahm.

Misses Malfoy sah mit gerunzelter Stirn ihrem einzigen Sohn hinterher, den sie so gelöst selten erlebt hatte. Sie beschloss, ihn unter vier Augen darauf anzusprechen. Misses Longbottom sah ihrem Enkel ängstlich nach. Schließlich war er das einzige, was sie von ihrem Sohn noch hatte!

Saskia verteilte die Besen, Draco erhob sich gleich in die Luft, um sich warm zu fliegen und sich auf den Besen einzustellen.

"Fliegen ist ganz einfach. Du nimmst den Besen zwischen deine Beine, greifst vorne fest zu und schubst dich leicht vom Boden ab. Wenn du in der Luft bist hängst du deine Beine hinten ein, damit du dir nichts einklemmst. In der Luft lenkst du einfach, indem du dich etwas zur Seite neigst. Bremsen und beschleunigen ist Kopfarbeit, das heißt, wenn du schneller fliegen willst, musst du einfach ‚schneller' denken und dich auf den Besen konzentrieren. Die Flughöhe variierst du, indem du den Stiel nach unten oder eben nach oben drückst. Soweit alles klar?", erklärte Harry seinem Freund die Theorie.

Anschließend half er ihm, sich auf dem Besen zu Recht zu finden und gab praktischen Flugunterricht.

"Siehst du? ist gar nicht so schwer!", lobte ihn der Schwarzhaarige.

Mit jeder Minute wurde Neville sicherer und mutiger. Er flog einfache Figuren und wurde schon schneller und wendiger. Neville strahlte, als sie nach einer Weile landeten, um zu beratschlagen, wer wo spielt.

"Du bist sicher, dass du noch nie geflogen bist?", fragte ihn Draco amüsiert.

Saskia wurde Jägerin, genauso auch Neville der sich besser als Treiber machen würde, während Draco und Harry Sucher spielen durften. Die Zeit ‚flog' nur so dahin, bis eine weibliche Stimme vom Boden aus nach ihrem Enkel schrie, der sich als Talentierter Spieler herausstellte.

"Neville! Komm sofort da runter!", schrie Misses Longbottom. Die anderen Spieler schenkten ihm bedauernde Blicke.

Er landete geschickt vor ihren Füßen und übergab den Besen Sirius. Seine Oma schnappte sich seine Hand, die sie Beinahe mit einem kräftigen Griff zerquetschte.

"Draco! Wir müssen aufbrechen!", rief auch Misses Malfoy nach ihrem Sohn, der genauso geschickt vor ihr landete und ebenfalls Sirius den Besen in die Hand drückte.

"Saskia!", war das einzige, was Betty rufen musste, um ihre Tochter zu sich zu rufen, die mit einer Bremsspur vor ihr zum Stehen kam, nachdem sie den Quaffel noch fing, bevor er auf dem Boden landete und Sirius den Besen ebenfalls in die Hand drückte.

Der letzte auf dem Besen sah die auffordernden Blicke.

"Ich fang nur noch schnell den Schnatz!", rief Harry ihnen im Vorbeiflug zu und stieß in die Wolken.

Ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannte zwischen Harry und dem Schnatz. Die geflügelte Kugel wollte sich partout nicht fangen lassen, während der Verfolger diese zu fassen versuchte. Der Interessenskonflikt steigerte sich soweit, dass der Level in weite Höhen getrieben wurde, die jeden Sucher der Weltklasse alt aussehen gelassen hätte. Das erkannten nur diejenigen, die sich mit Quidditch auskannten, also Tatze, Moony und Draco. Der Schnatz flog enge Kurven, wechselte die Flughöhe, schlug unvermittelte Manöver, die alle von seinem Verfolger in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde imitiert wurden. Eine Hand streckte sich nach dem Gejagten aus, die Finger näherten sich langsam. Eine Armlänge fehlte noch, bevor sich die Finger um die goldene Kugel schließen konnten, als diese Plötzlich senkrecht nach unten schoss. Der Jäger hinterher, den Arm noch immer ausgestreckt, die grünen Augen auf das Ziel fixiert, das Gesicht Hochkonzentriert. Der Besen war an seinem Limit, schneller konnte er nicht mehr fliegen. Die Finger näherten sich langsam dem Schnatz, der Boden allerdings auch und das wesentlich schneller! Die Rufe ignorierend flog der Sucher unbeirrt weiter auf sein Opfer zu, die Beute fest im Blick. Die andern sahen ihn schon in den Boden einschlagen, als der Schnatz urplötzlich seine Bahn wieder wechselte und nun knapp über dem Boden flog. Sein Verfolger zog so fest er konnte seinen Besen in die waagerechte und schloss zu seinem Ziel auf. Seine Füße eine Handbreit über dem Boden, eine Staubwolke hinter sich herziehend wie ein Flugzeug den Kondensstreifen. Seinen Zuschauer hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, als sie dieses Manöver gesehen hatten, Draco pfiff anerkennend, brachte ihm jedoch einen nicht ernst gemeinten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf seiner Mutter ein, die dem Jungen auf dem Besen mit ihrem Blick folgte. Endlich schlossen sich die Finger des Verfolgers um sein Opfer, der auch ergeben seine Flügel zusammenklappte und sich seinem Schicksal fügte.

Harry flog zu der kleinen Gruppe auf dem Boden, machte ein Looping und kam grinsend vor ihnen zum Stehen. Dort standen acht Personen die einen Schwarm Goldfische erfolgreich imitierten. Erst als Sirius den letzten Besen in die Hand gedrückt bekam, reagierte der Schwarm.

"Bin ich hier der Besenständer oder was?", rief der Besenständer und lies diese auf den Boden fallen.

Saskia und Betty brüllten: "Bist du verrückt? Du hättest Tot sein können!", im Chor. Misses Longbottom und Malfoy nickten zustimmend.

"Gar nicht mal so schlecht!", murmelte Moony, worauf Draco nur mit einem schnauben antworten konnte, sich Neville anschloss und applaudierte genauso wie der Besenständer.

"Das war der beste Wronski-Bluff, den ich je gesehen habe!", meinte Draco, der ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Sag mal, Saskia, woher hast du den Schnatz?", fragte sie ihr Bruder.

"Aus der geschlossenen dunkelblauen Holzkiste. Warum?", antwortete sie ihm.

Die Augen von Sirius und Remus flogen fast aus dem Kopf.

"D... dd... da sind d... die W... ww... Weltmeisterbälle drin!", stotterte Tatze beeindruckt.

Nun war es an Harry, geschockt aus der Wäsche zu schauen, genauso wie Draco und Neville.

Die Unkenntnis von einer Mutter ließ sie beinahe aus der Haut fahren, als sie naiv eine Frage stellte.

"Und was ist das besondere an Weltmeisterbälle?", Draco sah seine Mutter fassungslos an!

"Mutter, Weltmeisterbälle heißen Weltmeisterbälle, weil sie bei der Weltmeisterschaft benutzt werden und damit Weltmeister zu machen. Deshalb heißen die Weltmeisterbälle eben Weltmeisterbälle. Die sind nicht einfach zu fangen, er schafft es in vier Minuten, UND IST ERST ZEHN!", er war kurz vor einer Ohnmacht!

"Das war sicher Anfängerglück.", wollte es der Schwarzhaarige herunterspielen. Er hasste es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

"So wie du geflogen bist, war das kein Anfängerglück. Das war Talent, das war Können. Du warst ‚eins' mit dem Besen!", stellte Draco fest, Sirius nickte zustimmend.

Harry fragte ihn verdutzt: "Was heißt ‚eins' mit dem Besen?", er konnte sich nichts darunter vorstellen.

Draco rollte mit seinen Augen: "Normalerweise lenkt man einen Besen ... ach das weist du ja selbst. ‚Eins' heißt, du musst nur daran denken in diese Richtung fliegen zu wollen, schon fliegt der Besen da hin. Du brauchst es nur zu denken! Das können nur die besten Spieler. Es gibt nicht viele in der Nationalmannschaft, die das können!", versuchte Draco es ihm begreiflich zu machen, was ihm scheinbar misslang.

"Wir müssen jetzt aufbrechen.", verabschiedete sich Misses Longbottom.

"Es war mir eine Freude, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind, Misses Longbottom!", verbeugte der Gastgeber sich vor ihr, was sie lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Neville, gerne darfst du mich besuchen kommen, wenn du magst, das gilt auch für dich, Draco.", lud er seine neuen und alten Freunde ein, die ihm freundlich zunickten.

"Wir müssen nun auch leider aufbrechen. Es hat mich gefreut, Sirius, Harry!" verbeugte sie sich leicht und zog Draco hinter sich her. Die Gäste wurden noch am Kamin verabschiedet und sie warteten, bis die letzte grüne Flamme erloschen war.

Der kleine Lord zog sich um, verstaute die Besen und gesellte sich zu den anderen in den kleinen Salon, ein einfaches Dinner einnehmend.

"Und? Was hat Misses Malfoy erzählt?", fragte er auch gleich seinen Paten.

"Die Berichte scheinen zu stimmen, leider." bestätigte er ihre Vermutung traurig.

"Ja, das passt. Er liest ihre Post und verprügelt Draco. Er war mit einer gebrochenen Rippe hier.", teilte er seine Erkenntnisse mit.

"Und dann lässt du ihn fliegen? Bist du verrückt?", brauste Betty auf.

"Hältst du mich für so verantwortungslos Dritten gegenüber? Ich habe ihm einen Trank gegeben und ein dutzend auf Vorrat. Außerdem bot ich ihnen an, welche nachzuliefern, falls sie nicht ausreichen sollten.", belehrte der Junge die Mutter.

"Tschuldigung!", nuschelte sie verlegen, er hatte ja Recht.

"Außerdem habe ich mich ihm offenbart. Es scheint, als wendet er sich von Lucius ab.", äußerte er noch seine Vermutung.

"Das ist gut. Narzissa bleibt nur wegen Draco bei ihm. Sie kann ihn nicht versorgen, da sie selbst nicht vermögend ist.", meldete sich Remus zu Wort.

"Er hatte seinen Vater nicht einmal so genannt, sondern nur "Erzeuger". Ich denke, wir täten ihnen einen Gefallen, wenn wir sie von diesem Ekel befreien würden.", fasste Harry die Malfoys zusammen.

"So sei es! Ich werde mich nächste Woche in das Ministerium begeben und die Angelegenheit dort klären.", stimmte Tatze zu.

"Gut, aber wo sollen sie bleiben?", warf Betty ein.

"Na, auf Malfoy Manor mit Sicherheit nicht. Wenn sie es wünschen können sie hier wohnen, ich habe genügend Platz hier, oder ich überlasse ihnen eine Wohnung oder ein Haus für die Zeit, bis die Mitgift geregelt ist. Remus, kannst du ihnen da was Schönes heraussuchen?", der nickte bestätigend und grübelte auch gleich.

"Schön! Da dies jetzt geklärt ist, möchte ich gerne Ginny besuchen gehen!", sagte er fröhlich und wollte gehen.

"Lass dich nicht erwischen!", rief ihm Tatze nach, als er durch die Tür verschwand.

Geräuschlos apparierte er in Ginnys Zimmer. Dort fand er sie vor dem Schreibtisch sitzend. Sie war offenbar über einem Brief eingeschlafen. An wen der Brief ging wusste er nicht, es interessierte ihn auch nicht, es war ihr Brief. Wenn er es wissen sollte, sagte sie es ihm bestimmt. Harry nahm ihr die weiße Feder aus der Hand und legte sie neben das Tintenfässchen, das er schloss, damit die Tinte nicht austrocknete. Er fasste sie vorsichtig unter den Kniekehlen mit dem einen Arm, den anderen Platzierte er am Rücken und hob sie hoch. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust und zog sich näher an ihm, sie seufzte.

Er setzte sie sanft auf dem Bett ab, legte die Bettdecke um und fädelte vorsichtig einen Arm nach dem andern aus dem T-Shirt. Sie lehnte an ihm, als er den Kragen vorsichtig über ihr Stupsnäschen zog und sie von dem Kleidungsstück befreite. Er legte sie langsam hin und kümmerte sich um ihre Hose, indem er vorsichtig den Knopf öffnete und den Reißverschluss nach unten zog. Er fasste vorsichtig unter ihr Becken, hob sie etwas an und zog die Hose über ihre Schmalen Hüften. Der Bund der Hose rutschte zu den Knöcheln, er half ihr aus den Hosenbeinen und rollte ihr die Socken von den Füßen. Er faltete die Hose und das T-Shirt, legte es über den Stuhl und die Socken daneben. Nun ging er zur Kommode und angelte sich ein Kleidungsstück, das er neben sich ablegte, als er wieder bei ihr angekommen war.

Er hob erneut ihre Hüfte an und zog zärtlich den Slip über ihre Beckenknochen, der dann auch bei den Knöcheln endete. Er kniete sich vor ihre Füße, ihre Blöße ignorierend, hob ein Bein nach dem anderen aus dem Slip, der sich zu den Socken neben dem Stuhl gesellte. Er fischte nach dem Stück Stoff aus der Kommode, fädelte zuerst das linke Bein ein, anschließend das Rechte und zog es hoch an seinen Platz. Er hob ihr Becken noch einmal an, um den frischen Slip richtig zu positionieren.

Sanft setzte er sich neben sie auf das Bett und zog sie zärtlich zu sich. Sie kuschelte sich wieder an seine Brust, das er lächeln musste. Er nahm sich das Nachthemd, welches auf dem Kissen lag, stülpte es über ihren Kopf und zog ihre wunderbaren langen Haare unter dem Hemd heraus. Nur noch die Arme durchstecken, dann war er fast fertig.

Langsam legte er sie in die Schlafposition hin und musste noch einmal ihre schmale Hüfte anheben, um das Nachthemd über ihren weichen Po zu streifen, was ihr ein Seufzen über die zarten Lippen gehen ließ. Das Hemd endete über den Knien und er deckte sie mit einem dünnen Laken zu, die Daunendecke blieb am Fußende, schließlich war es Sommer und die Nächte warm.

Er stand noch einen Moment neben dem Bett, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte leise: "Schlaf schön, meine geliebte Ginny, und Träum was Schönes. Ich liebe dich!", und hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Harry stand noch einen Moment neben ihr und seufzte. Wie gerne würde er sich jetzt neben sie legen, wie gerne würde er jetzt mit ihr im Arm einschlafen, wie gerne! Er seufzte noch einmal und disapparierte. Dabei übersah er zwei Paar Augen, die ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatten.

"Siehst du! Er hat die Situation nicht ausgenutzt!", flüsterte eine Stimme.

"Du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid. Sie ist doch mein kleines Mädchen!", flüsterte die andere Stimme.

"Du hast ja gestern gesehen, wie sich ihre Liebe manifestiert hat. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Er wird Ihr niemals Schaden zufügen oder etwas tun, was sie nicht will!", flüsterte wieder die eine Stimme.

"Das habe ich jetzt auch gesehen. Sie werden ein schönes Paar werden.", flüsterte die andere Stimme feststellend.

"Du hast Recht. Komm Molly. Schlafenszeit!", flüsterte wieder die eine Stimme und zog die Tür zu.

_Früher in Potter Manor:_

"Du bist wieder zurück? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte ihn Betty besorgt.

"Nein, alles in Ordnung. Sie war über dem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen, ich habe sie zu Bett gebracht.", antwortete er ihr Ehrlich. Sie atmete erleichtert aus.

"Wenn es nur das ist, dann bin ich ja beruhigt.", meinte Betty bestätigend.

"Ich werde ihrem Beispiel folgen und mich auch hinlegen. Es war ein harter Tag.", stellte er fest.

"Aber in das Bett bringen, wie du es mit Ginny getan hast, werde ich dich nicht!", mahnte ihn Tatze.

Seine Wangen färbten sich tiefrot und die anderen grinsten wissend.

"Uhm, Gute Nacht!", murmelte Harry und war verschwunden.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	26. Narzissa

**A/N**: Ab etwa der Hälfte wird **Vergewaltigung** und **Misshandlung** **erwähnt** und ab dem zweiten Drittel **Slash**.

**Kapitel 25: Narzissa**

"Lord Potter! Sie werden dringend in der Eingangshalle gebraucht!", piepste Nikki aufgeregt zu ihrem Herrn, der von seinem Schreibtisch hochschreckte.

Er sah auf die Uhr, die ihm mitteilte, dass heute Sonntag zwanzig Uhr und acht Minuten war.

Er erhob sich und rannte in das Foyer von Potter Manor. Die Tür flog an die Wand und ein seltsames Bild bot sich dem Hausherrn. Dort waren eine Gruppe der Wachkobolde mit zwei Dutzend seiner Hauselfen, die eine aufgebrachte Hauselfe in einem Stofffetzen versuchten, in Schach zu halten. Die fremde Elfe verlangte immer wieder, Lord Potter zu sprechen, er wurde geschickt. Die Verzweiflung der Elfe wurde immer deutlicher, weil seine Artgenossen ihr nicht folgten, behauptete diese. Der Grünäugige ging langsam auf die Elfe zu, die Kobolde und Elfen machten ihm respektvoll Platz.

"Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte er die Elfe freundlich und kniete sich hin, damit die Augen auf einer Höhe waren.

Die Elfe erschrak, als sie freundlich angesprochen wurde und warf sich weinend vor Harry auf den Boden. Sie wurde von einem Zauberer freundlich angesprochen. Die Elfe schluchzte stärker, zuckte aber vor Schmerz zusammen, als der Zauberer versuchte, sie tröstend zu streicheln.

"Holt einen Heiltrank für die Elfe!", befahl er zu den Anwesenden Elfen, was mit zwei Plopps beantwortet wurde.

Die zwei Elfen erschienen direkt neben ihrem Herrn. Eine reichte ihm den gewünschten Trank, der auch dankbar angenommen wurde, indem er ihnen freundlich zunickte. Harry hielt der Elfe die Phiole auffordernd hin.

"Trink das bitte! Das ist ein Heiltrank. Er wird dir helfen!", forderte er die Elfe auf, die ihn mit großen Augen dankbar ansah.

Die Elfe nahm mit ihrem Fleckenübersätem, dünnen Ärmchen zitternd die Phiole und leerte sie in einem Zug. Ihr Körper leuchtete komplett auf. Scheinbar war keine Stelle nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Die anderen Elfen tuschelten und spekulierten, wem diese Elfe dienen würde. Als er die dünnen Ärmchen sah, runzelte Harry die Stirn.

"Holt der Elfe etwas zu Essen und ein großes Esspaket dazu!", befahl er erneut. Zwei Elfen verschwanden wiederum.

Die Fremde Elfe lag unterwürfig auf dem Boden und murmelte etwas in elfisch, das er nicht verstehen konnte, da diese doch sehr nuschelte. Daher sah Harry fragend zu Nikki, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Die zwei Elfen brachten eine nahrhafte Suppe sowie ein geschnürtes Paket, was sie neben die fremde Elfe legten. Der Schwarzhaarige legte eine Hand auf den Kopf der Elfe. Diese hörte sofort mit dem Gemurmel auf und zitterte leicht.

"Bitte steh auf!", forderte der Mensch freundlich die Elfe auf. Sie gehorchte, behielt den Blick jedoch auf dem Boden.

Die Elfe sah besser aus, sie hatte keine Flecken mehr und scheinbar keine schmerzen, da sie sich frei bewegen konnte, sofern sie es wagte.

"Diese Suppe ist für dich, die darfst du sofort essen, wenn du magst!", bot der Junge freundlich an, die Elfe leerte sofort die Suppe.

Der Junge deutete mit dem Finger auf den leeren Napf. Nikki schnippte einmal mit den Fingern, der Napf war wieder gefüllt und wurde umgehend wieder geleert. Das Spiel ging viermal so, die anderen Elfen sahen ihren Artgenossen mitfühlend an. Vielen erging es ähnlich, bevor sie sich freiwillig dem Lord Potter verpflichteten.

"Du verlangtest mich zu sehen. Was führt dich zu mir?", fragte er die Elfe freundlich.

Die Elfe zuckte zusammen, als sie erneut die freundliche Stimme hörte. Sie wurde sonst immer nur angeschrien.

"Lord Harry Potter, Sir!", piepste die Elfe ängstlich. Angesprochener runzelte die Stirn.

"Sprich weiter, du hast hier nichts zu befürchten!", daraufhin verstauten die Wachen ihre Waffen.

"Lord Harry Potter Sir! Elfe wurde geschickt, um etwas von Lord Harry Potter Sir zu holen, Sir!", piepste sie wieder.

Der Lord runzelte die Stirn. Irgend etwas war seltsam. Er überlegte.

"Dobby?", fragte er die Elfe vor sich vorsichtig.

Diese schreckte hoch und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu seinem menschlichen Gegenüber.

"Lord Harry Potter Sir kennt Dobby? Dobby ist so glücklich! Dobby hat schon viel über Lord Harry Potter Sir gehört. Über seine Großzügigkeit und seinen Edelmut. Es selbst zu erleben macht Dobby so froh!", piepste die Elfe entzückt. ‚Jepp! Definitiv Dobby!' dachte sich der kleine Junge.

"Haben Misses Malfoy und Draco Probleme, Dobby?", fragte er ihn gleich einer Eingebung folgend.

Der Elf wurde schlagartig traurig: "Oh ja. Lord Harry Potter Sir. Gleich nachdem die Misses und der junge Master zurückkamen, wurde der Master böse. Er hat geschimpft und Misses und dem jungen Master weh getan. Master hat ihnen jeden Tag wehgetan und sich mit Misses unfreiwillig gepaart. Master wollte sich auch mit dem jungen Master Paaren. Die Misses konnte Master davon abhalten. Sie waren aber immer am nächsten Morgen gesund. Dobby weiß nicht, warum. Der junge Master hat Dobby zu Lord Harry Potter Sir geschickt. Dobby soll Lord Harry Potter Sir ausrichten, das der junge Master und die Misses auf Ihr unausgesprochenes Angebot eingehen wollen. Dobby weiß nicht, um was es geht!", piepste der Elf vor dem Jungen.

Dieser reagierte sofort: "Holt Sirius, schnell! Holt ein Gro vom Sana Trank!", bellte Harry die Befehle.

Die Elfen reagierten erschrocken und handelten sofort. So hatten sie ihren Herrn noch nicht erlebt. Es musste sehr wichtig sein! Auch Dobby zuckte zusammen; diese Töne kannte er.

_Währenddessen im kleinen Salon:_

Sirius saß mit Betty im Arm auf der Couch und schmuste etwas mit ihr. Remus war am Tisch über einige Akten gebeugt und Saskia spielte wieder mit ihren Puppen, allerdings nicht Teatime, sondern Freiflug. Alle zuckten zusammen, als plötzlich zwei sehr nervöse Elfen im Raum erschienen und aufgeregt im Chor zu sprechen anfingen.

"Der Lord Potter schickt nach Ihnen, Master Sirius. Er erwartet Sie unverzüglich in der Eingangshalle!", piepsten sie und waren verschwunden.

"Unverzüglich?", fragte Angeforderter verdutzt. "Das war noch nie da! Sonst war es immer ein ‚Bitte' oder ‚Dringend', aber nie unverzüglich!", sagte dieser erstaunt, sprang auf, um in die Eingangshalle zu rennen; die anderen folgten ihm.

Die Tür zur Eingangshalle flog an die Wand - schon wieder - und ein schwer atmender Sirius, gefolgt von der restlichen Potter Manor Mannschaft, bremste vor dem wütenden Jungen.

"Was ist so wichtig?", presste Tatze zwischen den Atemzügen heraus und hielt sich die Seite.

"Die Malfoys!", antwortete Gefragter ernst. Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an.

"Ihre Hauselfe, Dobby hier", dabei deutete er auf die mitgenommene Elfe neben einer Holzkiste und einem Paket, "wurde geschickt, um den Sana Trank zu holen. Ich habe ihnen ein dutzend gegeben, die aufgebraucht wurden. Außerdem hat Malfoy scheinbar Misses Malfoy mehrfach vergewaltigt und wollte sich auch an Draco vergehen, was aber von seiner Mutter verhindert wurde. Dobby sollte auch ausrichten, sie wollen auf das unausgesprochene Angebot eingehen!", erklärte Harry seinen Freunden in seiner kalten Stimme.

"Remus! Setz ein schreiben für das Ministerium auf, das der letzte Erbe der Blacks die Ehe der Malfoys annullieren will. Bettina! Ich denke, Misses Malfoy braucht die Nähe einer Frau. Sirius! Ich denke, du solltest deine Cousine nach Hause holen. Saskia! Kümmere dich bitte um Dobby. Nikki! Wir bekommen Gäste, bereite zwei Zimmer vor. Kobolde! Ihr könnt euch zurückziehen, Danke!"

Im Moment war er der geborene Anführer und delegierte seine Untergebenen effizient. Niemand stellte seine Entscheidungen in Frage, sie waren Logisch. Alle reagierten wie befohlen: Remus nickte und verschwand in sein Büro. Saskia reichte Dobby die Hand und sah ihn freundlich an. Betty holte ihren schwarzen Pilotenkoffer mit dem kleinen roten Kreuz auf dem Deckel und wartete auf ihren Geliebten. Sirius kramte nach seinem Zauberstab und ging mit gezogenem Stab zum Kamin neben seine Geliebte. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände! Nikki befahl den Elfen, zwei Gästezimmer mit einer Verbindungstür herzurichten, die Kobolde verbeugten sich und verschwanden, genauso die Elfen, die ihrem Herrn dankbare Blicke schickten, weil er einer Fremden Elfe, eine ihrer Art, ohne zu zögern geholfen hatte.

In der Eingangshalle waren nur noch drei Wesen. Eine Elfe, ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Die Elfe wurde etwas abseits von dem Mädchen getröstet, während der Junge nervös vor dem Kamin auf und ab ging. Immer wieder sah er in den Kamin. Immer wieder erkannte er dort nichts. Aus den Sekunden wurden Minuten, nichts geschah! Erst nach zehn Minuten flammte der Kamin grün auf, ein verstörter blonder Junge trat allein heraus, seine Kleidung zerrissen, sein Körper von Wunden übersät und verbeugte sich schmerzverzerrt vor dem Jungen im Foyer.

"Habt dank, mein Lord!", stöhnte dieser und brach in dem Moment zusammen, als Remus den Raum betrat.

Harry konnte ihn fangen, bevor er auf dem Boden landete. Moony nahm ihn auf seine Arme und legte ihn vorsichtig auf einer Couch ab. Der Grünäugige trat kräftig gegen die Holzkiste, dass der Deckel wegflog, die andern zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Er nahm drei Phiolen heraus und gab sie Remus.

"Einer wird nicht reichen!", sagte er ernst. Der Ältere nickte verstehend und flößte Draco den Trank ein.

Sein Körper leuchtete hell auf, ein stöhnen glitt über seine aufgeplatzten Lippen, die zweite Phiole wurde verabreicht. Es leuchteten nur noch einige Stellen hell auf, andere dunkler, er stöhnte nicht mehr. Die dritte Phiole wurde ihm eingeflößt, nun waren wenige Stellen am Leuchten. Körperlich war er jetzt geheilt, wie die anderen erleichtert feststellten.

Harry beschwor eine Schüssel warmes Wasser und ein sauberes Tuch, setzte sich neben seinen Freund und wischte ihm das getrocknete Blut aus dem Gesicht. In dem Moment flammte der Kamin erneut auf. Drei Personen kamen durch. Tatze und Betty, die Misses Malfoy stützten. Sie sah auch nicht besser aus. Ihre Kleidung hing in Fetzen, ihre Blöße lag zur Hälfte frei. Der Hausherr beschwor eine Decke und legte sie auf den nun schlafenden Draco. Misses Malfoy schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick, als sie sah, wie der Junge sich um ihren Sohn gekümmert hatte.

Harry ging auf das Trio zu, nahm unterwegs vier Phiolen aus der Kiste, die noch offen mitten im Foyer stand, beschwor unterwegs eine große Decke und blieb vor Misses Malfoy stehen.

"Habt dank, mein Lord!", stöhnte sie, als er die Decke über sie warf, um ihre Blöße zu bedecken.

Harry hielt ihr eine Phiole an die aufgeplatzten Lippen, die sie ohne zu zögern schluckte, als sie den Inhalt als den Heiltrank erkannte, den Draco ihr gegeben hatte. Ihr Körper leuchtete hell und sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen laut auf. Die zweite Phiole folgte sofort. Ihr Körper leuchtete noch immer und sie wimmerte. Die dritte Phiole bescherte Misses Malfoy keine Schmerzen mehr, aber ein helles Leuchten an einigen Stellen. Die vierte Phiole ein schwaches leuchten, nun waren die Körperlichen Wunden geheilt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry etwas fallen. Er fokussierte das Fallende. Der Junge erkannte, dass aus dem Schritt von Misses Malfoy weiße Fäden langsam auf den Boden tropften. Die anderen folgten dem Blick. Betty drückte sie bedauernd. Sirius wurde wütender und Misses Malfoy schämte sich unendlich. Harry beschwor aus dem Handumdrehen eine Phiole eines unbekannten Trankes, den er ihr in eine Hand drückte.

Diesen zu nehmen war ihre Entscheidung. Ein Heiltrank war eine Sache, der hier nicht. Es war ihr Körper. Auf die fragenden Blicke aller hin erklärte Harry, was sich in der Phiole befand.

"Dies ist ein alter Trank. Er verhindert das einnisten einer befruchteten Eizelle und tötet alle befruchteten Zellen der letzten sechs Wochen ab. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, ob Sie ein Kind austragen wollen oder nicht. Hier zeige ich Ihnen eine Möglichkeit, aber es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Wir zwingen Sie nicht und unterstützen Sie, egal wie Sie sich entscheiden werden!", sagte er ernst.

"Das wird nicht notwendig sein, mein Lord, ich habe den Verhütungstrank erst letzte Woche heimlich eingenommen! Danke für das Angebot!", lehnte sie dankbar den Trank ab.

Alle Atmeten erleichtert aus, auch Harry. Sie konnten seine Motive verstehen, dass er ihr den Trank angeboten hatte. Nach einer Entbindung immer auf das Produkt der Erniedrigung und der Demütigung zu sehen, das konnte nicht einfach sein. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist es Leben, ein unschuldiges Kind, das nichts für die Umstände der Zeugung konnte. Er ließ den Trank verschwinden.

"Gut! Ich habe Räume für Sie vorbereiten lassen! Wenn Sie bitte folgen würden? Die Räume liegen nebeneinander und haben eine Verbindungstür, die nicht abgeschlossen ist.", erklärte Harry erleichtert zu seinen Gästen.

Moony nahm den blonden Jungen auf seine Arme und trug ihn den anderen hinterher. Betty und Sirius stützten noch immer die Frau. Bei den Räumen angekommen öffnete Harry die Tür. Remus trug den Jungen durch die Verbindungstür in den Nachbarraum, um diesen dort in das Bett zu legen. Betty und Sirius setzten Misses Malfoy vorsichtig auf dem anderen Bett ab.

"In der Kommode dort finden Sie Kleidung. Dort ist das Badezimmer. Wenn Sie etwas wünschen, rufen Sie bitte eine Elfe. Sie wird Ihnen helfen. Sei es etwas zu trinken oder zu essen. Sie können auch nach uns schicken.", sagte er zu seinen Gästen, diesmal als Lord. "Und bitte, behandeln Sie meine Elfen mit Respekt!", fügte er sehr Ernst hinzu. Sie konnte nur mit großen Augen nicken.

Harry strahlte Momentan in jeder Hinsicht eine Autorität und Macht aus, dass selbst Voldemort wie ein kleiner Schuljunge wirken würde.

"Gut, ich danke Ihnen! Auf dem Beistelltisch dort finden Sie drei Phiolen. Eine ist ein Schlaftrank, eine ist ein Beruhigungstrank und die andere ist ein Schmerztrank. Sie sind beschriftet, da Sie die Tränke vermutlich nicht kennen werden. Bei Draco stehen dieselben. Frühstück um acht im kleinen Salon, wenn Sie wünschen. Eine Elfe wird Sie führen.", ergänzte der Hausherr seine Ausführungen. Misses Malfoy konnte wiederum nur nicken.

"Ich werde mich zurückziehen!", sagte der Junge, den alle momentan mit großen Augen anstarrten und verschwand durch die Tür.

"Ist der Lord immer so?", fragte Narzissa vorsichtig.

"Nur wenn es sein muss. Allerdings haben wir ihn so Autoritär auch noch nie erlebt!", erklärte ihr Tatze und fügte grinsend hinzu: "Sonst ist er halt auch nur ein Junge!", Betty schnaubte, Remus gluckste, Narzissa sah sie fragend an.

"Wie dem auch sei. Wenn du etwas brauchst, schicke ruhig nach uns. Wir wünschen dir eine gute Nacht, trotz der Umstände!", wünschte ihr Cousin und sie zogen sich zurück in ihre Betten.

Gegen sieben wurde Narzissa von einem wimmern geweckt, was aus dem Nachbarzimmer kam. Sie legte den Morgenmantel um, den sie gestern in der Kommode entdeckte und ging zu ihrem Sohn, der schlecht träumte. Sie setzte sich neben ihren Sohn und fuhr ihm sanft über die Stirn, er beruhigte sich. Sie streichelte ihn etwas über seinen blonden Schopf, bis er lächelte. Der Alptraum war vorüber.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer entdeckte sie eine Pergamentrolle und vier schwarze Stücke samtenen Stoffes. Sie betrachtete die Teile und überlegte was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, als es ihr klar wurde: ein Test! Auf einem Stück war das Wappen der Malfoys, auf einem anderen das der Blacks, auf dem andern das der Potters und das letzte Stück war Neutral. Dort war kein Wappen aufgestickt. Sie schlich sich in das Zimmer nebenan, dort lagen dieselben. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer entrollte sie das Pergament und las es durch. Dort stand in eindeutigen Wörtern, dass Sirius Orion Black, Oberhaupt der Blacks, die Ehe zwischen Lucius Malfoy annullierte und die Mitgift zurückforderte. Als Begründung nannte er schwerste Misshandlung, Vergewaltigung in mehreren Fällen, Untreue in einer großen Anzahl, Mitgliedschaft einer Terroristischen Vereinigung. Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und weinte leise.

Narzissa sah auf, als eine Hand ihre Schulter berührte. Dort erkannte sie das besorgte Gesicht ihres Sohnes.

"Mutter? Tut dir was weh?", fragte er sie besorgt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, er streichelte sie sanft über den Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen.

"Mutter, was ist passiert?", fragte der Sohn seine Mutter.

"Sirius will uns befreien. Er will die Ehe annullieren lassen. Dieses Dokument hier bedeutet unsere Freiheit, Draco. Das hier ist zwar nur eine Kopie, eine Unterzeichnete Kopie; das Original wird er nachher einreichen. Wir müssen dann nie wieder zu Lucius zurück.", erklärte sie ihrem Sohn.

Nur zu den Blacks wollte sie auch nicht. Schließlich hatten sie ihr die Suppe eingebrockt, da wollte sie nicht wieder zurück in den Schoß der Familie kriechen. Sirius hielt nichts von solchen Dingen, das hatte er mehrfach gesagt. Er schien dem Lord Potter verpflichtet zu sein. Nur ohne Familie sein, wollte sie nicht. Eine gründen konnte sie nicht, das war einer Frau nicht erlaubt und Draco war zu jung dafür. Sie hatte nur noch eine Möglichkeit: die Potters!

"Mutter?", wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Ja, Draco?", antwortete sie ihrem Sohn.

"Was hat das mit den Wappen auf sich?", wollte der Junge wissen.

"Ich denke, wir sollen uns entscheiden, wo wir in Zukunft leben wollen.", äußerte sie ihre Vermutung.

"Und?", fragte ihr Sohn nach.

"Nun, Draco, momentan tendiere ich zu den Potters, aber ich will zuerst mit ihm reden!", meinte sie.

"Ja, Mutter, du hast Recht! Ich bin derselben Meinung!", stimmte er zu.

"Lass uns für das Frühstück fertig machen!", schickte sie ihren Sohn ins Bad und klappste ihm auf den Hintern, den er sich mürrisch Rieb.

Kurz nach acht öffnete sich die Tür zum kleinen Salon, eine Elfe betrat den Raum, hielt die Tür auf und verbeugte sich.

"Der kleine Salon. Sie werden erwartet.", piepste die Elfe und schloss die Tür beim Rausgehen.

Dort saßen alle bis auf den Hausherrn und schauten gespannt zu ihnen.

"Bitte setz dich, Narzissa, Draco, und nehmt euch etwas zu essen.", brach Sirius das schweigen und die beiden gehorchten.

Sie setzten sich und musterten die Tischreihe. Saskia mampfte genüsslich Frühstücksflocken, Remus blätterte in irgendwelchen Unterlagen und schlürfte ab und zu an der Kaffeetasse und knabberte dabei an einem dick Belegten Brötchen; Betty blätterte im Tagespropheten und kaute abwesend an einem Marmeladenbrot herum, Sirius trug einen Tjost mit dem Brotkorb aus. Am Kopfende lag ein Magazin neben einem unberührten Teller. Die Malfoys sahen sich ungläubig an.

"Wo ist der Lord?", fragte Narzissa nervös.

"Kommt gleich. Eulerei.", brummte Moony müde.

Die Tür öffnete sich wenig später und Harry trat ein. Narzissa und Draco standen abrupt auf, der ganze Tisch zuckte zusammen und folgten mit den Augen den beiden zu Harry. Der blieb irritiert stehen, als sich die beiden vor ihm tief verbeugten.

"Guten Morgen, mein Lord!", flüsterten die beiden demütig zum Teppich, eine Augenbraue vom Angesprochenen wanderte nach oben.

Saskia kicherte leise, Remus und Sirius runzelten die Stirn und Betty schaute ungläubig dem treiben zu.

"Ich bin niemandes Lord! Ich bin Harry, einfach nur Harry!", antwortete er den beiden.

"Aber Sie sind Lord Potter. Sie anders anzusprechen wäre unangemessen!", widersprach ihm die ältere Frau unter allgemeiner Belustigung vom Tisch.

"Das ist richtig, ich bin der Lord Potter!", bestätigte er ihr ernst, das sie zusammenzuckten. "Aber nur bei Offiziellen Anlässen und meinen Gegnern. Hier drin, bin ich Harry, einfach nur Harry!", fügte er freundlich lächelnd hinzu.

Die beiden Malfoys sahen erstaunt zu dem Jungen; einen Lord bei seinem Vornamen nennen zu dürfen war eine große Ehre.

"Allerdings", fing er sehr Ernst an; die beiden zuckten zusammen, "muss ich darauf bestehen, dass meine Identität geheim bleibt! Bei passender Gelegenheit werde ich mich der Öffentlichkeit offenbaren. Meine Bestrebungen verlangen absolute Diskretion, falls es herauskommen sollte ...!", den Rest ließ er offen, die Drohung war überdeutlich.

Die beiden nickten energisch, Narzissa leistete den Hexeneid, und Draco umgehend den Zauberereid, dass sie seine Identität wahren würden.

"Danke! Aber das habe ich nicht verlangt.", sagte er freundlich zu den beiden.

"Es ist das Mindeste, was wir tun können, wo Sie uns geholfen haben!", antwortete Narzissa bestimmt.

"Bitte setzt euch und Frühstückt mit uns!", forderte der Hausherr seine Gäste auf.

Das Mahl neigte sich dem Ende zu, als sich der Schwarzhaarige kurz räusperte. Nur die Malfoys reagierten und sahen zu ihm.

"Ich sehe, ihr tragt kein Wappen?", fragte er die beiden ohne Vorwurf.

"Nein, me... Harry! Ich wollte zuerst mit dir reden.", antwortete sie ehrlich.

"Gut! Dann habt ihr den ersten Test bestanden!", bestätigte er anerkennend. Die anderen sahen ihn verständnislos an.

Harry rollte mit seinen grünen Augen: "Ihr habt euch gerade von einem Tyrannen befreit und dadurch auch von einem Massenmörder losgesagt. Weil ihr noch kein Wappen tragt, zeigt ihr mir dadurch, dass ihr nicht der nächstbesten Autorität nachrennt. Das wiederum sagt mir, ihr habt euren eigenen Willen, denkt für euch selbst und ihr seid keine Marionetten!", antwortete der Grünäugige bestimmt.

Die anderen grübelten über den Sinn der Worte und mussten ihm Recht geben, sie nickten ihm zustimmend und verstehend zu.

"Sirius, ich sehe, du trägst das Wappen der Potters. Was ist mit dem Wappen der Blacks?", fragte sie neugierig.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass er sie als Black herausboxen würde, aber den Potters verpflichtet war.

"Wir alle tragen das Zeichen von Harry!", warf Saskia ein und zeigte stolz ihre Brust.

"Mein Name ist Black, aber ich bin keiner. Als meine gütige Mutter mich verstoßen hatte, habe ich den Blacks den Rücken gekehrt und mich den Potters angeschlossen, schon damals als Krone noch lebte. Sie haben mich aufgenommen und wie einen der ihren behandelt, dafür bin ich ihnen ewig dankbar.", erklärte er ihr bestimmt, sie nickte verstehend.

"Du bist einer von uns!", warf ihm der letzte Potter an den Kopf, Tatze nickte gerührt.

Betty erklärte weiter: "Uns haben sie damals geholfen, als wir in Not waren und uns eine Familie nicht leisten konnten. Sie haben uns aufgenommen, ein Dach über dem Kopf geboten und uns versorgt!", dabei zeigte sie auf sich und ihre Tochter. "Saskia sieht in Harry den Bruder, den sie nie hatte und Harry sieht in ihr die Schwester, die er nie haben wird. Auch deshalb habe ich mich ihm verpflichtet!", erklärte sie ernst.

"Ich auch!", warf Saskia genauso ernst ein.

"Damals hatte Krone, Harrys Vater, mich als Menschen gesehen, nicht als Werwolf. Ich war ihm dankbar, weil er immer zu mir hielt. Ich habe mich Harry verschworen, weil er in Zeiten großer Not mein Retter war, mir Arbeit gab, und er hat mich von meiner Lykanthropie geheilt. Das werde ich ihm nie vergessen!", ergänzte Remus zu den Ausführungen.

"Wir haben das alles freiwillig gemacht. Sie haben nie etwas verlangt. Sie haben uns nie zu irgend etwas gezwungen!", sagten dann alle unisono und schauten sich irritiert an, sogar Saskia.

Harry sah gerührt von einem Gesicht zum anderen. Sie alle hielten zu ihm!

"Danke!", hauchte er, während sich eine Träne über eine Wange schlich.

Narzissa war beeindruckt! Jeder hier im Raum stand in irgendeiner Weise in der Schuld der Potters. Freiwillig! Sie hatten nie einen gefallen eingefordert, sondern die Potters halfen ihnen, selbstlos. Ihnen hatte er auch geholfen und nichts verlangt, selbstlos! Jetzt verstand sie auch den Test mit den Wappen. Wenn sie es taten, sollte es eine freie Entscheidung sein. Nicht weil es irgendeine Tradition verlangte, oder sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte. Die Entscheidung sollte von Herzen kommen, ohne Zwang. Das verstand sie jetzt.

"Was verlangst du?", fragte sie den kleinen Jungen am Kopf des Tisches.

Es gab immer einen Haken, nur hier konnte sie den Haken nicht entdecken!

Harry sah sie ernst an: "Ich verlange nur eines:", ‚Aha, jetzt kommt´s', dachte Narzissa sich, "Ich verlange nicht, dass jemand für mich in eine Schlacht geht, ich verlange nicht, dass jemand sich für mich Opfert, ich verlange nicht, dass jemand etwas tut was dieser nicht will. Ich verlange nur die Wahrung meiner Geheimnisse!".

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. ‚Wenn er nur DAS verlangt müssen es wichtige Geheimnisse sein. Diese kann man nur durch den Unbrechbaren schützen.', dachte sie sich. Jeder Lord verlangte irgendetwas, was die Persönliche Freiheit stark einschränkte, sei es die Bewegungsfreiheit oder Opferbereitschaft.

"Hat es sich gelohnt?", fragte sie in die Runde. Sie erhielt energisches Kopfnicken als Antwort.

"Es steht dir frei, zu gehen, wohin du willst. Ich stelle euch eine Wohnung oder Haus zur Verfügung, bis eure Finanzen geregelt sind. Ich verlange nichts, hört ihr, nichts! Ich wünsche nur euer Versprechen, das alles in diesem Haus bleibt. Kein Schwur, nur eure Zusage, wünsche, nicht verlange, ich.", sagte Harry zu der Frau, die nur nicken konnte.

Sie hatte eine Menge zum Nachdenken erhalten, genauso wie ihr Sohn.

"SO!", sagte Sirius, "Ich werde im Ministerium erwartet!", stand auf und drehte sich zur Tür.

"Sirius! Danke!", rief ihm Narzissa nach, er konnte sie nur anlächeln.

Im Atrium des Ministeriums schritt ein adrett gekleideter Mann würdevoll auf einen Schalter zu. Er streckte dem Mann dahinter auffordernd seinen Stab zur Registrierung hin, wurde aber ignoriert. Ein Räuspern blieb ohne Reaktion, scheinbar war das Busenmagazin doch interessanter. Ein kräftiger Tritt an den Tresen brachte den Mann jedoch zur Räson und er kümmerte sich um den Gast, sah ihn aber nicht in das Gesicht, sondern nur auf das Formular.

"Name!", forderte der Angestellte gereizt.

"Sirius Orion Black!", knurrte der Mann ihm zu.

Die Feder fing an zu zittern. Er hob langsam seinen Kopf, um in zwei wütende Augen zu sehen. Der Mann musste schlucken; auch die Leute hinter ihm wichen etwas zurück.

"Grund Ihres Besuches?", fragte er ihn versöhnlicher.

"Bindungsangelegenheiten!", knurrte er zurück, er hatte einen Schein zu wahren.

"D... danke! Schönen Tag noch!", stotterte der Mann und atmete erleichtert aus, als der Black sich zum Aufzug bewegte.

Tatze stand vor der Tür des Sachbearbeiters, der für seinen Fall zuständig war. Er klopfte an und öffnete nach einem freundlichen "Herein!" die Tür und trat ein.

"Guten Tag. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte der Mann ihn höflich.

"Guten Tag. Sirius Black mein Name. Ich bin hier, um eine Ehe annullieren zu lassen!", fiel er gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

Der Mann war sprachlos. Es gab nur drei Ehen bei den Blacks: die von Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrange und die von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy, sowie den Tonks. Die Lestranges saßen in Askaban, die Malfoys waren angesehene Leute und die Tonks waren verstoßen und wurden nicht beachtet.

"Welche?", fragte der Mann vom Büro neugierig.

"Die Ehe der Malfoys!", antwortete er knapp.

Der Mann sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen. ‚Das gibt einen Skandal, wenn das im Tagesprophet steht.' dachte er sich.

"Sie haben schwerwiegende Gründe?", er musste diese Frage stellen, sonst wäre er nicht hier.

Wortlos überreichte Sirius dem Mann eine Dicke Akte, auf der das Logo einer Detektei Prangerte, eine hundertprozentige Tochter der Phönix AG. Der Beamte blätterte in den Umfangreichen Dokumentationen und musste schlucken.

"Das würde für eine Anklage ausreichen, Mister Black. Wünschen sie das?", stellte der Beamte fest und war beeindruckt über das Material.

"Noch nicht. Im Moment nur die Annullierung der Ehe. Sicherlich wollen sie das Martyrium meiner Cousine und ihres Sohnes nicht länger währen lassen als notwendig?", erwiderte ihm Sirius gelassen.

Dass die beiden Momentan in Potter Manor Zuflucht gefunden hatten, brauchte der Mann nicht zu wissen.  
>"Nein, gewiss nicht! Bitte geben sie mir eine Stunde, um die Papiere vorzubereiten. Soll die Mitgift zurückgefordert werden?", bestätigte er dem letzten Black.<p>

"Sicher. Eine materielle Wiedergutmachung wäre angemessen!", forderte er noch.

"Ich sehe, was ich tun kann.", versprach der Beamte und setzte das Formular auf.

"Die Annullierung muss wasserdicht sein!", mahnte Sirius den Mann, der nur nicken konnte.

Der Beamte arbeitete intensiv an dem Fall. Das Bildmaterial war Skandalös. Das hätte man niemals hinter dem aristokratischen Mann vermutet. Bilder waren zu sehen, wie er in glänzendem schwarzen Material einen Mann auspeitschte, dem es Lust zu bereiten schien, wenn man der Erektion Glauben schenken durfte. Auf einem anderen Bild war zu erkennen, wie er in derselben Kleidung einen Mann Anal penetrierte. Auf dem nächsten Bild wurde Malfoy Anal penetriert, während er eine Erektion eines dritten Oral bearbeitete. Auf einem anderen Bild konnte man sehen, wie der blonde Mann im Ehebett eine Fremde Frau penetrierte, aber als sich das Paar umdrehte, sah man deutlich, dass die Frau einen erigierten Penis hatte. Ein anderes Bild zeigte, wie der Sohn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit und darüber hinaus brutal geschlagen wurde. Die Frau, Misses Malfoy, warf sich auf ihren Sohn und fing so die meisten Tritte ab. Dabei erlitt sie schwerste Verletzungen. Auf dem nächsten Bild sah man, wie Malfoy betrunken aus dem Kamin torkelte, seine Frau mit einem kräftigen Schwinger bewusstlos auf den Boden schickte und sie an Ort und Stelle vergewaltigte. Auf einer anderen Aufnahme sah man ihn in einer Todesserrobe, wie er vor dem Spiegel posierte. Das nächste Bild ließ ihn innehalten und er bemühte sich doppelt, keine Fehler zu machen. Dem Datum nach zu schließen war diese Aufnahme zwei Tage alt. Lucius Malfoy stand in der Tür zu einem Badezimmer, das gerade in Benutzung war. Er war nackt und onanierte! Er stand dort und beobachtete seinen Sohn beim Duschen.

Die Protokolle zu den Bildern waren ekelerregend, denn dort wurde ins Detail gegangen, was nicht auf den Bildern zu sehen war. Allerdings ließen die Beobachtungsprotokolle nur einen Schluss zu: Das ging schon Jahrzehnte so! Diese dicke Akte war das Produkt von zwei Monaten intensiver Beobachtungen. Gar nicht auszudenken, was in den Monaten und Jahren davor geschehen war.

"Mister Black. Soll Ihre Cousine wieder ihren Mädchennamen annehmen?", erkundigte sich der Beamte nach zwei Stunden. Er wollte gründliche Arbeit.

"Vorläufig ja!", antwortete er ihm.

"Gut! Ich werde dies vermerken, damit noch eine Änderung durchgeführt werden kann!"

Seine Feder huschte eine weitere viertel Stunde über das Formular. Der Aufschlag eines Stempels riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken.

"So! Ihre Cousine ist nun wieder eine Black und das Ekel los. Die Mitgift muss doppelt erstattet werden und das in den nächsten zwei Wochen. Er wird morgen eine Eule erhalten und es wird im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht werden!", verkündete der Mann vom Ministerium.

Er gab Sirius die Mappe der Detektei zurück und reichte ihm drei Schriftrollen und eine Urkunde. Eine Rolle war für ihn als Familienoberhaupt, eine für Narzissa als Begünstigte und die letzte war für Draco als Beteiligter. Sirius steckte die Papiere ein und wandte sich an den sichtlich geschafften Mann vom Ministerium.

"Ich danke Ihnen im Namen meiner Cousine und ihres Sohnes. Sie haben ihnen das Leben gerettet!", sagte er freundlich zu dem Mann.

"Keine Ursache. In so einem Fall ist die Sachlage eindeutig!", erwiderte der Beamte erschöpft.

"Guten Tag!", verabschiedete sich Sirius höflich und verschwand durch die Tür.

Der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ließ sich müde in den Stuhl fallen. So einen Fall hatte er schon lange nicht mehr, eigentlich noch nie. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er an das Bild im Badezimmer dachte. Der Mann machte Feierabend und ließ sich volllaufen.

Der Kamin in Potter Manor flammte grün auf. Sirius schritt hindurch und eine fleißige Elfe nahm ihm den Umhang ab.

"Wo befinden sich die anderen?", fragte der Ankömmling freundlich die Elfe.

"Misses und Miss Smith befinden sich in der Bibliothek, zusammen mit Misses Malfoy. Mister Lupin in seinen Räumen und Lord Potter zusammen mit Mister Malfoy auf dem Spielfeld, Sir!" gab diese freundlich Auskunft.

"Danke! Wann wird das Dinner serviert?", fragte er weiter.

"In wenigen Minuten. Elfen sind gerade dabei zu richten, Mister Black.", piepste die Elfe.

"Danke! Du kannst weitermachen.", befahl er freundlich der Elfe, die nach einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand.

Sirius saß ausdruckslos in seinem Stuhl im kleinen Salon und wartete auf die anderen, die nach und nach eintrafen. Alle musterten ihn und fragten nach, wie es gelaufen war. Er antwortete nicht, wie die anderen pikiert feststellen mussten. Alle waren anwesend, fast alle bohrten nach, nur nicht die Malfoys und der Hausherr.

"Ich darf doch bitten! Die einzigen, die Sirius derart bedrängen dürfen, sind die, die es betrifft, also die Malfoys!", wies Harry die Potter Manor Mannschaft zurecht. Narzissa und Draco schenkten ihm bewundernde Blicke.

"Harry, ich muss dir widersprechen!", gab Tatze zum Besten. Angesprochener sah ihn fragend an.

Sirius sah noch immer ernst aus der Wäsche: "Ich war heute im Ministerium, was ja allgemein bekannt sein müsste.", zustimmendes Nicken. "Dort sind mir Unterlagen in die Hände gespielt worden, die unsere, eigentlich genauer Narzissas, Situation nachhaltig beeinflussen werden.", erklärte er mit ernster Stimme. Remus grinste und lehnte sich zurück.

"Gibt es Probleme?", fragte Betty verunsichert.

Die Malfoys sahen das Oberhaupt der Blacks ängstlich an, scheinbar war es nicht gut gelaufen.

"Das kann man wohl sagen! Harry, zum einen hast du den Namen Malfoy benutzt und das im Plural. Dies ist jetzt nicht mehr korrekt. Es heißt nur noch Malfoy und dieser Name wird aus dem Stammbaum der Blacks gestrichen. Dieser Name darf ab sofort im Plural benutzt werden, weil seit heute Mittag es zwei neue Blacks gibt! Und gewaltige Probleme hat jetzt Lucius!", gab er das Ergebnis aus dem Ministerium Preis.

Harry brach lachend am Tisch zusammen und kugelte sich am Boden. Remus stimmte mit ein. Saskia sah besorgt zu ihrem Bruder, bei Betty machte es klick. Sie gesellte sich zu Harry auf den Boden, auch sie sah Saskia nun besorgt an. Tatze nahm sich gemütlich ein belegtes Brot und biss davon ab.

"Uhm, Sirius?", fragte Narzissa verwirrt.

Sie fand die Situation überhaupt nicht witzig und die Kryptischen Anwandlungen ihres Cousins waren ungewöhnlich.

"Ja, Narzissa, was gibt es?", bestätigte er, das er zuhört.

"Wie ist es im Ministerium gelaufen?", bohrte sie auch gleich nach.

"Das habe ich doch eben erklärt, Narzissa. Es gibt nur noch einen Malfoy und zwei neue Blacks. Das sind einmal Draco Black und Narzissa Black!", erklärte er ihr für langsame wie sie, obwohl sie nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war.

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an, bis sie Verstand und der Knut gefallen war.

"Die Annullierung ist durch?", fragte sie zur Bestätigung nach.

"Das habe ich doch gerade zweimal erklärt, Narzissa!", sagte er langsam und betonte jedes Wort einzeln, was die anderen nur noch stärker lachen ließ.

"Gut!", war die knappe Antwort von ihr.

Was dann geschah, war interessant. Narzissa holte weit aus und schlug ihrem Cousin kräftig auf den Hinterkopf, der gerade in sein belegtes Brot gebissen hatte. Tatze spuckte das Brot geradewegs in den offenstehenden Mund von Remus, der sich natürlich sofort verschluckte und sehr stark husten musste.

"AUUU! Wofür war das denn!", fauchte er sie an und rieb sich den Kopf.

"Dafür, dass du nicht sofort mit der Sprache rausgerückt bist!", fauchte sie zurück.

Die Streithähne wurden aber schon durch eine kalte Dusche abgekühlt, die von Remus stammte.

"Das dafür, weil ich dein Essen schlucken musste!", knurrte dieser gefährlich.

Sirius wäre nicht Sirius, wenn er das auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Eine Sahnetorte landete mitten in Remus Gesicht und besprenkelte alle, die nicht auf dem Boden lagen. Draco ging jetzt lieber in Deckung, nachdem er ein gefährliches Funkeln in den Augen seiner Mutter entdeckte. Betty zog die Kinder aus der Schussbahn.

Die folgende Essensschlacht war beeindruckend. Auch das Geschirr beteiligte sich intensiv, deren Ziel war seltsamerweise nur Tatze. Draco knuffte seinen Freund in die Seite.

"Ist das normal?", fragte er ungläubig nach, dabei zeigte er mit dem Daumen auf die Vorstellung.

Ein dreifaches Nicken war die Antwort, gefolgt von weiteren Lachsalven, als eine Götterspeise neben Saskia einschlug und sie vollschleimte, was diese mit einem Quietschen quittierte. Sie Griff in die Schlacht ein, effektiv ohne Rücksicht. Die Zuschauerbank leerte sich, als über Betty Spagetti Bolognese einschlug und sie dekorierte wie Lametta den Baum zu Weihnachten. Sie krabbelte wutschnaubend zum Schlachtfeld.

"Jetzt wird's lustig!", flüsterte Harry zu seinem Nachbarn und reichte ihm Kekse, die er gefangen hatte, als sie vorbeiflogen.

In der Tat! Die Schlacht nahm an Intensität zu. Die Lebensmittel wurden fettiger. Ab und zu flog ein Steak -Medium, wie er auf die Schnelle erkannte- an ihnen vorbei. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es auch spitziger. Draco durfte dies feststellen, als Schaschlik Spieße um seinen Kopf einschlugen und triefend in der Wand stecken blieben. Draco bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, Harry musste kichern. Ein lautes Geräusch über sich ließ sein Kichern abrupt beenden. Er sah nach oben und erkannte, dass ein Drehspieß samt Spanferkel in der Wand steckte. Das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte allerdings der Apfel, der aus der Schnauze auf seinem Kopf mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch zerschellte.

"Genuuug!", brüllte Harry magisch verstärkt, was mit einem platschenden Geräusch unterlegt wurde, weil ein verirrter Pfannkuchen mit Marmelade -Himbeere stellte Draco fest der ein paar Spritzer abbekommen hatte- in seinem Gesicht bremste!

Der Gepfannkuchte schnaubte vor Zorn, man konnte deutlich das Grün in seinen Augen brennen sehen. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft sah betreten zu Boden und Narzissa bekam Angst. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Der Schwarzhaarige streckte seine Hand aus und vier Zauberstäbe landeten in seiner Faust.

"Nikki!", rief er seine Chefelfe, die prompt erschien.

Allerdings war sie nicht ansprechbar, nachdem sie mit einem Quieken in Ohnmacht gefallen war, als sie das Chaos gesehen hatte. Harry hatte Verständnis für die Elfe so erweckte er sie.

"Nikki, heute hast du vier Freiwillige, die den kleinen Salon reinigen werden. Sie werden mit Mopp und Lappen umgehen. Sie werden keine Magie benutzen!", knurrte er zur Elfe, sah aber zu den Delinquenten.

"Wie Sie wünschen!", sagte Nikki belustigt, verbeugte sich und schnippte einmal mit den Fingern.

Vor jedem erschien ein verzinkter Blecheimer, aus dem ein Stiel ragte, an dem ein Wischmopp befestigt war. Saskia bekam ebenfalls eine Ausstattung, nur auf ihre Größe angepasst. Sie sahen ihn entsetzt an.

"Draco? Leistest du mir bitte in der Bibliothek Gesellschaft?", fragte er ihn freundlich. Er hatte sich ja nicht an der Schlacht beteiligt.

"Gerne!", sagte er zu und schenkte den anderen einen mitleidigen Blick.

"Morgen möchte ich im kleinen Salon frühstücken!", wünschte der Hausherr beim Rausgehen, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, die anderen zuckten zusammen.

"Er kann sich auch durchsetzen!", murmelte Remus abwesend. Dafür erntete er verständnislose Blicke. Er winkte daraufhin bloß ab.

"Ich glaube, wir haben etwas übertrieben!", murmelte Sirius, als er sich umsah und sich am Kopf kratzte.

"Daran bist nur du schuld!", knurrte ihn Remus an.

"Wer hat gemeint, er muss hier mit Wasser herumspielen?", knurrte Tatze zurück.

"Leute! Ihr habt gehört, was er gesagt hat. Wenn wir uns nicht ranhalten, sind wir vor dem Frühstück nicht fertig!", trennte Betty die fletschenden Hunde.

"Und was passiert, wenn wir nicht fertig sind?", fragte Narzissa nach.

"Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen!", antwortete Betty und fing an aufzuwischen, gefolgt von Remus und Sirius, die sich noch immer böse Blicke schickten.

"Was will ich nicht wissen?", bohrte sie nach.

"Weißt du, wie viele Häuser er hat? Ich weiß es!", antwortete ihr Remus.

"Bestimmt hat er einige Häuser. Und?", fragte sie verständnislos nach, während Tatze schnaubte.

Saskia drückte ihr allerdings nur den Mopp in die Hand und fragte sie trocken:

"Willst du die alle putzen?", und fing ebenfalls an zu wischen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und sie fing voller Elan an zu wischen.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	27. Wurmschwanz

**Kapitel 26: Wurmschwanz**

Am nächsten Morgen gegen acht Uhr öffnete sich die Tür zum kleinen Salon und ein schwarzhaariger begleitet von einem blonden Jungen traten ein. Die Tür viel lautstark ins Schloss und fünf Personen zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen euch allen! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine angenehme Nacht?", sprach der schwarzhaarige Junge ausgesprochen gut gelaunt zu den müden und schmutzigen Personen, die sich auf der Couch Lümmelten.

Die Antwort war ein aggressives fünfstimmiges schnauben, was den Grünäugigen an der Tür ziemlich unbeeindruckt ließ. Der blonde sah sich beeindruckt um, nicht einmal Dobby, der Hauself der Malfoys, schaffte es nicht in so kurzer Zeit, einen Raum auf Hochglanz zu bringen, wenn man seinen vorherigen Zustand bedachte.

"Ihr habt eure Lektion gelernt?", erkundigte sich der Hausherr ernst; einstimmiges nicken von der Couch.

"Gut!" sagte Harry fröhlich. "Würdet ihr mit mir Frühstücken? Du auch, Draco?", fragte er alle Anwesenden freundlich.

Unter mürrischem Gemurmel erhob sich das Reinigungspersonal von der Couch, begab sich zum gedeckten Frühstückstisch und nahmen ihre jeweiligen Plätze ein, den die Hauselfen schon individuell gedeckt hatten. Am Platz des kleinen Lords lag der Klitterer, bei Betty der Tagesprophet, bei Remus ein Wirtschaftsmagazin aus der Muggelwelt, bei Sirius einige Servietten mehr als üblich, da er in letzter Zeit irgendwie immer öfters gegen das Geschirr den Kürzeren Zog. Nur bei den neuen Blacks war alles beim alten, also neutral gedeckt; da die Elfen noch nicht ihre Vorlieben kannten. Sie frühstückten auch zum ersten Mal in Potter Manor.

Das Mahl verlief wie immer: Saskia kaute Lautstark auf ihren Flocken herum, gelegentlich war ein schlürfen von ihr zu hören, Betty las abwesend irgendeinen Artikel in der Zeitung, was ihr Gelegentlich ein schnauben entlockte und kaute - wie immer - abwesend auf einem Marmeladenbrot herum. Moony widmete sich dem Magazin, was ihn gelegentlich die Stirn in Falten werfen ließ und tastete nach seiner Kaffeetasse, die immer wieder der Hand auswich. Tatze leistete sich einen Zwist mit dem Brotkorb, was ihn des Öfteren einige Krümel in seine Augen wehen ließ. Harry blätterte in seinem Magazin, während die Gäste das treiben ungläubig beobachteten.

Draco und Narzissa sahen sich in einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Belustigung an, frühstückten jedoch weiter.

"Remus, hast du schon eine Liste mit Immobilien zusammengestellt?", fragte ihn sein Chef.

Angesprochener sah auf: "Ja, das habe ich.", antwortete er ihm knapp und schob sie ihm rüber.

"Gut, danke. Narzissa, Draco, ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr hier auf Potter Manor bleiben oder in einem Haus oder Wohnung für euch leben wollt? Ich stelle auch die Immobilie kostenlos zur Verfügung, bis eure Finanzen geklärt sind. Ich gebe euch eine Liste mit Objekten, die ihr beziehen könnt. Ich würde es allerdings begrüßen, wenn ihr hier bleiben würdet. Es ist eure Entscheidung!", erklärte er freundlich.

Man konnte ein wenig Hoffnung in seiner Stimme hören, als er sie auf Potter Manor einlud. Er wollte sie auch nicht unterdrücken, das war auch herauszuhören. Die anderen hielten in ihrem morgendlichen Ritual inne und musterten die neuen Blacks eindringlich. Sie waren neugierig, wie sie sich entscheiden würden.

"Uhm, Danke, uhm, Harry. Dürfen wir - Draco und ich - uns einen Moment beratschlagen?", fragte Narzissa freundlich.

"Natürlich.", war die bestätigende freundliche Antwort, während Harry auf eine Tür deutete.

Mutter und Sohn verschwanden hinter der Tür und schlossen diese leise.

"Was denkst du, Draco? Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, ich wollte deine Meinung hören. Hier bleiben oder weggehen?", forderte sie eine Entscheidung von ihrem Sohn.

"Mutter, Harry ist ganz und gar nicht so, wie mein Erzeuger und Severus es immer gesagt haben. Ich würde ihn gerne besser kennen lernen. Mutter, ich möchte hier auf Potter Manor bleiben, bitte!", gab er seine Meinung kund.

"Genau das Gleiche habe ich mir auch überlegt. Ich habe mich auch für hierbleiben entschieden.", bestätigte sie seine Meinung.

"Nur irgend etwas verheimlicht er uns. Er ist viel zu stark für sein Alter und verhält sich viel zu Erwachsen. Da stimmt etwas nicht, aber das finde ich schon noch heraus!", murmelte Narzissa in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?", hakte ihr Sohn verwundert nach.

"Hast du gestern gesehen, wie seine Augen geglüht haben? Hast du gestern mitbekommen, wie er stumm und stablos uns vier Erwachsenen entwaffnet hat?", fragte sie Draco, dessen Augen sich weiteten.

"Nein Mutter! Ich habe nicht sonderlich darauf geachtet, aber jetzt wo du es erwähnst. Nur seine Augen habe ich nicht gesehen, ich stand ja hinter ihm.", bestätigte er ihre Beobachtungen.

"Gut, dann wäre das ja beschlossen. Wir bleiben hier auf Potter Manor.", fasste sie zusammen.

Miss Black öffnete die Tür und ging wieder zurück auf ihren Platz.

_Früher im kleinen Salon:_

Die Tür war kaum geschlossen, da Platzte es schon aus Remus heraus.

"Sag mal, wieso willst du die beiden hier haben?", er war sehr neugierig.

"Um Draco besser kennenzulernen!", als hätte er es nicht schon des Öfteren erzählt.

"Und was ist mit Ginny? Du wolltest eure Verlobung ihnen noch nicht preisgeben, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe.", wandte Betty ein.

"Das ist ja alles richtig, aber ich muss erst einmal sehen wie sie sich entscheiden werden. Vorher mach ich mir da noch keinen Kopf darüber.", erklärte er seiner Mum.

"Harry, Narzissa ist sehr neugierig und wahr zurecht in Slytherin. Vergiss das nicht! Sie hat bestimmt schon Verdacht geschöpft! Sie hat mich nämlich heute Nacht mit fragen durchlöchert.", ermahnte ihn Sirius. Der Grünäugige nickte verstehend.

"Ja, das stimmt, Harry. Mich nämlich auch!", bestätigte Saskia.

"Dito.", bestätigte Betty nun auch, genauso auch Remus:

"Da schließe ich mich dann mal an!".

Der Hausherr strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn und grübelte über das eben gehörte. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Tür öffnete und seine Gäste sich wieder an den Tisch setzten. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft sahen sie gespannt an. Sie wollten wissen, wie sie sich entschieden hatten.

"Wir haben uns entschieden!", gab dann auch gleich Narzissa feierlich bekannt. "Wir würden gerne auf Potter Manor bleiben, wenn es keine Umstände macht.", teilte sie ihre Entscheidung mit.

Sirius warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, während Saskia freundlich nickte.

"Es macht keine Umstände. Hier ist genügend Platz. Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch entschieden habt, hier bei uns zu bleiben!", erwiderte er ebenfalls feierlich.

Miss Black musterte ihren Gastgeber indifferent. Sie suchte einen Anhaltspunkt, wie es sein kann, dass ein zehnjähriger Knabe sich derart ausdrücken konnte und er die Erwachsenen hier bei Tisch herumkommandierte. Sie fand es nicht. Die Musterung blieb ihrem Cousin und seinem Patentsohn nicht verborgen. Saskia sah ihn auffordernd an, Betty wusste nicht was er vorhatte, Remus war interessiert und Draco beobachtete das ganze einfach.

"Nun, Narzissa, wie ich sehe, brennt dir eine Frage auf den Nägeln!", stellte Harry amüsiert fest.

Angesprochener fiel das Kinn auf die Tischplatte.

"Uhm, verzeiht bitte, aber war das so Offensichtlich?", sie war sehr verlegen.

"Nein, Narzissa sondern nur Logisch.", antwortete er amüsiert und fuhr Ernst fort, "Ich weiß, dass du und Draco gute Beobachter seid und nichts so leicht übergeht. Daher möchte ich euch einweihen!", letzteres fügte er flüsternd und mit gequältem Gesicht hinzu.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte ihn Sirius sanft, er nickte nur.

Narzissa musste schlucken, als sie das endlos traurige Gesicht des kleinen Schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich sah. In diesem Zustand sah er Älter aus als er tatsächlich war, viel Älter. Er schluckte zweimal und schloss die grünen Augen. Zwei kleine Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen runter. Sie musste erneut schlucken. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich einen Stuhl rücken hörte und die kleine Saskia zu dem Jungen ging und ihn vorsichtig drückte.

"Du musst das nicht tun.", flüsterte sie ihrem Bruder zu und fuhr ihm sanft über den Rücken.

"Ich muss, sie würden mir sonst nicht vertrauen.", flüsterte er die Antwort. Man konnte deutlich hören, dass er mit seiner Traurigkeit zu kämpfen hatte.

Ein erneutes Zucken ging durch die Reihen des Tisches, als die Tür plötzlich krachend an die Wand flog und ein aufgelöstes rothaariges Mädchen hereinstürmte, direkt auf den Jungen zu und ihm sich in den Arm warf. Saskia ließ lächelnd den Jungen los und setzte sich wieder.

"Harry! Was Ist geschehen? Ich konnte es deutlich fühlen!", platzte es auch gleich aus ihr heraus.

Der Junge umarmte das Mädchen und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihr fest, er antwortete nicht, sondern drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Brust. Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Betty.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie die Frau gleich.

Betty sah etwas unsicher durch die Reihen, sie war um Worte momentan verlegen, was sehr selten vorkam.

"Ginny, Harry hat Gäste!", warnte sie die Stimme von Sirius.

Das rothaarige Mädchen sah durch die Reihen, entdeckte die beiden ehemaligen Malfoys und nickte ihnen freundlich zur Begrüßung zu. Die beiden erwiderten das Nicken, wobei sie etwas irritiert dreinschauten, weil sie sich noch immer an den Jungen klammerte und der Junge an sie.

"Er wollte es ihnen erzählen?", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Betty nickte.

"Oh Harry!", flüsterte sie zu ihrem Verlobten, während sie ihm über den schwarzen Schopf strich.

Er klammerte mehr und weinte jetzt an die Brust seiner Verlobten und sah mit seinen stumpfen grünen Augen zu den Blacks am anderen Ende des Tisches. Narzissa gab es einen Stich ins Herz, als sie die traurigen Augen sah ‚Was muss dieser Junge erlebt haben, dass er zu so einer tiefen Trauer fähig ist?' dachte sie sich.

"Viele schlimme Dinge, sehr schlimme Dinge, Miss Black!", gab ihr Saskia zur Auskunft und erntete verwirrte Blicke von den beiden neuen Blacks.

"Black? Sirius, hat die Annullierung geklappt?", fragte Ginny ihn hoffend.

Er nickte: "Ja, es hat alles geklappt. Du hast uns sehr damit geholfen.", antwortete er ihr dankbar.

"Was hat sie mit der Annullierung zu tun?", fragte Narzissa verwundert und sah das Mädchen dabei irritiert an.

"Es war ihre Idee, die Ehe annullieren zu lassen, um euch von diesem Ekel zu befreien.", erklärte Remus die Rolle des rothaarigen Mädchens.

Miss Black sah das Mädchen beeindruckt an, was nicht sehr oft vorkam, dass eine Narzissa Black beeindruckt jemanden ansah.

"Ich möchte dir ganz herzlich danken, Ginny. Richtig?", sagte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung in ihre Richtung.

"Ja danke, aber Remus und Harry haben Sirius bekniet, dass er in das Ministerium geht und alles in die Wege leitet.", verteilte sie die Lorbeeren.

"So, so!", antwortete sie ihr und sah Tatze mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Zu seiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass er sofort beschlossen hat, ins Ministerium zu gehen, als er Beweise hatte, wie Lucius euch behandelt.", nahm Betty Sirius in Schutz. Saskia nickte bestätigend.

"Allerdings haben die jüngsten Vorfälle ihn dazu veranlasst, euch herzuholen.", ergänzte Moony.

"Ja richtig. Ginny. Ginny Weasley ist mein Name. Ich würde ihnen gerne die Hand reichen, aber ich bin irgendwie ... verhindert.", erwiderte sie zu der Frage von Narzissa und stellte sich somit vor.

"Das ist kein Problem, Ginny. Ich sehe den Grund, warum du die Etikette nicht einhalten kannst. Aber warum hängt er so an dir?", erwiderte sie neugierig.

"Sie sind verlobt!", kam es neunmalklug von Saskia, das konnte man doch sehen, oder?

"V... vv... verlobt? Mit Zehn? Wie das?", stotterte sie. Normalerweise brachte sie so schnell nichts aus der Fassung.

"Das gehört zu seiner Geschichte, Narzissa, die er gerade erzählen wollte, als Harry in diese Depression fiel.", versuchte Tatze eine Erklärung der Reaktion seines Patenkindes.

Sie sah ihn verwundert an, genauso auch Draco.

"Harry? Geht es wieder etwas?", flüsterte sie zu ihrem verlobten, der nur leicht nicken konnte.

"Bist du stark genug, es ihnen zu erzählen?", fragte sie ihn weiter. Ein energisches Kopfschütteln war seine Antwort.

Sie seufzte: "Nun, dann werde ich es ihnen erzählen müssen …", somit erklärte sie in den nächsten Stunden alles über Harry. Den nicht unerheblichen Teil über Lucius Malfoy verschwieg sie ihnen nicht. Nur ihr Dahinscheiden formulierte sie weniger schlimm. Selbst die, die seine Geschichte kannten, hingen gebannt an ihren Lippen. Die kunstvoll gearbeitete Standuhr schlug drei Uhr, als sie die letzten Sätze formulierte. Sie hatte den ganzen Vormittag, Mittag und den frühen Nachmittag gebraucht, um ihnen alles zu erklären. Narzissa und Draco sahen den kleinen Grünäugigen Jungen mit den wirren schwarzen Haaren mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Ist das alles wahr?", fragte sie die Erwachsenen, die alle nur bestätigend nicken konnten.

Sie erhob sich, fasste in ihre Tasche, holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf ihre Brust.

"Ich, Narzissa Black, schwöre bei meiner Magie und meinem Leben, dass ich Lord Harry James Potter unterstützen werde, wo ich kann und seine Geheimnisse wahren werde!", schwor sie laut und deutlich vor den Versammelten.

Sie griff erneut in die Tasche, holte die Familienwappen heraus, warf das neutrale, das der Blacks und der Malfoys in den Kamin und befestigte sich nun stolz das Wappen der Potters an ihrer linken Brust. Ihr Sohn Draco Lucius Black tat es ihr nach. Er leistete den gleichen Schwur und befestigte sich ebenfalls das Wappen der Potters und warf die übrigen in das Feuer. Lucius würde toben, wenn er das sah!

"Danke!", krächzte der kleine Lord und lächelte leicht, "Ihr habt den Test bestanden!", krächzte er weiter, sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Ihr habt euch freiwillig entschieden. Nicht, weil ihr euch mir verpflichtet fühlt und auch nicht, weil ich euch gezwungen habe. Ihr seid eurem Herzen gefolgt und habt euch freiwillig mir angeschlossen!", erklärte er und seine Stimme wurde immer klarer.

"Besser?", fragte seine Verlobte ihn wieder. Er nickte deutlich, hielt sich aber noch immer an ihr fest. Sie saß inzwischen auf seinem Schoß.

"Verzeiht bitte, wenn die Frage Indiskret ist, aber bei welcher Stufe der Seelenbindung seid ihr?", fragte Narzissa sehr neugierig. Sie hatte mal etwas darüber gelesen.

Die Seelenpartner liefen tiefrot an und versuchten, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, was den anderen ein Grinsen entlockte. Saskia antwortete ihr kichernd auf die Frage.

"Die zweite.", das Rot vertiefte sich um ein paar Nuancen und auch Miss Black färbte sich rosa.

"Ginny, es ist gut, dass du gekommen bist. Ich muss mit dir reden!", sagte ihr Verlobter in einem sehr ernsten Ton. "Unter vier Augen!", ergänzte er ernster und sah ihr tief in die rehbraunen Augen.

Sie nickte: "In Ordnung. Ich kann mir denken, worum es dir geht. In deinen Räumen?", bestätigte sie ihm. Er nickte nur auf ihre Frage.

Die beiden erhoben sich und gingen eng aneinander klebend zur Tür hinaus.

"Sie sind ein schönes Paar!", stellte Narzissa fest. Draco nickte.

"In der Tat. Wir haben Wetten am Laufen, wann sie die dritte Stufe abschließen!", gab Sirius ihr schmutzig grinsend Recht. Saskia stöhnte, Betty schnaubte und Remus trat ihn unter dem Tisch vor das Schienbein.

"AU! Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gesagt!", fauchte er und sah Moony strafend an.

"Du änderst dich nie!", lachte Narzissa und hatte Lachtränen in den Augen,

Draco sah seine Mutter glücklich an. SO hatte er sie selten lachen hören. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, dabei lächelte er glücklich. Die neuen Blacks fragten nun die Potter Manor Mannschaft aus. Sie gaben ihnen Auskunft, soweit ihnen die Informationen bekannt waren. Sie wussten, dass sie auch nicht alles wussten. Nur Remus hielt sich vornehm zurück und erzählte fast nichts über seine andere Aufgabe neben dem Anwalt. Der Vermögensverwalter blieb weitestgehend geheim.

_Früher in Harrys Räumen:_

Harry zog die Tür zu und sah Ginny an. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Eule auf ihrer Schulter niederließ und ihr am Ohr knabberte.

"Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Hedwig.", sagte sie leise zu der Eule und streichelte über ihr Federkleid.

Sie schuhute leise. Der Schwarzhaarige sah der Szene amüsiert zu, besann sich aber auf sein Hiersein mit Ginny.

"Ich bin einverstanden, Harry. Wurmschwanz, alias Krätze, alias Peter Pettigrew, befindet sich momentan Zuhause im Fuchsbau in Percys Zimmer. Es sind momentan Ferien.", gab sie seiner noch unausgesprochenen bitte statt.

"Danke, wie entfernen wir ihn aus dem Fuchsbau, ohne dass deine Brüder davon Wind bekommen?", fragte er seine Verlobte.

Sie überlegte einen Moment: "Dad ist auf der Arbeit, Bill und Charlie kümmern sich um eine Arbeitsstelle und Percy begleitet Dad. Die Zwillinge verschanzen sich Momentan im Schuppen und Ron hat ein Spiel mit den Cannons, Mum begleitet ihn!", fasste sie den Terminplan der Weasleys zusammen.

"Das heißt, ich habe morgen die besten Chancen, nicht entdeckt zu werden.", fasste er die Termine zusammen. Sie nickte zustimmend.

"Ich werde morgen früh, nachdem Dad und Percy weg sind, in sein Zimmer gehen und die Ratte einsacken!", bot sie sich ihm an.

"Danke!", antwortete er ihr erleichtert, "Leg ihn in diesen Käfig. Die Runen werden ihn festhalten und ihn sich nicht rückverwandeln lassen. Wenn du ihn betäubst, wird er so lange darin schlafen, bis er wieder aufgeweckt wird!", Mit diesen Worten beschwor er einen Käfig und überreichte diesen seiner Verlobten.

"Danke!", sagte sie zu ihm dankbar. Sie wusste noch nicht, wie sie ihn arrestieren konnte, ohne dass die Ratte Verdacht schöpfte.

"Da wäre noch eines!", sagte er ihr in sehr ernstem Ton und stellte sich direkt vor sie.

Sie musterte ihn besorgt und suchte einen Anhaltspunkt, was ihren Verlobten bedrücken könnte. Plötzlich fing er an, sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Zuerst ließ sie vor Schreck den Käfig fallen, besann sich aber kurz darauf und erwiderte seinen Kuss nicht minder leidenschaftlich. Sie lösten sich schwer atmend und sahen sich tief in die jeweiligen Seelenspiegel. Beide sahen nichts als tiefe und ehrliche Liebe zu seinem jeweiligen gegenüber.

"Ich liebe dich!", hauchten sie gleichzeitig, wobei sie sich noch immer tief in die Augen sahen.

Ein Räuspern an der Tür ließ ihre Köpfe herumfahren, sie blieben aber in ihrer Umarmung. Dort sahen sie eine amüsierte Betty an der Tür stehen.

"So, so! War DAS das Thema, mit dem du sie unter vier Augen sprechen wolltest?", fragte sie die beiden amüsiert.

"Du bist doch bloß neidisch!", warf ihr Harry belustigt an den Kopf, sie hob abwehrend ihre Hände.

"ICH hab das nicht nötig!", protestierte sie.

"Das hört man beinahe jeden Abend!", antwortete er ihr fies grinsend. Sie lief rot an und sah ertappt auf den Boden.

Er fuhr aber in sehr ernstem Ton fort: "Ich müsste dich um einen Gefallen bitten.", fragte er sie. Betty horchte auf.

"Und der wäre?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Du müsstest für mich bitte Moony und Tatze ablenken. Ich habe da etwas zu erledigen und ihre Anwesenheit wäre kontraproduktiv.", erklärte er ihr ernst.

"Verstehe! Um was geht es, wenn du die Frage gestattest?", bestätigte sie den Gefallen.

"Pettigrew!", war seine knappe Antwort.

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, als dieser Name fiel. Zorn stieg in ihr hoch. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und zischte wütend zu ihrem Sohn.

"Lass diesen Verräter leiden, und wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf: Bring ihn bloß nicht hier her! Sonst kann man ihn vom Teppich aufwischen, wenn wir drei mit ihm fertig sind!", sie musste sich zusammenreißen.

"Gut! Ich werde mich morgen früh zu seinem Aufenthaltsort begeben. Könntest du bitte Remus schicken?", bat er die Frau noch. Sie musterte ihn fragend, zuckte aber mit den Schultern und ging zur Türe hinaus.

"Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte ihn sein Anwalt auch gleich freundlich.

"In der Tat!", bestätigte er. "Du musst eine Klage für mich vorbereiten!", beauftragte er seinen Anwalt.

"Kein Problem! Um wen geht es?", erkundigte er sich.

"Das werde ich dir NOCH nicht Sagen. Du erfährst es im Gamot.", antwortete er ausweichend. Remus sah ihn irritiert an, wusste aber, dass er keine weiteren Informationen von ihm erhielt.

"Wie du meinst.", bestätigte dieser dann leicht enttäuscht, ging aber in sein Büro um die Formulare auf zu setzen.

"Gut! Ich muss noch in die Winkelgasse, eine Kleinigkeit einkaufen gehen. Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder zurück.", sagte er zu Moony und an seine Verlobte gewandt. "Begleitest du mich, bitte?", fragte er sie hoffend.

Sie nickte lächelnd, obwohl sie nicht wusste, was er mit ihr in der Winkelgasse suchte. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt ihr den Arm hin und disapparierte zur Winkelgasse, natürlich als Thomas Schmitz.

"Was wollen wir hier?", fragte sie ihren Verlobten neugierig.

"Einkaufen!", antwortete er ihr salomonisch lächelnd und erntete einen Knuff in die Seite.

Das Paar öffnete eine Tür. Die Glocke kündigte ihren Besuch an. Ihnen verschlug es den Atem, als sie den Verkaufsraum betraten. Allerdings lag das nicht an der Dekoration, sondern eher an der Ware und dessen Geruch. Sie waren in Eulops. Der Verkäufer erkannte den Jungen wieder als den Lord und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Er wusste nun, dass er Geld hatte und sich alles leisten konnte, inklusive seines Geschäftes. Das Mädchen kannte er nicht, sie war noch nie hier.

"Was wollen wir hier?", flüsterte Ginny in sein Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut lief über seinen Rücken, als er ihren heißen Atem spürte.

"Eine Ratte.", gab er Auskunft. Ihr jagte es ebenfalls eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

"Du willst sie austauschen?", fragte sie nach.

"In der Tat. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie leiden, weil sie ihr Haustier verloren haben. Sie hängen schließlich an dem Tier, auch wenn es eine Ratte ist. Ich kenne das Gefühl, als ich Hedwig verloren hatte!", erklärte er ihren Plan.

"Du bist ein guter Mensch!", hauchte sie in sein Ohr und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er erschauderte erneut: "Ginny, sei bitte vorsichtig! Sonst zerre ich dich in eine Ecke!", warnte er seine Liebste grinsend. Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen und sah ihm verliebt in seine grünen Augen.

In der Rattenabteilung angekommen sahen sie sich um. Sie musterten die überwiegend schlafenden Ratten in ihren Käfigen, andere rannten aufgedreht herum.

"Ginny, du musst mir helfen. Ich weiß nicht, welche von den Tieren Wurmschwanz am ähnlichsten sieht. Ich meine, ich weiß, wie er in fünf Jahren aussieht, aber nicht jetzt.", bat er seine Freundin.

Sie nickte bestätigend und wählte eine dicke, faule schlafende Ratte aus. Sie deutete auf das Tier und meinte lautstark:

"Thomas, diese hier will ich haben. Sie sieht der anderen ähnlich!", ihr Ton war fordernd.

"In Ordnung! Das ist das mindeste, weil ich versehentlich deine Ratte erschlagen habe!", stieg er in der gleichen Lautstärke darauf ein.

Schritte waren zu hören und der Verkäufer kam mit einem Käfig in den Flur.

"Welches Tier wünschen die Herrschaften zu erwerben?", fragte er freundlich nach, er konnte vom Tresen aus nicht sehen, auf welche gedeutet wurde.

"Diese hier.", forderte das Mädchen.

Er nickte kurz, holte das Tier heraus und legte es Vorsichtig in dem Käfig ab.

"Du weißt, wie man mit den Tieren umgeht?", fragte der Verkäufer nach und musterte das kleine rothaarige Mädchen.

"Klar weiß ich das. Der da hat meine Ratte getötet!", antwortete sie ihm bissig und sah abfällig zu dem kleinen braunhaarigen Jungen, der geknickt am Tresen stand.

Sie war eine gute Schauspielerin, wie er feststellen durfte. Der Verkäufer nickte und sah zu dem Jungen, der seinen Kopf schuldig gesenkt hatte.

Am Verkaufstresen legt er noch zwei Beutel Eulenkekse de Lux da zu, für seine Hedwig natürlich und die Posteulen nicht zu vergessen. Der Mann rechnete alles zusammen und sah den Jungen abwartend an.

"Das macht sechs Galeonen und neunzehn Knut alles zusammen!", nannte er ihm den Betrag, er runzelte die Stirn.

"Vielleicht passt du das nächste Mal besser auf, wo du deine Bücher hinwirfst! Dein Taschengeld bist du jetzt los hoffe ich!", zischte sie zu ihm.

Der Verkäufer runzelte die Stirn. ‚Scheinbar weiß sie nicht, wer er ist.', dachte er sich und öffnete mit einem klingeln seine Registrierkasse. Der Junge zuckte zusammen und legte den Betrag exakt auf den Tresen. Das Mädchen schnappte sich den Käfig und stampfte wütend zum Geschäft hinaus, den Jungen ignorierend. Er drehte sich um und sah dem Mann direkt in die Augen.

"Wir waren nie hier!", sagte er ernst zu ihm und warf ihm einen Beutel mit Galeonen auf den Tresen, er nickte zustimmend.

Draußen wartete sie auf ihren Verlobten und umarmte ihn entschuldigend, als er um die Ecke kam. Dabei drückte sie ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Harry war konsterniert.

"Wofür war das?", erkundigte er sich.

"Eine Entschuldigung, weil ich dich so angefahren habe.", erklärte sie ihm kleinlaut.

Dabei sah sie betreten zu Boden und spielte mit dem Fuß an einem Kieselstein. ‚Süß', dachte er sich.

"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Damit hast du meine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten und uns nicht verraten!", widersprach er ihr sachlich und sie sah ihn dankbar an.

"Ein Eis, oder zurück?", lud er seine Verlobte ein.

"Lieber zurück. Sonst bekomme ich Ärger, weil ich so lange wegbleibe.", nuschelte sie verlegen, er nickte verstehend.

"Gut! Ich werde die Ratte in einer Wohnung hier deponieren, die Kekse nehme ich mit. Kommst du?", antwortete er ohne Vorwurf. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Verlobte wegen ihm Ärger bekam.

Er apparierte in die Wohnung, in der Sirius zu erst übernachtete, stellte den Käfig und das Gefängnis für Wurmschwanz auf den Tisch, disapparierte mit Ginny zum Fuchsbau und zum Schluss nach Potter Manor in seine Räume.

Kurz nach dem Frühstück gab er Betty einen auffordernden Blick, sie nickte kaum merklich.

"Viel Glück!", flüsterte Saskia ihm zu, er nickte dankend.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich?", bat der Hausherr und ging zur Tür.

"Wo gehst du hin?", erkundigte sich sein Pate.

"Fuchsbau.", hörten sie dumpf, bevor die Tür in das Schloss fiel.

Die Männer grinsten frech, Betty wünschte ihm in Gedanken viel Glück, Saskia mampfte weiter.

"Pottermänner und rothaarige Frauen!", philosophierte Tatze seufzend.

Der Junge apparierte in die kleine Wohnung, nahm die beiden Käfige an sich und disapparierte zu Ginny, die ihn schon sehnsüchtig erwartete. Sie fiel ihm gleich um den Hals, als er lautlos in ihrem Zimmer erschien und küsste ihn stürmisch. Überrascht von diesem angenehmen Empfang drückte er sie an sich, die Käfige schwebten neben ihm. Mit einem leisen Plopp lösten sich die beiden voneinander.

"Guten Morgen Liebste!", hauchte er an ihre Lippen, sie erschauderte.

"Guten Morgen Liebster!", hauchte sie zurück, auch er erschauderte.

Sie gingen zusammen zu Percys Zimmer und stellten fest, dass das Zimmer verschlossen war.

Ginny schnaubte: "Die Leute haben kein vertrauen!", und lächelte.

Er nickte zustimmend und öffnete die Tür mit einem leisen klick, als wäre sie niemals verschlossen gewesen. Sie sahen sich in dem Raum um und entdeckten dabei eine schlafende Ratte auf dem Bett.

Bei diesem Anblick wurde Harry sehr wütend. Ginny fasste ihn an der Hand und er beruhigte sich sichtlich. Der Schwarzhaarige schoss einen roten Blitz auf die Ratte - Ginny war noch nicht so weit - und betäubte sie somit effektiv. Das Rothaarige Mädchen öffnete das Gefängnis und hielt die Tür offen, während er die Ratte hineinbeförderte. Er verschränkte seine Hände demonstrativ hinter dem Rücken, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, dem Tier hier und jetzt auf der Stelle den Hals umzudrehen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Ginny schloss das Türchen des Gefängnisses und versah es mit einem schweren Vorhängeschloss. Das war eigentlich nicht nötig, denn der Käfig war ausbruchssicher. Sie wählten das Schloss der Symbolik wegen. Der Junge legte einen Schlafzauber auf die neue Ratte und das Mädchen legte sie auf die gleiche Stelle, an der zuvor Krätze gelegen hatte. Sie nickten sich bestätigend zu und verschlossen den Raum von Percy wieder.

"Kein Vertrauen mehr unter den Leuten heutzutage!", flüsterte der Grünäugige amüsiert und Ginny nickte grinsend.

Sie küssten sich noch einmal Leidenschaftlich in Ginnys Zimmer; er seufzte.

"So ungern ich jetzt auch gehe, bitte verzeih mir. Aber ich muss ein Exempel statuieren, was passiert, wenn man einen Potter verrät!", bedauerte er traurig. Das letzte fügte er mit einem gefährlichen Unterton hinzu.

"Das ist kein Problem, Liebster! Ich verstehe dich. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück!", flüsterte sie ihrem Verlobten zu.

Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und disapparierte geräuschlos, sie seufzte. In der kleinen Wohnung deponierte er wieder den Käfig. Er betrachtete einen Moment den neutralisierten Verräter angewidert und disapparierte zurück nach Potter Manor. In der Eingangshalle angekommen musterten ihn die Männer offen und sahen ihn misstrauisch an und Betty neugierig. Sie hatten dort auf ihn gewartet, nachdem sie feststellten, dass ihre Freundin sie ablenken sollte.

"Wo warst du?", platzte es auch gleich aus Sirius mit zusammengekniffenen Augen heraus.

"Remus, hast du Zeit?", fragte er seinen anderen Paten, ohne auf seinen ersten einzugehen.

"Was ist?", wollte nun der Anwalt wissen, während Tatze schmollte.

"Die Anklage. Kannst du einen Termin machen? Am besten in der Woche sechsunddreißig!", forderte der kleine Lord von seinem Anwalt.

"Wieso? Wer?", bohrte Moony nach. Ohne Namen und Grund war es unmöglich, eine Verhandlung zu beantragen, erst recht so kurzfristig.

"Verrat, Wurmschwanz!", antwortete er ihm gefährlich leise.

Die Augen der Männer weiteten sich: "Du hast ihn?", fragte ihn Moony und suchte ihn nach der Ratte ab, während Tatze gefährlich grollte.

Er nickte: "Nicht hier. Er ist an einem sicheren Ort!", versuchte er seine Freunde zu beruhigen.

"Gib ihn mir!", zischte Betty ungehalten. Sie hatte noch eine Rechnung offen, genauso wie die anderen.

"Remus! Die Anklage!", erinnerte Harry an seine Anweisung.

Angesprochener zuckte zusammen: "Natürlich! Ihr entschuldigt mich?", er verschwand, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten durch die Tür.

"Wo ist er!", forderte Tatze zu wissen. Betty nickte zustimmend.

"Ich habe ihn an einem sicheren Ort versteckt, damit ihr ihm nicht das Fell abzieht!", erklärte er ihnen und musterte sie dabei aufmerksam.

Beide waren im Moment sehr aggressiv. Sie wollten den Verräter gerne in der Luft zerreißen. Er hatte den selbsternannten Bruder von Sirius und die beste Freundin von Betty verraten.

"Ich will an ihm ein Exempel statuieren. Ich will beweisen, was es heißt, einen Verrat gegenüber einem Potter zu begehen!", erklärte er sein handeln. "Dafür brauche ich ihn aber lebend!", ergänzte er und sah die beiden warnend an.

Sie nickten verstehend, wenn sie auch momentan lieber Selbstjustiz üben wollten. Harry hatte aber von allen am ehesten das Recht, über ihn zu Urteilen. Schließlich hatte er James, Lily und auch ihn verraten, danach kamen die anderen mit ihrer Rache.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine blonde Frau mit einem blonden Jungen traten ein. Narzissa musterte die ernsten Gesichter der Anwesenden.

"Wieso seid ihr so trübselig?", fragte sie freundlich lächelnd, um die Situation zu entschärfen.

"Pettigrew!", war die Antwort auf ihre Frage, die ihr das lächeln langsam aus dem Gesicht wischte, als ihr klar wurde, welche Rolle der schleimige Kerl in diesem Drama hatte.

"Mutter?", fragte Draco seine Mutter besorgt. Er sah sie nicht gerne so.

"Pettigrew hat die Eltern von Harry an den Dunklen Lord verraten, damit der sie töten konnte. Er hat Harry das alles eingebrockt. Er ist schuld, dass er seine Eltern nicht mehr hat. Er ist schuld, dass er seine Frau und Kind damals verloren hat. Er ist schuld, dass er Suizid beging!", erklärte sie ihrem Sohn in schneidendem Ton.

Ihr Sohn nickte verstehend, an seiner Stelle wäre er auch sehr wütend!

"Ihr habt ihn?", fragte sie, sah aber dabei niemand an.

"Ja! Ich habe ihn versteckt.", bestätigte der Grünäugige ihre Frage.

Sie musterte ihren Cousin: "Wegen ihm?", fragte sie und deutete mit dem Kinn auf ihn.

"Auch!", antwortete er knapp.

"Verstehe!", antwortete sie genauso knapp.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich: "Was hast du vor?", wollte sie wissen, nachdem sie versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ergründen.

"Ein Exempel an einem Verräter der Potters!", gab er knapp Auskunft.

Sie nickte verstehend. Er musste reagieren, sonst würde er zum Gespött werden, wenn er ihn auf freier Kralle ließ, was sehr nachteilig für seine Ambitionen war.

Eine Eule landete vor dem Hausherrn und streckte ihm auffordernd ihr Bein hin. Er bückte sich nach ihr und nahm ihr die Last ab. Sie flog umgehend wieder weg. Der Empfänger öffnete den Brief und las ihn durch.

"Das Gamot. Die Verhandlung findet um dreizehn Uhr statt. Eine Vorladung für dich, Sirius, liegt bei. Du bist als Zeuge benannt.", fasste er zusammen und übergab seinem Paten die Vorladung.

Remus betrat die Eingangshalle. Er hatte auch einen Brief mit der Terminbestätigung vom Gamot erhalten, da er die Verhandlung beantragt hatte.

"Du musst mir sagen, wo sich die Ratte befindet, damit ich ihn übergeben kann. Amelia hat den Vorsitz. Sie will ihn nicht in Abwesenheit verurteilen!", forderte sein Anwalt zu wissen. Er hatte ja Recht.

Harry bedeutete ihm, sich zu ihm herunterzubeugen und flüsterte ihm den Aufenthaltsort des Verräters in sein Ohr. Sirius versuchte etwas aufzuschnappen, wurde aber von Betty gehindert, da sie sich lautstark mit Narzissa unterhielt. Tatze knurrte ungehalten.

"AUS!", wies sie grinsend ihren Geliebten an, der nun seine Unterlippe nach vorne schob und mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust schmollte.

"Ich dachte, Dumbledore ist Vorsitzender des Gamots. Wieso hat Madame Bones den Vorsitz?", fragte Narzissa verwundert.

Harry grinste Spitzbübisch und sah abwechselnd Remus und Sirius an. Betty schnaubte.

"Bei der Verhandlung von Sirius haben die beiden hier Dumbles diskreditiert und vorgeführt. Er muss scheinbar an Fürsprache und Loyalität verloren haben, da sie jetzt gleich Amelia den Vorsitz gegeben haben. Schließlich hängt dieser Fall eng mit dem von Sirius zusammen. Sie haben ihn Damals als befangen abgelehnt!", erklärte sie grinsend der Frau.

Sie nickte verstehend und sah beeindruckt zu dem Anwalt und dem Klienten.

"Nikki!", rief der Hausherr seine Chefelfe, die auch prompt erschien.

"Lord Potter haben gerufen?", fragte sie ihn in einer tiefen Verbeugung.

"Ja, das habe ich. Wir haben um dreizehn Uhr eine Verhandlung und unsere Anwesenheit dort ist erforderlich. Wir würden gerne den Lunch eine Stunde früher nehmen, wenn das möglich wäre.", bat er seine Elfe höflich, die sich tief verbeugte.

"Das kein Problem Lord Potter. Elfen werden Pünktlich servieren!", piepste sie und verschwand wieder mit dem bekannten Plopp.

Alle machten sich bereit und kleideten sich entsprechend ein. Harry würde wieder als Thomas Schmitz auftreten und Saskia wieder als Taubes Mädchen, falls die Tür wieder von einem Auroren bewacht werden würde.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	28. Exempel

**Kapitel 27: Exempel**

Gegen halb zwölf versammelte sich die ganze Mannschaft in der Eingangshalle, um in das Ministerium zu flohen. Selbst die neuen Blacks wollten dabei sein. Remus ging als erster, denn er musste sich schließlich im Vorzimmer Umziehen und seine Unterlagen bereit legen sowie den Angeklagten abliefern. Als nächstes ging Sirius in Begleitung von Narzissa und Draco, wenig später folgten ihnen die restlichen drei durch den Kamin. Diesmal wurden sie nicht behelligt, als sie den Gerichtssaal betreten wollten, da kein Häftling anwesend war, vermuteten sie.

Harry betrat den Saal und erkannte auf der Zeugenbank Tatze, der Nervös mit seinen Fingern spielte. Es erinnerte ihn an seine Verhandlung vor zwei Jahren. Narzissa und Draco saßen im Vorderen Bereich und sahen gespannt zu. Betty und die Kinder nahmen im hinteren Bereich Platz, um sich etwas zu verstecken, falls sie Wider Erwarten erkannt werden würden. Der Saal war gut gefüllt. Wieder waren viele Reporter anwesend, da wieder der Mysteriöse unbekannte Lord als Ankläger auftreten würde.

Alle waren neugierig, um was es diesmal gehen würde, das stand nämlich nicht in der Mitteilung. Der Gerichtsdiener trat ein, es war erstaunlicherweise derselbe wie bei Sirius, schloss die Tür Lautstark hinter sich und wartete, bis die Leute etwas zur Ruhe kamen. Der Gerichtsdiener wusste, dass er in der Gunst eines Lords stand, das hatte er begriffen, als er den Zettel gelesen hatte, den ihm der Anwalt Lupin zusteckte.

Er räusperte sich: "Erheben Sie sich!" rief er mit magisch verstärkter Stimme. Stühle rücken war zu hören.

Das gesamte Gamot trat ein, gefolgt von der Krötenfrau, die wieder die Gerichtsschreiberin für diesen Fall war. Dumbledore sah seine ehemaligen Schüler wütend an. Sie hatten ihm Einfluss gekostet und das sehr viel. Er nahm seinen Platz ein, der momentan nicht der des Vorsitzenden war. Eines wusste er: Egal, wie der Fall aussehen würde: Er stimmte gegen diesen Lord. Das hatte er sich heute Morgen geschworen!

"Heute findet auf Antrag eines Lords eine Verhandlung statt. Die Anklage führt Remus John Lupin." rief der Diener mit magisch verstärkter Stimme.

Eine Tür öffnete sich. Remus John Lupin trat ein, steuerte auf seine Bank zu und verteilte seine Akten auf dem Tisch.

"Die Verteidigung führt Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister für Zauberei!" rief er noch immer mit magisch Verstärkter Stimme.

Eine andere Tür öffnete sich und ein überheblich und siegessicher blickender Minister für Magie trat ein. Er stolzierte auf seinen Tisch zu, platzierte sich dahinter und grinste hämisch seinen Gegner im Ring an. Er hatte keine Akten dabei; er war offenbar nicht vorbereitet. Große Teile des Gamots schüttelten verständnislos den Kopf. Er hatte nichts gelernt und das Memo nicht gelesen.

"Den Vorsitz hat Madame Amelia Bones!" rief der Gerichtsdiener und setzte sich. Die Zuschauer taten es ihm nach und setzten sich ebenfalls.

Madame Bones wartete einen Moment, bis sich der Saal beruhigt hatte. Sie erhob sich und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

"Heute wird auf Antrag eines Lords, der per Vollmacht von Remus Lupin vertreten wird, ein Fall verhandelt, dessen Tat beinahe ein Jahrzehnt zurückliegt. Aufgrund der schwere des Verbrechens findet eine Verjährung nicht statt!" Allgemeines Getuschel und das Aufblitzen einiger Kameras waren die Folge dieser Ansage.

Sie räusperte sich erneut und der Saal verstummte: "Man bringe den Angeklagten herein." befahl sie dem Gerichtsdiener.

Er erhob sich von seinem Platz, begab sich zu der schweren, Gesicherten Tür und öffnete diese. Er trat hindurch und kam mit einem kleinen Käfig zurück, an dem ein schweres Vorhängeschloss baumelte. In diesem Käfig war eine schlafende Ratte gefangen. Der Saal summte förmlich und beinahe alle sahen dem Schauspiel ungläubig zu, als der Käfig auf dem Stuhl für den Angeklagten abgestellt wurde. Nur die Leute, die Aufmerksam den Prozess von Sirius gefolgt waren und eine Äußerung von ihm unter Veritaserum gehört hatten, wussten wer das war. Peter Pettigrew. Die meisten Mitglieder des Gamots erinnerten sich, darunter auch Dumbledore, wie Harry an seinem Gesicht erkannte.

"Einspruch!" rief Fudge und erhob sich.

"Herr Verteidiger?" erteilte ihm Madame Bones das Wort.

"Das ist wohl ein Witz, Frau Vorsitzende. Sie wollen allen ernstes eine Ratte verhandeln?" fragte er sie ungläubig. Dabei ließ er durchsickern, das er an ihrem Urteilsvermögen zweifelte.

"Abgelehnt! Fünfzig Galeonen Strafe wegen Missachtung des Gerichts!" griff sie hart durch und sah den Minister warnend an.

"Ihre Eröffnungsplädoyers bitte!" bat sie die Anwälte.

"Nun, es ist eine Ratte!" stellte der Verteidiger fest und setzte sich Kopfschüttelnd.

Remus stand auf, schüttelte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Ministers und platzierte sich vor dem Stuhl.

"Frau Vorsitzende. Bei dem Angeklagten handelt es sich nicht um eine gewöhnliche Gartenratte, wie ihr Verteidiger es annimmt, sondern um einen gesuchten Schwerverbrecher, der seine Tat am Samstag den neunundzwanzigsten Oktober 1981 begangen hat. Der Verbrecher wird Steckbrieflich gesucht, da er sich nachweislich Voldemort", allgemeines zusammenzucken, "angeschlossen hat und seinen bisher ärgsten Gegenspieler verraten hatte, der ihm mehrfach erheblich zusetzte. Dieses Verbrechen wiegt schwer. So schwer, dass der Angeklagte auf seiner Flucht zwölf unschuldige Muggel tötete, ein Mitglied der Zaubergemeinschaft derart diskreditiert hatte, dass dieser Unschuldig in Askaban einquartiert wurde und er seiner Pflicht als Pate nicht nachgehen konnte, um sein Mündel zu erziehen. Diese Aufgabe wurde von seinen nächsten Verwandten Mütterlicherseits mehr aber eher weniger behütet nachgegangen. Die Anklage wird Ihnen hier und heute beweisen, dass diese Ratte", dabei deutete er mit seinem Finger auf den Käfig, "dort den Verrat begangen hat!" beendete er sein Eröffnungsplädoyer und setzte sich.

Fudge stand belustigt auf: "Und wer soll ihrer Meinung nach diese Tat begangen haben? Diese Ratte dort Vielleicht? Hat sie auch einen Namen?" blaftte er Remus in einem derart abfälligen Ton an, dass selbst der Langsamste es verstand, was der Minister von seinem Gegenüber hielt.

Remus stand auf: "Ich entschuldige mich bei Ihnen, Frau Vorsitzende, ich vergaß den Namen des Angeklagten zu nennen. Zuvor möchte ich noch einige Worte an die Verteidigung richten: Hätten Sie die Akten wenigstens einmal überflogen, Fudge, was sie scheinbar in Ihrer Überkompetenz nicht für nötig hielten, dann wüssten Sie, dass dort niemand anderes als Peter Pettigrew alias Wurmschwanz sitzt!" Er setzte sich wieder und funkelte den Minister zornig an.

Der Saal explodierte förmlich! Die Reporter schrieben eifrig mit und machten viele Fotos. Fudge Blätterte eilig in den Unterlagen, die ihm Moony gegeben hatte. Umbridge saß erstarrt da und Madame Bones zertrümmerte beinahe ihren Tisch. Die Hammerschläge nutzte ein Mitglied des Gamots aus, um sich eine Walnuss öffnen zu lassen. Vier Nüsse später war der Saal halbwegs beruhigt, auch Fudge hatte sich gefangen, Dumbledore erdolchte mit seinen blicken die Anklage.

"Einspruch!" rief die Verteidigung. "Mein Mandant wurde Misshandelt; er befindet sich noch in einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit." versuchte dieser Zeit zu gewinnen. Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen.

Remus stand auf: "Das ist nicht korrekt, in den Akten vor ihnen auf Seite vier Punkt drei steht, dass er mit einem Stupor betäubt wurde, da akute Fluchtgefahr besteht!" Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht.

"Abgelehnt!" antwortete Amelia knapp und schickte dem Mann warnende Blicke. Dieser fing plötzlich an, animalisch zu grinsen:

"Einspruch!" erhob er sich erneut, alle sahen ihn verwirrt an, sein letzter wurde abgewiesen.

"Der Anwalt der Anklage ist ein Werwolf. Werwölfe dürfen keine Mandate haben, geschweige denn eine Arbeitsstelle!" rief er hämisch und deutete mit dem Finger auf Moony.

Eine Augenbraue des Beschuldigten wanderte nach oben, da hat aber jemand viele Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht. Madame Bones sah zu dem grinsenden Minister und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nur Umbridge schloss sich dem hämischen Grinsen an. Remus schnaubte kurz und stand auf.

"Herr Verteidiger. Ich bitte Sie im Namen ihres Mandanten: Kümmern Sie sich um diesen Fall und lenken Sie nicht von Ihren Qualitäten als Anwalt ab. Im Übrigen: welches Datum haben wir heute?" verpasste er ihm eine Abreibung.

"D... dd... der dritte September! Wieso fragen Sie mich das? Haben sie keinen Sekretär?" Oh ja, Fudge konnte ihn nicht leiden.

"Wie steht der Mond?" fragte Remus ihn, ohne auf seine Provokation einzugehen.

"Was fragen Sie mich das?" blaffte der Mann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Antworten Sie auf die Frage, Herr Verteidiger!" zischte Madame Bones ihm zu. Sie fand eine öffentliche, unbegründete und nutzlose Diskreditierung in ihrem Verfahren überhaupt nicht witzig.

Fudge sah erschrocken zur Vorsitzenden und kramte anschließend in seinem Taschenkalender.

"Und?" fragte ihn der Ankläger.

"H... hh... heute ist Vollmond!" stotterte er mit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Sehe ich irgendwie verändert aus? Habe ich eine lange Schnauze? Besitze ich lange Reißzähne? Wächst mir eine Rute aus meinem verlängerten Rücken? Habe ich irgendwelche Krallen an meinen Extremitäten? Habe ich während des Verfahrens heute aufgejault?" fragte Remus ihn indifferent.

"N... nn... nnn... nein!" stotterte er.

"Vor einiger Zeit ist es einem sehr engen Freund von mir gelungen, einen Trank herzustellen, der Fähig ist, eine Lykanthropie vollständig zu heilen, wenn bestimmte Voraussetzungen erfüllt sind. Ich habe das Angebot Madame Bones unterbreitet. Sie wird es prüfen. Wenn das Angebot seitens der Betroffenen akzeptiert wird, besteht die Möglichkeit, dieser Plage ein Ende zu setzen!" erklärte er den verblüfften Zuschauern.

"Das ist nicht möglich!" begehrten zwei Männer unabhängig von einander auf. Einer war Dumbledore und der andere ein Zuschauer - Severus Snape.

"Ist es, wie Sie an mir sehen können. Können wir nun BITTE fortfahren?" äußerte er sich sehr genervt, das er gar nicht versuchte zu verstecken.

"Sie haben Recht, Herr Ankläger. Herr Verteidiger, Ihr Einspruch wird abgelehnt, außerdem verhänge ich einhundert Galeonen Strafe für das wiederholte missachten des Gerichtes und Diskreditierung eines Zauberers!" betonte sie mit dem Hammer.

"Danke, Frau Vorsitzende. Ich würde nun gerne den Verdächtigen in ein Kreuzverhör nehmen." stellte Remus den Antrag.

"Stattgegeben! Gerichtsdiener?" befahl sie den Mitarbeiter.

Dieser erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging zu dem Käfig. Dabei musste er an Fudge vorbeigehen und warf ihm dabei einen angewiderten Blick zu. Vor dem Käfig angekommen durchkämmte der Mann seine Taschen, fand aber den Schlüssel nicht. Remus stand auf.

"Verzeihen Sie meine Einmischung, aber ohne diesen hier wird sich der Käfig nicht öffnen lassen." entschuldigte sich Moony, als er zu dem Gerichtsdiener eilte.

Er reichte dem Gerichtsdiener verdeckt den Schlüssel und ein gefaltetes Pergament, das er auch gleich Spürte und unauffällig in seinen Umhang steckte.

"Danke sehr, Herr Anwalt, das wird es einfacher machen!" bedankte er sich höflich bei ihm.

Der Gerichtsdiener öffnete das Schloss, der Käfig sprang auf, wobei Harry das Gefängnis für ihn öffnete, da das Schloss nur eine Attrappe war und legte die Ratte auf den Stuhl. Der Diener zog seinen Stab und murmelte einen Spruch. Spätestens jetzt war allen klar, dass es sich hier um keine Farce handelte, sondern wirklich dem Verräter Peter Pettigrew der Prozess gemacht wurde. Der lag mehr auf dem Stuhl, weil er noch bewusstlos war, der Gerichtsdiener setzte ihn Ordentlich hin damit die Ketten ihn fesseln konnten, was dann auch unverzüglich geschah. Der Gerichtsdiener entfernte sich angewidert von dem Mann, und murmelte ein "Enervate!" bevor er sich setzte.

Der Körper zuckte zusammen und regte sich leicht. Pettigrew sah sich erschrocken um und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er in einem Gerichtssaal angekettet war, dabei musste er doch bei diesem Blutsverräter sein! Er sah sich ängstlich um und entdeckte seine ehemaligen besten Freunde.

"R... rrr... Remus, S... sss... Sirius, meine alten Freunde!" piepste er zu den beiden.

"Nein, Wurmschwanz. Wir waren Freunde! Als du James, Lily und Harry verraten hast, war unsere Freundschaft beendet. Nun hast du die Konsequenzen zu tragen! Nur DU!" knurrte Sirius bissig, wandte sich aber gleich an Madame Bones.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte meinen Ausbruch, Frau Vorsitzende!" entschuldigte er sich höflich.

"Ich belasse es diesmal bei einer Verwarnung, Mister Black!" ermahnte sie ihn, er nickte.

"Einspruch!" donnerte Fudge. "Ich muss fünfzig Galeonen bezahlen, weil ich die Wahrheit sage und der wird nur ermahnt? Sie sind Parteiisch, Bones!" brauste er wütend auf.

DAS war keine gute Idee. Das ganze Gamot, sogar Dumbles, sahen ihn ungläubig an sogar die meisten Zuschauer. Seine Wiederwahl stand auf dem Spiel nach diesem Ausbruch. Madame Bones war mehr als wütend, sie kochte vor Zorn.

"HERR Verteidiger! Wollen Sie mir meine Arbeit erklären? Wollen Sie mir ernsthaft unterstellen, ich mache meine Arbeit nicht? Der Unterschied zwischen Ihnen und Mister Black ist der: ER kennt sich nicht mit der Prozessordnung aus, SIE schon. ER hat sich entschuldigt, SIE nicht. SIE müssten wissen, wie man sich zu verhalten hat, das lernt man beim Studium. ER hat nicht studiert. Allerdings bezweifle ich wirklich, dass SIE überhaupt studiert haben. Sie kommen unvorbereitet zu einem Prozess, ja, kennen nicht einmal den Namen ihres Mandanten, obwohl Ihnen Mister Lupin sämtliche Akten übergeben hat, und das VOR MEINEN AUGEN! Die Lizenz von Mister Lupin hat er mir vor der Verhandlung gezeigt, wie es Pflicht ist, SIE nicht! Sie können sich nicht mehr hinter ihrem Posten verstecken, MINISTER, Sie zeigen mir auf der Stelle Ihre Lizenz. Sollten Sie mir keine Vorlegen können, werde ich Ihren Mandanten verurteilen. Die Beweise sind eindeutig, die der Ankläger, Mister Lupin, vorgelegt hat. Außerdem werde ich Ihnen den Zutritt zu meinem Gerichtssaal verbieten. Ich warne Sie noch einmal. Wenn Sie noch einmal die Verhandlung stören durch irgendeine Täuschung oder unbegründeter Einspruch, Zahlen sie eintausend Galeonen aus ihrem Privatvermögen, Sie verlassen die Verhandlung und ich entziehe Ihnen die Lizenz, die Sie mir jetzt SOFORT vorzeigen werden! HABEN SIE MICH VERSTANDEN!" Sie war furios.

Ein sechsfaches Husten war aus dem Publikum zu hören. Beim genauen hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass ein Mädchen, zwei Jungen, zwei Frauen und Severus Snape einen Lachanfall mit einem Husten zu vertuschen suchten. Allerdings konnte man Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen.

"Verzeihen Sie meine Einmischung, aber den Husten sollten Sie behandeln lassen, der hört sich nicht gut an!" meinte die Vorsitzende amüsiert zu den scheinbar Kranken, nachdem sie die Lizens des Ministers überprüft hatte.

"Bitte fahren Sie fort!" wandte sie sich zur Anklage.

"Danke, Frau Vorsitzende. Ich beantrage Veritaserum!" verkündete Remus.

Fudge biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Stattgegeben!" bestätigte die Vorsitzende, der Gerichtsdiener marschierte leicht grinsend auf die Ratte zu.

Dieser verweigerte die Einnahme des Wahrheitsserums. Der Diener sah hilfesuchend die Vorsitzende an.

"Auroren! Unterstützen Sie!" befahl sie den Männern, die auch nur darauf gewartet hatten.

Drei kräftige Männer traten zusätzlich an den Stuhl. Zwei hielten ihn an der Schulter fest, einer hielt ihm den Kopf in den Nacken und presste das Fleisch der Wangen gegen die Backenzähne, das er den Kiefer öffnete. Der Gerichtsdiener ließ drei Tropfen in den nun mit Zwang geöffneten Mund fallen. Er wehrte sich nach Kräften. Der Auror, der den Kopf hielt, drückte ihm Mund und Nase mit der Hand zu und zwang ihn zum schlucken. Als der Gerichtsdiener sah wie sich der Kehlkopf bewegte, nickte er den Auroren zu, sie ließen von ihm ab. Diese Aktion hatte ihm die Restlichen Sympathien genommen bis auf eine: Dumbledores. Remus wartete einen Moment, bevor er mit seinen Fragen begann.

"Wie lautet Ihr Name?" Diese Frage musste er für das Protokoll stellen.

"Peter Pettigrew." gab er monoton Preis, es war ja kein Geheimnis.

"Sind sie ein unregistrierter Animagus, eine Ratte?" fragte er weiter.

"Ja." war die monotone Antwort.

"Waren Sie am einunddreißigsten August 1981 auf einer Straße, die mit Muggeln belebt war?" wollte Remus wissen.

"Ja." antwortete er.

"Hat Sie Sirius Black dort angetroffen?" bohrte er weiter.

"Ja." gab er Preis.

"Haben Sie gesehen, wie Sirius Black verhaftet worden ist?" bohrte er nach.

"Ja." antwortete er noch immer.

"Hat Sirius Black die Straße gesprengt und die Menschen damit getötet?" Er bohrte immer tiefer.

"Nein." eine neue Antwort, tuscheln brach unter den Zuschauern aus.

"Wer war es dann?" wollte Remus scheinbar verwundert wissen.

"Ich." antwortete er monoton.

"Erklären Sie!" forderte der Ankläger.

"Nachdem der Dunkle Lord die Potters tötete, tauchte Black bei der Ruine auf. Er übergab den Balg, der seltsamerweise noch lebte, Rubeus Hagrid, der auf Blacks Motorrad Richtung Surrey flog. Black wusste, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer war und er wollte mich stellen. Er fand mich in dieser Einkaufstraße der elendigen Muggel und schrie mich an. Ich stotterte laut: Sirius wie konntest du unseren besten Freund verraten? und sprengte ein Loch in die Straße. Ich trennte mir einen Finger ab, verwandelte mich in meine Animagusform und verschwand in die Kanalisation. Ich bedauere, dass ich nicht mehr Muggel erwischt habe und ich dem Dunklen Lord eher habe helfen können." sagte er in seiner Monotonen Stimme.

Im Saal brach ein Tumult los. Die Reporter machten eifrig Fotos und schrieben jedes Wort mit. Madame Bones brauchte diesmal sechs Nüsse, bis Ruhe eingekehrt war.

"Wie lange sind sie ein Todesser?" fragte er ihn gereizt. Die Antwort interessierte ihn Persönlich.

"Seit meinem sechsten Hogwartsjahr!" verriet er widerstandslos.

"Ich fasse zusammen. Sie haben Jahrelang die Potters und andere ausspioniert und an Voldemort", allgemeines zusammenzucken, "verraten. Sie haben den Zauber, den Dumbledore gesprochen hat, gebrochen. Sie haben die zwölf Menschen getötet. Sie sind ein nicht registrierter Animagus. Ist das alles korrekt?" Er wollte sichergehen.

"Ja!" belastete er sich selbst. Die Sache war nun eindeutig.

"Keine weiteren Fragen." sagte Moony erleichtert und setzte sich.

"Verteidiger, Ihr Zeuge!" forderte ihn Madame Bones auf.

Der zuckte nur zusammen, als er angesprochen worden war und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Selbst er musste zugeben, der Fall war nun Eindeutig. Die Aussage deckte sich mit der von Black.

"Verteidiger, wünschen Sie den Zeugen Black in ein Kreuzverhör zu nehmen?" fragte Madame Bones Fudge, der schüttelte nur ergeben seinen Kopf.

"Herr Ankläger. Wünschen Sie ein Kreuzverhör mit dem Zeugen Black?" fragte sie auch ihn.

"Nein, Frau Vorsitzende." lehnte er ab.

"Gut. Die Beweisaufnahme ist beendet, ihre Plädoyers bitte. Herr Ankläger!" fuhr sie fort.

Remus stand auf, ging zur Mitte des Parketts und holte Luft.

"Frau Vorsitzende, Gamot. Hier auf diesem Stuhl sitzt Peter Pettigrew alias Wurmschwanz. Er hat gestanden, ein Todesser zu sein, er hat gestanden, ein Verräter zu sein, er hat gestanden, ein Spion zu sein, er hat gestanden, ein Massenmörder zu sein. Er hat gestanden unter dem Wahrheitsserum, das ihm unter Zwang verabreicht werden musste. Man bedenke dies: ein unschuldiger hatte bisher noch nicht das Serum abgelehnt, Schuldige aber immer. Hier sitzt ein Mann, dem es Freude bereitet, unschuldige Menschen zu töten, seien es Muggel, Mischwesen oder Zauberer und andere Magische Kreaturen. Er bedauert es, nicht mehr getötet zu haben. So hört sich niemand an, der seine Taten bereut. So hört sich ein Irrer Massenmörder an, der jeder stärkeren Macht folgen wird. Die Schuld ist eindeutig bewiesen. Alle Indizien Sprechen gegen ihn. Man kann sie auch nicht herum drehen. Er hat alles gestanden. Allerdings ist sein schlimmstes verbrechen seine Feigheit. Seine Feigheit ein Kleinkind zu verraten, das sich nicht einmal wehren konnte. Feigheit und Mord, Verrat und Untreue. Ich beantrage die Höchststrafe, Frau Vorsitzende." er setzte sich sichtlich geschafft; alle hingen an seinen Lippen.

Madame Bones räusperte sich. "Herr Verteidiger, Ihr Plädoyer bitte!" forderte sie ihren Chef auf, der sich auch gleich erhob.

"Peter Pettigrew. Orden des Merlin erster Klasse. Ein verdienter Titel. Er hat sich geopfert, um seinen Freund zu rächen um den Verräter Black zu stellen. Er hat schwer verletzt überlebt, Merlin sei Dank, und dabei ein Finger verloren, wie bedauerlich. Die Anklage hat keine Zeugen geladen die bestätigen können, dass mein Mandant, angeblich, die Potters verraten hat. Die Anklage setzt statt dessen einen ehemaligen Häftling auf die Zeugenbank dessen Aussagen, im besten falle, zweifelhaft wären. Ich habe sie ihnen erspart. Noch immer ist meinem Mandanten nicht nachgewiesen worden, dass er die angebliche Tat begangen haben soll. Er wurde auch nicht am Tatort gesehen. Es gibt keine Zeugen! Ich beantrage Freispruch für meinen Mandanten, zehntausend Galeonen von der Anklage als Wiedergutmachung, einen Haftbefehl für Sirius Black und die sichere Verwahrung des Werwolfes Remus Lupin!" damit setzte er sich und grinste breit, hach was war er doch für ein guter Anwalt.

Alle, wirklich ALLE sahen ihn ungläubig an. Er war scheinbar in den letzten Stunden nicht auf diesem Planeten und in den letzten Jahren auch nicht.

"Bevor sich das Gamot zur Beratung zurück zieht ergeht folgender Beschluss: Cornelius Oswald Fudge bezahlt eintausend Galeonen an das St. Mungos, ihm wird verboten, das Gericht zu betreten, es sei denn als Zeuge oder Beklagter, außerdem wird ihm die Lizenz auf Lebenszeit entzogen. Es wird ihm gewährt, bis zur Verkündung des Urteils Anwesend zu bleiben!" mit dem Hammer machte sie diesen Beschluss rechtskräftig.

Ein erneutes Husten erklang aus den Reihen der Zuschauer, gefolgt von einem anerkennenden Murmeln und vereinzelt Applaus.

"Sie sollten wirklich etwas gegen diesen Husten unternehmen, bevor er Chronisch wird!" empfahl sie belustigt den Sechsen. Sie hatte eine Idee, wer das sein könnte.

"Das Gamot zieht sich zur Beratung zurück!" verkündete sie und erhob sich, genauso wie die Zuschauer.

Das Gesamte Gamot marschierte durch die Tür. Fast alle sahen zu einem niedergeschlagenen Fudge, der sich scheinbar nicht erklären konnte, wieso ihn der Beschluss traf. Die Mitglieder wendeten kopfschüttelnd ihren Blick vom Minister ab. Der Gerichtsdiener stellte sich wieder als Wache vor die Tür hin.

Nach zehn Minuten klopfte es zweimal. Der Gerichtsdiener öffnete die Tür, damit das Gamot eintreten konnte. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, erhob sich die Vorsitzende erneut. Dabei hielt sie eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand, die sie langsam entrollte. Ihr Blick heftete sich an Pettigrew, der sich nicht rührte. Die Auroren zerrten ihn auf die Beine.

"Peter Pettigrew. Mit einer Gegenstimme", sie sah angeekelt zu Dumbledore, "wurde dem Antrag der Anklage stattgegeben. Der Vorliegende Haftbefehl wird vollstreckt , außerdem wird Ihr Besitz eingezogen und dem Geschädigten der Anklage zugesprochen. Das Urteil lautet: Kuss des Dementors! Anträge?" urteilte sie ungerührt.

Remus erhob sich: "Ja, Frau Vorsitzender. Mein Mandant wünscht, dass der Besitz gewinnbringend veräußert und dem St. Mungos gespendet werden soll." bat er das Gamot.

"Stattgegeben! Richten Sie Ihrem Mandanten bitte meinen Dank aus!" bat sie Remus, der freundlich nickte.

"Verteidigung?" fragte sie Fudge mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Ich stelle den Antrag auf die Errichtung eines Mahnmals in der Form einer Statue meines Mandanten. Sie soll die Leute daran erinnern, dass auch ehrbare Menschen unschuldig verurteilt werden können!" forderte der Minister.

Sie sah ihn konsterniert an, bevor sie den absurden Antrag mit einem Kräftigen Schlag mit ihrem Hammer ablehnte.

"Abgelehnt! Die Sitzung ist geschlossen!" verkündete sie.

"Erheben Sie sich!" befahl die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Gerichtsdieners. Die Leute folgten dem Befehl.

Der Gerichtsdiener schloss hinter dem letzten Mitglied des Gamots die Tür und bewachte sie.

Furcht war in den Augen des Verurteilten zu sehen. Sein Meister hatte ihn, seinen treuesten Diener, im Stich gelassen. Er war verwirrt. Hatte er sich dem falschen angeschlossen? Für Reue war es zu spät. Die Dementoren freuten sich schon. Er wusste, dass in den nächsten drei Tagen das Urteil vollstreckt werden würde.

"R... Remus, S... Sirius...?" stotterte er ängstlich.

Sie drehten sich angewidert weg und würdigten ihn keines Blickes mehr. Die Auroren zerrten ihn aus dem Stuhl. Der Haftbefehl wurde jetzt Vollstreckt und als Verurteilter Massenmörder, Spion und Verräter hatte man keine Rechte mehr. Sie gingen also nicht zimperlich mit ihm um. Remus verschwand im Nebenraum; er musste sich umziehen. Betty und die Kinder eilten zu den offiziellen Kaminen, genauso auch Narzissa mit Draco, während Tatze mit Abstand folgte. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie im kleinen Salon auf Potter Manor.

Saskia schlummerte in ihrem Bett, denn es war sehr spät geworden. Die Männer und Betty blickten in den Kamin. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Hausherr trat ein, in der einen Hand eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und vier Gläser in der anderen Hand. Er goss jedem einen Doppelten ein und erhob feierlich sein Glas zu einem Toast. Niemand protestierte, weil ein zehnjähriger Alkohol trinken wollte.

"Remus, ich danke dir! Ohne dich hätten wir es nicht geschafft, meine Eltern zu rächen. Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen und stehe immer in deiner Schuld." Er verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Freund. "Lasst uns anstoßen: Auf meine Eltern!" und leerte den Doppelten in einem Zug; jahrelange Übung eben.

Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel und leerten ebenfalls ihre Gläser.

"Ich ziehe mich zurück!" erklärte der Grünäugige und verschwand in seine Räume.

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, das Todesurteil des Verräters zu akzeptieren und willentlich die Vollstreckung zuzulassen. Er hatte lange auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet. Er hatte noch in seinem letzten Leben Rache geschworen. Irgendwie konnte er nicht feiern und auf das Urteil anstoßen.

Sicher ist solch ein Urteil fragwürdig, aber wie hieß es schon im heiligsten Buch der Christen, der Bibel? ‚Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn'! Pettigrew hatte selbst entschieden, den Verrat zu begehen. Er hatte eigenhändig zwölf Menschen getötet. Er hatte Sirius wegen seiner Feigheit nach Askaban geschickt. Er hatte seine Eltern getötet! Er hatte zwar nicht seine Hand am Zauberstab, als sie getötet wurden, aber er hatte dafür gesorgt, als er die Potters an Riddle verraten hatte. Er hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass er zu den Dursleys kam und ihm dadurch sein Martyrium aufgebürdet. Alleine das war verabscheuungswürdig und hätte noch vor über zweihundert Jahren zu einem Duell auf Leben und tot geführt.

Mit seinem willentlichen Tod konnte er definitiv leben. Er war ein Mörder und hat es gestanden. Er hatte keine Probleme mehr damit. Wenn die Beweise nicht so eindeutig gewesen wären, hätte er große Probleme mit dem Urteil gehabt. ‚In dubio pro reo' traf auf diesen Fall definitiv nicht zu!

Wenn ihm die Morde nicht eindeutig nachgewiesen worden wären, hätte er nicht seinen Kopf verlangt. Er hätte Remus angewiesen, ihn Lebenslang nach Askaban zu den Dementoren zu schicken. Dort wäre es wiederum seine Entscheidung gewesen, sein Sichtum zu beenden, wie er den Verrat entschieden hatte. Nur er, und kein anderer!

"Harry?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme vor ihm.

Angesprochener zuckte zusammen. Er hatte ihr Hereinkommen nicht bemerkt und sah in das Gesicht seiner Ginny. Er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern zog sie in eine enge Umarmung.

"Danke!" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sie erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Wofür?" wollte sie wissen.

"Dafür, dass du da bist, wenn ich dich brauche!" erklärte er ihr.

Sie lächelte glücklich an seiner Schulter und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge. Sie konnte ihre Zunge nicht unter Kontrolle halten und leckte ihm wieder über die Halsschlagader. Sie biss ihn zärtlich in den Hals und züngelte wieder sanft über die Stelle, so dass er leise aufstöhnen musste.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte sie ihren Liebsten vorsichtig.

Er nickte: "Sicher. Ich musste mir über meine Gedanken im Klaren werden. Ich musste mir überlegen, ob ich das mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann!".

"Und?" Sie wollte wissen, wie er sich entschieden hatte.

"Definitiv: Ja! Bei ihm habe ich kein Problem!" fasste er seine Gedanken der letzten Stunde zusammen.

"Harry, ich muss wieder zurück. Ich habe mich rausgeschlichen. Wenn sie merken, dass ich weg bin, bekomme ich Ärger!" bat sie ihn.

"In Ordnung!" bestätigte er, zog sie enger an sich und disapparierte mit ihr lautlos in ihr Zimmer.

"Danke! Dad ist sehr vorsichtig und wacht über mich. Ich glaube, er hat Verdacht geschöpft, als ich weg bin. Wenn ich die Treppe hochgestiegen wäre, hätte er mich sicher abgefangen und zur Rede gestellt." flüsterte sie ihm zu.

"Du bist für mich da, ich helfe dir wo ich kann." erwiderte der Grünäugige dem rothaarigen Mädchen flüsternd und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Schlaf gut, Liebster, und Träum was süßes." wünschte sie ihm glücklich lächelnd.

"Danke, das werde ich. Schlaf auch du gut, Liebste und Träum schön." hauchte er auf ihre Lippen, küsste sie zärtlich und disapparierte.

Sie erschrak, als der sanfte Druck auf ihren Lippen plötzlich weg war. Sie sah glücklich auf die Stelle, an der ihr Verlobter soeben noch stand und legte ihre Hand auf die Unterlippe, wo er sie eben noch berührte und lächelte selig. Sie zog sich um, legte sich in ihr Bett und träumte was Schönes. Sie träumte von ihrem Harry. Ihm ging es nicht anders. Auch er legte sich ins Bett, lächelte selig und träumte was Süßes. Er träumte von seiner Ginny.

Der Frühstückstisch war am nächsten morgen ziemlich leer. Es waren nur die neuen Blacks anwesend. Allerdings öffnete sich gegen halb neun die Tür und ein übernächtigter Hausherr trat ein. Mutter Black und Sohn sahen sich an und jeder dachte dasselbe: ‚Wieso sieht er so fertig aus? Er hat doch seine Eltern gerächt?' Sie beobachteten ihn eine Weile, während der Tisch sich langsam füllte. Saskia musterte ihren Bruder besorgt.

"Harry, du brauchst dir kein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Er hat es selbst zu verantworten. Er hat Massenmord begangen und deine Eltern verraten!" versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen - mal wieder viel zu Erwachsen.

‚Daher weht der Wind. Harry hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er einen Tod verlangt.' dachte sich Narzissa.

"Sie hat Recht. Er ist selbst schuld. Es war seine Entscheidung. Er hat sich immer damit gebrüstet, wie einfältig doch die Potters wären und der Wolf. Er hat das willentlich getan!" goss sie wieder Öl ins Feuer, was die Wirkung nicht verfehlte und sein Feuer anfachte.

"Danke!" sagte er erleichtert zu den anderen und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

Am Nachmittag flatterte eine Eule in das Arbeitszimmer von Moony. Der Brief enthielt den Termin für die Hinrichtung von Pettigrew am zehnten September 1990 um zehn Uhr im Ministerium. Remus stand auf und suchte seinen Lord, um ihm den Termin mitzuteilen. Harry konnte nicht anwesend sein, denn er war erstens ein Kind, welches keinen Zutritt bekommen hätte und zweitens würde er sich Offenbaren. Er hatte sich mit dem Prozess sehr weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt und lief Gefahr, aufzufliegen. Er klopfte an das Arbeitszimmer seines Patensohnes niemand antwortete. Er öffnete die Tür, lugte hinein niemand zu sehen.

"Nikki!" rief Remus die Chefelfe, die auch prompt erschien.

"Mister Lupin haben gerufen?" piepste sie höflich in der Verbeugung.

"Ja, das habe ich. Weißt du, wo sich der Lord befindet? Ich muss ihm eine Nachricht überbringen." fragte er sie freundlich und zeigte ihr den Umschlag.

Die Elfe konzentrierte sich einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete: "Ja, Sir. Lord Potter befindet sich auf dem Spielfeld mit dem jungen Mister Black." piepste sie zu ihm.

"Danke. Du kannst weitermachen." befahl er der Elfe die umgehend verschwand.

Remus schlug den Weg zum Quidditchfeld ein und grübelte, warum der Termin so spät war. Normalerweise müsste es der Samstag sein. Moony beschloss, bei Madame Bones anzufragen. Am Feld angekommen sah er zu seinem Patensohn und Draco, wie sie verbissen einen Schnatz jagten. Sie schenkten sich nichts. Im Moment waren sie erbitterte Gegner auf dem Feld. Sonst verstanden sie sich prächtig, wie er es selbst sehr oft gesehen hatte.

Harry entdeckte einen Mann am Rand des Spielfeldes, der ihnen zusah. Seine Arme waren auf dem Rücken verschränkt und er beobachtete die beiden interessiert. Er zog seinen Besen in die Richtung des Mannes und erkannte Remus. Er landete vor ihm und musterte ihn. Moony reichte ihm Wortlos den Brief und sah ihn indifferent an. Der Junge runzelte die Stirn, nahm den Brief und las ihn durch.

"Wieso so spät?" platzte es aus ihm heraus.

"Das möchte ich noch herausfinden. Deshalb begebe ich mich nachher zu Madame Bones und werde mich erkundigen." erzählte er sein Vorhaben. Harry nickte bestätigend.

_Wenig später_:

Remus war zurück, rief alle im kleinen Salon zusammen und wartete, bis sie sich setzten.

"Heute Nachmittag bekam ich diesen Brief aus dem Ministerium. Darin wird der Termin genannt wann die Hinrichtung von Pettigrew ist. Es ist der zehnte September zehn Uhr!" fasste er das schreiben zusammen.

"Wieso so spät?" platzte es aus Narzissa heraus.

"Dazu komme ich gleich. Ich war in der letzten Stunde bei Amelia und habe mich bei ihr erkundigt weshalb sie den Termin so spät angesetzt haben. Sie sah mich verwirrt an, also gab ich ihr diesen Brief. Sie war sehr wütend und erklärte mir, dass die Hinrichtung morgen sei und nicht erst am Montag. Sie führte einige Gespräche unter anderem mit der Poststelle. Dort wurde ihr erklärt, dass Dumbledore ihnen diesen Brief zum versenden gegeben hatte. Der Inhalt entspricht dem Standarttext, nur der Termin war falsch! Die Exekution findet definitiv morgen zehn Uhr statt!" fasste er das Gespräch mit Madame Bones zusammen.

Ein mehrstimmiges Knurren kam von seinen Zuhörern.

"Dumbles, dich mach ich auch noch fertig!" schwor sich der Schwarzhaarige, die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Am nächsten morgen brach Remus auf, um als Zeuge der Anklage bei der Exekution anwesend zu sein. Er betrat den Raum, in dem schon zwei Patroni ihre Kreise zogen, um die Zeugen vor dem Einfluss der Dementoren weitestgehend zu schützen. Pettigrew saß schon festgeschnallt auf einem Hölzernen Stuhl und wartete auf die Vollstreckung. Alle setzten sich, die Anwesenheit wurde für das Protokoll festgestellt und in der Gerichtsakte notiert. Die Gerichtsschreiberin, Umbridge, hatte irgendwie einen erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck, als würde sie sich auf das Kommende Freuen.

Eine schwere Tür öffnete sich, damit der Dementor hineinschweben konnte. Sein Atem rasselte, seine Kälte durchdrang alle. Der Gerichtsdiener verlas noch einmal das Urteil.

"Der Delinquent hat das letzte Wort!" erteilte der Gerichtsdiener Pettigrew das Wort.

"Der Dunkle Lord wird wieder kommen! Schon bald steht er im Ministerium und wird euch alle töten! Schade, dass er den Bengel Potter nicht erwischte!" rief er zu den Zuschauern und lachte irre.

Der Dementor schwebte zum Stuhl und zog seine Kapuze zurück. Man konnte den Schlund deutlich erkennen und den rasselnden Atem hören. Der Dementor nahm seine Knochige Hand, fasste Pettigrew ans Kinn und senkte gierig seinen Schlund auf den lachenden Mund des verurteilten Mörders. Man konnte erkennen, wie sich die Augen der Ratte weiteten, als der Dementor zu saugen anfing. Zwei Minuten später löste sich der Dementor, zurück blieb nur eine leere Hülle, die nur noch vier Tage zu leben hatte. Länger blieb kein Körper am Leben, dieser stellte die Funktion ein. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass der Dementor Erfolg hatte. Der Blick war leer, Speichel tropfte aus dem Mund und er benetzte sich. Der Dementor verschwand wieder hinter der Tür, ein Heiler untersuchte den Delinquenten, während an die anderen ein Rippchen Schokolade verteilt wurde. Der Heiler drehte sich um und nickte, damit bestätigte er die erfolgreiche Vollstreckung des Urteils.

Remus trat aus dem Kamin von Potter Manor. Er sah Bleich und stark Mitgenommen aus. Dementoren waren schon furchtbare Kreaturen. Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, sie wollten wissen, wie es gelaufen war. Ein lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht, zog seinen Zauberstab und platzierte einen Gedankenfaden in dem bereitgestellten Denkarium. Alle, die es interessierte, sahen sich die Vollstreckung an, Harry als letzter.

"Das Exempel wurde statuiert!" stellte er erleichtert fest und wirkte irgendwie befreit und gelöst.

Die anderen reichten ihm die Hand und schüttelten diese. Alle schworen sich erneut ‚Ich werde nie Lord Harry James Potter zu meinem Feind machen'.

Sie saßen noch ein wenig beisammen und plauderten über vergangene Zeiten auch einige witzige Anekdoten aus der Hogwartszeit. Sie begaben sich alle am späten Abend müde in ihre Betten.

**A/N**: Dieses Kapitel hatte mir sehr zu schaffen gemacht! Danach konnte ich eine Woche nicht schreiben! Aber es musste sein! ;-)

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	29. Unerwartet

**Kapitel 28: Unerwartet**

_Ortswechsel_

In einem runden Büro in einem alten Schloss rannte ein Alter Mann mit grauem Bart, farbenfrohen Gewändern und Halbmond Brille hin und her. Er dachte nach.

"Verdammt! Wie hat es Lupin geschafft, pünktlich zu kommen! Ich wollte ihn bloßstellen! Verdammt, verdammt!" Er war sehr wütend.

"Und wer ist dieser Lord? Ich muss ihn auf meine Seite bringen, damit ich seine Macht nehmen kann. Verdammt! Diese verfluchten Kobolde lassen mich nicht an den Titel der Potters ran. Minderwertige Kreaturen! Aber wenn Potter in der Schule ist, kann ich ihn manipulieren! Er wird sich mir anvertrauen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass diese elendigen Muggel es ihm nicht gut gehen lassen! Ha! Er wird gebrochen sein, wenn er kommt!" Selbstgespräche zu führen war kein gutes Zeichen!

"Und wenn Potter seinen Titel angenommen hat?" Oh, oh!, "Unsinn! Diese Muggel hassen Magie. Die haben ihm nichts erzählt. Ich musste sie nicht einmal mit dem Imperius belegen, die haben es freiwillig getan! HA! Einfältige Muggel!" Glück gehabt.

"Wegen Black und Lupin muss ich mir auch noch etwas einfallen lassen! Die haben mich ganz schön vorgeführt. Das wird nicht ungesühnt bleiben. Ich muss mir noch eine weitere Geldquelle besorgen. An Potters Geld komme ich nicht! Verfluchte Kobolde! Verdammt, verdammt!" Er rannte jetzt das zweite Paar Schuhe durch.

"Ich versuche bis nächstes Jahr auszuhalten. Wenn ihn der Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat, kann ich ihn korrumpieren. Das kann ich gut!" lobte er sich selbst.

Die Portraits im Büro sahen dem murmelnden, amtierenden Schuldirektor aufmerksam zu. Sie bedauerten, dass sie ihm verpflichtet waren. Selbst Schulleiter Black sah angewidert zu ihm herunter, auch Dippet. Er schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. Wie konnte er sich so in seinem Freund irren? Er war immer loyal zu ihm, aber als Dumbledore zum Schulleiter ernannt wurde, hatte dieser sich um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht und sein wahres selbst heraushängen gelassen. Er war nicht der gutmütige Großvater, ganz und gar nicht, nein, er war ein manipulativer, machthungriger, seniler, alter Narr! Genau das war er! Leider haben die Schulräte ihn noch nie so gesehen, wie die Portraits ihn jetzt sahen. Bedauerlich.

Dumbledore ging zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und steckte den Kopf in die grünen Flammen.

"Severus Snape!" verlangte er zu sprechen.

Einen Moment später: "Ja, Schulleiter?" antwortete er ihm in seiner öligen Stimme.

"Severus, komm bitte in mein Büro!" befahl er ihm.

"Ja, Schulleiter. Ich bin unterwegs!" erwiderte der Lehrer.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, es war ein großes Schloss, klopfte es an die Tür des Schulleiters.

"Bitte, Severus, komm herein!" rief der Schulleiter zur Tür.

Die Tür öffnete sich, sein Professor für Zaubertränke trat ein und musterte ihn durch seine kalte Maske. ‚Was hat der alte Sack jetzt wieder vor?', fragte er sich in seinen Gedanken, darauf bedacht seine Okklumentik oben zu behalten, wenn er in der nähe dieses alten Mannes war.

"Sie wünschen mich zu sehen, Schulleiter?" fragte er mit seiner öligen Stimme nach.

"Zitronenbonbon?" bot dieser ihm an, Severus schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

"Severus, hast du eine Ahnung, wer diesen ominösen Trank gebraut haben könnte, den Lupin erwähnt hatte?" fragte er ihn gleich.

"Nein, Schulleiter!" antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, ‚Aber ich würde ihn mal gerne treffen.', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Kannst du es herausbekommen? Ich würde mich bei ihm gerne bedanken." sagte der alte Mann in seiner großväterlichen Art, wie eklig!

"Das habe ich schon versucht, Schulleiter. Ich habe mich bei meinen Kollegen erkundigt. Niemand hat etwas über diesen Meister der Tränke gehört. Ich würde ihn nämlich gerne Persönlich treffen." verneinte Snape wahrheitsgemäß.

"Schade!" seufzte der Schulleiter und war ehrlich enttäuscht.

Er überlegte eine Weile, während Snape ihn abwartend ansah.

"Nächstes Jahr kommt Potter nach Hogwarts." stellte der Schulleiter fest.

"In der Tat!" bestätigte er. ‚Ich habe selbst einen Kalender, alter Narr!', gab er ihm in Gedanken Recht.

"Was wirst du tun?" fragte ihn sein Arbeitgeber neugierig und musterte ihn.

Severus rollte mit seinen schwarzen Augen und seufzte innerlich.

"Ich werde ihn unterrichten!" was ja klar sein sollte, wenn er in eine Schule kam.

"Den Sohn von Lily, deiner Liebe und James deinem Schulfeind wirst du ganz normal unterrichten?" fragte der Alte ihn mit funkelnden Augen.

Dieser hasste es, wenn seine Augen funkelten. Das verhieß nie etwas Gutes für den Meister der Zaubertränke.

"Er ist nur ein Schüler, Schulleiter." stellte Severus fest. ‚Ich weis worauf du hinaus willst. Nein ich werde ihn nicht schikanieren!' schwor er in seinen Gedanken.

"Denkst du, du kannst ihm in die Augen sehen, die Augen von Lily, die in James Körper stecken?" bohrte er nach, wobei seine Augen noch immer funkelten.

‚Alter Narr! Ich tu mal so, als ob ich darauf eingehe' überlegte er sich.

"Ich werde mich bemühen, Schulleiter." antwortete er ihm und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Gut. Falls er etwas anstellt, zögere nicht, ihn zu disziplinieren!" befahl der Schulleiter dem Lehrer mit kalter Stimme.

"Wie Sie wünschen, Schulleiter!" stimmte er zu. ‚Ich werde ihn disziplinieren, oh ja!' stimmte er im Geiste zu.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wer der mysteriöse Lord sein könnte?" wurde das Thema schon wieder gewechselt.

Severus war einen Moment konsterniert: "Nein, Schulleiter!" kam aus seinem Mund, ‚Ja, alter Narr!' in seinem Kopf.

"Gut, du kannst gehen!" schickte der Direktor den Lehrer in seine Räume.

"Gute Nacht, Schulleiter." erwiderte Snape und drehte sich mit wehender Robe eiligst zur Tür um, um diesen alten Narr zu verlassen.

In seinen Räumen angekommen grübelte Severus über das eben gehörte nach. ‚Der verlangt doch allen Ernstes, dass ich dem Potterjungen das Leben zur Hölle machen soll. Er hat keine Mutter, keinen Vater, kommt zum ersten mal in die Zaubererwelt und ich soll ihm einheizen? Das kannst du vergessen, alter Mann! Ich habe geschworen, Lilys Sohn zu schützen, lange bevor du mich hintergangen hast!' grübelte er und nippte an einem Glas Feuerwhiskey.

‚Er sucht also nach dem unbekannten Lord? Idiot! Wenn er mal die Zeitungen gelesen hätte und diverse Magazine, wüsste er, das sich in der Wirtschaft einiges geändert hätte. Der Tagesprophet gehört einer gewissen Phönix AG. Ich habe von denen zwar nie etwas gehört, sie kaufen sich aber überall ein. Im Firmenregister steht, dass diese Firma im August 88 mit viel Kapital, sehr viel Kapital gegründet wurde und Lupin der Vorstandsvorsitzende ist.' grübelte er weiter und leerte sein Glas.

Er goss sich nach. ‚Lupin kann nicht der Lord sein, er hat keinen Titel. Er hat Black rausgeholt aus dem Loch. Klar, er ist sein Freund. Als Vorsitzender hatte er die Mittel, ein Verfahren zu eröffnen. Lily hat Black zum Paten gemacht. Black war Potters bester Freund, auch Lupin.' Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Gedanken weiterführte. ‚Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Er ist doch ein kleiner Junge!' Seine Maske zerfiel und Unglaube trat in sein Gesicht. ‚Ich muss Lilys Sohn aufsuchen!' plante er für den nächsten Tag.

In einem kleinen Vorort von London ging ein Mann gekleidet mit einer wehenden schwarzen Robe und schwarzen Haaren. Die dunkle Gestalt machte einen respekteinflößenden Eindruck auf alle, die ihm begegneten. Die Kombination dunkle Kleidung und kaltes Gesicht war ein Guter Schild, um unerwünschte Personen von sich fernzuhalten. Er bog in einen schmalen Kieselweg ein, dass die Kiesel unter seinen Schuhen knirschten. Vor der Tür angekommen sah er sich noch einmal um, entdeckte einen gepflegten Garten und ein großes Automobil. Er klopfte und wartete. Zwei Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür. Ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht acht oder neun Jahre, öffnete ihm und sah ihn neugierig an. Der Junge sah gar nicht aus wie Lilys Sohn, stellte er fest.

"Sie wünschen?" fragte der Junge den fremden Mann vor sich neugierig.

"Hallo junger Mann. Ich bin Severus Snape. Kann ich bitte deine Mum oder Dad sprechen?" fragte der Besucher ihn freundlich.

"Einen Moment bitte, warten Sie hier." sagte der Junge höflich zu dem Mann und verschwand im Flur.

Der Mann musterte den Flur. Der Junge hatte vergessen, die Tür zuzuziehen. Der Flur war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. ‚Das hätte ich Petunia gar nicht zu getraut.' Was ihn allerdings stutzen ließ, waren die kleinen blutroten Handabdrücke an der kleinen Tür zu dem kleinen Verschlag unter der Treppe. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine Frau sein Gesichtsfeld einnahm.

"Guten Tag, Sir. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte ihn die Frau freundlich und musterte ihn dabei.

"Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich würde gerne Petunia und Harry besuchen." erklärte er ihr den Grund seines Besuches.

"Es tut mir Leid, Mister Snape, aber eine Petunia und ein Harry wohnen hier nicht." wies sie seine Bitte ab.

"Aber hier ist doch der Ligusterweg vier und die Dursleys wohnen hier." widersprach er irritiert.

"Ja, Sir, hier ist der Ligusterweg vier und hier wohnen wir, die Fishers. Wir haben das Haus vor knapp einem Jahr gekauft und sind eingezogen, nachdem wir es renoviert hatten." erklärte sie ihm.

Seine Gedanken rasten. ‚Wo ist der Junge?' fragte er sich in Panik. Die Frau sah sein Unbehagen und bat ihn herein.

"Bitte, Mister Snape. Kommen Sie rein. In der Küche lässt es sich besser reden. Ich habe eine Vermutung, wen Sie meinen könnten." Sie trat zur Seite, damit der Besucher passieren konnte.

"Steve, geh bitte in dein Zimmer." schickte sie ihren Sohn weg, der ihr ohne Widerspruch gehorchte und die Treppe hinaufeilte.

"Folgen Sie mir, Sir." bat sie ihren unerwarteten Gast.

Sie drehte sich um, ging den Flur entlang und wartete an der Tür zur Küche auf den Besucher. Dieser folgte ihr zögerlich. Sie erkannte, dass er auf die Handabdrücke starrte und sich auf Höhe der Tür zum Schrank an die Wand drückte und zu zittern anfing. Die mächtige Magie, die ihn Unerwartet getroffen hatte, ließ ihm die Luft wegbleiben.

"Sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte sie ihn besorgt. Eine solche Reaktion hatte sie noch nie gesehen; Blicke Ja, aber keine Furcht.

Der Mann deutete mit zitternden Fingern auf die Tür und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie seufzte:

"Wir haben versucht, die Abdrücke zu entfernen. Wir haben gestrichen, gefeilt, geschmirgelt und gehobelt. Jedesmal waren die Abdrücke wieder da. Wir hatten bestimmt ein Dutzend Firmen da, die wir beauftragt hatten, den Schrank zu demontieren. Alle zogen wieder ab. Ihr Werkzeug war zerbrochen oder verbogen. Die Maschinen waren alle defekt oder sind durchgebrannt. Öffnen lässt sich der Schrank auch nicht. Wir haben schon alles versucht." erklärte sie dem Mann.

Sie öffnete demonstrativ die Tür zur Wohnküche und trat hindurch, der Mann folgte ihr.

"Darf ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten? Eine frische Mischung, nicht diese furchtbare Industrieware in den unmöglichen Beuteln!" bot sie ihm an.

"Ja, bitte!" stimmte er zu, er fand dieses Zeug auch furchtbar.

Sie Deckte den Tisch mit einem geschmackvollen Service, platzierte die Zuckerdose und das Milchkännchen. Auch den Behälter mit der Mischung stellte sie auf den Tisch, sie wusste nicht, wie stark ihr Gast den Tee wollte. Die Teekanne pfiff laut, sie nahm die Kanne vom Feuer und goss beiden heißes Wasser ein. Jeder bereitete sich den Tee zu, wie er ihn gerne mochte und nippte daran.

"Also, Mister Snape. Was führt Sie zu uns?" wollte sie den Grund seines Besuches wissen.

Er räusperte sich: "Ich bin Professor in einem Internat in Schottland. Diese Adresse habe ich aus unseren Schulakten und bin momentan dabei, unsere Schüler zu besuchen, die nächstes Jahr aufgenommen werden sollen. Laut unseren Unterlagen wohnt hier ein gewisser Harry Potter bei seiner Tante Petunia und seinem Onkel Vernon Dursley." erklärte er den Grund und woher er diese Adresse hatte.

Misses Fisher überlegte kurz. Diese Namen hatte sie irgendwo schon einmal gehört. Ihr ging ein Licht auf.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß, wen Sie meinen. Diese Leute", sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht, was ihm eine Augenbraue hochziehen ließ, "lebten vor uns hier. In den Gesprächen mit den Nachbarn habe ich herausgefunden, dass sie einen Sohn hatten. Er soll sehr korpulent gewesen sein und sehr, sehr jähzornig. Die Nachbarn sagten uns, dass sie diesen Jungen, ihren Sohn, sehr verwöhnten und verhätschelten. Selten bekamen sie einen dürren, schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu sehen. Er hatte nie gelacht, sondern immer nur ein trauriges Gesicht gemacht. Öfters hatten sie kindliche Schreie gehört, aber am nächsten Tag war der schwarzhaarige Junge nicht zu sehen. Im letzten April wurde scheinbar dieser Vernon von der Sitte festgenommen. Er soll international beim Menschenhandel tätig gewesen sein und Kinder missbraucht haben, darunter auch seinen Neffen. Er verlor seine Firma, sie wurde gekauft und er am selben Tag scheinbar entlassen. Momentan sitzt er in Pentonville ein. Seine Frau und der Sohn leben in einem Mutter-Kind-Heim irgendwo in London. So haben es uns die Nachbarn erzählt." Sie nippte erneut an der Tasse.

Snape war schockiert! Er hatte vermutet, dass etwas im Busch war, weil der alte Narr darauf bestand, Lilys Sohn hier her zu schicken. Offenbar misshandelten diese abscheulichen Muggel den Jungen, und das an der Tür sind seine Abdrücke. Er erschauderte, er hatte eine Vermutung.

"Misses Fisher, erlauben Sie mir bitte, den Schrank zu öffnen? In solchen Dingen bin ich sehr geschickt. Jede klemmende Tür konnte ich öffnen. Bitte, darf ich es versuchen?" fragte er sie freundlich.

Sie dachte einen Moment über das Angebot nach. Viele Firmen hatten sich daran versucht. Was sollte schon schief gehen.

"Bitte, Professor Snape. Aber machen Sie sich keine großen Hoffnungen!" erlaubte sie einen Versuch.

Er stand auf, ging mit wehender Robe in den Flur und blieb an der Tür stehen. Misses Fisher folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand. Sie blieb an der Tür zur Wohnküche stehen und beobachtete ihren Gast. Severus blieb vor der Tür stehen und streckte seine Hand nach der Tür aus. Sie fing an zu kribbeln. Er konnte die Magie fühlen, die noch hier war, starke, mächtige Magie! Das kribbeln verstärkte sich, dass es fast schmerzte. Die Magie wehrte sich. Die Abdrücke fingen an, schwach zu leuchten. Misses Fisher blieb das Leuchten verborgen, da es von ihrer Position aus nicht zu sehen war.

"Misses Fisher, darf ich einen kleinen Hebel ansetzen, einen dünnen Holzstab?" fragte er sie freundlich und zeigte ihr seinen schwarzen Zauberstab. Sie nickte, als sie dieses dünne Stück Holz sah.

Er kniete sich hin und setzte seinen Zauberstab an einem Spalt nahe dem Schloss an. Er murmelte leise Sprüche, die aber alle versagten. Er lies von dem Schloss ab und überlegte einige Minuten.

Der, der diese Tür verschlossen hat, war stark, sehr stark, das wusste er jetzt. Snape fiel nur noch ein Spruch ein. Wenn der nicht funktionierte, konnte nur noch der, der die Tür verschlossen hatte, sie öffnen. Er setzte seinen Stab erneut an, imitierte Bewegung und murmelte den Spruch. Ein leises klick verkündete den Erfolg seines Wirkens. Die Frau ging erschrocken auf den noch knienden Mann zu, der konsterniert auf die Tür starrte. Er hatte in zehn Minuten geschafft, was vielen Firmen vor ihm nicht möglich war. Ein räuspern brachte ihn zur Räson. Er stand auf und machte Misses Fisher Platz. Es war ja ihr Haus.

Neugierig zog sie die Tür langsam auf, das Scharnier knarrte ein wenig. Die Tür war offen, sie entdeckte eine Glühbirne und zog an der Schnur, um diese einzuschalten. Das nächste, was Professor Snape sehen konnte, war, wie die Frau Kreidebleich sich den Mund zuhaltend in die Wohnküche rannte und sich geräuschvoll in das Spülbecken übergab. Die Toilette war zu weit weg. Sein Interesse war geweckt, und er sah nun ebenfalls in den Schrank. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als er begriff, was er dort sah: Die Schatten der Schwankenden Lampe tauchten die beinahe Schwarze Kindermatratze in ein unwirkliches Licht. Der Blecheimer daneben verströmte einen stechenden Geruch. Das schummrige Licht fiel auf geöffnete Präservativverpackungen, die neben dem Eimer lagen. Benutzte und gefüllte Präservative lagen auf dem Boden verstreut. Das schwankende Licht beleuchtete abwechselnd die Gerten und Eisen, die an Rostigen Nägeln an der Holzwand hingen. Vereinzelt waren an dem Tragwerk der Treppe dunkelrote Flecken, etwa die Größe einer zwei Pfund Münze, zu erkennen. An der unverputzten Backsteinwand erkannte Severus dunkelrote Kinderzeichnungen. Es waren Strichmännchen. Ein großes und ein kleines. Immer wieder sah man das gleiche Motiv: Das große Männchen penetrierte das kleine in verschiedenen Stellungen. Nur ein Bild ließ den Betrachter traurig werden. Es war ein kleiner Grabstein, auf dem 'Freak' stand, umrahmt mit einem Herz.

Severus war entsetzt! Dieser elendige Muggel hatte dem Sohn von Lily schlimmstes angetan. Glücklicherweise war dieses Ekel schon im Gefängnis, und was er über diese Einrichtungen, speziell Pentonville, hörte, war er dort in besten Händen. Severus wollte jetzt nur noch herausfinden, wer ihn der Justiz zugeführt hatte, damit er sich bei denen bedanken und vielleicht seine Unterstützung anbieten konnte.

Die Firma von diesem elendigen Muggel wäre ein Anfang. Er analysierte den Schrank, entdeckte starke Zauber und sprach die Gegenflüche. Die stärksten die er kannte. Die Fishers wollten den Schrank verständlicherweise abreißen. Aber eine Frage beschäftigte ihn am meisten: Wo ist Lilys Sohn? Diese Frage bestärkte seinen Entschluss, mehr über die Firma herauszufinden. Die Frau hatte bestimmt eine Ahnung, wo er sich befand, vielleicht noch Black oder Lupin. Er begab sich in die Wohnküche. Dort stand Misses Fisher zitternd mit einem Glas Scotch in der Hand.

"Sie auch einen?" fragte sie ihren Gast mit zitternder Stimme.

"Nein danke, Misses Fisher!" lehnte er das Angebot ab. "Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte er sie dann noch. Sie nickte nur mit bleichem Gesicht.

Sie setzten sich erneut an den Esstisch und schwiegen sich an.

"Es ist seltsam, es zu sehen. Bisher hatte man nur davon gehört. Und dann noch im eigenen Haus!" durchbrach sie die Stille.

"Seien Sie beruhigt, Misses Fisher. Sein Martyrium wurde beendet, als diese Person inhaftiert wurde." versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. "Allerdings kann ich jetzt meinen Auftrag nicht mehr beenden." fügte er betrübt hinzu.

Er nippte an seinem Tee und stellte die Tasse vorsichtig auf die Untertasse.

"Misses Smith. Wissen Sie, wie die Firma dieses menschenverachtenden Mannes hieß? Vielleicht komme ich über die Personen an den Aufenthaltsort von Harry Potter heran." fragte er sie vorsichtig.

Sie überlegte angestrengt: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Professor Snape, irgendetwas mit einem G. Gruber, Grailer, Grunman, nein Grunnings. Ja Grunnings heißt diese Firma. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie die Ihnen helfen könnten, aber ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück bei der Suche!" gab sie Auskunft.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Misses Fisher. Wenn Sie wünschen, lasse ich Ihnen eine Nachricht über den Verbleib von Harry Potter zukommen." bedankte er sich und sie nickte bestätigend.

Beide schwiegen sich an und leerten ihre Tassen.

"Ich muss jetzt aufbrechen, Misses Fisher. Vielen Dank für den Tee; er war wirklich köstlich." verabschiedete er sich bei seiner Gastgeberin.

Sie erhoben sich und gingen zur Haustür. Unterwegs hielten sie noch einmal am Schrank an.

"Ich vermute, dadurch, dass sich jetzt die Tür öffnen lässt, ist es möglich, den Schrank zu entfernen. Einen versuch wäre es allemal wert." empfahl er ihr.

Er griff nach der Klinke, öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus. Draußen sah er sich um und wandte sich noch einmal an Misses Fisher.

"Guten Tag, leben Sie wohl!" verabschiedete er sich bei ihr mit einer leichten Verbeugung und ging die Straße hinunter.

Misses Fisher schloss die Tür, nahm das Telefon aus der Ladestation und rief ihren Mann an. Anschließend kramte sie ein dickes Telefonbuch heraus: Die gelben Seiten. Sie würde definitiv diesen Schrank entfernen lassen.

Severus sah sich noch einmal intensiv um und disapparierte. Nun befand er sich im Ministerium und wandte sich zum Besuchereingang. Dort bestieg er die alte, defekte Telefonzelle und wählte sich nach draußen. Die Zelle endete in dem Vermüllten Hinterhof im Regierungsviertel von London. Er stieg aus, orientierte sich kurz und steuerte Zielstrebig auf ein Gebäude zu, dass jedem Firmeninhaber den Schweiß auf die Stirn Trieb. 'Finanzamt' stand in großen, golden glänzenden Lettern über der Tür des Gebäudes. Er drückte die Tür auf, betrachtete den Wegweiser im Foyer und suchte das Melderegister, welches sich in der vierten Etage befand, Raum 426. Snape drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür zum Treppenhaus und stieg in die vierte Etage. Dort angekommen suchte er den Raum 426 und klopfte an. Nach einem geschäftsmäßigen "Herein!" betrat er das Büro.

"Guten Tag! Bitte nehmen Sie Platz. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" wurde er freundlich empfangen.

"Guten Tag. Ich bräuchte eine Auskunft!" antwortete der Besucher.

"Das sollte kein Problem sein. Um welche Gesellschaft handelt es sich?" fragte er freundlich.

"Grunnings!" antwortete Snape knapp.

Der Beamte lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte seinen Besucher, dem das gar nicht gefiel. Das ließ er sich aber nicht anmerken, typisch Slytherin eben.

"Welches Interesse verfolgen Sie?" fragte der Beamte nach.

"Nun, es ist etwas Persönliches. Ich habe etwas mit dem Firmeninhaber zu klären", dabei zeigte er einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, "den ich an seiner mir letzten bekannten Wohnadresse nicht aufgefunden habe. Das Haus wurde verkauft, leider war es den neuen Besitzern nicht möglich, mir die neue Adresse zu nennen." erklärte er.

Der Beamte ging zu seinem Aktenschrank, öffnete die Schublade bei ‚GR' und zählte den Inhalt ab, bis er einem Mappe herauszog. Er nahm wieder Platz und blätterte darin, seine Stirn zog mehrmals falten. Er lehnte sich zurück.

"Was immer Sie mit dem letzten Firmeninhaber zu klären haben: Es muss warten!" antwortete er seinem Besucher.

"Wie das?" fragte er scheinbar verwundert.

"Nun, der letzte Firmeninhaber, ein gewisser Vernon Dursley, wurde verhaftet und anschließend vom Vorstand entlassen. Grunnings wurde von einer anderen Firma am selben Tag aufgekauft, beließ aber das operative Tagesgeschäft bei Grunnings!"

"Oh, das wusste ich nicht! Weiß man, weswegen er verhaftet wurde?" log er ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Jahrelange Übung.

"Wenn ich den vermerk hier richtig interpretiere von drei Behörden. Einmal Scotland Yard, Interpol und die Sitte. Für weitere Informationen müssten sie sich an eine dieser Behörden wenden. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass Sie eine Auskunft bekommen werden, wenn die Sitte im Spiel ist." versuchte er es ihm auszureden.

"Verstehe! Dann ist mein anliegen hinfällig geworden. Mein Mündel war eine Zeitlang in seiner Obhut und er hat es mehrfach auf das schwerste missbraucht!" Es war ja fast die Wahrheit. Der Beamte nickte bedauernd.

"Jetzt bin ich neugierig, wer ihm die Firma genommen hat. Dürfen Sie mir das Verraten?" fragte er ihn Hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich will nicht so sein. Normalerweise sind solche Informationen nicht ohne weiteres einsehbar. Die Firma, die Grunnings übernommen hat, heißt ‚Phönix AG'. Der Gründer will anonym bleiben, den Namen darf ich nicht nennen, aber der Vorsitzende nennt sich Remus Lupin!" antwortete er ihm gönnerhaft.

Der Professor war konsterniert. Immer wieder ein Name: Remus Lupin. Er musste weiter Nachforschen.

"Dürfen Sie mir sagen, was für ein Geschäftsfeld die Phönix AG einnimmt?" fragte er weiter.

"Sicher, das ist kein Geheimnis. Die Phönix AG kauft Firmen auf oder beteiligt sich an ihnen, bis sie die Majorität besitzt. Dann werden die Firmen umgebaut und effizienter gemacht, ohne dabei der Volkswirtschaft zu schaden. Es werden auch Firmen geschlossen, meist dubiose Firmen oder die Gravierend gegen Auflagen verstoßen. Das Personal sitzt aber nicht auf der Straße, nein, sie werden in den anderen Firmen untergebracht, sofern sie dies wollen. Durch diese Politik wurde dem Staat schon etliche Milliarden Pfund an Steuergeldern überwiesen, da die AG die Steuerschulden tilgt." erklärte er in groben Zügen.

‚Das passt eigentlich mehr zu Lily als zu Lupin. Ich muss mit ihm reden, so ungern ich es auch mache!' beschloss er im Geiste.

"Ich danke Ihnen. Ich werde zwar meiner persönlichen Befriedigung an Dursley nicht entsprechen können, aber der Allgemeinheit wurde genüge getan!" sagte er zu dem Beamten in seiner öligen Stimme.

"Keine Ursache. Ich hoffe, Ihrem Mündel geht es besser?" erkundigte sich der Mann ehrlich besorgt.

"In der Tat. Ich muss jetzt aufbrechen. Guten Tag!" Damit stand Severus auf und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Draußen steuerte er wieder auf den Hinterhof zu, betrat die defekte Telefonzelle und verschwand in einem Kamin nach Hogwarts in sein Büro. Er setzte sich und grübelte bei einem Glas Feuerwhiskey über den Tag nach. Er lies Revue passieren, was er alles erlebt und herausgefunden hatte.

Der alte Narr hatte Lilys Sohn zu diesen Muggeln gesteckt, obwohl er wissen musste, dass Lilys Schwester Petunia Magie verabscheute, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Dumbledore ließ zu, dass er Lilys Sohn auf das Schwerste misshandelte, dafür wird der Narr bezahlen! Irgendwie hat Lilys Sohn von seinem Erbe erfahren und den Titel angenommen. Deshalb konnte der alte Mann in Gringotts nichts mehr ausrichten. Mit etwas Hirn wäre er selbst darauf gekommen. Lilys Sohn musste auch von Lupin erfahren haben und zusammen haben sie Black herausgeboxt und sich an Pettigrew gerächt. Lupin musste diese Firma gegründet haben, um sich bei dieser Firma einkaufen zu können, damit sie den Peiniger von Lilys Sohn aus dem Weg räumen konnten. Aber wieso er den Tagespropheten gekauft hatte, wusste Severus noch nicht. Plötzlich schlich sich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht, als er die Schlagzeilen einiger Artikel in sein Gedächtnis rief.

"Respekt, Lupin. Das ist das Handeln eines wahren Slytherins! Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut!" prostete er ihm zu.

Ihm waren die Artikel aufgefallen, die Fudge und Dumbledore sehr zugesetzt hatten. Beide haben an Macht und Fürsprache verloren. Lupin Demontierte zwei große Namen! Severus grübelte noch, wo sich Lilys Sohn aufhalten konnte. Lupin war verschwunden, zuletzt wurde er nach dem Prozess in seiner Wohnung mit Black gesehen. Black hatte keinen Wohnsitz angegeben und war zusammen mit Lupin sporadisch in der Winkelgasse erkannt worden.

"Eigentlich kann es nur eine Möglichkeit geben, wo du dich befindest!" sagte er zu sich selbst und beschloss, ihn aufzusuchen und hoffte, dass er nicht sofort neutralisiert wurde.

Zwei Tage später am späten Vormittag stand ein schwarz Gekleideter Mann in Hogsmeade und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Er haderte mit sich, ob er dies wirklich tun sollte. ‚Ach was, er ist ein kleiner Junge und bestimmt so unfähig wie sein Vater!' schnaubte er in Gedanken und disapparierte.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	30. Severus

**Kapitel 29: Severus**

Er erschien in einer riesigen Eingangshalle und wurde sofort von Kobolden umringt, in die Knie gestoßen und die scharfe Schneide eines Schwertes an seine Kehle gedrückt. Dabei riss ein Kobold seinen Kopf weit nach hinten in den Nacken, dass seine Kehle offen da lag. Zwei Kobolde hielten seine Hände auf dem Rücken fest ein anderer durchsuchte ihn und nahm ihm seinen treuen Zauberstab ab. Die restlichen Kobolde hielten ihre Schwertspitzen auf seinen Kopf und sein Herz, bereit zuzustechen.

"Was willst du?" knurrte ihn einer der Kobolde ungehalten mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Zu Lilys Sohn!" krächzte er, mit einer Waffe am Hals lies es sich nicht gut reden.

"Hier gibt es keine Lily! Was willst du?" Der Kobold wurde wütend, das spürte Severus an seinem Hals.

Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor ihm ein Licht aufging.

"Ich muss mit dem Lord sprechen!" krächzte er erneut.

"Der Lord ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Er hat keine Zeit!"wurde das ersuchen abgelehnt und unterstrich seine Ablehnung mit einem unangenehmen pieksen in den Rippen.

Severus hisste vor Schmerz auf: "Bitte, ich möchte ihm ein Angebot machen!" spielte er seinen letzten Trumpf aus.

Ein Kobold riss ihm den linken Ärmel weg, die Griffe aller Kobolde verstärkten sich, die spitzen der Klingen kamen näher.

"Von einem Todesser nehmen wir kein Angebot an!" knurrte es gefährlich nahe an seinem Ohr, nun bekam er Angst, was äußerst selten vor kam.

"Ich ..." setzte Severus zum sprechen an, wurde aber von einer aufgebrachten Stimme unterbrochen.

"Sniefellus! Was zum Teufel machst du hier?" Black hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, er stöhnte innerlich.

"Ich wollte zu Lilys Sohn!" krächzte er zur Decke.

"Zu Lilys Sohn, so, so! Und warum denkst du, dass ‚Lilys Sohn' hier sein sollte?" fragte er zornig nach.

"Ich habe alles herausgefunden! Ich muss ihn sprechen, ich muss ihn warnen!" erklärte er seinem ehemaligen schlimmsten Mitschüler.

"Und was meinst du, herausgefunden zu haben, Sniefellus? Wen willst du vor wem warnen?" fragte er ihn spöttisch.

"Den Zusammenhang zwischen Lilys Sohn, Dursley und der Phönix AG und warnen will ich ihn vor dem Alten!" ließ er die Bombe platzen. Die Kobolde wurden aufdringlicher nach dieser aussage; alle knurrten auf.

Black antwortete nicht. Severus konnte nur hören, wie sich zwei Kobolde mit dem typischen Plopp entfernten.

_Im Arbeitszimmer von Harry_:

Harry war gerade über einige Unterlagen gebeugt und achtete mit einem Auge auf Saskia, die gerade an einem Transfigurationszauber aus dem vierten Jahr übte; stablos, wie immer. Durch zwei Plopps schreckte er hoch und musterte die beiden Kobolde, die soeben erschienen waren. Ihre Augen brannten angriffslustig.

"Lord Potter, ihre Anwesenheit wird in der Eingangshalle verlangt. Dort ist ein ungebetener Gast, der gerade von Mister Black verhört wird!" sagte ein Kobold in seiner Verbeugung und beide verschwanden wieder.

Der Grünäugige war einen Moment verdutzt, genauso auch Saskia, die gerade den Welpen in das Sofakissen zurückverwandelte.

"Nikki!" befahl Harry seine Elfe zu sich. Der Ton lies im Moment keine Verzögerung zu.

"Ja, Lord Potter!" piepste sie besorgt und lies mal die üblichen Floskeln beiseite.

"Remus und Betty sollen sich unverzüglich in der Eingangshalle einfinden! Verstanden?" befahl er der Elfe.

"Ja, Lord Potter!" antwortete sie und verschwand.

Harry rannte zur Tür, Saskia folgte ihm umgehend. Unterwegs trafen sie die Blacks, die seine misstrauische Mine sahen, Saskia hatte die gleiche. Narzissa und Draco sahen sich an und folgten dem Hausherrn. Zwei Flure weiter trafen sie auf die beiden anderen, die sich auch der kleinen Gruppe anschlossen.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr, als Nikki euch mitteilte!" blockte der Junge im Vorfeld ihre Fragen ab.

Die große Doppeltür näherte sich ihnen, die Harry mit einem Wink seiner Hand öffnete, dass diese krachend an die Wand flog. Dort sah er einen knienden Mann von Kobolden Umringt. Tatze sah ihm angriffslustig ins Gesicht. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er die Person erkannte.

_Kurz Vorher in der Eingangshalle_:

"Was meinst du genau, herausgefunden zu haben, Sniefellus?" bohrte Black nach.

"Ich muss mit Lilys Sohn sprechen!" wiederholte er immer wieder.

"Er hat einen Namen, Sniefellus!" knurrte Sirius ihn gefährlich an.

Plötzlich flog eine Tür krachend an die Wand und Severus zuckte zusammen. Einen Augenblick herrschte absolute Stille.

"LASST IHN LOS!" brüllte ein Junge autoritär in die Halle, was alle andern, auch die Kobolde, zusammenzucken ließen.

In diesem Moment war Harry wieder der geborene Herrscher und zeigte es auch. Severus war beeindruckt von der Kraft und Bestimmtheit in dieser Stimme. Nicht einmal der dunkle Lord schaffte es, mit drei Worten jemanden Respekt einzuflössen.

Die Kobolde ließen ihn los, aber nicht aus den Augen und Waffenreichweite. Ein Kobold eilte auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu und überreichte den Zauberstab des Gefangenen.

"Aber das ist Sniefellus!" stotterte Black und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn.

"Nein, Sirius. Er heiß Professor Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke!" zischte er ihm zu, Sirius zuckte zusammen.

Severus konnte nicht erkennen, wer da sprach. Er war von Beinen umringt. Er war aber von der Stimme beeindruckt, die er hörte.

"Onkel Severus?" fragte ihn eine bekannte Stimme.

"Draco?" fragte Angesprochener nach.

"Was willst du hier?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme weiter.

"Narzissa? Dann ist es also wahr?" stellte dieser fragend fest.

"Wenn du die Misshandlungen und Vergewaltigungen meinst, dann ja, Sniefellus!" knurrte Remus ihm die Antwort zu.

"Remus!" zischte die autoritäre Stimme wieder, das es ihnen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Severus", korrigierte sich Remus noch schnell, bevor schlimmeres geschah.

"Darf ich dich unter vier Augen sprechen?" verlangte Black zornig.

"Nein, darfst du nicht!" schalt er ihn und machte dadurch deutlich, wer das sagen hatte.

Der Hausherr trat näher und die Kobolde machten ihm respektvoll Platz. Nun stand ein zehnjähriger Junge mit wirren, schwarzen Haaren und leuchtend grünen Augen vor ihm, der ihn freundlich anlächelte und ihm eine Hand reichte. Severus kniete vor ihm und sah mit offenem Mund in die grünen Augen, Lilys Augen. Er griff nach der Hand und zog den Jungen überraschend in eine Umarmung.

"Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte er in das Ohr des Jungen, bevor er rabiat von Black und den Kobolden weggezerrt wurde.

"Was tut dir leid?" zischte ihm Black gefährlich ins Gesicht, ein Dolch am Kinn.

"Dass ich ihn nicht vor dem Alten schützen konnte!" flüsterte er ehrlich bedauernd.

"Lasst ihn los!" befahl Lilys Sohn erneut.

Die Kobolde reagierten umgehend, Sirius nicht. Er hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und drückte dem Eindringling den Dolch an das Kinn.

"Sirius Orion Black!" grollte eine sehr tiefe Stimme.

Angegrollter zuckte zusammen und entfernte sich von Severus. Dieser erhob sich wieder auf die Knie und entdeckte einen Jungen mit wehenden Haaren, der momentan keine grünen Augen hatte sondern tiefschwarze. Selbst das weiß war nicht mehr zu erkennen. Snape musste unwillkürlich schlucken, als das weiß zurückkehrte und das grün wieder zu erkennen war und immer leuchtender wurde.

"Severus Snape ist mein Gast! Kobolde, ihr habt gut reagiert, habt dank! Professor Snape, bitte folgen Sie mir!" wies er ihn an.

Er konnte nur erstaunt auf die Miniausgabe von James Potter starren, wie er seine Leute dirigierte.

Der Junge drehte sich zur Doppeltür und sah auffordernd zu seinem Gast, der ihm nach kurzem Zögern folgte. Die, die noch an der Tür standen, traten zur Seite und machten ihm Respektvoll Platz, was der Gast zur Kenntnis nahm. Über Narzissa und seinem Patensohn Draco war er erstaunt als sie sich respektvoll leicht vor Minijames verbeugten. Im kleinen Salon angekommen bat Harry seinen Gast sich zu setzen, was dieser auch tat.

Der Professor setzte sich auf einen Sessel am Kamin. Der Junge stellte sich vor ihn hin und musterte seinen Besucher. Er sah abgehetzt aus, übernächtigt. Irgendwie... nicht gut! Die anderen versammelten sich um die beiden. Sirius und Remus waren nicht gerade begeistert, als sie ihr liebstes 'Triezobjekt' hier sahen und Harry ihn auch noch freundlich behandelte. Was aber dann geschah, ließ alle vor Schreck erstarren. Alle starrten den Jungen an und hatten ihre Münder weit offen.

Das freundliche lächeln des Jungen verblasste langsam und machte einem bedrückten, sich schämenden Gesicht Platz. Plötzlich kniete sich der Junge hin, legte seine Stirn auf den Teppich, direkt vor die Füße des Gastes und fing an mit beschämter Stimme zu sprechen.

"Ich, Harry James Potter, Erbe des Hauses Potter und der Titel, spreche Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, meine Entschuldigung für das unverzeihliche verhalten meines Vaters James Potter aus. Er hatte kein Recht, Severus Snape in dieser weise zu behandeln, wie er es tat. Es war eines Potters nicht würdig und ich bitte um Verzeihung!"

Alle waren sprachlos. Dort auf dem Boden kniete der Sohn von Krone und entschuldigte sich für seinen Vater, den er nicht einmal kannte. Selbst Severus stand der Mund offen. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber DAS war definitiv nicht dabei. Die Minuten vergingen, der Knabe kniete noch immer auf dem Boden. Niemand wagte es, zu sprechen. Niemand stand es zu, den Mund zu öffnen, außer zum atmen, nur den beiden Parteien. Alle warteten gespannt auf eine Reaktion von Severus Snape, der den kleinen Lord vor sich auf dem Boden noch immer mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Saskia sah von einem erstarrten Gesicht in das andere und lächelte leicht. Sie stupste - unbeabsichtigt natürlich - die kleine Vase, die sie abscheulich fand, etwas an, damit sie am Boden in Tausend Stücke zersprengte. Dies lies alle zusammen zucken und hatte die Gewünschten Effekt. Sie bewegten sich wieder. Snape erhob sich aus einem Stuhl, sah auf den Jungen herab und sprach zu diesem.

"Ich, Severus Snape, nehme die ernstgemeinte Entschuldigung des letzten Nachfahren des Hauses Potter und amtierenden Lord an und verzeihe ihm die Taten seines Vaters!" alle atmeten erleichtert aus.

Hätte er die Entschuldigung nicht akzeptiert, wäre Harry ALLES los geworden. Er hätte als Wiedergutmachung seinen gesamten Besitz Snape überschreiben müssen, hätte dieser abgelehnt.

"Harry?" fragte Betty leise.

Angesprochener erhob sich, verbeugte sich tief vor dem Gast und sah ihm dankbar in die Augen bevor er sich zu Betty wandte.

"Ja, Betty?"

"Uhm, wieso hast du uns nichts gesagt?" fragte sie Vorsichtig.

"Was gesagt, Betty?" erkundigte sich der erleichterte Junge bei seiner Mutter.

"Uhm, dass du dich bei Severus entschuldigen willst." meinte sie kleinlaut zu ihm.

"Ich wollte es euch sagen, aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so bald hier her kommt." sagte er zu ihr und an Severus gewandt, "War das so einfach zu durchschauen, das ich dahinter stecke, Professor Snape?" fragte er ihn Vorsichtig.

"Keineswegs! Du hast eben meine letzten Zweifel ausgeräumt. Es hat mich viel Mühe gekostet, die wenigen, spärlichen Informationen über dich zusammenzutragen und sie zu interpretieren. Viel war Spekulation meinerseits, wie ich gehandelt hätte. Mein erscheinen hier war reines Glück, dass ich dich hier angetroffen habe!" erklärte er dem Grünäugigen vor sich.

"Er heißt Lord Potter!" knurrte Sirius gefährlich dazwischen.

Die Augen des Professors weiteten sich, als diese Worte durchgesickert waren und stammelte.

"Verzeiht bitte, Lord Potter. Ich habe Euren Titel nicht bedacht." entschuldigte er sich und verbeugte sich tief.

"Akzeptiert! Bitte Professor. Nennen Sie mich hier und nur hier, Harry, einfach nur Harry." bat er ihn freundlich.

‚Die Bescheidenheit von Lily' dachte er, antwortete aber: "Gerne, wenn du mich Severus nennst, außerhalb von Hogwarts natürlich!" grinste dieser.

Ein grinsender Snape sah unheimlich aus, wie die letzten Rumtreiber und Betty feststellen durften.

"Ich kann dir dabei helfen", meinte Harry und deutete mit dem Finger auf den nackten linken Unterarm.

Er sah ihn zweifelnd an: "Das denke ich eher nicht!" und versuchte, mit seiner Hand das dunkle Mal zu bedecken.

Narzissa legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Patenonkels ihres Sohnes und flüsterte leise zu ihm. Die anderen konnten es aber hören, da sich eine unangenehme Stille ausgebreitet hatte.

"Wenn er sagt, er kann dir Helfen, dann kann er es auch. Hab Vertrauen!" half sie dem Jungen.

Snape sah sie erstaunt an: "Wie will er mir helfen können? Er ist erst zehn und ohne magische Ausbildung!" zweifelte er an ihrem Verstand.

Moony und Tatze schnaubten, als sie dies hörten und mischten sich ein, zuerst Tatze:

"S... Severus, man das wird schwierig, ich hatte in den letzten Jahren viel Zeit, sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Dabei habe ich mir unser, insbesondere mein verhalten zu dir gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen und das mehrmals. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir und insbesondere ich, dir unrecht angetan haben. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Severus!" sagte er zu dem Mann vor sich.

Zum Ende hin war er immer leiser geworden, hatte rote Ohren bekommen und reichte die Hand zur Versöhnung. Severus schlug ein! Tatze atmete erleichtert aus und Betty sah ihn beeindruckt an.

Moony räusperte sich: "Severus, auch mir tut es leid, insbesondere der Vorfall, als ich dich beinahe Gebissen hätte. Wenn James mich nicht zurückgedrängt hätte, ich hätte dich gebissen oder Schlimmeres!" entschuldigte er sich ebenfalls.

"Ich dachte, das war ein abgekartetes Spiel von Potter und Black, mich zu kompromitieren und euch zu profilieren?" fragte dieser erstaunt nach.

"Nein, Severus! Durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände wurdest du zur Peitschenden Weide geschickt. Remus war gerade in der heulenden Hütte und hatte den Weg nach draußen gefunden. Moony hätte dich entweder zerfleischt oder schlimmer, dich gebissen und gewandelt!" antwortete Harry, was ihn erstaunte.

‚Das war doch lange vor seiner Geburt, davon kann er doch nichts wissen!', dachte er, scheinbar stand es ihm auf der Stirn, denn Narzissa fing an zu sprechen.

"Severus, er steckt voller Überraschungen. Der Titel ist nur die Spitze des Eisberg. Er kann dir mit dem Mal helfen. Wirklich!" Draco nickte zustimmend.

Snape sah ihn erstaunt an. ‚Minijames, nein Harry steckt voller Überraschungen? So, so!' überlegte er sich.

Er streckte ihm seinen Textilfreien Arm hin: "Mit Wasser und Seife wirst du das Ding nicht wegbekommen!" meinte dieser trocken; der Junge musste kichern.

Draco sah seinen Onkel ungläubig an. ‚Er kann Witze machen? Das wusste ich gar nicht!' und schnaubte, Saskia kicherte.

"Du erlaubst mir einen Versuch? Sei gewarnt: Es wird nicht angenehm werden. Vermutlich wird es an einen Crucio von Riddle heranreichen." warnte er seinen zukünftigen Lehrer.

"Riddle?" fragte er verwirrt nach, weil er den Namen nicht kannte.

"Voldemort." erklärte er knapp. Niemand zuckte zusammen.

"Darauf könnte ich verzichten, aber es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn ich dieses elendige Teil endlich weg hätte!" sagte er und sah angewidert auf das Tatoo.

"Bitte folge mir." wies der Junge den Mann an.

Beide verschwanden durch die Tür, die anderen folgten ihen, neugierig wie sie waren. Ihr Weg führte sie in den Keller, vorbei an dem sehr oft genutzten Trainingsraum, vorbei an dem verwaisten Raum für Moony, vorbei an Gefängnistüren und dem Labor. Die Gruppe stoppte vor einer Holztür mit einem eingeritzten Pentagramm darauf. Der Hausherr drehte sich um und sprach warnend zu den anderen.

"Dies ist ein Ritualraum. Am Boden befindet sich ein Pentagramm und ein goldener Kreis. Ihr dürft NICHT diesen Kreis betreten, solange wir uns darin aufhalten. Ich wiederhole es: ihr dürft NIEMALS diesen Kreis betreten, auf keinen Fall, unter keinen Umständen. Selbst wenn wir umfallen würden, dürft ihr NICHT den Kreis übertreten! Haben wir uns verstanden!" erklärte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Die anderen konnten nur ergeben nicken, während Severus ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Harry öffnete die Tür und ließ alle eintreten. Er schob den Professor in die Mitte und bedeutete ihm, sich hinzuhocken, während er gegenüber Platz nahm.

"Bist du bereit?" fragte er vorsichtig, ein nicken war die Antwort.

"Reich mir deinen Arm." forderte er, der Man kam der Forderung nach.

Harry nahm den Arm, hielt diesen am Handgelenk fest und legte eine Hand auf das dunkle Mal. Er schloss seine grünen Augen und fing in einer Fremden Sprache einen Singsang an. Der goldene Kreis fing an zu leuchten und bildete einen Zylinder zur Decke und schien die beiden einzuschließen. Der Singsang verstärkte sich, die Stimme wurde dunkler. Auf dem Gesicht von Severus bildeten sich Schweißtropfen und sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft. Der Junge grollte nur noch vor sich hin. Eine Sprache war nicht mehr auszumachen. Er ließ den Arm von Severus los, dieser blieb an dieser Position, als würde sie ein anderer festhalten. Harry fasste sich an die Seite und holte eines seiner Wurfmesser heraus und schnitt sich tief in die rechte Hand, bis hoch zu den Venen im Handgelenk.

Die Zuschauer sahen erschrocken zu wie sich die Hand rot färbte und das Blut auf den Boden Tropfte. Der Zeremonienmeister legte die Blutrote Hand wieder auf das dunkle Mal, der Mann schrie auf und wandte sich vor Schmerzen, nur die Hand bewegte sich kein Stück. Harry nahm seine Unverletzte Hand und ahmte eine Bewegung nach die einem fädeln glich. Das schreien verstärkte sich, das leuchten des goldenen Kreises ebenfalls. Eine gute halbe Stunde ging das so.

Das schreien wurde weniger, die Blutlache größer. Der Singsang wurde lauter, als plötzlich eine Schwarze Wolke aus dem linken Arm von Severus stob und wild umher flog. Sie nahm die Form des dunklen Mals an und verging im Nichts, als es das leuchten des goldenen Kreises berührte. Die schreie von Severus ließen nach, er beruhigte sich wieder und nahm vor dem Jungen den Platz ein. Dessen Singsang wurde vom grollen wieder heller. Er wischte mit seiner Unverletzten Hand das Blut weg und ließ neuen Stoff erscheinen. Seine Stimme normalisierte sich wieder und öffnete seine Augen. Mann konnte noch das weiß erkennen, das sich zurück zog. Harry stand auf, half Severus auf die Beine, der schwankend zum stehen kam. Sein Zeremonienmeister sah in das Gesicht und fragte ihn mit krächzender Stimme:  
>"Geht es wieder, kannst du stehen?"<p>

Severus´ Stimmbänder waren von den schreien angeschlagen, er brachte kein Wort heraus, so nickte er nur.

"Gut!" meinte der Junge freundlich lächelnd.

Sein lächeln verschwand langsam aus seinem Gesicht. Er verdrehte die grünen Augen und sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen; in seine eigene Blutlache. Der Kreis leuchtete noch golden, die anderen brüllten und wollten zu ihm. Sie waren wie festgenagelt. Sie konnten sich nicht bewegen. Severus erinnerte sich, was der Junge vor der Tür sagte: '...nicht betreten so lange wir uns darin aufhalten'. Er beugte sich herunter, nahm den bewusstlosen Jungen auf seine Arme und marschierte auf den goldenen Rand zu. Dabei zog er eine Blutspur aus der Hand hinter sich her.

Severus durchschritt den leuchtenden Kreis, der dann auch erlosch. Die anderen konnten sich wieder bewegen und eilten auf die beiden zu. Remus nahm den bleichen Harry dem geschwächten Mann ab, dessen Knie nachgaben. Sirius stützte ihn. Betty verschloss die Wunde des Jungen, das heißt sie versuchte es. Die Wunde wollte sich nicht verschließen lassen.

"Das funktioniert so nicht!" flüsterte Snape geschwächt. "Sie müssen bitten, dass sich die Wunde schließt, nicht befehlen." wies er die Frau an.

Sie nickte verwirrt, tat wie angewiesen und die Wunde heilte. Sie eilten aus dem Keller in seine Räume und betteten ihn sorgfältig.

"Er braucht einen Bluterneuerungstrank!" stellte Narzissa fest.

Draco rief eine Hauselfe und bestellte den verlangten Trank, der auch umgehend gereicht wurde. Betty untersuchte den Jungen, konnte aber sonst nichts weiter finden.

"Er braucht Ruhe." empfahl sie und sah ihren Sohn besorgt an.

Dem Professor reichte sie einen Schmerztrank und einen Aufpäppeltrank und wies ihn an, sich sofort auszuruhen. Das hatte er jedenfalls vor und verschwand im Kamin Richtung Hogwarts.

Drei Wochen später hatte sich die Situation um Lord Harry James Potter nicht verändert. Er lag noch immer bewusstlos in seinem Bett. Severus war von den Strapazen genesen und hatte sich in der Verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts nach dem Ritual erkundigt. Dort hatte er mit Entsetzen gelesen, dass bei einem solchen Ritual, einem Menschen von einem Magischen Schmarotzer zu befreien, eine Chance von achtzig Prozent bestand, dass der Zeremonienmeister das nicht überlebte. Allerdings galt diese Zahl für einen Erwachsenen. Wenn Severus das Gewusst hätte, hätte er ihm niemals die Erlaubnis gegeben, ihm das dunkle Mal zu nehmen. Die anderen waren weniger überrascht. Die Kleine meinte nur trocken: 'Das würde zu ihm passen.' und ließ ihre Puppen in Formation durch den Raum schweben; stablos. Er war erschüttert.

Severus spürte, dass noch mehr hinter dem Jungen war. Die andern taten so geheimnisvoll, sagten ihm alle wussten bescheid nur konnten sie es ihm nicht sagen, selbst wenn sie wollten. Er besuchte den Jungen jeden Tag und erkundigte sich nach ihm. Die Situation um Harry war unverändert, bis auf eine Tatsache. Als Severus Snape eines morgens leise die Tür öffnete, konnte er auf dem Jungen einen roten Haarschopf ausmachen, das die dazugehörigen Arme um ihn gelegt hatte. Offensichtlich gehörten diese Haare einem Mädchen, das auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen war. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Von der Tür aus konnte er das Gesicht nicht sehen, da es dem von Harry zugewandt war. Snape trat langsam hinaus und marschierte mit wehender Robe in den kleinen Salon. Er setzte sich und nahm sich ein Brötchen, dabei musterte er ihre besorgten Blicke.

"Harry ist nicht alleine in seinem Bett." stellte er fest und teilte das Brötchen, keine Reaktion von den anderen.

"Seit wann ist Ginny da?" fragte Betty den Tagespropheten und blätterte um.

"Ich habe sie letzte Woche auch gesehen!" warf Narzissa ein und lieferte sich ein Duell mit der Zuckerdose.

"Vor zehn Tagen war sie auch da." bestätigte Sirius und versuchte gerade, der Milchkanne habhaft zu werden.

"Sie kommt seit drei Wochen jede Nacht her und schläft bei ihm." erklärte Saskia, die gerade die Milch über ihre Flocken leerte.

Die anderen reagierten nicht, Severus war konsterniert. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass ein fremdes Mädchen bei dem Jungen im selben Bett schlief.

"Nikki!" rief Remus die Chefelfe, die prompt erschien, wie immer.

"Mister Lupin haben gerufen?" fragte die Elfe freundlich und verbeugte sich tief.

"Die Verlobte des Lords ist hier. Sie wird heute mit uns frühstücken." erklärte er der Elfe freundlich.

Diese sprang entzückt auf und klatschte euphorisch in die Hände: "Oh, die Miss ist da! Nikki so glücklich!" rief sie erfreut und schnippte einmal mit den Fingern.

Der Stuhl an der Stirnseite wandelte sich in eine kleine bequeme Bank für zwei, ein weiteres Gedeck erschien und eine Zeitschrift. Ein Wissenschafts Magazin konnte Severus auf die Entfernung erkennen, aber nicht den Titel.

"Danke Nikki! Du kannst weiter machen." entließ er die Elfe.

"Uhm, wieso stört das niemanden, dass ein Fremdes Mädchen in seinem Bett schläft, ohne euer wissen?" Scheinbar war er der einzige, den das störte.

"Na, so fremd ist sie auch nicht." widersprach ihm Narzissa.

"Wie das?" hakte er nach.

"Sie sind verlobt." erklärte ihm Betty, die mal wieder auf einem Marmeladenbrot herumkaute.

"Wie das?" bohrte er weiter, langsam war er genervt.

"Seelenpartner, zweite Stufe." offenbarte Draco seinem Patenonkel.

Der Kopf des Professors flog zu seinem Patensohn und sah ihn ungläubig an. Der aß gerade normal seinen Speck mit Eier. Snape ging seinen Gedanken nach. Über Seelenpartner hatte er mal was gelesen und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, konnte man dagegen nichts unternehmen. Er hatte dies nicht vor, aber wenn das der Alte herausbekäme ... gar nicht auszudenken!

"Sie wollen es in Hogwarts geheim halten." warf ihm Saskia an den Kopf und tunkte ihren Löffel nach einer Flocke.

Severus nickte verstehend. Sie hatten sich also auch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht. Es war besser so, nur wird es nicht leicht werden für die beiden.

Plötzlich öffnete sich vorsichtig die Tür und wurde mit einem Tritt aufgestoßen. Zwei Kinder traten ein, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, wobei das Mädchen den schwachen Jungen stützte. Die Erwachsenen sprangen auf und nahmen den Jungen dem Mädchen ab. Saskia ging zu dem Mädchen und umarmte es dankbar, Draco schüttelte ihr dankbar die Hand. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf die kleine Bank, das Mädchen teilte ein Brötchen und bestrich es mit Butter und Marmelade. Sie legte es mit einem Kuss auf die Lippen dem Jungen in seinen Teller und dieser biss herzhaft hinein.

Die anderen sahen dem glücklich lächelnd zu, währen der Gast dies ungläubig verfolgte. Harry legte seinen freien Arm um das Mädchen und zog es enger heran, das Mädchen lächelte und sie sahen sich verliebt an, begleitet von einem Kuss. Niemand störte sich daran, außer Severus. Nun, an was er sich störte, war eigentlich nicht die Tatsache, dass die beiden Seelenpartner waren, sondern eher, das er nicht genau wusste, wer sie war. Er räusperte sich einmal vernehmlich. Die anderen blieben unbeeindruckt, nur der Kopf des Mädchens flog herum, das dem Jungen ihre Haare in sein Gesicht klatschten. Dies quittierte er mit einem schelmischen grinsen und knabberte ihr Genick, was sie schnurren ließ. Die anderen lächelten wohlwollend. Sie entdeckte Severus Snape, der sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte.

Ginny beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er nickte verstehend und sie leckte ihm über die Ohrmuschel, dass er schauderte. Das Mädchen erhob sich und ging zu dem Gast.

"Guten Morgen, Professor Severus Snape, Meister der Tränke. Mein Name ist Ginerva Molly Weasley, bald Potter." fügte sie flüsternd hinzu. "Aber nennen sie mich bitte Ginny, Professor!" stellte sie sich mit einem Knicks vor und reichte ihm unzeremoniell die Hand, die er sich auch griff und schüttelte.

Als die anderen das Flüstern gehört hatten, mussten sie breit grinsen und sahen zu einem hochrotem Hausherrn. Selbst Severus grinste breit, als ihm klar wurde, was sie meinte.

"Offenbar hast du wieder ausreichend Blut!" triezte ihn Tatze.

"Solange es sich oben befindet, kann es nicht nach unten und heiraten!" kam nun noch von Moony.

Draco und Saskia sahen ihn fragend an, während Betty und Narzissa ihn warnend ansahen. Das Rot in Harrys Gesicht vertiefte sich soweit möglich um einige Nuancen. Severus war indifferent und Ginny blieb unbeeindruckt.

"Sie entschuldigen mich bitte, Professor?" fragte sie den Gast höflich. Er war gespannt, was jetzt folgen würde. Deshalb nickte er.

Ginny ging um den Tisch herum und blieb auf Höhe der beiden Rumtreiber stehen. Sie musterte die beiden indifferent und Harry fing an, breit zu grinsen. In den Gesichtern der beiden zeigte sich etwas Furcht, was Severus beeindruckt zur Kenntnis nahm. In einer schnellen Bewegung hob das Mädchen ihren Arm, was die beiden zusammenzucken ließ. Sie fing an, fies zu grinsen und schnippte mit den Fingern. Die Kleidung der beiden wandelte sich: Die von Remus in einen edlen schwarzen Frack mit Zylinder und Gehstock, die von Sirius in ein pompöses weißes Brautkleid mit einer weiten Schleppe.

"Warum trage ich immer das Kleid." knurrte die Braut unzufrieden, was Severus erneut eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

'Immer?" dachte dieser sich und versuchte, sich den Mann in anderen Kleidern vorzustellen, was er aber dann schnell beendete.

Ginny grinste schelmisch und schnippte erneut. Die beiden schwebten aus ihren Stühlen nebeneinander neben den Tisch. Ein Hochzeitsmarsch erklang. Das Brautpaar schritt nun auf Saskia zu, die ihre Kleidung in die eines Priesters gewandelt hatte und wartete breit grinsend auf die beiden. Das Brautpaar bekam Panik und versuchte sich zu wehren.

"Sirius Orion Black! Wehe, du heiratest diesen Mann! Dann schläfst du heute Nacht auf der Couch!" drohte Betty ihrem Geliebten, während die anderen kicherten.

Er sah seine Geliebte verstört an und verstärkte seine versuche, sich von dem Bräutigam zu lösen. Die Musik verstummte, sie standen vor Saskia, die beide grinsend musterte.

"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um diese sich liebenden Leute in den Heiligen Stand der Ehe zu führen." fing sie ihre Rede an.

Die anderen mussten ein lautes auflachen unterdrücken. Es sah zu komisch aus, wie die beiden vor Saskia standen und sich wehrten. Das Mädchen hatte ein schwarzes Priestergewand an, was ihr viel zu groß war. Durch die Ärmel hielt sie ein dickes Buch und las daraus vor. Das Brautpaar versuchte krampfhaft, die Hände auseinanderzureißen, was ihnen nicht gelang.

Remus machte eine Adrette Figur in dem Frack, er stand ihm. Nur Sirius war ... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Kleider standen ihm definitiv nicht. Diesmal war zwar nichts von seiner Haarigen Pracht zu sehen, da der Stoff sehr dick war, nur das Dekoltee quoll mal wieder über.

"Wo sind die Trauzeugen?" erkundigte sich Saskia grinsend.

Ein ebenso grinsender Draco erhob sich und stellte sich neben Tatze, ein breiter grinsender Harry stellte sich schwankend neben Moony und verwandelte seine und die Kleidung von Draco in feierliche Roben, für Trauungen angemessen.

"Willst du Remus John Lupin den hier anwesenden Sirius Orion Black zum Ehemanne nehmen? So antworte mit: Ja ich will!" wies sie den Bräutigam an.

Dieser verzog angestrengt sein Gesicht und sagte: "Ja ich will!" mit voller Überzeugung und schüttelte seinen Kopf während er dies sagte.

Saskia: "Willst du Sirius Orion Black den Hier anwesenden Remus John Lupin zu deinem Ehemann nehmen? So antworte mit: Ja ich will!" wies sie auch Tatze an.

Dieser biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte eine Antwort zu unterdrücken: "Ja ich will!" stotterte er und sah erschrocken zu seinem beinahe Ehegatten.

"Kraft des mir verliehenen Rechts von Ginerva Potter", dabei grinste sie in ihre Richtung, "erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Mann! Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen!" verkündete sie den Vollzug der Trauung und ließ die Ringe an den jeweiligen Fingern erscheinen.

Das Paar drehte sich zueinander, nun hielten sie beide Hände und beugten sich langsam zu einander. Beide versuchten ihre Gesichter voneinander abzuwenden, um das Unvermeidliche zu verhindern. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast, sie hielten in der Bewegung inne und konnten sich wieder bewegen. Allerdings war der Grund dafür, dass sich das rothaarige Mädchen nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren konnte und nun brüllend am Boden lag vor lachen, genauso wie die anderen. Das Ehepaar hatte ihre Umgebung ausgeblendet, als sie versuchten, sich gegen den Kuss zu wehren.

Severus saß fassungslos auf seinem Stuhl. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gesehen hatte. Stablose Magie vom Feinsten auf einem Level jenseits des siebten Schuljahres, und das von Kindern! Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er eines Begriff.

"Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder!" war das letzte, was er sagen konnte, bevor er ohnmächtig vom Stuhl polterte.

"Was hat er?" fragte Narzissa besorgt, als sie sich nach dem Poltern umdrehte.

"Ich glaub, er hat realisiert, dass wir alles stablos gemacht haben und bald auf der Schule sind, auf der er Unterrichtet!" fasste Harry die Ohnmacht seines Professors zusammen.

Die anderen grinsten schelmisch, als sie auch dies begriffen.

"Die Rumtreiber sind wieder da?" fragte Tatze belustigt.

Ein vierfaches nicken der Kinder war die Antwort, begleitet von einem zweifachen schnauben der Frauen. Sirius erweckte den Ohnmächtigen und musterte ihn besorgt. Dieser konnte allerdings nur auf das flache und haarige Dekoltee starren, Moony setzte einen drauf.

Er rannte förmlich zu Tatze, zog ihn vom Zaubertränke Professor weg, bedeckte mit einer Hand die scheinbare Blöße der Braut und zischte Severus an.

"Lass meine Braut in Ruhe, und hör auf sie ab zu glotzen!" er musste sich dabei auf die Unterlippe beißen und versuchen, ein Ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten.

Ein schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Remus, der von Betty stammte, lenkte ihn von Snape ab.

"Aber die Hochzeitsnacht verbringt er bei mir! Verstanden!" zischte sie ungehalten zu dem Bräutigam.

Die anderen lagen wieder brüllend vor Lachen am Boden, nachdem sie diese ernsten Worte von ihr gehört hatten. Severus war noch immer erstarrt. Langsam schlich sich ein lächeln in sein Gesicht, das sich in ein grinsen vergrößerte. Das wiederum verbreiterte sich in ein kichern welches sich zu einem herzhafte lachen steigerte. Nun lag ein sonst kühler, reservierter und immer mürrischer Professor brüllend vor lachen auf dem Boden und trommelte mit den Fäusten auf eben diesen. Lachtränen sprangen ihm Förmlich aus den Augen.

‚Er kann lachen? Das habe ich noch nie gesehen!', stellte Draco im Geiste fest. Die anderen dachten Ähnliches und sahen erstaunt zu dem Mann der befreit lachte. Sein lachen endete allerdings abrupt, als eine recht laute und feuchte Flatulenz zu hören war. Der Zaubertränkeprofessor erhob sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und rötlichem Gesicht. Er sah in die stark belustigten Gesichter seiner Mitbewohner und wandte sich zum gehen, wobei gehen es nicht traf. Sein Gang wirkte gekniffen und glich eher einem Watscheln als einem gehen. Seine Robe wehte auch nicht nach wie üblich, sondern wurde von einer Hand behindert, die sich auf seinem Gesäß befand und diese schien irgend etwas festzuhalten.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich?" war das letzte, was sie von ihm hörten, bevor die Tür in das Schloss fiel.

Die anderen konnten nicht mehr, als Draco naserümpfend bei ihnen stand und sich Luft zuwedelte.

Zwei Tage später - Harry erholte sich langsam dank der Unterstützung seiner Verlobten - kündete eine Elfe den Besuch von Severus Snape an. Der Schwarzhaarige befahl ihn in den kleinen Salon, wo er sich momentan mit den anderen befand.

"Hallo Severus! Wie geht es dir? Bitte nimm Platz!" begrüßte er ihn freundlich und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Hallo Harry! Danke, ganz gut soweit!" antwortete er ihm und setzte sich hin.

Der Hausherr musterte seinen Gast: "Was führt dich zu mir?" wollte er wissen, nachdem Severus nicht mit der Sprache herausgerückt war.

"Ich habe da ein Paar Fragen bezüglich des Rituals, Harry." antwortete er ihm und musterte sein Gegenüber nach einer Reaktion.

"Ich denke, das wird nicht das einzige sein, was du fragen willst?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"In der Tat!" bestätigte er seinem zukünftigen Schüler.

Harry seufzte: "Du willst vermutlich wissen, warum ich und die anderen stablose Magie beherrschen, warum ich so stark bin, wieso ich mich 'viel zu erwachsen für mein Alter anhöre', wieso ich dieses Ritual durchführen konnte und wieso Ginny meine Verlobte ist?" fragte er nach und wurde dabei wieder traurig.

Saskia drückte ihren Bruder sanft, Betty legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, Remus besetzte die andere Seite und Sirius erklärte dem verdutzten Professor sein momentanes Gesicht.

"Ihm sind furchtbare Dinge widerfahren, die nicht schön sind. Ihm fällt es sehr schwer, davon zu erzählen, deshalb versucht er es sowenig wie möglich! Allerdings hatte er es von Anfang an vor, dir auf jeden Fall mitzuteilen, da ein Teil auch dich betrifft."

Severus nickte verstehend, zuckte aber zusammen, als die Tür an die Wand flog, ein roter Blitz an ihm vorbei schoss und dieser sich seinem Gegenüber in den Arm warf.

"Will er es wieder erzählen?" fragte sie leise in die Runde, da der Junge sich wieder an ihr festklammerte.

Alle nickten zustimmend, sie seufzte und sah ihren Verlobten mitfühlend an.

"Harry?" fragte sie ihren Verlobten liebevoll.

"Er würde mir nicht glauben!" widersprach er ihrer unausgesprochenen Frage.

Sie seufzte erneut: "Sollen wir ...?" Den Rest ließ sie offen.

Er nickte an ihrer Schulter, die anderen setzten sich und Ginny ließ sich ebenfalls auf ihrem Platz nieder, der - wie immer - Harrys Schoß war.

"Severus, ich muss dir das versprechen abnehmen, dass alles was du hier und jetzt erfährst in diesem Raum bleibt!" mahnte das rothaarige Mädchen den Gast ihres Verlobten.

Der konnte nur ergeben nicken und fragte sich, wieso er vor einem neunjährigen Mädchen größeren Respekt hatte als vor dem Dunklen Lord. Er sah in die Gesichter der anderen und entdeckte dort ebenfalls bedrückte Minen. ‚Was kann einem zehn Jahre alten Knaben widerfahren sein?', fragte er sich in seinen Gedanken.

"Sehr viele schlimme Dinge, und er ist Älter als er aussieht!" antwortete ihm Saskia und er sah sie verwirrt an.

"Telepath! Da nutzt die beste Okklumentik nichts!" antwortete ihm Sirius auf seinen fragenden Blick zu Saskia, der verstehend nickte.

"Können wir?" fragte Severus fordernd und bereute seine Frage auch gleich.

Er blickte direkt in die tränenfeuchten grünen Augen seines zukünftigen Schülers und stellte fest, wie dieser sich an das Mädchen klammerte, als könnte er sie verlieren, und sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Der Junge bekam Panik, seine Verlobte hatte Mühe ihn wieder zu beruhigen! Moony und Tatze sahen ihn strafend an.

"Severus, ich hoffe, du weißt zu schätzen, dass er nicht den unbrechbaren von dir verlangt, wenn du dies gehört hast. Er hat großes Vertrauen in dich. Enttäusche ihn nicht, das würde dir nicht gut bekommen. Also: Es fing alles ..." So erzählten die sechs seine Geschichte, die den ganzen Tag und bis weit in den Abend hinein dauerte.

Als die Erzählungen endeten, saß ein regungsloser Severus Snape in seinem Sessel und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen unter Ginny mit offenem Mund an. Die anderen beobachteten den Mann und warteten ab, wie er reagieren würde. Plötzlich erhob sich der Mann und zog seinen Zauberstab. Die anderen zuckten zusammen und fassten wie einer nach ihren jeweiligen Stäben, soweit vorhanden. Snape richtete den Stab auf sein Herz und sagte laut und deutlich:

"Ich, Severus Snape, schwöre bei meiner Magie und meinem Leben Lord Harry James Potter, dass ich seine Geheimnisse wahren werde und ihn unterstütze, wo ich kann!"

Die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an und nickten ihm dankbar zu.

"Danke!" krächzte der Grünäugige zu seinem Zaubertrankprofessor.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür im kleinen Salon, die anderen sahen sich erstaunt an, Remus reagierte.

"Herein!" rief er auffordernd zu der Tür, die sich auch umgehend öffnete.

Herein trat eine Frau mit roten Haaren, Molly Weasley. Nachdem Ginny sie entdeckte, sah sie ängstlich zu ihrer Mutter.

"Mum, ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie besorgt.

"Nein, Ginny. Ich möchte dich gerne abholen. Es ist schon spät und wir machen uns Sorgen, weil wir nichts von dir gehört haben." beruhigte sie ihre Tochter, blickte dabei aber in Richtung des Professors.

"Bitte, Misses Weasley, es liegt mir fern, Ihrer Tochter irgendwelchen Schaden zuzufügen!" protestierte er mit abwehrenden Händen.

"Gut! Ginny, kommst du?" sagte sie erleichtert.

"Uhm, Mum, das ist gerade nicht möglich?" flüsterte sie in ihre Richtung. Die anderen lächelten, selbst Severus.

"Wieso?" fragte die Mutter neugierig und ging auf den Sessel zu, in dem ihre Tochter saß.

Dort erkannte sie, dass ihr zukünftiger Schwiegersohn sich an ihrer Tochter festklammerte und an ihrer Brust eingeschlafen war; dabei lächelte er selig.

"Na gut. Aber erscheine bitte gleich morgen früh zum Frühstück. Deine Brüder werden misstrauisch!" erlaubte sie eine weitere Nacht bei ihrem Verlobten.

"Natürlich, Mum!" flüsterte sie ernst.

Sie wollte es nicht mit ihren Brüdern verscherzen und herausfordern, dass sie nicht mehr zu besuch herkommen durfte. Molly nickte Ginny zu und verabschiedete sich von den anderen, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwand. Das rothaarige Mädchen konzentrierte sich stark, löste sich langsam in Luft auf und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp aus dem kleinen Salon mit ihrem Verlobten. Severus sah ungläubig auf den nun leeren Sessel, genauso wie die anderen.

"Seit wann beherrscht sie auch diese Art der Fortbewegung?" fragte auch Sirius gleich in die Runde und erntete Schulterzucken.

"Seit drei Wochen." antwortete Saskia. "Sie wollte einen Weg, um direkt in Harrys Zimmer zu gehen, ohne ständig den Kamin benutzen zu müssen. Seine Bewusstlosigkeit war ihre Motivation." erklärte sie noch, viel zu Erwachsen.

"Nun gut. Es ist schon spät. Ich gehe ebenfalls in mein Bett." verabschiedete sich Moony von den anderen.

Severus stand auf: "Ich muss mich morgen bei dem Alten melden!" und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	31. Einladung

**Kapitel 30: Einladung**

Die Wochen flogen dahin. Die Seelenpartner stellten fest, dass sich ihr Band sehr stark festigte und sie die geringste Veränderung in ihren Emotionen fühlen konnten, was in dieser Form eigentlich jetzt noch nicht möglich sein sollte. Weihnachten feierten sie im kleinen Rahmen genauso auch Silvester. Harry spendierte wieder ein großes Feuerwerk, woran sich die meisten Zauberer erfreuen durften. Die Geschäfte, die Remus abschloss, warfen gute Renditen ab, sein Vermögen wuchs enorm und der Lord konnte dadurch seine Bemühungen verstärken und sich in dubiose Firmen einkaufen, diese dann umbauen und gegebenenfalls schließen, was äußerst selten vorkam. Immer mehr Elfen trafen sich, um bei dem Lord Potter in Anstellung zu gehen, da es sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass der Lord zu den magischen Wesen freundlich war und sie nicht misshandelte.

In der Muggelwelt rankten sich Mythen um die Phönix AG. Sie tat Gutes und schien nichts dafür zu verlangen. In einem Wirtschaftsmagazin wurden die wildesten Spekulationen gesponnen, wer hinter dem Vorstandsvorsitzenden Remus Lupin stecken würde, als veröffentlicht wurde, dass die Firma sich in Rüstungskonzerne einkaufte und nach und nach die Majorität übernahm. Die Winkelgasse war überwiegend in der Hand der Phönix AG, die Nokturngasse teilweise. Hier arbeitete Remus intensiv daran, um die Mehrheit zu gewinnen. Dadurch wollte Harry die Abgabe von sogenannten schwarzmagischen Artefakten an Todesser steuern.

Durch die Bemühungen von Alastor hatte sich eine sehr fähige Schutztruppe gebildet und ein weitreichendes Spionagenetzwerk gegründet. Er war zwar noch immer in der Legion, steuerte aber seinen Posten Gewissenhaft von dort aus. Daher war er immer im Bilde, was gerade in London und Potter Manor vor sich ging. Er war nicht sehr begeistert, als er mitbekam, dass Severus Snape nun ein und aus ging. Erst als ihm von Harry persönlich mitgeteilt wurde, dass er ihm das dunkle Mal genommen hatte und er ihm den unbrechbaren Schwur leistete, beruhigte er sich ein wenig. Da waren viele Vorurteile abzubauen, stellte der Schwarzhaarige Fest.

Betty und Sirius vertieften ihre Beziehung. Die anderen sahen amüsiert den Neckereien zu, die zwischen ihnen öfters stattfanden. Narzissa blühte immer mehr auf und fing an zu Leben, was von den anderen wohlwollend zur Kenntnis genommen wurde; besonders von Severus, der öfters Miss Black besuchte statt ‚Lilys Sohn', was dieser ihm aber absolut nicht verübelte. Narzissa war in den besten Jahren und sah äußerst attraktiv aus.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Draco und Harry wurde Freundschaftlicher und wesentlich Enger als beim letzten Mal. Der Hausherr bildete eine Lerngruppe, die Hauptsächlich aus Saskia, Neville, Draco und Ginny bestand. Er unterrichtete sie in stabloser Magie und lehrte sie die praktischen Zauber der ersten vier Jahre. Durch sein Talent, Wissen effizient zu vermitteln, waren alle bald auf einem Nenner, nur Ginny überragte alle, da sie durch die Verlobung mit Harry sein Wissen bekam. Ihr fehlte es nur an praktischer Übung und an magischer Macht, die sich allerdings spätestens mit ihrer Pubertät vergrößern würde.

Neville konnte sich mehr und mehr gegen seine Herrische Großmutter behaupten, nachdem seine Freunde ihn unterstützten und ihm rieten, Okklumentik zu lernen. Als er die ersten Erfolge verbuchte, war er wie ausgetauscht. Er wurde selbstsicherer und hatte seine Phobien, insbesondere die gegen Severus, unter Kontrolle. Remus hatte öfters Bekanntschaften, hatte sich allerdings in eine Anwärterin der Auroren verguckt. Er lehnte es ab, ihr den Hof zu machen, sie wäre zu jung, meinte dieser. Man konnte aber sehen, wie er von ihr angetan war. Die Wochen und Monate eilten an der Potter Manor Mannschaft vorbei, als im Juni 1991 Narzissa aufgeregt in den kleinen Salon eilte und ihr Frühstück förmlich einatmete.

"Wieso die Eile, Narzissa?", erkundigte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge an der Stirnseite, während er sich mit dem Honigglas duellierte.

"Uhm, Draco!", war alles, was sie herausbrachte, als sie wieder durch die Tür verschwand.

"Was hat sie?", erkundigte sich Betty.

"Ich lehne mich mal weit aus dem Fenster und vermute, dass Draco die Pubertät voll erwischt hat, wenn ich seine Attitüden der letzten Zeit und sein heutiges fehlen richtig Interpretiere.", antwortete ihr Sohn.

Die anderen nickten verstehend, gingen dabei aber ihren jeweiligen Beschäftigungen nach, wie immer beim Frühstück: Saskia löffelte die Frühstücksflocken leer, Betty kaute auf einem Marmeladenbrot herum, den Tagespropheten lesend, Remus tastete lesend nach seiner Kaffeetasse die geschickt auswich und Sirius handelte einen Waffenstillstand mit dem Besteckkorb aus.

"Nikki!", rief Harry seine Chefelfe, die auch prompt erschien.

"Lord Potter haben gerufen?", fragte sie ihn tief verbeugt.

"Ja, das habe ich. Danke. Weißt du, ob Miss Black irgendwelche Tränke geordert hat?", fragte er die Elfe höflich.

Nikki konzentrierte sich und antwortete einige Minuten später:

"Miss Black hat keine Tränke geordert, Lord Potter!", gab die Elfe Auskunft.

"In Ordnung. Wenn sich Miss Black irgendwo alleine aufhält, überreiche ihr bitte einen Schmerztrank und einen Aufpäppeltrank von mir. Kannst du das Tun?", wies er seine Elfe freundlich an.

Diese verbeugte sich tief: "Selbstverständlich kann Nikki das tun, Lord Potter.", bestätigte die Chefelfe.

"Gut! Danke. Du kannst dich zurückziehen!", entließ er die Elfe, die auch mit einem Plopp verschwand.

Gegen Mittag klopfte der Hausherr leise an die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer an, die von seiner Mutter geöffnet wurde.

"Wie geht es Draco?", fragte er Narzissa besorgt, nachdem sie ihn hereinbat.

"Er schläft jetzt. Danke für die Tränke.", flüsterte sie zu ihm.

"Keine Ursache. War es schlimm?", erkundigte er sich leise.

"Die Ohnmacht hatte das meiste verhindert. Ab und an stöhnte er leise.", erklärte sie ihm noch immer flüsternd.

"Gut! Wird er morgen wieder auf dem Damm sein?", fragte er weiter.

"Ich denke schon. Er braucht jetzt Ruhe.", bestätigte sie Dracos Freund.

Dieser nickte: "In Ordnung. Du solltest dich aber auch ausruhen, du siehst müde aus.", sagte er leise zu ihr und drehte sich zur Tür.

"Mein Lord?", wurde er noch von ihr aufgehalten.

Angesprochener stoppte, drehte sich um und sah sie fragend an.

"Danke, danke für alles!", flüsterte sie ihm ehrlich zu.

Er nickte und verschwand durch die Tür zurück in den kleinen Salon. Unterwegs traf er noch auf Nikki und wies die Elfe an, das Lunch und das Dinner zu Miss Black zu bringen, da sie nicht von ihrem Sohn wegzukriegen sein würde, was dann auch der Fall war.

"Wie geht es ihm?", wurde er auch gleich von Severus im kleinen Salon überfallen.

Harry musterte den Mann: "Hallo Severus! Schön, dich zu sehen. Wann bist du angekommen? Draco geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Er schläft im Moment. Narzissa ist bei ihm!", begrüßte er seinen unverhofften Gast, während die anderen ihre Lippen zusammenpressten.

Der Professor musterte den Jungen und antwortete ihm im gleichen sarkastischem Tonfall, legte aber einen drauf, indem er seine ölige Stimme benutzte.

"Sie brauchen sich nicht wichtig zu machen, Potter. Anstand und Erziehung sind bei Ihnen wohl abhanden gekommen, was bei diesem Vater auch kein Wunder ist!", die anderen sogen überrascht scharf die Luft ein.

"Nun, Professor. Anstatt Ihre Schüler zu diffamieren, sollten Sie lieber einen Kurs in Pädagogik belegen, um Ihren Umgang mit Kindern zu verbessern!", warf der Schwarzhaarige zurück. Den anderen Stand der Mund offen.

"Anstatt sich brüsk über meine Lehrmethoden zu äußern und impertinent über meine Kompetenz zu Urteilen, sollten Sie besser lernen, Ihre spitze Zunge im Zaum zu halten. Ihr Zynismus könnte Ihnen bald Probleme bereiten, Potter!", den anderen fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

"Professor, mir liegt es fern, Sie zu verunglimpfen. Das müssen auch Sie zugeben, dass diffamieren nicht schick ist. Allerdings komme ich nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass Ihnen jedwede Leidenschaft fehlt und Ihre Methoden gleichermaßen makaber und töricht sind!", die Zuhörer mussten sich setzen.

"Potter, Sie sind infantil. Ihnen fehlt jedweder Intellekt, um es in meinem Fach zu einem Meister zu bringen. Ihnen fehlt das Naturell!", die Zuschauer waren schockiert über das Wortgefecht, ihre Köpfe flogen hin und her wie beim Tennis.

"Hier sehe ich eine Bredouille, Professor. Ich weiß um mein Talent, was Sie aber diskriminieren. Durchaus bin ich in der Lage, Ihrer Legalität zu genügen. Allerdings wollen Sie es in Ihrer Einfalt nicht erkennen!", Betty schenkte sich einen Feuerwhiskey ein, der ihr von Sirius aus der Hand genommen wurde und ihn selbst schluckte.

"Potter, brüsten Sie sich nicht so. Sie verbrämen viel und sind entartet. Rationieren Sie Ihr loses Mundwerk. Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie zu sanktionieren!", Snapes Augen funkelten belustigt.

"Professor Snape. Sie wollen mir allen ernstes Sanktionen androhen? Ihnen fehlt es an Sekurität, um hier durchdringen zu können!", Harry wedelte mit seinen Armen, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

"Sie unterstellen mir fehlende Noblesse? Wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus? Ihre Äußerungen sind an Paradoxie, Primitivität, Naivität, Trivialität und Torheit nicht zu überbieten! Das ist wohl ein Jokus, Potter?", der Grünäugige musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen.

"Exakt!", bestätigte der Junge und brüllte vor lachen. Severus stimmte mit ein.

Saskia applaudierte, nachdem sie sich den Keks in den Mund geschoben hatte und wurde von den anderen irritiert angesehen.

"Sie übten gerade für die Schule.", erklärte sie den anderen, die nun auch grinsen mussten.

"Wieso seid ihr so wüst zueinander, wenn die Frage gestattet ist?", erkundigte sich Remus bei den beiden.

"Der Alte hat Severus angewiesen, mich zu sekkieren. Wir wollen den Schein wahren, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen.", erklärte er den Leuten, die verstehend nickten.

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete sich die Tür. Narzissa trat ein und hatte einen übernächtigten Draco an der Hand. Beide setzten sich auf ihre Stühle. Während Miss Black einen Erleichterten Eindruck machte, schlief Draco beinahe im sitzen ein.

"Wie geht es dir, Draco?", durchbrach Betty die Stille.

"Uuuh?", fragte er intelligent nach, "Bin nur müde!", und kämpfte mit seinen Lidern.

"Wieso hast du ihn mitgebracht, wenn er nicht ausgeschlafen ist?", fragte Sirius seine Cousine in einem scharfen Ton mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Es wäre unhöflich gewesen!", stellte sie fest. Die anderen sahen sie ungläubig an.

"Wieso unhöflich?", fragte Saskia interessiert und verwundert nach.

"Nun, unserem Gastgeber gegenüber wäre es unhöflich gewesen, ihn am Frühstückstisch zu ignorieren. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er gestern fehlte!", erklärte sie voller Inbrunst.

"Ich fehlte doch auch mehrere Wochen.", widersprach Harry.

"In der Tat, allerdings bist du der Lord, Hausherr und unser Gastgeber. Das ist dein Vorrecht!", fuhr sie mit ihren Ausführungen fort.

"Sirius, dein Part!", wies Harry den wutschnaubenden Mann an, der auch sofort loslegte.

"ICH GLAUBE, ICH HABE MICH VERHÖRT!", alle zuckten zusammen. "Denkst du wirklich, dass Harry darauf besteht, einen Gast bei Tisch zu sehen, wenn es diesem nicht gut geht? DENKST DU DAS?", er war furios.

"N... nein!", antwortete sie ihm kleinlaut und sackte in der Erwartung zusammen, gleich schmerzen zu fühlen.

"Dann geh hoch und bring ihn in das Bett, wo er hingehört!", schickte Tatze sie mit dem inzwischen wieder schlafenden Draco weg.

"Verfluchte Etikette!", murmelte Remus in sein Wirtschaftsmagazin, als er gerade Umblätterte und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Draco erholte sich von seiner Pubertät und war jetzt in etwa doppelt so stark wie beim ersten mal. Die Fortschritte, die die Lerngruppe machten, waren enorm. Selbst die Erwachsenen - und zum erstaunen aller auch Severus - traten der Lerngruppe bei. Harry übte mit den Erwachsenen duellieren, während Ginny die stablose Magie bei den Kindern vertiefte. Die Phönix AG lief eigentlich wie von selbst. Remus hatte gute Leute eingestellt. Seltener musste er zu Übernahmen und noch seltener eingreifen. Der Lord war erleichtert, das er ihm nicht Zu viel zumutete. Neville war ein gern gesehener Gast in Potter Manor, genauso wie Severus, wobei der sich eigentlich sehr oft in der Black ´schen Suite aufhielt. Die Kinder von Potter Manor stolperte aus dem Kamin, sie kamen gerade von Nevilles Geburtstag zurück.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich bin im Keller!", verabschiedete sich der Hausherr und verschwand durch die Tür.

"Was hat er?", fragte Draco besorgt.

"Er macht sich Sorgen.", antwortete ihm Saskia.

"Aber weshalb?", fragte Draco nach, weil er sich nichts vorstellen konnte.

"Ob er morgen seinen Brief erhält und wohin ihn der Hut schickt!", erklärte sie ihm bereitwillig.

"Wieso soll er seinen Brief nicht erhalten? So mutig wie er ist landet er bestimmt in Gryffindor!", widersprach er ihr.

"Nicht ganz! Mit dem Brief hast du Recht. Er macht sich sorgen, ob er in Slytherin landet. Nicht, dass es passieren könnte, er handelt wie ein wahrer Slytherin, nur die Verachtung, die diesem Haus entgegengebracht wird, kann er nicht ab und bezieht sie auf sich selbst!", ergänzte sie viel zu Erwachsen.

"Du hast Recht. Er ist gerissen wie ein Slytherin, schlau wie ein Ravenclaw, mutig wie ein Gryffindor und loyal wie ein Hufflepuff. Ich bin gespannt auf die Auswahl.", amüsierte sich Draco.

Plötzlich ging eine starke Erschütterung durch das Manor und die Kronleuchter schwankten verdächtig. Aufgeregt eilte Remus durch die Eingangshalle und entdeckte Saskia und Draco, die besorgte Gesichter hatten.

"Was bedrückt euch?", wollte er wissen.

"Harry!", antworteten sie unisono.

Draco fuhr fort: "Er ist gerade im Keller und macht sich sorgen wegen morgen und der Auswahl auf Hogwarts in welchem Haus er landet.", erklärte er ihm.

"Verstehe! Habt ihr schon mit ihm geredet?", antwortete Moony.

"Nein, noch nicht. Er ist unmittelbar nach unserer Ankunft in den Keller verschwunden.", verneinte Saskia.

Eine andere Tür öffnete sich, eine derangierte Betty und noch derangierterer Sirius traten ein.

"Was ist mit Harry los? Ich kann die Tür zum Trainingsraum nicht öffnen und den Geräuschen nach bearbeitet er ein Rudel Drachen!", fragte er das Trio hastig.

"Er hat Angst wegen dem Hut!", erklärte Moony knapp.

"Ich dachte, das war geklärt?", fragte Betty verwundert.

"Es handelt sich um Harry. Erinnerst du dich, wie er uns seinen Zustand verheimlichte, als Ginny nicht da war?", warf Tatze ein.

"Du hast Recht.", grübelte Betty.

"Wir sollten ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm sprechen, wenn er wieder herauskommt!", ordnete Remus an und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Gegen zehn Uhr abends leerte sich der kleine Salon. Die Kinder gingen ins Bett und gegen Mitternacht die Erwachsenen. Harry war nicht aufgetaucht, der sich erst mitten in der Nacht in sein Bett quälte und gegen drei Uhr Schlaf fand.

Gegen acht Uhr wachte er kurz auf, spürte eine angenehme wärme neben sich und sog die Luft langsam durch die Nase ein. Seine Ginny war bei ihm, seine über alles Geliebte Ginny. Er fiel in einen Weinkrampf. Durch die Krämpfe ihres Kissens erwachte das rothaarige Mädchen. Sie sammelte sich und musste sich erst einmal Orientieren, wo sie überhaupt war. Als sie ihren weinenden Verlobten sah, gab es ihr einen Stich in ihr Herz. Sie umarmte ihren Liebsten und zog ihn in eine Enge Umarmung, die von ihm stärker erwidert wurde.

"Schhhh, ich bin ja da.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

"Niemand mag mich!", presste er zwischen den Schluchzern hervor.

"Sieh mich an!", befahl sie sanft und nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre weichen Hände.

Sein Blick war zur Seite gerichtet: "Sieh mich an!", befahl sie erneut, sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die tiefen Zweifel in seinen grünen Augen sah.

Sie legte all ihre Liebe in ihre Augen und die nächsten Worte, die sie nun zu dem weinenden Jungen vor sich sagen wollte.

"Ich liebe dich! Hörst du? Alle lieben dich! Glaubst du, sie wären hiergeblieben, wenn sie dich nicht mögen würden?", sie sah nun Hoffnung in seinen Augen aufkeimen.

"Mein Liebster, ich werde dich immer lieben, auch wenn du nicht in dem Haus sein solltest, in dem ich bin!", räumte sie seine Zweifel beiseite und zog ihn wieder in eine enge Umarmung, das sie wieder ein goldenes leuchten umgab.

Mit strahlenden Augen sah er seine Liebste an und küsste sie zärtlich. Ihre Zungen fanden sich und rangen um die Vorherrschaft in der jeweils anderen Höhle. Sie lösten sich von einander und legten eng Umschlungen jeweils ihr Kinn auf die Schulter des anderen und verharrten eine Zeitlang so, das leuchten verstärkte sich. Beide lächelten selig.

"Ich liebe dich, liebste Ginny!", hauchte er zärtlich in ihr Ohr, das sie erschauderte.

"Überraschung!", brüllte es plötzlich in den Raum, das goldene leuchten verschwand abrupt und das Licht ging an.

Auf dem Bett saßen nun zwei Kinder mit hochrotem Kopf und blickten eine amüsierte Gesellschaft an, denen verdächtig die Augenwinkel glitzerten, selbst bei Severus.

"Wie lange wart ihr hier?", stotterte der Schwarzhaarige verlegen.

"Lange genug, um Ginny Recht zu geben und zu sehen, dass du sie von ganzem Herzen ehrlich und wahrhaftig liebst.", antwortete Molly für die Gruppe, die nur zustimmend nicken konnte.

Das rothaarige Mädchen beugte sich vor und blieb kurz neben seinem Ohr stehen.

"Happy Birthday. Liebster!", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, das er erschauderte und eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Sie küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange das er genüsslich seine grünen leuchtenden Augen schloss.

"Und jetzt ich!", forderte Molly, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Leute und zerquetschte beinahe ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn in der typischen Molly Weasley Umarmung.

Er wedelte haltsuchend mit seinen Armen und versuchte sich von ihr zu entfernen, was aber nicht sonderlich gelang.

"Mum! Lass ihn Luft holen!", forderte ihre Tochter bestimmt.

"Pottermänner und Rothaarige Frauen!", grinste Sirius bei der Szene und fing sich dadurch wieder hiebe ein, die er knurrend zur Kenntnis nahm.

Die anderen gratulierten ihm zu seinem elften und verschwanden aus dem Zimmer, damit sich die beiden zurechtmachen konnten. Nach einer halben Stunde öffnete sich die Tür zum großen Salon und ein golden leuchtendes Paar trat ein. Ihre Augen leuchteten verliebt, als sie sich ansahen. Remus grinste breit und Sirius noch breiter. Offenbar hatten sie sich wieder gegenseitig gewaschen und angezogen.

Harry setzte sich an seinen Platz auf der Bank für zwei, gefolgt von Ginny. Die Gäste setzten sich anschließend und langten erst zu, nachdem der Hausherr sich genommen hatte. Ginny interessierte es nicht, schließlich war sie die verlobte des Hausherren und hatte Hunger.

Das Frühstück war beinahe beendet, als Hedwig lautlos hereinschwebte, Kreise zog und auf Harrys Schulter landete. An ihrem Bein war ein Brief befestigt. Er versteifte sich, als er das Siegel von Hogwarts darauf entdeckte. Ginny nahm Hedwig die Last ab, reichte ihr Brotkrumen die sie dankbar knabberte und schwebte auf den Eulenständer. Der Adressat fing an zu zittern, Ginny wunderte sich und drehte den Brief um, damit sie die Adresse lesen konnte. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, was von den anderen besorgt zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

"Harry James Potter, Im Schrank unter der Treppe, Surrey.", las Ginny vor.

Alle sogen ebenfalls die Luft ein und die letzten Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit des alten Mannes waren beiseite gewischt, besonders bei den Weasleys. Spätestens jetzt war klar, dass er alles gewusst haben musste und er es sogar angeordnet hatte, wie die Dursleys mit ihn umzugehen hatten.

"Soll ich?", fragte Ginny ihren Verlobten vorsichtig.

Dieser nickte nur, legte aber einen Moment später die Hand auf den Arm von ihr und hinderte sie daran, den Brief zu öffnen. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und untersuchte den Brief, der umgehend rot aufleuchtete. Die anderen sogen ebenfalls überrascht die Luft ein, Harry war gefasst, er hatte das vermutet. Ein weiterer Diagnosespruch offenbarte die Art des Zaubers.

"Eine abgewandelte Form des Imperius, ein Depressionszauber und ein Blockadezauber!", zählte er auf, den anderen fiel das Essen aus dem Gesicht.

"Imperius?", stotterte Molly. Albus Dumbledore und ein unverzeihlicher?

"Depressionszauber?", stotterte Narzissa.

"Blockadezauber?", fragte Sirius nach.

"Die sind alle Illegal!", knurrte Remus gefährlich.

"Das hatte nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord getan!", warf Severus ein.

"Ich werde meine Post in Zukunft kontrollieren!", murmelten die Weasleys unisono, die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Wie kommst du jetzt an deine Bücherliste?", fragte Draco nach, Saskia grinste.

"Die habe ich im Kopf. Ich kann mich an den Wortlaut erinnern, als ich den Brief damals öffnete.", sagte er zu seinem Freund ehrlich.

"Ansonsten hätte ich dir die Liste geben können, Harry!", bot ihm der Professor an.

Gegen zehn flammte der Kamin auf, Neville trat alleine durch. Seine Großmutter wollte nicht mitkommen, obwohl sie auch eingeladen war. Kurz nach Neville traten die Tonks durch den Kamin sehr zum erstaunen und zur Freude von Remus.

"Ich wollte Narzissa eine Freude machen!", grinste er ihn spitzbübisch an und zuckte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Jetzt wusste Remus, wer die Frau war, die ihn wollte wie er war, das war Nymphadora Tonks, oder nur Tonks. Diese stand hinter ihrer Mutter und schielte zu Remus und musterte ihn interessiert. Sie lächelte ihn an, er lächelte zurück. Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als er dies sah. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob nach seiner Heilung sich Tonks noch für ihn Interessieren würde, aber sie tat es.

Die Kinder versammelten sich am Quidditchfeld und spielten, was die Rennbesen hergaben. Die Erwachsenen plauderten über belanglose Dinge und fühlten den Tonks auf den Zahn, wie sie zu Dumbledore stünden und zu Fudge. Sie stellten fest, dass die Familie Tonks überhaupt nicht gut auf Fudge zu sprechen waren, wollten aber Nymphadora bei ihrem Traum, Aurorin zu werden, nicht im Wege stehen. Dumbledore gegenüber waren sie skeptisch.

Gegen Abend versammelten sich alle wieder in der Eingangshalle, um in ihre jeweiligen Häuser zurückzukehren. Ginny blieb noch einen Moment bei ihrem Verlobten. Sie umarmten sich und kuschelten sich eng aneinander. Sie sahen sich tief in ihre Augen, Grün versank in Rehbraun, Rehbraun versank in Grün. Eine goldene Aura bildete sich um die beiden, ihre Gesichter näherten sich, ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Ihre Lippen berührten sich sanft, beide durchfuhr es wie ein Blitz, es gab eine Lichtexplosion und das Paar lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Die Erwachsenen waren erstarrt. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Das Leuchten um die beiden verstärkte sich, weiße Schemen erhoben sich aus ihren Körpern und vereinten sich über den bewusstlosen Körpern. Das Leuchten wurde intensiver, die Anwesenden wurden beinahe geblendet. Die beiden Schemen tanzten miteinander, vereinten sich und trennten sich wieder. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde senkten sich die Schemen wieder in die Körper zurück, das Leuchten wurde schwächer und erlosch. Die anderen konnten sich wieder bewegen und eilten zu den Kindern, die noch immer regungslos am Boden lagen.

"Ihnen geht es gut. Sorgt euch nicht!", sagte eine helle sanfte Stimme aus einer Ecke.

Dort erschien eine wunderschöne Frau in einem weißen Kleid, das beinahe zu leuchten schien. Die langen, weißen Haare endeten über dem Steiß und schienen in einem unsichtbaren Wind zu tanzen. Die leuchtend hellen Augen zogen alle in ihren Bann und ihre weichen Gesichtszüge ließen keine Bösen Absichten vermuten, was von ihrem ehrlichen lächeln unterstrichen wurde. Die ganze Person wurde von einem angenehmen Leuchten erstrahlt.

"Gaia!", hauchte Betty ehrfürchtig.

Das lächeln der Frau vergrößerte sich und sie nickte zustimmend, als sie ihren Namen vernahm. Die anderen sahen sie interessiert an. Keiner wagte es, sie anzusprechen.

"Sie schlafen jetzt, morgen früh werden sie aufwachen!", erklärte sie in ihrer sanften, hellen Stimme.

"Was ist geschehen?", wagte Narzissa die Göttin des Ursprungs zu fragen.

"Fürchtet euch nicht, ich bin euch wohlwollend gestimmt. Ihr helft dem Lord, ihr unterstützt ihn. Die Götter sind euch wohl gesonnen. Was Mit Lord und Lady Potter geschah ist einfach zu erklären. Ihr wart eben Zeugen der dritten Stufe der Seelenbindung.", erklärte Gaia den Anwesenden.

Diese allerdings waren überrascht, erstaunt, irritiert und verwirrt zugleich.

"Wie das?", wollte der Professor wissen. Sein Ton war fordernder als er wollte.

"Severus Snape.", sprach sie ihn freundlich an und dieser zuckte zusammen. "Dies war der nächste Schritt. Da sie Physisch noch nicht dazu in der Lage sind, die dritte Stufe zu erreichen, hatte ihre Liebe und ihre Magie von selbst die dritte Stufe eingeleitet. Die beiden sind jetzt verheiratet.", sagte sie freundlich lächelnd zu dem Mann.

Molly fiel in Ohnmacht, Gaia erweckte sie: "Familie Weasley, sorgt euch nicht. Der Lord wird ihr niemals irgendwelchen Schaden zufügen und zulassen, dass ihr Schaden zugeführt wird!", sagte sie freundlich aber dennoch bestimmt zu den beiden.

"Aber sie ist doch meine kleine Tochter!", protestierte sie mit feuchten Augen.

Gaia schwebte zu ihr, legte ihr ihre Hände auf die Schulter und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen.

"Molly Weasley, Sorgen sie sich nicht, ihr wird nichts geschehen. Teilen sie dem Lord mit, wie Sie sich Sorgen. Er wird Sie anhören und eine Lösung finden. Das versichere ich Ihnen!", Molly nickte ergeben.

Gaia drehte sich zu Neville um: "Neville Longbottom.", er zuckte zusammen, "Deine Eltern sind kurz vor der Genesung. Im Laufe der nächsten zwei Wochen werden sie erwachen. Der Lord hatte nicht nur ihre Heilung finanziert, er hatte auch einen großen Persönlichen Anteil daran, indem er sie Nachts aufsuchte und sie heilte. Glaube mir, er will nur, dass du mit deinen Eltern glücklich wirst.", erklärte sie dem verdutzten Neville.

"Harry ist der anonyme Lord?", fragte er verdutzt und sah zu seinem Freund auf dem Boden.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir werden uns wiedersehen!", prophezeite Gaia und löste sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln in Luft auf.

Neville riss sich aus seiner Starre und eilte auf seinen Freund zu. Er kniete sich zu ihm auf den Boden, strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch vor zwei Jahren. Sein Freund Draco kniete sich neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Neville und die andere auf die Hand bei Harrys Schulter. Saskia eilte zu den anderen, kniete sich neben die andern, legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Ginny und die andere auf die von Draco bei Harry. Neville und Draco legten nun ihre Hand auf die von Saskia die auf Ginnys Schulter lag. Ein schwaches leuchten umgab die fünf, die Erwachsenen zuckten zusammen, als die Kinder synchron ihre Münder bewegten.

"Ich schwöre Harry und Ginerva Potter die treue und werde sie schützen, so lange es mir möglich ist!", sagten sie gleichzeitig, die Erwachsenen sogen scharf die Luft ein.

Die Tonks sahen den Kindern ungläubig zu und blickten erschrocken zu den anderen als sie sich in Bewegung setzten und eine Reigen um die Kinder bildeten. Sie hatten drei Stellen offen gelassen, für die Familie Tonks die sich nach kurzem Blickkontakt dazu gesellten. Der Reigen bestand nun aus Narzissa Black, Sirius Black, Bettina Smith, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley und Severus Snape. Sie standen um die Kinder Neville Longbottom, Draco Black, Saskia Smith, Ginerva Potter und Harry Potter. Alle schworen ihrem Freund die treue, freiwillig. Darauf legte ihr Lord sehr großen Wert!

Durch ihre kombinierte Magie wurden andere Treueschwüre aufgehoben, was besonders von Narzissa Black und Severus Snape erleichtert zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Betty brachte ihre Kinder zu Bett, die anderen verschwanden im Kamin.

Die Potter Manor Mannschaft saß am nächsten morgen zusammen im kleinen Salon und wartete auf die Eheleute Potter. Die Tür öffnete sich damit ein leuchtendes Paar eintreten konnte. Ihre Liebe füreinander war stärker geworden und ihr Band war nun unzerstörbar. Sie setzten sich auf die Bank und sahen in die überwiegend amüsierten aber auch ernsten Gesichter.

"Was ist?", fragten die beiden unisono. Sie sahen sich an und grinsten, erhielten aber keine Antwort.

Die Potters zuckten wie eins mit der Schulter und taten sich auf, was von den anderen erstaunt verfolgt wurde.

"Pottermänner und rothaarige Frauen!", amüsierte sich Sirius.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich verliebt an und küssten sich kurz, danach lächelten sie sich an und aßen weiter.

Saskia räusperte sich laut, damit die beiden sie ansahen. Sie deutete mit ihren Augen auf ihre Hände und entdeckten dort edle goldene, aber schlichte Ringe. Ginny hatte einen kleinen Smaragd und Harry einen Dravit. Sie sahen sich erschrocken an und anschließend mit hochroten Köpfen zu den grinsenden Leuten am Tisch.

"Harry, Harry. Ich dachte, du wolltest warten, bis du körperlich dazu in der Lage bist?", triezte ihn Sirius.

Angesprochener schickte ihm einen tödlichen Blick; eigentlich müsste sein Pate auf der Stelle tot umfallen.

Basilisken waren momentan eine gefährdete Spezies, wenn Harry in der nähe war.

"Gestern Abend hatten sich eure Seelen verschmolzen. Gaia war hier.", rettete Remus seinen Freund.

Harrys Kopf flog herum: "Gaia war hier? Und hatte nicht einmal den anstand ‚Hallo' zu sagen?", wieso wollte niemand von seinen alten Freunden mit ihm sprechen?

Ginny knuffte ihm in die Seite und sagte Telepatisch zu ihm:

-Harry, komm mal runter. Sie meinen es nicht so. Sicher hatte sie wichtiges zu tun. Wir waren immerhin bewusstlos!-, sie kaute dabei weiter auf einem Brötchen herum.

-Bist du sicher? Denkst du, sie mögen mich trotzdem?-, fragte er unsicher nach.

"JA!", antwortete sie ihm energisch, dass alle zusammen zuckten.

"Sie haben sich auf telepathischer ebene unterhalten!", erklärte Saskia den anderen, diese nickten verstehend.

"Wer geht mit mir einkaufen?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

"Was brauchst du?", wollte Remus wissen, Sirius schnaubte.

"Uhm, Schulbücher?", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Was denn sonst.", kommentierte Tatze die Aussage.

-Ginny? Gehst du mit, bitte?-, fragte er seine Frau Hoffnungsvoll.

-Gerne werde ich mit dir mit gehen, Liebster!-, nahm sie die Einladung an und drückte ihn zärtlich.

"Draco, hast du deine Schulbücher schon?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige bei seinem Freund.

Dieser sah beschämt zu Boden und sein Gesicht färbte sich rosa, während Narzissa für ihn antwortete:

"Ja, hat er. Wir haben sie letzte Woche gekauft!", lehnte sie die Einladung ihres Lords ab.

"In Ordnung. Begleitest du mich bitte trotzdem?", lud er ihn erneut ein.

Er nickte zustimmend und freute sich auf den Bevorstehenden Ausflug in die Winkelgasse.

-Ginny, hast du eine Idee, warum Draco sich schämte, als ich ihn fragte, ob er seine Bücher schon hat?-, fragte Harry seine Frau.

Sie überlegte einen Moment –Nein. Ich habe keine Idee, weshalb er sich so verhielt. Ich werde ihm nachher mal auf den Zahn fühlen, wenn wir in der Winkelgasse Unterwegs sind.-, verneinte sie seine Frage.

Einige Zeit später versammelten sich die Kinder vor dem Kamin und warteten auf Remus, der dann auch mit etwas Verspätung kam. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er den adrett gekleideten Mann vor sich sah.

"Musst du noch nach Gringotts?", fragte er ihn verwundert.

"Uhm, nein?", stotterte er unsicher, während Ginny grinste.

-Ich denke, er hat nachher eine Verabredung mit Nymphadora!-, teilte sie ihren Verdacht mit, nun grinste auch Harry.

-Nenne sie niemals Nymphadora. Sie hasst den Namen. Sie wünscht immer Tonks genannt zu werden.-, erklärte der Grünäugige seiner Frau.

Sie grinste nun auch, den Namen fand sie auch unmöglich, hatte aber so viel Anstand, es nicht laut zu sagen.

Der Lord verwandelte sich wieder in Thomas Schmitz und flohte in den Tropfenden Kessel. Dort herrschte Reger Betrieb, scheinbar hatten mehrere Kinder ihre Briefe bekommen. Er erkannte viele Schüler, die ihn unterstützten aber auch bekämpften. Er schwor sich, den Leuten ohne Vorurteile gegenüberzutreten, was allerdings schwierig werden würde.

Zuerst steuerten sie die Apotheke an und Kauften das Anfängerset Zaubertrankzutaten. Anschließend holten sie sich einen Kessel Zinn, Normgröße zwei und die Bücher aus seinem Geschäft, was der Verkäufer aber nicht wusste.

-Liebster, ich weiß, warum sich Draco so seltsam verhielt!-, hallte es in seinem Geist.

-Erzähl!-, forderte er sofort von seiner Frau.

-Ich stehe hier gerade beim Quidditch Geschäft. Hier ist der neue Nimbus 2000 ausgestellt und er hat bemerkt, dass er sich den niemals leisten könnte, weil sie nicht allzu viel Geld hatten. Er hat durchblicken lassen, dass Narzissa alles aus zweiter Hand gekauft hat. Dafür schämt er sich als ehemaliger Malfoy!-, erklärte sie ihrem Mann.

-In Ordnung. Ich werde ihm helfen. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie er sich fühlt, er ist nämlich sehr stolz. Lenkst du ihn bitte ab? Ich kaufe ein weiteres Set für ihn.-, bat er seine Frau, die auch sofort zustimmte.

Also zog er los und kaufte noch einmal alle Dinge in zweifacher Ausfertigung.

-Liebste, wo seid ihr gerade?-, fragte der Schwarzhaarige seine Frau.

-Bei Fortescoues. Hier haben wir auch Remus mit Tonks erwischt!-, das grinsen konnte er deutlich hören, Harry kicherte.

-Gut! Ich habe soweit alles eingekauft und werde gleich zu euch stoßen. Bestellst du mir bitte ein Eis?-, bat er sie noch und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Wieso bestellst du noch ein Eis? Du hast deines jetziges noch gar nicht aufgegessen.", fragte Draco das rothaarige Mädchen verwundert.

"Darum!", hörte er eine Jungenstimme und sah zwei Arme, die sich um Ginny wickelten, gefolgt von einem braunhaarigem Schopf.

"Wer bist du? Lass sofort das Mädchen los! Sie ist nicht deine Freundin!", fauchte er wütend zu dem braunhaarigen Haarschopf und sprang aus dem Stuhl.

"Deine aber auch nicht.", stellten die braunen Haare fest.

"Nein, aber sie ist die Freundin meines besten Freundes!", fauchte er zurück, er bebte vor Zorn.

Remus war auf den kleinen Disput aufmerksam geworden und fragte nach.

"Was geht hier vor?", wollte er wissen.

"Der da belästigt Ginny!", erklärte er ihm und deutete abfällig auf den anderen Jungen.

"So? und wie heißt ‚der da'?", fragte Moony belustigt nach.

"Thomas Schmitz!", antwortete ‚der da' in akzentfreien deutsch und grinste Draco an.

Draco ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und sah beschämt zu Boden.

"Tschuldigung!", nuschelte dieser beschämt in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich bin dir sogar dankbar, dass du meine Frau beschützen wolltest!", beruhigte er seinen Freund.

Ginny strahlte, als sie die Worte ihres Mannes hörte und sah ihn voller Liebe an. Er hatte sie in der Öffentlichkeit gerade ‚meine Frau' genannt. Sie umarmte ihn liebevoll von hinten und legte ihren Kopf auf den Rücken ihres Mannes. Die Passanten sahen erstaunt zu, als sich das Mädchen an den Jungen drückte und glücklich lächelte. Erstaunter waren sie allerdings, als sie leicht zu leuchten anfingen.

"Stimmt das wirklich, Draco?", fragte der getarnte Harry nach.

"Stimmt was?", erkundigte sich der Blonde verwirrt.

"Das ich dein bester Freund bin?", antwortete er vorsichtig.

"Ja! Definitiv! Du gehst mit mir um, als wären wir gleichgestellt, trotz deinem Status. Du hast viel für mich getan und nichts dafür verlangt. Selbstverständlich bist du mein bester Freund!", bestätigte er seine Aussage, als wäre das nicht offensichtlich gewesen.

"Danke!", flüsterte er gerührt und hielt ihm eine Tüte hin.

"Was ist das?", fragte er neugierig und versuchte einen blick in die Tüte zu erhaschen.

"Die Hogwarts Einkaufsliste. Ich wollte sie dir erst zu Hause geben, aber jetzt halte ich es für angebracht!", erklärte er dem nun jetzt gerührten Draco.

"Genau das meinte ich!", flüsterte er und drückte Harry alias Thomas Brüderlich.

"Das Eis wird warm!", warf Saskia lächelnd dazwischen.

Die anderen setzten sich und löffelten die teilweise geschmolzene Süßigkeit aus den Eisbechern. Thomas Schmitz bezahlte das Eis, da Remus momentan ‚unabkömmlich' war und flohten nach Hause.

"Wo ist Remus?", fragte Narzissa verwundert, als nur die Kinder aus dem Kamin stolperten.

"Der wurde von einem Auror verhaftet!", verkündete Draco, was die anderen Erwachsenen aufhorchen ließen.

"Weshalb?", fragten sie unisono.

"Wir wissen es nicht. Er hat sich auch nicht wirklich gewehrt und hat es akzeptiert. Er wird heute Abend wieder freigelassen, denke ich.", sagte Draco nonchalant. Die Kinder kicherten, was die Erwachsenen die Stirn runzeln lies.

Am sehr späten Nachmittag flammte der Kamin grün auf, Remus trat heraus und hatte zuerst ein glückliches Gesicht, das sich in ein verwundertes wandelte, als er in die Erwartungsvollen der anderen sah.

"Was ist?", fragte er die Erwachsenen, die Kinder kicherten.

"Das sollten wir eigentlich dich fragen, Remus! Die Kinder berichteten uns, dass du verhaftet wurdest. Weshalb?", platzte es interessiert auch gleich aus Tatze heraus.

Die Kinder bissen sich auf die Unterlippe oder steckten die Faust in den Mund und hatten Lachtränen in den Augen. Remus sah zu ihnen und musste die Stirn runzeln.

"Ich wurde nicht verhaftet, ich war mit Tonks aus.", erklärte er seinen Freunden.

Die Kinder lagen am Boden, Sirius verkniff sich wenig erfolgreich ein lachen, die Frauen kicherten Remus war irritiert.

"Was habt ihr?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

"Dich hat also Auror Tonks nicht intensiv verhört und bis eben festgehalten?", stotterte Tatze belustigt, Moony verstand.

Nun war alles zu spät. Alle lagen am Boden, kugelten sich vor lachen und hielten sich die Bäuche.

Narzissa stotterte: "Also ihr Kinder seit definitiv zu oft mit den beiden zusammen!", dabei zeigte sie auf Moony und Tatze.

„HEY!", protestierten diese.

Nach einer langen Weile hatten sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und beruhigten sich. Harry drückte Ginny eine andere Tüte in die Hand und umarmte sie liebevoll.

"Danke!", hauchte sie ihm entgegen und Küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Zuneigung und ihre Auren fingen wieder an zu leuchten, dass die anderen ihre Augen bedecken mussten, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Das rothaarige Mädchen löste sich von ihrem Mann und wandte sich zum Kamin.

"Fuchsbau!", rief sie und verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

Harry sah noch einen Moment verliebt in den Kamin und seufzte laut. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er in glückliche Gesichter.

"Was ist?", wollte er auch wissen. Er mochte es nicht, so angestarrt zu werden.

"Was war in der Tüte?", stellte Sirius die Gegenfrage, was ihm einen Tritt von Saskia einbrachte.

"Au! Man wird doch mal Fragen dürfen!", zischte er und massierte sich seinen Fuß.

"Junge Dame! Wieso züchtigst du meinen Geliebten?", zischte Betty zu ihrer Tochter, "Das ist meine Aufgabe!", meinte sie grinsend und trat ihm auf den anderen Fuß, so dass er aufjaulte und sich nun auf dem Boden sitzend beide Füße massierte.

Die Schultern der anderen zuckten wieder verdächtig. Nach dieser Einlage zog sich die Potter-Manor-Mannschaft zurück in den kleinen Salon, um das Dinner einzunehmen, was ohne weitere größere Zwischenfälle vollzogen wurde. Saskia sah immer wieder glücklich zu ihrem Bruder, als dieser zwischendurch ein seliges lächeln bekam. Abends gingen sie in ihre jeweiligen Räume, wobei sich Harry und Ginny telepathisch unterhielten, bis sie einschliefen. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass sie die Tüte in Ron´s Zimmer versteckte, er es aber noch nicht fand. Sie würde ihm einen kleinen Schubs geben müssen.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	32. Einschulung

**A/N**: Hallo, verehrte Leserinnen und Leser! Da ich in letzter Zeit sehr Unschön Formulierte Persönlichen Nachrichten bekommen habe, die sich über das Alter der Protagonisten ausgeko... haben, sehe ich mich gezwungen eines Klar zu stellen: Die beiden sind Körperlich zwar Kinder, im Geiste Erwachsen! Literarische in die Federn geschickt habe ich sie schon; und zwar im Kapitel 66, wobei dieses Pitel vermutlich beanstandet werden würde... mal sehen. Wer jetzt damit ein Problem haben sollte, tut es mir **nicht** Leid! So! Nachdem ich jetzt MEINEM Unmut Luft gemacht habe hier das nächste Pitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und lest eifrig weiter, was ihr ja scheinbar tut, den Klicks zufolge ;-) !

**Kapitel 31: Einschulung**

Heute war der 1. September 1991, 8:21 Uhr. Zwei Kinder saßen beim Frühstück, rutschten nervös auf ihren Stühlen herum und brachten beinahe keinen Bissen hinunter. Die Koffer waren gepackt und standen reisefertig in der Eingangshalle.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Es wird alles gut werden.", versuchte das kleine Mädchen ihren Bruder zu beruhigen.

"Meinst du?", fragte er unsicher nach; die Unsicherheit war deutlich zu sehen.

"Ja, Harry. Es wird nicht viel anders ablaufen als beim letzten Mal.", bestätigte sie ihm.

"Können wir?", fragte Betty ihren Sohn, der nur nicken konnte.

Als sie die Absperrung in Kings Cross auf Gleis neun dreiviertel durchbrachen, standen sie vor der scharlachroten 5972, die Erwartungsvoll schnaufte und zischend kleine Dampfwolcken aus ihren Ventilen entließ. Harry und Draco schleiften ihre Koffer in den letzten Waggon und dort in das letzte Abteil, da sie auf der Fahrt weitestgehend ungestört sein wollten. Neville würde sich später zu ihnen gesellen. Da der Schwarzhaarige offen als Harry Potter unterwegs war, wurde er immer wieder von Leuten, die ihn erkannten, angestarrt, und es wurde hinter vorgehaltener Hand getuschelt. Der Bahnsteig füllte sich langsam. Das Gedränge wurde größer und auch das Tuscheln verstärkte sich. Der Grünäugige war genervt und floh in das besetzte Abteil. Draco folgte ihm. Die Erwachsenen waren nicht enttäuscht, im Gegenteil: Sie verstanden ihren Freund, blieben aber noch im Hintergrund am Gleis stehen.

Neville traf ein, steuerte gezielt das Abteil der beiden an und ließ sich Häuslich nieder.

"Hallo ihr beiden!", begrüßte er seine Freunde nach einer brüderlichen Umarmung.

"Hallo Neville! Aufgeregt?", begrüßte ihn Draco sogleich.

"Hallo Neville! Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte ihn auch Harry.

"Soweit gut und aufgeregt bin ich. Gestern habe ich meinen Zauberstab bei Ollivander gekauft. Danke nochmal, Harry.", antwortete er seinem Freund.

Sie plauderten eine Weile und versuchten, die neugierigen Blicke an der Tür zu ignorieren, was ihnen aber nur mühsam gelang. Kurz vor 11 Uhr schob sich ein Rudel roter Haare an ihrem Fenster vorbei. Der Grünäugige schreckte auf, als er das rote Meer vor sich vorbeiziehen sah und starrte auf den unteren Rand des Fensters. Dort waren zwei Rehbraune Augen, die in zwei Smaragdgrüne blickten.

-Hallo liebste Ginny!-, begrüßte er seine Frau liebevoll und lächelte selig dabei.

-Hallo liebster Harry!-, erwiderte sie seine Begrüßung nicht minder liebevoll.

-Wie geht es dir, Ginny?-, erkundigte er sich bei seiner Frau.

-Du fehlst mir!-, antwortete sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß.

-Du fehlst mir auch!-, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige darauf hin seufzend.

Ginny wurde von dem Fenster weg gezerrt und Harry sah ihr bedauernd nach. Der Schaffner pfiff laut, der Hogwartsexpress setzte sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung und nahm langsam Fahrt auf. Alle standen am Bahnsteig und winkten ihren Kindern nach, die sie nicht mehr vor Weihnachten sehen würden. Zehn Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür, ein rothaariger, Sommersprossiger Junge stand darin; Ron.

"Ist hier noch frei? Die anderen Abteile sind voll!", entschuldigte er sich gleich.

Sein Blick wurde abweisend, als er Draco entdeckte, der als Antwort auf seinen Blick eine Augenbraue hochzog.

"Sicher. Komm rein und setz dich. Ich bin Neville Longbottom!", forderte ihn Neville auf und stellte sich gleich vor.

"Hallo Neville. Wie geht es deinen Eltern? Ich habe von ihren Fortschritten gehört. Mein Dad arbeitet im Ministerium. Übrigens: Ich bin Ron, Ron Weasley!", plapperte er auch gleich los und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Harry!", stellte er sich selbst vor und reichte ihm ebenfalls die Hand.

Draco und Ron sahen sich an und musterten sich gegenseitig. Ein grinsen schlich sich in das Gesicht des weißblonden Jungen.

"Black, Draco Black!", stellte er sich mit arroganter Stimme vor, aber seine Mimik sagte etwas anderes, und reichte ihm die Hand, die Ron verwirrt schüttelte.

Die beiden anderen Jungen im Abteil verkniffen sich ein lachen. Ron musterte den grünäugigen Jungen. Er schien ihn irgendwie zu kennen, wusste aber nicht, woher. Gegen Mittag öffnete sich die Tür. Die ältere Dame mit dem Servierwagen fragte die Jungen höflich, ob sie etwas wollten.

"Ihr Lieben, etwas vom Servierwagen?", und blickte jeden erwartungsvoll an.

"Für mich nichts, meine Mum hat mir Brote eingepackt.", lehnte Ron ab und präsentierte seine etwas mitgenommenen Brote.

"Das gleiche gilt für mich.", erklärte Draco, Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er das beschämte Gesicht entdeckte.

"Ich hab keinen Hunger.", lehnte Neville ab.

"Ich hätte gern von allem etwas!", bestellte der schwarzhaarige Junge und die ältere Frau lächelte dankbar.

Ron fielen fast die Augen raus, als er die vielen Münzen sah, mit denen er die Frau bezahlte.

"Bitte, bedient euch!", forderte Harry die anderen Jungen fröhlich auf.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern griffen sie zu und stopften sich die Bäuche voll, dass ihnen beinahe schlecht war. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und alle sahen erschrocken zu der Person, die darin stand. Nur einer war weniger erschrocken, der starrte mit offenem Mund:

"Habt ihr zufällig eine Kröte gesehen? Einem gewissen Edward ist seine entwischt!", fragte sie die Jungen im Abteil.

Neville schüttelte langsam den Kopf, Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch Harry trat Ron an das Schienbein, damit er aufhörte, das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken anzustarren.

"Uhm, nein?", antworteten sie unisono, der Schwarzhaarige grinste.

"Gut, wenn ihr sie finden solltet, sagt ihr es mir bitte. Ja?", bat sie die anderen und verschwand.

"Was war das?", fragte Draco irritiert.

"Ein Mädchen!", stellte Ron fest und seufzte mit einem undefinierten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Wirklich?", giftete Draco in seine Richtung und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Ein Räuspern von Neville brachte ihn zur Räson. Sonst hätte er ihm ein unschönes Wort an den Kopf geworfen. Die vier unterhielten sich, wurden aber unfreundlich unterbrochen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

"Dann ist es also war? Harry Potter geht ab jetzt nach Hogwarts.", sagte eine arrogante Stimme von der Tür.

Dort standen drei Jungen in grüner Robe. Harry erkannte sie als Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Marcus Flint. Dieser hatte auch gesprochen.

Ron fielen die Augen raus, als er den Namen hörte und starrte sein Gegenüber mit offenstehendem Mund an. Neville und Draco sahen den fremden Jungen wütend an, während der Angesprochene ihn indifferent musterte.

"Interessant zu sehen, wie ein älterer Schüler sich von zwei Erstklässlern helfen lassen muss, um andere zu brüskieren!", konterte er nonchalant zu dem grobschlächtigen Jungen.

Der öffnete und schloss seinen Mund mehrmals, sagte aber nichts und stürmte aus dem Abteil, die beiden anderen umstoßend. Harry erhob sich und half den beiden auf die Füße.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt die beiden.

Sie sahen erstaunt zu ihm und nickten bestätigend mit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Harry Potter!", stellte er sich freundlich vor und streckte ihnen die Hand hin.

"Gregory Goyle!", stellte einer sich stotternd vor.

"Vincent Crabbe!", tat es der andere nach.

"Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen!", schüttelte Harry ihnen die Hand.

"Uhm, wir müssen jetzt wieder zurück ...!", verabschiedeten sich die beiden und verschwanden.

"Du bist Harry Potter?", platzte es aus dem Rothaarigen heraus.

Angesprochener seufzte: "Ja, der bin ich.", bestätigte er dem Jungen.

"Voll krass! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt kennen lernen werde!", rief er begeistert aus.

Harry sah ihn bedrückt an, seine beiden Freunde musterten Ron warnend.

"Und was ist so Besonderes an dem-Jungen-der-lebt?", fragte Neville bissig in seine Richtung.

"Na er hat du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt!", erklärte er euphorisch.

"Das macht ihn aber noch lange nicht zu einer Berühmtheit!", erwiderte der-Junge-der-lebt.

"Wieso? Der lebt doch in Saus und Braus!", schmollte Ron, der vergessen hatte, dass er direkt vor ihm saß.

"Er ist also dafür berühmt, dass ein irrer seine Eltern tötete und er bei seinen Muggel Verwandten aufwachsen musste, die kein Geld hatten?", zischte ihm Draco mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu.

"Draco, bitte lass ihn in Ruhe. Wenn er so denkt, ist es sein Problem!", bat er seinen Freund, der nur wütend zu dem Weasley starrte genauso wie Neville.

Ron war verunsichert. Harry Potter sah traurig zu Boden, Neville und Draco sahen ihn wütend an. Er überlegte die Worte von dem-Jungen-der-lebt.

-Liebster, was bedrückt dich?-, fragte ihn seine Frau im Geiste besorgt.

-Ron!-, antwortete er knapp und seufzte.

-Was hat er ausgefressen?-, wollte sie wissen; sie kannte ihren Bruder.

-Er ist neidisch auf meine ‚Berühmtheit'!-, teilte er seiner Frau mit die nur schnauben konnte, -Er denkt ich wurde verwöhnt und hatte eine behütetes zu Hause. Draco hat ihn belehrt, jetzt sitzt er schweigend vor mir und denkt über irgendetwas nach.-, erklärte er ihr weiter.

-Er ist nicht so. Sicher, er kann manchmal sehr nervig sein aber sonst ist er ein netter Bruder!-, versuchte Ginny ihren Mann zu beruhigen.

-Danke, meine geliebte Ginny. Ich liebe dich!-, sagte er liebevoll zu ihr im Geiste und lächelte selig.

Draco beobachtete die ganze Zeit seinen Freund. Als er selig lächelte stupste er Neville an und deutete mit dem Kinn zu Harry. Neville folgte seinem Hinweis und atmete erleichtert aus. Scheinbar hatte er mit Ginny darüber gesprochen.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut, das gelockte Mädchen stand wieder darin und sah in die Männergesellschaft.

"Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich noch einmal störe, ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger!", stellte sie sich vor und musterte den rothaarigen Jungen intensiv, der die Musterung erwiderte.

"Neville Longbottom. Hast du die Kröte gefunden?", wandte dieser sich auch gleich an das Mädchen; Ron sah ihn warnend an.

"Nein, leider nicht. Er muss in Zukunft besser auf sein Haustier aufpassen!", wies sie den Jungen an.

"Black, Draco Black ist mein Name. Ich bin neugierig: Den Namen Granger kenne ich nicht in der Zaubererwelt.", stellte sich Draco vor.

"Nein, Draco. Meine Eltern sind beide keine Zauberer.", erklärte sie ihm kichernd.

Seine Vorstellung erinnerte sie an einen Filmcharakter, der aus England stammte. Ron schob den blonden Jungen energisch beiseite und schnaubte warnend in seine Richtung.

"Ich bin Ron. Ron Weasley!", stellte er sich vor und küsste ihre Hand, das es ihr die röte in das hübsche Gesicht trieb.

"Das Gesülze ist ja kaum auszuhalten. An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt die Hand entkeimen!", empfahl Draco dem Mädchen, die ihn verwundert ansah.

"Sehr erfreut. Und du bist?", fragte sie interessiert in die Richtung des Grünäugigen, der seltsam grinsend in der Ecke saß.

"Ich bin Harry. Einfach nur Harry!", stellte er sich charmant vor.

Seine Freunde kicherten, während Ron ihn mit seinen Blicken tötete.

"Bleib locker, Ron. Ich hab schon eine Freundin!", meinte er in seine Richtung, -die ich über alles liebe!-, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

-Ich liebe dich auch!-, bekam er die unverhoffte Antwort was ihm die röte in sein Gesicht jagte.

Hermine sah ihn neugierig an, genauso wie Ron.

"Wer ist deine Freundin?", fragten beide im Chor und sahen sich an.

"Sie ist das hübscheste und wundervollste Mädchen. Sie hat wunderschöne braune Augen, wohl duftende Haare", dabei schloss er seine grünen Augen und atmete lächelnd tief durch die Nase ein, "ihr Lachen ist einfach wunderbar und ihre Hände treiben mich in den Wahnsinn.", beschrieb er Ginny, ohne näher auf ihr Äußeres einzugehen.

"Das klingt, als wärst du verliebt.", stellte Hermine fest und legte den Kopf schief.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur Glücklich und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück.

-Danke, Liebster!-, hauchte seine Frau ihm zu, das er erschauderte.

-Ginny?-, flüsterte er ihr zu.

-Ja?-, hauchte sie wieder ihre Antwort.

-Wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, apparier ich auf der Stelle zu dir und küsse dich!-, drohte er ihr nicht ernstgemeint.

-Wirklich?-, hauchte sie noch verführerischer, das er erschauderte und eine Gans über seinen gesamten Körper watschelte.

-Ginny! Ich schieß gleich unsere Vorsicht in den Wind!-, warnte er sie erneut.

-Möchtest du das wirklich?-, er drehte fast durch.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich einen Moment?", fragte er seine Mitreisenden und verschwand in die Toilette.

Zehn Minuten später wankte Harry wieder auf seinen Platz. Allerdings waren seine Lippen stark gerötet, seine Haare wirrer als vorher, seine Kleidung war leicht derangiert; auch hatte er einen glasigen Blick und lächelte zufrieden.

-So! Das hast du jetzt davon!-, höhnte er zu seiner Frau. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Seufzen.

"Uhm, Harry?", sprach ihn Hermine vorsichtig an.

"Ja, Hermine. Was gibt es?", erkundigte er sich.

"Du siehst so anders aus. Entspannter, Glücklicher!", teilte sie ihm ihre Beobachtungen mit.

"Wenn du meinst.", antwortete er ihr salomonisch.

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen, als sie die breit grinsenden Gesichter von Draco und Neville sah, während Ron ihre Skepsis teilte.

"Ihr solltet euch umziehen. Wir sind bald da!", stellte Hermine fest und verschwand in ihr Abteil.

Der Zug fuhr in Hogsmeade ein und kam mit quietschenden Bremsen zum stehen. Die Türen öffneten sich und eine Schar Schüler ergoss sich auf den Bahnsteig. Das tratschen der Schüler wurde jäh von einer tiefen Stimme übertönt.

"Eeeeerstklässler zu miiiiiiir!", donnerte Hagrid über den Bahnsteig und schwenkte mit seiner Laterne.

Eine Schar Knirpse sammelte sich um den Halbriesen, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten.

"Hallo Kinder! Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid. Hüter der Schlüssel von Hogwarts und der Ländereien sowie der Wildhüter. Wenn alle da sind, bringe ich euch zum Schloss. Folgt mir!", sagte er zu den zukünftigen Schülern, die ihm ohne zu murren den dunklen Weg zum See folgten.

Am See angekommen verteilte der Halbriese die Kinder auf die Boote und setzte über den schwarzen See über zum Schloss. Als sie den hängende Efeu passierten hallten 'oohs' und 'aahs' über den See. Die erstaunten ausrufe ließen den gutherzigen Wildhüter lächeln. ‚Jedes mal das gleiche, wenn sie das beeindruckende Schloss sehen.', dachte er sich in Gedanken. In der Höhle angekommen wies er die Kinder an sich in zweier Reihen aufzustellen und auf der glitschigen Treppe aufzupassen. Sie standen vor dem großen Tor. Hagrid klopfte zweimal kräftig gegen die schwere Tür, die sich öffnete und eine streng wirkende Frau musterte die Schüler interessiert.

"Professor McGonagall, hier sind die neuen Schüler!", eröffnete er die Übergabezeremonie.

"Danke, Hagrid. Ich übernehme ab hier!", beendete sie das Ritual.

Der Wildhüter verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand im Hof in einem der vielen Schatten, um sich in der großen Halle zu setzen.

"Folgen Sie mir!", befahl McGonagall den Neuen, die gehorsam und eingeschüchtert folgten.

Vor der großen Doppeltür blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu den Kindern um.

"Hinter dieser Tür befindet sich die große Halle. Dort findet die Auswahlzeremonie statt, die Sie auf die vier Häuser verteilen wird. Es gibt Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Die Häuser sind gleichsam Ihre Familien. Sie haben die Möglichkeit, durch Außergewöhnliche Leistungen Punkte für Ihr Haus zu gewinnen, aber auch zu verlieren, wenn Sie gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen oder sich einen anderen Fehltritt erlauben!", hielt sie ihre Rede.

"Warten Sie hier, ich werde Sie ankündigen und Sie abholen, sowie wir bereit für Sie sind.", sagte sie und verschwand durch eine Tür.

Harry hörte die wildesten Spekulationen von einem Kampf gegen Werwölfe oder gegen einen Troll und ähnliche Dinge. Er hörte amüsiert zu und schmunzelte breit. Die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete sich und Professor McGonagall trat heraus.

"Bilden Sie Zweierreihen und folgen Sie mir!", forderte sie ihre zukünftigen Schüler auf.

Die Halle verstummte, die Schüler sahen neugierig zu den Erstklässlern und spekulierten flüsternd wohin sie sortiert werden würden. Vor den Lehrern blieben sie stehen. Es war nur ein alter Hocker und ein zerschlissener Hut zu sehen. Die Krempe des Hutes öffnete sich und ein Lied erklang in der großen Halle.

Nachdem der Hut verstummte, trat McGonagall vor:

"Dies ist der Hut von Godric Gryffindor. Ich rufe eure Namen auf, Sie setzen sich auf den Stuhl und ich setze Ihnen den Hut auf. Der verteilt euch dann auf die Häuser.", erklärte sie und hielt in der rechten Hand das Pergament mit der Namensliste und in der linken den Hut.

Erleichtert atmeten die Schüler aus - sie mussten nicht gegen Gefährliche Kreaturen antreten!

"Granger, Hermine!", rief sie laut.

Sie ging schwer atmend zum Hocker und ließ sich darauf nieder. Harry konnte nur Worte wie ‚nur keine Panik' verstehen, er grinste innerlich. Der Hut rutschte über ihre Augen, es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich die Krempe öffnete:

"Gryffindor!", rief der Hut laut in die Halle. Der Gryffindor Tisch applaudierte.

"Abott, Hannah!", verlangte sie nun auf dem Stuhl zu sehen.

Nach "Hufflepuff!", schickte sie der Hut.

Andere Schüler wurden sortiert, bis:

"Black, Draco!", die Halle verstummte. Alle hatten scheinbar den Skandal um seinen Erzeuger mitbekommen.

Es war ja auch kein Wunder, da eine große Schlagzeile im Tagesprophet war, die verkündete, dass Lucius Malfoy seine Frau und seinen Sohn auf das übelste misshandelte. Der Grünäugige schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick. Draco seufzte innerlich und lies sich den Hut aufsetzen, der ihn nach einer Weile nach "Ravenclaw!", schickte.

Die Halle summte förmlich, Severus nickte ihm wohlwollend zu. Das war ungewöhnlich. Er war der zweite Black und der erste Malfoy, der nicht nach Slytherin geschickt wurde.

"Potter, Harry!", die Halle war totenstill, selbst die Hausgeister waren ruhig.

Aufgerufener stöhnte leise, spürte aber ein kribbeln in seinem Geiste. Der Tattergreis wandte Legilimentik an. Der Grünäugige schickte ihm Bilder, die er sehen wollte. Dumbles lächelte zufrieden, als er das gesehen hatte, was er sehen wollte und sollte. Alte Bilder von den Misshandlungen und Vergewaltigungen bei den Dursleys. Die Reaktion von dem alten Narr ließ ihn sich nur darin bestärken, dass es nur mit wissen von ihm oder sogar auf Anordnung geschehen war. Professor McGonagall stülpte ihm den Hut auf den Kopf und seine Sicht verdunkelte sich schlagartig als der Hut über seine Ohren rutschte.

-Wen haben wir denn da?-, wisperte der Hut in seine Ohren, -Oh, ihr seid wiedergekehrt, Lord Potter? Ich sehe, ihr seid verheiratet? Seid ihr nicht ein wenig zu Jung zum heiraten? Ahh, ihr seit Seelenpartner? Dann ist es natürlich etwas anderes. Aber wo stecke ich Euch hin?-, fragte ihn der Hut.

-Seid gegrüßt, alter Hut! Es ist schön, dich wiederzutreffen. Mir ist es letztendlich Egal, wo du mich hinschickst, aber mach bitte schnell, ich kann die Blicke der anderen auf mir fühlen!-, drängte er das Artefakt.

-Nicht so ungeduldig, junger Herr! Zuerst musst du deine Okklumentik senken, damit ich dich besser lesen kann!-, er tat wie gewünscht, -Ich sehe, das wird schwer werden. Ihr habt den Mut von Gryffindor, die Intelligenz von Ravenclaw, die Gerissenheit von Slytherin und die treue von Hufflepuff. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, Ihr seid direkte Nachfahren der Gründer. Nur wo stecke ich Euch hin?-, grübelte der Hut noch.

-Bitte, Hut! Die Gründer haben dir doch die Macht gegeben, als sie dich erweckten!-, drängte der kleine Lord.

-In der Tat haben sie das.-, bestätigte der Hut, stotterte dann aber weiter, -D... das könnt ihr aber nicht wissen, das war vor über eintausend Jahren. Weit vor eurer Geburt!-

-Ich weiß!-, antwortete er salomonisch, wobei er leicht Grinsen musste.

-Dann wart ihr es, der mich erschaffen hat?-, fragte er ihn verblüfft.

-Vielleicht?-, ließ er den Hut in der Luft hängen.

-Wenn dem so ist, weiß ich genau, was ich mit euch mache...-, verkündete er, wurde aber unterbrochen.

-Bitte, verrate nicht meine Abstammung. Wenn der Schulleiter-, seine Abneigung konnte man deutlich hören, -davon erfährt, bin ich ein Toter Nachfahre aller Gründer!-, flehte er den Hut an.

-In der Tat. Ich habe einige Dinge mitbekommen, was der Direktor sagte und Tat. Ich werde deinen Wunsch respektieren und schicke dich nach...-

"Gryffindor!", rief er laut in die Halle.

Der Saal explodierte! Die Slytherins pfiffen abwertend, die Ravenclaws klatschten höflich, wobei Draco am lautesten war, die Hufflepuffs waren da euphorischer und die Gryffindors jubelten und tanzten beinahe auf dem Tisch, bis McGonagall ihre Löwen zur Ruhe mahnte. Harry setzte sich neben Hermine und seufzte erleichtert. Der Zaubertränkeprofessor nickte ihm unmerklich anerkennend zu, blieb aber sonst indifferent. Der letzte Schüler war:

"Weasley, Ronald!", der sich auf den Stuhl fallen ließ und dieser gefährlich knirschte.

"Gryffindor!", schickte ihn umgehend der Hut, seine Brüder jubelten und klopften ihm auf die Schulter, als sich dieser setzte.

Der Saal beruhigte sich langsam und machte allgemeinem Gemurmel Platz. Der Schulleiter erhob sich und klopfte an seinen Trinkpokal, um seine übliche Rede zu halten.

"Herzlich Willkommen auf Hogwarts, liebe Erstklässler.", seine Augen funkelten wie verrückt und sah länger zu Harry als zu den anderen, "Und willkommen zurück für ein weiteres Jahr lernen, liebe Schüler! Zuerst muss ich den Neuen einige Regeln erläutern, und zwar der Verbotene Wald ist genau das wie der Name sagt: Verboten! Außerdem hat mich der Hausmeister, Mister Filch, darauf aufmerksam gemacht, euch an das Zauberverbot in den Fluren zu erinnern und die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände, die ihr einsehen könnt, liegt in seinem Büro aus. Nun genug der Worte, Haut Rein!", damit füllten sich die Tische, welche unter der Last knarrten und sich bogen.

Erleichtertes Aufstöhnen in der ganzen Halle. Endlich etwas zu Essen, was Ron besonders freute. Er hatte immer Hunger. Er häufte sich auch gleich von den Köstlichkeiten auf seinen Teller.

"Ist du immer so viel?", fragte ihn Hermine verwundert.

"Wasch? Isch hab Hunger!", antwortete er mit vollem Mund. Der Grünäugige schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie.

Nachdem er seinen gröbsten Hunger gestillt hatte, musterte er die Reihen der Professoren, die sich mehr oder weniger angeregt unterhielten. Neben Severus war kein Quirrel, sondern ein ihm unbekannter Mann, der interessiert die Schüler musterte, besonders die Erstklässler.

"Percy? Wer ist der Mann neben Professor Snape?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige bei dem Vertrauensschüler.

Angesprochener drehte sich um, blickte zu dem Mann neben Snape und beugte sich herunter, um ihm zu antworten.

"Das ist Professor Newt. Er unterrichtet Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Heute ist er zum ersten Mal hier, niemand weiß, was er vorher getan hat oder wo er herkommt!", erklärte er seinem berühmten Mitschüler.

Die Antwort genügte ihm und er beobachtete nun den neuen Professor aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Der Lehrer war aber offener und betrachtete seine neuen Schüler eingehend.

Dies blieb Severus nicht verborgen und er wurde wütend, als der Blick seines Tischnachbarn auf seinem wahren Lord länger hängen blieb.

Dumbles erhob sich: "Liebe Schüler! Nachdem wir nun gesättigt sind, ist es an der Zeit, in die Betten zu gehen. Morgen ist Montag und somit euer erster Schultag. Also Hopp Hopp!", schickte er die Schüler in die Betten.

"Gryffindor Erstklässler, folgt mir!", verlangte Percy und machte sich auf zum Gryffindor Turm.

Percy erklärte ihnen noch die Schlafsäle, die Hausregeln und schickte sie in die Betten. Die Jungen unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, Harry war wieder mit Seamus und Dean sowie Ron und Neville auf dem Zimmer. Er zog seinen Vorhang zu und ließ den Tag und seine Vorkommnisse Revue passieren.

Zuerst war da Ron. Er hatte das erste Mal ausgesprochen, was er immer dachte. Draco hatte ihm zwar den Kopf gewaschen und die Sache klargestellt. Seither hatte aber Ron nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, sondern ihn nur angestarrt. Nun lag es an Ron, seine Einstellung gegenüber dem-Jungen-der-lebt von Grund auf zu ändern. Hermine war wieder in Gryffindor, wobei sich Ron und sie offener beobachteten als beim letzten Mal. Neville war selbstbewusster und das spürte man. Er war sicherer, stotterte nicht mehr und wusste wovon er redete. Draco war nun in Ravenclaw. Der Schwarzhaarige war weniger überrascht, da er ein guter Lerner war. In der Lerngruppe hatte er großes Geschick und eine rasche Auffassungsgabe bewiesen. Große Sorgen machte ihm allerdings Quirrel, der durch seine Abwesenheit glänzte. Professor Newt kannte er nicht, ihn musste er erst einschätzen, wobei Severus scheinbar nicht besonders von ihm angetan zu sein schien. Seine größte Sorge war allerdings der Stein der Weisen! Wo war er? Würde Riddle ihn wieder stehlen wollen? Das war eine große Unbekannte, die es zu klären galt.

-Du kannst vielleicht mal bei Gringotts Nachfragen.-, schlug ihm seine Frau vor.

-Mhh, du hast Recht. Eingebrochen wurde nicht, daher liegt er vielleicht noch in dem Verließ.-, gab er ihr Recht.

-Genau! Soll ich Remus schicken?-, fragte sie nach.

-Ich glaube, das muss ich selbst machen. Wobei, das könnte schwierig werden, da Dumbles die Gemälde und die Geister angewiesen hat, mich zu beobachten. Nicht einmal in der Dusche bin ich allein!-, beschwerte er sich.

-Was gedenkst du zu tun?-, fragte Ginny ihren Mann.

-Wahrscheinlich werde ich doch deinen Vorschlag annehmen und Remus schicken.-, grübelte er laut.

-Das habe ich gewusst!-, kicherte sie, -Ich werde ihm morgen schreiben.-, neckte sie den Grünäugigen.

-Da wäre noch eines, Liebste ...-, sprach er sie zärtlich an.

-Was denn?-, wollte sie neugierig wissen.

-Das!-, antwortete er nur und schickte all seine Liebe über die Verbindung zu seiner Frau, die nur aufstöhnen konnte.

Zum Glück war sein Vorhang Lichtdicht, ansonsten würde der Schlafsaal der Jungen golden leuchten. Nur im Fuchsbau leuchtete ein Fenster hell auf, dass der Nachbar, Xenophilius Lovegood und seine Tochter Luna davon erwachten und gebannt zu dem leuchten blickten, welches aus Ginnys Fenster strahlte.

Harry war beinahe in Morpheus Reich, als er durch ein leises Klopfen an seinem Bettpfosten wieder zurückgeholt wurde.

"Harry?", flüsterte es leise und er erkannte Ron.

Angeflüsterter schob seinen Vorhang einen Spalt zur Seite, um zu sehen. Er hatte seine traurige Maske aufgesetzt, wobei er sich momentan nicht anstrengen brauchte. Ihm fehlte Ginny.

"Was ist?", flüsterte er zurück; er wollte die anderen nicht wecken.

"Harry ... ich ... es tut mir leid!", entschuldigte Ron sich ernst.

"Was tut dir leid?", fragte er verwundert, wohl wissend, was er meinte.

Ron druckste herum: "Was ich im Zug zu dir gesagt habe!", er sah beschämt zu Boden.

"Aha!", kam es von dem Schwarzhaarigen intelligent.

"Ich habe nachgedacht, was Malfoy über dich gesagt hat. Er hat Recht. Von der Seite habe ich es noch nicht gesehen, dass du ohne Eltern aufgewachsen bist. Es tut mir leid!", erklärte er seinem gegenüber, hoffend, dass er die Entschuldigung akzeptierte.

"Er heißt Draco Black!", flüsterte Neville von seinem Bett zu dem rothaarigen und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

"Ich verstehe deine Aversion gegen Draco nicht, Ron.", flüsterte ihm Neville zu.

"Er ist ein Malfoy!", erklärte er engstirnig.

"Nein, er heißt jetzt Black und hatte es nicht gerade leicht! Sein Erzeuger schlug ihn immer St. Mungos reif. Du hättest ihn mal sehen sollen, wie er ausgesehen hatte. Darum hat Sirius Black ihn und seine Mutter von ihm weggeholt!", erklärte ihm nun der kleine Lord.

Ron sah zu Boden und grübelte über das eben gehörte nach. Neville und Harry sahen sich an und Neville ging wieder zu Bett. Der Grünäugige legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von seinem Gegenüber:

"Ron, ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung. Versuche bitte, Draco gegenüber offener zu sein. Er ist ein netter Mensch. Sicher, er hat manchmal arrogante Momente aber ansonsten ist er ganz nett.", bat er den Weasley.

Dieser hob den Kopf und sah in die bittenden grünen Augen von Harry. Er hatte wieder etwas zum Nachdenken bekommen. Er nickte und verkroch sich in sein Bett, um über das Gehörte Nachzudenken.

-Danke!-, flüsterte Ginny ihm zu.

-Wofür?-, wollte er wissen.

-Dafür, das du Draco in Schutz genommen hast und meinem Bruder noch eine Chance gibst.-, flüsterte sie erklärend ihrem Mann

-Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich es zumindest versuche, fast allen unvoreingenommen gegenüber treten werde, Liebste.-, hauchte er ihr zu.

-Ich weiß, Liebster.-, und umarmte ihn im Geiste das er erschauderte.

Beide schliefen glücklich ein und träumten einen gemeinsamen schönen Traum. Der Wecker schrie viel zu früh, wie drei Jungen feststellen mussten. Sie quälten sich aus den Betten, schlurften müde in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die älteren Mitschüler die neuen Jungen offen anglotzten, besonders den-Junge-der-lebt. Er konnte nur mit seinen grünen Augen rollen und genervt schnauben.

"Ja, ich bin Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-seine-Eltern-an-einen-Irren-verloren-hat!", ätzte er in deren Richtung. Einige sahen beschämt weg, als die Worte durchgesickert waren.

"Und nein, ich bin nicht verwöhnt worden und ja, ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen!", erstickte er jede Nachfrage im Keim.

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, wer du bist?", fragte ihn Hermine pikiert und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wieso? Ich habe mich doch vorgestellt?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige das braunhaarige Mädchen scheinbar verwundert.

"‚Ich bin Harry, einfach nur Harry'.", imitierte sie ihn gereizt.

"Guten Tag Harry!", begrüßte er sie und stahl ihre Hand um dem irritierten Mädchen die diese zu schütteln.

Neville biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Ron schaute, als ob Harry ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. Selbst die älteren Schüler, die die Szene mitbekamen, grinsten breit, denn das Gesicht des Mädchens war unbezahlbar. Der kleine Lord grinste herausfordernd Hermine an die sich aus ihrer starre löste und dem Schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor das Schienbein trat.

Neville zog mit wütendem, kalten Gesicht den Zauberstab und hielt ihn dem Mädchen unter die Nase. Ron war erschrocken, genauso wie alle anderen Schüler, die sich inzwischen im Gemeinschaftsraum eingefunden hatten. ‚Was hat Longottom mit Potter zu tun? Wieso schützt er ihn?' fragten sie sich in Gedanken. Hermine sah angsterfüllt auf die Spitze des Zauberstabes, anschließend in die kalten Augen des Jungen, dem der Stab gehörte. Sie fing an zu zittern, beruhigte sich aber, als sie erkannte, das sich der Stab langsam senkte. Sie sah aber nicht sofort, dass auf dem Arm eine Hand diesen nach unten drückte. Als sie die Hand entdeckte, die dem Schwarzhaarigen gehörte, schickte sie einen dankbaren Blick zu ihm.

"Niemand greift meinen Freund an!", zischte Neville wütend in ihre Richtung, sprach aber so laut, dass es alle hören konnten.

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel war die Folge, da die Ernsthaftigkeit der Konsequenzen deutlich zu hören war. Selbst Sir Nicholas sah dem beeindruckt zu.

"Neville, wir müssen zum Frühstück.", riss Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum aus der Starre, die dann geschlossen durch die Portraitöffnung schlüpften.

Hermine beobachtete den Jungen aus den Augenwinkeln, er war ihr nicht geheuer. In der großen Halle angekommen verstummten die Gespräche, als die Gryffindors geschlossen ankamen, was äußerst selten vorkam und meist mit einem Vorfall im Gemeinschaftsraum zu tun hatte. Professor McGonagall musterte die Gesichter, die teilweise irritiert, besorgt oder verängstigt waren. Nur Potter und Longbottom waren fröhlich und quatschten, wie die Hauslehrerin feststellte. Professor McGonagall wartete eine viertel Stunde ab, bevor sie sich erhob, um die Stundenpläne zu verteilen.

"Mister Weasley.", vier paar Augen sahen sie an, drei senkten sich wieder, "Auf ein Wort, in meinem Büro; jetzt!", zitierte sie den Vertrauensschüler, der seinen Kaffee leerte und das letzte Stück seines Frühstücks in den Mund schob und ihr kauend folgte.

Im Büro angekommen drehte sie sich um und legte einen Privatsphärezauber auf den Raum; die Wände hatten Ohren.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie auch gleich.

"Ich habe nicht den Beginn der Streitigkeit selbst miterlebt. Mir wurde berichtet, dass Potter die anderen Schüler genervt ansprach und anschließend Granger ihm eine Sarkastische Bemerkung an den Kopf warf. Ab hier war ich anwesend. Potter nahm die Hand von Granger und schüttelte diese, was sie zu einem tritt an sein Schienbein veranlasste. Die Worte, die er sprach, konnte ich nicht verstehen. Longbottom zog nach dem tritt seinen Zauberstab und bedrohte sie. Professor, so ein kaltes Gesicht habe ich bei einem Gryffindor noch nie gesehen. Potter entschärfte die Situation, indem er Longbottom den Arm hinunterdrückte und alle in die große Halle schickte. Longbottom meinte nur, dass niemand seinen Freund angreifen dürfte.", stattete er wahrheitsgemäß Bericht. Die Hauslehrerin nickte ihm zu und beide eilten in ihre jeweiligen Klassen.

_Früher in der großen Halle:_

Severus sah, wie die Löwen die Halle betraten, und ihre Minen, was ihn eine Augenbraue, beinahe unmerklich einen Millimeter heben lies, selbst Newt ließ sich zu einer Reaktion hinreißen. McGonagalls Blick verdüsterte sich, da war Ärger in der Luft. Sie eilte auf den Vertrauensschüler zu und verschwand mit ihm in Richtung ihres Büros.

"Hermine?", sprach Neville das Mädchen vorsichtig an.

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn ängstlich an, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Es tut mir leid!", entschuldigte er sich ehrlich bei ihr.

Sie entspannte sich etwas, sagte jedoch noch immer nichts und die anderen Mitschüler sahen gebannt zu den beiden.

"Weißt du, Harry ist wie ein Bruder für mich geworden. Er hat schlimme Dinge erlebt, ich wollte ihn schützen. Es tut mir leid.", erklärte er erneut.

Harry sah seinen Freund gerührt an, er hatte ihn als Bruder bezeichnet, was ihn glücklich machte.

Die Gryffindors waren neugierig und spekulierten, was ihm widerfahren sein könnte und heizten die Gerüchteküche an. Hermine entspannte sich vollends und nickte ihm zu.

"Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung, Neville. Allerdings würde es mich interessieren, was du mit den schlimmen Dingen meinst.", platzte es auch gleich aus ihr heraus.

Sie schielte dabei zu Harry, der traurig wurde und seinen Kopf senkte. Sie bereute gleich, die Frage gestellt zu haben, sie schluckte trocken. Es gab ihr einen Stich, den Jungen wegen ein paar Worten von ihr so traurig zu sehen.

"Tut mir leid, Hermine, es ist sein Geheimnis!", entschuldigte sich Neville. Sie nickte verstehend.

"Du meine Güte!", rief sie aus. "Wir kommen beinahe zu spät zum Unterricht!".

Der ganze Tisch erhob sich und eilte aus der Halle in ihre Unterrichtsräume. Die Erstklässler hatten gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!

**A/N**: Die Äußerungen des Hutes werden in einem der nächsten Kapitel erläutert, bezüglich 'Nachfahre der Gründer'. Ich bitte um Geduld.


	33. Schulalltag

**A/N:** Herzlichen Dank an alle meine Reviewer und die Aufbauenden Mails! Hier das neue Pitel:

**Kapitel 32: Schulalltag**

Die Gryffindor Erstklässler eilten in den Fluren zu den Kerkern, wobei Harry die Gruppe anzuführen schien. Offenbar wurde er der inoffizielle Anführer der Jüngsten, nur hatte er es noch nicht begriffen. Sie hatten zusammen mit den Ravenclaws Unterricht, was den Schwarzhaarigen erleichtert ausatmen lies, auf die Slytherins hatte er im Moment keine Lust. Draco erblickte die Gryffindors und entdeckte Harry, auf den er sogleich zueilte und ihn Brüderlich umarmte, gefolgt von Neville. Die anderen, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, sahen dem verwundert zu, da das Trio eine so enge Freundschaft hatte.

"Hallo, Harry! Und? Wie war deine erste Nacht bei den Löwen?", fragte der blonde seinen Freund auch gleich schelmisch grinsend.

"Uhm, ganz ruhig soweit?", antwortete der ihm irritiert.

"Das sah aber nicht so aus, als ihr hereingekommen seid!", teilte er die Beobachtungen der Raben mit und sah Neville auffordernd an.

Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa und Hermine rettete ihn.

"Es war nichts Besonderes, Draco. Neville hatte Harry verteidigt, nachdem er angegriffen wurde!", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Draco horchte auf, genauso wie der Rest der Raben: "Angegriffen? Wer hat dich angegriffen?", zischte Draco wütend und hatte seinen Stab in der Hand.

Nun war es an Hermine, rosa Wangen zu bekommen: "Ihabintrete!", nuschelte sie leise vor sich hin.

"Wie bitte?", fragte der Junge wütend nach.

"Ich habe ihn getreten!", sagte sie nun lauter, das es in den Gängen widerhallte.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen: "Wieso hast du meinen Bruder getreten?", er war sehr wütend.

"Ich habe sie gereizt, Draco, und sie hat sich entschuldigt!", fuhr Harry dazwischen, sichtlich gerührt, dass ihn auch Draco als Bruder sah.

Der Blonde entspannte sich sichtlich, was die Raben ausatmen lies. Sie waren es nicht gewohnt, dass sie in Streits verwickelt waren.

"Sagt mal, wieso nennt ihr Harry euren Bruder? Er ist doch überhaupt nicht mit euch verwandt?", fragte Ron verwundert und musterte die drei.

"DAS geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Ronald!", zischte nun Hermine zu dem rothaarigen der erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

"Wieso so gereizt, Hermine?", zischte nun Ron zurück.

"Selbst bei Muggeln fragt man nicht nach. Es ist unhöflich sie nach ihren Motiven zu fragen, weshalb sie sich als Brüder ansehen. Das ist alleine ihre Sache!", zischte sie erbost und die Raben nickten zustimmend.

Hermine wurde langsam wütend über die bornierte und infantile Art des Jungen.

"Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!", raunte eine ölige Stimme von der Tür zum Labor.

Alle drehten sich erschrocken um, als sie dort eine Übergroße Fledermaus mit verschränkten Armen stehen sahen, die an die Tür gelehnt war. Alle starrten den Zaubertrankprofessor an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe. Er hatte Gryffindor Punkte gegeben? Und das freiwillig, außerhalb des Unterrichts? Die Gerüchte stimmten also nicht. Harry musterte seinen Freund. Sein Gesicht war die kalte und abweisende Maske, aber in seinen Augen konnte er definitiv Belustigung sehen, genauso wie Draco. Sie sahen sich kurz an und grinsten offen, was dem Professor arrogant eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

"Uhm, verzeihen Sie bitte, Professor.", stammelte Hermine zu dem Lehrer.

"Sie haben als Muggelgeborene Hexe mehr Intelligenz und Weisheit bewiesen als jemand, der sich Reinblütig nennt. Daher haben sie sich die Punkte redlich verdient! Und nun sofort in das Klassenzimmer!", erklärte er sich und jagte die Schüler in den Raum.

Ron sah beschämt zu Boden. Sie hatte ja Recht. Neville, Harry, Draco und Hermine setzten sich in eine Reihe, Ron stellte sich daneben hin und sah sie bittend an. Das braunhaarige Mädchen blickte hilfesuchend zu ihren Tischnachbarn. Keiner rührte sich, nur Harry nickte beinahe unmerklich. Hermine befreite den Stuhl neben sich von ihrer Tasche, damit der Rothaarige sich setzen konnte. Dies tat er erleichtert.

"Tschuldigung!", nuschelte er leise in ihre Richtung.

"Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, Ronald, sondern bei ihnen!", flüsterte sie zurück. Dabei deutete sie auf die Jungen neben ihr.

"Miss Granger, auch wenn ich Ihnen Recht geben muss: Wenden Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Unterricht!", forderte Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme, der direkt vor ihr stand.

"Ja, Professor!", antwortete sie ihm dann auch artig.

Severus bekam langsam Respekt vor dem Mädchen. Sie war Intelligent, Weise und wusste mehr, als sie eigentlich musste, und sie war sozial sehr kompetent, was man nicht von allen sagen konnte.

Der Grünäugige fand die Attitüde interessant, die Ron und Hermine zeigten. Nur hatte der rothaarige Junge noch einiges zu lernen, wie er feststellen musste. Seine Brüder und er waren durch die Okklumentik geistig weiter als die restlichen Erstklässler, nur Hermine war schon immer sehr intelligent.

"Mister Potter!", zischte eine ölige Stimme vor ihm.

"Ja, Professor?", antwortete er zu ihm und blickte in sein indifferentes Gesicht.

"Sie scheinen es wohl nicht für notwendig zu erachten, meinem Unterricht zu folgen?", raunte Snape ihm zu.

Der Schüler linste an ihm vorbei, entdeckte, dass die Tafel leer war und antwortete dem Professor:

"Nun, Professor, der Unterricht hat noch gar nicht angefangen, Sir. Also gibt es noch gar nichts, dem ich folgen könnte!", meinte dieser Aalglatt. Die anderen sogen scharf die Luft ein.

"Mister Potter, Sie bleiben nach dem Unterricht hier!", befahl er ihm und ging mit wehender Robe zu seinem Pult.

"Heute lernen Sie die Grundlagen zur Zubereitung der Zaubertränke. Es ist äußerst wichtig, seine Zutaten sehr genau zu bearbeiten und in den angegebenen Mengen hinzuzufügen. Ein kleiner Teil zu viel oder zu wenig, oder falsch zerkleinerte Zutaten können einen Trank unbrauchbar machen oder eine komplett andere Wirkung haben. Nicht minder unwichtig ist auch die Zuführung der Hitze und das Umrühren. Hier reichen schon wenige Grad Abweichung oder die falsche Anzahl der Rührbewegungen oder in die falsche Richtung aus, damit der Kessel detoniert. Auch müssen Ihre Werkzeuge steril sein und keine Reste von Zutaten oder alten Zaubertränken dürfen anhaften. Penible Sauberkeit und präzises arbeiten sind die Essenz der Tränkezubereitung.", erklärte der Lehrer den Schülern die Grundlagen der Tränkezubereitung.

Severus machte eine Pause, damit die Schüler, die mitgeschrieben hatten, ihre Sätze beenden konnten. Dabei musterte er seine Schüler und besonders seinen Lord, der ihn belustigt in die Augen blickte, aber wieder weiter seine Notizen machte.

"Heute werden Sie sich an einem sehr einfachen Heiltrank versuchen. Nur die brauchbaren werde ich nach dem Unterricht in den Krankenflügel bringen, damit sie dort verwendet werden können. Überlegen Sie es sich gut, ob Sie sich Verletzen wollen, wenn Sie Ihrem eigenen Gebräu kein Vertrauen schenken. An der Tafel steht das Rezept, die Zutaten nehmen Sie aus dem Schrank. Fangen Sie an!", damit erschien an der Tafel das Rezept, die Türen des Vorratsschrankes öffneten sich und die Schüler holten sich die Zutaten aus dem Schrank, der einen seltsamen Geruch verströmte.

Draco und Neville hatten absolut keine Probleme mit diesem einfachen Trank, da sie in der Lerngruppe auf Potter Manor reichlich Erfahrungen gesammelt hatten. Sie kannten zwar das Rezept nicht, aber die Anweisungen auf der Tafel waren eindeutig. Ron versaute beinahe den Trank, wenn Hermine nicht Eingegriffen hätte.

"Nein Ronald! Zuerst die Rüssel der Moskitos, danach die zerkleinerten Echsenaugen, dann erst die Fellpopel des Langhaarigen Riesenzwergesel! Hast du überhaupt schon umgerührt?", flüsterte sie leise in Richtung von einem schwitzenden Weasley.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern reagierte auf ihre Hinweise. Der Trank wäre sonst unbrauchbar geworden und sie hätten keine Punkte dafür erhalten.

Der Unterricht lief noch eine halbe Stunde, die drei Jungen waren aber schon fertig mit der Zubereitung, reinigten ihre Werkzeuge, füllten kleine Phiolen ab, die sie beschrifteten und auf das Pult schweben ließen.

Der Professor sah erschrocken auf die Phiolen, die sich auf seinem Pult niederließen und prüfte, von wem sie stammten.

"Black, Longbottom, Potter! Denken Sie, Sie sind fertig mit Ihrem Trank?", fragte er sie höhnisch und hielt die Tränke gegen das Licht.

Ein artiges, dreistimmiges "Ja, Professor Snape!", war die Antwort.

Dieser stand ungläubig auf, ging mit wehender Robe auf die drei Schüler zu und blickte in ihre Kessel. Dort war ein rosafarben schimmernder Zaubertrank mit der Konsistenz von Sirup, der einen säuerlichen Geruch verströmte, der an Erbrochenes erinnerte. In jedem Kessel war das Gleiche zu finden.

"Sie denken, dass Ihr Gebräu funktioniert?", fragte er die drei Jungen arrogant.

Ein erneutes, artiges dreistimmiges "Ja, Professor Snape!", erhielt er als Antwort.

"Ich denke, dem ist nicht so!", stellte der Professor kühl fest, wohl wissend, dass die Tränke perfekt gelungen waren.

Der Grünäugige kniff die Augen zusammen, was den Lehrer amüsiert seine Augenbraue heben lies. Durch die schnelle Bewegung des kleinen Schwarzhaarigen zuckten alle zusammen. Er stand ruckartig auf, dass sein Stuhl lautstark nach hinten rutschte, kramte nach seinem Obsidian Messer und blickte wütend in die schwarzen Augen seines Lehrers, in denen er Neugierde erkannte. Der Junge schnaubte einmal und schnitt sich dreimal quer über seinen Arm, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder eine Regung eines Schmerzes. Er hielt seinen Blutenden Arm dem Professor unter die Nase; sie lieferten sich ein Blickduell.

Hermine hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, die andern Mädchen waren bleich, der Rest beobachtete interessiert das treiben. Harry nahm eine Pipette und füllte diese mit dem Trank, den er auf die Schnitte tropfen lies. Umgehend verheilten die Schnitte und einen Moment später war nichts mehr zu sehen. Der Professor senkte seinen Blick kurz auf den geheilten Arm und blickte wieder in die grünen Augen seines Schülers, der ihn nun herausfordernd musterte.

"Fünf Punkte für Potter. Dafür, dass er den Mumm hat sein eigenes Gebräu zu testen. Zehn Punkte für Potter, weil sein Trank korrekt zubereitet wurde und fünf Punkte von Potter, weil er die Einrichtung der Schule mit seinem Blut besudelt hat!", raunte er in den stillen Saal.

Die anderen Schüler beendeten ihre Tränke und lieferten eine Phiole zur Bewertung ab. Als die Schulglocke läutete, sprangen alle auf und stürmten aus dem Labor. Nur der Grünäugige blieb noch, wie es ihm befohlen wurde. Seine Freunde würden vor der Tür auf ihn warten.

"Musste das sein, Harry?", sprach ihn auch gleich Severus an, nachdem der letzte Umhang zur Türe draußen war.

"Das musste sein!", antwortete er amüsiert, dass der Lehrer schnauben musste.

"Stimmt das, was ich vorhin an der Tür hörte?", fragte er nun interessiert.

"Ja, das stimmt alles, Severus. Die Sache ist für mich erledigt.", gab Harry Antwort.

"Warum wolltest du mich sprechen?", fragte nun der jüngere neugierig.

"Newt!", schnaubte der ältere kurz.

"Verstehe, ich wollte dich auch fragen. Was ist mit ihm?", erkundigte sich nun der Junge.

"Er zeigt außerordentliches Interesse an dir sowie an den übrigen Schülern bis zum fünften Jahr.", warnte er ihn.

"Verstehe! Ich werde auf ihn achten!", bestätigte dieser.

"Gut! Du musst jetzt zu Flitwick!", warf Severus ihn aus dem Labor.

"Was wollte der Professor von dir?", platzte es auch gleich neugierig aus Hermine, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

"Er hat mich gemaßregelt, weil ich seiner Meinung nach barsch zu ihm war.", antwortet er geknickt. Die Portraits lauschten aufmerksam.

"Habt ihr auf mich gewartet?", fragte er seine Begleiter.

"Natürlich!", antwortete ihm Draco, als wäre es nicht offensichtlich.

"Danke!", sagte er ergriffen.

Die Tür zu Zauberkunst stand noch offen, glücklicherweise war Professor Flitwick noch nicht anwesend. Sie betraten den Raum; sie hatten wieder mit den Raben zusammen Unterricht. Ron winkte sie her, er hatte Plätze freigehalten. Die anderen setzten sich dankbar. Der Rothaarige fragte auch gleich die gelockte Braunhaarige, was Snape wollte. Sie gab ihm Auskunft, da es kein Geheimnis war und um Gerüchten vorzubeugen.

Der Professor betrat den Raum und die Gespräche verstummten. Alle sahen gespannt auf den kleinen Lehrer, der gerade auf einen Stapel Bücher kletterte.

"Guten Tag, liebe Kinder!", begrüßte er sie fröhlich. "Bei mir werdet ihr lernen, Dinge schweben zu lassen oder zu sich zu rufen und ähnliches.", er sah belustigt in die Runde. "Zuerst wollen wir es mit einem sehr einfachen Spruch versuchen. Dem Wingardium Leviosa".

Damit verteilte er an jeden Schüler eine Feder. Vor Draco stockte er kurz. Er war offenbar irritiert weil einer seiner Raben zwischen den Löwen saß und nicht gerupft wurde. Der Professor erklärte den Schülern ausgiebig, wie der Spruch funktionierte und wie sie ihn zu betonen hatten. Nach der Theorie meinte er, als er zufrieden nickte:

"Gut, Kinder! Sie können nun Ihre Zauberstäbe benutzen und versuchen, die Feder zum Schweben zu bringen.", wies er seine Schüler an.

Man hörte ein vielstimmiges Wingardium Leviosa, aber keine Feder rührte sich. Professor Flitwick ging durch die Reihen und gab hinweise, wo noch falsch betont oder eine falsche Bewegung durchgeführt wurde. Der Schwarzhaarige tat dasselbe in seinem Umkreis, egal aus welchem Haus sie waren. Der Professor war konsterniert, als er den Grünäugigen sah, wie er seinen Mitschülern half, die Feder zum Schweben zu bringen, seine aber vernachlässigte. Er war beeindruckt, dass er auch seinen Raben half und auf ihre Fragen einging, die er absolut korrekt und sehr verständlich beantwortete, wie er hörte.

"Mister Potter.", sprach der Lehrer seinen Schüler an, der sich erschrocken umdrehte. "Haben Sie Ihre Feder schon zum Schweben gebracht?", fragte er ihn ermahnend, da er sich lieber zuerst um seine Feder kümmern sollte.

"Wingardium Leviosa!", meinte dieser laut und deutlich. Die Feder erhob sich und schwebte wie an Seilen aufgehängt im Klassenzimmer herum.

"Sehr gut, Mister Potter, Sie haben Talent!", stellte er euphorisch fest. "Zehn Punkte für Sie. Allerdings kommt das Fliegen lassen erst in zwei Wochen dran. Ich bin beeindruckt!", sagte er weiter zu seinem Schüler und verbeugte sich leicht.

Der schwarzhaarige Schüler rutschte immer weiter nach unten. Er versuchte, sich unsichtbar zu machen, was aber mit seinem leuchtend roten Kopf unmöglich war. Seine Freunde und der Lehrer sahen dies amüsiert. Der weitere Unterricht verlief ereignislos, da sich Harry versuchte, zurückzuhalten, um nicht weiter aufzufallen. Es läutete zum Mittag und alle Schüler der ersten Klassenstufe gingen geschlossen zur großen Halle. Die Gruppe wurde von Harry Potter angeführt, einen halben Schritt hinter ihm waren Draco und Neville zu finden, einen ganzen Schritt hinter den beiden gingen Hermine und Ronald. Hinter den beiden liefen die restlichen Löwen, gefolgt von den Raben. Alle Schüler, die sie antrafen, machten unwillkürlich Platz, als die Gruppe die Gänge passierte. Selbst die Schlangen ließen sich zu einer Reaktion herab: Sie starrten ihnen mit offenem Mund nach. Die Gruppe marschierte durch die offene Tür in die große Halle. Die Schüler verteilten sich an ihre Tische und setzten sich auf ihren jeweiligen Platz. Severus beobachtete das ungewöhnliche Verhalten der Raben, da sie sich normalerweise nicht so schnell jemanden anschlossen. Er würde mal seinen Patensohn fragen, was vorgefallen war.

Dumbles war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er das seltsame Verhalten der anderen zum Glück für Harry nicht mitbekam. Nur Professor McGonagall nahm dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zur Kenntnis. Die Mahlzeit war reichhaltig, in Gedanken sprach er ein Lob an die Elfen in Hogwarts aus. Minütlich drehten sich immer öfters immer mehr Gesichter zu dem gemütlich essenden schwarzhaarigen Schüler um und tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Die Gerüchteküche funktionierte tadellos, wie immer eigentlich. Das verhalten von Harry während dem Unterricht bei Snape und Flitwick breitete sich aus wie ein Buschfeuer in Australien zur Trockenzeit. Die Freunde von Harry und ihn selbst kümmerte es nicht, er hatte sich für solche Fälle ein dickes Fell zugelegt.

"Sieh an, Potter hat also Mumm in den Knochen?", ätzte eine Stimme hinter dem Grünäugigen Jungen, der in aller Ruhe weiter das Roastbeef genoss.

"He, ich rede mit dir, Potter!", ätzte der Störenfried genervt weiter.

Der Angeätzte drehte sich zu Neville um und fragte ihn verwundert: "Sag mal, Neville: hörst du das auch? Ich habe so ein komisches Geräusch in den Ohren!", fragte er ihn sarkastisch.

Neville horchte kurz auf: "Vorhin habe ich es auch gehört, aber im Moment ist Ruhe!", bestätigte er seine akustischen Beobachtungen.

Hermine folgte mit offenem Mund diesem Dialog und musterte den Slytherin, dessen Kopf immer röter wurde.

"Was glotzt du so? Minderwertiges Schlammblut!", zischte er Hermine an, die nun mit ihren Tränen kämpfte und ihren Mund fest zusammengekniffen hatte.

In der Halle herrschte absolute Stille! Alle verfolgten inzwischen den sich anbahnenden Disput. Harry reagierte nun, als er dieses Schimpfwort hörte und sah, wie es seiner Freundin zu schaffen machte. Selbst die anderen Gryffindors blickten wütend zu dem Slytherin, griffen aber nicht ein. Er legte das Besteck beiseite, tupfte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab, stand auf und drehte sich zu dem Störenfried, der ihn abfällig musterte.

"Nun, Flint, mir scheint, du bist schwachherzig sowie maliziös, oder warum kommst du mit drei anderen Schülern her, um Erstklässler an ihrem ersten Schultag zu brüskieren und eine Mitschülerin zu Brandmarken?", fragte er ihn nonchalant und starrte dabei in die Augen des Älteren.

"Du wagst es, mich feige zu nennen, du wertloses Halbblut?", zischte Flint wütend zu dem ungerührten Erstklässler.

Snape und McGonagall erhoben sich eiligst, um die beiden zu trennen. Minerva wollte nicht, dass einer ihrer Schüler verletzt wurde und Severus wollte nicht, dass sein Schüler getötet wurde.

"In der Tat. Nur ist mein Blut genauso rot wie deines, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich nicht einer falschen Schlange huldige und vor ihm devot auf dem staubigen Boden dienere!", bestätigte der Jüngere die Aussage des Älteren.

Die gesamte Halle sog scharf die Luft ein, da er zynisch über den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gesprochen hat. Die beiden Lehrer beschleunigten ihre Schritte.

Flint und seine Begleiter zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und hielten sie ihm unter die Nase. Neville stellte sich neben seinen Bruder, wenig später Draco und nach kurzem zögern eine eingeschüchterte Hermine und Ron.

"Bitte setzt euch wieder hin, sonst sind wir Privilegierter als die drei Herren vor uns.", bat Harry freundlich seine Mitschüler, die sich nach kurzem zögern wieder auf ihre Plätze begaben und sich weiter um ihre Mahlzeit kümmerten.

"Ha! Denkst du, du bist stärker als ich, du elendiger Wurm?", höhnte der Slytherin und wedelte dabei mit seinem Stab gefährlich unter dessen Nase herum.

"Nein, ich weiß es!", antwortete der bedrohte kurz und verschränkte hämisch Grinsend, aber defensiv, die Arme vor der Brust.

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte eine ölige Stimme plötzlich neben den beiden.

"Professor Snape! Potter hat mich unprovoziert beleidigt und mich feige genannt. Ich wollte ihm Manieren beibringen!", log er seinen Hauslehrer an.

"Mister Potter?", fragte seine Hauslehrerin ihren Schüler.

"Professor McGonagall, Mister Flint hat mich und meine Mitschülerin und Freundin, Miss Granger, auf das widerwärtigste beleidigt. Ich wollte ihre Ehre verteidigen!", stellte er empört klar. Dabei ließ er seinen Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen.

"Ich denke, Harry hat es nicht so gemeint, als er Mister Flint beleidigte.", mischte sich nun der Schulleiter ein.

Sämtliche Köpfe flogen zu dem alten Mann, der erstens: Harry mit dem Vornamen angesprochen hatte, was unüblich war, und zweitens: sich auf die Seite des Slytherins schlug, der offensichtlich die Tatsachen verdrehte.

"Ich wäre ihnen verbunden, wenn ich die Bestrafung durchführen dürfte, Schulleiter!", bat der Zaubertränkeprofessor ölig mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen.

"Gut, Severus. Harry ist bei dir dann in guten Händen!", erlaubte er Severus den Schüler zu maßregeln.

Empörte Ausrufe in der ganzen Halle waren die folge. Selbst am Lehrertisch wurde auf das heftigste diskutiert. McGonagall schnappte nach Luft und sogar Newt war erbost. Nur die Slytherins klatschten Beifall für die Bestrafung des Jungen.

"Mister Potter! Heute Abend acht Uhr im Labor und nehmen sie die Drachenlederhandschuhe mit!", befahl der Zaubertränkeprofessor und ging mit wehender Robe aus der großen Halle.

Der Schulleiter drehte sich um und ging mit einem selbstgefälligem Grinsen zurück zu seinem Platz, während der eben bestrafte Schüler nun sein Gemüse aufaß. Die anderen sahen ihn ungläubig an, weil er nüchtern seine unbillige Sanktion akzeptierte. Er tupfte sich erneut seinen Mund ab, prüfte die Schultasche und erhob sich.

"Wir haben in zehn Minuten Verteidigung. Wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen, sollten wir jetzt aufbrechen.", brachte der Junge den Stundenplan in Erinnerung, was seine Mitschüler und sogar Newt zur Räson brachte.

Diesmal waren die Löwen zusammen mit den Schlangen im Klassenzimmer, was von den Löwen Stirn runzelnd hingenommen werden musste. Die Tür zum Büro des Professors öffnete sich, heraus trat Professor Newt, der lächelnd zu seinem Pult ging.

"Guten Tag, liebe Schüler. Mein Name ist Professor Newt. Ich bin euer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.", stellte er sich freundlich vor. "In meinem Unterricht werdet ihr lernen, euch gegen Angriffe zu verteidigen und entsprechend zu reagieren. Duelle werde ich nicht vor dem nächsten Jahr durchführen. Zuerst müsst ihr die Theorie lernen, die hinter einem Schild, beispielsweise dem Protego, steht. Der Schild benötigt eine kleine Bewegung des Stabes sowie den Spruch Protego", er erzeugte den Schild, "um ihn erfolgreich zu erzeugen und dahinter Schutz zu suchen. Die stärke variiert je nach Kraft, die in den Spruch gelegt wird. Es ist nicht gleichzusetzen mit der Lautstärke, mit der er gesprochen wird. Ein stummer Schild kann wesentlich stärker sein als ein gebrüllter. Habt ihr das soweit verstanden?"

Während er sprach ging er durch die Reihen und warf einen Blick auf die Pergamente, um zu prüfen, was die Schüler sich notierten. Die Schüler folgten Aufmerksam den Worten des Professors, alle konnten ihm soweit folgen. Nachdem alle zustimmend nickten, fuhr er fort:

"Gut! Ihr nehmt jetzt euren Stab und zeichnet ein "P" in die Luft. Bitte beachtet, dass sich die Linien berühren!" wies er seine Schüler an und demonstrierte an einer Flammenlinie, was er meinte.

Allgemeines Fuchteln war die folge dieser Anweisung. Teilweise wurde in weiten Gesten gezeichnet, teilweise in sehr engem Feld und teilweise so, wie es angemessen war. Zwei Schüler waren gelangweilt und halfen ihren Nachbarn etwas bei der Übung. Neville half Hermine und Ron wurde von Harry geholfen. Der Professor beobachtete das Duo welches erfolgreich das wissen vermittelte.

"Mister Potter!", sprach der Lehrer seinen Schüler an, der ihm nun in das Gesicht blickte.

"Ja, Professor?", erwiderte er höflich. Schließlich hatte er ihm nichts getan.

"Ich finde es lobenswert, dass Sie Ihren Mitschülern helfen, dem Stoff zu folgen, nur sollten Sie sich selbst nicht außer Acht lassen!", ermahnte ihn der Lehrer.

Harry verstand, auf was der Professor hinaus wollte, erzeugte einen unterdurchschnittlichen Protego und sah ihm anschließend wieder in das Gesicht.

"Sehr gut, Mister Potter. Fünf Punkte für Sie, aber legen Sie etwas mehr Kraft in den Schild. Momentan ist er sehr schwach!", lobte der Lehrer ihn und gab auch gleich den Hinweis.

"Danke, Professor Newt!", bedankte er sich höflich und übte weiter mit Ron.

Nach einer halben Stunde erkannte der Professor, dass alle Schüler die Bewegung beherrschten. Er setzte sich auf das Pult und musterte seine Schüler.

"Sehr gut. Bitte stellen sie die Übungen ein.", die Schüler taten wie verlangt, "Nun werden wir die Aussprache des Wortes üben. Das "P" muss deutlich zu hören sein genauso wie das "T". Das "O" darf nicht zu lange betont werden. Der Protego ist zwar ein einfacher Schild, der eigentlich immer funktioniert, nur wenn die Aussprache falsch erfolgt, hat er nicht die gewünschte Stärke.", erklärte er weiter nach ungläubigen blicken. "Bitte sprechen sie mir nach: Protego!"

In den nächsten zehn Minuten wurden die Aussprache und Formulierungen exzessiv geübt. Kurz vor der Pause sprach der Professor noch einmal zu den Schülern:

"Sehr gut! Ich bin zufrieden mit Ihnen, daher erteile ich ihnen jeweils zehn Punkte für ihre Häuser, da Sie gut mitgearbeitet haben. Bisher haben wir nur die Theorie erlernt. Sind irgendwelche Fragen?", lobte er seine Schüler und sah anschließend interessiert in die Runde.

Eine Hand hob sich: "Ja, Mister Goyle?", sprach er ihn Erwartungsvoll an.

"Professor Newt, der Protego schützt aber nicht vor den gefährlicheren Flüchen!", stellte er klar.

"Da haben Sie Recht, Mister Goyle. Nur ist es ratsam, zuerst die Grundlagen zu erlernen und da sind nun mal die einfachen Flüche und Schilde am besten dafür geeignet. Wenn ich gleich mit einem stärkeren Schild angefangen hätte, wären sie wahrscheinlich überfordert gewesen. Ob wohl das Ministerium es nicht gerne sieht, wird zu Hause oft gezaubert und die Eltern bringen den Kindern die Flüche bei. Falls ihnen dieser Schild zu einfach sein sollte, können sie gerne ihre Mitschüler unterstützen, wie es zum Beispiel Mister Longbottom bei Miss Granger und Mister Potter bei Mister Weasley getan hat!", beantwortete er die Frage und wies ihn zurecht, da er indirekt seine Methoden kritisiert hatte.

Es klingelte zur Pause, dadurch stieg der Geräuschpegel im Klassenzimmer deutlich an. Die Schlangen empörten sich über die Aussage des Professors, gaben ihm aber hinter Vorgehaltener Hand Recht. Die Löwen quatschten über alles mögliche, nur zwei Jungen nicht.

"Du, Harry? Woher kannst du das alles eigentlich? Du bist doch angeblich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen.", flüsterte Ron leise zu seinem Sitznachbarn.

Er war allerdings so laut, dass es trotzdem fast alle gehört hatten und jetzt interessiert lauschten.

Angesprochener seufzte innerlich. "Das stimmt soweit. Bis ich acht war, habe ich bei der Tante, Onkel und Cousin ausharren müssen, bis durch eine glückliche Fügung meine Paten mich von dort weggeholt hatten. Sie haben mir dann ein paar Dinge beigebracht.", antwortete Harry ihm wahrheitsgemäß und stark verallgemeinert.

Neville gluckste leise, bei Hermine konnte man erkennen wie ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete, die Slytherins sahen ihn interessiert an und Professor Newt musterte den Schüler.

"Uhm, Harry, du sagtest ‚ausharren' und ‚weggeholt'. Hat es dir bei deinen Verwandten nicht gefallen?", hakte das braungelockte Mädchen nach.

"Die Stunde beginnt gleich wieder. Bitte setzen Sie sich!", rettete ihn Professor Newt und kurz darauf die Klingel.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte erleichtert. Allerdings sah Hermine, dass ihrem Freund eine kleine Träne verstohlen die Wange hinunterschlich. So etwas ging nun mal nicht spurlos an einem vorbei. Sie nahm sich vor, im Gemeinschaftsraum nachzufragen. Die zweite Stunde verlief gut. Die Schüler übten den Schild, bis dieser Erfolgreich länger stabil blieb. Ironischerweise hatte Goyle die größten Probleme mit dem Schild. Kurz vor dem Ende der zweiten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erhob der Professor noch einmal seine Stimme:

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Ihnen. Sie haben gute Fortschritte gemacht. Haben Sie Fragen?", er sah erwartungsvoll durch die Reihen, aber niemand meldete sich. "Gut! Als Hausaufgabe üben sie den Schild mit ihren Mitschülern. Ich erwarte, dass bis zum nächsten Mal Ihre Schilde effizienter sind, da ich diese erproben werde!", einige Schüler sahen ihn entsetzt an. "Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht die unverzeihlichen benutzen!", letzteres fügte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu, was den Schwarzhaarigen irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

Die Schulklingel verkündete das Ende dieser Stunde. Die Schüler packten ihre Bücher ein, verstauten ihre Zauberstäbe und gingen zur Tür.

"Mister Potter, auf ein Wort bitte!", behielt er Harry da.

Er drehte sich um und sah den Professor irritiert an. Neville, Ron und Hermine blieben ebenfalls da, um ihrem Freund beistand zu leisten. Der Lehrer sah die drei anderen Schüler direkt an und sagte in einem schärferen Ton zu ihnen:

"Ich möchte mit Mister Potter alleine sprechen! Da haben sie nichts dabei verloren!", warf er die drei andern hinaus, die entschuldigend ihren Freund anblickten.

Nachdem sich die Tür erneut geschlossen hatte, legte Newt einen Stillezauber über die Tür, was den Grünäugigen nach seinen Zauberstab tasten ließ.

"Keine Sorge, Harry, ich will dir nichts tun.", versuchte der ihn zu beruhigen; das Gegenteil war der Fall. "Ich wollte dich Fragen, was du wegen dem Stein der Weisen unternehmen willst.", sprach der Professor ungerührt weiter.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen drohend an.

"Wer sind sie?", zischte dieser ihm drohend zu.

Der Mann gluckste belustigt: "Nun, Harry. Ich bin sicher, du weist, wer ich bin. Schließlich haben wir ja eine Ewigkeit zusammen verbracht. Du, ich und Mo…", dabei verwandelte er sein äußeres in einen Mann Ende dreißig mit Kastanienbraunem Haar und blauen Augen die amüsiert funkelten.

"Merlin!", rief Harry erfreut aus und umarmte ihn Brüderlich, nachdem er seinen Stab verstaute.

"Sag, was machst du hier?", erkundigte sich sein ehemaliger Schüler.

"Dich unterrichten?", antwortete er ihm ironisch.

"Ha, Ha!", war die gespielt beleidigte Antwort des Jungen.

"Ich wollte dir unter die Arme greifen, um den Stein der Weisen zu finden. Was hast du vor?", fragte Merlin ihn erneut.

"Ich habe mich schon mit Ginny darüber unterhalten und ich bin auch ihrer Meinung. Sie wollte Remus nach Gringotts schicken, weil der Stein dort noch sein müsste. Ich wollte die Kobolde fragen, ob ich den Stein gegen ein Imitat austauschen kann, damit ihn Riddle nicht nutzen kann.", erklärte er sein vorhaben um den Stein.

"Ich Stimme zu, allerdings werde ich mit Remus mitgehen. Die Kobolde werden ihm den Stein nicht geben wollen, weil es gegen ihre Politik verstößt.", gab er ihm Recht und überlegte laut.

"Das denke ich nicht, Merlin.", antwortete er ihm der ihn fragend ansah, "Der Chefkobold hat mir seine Unterstützung zugesagt. Zwar nicht als Waffenbrüder sondern in der Bank!", erklärte er ihm grinsend, was aber langsam verschwand, Merlin sah in noch fragender an.

"Verdammt! Woher wusste der Kobold, warum ich seine Dienste noch einmal in Anspruch nehmen muss? Er hat mich damals so komisch angesehen, als ich den Becher geholt habe!", er war verwirrt.

"Kobolde sind stark unterschätzte magische Wesen. Sie stecken voller Überraschungen.", sagte sein ehemaliger Mentor kryptisch zu ihm, dass er nur schnauben konnte.

"Merlin, ich muss zurück, sonst stehen gleich Neville und Draco mit Severus in der Tür. Apropos Severus: Er ist dir gegenüber sehr argwöhnisch!", stellte er klar.

"Wirklich?", fragte er belustigt nach, "Das könnte lustig werden.", seine Augen funkelten Belustigt, was Harry eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

"Wir sehen uns!", verabschiedete sich der Schwarzhaarige und drehte sich zur Tür um.

"In der Tat.", antwortete ihm Merlin, der jetzt wieder Professor Newt war.

_Kurz darauf in der Großen Halle_:

"Was wollte der Professor von dir?", bohrte Hermine gleich, als Harry sich auf seinen Platz in der Großen Halle setzte.

"Nichts besonderes.", sagte gefragter niedergeschlagen und nahm sich langsam ein Stück Kuchen das er noch langsamer kaute und ab und zu zuckte.

Severus sah dies und musterte besorgt den Jungen, genauso wie Draco vom Ravenclawtisch. Severus forderte ihn mit einem Blick auf, der auch sofort auf seinen Bruder zu ging, Neville tat es ihm nach.

"Was ist mit dir, Harry?", fragte Draco ihn besorgt. Neville und Hermine nickten zustimmend, während Ron sich interessiert aber abwartend verhielt.

"Nichts.", log er wütend in Richtung Lehrertisch blickend, was die anderen langsam panisch werden lies.

"Neville, was ist geschehen?", wollte Draco energisch wissen.

"Ich weiß es nicht! Nach dem Unterricht behielt ihn Professor Newt da. Wir wollten da bleiben, aber er hat uns rausgeworfen und einen Stillezauber auf die Tür gelegt. Wir wollten lauschen, darum haben wir den Zauber festgestellt!", antwortete er ihm was er wusste.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte seinen Bruder eindringlich. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und er zog heimlich seinen Zauberstab. Neville und Hermine schirmten ihn vor den Blicken der anderen ab, während der Blonde einen Spruch auf ihn sprach, der seinen Stab kurz tiefrot aufleuchten lies, was ihm ein entsetztes keuchen entriss. Alarmiert durch das verhalten der Erstklässler wandten sich nun auch die älteren Schüler zu ihrem berühmten Mitschüler. Severus und Newt sahen dem treiben gespannt und besorgt zu.

"Merlin!", rief Draco entsetzt. "Wer war das!", die Halle hörte aufmerksam zu.

"Wer war was?", fragte nun Hermine beinahe panisch.

"Irgend jemand hat einen starken Cruciatus auf Harry gesprochen und ihn sehr lange aufrecht gehalten!", rief er aufgebracht aus.

Die folgen dieses Satzes waren enorm. Die Halle explodierte vor Entsetzen. Ein Unverzeihlicher? Hier in Hogwarts? Und dann noch auf Harry Potter? Wildeste Spekulationen waren die Folge. Die Lehrer waren erstarrt nach diesem Ausbruch. Einer ihrer Schüler wurde gefoltert! Severus, Newt, McGonagall, Poppy und Dumbles eilten auf den Schüler zu, der stark geschwächt am Tisch saß.

Neville, Draco, Hermine und nun Ron schirmten ihren Mitschüler vor Newt ab.

"Er war zuletzt mit ihnen zusammen!", zischte Hermine in seine Richtung und deutete mit dem Finger auf den Mann.

Severus und McGonagall zogen ihre Stäbe und bedrohten den neuen Lehrer.

"Nein, er war es nicht!", schützte Harry ihn mit leiser Stimme. Beide sahen ihn verwundert an.

"Wie kommen Sie zu der Annahme, dass Mister Potter mit einem Cruciatus belegt worden sein soll, Mister Black?", fragte ihn Dumbles aalglatt und Harry versteifte sich.

"In der Bibliothek der Malfoys fand ich ein Buch. Darin ist der Zauber beschrieben. Ich wendete ihn mehrmals auf meine Mutter an, nachdem ihr mein Erzeuger weh getan hatte!", erklärte er sich.

"So einen Zauber gibt es nicht!", maßregelte ihn der Schulleiter. "Fünf Punkte von Ravenclaw, wegen des Lügens!", die große Halle summte.

"Den Zauber gibt es wirklich, sehen Sie?", widersprach er ihm und wiederholte die Prozedur.

"Zwanzig Punkte von Ravenclaw wegen Zauberns außerhalb des Klassenzimmers und zaubern auf einen Mitschüler!", bestrafte ihn Dumbles.

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. Poppy beugte sich herunter, um den Jungen zu Untersuchen, da er wirklich nicht gut aussah. Sie wendete einige Diagnosesprüche an und keuchte entsetzt.

"Und Poppy? Wie lautet deine Diagnose?", fragte McGonagall interessiert. Schließlich war er ihr Schüler und für ihn verantwortlich.

"Crucio! In den Rücken, zwanzig Minuten!", sagte sie kalt und flößte dem Jungen einen Trank ein.

"Wenn Sie denken, Sie können sich durch die Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen um das Nachsitzen heute Abend drücken, dann irren Sie sich, Mister Potter! Sie werden sich heute Abend um zwanzig Uhr nach wie vor bei mir einfinden! Diesmal lassen sie die Drachenlederhandschuhe in Ihrem Schlafsaal!", zischte Snape mit unterdrückter Wut in seine Richtung.

Harry nickte nur ergeben. Die Wut war nicht gegen ihn gerichtet, das wusste er, sondern gegen den Sprecher des Fluches.

Severus müsste eigentlich Tot umfallen, da ihm drei viertel der anwesenden Schüler tödliche Blicke schickten.

"Nein, Severus! Er wird die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen. Für Strafarbeiten ist er Momentan schlicht zu schwach!", widersprach die Heilerin dem Tränkeprofessor.

"So schlimm wird es auch nicht sein, Poppy. Er wird heute bei Severus Nachsitzen!", widersprach ihr nun auch Dumbles.

"Es geht schon, Madam Pomfrey. Ich werde mich nachher bei Professor Snape einfinden!", sagte er müde zu der Heilerin, die ihn nun besorgt musterte.

"Wenn Sie meinen, Mister Potter! Es ist ihr Körper! Was geht mich das an! Ich bin ja nur eine einfache Heilerin!", empörte sie sich. "Aber bis dahin bleiben sie im Krankenflügel! Verstanden?", fügte sie nun ernst hinzu.

"Ja, Madame Pomfrey!", bestätigte er ihre Anweisung, er hasste den Raum.

Zwei Minuten vor zwanzig Uhr klopfte es Müde an die Tür zum Tränke Labor.

"Herein!", schnarrte die ölige Stimme des Professors.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Ein müde und bleich aussehender Harry Potter trat ein und drückte die Tür in das Schloss. Der Professor legte den stärksten Privatsphäre Zauber auf den Raum, damit sie ungestört und ungehört blieben. Severus reichte ihm eine Phiole und führte ihn auf einen bequemen Stuhl.

"Wer war das, Harry? Newt?", fragte er ihn auch gleich.

"Newt auf keinen Fall, ich vertraue ihm. Wer das war? Ich habe zwar niemanden gesehen, aber einen Verdacht. Hast du ein Denkarium da? Normalerweise würde ich eines Herstellen, aber ich bin zu müde.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige leise.

Severus erhob sich und kramte sein Denkarium aus dem Schrank. Harry zog sich das Attentat aus dem Kopf und platzierte es in dem Gefäß. Nachdem Severus es sich angesehen hatte, saß er nachdenklich in seinem Stuhl.

"Es gibt nur einen, der Feige genug ist, jemanden von hinten anzugreifen: Dumbledore!", fasste er seinen Verdacht zusammen und Harry nickte zustimmend.

"Zu dem Schluss bin ich auch gekommen!", bestätigte eine ruhige, tiefe Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes.

Heraus trat Professor Newt der seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt hatte und funkelte Severus amüsiert an. Dieser sprang auf und hielt ihm erneut seinen Stab drohend unter die Nase, was von dem jüngsten im Raum müde, aber dennoch belustigt beobachtet wurde.

"Was wollen Sie? Wer sind Sie?", zischte Severus ihn drohend an; er konnte ihn nicht leiden.

"Was ich will? Den schuldigen an den Pranger stellen und Harry helfen. Wer ich bin? Harry kennt mich, Severus. Ich bin einer seiner Lehrer gewesen!", erklärte er sich und verwandelte sich in den alten Merlin mit weißem Bart.

Der Zaubertränkeprofessor atmete erleichtert aus: "Wenn das so ist, bitte verzeihen Sie mir meinen Frevel.", entschuldigte er sich bei der Legende.

"Ah, das macht nichts, Sie sind ja nur vorsichtig.", winkte er ab. "Nur was gedenken Sie zu tun?", fragte er nun neugierig.

"Ich wollte Dumbledore das Leben zur Hölle machen.", antwortete er allgemein und grinste fies.

"Und du, Harry?", fragte der Grinsende seinen Schützling.

"Hinterhältiges Attentat auf den Jungen der Lebt!", antwortete dieser müde grinsend.

Die beiden Männer hatten das Fragezeichen förmlich im Gesicht stehen, bis der Schwarzhaarige die beiden erlöste.

"Die Schlagzeile morgen im Tagespropheten.", klärte er die beiden auf, die verstehend nickten, "Ich habe mit Ginny darüber gesprochen. Man, war sie sauer. Sie hat den Artikel weitergeleitet und versucht nun eine Untersuchung erwirken zu lassen. Da wird uns Arthur unterstützen.", fügte er hinzu.

"Sehr gut, Harry! Deine Strafarbeit ist beendet! Ich werde dich begleiten.", schickte er den Schüler weg. "Was habe ich gemacht?", wollte er noch wissen.

"Du hast die Vorratsgefäße der eingelegten Schleimbeutelratten gereinigt.", sagte er ihm das Alibi.

Der Junge verzog angewidert sein Gesicht und ging, eskortiert von dem Lehrer, zurück zum Portrait der Fetten Dame, die ihn unverzüglich einließ, nachdem sie ihn erkannte. Nicht einmal das Passwort verlangte sie. Der müde Junge wurde von vielen Augen interessiert gemustert, aber niemand sprach ihn an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er fertig war, weil er auch gleich die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal ansteuerte. Er ließ seine Kleidung entgegen seiner Art zerstreut auf dem Boden liegen und war eingeschlafen, bevor sein Kopf auf dem Kissen landete.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	34. Stein

**Kapitel 33: Stein**

Der Tagesprophet am nächsten Morgen war Dick; die Eulen hatten an den Sonderseiten schwer zu schleppen. Wie Harry es Voraussagte, war das Attentat auf ihn der Aufhänger mit einem großen Sonderbericht. Dumbledore erhielt in den nächsten Tagen einige Heuler, was vom Großteil der Schüler amüsiert zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Das Ministerium schickte zwei Ermittler, die nur halbherzig eine Untersuchung durchführten. Das Ministerium wurde wegen dem großen Druck aus der Öffentlichkeit dazu genötigt die beiden zu schicken, nur hatten sie nicht wirklich die besten geschickt. Die beiden hatten nur eine Alibifunktion, um die Leute ruhig zu stellen. In der Schule lief es für den Schwarzhaarigen gut. Er baute wieder eine Geschwisterliche Beziehung zu Hermine auf, auch Ron veränderte sich zusehends zum besseren.

Durch seine offene Art baute er Freundschaften in die anderen Häuser auf, Draco unterstützte ihn bei den Raben, während Neville erste Brücken nach Hufflepuff baute. Er selbst bemühte sich um Slytherin, was sich aber schwierig gestaltete, da diese doch sehr misstrauisch waren, Slytherins eben. Flint sabotierte nach Kräften seine Versuche, Brücken zu schlagen. Harry hatte aber soweit Erfolg, dass sie ihn nicht mit jedem zweiten Wort beleidigten oder ihm Flüche auf den Hals jagten. Man konnte beinahe behaupten, sie unterhielten sich normal.

Seine Bemühungen wurden von der Lehrerschaft wohlwollend beobachtet und weitestgehend unterstützt, da andere Schüler sich nun auch nach Freunden in den anderen Häusern umsahen. Der Gipfel für Dumbledore war erreicht, als der Schulleiter im November eines Morgens zum Frühstücken die große Halle betrat. Was er dort sah, war nicht in seinem Interesse: Viele Schüler saßen zusammen, frühstückten und quatschten über alles mögliche, was von ihrem Interesse war. Das allein war nicht das ungewöhnliche, es waren Schüler aus unterschiedlichen Häusern. Dachse saßen bei den Löwen zusammen mit den Schlangen, Löwen saßen mit Raben bei den Dachsen, Raben mit Löwen bei den Schlangen und so weiter. Es war an der Zeit, einzuschreiten, beschloss der Schulleiter, der sich von seinem thronähnlichen Stuhl erhob und sich vernehmlich räusperte. Er hatte nun die Aufmerksamkeit der Halle.

"Liebe Schüler!", er hatte wieder seine Großväterliche Art, widerlich. "Leider verbietet die Schulordnung, dass sich die Schüler anderer Häuser an fremden Tischen niederlassen. Deshalb dulde ich noch einmal für das Frühstück die Sitzordnung, aber zum Mittagessen seid ihr wieder an euren Tischen, ansonsten wird das Hogsmeade-Wochenende gestrichen!", verbot er ihnen, sich hinzusetzen, wo sie wollten.

"Harry, stimmt das?", flüsterte Hermine zu ihrem beinahe Bruder.

Er kannte die Schulordnung in- und auswendig und war deshalb bei den meisten Schülern die erste Anlaufstelle bei vermeintlichen Regelverstößen.

"Nicht ganz! Schüler aus anderen Häusern dürfen sich nach Einladung an einen anderen Tisch setzen. Wenn diese laut und deutlich gesprochen wurde, kann er nichts machen!", erklärte er seiner beinahe Schwester.

Die anderen, die dies hörten, eilten zu ihren Tischen und verbreiteten die Kunde, um dem Schulleiter eins auszuwischen. Das war ihre persönliche Rache an ihm, da er seit Schuljahresbeginn nur noch gegen die Schüler arbeitete.

Ein Ravenclaw verteilte unbemerkt kleine Zettel an seine Mitschüler, die dann die Zettel weiter an die Häuser verteilten. Selbst die Slytherins bekamen durch Draco einen Zettel ab.

Zum Mittagessen waren alle Schüler in der Halle; stehend. Die Professoren starrten die Schüler an und musterten anschließend die Bänke ob diese in Ordnung waren, was auch der Fall war. Erst als sich der Schulleiter blicken ließ und sich gesetzt hatte kam Bewegung in die Schüler. Alle entfalteten ein kleines Pergament, verdeckt aus den hinteren Reihen zauberte jemand einen kleinen Countdown. Bei null angekommen lasen alle laut und synchron vor, was auf dem Zettel stand:

"Ich lade dich ein, Freund, zu mir an meinen Tisch zu kommen. Immer wann du willst!", damit setzten sich alle wieder beinahe so hin wie bei dem Frühstück, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die Häuser nun gemischter saßen.

Dumbles Kopf platzte beinahe vor Zorn, solch eine Rötung hatte er angenommen.

"So geht das nicht! Ihr widersetzt euch der Schulordnung! Das Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist gestrichen!", sagte der Alte Mann gereizt zu den rebellischen Schülern, die das überhaupt nicht zu interessieren schien, was ihn noch wütender machte.

"Albus, so geht das nicht! Du kannst ihnen das Wochenende nicht verbieten!", widersprach ihm seine Stellvertreterin.

"Und wieso soll ich das nicht können? Ich bin der Direktor!", antwortete er ihr gereizt.

"Weil sich die Schüler an die Schulordnung halten, Schulleiter!", mischte sich nun Severus ein.

"Nein, tun sie nicht! Sie widersetzen sich, diese undankbaren Gören!", ätzte Dumbledore zurück.

"Sie haben eine Einladung ausgesprochen, Albus. Dann erlaubt ihnen die Schulordnung, sich an den Fremden Tisch zu setzen. Hast du das vergessen?", belehrte Minerva erstaunt dem wütenden, Alten Mann.

Dieser antwortete nicht darauf, sondern überlegte sich, wie er am besten die Schüler für ihren Ungehorsam bestrafen konnte. Sie gehorchten nicht ihm, Albus Persival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, dem verdientesten und mächtigsten Magier dieser Epoche!

Professor Newt beobachtete den Schulleiter mit wütend funkelnden Augen. Er konnte diesen alten Narr absolut nicht ausstehen. Harrys Aversion gegen diesen alten Mann konnte er mehr und mehr nachvollziehen!

Im Zaubertränke Unterricht fing sich der kleine Junge eine saftige ‚Strafarbeit' ein, die das ganze Wochenende dauern sollte. Er hatte an diesem Wochenende den Termin bei Gringotts und Ginny wollte er besuchen gehen. Samstagmorgen gegen halb neun klopfte es fordernd an die Tür zum Labor des Tränkemeisters. Der grinste innerlich, da war jemand ungeduldig zu seiner Frau zu kommen.

Er riss die Tür auf: "Was erdreisten Sie sich meine Tür zu beschädigen, Potter? Wenn diese nur eine Delle aufweist, werden sie den Rest des Schuljahres damit verbringen, dass sie die Käfige der Flubberwürmer reinigen dürfen! Der Wildhüter wäre über ihre Mithilfe sehr erfreut!", drohte der Professor seinen Schüler mit wütender Stimme und aggressiver Mine.

"Entschuldigen sie bitte, Professor.", nuschelte der Grünäugige beschämt zur Türschwelle und trat ein.

"Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte ihn auch gleich Severus, nachdem er ihn musterte, da der Junge etwas kränklich aussah.

"Gut, weshalb fragst du mich das?", wollte dieser irritiert wissen.

"Du siehst nicht gut aus. Was macht dir zu schaffen?", erkundigte er sich.

Er seufzte: "Dir entgeht wohl nichts.", besorgtes Kopfschütteln von dem Älteren. "Ich habe Bedenken. Ich habe nicht die geringste Idee, wie ich den Stein herauslösen soll. Ich habe keine Alternative, die ich den Kobolden anbieten kann!", erklärte er seinem Freund.

"Und weiter?", bohrte Snape nach. Da war noch mehr, das stand förmlich auf seiner Stirn.

"Ginny.", antwortete er knapp und wich seinem forschenden Blick aus.

"Was ist mit ihr? Soweit ich weiß, ist sie bei bester Gesundheit.", bohrte er weiter nach und schob eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

Er konnte kein Problem sehen, was ihn derart herunterziehen würde. Beide waren Gesund und sie waren Seelenpartner.

"Ichhangstwderzsehen.", nuschelte Harry leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Severus nach, seine zweite Braue wanderte nach oben.

"Ich habe Angst, sie wiederzusehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich nach so langer Zeit noch sehen will!", äußerte er sein Dilemma.

Zum Ende hin war er immer leiser geworden und seine grünen Augen standen unter Wasser. Der Ältere zog ihn in eine Freundschaftliche Umarmung, die von dem Schwarzhaarigen erwidert wurde. Sanft fuhr Severus über den schwarzen wirren Schopf des Jungen.

"Weiß sie von deinen Bedenken?", fragte er ihn leise, Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Severus ging in die Hocke, um auf seiner Augenhöhe zu sein, er hatte aber seinen Blick auf den Steinboden geheftet. Der Mann legte einen Finger unter sein Kinn und hob es ohne widerstand an. Er blickte in ängstliche, grüne Seelenspiegel und seufzte innerlich.

"Harry, bitte. Ich kann dir da leider nicht helfen. Da musst du alleine durch. Sie ist deine Frau und du bist ihr Seelenpartner. Sie wird dich wiedersehen WOLLEN. Es wäre verquer, wenn es anders wäre. Ich verspreche dir, sie wird dich nicht ablehnen.", versuchte er den Jungen vor sich zu beruhigen.

Der Grünäugige nickte ergeben, er hatte ja Recht, aber Zweifel nagten noch immer an ihm.

Harry flohte von Severus´ Büro aus nach Potter Manor und trat dort aus dem Kamin. Er wurde gleich von der gesamten Potter Manor Mannschaft dort freudig erwartet. Ginny war da und stürmte gleich auf ihren Mann zu. Der allerdings zuckte zusammen, als er seine Frau auf sich zurennen sah und erstarrte. Ginny erschrak über das verhalten ihres Mannes und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Er machte einen traurigen Eindruck und hatte seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Die anderen sahen das Verhalten der beiden und machten sich Sorgen. Was war geschehen? Sie hatten keine Idee und warteten deshalb auf weitere Reaktionen der beiden. Ginny hob mit einem Finger sein Kinn und entdeckte Furcht in seinen Augen, dass es ihr ein Stich in das Herz tat. Sie erforschte ihre Gedanken, was mit ihm los sein könnte. Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich, als ihr klar wurde, was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Sie umarmte langsam ihren Mann, wischte ihm seine Tränen weg und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung langsam so wie auch ihren Kuss.

Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich wieder großartig, als er ihre Liebe erfuhr und keine Ablehnung. Er legte wieder all seine Zuneigung in den Kuss, dass sie wieder golden leuchteten, stärker als jemals zuvor!

"Oh Harry!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, dass er erschauderte.

Sie umarmten sich noch enger, Harry sog ihren Geruch tief ein und nahm die Blumenwiese tief in sich auf.

"Uhm, entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich indiskret sein sollte, aber was war los?", fragte nun Betty verunsichert.

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Seufzen von beiden, als diese zärtliche Küsse austauschten.

"Mein Bruder hatte Bedenken, dass Ginny ihn nicht mehr haben wollte, weil er so lange weg war!", beantwortete Saskia mal wieder viel zu Erwachsen die Frage ihrer Mutter.

"Lass uns auch noch was übrig!", forderte Remus energisch und marschierte zu den Eheleuten.

Da aber Ginny keine Anstalten machte, das Feld zu Räumen, wurde sie eben kurzerhand mit umarmt.

"Das war ja höchst interessant, wie dein Schuljahr bisher gelaufen war. Hast du dich von dem Crutio gut erholt?", fragte ihn Sirius besorgt und Narzissa nickte zustimmend.

"Ja, habe ich. Madame Pomfrey hat mir geholfen und auch Severus. Ich musste bei ihm immer Nachsitzen.", antwortete er schelmisch grinsend.

"Was hast du ausgefressen?", fragte Betty ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Och, rein gar nichts!", antwortete dieser unschuldig.

Ein bisschen zu unschuldig, wie Sirius bemerkte und fing an zu grinsen, als der Kamin grün aufflammte und eine sehr maskuline Frau heraustrat.

"Mister Potter!", zischte es wütend vom Kamin, das alle zusammenzuckten.

Alle drehten sich um und entdeckten Severus in der Kleidung von Misses Longbottom. Sie mussten sich bemühen, nicht brüllend loszulachen.

"Ja, Professor?", fragte Angezischter mit Engelszunge.

"Wieso erdreisten Sie sich, an meiner Garderobe Hand anzulegen?", fragte er(sie) Harry zornig.

"Sie hatte mir nicht gefallen, Professor!", antwortete er zuckersüß.

"Es steht weit außerhalb Ihrer Kompetenz, als dass ich Ihnen erlauben würde, Hand an meine Garderobe zu legen!", knurrte er ihn gefährlich an.

"Wenn Sie meinen, Professor! Ich sehe aber Momentan dringenden Handlungsbedarf.", und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Ausnahmsweise muss ich Ihnen dieses eine mal zu stimmen. Es steht außerhalb meines Engagements, mich in dieser Kleidung zu zeigen. Nur entzieht sich eine Änderung meiner Möglichkeit!", er musste sich selbst eingestehen, er sah witzig aus.

"Höre ich das richtig, Professor, dass Sie mich, den Infantilen, Vorlauten und Arroganten Potter um Hilfe bitten?", fragte Harry sicherheitshalber nach.

"In der Tat!", gab der Professor kleinlaut zu.

"Gut!", antwortete der jüngere belustigt und verwandelte das Kleid in seine übliche Fledermausrobe, bevor er lachend am Boden zusammenbrach.

Nachdem sich alle beruhigt und im kleinen Salon Platz genommen hatten, wandte sich Severus an seinen Schüler.

"Harry? Wieso hast du meine Kleidung verwandelt? Ich meine, technisch gesehen war es eine Meisterleistung, aber wieso? Was war deine Motivation?", fragte der interessiert.

Harry sah ihm belustigt in die Augen: "Erstens: war es sehr lustig dich darin zu sehen; zweitens: war mir klar, dass du nach der Absage nicht mitkommen würdest und drittens: sitzt dort der Grund, weshalb ich dich hier haben wollte.", antwortete er ihm spitzbübisch grinsend.

Dabei deutete Harry auf Narzissa, die Severus beobachtete und nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte. Ihre Wangen färbten sich Rosa, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, was die anderen dazu veranlasste, nun ebenfalls spitzbübisch zu grinsen. Ihnen war nicht entgangen, dass Severus ihr den Hof machte, scheinbar mit Erfolg, wie sie nun feststellen durften.

"Remus, kommst du bitte? Wir haben noch einen Termin. Ginny, möchtest du uns begleiten?",

Somit erhoben sich drei Personen von der Couch, um in der Eingangshalle im Kamin zu verschwinden.

Thomas Schmitz, Remus Lupin und Ginerva Weasley liefen Händchenhaltend durch die Winkelgasse auf das große weiße Gebäude zu und betraten es. Die Koboldwachen eskortierten das Trio umgehend zum Geschäftsführer und Anführer, der sie schon erwartete.

"Guten Tag, Lord Potter!", begrüßte der Kobold ihn freundlich.

"Seid gegrüßt! Ich hoffe, Ihre Geschäfte sind ertragreich?", erwiderte er den Gruß, genauso freundlich.

"In der Tat, dank Ihnen! Bitte setzen Sie sich.", bat der Kobold die Gäste und deutete auf die bequemen Stühle vor sich.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, fing der Kobold auch gleich an zu sprechen.

"Was kann ich diesmal für Sie tun, Lord Potter?", fragte er ihn erwartungsvoll.

"Verließ 713!", antwortete dieser knapp.

Der Kobold lehnte sich zurück und musterte den Knaben vor sich. Remus war verwirrt, er wusste nicht, worum es ging. Ginny wusste ja Bescheid.

"Was versprechen Sie sich davon?", erkundigte sich der Kobold und verschränkte die Hände.

"Zu verhindern, dass Riddle zurückkommt und es dadurch viele Verletzte und Tote auf allen Seiten gibt.", antwortete er ihm wahrheitsgemäß und sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen.

"Ich glaube Ihnen, Lord Potter, allerdings steht uns in diesem Fall erneut die Gringotts Politik im Weg! Es tut mir Leid.", bedauerte der Kobold, das Ersuchen abzulehnen.

Remus stupste Ginny an und sah sie bittend an. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte ihm in das Ohr.

"In dem Verließ liegt der Stein der Weisen, den Riddle stehlen will, damit er wieder zurückkommen kann. Harry verhandelt um Zugriff, damit er den Stein tauschen kann.", erklärte sie dem ehemaligen Werwolf, der verstehend nickte.

"Unter welchen Voraussetzungen würden Sie erlauben, den Stein zu tauschen?", fragte Harry den Kobold.

"Wenn jemand das Recht hätte, den Stein zu nehmen, dann Nicolas Flamel.", meinte der Kobold und zeigte ihm gleich den Lösungsweg.

Der Schwarzhaarige grübelte einen Moment. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl und nach einem "Bin gleich wieder da!", war er in einer Stichflamme verschwunden.

Die anderen sahen erstaunt auf die Stelle, wo soeben noch der Knabe gestanden hatte.

"Nicolas? Perenelle? Seid ihr da?", hallte es durch die Eingangshalle von Flamel Castle, das irgendwo verborgen stand.

Eilige Schritte waren zu hören und eine Tür, die förmlich aufgerissen wurde. Ein Menschlicher Diener trat auf den Jungen in der Eingangshalle zu und musterte diesen.

"Was wünschen Sie?", fragte der Diener leicht genervt.

"Ich wünsche die Dame oder den Herrn des Hauses zu sprechen.", antwortete der Gast wahrheitsgemäß.

"Wen darf ich melden?", fragte er ihn noch mehr genervt.

"Harry Potter!", stellte er sich vor.

Der Diener verschwand durch die Tür, die er hereingekommen war und lies den Jungen unbeaufsichtigt zurück.

Zehn Minuten später hörte er drei paar Füße eiligst auf die Eingangshalle zu laufen, beinahe rennen. Die Tür flog krachend an die Wand, dass sie beinahe aus den Angeln gerissen wurde.

"Harry!", rief die Frau aufgeregt, "Schön, dass du uns besuchen kommst!", und schloss den überrumpelten Jungen in ihre Arme.

"Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Pen!", begrüßte er sie und umarmte sie zurück.

"Hallo Harry! Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen!", begrüßte ihn auch Nicolas und drückte ihn Brüderlich.

"Danke Johann! Bitte bereite eine Kleinigkeit für unseren Gast vor.", wies Pen den Diener an.

Dieser verbeugte sich tief: "Sehr wohl.", und verschwand durch die Tür.

Die Eheleute Flamel führten ihren jungen Gast in den Rittersaal, wo ein kleiner Umtrunk auf sie wartete.

"Erzähl! Wie ist es dir ergangen?", forderte Pen ihren Gast fordernd auf.

Als Antwort hob er nur seine linke Hand und enttarnte seinen Ring. Sie quietschte auf und Umarmte ihn stürmisch. Sie freute sich ehrlich für ihren beinahe Sohn.

Der Preis der Unsterblichkeit war leider die Sterilisation durch die Einnahme des Elixiers des Lebens. Diese Tatsache fanden sie aber erst heraus, als es zu spät war.

"Ihr feiert aber noch eine richtige Hochzeit? Mit allem drum und dran?", wollte sie wissen.

"Selbstverständlich! Ihr seid auf jeden Fall eingeladen!", bestätigte er.

Nic stellte seine Teetasse auf den Tisch und beugte sich vor, dabei sah er Harry ernst an.

"Harry, bist du nicht ein Klein wenig zu jung zum heiraten?", meinte er zu ihm und deutete mit seiner rechten Hand unter Zuhilfenahme von Daumen und Zeigefinger ein kleines etwas an.

Angesprochener lief tiefrot an, was Pen kichern ließ, Nic sah ihn noch immer ernst an.

"Gaia war da.", nuschelte er leise vor sich hin.

Nic sah ihn erstaunt an. Pen quietschte erneut auf und drückte ihn wieder liebevoll.

"Wirklich? Dann ist es also wahr!", murmelte Nic und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"In der Tat!", sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke.

"Mensch Merlin! Erschrick mich doch nicht immer so!", schalt Pen ihren zweiten Gast, der nur laut glucksen konnte.

"Wo bleibt dann da der Spaß?", fragte er sie belustigt, dass sie nur schnauben konnte.

"Wie geht es Mo?", erkundigte sich Pen, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen.

"Oh! Soweit ich das beurteilen kann und ihrem letztem aufbegehren", dabei rieb er sich das Brustbein, "ganz gut, denke ich.", Pen kicherte nach dieser Aussage.

"Hast du sie wieder mit dem Essen sitzen gelassen?", fragte ihn sein ehemaliger Protege kichernd.

Ein ausweichender Blick und eine zarte Röte bejahte die Frage von Harry.

"Du lernst es nie, Merlin, oder?", amüsierte sich auch Nic, was seine röte vertiefen lässt.

"Wie geht es Ginny?", erkundigte sich Pen bei Harry und rettete dadurch Merlin.

"Als ich sie das letzte mal gesehen habe, hatte sie ganz glasige Augen und atmete schwer.", sagte er ihr und grinste dreckig.

"Du alter Schwerenöter! Du kannst wohl nicht deine Finger von ihr lassen!", zog ihn die Gastgeberin auf.

"Uhm, nein?", antwortete er knapp und grinste breit.

"Dir geht es aber auch nicht anders. Stimmt es oder hab ich Recht?" stichelte nun Nic gen Harry, Merlin nickte zustimmend.

"Uhm, ja!", bestätigte er seinem Freund und machte einer Tomate Konkurrenz.

"Frauen!", sinnierte Merlin und hatte einen Verträumten Blick. Zustimmendes nicken von den beiden anderen, während die einzige Frau siegessicher grinste.

Sie hingen mit den Gedanken bei dem jeweiligen Partner, bevor sich Nic vernehmlich räusperte was die anderen zusammenzucken ließ.

"Ist es so weit?", fragte er seinen jüngeren Gast und sah ihm in die grünen Augen.

"Leider ja!", bestätigte er seine Frage seufzend.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich Albus so zum negativen verändert.", seufzte Nic enttäuscht und sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

Pen fuhr ihm mitfühlend über den Kopf. Ihr machte es auch zu schaffen, dass ihr ehemals bester Freund sich so veränderte.

"So sei es! Ich werde den Stein nach Hause holen. In Gringotts ist er nicht mehr sicher. Riddle verzehrt sich nach ihm und Albus ist mir zu unkalkulierbar geworden. Hier ist er sicherer.", beschloss der Hausherr von Flamel Castle.

Sie sahen sich alle traurig an und erhoben sich aus ihren Sitzgelegenheiten.

"Johann?", rief Pen den Diener herbei.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er auch gleich höflich.

"Wir werden einige Stunden weg sein. Bitte sei wachsam!", wies sie ihn an.

"Sehr wohl.", sagte er und ging wieder.

"Wo seid ihr?", fragte Nic den Grünäugigen Jungen neben sich.

"Ich bring euch hin. Haltet euch an mir fest!", sie taten wie gewünscht.

In Harrys Gesicht schlich sich ein schelmisches grinsen, welches mit Entsetzen von Nic gesehen wurde. Mit geweiteten Augen versuchte er zu widersprechen:

"Aber nicht durch die Unt...", hier wurde er unterbrochen weil alle vom Boden verschluckt wurden.

_Früher im Büro des Direktors von Gringotts:_

"Wo ist er hin?", fragte Remus die Stelle, wo sein Patensohn sich gerade noch befand.

"Ich denke, er holt jemanden.", antwortete Ginny ihm allgemein und zuckte mit den Schultern, wohl wissend, wen er holte.

"Uhm, Remus? Wieso war Harry vorhin so trübselig?", fragte das rothaarige Mädchen vorsichtig den Paten ihres Mannes.

"Wo soll ich anfangen?", seufzte er, "Harry ist in manchen Dingen sehr eigen. Darunter fällt auch, dass er in seiner Kindheit keine Liebe erfahren hatte. Ich denke das weißt du.", zustimmendes nicken. "Leider wirkt das manchmal noch nach und er fühlt sich ungeliebt und abgewiesen. Das macht ihn unsicher und er versucht dadurch von denen, von denen er annimmt, dass sie ihn mögen, Zuneigung zu holen. Bei dir bekommt er, was er all die Jahre vermisste, als er nur Misshandlung erfahren hatte. Deshalb klammert er manchmal, wenn ihr euch umarmt.", versuchte Moony zu erklären.

"Verstehe!", antwortete sie knapp und schwor sich selbst, ihrem Harry, ihrem Mann, ihrem Seelenpartner so viel Liebe zugeben, wie er brauchte.

"Was ist so Besonderes an dem Stein der Weisen?", wollte sie von den beiden wissen.

Der Kobold antwortete: "Der Stein der Weisen kann das Elixier des Lebens herstellen. Durch die Einnahme dieses Elixiers erreicht man die Unsterblichkeit. Allerdings ist es notwendig, in bestimmten abständen das Elixier permanent einzunehmen, solange man beabsichtigt, nicht sterben zu wollen!", erklärte der Kobold.

"Und was will dann Riddle damit? Der ist doch Körperlos!", grübelte das rothaarige Mädchen laut.

Remus antwortete: "Durch die Magie des Steins kann eine Körperlose Gestalt wieder ihre Form annehmen, indem …", Hier wurde er durch ein ächzendes Geräusch unterbrochen.

Alle sahen sich irritiert um und suchten den Raum ab, fanden jedoch nichts. Sie zuckten zusammen als plötzlich drei Erwachsene und ein Junge aus dem Boden aufstiegen.

"...welt!", hörten sie noch von einem der Männer, bevor dieser wütend wurde.

"Mensch Harry! Ich habe dir bestimmt schon Tausendmal gesagt, dass ich nicht über diesen Weg reisen möchte!", er sah den jüngsten mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Nein! Das war das zweihundertdreiundvierzigste Mal.", widersprach er nonchalant.

Die Frau und der andere Mann kicherten Beziehungsweise glucksten belustigt, was dem Wütenden nur ein schnauben entriss.

"Besserwisser!", schnaubte der Mann wütend.

"Aussprache, mein lieber!", mahnte ihn die Frau und klapste ihm auf den Hinterkopf, was ihn trotzig die Arme verschränken lies.

Ein Räuspern des Kobolds brachte alle zur Räson. Sie drehten sich erschrocken zu den belustigten Gesichtern um. Die Frau stürmte auf das Mädchen zu und schloss diese in eine Mütterliche Umarmung.

"Ginny! Ich freue mich so für euch beide! Gaia macht das nicht sehr oft, musst du wissen. Das war jetzt das erste mal überhaupt!"

Konsterniert ließ sich das Mädchen das alles gefallen und reagierte erst, als die Worte angekommen waren.

"Danke, Pen! Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie verwirrt nach und umarmte sie zurück. Sie nickte nur mit Freudentränen in den Augen.

"Wie ich sehe, hat der Trank funktioniert? Nicolas Flamel und das ist meine Frau Perenelle!", begrüßte er Remus mit einem Handschlag und stellte sich gleich vor.

"In der Tat. Aber was haben Sie damit zu tun? Remus Lupin ist mein Name.", fragte er ihn neugierig und stellte sich auch gleich vor.

"Ich habe ihn bei Rückschlägen moralisch unterstützt. Normalerweise hätte ich ihm geholfen, aber das ist jenseits meiner Klasse!", lobte er den Jungen, der am liebsten schon wieder irgendwo sich verstecken wollte.

"Aber genug der Höflichkeit. Ich bin hier, um den Stein abzuholen!", wandte er sich fordernd an den Kobold.

"Wie Sie wünschen. Bitte folgen Sie mir!", wies er die kleine Gruppe an und verschwand hinter dem Büro, wo sich die Schienen befanden und ein großer Wagen auf sie wartete.

Nach einer rasanten fahrt stoppten sie vor dem Verlies siebenhundertdreizehn. Der Kobold öffnete die Tür. Es lag nur ein kleines verschnürtes Päckchen darin. Nic nahm es heraus und prüfte den Inhalt.

"Es ist der Echte!", stellte dieser fest, was alle erleichtert ausatmen lies.

Zurück im Büro des Kobolds verabschiedeten sich die Erwachsenen von einander.

"Nic, Pen, es hat mich gefreut, euch wieder zu sehen! Ich wünsche euch alles Gute und auf bald!", sagte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen und löste sich langsam in Luft auf, bis er mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand.

"Harry, Ginny, ihr könnt uns jeder Zeit besuchen kommen!", lud Nic die beiden Kinder ein.

"Gerne! Wir sehen uns, spätestens bei der Hochzeit!", antwortet Ginny mit einem Augenzwinkern, was Moony glucksen ließ.

Die Flamels verschwanden in einem kleinen Wirbel und verließen dadurch das Büro.

"Der Stein ist nun wieder in Sicherheit!", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige erleichtert.

"Remus? Musst du noch irgend etwas in Gringotts erledigen? Ich muss zurück zu meinem Nachsitzen.", fragte er seinen Verwalter ernst.

Dieser grinste nur: "Nein, Harry. Du kannst wieder zum Nachsitzen zurück gehen.", auch Ginny kicherte, als sie das ernste Gesicht von ihrem Mann sah.

"Was ist! Ich nehme meine Strafen sehr Ernst!", empörte er sich und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

Moony und Ginny lachten auf und selbst der Kobold musste nach dieser Aussage grinsen.

Ginny drückte ihm einen Liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte zu ihm, das er wieder erschauderte.

"Ich weiß!", er bekam eine Gänsehaut, die Schmirgelpapier Alt aussehen lies.

Er zog Ginny in seinen Arm und fasste nach Remus. Sie verschwanden in einer Stichflamme aus dem Büro des Koboldes nach Potter Manor in den kleinen Salon.

Dort erschien ein küssendes Pärchen mit einem breit grinsenden Remus.

"Jetzt weiß ich, was es mit feuriger Leidenschaft auf sich hat!", belustigte sich Tatze, was die anderen auflachen ließ.

"Mister Potter! Ich wäre entzückt, wenn Sie die Hingabe, die Sie hier zeigen, bei Ihren Tränken demonstrieren würden!", schnarrte die wohlbekannte ölige Stimme von Severus Snape.

Mit einem leisen Plopp trennte sich das Paar von einander. Harry drehte sich abwartend zu seinem Professor hin.

"Professor, wenn ich diese Hingabe in Ihrem Unterricht demonstrieren würde, wären sie Stellungslos!", erwiderte angeölter ungerührt.

"Sie maßen sich an, meine Kompetenz bloßzustellen?", empörte sich Snape in gefährlichem Tonfall.

"In der Tat!", bekräftigte der Grünäugige seine Aussage, die andern sogen überrascht die Luft ein.

"Sie haben Recht, Mister Potter!", seufzte der Professor niedergeschlagen, was seinen Schüler ihm den Arm tröstend tätscheln ließ.

"Aber denken Sie nicht, dass Sie nun Freie Hand haben!", fügte Severus Ernst hinzu.

"Selbstverständlich nicht, Professor!", er hob dabei abwehrend die Hände.

Die anderen Anwesenden hatten wahlweise die Faust im Mund oder die Hand auf diesen gepresst, alle hatten aber Lachtränen in den Augen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus, ein selbstgefällig grinsender Schüler versuchte einen niedergeschlagenen Zaubertrankprofessor zu trösten. Das Bild war einfach unbezahlbar!

"Ich denke, wir sollten aufbrechen.", stellte Severus fest.

"Schon?", fragte Harry nach und sah traurig zu seiner Frau, die den Blick erwiderte.

"Es muss sein. Du musst noch ordentlich Nachsitzen!", er grinste schelmisch, "Aber sage mir das nächste Mal Bescheid, wie lange du gedenkst weg zugehen!", fügte er hinzu, der andere nickte ergeben.

Severus verabschiedete sich höflich von Narzissa, wie es die Etikette verlangte, während Harry bei Ginny einen auf Dementor machte und ihr den Verstand weg küsste. Saskia und Betty kicherten belustigt, während die Männer frech grinsten.

"Manieren!", ermahnte Narzissa die beiden in gespieltem Ernst.

Ginny stand schwankend da, hatte ihre Lippen noch geschürzt und die braunen Augen geschlossen. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis sie realisierte, dass sie in fünf sehr belustigte Gesichter blickte und nicht in das ihres Mannes. Der hatte sich mit Severus zurück nach Hogwarts begeben. Sie lief rot an, als sie dies realisierte.

Ein Mann und ein Knabe traten in den Räumen von Severus Snape aus dem Kamin, beide hatten verliebte Gesichter, und auch erleichterte. Sie seufzten synchron auf: "Frauen!" und sahen sich an, bevor sie prustend loslachten.

"Ich denke, deine Strafarbeit für heute ist beendet. Da morgen Sonntag ist, darf ich dir keine Aufgeben!", schickte er seinen Schüler in seinen Turm.

"In Ordnung, Severus. Was musste ich heute tun?", fragte er nach einem Alibi.

"Du durftest heute alte Kessel auskratzen, die noch Reste von Tränken kleben hatten.", gab er ihm das Alibi.

Der Schwarzhaarige verzog das Gesicht: "Wenn du mich jemals wirklich die Kessel reinigen lassen solltest, dann Gnade dir Gott! Ich tu es nicht!", zischte er ihm zu, zwinkerte dabei aber mit einem Auge.

Severus konnte nur eine Augenbraue arrogant heben: "Drohen Sie mir, Potter?", In seinem Tonfall schwang Belustigung mit.

"In der Tat, Professor!", bestätigte der Schüler in gespieltem Ernst und schob sein Kinn herausfordernd nach vorne, nachdem er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

"Sieh zu, dass du dich in der großen Halle nicht verplapperst!", ermahnte ihn sein Lehrer.

"Das werde ich nicht!", versprach der Grünäugige ihm ernsthaft.

Er wusste, Severus riskierte viel, wenn er ihn aus der Schule ließ und ihn gut behandelte.

Snape öffnete seine Türe und sah ihn böse an. Der Junge machte einen niedergeschlagenen Eindruck und schlurfte geschafft aus der Tür.

"Sehen Sie zu, dass ich Sie nie wieder hier unten treffen muss!", ätzte ihn der Professor an und schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Harry zuckte zusammen und murmelte: "Alte Fledermaus!", man wusste nie, ob er beobachtet wurde.

Er steuerte die Haupttreppe an, wurde aber jäh gestoppt, als ihn eine Hand am Kragen packte und ihn anschließend an die Wand drückte.

"Potter ist also nicht unfehlbar! Deine nächste Strafarbeit kommt bestimmt!", warnte ihn Flint.

Seine Nase war nur einen Zentimeter von der Nase von Flint weg.

"Nein, die habe ich jetzt schon. Du solltest mal etwas gegen deinen grausamen Mundgeruch unternehmen!", reizte er seinen Angreifer, der mit seinen zwei Kollegen ihn bedrängten.

"Du wagst es?", zischte er ihn drohend an, seine Kollegen zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

"Sieht so aus.", grinste er ihn unbeeindruckt an.

An das nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war der typische Geruch des Krankenflügels. Seine Augen flatterten, aber er schloss sie stöhnend sofort wieder, weil ihn das grelle Licht der Wintersonne draußen blendete. Als nächstes Drang ein aufgeregtes quietschen an sein momentan empfindliches Trommelfell.

"Miss Granger! Bewahren Sie Ruhe oder Sie verlassen umgehend den Krankenflügel! Mister Potter braucht Ruhe!", drohte die Schulkrankenschwester seiner Freundin.

"Madame Pomfrey! Er wacht auf!", rief sie ihr freudig entgegen, ohne auf die Drohung einzugehen.

Er fühlte, wie sich jemand an sein Bett setzte und vorsichtig seine Hand nahm, kurz darauf wie eine größere Hand an seiner Stirn fühlte.

"Mister Potter, wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte ihn die Krankenschwester sanft.

"Zu viel Licht, alles brennt. Kehle trocken.", stöhnte er.

Als folge davon wurde seine Hand kräftiger gedrückt, die Vorhänge zu gezogen und ein Glas Wasser an seine trockenen Lippen gesetzt. Er nahm daraus wenige schlucke bevor er sich wieder stöhnend in sein Kissen fallen ließ.

"An was erinnerst du dich als letztes?", fragte ihn seine Freundin leise.

"Wie Flint mich an die Wand gedrückt hat und zwei andere Slytherins mich bedrohten!", stöhnte er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Und danach?", fragte sie weiter leise nach.

Er überlegte kurz: "Nichts mehr!"

Im Hintergrund hörte er, wie Madame Pomfrey im Kamin nach dem Schulleiter rief und ihm mitteilte, dass Harry Potter eben erwacht sei und sich an Flint und zwei andere Slytherins erinnerte.

"Spüren Sie das?", fragte ihn Madame Pomfrey, als sie wieder da war.

"Was?", fragte er sie verdutzt, noch immer stark geschwächt.

Die Folge dieser Antwort war besorgniserregend. Hermine umarmte ihren Freund und weinte in seine Schulter, das er ihren Rücken tröstend tätschelte. Madame Pomfrey ließ sich resigniert auf einen Stuhl fallen und seufzte laut.

"Was ist?", fragte der Patient besorgt.

"Madame Pomfrey hat dich in den großen Zeh gepiekt. Das hast du nicht gespürt!", schluchzte sie in seine Robe.

Es dauerte beinahe fünf Minuten, bis er die Nachricht verstanden hatte. Er drückte Hermine von sich weg, wandte seinen Kopf von ihr ab und sagte mit gebrochener Stimme zu ihr: "Lass mich allein!"

"Kommen Sie, Miss Granger, Mister Potter braucht Ruhe!", erklärte Madame Pomfrey der aufgelösten Schülerin und zog sie von ihrem beinahe Bruder weg.

"Nehmen Sie das!", forderte die Heilerin das Mädchen auf.

Er hörte ein Schlucken, danach ein kurzes Seufzen und wie sich eine Tür schloss. Schritte näherten sich seinem Bett. Spanische Wände wurden aufgestellt, damit er vor fremden Blicken geschützt war.

"Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Mister Potter?", fragte sie ihren Patienten vorsichtig.

Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und blickte sie mit stumpfen und leeren Augen an.

"Töten Sie mich!", forderte er mit gebrochener Stimme und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich erneut die Tür. Eine kleine Gruppe trat herein und eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme fragte die Heilerin: "Wann kann ich mit ihm reden?"

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	35. Behandlung

**Kapitel 34: Behandlung**

Harry blendete das nun folgende Gespräch aus, er hatte auf den Alten, Senilen Idioten momentan absolut keine Lust. Eine schwarze Gestalt schob sich in sein Sichtfeld und zwang den Grünäugigen, in seine schwarzen Augen zu blicken. Dort war nur Schuld zu erkennen.

"Harry, es tut mir leid!", versuchte sich der Professor für Zaubertränke zu artikulieren.

Der Junge sah ihn an und erkannte die Schuld und das schlechte Gewissen und überlegte kurz.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen, Severus. Du warst nicht in der Nähe als es passierte. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf!", entließ er den Mann aus seiner vermeintlichen Schuld.

"Apropos: Was war geschehen, und wieso bin ich jetzt gelähmt?", wollte dieser wissen.

"Dir hat es noch niemand erzählt?", fragte er ihn verwundert.

"Nein! Ich bin erst vor fünfzehn Minuten aufgewacht! Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass ich meine Beine nicht spüre.", antwortete er ihm verbittert.

Severus seufzte: "Zwei Stunden, nachdem du gegangen warst, wollte ich in die Große Halle gehen, um das Abendessen einzunehmen. Ich schloss gerade meine Tür ab, als ich panische Stimmen im Flur vernahm und rannte den Stimmen entgegen. Dort lagst du in deinem eigenen Blut mit offenem Rücken und zahllosen Fleischwunden. Draco, Neville, Ron und Hermine versuchten dir irgendwie zu helfen, weil du nicht reagiertest. Ich übernahm, schickte nach Poppy und versuchte dir zu helfen.", erklärte er seinem Schüler traurig.

Harry hörte zwar die Worte, verstand sie aber nicht. Irgendwie war er in Watte eingepackt.

"Lässt du mich bitte allein?", schickte er den Mann weg, der sich nach einem nicken erhob und hinter die Abschirmung ging.

Dumpf drang ihm ein lautes Wortgefecht an die Ohren, was er aber ignorierte. Langsam verstand er die Worte von Severus: Er war nun gelähmt, ein Krüppel, eine Last, ein Taugenichts, verstoßen! Er weinte haltlos, als er dies begriff und die annahmen der anderen!

Die Streitgespräche verstummten augenblicklich, als sie ein herzzereisendes Weinen hinter der Abschirmung hörten. Sie wollten nachsehen, wurden aber mit einem Kopfschütteln von Severus aufgehalten.

"Nein! Er hat es eben verstanden!", sagte er nur zu ihnen und sie nickten verstehend.

Eine Stunde später hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, um sich über seine Situation im Klaren zu werden. Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte einmal; das würde jetzt nicht leicht werden.

-Ginny?-, rief er seine Frau in Gedanken.

-Harry? Du bist wach? Merlin sei Dank! Warte, ich komme zu dir!-, bestimmte sie erleichtert.

-Ginny, warte!-, forderte er sie auf. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Frau ihn so sah.

-Was ist los?-, fragte sie nun besorgt nach.

-Ich ... ich möchte dich freigeben! Such dir einen anderen Mann, der dir geben kann, was du willst und was du brauchst! Wenn ich hier herauskomme, werde ich alles daran setzen, um das Band zu blocken, damit du frei bist!-, ließ er die Bombe platzen.

-Ich will keinen anderen! Ich will dich; ich brauche dich! Untersteh dich, irgendwelche versuche zu unternehmen! Klar?-, zischte sie ihren Seelenpartner an. -Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?-, fragte sie besorgt nach.

-Ginny, bitte. Du kannst nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein! Ich bin ein niemand, ein nichts ein Krüppel. Ich wäre nur eine Last für euch. Bitte, wendet euch von mir ab!-, erklärte er seinen Standpunkt.

"Was soll das, Harry? Nur weil du ein kleines Problem hast, musst du nicht gleich so schwarz sehen!", meinte eine sanfte Stimme zu ihm, die nach einer Blumenwiese duftete.

Sie legte sich zu ihm ins Bett, blieb aber über der Decke, umarmte ihn sanft und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange.

"Ginny, bitte! Du verstehst nicht …", versuchte er einen Satz zu bilden.

"NEIN, DU verstehst nicht! Ich liebe dich und bleibe bei dir! Das kleine Problem bekommen wir auch gelöst!", widersprach das rothaarige Mädchen energisch.

Die beiden schwiegen sich an und genossen die Wärme des anderen.

"Uhm, Ginny? Wieso nennst du meine Lähmung ein 'kleines Problem'?", fragte Harry seine Frau verwundert.

"Wieso fragst du das?", kam die erstaunte Gegenfrage.

"Uhm, wie du weißt, ist eine solche Lähmung bei den Muggeln Permanent, wenn durch eine Verletzung das Rückenmark durchtrennt wurde, wie es bei mir der Fall ist. Ein Durchtrenntes Rückenmark ist bei den Muggeln unheilbar und der Betroffene für immer an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt und auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen.", erklärte er seiner Frau.

"Und wie DU weißt, sind die Heiler in der Zaubererwelt fähiger als die in der Muggelwelt. Es ist zwar hier auch kompliziert, eine Heilung einzuleiten, aber durchaus eine vollständige Genesung möglich!", erklärte Ginny ihrem Mann kichernd.

Ihr kichern verstummte und das süße lächeln in ihrem Gesicht verblasste langsam, und sie sah ihren Mann traurig an:

"Oh, Harry!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, das er erschauderte.

Nun weinte Ginny haltlos in die Halsbeuge ihres Mannes, als sie realisierte, wieso ihr Liebster sie wegschicken wollte.

Alarmiert durch das erneute weinen stürmte der Schulleiter, er versuchte es zumindest, zu dem Schüler.

"Nein, Schulleiter. Auch wenn ich es ihm vergönne, Potter braucht Ruhe!", sagte Severus mit seiner öligen Stimme zu dem Alten Mann.

Harry seufzte dankbar, als er Severus hörte und ihn vor Dumbles abschirmte. Aber der nächste Satz lies ihn aufhorchen.

"Severus, lass mich durch! Ich muss Potter verhören und ihn bestrafen! Er hat drei Schüler angegriffen und sie verletzt!", forderte er energisch.

"Albus! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Seine Angreifer hatten nur kleinere, oberflächliche Kratzer, die nach einer Salbe verheilt waren. Mister Potter wurde beinahe tödlich verletzt und du willst IHN allen ernstes dafür bestrafen? Außerdem haben drei ältere Schüler einen ERSTKLÄSSLER angegriffen! Ich zweifle langsam an deinem Verstand, Albus!", empörte sich die Heilerin berechtigterweise.

"Du wagst es, an mir zu zweifeln, Poppy? Du bist entlassen!", brüllte der Älteste wütend.

"Das glaube ich nicht! Nur der Schulrat kann mir kündigen, Albus! Und nun RAUS!", warf die Heilerin den alten Narr aus dem Krankenflügel.

"Danke Professor Snape und Madame Pomfrey!", kam es hinter der Abschirmung hervor.

"Keine Ursache, Mister Potter! Der Direktor ist in letzter Zeit sehr an ihrem Unwohlsein interessiert!", antwortete die Heilerin gereizt, wobei sie mit ihrem Zorn nicht ihren Patienten meinte.

"Wie dem auch sei, Madame Pomfrey. Ich werde mich in mein Labor zurück ziehen und den Trank für Potter herstellen, wenn Sie erlauben!", schnarrte die ölige Stimme von Snape.

"Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, Severus. Das hier wirst du noch benötigen!", bedankte sich die Heilerin.

Harry konnte nicht sehen, was sie dem Tränkemeister übergab, da die Unterhaltung außerhalb der Abschirmung stattfand. Er hörte nur noch wie die Tür in das Schloss fiel.

"Wenn Sie noch irgend etwas benötigen, Mister Potter, zögern Sie nicht, zu rufen.", forderte sie ihren Patienten auf.

"Danke, Madame Pomfrey, ich werde daran denken.", bedankte er sich für die Offerierung.

Er sah von der Wand direkt in das vor Zorn gerötete Gesicht von seiner Frau. Ihre braunen Augen waren nicht mehr zu sehen, sie waren geschwärzt; wie die von Harry, wenn er wütend war.

-Du siehst süß aus, wenn du wütend bist!-, neckte er sie über die Verbindung.

Schlagartig wich das schwarz wieder dem braun, als er sie küsste und dabei versuchte, das goldene leuchten zu unterdrücken, was ihm nur mäßig gelang. Ginny erwiderte verblüfft die unerwartete Zuneigung seiner Liebe mit Leidenschaft.

"Mister Potter, ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Heilerin besorgt durch den Vorhang.

Beide stöhnten auf: "Ja, Madame Pomfrey!", kam es genervt von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Ginny hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein kichern zu unterdrücken.

"Das hört sich aber nicht so an, Mister Potter. Misses Potter, seien Sie bitte vorsichtig mit meinem Patienten!", war eine offensichtlich belustigte Antwort der Heilerin.

Das rothaarige Mädchen fiel vor Schreck aus dem Bett und Harry sah schockiert zu Madame Pomfrey, als diese breit grinsend an das Bett trat und Ginny aufhalf.

"Uhm, woher wissen Sie das?", stotterten sie unisono.

"Mir ist das Seelenband aufgefallen, als ich Sie untersucht habe, Lord Potter. Auch das Sie Ihre Aura gedämpft haben ist mir aufgefallen. Dies lies nur einen Schluss zu: Sie sind der neue Lord Potter und das goldene Leuchten verriet mir, dass Ihre Frau da sein musste, mein Lord!", erklärte sie den verblüfften Kindern auf dem Bett belustigt.

"Nur verstehe ich eines nicht, mein Lord: Wieso ließen Sie es zu, sich derart verletzen zu lassen?", fragte sie den Jungen neugierig.

Ginnys Kopf flog zu ihm und sie sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Entschuldige bitte, Ginny, lass es mich bitte erklären, bevor du mir den Kopf herunterreißt.", sie nickte abwartend und Poppy kicherte. "Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ein solch massiver Übergriff stattfinden würde. Dass es allerdings so schnell geschehen würde, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ich ließ den Angriff genauso wie das erste Attentat geschehen, damit ich etwas in der Hand habe, um Dumbles zu diskreditieren. Ich hätte zwar ohne Probleme beides abwehren können, aber jetzt MÜSSEN das Ministerium und die Schulräte reagieren!", erklärte er den beiden fies grinsend.

Und zu Ginny Gewand: "Bitte verzeih mir! Ich hatte keine Chance mehr, dir meinen Plan mitzuteilen. Bei dem Angriff musste ich mich derart konzentrieren, um unsere Verbindung geschlossen zu halten. Erinnerst du dich an die Schlange? Dort habe ich sie offen gelassen, weil ich wusste, wie du reagieren würdest. Nur dieses Mal habe ich sie geschlossen, weil ich dir diese Schmerzen nicht antun wollte und der Krankenflügel nicht weit Entfernt war.", erklärte er seiner Frau und sah in ihre Augen, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten, als sie seine Ehrlichkeit erkannte.

"Oh, Harry!", flüsterte sie wieder und zog ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

"Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", fragte sie vorsichtig, seinen Äußerungen nach hatte er alles mitbekommen.

"Willst du das Wirklich wissen?", fragte Harry seine Frau besorgt, die zustimmend nickte, "Mehrfache dunkle Schnitt- und Folterflüche, versuchte Imperio, dreifach neunzig Minütige Crucio, Tritte und Schläge mit Stöcken.", zählte er auf und blieb dabei ungerührt.

Das Mädchen sah ihn traurig an und weinte bitterlich an seiner Schulter. Die Schmerzen müssen unbeschreiblich gewesen sein. Ginny wurde liebevoll von ihrem Mann umarmt.

"Das deckt sich mit meiner Diagnose. Ich hatte eine Kopie an Albus weitergeleitet. Er unternahm nichts. Ich werde mich direkt an das Ministerium wenden und die Schulräte konsultieren. So kann das nicht weitergehen!", grübelte sie laut.

"Uhm, Madame Pomfrey?", fragte der Patient die Heilerin unsicher.

"Ja, mein Lord?", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

"Wieso nennen Sie mich ‚mein Lord'? Sie stehen doch überhaupt nicht in meinen Diensten?", erkundigte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge.

Sie lächelte ehrlich, als sie sein verdutztes Gesicht sah: "Doch, mein Lord!", widersprach sie ihm energisch. "Wer, denken Sie, hat mir die Stelle besorgt, als Sie entbunden wurden und wer hat die Rumtreiber heimlich immer wieder zusammengeflickt?", antwortete sie amüsiert.

"Mum? Dad?", antwortete er stotternd mit Tränen in den Augen.

Seine Eltern hatten jemanden in Hogwarts platziert, der auf ihn Acht geben würde. Ginny drückte ihren Mann, als sie seine aufkommende Schwermut spürte.

Poppy nickte lächelnd und fuhr ihm tröstend über die wirren Haare.

"Wieso verwundert es mich nicht, dass eine Weasley hier anzutreffen ist?", schnarrte eine ölige Stimme vom Fuße des Bettes.

"Das liegt sicher daran, dass sie meine Frau ist. Professor Snape!", konterte er aalglatt und zog die Weasley näher.

Das rothaarige Mädchen drückte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen, weil er sie seine Frau nannte.

Diese Worte ließen aber Madame Pomfrey scharf Luft holen: "Severus, was fällt dir ein, einfach ohne anklopfen einzutreten und bei einem psychologischem Gespräch zu lauschen?", giftete sie ihren Kollegen an. Sie wussten nichts voneinander.

"Ich werde meinem Lord doch sicherlich bei der Genesung helfen dürfen und ihm den Heiltrank überreichen?", antwortete er nicht ganz so ölig wie sonst.

"Mein Lord?", wiederholte sie verblüfft und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Ja! Haben Sie etwas dagegen?", erwiderte er und sah sie abwartend an.

"Nein, selbstverständlich nicht. Wann haben Sie sich Lord Potter verpflichtet?", wollte sie neugierig wissen.

"Nachdem Harry mich davon befreit hat.", sagte er und zog seinen linken Ärmel nach oben.

Sie sog überrascht die Luft ein, als sie die nackte Haut sah und nicht das Dunkle Mal, allerdings sah sie überrascht zwischen ihrem Lord und Severus hin und her, weil der Professor ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Sie sah den Jungen abwartend an.

"Ich bin Harry, einfach nur Harry!", antwortete er auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, der einem verwirrten wich.

"Bitte, Madame Pomfrey! Unter uns nennen Sie mich bitte Harry. Der Lord bin ich nur, wenn ich mich offenbart habe, ansonsten ein ganz normaler Schüler.", erklärte er ihr; sie nickte ihm bestätigend zu.

"Ist das ein modifiziertes Skele-Wachs?", erkundigte sich der Schüler bei Severus, der nur nicken konnte.

"Der wird nicht funktionieren. Die Flüche, die Flint benutzte, blockieren den Trank.", seufzte er.

Die Augen des Professors weiteten sich: "Flint?", zischte er wütend und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Ja, und seine beiden Lakaien.", fügte Harry seine Attentäter hinzu.

"Ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Das verspreche ich dir!", zischte er wütend zu ihm, er nickte dankbar.

"Aber wenn der Trank nicht wirken sollte, wie willst du dann wieder genesen?", fragte entsetzt die Heilerin.

"Nikki!", rief Harry aus, die mit einem Plopp erschien.

"Lord Potter haben gerufen?", verbeugte sie sich tief.

Sie riss die Augen auf und musterte ihren Herren, als die Elfe realisierte, wo sie sich befand.

"Geht es Lord Potter nicht gut? Kann Nikki irgendetwas tun?", fragte sie gleich ihren Herrn besorgt.

"Ja, Nikki. Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Ich wurde verletzt und ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Würdest du mir bitte zwei Phiolen vom konzentrierten Sanatrank bringen?", fragte er seine Elfe höflich.

Die Elfe nickte energisch und verschwand wieder mit einem Plopp. Sie ließ dabei zwei verwirrte Erwachsenengesichter zurück.

"Was war das?", verlangte die Heilerin zu wissen.

"Das war Nikki, die Chefelfe der Potters.", erklärte ihr das rothaarige Mädchen.

"Nun gut, aber was soll sie holen?", fragte die Heilerin neugierig, Severus lauschte interessiert.

"Der konzentrierte Sana Trank, Lord Potter!", piepste die Elfe und hielt die zwei Phiolen ihrem Herrn hin, der sie dankbar entgegen nahm.

"Danke Nikki. Du kannst dich zurück ziehen!", schickte er seine Elfe wieder weg.

"Was ist das?", fragte nun auch Severus interessiert und deutete auf die Phiolen.

"Das ist der Sana Trank. Es ist ein allgemeiner, starker Heiltrank.", erklärte Harry.

"Ich kenne den Trank nicht. Wer hat ihn erfunden?", fragte der Zaubertrankprofessor neugierig.

"Eigenkreation!", war die knappe Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen, der grinsen musste, als er die Gesichter sah.

Ginny knuffte ihn in die Seite: "Irgendwann fällt noch jemand um, wenn du die Leute so schockierst!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Nun, Madame Pomfrey, ich würde gerne den Trank einnehmen. Bitte geben sie meiner Frau einen Schmerztrank!", sagte er leise zur Bettdecke, angesprochene riss sich aus ihrer Verblüffung.

"Nenn mich Poppy, Harry. Wieso soll ich deiner Frau einen Schmerztrank geben?", fragte sie neugierig nach und musterte das rothaarige Mädchen.

"Die Heilung ist sehr schmerzhaft, und er kann dieses mal nicht die Verbindung schließen, um mich zu schützen.", antwortete Ginny ihr, sah aber ihrem Mann dabei tief in die Augen, der nur traurig nicken konnte.

"Oh Harry!", hauchte sie erneut und umarmte ihn zärtlich.

Poppys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie verstand, was sie meinte. Die Folter war schon schmerzhaft, da konnte er noch die Verbindung schließen, aber bei der Heilung nicht. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht!

"Möchtest du einen Schmerztrank?", fragte die Heilerin besorgt ihren Patienten.

"Er darf keine Tränke zu sich nehmen, um die Heilung nicht unnötig zu behindern.", antwortete Severus, der eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte.

Ihm gefiel es auch nicht, aber er hatte genügend Fachkompetenz als Meister der Tränke, um die Richtigen Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen. Poppy nickte resigniert, auch ihre Kenntnisse in Heiltränke waren soweit ausreichend, um die Aussage des Meisters zu verstehen.

"Warte, ich helfe dir.", sagte Ginny zärtlich und half ihm, sich hinzusetzen.

Er nahm eine Phiole vom Tisch, entkorkte sie und nach einem Prost leerte er die erste Phiole in einem Zug. Ginny nahm ihm umgehend die Phiole ab und legte ihn zurück in das Kissen. Langsam traten Schweißperlen auf die Stirn des Jungen und er sah seine Frau mit schmerzerfüllten Augen an.

"Der Trank!", forderte Severus, als er seinen Blick sah.

Ginny leerte sofort die gereichte Phiole, bevor sich der Mund ihres Manns öffnete und ein Schmerzerfüllter Schrei durch die Gänge der Schule hallte. Sein Rücken leuchtete grell, die andern mussten ihre Augen bedecken. Nach zwanzig Minuten schmerzerfülltes schreien wurde das leuchten weniger und der Schrei verstummte. Auf dem Bett lag nun ein schwer atmender Junge, der sehr bleich aussah. Das rothaarige Mädchen teilte sein Krankes aussehen. Die Heilerin untersuchte besorgt ihren Schützling, während Severus draußen Schüler daran hinderte, den Krankenflügel zu betreten.

Schwer atmend setzte sich der Patient mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ohne Hilfe auf, um geschwächt nach der zweiten Phiole zu greifen. Poppy half ihm, indem sie ihm den Trank reichte. Er leerte in einem Zug das Gefäß, nur um anschließend wieder schreiend in das Kissen zurückzufallen. Das leuchten war wieder da, allerdings weniger intensiv als beim ersten Mal. Dieses Mal hielten die Schreie zehn Minuten an. Die Schüler vor der Tür verstummten und sahen mitfühlend zur Tür. Nun lag ein ohnmächtiger Schwarzhaariger Junge auf seinem Bett und daneben saß ein erschöpftes rothaariges Mädchen. Poppy fasste sie an der Schulter und drückte sie widerstandslos in die Kissen und deckte sie zu. Sie schob das Bett direkt neben dem des Jungen, was Ginny dazu veranlasste zu ihm zu kriechen. Sie schlüpfte müde unter die Decke, legte einen Arm über seine Brust und schlief sofort mit einem seligen lächeln auf den Lippen ein; der Junge hatte dasselbe lächeln. ‚Die beiden sind ein schönes Paar', dachte sie sich, schob das Bett wieder an seinen alten Platz und zauberte es steril. Sie stellte den Sichtschutz erneut auf, legte einen Alarmzauber auf die beiden und ging zur Tür, die sie förmlich aufriss.

Sie erkannte dort Severus, der mit verschränkten Armen und wütendem Blick auf die Schüler starrte, die ihn bedrängten. Ihr Geplapper verstummte sofort, als die Heilerin in der Tür stand. Sie war verblüfft, als sie nicht nur die Löwen sah, sondern auch Raben, Dachse und Schlangen, wobei die definitiv in der Unterzahl waren.

"Mister Potter schläft jetzt. Er braucht absolute Ruhe! Bitte gehen sie in den Unterricht zurück!", schickte sie in finalem Ton die Schüler weg, die ihr auch grummelnd folgten.

Ginny erwachte am nächsten Morgen, als ihr sanft eine Hand über das Gesicht fuhr. Sie öffnete ihre braunen Augen und lächelte, als sie in lächelnde, dankbare, grüne Augen blickte. Er beugte sich herunter, um ihr einen leidenschaftlichen guten morgen Kuss zu geben.

"Guten Morgen, Liebste!", hauchte er ihr ans Ohr, dass sie erschauderte.

"Guten Morgen, Liebster!", hauchte sie zurück, auch er erschauderte.

Ein seufzen an der Bettkante zu ihren Füßen ließ sie in diese Richtung blicken. Sie erkannten dort Poppy, die gerührt eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel wischte. Daneben stand Severus mit Narzissa im Arm, gefolgt von Sirius mit Betty. Auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett kicherte Saskia, die auf einem Schenkel von Remus saß. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen und entdeckte die Weasleys, die ihn liebevoll anlächelten. Mit aufgerissenen grünen Augen starrte er sie an und tippte Ginny auf die Schulter, die ihn daraufhin fragend ansah. Sie sah seinen starren Blick und folgte diesem und ihr Blick erstarrte genauso, als sie ihre Eltern dort Arm in Arm stehen sah.

"Ginny Schätzchen, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir sind nur froh, dass es dir und Harry wieder gut geht!", erklärte sie sanft ihrer Tochter, das beide sichtlich entspannten.

"Entschuldigen sie uns bitte, ich muss meinen Patienten untersuchen!" sagte Poppy, die gerade den Sichtschutz erweitern wollte.

"Nein, ist schon gut, Poppy!", sagte er zu ihr. "Ich habe vor diesen Leuten hier keine Geheimnisse. Sie sind meine Vertrauten!", erklärte er der Heilerin.

Sie sah von einem Gesicht zum anderen, um es sich einzuprägen. Auch erkannte sie dort Rührung, weil er sie seine Vertrauten nannte.

"Gut, wie du wünschst.", bestätigte sie.

Mit einem Wink ihres Stabes entkleidete sie den Jungen bis auf die Unterwäsche und murmelte diverse Diagnosesprüche. Ein erneuter Wink lies die Kleidung wieder erscheinen und Poppy wurde Erwartungsvoll angesehen.

"Deine Verletzungen sind vollständig abgeheilt und dein Rückenmark weißt keine Verletzung auf. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, dass dort niemals eine Verletzung war!", erklärte sie verblüfft, was die anderen erleichtert ausatmen ließ. "Aber!", fuhr sie fort und alle sogen Überrascht die Luft ein, "Euer Seelenband hat sich noch mehr gefestigt und ist stärker, weil ihr die Nacht zusammen verbracht habt!", fügte sie grinsend hinzu; die anderen atmeten erleichtert aus.

Die Seelenpartner drückten sich enger an einander, was alle anderen wohlwollend lächeln ließ. Nach all dem hatte er sich eine kurze Auszeit verdient!

"Von meiner Seite her kann ich dich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, Harry.", wandte sich die Heilerin an ihren Nochpatienten.

"In Ordnung. Wo hast du meine Robe?", fragte er sie freundlich.

Sein Lächeln verschwand, als er in das ernste Gesicht der Heilerin blickte. Auch die anderen sahen sich nun besorgt an, als der ernste Blick von Severus kopiert wurde.

"Ich konnte sie gerade noch retten, weil der Schulleiter", Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht, "sie umgehend verbrennen wollte, nachdem Poppy sie dir ausgezogen hatte.", erklärte der Professor.

Er griff in seine Tasche, holte einen verkleinerten Kleiderbügel heraus und vergrößerte die Robe seines Schülers. Die Folgen dieser Geste waren unterschiedlich: Narzissa, Betty und Ginny sogen scharf die Luft ein, Molly fiel in Ohnmacht, Saskia rannte zu ihrem Bruder, Tatze und Moony knurrten gefährlich und Artur starrte auf das Kleidungsstück, oder was davon übrig war.

Auf dem Bügel war eine blutgetränkte, zerrissene Robe, die große Löcher aufwies. Das größte Loch war auf dem Rücken, genauso auch das meiste Blut. Keine Stelle des schwarzen Stoffes war nicht von seinem Blut bedeckt. Selbst die Krawatte war gefärbt und das weiße Hemd sowieso. Erst jetzt realisierten sie, insbesondere Harry, wie nahe er dem Tod war. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, er klammerte sich an Ginny und weinte haltlos. Immer wieder schluchzte er die Worte ‚Es tut mir Leid' und wippte dabei als er Begriff, was er seiner Seelenpartnerin angetan hätte, wenn er gestorben wäre. Die anderen spürten das echte bedauern von dem Jungen auf dem Bett, der gerade von seiner Frau getröstet wurde.

"Severus, würdest du mir bitte die Robe überlassen?", fragte ihn Moony geschäftsmäßig.

"Sicher! Viel Erfolg dabei!", wünschte ihm der Professor und überreichte ihm das Kleidungsstück.

"Was hast du damit vor?", fragte ihn Artur, der gerade seiner Frau wieder auf die Beine half.

"Madame Bones wird wieder Arbeit bekommen.", meinte er in einem sehr gefährlichen Ton. Die anderen nickten verstehend.

"Ich denke, wir sollten einmal mit Rita Kimmkorn und Xenophilius Lovegood reden.", murmelte Betty nachdem Remus die Robe, ein Beweisstück, verstaut hatte.

"Ich gehe in den Gryffindor Turm und hole dir neue Kleidung, Harry.", erklärte sich Severus bereit und verschwand nach einem zustimmenden nicken.

Der Schwarzhaarige beschwor zwei dutzend leere Phiolen aus dem Handgelenk und zog sich eine Erinnerung nach der anderen aus dem Kopf, die er in den Phiolen platzierte. Anschließend beschwor er eine kleine Kiste und verstaute seine Erinnerungen darin. Wortlos überreichte er die Kiste Remus, der wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

"Ich werde dir diese Woche noch einige Erinnerungen überreichen. Der Tag dürfte noch interessant werden.", prophezeite Harry mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen zu seinem Anwalt.

Die Tür öffnete sich, eine Fledermaus trat ein und überreichte seinem Schüler die neue Robe.

"Meine Güte! Sieht das bei euch immer so aus?", fragte dieser ihn entsetzt.

Der Grünäugige schnaubte: "Meistens! Ich habe ihnen schon versucht zu erklären, dass nicht einmal Schweine so leben würden. Als Antwort erhielt ich: ‚Aber ich fühle mich wohl' von den dreien.", er runzelte die Stirn, nachdem er das Schlachtfeld im Zimmer sich vor sein Geistiges Auge gerufen hatte.

"Boah, das geht ja mal gar nicht!", rief Ginny angeekelt aus, Saskia nickte zustimmend.

"Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und behalte solche Bilder für dich! Ja?", forderte sie ihren Mann auf.

Der grinste schelmisch: "Den auch?", und schickte ihr all seine Liebe über die Verbindung, dass sie wieder golden leuchteten.

"Uhm, wie lange war ich eigentlich weg?", fragte er nach einer Eingebung.

Alle sahen sich bedrückt an und blickten zu Boden.

"Sechs Wochen.", nuschelte Tatze traurig.

"Wir haben Ende Januar?", rief er entsetzt aus, die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Er sackte in sich zusammen und starrte auf die Bettdecke. Seine Frau streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Uhm Harry?", druckste der Zaubertrankprofessor, "Wieso ist der Sana Trank so schmerzhaft?", wollte er wissen.

"Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Der einfache Trank heilt weitestgehend nur mit einem ziehen oder brennen an den verletzten Stellen", dabei sah er Narzissa an, die zustimmend nickte, "und der konzentrierte entfernt das beschädigte Gewebe und ersetzt es durch neues. Da es bei mir das Rückenmark war, fühlte es sich an, als hätte ich in eine Steckdose gefasst", dabei sah er Mister Weasley an, dessen Augen sich weiteten, "nur ist dies ein leichtes kribbeln, im Vergleich.", nun keuchte Artur.

Auf die fragenden Blicke hin erklärte er weiter: "Ein Crucio von Riddle, im Vergleich, fühlt sich an wie ein Kitzelfluch!", nun keuchten alle entsetzt auf, als sie erfassten, welche schmerzen er erdulden musste.

"Ich denke, wir sollten aufbrechen.", drängte Tatze.

"Er hat Recht! Die Schüler müssten jeden Moment erwachen und in die große Halle strömen. Wenn ihr unentdeckt bleiben wollt, müsst ihr jetzt gehen.", bestätigte Severus seinen ehemaligen Feind.

"Schade.", seufzte das rothaarige Mädchen und drückte noch einmal ihren Liebsten.

Alle verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Lord, Freund, Sohn und wünschten ihm alles Gute. Der Schwarzhaarige zog sich um und bedankte sich noch einmal bei Madame Pomfrey für die Hilfe und verschwand durch die Tür.

Die große Halle summte förmlich, als er sich der geschlossenen Tür näherte. Er konnte einigen Gesprächsfetzen mitlauschen, dabei ging es um seinen Schrei gestern und auch das verhalten von Dumbles. Er öffnete die Tür zur großen Halle einen Spalt und schlüpfte hindurch. Sämtliche Gespräche verstummten und ausnahmslos alle starrten ihn an. Neville, Draco, Ron und Hermine eilten auf ihren Freund und Bruder zu und drückten ihn nacheinander brüderlich, gefolgt von seinen Freunden aus den anderen Häusern, auch aus Slytherin wie er erfreut feststellte. Letztendlich wurde er von beinahe jedem Schüler einmal gedrückt.

"Mister Potter, sie stehen unter Arrest wegen Angriff auf drei Schülern!", sagte der Schulleiter mit funkelnden Augen, "Minerva, schließe ihn im Turm ein, da akute Fluchtgefahr besteht!", er grinste Diabolisch.

Flint und seine Lakaien lachten höhnisch, Professor McGonagall verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück. Die Schüler bauten sich vor dem Schwarzhaarigen auf.

"Ich bin empört, Professor Dumbledore! Dieser Schüler wurde beinahe getötet und sie wollen ihn allen ernstes arrestieren?", empörte sich Sir Nicholas.

Der fette Mönch und die graue Dame gesellten sich zu den Schülern und leisteten ihnen dadurch Unterstützung. Selbst Peeves ließ sich zu einer Reaktion herab und warf halbherzig einen gefüllten Ballon in Richtung Dumbles.

"Ich muss mich vor einem Geist nicht rechtfertigen!", winkte dieser den Einwand ab.

Der Blutige Baron glitt durch die Decke und schwebte direkt vor Harry Potter. Der Geist sah ihn regungslos an, alle warteten auf eine Reaktion, gefährlich werden konnte er ja nicht.

"Ich schäme mich, der Geist von Slytherin zu sein. So viel Feigheit habe ich noch nie gesehen. Drei ältere Schüler gegen einen Erstklässler. Selbst zu meiner Zeit wurde das mit Verachtung und Verbannung bestraft! Ich entschuldige mich bei Ihnen im Namen des Hauses Slytherin! Sie sind eine ehrenwerte Person, Harry Potter, und haben meinen ehrlichen Respekt verdient!", sprach der Hausgeist der Schlangen und verbeugte sich tief vor ihm.

Alle wahren Konsterniert. Der Blutige Baron sprach sonst nie und nun entschuldigte er sich im Namen Slytherins bei Harry Potter. Das gab es noch nie! Selbst der Schulleiter schien erstaunt und die Lehrer sowieso. Inzwischen waren die Haustische leer bis auf drei Plätze bei Slytherin, Harrys Attentäter. Die drei wurden verachtend von den Mitschülern und Hauskameraden angesehen.

"Bitte setzt euch wieder. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr wegen mir Ärger bekommt!", sprach der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge mitten aus der Menschentraube; "Bitte!", flehte er förmlich.

Die Schüler begaben sich langsam zurück auf ihre Plätze und aßen weiter. Am Slytherin Tisch wurde die Sitzordnung geändert. Die drei Attentäter wurden an den äußersten Rand gedrängt und von den anderen Isoliert und Ignoriert.

Die Freunde gingen langsam zum Tisch der Löwen und ließen sich nieder, auch Draco, da Dumbles es Zähneknirschend akzeptieren musste, dass sich nun die Schüler hinsetzen konnten, wo sie wollten. Hermine tat ihrem beinahe Bruder einen großen Teller auf und schob den Teller zu ihrem beinahe Bruder, der die Geste mit einem lauten knurren seines Magens anerkannte. Die anderen lächelten belustigt, als sie das knurren hörten.

"Minerva, ich hatte dir eine Anweisung gegeben!", erinnerte er sich und sah seine Stellvertreterin ernst an.

"Nein, Albus! Ich werde Mister Potter nicht in Gewahrsam nehmen! Er ist das Opfer!", erklärte sie dem alten Mann.

"Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört!", ereiferte der sich.

"Severus, arrestiere du Potter!", wies er nun den Tränkemeister an. Die Halle schaute gebannt zu, wie er sich entscheiden würde.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der Mann den Jungen scheinbar nicht mochte. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

"Ich schließe mich meiner Kollegin an, Schulleiter!", verneinte er ein eingreifen.

"Filius, Pomona!", rief er die beiden anderen Hauslehrer zu sich.

"Nein, Albus. Minerva hat Recht. Mister Potter ist das Opfer!", sagte sie unisono und verschränkten ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust.

"Meuterei! Das wird nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben!", rief er empört, erhob sich und ging mit gezogenem Zauberstab direkt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

Er richtete direkt den Stab auf den Jungen und sprach einen nicht ganz legalen Fesselfluch auf den Jungen, was die anderen erschrocken Luft holen ließ. Der Fluch schlug in einem Schild ein, der Junge Frühstückte ungeniert weiter. Ein erneuter, stärkerer Fluch, diesmal definitiv illegal war die Folge. Auch dieser schlug in den Schild ein.

Der alte Mann wurde nun wütend, sehr wütend: "Crucio!", hallte durch die Halle.

-Ginny, sag bitte Remus bescheid: er soll mit Alastor und einem Trupp Auroren schnell nach Hogwarts kommen. Dumbles schmeißt mit unverzeihlichen nach mir!-, bat er seine Frau, die Nachricht weiterzuleiten.

-Dieser Bastard! Natürlich werde ich es tun! Sei bitte vorsichtig!-, bat sie ihren Mann besorgt.

Alle sahen erschrocken auf den dicken roten Strahl, der direkt auf den Grünäugigen zuflog und dieser unbeeindruckt weiter sein Ei löffelte. Der Unblockbare und Unverzeihliche schlug knisternd in dem Schild ein, der ebenfalls knisternd kollabierte. Alle starrten zwischen den beiden hin und her, weil erstens: Dumbledore einen Verbotenen Fluch benutzte und zweitens: dieser von einem Schild gehalten wurde, was eigentlich nicht sein dürfte und drittens: der Junge überhaupt nicht reagierte. Dumbles hatte noch immer den Stab auf den Jungen gerichtet und sah ihn erstaunt an. Der tupfte sich nun den Mund mit seiner Serviette ab und erhob sich murmelnd.

"Nicht einmal in Ruhe Frühstücken kann man hier.", sagte aber in normaler Lautstärke: "Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte?", dabei sah er seine Freunde entschuldigend an.

Er drehte sich um, schwang die Beine über die Bank und baute sich vor dem Schulleiter auf.

"Nun, Professor Dumbledore, ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute arrestiert werde!", sagte Harry nonchalant in das verblüffte Gesicht des alten Mannes.

Wie auf Kommando flog die Tür zur großen Halle krachend an die Wand. Remus trat ein, gefolgt von Alastor und einem Trupp Auroren, die alles andere als glückliche Gesichter machten. Remus hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, worum es ging und wieso ihr Eingreifen erforderlich war.

"Ah, Alastor! Das trifft sich gut. Ich wollte Potter eben in Gewahrsam nehmen, weil er drei Schüler angegriffen hat!", sagte der alte Narr wieder in seiner großväterlichen Art. Zwei drittel der Schüler mussten würgen.

"Ich bin nicht wegen Potter hier, Albus. Ich wurde hier hergerufen worden ... wegen dir!", knurrte er ihm gefährlich zu und beide Augen hatten ihn fixiert.

"Wieso wegen mir? Ich habe doch nichts angestellt.", erkundigte er sich unwissend. Nun wurde dem letzten Drittel Schüler schlecht.

"Uns wurde mitgeteilt, dass du Unverzeihliche benutzt hast, Albus. Übergebe mir deinen Zauberstab!", knurrte der Auror wütend.

"Gar nichts werde ich! Ich bin Vorsitzender des Zauberergamots und habe Diplomatische Immunität!", verneinte er aalglatt die Forderung und grinste höhnisch.

Erneut flog die Tür an die Wand. "Was geht hier vor?", wollte Fudge wissen und eilte auf die Gruppe Auroren zu.

"Moody! Was in Merlins Namen machen Sie da?", brüllte der Minister seinen Chefauroren an.

"Dumbledore verhaften. Er hat einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt!", stellte Alastor klar.

"Moody, Sie erhalten eine Abmahnung und Sie werden auf der Stelle zurück in die Aurorenzentrale gehen und sich mir gegenüber rechtfertigen!", schickte der Minister die Männer zurück, die nach einem unmerklichen nicken des Lords ihren Rückzug antraten.

"Albus, es tut mir leid! Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!", entschuldigte sich der Minister unterwürfig bei dem Schulleiter.

"Davon bin ich überzeugt!", antwortete der dann befriedigt und der Minister verschwand durch die Tür.

Die Schüler sahen ungläubig zur Tür. Der alte Mann war ungestraft davongekommen, als er einen Unverzeihlichen benutzte, der normalerweise mit lebenslang Askaban bestraft wurde.

"Potter! Ich will Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen. Solltest du dir noch einmal etwas zu schulden kommen lassen, werde ich dich Persönlich nach Askaban bringen.", drohte der alte Narr seinem Schüler und wandte sich ab zum Gehen.

"Albus, das sehe ich anders. Von deinem Fauxpas wird die Öffentlichkeit erfahren und dann werden wir sehen, wer nach Askaban geht. Ich bin es nicht, das wirst eher du sein!", antwortete Harry ihm nonchalant.

Der Schulleiter blieb stehen, als der Junge ihn dutzte und drehte sich wütend um.

"Du wirst mich mit Professor, Sir oder Schulleiter ansprechen! Haben wir uns verstanden?", zischte er ungehalten.

"Ich habe dich verstanden, Albus!", goss Harry Öl in das Feuer.

"Du wagst es ...!", knurrte er und zog erneut seinen Zauberstab.

"Wieso sollte ich dich anders ansprechen? Du sagst doch auch nicht zu mir Mister und Sie!", klärte er ihn auf.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, du Wurm!", Dumbles richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen, der noch immer unbeeindruckt blieb.

"Schulordnung Paragraph dreihundertzwei Absatz acht Punkt zehn: 'Sollte ein Lehrer oder ein Bediensteter der Schule einen Schüler mit Vornamen anreden, so erhält der Schüler automatisch das Recht, diesen Lehrkörper oder Bediensteten ebenfalls beim Vornamen zu nennen. Es dürfen keine Sanktionen verhängt werden'!" ,las Professor Newt mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme aus den Schulregeln vor.

Der Schulleiter brüllte kurz auf und rannte beinahe aus der großen Halle in Richtung seines Büros. Die Schüler Atmeten erleichtert aus und fingen an zu applaudieren. Harry erhob die Hände, der Saal verstummte.

"Ich möchte mich bei euch allen bedanken, die ihr mir beigestanden habt. Wie ihr unschwer erkennen konntet, sind wir gemeinsam beinahe unschlagbar, da kann sogar der ach so mächtige Albus Dumbledore nichts dagegen unternehmen, solange wir uns innerhalb der Schulordnung bewegen.", hielt er seine Rede und applaudierte seinen Mitschülern, die Lehrer stimmten mit ein.

"Remus, du weißt Bescheid? Gib Kimmkorn und Lovegood Bescheid. Ja?", flüsterte der grünäugige Junge zu seinem Anwalt.

Der nickte bestätigend und verschwand eiligst durch die Tür, um den Reportern Bescheid zu geben.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ereignislos. Harry hatte kein Problem, die sechs Wochen Fehlzeit aufzuholen. Eigentlich war er in allen Fächern ein Meister und mehr. Der Schulleiter ging den Schülern aus dem Weg, eigentlich war er nicht mehr zu sehen. Seltener beehrte er die Schüler mit seinem Antlitz in der großen Halle zur Essenszeit. Ankündigungen wurden von Professor McGonagall gemacht. Die Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern festigten sich, nur drei Slytherins wurden wie Aussätzige behandelt und öfters Opfer bösartiger Streiche. Niemand konnte herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich war, wobei ein Großteil auf das Konto von Krone Junior ging. Auch die Portraits verweigerten ihren Dienst und beschatteten die Schüler nicht mehr, im Gegenteil, nun wurde der Schulleiter beschattet.

Die Öffentlichkeit war wütend über das verhalten des Ministers und Schulleiters nach dem Attentat. Sie verlangten erst Köpfe, als bekannt wurde, dass Harry Potter, der Junge der Lebt, das Opfer war und nichts unternommen wurde. Dumbledore wurde ein Posten nach dem anderen aberkannt, zumindest die, in die man gewählt werden musste, also alle. Fudge spielte alles herunter, aber die Presse ging seinen Scheinheiligkeiten nicht mehr auf den Leim und veröffentlichte rigoros seinen Machtmissbrauch und Korrupte Unternehmungen.

Die Prüfungen standen an. Harry bestand natürlich mit Ohne gleichen in allen Fächern. Hermine war neidisch, gratulierte ihm aber zu dem guten Zeugnis.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	36. Gaia

**Kapitel 35: Gaia**

In London auf Gleis neun dreiviertel angekommen erwartete ihn dort Sirius, um sein Patenkind und Draco abzuholen. Er stand etwas im Hintergrund, um die Leute zu beobachten, was er ab und an gerne tat. Aus dem letzten Wagon traten drei bekannte Kinder und zwei unbekannte heraus. Bei einem hatte er eine Vermutung, wer er sein konnte, und das andere Kind kannte er überhaupt nicht. Sein Patensohn blieb auf einer Stufe stehen. Von der erhöhten Position hatte Harry einen guten Rundumblick. Als er seinen Paten entdeckte, strahlte er über sein ganzes Gesicht, bedeutete seinen Begleitern, dass dort sein Erziehungsberechtigter stand. Die anderen folgten seiner Geste und gingen ihm nach.

"Hallo Harry! Wie war die fahrt?", erkundigte sich Sirius, nachdem er ihn zur Begrüßung umarmt hatte.

Neville und Draco drückte Sirius ebenso. Die anderen beiden warteten etwas im Hintergrund.

"Die fahrt war ruhig soweit. Wir wurden nicht behelligt. Darf ich dir die anderen beiden vorstellen?", sprach Harry fröhlich mit Tatze und zog Hermine am Ärmel her, "Das hier ist Hermine Granger. Sie ist in meiner Klasse, eine gute Freundin und eine der schlauesten Hexen, die ich kenne", stellte er sie vor. "Und das, Hermine, ist mein Pate Sirius Black.", stellte er nun den anderen vor.

Hermine reichte Sirius die Hand und schüttelte sie schüchtern. Dabei hatte sie rote Wangen, weil Harry sie eine gute Freundin und schlau nannte. Stimmte aber auch! Nun zog der Grünäugige Ron her.

"Das hier ist Ronald Weasley", hier grinste er breit, genauso auch Sirius, "Ron, das ist Sirius Black, mein Pate.", stellte er die beiden einander vor.

Ron sah verwundert zu Draco und Neville, weil sie plötzlich grinsen mussten, genauso auch Harry und Sirius.

"Hallo Hermine und Ronald. Es freut mich, euch kennenzulernen. Ich habe schon viel von euch gehört!", meinte Tatze der schelmisch grinste, was den beiden die röte in das Gesicht trieb.

"Wenn ihr möchtet, dürft ihr gerne die Ferien bei mir verbringen. Neville, Ron und Hermine.", lud der Grünäugige sie ein.

"Geht nicht", nuschelte Hermine. "Meine Eltern fliegen mit mir auf die Malediven, Urlaub machen.", entschuldigte sich das Mädchen bei ihrem Freund.

"Meine Eltern wollen mit mir die Ferien verbringen. Wir haben dank dir viel Nachzuholen!", lehnte Neville höflich ab. Dabei strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht, als er an seine Eltern dachte.

"Mum erlaubt mir nie, bei Freunden außerhalb des Fuchsbaues zu übernachten.", wies auch der Rothaarige betrübt die Einladung ab.

"Mutter und ich wollten nach Wales fahren und mit einer Bekannten verreisen.", erklärte nun auch Draco.

Jede weitere abfuhr traf Harry wie ein Peitschenhieb, und er wurde trauriger. Er setzte seine Maske auf und meinte in neutralem Ton zu seinen Mitschülern:

"Ist schon in Ordnung, wenn ihr mit euren Eltern ein paar schöne Tage macht! Sirius, können wir bitte?"

Angesprochener zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn und nickte. Dabei hielt er Draco eine Hand auffordernd hin.

"Wir sehen uns dann wieder in der Schule.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem verbitterten Unterton zu seinen Mitschülern und disapparierte.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschienen sie in der Eingangshalle, wo die anderen sie schon freudig erwarteten. Die Freude währte aber nur kurz, als es ein weiteres leises Plopp gab und nur noch zwei in der Halle waren.

"Wo ist Harry?", fragte Betty verwundert die beiden Blacks.

"Er war doch eben noch …", Weiter kam Sirius nicht mit seiner Ausführung, da eine starke Erschütterung durch das Manor ging und wieder die Kronleuchter gefährlich wanken lies und der Staub von der Decke rieselte.

Sie sahen sich erschrocken an und überlegten, was diese Reaktion ausgelöst haben könnte. Der Kamin Flammte grün auf. Ein rothaariges Mädchen stolperte heraus und sah die anderen mit Tränenfeuchten Augen an.

"Was ist mit ihm? Er hat mich ausgesperrt!", schluchzte sie laut und wurde von Saskia in den Arm genommen.

Eine weitere Erschütterung - diesmal wesentlich stärker - ging durch das Manor. Sirius riss sich aus seiner starre. Draco senkte schuldig seinen Blick:

"Er fühlt sich abgewiesen, ungeliebt. Er hatte Neville, Ron Weasley und eine gewisse Hermine Granger über die Ferien zu sich eingeladen. Alle haben abgelehnt, auch Draco. Harry meinte nur, er Wünschte ihnen mit ihren Eltern ein paar schöne Tage.", löste Sirius das Rätsel um die momentane Depression ihres Freundes.

Ginny horchte auf, löste sich von Saskia und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

"Das sieht ganz schön unheimlich aus, wenn sie das machen.", murmelte Moony vor sich hin. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Harry James Potter!", hallte es im Trainingsraum, "Komm auf der Stelle zu mir!", forderte das rothaarige Mädchen an der Tür mit verschränkten Armen.

Der Gerufene schlurfte mit gesenktem Blick und hängenden Schultern zu dem aufgebrachten Mädchen an der Tür. Das Mädchen sah, wie er sich fühlte und beruhigte sich mit jedem Schritt, den ihr Mann näher kam. Der blieb zwei Meter vor ihr stehen und wartete auf das, was da kommen möge. Ginny verkürzte erheblich den Abstand zwischen sich und ihrem Mann. Ein Finger legte sich unter das Kinn des traurigen Jungen und hob den Kopf widerstandslos an, traurige, grüne Augen blickten zur Seite.

"Bitte Harry, schließ mich nicht aus. Es schmerzt mich physisch, wenn ich die Verbindung nicht fühle. Bitte!", flehte sie den Jungen an.

Dieser Riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er diese Worte vernahm, konzentrierte sich und öffnete langsam die Verbindung wieder. Er sah wieder beschämt und schuldig zur Seite:

"Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte dir keine schmerzen bereiten!", flüsterte er schuldig.

Sie antwortete darauf nicht, weil sie die Ehrlichkeit spürte, sondern zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung, die er klammernd erwiderte. Sie erforschte ihre Gedanken und hörte entfernt die Stimme von Vernon Dursley, die immer wieder rief: ‚Du bist nichts wert, du hast keine liebe verdient, niemand will dich!'

"Er lügt, hörst du? ICH will dich! DU hast jede liebe verdient und du bist sehr viel Wert! Er lügt!", versuchte sie gegen die Stimme anzukämpfen.

Die Stimme wurde immer leiser und verstummte klammerte sich stärker an seine Frau, als könnte er sie verlieren.

"Danke!", hauchte er an ihren Hals und nuckelte zärtlich daran.

Sie erschauderte: "Oh Harry!", und kraulte ihn im Nacken, das er schnurren musste.

"Lass uns nach oben gehen, liebster", schnurrte nun sie an seinen Hals.

Ein unzufriedenes Knurren von ihm war die Folge, was ihr ein Kichern entriss. Beide gingen Händchenhaltend zum kleinen Salon, wo sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden.

Die Tür zum kleinen Salon öffnete sich, die anderen drehten sich erwartungsvoll zur Tür, wo man nur erkennen konnte, wie ein kleines, zehnjähriges, rothaariges Mädchen an einem Arm zerrte. Draco erkannte das, eilte zu dem zerrenden Mädchen und leistete ihr Unterstützung. Damit zogen sie ihren Fraund in den Salon, der seinen Kopf auch gleich sich schämend auf den Boden gesenkt hatte.

"Tschuldigung!", nuschelte er zum Teppich, der ihm nicht antwortete.

"Was war los?", wollte Remus wissen.

"Ich war traurig, weil niemand zu mir kommen wollte, und auch Draco andere Pläne hatte, was ich ihm nicht vergönne. Ich hätte meine Freunde früher fragen sollen.", erzählte er dem Teppich, der ihm noch immer nicht antwortete.

"Wieso hast du Ginny ausgesperrt?", bohrte Betty weiter.

"Ich wollte sie nicht damit belasten.", antwortete er dem Teppich, der ihm keine Frage gestellt hatte.

"Können wir bitte mit dem Essen anfangen? Auf dem Gleis gab es keinen Kiosk!", quengelte Sirius; Saskia kicherte.

Harry, Ginny und Draco setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und taten sich vom Dinner auf, das die Elfen liebevoll zubereitet hatten. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft quetschten die beiden Schüler aus, was sie erlebt hatten. Remus und Sirius lachten auf, als sie ihre Streiche erzählten. Wenn sie damals stablose Magie beherrscht hätten, wäre Hogwarts jetzt vermutlich eine Ruine!

"Liebster, ich muss zurück. Mum kann mich nicht länger decken!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, das er erschauderte.

"Schade! Ich bin immer gerne mit dir zusammen!", flüsterte er zu ihr und sah sie mit seinen grünen Augen liebevoll an.

Das Paar schaute sich lange tief in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam und sie küssten sich innig. Ihre Zungen fanden den Weg in die feuchte Höhle des jeweils anderen und kämpften wieder um die Vorherrschaft in der Höhle. Beide legten ihre gesamte liebe in den Kuss, da sie sich eine Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden.

Ihre Zuschauer stöhnten laut, als wieder das Goldene Licht hell erstrahlte und sie beinahe blendete. Die Seelenpartner ließen von einander ab, legten ihr Kinn auf die Schulter des jeweils anderen und umarmten sich innig. Sie seufzten synchron: "Ich liebe dich!", und zogen sich enger aneinander.

In einer weißen Stichflamme verschwanden sie aus dem kleinen Salon, nur um in dem Zimmer von Ginny wieder zu erscheinen. Sie lösten sich von einander und sahen sich tief in ihre schimmernden Augen. Abschied du bittersüßer schmerz ...

"Bis Bald, Liebste!", hauchte er und fuhr ihr sanft über die Wange.

"Bis Bald, Liebster!", flüsterte sie zurück und streichelte ihn zärtlich mit dem Daumen im Gesicht.

In einer, schon wieder, weißen Stichflamme verschwand er aus dem Fuchsbau und erschien wieder im kleinen Salon. Dort erschrak er, als er in entsetzte Gesichter von seinen Vertrauten blickte.

"Was ist?", fragte Harry neugierig.

"Uhm, deine Stichflamme!", stotterte Narzissa.

"Hääh?", kam es vom Grünäugigen intelligent.

"Sie war weiß!", erklärte Betty dem verwirrt blickenden Harry.

"Sie war groß!", fügte Remus dem ungläubig blickendem Schwarzhaarigen hinzu.

"Sie war heiß, sehr heiß!", ergänzte Tatze dem besorgt blickendem kleinen Jungen.

"Muss ich mir jetzt sorgen machen?", fragte Harry ehrlich besorgt und runzelte die Stirn.

Jetzt sahen die anderen verwirrt zu dem Jungen, als er ihnen diese Frage stellte. Er sah in ihre Gesichter und fügte genervt hinzu: "Von was redet ihr eigentlich?", sein Ton war fordernder, als er es eigentlich wollte.

Draco erbarmte sich. "Wenn du mit der Stichflamme verreist, dann ist diese gelb und hat keine Hitze. Diesmal war sie allerdings weiß und hatte eine große Hitze!", erklärte ihm sein blonder Freund.

"Das kommt davon, weil er mit seiner Liebsten gereist ist!", erklärte eine helle, freundliche Stimme aus dem entfernten Bereich des Raumes.

Harry disapparierte umgehend zu der Frau mit wehenden weißen langen Haaren und strahlenden weißen Kleid und sanften Gesichtszügen, Baute sich vor ihr auf, verschränkte die Arme zornig vor der Brust und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß während er die Frau böse ansah.

"Wieso hast du nicht gewartet, bis wir wieder wach waren, Gaia? Ich hätte dich gerne meiner Frau vorgestellt!", knurrte er wütend zu der Göttin, "Danke für die Verschmelzung!", fügte er ehrlich hinzu.

Die anderen sahen entsetzt zu dem Jungen, als er die Göttin in barschem Ton zur Rede stellte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als sie erkannten, dass die Frau ihren Kopf schuldig senkte, ihre Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkte und mit dem Fuß die Linien im Teppich nachfuhr; dabei bekam sie rote Wangen. Die Göttin stand dort vor einem Kind und sah aus, als wäre es beim Kirschenklauen erwischt worden!

"Uranos war krank", beichtete sie eingeschüchtert.

Sein Zorn verflog so schnell, wie er gekommen war, und er eilte auf sie zu. Er umarmte sie freundschaftlich und sah sie besorgt an.

"Entschuldige bitte! Wie geht es ihm?", erkundigte Harry sich bei der Göttin.

Sie winkte ab: "Schon in Ordnung. Pontos hatte ihn zu Poseidon geschickt. Dabei hatte er sich eine Erkältung zugezogen, weil er gerade in der Arktis unterwegs war.", erklärte sich die Göttin einem elfjährigen Jungen.

"Gut! Grüß ihn bitte von mir, wenn du ihn siehst", grinste der Junge die Göttin an.

"Also ihr habt den Olymp aber ganz schön auf Trab gehalten. Sie versuchen immer noch dem Wildwuchs im Garten Herr zu werden. Wie habt ihr das gemacht? Die anderen sagen, sie waren es nicht.", forderte sie zu wissen.

"Herumtreibergeheimnis!", grinste der Junge breit; die Göttin schnaubte ungöttinnenhaft, als sie sein schelmisches grinsen sah.

"Wie geht es Ares?", erkundigte Harry sich.

"Er gewöhnt sich so langsam an seinen Ruhestand. Er ist jetzt viel lockerer und gelöster, seit er die Verantwortung los ist!", erklärte sie.

"Möchtest du dich zu uns gesellen? Ich lade dich ein!", bat der Schwarzhaarige seine alte Freundin höflich und deutete mit seiner Hand in Richtung Tisch, wo die Elfen gerade ein weiteres Gedeck hinzufügten.

"Danke, sehr gerne!", nahm sie die Einladung an und verbeugte sich leicht.

Das ungleiche Paar bewegte sich schwatzend zum Tisch. Dabei wurden sie mit offenen Mündern angestarrt, ja beinahe schon begafft. Sie setzten sich. Die Blicke der anderen waren noch immer auf die beiden Gerichtet. Erst nachdem Harry sich setzte und in die Runde blickte, gluckste er laut:

"Sagt mal, Leute! Wollt ihr Fliegen fangen? Sirius, ich dachte, du hättest Hunger?", und kicherte vernehmlich; Gaia sah den anderen belustigt in ihre verblüfften Minen.

"Moment! Ich muss mir das im Kalender notieren: Betty ist sprachlos …", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, beschwor sich seinen Kalender und kritzelte irgendetwas hinein.

Sirius prustete los. Dafür erntete er einen sehr bösen Blick von seiner Geliebten. Remus grinste breit. Narzissa und Draco wechselten ihre Blicke zwischen den Parteien und Saskia aß nach einem Schulterzucken weiter.

"Verzeiht bitte, wenn meine Frage indiskret sein sollte, aber warum seid ihr so vertraut miteinander?", erkundigte sich Narzissa leise; alle horchten auf, da sie es genauso interessierte.

"Sie war einer meiner Lehrer.", antwortete Harry Salomonisch und lächelte.

Die Fragenden Blicke ignorierte er gekonnt und tat sich auf, genauso wie Gaia.

"Du willst nicht näher darauf eingehen?", bohrte Betty nach; heftiges Kopfschütteln des Schwarzhaarigen Jungen, Betty seufzte.

"Was meinten sie damit, als sie sagten, dass er mit seiner Liebsten reiste?", fragte nun Remus neugierig die Göttin am Tisch.

"Nun, die liebe ist eine mächtige Kraft. In seinem Fall verstärkt sie seine Magie, genauso wie die von Ginerva. Wenn sie etwas zusammen unternehmen, vervielfacht sich ihr Potenzial, welches sich dann so äußern kann, wie sie es eben gesehen haben.", erklärte Gaia allgemein den Zusammenhang.

Die anderen überlegten die Worte und nickten dann verstehend.

"Uhm, Harry? Du hast den Garten im Olymp verunstaltet?", bohrte Tatze nach und grinste breit.

Gaia schnaubte wieder ungöttinenhaft: "Hat er! Also bei dem Gärtner solltest du dich die nächsten Äonen nicht blicken lassen. Er ist sehr ... ungehalten, wie der Garten momentan aussieht", warnte sie ihren Freund und versuchte ein grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Und Hermes ist wütend, weil du ihm seine Flügel pink gefärbt hast, er traut sich nicht mehr aus dem Olymp weg. Jetzt muss Iris auch noch seine Arbeit machen. Sie ist ganz schön sauer!", fügte sie kichernd hinzu.

"Gaia! Ich bitte dich, wer kann da widerstehen? Ein nacktes Kind in einer Windel? Das schreit doch danach!", kicherte er bestätigend.

"Scheint so, als hättet ihr viel Spaß gehabt?", erkundigte sich Tatze bei seinem Patensohn und dessen Freundin.

"Auch!", kicherte Gaia und Harry synchron hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Die anderen waren konsterniert, als sie dem Dialog der beiden folgten. Allerdings mussten sie auch lachen, als sie versuchten, sich Hermes vorzustellen.

"Wie sieht denn der Garten jetzt aus?", platzte es aus Saskia neugierig heraus.

"Das Gras ist Orange, die Bäume lila, die Springbrunnen spritzen knallgelbes Wasser, die Bachläufe sind rosa, die Fische sind silbern und die Insekten schwirren in einem ekligen giftgrün herum. Die anderen sehen morgens interessant aus, wenn sie nachts die Mücken erschlagen und auch die Räume weisen immer mehr grüne Flecken auf!", erklärte Gaia den anderen.

Diese schwiegen, während sie versuchten, sich vorzustellen, wie der Garten momentan aussah. Grinsend sahen sie sich an, bevor sie wie einer prustend am Boden lagen.

"Du bist wirklich der Sohn deines Vaters, Harry!", stotterte Sirius, während Remus zustimmend nickte.

"Könntest du mir bitte sagen, wie man den Zauber auflöst? Der Gärtner steht kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch!", flehte sie den Jungen neben sich an.

"Das wollte ich nicht. Er war immer ein guter Zuhörer!", sagte Harry ehrlich bedauernd und flüsterte in das Ohr der wunderschönen Frau, wie der Zauber aufzuheben war.

"Ein einfaches ‚Finite' genügt?", rief sie erstaunt aus, der kleine Lord rollte mit seinen grünen Augen. "Tschuldige, aber Hekate hatte ihr ganzes Repertoire verwendet und hatte nichts erreicht! Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab weg geworfen und ist heulend in einer Ecke zusammengesunken.", erklärte sie ihr erstaunen.

"Du hast Hekate geschlagen?", fragte Narzissa ungläubig nach.

Der Schwarzhaarige bekam einen roten Kopf und rutschte in seinem Stuhl nach unten, während Gaia zustimmend nickte. Die Reaktion von Narzissa war unerwartet: sie viel in Ohnmacht. Die anderen, besonders Draco, sahen besorgt zu der Frau und Mutter, da sie doch recht sicher war und nichts so schnell aus der ruhe bringen konnte, außer vielleicht Severus. Betty erweckte sie und musterte sie besorgt.

"Was hat dich aus der Bahn geworfen?" befragte sie Narzissa besorgt.

Sie fächelte sich Luft zu und atmete heftig, bevor sie sich zu erklären versuchte:

"Hekate ist die Göttin der Magie, Nekromantie und des Spuks. Sie ist die Wächterin zwischen den Welten!", stotterte sie und sah den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Die anderen hörten zu, überlegten, verstanden und reagierten mit aufgerissenen Augen und auf dem Tisch ruhenden Kinn. Niemand brachte ein Wort heraus, während der Grünäugige versuchte, sich unsichtbar zu machen.

-Was bedrückt dich, Liebster?-, hörte er eine besorgte Stimme im Geiste.

-Gaia ist hier und wir haben uns verplappert. Den anderen ist eben klar geworden, dass ich Hekate besiegt habe.-, erklärte er seine Reaktion.

-Oh, grüß sie schön von mir!-, forderte sie ihren Mann auf, -Schämen brauchst du dich deswegen doch nicht. Das war nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass das bekannt wird.-, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

-Danke, meine geliebte Ginny!-, hauchte er ihr im Geiste zu und lächelte selig.

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein wohliges seufzen von ihr, was ihn wieder golden Leuchten ließ, genauso wie Ginny.

"Ich soll dich von meiner Frau grüßen, Gaia.", richtete er den Gruß aus.

"Ich weiß.", antwortete sie lächelnd.

"Hast du zugehört?", zischte er mit zusammengekniffenen grünen Augen, die langsam schwarz wurden.

"N... nein, mein Lord! Es war Logisch, da du wieder golden geleuchtet hast!", stotterte sie verängstigt.

"Tschuldige bitte!", nuschelte er errötend.

Seine Mitbewohner waren schockiert! Schockiert über die Tatsache, dass er eine Göttin besiegt hatte, das eine andere Göttin vor ihm Angst hatte und diese ihn mit ‚mein Lord' ansprach!

"Uhm, Gaia, was führt dich zu mir?", erkundigte Harry sich nach dem eigentlichen Grund ihres hierseins.

"Wirklich nichts Besonderes. Ich wollte dir wirklich nur einen Besuch abstatten.", meinte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung, was den Jungen eine Augenbraue nach oben wandern ließ.

"Aha!", war die intelligente Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

Sie löffelten gerade das Dessert aus, als bei dem Grünäugigen die Augen kurz aufleuchteten und sein Kopf zu Gaia herumflog.

"Gaia, darf ich fragen, was dich dazu bewogen hat, unsere Verschmelzung einzuleiten? Ich meine, ich bin dir nicht böse, ich begrüße deine Entscheidung, aber warum?", der ganze Tisch hörte aufmerksam zu, auch Ginny, da er die Verbindung geöffnet hatte.

"Dswarchnit.", nuschelte sie leise vor sich hin.

"Wie bitte?", fragte der Junge nach.

"Das war ich nicht!", wiederholte sie etwas lauter und stocherte in ihrem Soufflé herum.

"Wer dann?", war die verwunderte Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Ihr!", nuschelte sie leise, "Eure Magie und Liebe war zu dem Zeitpunkt so stark, dass die Seelenverschmelzung automatisch eingeleitet wurde. Ich spürte dies und bin nach einer kurzen Rangelei mit Eros zu euch gegangen. Der Rest wurde euch sicherlich erzählt.", fügte sie leise hinzu.

"Wie ... wir?", bohrte Harry ungläubig nach.

"Ihr selbst habt die Verschmelzung eingeleitet, gänzlich ohne mein Zutun.", erklärte sie dem Begriffsstutzigen.

"Heißt das, er hat auch eure Kräfte, Gaia?", hakte Narzissa nach; ein einfaches Kopfnicken war ihre Antwort, gefolgt von einem Poltern.

Die Black hatte sich wieder niedergelegt. Die anderen seufzten, während Betty sie wieder erweckte und Remus ihr einen Feuerwhiskey reichte, den sie dankbar leerte. Der war jetzt nötig!

"Willst du jetzt dein Lager auf dem Boden aufschlagen?", erkundigte sich ihr Cousin belustigt; ein undamenhaftes schnauben war die Antwort.

"Um auf ihre Frage einzugehen, Miss Black: Ja, wie ich feststellen durfte.", legte die Göttin Rechenschaft ab.

Erstauntes schweigen bei Tisch war die folge dieser Aussage. Tatze quetschte die Göttin über die Streiche, die sein Patensohn im Olymp gespielt hatte, aus. Dabei fing er sich öfters einen schmerzhaften tritt von seiner Geliebten ein, den er aber - abgehärtet wie er war - gekonnt ignorierte. Moony lauschte aufmerksam über den Einfallsreichtum seines Retters und war beeindruckt. Narzissa und Betty hörten mit gerunzelter Stirn zu, da sie Schlimmstes befürchteten und des Öfteren einen Brief aus Hogwarts. Draco und Saskia lauschten aufmerksam und waren ebenfalls über den Ideenreichtum beeindruckt. Hogwarts musste aufpassen, wenn das Mädchen auch in der Schule war und die neuen Herumtreiber vereint ihr Unwesen trieben.

"Ich muss jetzt leider aufbrechen, Harry. Es hat mich gefreut dich wieder zu sehen und euch kennenzulernen.", verabschiedete sich die Göttin bei dem Gastgeber.

"Es war auch schön, dich nach der langen Zeit wiederzusehen!", er drückte sie freundschaftlich, während er sprach. "Grüß die anderen von mir, Ja? Sie dürfen mich gerne auch mal besuchen kommen. Ich werde ihnen schon nicht den Kopf abreissen.", fügte Harry zwinkernd hinzu.

"Ich werde es ausrichten!", grinste Gaia zurück und löste sich in Luft auf.

"Harry, Harry! Du hast es faustdick hinter den Ohren, mein Junge!", bemerkte Moony kopfschüttelnd.

Angesprochener konnte nur breit grinsen, was den Damen ein schnauben entlockte:

"Männer!" meinten sie; Saskia kicherte.

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Moony hatte sich inzwischen überall eingekauft. Die Magische Geschäftswelt war quasi in der Hand der Phönix AG. In der Muggelwelt war es schon schwieriger, da es dort eine Aufsichtsbehörde gab, das Kartellamt. Dort ging alles langsamer voran, da aufwendig die bedenken der Behörde zerstreut werden mussten. Inzwischen gehörte ein Großteil der Schwerindustrie der Phönix AG, an der Leichtindustrie wurde gerade gearbeitet. Das Finanzamt führte öfters Buchprüfungen durch, konnten aber nichts feststellen, da alles legal war und nirgendwo Gelder veruntreut wurden. Wirtschaftlich ging es den Staaten dadurch besser, da die Firmen höhere Renditen erwirtschafteten und die Steuern pünktlich bezahlt wurden. Illegale Machenschaften und Mafiöse Strukturen wurden eliminiert und die verantwortlichen hinter Schloss und Riegel gebracht.

Dadurch, dass die Dubiosen Firmen umgekrempelt wurden, gab es immer weniger Verstöße gegen Umwelt- und Arbeitsschutzauflagen. Als folge erholte sich langsam die Flora und Fauna, was die Lebensqualität erheblich steigern ließ. Auch weil viele Wissenschaftliche Labore und Forschungseinrichtungen nun der Phönix AG gehörten und keine andere Kartelle druck ausüben konnten, lief die Erforschung und Entwicklung von alternativen Energiequellen und Antriebe auf Hochtouren. Die Resultate sahen vielversprechend aus.

_11. August 1992, Fuchsbau_

Die Familie Weasley saß morgens beim Frühstück zusammen und wartete in der Dekorierten Küche auf die jüngste, die ja heute Geburtstag hatte und ihren Hogwartsbrief erhalten sollte.

Langsam schlich sie die Treppe hinunter und ging auf ihren Platz bei Tisch.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Liebes!", gratulierte ihr zuerst Molly und drückte sie liebevoll.

Die Männer taten es ihr nach, sie gratulierten und wünschten ihr alles Gute.

"Sag mal, Ginny, von wem ist denn das eine Geschenk dort drüben? Es ist keine Karte dabei!", dabei deutete Ron auf ein Längliches Paket, das in einem dunkelroten, edlen Papier mit einer Smaragdgrünen Schleife eingewickelt war, an dem ein kleiner Brief hing.

"Spionierst du in meinen Sachen?", zischte das Mädchen ihren Bruder an; die älteren Brüder grinsten, als sie Ron zusammenzucken sahen.

Ginny war in den letzten Jahren selbstbewusster geworden und vor allem in jeder Hinsicht stärker.

"Nein, Ginny!", log dieser, ohne dabei rot zu werden.

Das rothaarige Mädchen kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihre Brüder warnend an.

Die Eltern der Kinder verfolgten besorgt den kleinen Disput der Geschwister. Sie müssten nachher mal mit ihrem jüngsten Sohn reden. Seit er aus Hogwarts zurück war, benahm er sich seltsam.

Ein Kratzen am Fenster lies die Familie aufhorchen. Am Fenster bat Errol um Einlass, damit er seine Post abliefern konnte. Molly öffnete das Fenster, nahm dem altersschwachen Vogel die Last ab und verteilte sie an die Adressaten, nach dem sie die Post auf Zauber überprüft hatte. Bei einem Brief allerdings löste der Prüfzauber Alarm aus. Molly sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihrer Tochter, deren Gesicht sich immer mehr verfinsterte. Es war der Hogwartsbrief!

-Was ist geschehen, Liebste?-, fragte Harry besorgt.

-Mein Brief ist gekommen. Verzaubert!-, antwortete sie ihrem Mann, sie konnte nur schwer ihre Wut unterdrücken.

-Soll ich ihn untersuchen?-, bot er sich an.

-Danke! Du kannst mich nachher besuchen und ihn untersuchen!-, nahm sie sein Angebot an.

-Ach übrigens ...-, setzte Harry an, stoppte aber mit einem hörbaren grinsen.

-Jaaaa?-, bohrte das Mädchen weiter, neugierig wie sie war.

-Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, meine Ginny!-, hallte es in ihrem Kopf, gefolgt von einer gedanklichen Umarmung und einem ebensolchen Kuss, das sie erschauderte.

"GINNY!", wurde das selig lächelnde Mädchen angebrüllt.

"Was schreist du mich so an! Ich bin ja nicht taub, Ron!", zischte sie ihren Bruder an.

"Doch, bist du! Ich habe dich bestimmt hundert Mal angesprochen, aber du hast nicht reagiert!", rechtfertigte er sich übertrieben; sie schnaubte.

"Was willst du?", zischte sie ihren Bruder an.

"Geschenke!", meinte er grinsend und deutete mit dem Daumen auf den kleinen Berg hinter sich.

"Ja, dort sind Geschenke!", gab sie ihm Recht; die restlichen Weasleys glucksten belustigt.

"Man! Du sollst sie aufmachen, du Doof!", ereiferte Ron sich, genervt über die offensichtliche Dummheit seiner Schwester.

"Du bist heute wieder sehr liebenswürdig, Ronald!", ermahnte ihn seine Mutter.

Ermahnter zuckte zusammen. Wenn seine Mum den vollen Namen benutzte, musste er aufpassen. Sie stand kurz vor einem sehr temperamentvollen Ausbruch und hatte seltsame Anwandlungen, die sich Erziehung nannten.

Das Mädchen erbarmte sich. Sie war selbst neugierig, öffnete die Geschenke, das große zuletzt. Von ihrer Mum bekam sie ein selbst genähtes Kleid, welches smaragdfarbene Akzente hatte, von ihrem Dad ein Pflegeset für Zauberstäbe, Ron schenkte ihr ein Buch ‚Traditionen für Frauen von Nicolas Chauvin', die Zwillinge schenkten ihr einfache Vorläufer der Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien, Bill eine Führung in Gringotts, Charlie eine Exkursion in einem Drachenreservat und von Percy gab es das Buch ‚Politik für Dummies'. Über die Buchgeschenke war sie überhaupt nicht begeistert, da sie sich in Politik auskannte, durch ihren Mann und das Ron ein Chauvinist war, dachte sie sich schon.

Die anderen bedrängten sie, endlich das große Paket von dem ihnen Unbekannten zu öffnen. Zuerst nahm sie sich den Umschlag, der einen Gutschein bei Olivander enthielt, danach flog das Papier von dem großen Paket förmlich weg. Darin war ein neutraler Karton, den sie mit zitternder Hand öffnete. Ihre Brüder standen neben ihr und wollten beinahe selbst die Schachtel öffnen, vor allem Ron. Ihnen stockte der Atem, als sie einen Schwarz glänzenden Schaft entdeckten, an dem akkurat befestigte und gestutzte Reisig bündel waren. In Goldenen Lettern stand auf dem schwarzen Schaft: ‚Für meine Ginny' in geschwungener Schrift neben dem Logo des Nimbus zweitausendeins.

"Von wem ist der Besen?", zischte Ron seine kleine Schwester wütend an.

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Ron!", ermahnte ihn seine Mutter.

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Die Karte war ja nicht unterzeichnet!", zischte Ginny mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zurück.

"Mich würde es interessieren …", fing Fred an,

"... wer ihr ein solch teures Geschenk macht …", ergänzte George,

"... um ihm meinen Dank ausdrücken zu können!", vervollständigte Fred.

"Dürfen wir mal mit dem Besen fliegen?", fragten sie dann im Chor.

"Nach mir allerdings.", erlaubte sie den Zwillingen grinsend ihren Besen zu benutzen.

"Und wir?", fragten Bill und Charlie synchron, nachdem sie sich angesehen hatten.

Sie nickte lächelnd. Percy verdrehte die Augen und in den von Ron erschien ein Eifersüchtiges funkeln.

-Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, Geliebter!-, bedankte sie sich bei ihrem Mann.

-Für meine Frau, nur das Beste!-, winkte er in Gedanken ab.

-Wie hat Ron reagiert?-, fragte er gleich nach.

-Er wurde eifersüchtig und hat mich bedrängt, ihm zu sagen, von wem der Besen ist.-, erklärte sie Harry.

-Und?-, fragte der neugierig bei seiner Frau nach.

-Es war gut, dass du nicht unterschrieben hast. So habe ich ihnen mitgeteilt, dass ich nicht wüsste, von wem der Besen stammte. Nur wegen der wundervollen Inschrift muss ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen.-, dankte sie ihm liebevoll.

-Ich warte gleich in deinem Zimmer auf dich.-, hauchte er ihr zu.

Das Mädchen stand urplötzlich vom Tisch auf, schnappte sich den Hogwartsbrief und rannte die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

"Happy Birthday!", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige mit grün leuchtenden Augen seiner Frau auf die Lippen und küsste sie zärtlich.

Nachdem sie sich mit einem leisen Plopp voneinander gelöst hatten, hauchte sie ein "Danke, Liebster!", zurück und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

Sie standen Umschlungen da und genossen die nähe des anderen.

"Harry?", fragte sie leise.

Ein: "Mhhh.", bestätigte, dass er zuhörte.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Ron. Seit er aus der Schule da ist, verhält er sich wie eine Glucke mir gegenüber. Er kontrolliert mich, spioniert mir nach und versucht, mich plump zu vermitteln.", sagte sie leise zu ihrem Mann.

"Ich werde ihm mal auf den Zahn fühlen müssen, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind.", beschloss Harry.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile zusammen: "Wieso sollte ich kommen und den Brief untersuchen? Du bist doch nicht auf meine Hilfe angewiesen?", erkundigte Harry sich interessiert.

Sie sah ihm dankbar in die Augen. Sie wusste es zu schätzen, dass er ihr etwas zutraute, aber doch beschützend war.

"Ich wollte dich bei mir haben.", hauchte sie leise und zog ihn herunter, um ihn intensiv zu küssen.

"Hast du schon herausgefunden, wer ihn manipuliert hat?", fragte er nach, nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten.

"Nein, noch nicht! Ich wollte auf dich warten!", gab sie zu.

"Wieso denn? Du bist stark und brauchst meine Hilfe nicht.", antwortete er ihr erstaunt, sie lächelte erneut dankbar.

Ginny untersuchte den Brief. Sie fand einen Liebeszauber und einen Hörig machenden Zauber darauf. Sie gab ihn anschließend ihrem Mann, der ihr Ergebnis bestätigte.

"Ginny, Harry! Dürfen wir reinkommen?", klopfte es an der Tür mit der Stimme von Misses Weasley.

Die beiden sahen sich erschrocken an und lösten sich voneinander, um ihre Kleidung besser ordnen zu können. Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete das Mädchen stablos die Tür. Ihre Eltern traten ein. Sie mussten lächeln, als sie den Jungen sahen, der ziemlich ertappt dreinschaute.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Wir wissen, dass du Ginny besuchen kommst und wir wissen auch, dass du ihr niemals schaden wirst!", versuchte Molly ihren Schwiegersohn zu beruhigen, der erleichtert ausatmete.

"Was habt ihr entdeckt?", erkundigte sich Arthur, nachdem er den geschlossenen Brief in ihren Händen entdeckte.

Ginny antwortete wütend: "Liebeszauber und ein Hörig machender!", ihre Aura fing an zu flimmern; der Schwarzhaarige versuchte sie zu beruhigen, was ihm auch gelang.

Die Eltern waren entsetzt! Der Schulleiter warf nur so mit illegalen Zaubern um sich und versuchte ihr Mädchen irgendwem gefügig zu machen. Sie schworen endgültig Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ab!

Der Grünäugige verabschiedete sich liebevoll von seiner Frau und den Schwiegereltern, disaparrierte nach Potter Manor in den Trainingsraum, um seiner Wut über Dumbles Luft zu machen. Besorgt stellte die Potter Manor Mannschaft fest, dass die Kronleuchter schon lange nicht mehr so stark geschwankt hatten wie heute.

"Was war los?", fragte Betty auch gleich ihren Sohn besorgt, als er den kleinen Salon betrat.

"Dumbles!", knurrte er als Antwort.

"Was hat er gemacht?", fragte nun Narzissa nach, die auch wütend wurde.

"Er wollte Ginny mit einem Liebeszauber und einem Hörig machenden Belegen. Scheinbar will er sie irgendjemanden gefügig machen!", grollte er ihr die Antwort zu.

"Flint!", warf Severus nachdenklich ein, der bei Narzissa saß.

"Entschuldige bitte, Severus! Ich habe dich nicht sofort gesehen. Willkommen! Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte der Hausherr seinen Gast entschuldigend.

"Schwamm drüber! Ich hörte, wie Flint und der alte Sack sich über ein Mädchen unterhielten. Der alte sollte es gefügig machen, damit er ihr Hymen nach dem ersten Schultag nehmen konnte. Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht, wer das Mädchen war, sonst hätte ich euch vorgewarnt!", erklärte der Zaubertränkeprofessor seinem wütenden, kehlig grollendem Schüler.

"Dumbles! Ich bringe dich eigenhändig um!", schwor er sich; die anderen zitterten, als seine Wut und die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte durchsickerte.

Harry James Potter zum Feind zu haben war keine angenehme Sache, stellten sie immer wieder fest.

-Ginny, Severus ist hier. Er sagte, dass Dumbles dich an Flint verkaufen wollte, um mit dir nach der Sortierung zu schlafen!-, erklärte er seiner Frau mit unterdrücktem Zorn.

Kurz darauf fuhren mehrere Erschütterungen durch die Mauern von Potter Manor. Scheinbar musste auch das Mädchen ihre Wut kanalisieren.

-Danke, dass du mich gewarnt hast, Liebster! Ich werde niemals mit diesem Ekel verkehren!-, schwor sie ihrem Mann.

-Ich weiß, Liebste! Ich werde ihn im Auge behalten!-, schwor auch er seiner Frau.

"Ginny weiß Bescheid! Sie war sehr ... uhm ... ungehalten darüber, was der alte Narr vorhatte.", antwortete er den Anwesenden im kleinen Salon.

Sie unterhielten sich noch über das verhalten von Ron und diskutierten, wie sie am besten auf diesen versteckten Angriff auf das Haus Potter reagieren konnte. Momentan blieb es ohne Ergebnis, da alle Anwesenden sehr aggressiv waren und alle Reaktionen tödlich enden würden.

Ginny kaufte sich ihren Zauberstab: Kirsche, zehneinhalb Zoll, Haar des Kriegseinhorn. Sehr ungewöhnlich und selten, wie Ollivander meinte, als der Stab das kleine Mädchen auswählte. Molly hatte sich ihren jüngsten zur Brust genommen. Er gab kleinlaut zu, das er Eifersüchtig war auf den Besen und das sie einen neuen Stab bekam, während er einen alten benutzen musste. Sie erklärte ihm, dass der Gutschein und der Besen ein Geschenk von außerhalb war und die Weasleys nichts damit zu tun hatten. Zähneknirschend akzeptierte er die Erklärung.

Ein rothaariges Mädchen und ein Schwarzhaariger Junge wurden immer Nervöser, je näher der erste September kam. Ginny, weil sie nun Hogwarts besuchen durfte und Harry, weil es scheinbar Flint auf seine Frau abgesehen hatte. Nun war es soweit …

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	37. Bedrängt

**Kapitel 36: Bedrängt**

Harry saß zusammen mit Draco und Neville in einem Abteil im Hogwartsexpress und wartete darauf, dass der Zug endlich losfahren würde.

"Wie waren die Ferien?", erkundigte sich Harry interessiert.

"Ich hatte schöne Tage mit meinen Eltern! Wir haben viel nachzuholen!", erklärte sich Neville euphorisch.

"Wir waren in Ägypten unterwegs.", erzählte Draco seinen Mitschülern, "Sehr sandig dort…", fügte er noch ernst hinzu.

Die beiden anderen lachten offen, als sie sein Gesicht sahen. Scheinbar war er nicht sonderlich begeistert, jeden Tag den feinen Sand in der Unterwäsche zu spüren.

"Und wie war dein Sommer?", erkundigte sich Neville interessiert.

Er erschrak, als er die finsteren Minen von seinen Freunden sah: "Was ist passiert?", fragte er gleich besorgt nach.

Harry erklärte in kurzen Worten, was ihm - aber besonders Ginny - widerfahren war. Er war sehr wütend und versprach seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund, seine Frau - aber besonders Flint - im Auge zu behalten.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Ein braungelocktes Mädchen schob ihren Koffer zur Tür herein.

"Hallo Leute! Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie freundlich.

Als Antwort erhielt sie ein geschäftiges Rücken. Die drei Jungen standen auf und wuchteten den schweren Koffer in die Gepäckablage über den Sitzen.

"Danke! Wie geht es euch?", fragte sie gleich. Typisch Hermine. "Also ich habe die Bücher schon alle durchgelesen, als ich aus dem Urlaub zurück war. Dort habe ich mir einen tierischen Sonnenbrand geholt, aber im Tränkebuch der zweiten Klasse ist ein Elixier, um die Haut zu heilen. Das habe ich mir gleich hergestellt und damit meine verbrannte Haut geheilt! Seht ihr?", plapperte sie auch gleich los, ohne Luft zu holen und zeigte ihren gebräunten Arm.

Die Jungs kicherten: ‚Wie schaffen Mädchen das bloß, ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden?', dachten sich die drei Jungs.

-Übung!-, antwortete Ginny auf seine Frage, das er glucksen musste.

-Wo bist du?-, fragte er sie liebevoll.

-Dad sucht sich noch einen Parkplatz für das Auto.-, antwortete sie.

-Soll ich dir einen Platz freihalten?-, fragte er sie hoffend.

-Gerne! Darf Luna mit?-, bestätigte sie und fragte gleich für ihre Nachbarin und Freundin nach.

-Sicher! Mit Luna hatte ich immer Spaß. Sie ist witzig und hat einen scharfen Verstand!-, stimmte er zu.

"Ron kommt gleich und bringt noch zwei mit.", flüsterte er seinen Freunden zu, die ihn verwundert ansahen.

Die beiden sahen sich kurz an, zuckten mit den Schultern und räumten ihre Umhänge von den freien Plätzen, damit sich der angekündigte Besuch setzen konnte.

Die Tür zu ihrem Abteil wurde wieder geöffnet. Ron trat ein mit zwei Mädchen im Schlepptau.

"Hi, Leute!", begrüßte er seine Schulkameraden, wuchtete seinen Schrankkoffer auf die freien Plätze und ließ sich auf einen Sitz fallen.

Die beiden Mädchen standen in der Tür und sahen ungläubig auf den rothaarigen Jungen, der sich auf seinem Sitz lümmelte.

"Willst du uns deine Begleitung nicht vorstellen, Ron?", fragte Draco den Neuankömmling gereizt.

Er fand ein solch egoistisches und verachtendes verhalten absolut unmöglich.

"Hä?", fragte er den Black abfällig.

"Sag mal, Ron: Hast du Trollrotz in deinem Schädel anstatt ein Hirn? Du kannst doch den beiden nicht den Platz blockieren. Und die Begleitung stellt man vor, wenn man sie mitbringt!", empörte sich Neville berechtigterweise.

Hermine kicherte, als sie den Vergleich hörte. Sie stand auf, reichte dem blonden Mädchen die Hand und stellte sie vor:

"Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger!"

"Luna Lovegood.", stellte sie sich mit verträumter Stimme vor.

"Ginny Weasley. Ich bin die Schwester von dem Ignoranten da.", dabei zeigte sie wütend auf ihren Bruder, der das alles ungerührt hinnahm.

"Neville Longbottom.", stellte er sich selbst vor, gefolgt von,

"Black, Draco Black.", und reichte auch ihnen nacheinander die Hand. Dabei küsste er charmant den Handrücken von Luna.

"Ich bin Harry, einfach nur Harry!", stellte er sich vor, dass die anderen kichern mussten.

Luna sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zwischen Ginny und ihrem Mann hin und her, sagte aber nichts weiter. Die Jungen, nämlich Neville, Harry und Draco, befreiten die freien Plätze von dem Schrankkoffer, indem sie das schwere Gepäckstück einfach dem Rothaarigen auf den Fuß stellten, was ihn aufschreien ließ. Die drei halfen den Mädchen, ihre Koffer zu verstauen. Anschließend Ron, nachdem er sich entschuldigte.

Die Seelenpartner wahrten eine kühle Distanz, was von Neville und Draco besorgt zu Kenntnis genommen wurde. Auch Luna sah interessiert zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ihr brannte förmlich eine Frage auf der Zunge, stellte sie aber nicht. Ron verließ das Abteil, um mit seinen Freunden in den anderen Häusern zu sprechen, genauso auch Hermine, die in die andere Richtung ging.

"Sag mal, Harry, interessierst du dich nicht für Mädchen?", fragte Luna ungeniert direkt, wie immer.

Dieser musste trocken husten. "Wie kommst du denn darauf, Luna?", erkundigte er sich bei ihr, wie sie zu der absurden Annahme kam.

"Du ignorierst Ginny, während du mit mir, Hermine und den Jungs normal redest!", teilte sie ihre Beobachtungen mit.

"Und wieso sollte ich mich nicht für Mädchen interessieren? Ich rede doch mit dir und Hermine. Das hast du selbst gesagt.", empörte Harry sich.

Die anderen bissen sich auf die Unterlippe und verfolgten gespannt den Dialog. Das könnte interessant werden.

"Bestimmt haben dich die Schlickschlupfe befallen.", vermutete sie mit ihrer verträumten Stimme und lächelte wissend.

-Hast du Luna irgendetwas gesagt?-, erkundigte er sich bei seiner Frau.

-Uhm, nein. Allerdings machte sie Andeutungen, dass sie ‚Das Zeichen des Bandes' bei mir gesehen hätte und ‚Das Leuchten der Liebe' ihr öfters aufgefallen war.-, antwortete die Rothaarige schulterzuckend.

-Sie weiß Bescheid! Sie sieht unser Seelenband und hat das goldene Leuchten aus deinem Zimmer gesehen!-, vermutete er zutreffend.

-Was wirst du tun?-, fragte Ginny ihren Mann besorgt.

-Gar nichts. Luna ist in Ordnung. Sie wird uns nicht verraten. Sie sieht mehr als wir denken!-, teilte Harry seiner Frau mit.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Hermine trat ein und ließ sich entsetzt auf ihren Platz fallen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Draco auch gleich besorgt.

"Ron.", antwortete sie knapp.

"Was ist mit ihm?", erkundigte sich seine Schwester bei dem braunhaarigen Mädchen.

"Er ... er ...", sie schluckte trocken, "er sitzt bei Flint im Abteil und reißt Witze mit denen!", erzählte sie und rutschte von ihrem Platz.

Entsetztes Schweigen im ganzen Abteil. Ronald Weasley quatschte mit dem Attentäter von Harry, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Die restliche Zeit stellten sie Vermutungen an, was ihn dazu bewogen haben könnte, sich ausgerechnet mit diesen Slytherins abzugeben. Die Durchsage kam, dass in zehn Minuten Hogsmeade erreicht war. Ron trat ein, die Jungs zogen sich zuerst um, sie tauschten dann die Plätze mit den Mädchen vor der Tür, damit sich diese ungestört umziehen konnten.

"Und? Wen hast du noch getroffen?", erkundigte sich Neville bei Ron, um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken.

"Ein paar Slytherins. Sie wollen uns besser kennen lernen.", antwortete der Rothaarige.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und murmelte hinter seinem Rücken einen Diagnosespruch. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das Ergebnis sah. Er tippte Ron auf die Schulter, damit dieser sich umdrehte.

"Ähm Ron?", angesprochener drehte sich um. "FINITE COACTUM!", rief Harry laut.

Ron taumelte. Er wurde von Draco und Neville gestützt, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht verlor.

"Danke, Leute!", sagte verzauberter leise.

"Was ist hier los?", erkundigte sich die ölige Stimme des Zaubertrankprofessors, "Und wieso befinden Sie sich nicht in Ihrem Abteil?", fügte er hinzu und musterte dabei die Schüler vor sich.

"Professor Snape. Ron ist über seine Füße gestolpert. Draco und Neville haben ihn aufgefangen, damit er sich nicht verletzt. Und wir sind nicht im Abteil, weil sich dort momentan Mädchen umziehen und wir warten, bis sie fertig sind.", antwortete Harry weitestgehend wahrheitsgemäß.

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Tür: "Wir sind fertig, ihr könnt herein kommen!", riefen die Mädchen heraus.

Aber als niemand kam, steckten sie ihre Köpfe durch die Tür und erschraken, als sie den Professor für Zaubertränke sahen.

"Oh, verzeihen Sie bitte. Guten Tag, Professor Snape!", begrüßte Hermine artig den Lehrer.

"Ich belasse es bei einer Verwarnung. Diesmal! Sie sagen offensichtlich die Wahrheit!", er drehte sich mit wehender Robe um.

"Puh! Das war knapp!", atmete Ron erleichtert aus und schob die anderen unsanft in das Abteil zurück.

"Au! Was soll das?", zischte Hermine.

"Ich möchte mich bei euch entschuldigen!", flüsterte er leise, was beinahe von dem pfeifen der Lock übertönt wurde.

Die anderen sahen den Jungen verwirrt an. "Er stand unter einem Zauber, der ihn Zwang, so zu handeln, wie er es tat!", erklärte Harry seinen weiblichen Mitschülern.

Ginny drückte glücklich ihren Bruder. Das erklärte alles! Sie war erleichtert.

Der Zug kam mit quietschenden Bremsen zum stehen. Die Schüler quollen aus dem Zug.

"Eeeeeerstklässler zu miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!", donnerte Hagrids Stimme über den Bahnhof.

-Wir sehen uns gleich wieder!-, verabschiedete sich Harry von seiner Frau.

-Danke, dass du Ron geholfen hast! Bis gleich, Liebster!-, hauchte sie zurück, das er erschauderte.

"Ist dir kalt? Du zitterst ja!", fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Nein, nein! Ich musste nur an die Begegnung mit Snape eben denken.", log er seine Freundin an, was er nicht gerne tat; sie nickte verstehend, ihr ging es genauso.

In der großen Halle nahmen sie für die Zeremonie nach Häusern getrennt Platz und warteten darauf, dass die Erstklässler eingelassen wurden, was auch nach zehn Minuten der Fall war. Der sprechende Hut sang sein Lied und ermahnte die Schüler, zusammenzuhalten. Während des Liedes musterte Harry die Reihen der Lehrer. Dieses Jahr war der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht Lockhard, wie er erfreut feststellte, sondern eine ihm unbekannte Frau, die ihn mit einem belustigten funkeln in den Augen musterte. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte, als er das funkeln erkannte. Dieses Jahr wird der Unterricht Lustig werden. Die Auswahl war in vollem Gange:

"Robins, Demelza!", rief Professor McGonagall aus.

Sie setzte sich auf den Hocker. Die Professorin setzte ihr Umgehend den Hut auf den Kopf, der sie nach: "Gryffindor!", schickte.

"Lovegood, Luna!", sollte sich setzen.

"Ravenclaw!", hallte es in der Halle, was den Ravenclawtisch, bis auf Draco, müde klatschen lies.

Zu guter letzt:

"Weasley, Ginerva!", sollte sich auf den Stuhl setzen.

Sichtlich nervös setzte sie sich hin und ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen. Harry konnte deutlich erkennen, wie sie mit dem Hut diskutierte. Bei ihr war der Hut jetzt am längsten auf dem Kopf. Die große Halle wurde unruhig.

Die Krempe öffnete sich: "Gryffindor!", rief der Hut aus.

Ihre Brüder und auch Harry applaudierten laut. Sie setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Harry, der ihr auch gleich beruhigend die Hand drückte und ihr versteckt einen verliebten Blick schickte, was einem gewissen braunhaarigen, gelockten Mädchen nicht verborgen blieb. Ron verhielt sich wie immer beim Essen: Er lud sich Berge auf den Teller und stopfte sich den Mund voll. Die anderen sahen ihm angeekelt zu. Harry beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Flint, der immer wieder seine Frau anglotzte.

Dumbles hielt seine übliche Rede, ermahnte sie, auch ja ‚seinen' Regeln zu folgen und auf die Mitschüler zu achten. Da morgen Mittwoch war, schickte er die Schüler zu Bett.

Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws folgten als erste der Aufforderung. Einige Slytherins erhoben sich, um in die Kerker zu gehen. Die Gryffindors blieben alle sitzen. Ron knuffte Harry in die Seite, damit dieser reagierte. Erst als er aufstand, erhob sich der Rest, was ihn innerlich seufzen lies. Selbst Percy ordnete sich unter. Der Schulsprecher erklärte den Erstklässlern das Schloss, die Hausregeln und das die Schüler seit neuestem auch an den anderen Tischen saßen. Also war es nicht schlimm, wenn Freunde getrennt wurden.

Flint wartete an der Tür aus der großen Halle. Scheinbar rechnete er damit, dass ein Mädchen sich ihm um den Hals warf, was aber nicht geschah! Wütend stapfte dieser, alle aus dem Weg schupsend, in den Kerker.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die Lehrer schon auf ihren Plätzen. Sie schauten irritiert in die leere große Halle. Die Schüler hörten sie deutlich vor der Tür reden.

"Hat jemand vergessen, die Tür aufzuschließen?", erkundigte sich die verwirrte Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors.

"Aber Minerva, die Tür hat kein Schloss.", amüsierte sich Dumbles.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Alle Schüler traten ein, blieben aber stehen.

"Ich lade dich ein, Freund, zu mir an meinen Tisch zu kommen, wann immer du willst!", sagten die Schüler im Chor, setzten sich wieder gemischt hin und ignorierten die wütenden Blicke von Dumbledore.

Flint war schockiert, als sich die jüngste Weasley nicht zu ihm setzte, sondern an den Gryffindortisch mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Rons Freunde erzählten ihm, was sie herausgefunden hatten, auch was es mit dem Hogwartsbrief auf sich hatte. Harry wusste gar nicht, dass der Weasley so wütend werden konnte. Ron bedankte sich herzlich bei dem Grünäugigen, dass er dieses Schicksal von seiner Schwester und sich abgewendet hatte.

Die Hauslehrer erhoben sich, um die Stundenpläne zu verteilen. Die Zweitklässler hatten eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs, was besonders Neville freute. Danach eine Doppelstunde bei Binns mit den Ravenclaws. Nach der Mittagspause eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins.

Vor der momentan verschlossenen Tür zum Tränkelabor, warteten schon die Slytherins auf Einlass ihres Hauslehrers. Die Gryffindors gingen auf die wartenden Schlangen zu und fingen mit ihnen Gespräche an. Abrupt wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Ein missmutiger Professor stand in der Tür.

"Setzen Sie sich!", ätzte er zu seinen Schülern.

"Ruhe!", polterte er dabei und sah durch die Reihen. "Heute versuchen wir die Kunst des Brauens zu vertiefen. Allerdings werden wir uns mit lästigen Wiederholungen abgeben müssen, da Sie wahrscheinlich Ihre mehr aber eher weniger erfolgreichen Versuche aus Ihrem ersten Jahr vergessen haben. Hier ist das Rezept!", Snape tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tafel. "Fangen Sie an!"

Getuschel war die Folge dieser Anweisung, was den Professor wütend werden ließ.

"Potter! Fangen Sie endlich an!", zischte der Lehrer ihm zu.

"Das würde ich gerne tun, Professor Snape, nur zwei Drittel der Zutaten befinden sich nicht im Vorratsschrank!", erwiderte dieser unbeeindruckt.

"Sind Sie nicht in der Lage, Aalaugen von Froschlaich zu unterscheiden?", fragte der Lehrer mit seiner öligen Stimme.

"In der Tat bin ich dazu in der Lage! Nur dieses Rezept", er deutete auf die Tafel, "ist mit unseren Mitteln nicht durchführbar. In meinem Vorrat befinden sich keine Erbsen, Sahne, Pfeffer, Zucker, Salz und Gemüsebrühe, Professor!", antwortete er ihm aalglatt.

"Sie erdreisten sich, mein Rezept zu missachten?", er wurde zorniger.

"Nein, Professor Snape! An der Tafel steht das Rezept für eine köstliche Erbsensuppe und nicht für ein Akne Mittel!", korrigierte er die Annahme des Professors.

Der Professor blickte zur Tafel und stellte entsetzt fest, dass sein Schüler Recht hatte. Dort stand nicht das Akne Mittel, sondern eine Erbsensuppe.

"Wer war das?", fragte Snape in die Runde. Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort, außer zwei Unschuldig dreinschauenden Jungen.

"Potter, Longbottom! Sie bleiben nachher hier!", bestrafte er die beiden und ließ diesmal das richtige Rezept erscheinen.

"Hältst du es für klug, den Professor zu reizen?", flüsterte Hermine zu ihrem Freund.

"Nein, aber lustig!", antwortete er genau so leise.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Selbst Neville meisterte den einfachen Trank mit Bravour. Die Lerngruppe war sehr hilfreich. Snape ließ sich zu einem anerkennenden Nicken hinreißen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Ein Nicken von Snape war mit einem Ritterschlag gleichzusetzen. Es läutete, die Stunde war beendet. Neville und Harry blieben noch wie verlangt, Ron und Hermine warteten vor der Tür auf ihre Freunde.

"Was gibt es, Severus?", fragte der Junge seinen Lehrer freundlich.

"Das sollte ich eigentlich dich fragen, Harry.", widersprach ihm der Lehrer.

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste. "In Ordnung. Ron war unter einem Zauber. Ähnlich dem Imperius.", ließ er die Bombe platzen. "Ich habe ihn im Zug davon befreit. Das ließ ihn taumeln. Draco und Neville fingen ihn auf, damit Ron nicht stürzte.", stellte er die Vorkommnisse im Zug richtig.

"Verstehe!", antwortete der Lehrer knapp und schien zu grübeln.

"Gut. Ich werde versuchen, herauszufinden, wer den Fluch auf den Weasley-Jungen sprach.", überlegte er laut.

"Da wäre noch etwas.", druckste Harry herum, Snape sah ihn interessiert an. "Ginny sollte Flint hörig gemacht werden.", ließ er die zweite Bombe platzen.

Erschrocken zuckten die beiden Jungen zusammen, als der Lehrer plötzlich anfing, laut zu Fluchen und einen sehr farbigen und blumigen Wortschatz benutzte, was den anderen die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Erst als der erste Kessel an der Wand landete, sahen sich die beiden Freunde genötigt, das Weite zu suchen und verließen den Kerker.

"Was wollte die olle Fledermaus von euch?", erkundigte sich Ron interessiert.

"Er hat uns beschimpft, weil wir seinen Unterricht angeblich gestört hatten.", antwortete Harry ihm niedergeschlagen. Die Wände hatten Ohren.

"Snapes Zorn auf sich zu ziehen war keine gute Idee!", warf Hermine ein, dabei schickte sie den beiden ermahnende Blicke.

"Habt ihr herausgefunden, wer die Lehrerin in Verteidigung ist?", fragte Neville interessiert.

"Leider nicht. Selbst Percy wusste den Namen nicht.", antwortete Ron. "Mal sehen, wie sie so ist.", fügte er leise hinzu.

"Ich gehe in die Bibliothek, Draco treffen.", verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden.

"Bis später!", riefen sie ihm im Chor nach.

"Hallo Draco! Wie ist es gelaufen?", begrüßte der Schwarzhaairige seinen Freund leise und setzte sich.

"Eine einzige Katastrophe! Wir hatten Verteidigung mit den Schlangen!", jammerte der blonde Niedergeschlagen.

"Wieso? Du bist doch ganz gut darin?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund irritiert.

"Mag sein, aber irgendwie genügte es nicht der Professorin. Immer wieder ließ sie mich als Versuchskaninchen herhalten!", erklärte er seinen Missmut.

"Aha! Und du hast sicher nichts gemacht, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen?", bohrte er nach.

Dracos Wangen färbten sich rosa: "Nein, nicht wirklich.", eine Augenbraue des Schwarzhaarigen wanderte nach oben. "Ich wollte ihr einen Streich spielen, sie hat mich erwischt!", gab er zu.

Harry lag auf dem Tisch. Krampfhaft versuchte er einen Lachanfall in seiner Faust zu ersticken, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Madame Pince ermahnte ihn zur Ruhe! Draco schnaubte pikiert. "Entschuldige bitte, aber da musst du durch.", reagierte der Grünäugige auf das Schnauben seines Freundes, was ihm wiederum ein Schnauben entlockte.

-Flint wird frech!-, rief ihn seine Frau.

-Wo bist du?-, erkundigte er sich besorgt.

-Im Flur zur Bibliothek!-, teilte sie ihren Standort mit.

-Ich bin unterwegs! Kommst du klar?-, sprach er zu seiner Frau.

-Im Moment ja!-, versuchte sie ihren Mann zu beruhigen.

"Was ist?", erkundigte sich Draco besorgt, als er den wütenden Harry musterte.

"Flint bedrängt Ginny!", antwortete er knapp und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Draco folgte ihm.

"Komm schon, Schätzchen! Ich weiß, du magst mich!", säuselte Flint zur Wand.

"Nenn mich nicht Schätzchen! Und mögen tu ich dich überhaupt nicht! Lass mich in Ruhe!", fauchte die Wand zurück. Harry konnte nichts sehen, da die Slytherins seine Frau vor Blicken abschirmte.

"Hallo Marcus! Wie ich sehe, hat sich an deiner Schwachherzigkeit nichts geändert!", meinte eine kalte Stimme zu der Gruppe.

Die Slytherins drehten sich um. Ihre Rücken waren nun dem Mädchen zugewandt, welches erleichtert ausatmete und den Flur entlang rannte, um einen Lehrer zu holen. Draco eskortierte sie. Das wird jetzt unschön werden. Sie kannte schließlich ihren Mann.

"Potter! Deine Freunde lassen dich hängen? Meine nicht! Siehst du?", ätzte Flint zu dem Jungen.

"Nein, ich habe ihn weggeschickt!", stellte angeätzter die Abwesenheit von Draco klar.

"Was hast du mit dem Wiesel zu tun?", reizte der Slytherin den Jungen vor sich.

Angesprochener versuchte seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken: "Sie ist eine Gryffindor und die Schwester meines Freundes. Außerdem kann sie sich nicht verteidigen!", erklärte er sein Einmischen.

Die Älteren zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. "Dafür wirst du büßen, dass du mir mein Mädchen genommen hast!", ätzte Flint wieder zu ihm.

"Dein Mädchen? Wohl eher nicht! Die Zauber wirkten nicht bei ihr!", widersprach Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Stupor!", rief Flint, um den Jungen zu betäuben, der aber einfach einen Schritt zur Seite machte.

Dies war der Startschuss zu einem sehr einseitigen Duell. Die Schlangen jagten einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf den Jungen, der einfach beiseite sprang, sich abrollte oder duckte. Harry erwiderte kein einziges Mal das Feuer. Dadurch wollte er unbeschadet und gestärkt aus diesem Zwischenfall herauskommen. Die Flüche, denen er ausweichen musste, wurden dunkler und gefährlicher, was den Schwarzhaarigen aber unbeeindruckt ließ. Inzwischen hatte sich eine große Traube um die Duellanten gebildet, die interessiert zuschauten, da Flint und seine Begleiter offenbar nicht im Stande waren, eines Zweitklässlers habhaft zu werden.

Erst als Harry von einem Diffindo am Wangenknochen getroffen wurde und sich dadurch eine stark blutende Fleischwunde bildete, fing er an zu reagieren. Inzwischen waren beinahe zehn Minuten vergangen. Von einer Lehrkraft war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Der kleine Lord beschwor sich seine beiden Katanas, blockte damit gefährliche Flüche ab und schleuderte sie entweder zur Decke, damit niemand anderes verletzt wurde, oder zurück zum Absender. Die Begleiter von Flint wurden von ihren eigenen Flüchen betäubt. Übrig war nur noch der Anführer der Gruppe.

Dieser schoss nun dunkle Flüche auf den Jungen, der immer wieder auswich oder sie ablenkte. Dabei näherte er sich immer mehr seinem Gegner. Er rollte direkt vor die Füße, holte mit seinem Schwert aus, was die Zuschauer Luft holen und seinem Gegner die Kontrolle über seinen Verdauungsapparat verlieren ließ. Die Klinge berührte die Spitze des Zauberstabes und spaltete diesen unter lautem Getöse und Funken der Länge nach auf. Die Klinge stoppte an den Fingern von Flint, schnitt ihn aber noch leicht in die Lederhaut. Der Slytherin sah ihn mit angstgeweiteten Augen und nasser Hose an. Der Blick wurde von kalten, berechnenden grünen Augen erwidert.

Die beiden standen knapp zwanzig Sekunden Regungslos da und starrten sich nur an. Flint hielt seinen Gespaltenen Stab in der Hand, Harry sein Schwert noch in derselben Position, in der er den Stab spaltete. Im Flur herrschte absolute Stille. Es war nur ein Tropfen zu hören, was von dem Hosenboden des Slytherins stammte.

Die Stille wurde von einem euphorischen Klatschen des blutigen Barons und Sir Nicholas durchbrochen. Auch die graue Dame und der fette Mönch nickten anerkennend.

"Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr ein solch erfrischendes Duell mit einem Schwert gesehen.", seufzte der Baron.

"Wohl wahr!", stimmte Sir Nicholas zu.

"Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor!", hallte es beeindruckt durch den Flur, als die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung hervortrat, "Und einhundert Punkte Abzug von Slytherin!", zischte sie zu dem benetzten Flint.

"Das sehe ich anders, Frau Kollegin!", widersprach die Stimme von Dumbledore.

Aufgeregtes Getuschel und wütende Blicke waren die Folge dieser Aussage.

"Und wie sehen Sie das, Schulleiter?", erkundigte sich die Lehrerin.

"Angriff auf einen Schüler, unerlaubtes Tragen und Benutzen eines Schwertes sowie Zerstörung eines Zauberstabes. Als Konsequenz erfolgt sofortige Suspendierung!", erklärte der Schulleiter der neuen Kollegin.

"Er hat sich nur verteidigt, Schulleiter. Er hat nicht angegriffen. Ein Mädchen aus dem Hause Gryffindor wurde von diesen Herren bedrängt. Der junge Potter hatte eingegriffen, um sie zu schützen. Erst als sein Blut floss, hatte er angegriffen und sich mit dem Schwert verteidigt. Sein einziger Angriff war die Zerstörung des Zauberstabes von Flint! Außerdem benutzten die Schüler sogenannte dunkle Flüche!", nahm der blutige Baron den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen in Schutz. Die anderen Hausgeister nickten zustimmend.

"Falls ich Ihnen glauben schenken sollte, steht noch immer der Vorwurf des Schwertes im Raum!", lächelte Dumbles. Den Schülern wurde schon wieder schlecht.

"Dieser Vorwurf ist haltlos!", mischte sich nun Sir Nicholas ein. "Wenn Sie die Schwerter genauer betrachten, würden Sie erkennen, dass es sich um Familienschwerter handelt. Diese fallen nicht unter die Bestimmung des Tragens von Waffen. Wie Sie wissen, erscheinen die Schwerter nur bei Gefahr!", ergänzte der Geist die Ausführungen seines Freundes.

"Dies sind keine Familienschwerter. Diese sind schmucklos, ohne Verzierungen!", ereiferte sich der alte Narr und deutete auf den Damaststahl.

"Zeremonienschwerter sind äußerst edel verziert, nur die Schwerter für den Kampf sind schlicht und funktional wie diese hier!", fügte die graue Dame hinzu, die das Wissen von einem Jahrtausend hatte, da sie so alt war.

"Was geht hier vor?", drang die ölige Stimme von Snape an Harrys Ohr.

Severus trat vor. Er hatte McGonagall im Schlepp, sah sich kurz um und verlangte von einem seiner Schlangen zu erfahren, was geschehen war:

"Erklären Sie!", wies er den Slytherin an, der ihm am nächsten stand.

"Flint hatte eine kleine Gryffindor-Erstklässlerin bedrängt. Harry hatte sie in Schutz genommen und sich mit den Schwertern verteidigt, als die Gruppe ihn attackierte. Flint und die anderen benutzten dunkle Flüche, um Harry zu verletzen. Professor, da waren welche aus dem roten Buch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum dabei.", die Augen des Professors weiteten sich entsetzt. "Harry beendete das Duell, indem er den Stab zerstörte, wie man unschwer erkennen kann. Die neue Professorin für Verteidigung gab Harry fünfzig Punkte und nahm von Slytherin einhundert Punkte. Der Schulleiter will Harry suspendieren. Die Hausgeister halfen Harry und stellten die Anschuldigungen richtig!", erklärte der Schüler seinem Hauslehrer, der immer wütender wurde.

"Ist das wahr?", fragte McGonagall ihre Löwen entsetzt, die wie alle anwesenden Schüler, einstimmig nickten.

Harry stand noch immer in seiner Position mit dem Schwert vor Flint und bohrte seine Augen in die seines Gegners.

"Wenn du noch einmal etwas unternimmst, was nicht gewollt ist, dann stoppt die Klinge nicht an den Fingern!", sagte der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge mit kalten Smaragden als Augen zu dem Slytherin, der nur nicken konnte.

Allen Zuhörern lief es kalt den Rücken runter, als sie die eiskalte Stimme von Harry Potter hörten. Diese Drohung war überdeutlich. Dafür brauchte man keinen Übersetzer! Dies schien auch Marcus Flint zu begreifen.

"Potter! Du drohst einem Schüler?", sagte Dumbles hämisch. "Einhundert Punkte von Gryffindor!", die Schüler protestierten!

"Als überragender Sieger aus diesem Duell ist es sein Recht, Drohungen und Forderungen an den Besiegten zu stellen! Dies war auch schon vor zweitausend Jahren so.", erklärte nun auch der fette Mönch.

Ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen trat aus den Zuschauern auf den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Danke, Harry!", flüsterte sie und zog ihn langsam zurück.

"Miss Weasley! Was haben Sie mit diesem Vorfall zu tun?", fragte ihre Hauslehrerin das Mädchen.

"Sie wurde bedrängt, Professor McGonagall!", beantwortete Draco die Frage der Lehrerin.

"Albus, du kannst Flint nicht wirklich ungeschoren davonkommen lassen! Er hat eine Erstklässlerin bedrängt und einen Schüler verletzt!", ereiferte sich die Professorin. Zustimmendes Nicken von den anderen Hauslehrern außer Snape, der Flint mit seinen Blicken fixiert hatte.

"Er wurde genug bestraft!", knurrte Dumbles wütend, da er erkannte, dass er hier nichts mehr ausrichten konnte, da alle gegen ihn waren.

Selbst vor dem Gamot würde ihm keiner glauben, wenn alle Schüler und Lehrer sowie die Hausgeister gegen ihn aussagen würden.

Der Schulleiter drehte sich um, stapfte wütend in Richtung seines Büros und lies die Tür knallen. Harry ließ seine Katanas verschwinden, nickte Ginny zu und verschwand wieder in die Bibliothek. Die anderen Schüler liefen auseinander, während Snape Flint an der Robe schnappte und diesen in den Kerker zerrte. Die älteren Slytherins schnappten sich seine Kollegen und folgten ihrem Hauslehrer in den Kerker.

Am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle wurde der Schwarzhaarige Interviewt:

"Harry? Seit wann kannst du so gut mit Schwertern umgehen?", platzte es neugierig aus Ron heraus.

"Ein Meister wurde engagiert, der mich darin ausbildet.", antwortete er allgemein.

"Wie lange dauert es, bis man so gut wird?", wollte ein Hufflepuff wissen.

"Sehr lange.", antwortete er salomonisch.

"Uhm Leute! Wollt ihr ihn nicht erst einmal essen lassen?", mischte sich Ginny ein und tat ihm von seinem Lieblingsessen auf den Teller.

-Danke, Liebste!", hauchte er ihr zu, das sie erschauderte.

-Oh, Oh!-, murmelte Ginny und hatte aufgerissene Augen.

-Was ist?-, wollte er besorgt wissen.

"Mister Potter!", zischte eine weibliche Stimme. Die Traube um ihn herum löste sich schlagartig auf. "Ich erwarte Sie nach dem Frühstück umgehend bei mir in meinem Büro!", angezischter drehte sich langsam herum und sah ängstlich zu der Frau vor sich.

"Ja, Madame Pomfrey!", bestätigte er kleinlaut. Die anderen kicherten.

Nachdem sich die Krankenschwester entfernt hatte, lachten seine Freunde offen, was ihn nicht gerade glücklicher werden ließ. Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter:

"Harry Potter hat Angst vor der Krankenschwester! Ich meine, er legt sich mit einer Übermacht an, kuscht aber vor einer Heilerin!", kicherte er belustigt.

"Ronald! Jemanden mit seinen Ängsten aufzuziehen ist nicht höflich!", konterte Hermine kichernd.

"Ich hab keine Angst vor Madame Pomfrey, ich mag nur den Krankenflügel nicht!", nuschelte Harry vor sich hin und erstach den Speck. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Ich habe jetzt eine Freistunde. Darf ich dich begleiten?", fragte eine rothaarige Erstklässlerin hoffend, deren Haare nach einer Blumenwiese dufteten.

"Sicher, warum nicht?", stimmte der Schwarzhaarige zu.

Harry beantwortete Fragen über seine Fähigkeiten, soweit die antworten ihn nicht verraten würden. Auch wurde er von den älteren Schülern interessiert über die Schwerter ausgefragt. Das Frühstück endete langsam. Die große Halle leerte sich. Zurück blieben nur ein schwarzhaariger Junge und ein rothaariges Mädchen am Gryffindortisch sowie einige andere Schüler, die an irgendwelchen Pergamenten arbeiteten. Der Junge tupfte sich den Mund mit der Serviette ab, seufzte einmal, erhob sich und ging aus der großen Halle zu Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel. Ginny begleitete ihn.

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete sich. Die Kinder schlüpften hindurch. Eines davon blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden, jeden Moment ein Donnerwetter erwartend. Das Donnerwetter blieb aus. Statt dessen wurde der Junge kurzerhand umarmt und hochgehoben, damit er auf einem Bett wieder abgesetzt werden konnte. Anschließend wurde eine Salbe auf den Schnitt an der Wange aufgetragen und ein massiert, was aber von dem Mädchen liebevoll übernommen wurde. Die Seelenpartner sahen sich liebevoll in die Augen, während die Salbe ein massiert wurde.

"Harry? Bist du sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?", wollte die Heilerin besorgt wissen, als sie mit ihrem Stab diverse Diagnosesprüche auf ihn sprach.

Eine Antwort von ihm blieb aus, da er sich voll auf seine Frau konzentrierte, was von der Heilerin belustigt zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Eine Antwort war eigentlich auch nicht nötig, da die Diagnose keine weiteren Verletzungen offenbarte. Inzwischen hatte sich das Mädchen rittlings auf den Schoß des Jungen gesetzt, um ihm besser die Salbe ein massieren zu können. Sporadisch drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, was Madame Pomfrey dazu veranlasste, einen Sichtschutz zu platzieren.

Sie beobachtete die beiden aus ihren Büro heraus und erschrak: Ginny massierte weiter die Wunde und legte ihre Stirn auf die Schulter ihres Mannes. Dieser lächelte glücklich und umarmte sie, dabei zog er sie näher und schloss genießerisch seine leuchtend grünen Augen. Dieses Bild lies sie lächeln. Das erschreckende daran war allerdings, dass der Schnitt anfing, in einem giftigen Grün zu leuchten und komplett verheilte, ohne eine Narbe zurück zu lassen. Sie eilte aus ihrem Büro, um den Jungen zu untersuchen, fand aber nichts.

"Ich denke, Sie können Ihre Behandlung einstellen, Misses Potter!", unterbrach Poppy das Mädchen.

"Schade!", seufzten sie synchron. Die Ältere lächelte.

"Was war das für ein Leuchten?", wollte die Heilerin wissen.

"Leuchten?", fragten die Kinder irritiert nach.

"Ihr habt nichts bemerkt?", stellte sie erstaunt die Gegenfrage.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und antworteten wieder synchron: "Nein, Poppy!"

"An der Wunde war auf einmal ein grünes Leuchten. Die Verletzung schloss sich vollends und verheilte Narbenfrei. Ginny, darf ich deine Hand sehen?", erklärte sie den beiden. Dabei streckte sie fordernd die Hand nach der von Ginny aus.

Sie untersuchte die kleine Hand. Dabei holte sie scharf Luft: "Ich bin erstaunt, Ginny. Es scheint, als bist du eine natürliche Heilerin.", erklärte sie den beiden.

Der Kopf von Harry flog zu seiner Frau herum. Er musste verliebt lächeln, als er den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau sah:

-Du siehst süß aus, wenn du verwirrt bist.-, flüsterte er seiner Frau zu.

Nun flog ihr Kopf herum, sah ihrem Mann in die Augen und musste lächeln.

-Du siehst süß aus, wenn du verliebt guckst.-, hauchte sie zurück.

Die folgen waren erleuchtend: Ihre Gesichter näherten sich unaufhaltsam, während sie sich in den Seelenspiegeln des jeweils anderen verloren. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, die Augen schlossen sich, als sie sich wieder innig küssten und wieder golden zu leuchten anfingen. Madame Pomfrey musste ihre Augen bedecken!

Nachdem sie sich wieder langsam gelöst hatten, sahen sie sich noch immer in die Augen und seufzten gemeinsam.

-Ich soll eine natürliche Heilerin sein?-, fragte sie bei ihrem Mann nach.

-Wie es Scheint. Ich spürte ein kribbeln, als ich dich an mich gedrückt habe. Anfangs hielt ich es für die Salbe, aber scheinbar waren es deine Kräfte!-, beichtete er.

"Ich denke, das könnte hilfreich sein, da mein Mann nicht auf sich aufpassen kann.", stellte sie Augenzwinkernd zu Madame Pomfrey fest. Diese lächelte.

"Ich denke, Sie haben Recht, Misses Potter.", grinste sie nun. Harry schnaubte.

"Ich denke, ich sollte in meinen Unterricht gehen.", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Junge.

"Von meiner Seite habe ich keine Einwände.", bestätigte die Heilerin.

"Ich aber schon.", protestierte das Mädchen und küsste den Jungen auf die geheilte Wunde.

"So, jetzt bist du verarztet!", sagte Ginny grinsend. "Pass auf dich auf, bitte.", fügte sie bittend hinzu.

"Aber immer doch!", gab er grinsend zur Antwort, was ein zweifaches Schnauben als Reaktion hatte.

Harry eilte in den Turm, um seine Schulsachen zu holen, da er eigentlich eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte. Er war gespannt, wie die neue Lehrerin war und was sie drauf hatte. Er klopfte an die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum.

"Herein!", rief eine weibliche Stimme dumpf durch die Tür.

Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete die Tür und erschrak!

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	38. Tagebuch

**Kapitel 37: Tagebuch**

Sofort warf er sich auf den Boden, rollte sich zur Seite, um den Flüchen auszuweichen. Er suchte Deckung hinter einem Tisch, den er umwarf, bevor sich mehrere Messer in die Tischplatte bohrten. Er beschwor sich einen Spiegel, lugte um die Ecke und erkannte, dass an der Wand seine Schulkameraden standen, während die Lehrerin am Pult saß und ihn bedrängte. Sein Spiegel wurde zertrümmert. Als Reaktion darauf rollte er aus seiner Deckung heraus, beschwor einen starken Schild, feuerte mehrere starke Flüche auf die Lehrerin ab, die sich gerade noch ducken konnte, bevor diese trafen. Nun feuerte sie hinter ihrer Deckung auf den Jungen, der nun seinerseits die Gegnerin bedrängte. Der Junge näherte sich unaufhaltsam der Frau und verwickelte sie in einen Nahkampf. Er nötigte sie dazu, ein Schwert zu beschwören, um mit ihm zu fechten.

Da der Junge ein zwölfjähriger Schüler war, der eigentlich nicht so viele Zauber kennen sollte, war es für ihn die beste alternative, da die anderen schon sahen, wie er mit den Katanas umgehen konnte. Nun entbrannte ein erbitterter Zweikampf. Die Klingen blitzten und surrten, funken sprühten, als sich die Schneiden berührten. Man konnte nur Schemen ausmachen, wo sich die Schwerter in etwa befanden. Der Junge duckte sich, rollte zur Seite, um einem Hieb auszuweichen. Dabei schlug er der Lehrerin die Füße weg, die sich elegant wegrollen ließ. Allerdings war sie dadurch einen Moment abgelenkt und rollte direkt auf den Jungen zu, der ihr unbeeindruckt die scharfen Klingen an den Hals drückte. Dabei lächelte er sie Siegessicher an. Sein lächeln verschwand, als die Frau anfing zu lächeln und ihren Blick auf seine Brust richtete. Er sah an sich herunter, dabei erkannte er, dass die Spitze ihres Schwertes direkt an seinem Herzen war. Der Kampf war unentschieden!

Sie steckten ihre Schwerter weg, verbeugten sich voreinander und setzten sich. Die Lehrerin sah über die leeren Tische und wandte ihren Blick zu den erstarrten Schülern, die sich noch an der Wand befanden. Diese wechselten ihre Blicke zwischen der Lehrerin und dem einzigen Jungen, der sich an der Schülerbank befand.

"Bitte setzen Sie sich!", forderte die Lehrerin ihre Schüler auf.

Die Schüler setzten sich apathisch hin. Sie hatten noch nicht wirklich erfasst, was eben geschehen war.

"Mister Potter! Ich danke Ihnen für diese beeindruckende Demonstration Ihrer Schwertkunst. Zwanzig Punkte!", lobte sie ihren Schüler, der sich versuchte klein zu machen.

Der restliche Unterricht verlief weitestgehend ruhig. Der Schwarzhaarige kannte zwar noch immer nicht ihren Namen, aber die Qualität des Unterrichts war gut. Sie war genauso gut wie Professor Newt. Es klingelte zur Pause. Die Schüler packten ihre Taschen, um in die nächste Stunde gehen zu können. Sie hatten Kräuterkunde mit den Raben. Draco sah die noch immer seltsamen Gesichter der Löwen, während die Gruppe auf das Gewächshaus zumarschierte.

"Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte der blonde seinen Freund leise.

"Keine Ahnung!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. Dabei zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Sie durften wieder Alraunen umtopfen, wobei Neville diesmal nicht in Ohnmacht fiel, sondern seinen Mitschülern half und die Ausführungen der Lehrerin ergänzte, was ihm die Anerkennung von Professor Sprout einbrachte. Es läutete zur großen Pause. Die gesamte Klasse marschierte zurück in die jeweiligen Türme, um sich frisch machen zu können. Der Duft des Düngers war nicht gerade angenehm, wenn man etwas zu sich nehmen wollte. Sie setzten sich wieder an ihre jeweiligen Plätze, während die große Halle immer aufgeregter anfing zu tuscheln und sich den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen immer mehr zuwandten. Diesen ließ das weitestgehend kalt. Auf die fragenden Blicke von Draco hin zuckte er wieder mit den Schultern.

"Wir haben nachher eine Freistunde.", erklärte Hermine, "Wer geht mit in die Bibliothek?", fragte sie in die Runde.

"Bin dabei!", ging Harry darauf ein.

"In Ordnung, ich muss noch etwas nachschlagen.", erklärte sich auch Draco bereit.

"Mmmpf.", äußerte sich Ron dazu.

-Du kannst es nicht lassen!-, tadelte ihn seine Frau belustigt.

-Was kann ich nicht lassen, Liebste?-, fragte er interessiert nach. Dabei schielte er in das belustigte Gesicht seiner Frau.

-Den Kampf mit Professor Mo!-, erklärte sie ihrem Mann.

-Wer ist Professor Mo?-, fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt nach.

-Die Lehrerin in Verteidigung.-, amüsierte sie sich über seine Unkenntnis.

-Sollte ich mich töten lassen? Sie hat angefangen!-, stellte er pikiert klar. Dabei verschränkte er trotzig und schnaubend die Arme vor der Brust, was die anderen verwirrt zu ihm blicken ließen.

-Nein, nein!-, widersprach sie ihm, -Sie hatte mitbekommen, wie du Flint kompromittiert hast und wollte dich testen.-, fügte sie hinzu.

-Schön! Wenigstens weiß sie nicht, das ich mich noch beherrscht habe.-, grinste er vor sich hin, die anderen runzelten die Stirn.

-Ich glaube, du solltest damit aufhören!-, stellte seine Frau fest.

-Womit?-, wollte ihr Mann verwundert wissen.

-Sie mal in die Gesichter der anderen.-, wies sie Harry an, der auch tat, was sie verlangte.

Dort erkannte der Grünäugige Verwirrung und Besorgnis über seine Gesten, was ihn die Stirn runzeln ließ.

-Verdammt!-, grummelte er ungehalten. Dabei gab er sich gedanklich eine Ohrfeige.

Seine Frau kicherte nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand, was nun ihre Freundinnen sie seltsam beobachten lies.

"Harry?", sprach ihn Draco vorsichtig an, "Ich muss nachher mit dir reden.", bat er seinen Freund, der ihm einen Moment in die Augen sah und dabei eine große Furcht erkannte.

"In Ordnung! Bibliothek?", antwortete er ihm leise. Der Blonde nickte zustimmend.

-Ginny, Draco will mich nachher in der Bibliothek sprechen. Er scheint vor irgendetwas große Angst zu haben!-, erklärte der seiner Frau.

Ihr Kopf flog herum, dabei musterte sie Draco, sie versuchte ihn zu lesen.

-Soll ich dich begleiten?-, fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.

-Wenn du magst, gerne!-, antwortete ihr Mann zärtlich.

Sie nickte ihm zu, dabei genehmigten sie sich noch etwas von dem köstlichen Nachtisch.

Nachdem die Tische abgeräumt waren, gingen die Schüler zurück in den Unterricht. Einige blieben in der großen Halle zurück. Sie fingen mit Hausaufgaben an, oder schrieben den Daheimgebliebenen Briefe.

"Kommt ihr?", verlangte das braungelockte Mädchen.

Draco, Harry und Ron erhoben sich, um ihr zu folgen. Ron gesellte sich neben Hermine, während die anderen beiden Jungen sich etwas zurückfallen ließen.

"Was bedrückt dich?", flüsterte Harry besorgt zu seinem Freund.

"Mein Erzeuger hat mir ein Geschenk geschickt!", antwortete der Black flüsternd.

"Wenn es sich nicht um Lucius handeln würde, hätte ich gesagt: Toll. Was ist es?", bohrte der Schwarzhaarige besorgt nach.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe es noch nicht geöffnet, weil ich dich zuerst bitten wollte, es zu Überprüfen. Ich traue ihm nicht, was ich noch nie tat. Auch kribbelte es in meinen Fingern, wenn ich es berühre. Mutter spürt es genauso!", bat er seinen Freund um einen gefallen.

"Sicher werde ich es prüfen. Hast du es hier?", fragte sein Lord nach.

Inzwischen setzten sie sich in der Bibliothek an einen freien Tisch, sie holten ihre Bücher heraus, als Hermine zwischen den Regalen verschwand. Draco zog einen Stapel Bücher aus seiner Tasche. Eines davon schob dieser seinem Freund hin und deutete mit seinem Kinn darauf. Er wollte danach greifen. Kurz bevor seine Finger das Geschenkpapier berührten, durchlief es ihn wie ein Blitz. Vor seinem Geistigen Auge sah er das lachende Schlangengesicht von Tom mit seinen roten Augen, die ihn anstarrten. Er fiel in den Stuhl zurück, presste seine Hand an die Brust und atmete heftig. Dabei starrte er das Geschenk mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Seine Freunde musterten ihn besorgt:

"Harry! Alles Ok?", fragte Draco ängstlich. Angesprochener nickte nur als Antwort.

-Was war das? Was ist geschehen?-, fragte ihn seine Frau panisch.

-Riddle, das war Riddle!-, erklärte dieser schwer atmend.

"Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus! Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?", fragte auch Hermine besorgt nach. Er nickte nur stumm zur Antwort.

-Wie kommt Riddle nach Hogwarts?", erkundigte sich Ginny besorgt.

-Das Tagebuch! Malfoy hat Draco das Horkrux-Tagebuch von Riddle geschickt. Im Moment liegt es vor mir!-, erklärte er seiner Seelenpartnerin.

"Man Harry, ich hab dir gesagt, dass du den Salat weglassen sollst!", amüsierte sich Ron.

Die anderen sahen ihn nur seltsam an, angesprochener schnaubte.

-Was wirst du tun?-, erkundigte sich seine Frau.

-Ich denke, wir holen Severus dazu. Remus oder Sirius kann ich nicht mit dem Beutel in den Ravenclawturm kommen lassen. In seinen Räumen ist es unauffälliger. Ich werde mir eine Strafarbeit einfangen, damit ich mich mit Sirius, Remus und Severus im Kerker treffen kann.-, erklärte er seinen Plan.

-Gut! Ich freue mich, die drei zu sehen!-, beschloss sie mitzugehen.

"Draco, steck bitte das Buch ein. Wir gehen nachher zu Severus. Ich erkläre es dir später!", flüsterte Harry leise zu seinem blonden Freund.

"Ist gut!", bestätigte dieser seinem Schwarzhaarigen Freund, der noch immer seinen Blick auf das verpackte Buch geheftet hatte.

Die Restliche Zeit studierten die Freunde für einen Aufsatz, den Flitwick verlangte. Sie begaben sich wieder zurück zur großen Halle, um dort das Abendessen einzunehmen. Ron tat sich das zweite Mal auf, während Harry den Blick von Snape suchte, der ihn auch kurz darauf fand. Der Grünäugige sah intensiv in die Augen des Professors, bis dieser beinahe unmerklich nickte. Der Lord stupste Draco unter dem Tisch an, damit dieser ihn ansah. Harry deutete mit dem Kinn zu Severus. Draco verstand.

-Ginny? Würdest du bitte einen Streit mit uns, Draco und mich, anzetteln, wenn Severus vorbeikommt?-, bat er seine Frau.

-Das wird lustig!-, amüsierte sich seine Frau.

Kurz bevor Draco, Ginny und Harry ihre Teller leerten, tat sich das rothaarige Mädchen noch einige Erbsen mit Möhrchen auf, als sie entdeckte, wie der Zaubertränkeprofessor sich erhob. Die beiden Jungs taten dasselbe. Die überdimensionale Fledermaus flatterte an den Schülern vorbei, als er einen kleinen Schlag in seinem Nacken spürte. Abrupt blieb er stehen. Einen zweiten Schlag Spürte er. Er drehte sich langsam zu den dreien um. Sein Blick war mörderisch. Er sah in die unschuldigen Gesichter einer Erstklässlerin und eines Ravenclaws, als er an seiner Wange einen weiteren Schlag spürte. Sein Kopf flog zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, grünäugigen Schüler, dessen Augen amüsiert funkelten.

"Mister Potter!", zischte der Lehrer leise. Die Schüler in Hörweite zuckten zusammen, da dieser Ton sehr gefährlich werden konnte.

"Ja, Professor?", antwortete der Junge artig. Dabei setzte dieser seinen unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, den er zu bieten hatte.

"Wenn Ihnen das Essen nicht schmecken sollte, biete ich Ihnen an, den Vorrat an den gepökelten, verfaulten Echseneiern aufzufüllen. Jetzt!", verteilte dieser seine Strafarbeit.

"Nein danke, Professor, das Essen schmeckt ausgezeichnet!", lehnte er zuckersüß die Strafarbeit ab.

Die anderen in Hörweite sogen überrascht die Luft ein, als sie dies hörten. Selbst bei Snape zuckte ein Mundwinkel. Seine Mine wurde allerdings beinahe schmerzlich wütend, als ein Möhrchen an seiner Wange kleben blieb. Sein Kopf flog in die Richtung, von wo die vitaminhaltige Beilage gekommen sein musste. Zwei Gesichter wandten sich urplötzlich ihren Tellern zu, als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Black! Sie dürfen Mister Potter helfen!", ordnete er an.

"Professor?", antwortete Ginny verwirrt.

Snape rollte mit seinen Augen: "Sie drei kommen sofort mit in den Kerker!", zischte er ihnen zu. Dabei deutete er mit den Finger auf die drei.

"Ja, Professor.", antworteten sie unisono in einem niedergeschlagenen Ton, welcher die Fledermaus lächeln lies.

Die kleine Gruppe marschierte aus der großen Halle. Severus eilte voraus. Die anderen Schüler sahen ihnen mitfühlend hinterher, während die Lehrerschaft ungläubig ihrem Kollegen hinterher sah. Dumbles hatte ein belustigtes funkeln in seinen Augen! Snape hatte sich scheinbar doch nicht von ihm abgewandt, stellte er erleichtert fest.

"Da rein!", herrschte Snape die Schüler an, als er die Tür aufhielt und diese laut in das Schloss fallen lies, als er hindurchgeflattert war.

"Was gibt es so dringend?", wollte der Professor besorgt wissen. Dabei sah er seinen Patensohn an.

Es war ungewöhnlich, das er sich eine Strafarbeit einfing. Also musste es etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Draco antwortete nicht, sondern legte sein noch immer verpacktes Geschenk auf einen Tisch.

"Was ist das?", fragte der Lehrer. Dabei zeigte er auf das Geschenk.

Er dachte sich schon, das es nicht für ihn war. Geburtstag hatte er nicht, und die anderen Feste waren noch weit weg. Er musterte nun den offensichtlich eingeschüchterten blonden Jungen vor sich. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als der Black seinen Blick von ihm abwandte und besorgt zu seinem Beinahe-Bruder blickte. Nun sah Severus seinen Lord fordernd an.

"Harry?", platzte es dann auch schon aus ihm heraus.

"Malfoy hat Draco ein Buch geschenkt.", erklärte er. Dabei deutete der Junge auf das Buch.

"Das ist ungewöhnlich! Lucius schenkt nie ohne irgend einen Grund etwas!", grübelte der erwachsene Mann laut.

"Er wollte ihn damit umbringen!", ließ Harry die erste Bombe platzen. Dafür erntete er einen verwirrten Blick von Severus und einen Ängstlichen von Draco.

"Wie kann dieses Buch jemanden töten?", verlangte Severus zu wissen.

"Es ist ein Horkrux von Riddle!", ließ Harry die zweite Bombe platzen.

Den anderen hatte es die Sprache verschlagen! Sie sahen teils mit ängstlichen blicken, teils mit wütenden Blicken auf das unschuldig aussehende Geschenk eines Vaters an seinen Sohn.

"Wie könnte das Buch mich töten?", fragte Draco ängstlich nach. Eigentlich wollte er es überhaupt nicht wissen.

"Es nimmt Besitz von dir. Es zehrt an deiner Lebensenergie, um dem Seelenfragment die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu materialisieren und damit einen Körper zu erhalten!", erklärte Ginny den beiden anderen.

Schließlich hatte sie - wenn auch indirekt - die Erfahrung schon einmal machen dürfen, als sie in der Kammer des Schreckens beinahe ihr Leben ließ. Draco und Severus sahen entsetzt auf den Horkrux. Nun verstand auch Snape, weshalb sie ihn unbedingt sprechen wollten.

"Was hast du vor?", erkundigte sich Severus interessiert bei dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der gerade von einem rothaarigem Mädchen abgeschleckt wurde.

"Moony und Tatze sollen bitte mit dem Beutel vorbeikommen. Würdest du sie bitte benachrichtigen? Ich bin beschäftigt!", bat er seinen Freund.

Die Seelenpartner übten sich momentan als Dementoren, wie die beiden andern amüsiert feststellten. Die Fledermaus grinste schelmisch, nahm das Flohpulver, steckte seinen Kopf in den Kamin und verlangte Potter Manor:

"Severus! Schön dich zu sehen!", hörten sie die freudige Stimme von Sirius, "Was ist geschehen?", wollte er gleich besorgt wissen.

"Harry, Ginny! Dementor! Ihr müsst schnell vorbei kommen!", sagte er und zog sich aus dem Kamin zurück.

Kurz darauf flammte der Kamin grün auf. Die gesamte Potter Manor Mannschaft stolperte heraus. Sie hatten sehr besorgte und ängstliche Gesichter. Als sie das intensiv küssende Pärchen sahen, waren sie zuerst erstarrt, aber kurz darauf lagen sie brüllend auf dem Boden. Selbst Saskia konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Als sich Moony halbwegs gefangen hatte, musterte er die beiden, die sich noch immer küssten:

"Mmmh.", überlegte er gespielt ernst, "Glasige Augen, sabbernder Mund, abwesender Eindruck, mir scheint, wir haben hier zwei akute Fälle von akuter Dementoritis!", diagnostizierte Moony fachmännisch.

"Sollten wir nicht einen Heiler hinzuziehen?", warf Sirius gespielt besorgt ein.

Severus wandte sich grinsend zum Kamin: "Madam Pomfrey! Sofort in mein Büro! Schüler wurden von einem Dementor angegriffen!", rief er aufgebracht in die grünen Flammen.

Die Potter Manor Mannschaft sahen den Zaubertränkeprofessor belustigt an.

Poppy stolperte hektisch aus dem Kamin. Sie war zuerst erschrocken, als sie ihre alten Freunde entdeckte. Für sie hatte sie jetzt leider keine Zeit. Schüler brauchten ihre Hilfe. Sie suchte den Raum nach Opfern dieser grausamen Kreaturen ab, fand aber nur ihren Lord mit seiner Frau küssend im Raum. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bevor sie begriff, dass sie hier ordentlich verschaukelt wurde. Sie stimmte in die Lachsalve der anderen mit ein.

"Eine akute Dementoritis?", fragte Moony scheinbar besorgt, dabei kicherte er noch.

Poppy nickte bestätigend: "Schwersten Grades! In diesem finalem Stadium sehe ich keine Möglichkeit auf eine Heilung!", sagte sie in einem ernsten bedauernden Ton, das die anderen wieder lachen mussten.

"Da hilft nur eine Schocktherapie, denke ich!", urteilte Tatze fachmännisch dabei beschwor er eine Wanne Eiswasser, die sich über dem Pärchen materialisierte.

Die gesamte Potter Manor Mannschaft grinste fies als sich das Eiswasser über die beiden ergoss. Zu ihrem erstaunen floss das Wasser über einem Schild ab, dabei wurden die Füße der anderen eingenässt. Mit einem deutlich hörbaren Plopp löste sich das engumschlungene Paar um sich tief in die Augen zu sehen. Sie drehten ihre Gesichter grinsend zu den anderen um, hielten sich aber noch immer fest im Arm, nicht gewillt den andern loszulassen.

"Sag mal, Severus, musst du eigentlich gerade jetzt wischen, wenn du Gesellschaft hast?", erkundigte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge bei dem Mann. Ginny nickte zustimmend.

"Potter! Was erlauben Sie sich, mir Belehrungen zu erteilen?", zischte ihm sein Lehrer erzürnt zu. Das lachen der anderen verblasste.

"Professor, es liegt mir fern, Sie belehren zu wollen, nur ist es undenkbar, gerade jetzt die Reinigung des Raumes auszuführen, wenn dieser mit Individuen voll steht!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. Dabei musterte er den Mann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Potter! Wenn Sie nicht der wären, der Sie sind, würde ich Sie über das Knie legen und Ihre infantile Ader unterbinden!", kommentierte der Zaubertrankprofessor. Die anderen wurden bleich.

"Sie wissen, dass körperliche Züchtigung an Schülern verboten ist?", erkundigte sich der Grünäugige, dessen Hand gerade sanft über den Rücken seiner Frau fuhr.

"Zu meinem bedauern: ja!", knurrte er ungehalten.

"Dann bin ich ja sicher, nur anders herum ist dies nicht der Fall!", und katapultierte ihm einen Kitzelfluch auf den Hals, den er gerade so abwehren konnte.

"Sie wagen es, einen Lehrer anzugreifen, Potter?", zischte der Lehrer ungehalten, die Zuschauer wurden immer ängstlicher.

"Siehst so aus!", antwortete Ginny für ihren Mann, die ihm umgehend ihren gefürchteten Flederwichtfluch auf den Pelz jagte.

Das Geplänkel artete in ein Ausgewachsenes Duell aus! Saskia besorgte - mal wieder - eine Tüte Kekse, die durch die Reihen der Zuschauer wanderte. Nach einer halben Stunde stand ein stark schnaufender Severus Snape mit zerrissener Robe in seinem zerlegten Büro. Ihm gegenüber standen ein kleiner Junge und ein kleines Mädchen, die ihn abwartend ansahen. Der Mann neigte sein Haupt, steckte den Zauberstab weg, um sich leicht zu verbeugen. Er hatte aufgegeben!

"Du hast viel dazugelernt, Harry!", sprach plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke.

Professor Mo trat heraus, nur um von dem Lehrer gleich wieder bedroht zu werden, genauso wie von den anderen Erwachsenen. Harry und Ginny rannten auf die Frau zu, um sie Freundschaftlich zu umarmen.

"Hallo Mo! Schön, dich zu sehen!", sprach Ginny zu der Frau.

Die anderen senkten langsam ihre Stäbe, als die Potters sie freundschaftlich begrüßten.

"Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie?", zischte Bettina in ihre Richtung.

Der Grünäugige drehte sich langsam um, schaute durch die Reihen. Dabei erkannte er misstrauische Gesichter.

"Ihr kennt doch Mo? Morgana La Fey?", fragte Harry belustigt.

Severus brach in einen Lachanfall aus, als er Realisierte, wer da vor ihm stand. Die Gruppe sah den Mann verwirrt an. Auf die fragenden Blicke hin versuchte er zu antworten:

"DER Weißmagier dieser Epoche, der alles andere Magische verabscheut, stellt DIE größte Schwarzmagierin der letzten tausend Jahre ein! Das ist an Ironie nicht zu überbieten!", presste er zwischen den Lachsalven hervor.

Die Potter Manor Mannschaft verstanden nun sein Amüsement und stimmten mit ein. Nachdem Mo von den anderen herzlich begrüßt wurde, erinnerten sie sich an den Grund für ihr Hiersein.

"Also, Harry! Schieß los. Wieso hast du nach uns verlangt?", wollte Moony wissen. Dabei sah Draco beschämt zu Boden. Seine Mum nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm, als sie dies sah.

Der Lord sagte kein Wort, sondern deutete nur auf das eingewickelte Päckchen auf dem kleinen Tisch.

"Ein Geschenk? Was ist so wichtig?", stellte Tatze fest, "Haben wir einen Geburtstag vergessen?", fügte er unsicher hinzu.

"Das ist Dracos Geschenk.", erkannte Narzissa das Päckchen und riss die Augen auf.

Sie dachte sich schon, dass da was im Busch war, als sie von ihrem geschiedenen Ehemann das Geschenk an ihren Sohn entdeckte. Aber das der Busch so groß war, dachte sie nicht!

"Und wieso macht er es nicht auf?", fragte Betty verwundert darüber, weil Harry nach ihnen geschickt hatte.

"Voldi!", sagte Saskia knapp. Dafür erntete sie verwirrte Blicke.

"Wie Saskia richtig bemerkt hat, hat Riddle damit zu tun. Unter dem Geschenkpapier ist ein weiterer Horkrux. Das Tagebuch von Riddle!", ließ Ginny die Bombe platzen. Dabei warf sie einen angeekelten, abfälligen Blick auf den Horkrux.

Narzissa musste sich setzen. Auch die anderen verstanden langsam, dass dies ein Anschlag auf das Leben von Draco Lucius Black war. Sirius knurrte vor Zorn. Betty versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, während Morgana nur beobachtete.

"Wie tief muss ein Vater sinken, um dies seinem Sohn anzutun?", murmelte Remus abwesend.

"Er ist nicht mein Vater!", zischte Draco wütend zur Antwort, was Remus zusammenzucken ließ.

"Was wirst du tun?", erkundigte sich Severus, der sein Büro inzwischen Grundsaniert hatte.

"Einsacken!", antwortete Harry ihm knapp.

Auf die ungläubigen Blicke hin ergänzte er lächelnd: "Malfoy wird sich früher oder später fragen, warum es keine Angriffe auf Muggelgeborene gegeben hat und mal nach dem rechten sehen wollen."

"Welche Angriffe?", fragte Narzissa unwissend.

"Die Kammer des Schreckens, die einen Basilisken beherbergt. Ihn kann nur ein Parselmund befehligen. Riddle ist einer, der oder die Besessene zwangsläufig auch.", erklärte er das Mysterium um die Kammer.

"Ich gehe mit, Liebster.", hauchte ihm Ginny ins Ohr, dass er erschauderte.

"Willst du das wirklich?", fragte ihr Mann besorgt nach.

"Und dir den ganzen Spaß alleine lassen?", hauchte sie ihm wieder ins Ohr. Sie leckte ihm über die Ohrmuschel, was Harry fast wahnsinnig wurde.

Sie knabberte sanft an seinem Kiefer, das er genüsslich die grünen Augen schloss und genießerisch schnurrte. Dabei zog Harry seine Frau näher an sich heran. Sein Pate nahm sich ein Beispiel an seinem Patensohn, schnappte sich Betty, die überrascht aufkeuchte, bevor er ihre Lippen mit seinen verschloss.

"Black, Potter! Wenn Sie wenigstens bei Ihren Zaubertränken einen Bruchteil dieser Leidenschaft zeigen würden, wäre ich einigermaßen mit Ihnen zufrieden!", ätzte der Professor die beiden an.

Ein zweifaches Plopp beantwortete seine Attitüde. Vier Gesichter mit stark geröteten Lippen und glasigen Augen sahen ihn abwartend an. Der Professor musste schlucken!

Das Quintett lieferte sich ein Blickduell, welches unentschieden endete, da Saskia im Kamin verschwand und die anderen dadurch aufgeschreckt wurden.

"Wo ist sie hin?", fragte Betty besorgt in die Runde.

"Sie hatte gemeint, sie müsse etwas holen.", erklärte Remus, der ihr murmeln gehört hatte, weil er direkt daneben stand.

Der Kamin flammte wieder auf. Saskia trat mit einem Beutel in einer Hand heraus, der mit roten Runen bestückt war. In der anderen hielt sie die speziellen Handschuhe.

Harry löste sich von seiner Frau und ging auf seine Schwester zu, um ihr die Dinge abzunehmen.

"Danke, Saskia!", sagte er ehrlich zu ihr. Dabei nickte er leicht mit seinem Haupt.

Remus nahm sich ein paar der Handschuhe und stülpte sie sich über die Hände. Danach nahm er Harry den Beutel ab, damit er sich ebenfalls die Handschuhe anziehen konnte. Sirius und Severus zogen ihre Stäbe, bereit, um zuzuschlagen, falls irgend etwas geschehen sollte. Moony hielt wieder den Sack offen, während Krone junior den Horkrux auspackte und das Tagebuch in dem Beutel verschwinden ließ. Remus verschnürte den Beutel fest, während sein Lord eine metallene Obstschale leerräumte und das Papier darin ablegte.

"Inflamare!", sagte Sirius und das Papier verbrannte rückstandslos.

"Einer weg, drei im Sack, fehlen noch drei!", murmelte Harry müde.

"Die schaffen wir auch noch!", versuchte Ginny ihn zu beruhigen. Er seufzte nur als Antwort.

Saskia nahm wieder den Beutel und die Handschuhe. Sie stellte sich ungeduldig vor dem Kamin auf und warf den anderen ungeduldige Blicke zu.

"Potter, Potter, Black! Sie dürfen sich glücklich schätzen, für heute Ihre Strafarbeit als erledigt betrachten zu können!", zischte der Professor zu den Kindern, die ihn nur unschuldig anlächelten.

Professor Mo und Poppy verließen das Büro ihres Kollegen, damit dieser sich auf den morgigen Unterricht vorbereiten konnte. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft verschwand im Kamin nach Potter Manor, um den Beutel mit den Horkruxen sicher zu verstauen. Im Büro von Severus blieben nur er selbst, Draco, Ginny und Harry zurück. Der Blonde machte einen bestürzten Eindruck und der Schwarzhaarige einen erleichterten.

"Onkel Severus?", sprach Draco seinen Paten an.

Dieser sah verwundert zu ihm: "Ja, Draco?"

"Wieso wollte mein Erzeuger mich töten?", wollte er niedergeschlagen wissen.

So etwas konnte ganz schön an einem nagen, wenn dich jemand tot sehen wollte.

"Ich denke, er wollte deine Mutter strafen, weil sie sich von ihm abgewendet hat!", vermutete der Professor.

"Was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte er traurig nach.

"Du bedeutest ihr alles. Sie liebt dich sehr und würde es nicht zulassen, dass dir irgend etwas geschieht.", erzählte er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Onkel Severus?", fragte der Blonde erleichterter.

"Draco?", gab er Antwort.

"Danke!", bedankte er sich für die lieben Worte von seinem Patenonkel.

Während dieses Dialoges hatten sich die Eheleute Potter im Arm, als sie interessiert den Worten lauschten. Sie küssten sich, als ihr Professor den Ravenclaw in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung zog.

"Wir müssten uns jetzt - glaube ich - bei Professor McGonagall zurückmelden.", warf Ginny ein.

Draco verabschiedete sich von seinem Onkel, um in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, genauso wie sein Freund und dessen Frau.

Einige Tage später schlichen sich die Eheleute Potter in die Mädchen Toilette im zweiten Stock. Dort wurden sie auch gleich von einer schrillen Stimme Empfangen. Beide seufzten innerlich:

"Oh! Ich bekomme Besuch?", empfing Myrte das Mädchen, wurde aber gleich wieder böse, als sie Harry sah: "Was macht der Junge hier?", dabei deutete sie auf Harry. Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen.

"Sag mal, Myrte, wieso jammerst und heulst du ständig?", wollte Ginny wissen. Sie wusste um die Antwort, wollte aber einen Denkanstoss geben.

Verdutzt über die Frage antwortete der Geist weinerlich: "Weil mich niemand mag!", Sie schluchzte laut, das es an den Wänden widerhallte.

"Und was meinst du, wieso dich niemand mag?", fragte nun Harry den weiblichen Geist.

"Weil ich die maulende Myrte bin und ständig jammere und heule!", schnaubte sie wütend die Antwort zu dem Jungen, der nun seinen Kopf schieflegte und sie anlächelte.

"Was grinst du so dämlich? Und was machst du hier eigentlich auf einer Mädchentoilette?", zischte sie ihn wütend an.

"Überleg mal, Myrte: Du jammerst und heulst, weil dich niemand mag, und dich mag niemand, weil du immer jammerst und heulst.", half das rothaarige Mädchen dem Geist auf die Sprünge.

Myrte wollte gerade zum Heulen und Jammern ansetzen, als bei ihr der Knut fiel. Mit großen Augen sah sie das händchenhaltende Pärchen vor sich an. Abwechselnd sah sie von einem zum anderen.

"Danke!", nuschelte sie vor sich hin. "Niemand hat mir das so deutlich gesagt.", flüsterte sie leise. Sie schwebte dabei direkt vor das Pärchen.

"Was hält dich hier, Myrte?", wollte Ginny interessiert wissen.

"Es ist ein Fluch! Solange mein Mörder lebt, kann ich diesen Ort nicht verlassen!", erklärte sie trübselig.

"Wir können dir da helfen, Myrte. Nur darfst du uns nicht verraten!", forderte Harry den Geist auf. "Willst du eigentlich aufsteigen?", fragte er noch nach.

Der Geist nickte nur zur Antwort: "Auf jeden Fall. Hier ist es langweilig und die Bosheiten, die der Schulleiter ausheckt, sind ekelerregend. Alleine das, was ich mitbekommen habe, als Tom verschwand, war furchtbar. Ich habe ihn belauscht, als er triumphierend in seinem Büro einen Tanz aufführte. Das war ekelhaft!", sie schüttelte sich.

"Was hatte er gesagt?", platzte es aus Ginny heraus, während Harry sich zurückzog.

"Zusammengefasst meinte er, jetzt müsse nur noch ein gewisser Black beiseite geräumt und ein Harry Potter gebrochen werden, dann wäre er der mächtigste und reichste Mann der Welt!", erklärte sie angewidert.

Während dieser Ausführungen rollte sich der Junge in einer Ecke zusammen, nur um zitternd zu schluchzen.

"Was hat er?", wollte Myrte wissen. Dabei deutete sie mit ihrer Hand durch Ginny auf den Jungen.

Das rothaarige Mädchen eilte auf ihren Mann zu, um ihn tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen. Entfernt hörte sie die Stimme von Vernon Dursley, die keuchte und stöhnte. Mit ihrer Legilimens drang sie sanft in den Geist ihres Mannes ein, um die Stimme zu bekämpfen. Zuerst kämpfte der Junge gegen das eindringen, als er aber seine Frau erkannte, ließ er sie gewähren und half ihr nach Kräften.

Myrte sah interessiert zu, da sie so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie erschrak, als sich die beiden tief in die Augen blickten und anfingen, golden zu leuchten. Erst als sich das Pärchen auf die Beine hob, um sich eng zu umarmen und zärtlich zu küssen, konnte der Geist sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Wer seid ihr?", platzte es auch schon aus ihr heraus. Sie schwebte dabei aufgeregt um das Pärchen herum.

"Mein Name ist Ginny und das ist Harry!", stellte das rothaarige Mädchen die beiden dem Geist vor.

"Und weiter? Habt ihr auch einen Nachnamen?", bohrte Myrte weiter, noch immer aufgeregt herumschwebend.

"Potter.", nuschelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Der Geist blieb plötzlich in der Luft schweben, durchflog die beiden Körper und blieb vor dem Paar stehen. Diese zitterten noch über den plötzlichen Temperaturabfall, als Myrte durch sie schwebte.

"Ich habe von euch gehört!", stellte Myrte fest. "Sir Nicholas und der blutige Baron haben über euch gesprochen.", dabei sah sie den beiden in die Augen. "Auch die graue Dame und der fette Mönch haben über euch gesprochen. Sogar Peeves ist von euch angetan!", sprach sie ohne einmal Luft zu holen, was sie ja auch gar nicht muss.

Die Seelenpartner rührten sich nicht. Sie waren noch konsterniert, weil sich die Geister von Hogwarts über sie scheinbar in den höchsten Tönen unterhielten, wenn man Myrte Glauben schenken durfte.

"Was wollt ihr hier?", platzte es auch schon aus dem Geist, als sie die beiden intensiv musterte.

Ihr waren die Bemerkungen von Sir Nicholas und dem Baron nicht entgangen, als sie meinten, wie ehrenhaft der Potter-Junge sei und das Weasleymädchen sehr stark. Die Hausgeister vermuteten mehr dahinter. Sie schreckten zurück, als eine Wasserbombe durch Myrte flog und vor den Füßen der beiden platzte.

"PEEVES!", brüllte Myrte, das es in den Ohren klingelte.

Das Paar zuckte zusammen, als der weibliche Geist plötzlich losschrie und davonschwebte. Harry und Ginny sahen erstaunt zur Decke. Dort erkannten sie alle vier Hausgeister und Peeves, die sie interessiert musterten.

"Ihr seid die Auserwählten!", sprach der fette Mönch, während sie herunterschwebten, um vor dem Pärchen zum Halten kamen.

"Auserwählten?", kam es von den Lebenden unisono.

"Unter den Geistern gibt es eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass ein Junge und ein Mädchen die Welt von allem Übel befreien kann. Ich will sie hier jetzt nicht aufsagen, da sie über drei Pergamentrollen lang ist und sehr viel Geschwafel enthält, aber auf das Wesentliche bezogen ist dies der Inhalt.", erklärte Sir Nicholas.

"Uhm, und was hat das mit uns zu tun?", fragte das Pärchen wieder unisono.

Die Geister lächelten: "Ihr seid die Auserwählten. Ihr seid Seelenpartner. Ihr seid verheiratet.", sprach die graue Dame sanft.

Der Schwarzhaarige sackte in sich zusammen und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Ginny konnte nur Fetzen verstehen, wie "nicht normal" oder "immer wir" oder "das kann doch nicht wahr sein" und "keine Lust mehr". Das Mädchen nahm den Jungen in den Arm, um ihn liebevoll zu drücken.

"Harry, das wusstest du doch alles schon.", flüsterte sie beruhigend zu dem genervten Jungen in ihrem Arm.

"Ja, schon! Aber es jedesmal unter die Nase gerieben zu bekommen Nervt!", erklärte Harry. Sein Kopf drehte sich zu den Geistern. "Das geht nicht gegen euch!", fügte er ernst hinzu.

"Ich bin doch nur Harry, einfach nur Harry.", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst.

"Wie kommt ihr eigentlich darauf, dass wir diese auserwählten sein sollen?", fragte nun Ginny nach.

"Es gibt ein starkes Band zwischen euch, was nur Seelenpartner haben. Ihr seid sehr mächtig in jeder Hinsicht. Selbst unter uns Geistern spricht man von euch, obwohl sich die Geisterwelt nicht für die Welt der Lebenden interessiert.", sprach nun der blutige Baron.

Die Lebenden lauschten ungläubig den Worten des Geistes.

"Was heißt das für uns? Jede Prophezeiung sagt Veränderungen voraus. Welche sind es bei euch?", wollte nun Harry wissen.

"Ihr befreit uns von der irdischen Fessel, dass wir aufsteigen können, um wiedergeboren zu werden.", erklärte Peeves.

"Ich dachte immer, ein Geist wollte zurückbleiben, um irgend etwas zu tun, nicht, das der Geist zum Hierbleiben verflucht ist.", murmelte das Mädchen abwesend.

"Die meisten Geister bleiben, weil sie warten, bis der Fluch oder der, der sie tötete, entweder gebrochen oder ebenfalls getötet wurde. Bei den meisten Geistern ist es aber der Fluch des Hierbleibens, der Äonen alt ist.", erklärte nun die graue Dame.

"Pen-abu.", murmelte der Junge. Dabei fuhr er sich nachdenklich über das Kinn.

"Wer oder was ist Pen-abu?", wollte das lebende Mädchen wissen.

"Er war der erste Pharao in Ägypten vor über 5000 Jahren. Er Hatte eine Aversion gegen Geister und war Sadistisch veranlagt. Daher bannte er sie an einen Ort und verfluchte sie. Nur der Auserwählte ist stark genug, um diesen alten Fluch zu brechen, der über die jahrtausende immer mehr Macht angesammelt hat!", sprach der fette Mönch leise.

"Gut! Ich werde euch helfen, vorausgesetzt, meine Frau hilft mir. Bitte beratschlagt euch, ob ihr überhaupt das wollt!", erklärte der Junge sich bereit.

"Selbstverständlich werde ich dir helfen!", ereiferte sich das Mädchen, als wäre das nicht selbstverständlich!

"Danke!", nuschelte der Junge. Dabei zog er das Mädchen näher, um seinen Kopf an das Mädchen zu drücken.

Die Geister waren sprachlos! Sir Nicholas war der erste, der sich gefangen hatte, um zu sprechen:

"Habt dank, mein Lord! Wie können wir Ihnen zu Diensten sein?", fragte er dann voller Ehrfurcht.

Dieser winkte ab: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich! Ich wünsche keine Dienste von euch!", lehnte dieser ab. Ginny nickte zustimmend.

Die Toten im Raum starrten die beiden Lebenden im Raum an, unfähig zu reagieren.

"Eine Bitte hätten wir.", sprach das Mädchen leise. Die Geister nickten. "Bitte haltet es geheim. Wir wollen noch nicht öffentlich erkannt werden.", flüsterte sie weiter.

"Selbstverständlich werden wir euren Wunsch Respektieren!", verbeugte sich der blutige Baron tief vor den beiden. "Das ist das Mindeste, was wir tun können!", erwiderte er noch.

"Wir müssen euch leider verlassen. Es ist gleich Sperrstunde. Wir wollen Dumbledore keinen Vorwand liefern.", sagte das Paar zu den Geistern. Dabei verbeugten sie sich respektvoll.

Diese erwiderten die Geste des Respekts. Die Seelenpartner huschten aus der Tür, um in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen. Die Hogwartsgeister versammelten sich, um zu beratschlagen, ob sie das Angebot annehmen und was noch zu tun sei.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	39. Basel

**Kapitel 38: Basel**

Inzwischen war das erste Schulhalbjahr ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle vergangen. Die Geister hielten ihre Versammlung, wollten aber das Ergebnis noch nicht offenbaren. Peeves spielte immer öfters Streiche an Dumbledore, seltsamerweise wurden die Schüler, außer drei Slytherins, verschont. Die Hausgeister wirkten irgendwie gelöst, nicht mehr so bedrückt. Das spürte man, als die Jagd der Kopflosen war und Sir Nicholas wieder nicht eingeladen wurde. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte, was soll's!

Ginny war Jahrgangsbeste, genauso ihr Mann, dicht gefolgt von Hermine. Ron veränderte sich zusehends zum Besseren. Seine Tischmanieren wurden besser, auch war er nicht mehr so aufbrausend und mit Vorurteilen behaftet, seit er mit Slytherins verkehrte. Auch Luna gesellte sich häufig zu Harry und seinen Freunden. Öfters machte sie Andeutungen, die nur die Potters verstanden und die andern irritieren ließ. Harry ließ Ron, Hermine und Luna je ein Handgeschriebenes Exemplar von Thomas Schmitz über Okklumentik zu kommen.

Ginny war begeistert. Allerdings warnte sie ihren Mann vor Hermine.

-Liebster? Denkst du, das ist eine gute Idee, Hermine in Okklumentik zu unterrichten?-,

-Ja, Wieso nicht? Sie hat einen scharfen Verstand und war immer hilfreich. Auch ihr Analytisches denken war sehr hilfreich, Liebste!-, erklärte er sein handeln.

Ginny kicherte: -Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Sie wird bestimmt intelligenter werden und bessere Noten als jetzt erhalten.-, meinte Ginny amüsiert.

-Verdammt! Nun ist es zu spät. Sie sitzt gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum, um es zu lernen. Aber eigentlich bin ich ja im Vorteil, da ich sehr gute Lehrer hatte.-, antwortete Harry seiner Frau.

Luna und Hermine hatten das Buch schnell durch. Auch war der Erfolg deutlich zu sehen. Ihre Leistungen stiegen rapide, auch die Lehrer waren beeindruckt. Ron hing wie immer hinterher, allerdings trat Hermine ihm kräftig in den Hintern. Alle hofften, dass es sich bessern würde, wenn er die Okklumentik gelernt hatte.

Der Grünäugige ließ den dreien eine Nachricht zukommen, in der er mitteilte, dass ein Unbekannter sporadisch ihre Gedankenschilde testen, diese bewerten und gegebenenfalls Verbesserungen vorschlagen wird. Ginny testete die Schilde bei den Mädchen, während Ron von Harry getestet wurde. Wie erwartet waren die von Ron noch ausbaufähig, aber zufriedenstellend. Die der Mädchen waren stark. Die schulischen Leistungen verbesserten sich Rapide. Fred meinte: die nachfolge von Percy wäre gesichert!

Nach den Osterferien wandte sich Harry an seine Frau, als gerade beide beim Abendessen waren:

-Liebste! Ich würde gerne nachher in die Kammer gehen.-, dabei umarmte er sie im Geiste, was sie genüsslich die Augen schließen lies und sie zufrieden seufzte.

Ihre Sitznachbarinnen sahen sie besorgt an: "Tut dir etwas weh, Ginny?", wurde sie gefragt. Luna lächelte wissend.

"Mmmh? Oh, nein, nein! Alles in Ordnung!", sagte sie verträumt.

Ihre Freundinnen sahen sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und kümmerten sich um das Abendessen.

-Gerne! In der Toilette? Um fünf?-, hauchte sie, dabei umarmte sie ihren Mann intensiv zurück, das auch er laut seufzen musste.

Seine Freunde wussten Bescheid, sie grinsten wahlweise in den Kürbissaft oder in das Essen, als sie den Seufzer hörten.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie die beiden seufzen hörte: ‚Da ist doch was im Busch!', dachte sie sich. Dabei musterte sie die beiden intensiv. Luna lächelte noch immer wissend.

Die Schüler erhoben sich, als das schmutzige Geschirr verschwand, um ihren Freizeitbeschäftigungen nachzugehen. Diese bestanden wahlweise in lernen, Hausaufgaben erledigen oder entspannen. Die Potters marschierten Richtung Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock, jeder auf einem anderen Weg.

Das Paar traf sich hinter dem Sichtschutz an der Tür, um sich liebevoll zu Umarmen und zärtlich zu küssen. Myrte verschwand lächelnd, als sie das Paar sah. In den nächsten Stunden würde sie hier nicht mehr zu sehen sein.

"Willst du das wirklich, Liebste?", fragte der Grünäugige besorgt nach. Dabei sah er ihr fest in ihre Rehbraunen Augen, in denen er sich immer verlor.

"Ja, Liebster!", hauchte sie ihm zur Antwort.

Sie erwiderte seinen intensiven Blick. Auch sie verlor sich in seinen verliebt leuchtenden Smaragden.

"Denk daran: Parselmündern kann der Blick nichts anhaben!", hauchte er ihr zu; sie nickte verstehend.

"Bist du bereit?", fragte er seine Frau; sie schluckte und nickte.

#Öffne dich!#, befahl Harry dem Waschbecken in Parsel.

Unter Ächzen öffnete sich der Durchgang in der Wand. Die beiden schossen einige Reinigungszauber in die Röhre, damit sie sich nicht gänzlich einsauten.

Sie stiegen hinunter zur Vorhalle, wo die gigantische, abgestreifte Haut des Basilisken lag. Ginny zitterte, als sie die abgelegte Schlangenhaut sah.

-Bist du in Ordnung?-, fragte Harry seine Frau. Er spürte ihr Unbehagen über die Verbindung.

-Ja! Es ist nur ... sie ist so ... groß!-, stotterte sie verängstigt.

-Willst du wieder zurück?-, fragte er besorgt nach und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.

Durch ihre Verschmelzung wusste sie um das geschehen in der Kammer, in der sie beinahe ihr Leben verlor. Ihrem persönlichen Armageddon sich zu nähern setzte ihr doch mehr zu als sie dachte. Das spürte auch Harry.

-Nein! Ich muss mich dem stellen!-, widersprach sie bestimmt.

-Ich bin bei dir!-, versuchte Harry seine Frau zu trösten. Sie beruhigte sich sichtlich.

Beide marschierten in die einzige Richtung, die möglich war. Vorbei an immer größer werdenden Schlangenhäuten. Die letzte, die sie sahen, war knapp zwanzig Meter lang und noch weich. Diese musste erst vor kurzem Abgestreift worden sein, stellten sie fest! Sie marschierten weiter, alle Sinne nach dem Basilisk ausschauend geöffnet. Nun standen sie vor der Stahltüre, die den Zugang zur Kammer darstellte und von den Metallenen Schlangen bewacht wurde. Das Unbehagen des Mädchens steigerte sich etwas.

-Liebste! Du musst das nicht tun!-, sprach Harry besorgt zu seiner Frau.

-Das stehe ich durch! Du bist bei mir! Lass uns weiter gehen.-, erklärte Ginny ihrem Mann.

#Öffne dich!#, befahl Ginny der Tür, um ihren Worten mehr Nachdruck zu geben.

Die Schlangen zogen sich zurück, um das Schloss zu lösen. Die Tür schwang mit einem leisen Quietschen auf, um den Durchgang frei zu geben. Die beiden prüften in die Halle nach der Riesenschlange, die nirgends zu sehen war. So stiegen sie die rostige Leiter hinunter.

Ginny klammerte sich an den Arm ihres Mannes, als sie den schlangengesäumten, steinernen Weg zu der Skulptur von Slytherin gingen, der schwach von ein paar fackeln gruselig beleuchtet wurde.

‚Salazar und das Drama!', schnaubte der Grünäugige zur Statue.

-Was meinst du, Liebster?-, fragte die Rehbraunäugige interessiert nach.

-Siehst du die Schattenspiele auf der Statue? Salazar liebte solche dramatischen Auftritte. Er war ganz vernarrt darin, daher baute sich der nicht gerade freundliche Ruf auf, den er nun hat. Eigentlich ist er freundlich und hat absolut nichts gegen Muggelgeborene. Er weiß, dass die Muggel frisches Blut bringen, um nicht an Inzucht zu Grunde zu gehen, da ja beinahe alle miteinander verwandt sind.-, erklärte er grob den Charakter des Salazar Slytherin.

-Verstehe! Wenn Riddle gewinnen sollte, danach er alle Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter tötet werden die Magier früher oder später aufhören zu existieren!-, führte Ginny den Gedanken fort.

-Korrekt! Daher darf er nicht gewinnen!-, bestätigte er ihre Annahme.

-Gut, dann lass uns mit dem Basilisken beschäftigen!-, meinte nun das rothaarige Mädchen enthusiastisch.

#Sprich Salazar Slytherin, größter der vier. Deine Erben warten auf dich!#, zischten die beiden im Duett. Dabei hielten sie sich fest an den Händen.

Einen Moment passierte nichts, bis sich der Mund der Statue unter einem lauten Rumpeln öffnete. Von der Schlange war aber nichts zu sehen, noch!

#Nirgends hat man seine Ruhe.#, zischelt es genervt und müde aus der Statue, was die Menschen grinsen lies.

Der Kopf des Basilisken schob sich heraus. Ginny versteifte sich, aber Harry versuchte sie erfolgreich zu beruhigen. Die Schlange musterte schweigend, aber intensiv züngelnd, die beiden kleinen Zweibeiner.

#Wer seid ihr?#, wollte die Schlange neugierig wissen.

#Mein Name ist Harry und das ist meine Frau Ginerva Potter.#, stellte sich der Schwarzhaarige vor, er verbeugte sich respektvoll vor der Schlange.

#Seid gegrüßt! Man nennt mich Basel.#, stellte sich die Schlange vor. #Hat dein Weibchen vor mir Angst?#, fragte Basel etwas besorgt.

#Etwas! Sie hat keine guten Erinnerungen an die letzte Begegnung mit einem Basilisken.#, antwortete der Junge für sein Weibchen allgemein.

"Weibchen?", zischte sie zu ihrem Mann, den sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte.

"Das darfst du nicht so eng sehen. Tiere sehen Beziehungen eben anders.", gluckste der Junge belustigt. Sein Mädchen schnaubte undamenhaft nach dieser Aussage.

#Was hat dein Weibchen? Sie riecht wütend.#, stellte Basel fest.

#Natürlich bin ich wütend! Ich bin seine Frau, nicht sein Weibchen!#, fuhr Ginny den Basilisken an, der erstaunt den Kopf schief legte.

#Du klingst wie Rowenna, das Weibchen von Salazar, und du wie Godric, das Männchen von Helga.#, zischelte sie nach kurzem überlegen.

#Das wird daran liegen, weil wir deren Erben sind.#, beantwortete Ginny die unausgesprochene Frage der Riesenschlange.

#Oh, wie kommt das?#, wünschte Basel zu wissen.

#Vor acht Generationen haben sich durch einen Zufall unsere Linien gekreuzt. Ich selbst bin der letzte meiner Linie und Ginny hier die einzige ihrer. Bei ihr gab es seit Generationen keine Frauen mehr. Sie ist die einzige, die die weibliche Seite annehmen kann.#, erklärte Harry den Zusammenhang.

#Da ist aber noch mehr, als ihr mir sagt! Das rieche ich deutlich.#, bohrte Basel weiter nach.

Das Paar sah sich ungläubig an, sie wechselten ihre Blicke zwischen sich und dem Basilisk, der seinerseits die beiden abwartend musterte.

#Uhm, wir sind Seelenpartner.#, antworteten sie unisono.

Die Schlange rollte sich zusammen, um die beiden intensiv zu mustern, was von den Eheleuten erwidert wurde, zumindest die Musterung.

#Sag, wieso hast du damals das Mädchen getötet?#, fragte Ginny die Schlange leise.

Betrübt antwortete sie verlegen: #Das wollte ich nicht! Da war einer, der sich als Erbe von Salazar ausgegeben hat. Er hat mir befohlen, auf bestimmte Schüler Jagd zu machen. Er hat mich gezwungen.#, zischelte Basel leise.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als er die Worte hörte. Er dachte an den Feuergolem im Verließ der Lestranges.

#Basel, dürfen wir einen Diagnosezauber auf dich sprechen?#, fragte der Lord sanft die Schlange.

Diese nickte: #Macht das bitte. Danke, das du vorher gefragt hast!#

Die Menschen in der Kammer schlossen ihre Augen, murmelten Beschwörungen und Sprüche auf die Schlange. Nach zehn Minuten war die Diagnose beendet. Die Schlange sah die beiden interessiert an.

#Du stehst unter zwang, und das mehrfach!#, erklärte Ginny der Schlange.

#Der vermeintliche Erbe hatte mich verzaubert. Vor ihm war ein Mann mit kastanienbraunem Haar da, der mich gefoltert hat. Vor ihm waren noch andere Leute da, die mir nichts Gutes getan haben. Alle wollten irgend etwas von mir. Aber anstatt einfach zu fragen, haben sie mich verzaubert.#, bestätigte die Riesenschlange die Diagnose.

#Wir können dich von den Fesseln befreien, wenn du es zulässt!#, erklärte Harry ernst. Ginny nickte zustimmend.

Basel schien zu überlegen, denn sie züngelte heftig und wechselte den Blick zwischen den beiden.

#Ihr lügt nicht! Bitte fangt an!#, erlaubte sie den Magiern, Zauber auf sie zu werfen.

#Wenn es zeitweise mal schmerzen sollte, hab bitte Verständnis, das sind die Fesseln, die sich lösen.#, erklärte Ginny.

#Ich werde euch nicht beißen.#, versprach die Schlange.

#Danke!#, sagten die Seelenpartner erleichtert. #Bist du bereit?#, erkundigten Ginny sich bei der Schlange. Diese nickte.

#Leg dich bitte der Länge nach in der Mitte dieses Ganges hin und versuche dich zu entspannen#, forderte Harry die Schlange auf.

Sie tat wie geheißen. Die beiden jungen Magier marschierten an jeder Seite des Tieres vorbei.

"Lass uns zuerst um den Neuesten von Riddle kümmern Liebste.", empfahl der Schwarzhaarige.

"Gut! Lass uns anfangen.", bestätigte Ginny von der anderen Seite von Basel, #Wir beginnen, Basel.#, teilte sie mit.

Die folgende Stunde war dramatisch für die Schlange. Die Zweibeiner konnten nicht wie geplant die Fesseln einzeln lösen, sondern mussten alle unmittelbar nacheinander brechen, da sie mit einander verbunden waren. Sie hätten der Schlange geschadet, wenn sie eine Pause eingelegt hätten. Erst als der letzte Bann gebrochen war, seufzten die Kinder erschöpft auf, um sich auf den Steinboden fallen zu lassen. Alle Luftatmer atmeten schwer, die Menschen vor Erschöpfung, die Schlange vor schmerzen.

#Verzeih bitte, Basel. Wir mussten alle gleich lösen, ansonsten hätten dich die Banne und Fesseln getötet.#, entschuldigte sich das Mädchen schwer atmend bei der Schlange.

#Das habe ich gespürt! Habt Dank!#, stöhnte die Schlange.

#Ich möchte dir gerne einen Schmerztrank geben, wenn du erlaubst. Er wird dich heilen, das sich allerdings wie ein ziehen oder brennen anfühlen wird.#, erklärte der Knabe müde, die Schlange nickte zur Zustimmung.

Der Grünäugige beschwor sich einen Kessel vom Sana-Trank, den er umgehend in das offene Maul der Schlange leerte. Ein großes Tier braucht eine große Dosis. Nachdem Basel schluckte, leuchtete der Körper umgehend auf, die Schlange zischte ungehalten, dabei schlug sie mit ihrem Schwanz einige male auf den Boden auf.

#Danke! Ich habe jetzt keine schmerzen mehr.#, zischelte Basel erleichtert zu den beiden Kindern, die sich müde aneinander lehnten und am Einnicken waren.

Wenn es der Schlange anatomisch möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sie gelächelt, als sie die aneinander gekuschelten Kinder sah, wie sie friedlich schliefen. Basel schlängelte sich schützend um die Kinder. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, über die beiden zu wachen.

Nach wenigen Stunden bewegte sich eine andere, wesentlich kleinere Schlange auf Basel zu, die sich unmittelbar vor ihr aufbäumte.

#Seid gegrüßt, Basel, Königin der Schlangen.#, zischelte diese freundlich zur Begrüßung.

#Sei auch du gegrüßt! Sag, wer bist du?#, wollte die große neugierig wissen.

#Man nennt mich Seschmet.#, stellte sie sich vor.

Die folge dieser Aussage war erschlagend: Der Kiefer von Basel hängte sich aus und viel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf den Boden. Vor Basel schlängelte sich eine Ägyptische Schlangengottheit und unterhielt sich mit ihr.

#Was kann ich für dich tun?#, fragte der Basilisk ehrfürchtig.

#Lass mich zu den Menschenkindern!#, forderte die Gottheit.

Basel überlegte kurz: #Nein! Sie stehen unter meinem Schutz!#, verweigerte sie den Zugriff auf die Befreier.

#Du wagst es, mir etwas zu verweigern?#, empörte sich die kleinere Schlange.

#Ja!#, zischte die größere Schlange die Antwort.

#Was haben sie von dir verlangt, dass sie dich von den Fesseln und Bannen befreien?#, wollte die kleinere wissen.

Misstrauisch beobachtete die Größere die Kleinere, bevor sie antwortete: #Nichts! Gar nichts!#, zischelte sie warnend.

#Und wieso schützt du sie dann?#, bohrte die Schlangengöttin weiter nach.

#Weil ich es wünsche!#, zischte sie knapp.

Während der kleinen Diskussion der Reptilien stupste Basel mit ihrem Schwanz immer wieder die Zwei schlafenden Kinder an, um sie zu wecken, was ihr nach einiger Zeit auch gelang, die dann auch dem Dialog folgten.

-Wer ist das, Liebster?-, fragte Ginny ängstlich, da sich eine unberechenbare Schlange zusätzlich hier aufhielt.

Harry schnaubte: -Das ist Seschmet, eine Schlangengöttin aus dem alten Ägypten. Sie hat mir unter anderem Schlangenmagie und alles über ihre Art beigebracht. Sie spielt sich gerne auf, nachdem ich ihr - Unbeabsichtigt natürlich - auf den Schwanz getreten bin.-, den Schluss kicherte er mehr, auch Ginny musste grinsen.

Die beiden richteten sich auf. Sie konnten nicht über die Schlange sehen. Das rothaarige Mädchen fuhr ihr sanft über die Flanke, um Basel zu zeigen, das sie wach waren. Der Schwarzhaarige verwandelte seine Kleidung in eine altägyptische, genauso die von Ginny.

Die Diskussion entwickelte sich zu einem Disput, der den Basilisken wütend werden lies.

#Ich werde dir nicht mehr antworten, Seschmet, da will jemand anderes mit dir reden!#, gab sie gereizt eine abfuhr an die kleinere Schlange.

Basel entrollte sich, damit sie den Blick auf die zwei nun königlich gekleideten Kinder freigeben konnte. Nachdem Seschmet die beiden erblickte, blieb ihr die Zunge im Halse stecken, und sie wich etwas zurück, als ein paar grüne Augen kurz aufflammten.

#Na, sind wir heute wieder etwas grantig?#, sagte der Schwarzhaarige kalt.

#Verzeiht, mein Lord! Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr es seid!#, nuschelte sie unterwürfig, #Ist das euer Weibchen?#, fragte sie neugierig nach, was das Weibchen nun ihrerseits die Augen wütend aufleuchten ließ.

#Ich bin die Frau von Harry!#, zischte Ginny ungehalten mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, was ihren Mann glucksen ließ.

-Lass gut sein, Liebste! So sind Reptilien. Du wirst sehen, wenn sie mit dir über mich sprechen, bin ich dein Männchen.-, erklärte ihr Mann nochmals die Denkweise der Tiere.

-Mag sein, aber es klingt ungewöhnlich!-, protestierte das Weibchen.

#Was führt dich her, Seschmet?#, fragte dann Ginny interessiert. Harry nickte zustimmend.

#Ich spürte, wie starke Magie auf Basel ausgeführt wurde. Ich wollte weiteres Leid verhindern und ihn vor einem weiteren Bösen Zweibeiner Schützen.#, rechtfertigte sich die kleinere Schlange.

#Danke, dein Motiv ist ehrenhaft, aber wieso hast du mich bedrängt? Du hast ihren speziellen Geruch wahrgenommen.#, fragte Basel interessiert nach.

#Ich wollte dich testen, ob du, Basel, aus freiem Willen den Lord und sein Weibchen schützt oder ob du wieder unter einem Bann stehst. Genau riechen konnte ich sie nicht. Hier gibt es zu viel fremde Gerüche.#, erklärte sie weiter.

#Das könnte vielleicht an dem Sana-Trank liegen, den ich Basel gegeben habe. Dieser hat einen speziellen Geruch.#, mutmaßte der Lord.

#Schmeckt der nach leckeren Hühnchen, gemischt mit Acrumantulas?#, fragte die kleiner Schlange begierig nach.

#Ja! Als ich ihn schluckte, hatte ich einen Moment den Geschmack auf meiner Zunge, bevor die Wirkung einsetzte.#, bestätigte die große Schlange.

#Interessant! Bei den Zweibeinern schmeckt der Trank individuell, je nach Vorliebe. Scheinbar ist es bei den Reptilien genauso.#, grübelte Harry über den sehr potenten Heiltrank.

Nach kurzem angenehmen schweigen durchbrach der Grünäugige die Stille.

#Verzeiht bitte, aber ich erbitte eure Hilfe.#, eröffnete der Junge das Gespräch.

#Aha! Ich wusste doch, das hat einen Haken!#, ereiferte sich die kleinere Schlange.

#Schweig! Er hat gesagt, er erbittet unsere Hilfe, nicht er verlangt sie! Hör besser hin, du Wurm!#, wies die große Schlange die kleine zurecht.

#Tschuldigung.#, nuschelte sie mit hängendem Kopf.

#Wenn es im Bereich des Möglichen ist, werden wir euch gerne helfen. Worum geht es?#, antwortete Basel freundlich.

#Verzeiht bitte, wenn wir eure Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten, aber weißt du, was ein Horkrux ist?#, antwortete Ginny der großen Schlange.

#Nein, das ist nicht möglich!#, zischelte Seschmet empört.

#Doch, leider!#, bestätigte der Junge niedergeschlagen.

#Uhm, von was redet ihr eigentlich?#, wandte Basel dazwischen.

#Ein Horkrux ist ein Gegenstand, der einen Teil einer Seele beherbergt. Dieser kann nur durch sehr wenige Dinge zerstört werden, unter anderem Basiliskengift.#, erklärte Ginny der großen Schlange.

#Ihr wollt, dass ich den Horkrux beiße?#, schlussfolgerte Basel die Erklärung.

#Wenn wir alle haben, wäre das unser Wunsch.#, bestätigte Harry die Schlussfolgerung der großen Schlange.

#Was heißt alle? Wie viele habt ihr denn zu vernichten?#, wollte die kleinere wissen.

#Vier Stück von einer Person. Eigentlich waren es sieben, davon wurde aber einer schon Zerstört, einer ist momentan außerhalb unserer Reichweite und den letzten können wir mit einem Schwert erledigen.#, zählte Ginny auf.

#SIEBEN! Welcher Wahnsinnige teilt seine Seele in sieben Fragmente?#, empörte sich die Schlangengöttin.

#Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort.#, antworteten die Kinder synchron.

#Das ist doch der, der mich das Mädchen töten ließ?#, fragte Basel zur Sicherheit nach. Die Kinder nickten zustimmend.

#Gut, ich werde die Dinger beißen und zerstören. Er wird leiden für das, was er mir und dem Mädchen angetan hat!#, beschloss die große Schlange Final.

#Basel, wir Sorgen uns um dich. Würdest du uns nur das Gift geben? Wir wissen nicht, was mit dir Geschieht, wenn die Horkruxe zerstört werden.#, bat Harry das große Reptil vor sich.

Die große Schlange nickte dankbar, als sie die Sorge um sie hörte.

#Nur mal so aus Interesse: Was sind die Horkruxe von dem Irren?# wollte die kleinere wissen.

#Also bis jetzt eingesammelt haben wir den Slytherins Medaillon, Hufflepuffs Becher, sein Tagebuch. Uns fehlt noch Ravenclaws Diadem, seine momentan Körperlose Gestalt und Nagini.#, zählte Ginny auf.

#Wusste ichs doch, dass diese falsche Schlange sich für so etwas hergeben würde!#, empörte sich die Schlangengöttin.

#Das waren erst sechs, ihr sagtet es waren sieben.#, zischelte Basel, der aufmerksam mitgezählt hatte.

Nun war auch Seschmet ruhig und musterte die beiden Kinder, von dem eines beschämt zu Boden blickte.

#Ich war einer.#, nuschelte der beschämt blickende.

#WAS! Du warst einer? Wie bist du ihn losgeworden?#, zischelten die beiden Reptilien aufgebracht im Chor.

#Eine gewöhnliche Viper hat ihn gebissen und ihn dadurch getötet. Meine Liebe hatte ihn gerettet.#, erklärte Ginny den beiden. #Er wird es aber nie wieder tun!#, zischte sie drohend zu ihrem Mann, der nur bestätigend nicken konnte, was die Schlangen belustigt zischeln ließ.

#Verrate mir den Aufenthaltsort dieser verdammten Viper! Ich werde sie töten, weil sie dich gebissen hat!#, brauste Seschmet auf.

#Das brauchst du nicht tun. Ich habe ihre Instinkte benutzt, damit sie mich beißt. Sie trifft keine Schuld.#. nahm Harry das unschuldige Tier in Schutz.

#Du hast ein gutes Herz!#, stellten die beiden Reptilien im Chor fest.

#Das hat er.#, seufzte Ginny, dabei zog sie ihn in eine enge Umarmung und küsste ihn.

#Seid euch gewiss, die Unterstützung der Schlangen habt ihr sicher!#, erklärte Seschmet feierlich, Basel nickte zustimmend.

#Habt Dank!#, verbeugten sich die beiden wie einer.

#So leid es uns tut, aber wir müssen aufbrechen, es ist schon spät geworden. Wir könnten Probleme mit dem Direktor bekommen, wenn wir außerhalb der Sperrstunde erwischt werden.#, bedauerte Ginny ihr aufbrechen.

#Es war schön, euch zu treffen! Ihr seid hier jederzeit willkommen!#, verabschiedete sich der Basilisk in der nicht mehr so schrecklichen Kammer des Schreckens.

Die Kinder verbeugten sich dankbar vor den Reptilien, drehten sich um und marschierten wieder in die Toilette zurück. Als sich mit einem dumpfen Ton der Durchgang hinter ihnen schloss, schoss Myrte aus ihrer Lieblingskloschüssel.

"Und, lebt ihr noch?", fragte sie euphorisch die beiden Menschen vor sich.

"Ich denke doch.", grinste Harry, um sein Weibchen zu küssen.

"Definitiv, würde ich sagen!", bestätigte Ginny atemlos.

"Schade!", seufzte Myrte. "Was habt ihr erreicht?", wollte sie gleich wissen.

"Der Basilisk hat dich nicht absichtlich getötet, Voldemort hatte ihn dazu gezwungen. Der Basilisk bedauert zutiefst deinen Tod.", erklärte Ginny mit sanfter Stimme.

Myrte seufzte: "Dann kann ich ihm nicht mehr böse sein. Damit hält mich hier nichts mehr. Ich werde aufsteigen, wenn der andere Fluch bei mir nicht greift!", seufzte sie lächelnd, "Hab dank für alles, Lebt wohl!", hallte es in der Toilette als der Geist langsam auflöste und in einem grellen leuchten verschwand.

Die Seelenpartner sahen sich tief in die glücklich strahlenden Seelenspiegel. Sie hatten einer geplagten Seele helfen können! Sie drückten sich kurz, um danach auf getrennten Wegen sich im Gemeinschaftsraum wiederzutreffen.

"Wo warst du?", wollte Ron von Harry wissen, der ihn erstaunt ansah, weil er sich vor ihm rechtfertigen sollte.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht!", mischte sich Neville ein, der gerade einen Artikel über Dianthuskraut las. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste innerlich, als er die Überschrift entdeckte.

"Er ist mein Freund! Ich muss wissen, wo er ist!", bestimmte er herrisch. Dabei verschränkte er trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

Selbst die älteren Gryffindors sahen jetzt erstaunt zu ihrem rothaarigen Mitschüler.

"Ronald, ein Freund", dabei malte Hermine Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, "verlangt keine Rechenschaft über den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort oder was der oder die getan haben!", fauchte sie furios.

"Du bist unmöglich, Ron!", mischte sich nun auch seine Schwester ein.

Der Grünäugige starrte die ganze Zeit auf den rothaarigen Jungen vor sich, unfähig irgendwie zu reagieren, was äußerst selten vorkam. Inzwischen prügelte der Gemeinschaftsraum verbal auf den jungen Weasley ein.

Harry räusperte sich, die Löwen verstummten schlagartig: "Ronald, auch wenn es dich absolut nichts Angeht, möchte ich es dir trotzdem mitteilen, wo ich war: Ich war mit einer sehr guten Freundin auf dem Gelände unterwegs und wir haben etwas für Professor Raue-Pritsche recherchiert! Nur finde ich es äußerst seltsam, dass ich mich vor dir Rechtfertigen muss. Sag, was bewegt dich dazu?", es war beinahe die ganze Wahrheit.

Sein Ton war ruhig und gefasst. Dieses verhalten war nicht normal. Allerdings ging ein raunen durch die weiblichen Löwen, als er dies erklärte.

"Incarcerus!", hallte es im Raum, gefolgt von einem "Silencio!"

Starke Seile flogen direkt auf den rothaarigen Zweitklässler zu was einen lauten Tumult auslöste.

"Was geht hier vor?", herrschte die Stimme von Professor McGonagall durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, der augenblicklich verstummte.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen sah sie prüfend in jedes Gesicht. Das Gesicht von ihrem berühmten Schüler konnte sie nicht sehen, da er ihr seinen Rücken zugewandt hatte. Bei den Zwillingen stutzte sie kurz, weil die ihren jüngsten Bruder wütend anstarrten und Percy die Zwillinge ungläubig. Auf dem Boden entdeckte sie einen sich windenden Schüler, der seinen Mund bewegte, aus dem kein laut drang. Erst als die Augen des gefesselten Jungen sich entsetzt weiteten, blickte sie noch einmal auf den-Jungen-der-lebt. Sie erkannte, dass er seinen Stab zog und diesen Langsam auf den wehrlosen rothaarigen Knaben richtete.

"Mister Potter!", warnte die Stimme von der Hauslehrerin, allerdings zu spät, da schon das: "Revelabis!", von diesem gesprochen wurde.

"Expelliarmus!", versuchte die Professorin ihren Schüler zu entwaffnen, dieser sich aber abrollte und ein: "Protego!", sprach.

"Mister Potter! Sie erhalten Hausarrest und werden der Schule verwiesen! Ihr Zauberstab wird von mir beschlagnahmt! Sie haben einen Schüler angegriffen!", erklärte die alte Frau aufgebracht.

Harry erhob sich, steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Holster von Moody, verschränkte seine Hände auf dem Rücken dabei legte er seinen Kopf schief:

"Professor, anstatt sofort Sanktionen zu verhängen, sollten sie lieber einen Blick auf ihren Schüler Ronald Weasley werfen. Ich habe nur mich und meine Mitschüler vor Schaden bewahrt! Auch wird normalerweise zuerst gefragt, bevor geschossen wird!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig. Allerdings war der letzte Satz in einem etwas schärferen Ton gesprochen.

Fasst alle sogen scharf die Luft ein, weil der Knabe die Lehrerin etwas derbe Anfuhr und einen Recht komplexen Zauber beherrschte. Entsetztes Keuchen ging durch die Reihen, als der Körper von Ron gelb aufleuchtete und sich eine ebenso gelbe Schrift über ihm bildete:

_"Ronald Bilius Weasley. Krankheiten: keine. Tarnungen: keine. Flüche/Banne: abgeschwächter Imperius. Blockaden: keine."_

"Die Sanktionen sind selbstverständlich hinfällig, Mister Potter!", beschloss die Lehrerin versöhnlicher, "Aber woher wussten sie das?", fragte sie ihren Schüler neugierig.

"Er war nicht er selbst! Heute Mittag war er noch normal, was mich dazu veranlasste, den Spruch auf ihn zu sprechen.", erklärte der Grünäugige.

"Sie sind sehr aufmerksam, Mister Potter.", lobte McGonagall den Jungen, "Woher kennen sie diesen Spruch?", bohrte sie nach.

"Meine Paten haben mir einige Dinge beigebracht.", antwortete er salomonisch. Die Lehrerin nickte: Sie kannte Sirius Black und Remus Lupin.

-Danke, Liebster!-, hauchte Ginny ihrem Mann liebevoll zu.

-Keine Ursache, du hättest das gleiche für mich getan.-, spielte er sein eingreifen herunter, -Nur was mich irritiert, ist, dass er schon wieder einem Zauber ausgesetzt war. In Gryffindor muss es einen Verräter geben! Ich spüre einen Blick auf mir und wie jemand an meine Okklumentik stößt. Könntest du bitte nachsehen?-, bat er seine Frau.

-Sicher!-, bestätigte sie besorgt.

Das Mädchen prüfte die Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler, als sich Harry vor der Lehrerin rechtfertigte.

-Ich konnte leider niemanden entdecken! Allerdings habe ich nicht alle ansehen können.-, entschuldigte sich Ginny bei ihrem Mann.

-Das macht nichts, Liebste!-, winkte er ab. Dabei drückte er sie liebevoll im Geiste.

"Mobilcorpus!", sprach die Lehrerin auf den gefesselten Jungen.

Poppy konnte Ron von dem Imperius befreien, wenn auch mit Schwierigkeiten und Unterstützung von Severus. Neville, Hermine und Ginny übten ordentlich Druck aus, damit er endlich seine Okklumentik verbessern sollte, was er auch nach einigen Flüchen seiner Schwester tat.

Der Tagesprophet hatte wieder eine fette Schlagzeile, als aus einer vertraulichen Quelle bekannt wurde, dass es auf Hogwarts ein Attentat mit einem dunklen Fluch gegeben hatte, schon wieder. Dumbledore wurde inzwischen immer unbeliebter in der Öffentlichkeit. Nur der Minister hielt zu ihm. Er meinte, dass es keinen besseren Schulleiter gäbe und er bei den Schulräten fürsprechen würde. Also geschah wieder nichts, was nach einigen Wochen wieder einen entsprechenden Artikel gab.

Die Freunde überlegten Fieberhaft, wer der Attentäter gewesen sein könnte. Sie beschlossen, dass die Löwen intensiv beobachtet werden, um eventuell eingreifen zu können, was sie nicht gerne täten. Auch Severus beteiligte sich daran. Leider beherrschte der Attentäter sein Handwerk, weil er auch bis zum Schuljahresende unentdeckt blieb. Die Prüfungen verliefen ohne Komplikationen für die Freunde, selbst für Ron, als er sich jetzt ernsthaft mit der Okklumentik beschäftigte. Auch die Rückfahrt verlief Problemlos. Nur war er überrascht, als nicht Sirius ihn abholte, sondern Narzissa:

"Hallo Mutter!", begrüßte Draco seine Mum mit einer engen Umarmung, auch Harry wurde kurz gedrückt.

"Wir können uns nicht lange aufhalten. Wir müssen umgehend wieder nach Hause!", erklärte sie knapp, als sie das Gepäck verkleinerte, um es in der Tasche zu verstauen.

Die Frau hielt den Kindern auffordernd eine alte ‚Schöner Wohnen' Zeitschrift hin, die sie auch umgehend nach Potter Manor riss.

"Ich hasse Portschlüssel!", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige vor sich hin, als er sich aufrappelte, um sich den imaginären Staub von der Robe zu klopfen.

Er hob seinen Kopf, nur um große Augen zu bekommen, als er erfasste, was er dort sah.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	40. Smith hoch drei

**Kapitel 39: Smith³**

"Wirklich?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige erstaunt und wechselte seinen Blick zwischen seinem Paten und seiner Mum, die eng umschlungen neben einem Kinderbettchen standen.

Als Antwort konnte sie nur freudig nicken. Harry rannte auf sie zu, schmiss sich Betty um den Hals und freute sich mit ihr.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, er freut sich!", flüsterte Moony zu Tatze, der sich sichtlich entspannte.

"Ja, das hast du. Danke!", flüsterte er eine Antwort freudig zurück.

-Was ist los, Liebster?-, fragte ihn seine Frau interessiert.

-Ich bekomme ein Geschwisterchen!-, rief er euphorisch zurück, was Ginny quietschen lies.

-Sobald ich mich hier loseisen kann, würde ich gerne bei dir vorbeikommen, um zu Gratulieren! Wie geht es Betty?-, plapperte sie euphorisch drauflos, so dass ihr Mann schmunzeln musste.

"Was amüsiert dich?", erkundigte sich Narzissa interessiert bei dem Jungen.

Draco antwortete an seiner Statt: "Das macht er öfters, wenn er mit Ginny geredet hat.", dabei grinste er seinen beinahe Bruder an. Seine Mum nickte verstehend. Auch ihr schlich sich ein lächeln in das Gesicht.

-Ich freue mich schon auf dich!-, hauchte er liebevoll in seinen Gedanken zu seiner Frau, was sie bestimmt erröten ließ.

"Wie geht es dir, Saskia? Bald musst du deine Mum teilen.", fragte Harry das zehnjährige Mädchen vor sich. Dabei musterte er besorgt seine Schwester.

"Findest du? Ich denke eher, dass Mum mein Geschwisterchen mit MIR teilen muss!", erklärte sie Ernst, was die Köpfe der anderen herumschnellen ließ, besonders den von Betty.

"Du bist nicht eifersüchtig?", fragte Betty vorsichtig nach.

"Keineswegs!", erklärte sie in einem Ton, der keine Zweifel offen ließ, was ihre Mum sichtlich entspannen ließ.

Die Potter Manor Mannschaft begab sich in den kleinen Salon, um die freudige Nachricht der Schwangerschaft von Bettina angemessen zu feiern. Harry begab sich etwas zur Seite, damit er mit seiner Chefelfe ungestört reden konnte.

"Nikki!", rief der Grünäugige dann auch gleich, welches die Elfe mit dem bekannten Plopp erscheinen ließ.

"Lord Potter haben gerufen? Was kann Nikki für Lord Potter tun?", fragte sie auch gleich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

"Ihr wisst um die Situation von Betty?", fragte er die Elfe. Diese konnte nur freudig nicken.

"Kannst du zwei Zimmer zu den Räumen von Bettina hinzufügen? Wir müssten auch noch irgendwo Mobiliar stehen haben. Wenn nicht, besorgt ihr es bitte?", erkundigte sich der Hausherr.

"Selbstverständlich kann Nikki Räume verbinden. Nur hat Potter Manor keine Möbel vorrätig. Das wurde alles in Godrics Hollow zerstört.", erklärte sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Der letzte Satz der Elfe traf Harry wie eine Peitsche! Er sackte innerlich zusammen, versuchte aber nach außen hin seine Maske aufzusetzen und nichts durch die Verbindung zu lassen.

"Gut! Tut das bitte. Die Möbel könnt ihr aus meinem Verließ bezahlen.", beauftragte er die Elfe, die nach einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand.

Der Schwarzhaarige trat mit seiner Maske zurück zu der Gruppe, um sich an der Feier zu beteiligen. Draco, der schon immer ein guter Beobachter war, erkannte zwar seine Maske, aber er konnte nicht dahinter sehen. Dafür war sie einfach zu gut.

"Mum? Harry hat seine Maske auf.", flüsterte der blonde dann in ein Ohr seiner Mutter.

Sie nickte kurz zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte und beobachtete nun auch den Jungen, der sich an einer Unterhaltung angeregt beteiligte und auch lachte. Es war zwar ein ehrliches Lachen, erreichte aber die Augen nicht.

In einer gelben Stichflamme erschien Ginny hinter ihrem Mann. Sie sah ihn zornig an, hatte ihre Arme wütend vor der Brust verschränkt und tappte gereizt mit den Fuß auf den Teppich. Die Gespräche verstummten, als sie das zornige Mädchen sahen, welches Harry mit funkelnden Augen auf den Hinterkopf starrte. Ginny tippte auf die Schulter ihres Mannes, der dann auch erschrocken zusammenzuckte und sich umdrehte, nur um in das wütende Gesicht seiner Frau zu blicken.

"Mitkommen! Jetzt!", befahl sie dem Jungen, der nur resigniert seufzte und sich seinem Schicksal ergab.

Das rothaarige Mädchen packte ihn am Kragen, zerrte ihn in den Nebenraum, in dem sich die ehemaligen Malfoys beratschlagt hatten und stellte ihn zur rede:

"Wieso dämpfst du die Verbindung?", wollte sie wütend wissen. Ihr Ton duldete keine Verzögerung.

Er senkte schuldbewusst seinen Kopf und wandte den Blick zur Sockelleiste, um die Verbindung wieder zu vervollständigen.

Die Augen von Ginny weiteten sich, als sie schon wider die Stimme von Vernon Dursley hörte, die Harry auslachte und ihn hämisch beschimpfte, wie er nichts hatte, keine Spielzeuge, kein Kinderzimmer, nichts! Dem Mädchen lief es kalt über den Rücken, als sie diesen Ton hörte. Es gab ihr einen Stich in ihr Herz, weil ihr Mann sich nicht davon lösen konnte. Das wird noch ein hartes Stück arbeit werden:

"Oh, Harry!", flüsterte sie und zog ihn in eine Enge Umarmung, die er klammernd erwiderte.

"Ich habe nichts! Ich kann dem kleinen nichts Persönliches von mir schenken!", schluchzte er in ihre Robe.

"Schhhh! Harry, wie kommst du darauf?", versuchte sie ihn zu trösten.

"Ich wollte Betty mein Kinderzimmer und meine Spielsachen für das Kleine geben. Beides gibt es nicht mehr, weil es Riddle zerstörte, als er mich töten wollte!", erklärte er seiner Frau.

Zum Ende hin wurde er immer wütender. Seine Traurigkeit schlug um in blanke Wut! Wut gegen Riddle, Wut gegen Dumbles, Wut gegen Wurmschwanz! Ginny teilte seine Wut und konnte sie nachvollziehen. Sie hatten ihre Spielsachen noch. Sie standen unter dem Dach in Kartons verpackt. Zwar war es eigentlich mehr aus dem Grund, weil sie sich für jedes Kind keine neuen Sachen leisten konnten, aber der emotionale Wert der Spielsachen war unbezahlbar. Ein solches Geschenk war dann sehr intim und zeigte dem Beschenkten, wenn die Emotionale Reife erreicht war, wie sehr man die Person mochte.

_Kurz vorher im kleinen Salon:_

Ginny verschwand mit Harry am Kragen in dem kleinen Kämmerchen, die Tür fiel laut ins Schloss, was die anderen zusammenzucken ließ.

"Was hat er?", fragte Betty auch gleich besorgt. Sie hatte nichts mitbekommen.

Sie sah durch die Reihen. Sirius sah verwundert zur Tür, Saskias Augen standen unter Wasser, Narzissa und Draco blickten besorgt auf die Tür, während Remus über etwas nachzudenken schien. Er konnte sich gut in den Jungen hineinversetzen. Meist hatte er Recht.

Sie bekam keine Antwort. "Narzissa?, Draco?", fragte sie nach. Sie wusste um die Beobachtungen, die sie immer machten.

Die ältere Frau sah ihren Sohn auffordernd an. Dieser seufzte, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

"Er hat vorhin mit Nikki gesprochen. Ich habe zwar nicht verstanden, worum es ging, aber als das Gespräch beendet war, hatte er seine Maske auf.", erklärte er seine Beobachtung.

Remus kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hatte eine Vermutung, von der er inständig hoffte, dass sie sich nicht bestätigte. Denn diese Vermutung, wenn er Recht hatte, konnte man nicht lösen.

"Remus?", fragte Sirius seinen Freund besorgt. Er hatte das Minenspiel gesehen.

Der zuckte zusammen: "Ich habe da eine Vermutung …", murmelte dieser erklärend.

Die Besorgnis in der Stimme war deutlich zu hören. Meist hatte er in dieser Beziehung ja Recht, aber der Ton verhieß dann nichts Gutes. Die anderen runzelten besorgt die Stirn.

"Es könnte etwas mit Godrics Hollow zu tun haben …", murmelte er weiter. "Nikki!", rief er dann auch die Chefelfe, die auch prompt erschien.

"Mister Lupin haben gerufen?", fragte sie ihn, tief verbeugt.

"Ja, habe ich.", antwortete er knapp. "Was hat der Lord dir vorhin Aufgetragen?", fragte der ehemalige Werwolf ohne umschweife, wobei er die Antwort wahrscheinlich schon kannte.

Nikki schielte zu Sirius und Betty, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen. Den anderen war der Blick nicht entgangen. So verwickelte das Paar die ehemaligen Malfoys und Saskia in eine Lautstarke Unterhaltung.

"Lord Potter befahl zwei Räume zu den Räumen von Miss Smith.", erklärte die Elfe, ‚Ok, mit dem habe ich nicht gerechnet', dachte Remus sich, "Und das Zimmer wollte der Lord aus Beständen eingerichtet haben.", erklärte sie weiter.

Die Augen weiteten sich, seine Vermutung schien sich zu bestätigen:

"Das war aber noch nicht alles, oder?", fragte der Mann weiter nach.

"Nein!", bestätigte Nikki traurig. "Einziges Zimmer war in Godrics Hollow. Godrics Hollow wurde zerstört. Mit allen Baby- und Kindersachen.", piepste sie ängstlich, weil sie die Reaktion von Remus spürte.

Dieser ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, was die anderen zu ihm sehen ließ: "Danke, Nikki. Du kannst dich zurückziehen.", entließ er die Elfe die mit einem Plopp verschwand.

"Was ist?", fragte auch schon Sirius genervt.

Er kannte den Blick von seinem Freund, der verhieß meist keine gute Nachricht. Besonders im Zusammenhang mit Harry!

"Wo soll ich anfangen?", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Saskia legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und nickte zustimmend.

"Also: Harry hat euch zwei zusätzliche Räume gegeben.", das Paar lächelte sich glücklich an, "Und wollte es mit seinen alten Spielsachen und Möbeln einrichten lassen, die aber in Godrics Hollow zerstört wurden.", ließ er die Bombe platzen.

Narzissas Augen weiteten sich, als sie Begriff, was er vor hatte. Das war ein großes Eingeständnis seiner Zuneigung, allerdings verstand sie auch seine momentane Situation.

Betty und Sirius brauchten einen Moment länger, bis sie verstanden, was er damit bezwecken wollte. Alle drehten ihre Köpfe zur Tür, als sie es realisierten. Er wollte ein Stück seiner Kindheit weitergeben, was ihm Voldemort genommen hatte. Harry hatte nichts Materielles von seiner Kindheit, das er weitergeben konnte. Das Wurmte ihn jetzt besonders! Ginny, so hofften sie, könnte die Angelegenheit klären, da niemand anderes den Jungen besser kannte als sie.

Die Potter Manor Mannschaft wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie plötzlich eine starke magische Macht spürten, die einen Weg aus der Kammer nach draußen suchte. Die Tür zerbarst in Fetzen. Zwei Kinder standen mit flammenden Augen, brennender Aura, wehenden Haaren und händchenhaltend in dem kleinen Raum, aus dem ein starker Wind wehte.

Ausnahmslos jeder im Raum hatte Angst, als die beiden Racheengel entdeckt wurden. Alle wichen zurück, nur Saskia eilte auf die beiden zu. Sie baute sich vor dem Paar auf, verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust, schob ihr Kinn vor und sah die beiden herausfordernd an.

"Saskia! Komm bitte!", flehte Betty ihre Tochter an, um sie aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Diese reagierte aber nicht.

"Ihr beide! Wieso ängstigt ihr meine Mum mit meinem Geschwisterchen?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Die flammenden Augen der beiden wandten sich zu dem Mädchen vor ihnen, was die Erwachsenen verängstigt aufschreien ließ.

"Wir wollen euch nichts tun!", grollten die beiden synchron.

Allerdings waren es nicht zwei Stimmen, sondern es schienen sich mehrere Stimmen zu überlagern. Die anderen sahen verdutzt zu den Kindern. Saskia kniff die Augen zusammen, dabei musterte sie die beiden:

"Wer bist du?", verlangte sie zu wissen, da scheinbar Harry und Ginny nicht sie selbst waren.

"Mein Name ist Legion! Denn wir sind viele!", grollten sie im Chor.

Die Erwachsenen keuchten entsetzt, als den beiden Kindern in dem Kämmerchen pechschwarze, gefiederte Flügel aus dem Rücken wuchsen. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Reihen, als das Paar in einer schwarzen, eiskalten Stichflamme verschwand.

"Was war das? Wo sind sie hin?", fragte Betty mit zitternder Stimme.

Sie wollte gerade einen Feuerwhiskey trinken, aber Sirius nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, um ihn selbst zu leeren. Ihr antwortete niemand. Alle zuckten zusammen, als es hinter ihnen plötzlich ein Ploppendes Geräusch gab. ein lautes Poltern und ein herzhaftes Fluchen mit einem sehr farbigen Wortschatz war zu hören, das es den anderen die Röte ins Gesicht jagte.

In der Ecke stand ein schlanker Mann in einem feinen schwarzen Anzug, der das Licht förmlich zu schlucken schien. Er hatte keine Haare, sondern eine Glatze und keinen Bart. Scheinbar war er komplett Haarlos. Erst als sich der Mann aufrappelte, stand er defensiv in dem Raum und musterte die Leute genauso wie er gemustert wurde. Die stille wurde von einem Poltern unterbrochen, was einen Mundwinkel des Fremden kurz zucken ließ.

"In der Tat!", bestätigte eine neue, tiefe Stimme aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes.

Sie konnten Merlin und Morgana dort stehen sehen, die einen belustigten Gesichtsausdruck hatten. Sirius half seiner Cousine wieder auf die Beine. Erneut flimmerte die Luft. Eine wunderschöne Frau mit wehenden weißen Haaren und freundlichem Gesicht erschien, Gaia.

Konsterniert musste die Potter Manor Mannschaft zusehen, welche Macht sich hier bildete.

"Erebos, was führt dich her?", erkundigte sich Gaia bei dem Mann. Ein erneutes Poltern war aus den Reihen der Menschen zu hören. Narzissa hatte sich wieder hingelegt.

"Gaia", er verbeugte sich leicht, "zwei Balge kamen plötzlich bei mir an und fingen an, meine Armee zu attackieren. Sie töten sie nicht. Scheinbar müssen sie sich abreagieren?", wandte er sich an seine ‚Schwester', "Einen der Bälger identifizierte ich als Lord Potter?"

"Erebos! Wenn der Lord und Lady Potter herausbekommen, dass du sie als Bälger bezeichnest, wird dass Konsequenzen haben. Dann ist die "Umdekorierung"", hier malte sie Gänsefüsschen in die Luft, " der Unterwelt dein kleinstes Problem!", warnte sie bestimmt ihren ‚Bruder'.

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich, Angst trat in diese:

"Uhm, das müssen sie doch nicht erfahren? Bitte?" dabei hatte er einen flehenden Blick zu den anderen und er zitterte leicht.

Gaia kniff die Augen zusammen. Scheinbar überlegte sie, ob sie ihn ausliefern sollte. Der Mann wurde unter ihrem eindringlichen Blick immer nervöser.

_Währenddessen bei der Potter Manor Mannschaft:_

"Sag mal, Narzissa: Sonst bist du doch nicht so empfindlich. Was ist denn los?", flüsterte Sirius besorgt zu der Frau.

"Das ist Erebos!", erklärte sie und deutete dabei auf den Fremden Mann.

"Ja. Und?", fragte nun Remus nach.

Der Kopf von Narzissa flog zu ihm herum und ihre Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben über die Unwissenheit der Männer hier in diesem Hause.

"Mmmh. Binns erwähnte mal etwas zwischen seinen Monotonen Vorträgen. Erebos ist einer der führenden Köpfe der Unterwelt.", flüsterte der blonde Junge, dabei fuhr er sich über das Kinn.

Seine Mutter sah ihn voller Stolz an: bei ihm war offenbar noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren! Allerdings verstanden nun auch die beiden letzten Rumtreiber, wer der Mann war. Sie mussten sich setzen! Betty und Saskia kicherten leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte die Stimme von Mo die Potter Manor Mannschaft besorgt.

Merlin schielte zu den beiden Gottheiten. Eine Gottheit, Gaia, stand dort mit einer stoischen Ruhe, die andere, Erebos, dabbelte inzwischen Nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Die Kurzversion: Harry wollte seine Spielsachen weiter schenken, realisierte aber, dass Voldemort sie zerstört hatte, als er versuchte, ihn zu töten. Ginny wollte mit ihm sprechen, scheinbar war sie auch sehr aufgebracht, wenn ich mir ihren Abgang betrachte.", flüsterte Moony zu den beiden.

Der Kopf von Mo flog zu Betty, sah kurz auf ihren Bauch, dann wieder in das nickende Gesicht von ihr. Mo strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und umarmte die werdende Mutter vorsichtig und auch Merlin gratulierte beiden.

"Das wird ein Problem werden!", murmelte Merlin leise vor sich hin, die fragenden Blicke der anderen ignorierend.

Die Situation bei den Gottheiten hatte sich fast nicht geändert, nur war Erebos offenbar kurz davor sich auf die Knie zu werfen, um die Frau anzuflehen, nichts zu verraten.

"Unter einer Bedingung!", herrschte Gaia den beinahe wimmernden Mann vor sich an. Die Köpfe der anderen flogen herum.

"Welche?", fragte Erebos beinahe ängstlich.

"Du bringst die Dinge bei, die der Lord verlangte!", bestimmte sie ernst, ihr Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch!

"Das ... das ist nicht dein Ernst!", stotterte er, es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Die Göttin reagierte nur mit einer Hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er musste schlucken.

Sie lieferten sich ein Blickduell, welches Gaia für sich entschied, als er seinen Blick abwandte und seufzte.

"Biest!", zischte die Gottheit zu der Göttin, bevor er in einer schwarzen Flamme verschwand. Dabei bekam er das triumphierende grinsen der Frau nicht mehr mit.

"Gaia, ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie du es schaffst, den alten, eitlen Fuchs um den Finger zu wickeln.", erklang es plötzlich hallend aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes.

Dort erschien in grellem Licht ein Wesen mit sechs Flügeln, anmutigem Gesicht und weicher Stimme, das die Personen freundlich ansah. Als das Licht verblasste, wandelten sich die Flügel in Arme und Beine und die Federn in einen weißen Leinenanzug, der auf den Leib geschneidert gewesen sein musste, so wie der Anzug saß.

"Seraph, man muss nur wissen, wo er seinen wunden Punkt hat!", erklärte sie salomonisch, dabei grinste sie spitzbübisch.

Die neue Person erwiderte das Lächeln, sah sich weiter um und entdeckte einen Schwarm Goldfische, der sie anstarrte.

"Gaia, du entschuldigst mich einen Moment?", bat Seraph höflich die Göttin und schielte zu der Potter Manor Mannschaft. Angesprochene nickte nur freundlich.

"Seid gegrüßt, Familie des Lords und der Lady! Mein Name ist Seraph, ich möchte euch helfen.", erklärte die Gestalt dem Goldfischschwarm und verbeugte sich tief.

Der Kopf von Seraph flog plötzlich zu Betty, die sich ängstlich hinter Sirius verkroch und er sich schützend vor ihr aufbaute. Der Engel musste lächeln.

"Hab keine Angst, Bettina Smith. Wir möchten euch nicht schaden!", erklärte die Person bestimmt.

Betty lugte hinter dem Vater ihres Ungeborenen hervor. Sie glaubte kein Wort! Das konnte man in Ihren Augen sehen. Narzissa und Remus bauten sich nun auch mit den Zauberstäben in der Hand schützend vor den Kindern auf. Ihnen war das alles Suspekt: Die Göttin des Lebens, der Gott der Unterwelt und ein Seraphin hier in Potter Manor, zusammen mit Merlin und Morgana.

"Was hat das alles zu bedeuten!", donnerte es zweistimmig im Chor von der Tür zum kleinen Salon in den Raum, das alle zusammenzuckten und ein ganzer Schwarm Gänse über ihre Rücken watschelte.

Die Gesichter wandten sich den Stimmen zu. Dort erkannten sie Harry und Ginny, die wütend den Raum musterten, dabei den Überirdischen Wesen einen auffordernden Blick und dem Schwarm Fische einen entschuldigenden schickten. Gaia und Seraph eilten auf das Paar zu, verbeugten sich tief und stammelten im Duett:

"V... verzeiht b... bitte! W... wir sp... spürten eine M... Macht und s... ss... sind hergeeilt!", die Stimmen zitterten beinahe.

-Da fehlt doch noch einer! Ich kann deutlich eine dritte Magie fühlen.", erklärte Ginny ihrem Mann.

-Du hast Recht. Das kann nur Erebos sein ...-, murmelte er in Gedanken.

Ein Flimmern ging durch den Raum. Ein Ruck erschütterte das Gebäude, gefolgt von einem lauten Klirren und einem lauten Ächzen. In einem sehr lauten Plopp erschien ein großer Berg buntes Spielzeug mit einigen Babymöbeln wie Wickeltisch und ähnliches. In einer schwarzen Stichflamme erschien der Vermisste: Erebos.

"So, Gaia!", fing er an zu sprechen, "Ich habe meinen Teil erfüllt und du bewahrst stillschw...", er endete abrupt, als er die jungen Seelenpartner entdeckte und gesellte sich zu der tiefen Verbeugung der anderen beiden. Die Potters hoben einstimmig jeweils eine Augenbraue an ihren Haaransatz.

"Was soll Gaia nicht sagen?", fragte Ginny den Mann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, der sichtlich zitterte.

"N... nichts, Lady Potter!", stotterte er verängstigt.

Er stand dort verbeugt und machte den Eindruck eines geprügelten Hundes. Den nicht Überirdischen Wesen zog es unwillkürlich ein grinsen in das Gesicht, da sie durchaus wussten, was das stillschweigen beinhaltete.

"Was ist das?" fragte der Junge gereizt die drei und deutete mit dem Finger auf den bunten Berg hinter ihnen.

Die Potter Manor Mannschaft gluckste leise, da es zu komisch aussah. Drei Überirdische Wesen mussten sich vor zwei Kindern rechtfertigen. Dabei machten die drei selbst den Eindruck von Kindern, die beim Kuchenklauen erwischt worden waren. Was im gewissen Sinn auch stimmte.

"Spielzeug!", stotterte Gaia.

"Wirklich!", antwortete Harry gedehnt, wobei das Wort nur so vor Sarkasmus triefte, "Wessen?", zischte der Junge die drei an.

"Eures, Lord Potter!", erklärte Seraph, die beiden anderen nickten zustimmend.

Die Mine von Harry verwandelte sich im Sekundentakt. Dabei wechselte er den Blick von Gesicht zu Gesicht. Ginny beobachtete ihren Mann besorgt. Über die Verbindung spürte sie sein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Das konnte nicht mehr lange gut gehen. Es bestätigte sich, als der Junge die grünen Augen verdrehte, um Ohnmächtig auf den Teppich zu fallen.

Saskia quietschte entsetzt und rannte auf ihren Bruder zu, genauso wie die anderen nicht Überirdischen. Ginny kniete sich herunter zu ihrem Mann, legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und streichelte seine wirren, schwarzen Haare, während die anderen ihn zudeckten oder ihn besorgt musterten. Betty und Narzissa diagnostizierten ihn mit ihren Stäben, fanden aber zum Glück nichts.

"Er müsste gleich wieder aufwachen …", murmelten die Frauen unisono.

Was durch ein leises stöhnen von Harry bestätigt wurde, als er sich regte.

Mit flatternden Lidern öffnete er seine grünen Augen, nur um in die Besorgten der anderen zu blicken. Er fühlte die Hand seiner Frau auf seiner Stirn, was ihn zu einem seligen Lächeln veranlasste. Er schloss genüsslich seine Augen, um zufrieden zu schnurren, was die anderen lächeln ließ. Ein kurzes Zwicken an der Nase ließ ihn allerdings knurren und seine Lider heben. Nun blickte er in die rehbraunen Seelenspiegel seiner Frau, die ihn verliebt anlächelte.

-Du hast Besuch. Erinnerst du dich?-, hauchte sie ihrem Mann zu, der nur lächeln konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob einen Arm, fasste zärtlich in den Nacken seiner Frau, um sie herunterzuziehen, damit er sie leidenschaftlich küssen konnte. Alle anderen stöhnten auf, als sie wieder golden leuchteten, stärker als jemals zu vor.

"Ich darf doch bitten!", versuchte Narzissa die Etikette zu retten. Es war nicht ernst gemeint, wie man dem Ton entnehmen konnte.

Mit einem deutlichen Plopp lösten sich die beiden, um eng aneinander klebend langsam wieder aufzustehen. Nun sahen sie in die amüsierten Gesichter der anderen. Bei einigen konnte man ein verdächtiges Schimmern an den Augenwinkeln erkennen, passend zu den gerührten Gesichtern.

"Setzt euch bitte.", bot der Hausherr den drei Gästen an, die auch umgehend folgten.

"Ich freue mich, euch zu sehen!", begann der kleine Lord. "Aber was führt euch zu mir?", erkundigte sich der Junge neugierig.

"Nun, Harry, wir spürten eine starke Macht hier in diesem Raum. Wir sind zuerst zur Beobachtung hergekommen, stellten aber dann fest, wer und vor allen Dingen warum", dabei schielte Seraph auf den bunten Haufen Spielzeug, "sich diese Macht ballte. Die beiden", auf Gaia und Erebos wurde gedeutet, "kabbelten sich wie kleine Kinder.", wurde den Potters erklärt, letzteres wurde in einem missbilligenden Ton hinzugefügt, was die beiden beschämt ihren Blick senken ließ.

"Mmmh. Gut, aber was hat das mit diesen Dingen zu Tun? Und was heißt das wäre meines?", bohrte Harry weiter nach.

"Wir haben erfahren, was deinen, euren, Zorn heraufbeschworen hat und haben deine echten Babysachen, uhm ... organisiert!", erklärte Gaia den beiden weiter, es war vorteilhaft durch Raum und Zeit reisen zu können.

Ginny strahlte ihren Mann an, genauso auch Saskia. Bei ihm dauerte es allerdings einen Moment, bis die aussagen durchgesickert waren.

"Wirklich?", flüsterte er. Seine Augen leuchteten gerührt.

"Wirklich!" ,bestätigte ihm Erebos.

Ginny umarmte ihn ebenfalls glücklich lächelnd. Weit entfernt hörte sie die Stimme von Vernon Dursley hallend verstummen. Saskia strahlte ihren Bruder an und warf sich beiden um den Hals, was die Erwachsenen und Draco erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ.

Die drei Überirdischen wurden von der Potter Manor Mannschaft auf das genaueste interviewt. Gegen Abend wollten sie aufbrechen und wurden nacheinander verabschiedet. Merlin und Mo gingen schon vor einigen Stunden, da sie anscheinend einen Komplizierten Trank aufgesetzt hatten.

"Ach, und Erebos, den Balg lassen wir durchgehen! Wir sind jetzt Quitt!", rief ihm Ginny nach, bevor er in der schwarzen Stichflamme verschwand.

Das Gesicht, das er machte, bevor er weg war, ließ die Seelenpartner lachend auf dem Boden zusammenbrechen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigten. Auf die fragenden Blicke hin schüttelten sie nur grinsend ihre Köpfe.

Die Elfen räumten die Sachen in das Babyzimmer. Betty und Sirius dankten Harry von Herzen.

Severus war sprachlos, als ihm Narzissa und Draco erklärten, wer zu Besuch war. Er glaubte ihnen nicht. Erst als die Blacks ihn in ein Denkarium schickten, hatte er etwas ungläubig reagiert. Er leerte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in drei Zügen. Der nächste morgen bei Severus war dann doch etwas gedämpft.

Die Schüler erholten sich von dem "Lernstress", auch Harry entspannte sich einige Wochen, bevor ihn der Alltag eines Lords voll erwischte. Die Schwangerschaft von Betty verlief, medizinisch gesehen, unauffällig, nur die Morgenübelkeit war teilweise doch sehr lästig. Saskia hatte ihren Hogwartsbrief erhalten, der ebenfalls verzaubert war. Sirius und Remus hatten Probleme, die Furie Namens Bettina Smith zu beruhigen, sonst hätte sie Dumbles vermutlich die Augen ausgekratzt, was ihr aber niemand verübeln würde. Nur der Papierkram wäre lästig gewesen!

In der zweiten Augusthälfte wuselten die Elfen aufgeregt durch Potter Manor. Sie schienen irgend etwas vorzubereiten. Bescheid wussten nur zwei Personen: Einmal war das der Hausherr, der natürlich um Erlaubnis gefragt werden musste, und zum anderen Sirius Black. Betty war gerade unterwegs im St. Mungos, um die Routineuntersuchung durchzuführen. Sie würde erst am frühen Nachmittag zurückkommen, da sie und Narzissa noch einkaufen gehen wollten und anschließend ein Eis essen.

-Uhm, Ginny?-, sprach ein momentan Nervöser Junge seine Frau an.

-Liebster?-, hauchte sie zärtlich zur Antwort, das er erschauderte.

-Ich bin Nervös!-, erklärte er dem Mädchen mit zitternder Stimme.

-Wieso?-, war die verwirrte und einsilbige Antwort von der Weasley.

-Ich weiß nicht, ob alles klappt und kann nicht abschätzen, wie sie reagiert!-, versuchte er zu erklären, dabei rutschte er in Gedanken nervös auf einem Stuhl herum.

"Wieso, Liebster? Deine Nervosität ist unbegründet!", sprach sie ihn nun direkt an, nachdem sie zu ihm kam und schlang ihre Arme von hinten um ihn.

Er drehte sich in ihren Armen um, dass sie sich in ihre Gesichter und Seelenspiegel sehen konnten. Harry erwiderte zärtlich die Umarmung und sog dabei ihren Duft ein.

Sie nahm seinen Kopf zärtlich in ihre weichen Hände, hauchte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen und sah ihm tief in seine Augen:

-Liebster, du hast keinen Grund, Nervös zu sein. Sie werden dich nicht weniger mögen wenn es nicht erfolgreich verläuft!-, redete sie eindringlich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

-Meinst du?-, fragte dieser ängstlich zurück.

-Ja! Ich verspreche es dir!-, flüsterte sie liebevoll zurück.

Während des Dialoges hatten sie sich tief in die Augen gesehen, welche nur tiefe und reine Liebe zu einander zeigten.

-Bitte, Harry. Versprich es mir!-, forderte Ginny von ihrem Mann.

"Ich verspreche es!", antwortete der Junge normal.

"Oh, Harry!", hauchte das rothaarige Mädchen und zog ihn wieder in ihre Arme.

Ginny verabschiedete sich liebevoll von ihm, um sich wieder in den Fuchsbau begeben zu können. Die Rückkehr von Betty und Narzissa näherte sich unaufhaltsam. Zwei Männer wurden immer nervöser, wobei einer beinahe umzukippen drohte.

"Meinst du, das funktioniert?", erkundigte sich Sirius besorgt bei seinem Patensohn.

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich hoffe es!", antwortete dieser ehrlich und seufzte laut.

-Bestimmt!-, bestätigte Ginny ihrem Mann.

"Ich gehe auf meine Position.", nuschelte Harry leise und verschwand, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Der Kamin flammte grün auf. Heraus trat Betty, beladen mit vielen Tüten, die die Elfen ihr unverzüglich abnahmen und damit verschwanden.

"Sirius, was ist …", fragte sie besorgt, als sie das verkniffene Gesicht von ihrem Geliebten sah.

Dieser wurde nur noch Nervöser, als seine Geliebte an ihn herantrat, um ihn sich näher zu betrachten. In seinen Augen konnte sie Furcht sehen, nur konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, was diese Furcht ausgelöst haben könnte.

Im Hintergrund trat Narzissa aus dem Kamin mit Severus im Schlepp. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er das Paar sah, verkniff sich aber jeden Kommentar. Narzissa hingegen lächelte wissend. Ihr wurde zwar nichts gesagt, aber immerhin war sie eine Meisterin in der Beobachtung und zu Recht in Slytherin gewesen. Sie zog unzeremoniell den Professor am Ärmel aus der Eingangshalle, um den beiden ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen.

Im kleinen Salon angekommen sahen sie den Rest der Potter Manor Mannschaft, die ihren üblichen Aktivitäten nachgingen. Nur ein Schwarzhaariger Junge war ein Nervöses Wrack, was dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin nicht verborgen blieb.

"Was ist denn hier los?", flüsterte der Mann ins Ohr seiner Begleitung, was ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

"Sirius will Betty einen Antrag machen. Zumindest versucht er es …", flüsterte sie zurück, was ihn erschaudern ließ.

"Und warum sieht Harry so aus, als könnte er jeden Moment explodieren?" bohrte er flüsternd weiter.

"Ich denke, er ist genauso nervös, weil er nicht weiß, ob seine ‚Mutter' sich wieder binden will." erklärte sie zutreffend. Severus nickte verstehend.

"Potter!" herrschte Severus ihn an, das angesprochener fürchterlich zusammenzuckte, "Haben sie schon alles für mein anspruchsvolles Fach zusammen? Es wird kein Zuckerschlecken werden!", Sein Blick bohrte sich in den Blick des jüngeren.

"Professor, ich besuche ihr Fach nur noch, um meinen Freunden hilfreich sein zu können, da der Lehrer es nicht ist!", den anderen fiel ihr Kinn auf den Tisch. Remus atmete heftig, Saskia grinste spitzbübisch und Draco musste sich festhalten, um nicht umzukippen.

Dort standen nun ein Junge und ein Mann, jeweils mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust, um sich ein Blickduell zu liefern.

"Fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor!", bestimmte der Professor.

Diese Aussage war Niederschmetternd: Der Junge sprang dem Mann förmlich in das Gesicht und warf den überraschten Mann somit auf den Boden. Eine kurze Rangelei später sah man dort nur noch einen zufrieden grinsenden Jungen, der auf Snape herabblickte. Dieser lag auf seinem Rücken mit zusammengebundenen Gliedmaßen, verschnürt wie ein Kalb beim Rodeo. Fehlte nur noch die Mutterkuh.

"Harry James Potter!", zischte es wütend durch den Raum, dass alle zusammenzucken mussten.

Die Quelle des Zischens war recht ungewöhnlich. Die leuchtend grünen Augen des Angezischten weiteten sich, als die Person näher kam.

"Was fällt dir ein, den Mann dermaßen zu verschnüren?", zischte Narzissa weiter, "Das geht so!", fuhr sie fort. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab. Mehrere Seile materialisierten sich, um den Professor besser zu fixieren. Den anderen schlich sich ein fieses grinsen ins Gesicht.

"Mmmh, du hast Recht. Aber ist es so nicht besser?", bestätigte der Junge, als er mit seiner Hand wedelte, um den Mann neu zu verschnüren.

Das Funkeln in den Augen des Professors war mörderisch, als die beiden Diskutierten, welche Methode die beste war. Unterbrochen wurde das Gespräch, als ein lautes Lachen von der Tür in den Saal drang. Alle drehten sich zu der Quelle um. Dort stand ein Paar, das sich Eng aneinander hielt und dabei glücklich lächelte. An der Hand von Betty funkelte ein wunderschön gearbeiteter Ring.

"Du hast akzeptiert?", platzte es freudig aus Narzissa heraus. Sie erhielt nur ein freudiges Nicken als Antwort.

Sie rannte förmlich auf die beiden zu, umarmte Betty glücklich und gratulierte beiden. Während dieser Prozedur sah Sirius eindringlich seinen Patensohn an, der nur langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

"Danke Narzissa! Sag, woher weißt du das?", bohrte er dann auch gleich nach.

"Sirius, ich kenne dich besser als du denkst. Heute haben wir uns darüber unterhalten. Nur bist du ihr zuvor gekommen, sonst hätte Betty dir einen Antrag gemacht!", plapperte sie ganz ungewohnt heraus, ohne einmal Luft zu holen.

Harry gratulierte ihnen als nächster, gefolgt von der restlichen Potter Manor Mannschaft.

"WÜRDE MICH BITTE JEMAND LOSMACHEN?", brüllte schnaubend eine Stimme vom Boden des kleinen Salons. Sie hatten Severus vergessen.

Remus erlöste ihn von den Fesseln, um Harry und Narzissa wütend anzufunkeln. Der Grünäugige ging zu dem wütenden Mann, sah ihm stumm in die Augen, um anschließend seine Arme um den Mann zu werfen.

"Danke, dass du mich abgelenkt hast! Danke!", flüsterte er in die Brust des Lehrers. Der jüngere wusste das durchaus zu schätzen.

Dieser konnte nur über den wirren schwarzen Haarschopf streicheln und sanft lächeln, als er die Dankbarkeit spürte. Narzissa drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, was seine Wut vollständig verpuffen ließ.

"Hab ich doch gerne gemacht.", antwortete er leise zu dem Jungen und lächelte seine Herzdame an.

Die kommenden Tage verliefen interessant. Die Terminfindung für die Trauung verlief relativ kompliziert. Man einigte sich dann auf die nächsten Sommerferien, da dort das Wetter angemessen war und Schulferien. Somit konnten die Gäste nach und nach eintrudeln und länger bleiben.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	41. Saskia

**Kapitel 40: Saskia**

Der erste September näherte sich unaufhaltsam. Draco und Harry waren nervös, Saskia platzte beinahe vor Aufregung.

"Mum?", flüsterte der kleine Lord, die sich herunter beugte, um ihn zu verstehen.

"Ja, Harry? Was bedrückt dich?", wenn er flüsterte, hatte er irgendwelche Sorgen.

"Hatte Saskia schon ihre Pubertät?", flüsterte der Junge weiter.

Die Augen von Betty weiteten sich. In dem ganzen Stress hatte sie nicht mehr daran gedacht. Sie machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, weil sie ihr Kind vernachlässigt hatte.

"Nein, noch nicht. Aber weshalb fragst du?", flüsterte sie weiter.

"Uhm, sie liegt auf der Couch und leuchtet!", ließ er die Bombe platzen.

Betty sprang auf, eilte zu ihrem Mädchen und ließ sie vor sich herschweben, um sie in ihrem Zimmer zu beschützen. Sie warf ihrem Sohn einen dankbaren Blick zu, das er sie nicht vor den anderen brüskiert hatte.

Am Ende der Pubertät war das Mädchen stark und hatte großes Potenzial. Mit Draco konnte sie locker mithalten, was dem Grünäugigen ein spitzbübisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht Zauberte.

Ende September saßen alle im kleinen Salon beisammen, als eine Elfe erschien, um sich direkt an Harry zu wenden.

"Lord Potter, Mister Moody wünscht Lord Potter zu sprechen!", piepste die Elfe.

Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn: "Gut! Ich empfange ihn in meinem Arbeitszimmer", befahl er den Besucher hin.

Harry stand auf, um sich ebenfalls in den Raum zu begeben, die anderen sahen ihm besorgt hinterher.

"Alastor! Schön dich zu sehen! Bitte setzt dich. Darf ich dir etwas anbieten?", begrüßte er seinen alten Freund freundlich mit einer brüderlichen Umarmung.

"Hallo Harry! Lange nicht gesehen. Einen Feuerwhiskey bitte, wenn es keine Umstände macht.", antwortete er auf die Begrüßung höflich.

"Kein Problem!", bestätigte der Junge und musterte kurz den Mann, bevor er die Getränke aus seiner kleinen Minibar heraus zubereitete.

"Sag, was führt dich zu mir?", fragte der Junge nach einem kurzen Moment.

Mad Eye antwortete nicht, sondern schob seinem Chef nur einen Brief hin. Der erkannte das Wappen von Hogwarts. Dabei musste der Junge die Stirn runzeln. Er las den Brief durch. Nachdem er geendet hatte, lehnte er sich zurück, um seinen Gast zu beobachten, der an seinem Feuerwhiskey nippte.

"Was willst du tun, Alastor?", fragte Harry seinen Gegenüber.

"Ich würde es gerne versuchen, mein Lord!", beantwortete der die Frage. Dabei schwang etwas Unsicherheit mit und er sah ihm in die Augen.

"Gut! Wenn du es wünschst, kannst du gerne die Stelle als Professor annehmen. Ich weiß, dass du deine Sache gut machen wirst.", genehmigte der Schwarzhaarige die unausgesprochene bitte des Mannes.

"Mein Lord, was wird aus meiner Stelle?", flüsterte Mad Eye beinahe.

Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn: "Die bleibt dir selbstverständlich erhalten, Alastor.", antwortete Harry, als wenn das nicht offensichtlich wäre.

"Danke, Harry!", bedankte sich nun ein sichtlich entspannter Alastor Moody. Seit ihn das Ministerium in den Ruhestand geschickt hatte, war er ‚Offiziell' ohne Anstellung.

Am nächsten morgen standen die Kinder Reisefertig in der Eingangshalle. Sie wurden zum Bahnhof begleitet, um in den Hogwartsexpress steigen zu können. Draco, Saskia und Harry besetzten gleich das letzte Abteil im letzten Waggon, um auf die anderen zu warten. Allerdings war der-Junge-der-lebt nach kurzer Zeit dermaßen genervt, dass er in das Abteil flüchtete, weil er die Blicke nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Seine Freunde hatten Verständnis und deckten seinen Rückzug.

Neville traf ein, begrüßte seine Freunde und setzte sich zu ihnen in das Abteil. Nachdem sie sich ihre Ferien geschildert hatten, platzte es aus Neville heraus:

"Trevor ist gegangen! Jetzt habe ich ein neues Haustier! Wollt ihr es sehen?", plapperte er euphorisch drauflos.

Er lies sie gar nicht antworten, sondern öffnete einen Behälter, in dem eine kleine Schlange lag, die zusammengerollt döste.

"Wie heißt sie?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Ist sie giftig?", erkundigte sich Draco besorgt.

"Darf ich sie mal anfassen?", fragte Saskia und schielte dabei zu ihrem Bruder.

Neville lächelte: "Ich habe sie Tuttav genannt. Der Verkäufer hat gesagt, dass sie nicht giftig ist. In keinem Buch habe ich sie gefunden. Wahrscheinlich ist es eine neue magische Art. Und ob du sie anfassen darfst ... Ich glaube, da erkundigst du dich lieber bei deinem Bruder.", erklärte Neville glücklich. Beim letzten Satz schielte er zu seinem Beinahe-Bruder.

"Och Menno!", schmollte das Mädchen.

Sie wusste, dass Harry auf sie aufpassen und es niemals erlauben würde, ein unbekanntes Tier zu streicheln. Allerdings ließ ihre Reaktion eine Augenbraue von Harry nach oben wandern, Draco laut glucksen und Neville verdutzt schauen. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein blond gelocktes Mädchen mit Radieschen an den Ohren trat ein - Luna.

"Hi, Leute!", begrüßte sie die Gruppe mit ihrer verträumten Stimme. "Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?", bat sie höflich.

"Gerne! Hier bitte nimm Platz, Luna!", beeilte sich Draco zu sagen, die andern beiden verstauten ihren Koffer.

"Danke!", bedankte sie sich bei den beiden anderen Jungen mit ihrer verträumten Stimme.

Luna setzte sich neben Draco und musterte ihre Freunde. Dabei sah sie auf Saskia, die ihren Blick erwiderte.

Harry erhob sich: "Luna, darf ich dir meine Schwester vorstellen? Das ist Saskia Smith. Saskia, das ist eine gute Freundin: Luna Lovegood!", stellte der schwarzhaarige Junge die beiden Mädchen einander vor. Draco konnte sich einen bösen Blick nicht verkneifen.

Die Mädchen gaben sich lächelnd die Hand. "Ah, Saskia. Du hast auch die Gabe?", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Die jüngere nickte nur bestätigend, während Neville verdutzt zwischen den beiden Mädchen den Blick wechselte. Er war nicht so oft in Potter Manor und wusste daher nicht, wovon die beiden redeten.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Hermine trat ein. "Hi! Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie die Runde.

"Sicher! Komm, setzt dich!", bat der schwarzhaarige Junge seine andere Freundin und half ihr mit den anderen zusammen, den Koffer zu verstauen.

"Hermine, das ist meine Schwester Saskia Smith, Saskia, das ist Hermine Granger eine gute Freundin!", stellte er auch die beiden Mädchen einander vor.

Sie redeten eine Zeitlang, bis Ron in das Abteil stolperte, seinen Koffer auf einen Platz wuchtete und sich erst einmal erschöpft auf einen Sitz fallen lies, um zu Atem zu kommen.

"Sag mal, Ron, bist du gerannt?", erkundigte sich Hermine bei dem Jungen, der sich gerade den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.

Luna schielte zu Harry. "Wo ist Ginny?", stellte sie die Frage, die dem Schwarzhaarigen auf der Zunge brannte.

Ron atmete schwer: "Das Auto ist kaputt. Mum hat mich vorgeschickt, Dad kommt mit den anderen nach. Sie sollten gleich hier sein.", erklärte er keuchend, was Harry sich sichtlich entspannen und Luna lächeln ließ.

Da sie die Frage stellte, weil es bekannt war, dass die beiden Freundinnen und in derselben Klassenstufe waren, fiel es nicht auf, wenn sie sich nach Ginny erkundigte. Nur musterten sie jetzt vier misstrauische Blicke. Ron erhob sich, um den Koffer zu verstauen, auch hier halfen die Freunde dem Jungen. Kurz vor der Abfahrt fehlte nur noch das rothaarige Mädchen, dessen Platz freigehalten wurde. Seltsamerweise war der Platz neben Harry frei geblieben. Andere Schüler versuchten in das Abteil zu kommen, wurden aber abgelehnt, da seine Freunde jeweils sagten, dass der Platz besetzt wäre und noch jemand eintraf, auch Luna beteiligte sich daran.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut, Ginny stand darin. Harry konnte sich ein freudiges lächeln nicht verkneifen, was von Hermine entdeckt wurde. Die Jungs halfen wieder, den Koffer zu verstauen, Ginny setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz im Abteil.

-Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, Liebste!- hauchte der Junge zu seiner Frau, das sie erschauderte.

-Ich bin auch glücklich, dich zu sehen, Liebster!- hauchte sie ebenso zurück und drückte ihn im Geiste.

Harry und Ginny hatten ein freudiges lächeln auf den Lippen, kaum das sie sich Gesetzt hatten. Luna lächelte wissend, Saskia grinste in deren Richtung, Draco und Neville bissen sich auf die Unterlippe, Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und Ron schöpfte keinen ‚Verdacht'.

"Ginny? Darf ich dir meine Schwester vorstellen?", fragte er sie beinahe zärtlich, Luna lächelte mehr, Hermine runzelte die Stirn, "Das ist Saskia Smith. Saskia und das hier ist meine Freundin Ginny!", machte er die beiden bekannt ... schon wieder.

Hermine war allerdings ein kleiner Unterschied aufgefallen, als er Ginny vorstellte. Bei ihr sagte er ‚meine' Freundin, während er bei Hermine ‚eine' Freundin sagte. Sie beschloss, die beiden zu beobachten und Ron subtil auf den Zahn zu fühlen sowie Neville und Draco auszuquetschen. Da war etwas im Busch, das konnte sie auf eine Meile gegen den Wind riechen!

Die fahrt verlief Ereignislos. Das Abteil wurde nicht mehr von dem Slytherintrio belästigt, da sie von der Schule abgegangen waren und die anderen Slytherins zivilisierter waren als die drei Grobschlächtigen Jungen. Ginny rückte immer näher an Harry was von Hermine entdeckt wurde. Die Armlehne war eingeklappt, so hatte das rothaarige Mädchen ‚freie Bahn', um aufzurücken.

Letztendlich lag der Kopf von Ginny auf der Schulter von dem Jungen, ihre Beine angewinkelt auf dem Sitz. Sie kuschelte sich förmlich an Harry, was dieser dem seligen lächeln nach zu urteilen offenbar nur zu gerne duldete.

Draco und Saskia fielen die neugierigen Blicke von dem braungelockten Mädchen auf. Aber als sie dem Blick folgten, mussten sie lächeln. Die beiden waren ein schönes Paar! Allerdings wurde nun auch Ron aufmerksam, als seine Schwester sich an seinen Freund kuschelte und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Am frühen Nachmittag wurden auch die Lider des schwarzhaarigen Jungen schwer. So fiel langsam sein Kopf zur Seite und kam auf dem von Ginny zur Ruhe. Als das Licht eingeschaltet wurde, schreckte Harry hoch. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren und stellte fest, dass seine Freunde ihn amüsiert beobachteten.

"Wir sind bald da, Harry!", lächelte ihn Luna an der den Wink verstand.

Sanft versuchte er das Mädchen an seiner Schulter zu wecken, die inzwischen seinen Arm besitzergreifend umschlossen hatte.

-Ginny, aufstehen! Wir sind bald da?-, flüsterte er ihr zu, dabei fuhr seine Hand liebevoll über ihre Wange.

"Mmmmh, nohfüfmine!", nuschelte sie. Die anderen mussten grinsen ob der Reaktion.

-Ginny! Liebste! Wir sind gleich da!-, versuchte er es erneut, dabei fuhr er ihren Rücken der Stupsnase nach.

Daraufhin rümpfte sie die Nase um mit der Hand den Störenfried wegzuschlagen, was die anderen dazu veranlasste, unterdrückt zu kichern.

Ron beobachtete die Szene und wurde von Minute zu Minute wütender, weil sich seine Schwester so unmöglich benahm. Seine Gesichtsfärbung glich beinahe dem seiner Haare.

"Ginny, wir sind gleich da.", flüsterte der Grünäugige direkt in das Ohr seiner Frau, das diese erschauderte und langsam ihre rehbraunen Augen öffnete.

Sie blinzelte mehrmals, bis sich ihr Blick geklärt hatte, nur um tiefrot anzulaufen. Sie richtete sich auf, um sich richtig auf ihren Platz zu setzen, was die anderen zu einem lachen veranlasste.

-Du bist süß, wenn du rot anläufst.-, flüsterte Harrys Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

-Och, du! Hättest du mich nicht wecken können?-, fuhr sie ihren Mann an.

-Das habe ich, Liebste. Dreimal!-, gluckste er zur Antwort, was ihm einen bösen Blick von dem Mädchen an seiner Seite bescherte.

Hermine hatte durchaus das Minenspiel mitbekommen. Sie hatte letztes Jahr schon festgestellt, dass sie sich gut verstanden. Auch ohne Worte, wie man so schön sagte.

"Kommt! Wir gehen raus, dass sich die Jungs umziehen können!", befahl Hermine und öffnete die Tür.

Die Mädchen verließen das Abteil, um vor der Türe zu warten. Die Jungs zogen sich schweigend um. Hermine allerdings musterte Saskia, die wissend lächelte, genauso wie Luna. Luna allerdings lächelte immer wissend, nur war dieses Lächeln irgendwie ... anders!

"Raus mit der Sprache, Ginny!", platzte es auch schon aus Hermine heraus.

"Was meinst du?", fragte sie ehrlich verwirrt zurück.

"Wieso schläfst du auf Harry?", forderte sie zu wissen.

"Weil ich müde war und er als Kissen in Reichweite?", konterte sie zurück.

"Mmpf!", war die kurze Antwort von Hermine, die noch einen das-ist-noch-nicht-geklärt Blick hinter herschickte.

"Darf ich fragen, was Sie in Ihrer Freizeitkleidung im Schulzug auf dem Flur machen?", rettete die ölige Stimme von Severus das rothaarige Mädchen, der jedem in die Augen sah.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape!", begrüßte ihn Luna höflich, was ihr drei irritierte Blicke einbrachte.

"Ich warte!", bohrte der Lehrer ungeduldig nach.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte, Professor Snape. Wir haben uns noch nicht umgezogen, weil wir hier warten, bis sich die Jungs im Abteil umgezogen haben.", erklärte Hermine dem kalt blickenden Mann vor sich.

Dieser Kniff die Augen zusammen. "Das ist nur eine Ausrede, um hier auf dem Gang herumlungern zu können. Miss Granger, Sie werden …", weiter kam er nicht, da sich die Tür öffnete.

"Wir sind fertig mit Umziehen! Wir können jetzt draußen warten!", rief es heraus, gefolgt von den Jungen.

Harry musterte die Szene. Dabei konnte er ein Grinsen nur mühsam unterdrücken, als er die ängstliche Hermine, eine verträumte Luna, eine belustigte Saskia sowie eine zornige Ginny entdeckte, die vor einem genervt dreinschauenden Severus Snape standen, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

"Potter! Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Unterbrechens eines Lehrer!", ätzte er den grünäugigen Jungen an.

"Nun, Professor Snape, das finde ich jetzt ungebührlich! Durch die Tür sehen können wir nicht. Ich bat nur die Mädchen herein, um sich umziehen zu können. Oder sollen wir dabei zusehen, wenn die sich hier auf dem Flur entkleiden?", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Junge dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

"Sie maßen sich an, meine Methoden zu kritisieren?", zischte der Lehrer wütend. Die Mädchen verschwanden, um sich umzuziehen, nicht das noch von ihnen verlangt wird, es in aller Öffentlichkeit auf dem Flur zu erledigen.

"Nein, Professor Snape, ich äußere lediglich meine Meinung!", erklärte der Junge seinen Standpunkt.

"Sie haben keine Meinung, Potter!", ätzte der Lehrer gereizt zurück.

"Wenn Sie meinen ...!", antwortete dieser mit Engelszungen.

Der Professor funkelte den Jungen mit belustigten Augen an, raffte seine Robe um mit einer wehenden kehrt zu machen. Die Freunde atmeten erleichtert aus, selbst Draco. Ron benetzte sich beinahe.

"Sag mal: Wie machst du das?", fragte dieser seinen Freund mit zitternder Stimme.

"Wie mache ich was?", fragte dieser nach.

Die Jungen setzten sich, als eine der Mädchen die Tür öffnete, um zu zeigen, dass sie fertig waren.

"Das du so ruhig bleiben kannst, wenn dich Snape fertig machen will!", antwortete dieser noch immer etwas geschockt von dem Disput.

"Weißt du, ich sehe es als Spiel an. Ich nerve ihn, er reizt mich. Ich stichele, er reagiert. Außerdem ist er eigentlich gar nicht so verkehrt, wenn man ihn besser kennen lernt, so wie ich es musste.", erklärte er dem rothaarigen Jungen.

"Wieso kennst du Snape näher?", erkundigte sich nun Hermine.

"Ich musste viele Strafarbeiten machen. Erinnerst du dich?", antwortete er seiner Freundin.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück. Sie schien zu überlegen.

-Liebster? Hermine hat verdacht geschöpft. Sie stellte mich zur Rede, weil ich auf dir geschlafen habe.", teilte das rothaarige Mädchen ihrem Mann mit.

-Das ist nicht so schlimm, Liebste. Ich denke wir werden ihr noch einiges zu beobachten geben. Was meinst du?-, antwortete der schwarzhaarige Junge seiner Frau.

-Denkst du, das ist eine gute Idee?-, fragte sie ihn besorgt.

-Hoffentlich! Sie ist Schlau und ihre Okklumentik ist stark. Auch kann sie Geheimnisse für sich bewahren.-, argumentierte er.

-Ich stimme zu. Wir sollten sie einweihen.-, stimmte Ginny zu.

-Lass es sie selbst herausfinden. Das wird ein Spaß werden.-, gluckste er amüsiert.

-Tztztz! Irgendwann bescherst du jemanden einen Herzinfarkt.-, kicherte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Hermine beobachtete auch dieses Gespräch. Allerdings runzelte sie leicht die Stirn, als sie entdeckte, wie sie Saskia genauso wie Luna mitleidig musterte.

"Eeeeerstklässler zu miiiiir!", donnerte die Stimme von Hagrid über die Köpfe der Schüler.

"Wir sehen uns gleich, Saskia. Pass auf der Treppe bitte auf, sie ist ziemlich glitschig!", flüsterte ihr Bruder besorgt.

Das Mädchen konnte nur genervt mit den Augen rollen und ihm in die Seite knuffen, was Ginny kichern ließ.

"Ja, Dad! Ich pass schon auf!", ätzte sie genervt zurück, nun kicherte auch Hermine und die anderen Jungs.

Harry sah ihr noch besorgt hinterher, bis sie hinter den Büschen verschwunden war.

"Komm, Harry. Sonst kommen wir zu spät zur Auswahl", zog ihn Neville hinter sich her.

Die Tür öffnete sich, damit die neuen Schüler eintreten konnten. Harry entdeckte ein Klatschnasses Mädchen, welches sich als seine Schwester entpuppte. Er erhob sich, eilte auf das Mädchen zu, drückte sie kurz und trocknete sie mit einem Zauber.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er sie besorgt mit flüsternder Stimme, dabei ignorierte er die lauschende Halle.

"Ich bin ausgerutscht und im schwarzen See gelandet!", nuschelte sie.

"Hast du dir weh getan?", fragte Harry sie besorgt.

Als Antwort schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, was ihn erleichtert seine Schwester drücken ließ.

"Mister Potter?", sprach ihn seine belustigte Hauslehrerin an.

Er hielt die ganze Zeremonie auf, was ihm bewusst wurde, als er in die Gesichter sämtlicher anwesenden Personen blickte.

Er lief tiefrot an, nuschelte ein "Tschuldigung!", und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

-Was war geschehen?-, fragte ihn auch gleich seine Frau besorgt.

-Sie ist in den schwarzen See gefallen, weil sie ausgerutscht ist. Verletzt hat sie sich nicht, Saskia ist nur Nass geworden.-, erklärte ihr der Junge, so dass sie sich sichtlich entspannte. Auch dieses Gespräch wurde beobachtet.

Der Hut fing an, sein Lied zu singen, stellte die Häuser kurz vor und Professor McGonagall ging die Namensliste durch.

"Smith, Saskia!", sollte sich auf den Stuhl setzen.

Das Mädchen setzte sich nervös auf den Stuhl. Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf, der ihr auch gleich über die Ohren rutschte. Harry konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Mund bewegte. Scheinbar diskutierte sie mit dem Hut, der nach einiger Zeit seine Krempe öffnete, um sie nach: "Gryffindor!", zu schicken.

Der Tisch jubelte, wie immer, wenn jemand nach Gryffindor sortiert wurde. Saskia setzte sich den Hut ab, legte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl, um sich sofort auf einen freien Platz zu setzen. Harry strahlte sie an, was von ihr erwidert wurde.

Der Schulleiter beobachtete die beiden genau und grinste maliziös, als er die strahlenden Kinder entdeckte. Severus und Moody sahen dies und blickten sich in die Augen, die Zorn auf Dumbles widerspiegelten. Nach der Sortierung erhob sich der grinsende Schulleiter, erläuterte kurz die Regeln und schickte die Schüler in die Betten, da am nächsten morgen Unterricht war.

"Severus, auf ein Wort in meinem Büro!". befahl der Schulleiter den Mann in seine Räume.

Der Slytherin seufzte innerlich, folgte aber der Anweisung des alten Mannes.

"Bitte setz dich, Severus.", wies er ihn an, "Zitronenbonbon?", bot er ihm an.

"Nein danke!", lehnte Snape angewidert ab.

Dumbles beobachtete seinen Gast mit funkelnden Augen, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihn anzusprechen.

"Sie wollten mich sprechen?", eröffnete Severus das Gespräch. Ein Bett wartete in seinen Räumen.

"In der Tat!", bestätigte der alte Mann. Seine Augen funkelten stärker.

Es legte sich wieder ein schweigen auf die beiden Männer, während ein blasser, hellroter Phönix auf der Stange saß.

"Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, Severus!", fuhr der alte Mann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fort. Angesprochener horchte auf, gefolgt von Schweigen.

"Welche Aufgabe, Schulleiter?", fragte ihn nun der Mann, sein Bett schrie lauter.

"Potter scheint viel von der Saskia Smith zu halten, Severus. Er scheint sie zu mögen.", fasste er seine Beobachtungen zusammen.

Severus wurde wütend, zeigte es aber nicht. Er hatte eine Ahnung, worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen wird.

"Da sich Potter mir entzieht, benutze das Mädchen, um an ihn heranzukommen!", erklärte der Schulleiter und seine Augen funkelten nicht mehr, sie waren nun hart und kalt.

Mit der Aussage bestätigte er die Vermutung von Severus. Er sollte Saskia quälen, damit Harry einen Fehler machte.

"Schulleiter?", fragte er scheinbar verwirrt nach.

"Severus, benutze das Mädchen, damit Potter einen Fehler macht und ich ihn dadurch sanktionieren kann!", wies er den Professor an.

Severus sah einen Moment den alten Narr vor sich an, bevor er pflichtgemäß "Wie Sie wünschen.", antwortete, aber ‚vergiss es, alter Sack!' dachte.

"Gut! Du kannst gehen!", entließ der alte Mann den Slytherin.

"Guten Abend, Schulleiter!", verabschiedete sich der Lehrer und verschwand durch die Tür. Fawkes sah ihm traurig hinterher.

_Früher im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum:_

"Erzähl! Was ist passiert!", verlangte Harry von seiner Schwester zu wissen.

"Ich bin auf einer der unteren Stufen ausgerutscht, weil es dort so rutschig war.", beichtete sie betrübt.

Ältere Gryffindors hörten dies, da sie es auch interessierte. Sie empörten sich darüber, weil nichts gegen die Moosigen und Algenbehafteten Stufen unternommen wurde. Scheinbar sollten sich die Schüler den Hals brechen.

Der Grünäugige fasste sie an den Schultern: "Aber dir ist sonst nichts weiter passiert?", fragte er sie eindringlich.

Sie senkte den Kopf und schüttelte diesen langsam. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Harry sah das und zog sie in eine tröstende Umarmung und fuhr ihr dabei brüderlich über den Rücken.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry.", entschuldigte sie sich flüsternd.

Er löste sich von dem Mädchen, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Was tut dir leid?", fragte er verwundert nach.

"Du hast mich vor den Stufen gewarnt. Ich habe dich nicht ernst genommen.", nuschelte sie leise vor sich hin.

"Schon gut, Saskia! Ich werde Mum nichts sagen, weil du deine Erfahrung daraus gemacht hast.", beruhigte er das schluchzende Mädchen.

"Danke!", sagte sie erleichtert und drückte ihm einen ihrer gefürchteten feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Diese Geste veranlasste die jüngeren Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum, Saskia böse anzufunkeln, weil sie Harry Potter, den-Jungne-der-lebt, küsste. Der Geküsste konnte nur mit den Augen rollen ob dieser Geste.

"Was wollt ihr denn?", fauchte ein rothaariges Mädchen in deren Richtung, das alle zusammenzuckten. "Sie wohnen zusammen und sehen sich als Geschwister. Er hat sich um sie gesorgt! Was ist falsch daran?", zischte sie weiter mit zornig funkelnden Augen.

-Äääähm, Ginny?-, sprach ihr Mann sie vorsichtig an.

Sie fuhr herum: "WAS!", fauchte sie in seine Richtung.

Augenblicklich wurde ihr klar was nun los war. Harry hatte tröstend seine Schwester im Arm, seine Augen funkelten belustigt. Ron sah seine Schwester ängstlich an, so furios war nicht gut mit ihr Kirschen essen. Hermine wechselte ihren Blick zwischen den beiden, dabei hatte sie ihre Augen zusammengekniffen. Die jüngeren Mädchen zitterten über die Worte der furiosen Temperamentvollen ehemaligen Weasley und die restlichen Mitschüler sahen sie erstaunt an. Dies realisierte sie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, nur um rot anzulaufen und in ihrem Schlafsaal zu verschwinden.

Das Portrait öffnete sich. Eine missgelaunte McGonagall trat ein, um ihre Löwen zu mustern. Sie hatte eine wütende laute Stimme gehört und wollte nachforschen, wer und warum zur fast Schlafenszeit den Turm zusammen brüllte. Sie stand an dem Durchgang, um den Raum besser zu überblicken. Potter hatte Smith tröstend im Arm, der Weasley sah verstört aus, Granger hatte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, die Mädchen tuschelten aufgebracht miteinander während der Rest über irgend etwas zu Diskutieren schien.

"In zehn Minuten ist Schlafenszeit. Wenn ich in fünfzehn Minuten noch irgendjemanden antreffen sollte, werden der oder die betroffenen Kessel auskratzen! Haben wir uns verstanden?", befahl sie ihren Löwen.

Die Folge dieser Aussage war prompt. Ein lautes Trampeln war zu hören, dann Türen schlagen, gefolgt von einer Grabesstille. McGonagall musste ihren Hut festhalten, als die Schüler an ihr vorbeihuschten, um ihn nicht heruntergeweht zu bekommen. Ihre Robe flatterte noch nach. Sie entdeckte noch zwei ihrer Löwen.

"Komm, Saskia. Schlafenszeit.", hörte sie die sanfte Stimme des Jungen und reichte ihr eine Hand.

Das Mädchen schniefte, wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, nickte dreimal und reichte ihm die Hand, um sich die Treppe hinauf zu bewegen. McGonagall ging das Herz auf, als sie die Fürsorge des Jungen sah. Ihre Wut war verflogen.

"Miss Smith, Mister Potter! Auf ein Wort bitte.", hielt sie die beiden Schüler zurück.

Die Lehrerin deutete auf die bequeme Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin.

Harry nahm seine Schwester bei der Hand, führte sie zu dem Sofa und zog sie darauf. Saskia lehnte sich Schutzsuchend an den Jungen, was die Hauslehrerin lächeln ließ.

"Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, Miss Smith. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mister Potter auf sie aufpassen wird.", sagte sie belustigt. Harry nickte zustimmend, als sie ihn ansah.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie dann auch gleich die Kinder.

Es musste einen Grund haben, warum das Mädchen traurig war. Der Grünäugige blickte zu Saskia, diese nickte zustimmend. Das wurde von der älteren Irritiert zur Kenntnis genommen.

"Nun, Professor. Saskia war in den schwarzen See gefallen, weil sie auf den Stufen ausgerutscht ist. Man sollte dringend etwas unternehmen, bevor sich noch jemand ernsthaft verletzt.", erklärte er ihr Nasssein.

Die ältere nickte verstehend: "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, Mister Potter. Das Kollegium und ich haben uns schon beim Schulleiter darüber beschwert, damit in dieser Richtung endlich etwas unternommen wird.", sie wunderte sich, warum sie sich vor einem Schüler rechtfertigte.

McGonagall versuchte gerade zu argumentieren, um für sich selbst eine Entschuldigung zu finden.

"Professor? Dürfen wir in unsere Betten?", wurde sie flüsternd gefragt.

Der Junge sah zu dem einnickenden Mädchen, als er dies Fragte. Die Lehrerin musste lächeln.

"Eines noch, Mister Potter: Warum war vorhin ein Tumult?", fragte sie dann noch interessiert leise nach.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, Professor. Jemand hatte die Mädchen angeschrien, als ich versuchte, meine Schwester zu trösten.", flüsterte er die Antwort, ohne seine Frau zu verraten.

-Danke!-, hauchte sie ihm dann auch zu, das ihm wieder ein ganzer Schwarm Gänse über den Rücken watschelte, was der älteren nicht verborgen blieb.

"Schwester?", fragte sie verdutzt. Sie dachte, er fühlte sich anders zu ihr hingezogen.

Harry wurde rot: "Nun, ääähm, ihre Mutter hat mich aufgenommen, als ich acht Jahre alt war. Ich sehe in ihr die Schwester, die ich nie haben werde.", den letzten Teil flüsterte er nur noch, um gegen die Tränen zu kämpfen. Dabei zog er Saskia näher.

Der Professorin gab es einen Stich ins Herz, den Sohn von Lily und James so traurig zu sehen. Sie hatten sich auf ihn gefreut und strahlten vor Glück, als er da war. Sie hatten ihn Geliebt!

"In Ordnung, Mister Potter. Gehen Sie zu Bett!", schickte eine traurige Hauslehrerin ihre Kinder zu Bett.

Harry nickte, nahm Saskia auf seine Arme, um sie in ihren Schlafsaal zu tragen. Saskia kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Minerva lächelte wieder, als sie das sah. Sie sah die Treppe hoch. An der Balustrade zu den Mädchensälen sah sie sehr viele Mädchen in Nachthemdchen mit gerührten Augen stehen, die traurig auf den Jungen blickten, der gerade im Begriff war, die Treppe zu erklimmen.

"Mister Potter?", hielt sie den Jungen auf.

Angesprochener drehte sich verwirrt um, um direkt in die gerührten Augen seiner Lehrerin zu sehen.

"Jungen dürfen nicht den Mädchenschlafsaal betreten.", erklärte sie in Lehrermanier, was ihr aber nicht so ganz gelang.

Angesprochener wurde etwas trauriger und wechselte den Blick zwischen der Treppe und Saskia. Er verzog leidend das Gesicht, weil er das Mädchen wecken musste, damit sie zu Bett gehen konnte. Die ältere sah das, wieder ging ihr das Herz auf, da sie sehen konnte, dass er sie nicht gerne weckte.

"Harry, lass mich das übernehmen.", flüsterte sie und nahm ihm das Kind ab.

Sie merkten nicht, wie die strenge, immer Regeltreue Minerva McGonagall ihren Schüler duzte. Einige stille Schluchzer waren von den oberen Balustraden zu hören, gefolgt von leisem Getrappel, als sich die Mädchen und jungen Frauen zurückzogen, um einer Strafarbeit zu entgehen.

Am nächsten Morgen warteten Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine auf Saskia, um mit ihr in die große Halle zu gehen. Die anderen Mädchen sahen immer wieder gerührt zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der sich gestern Abend liebevoll um seine kleine Schwester gekümmert hatte. Saskia eilte die Treppe herunter, rannte ihrem Bruder in die Arme und drückte ihm wie jeden morgen einen ihrer Schmatzer auf die Wange.

"Morgen Harry!", begrüßte sie ihren Bruder, wie jeden morgen.

"Morgen Saskia!", begrüßte auch Harry seine Schwester wie jeden morgen und drückte sie sanft, was die Rührung der anderen Mädchen nur verstärkte.

Sie gingen geschlossen hinunter in die große Halle. Saskia wurde von ihrem Bruder an der Hand geführt. Er erklärte ihr die Trickstufen, einige Geheimgänge und Abkürzungen sowie die beweglichen Treppen. Sämtliche Löwen folgten dem Drittklässler und hörten ihm interessiert zu. Zwar kannten die meisten das, was er zu erzählen hatte, hörten aber dennoch zu, da er es sehr gut erklären konnte und auch Rückfragen ohne murren mehrmals beantwortete.

In der großen Halle angekommen stutzte Harry kurz, weil noch niemand saß und am Lehrertisch bis auf eine Person alle erwartungsvoll grinsten.

"Ich lade dich ein, Freund, zu mir an meinen Tisch zu kommen. Immer wann du willst!", sagten alle Schüler laut im Chor, nachdem heimlich ein Countdown gezaubert wurde.

Dumbledore stand mit hochrotem Kopf auf und stürmte quasi aus der großen Halle. Die Schüler setzten sich wieder durcheinander hin, um ihr Frühstück einzunehmen. Saskia gesellte sich zu ihrem Bruder. So kam es, dass rechts von ihm Ginny saß und links Saskia. Das rothaarige Mädchen drückte unter dem Tisch die Hand von ihrem Mann. Dabei tauschten sie verliebte Blicke aus, was von einigen wieder verstohlen beobachtet wurde. Immer mehr Gesichter wandten sich zu Harry um. Bei den meisten konnte man ein glitzern in den Augenwinkeln erkennen. Die Gerüchteküche funktionierte, wie immer. Scheinbar konnten einige Plappermäuler die Geschehnisse gestern Abend nicht für sich behalten. Dies war aber dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen egal, da er nichts Verbotenes getan hatte. Auch Minerva beobachtete ihren Schüler. In der kurzen Zeit hatte er sich in ihr Herz geschlichen, das sie sich über sich selbst wunderte.

Die Lehrer verteilten die Stundenpläne. Harry hatte mit den Dachsen zusammen Kräuterkunde, Ginny mit den Raben Zauberkunst und Saskia mit den Schlangen Zaubertränke. Die Vertrauensschüler führten die Erstklässler in die Kerker, wo auch schon die Fledermaus auf sie wartete. Die Schlangen saßen schon, nur noch die Löwen fehlten:

"Haben sich die Gryffindors auch dazu herabgelassen, meinen Unterricht zu besuchen?", ätzte er auch gleich los, nachdem sich die Angeätzten gesetzt hatten.

Severus ging die Anwesenheitsliste durch. Dabei blieb er einen Moment länger mit seinem Blick auf Saskia hängen, was ihr nicht verborgen blieb. Sie gab einer kleinen Phiole einen Stubs, damit sie mit lautem Klirren auf dem Boden zerschellte.

"Smith! Wieso zerstören Sie wertvolles Schuleigentum? Sie bleiben nach dem Unterricht hier!", bestimmte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

So war es dann auch. Saskia packte ihre Tasche, während die anderen draußen auf sie warteten. Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes hatte Severus die Tür geschlossen.

"Hallo Saskia! Und wie geht es dir so bei den Löwen?", fragte er auch gleich das kleine Mädchen.

"Hallo Onkel Severus! Soweit gut, Harry hilft mir.", antwortete sie artig.

Severus zog eine Braue hoch wegen dem ‚Onkel?': "Onkel? So so! Warum warst du denn gestern so nass?", fragte er auch gleich drauflos.

"Bin in den See gefallen, ausgerutscht.", nuschelte sie errötend leise vor sich hin.

Snape musste grinsen, als er ihre Scham entdeckte: "Ich muss dich warnen, Saskia", fing er auch gleich das ernste Thema an, weshalb er sie dabehalten hatte.

"Der alte Mann will über mich an Harry herankommen?", antwortete sie, wobei es mehr eine Feststellung war als eine Frage.

"In der Tat, Saskia. Du hast die Lage korrekt erfasst.", bestätigte ihr der Lehrer.

Sie seufzte. "Gut, ich werde es Harry sagen, damit er dir nicht die Augen auskratzt.", erklärte sie mit einem spitzbübischen grinsen, was dem Mann die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn jagte, was ihm nicht einmal bei Riddle oder dem alten Narr passierte.

Nach Verwandlungen, bei dem sie immer wieder von Minerva gerührt beobachtet wurde, traf sie wieder auf Harry, um in der großen Halle zu Mittag zu essen. Nun wusste die ganze Schule über die Vorkommnisse im Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen Bescheid.

"Was wollte die alte Fledermaus von dir?", fragte Harry seine Schwester mit einem gefährlichen Unterton, nachdem sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

"Er hat mich ziemlich zur Sau gemacht, weil mir eine leere Phiole aus der Hand gerutscht ist und hat mich vor dem Alten gewarnt.", letzteres sagte sie mit intensivem Blick in seine grünen Augen.

Dieser kniff die Augen zusammen: "Er will über dich an mich?", fragte er dann auch gleich etwas leiser. Seine Freunde deckten ihn, indem sie lauter miteinander redeten. Saskia nickte nur als Antwort. Harry grollte kehlig, dass die Gespräche im Umkreis verstummten und die Schüler sich suchend umsahen.

Moody und Severus blickten alarmiert zu ihrem Lord, der das Geräusch verursachte.

"Was hast du jetzt?", versuchte der Junge abzulenken.

"Kräuterkunde mit den Raben.", erklärte Saskia ihrem Bruder und tat sich auf.

-Was verstimmt dich, Liebster?-, wollte seine Frau besorgt wissen.

-Dumbledore! Er will über Saskia an mich herankommen!-, knurrte er wütend zur Antwort, wobei der Zorn nicht auf Ginny gerichtet war.

Die Wangen der Rothaarigen verfärbten sich leicht rot, da auch in ihr Zorn aufstieg. Ein kleines Mädchen zu benutzen, um an jemanden heranzukommen, war Feige, mehr als Feige sogar. Aber das passte ja zu diesem alten senilen Narren!

"Hier! Ich habe mir schon so etwas gedacht. Das ist ein Medaillon, das sich bei Gefahr aktiviert. Es ist ein Portschlüssel, der dich direkt ins Büro von Poppy bringt.", flüsterte er seiner Schwester zu und legte ihr eine Kette mit einem Smaragdenen Phönix um, der prüfend seinen Kopf drehte, um jeden in der nähe zu betrachten.

"Danke, Bruderherz!", sagte sie ergriffen und drückte ihren Bruder wieder, was die anderen Mädchen wieder seufzen ließ.

Nun war es an Ginny, die zornig wurde. Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich rötlich, das sie einige Übungen machen musste, um wieder herunter zu kommen. Auch das wurde von einer gewissen Gryffindor registriert.

-Eifersüchtig, Liebste?-, gluckste es belustigt in ihrem Kopf, gefolgt von einer mentalen Umarmung.

Saskia grinste, auch Luna wechselte belustigte Blicke zwischen den beiden.

-Nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich bin die Ruhe selbst!-, knurrte es zur Antwort, wobei der Sarkasmus bei den Worten nur so triefte.

-Ich liebe nur dich! Das weißt du! Lass die andern Mädchen in Ruhe, Ignorier sie, so wie ich es auch mache!-, versuchte er seine Frau zu beruhigen, die ihn mit wütenden Augen an funkelte.

-Bitte!-, flehte er förmlich, mit seinen großen grünen Augen.

Ginnys Augen funkelten nicht mehr wütend, sondern leuchteten verliebt als sie die grünen Augen bittend ansahen. Sie seufzte und nickte, das würde nicht leicht werden, das wusste sie jetzt schon. Saskia drückte ihren Bruder dankbar, was wieder ein seufzen von den anderen Mädchen zu folge hatte, sowie unmittelbar später ein Zähneknirschen von einer rothaarigen die von einer blond gelockten, Luna, tröstend gedrückt wurde. Dies alles blieb von einem paar aufmerksamer Gryffindoraugen nicht verborgen.

"Du meine Güte! Wir kommen zu spät!", rief Hermine aus, gefolgt von einer allgemeinen Aufbruchstimmung in der Halle auch an den Lehrertischen.

"Willkommen liebe Schüler zu einem weiteren Jahr Zaubererkunst!", begrüßte Flitwick die Raben und die Löwen.

Er gab einen Rückblick auf das vergangene sowie einen Ausblick auf das kommende Jahr.

"Bitte bildet Paare. Wir wollen heute den Fesselfluch üben, der auch von Professor Moody in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste benutzt wird. Korrekt angewandt kann dieser Zauber euer oder auch das Leben eines anderen schützen. Beispielsweise wenn jemand fällt oder zu fallen droht, kann man die Person damit fixieren, damit niemand zu schaden kommt.", erläuterte der kleine Mann.

Die Schüler schrieben eifrig mit, da mit dem neuen Professor in Verteidigung scheinbar nicht zu Spaßen war, so wie er aussah.

Der Professor wartete, bis das Kratzen der Federn beendet wurde: "Gut. Der Zauber heißt ‚Incarcerus'. Hierbei ist die Betonung äußerst wichtig, ansonsten hat der Zauber nicht die gewünschte Wirkung oder verpufft auf dem halben Wege zu seinem Ziel.", führte er an, "Die ersten beiden Buchstaben müssen kurz ausgesprochen werden. Das ‚C' muss deutlich betont werden und das ‚R' müssen sie hörbar rollen. Die Restlichen Buchstaben laut und deutlich sprechen. Sprechen sie mir nach: ‚Incarcerus'", erklärte der kleine Mann die Artikulation des Fesselfluches.

Nach der Hälfte der ersten Stunde erklärte er die Bewegung mit dem Stab, nach der Pause ging es in die Praxis über. Auch hier erwies sich der schwarzhaarige Schüler aus guter Lehrer und Erklärer. Geduldig erläuterte er die Anweisung und korrigierte falls notwendig.

"Mister Potter?", wurde er von Flitwick angesprochen, "Sind sie schon soweit?", fragte er ihn mahnend.

"Incarcerus!", rief Angesprochener aus.

Die Folge war, dass Professor Flitwick in Seile eingehüllt wurde. Von dem kleinen Mann waren nur die Füße, Hände und die Spitze seines Hutes zu sehen, sowie ein vergnügtes Lachen zu hören.

"Finite!", rief dann auch gleich der Junge wieder um den Mann vor sich aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien.

"Fünfzehn Punkte für das korrekte ausführen des Zaubers, zehn Punkte für das kennen des Gegenzaubers, Mister Potter! Wer hat Ihnen das beigebracht?", sprach er belustigt mit seinem Schüler, die andern kicherten noch.

Glücklicherweise war der Professor für solche Späße zu haben, solange niemanden geschadet wurde.

Harry wurde rot: "Ich habe ihn in der Bücherei meines Paten gefunden und ihn heimlich geübt.", nuschelte er in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.

Hermine sah ihn stolz an, Draco rollte mit den Augen, Neville gluckste laut und Ron sah ihn an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe.

"Gut, Mister Potter. Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist bewusst, das Sie nicht gegen das Gesetzt zur Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger verstoßen dürfen?", fragte ihn der Professor zur Sicherheit.

"Selbstverständlich, Sir! Ich habe ihn ohne Stab geübt. Meine Paten haben mir geholfen, auch mit der Bewegung. Heute habe ich ihn zum ersten Mal ausgeführt.", beeilte er sich zu erklären. 

Dabei log er, ohne rot zu werden, was von Draco mit Erstaunen zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

"Sehr gut, Mister Potter, nicht, das Sie Ärger bekommen!", ermahnte er seinen Schüler, Wohl wissend, dass er angelogen wurde, wie immer bei diesem Thema!

So und ähnlich verliefen die Tage und Wochen auf Hogwarts. Die Schüler lebten sich ein, auch die Leistungen wurden besser, da die Energie jetzt auf das Lernen gelenkt wurde und nicht auf Häuserrivalitäten.

Alles verlief in friedlichen Bahnen, beinahe zu friedlich, bis ...

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	42. Fawkes

_Alles verlief in friedlichen Bahnen, beinahe zu friedlich, bis ..._

**Kapitel 41: Fawkes**

... Harrys Klassenstufe zur Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe mussten.

"Willkommen bei einer weiteren Stunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe bei mir, eurem Wildhüter!", erklärte der Halbriese, dabei hatte er ein Freudiges funkeln in seinen schwarzen Käferaugen.

"Heute wollen wir ein besonderes Wesen kennen lernen, das ungefährlich und äußerst selten ist. Es soll nur noch ein gutes Dutzend von ihnen Existieren. Viel ist nicht von ihnen bekannt, beispielsweise hat man noch nicht herausgefunden, wie sie geboren werden oder auch wie sie endgültig verscheiden, da diese Tiere beinahe unsterblich sind.", erklärte der liebenswürdige Wildhüter seinen Schülern euphorisch.

Nachdem der Lehrer das vorzustellende Tier als ungefährlich vorstellte, war ein aufgeregtes murmeln zu hören, da Hagrids Vorstellung von ungefährlich weit von dem weg wahr, was der nicht Wildhüter als Gefährlich ansah.

"Bitte begrüßt mit mir unseren Gast!", ertönte Hagrids laute Stimme über das Gemurmel und fing an zu applaudieren.

In einer Stichflamme erschien der Phönix des Schulleiters mit seiner Stange. Nach den Aaahs und Ooohs atmeten die Schüler erleichtert aus, da es sich wirklich nicht um einen Drachen oder Schlimmeres handelte, sondern um einen Phönix, die im Allgemeinen als friedlich galten. Fawkes musterte die Schüler, die ihn Erwartungsvoll musterten und freudig anfunkelten.

Harry fiel auf, dass das Gefieder seines Retters im vorletzten zweiten Jahr blass aussah und das Geschöpf müde und krank wirkte.

"Professor Hagrid?", meldete sich der schwarzhaarige Schüler.

"Ja, Harry?", rief er ihn auf, niemand nahm dem Mann übel weil er die Schüler beim Vornamen nannte.

"Steht Fawkes kurz vor einem Flammentag, Professor? Er sieht nicht gut aus.", stellte er seine Frage.

Der Halbriese sah den Jungen einen Moment Konsterniert an: "Ja, Harry. In drei Tagen ist sein Flammentag. Ich habe Professor Dumbledore gebeten, die Schüler beiwohnen zu lassen.", erklärte er erstaunt dem Schüler.

Harry runzelte die Stirn: "Um zu sehen, wie jemand stirbt, anschließend nackt und schutzlos in seiner Asche sitzt, um von Schülern angeglotzt zu werden, verleiht ihn der Schulleiter als Unterrichtsmaterial?", empörte sich der Junge.

Alle sahen ihn erschrocken an. Er hatte Recht! Das war ein sehr intimer Moment, der im Schutze seines Gefährten und nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit vollzogen werden sollte!

"Du hast Recht, Harry. Ich werde ihn nach dem Unterricht wieder zu Professor Dumbledore bringen, damit er sich um ihn kümmern kann!", bestimmte der Wildhüter ernst.

Die Worte des jungen Harry waren ihm nahe gegangen.

Fawkes hingegen sah den grünäugigen dankbar an, als er die Worte über seine Erneuerung hörte. Harry hingegen blickte ihm traurig in die Augen. Dort erkannte er Trauer über Dumbles aber auch Dankbarkeit gegenüber Harry, weil er sich für ihn einsetzte und ihm die Demütigung ersparte. Es war schlimm genug, dass der alte Mann, an dem er sich vor Jahrzehnten Band, ihn schikanierte und demütigte.

Der Unterricht ging an dem Jungen irgendwie vorbei. Er war gefesselt von den traurigen Augen des Phönixes. Er spürte ein Kribbeln an seiner Stirn. Er spürte, wie jemand in seinen Geist eindringen wollte. Er ließ es zu, da er spürte, dass dies von Fawkes ausging und er nichts Böses wollte.

-Seid gegrüßt, junger Herr.-, eröffnete Fawkes das Gespräch.

Harry blinzelte einige Male: -Hallo! Bist du das?-, antwortete Harry verwirrt.

-Was bin ich, Liebster?-, fragte ihn seine Frau irritiert.

-Sei auch du gegrüßt, junge Herrin!-, begrüßte der Phönix auch das Mädchen.

Diese erschrak: -Harry, wer ist das?-, ihre Besorgnis war deutlich zu hören.

-Fürchtet euch nicht! Ich will euch nichts tun. Man nennt mich Fawkes.-, antwortete das Tier beiden mit einer freundlichen Stimme.

-Fawkes? Ist das nicht der Phönix von dem alten Narren?-, fragte Ginny verwirrt nach.

-Leider, junge Herrin! Mein Gefährte hat sich vom Guten abgewendet!-, bestätigte er dem Mädchen betrübt.

Die Potters hörten die Enttäuschung deutlich heraus, als der Phönix über den alten Mann sprach. Somit war ihnen klar, dass Fawkes eigentlich nicht freiwillig blieb. Das fragte nun auch Harry, nach dem er sich aus der starre gelöst hatte.

-Uhm, Fawkes? Wieso bleibst du dann bei dem alten Mann? Du kannst doch die Bindung lösen?-, wandte er sich auch gleich an das magische Geschöpf. Ginny nickte mental zustimmend.

-Er hat mich an sich gebannt.-, antwortet Fawkes mit unterdrücktem Zorn, das seine Augen anfingen zu flackern wie eine Kerze im Wind.

Der Vogel zuckte mental zusammen: -Junger Herr, wieso kannst du mit zwei Stimmen reden? Hat sich ein anderer Phönix auch an Euch gebunden?-, platzte es förmlich aus dem Tier heraus, das er nervös auf dem Vogelständer herumtippelte.

-Phönix trifft es nicht ganz, Fawkes. Sie ist zwar auch wunderschön wie du, hat auch eine bezaubernde Stimme, hat auch heilende Fähigkeiten und hat auch ein feuriges Temperament.-, erklärte der Junge verliebt dem Vogel, der den Kopf schief legte.

-Danke!-, hauchte ihm Ginny zu, dass er errötete und seufzen musste, was von Hermine durchaus gehört wurde.

-Wer ist sie?-, bohrte nun Fawkes interessiert nach.

-Meine Frau! Ginny Potter.-, antwortete Harry dem Vogel verliebt.

"QUICKS!", machte Fawkes und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

Alle sahen nun erschrocken auf die Leere Vogelstange, von der noch zwei kleine Daunen herunter schwebten.

-Was war das, Liebster?-, fragte nun auch Ginny erstaunt nach.

-Uhm, Fawkes ist gegangen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, er hat plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch von sich gegeben und ist Teleportiert.-, erklärte ein verdutzter Harry seiner Frau.

"Professor Hagrid, wo ist der Phönix hin?", meldete sich eine Ravenclaw.

"Das weiß niemand, wenn sie reisen. Phönixe können überall hin ‚gehen' da sie sich um Barrieren nicht scheren. Daher kann man sich nicht vor diesen edlen Tieren erwehren, wenn sie sich entschließen, zu dir zu kommen. Deswegen sind sie auch dafür geeignet, wichtige oder geheime Briefe zu transportieren, wenn sie es denn wollen. Phönixe sind keine Eulen, denen man befehlen kann. Phönixe wollen gefragt werden, da sie sehr stolze Wesen sind.", erklärte der Wildhüter ausführlich.

"Die Stunde ist beendet!", erklärte der Halbriese, nachdem die Schulglocke zu hören war.

Die Schüler packten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen schwatzend hinüber zu dem alten Schloss, das sich majestätisch erhob. Draco, Ron und Hermine gingen voraus, während sich Harry zurückfallen ließ, um ungestört zu grübeln. Die anderen Schüler ließen sich lärmend in der großen Halle nieder, um auf ihre Freunde und das üppige Mittagsmahl zu warten. Der schwarzhaarige Junge wurde von dem Professor für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe eingeholt.

"Sag mal, Harry, du kennst dich aber gut mit den Tieren aus?", eröffnete er interessiert das Gespräch.

Harry zuckte zusammen ob der unerwarteten Ansprache: "Denkst du, Hagrid?", antwortete dieser leise.

"Ja, durchaus! Nicht viele Schüler erkennen einen Flammentag bei einem Phönix.", erklärte er beeindruckt weiter. "Ach, übrigens: zehn Punkte dafür!", fügte Hagrid stolz hinzu.

"Danke!", nuschelte der Junge errötend, so dass der Halbriese glucksen musste.

"Woher weißt du so gut Bescheid, Harry?", bohrte er weiter, in dem Punkt war er sehr neugierig.

"Ich kann gut mit Tieren.", antwortete er allgemein. "Ich spüre, wenn es einem Tier nicht besonders gut geht!", fügte er wahrheitsgemäß hinzu.

Hagrid sah ihn erstaunt an. ‚Das können nicht viele.', dachte er beeindruckt und ging schweigend neben ihm her. Dabei grübelte er über seine Beobachtungen.

Harry setzte sich an seinen Platz, während die anderen ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrten.

"Was ist?", fragte er leicht genervt nach.

"Du warst der letzte, der die Halle betreten hat.", erklärte ihm Ron.

"Und? Was ist daran so schlimm?", fragte er verwundert nach.

"Die ganze Schule hat mitbekommen, wie sich Punkte für Gryffindor hinzugefügt haben.", erklärte Draco weiter.

"Und? Was ist daran so schlimm? Alle Häuser bekommen und verlieren Punkte!", antwortete er etwas gereizt.

"Wofür hast du die Punkte bekommen?", wollte Saskia wissen.

Der Kopf von Harry flog zu seiner Schwester, die ihn neugierig musterte.

-Du warst der letzte, der die große Halle betreten hat. Niemand hier drin hat mit einem Lehrer gesprochen und du warst mit Hagrid unterwegs.-, erklärte ihm die amüsierte Stimme von seiner Frau, was ihn erröten ließ.

Hermine sah deutlich, wie Ginny ihn angrinste, Harry rot wurde und Ginny anschließend kicherte.

"Hagrid hat mir Punkte gegeben, weil ich Fawkes Flammentag erkannt habe.", brummte er vor sich hin, das ihm das rothaarige Mädchen an der Seite ihm in eben diese knuffte.

"Woher wusstest du das?", platzte es aus einer Hufflepuff heraus. Ginny schickte ihr tödliche Blicke, so dass Harry ihre Hand unter dem Tisch beruhigend drückte.

"Ich kann eben gut mit Tieren.", erklärte er leise. Die Hufflepuff gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden und setzte sich.

Das Mittagessen erschien. Die Schüler taten sich auf, um ihre leeren Bäuche zu füllen, wobei Ron ein Fass zu füllen schien, das keinen Boden hatte. Wochen später trafen sich die Potters im Raum der Wünsche, um ungestört ihre Zweisamkeit genießen zu können. Sie kuschelten vor dem Kamin und hatten sich in einer weichen Decke eingewickelt.

"Was bedrückt dich?", sprach das Mädchen sanft ihren Mann an.

Seit dem Vorfall mit Fawkes wurde ihr Mann immer ruhiger, da er über irgendetwas zu grübeln schien.

"Fawkes.", antwortete er leise und zog seine Frau näher, die zufrieden schnurrte.

"Hat er wieder versucht, Kontakt aufzunehmen?", fragte sie nach.

"Nein. Seither haben sie ihn nicht mehr auf Hogwarts gesehen, auch Hagrid nicht im verbotenen Wald.", antwortete er ihr leise, anschließend knabberte er an ihrem Ohr.

"Was für einen Eindruck hattest du von ihm?", fragte sie den Jungen an ihrem Ohr einer Eingebung nach und kraulte ihn dabei zärtlich.

Harry seufzte: "Er wirkte irgendwie gehemmt und blockiert. So wie ich, bevor mir die Blocks entfernt wurden.", antwortete er. Seine Augen weiteten sich: "Du meinst …", wollte er weitersprechen, wurde aber durch ein energisches Kopfnicken seiner Frau unterbrochen.

"Mistkerl ...!", knurrte der schwarzhaarige Junge.

Weiter kam er nicht, da er leidenschaftlich geküsst wurde und sie sich näher an ihn kuschelte, was ihm ein leises stöhnen entlockte, als sie seinen Hals liebkoste.

Beide zuckten zusammen, als eine Stichflamme vor ihnen erschien und sich ein roter Phönix daraus bildete.

"Wallace!", begrüßte der Junge ehrfürchtig Merlins Phönix vor sich.

"Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen.", verbeugte sich auch das rothaarige Mädchen vor dem Phönix, soweit das die nähe zu Harry zuließ.

Der Phönix erwiderte die Begrüßung mit einer ebensolchen respektvollen Verbeugung.

-Ich freue mich, dich kennenzulernen, Frau von Harry. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört.-, hallte es machtvoll in den Köpfen der beiden, wobei der Kopf von Ginny bei ihrer Erwähnung rot wurde, das Harry kichern musste.

Die Augen des Phönix funkelten amüsiert, als sie die Attitüden der beiden sahen. Harry hatte bei dem Aufenthalt in der Hütte viel von ihr erzählt. Ihn jetzt mit ihr zusammen zu sehen machte auch ihn glücklich.

-Uhm, nennt mich bitte Ginny, ja?,- bat sie den Vogel freundlich der ein zustimmendes Geräusch machte.

-Sag, Wallace, was führt dich her?-, fragte ihn der Junge neugierig.

Der Phönix ließ langsam seinen Kopf hängen, Trauer schlich in seine Augen und er schien zu seufzen. Harry gab es einen Stich, seinen alten Freund und Merlins Gefährten so niedergeschlagen zu sehen.

-Ich wollte euch um einen Gefallen bitten.-, kam es leise zur Antwort.

Das Paar sah sich tief in die Augen. Solch eine bitte kam nicht sehr häufig vor bei der stolzen Rasse der Phönixe. Sie musste Wallace viel abverlangt haben.

-Worum geht es?-, fragten sie unisono.

Der Phönix hob seinen Kopf, man konnte Hoffnung in seinen Augen aufkeimen sehen, als er in die erwartungsfrohen Gesichter vor sich blickte.

-Ich kann euch aber nichts geben ...-, nuschelte der Vogel traurig.

-Wir wollen auch nichts!-, antworteten die beiden bestimmt im Chor, das Wallace zusammenzuckte.

-Wirklich?-, fragte er nach, nicht das er sich verhört hatte.

-Wirklich! Für einen alten Freund der Familie machen wir das gerne, Wallace!", beantwortete das rothaarige Mädchen die Rückfrage, während ihr Mann zustimmend nickte.

Der Phönix seufzte erleichtert und schien etwas mental zu murmeln was verdächtig nach ‚Merlin' und ‚Recht' klang. Die Seelenpartner warteten darauf, bis sich der Phönix wieder regte. Es machte ihm offenbar schwer zu schaffen, dass er nach Hilfe fragte und dann noch von Menschen.

-Könnt ihr meinen Sohn befreien?-, ließ er die Bombe platzen.

Harry und Ginny sahen ihn erschrocken an. Nicht ob der Tatsache, dass Fawkes gefangen war, sondern das sich eines der mächtigsten -wenn nicht sogar das mächtigste Wesen- sie beide unwürdige, kleine Menschen um Hilfe bat. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Ihnen war klar, das sie der Bitte natürlich entsprechen würden, nur würde das ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, wenn der Phönix vor ihnen keinen Erfolg hatte! Geduldig wartete Wallace auf eine Antwort, wurde aber sichtlich nervöser dabei und wagte es nicht, aufzusehen.

-Sicher werden wir dir helfen, Wallace.-, antworteten sie wieder im Duett.

Wallace sprang auf die beiden zu, um dankbar die beiden zu liebkosen, indem er seinen Kopf an den ihren rieb und eine schöne Melodie sang, die den beiden ohne Umschweife in ihre Herzen fuhr und sie mit Freude erfüllte. Vorsichtig drückten die beiden den glücklichen Phönix auf ihnen dabei vergoss er Tränen der Freude.

-Habt dank! Familie Potter! Ich stehe für immer in eurer Schuld.-, verbeugte sich demütig der Phönix vor den Potters.

-Geschenkt! Sag, was weißt du über Fawkes und über das Gefängnis?-, fragte ihn Ginny vorsichtig.

-Ich weiß nur, dass sein Gefährte ihn mit einem dunklen und gefährlichen Zauber an ihn Band. Er muss immer gehorchen, auch wenn er die niedere Arbeit einer Eule erledigen soll. Auf verlangen muss er weinen und hatte ihm zwei Schwanzfedern gestohlen. Aus denen hatte er Zauberstäbe anfertigen lassen und sie verflucht. Derjenige, der die Stäbe benutzte, hatte ein verfluchtes Leben, solange er den Stab nur in seiner nähe hatte.-, empörte sich Wallace zum Schluss hin.

Harry wurde traurig, sehr traurig. Alte Erinnerungen kamen hoch um vor seinen geistigen Augen abzulaufen. Wie Fluffy nach ihm schnappte, wie Basel ihn vergiftete, wie Umbridge ihn mit der Blutfeder schreiben ließ, wie er mit ansehen musste als Cedric getötet wurde, wie Sirius durch den Bogen fiel, wie seine Freude einer nach dem anderen getötet wurde und wie Ginny starb. Haltlos weinte er an die Brust seiner Frau die ihm zärtlich über den wirren Schopf bis an seinen Steiß fuhr. Auch eine einsame Träne lief ihr über die Wange, als sie begriff, dass alles geplant war. Riddle hatte einen Stab von Fawks, Harry hatte einen Stab von Fawks. Der Krieg ist komplett auf dem Mist von dem alten senilen Bastard gewachsen.

Wallace sah die Traurigkeit des Jungen und stimmte ein aufbauendes Lied an, was aber wirkungslos verpuffte.

-Was hat er, Ginny?-, fragte er das rothaarige Mädchen besorgt.

-Er hatte einen Stab von Fawkes.-, erklärte sie ihm traurig.

Der Phönix torkelte rückwärts, als er diese Information bekam.

-Was heißt hatte? Und weißt du wer den zweiten hat?-, er hoffte auf eine Antwort die in nicht umhauen würde.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle Alias Lord Voldemort hat den zweiten Stab, aber Harrys wurde zerstört…-, die Antwort hatte ihn umgehauen.

Mit einem lauten "QUICKS!", verschwand er eiligst in einer Stichflamme, was die beiden zusammenzucken ließ und auf den leicht verbrannten Flecken auf dem Couchtisch blicken.

"Wo ist er hin?", krächzte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich habe ihm offenbart, das du und Riddle einen Stab von Fawkes erhalten habt, dann ist er mit dem Geräusch verschwunden.", erklärte sie das plötzliche Aufbrechen von Wallace.

Die beiden hingen noch einige Minuten ihren Gedanken nach, als es zwanzig verschiedenfarbige Stichflammen gab, aus der jeweils ein Phönix erschien, die sich sogleich auf einer Stange niederließen, die der Raum der Wünsche für die Ankömmlinge erschaffen hatte. Verwundert blickten sie von einem stolzen Tier zum andern, die ihren Blick neugierig erwiderten.

-Das sind die beiden, von denen du berichtet hast, Wallace? Und sie wollen dir und Fawkes helfen?-, hörten sie eine Majestätische Stimme in ihrem Kopf hallen.

-Ja, mein König!-, antwortete die Stimme von Wallace.

-Das ist schön für dich. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du ihnen versprechen musstest. Wieso hast du uns gerufen?-, sprach der König gereizt zu dem eingeschüchterten Phönix auf dem Couchtisch vor sich, welcher beschämt seinen Kopf hängen ließ.

Harry wurde sauer: -Er bat uns zu helfen, was wir gerne taten! Wir verlangten nichts, weil wir ihm helfen wollten! Hört auf, auf ihm herum zu hacken, nur weil er sich um seine Familie sorgt!-, donnerte die wütende Stimme von Harry durch sämtliche Köpfe, das es alle gefiederten Köpfe zu ihm herumriss.

-Wie kannst du es wagen, Mensch, ...-, höhnte es von dem König der Phönixe, wurde aber von Ginny unterbrochen.

-Wie können SIE es wagen! SIE werden meinen Mann nicht duzen! Hat man in Ihrer Kinderstube versäumt, Ihnen Respekt zu lehren, Vogel?-, zischte das Mädchen wütend zu dem Phönix.

Andere empörten sich ob des rüden Tones, den die beiden Menschen anschlugen und flatterten aufgebracht mit ihren Schwingen. Die Mehrzahl der edlen Tiere musterten aber mit Respekt die Menschenkinder. Lange hatte es niemand mehr gewagt, den ernannten König zurechtzuweisen.

-Sag, Menschenkind, wie ist dein Name? Ich werde Jean genannt.-, hörten sie eine angenehme weibliche Stimme in den Köpfen.

Dieser Phönix wurde von dem König wütend angestarrt, beinahe mit Blicken getötet.

-Guten Tag, Jean. Mich nennt man Ginny, und der Junge an meiner Seite ist mein Mann Harry Potter.-, stellte sie sich vor.

Ein vielstimmiges "QUICKS!", aufgebrachtes Geschnatter, anders konnte man die laute nicht beschreiben, sowie nervöses Flügelschlagen war die Folge dieser Aussage.

-Sag, Wallace: Was ist denn in die gefahren?-, wollte der Junge wissen.

-Bei den Phönixen gibt es eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass ein Junges Menschenpaar reinen Herzens kommen und den Phönix von seinen Fesseln befreien wird. Sie werden das böse ausmerzen und allen Wohlstand bescheren. Alles deutet auf euch hin.-, erklärte kleinlaut der Vater von Fawkes.

Nun war es an den Menschenkindern, aufgebracht zu sein, was nun ihrerseits die mächtigen zusammenzucken ließ, als sie die Macht spürten, die sich in ihnen aufbaute.

-Wallace! Was hast du gesagt, was ist mit ihnen?-, wurde er besorgt von Jean gefragt.

-Ich informierte sie von der Prophezeiung. Dies hat sie in Rage gebracht. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht, da sie mich ausgesperrt haben.-, erzählte er wahrheitsgemäß.

-Wie ausgesperrt? Menschen können den Phönix nicht aussperren!-, fragte nun der König nach.

-Diese schon. Wenn du nicht so selbst verliebt wärst und du deinem Volk mal ZUHÖREN würdest, hättest du gewusst, dass die uralte Prophezeiung mit diesen beiden Menschenkindern erfüllt wird!-, ätzte Jean in seine Richtung in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, was sie von ihm hielt.

-Ich bin nicht selbstverliebt!-, empörte sich der König, als er sein Gefieder putzte und einige Federn richtete.

-Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Sieh dich doch mal an!-, mischte sich nun ein dritter Augenrollend ein.

So hielten die anderen ihrem Artgenossen den Spiegel vor den Schnabel, das die Menschenkinder innehielten um gespannt lauschten.

-Ich denke, er hat es verstanden.-, beendete nun Harry das herum hacken, die andern verstummten.

Sie sahen ihn erstaunt an, da er mit diesen sechs Worten die stolzen Phönixe zum schweigen gebracht hatte und auch noch folgten. Diese sechs Worte hatten eine Macht und Autorität, die noch nie ein anderer Herrscher hatte. Ginny sah mit stolz zu ihrem Mann.

-Oder?-, bohrte der Junge weiter nach, dabei bohrte er seine grünen Augen in die schwarzen des Phönix vor sich, der nur nicken konnte und beschämt zu Boden blickte.

-Wallace!-, rief der Junge autoritär.

-Ja, Herr?-, reagierte er unterwürfig.

-Kannst du deinen Sohn rufen?-, fragte er ihn, -Wir möchten ihm helfen!-, fügten sie im Chor hinzu.

Die anderen magischen Tiere im Raum sahen ehrfürchtig zu den Menschenkindern, die das Kommando übernommen haben und sich niemand dagegen wehrte, da alle spürten, dass diese beiden dort ihre Stellung niemals missbrauchen würden! Wenig später erschien ein kränklich aussehender Fawkes, der es gerade noch schaffte, auf eine Stange zu flattern, bevor er erschöpft abstürzte.

-Du hast mich gerufen, Vater?-, stöhnte er müde.

-Ja, im Auftrag von den Menschenkindern dort.-, dabei zeigte er mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung der beiden, die gerade einen Ritualkreis anfertigten.

-Fawkes!-, sprach ihn das Mädchen bestimmt an, -Kannst du dich in diesen Kreis bewegen?-, sie sprach zärtlich mit dem Tier.

-Ginny!-, er verbeugte sich, -Ich bin zu schwach. Es tut mir leid. Das hierher kommen hat sehr an mir gezehrt.-, stöhnte er beschwert.

-Dürfen wir dich anfassen und in den Kreis tragen?-, fragte nun der Junge weiter.

-Harry!-, auch hier verbeugte er sich, -Ja, ihr dürft mich tragen.-, erlaubte er ihnen ihn anzufassen, ohne das sie sich an ihm verbrannten.

Das Paar stellte sich vor den Phönix hin, verbeugte sich Respektvoll und hoben den geschwächten Phönix vorsichtig an, um ihn noch vorsichtiger im Ritualkreis abzusetzen.

-Ich erlaube euch, jeden Zauber auf meinen Sohn auszuführen, der weiterhilft, ihn zu retten oder herauszufinden, was mit ihm nicht stimmt!-, beeilte sich Wallace zu sagen, um jede Diskussion im Keim zu ersticken.

Seine Artgenossen reagierten erstaunt, da er ihnen mit dieser Erlaubnis großes Vertrauen bewies.

-Wir versuchen, dem Vertrauen gerecht zu werden!-, bedankten sich die Menschen im Chor bei dem Phönix.

Ginny kniete sich neben den müden Fawkes hin, streichelte zärtlich über sein Federkleid und flüsterte leise zu ihm:

"Schlaf Fawkes! Schlafe sanft, schlafe tief! Schlaf ein!", die Augen des Phönix schlossen sich langsam.

Ginny streichelte ihn weiter, bis er tief und fest schlief.

Die Seelenpartner sahen sich tief in die Augen und nickten sich zu, um anschließend an den Flanken von Fawkes niederzuknien. Sie nahmen sich an den Händen und schlossen ihre Augen, um sich stark zu konzentrieren.

Leise erhob sich ein Singsang, der freundlich und angenehm war. Die Augen der Kinder öffneten sich. Sie leuchteten in reinstem weiß. Dabei strahlten sie wärme und Güte aus, was seinesgleichen suchte. Der Singsang wurde lauter und eindringlicher. Plötzlich wuchsen aus den Rücken der Kinder goldene Engelsschwingen, die sich sanft bewegten und eine leichte Brise im Raum erzeugten. Die Haare der Kinder wehten in einer Steifen Brise ungleich zur Luftbewegung, den die Flügel erzeugten. In einem gleißenden Blitz materialisierte sich ein Schwert, ein Bastardschwert, das drohend über dem Körper des Phönixes hängen blieb. Die Phönixe reagierten aufgebracht, aber Wallace mahnte sie zur Ruhe. Die Kinder legten eine Hand auf den Phönix unter ihnen, mit der anderen fassten sie an die scharfe Klinge des Schwertes und packten sie fest an, damit sich ihre Hände öffneten und der Saft des Lebens heraustrat. Der vermischte sich an der Spitze des Schwertes, um anschließend zischend auf den schlafenden Körper zu tropfen.

Der Körper des Phönix leuchtete auf, genauso auch die der Kinder. Das Licht schloss sie in einer Säule des Lichts ein. Der Singsang wurde nun lauter, fordernder, und gleichzeitig leuchteten die weißen Augen der beiden stärker auf und verschlang das rehbraun und das grün vollständig und die Flügel strahlten in grellem Licht.

Plötzlich erschien eine schwarze Kette, die um den Körper von Fawkes gewickelt schien. Diese bestand offenbar aus einer teerartigen Substanz, da sie mit den Federn verklebt war, besonders mit den Schwanzfedern. Nun nahmen die Kinder ihre Hände vom Schwert, das sich jetzt von selbst auf die Seite bewegte. Es würde jetzt nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Sie fassten die Kette mit der verwundeten Hand an, was ein lautes zischen auslöste. Gleichzeitig versuchte die Kette, den Phönix zu erwürgen. Die Kinder arbeiteten hart daran, dass dies nicht geschieht und zogen die Kette weit vom Körper des edlen Tieres weg, welcher jetzt erleichtert seufzte.

Der Raum erzeugte einen mit Runen verzierten Behälter direkt neben den Kindern, in der sie die Kette ablegten. Sie führten ihre Hände in Kreisenden Bewegungen über den schlaffen Körper von Fawkes und murmelten dabei weiter ihre Zauber. Fünfmal glühte der Phönix auf. Fünfmal krächzte der Phönix schmerzerfüllt. Fünfmal lösten sie Blockaden auf dem Tier.

Ihre Flügel wurden kleiner, das Ritual neigte sich dem Ende zu. Ihr Singsang wurde leiser, die Farbe kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. Sie fassten sich wieder an den Händen, sahen sich verliebt an und heilten gegenseitig ihre Wunden an der Hand.

"Poppy!", murmelten sie synchron, bevor sie die Augen verdrehten und zur Seite kippten, gefolgt von einer Stichflamme von Fawkes, der einen neuen Feuerzyklus einleitete, um wiedergeboren zu werden.

"QUICKS!", gab Wallace von sich, bevor er in einer Stichflamme verschwand.

Der König schwebte zur Kette und ließ Tränen darauf Tropfen, die zischend verdampften.

-Ich schaffe es nicht alleine! Bitte helft mir!-, flehte der König.

Die anderen folgten seiner Bitte und füllten den Eimer mit ihren Tränen, damit sich die Kette darin auflöste. Mit Kombinierter Kraft zerstörten sie den Eimer mitsamt dem boshaften Inhalt. Jean hielt währenddessen wache bei den Kindern und dem Küken.

In einer erneuten Stichflamme erschien Wallace mit einer sichtlich geschockten Poppy Pomfrey, die sich verwirrt umsah und vor Lauter Phönixe den Wald nicht erkannte. Ein Auffordernder Pfiff vom Boden lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Potters. Sie reagierte umgehend und eilte auf sie zu. Sie untersuchte sie, fand jedoch nichts weiter, nur eine erhebliche und bedrohliche körperliche Erschöpfung. Sie flößte den Kindern je einen Stärkungstrank ein, der sie umgehend wieder auf die Beine schickte.

"Danke Poppy!", murmelten die beide unisono.

"Was war passiert?", wollte sie den Grund wissen, warum die beiden so ausgelaugt waren.

"Dumbles hatte Fawkes", dabei deutete Ginny auf das Küken, "zu seinem Nachteil verzaubert. Wir haben den Bann gelöst, der uns etwas geschwächt hat.", letzteres nuschelte sie beinahe.

"ETWAS!", schrie die Heilerin Furios, dass die Tiere zusammenzuckten. "Ihr hättet tot sein können, wenn dieser Phönix", sie deutete auf Wallace, "mich nicht geholt hätte!", sie schnaubte vor Zorn.

Die Nicht-Menschen sahen ehrfürchtig auf die Menschenkinder. Sie hätten sich für das wohl eines der Ihren beinahe geopfert. Nur die ältere Menschenfrau war wütend, was die Tiere nun dazu veranlasste, einen schützenden Reigen um die Kinder zu bilden, was von ihnen verwundert zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

-Wieso tut ihr das?-, fragte Harry interessiert einen der Phönixe.

-Diese Menschenfrau beschimpft Euch!-, antwortete dieser knurrend.

"Nein, nein! Sie beschimpft uns nicht. Sie ist nur wütend, weil wir das durchgezogen haben, ohne sie zu benachrichtigen.", erklärte Ginny den Tieren.

Poppy sah erstaunt dem einseitigen Gespräch zu und reagierte noch erstaunter, als sich die Phönixe zurückzogen, um wieder auf ihren Stangen platz zu nehmen.

Poppy zog die beiden in eine Umarmung:

"Bitte! Tut das nie wieder. Und wenn ihr es doch nicht lassen könnt, holt mich bitte dazu, wie Ginny es richtig erklärte!", schluchzte sie nun den beiden die Roben nass.

-Können Menschentränen auch heilen?-, plapperte es interessiert aus einer Ecke der Phönixe.

Die Potters brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, bevor sie stotternd eine Antwort herausquetschen konnten:

"Nein, nicht direkt!", was Poppy verdutzt reagieren lies.

"Sie haben uns gefragt, ob Menschentränen auch heilen können.", gluckste Harry noch immer belustigt, was auch Poppy amüsierte.

"Was machen wir mit Fawkes?", fragte das rothaarige Mädchen und sah besorgt zu dem Küken auf der weichen Decke.

-Wir kümmern uns um ihn. Habt keine Angst!-, beruhigte die sanfte Stimme von Jean die beiden.

Die Kinder gähnten gleichzeitig, was Poppy kichern ließ.

"Also eure Mandeln wollte ich nicht sehen, aber ich kann euch mitteilen, dass sie unauffällig sind!", diagnostizierte sie belustigt.

Die beiden sahen sie an, als hätte sie zwei Köpfe, bevor sie realisierten, was sie meinte. Nun mussten sie auch lachen.

"Ihr solltet in die Betten gehen. Der Trank müsste bald seine Wirkung verlieren.", wies sie die Kinder an.

Daraufhin schwebten drei Phönixe von der Stange, um auf je einer Schulter zu landen, damit diese Person in ihren jeweiligen Raum Teleportiert wurde. Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr ihre Körper, was sie mit Glück erfüllen lies. Poppy fand sich in ihrem leeren Büro wieder. Sie nickte ihrem Beförderer freundlich zu, bevor dieser verschwand. Auch Harry und Ginny erschienen in einer Flamme im Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen, der Merlin sei Dank, Menschenleer war. Wobei die Zwillinge wahrscheinlich nicht ganz unschuldig waren.

Müde schlurften sie zu Bett, um sich Müde in eben dieses fallen zu lassen. Noch bevor die Matratze aufhörte zu wippen, waren die beiden eingeschlafen.

Tage später rannte Dumbles durch die Flure der Schule. Er schien irgend etwas oder irgend jemanden zu suchen. Vereinzelt konnte man hören, wie er über seinen Phönix fluchte, was ähnlich klang wie ‚undankbarer Mopp', oder ‚verfluchtes Federvieh', oder ‚nicht gefesselt sein', und ‚Post befördern', und ‚Ansehen verloren'. Viele dachten, der alte Narr litt jetzt an Wahnsinn. Nur zwei Gryffindors wussten, was es damit auf sich hatte. In einer ruhigen Minute erzählten die beiden Saskia die Vorkommnisse.

"Ihr habt richtig gehandelt!", lobte Luna die beiden mit ihrer verträumten Stimme.

Die Mitschüler sahen sie immer noch als die Seltsame Ravenclaw, die unmögliche Dinge und Geschöpfe sah, die es unmöglich geben konnte. Harry, Ginny und Saskia wussten es aber besser!

Hermine beobachtete die beiden mit Argusaugen. Ihr waren viele Dinge zwischen Harry und Ginny aufgefallen, die sie noch nicht zusammensetzen konnte, aber es war deutlich, dass die beiden etwas verheimlichten. Draco und Neville wussten scheinbar Bescheid, Ron war Ahnungslos. Wie immer eigentlich.

Manchmal regte sie sich über sich selbst auf, weil sie es nicht nachvollziehen konnte, was an diesem Jungen sein soll, nur um wieder verträumt zu seufzen. Verfluchte Hormone. Luna würde sagen, dass sie die Schlickschlupfe befallen hätte.

Moody war ein sehr kompetenter Lehrer. Die Lernerfolge der Schüler waren gut, um nicht zu sagen Phantastisch. Dadurch, weil der Unterricht nicht gestört wurde, waren die Schüler schneller und brauchten ein drittel weniger Zeit, um den Stoff durchzuziehen. Am Ende würde noch Zeit übrig bleiben, um die Schüler ausgiebig auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten oder mit dem nächsten Jahr zu beginnen. Mal sehen.

Ginny besuchte den Basilisken in der nicht mehr so schrecklichen Kammer des Schreckens des Öfteren, um mit Basel zu sprechen und sich der Angst zu stellen. Die Riesenschlange war erleichtert, als sie erfuhr, dass das Mädchen, welches sie unbeabsichtigt tötete, ihr vergab. Dies gab der Schlange auch ihren Frieden.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	43. Tuttav

**A/N:** Mein Beta hat mich freundlicherweise darauf hingewiesen, dass eine Szene weiter unten mir als Rassismus ausgelegt werden könnte. Ich möchte daher vorab erklären, dass ich absolut NICHTS gegen diese Ethnische Gruppierung habe, ich mag nur den Charakter nicht, so wie ihn Rowlings beschrieb. Deshalb kommt dieser bei mir nicht so gut weg!

**Kapitel 42: Tuttav***

Kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres rannte Neville -Harry suchend- aufgeregt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, fand aber nur Ginny. Er stellte sich direkt vor das Mädchen und stammelte irgend etwas, das klang wie ‚abgehauen' und ‚noch jemand beißt' oder auch ‚giftig sein'. Neville wedelte immer wieder mit den Armen vor ihrem Gesicht herum, so das das rothaarige Mädchen immer ungehaltener wurde. Der Gemeinschaftsraum beobachtete den Jungen, der dem Mädchen versuchte, irgend etwas zu erklären, dieses ihn aber nur verdutzt und verständnislos anschaute. Ginny erhob sich aus ihrer sitzenden Position. Neville deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen, was sie aber nicht gewillt war zu tun. Nun wurde der Junge zornig, weil sie nicht reagierte und ihm folgte. Ruppig packte er ihre Hand, um sie hinter sich her zu ziehen. Die Mitschüler sahen dem besorgt zu.

"Neville!", versuchte sie ihn anzusprechen, was aber erfolglos blieb.

"NEVILLE!", schrie sie den aufgeregten Jungen vor sich an.

Ihre Versuche blieben ungehört, als sie nun ihre Hand aus der Klammer des Jungen befreite, der noch immer Unzusammenhängende Dinge vor sich hinbrabbelte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sichtlich nervöser, da sie noch durchaus das aufgebrachte Mädchen vor Augen hatten, das damals die Mädchen angeschrien und damit bewiesen hatte, dass das Weasley Temperament nicht an ihr Vorbeigegangen war. Armer Junge, der sie abbekommen würde.

Neville hingegen war voll auf sie fixiert und fasste sie jetzt an den Schultern, um sie etwas zu schütteln. Dabei flehte er sie an, endlich mitzukommen. Genervt schlug sie die Arme des Jungen von ihrer Schulter und scheuerte ihm dermaßen eine, dass er eine Pirouette drehte, um längs über das nächste Sofa zu stolpern. Die Kakophonie des Jungen endete abrupt, als dieser sich auf seinem Hosenboden wiederfand, das rothaarige Mädchen mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und sich dabei den Handabdruck hielt.

"Was bei Merlins Unterhosen ist in dich gefahren, Neville?", knurrte sie ihn wütend an.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum starrte fassungslos auf die temperamentvolle Weasley, die nun den Jungen wütend an funkelte.

-Ginny, was ist los?-, hörte sie die besorgte Stimme ihres Mannes im Kopf.

-Neville ist los! Er ist wegen irgend etwas beunruhigt und war nicht ansprechbar. Dauernd verlangte er von mir, ich solle ihm folgen. Im Moment sitzt er auf dem Boden vor mir und sieht mich entsetzt an, nur weil ich ihm eine gescheuert habe!-, erklärte sie Harry ohne einmal Luft zuholen.

-Nur eine gescheuert? Ja?-, gluckste ihr Mann belustigt. Sie konnte nur schnauben.

"Ginny, bitte! Ich muss dir etwas zeigen!", nuschelte er leise vor sich hin, nicht die Hand von der geschundenen Wange nehmend.

-Er will mir etwas zeigen. Ich gehe mit ihm!-, teilte sie dem Schwarzhaarigen mit.

-Kommst du klar?-, fragte er sie besorgt.

-Ich denke schon! Wenn nicht, weiß ich ja wie ich dich rufen kann.-, beruhigte das rothaarige Mädchen ihren Mann.

-Denk daran, wie der Schlafsaal aussieht ...-, und schickte ihr das Bild von heute Morgen, so dass sie etwas grün um die Nase wurde.

-DANKE! Das habe ich jetzt noch gebraucht!- schnaubte sie zynisch zurück. Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Kichern.

"Gut, Neville! Geh bitte vor.", bestätigte sie ihr Mitkommen.

Der Junge atmete erleichtert aus, genauso wie der Gemeinschaftsraum. Er erhob sich, drehte sich um und erklomm eiligst die Steinerne Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen und das Mädchen folgte ihm.

"Boah! Könnt ihr nicht mal aufräumen und lüften?", näselte sie, als sie den Schlafsaal betrat.

Gleich nachdem sie durch die Tür geschlüpft war, verschlug es ihr den Atem. Benommen ließ sie sich auf Harrys Bett fallen, um sich schleunigst die Nase zu verschließen.

"Die Elfen weigern sich, den Saal zu betreten! Nur Nikki kommt und macht das bisschen Schmutz bei Harry weg.", erklärte er verlegen.

"Das wundert mich nicht! Könnt ihr nicht einmal ein Fenster aufmachen? Das ist ja widerlich!", näselte sie und öffnete mit einem schwenk ihrer Hand das Fenster.

Spinnweben und Staubmäuse flogen darauf hin aus dem geöffneten Fenster, das es draußen ordentlich das Licht verdunkelte.

Neben dem Ofen lagen Berge von Schmutzwäsche. Boxershorts mit einer ordentlichen Bremsspur, Socken, die jeder Käserei in Konkurrenz treten konnten, Roben, die man an die Wand stellen konnte, weil der Schlamm darin getrocknet war und Hemden mit Tomatensoße befleckt. Glücklicherweise war kein Kleidungsstück ihres Mannes dabei. Seine Wäsche kannte sie ja und sie wusste, dass er ordentlich war und nicht so ein Ferkel. Daher wusste sie auf einen Blick, welches Bett ihm gehörte. Es war das, auf dem sie saß.

"Kein Wunder, dass die Elfen streiken!", gab sie ihre Zustimmung und erhob sich, um mit einem schwenk ihrer Hand die Kleidung zu säubern.

Molly bestand darauf, dass sie -als Mädchen- so etwas zu lernen hätte. Nach Einem weiteren schwenk ihrer Hand war die Wäsche ordentlich gefaltet und im jeweiligen Schrank verstaut. Sie öffnete kurz die Nase, um zu schnuppern, schloss diese aber wieder umgehend. Ein erneuter Schwenk mit der Hand ließ sämtlichen Staub zum geöffneten Fenster hinauswehen, der seltsamerweise den Weg in das offene Fenster des Schulleiters fand. Auch verschwanden alte Essensreste, die kurz vor der Wiederbelebung waren.

Neville verfolgte die Aktion der Frau seines beinahe Bruder ehrfürchtig.

"Danke.", nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Sie nickte nur. Von Neville war ja keine Wäsche dabei, wie sie sehen konnte, als sich diese in die Schränke sortierte. Am meisten war von Ron, was sie sich eigentlich schon gedacht hatte, und von diesem arroganten Dean. Mit einem maliziösen grinsen, das Neville Angst bekam, schwenkte sie noch einmal ihre Hand. Der Schrank von Dean leuchtete kurz.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er dann, neugierig wie er war.

"Och, ich würde nicht eines seiner Handtücher nehmen, Neville.", antwortete sie ihm unschuldig, was ihn eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

"Warum?", war dann auch schon die Nachfrage.

Sie zuckte mit ihrer Schulter und meinte: "Das juckt mich nicht!", um wieder fies zu grinsen.

Neville wusste nicht, was sie getan hatte, beschloss aber ihren Rat anzunehmen und nicht nach einem Handtuch zu fragen.

Sie wollte sich wieder auf das Bett ihres Mannes setzen, als sie zusammenzuckte. Die Beule, die sie erzeugt hatte, als sie sich setzte, war weg. Glattgestrichen. Nicht mehr existent. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

"Dobby!", sagte sie und sah auf das Bett von Harry.

Die Luft flimmerte kurz. Ein ertappter Hauself erschien an der Stelle, wo sich die Beule befand.

"Miss Potter, Sir! Woher wussten Miss Potter, Sir wo Dobby ist?", piepste sie ängstlich. Die Misshandlung durch Malfoy wirkte noch nach.

Sie setzte sich direkt neben den Elfen und drückte ihn kurz. Er beruhigte sich sichtlich.

Sie seufzte: "Ich hatte es vermutet. Ich möchte dir danken, dass du uns hier so hilfst und unsere Betten ordentlich machst.", bedankte sie sich bei ihm.

Der Elf rannte zum Bettpfosten, um den knochigen Kopf dagegen zu donnern. Sie konnte ihn gerade noch am Kragen der Potterschen Uniform packen und ihn somit effektiv stoppen.

"Wieso willst du dich selbst bestrafen?", fragte sie ihn verwundert.

"Einen guten Elf sieht und hört man nicht, Miss Potter, Sir!", piepste der Elf traurig. "Miss Potter, Sir, hat Dobby entdeckt. Dobby arbeitet schlecht, daher muss Dobby sich bestrafen.", fügte er traurig hinzu.

"Ich habe es vermutet, dass du hier bist, Dobby. Ich habe dich nicht gehört oder gesehen.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

Der Elf sah das rothaarige Mädchen mit großen, feuchten Augen an:

"Oooh!", piepste der Elf, "Die Potters sind zu gütig!", schluchzte die Elfe in die Robe des Mädchens, die nur beruhigend über seinen Rücken fuhr.

"Neville, was wolltest du mir zeigen?", fragte Ginny leise nach.

Angesprochener zuckte zusammen und wurde Nervös. "Meine Schlange ist abgehauen. Ich wollte euch bitten, mir zu helfen, sie zu suchen.", erklärte er seine Nöte.

Dobby löste sich von dem Mädchen und wechselte den Blick zu Neville:

"Mister Longbottom, Dobby hat Haustier gefunden, Dobby hat Haustier zurückgelegt.", piepste er und deutete dabei auf das Terrarium im Hintergrund.

"Danke Dobby!", seufzte er ehrlich erleichtert, setzte sich zu ihm und drückte den Elf dankbar.

Dobby sah in das erleichterte Gesicht des jungen Zauberers vor sich, um es zu mustern. Er schnippte einmal mit den Fingern, nun war auch sein Bereich sauber und blitzblank.

"Danke, Dobby!", wiederholte er dankbar, um ihn erneut zu drücken.

"Mister Longbottom auch freundlich zu Dobby und Freund von Lord Potter, Sir. Dobby hilft gerne Freund von Lord Potter, Sir!", erklärte er entschieden dem beinahe Bruder von Harry.

"Neville, du kannst auch normal mit uns reden. Du brauchst nicht stottern!", ermahnte Ginny ihren Freund, der nur errötend nicken konnte.

"Dobby muss wieder zurück, Miss Potter, Sir.", erklärte er. Ginny nickte nur und mit dem bekannten Plopp war er verschwunden.

"Er ist zwar nett, aber echt anstrengend!", sagte Neville erleichtert.

"Wem sagst du das …", seufzte sie nur, während der Junge ihre Schulter beruhigend drückte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, dass die beiden herumfuhren. Ron und Seamus traten ein, um bei dem Anblick zu erstarren. Dort saß die kleine Schwester von Ron mit Longbottom auf Harrys Bett, während Neville sie anfasste. Seamus starrte die beiden mit offenem Mund an, während das Gesicht von Ron langsam aber sicher rot wurde, fehlte nur noch der Dampf aus den Ohren. Ginny verdrehte die Augen und seufzte jetzt schon genervt.

"Ginny! Was bei Merlins hängenden Arschbacken machst du hier mit Neville auf dem Bett?", zischte er wütend.

"Ron, mach mal halblang. Ginny hat mir geholfen, ich habe mich bei ihr bedankt.", erklärte er oder er versuchte es zumindest.

"Du hältst dich da raus, Longbottom!", zischte der Junge wütend.

"NEIN! DU hältst dich da raus! Weasley!", zischte nun Neville wütend zurück.

Ron zuckte zusammen, als er von Neville kalt angezischt wurde.

"Erstens: geht es mich genauso an, weil du uns ‚erwischt'", dabei malte er Gänsefüsschen in die Luft, "hast und zweitens: WANN HÖRST DU EIGENTLICH MAL ZU! Ich bat Ginny, mir zu helfen, was sie auch tat, und du musst hier keine Szene machen!", brüllte Neville den Jungen an, der sichtlich zusammenzuckte.

Seamus trennte die beiden, indem er den Rothaarigen aus dem Raum dirigierte, indem er ihn am Kragen packte und den zeternden Jungen aus dem Gryffindorturm schleifte. Er Endete mit einem lauten platsch im schwarzen See.

"Spinnst du? Wieso hast du das gemacht?", brüllte nun der klatschnasse Junge, der hüfthoch im See stand, den Iren an, welcher unbeeindruckt wütend seinen Zimmergenossen in den Grund starrte.

"Du spinnst!", antwortete er dann patzig.

"Wieso hast du das gemacht?", zischte der Junge ‚etwas' ruhiger.

"Damit sich mal dein Gemüt abkühlt, Ron. Du benimmst dich wie eine Furie.", antwortete er noch immer in einem patzigen Ton.

"Geht's noch?", fragte er zurück.

"Überleg mal, Ron: Neville bat Ginny bei irgendetwas zu helfen. Neville hatte sich bedankt, dann kommst du, brüllst deine kleine Schwester zusammen, beleidigst unseren Freund und bemerkst nicht einmal, dass unser Schlafsaal pikobello war!", gab er einen Denkanstoss.

"Aber Ginny …", setzte er an.

"Halt deine Klappe, und benutz endlich mal die Masse zwischen deinen Ohren! Es tut überhaupt nicht weh, ich verspreche es dir!", knurrte nun der Ire warnend.

"Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor.", sagte eine ölige Stimme, die neben einem Baum gelehnt war und dabei die Szene äußerst belustigt verfolgt hatte.

Erschrocken drehten die beiden Jungen ihr Gesicht zu der übergroßen Fledermaus um, dass ihnen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.

"Professor?", fragte Seamus leise.

"Sie haben es adäquat formuliert, Mister Finnigan: die Masse zwischen den Ohren zu benutzen schmerzt überhaupt nicht.", schnarrte Snape herüber, seinen Blick auf Ron geheftet.

Der Nasse Junge bewegte sich langsam in Richtung Ufer und der Ire half ihm heraus. Der Professor zog in einer fließenden Bewegung seinen Stab, was die beiden zusammenzucken ließ, und trocknete den klatschnassen Jungen mit einem Zauber.

"Nicht, dass Sie sich eine Lungenentzündung holen und ich Ihnen den Aufwändigen Trank brauen muss, Mister Weasley.", ölte dieser abfällig zu dem rothaarigen Jungen vor sich.

"Danke, Professor.", nuschelte er dann vor sich hin.

"Mister Finnigan: Wieso haben Sie Weasley in den schwarzen See geworfen?", fragte Snape den Schüler interessiert, versteckte es aber hinter seiner Maske.

"Äähm.", stotterte er, dabei blickte er zu seinem Mitschüler während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.

"Sag ihm die Wahrheit, Seamus.", erklärte er leise.

"Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor! Also?", der Lehrer bohrte seine Augen in die des Iren.

"Ron war sehr wütend. Wir hatten seine Schwester mit Neville auf dem Bett erwischt. Dabei ist er ausgetickt, und um ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen habe ich ihn in den See geworfen, Professor.", erklärte Seamus eingeschüchtert.

"Was macht Longbottom mit Miss Weasley auf dem Bett?", fragte er wütend nach.

Der Zorn blieb den beiden nicht verborgen. Daher wichen sie einen halben schritt zurück, als der Lehrer sie abwechselnd mit den Augen aufspießte.

"Ginny hat mir erklärt, dass sie ihm geholfen hatte, etwas zu suchen. Er hatte nur seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Sie sind nur nebeneinander auf einem Bett gesessen.", erklärte Ron dem Professor die Szene, als sie in ihren Schlafsaal traten.

"Mister Finnigan?", fragte der Lehrer auch gleich auffordernd den anderen Jungen.

"Es stimmt. Es war alles so gewesen, wie Ron es gesagt hat!", sagte er bestimmt. Dabei wendete er seinen Blick nicht ab und erwiderte den bohrenden von seinem Lehrer.

"Gut, Ich glaube Ihnen! Gehen sie zurück ins Schloss!", schickte der Lehrer final die beiden weg.

"Professor?", stotterte Ron.

"Weasley?", erklärte er, das er zuhörte, als er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sich umdrehte.

"Uhm, wieso haben Sie mir Punkte gegeben, Sir?", nuschelte der rothaarige Junge verlegen.

"Sie hatten beschlossen, nicht zu lügen und die Wahrheit verlangt. Das ist bei den Löwen nicht unüblich, Weasley.", sagte der Lehrer letztendlich, drehte sich um, um mit wehender Robe in sein Labor zu gehen.

"Puuh! Das war noch einmal gut gegangen!", atmeten die beiden Jungen erleichtert aus.

Ron und Seamus waren etwas irritiert, da sie nach einer Begegnung mit der alten Fledermaus mehr Punkte hatten als vorher. Das war nicht normal! Sie zuckten mit der Schulter, um der Anweisung des Professors nachzugehen.

_Früher im Schlafsaal der Jungen:_

Die Tür fiel lautstark ins Schloss. Das Zetern des Jungen wurde leiser, da sie sich entfernten.

"AAAH! Ich könnte ihn erwürgen!", schrie das Mädchen aufgebracht und warf die Arme in die Luft.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das deine Mutter so toll finden würde.", gluckste Neville belustigt.

Als Einzelkind konnte er die Kabbeleien zwischen Geschwistern nicht nachvollziehen, leider.

-Liebste, was ist geschehen?-, hallte die besorgte Stimme ihres Mannes im Kopf.

-RON!-, schnaubte sie wütend.

Harry zog mental eine Augenbraue hoch: -Was ist mit deinem Bruder?-, fragte er vorsichtig nach.

-Neville und ich sitzen auf deinem Bett. Nachdem ich mit Dobby redete der Tuttav gefunden hatte, legte Neville seine Hand dankbar auf meine Schulter. In diesem Moment kamen Ron und Seamus rein. Ron dachte, ich wollte Neville an die Wäsche und hat mir eine Szene gemacht. Seamus zog ihn aus dem Raum!-, erklärte sie mit vor Zorn zitternder Stimme.

Sie schickte ihm mental die Szene nach ihrem eintreten, damit er sehen konnte, wie sich Ron aufführte.

Harry pfiff anerkennend: -Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich hatte niemals den Raum so sauber hinbekommen, danke! Und was hast du mit dem Schrank von Dean gemacht?-, lobte er seine Frau, die sichtlich errötete. Neville grinste breit.

-Du bist nicht böse, weil mich Neville berührte?", fragte sie besorgt nach.

Ginny konnte förmlich das verdutzte Gesicht ihres Mannes sehen: -Nein, wieso sollte ich? Ich weiß, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast und Neville dir nichts böses will.-, erklärte er ernst, -Und du kannst dich wehren!-, fügte er bestimmt hinzu.

-Danke!- hauchte sie errötend zurück, das er leise stöhnen musste, Neville gluckste.

-Also! Was hast du mit Deans Schrank gemacht?-, bohrte er nun interessiert nach.

-Überraschung!- grinste sie zurück. -Aber nimm lieber kein Handtuch von ihm!-, setzte sie nach.

-Ooookayy?-, antwortete er nur, und schwor sich, dem Rat zu folgen.

"Und was meint er?", fragte Neville dann leise nach.

"Er vertraut dir. Harry weiß, dass du mir nichts wolltest!", beruhigte sie ihn bestimmt und Neville entspannte sich sichtlich.

Später trafen sich die Freunde in der großen Halle. Ron ging mit gesenktem Haupt zu seiner Schwester, die ihn abwartend musterte.

"Es tut mir leid, Ginny!", murmelte er leise zu ihr und wagte es nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Ginny hörte die Worte, stand auf, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und antwortete:

"Bitte Ron! Lass mir Luft zum Atmen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.", bat sie ihn eindringlich.

Die, die es hörten und unter ihrem gefürchteten Flederwichtfluch gelitten hatten, nickten zustimmend.

Der rothaarige Junge seufzte: "Ich weiß! Aber ich mache mir sorgen um dich. Du bist meine kleine Schwester und ich muss auf dich aufpassen, Ginny.", erklärte er ihr.

Dabei sah er sie bittend an, dass sie auch seinen Standpunkt verstehen sollte.

"Ich weiß, Ron. Dafür bin ich auch dankbar. Nur passt jemand anderes sehr gut auf mich auf.", antwortete sie leise.

Harry´s Kopf schnellte nach oben und er sah sie liebevoll an. Das blieb vor Hermine nicht verborgen, die nur Bruchstücke von der leisen Unterhaltung der Weasleys mitbekam.

Draco betrat die große Halle und stockte kurz. Am Gryffindortisch saß sein beinahe Bruder, der liebevoll zu Ginny blickte, Hermine ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte, Ginny mit Ron ernsthaft sprach, Neville und Seamus beschämt zu Boden sah und Luna wissend lächelte. Wie immer eigentlich.

Er setzte sich: "Luna, was ist denn mit denen los?", flüsterte er leise zu der Ravenclaw.

"Ginny gibt Ron zu verstehen, das jemand anderes auf sie achtet, Hermine beobachtet die beiden schon das ganze Jahr sehr intensiv. Ich glaube, sie hat auch die Gabe, weil sie das Band der Liebe zwischen den beiden gesehen hat, nur traut sie sich nicht, Harry und Ginny darauf anzusprechen. Neville und Seamus sind beunruhigt.", erklärte sie mit ihrer Verträumten Stimme.

Dracos Kopf flog zu Hermine, die er nun mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte.

"Ich glaube, dass Harry und Ginny es wissen, dass Hermine es weiß. Sie wollen es Hermine herausfinden lassen.", erklärte sie weiter.

‚Das passt zu dem Slytherin in den beiden.', grinste er in Gedanken, Luna nickte zustimmend.

Tage später saßen die Freunde in der Bibliothek zusammen, um die letzten Aufsätze vor den Prüfungen zu beenden.

-Ginny, ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich spüre schon das ganze Jahr über einen Blick in meinem Rücken. Die Geister und die Portraits sind es nicht und Hermine definitiv auch nicht. Und alle Auren, die ich sehe, sind uns nicht feindlich gesonnen.-, wandte Harry sich besorgt an seine Frau.

Sie sah von ihrem Arithmantikbuch auf, um ihren Mann in die mit sorgen gefüllten grünen Augen zu sehen.

-Mmh! In den letzten Tagen spüre ich den Blick auch. Seit ich bei euch im Schlafsaal war.-, grübelte sie vor sich hin.

Harry sah sie besorgt an. Es zerfraß ihn beinahe. Ginny spürte die Sorge ihres Seelenpartners; daher schenkte sie ihm einen beruhigenden Blick, der allerdings wieder entdeckt wurde.

-Hast du mal mit Tuttav geredet?-, versuchte sie ihn abzulenken.

Angesprochener war kurz verwirrt über den Themenwechsel: -Nein! Immer wenn ich mit der Schlange alleine im Saal war, war das Terrarium leer. Weit und breit war nichts von ihr zu entdecken!-, verneinte er die Frage.

-Schade! Ich wollte wissen, warum die Schlange immer wieder abhaut. Nur verübeln kann ich es ihr nicht, so wie der Schlafsaal immer wieder aussieht.-, erklärte sie weiter.

Das rothaarige Mädchen steckte ihre hübsche Stupsnase wieder in das Buch vor sich, während sich in das Gesicht von Harry ein Grinsen schlich.

-Der war genial, Ginny!-, gluckste er dabei.

Nun war es an Ginny, verwirt zu sein: -Was meinst du?-, fragte sie ihn verdutzt.

-Dean!-, antwortete er breiter grinsend, was von ihr kopiert wurde.

Nun war es für Hermine zu viel: "Was grinst ihr so breit?", fragte sie dann auch gleich und knallte ihr Runenkundebuch auf den Tisch, dass alle anderen zusammenzuckten.

"Dean!", antworteten sie unisono, was Hermine eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

Nun grinsten alle anderen breit. Das war ein Spaß!

_Rückblick_:

Am darauffolgenden Tag, als Ron und Ginny das Gespräch hatten, stolzierte Dean in die große Halle, um zu Frühstücken. Wie immer hatte er das Badezimmer überflutet, das ganze warme Wasser verbraucht und den Schlafsaal wieder eingesaut. Er räumte seinen Kleiderschrank auf der Suche nach einer Robe für den Tag aus, wobei alle Roben gleich aussahen, was an einer Uniform nun mal der Fall war. Beinahe der gesamte Inhalt seines Schrankes lag auf dem Boden mit der Schmutzwäsche vermischt. Genervt stöhnten seine Zimmergenossen auf, als sie diese unmögliche Attitüde von ihrem Mitschüler sahen.

Als wenig später die Bewohner des Schlafsaales in der großen Halle saßen, um zu frühstücken, musste sich der Junge immer öfters am Gesäß kratzen, seltener am Schritt. Für ihn unmerklich färbten sich seine Haare in allen Regenbogenfarben und seine Haut hellte sich sichtbar auf. Dabei imitierten sie später die Färbung der Haare. Seine Tischnachbarn sahen verwundert zu ihm, der scheinbar von den Veränderungen nichts mitbekam. Sein Kratzen wurde energischer.

Er kniff angestrengt seine Augen zusammen und gab eine trockene, aber lautstarke Flatulenz von sich, die an den Wänden der großen Halle widerhallte. Seine Tischnachbarn wichen zurück. Nun waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet.

"Ich darf doch bitten!", ermahnte ihn Professor McGonagall ihren Schüler.

"Beeindruckend! Das kriegen nicht mal Drachen hin!", amüsierte sich Hagrid. Nach dieser Reaktion von den Lehrern mussten beinahe alle amüsiert kichern oder lachen. Mit einem Plopp verschwand die Robe von dem Jungen, der inzwischen auf seinem Sitz herum rutschte, um seinen Juckreiz zu bekämpfen. Er saß nur noch in seiner Unterwäsche da, eine weiße Boxershorts auf der munter rote Herzen mit silbernen Engelsschwingen herumflatterten. Nun war alles zu spät: Die ganze große Halle lag vor lachen brüllend am Boden, während Dean aus eben dieser stürmte.

_Wieder in der Bibliothek_:

Hermine lachte herzhaft, als sie wieder daran erinnert wurde. Das hatte sie diesem selbstgefälligen, arroganten Schnösel von Herzen gegönnt. Seither war er wesentlich pflegeleichter und umgänglicher. Nur wunderten sich alle, wer diese Komplexe Magie wirken konnte. Die Zwillinge waren es nicht, wie sie es geschworen hatten. McGonagall glaubte ihnen, was nicht sehr oft vor kam.

Am Vorabend der Sommerferien trat Harry aus dem Bad, sich noch die strubbeligen Haare trocknend.

"Bin fertig!", rief er noch in den Schlafsaal, der menschenleer war.

Er zog das Handtuch von seinem Kopf, als die übliche Antwort ausblieb, um sich verwundert im Saal umzusehen.

‚Wo sind denn alle hin?', fragte er sich in Gedanken.

-Wer ist wo hin?-, fragte Ginny verwirrt nach.

-Die Jungs! Ich war gerade im Bad und wollte Bescheid geben, dass es jetzt frei wäre, nun sind aber alle weg.-, erklärte der Junge seiner Frau, die nur mental die Schultern zucken konnte.

Er trocknete gerade vollends seine Ohren, als seine grünen Augen auf dem Terrarium von Tuttav hängen blieben. Er hatte wieder das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, als die zwei lilafarbenen Augen sich in seine grünen bohrten.

#Wieso beobachtest du mich, Tuttav?#, fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge interessiert nach.

Die Schlange hob nur ihren Kopf, um den Jungen besser im Blick zu haben, reagierte aber nicht weiter.

#Tuttav?#, fragte Harry irritiert nach.

#Wer ist Tuttav?#, zischelte die Schlange verwirrt.

Nun war auch Harry verwirrt: #Du?#, stellte er die Gegenfrage.

#Ich heiße nicht Tuttav!#, zischelte die Schlange pikiert.

Der frisch Geduschte hielt in seiner Bewegung inne: #Und wie heißt du dann?#, fragte er nach.

Die Schlange hob nur arrogant die Nüstern und drehte den Kopf von Harry weg.

#Tuttav?#, fragte nun der Junge verwundert nach.

Die Reaktion erinnerte ihn an den frühen Draco, wenn er schmollte.

#Wieso nennst du mich Tuttav?#, zischelte die Schlange aufgebracht, was von dem Mensch nur eine Augenbraue heben als Reaktion erkennen ließ.

#Dein Herrchen nennt dich Tuttav, Tuttav!#, reizte Harry die Schlange.

#Er ist nicht mein Meister!#, fauchte die Schlange aufgebracht, dabei peitschte sie ihren Schwanz auf den Sandigen Boden, das dieser im Terrarium herumspritzte.

#Erstens: Warum bist du so kurz angebunden?, zweitens: mit mir kann man normal reden und drittens: was ist los mit dir?#, fauchte nun der Junge über die Attitüden der Schlange sich ärgernd zurück.

Diese Kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich beleidigt ab.

#Noch mal von vorne: Wie ist dein Name?#, keine Reaktion.

#Wer soll dein ‚Meister' sein?#, keine Reaktion.

#Tuttav?#, böses zischeln aus dem Terrarium.

Harry hatte momentan absolut nicht den Nerv, sich mit einer infantilen Schlange herum zuärgern und verkrümelte sich die Schlange ignorierend in sein Bett. Er löschte das Licht, als der Schwarzhaarige seinen Rücken Demonstrativ der Schlange zu wandte. Er spürte aber den Blick aus diesen lilafarbenen Augen.

#Mensch?#, kam es nun nach einer Weile aus dem Terrarium.

Nun ließ Harry die Schlange zappeln.

#Mensch?#, rief es nun lauter herüber.

#Was!#, kam die genervte Antwort aus dem Kopfkissen.

#Dann habe ich es nicht geträumt.#, stellte die Schlange fest.

#Wieso sollst du das geträumt haben?#, fragte nun der Grünäugige nach und rappelte sich wieder aus dem Bett.

#Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass Zweibeiner mit mir reden können. Das ist schon eine Weile her, als ich das letzte Mal mit meinem Meister sprach.#, gab nun die Schlange bereitwillig Auskunft.

#Wann hattest du das letzte Mal mit ihm Kontakt?#, erkundigte sich der Junge.

#Vor dreizehn Jahren.#, antwortete die Schlange und seufzte.

Harry kniff die grünen Augen zusammen: #Würdest du mir sagen, wie dein Meister hieß?#, fragte der Mensch vorsichtig nach.

#Ich weiß es nicht! Er verlangte, dass ich ihn Meister nennen soll. Niemals hatte er mir seinen Namen gesagt. Aber er hatte mich gut behandelt, bevor er auf komische weise verschwand.#, die Schlange seufzte erneut.

#Ich bin Harry. Wie ist dein Name?#, erkundigte sich der Junge erneut, er hatte einen verdacht, und er hoffte, dass er sich bestätigte.

#Hallo Harry! Man nennt mich Nagini!#, begrüßte die Schlange den Jungen höflich.

Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten, als er den Namen erfuhr. Er erinnerte sich an die aussage von Seschmet in der nicht mehr so schrecklichen Kammer. ‚_#... diese falsche Schlange sich für so etwas hergeben würde!...#_'

-Ginny, ich habe ein Problem!-. wandte sich der Junge an seine Frau.

-Welches?-. fragte sie besorgt nach.

-Ich stehe hier vor Nagini!-. ließ er die Bombe platzen.

-WAS! Brauchst du Hilfe?-, reagierte sie äußerst besorgt.

-Nein, Liebste. Noch nicht. Sie macht hier einen auf unwissend. Ich habe auch den Blick identifiziert. Sie war es, die mich, später auch dich, beobachtet hatte.-, kombinierte er die Geschehnisse zutreffend.

-Dann hat sie gesehen, wie ich stablos bei euch aufgeräumt habe!-, grübelte sie nach.

-Scheint so, aber die Arbeit hättest du dir sparen können.-, und schickte ihr das Bild des aktuellen Schlafsaales.

-Oh man!-, seufzte sie resigniert und ließ mental ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände fallen.

-Würdest du bitte zu Basel gehen?-, fragte Harry vorsichtig seine Frau.

-Uhm, Harry? Basel ist momentan nicht da.-, beichtete das rothaarige Mädchen ihrem Mann.

-Was soll's. Ich werde dann improvisieren und Nagini in ihrem Terrarium arrestierern.-, zuckte Harry mental mit der Schulter.

-Gut. Viel Glück, Liebster!-, sagte Ginny, um ihren Mann anschließend mental zu umarmen, das dieser seufzen musste.

#Geht es dir nicht gut?#, erkundigte sich Nagini scheinbar interessiert.

#Nein, nein! Alles in Ordnung!#, beeilte er sich zu sagen. Dabei wedelte er mit seiner Hand hinter seinem Rücken herum, um Runen auf dem Terrarium erscheinen zu lassen.

Diese Verzauberte er so, dass sie von innen nicht zu sehen waren. Jegliche Magie von innen wurde geblockt, ähnlich wie bei den Handschuhen.

#Das hat sich aber nicht so angehört?#, widersprach das Reptil.

#Wie geht es Riddle?#, stellte er die Fangfrage.

#Wer ist Riddle?#, erkundigte sich Nagini verwirrt. Dieser Name sagte ihr absolut nichts.

#Er hat viele Namen. Hier in der Zaubererwelt heißt er: der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf oder der Unnennbare. Seine Anhänger nannten ihn Voldemort!#, ließ Harry grinsend die erste Bombe platzen.

Die Lila Augen der Schlange leuchtete vor Zorn auf: #DU WAGST ES IHN BEI SEINEM NAMEN ZU NENNEN? ICH WERDE DICH FÜR DEINEN FREVEL TÖTEN! UNWÜRDIGER!#, fauchte die Schlange mit weit aufgerissenem Maul.

#Das denke ich nicht!#, erklärte der Junge unbeeindruckt. #Ich vergas, mich vollständig vorzustellen: Mein Name ist Lord Harry James Potter.#, sprach er weiter mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Die Schlange stieß immer wieder mit ihren Nüstern auf das harte Glas. Immer wieder schlug sie vergebens ihren Kopf dagegen. Immer wieder versuchte sie das Glas zu zertrümmern, was aber dank der Runen nicht mehr ging.

-Jetzt ist sie Sauer!-, gluckste der Junge belustigt.

-Wieso?-, kam es interessiert zurück.

-Ihr Terrarium ist unzerbrechlich. Sie weiß nun meinen vollständigen Namen und regt sich ein klein wenig auf. Würdest du bitte zu Severus gehen und Neville schicken? In Potter Manor wird sie sicherer aufgehoben sein!-, anfangs hatte seine Stimme einen belustigten Ton, am Ende aber hatte sie den Stürmen in der Arktis Platz gemacht.

-Sicher, Liebster. Pass bitte auf!-, bat sie ihn besorgt.

#So aufgebracht?#, sprach der Mensch unbeeindruckt zu dem Tier.

Diese hielt in ihrem Tun inne, nur um ihn angriffslustig an zu funkeln. Dabei hatte sie ihr Maul weit aufgerissen, so dass die Giftzähne tropfen des Giftes aufwiesen.

Ginny währenddessen schnappte sich ein kleines Messer, schnitt sich unbeeindruckt in den Daumen und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu Madame Pomfrey. Der Krankenflügel war nur wenige Flure weit weg.

Krachend flog die Tür an die Wand: "Das hier ist ein Krankenzimmer! Was soll der Aufruhr?", kam es aus ihrem Büro, bevor Poppy heraustrat.

Sie erstarrte, als sie eine Panische Ginny mit blutendem Daumen sah. Sie nuckelte kurz an dem Finger, damit die Wunde verheilte.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt, gleichzeitig klemmte sie ihre Tasche unter den Arm.

"Ich muss zu Severus!", beeilte sich das Mädchen zu sagen.

Poppy drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin, damit die Flammen grün aufleuchteten.

"Severus Snape!", verlangte sie zu sehen, ihr Ton duldete keine Verzögerung.

"Madame Pomfrey?", schnarrte er in seiner öligen Stimme. Man wusste nie, wer zuhörte.

"Ginny ist hier. Irgend etwas muss passiert sein!", erklärte sie Final und zog ihren Kopf aus dem Kamin.

Wenig später stand der Zaubertranklehrer im Krankenflügel und musterte das Mädchen, das Nervös auf und ab ging.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte nun Snape die Frauen besorgt. Poppy deutete nur mit der Hand auf das nervöse rothaarige Mädchen, welches auf und ab tigerte.

"Ginny?...", bat Severus besorgt.

"Nagini! Sie ist hier!", ließ sie die Bombe platzen.

"Wie hier?", fragte Severus verdutzt. Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen.

"Nagini, Riddles Schlange ist hier im Gryffindorturm in Harrys Schlafsaal.", erklärte sie genauer für Begriffsstutzige.

Bei Poppy fiel nun auch der Knut. Severus zog seinen Stab und bedeutete Ginny mit der Hand, vorzugehen. Poppy folgte den beiden.

Die Fette Dame hielt sich nicht mit Passwörtern auf, als sie das Gesicht der Heilerin und des Professors sah, die eiligst hinter dem Mädchen hergingen. Sie öffnete ohne auch nur eine Silbe zu sagen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum verstummte, als die alte Fledermaus und die Heilerin eintraten. Ginny ging mit weiten schritten die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch, dabei zog sie Neville am Umhang hinter sich her. Ron betrachtete das mit misstrauischer Mine. Nachdem das ungewöhnliche Quartett hinter der Balustrade verschwand, explodierte der Gemeinschaftsraum beinahe.

Severus lauschte an der Tür, hörte aber nur ein Merkwürdiges zischeln, das ihm Furchtbar Vertraut vor kam. Schweiß bildete sich auf seine Stirn: so hatte nur der dunkle Lord gesprochen. Severus öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, blieb dann in der offenen Tür stehen und erstarrte. Ungläubig sah er auf seinen Lord, der offensichtlich Parsel konnte.

"Du kannst Parsel?", platzte es dann auch schon aus ihm heraus.

"Oh! Hab ich das vergessen zu erwähnen?", grinste er die Besucher an.

#Du hast Besuch, Nagini!#, zischelte Harry zur Schlange, das Severus eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

#VERRÄTER!# , fauchte sie wieder wütend und versuchte wieder, mit ihrem Kopf das Glas zu zertrümmern.

"Was hat sie?", erkundigte sich Poppy.

"Nagini hat Severus erkannt und beschimpfte ihn als Verräter.", antwortete das rothaarige Mädchen auf die Frage.

Snapes Kopf flog herum: "Du auch?", fragte er empört. Sie lächelte ihn nur an.

"Uhm, Harry?", mischte sich nun Neville ein.

"Es tut mir leid um dein Haustier, Neville, aber diese Schlange kann nicht in Hogwarts bleiben und bei dir leider auch nicht.", wandte sich Harry an seinen beinahe Bruder.

Erstaunt wechselte Neville seinen Blick zwischen der tobenden Schlange und Harry hin und her.

"Warum?", stellte er dann auch schon die Logische Frage.

"Tuttav hier", #ICH HEIßE NICHT TUTTAV!#, widersprach das Tier, "ist Riddles Schlange Nagini, ein Horkrux.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Junge auf das Terrarium zeigend seinem beinahe Bruder.

Neville trat nun auf das Tier zu, um es genauer zu mustern. Angewidert fletschte er seine Zähne, schnaubte einmal abfällig und wandte sich an Harry.

"Mach mit ihr, was du tun musst. Mir hat sie sowieso nicht gefallen.", erklärte er dem Grünäugigen, spuckte einmal auf die Scheibe des Terrariums und wandte sich ab.

Harry stoppte den Jungen an seiner Schulter und sah ihm fest in seine Augen:

"Es tut mir leid!", sagte er ehrlich bedauernd zu ihm.

"Ist schon gut, Harry. Ich verstehe es. Ich hatte sowieso nie eine Beziehung zu der Schlange aufgebaut.", sagte Neville in ruhigem Ton zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der erleichtert nickte.

"Danke!", erklärte Harry, drückte ihm die Schulter und gab sie frei.

Neville verschwand aus dem Raum.

"Festnehmen!", befahl er seinem Lehrer, der nur verdutzt seinen Schüler ansah.

Ginny kicherte ein wenig und Harry grinste: "Das wollte ich schon immer einmal sagen!"

"Das ist ein Muggelbegriff, Severus. Muggelauroren benutzen ihn, wenn jemand verhaftet werden soll.", unterrichtete er seinen Lehrer in seiner besten Lehrerstimme. Poppy kicherte ob dieses Tonfalls.

"Wer gestattet eine Schlange als Haustier in Hogwarts bei den Löwen? Ich meine, ich hatte nicht einmal ein Antitoxin da!", empörte sich die Heilerin berechtigterweise.

"Der Alte!", soufflierte die Fledermaus der aufgebrachten Heilerin.

Snape barg das Terrarium, um es in seinen Kerker zu deponieren, bis Tatze oder Moony es abholten.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle wurde dieses Schuljahr beendet. Selbstverständlich wurde noch über den Filmreifen auftritt von Snape spekuliert, aber nach einem gebt-endlich-ruhe Blick von Harry verstummte jegliche Nachfrage.

Ginny und ihr Mann beschlossen ein neues Haustier oder Vertrauten ihrem Freund zu schenken. Mit Trevor hatte er schon kein Glück und jetzt mit der Schlange auch nicht. Also waren Amphibien und Reptilien ausgeschlossen. Der Hogwartsexpress fuhr langsam mit quietschenden Bremsen auf dem Gleis neun dreiviertel in London ein.

* Tuttav: Finnisches Wort für Vertraut.

Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!


	44. Politik

**Kapitel 43: Politik**

Betty stand mit Sirius am Gleis, um auf ihre Schützlinge zu warten. Saskia rannte auf sie zu, um sich freudig in die Arme ihrer Mum und anschließend in die von Sirius zu werfen. Glücklich lächelte sie in den Weidenkorb, in dem ihr Geschwisterchen Shea lag und sie glücklich, aber zahnlos, anlächelte. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Flaum auf ihrem Köpfchen und blaue Augen, wie jedes Baby in dem alter.

Auch Harry wurde ebenso begrüßt. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er in den Korb blickte. Ein glückliches lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als die blauen Augen ihn anstrahlten. Eine einsame Träne schlich sich über sein Gesicht, als die kleinen Finger sich um den Zeigefinger des Jungen wickelten. Das glückliche brabbeln des Babys hallte über das Gleis, was die anderen gerührt herum sehen ließ. Als ein schwarzhaariger Junge entdeckt wurde, der neben einem Weidenkorb kniete und glücklich hineinstrahlte, ging den meisten das Herz auf, als sie dieses Glück dort sahen und sie es mit Freude erfüllten. Vielen wurde in diesem Moment klar: Die Zukunft war noch nicht verloren!

"Harry, können wir?", flüsterte Betty leise zu ihrem Jungen.

Das leuchten in seinen Augen verblasste beinahe vollständig, als Betty den Korb nahm, um sich fertig zu machen.

Dies wurde von Ginny bemerkt, aber auch von Hermine, die ihren beinahe Bruder selten so glücklich gesehen hatte. ‚Eigentlich nur, als Harry mit Ginny zusammen war und die beiden der Meinung waren, dass sie alleine sind.', stellte sie fest. Erkenntnis machte sich in ihr breit und sie drehte ihren Blick zu Ginny. Sie stand dort und schien ihren wässrigen Augen nach zu Urteilen einen inneren Kampf auszufechten. Hermine folgte dem Blick ihrer Freundin und erkannte dabei, dass dieser auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen geheftet war. Sie musterte Saskia, die den Jungen auch besorgt musterte, ebenso Luna am anderen Ende des Bahnsteiges, die sich gerade ernsthaft mit Draco zu unterhalten schien, der nun auch seinen besorgten Blick zu Harry sandte.

Die Gruppe um ihren beinahe Bruder machte sich fertig, um das Gleis zu verlassen. Er blieb aber niedergeschlagen auf dem Boden kniend zurück. Das braungelockte Mädchen erkannte, wie sich zwei kleine Pfützen vor ihm bildeten. Saskia stellte sich hinter ihn, legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter und redete auf ihn ein, Draco folgte ihr kurz darauf. Luna stand daneben und schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin und legte ebenfalls eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte sie einen roten Blitz auf Harry zuschießen.

Hermines Kopf flog in die Richtung, von wo der Blitz kam, sie erkannte ihre Freundin: Ginny. Scheinbar hatte sie den inneren Kampf verloren. Ginny warf sich dem Jungen in die Arme, um ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge zu verstecken. Weiter konnte sie nichts sehen, da die anderen die beiden nun vor neugierigen Blicken abschirmten.

Sie sah wieder zu den Weasleys und erkannte dort, dass die Eltern ihre Rücken zu Harry gedreht hatten und ihre Jungs ablenkten, damit sie nicht in deren Richtung sahen. Ihr Kopf drehte sich wieder zu der Gruppe um Harry. Sie entdeckte, dass sich Neville ebenfalls abschirmend dazugesellt hatte. Sie erkannte, wie Draco Luna anstupste und mit seinem Kinn in ihre Richtung deutete. Luna folgte dem Zeig. Als sie das braungelockte Mädchen entdeckte, lächelte sie wissend - wie immer eigentlich.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist mit Harry los?", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

"Was meinst du, Liebes?", fragte ihre Mutter interessiert nach.

"Nichts, nichts!", beeilte sie sich zu sagen und schüttelte dabei heftig ihren Kopf.

"Nichts? Wo ist Harry? Ich würde ihn gerne persönlich kennen lernen, da deine Briefe doch sehr ausführlich waren!", amüsierte sich ihre Mutter.

"MUM!", empörte sich Hermine, fügte aber hinzu, "Das halte ich im Moment für keine gute Idee", Misses Granger runzelte die Stirn.

"Mum? Darf ich Harry in den Ferien mal einladen?", erkundigte sie sich, was ihre Mum mit einem schelmischen Grinsen nickend bestätigte.

_Währenddessen bei Betty, Sirius und Shea_:

"Wo ist Harry?", erkundigte sich Betty bei ihrem bald nicht mehr verlobten und sah sich suchend um.

Sirius suchte ebenfalls den sich leerenden Bahnsteig ab. Er entdeckte ein Mädchen, das Harry ihm als Hermine Granger vorgestellt hatte, wie sie traurig aber auch nachdenklich in eine Richtung starrte. Er folgte dem Blick und was er dann sah, brach ihm beinahe das Herz.

"Ich habe ihn gefunden!", flüsterte er zu seiner beinahe Frau.

Sie drehte sich zu Tatze herum, um seinen Blick folgen zu können.

"Oh, Harry.", hauchte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Eiligst gingen sie zu der Gruppe zurück, die sich um ihren Freund gebildet hatte. Dankbar nickten sie ihnen zu, als sie einen Korridor für die Erwachsenen bildeten. Betty kniete sich hin, beobachtete ihren Sohn einen Moment, der seinen Blick auf das Körbchen geheftet hatte. Erkenntnis machte sich in ihr breit. Sie nahm ihre Tochter heraus, um sie liebevoll in die Arme von Harry zu legen, aus denen sich Ginny löste, um dem Bündel Platz zu machen.

Als der Junge die Kleine in seinen Armen sah, die munter vor sich hinbrabbelte und kicherte, leuchteten wieder seine Augen glücklich auf und strahlten wieder, genauso wie Ginny!

-Bist du glücklich?-, fragte Ginny ihren Mann liebevoll.

Seine Augen leuchteten nur als Antwort, die ihr genügte. Sie drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

-Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss zu meinen Eltern. Sie können bestimmt nicht mehr lange meine Brüder zähmen.-, bedauerte sie ehrlich, der schwarzhaarige schickte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick.

Er seufzte, als er ihr traurig nachsah, wie sie sich zu ihrer Familie begab. Er seufzte erneut: Familie.

Er legte Shea wieder liebevoll zurück in das Körbchen und überreichte dieses vorsichtig Betty, die sich sichtlich zusammenriss, um nicht ihrem Jungen weinend in den Arm zu fallen. Auch Tatze wischte sich etwas Wasser aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Danke, Leute!", krächzte er zu seinen Freunden, stutzte aber als er Luna entdeckte.

"Luna?", krächzte dieser erstaunt, sie legte nur lächelnd ihren Kopf schief.

"Sie wird immer in deinem Herzen sein!", erklärte sie mit ihrer verträumten Stimme.

Sie drückte ihre Hand auf sein Herz als sie die Worte sprach. Harry sah sie nur kurz erstaunt an, bevor er sie unerwartet in eine Umarmung zog.

"Danke, Luna!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige ehrlich zu dem blonden Mädchen vor sich.

"Ich danke dir!", widersprach sie ihm. Dabei bohrten sich ihre Augen in die grünen ihres Gegenübers.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte er verdutzt.

Im Regelfall konnte er ihre mehrdeutigen Sätze entziffern und diese richtig verstehen. Nur bei diesem wusste er nicht, was Luna meinte.

"Dem Verlag von Dad geht es gut.", erklärte sie mit ihrer verträumten Stimme und lächelte sanft.

Das war es, was er so an Luna mochte. Sie sprach klare Worte, ohne zuviel zu sagen. Nur den eingeweihten war klar, was das blondgelockte Mädchen meinte, für Außenstehende hörte es sich an, als wäre sie verwirrt oder wusste nicht wovon sie sprach, da sie plötzlich das Thema wechselte. Von einem Danke zu dem Betrieb ihres Vaters. Was interessierte das Kinder?

"Einer Freundin helfe ich gerne!", erwiderte daraufhin der Schwarzhaarige und sah ihr dabei dankbar in die Augen.

"Luna? Kommst du bitte? Wir müssen aufbrechen!", hallte die Stimme von Xenophilius über den Bahnsteig.

Angesprochene verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden, um zu ihrem Vater zu eilen, der sie Umarmte und mit ihr per Portschlüssel vom Bahnsteig verschwand.

"Neville?", rief es auffordernd zu ihnen herüber.

Sirius eilte zu Frank und Alice Longbottom hinüber, um sie zu begrüßen und auszufragen, da er die beiden länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Auch sie verschwanden mit Portschlüssel vom Bahnsteig.

"So, Harry!", fing Sirius an dabei rieb er sich die Hände, "Apparieren, Flohpulver oder Portschlüssel?", fragte er interessiert in die Runde.

"Flohpulver!", von Saskia.

"Portschlüssel!", von Draco.

"Bus?", von einem grinsenden Harry, verwirrte Blicke.

"Es fährt aber kein Bus nach Potter Manor, Harry.", erklärte ihm Betty irritiert.

"Naja, außer dem fahrenden Ritter.", fügte Draco hinzu.

"Bloß nicht! Erst wenn Prang den Führerschein gemacht hat, steige ich wieder in dieses Ding ein!", stoppte Harry die aufkommende Diskussion. Dabei bekam er eine grüne Nase, als er an den Fahrstil von dem alten Mann dachte.

Draco bekam den Portschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt, Saskia den Beutel mit dem Flohpulver und Sirius apparierte mit Harry und seinen Frauen nach Potter Manor.

Alle kamen gleichzeitig dort an. Saskia schoss wieder schimpfend aus dem Kamin, Draco landete unbequem auf der Nase, während die vier apparierenden sicher erschienen. Der grünäugige lag brüllend vor lachen am Boden, als er den farbigen Wortschatz der beiden hörte. Narzissa sah erstaunt zu ihrem Sohn, sie wusste nicht, dass er sich dermaßen schlecht über jemanden oder etwas sprechen konnte. Saskia tötete Harry mit ihren Blicken, als sie ihren Gluteus Maximus rieb.

"Was glaubt ihr, warum ich von einem Rumtreiber kein Transportmittel angenommen habe? Ihr müsst noch viel lernen!", stotterte dieser zwischen Lachsalven.

Betty grinste breit, und Sirius müsste eigentlich auf der Stelle Tot umfallen, weil ihm zwei Tödliche Blicke geschickt wurden.

"Lasst das! Ich brauche ihn noch!", stoppte Betty die Mordversuche an Tatze und wedelte dabei mit ihrem Finger hin und her.

"Das Essen ist Serviert!", piepste es von der Tür.

Die Kinder wurden ausgefragt, das Essen vernichtet und die Jüngste der Gruppe geknuddelt.

Die Wochen eilten an der Potter Manor Mannschaft vorbei, während die Elfen eifrig alles polierten, reinigten und aufräumten. Der Garten wurde auf Vordermann gebracht, Unkraut gejätet, Hecken geschnitten und der Rasen akkurat gestutzt. Schließlich wurde ja bald eine Hochzeit gefeiert.

"Harry, hast du einen Moment?", fragte ihn Remus nach einigen Wochen nach der Rückkehr aus Hogwarts.

Harry blickte ihm in seine Augen und erkannte, dass es wichtig war.

"Sicher! In meinem Arbeitszimmer in zehn Minuten?", bot er an. Sein Anwalt nickte zustimmend.

"Ihr Entschuldigt uns?", entschuldigte sich der Lord bei seinen Freunden und verschwand durch die Tür.

"Was gibt es, Remus?", fragte der Grünäugige gleich interessiert nach.

"Fudge!", antwortete er knapp.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und legte seine Fingerkuppen aufeinander: "Was macht er?", fragte er dann auch gleich.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Unsere Kontakte berichten, dass er irgendetwas plant, was mit Hogwarts zu tun hat. Viele Abteilungen sind in Aufruhr, aber keiner lässt auch nur einen Ton heraus. Die Leute sind Nervös. Amelia sagt auch nichts Genaues. Sie weiß zwar, was los ist, meinte aber, dass es nichts Gravierendes wäre und wir uns um unsere Kinder keine Sorgen machen müssten.", fasste er seine und Alastors Ermittlungen zusammen.

Der Lord überlegte einige Minuten über das gesagte. Remus erkannte dies, da sein Blick in unendlichen Weiten schwebte. Als er selig lächelte, er musste mit Ginny gesprochen haben, atmete erleichtert aus.

"Gut! Ich vertraue Amelia. Bitte weise Xenophilius und Kimmkorn an, die Artikel über Riddle zu veröffentlichen. Verstärke unsere Kontakte im Ministerium, sie sollen anfangen die Leute abzuklopfen. Sende eine Eule zu den Vampiren und den Elfen, es hat angefangen.", wies der Junge den Mann an, dabei starrte dieser nur auf die Tischkante.

Remus seufzte. "Es ist soweit?"

"Es ist soweit!", bestätigte nun der Junge, dabei sah er seinem Freund fest in die Augen.

"Verstanden! Was machen wir mit Fudge?", erkundigte sich sein Anwalt.

"Ersetzen!", antwortete Harry knapp auf den fragenden Blick hin, "Er muss weg! Nur mit dem Nachfolger, der mir vorschwebt, muss ich noch reden.", fügte der schwarzhaarige Junge bestimmt hinzu.

"Wen hast du im Sinn?", fragte Moony interessiert nach.

"Arthur oder Sirius! Ich muss beiden aber zuerst auf den Zahn fühlen, was sie davon halten.", antwortete der Lord.

Remus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus: "Tatze? Minister?", war alles, was er herausbrachte.

"In den ernsten Zeiten brauchen wir etwas Spaß, MOONY", antwortete Harry ihm sichtlich um Beherrschung ringend, damit er nicht ebenfalls lachen musste.

"Klar, aber ich meine: Tatze?", fragte nun Remus ernsthaft nach.

"Ja!", war die bestimmte Antwort. "Sieh mal: Auch wenn ich die ganze Reinblut Geschichte absolut nicht gut heißen kann: Sirius ist einer. Bei den Blacks hatte er viel über Politik gelernt. Er ist fähig. Er versucht nur, seine Erziehung hinter der Herumtreiberfassade zu verbergen, wenn er aber die Notwendigkeit sieht, lässt er sie fallen und ist ein gefährlicher Gegner auf dem Politischen Parkett. Das hat man wunderbar gesehen, als er Narzissa befreite. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jemand anderer nicht in diesem Umfang das Beste herausgeholt hätte. Von Draco habe ich mir das Pergament ausgeliehen und die Paragraphen geprüft. Er hat alle Schlupflöcher gestopft. Hat das meiste aus Malfoy herausgepresst. Er ist fähig, wenn er will!", erläuterte er ausführlich seine Gedanken, warum Sirius als Minister geeignet wäre.

Remus dachte über die Worte nach: "Und Artur?", fragte Remus. "Fudge mag er auch nicht sehr gerne. Seine Entscheidungen sind immer begründet. Er handelt nicht Kopflos oder überstürzt und hat seine eigene Meinung. Er Folgt nicht der Herde, was man seinem Ruf als Blutsverräter entnehmen kann. Er ist ein Querdenker und gewillt, notwendige Reformen anzupacken und durchzudrücken. Allerdings hätte er durch seinen Ruf erhebliche Schwierigkeiten. Durch das engstirnige denken und der teilweise antiquierten Ansichten der Elite in der Zaubererwelt, Stichwort: Blutstatus, wird es ihm schwerfallen sich durchsetzen zu können. Auch ist er den Muggeln sehr nahe. Ich will die Magie nicht offenbaren, aber uns den Muggeln annähern. Nicht alles ist schlecht, was sie erfinden. Beispielsweise benutzen sie Papier, wir Pergament. Wir Kerzen sie elektrisches Licht. Ich könnte das weiterführen aber dann säßen wir morgen noch da. Die Zaubererwelt in Großbritannien hängt über zweihundert Jahre zurück. Sie dir mal andere Länder an. Deutschland zum Beispiel: Nach Grindelwalds Sturz haben sich die Magischen Leute weitestgehend angepasst. Sie tragen Muggelkleidung, keine Roben. Sie benutzen auch Autos, Telefone, Elektrizität und so weiter. Sie lachen über die Briten! Auch haben sie die Gesellschaft geöffnet. In Deutschland gibt es jetzt mehr Magier als vor Grindelwald. Und was hat Britannien getan, als Riddle verschwand? Nichts! Weitergemacht wie bisher! Alles Totgeschwiegen und vertuscht. Damit haben sie den Weg geebnet, was es Riddle vereinfacht hat, zu Rekrutieren. Damals haben sie mich ein Jahr lang Mundtot gemacht, mit dem Ergebnis: Riddle hatte ein Jahr Zeit, seine Armee aufzubauen und Sirius ist gefallen. Wenn sie aufgeklärt hätten, anstatt vertuscht, Reagiert, anstatt Totgeschwiegen, wären nicht so viele gestorben und Sirius wäre mir nicht in die Mysteriumsabteilung gefolgt!", führte er seine Gedanken fort.

Remus ließ das Gehörte erst einmal sacken und lehnte sich zurück. Nach gefühlten Minuten des Schweigens, was sporadisch durch ein Schlürfen an einer heißen Tasse Kakao unterbrochen wurde, riss Remus seine Augen auf, nachdem er die Ausführungen Schlussfolgerte:

"Du willst das System ändern?", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Harry nickte nur einmal mit dem Kopf. "Das gibt einen Aufstand!", warnte ihn Remus.

"Daher will ich subtil vorgehen. Anfangs noch nach deren Regeln. Nach und nach will ich dann Reformen durchdrücken wie Beispielsweise Mischwesen. Ich meine, was soll das? Werwölfe suchen es sich in der Regel nicht aus, gebissen zu werden. Sie sind noch immer Gebildete Leute, die man weiterhin in der Gesellschaft brauchen kann. Auch wenn sie es nicht wagen, den Trank einzunehmen, was ich ihnen nicht verübeln kann, können sie ihr pelziges Problem", hier lächelte Remus leicht, "unter Aufsicht in sicheren Räumen wie beispielsweise das spezielle Zimmer im Keller verbringen, um niemanden zu gefährden. Oder Vampire, seien es die geborenen oder die gebissenen: Es sind Hochintelligente Individuen. Blutrünstig sind sie auf keinen Fall, und das bisschen Blut, das sie selten brauchen, könnte man zum Beispiel aus einer Blutbank der Muggel Organisieren. Sieh dir die Hauselfen an: Sie arbeiten für ihr Leben gerne. Wieso macht man es ihnen nicht angenehm, sondern unterdrückt sie. Sieh dir die Potterelfen an, wie zufrieden sie sind und wie tüchtig sie arbeiten. Und die Kobolde: sie sind äußerst motiviert und sehr starke magische Wesen, in jeder Hinsicht. Wieso beschränkt man sie so? Zentauren: hervorragende Jäger, perfekte Hüter! Wieso werden sie im verbotenen Wald verbannt? Und Hagrid, ein Halbriese. Du kennst ihn, was soll an ihm gefährlich sein, außer seinen Haustieren?", Remus grinste leicht als er an Fluffy dachte. "Er ist bärenstark aber sanftmütig. Niemals würde er jemanden bewusst Schaden. Naja, außer mit seinen Felsenkeksen.", Remus verzog leidend das Gesicht und legte eine Hand auf seine Backenzähne. "Und dann das Rechtssystem: Dieses hier ist nicht besser als die Hexenverbrennung im Mittelalter. Du brauchst nur mit einem Finger auf jemanden zu zeigen und ‚Todesser' rufen, derjenige landet auf nimmer wiedersehen in Askaban. Ohne Prozess, wie Sirius! Auch ist das Ministerium sehr Korrupt, was wir ja auch ausnutzen, zugegebenermaßen, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen! Ich gebe einem Auror ein Säckchen Galeonen und sage ihm, der da hat die Unverzeihlichen benutzt und weg ist der jenige! Das ist nicht Richtig! Oder auch Muggelgeborene Magier. Im Buch in Hogwarts werden alle begabten Kinder notiert. Aber anstatt sie zu Unterstützen und sie in die Sitten und Gebräuchen der Zaubererwelt einzuführen werden sie mit elf Jahren in das kalte Wasser geworfen. Durch die Unwissenheit werden sie als dumme, unfähige Eindringlinge gesehen, die es gilt, zu bekämpfen. Warum unterstützt man die Kinder, und besonders die Eltern, nicht von klein auf? Das habe ich selbst an mir gesehen, als ich das erste Mal die Winkelgasse betreten habe. Ich war fasziniert und eingeschüchtert zu gleich. Dann kam Draco mit seiner Arroganz ... du kennst meine Geschichte, Remus.", sprach Harry.

‚Harry hat recht! Teilweise sind wir wirklich Rückständig. Mich wundert nur, dass niemand anderes schon darauf gekommen war.', grübelte Remus vor sich hin.

Harry setzte seine Tasse wieder ab und blickte Remus direkt in seine Augen:

"Schwarze Magie ist das gleiche.", erklärte er, entsetztes aufkeuchen von Remus, "Es gibt einen Schwebezauber, der Schwarzmagisch ist. Er benutzt nur die dunkle Magie, hat aber Haargenau den gleichen Effekt wie der ‚Wingardium Leviosa'. Ich kann mit beiden jemanden töten. Ich lasse ihn einhundert Meter in die Höhe fliegen und löse den Zauber. Wenn ich den Weißmagischen nehme heißt es, es war ein Unfall, nehme ich den Schwarzmagischen war es Mord obwohl es die gleiche Intention war. Viele dunkle Zauber sind wesentlich einfacher zu benutzen, da sie weniger komplizierte Gesten oder Formeln benötigen, Remus. Magie ist Magie. Es gibt meiner Meinung nach kein weiß oder schwarz. Die Intention ist es, die zählt. Verstehst du das?", erklärte Harry weiter und nippte an seinem Kakao.

"Was hast du vor?", wagte Remus kaum zu fragen.

"Die Legalisierung der sogenannten ‚Dunklen Magie'." antwortete er knapp.

Da hat er ordentlich etwas zu kauen bekommen. Remus erhob sich um in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu verschwinden. Moony verfasste eine Nachricht an die beiden Reporter, damit die Vorbereiteten Artikel nach und nach gedruckt werden. Anschließend setzte er sich mit dem gehörten auseinander. Remus ließ einige schwarzmagische Bücher aus der Potter Bibliothek kommen, um das gehörte zu prüfen.

Harry hatte Recht. Es gibt zahlreiche Zauber, die als dunkel angesehen werden, aber dasselbe bewirken wie ihr weißes Pondn. Remus sprang über seinen Schatten und benutzte einen dunkel eingestuften Zauber und stellte fest, dass er wesentlich einfacher war als der weiße. Er beschloss nun, Harry zu unterstützen, die dunkle Magie Legalisieren zu lassen!

Sirius und Betty war das nachdenkliche Gesicht Remus´ in den letzten Tagen aufgefallen und sie machten sich sorgen. Sie folgten ihm mit abstand im den Gängen und konnten erkennen, wie er im Arbeitszimmer von Harry verschwand.

"Hallo Harry! Hast du eine Minute?", fragte er ihn irgendwie erleichtert.

"Sicher! Setzt dich bitte.", bot er ihm einen Stuhl an und setzte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch gegenüber von Remus.

"Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte der schwarzhaarige seinen Freund, nachdem er das Gespräch nicht eröffnen wollte.

"Ich habe nachgedacht und Recherchiert, Harry. Nach unserem Gespräch bezüglich deiner Pläne habe ich mir vieles durch den Kopf gehen lassen und verglichen. Du hast in allem Recht. Über Britannien wird gelacht, die Mischwesen unterdrückt und die schwarze Magie verkannt! Ich unterstütze dich, Harry!", erklärte der ehemalige Werwolf feierlich seinem Patensohn.

Harry sah gerührt zu dem Mann gegenüber. Er war erleichtert das er es Verstand und nachvollziehen konnte. Nun folgte ein größeres Stück Arbeit, was momentan vor der Tür stand und angestrengt lauschte.

"Kommt rein, bevor ihr eure Ohren plattdrückt!", rief er zur Tür.

Mit einer Handbewegung ließ der schwarzhaarige die Türe sich öffnen, das die beiden beinahe auf dem Teppich landeten, als sie hereinstolperten.

"Ich habe nur etwas von schwarzer Magie verstanden!", knurrte Tatze gereizt.

Harry seufzte: "Petrificus Totalus!", aufkeuchen bei Betty.

"Bitte beruhige dich, Betty. So muss er mir zuhören und fällt mir nicht dauernd in das Wort.", erklärte Harry seiner Mum den Grund für die Ganzkörperklammer.

So erklärte er den beiden seine Pläne, was er vor einigen Tagen schon Remus erklärte. Dieser Bestätigte die aussage betreffend der dunklen Magie mit einigen Zaubern und dem Ergebnis seiner Recherchen. Auch die beiden baten um Bedenkzeit, da es Sirius besonders schwer viel schwarze Magie anzuwenden, wenn überhaupt. Sein Elternhaus hatte einen großen Anteil daran. Letztendlich sagten sie zu und unterstützten auch den Lord bei diesen Plänen, da seine Argumente einleuchtend waren.

"Solange du nicht wie Riddle wirst?", witzelte Sirius wenige Tage später.

Der Raum kühlte um einige Grade ab, als das Gesicht des Jungen zur Fratze wurde.

"Vergleich mich nie mit diesem Irren!", sein Gesicht entspannte sich, "Ich habe euch! Ihr, die mir den Kopf waschen werdet, wenn ich zu weit gegangen bin oder gehen sollte. Ihr seid meine Lieben, meine Freunde. Auch würden Ginny und Saskia das nie zulassen, selbst wenn ich wollte, was ich aber NIE will!", zischte er sehr aufgebracht in Tatzes Richtung, der sichtlich Schluckte.

Nach den ersten Artikeln im Tagespropheten und dem Klitterer kam langsam Bewegung in die Sache. Alastor war Feuer und Flamme, als Harry mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Viele seiner Eingreiftruppe dachten Ähnlich auch die Mittel- und Unterschicht der Magischen Welt.

Wenige Tage später spuckte der Lord seinen Kaffee weit über den Frühstückstisch, als er einen Artikel im Klitterer las und lag lachend auf dem Teppich. Saskia schnappte sich das Magazin, nur um sich wenig später dazu zu gesellen. Remus schnappte sich das Heft um anschließend amüsiert den Kopf zu schütteln. Nun machte das Magazin am Tisch die Runde was alle belustigt lachen ließ.

‚Belagerung des Ministeriums und Hogwarts' stand dort in großen Lettern auf einer Doppelseite. ‚Nach dem Bekanntwerden der wahren Identität von Voldemort und der Veröffentlichung seiner Vita, erhielt das Ministerium und der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore immer öfters Heuler ...' darunter war ein Bild von Hogwarts und der Poststelle des Ministerium zu sehen.

Um Hogwarts kreisten Eulen mit qualmenden Briefen und das Ministerium musste die Reguläre Post mit Wasserabweisenden- und Feuerschutzzaubern versehen werden, da öfters ein Stapel Pergament Feuer fing als ein Heuler explodierte. Arme Eulen.

Der Kamin flammte auf, ein schwelender, rußgeschwärzter und brandfleckenversehener Severus Snape trat aus dem Kamin im kleinen Salon.

"Musste das sein?", knurrte er ungehalten in Richtung seines schwarzhaarigen Schülers.

"Es musste sein!", antwortetet der Angeknurrte kichernd.

"Konntest du nicht warten, bis ich aus Hogwarts raus war?", knurrte er vorwurfsvoll zurück.

Das kichern verstummte: "Tschuldigung!", nuschelte der kleine Lord beschämt.

"Ach Schwamm drüber! So konnte ich wenigstens sehen was los war!", lachte nun Severus auf, was den Jungen sich sichtlich entspannen ließ.

Snape platzierte Gedankenfäden in einem Denkarium, er wollte die anderen dran teilhaben lassen, danach umgarnte er Narzissa.

"Da wird einem ja Schlecht!", murmelte Draco bevor er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machte, was Harry und Saskia kichern ließ.

Nach und nach wurden alte, absolut unsinnige Gesetze gestrichen und bestehende Umformuliert und angepasst. Neue Gesetze zu erlassen wäre in dieser Phase schon viel zu früh gewesen. Auch wurde eine Stiftung gegründet, die sich um die Muggelgeborenen Kinder kümmert, bevor sie eingeschult werden. Einmal die Woche werden sie besucht, um die Eltern aufzuklären und vorhandene Fragen zu beantworten.

Seltsamerweise war die Phönix AG nicht die einzigen, die in diese Stiftung einbezahlten. Hier war Harry ehrlich erstaunt, als er Namen entdeckte, von denen er zuletzt erwartet hätte, dass diese etwas für den Zweck geben würde. Selbst die Weasleys steuerten einen kleinen Betrag bei, allerdings zählte hier der aufrichtige Gedanke. Die älteren Weasleys boten sich auch an, die Kinder und die Eltern zu besuchen, nachdem sie erfuhren, dass akuter Personalmangel herrschte.

Dumbels sabotierte die Bemühungen der Stiftung nach Kräften, allerdings wenig erfolgreich. Auch versuchte er immer noch, herauszufinden, wer hinter der Phönix AG steckte und wo Harry Potter den Sommer über bleibt, als er mit Entsetzen festgestellt hatte, dass im Ligusterweg vier seit drei Jahren eine Familie Fisher mit inzwischen zwei Kindern und einer neuen, offenen Treppe in den ersten Stock wohnte.

Durch das eifrige Mauern der Leute von Harry verlor der alte Narr immer mehr an Einfluss. Politischen hatte er schon vor Jahren verloren, aber nun reduzierte sich zusehends der Persönliche Einfluss. Bei den Reichen und Mächtigen wurde er immer mit Halbwahrheiten abgefertigt und sehr zügig hinauskomplimentiert. Dies war wohl auch seinem Verlust von Fawkes zuzuschreiben. Er war nur noch der Schulleiter, allerdings stellte sich hier die Frage: wie lange noch? Die Eltern wollten nicht mehr gerne ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts schicken, solange der alte Narr dort das sagen hatte. Hier mussten allerdings die Kinder Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, damit sie zurück durften. Seine magische Macht war allerdings ungebrochen! Das war nach wie vor allen bewusst, daran konnten sie auch nichts ändern!

Unter dem Gamot wurde ordentlich die Werbetrommel für Sirius gerührt, mit langsam wachsendem Erfolg. Offenbar würde Artur der Vize, sprich Vorsitzender des Gamot werden. Amelia hatte durchblicken lassen, dass sie weiterhin Vize des Gamot bleiben wolle, was selbstverständlich akzeptiert werden würde. So lief im Augenblick alles optimal für den kleinen, schwarzhaarigen, grünäugigen Lord Harry James Potter, und schlecht für Schulleiter Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore und Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

Alles lief in ruhigen Bahnen bis zum achtzehnten Juli 1993 im großen Salon in Potter Manor ...

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	45. Hochzeit

**Kapitel 44: Hochzeit**

Die Hauselfen deckten gerade eifrig die Tische und befestigten die Dekoration an den Wänden. Das Buffet wurde aufgebaut und mit Frischhaltezaubern versehen. Nikki dirigierte diese Symphonie gekonnt!

Betty ließ sich von Narzissa helfen, sich anzuziehen, während Remus seinen Freund Sirius beim Ankleiden unterstützte. Im Garten wurde der Altar sowie ein riesiges Zelt aufgebaut, in dem die geladenen Gäste Platz fanden. Alastor delegierte seine Leute, die als Sicherheitskräfte fungierten. Alle hofften, dass sie nicht eingreifen müssten.

Hier machte sich wieder der Unterschied bemerkbar: Die Sicherheitsleute hatten schwarze Maßanzüge mit einem schwarzen Pullover an. Darin war man viel beweglicher, als in den Roben. Auch trugen sie offen ihre Zauberstäbe aber verdeckt ihre Muggelwaffen. Selbstverständlich trugen sie ihre verzauberten Sonnenbrillen, die jedes magische Artefakt zeigten, ähnlich einem Röntgenscanner. Die Privatsphäre blieb selbstverständlich gewahrt! Auch trugen sie den Knopf im Ohr, was bei den Objekt- und Personenschutz Aufträgen sich bewährt hatte. So konnte man versteckt Alarm schlagen ohne einen Patronus zu schicken, der das entdecken verriet. Alles in allem hatte man mit dieser Abteilung der Phönix AG einen guten Ruf aufgebaut. So wunderte sich niemand, dass die Sicherheitskräfte anwesend waren. Die Leute fühlten sich sicherer dadurch.

Leider verlangten die Ambitionen, auch weniger gern gesehene Leute einzuladen. Rockwood zum Beispiel. Er arbeitete in der Mysteriumsabteilung und ist ein inoffizieller Todesser. Für solche Leute wurden extra je zwei Mann abgestellt, die sich wie ihre Schatten verhielten. Auch wurde das Manor vor ungenehmigten Erkundungen Geschützt, damit niemand irgendeinen Ansatz fand, ein Attentat zu starten. Alles in allem war die Elite der Magischen Welt, das Ministerium, auch Artur mit Familie sehr zur Freude von Harry, die Blackschen Verwandten, sehr zur Freude von Remus, die Smithschen Verwandten anwesend.

Auch die wichtigsten Geschäftspartner waren geladen, unter anderem der Chefredakteur des Klitterers, sehr zur Freude von Draco. Harry durfte auch seine Restlichen Freunde einladen, was Hermine besonders freute. Die Gäste trafen nach und nach ein. Die Kobolde wurden gefragt, ob sie die Wachen am Tor stellten, die den Empfang und die erste Abtastung durchführen würden. Selbstverständlich taten sie dies mit Freuden.

Aber als die letzten Gäste eintrafen, herrschte Grabesstille: zwei hochgewachsene Gestalten in Umhängen und weiten Kapuzen standen neben dem Kobold, der die Gästeliste überprüfte.

"Guten Tag die Herrschaften. Ihre Einladung bitte!", begrüßte der Kobold die Gäste freundlich aber bestimmt.

Wortlos überreichten die Gäste ihre Einladungen, damit der Kobold die Liste bearbeiten konnte.

"Willkommen, Hoheit!", verbeugte er sich vor der Person mit der schwarzen Robe und grünem Saum.

"Willkommen, Graf!", verbeugte sich der Kobold vor dem schwarzen Umhang mit Blutrotem Saum.

Die beiden erwiderten leicht die Geste des Kobolds, was tuscheln unter den Gästen auslöste.

"König, Graf!", sprach der Kobold die beiden an, "Bitte folgen sie mir. Sie werden schon erwartet!", erklärte der Kobold und deutete dabei mit der Hand in eine Richtung.

Die beiden Gäste legten ihre Kapuzen zurück, dabei zeigte eine Person seine spitzen Ohren, die andere seine spitzen Zähne. Die Gäste starrten die beiden an, da seit Äonen niemand mehr Hochelfen gesehen hatte. Es wurde zwar gemunkelt, dass sie irgendwo versteckt lebten, genaues wusste niemand. Bis jetzt! Die andere Person löste meist einen Fluchtreflex aus: Graf Alucard! Eine Legende! Selten wagte der Herrscher der Vampire sich aus seinem Schloss in Rumänien, seltener sah man ihn außerhalb von dem Land, noch seltener bei Tageslicht! Aufgeregtes tuscheln unter den restlichen Gästen war die Folge, als diese Begriffen, wer vor ihnen stand. Noch konnten sie nicht Begreifen, was das bedeutete. Erst als ein schwarzhaariger Junge auf diese zueilte, sich tief verbeugte und den beiden unzeremoniell die Hand schüttelte, musste die Hälfte der Gäste aus einer Ohnmacht befreit werden. Niemand wagte es, seine Stimme gegen die Gäste zu erheben oder diese in irgendeiner Weise zu belästigen. Smalltalk wurde zwar durchgeführt, nur fragen über den verbleib der Rasse, blieben Tabu. In dieser Beziehung war das Protokoll äußerst genau!

Nur war die Anwesenheit der beiden alleine schon ein politisches Statement!

"Nikki?", rief Harry seine Chefelfe, die Prompt in ihrer Galauniform erschien.

"Sie haben gerufen?", verbeugte sie sich tief. Harry hatte allen verboten, ihn heute mit Lord anzusprechen.

"Ja, das habe ich, danke! Kannst du mir sagen, ob die Weasleys schon eingetroffen sind?", erkundigte er sich bei der Elfe.

Diese konzentrierte sich stark, bevor sie antwortete: "Nein, noch nicht. Aber die Posten in der Auffahrt berichten, dass eine blaue, knatternde, Pferdelose Kutsche soeben auf das Tor zufährt.", berichtete Nikki.

"Gut! Danke Nikki! Du kannst weitermachen.", entließ er die Elfe, die umgehend verschwand.

Der Schwarzhaarige eilte auf das Tor zu, platzierte sich neben dem Kobold der die Gästeliste überwachte, welcher ihn verwundert ansah, bevor sich das Tor öffnete und die Weasleys eintraten. Unwillkürlich klappte der Mund von Harry auf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er seine Angebetete sah. Dort stand Ginny und machte in ihrer Schönheit und Anmut Aphrodite Konkurrenz! Ihr Haar war glatt und glänzte seidig. Das lange Haar wurde mit einer Smaragdfarbenen Schlinge zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der ihr bis zu ihrem wunderschönen Gesäß reichte. Dezent, sehr dezent, wurde Kosmetika aufgetragen, einen dunklen Eyeliner der ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen betonte, einen hellen Lippenstift, der ihre weichen Lippen hervorbrachte. Ihr silbern leuchtendes, knielanges Kleid hatte smaragdgrüne Akzente, die sich wunderschön mit ihrem leuchtend roten Haar ergänzten. Abgerundet wurde dies durch ihre flachen weißen Schuhe. Ihr lächeln haute ihn beinahe um!

Sein Herz begann zu rasen, nur um gegen die Rippen zu schlagen, als wolle es herausspringen. Seine Knie wurden feucht und die Hände weich. Sein Mund fühlte sich an wie die Sahara im Hochsommer und sein Hirn ging in Urlaub! Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn. Abwechselnd wurde ihm heiß und kalt, manchmal gleichzeitig. Dort stand seine Liebe, seine Frau, seine Seelenpartnerin und strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette!

Artur und Molly mussten lächeln, als sie die Reaktion von Harry sahen. Ron reagierte verdutzt, nur seine älteren Brüder grinsten wissend. Da hatte sich gerade jemand in ihre kleine Schwester verguckt!

Ginny lächelte, als sie ihren Mann sah. Dort stand er mit seinen wirren, schwarzen Haaren, seine grünen Augen leuchteten auf, als er sie entdeckte. Sein Blick huschte über ihr leuchtendes Antlitz, was sie unwillkürlich erschaudern ließ. In seinem schwarzen Seidenanzug mit leuchtend roten Akzenten machte er eine Beeindruckende Figur, die eines geborenen Anführers. Sie sah, wie er leicht rot wurde ob ihrer Musterung. Bestimmt sah sie nicht anders aus, da ihr gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wurde. Ihre Knie zitterten und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.

Der Blick der Brüder wechselte von Harry zu ihrer kleinen Schwester Ginny. Auch sie hatte ein lächeln auf ihren Lippen, kombiniert mit einer leichten röte. Scheinbar hatte sie sich auch in den schwarzhaarigen Jungen dort neben dem Pult verguckt, nun grinsten die älteren Brüder breit. Dass die beiden schon verheiratet waren, wussten sie ja nicht, da es erfolgreich verborgen werden konnte, bis jetzt. Die Seelenpartner versuchten Krampfhaft das goldene Leuchten zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihnen beinahe, auffällig war es nicht, da es strahlender Sonnenschein war.

Der König der Elfen sah erschrocken auf, als seine feinen Sinne eine sehr starke Schwingung aufnahm, die es nur bei Seelenpartnern gab. Suchend blickte er über die Gäste, bis er seinen Verbündeten am Tor stehen sah, wie er ein Mädchen ansah und beide leicht golden leuchteten. Unwillkürlich schlich sich dem Mann ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht, als er die Szene dort beobachtete. Nur langsam verblasste sein Lächeln und machte Erstaunen Platz, als ihm eine Weissagung in den Sinn kam, die in alten Liedern beschrieben wurde:

_Ein Fuchs und ein Rabe, _

_beide haben die Gabe, _

_Seelenpartner sie sein, _

_und das ist fein. _

_Besiegen werden sie das Böse, _

_auf das es sich löse, _

_für immer werden sie leben, _

_da sie allen werden Frieden geben!_

Er nahm sich einen Feuerwhiskey von einem Vorbeischwebenden Tablett, er leerte ihn in einem Zug. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er fühlte, dass sein verbündeter - nein, nun König - mächtig werden würde, da er noch jung an Jahren war, aber DAMIT hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Graf Alucard stieg der süßliche Duft der grenzenlosen Liebe in seine Nase, die er tief einatmete. Er stellte fest, dass er es in dieser Konzentration noch nie schmecken durfte, aber es war ihm egal, es benebelte ihn, machte ihn glücklich! Er öffnete seine Augen, damit er die Quelle dieses Duftes der Liebe finden konnte. Dabei kreuzten sich die Blicke mit seinem Verbündeten der Elfen, der auch etwas zu suchen schien. Sein Blick glitt weiter über die Gäste bis zum Tor, wo er seinen Mitstreiter entdeckte, der gerade ein hübsches Mädchen betrachtete. Er sog den Duft tief ein und taumelte nach hinten auf einen Stuhl. Uralte Legenden der Vampire erzählten von der Geschichte eines Knaben, der seine Seelenpartnerin fand, sie auf tragische Weise verlor, nur um sie wiederzufinden, um den Bösen den Garaus zu machen. Beschrieben wurde das Paar mit dem Duft der Liebe, der Leidenschaft und der Macht, stärker als alles andere, was ein Vampir je zuvor gerochen hatte.

Der Vampir stellte sich auf seine zittrigen Beine, genehmigte sich einen Feuerwhiskey und atmete schwer. Sein Blick heftete sich an seinen Verbündeten, dem es genauso erging wie ihm. Nur fragte er sich, warum? Eines war dem Vampir klar: Er wird seinem König unter allen Umständen folgen!

Harry bekam von den Erkenntnissen seiner Verbündeten nichts mit, da alle seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diesem bezaubernden und wunderschönen Geschöpf vor sich gerichtet war. Er sammelte alle seine Kraft, um nicht auf halbem Wege zu ihr seinen weichen Knien zu erliegen. Er gab sich einen Ruck, um direkt auf sie zuzugehen. Die beiden ältesten Brüder nahmen ihren jüngsten in die Mitte, da sie wussten, was erstens: jetzt geschehen würde und zweitens: wie Ron reagierte.

Harry stand nun direkt vor Ginny. Er nahm ihre zarten Hände in die seinen, blickte ihr tief in ihre rehbraunen Augen, die vor voller liebe strahlten, beugte sich nach vorne und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er zog sich zu ihrem bedauern wieder zurück, nur um ihr strahlendes Bild in sich aufzunehmen. Nun stellte sich Ginny auf ihre Zehenspitzen und hauchte nun ihrerseits einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Die grünen Augen strahlten voller Glück, nun war es besiegelt! Sie waren offiziell ein Paar. Zwar nicht als Mann und Frau, sondern als Freund und Freundin.

Luna hatte die ganze Szenerie versteckt beobachtet, aber als sie sich küssten, strahlte sie mit ihnen um die Wette. Hermine ging es genauso. Ein Mysterium um Harry Potter war nun gelöst, aber viele neue galt es nun aufzuklären. Draco sah wie Luna strahlte. Sie sagte nichts, sondern deutete nur in Richtung des Eingangstores, wo der blonde Junge seinen beinahe Bruder sah, wie er und Ginny sich küssten.

"Na endlich!", seufzte er erleichtert, was ihm einen knuff von Luna, einen von Hermine sowie einen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf von seiner Mutter und einen von seinem Paten einbrachte.

Schmollend nahm er dies zur Kenntnis, was Luna kichern lies und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

"Ihr entschuldigt uns?", flüsterte beinahe Harry zu den Weasleys ohne dass er seinen Blick von seiner Frau löste, die diesen erwiderte.

Harry zog sie von der Gruppe weg. Artur und Molly lächelten glücklich, die Zwillinge grinsten schelmisch, da sie neues Material geliefert bekommen hatten, Percy wirkte gelangweilt, Charlie und Bill lächelten wissend und Ron sah ihnen empört hinter her.

Die Gäste, die die ganze Szenerie seit dem eintreffen der Familie verfolgt hatten, bildeten einen Korridor, damit die beiden passieren konnten. Gäste, die in unmittelbarer nähe standen, konnten die Liebe fühlen, die die beiden aus sandten. Tränen der Rührung hatten viele der Gäste in ihren Seelenspiegeln, als sie die wahre Zuneigung der beiden sahen und lächelten wissend. Die beiden waren füreinander geschaffen. Wenn die wüssten, wie Recht sie hatten! Poppy, Neville und Saskia sahen ihnen glücklich hinterher. Von verschiedensten Ecken aus hatten sie die Begegnung der beiden mitbekommen, welche nicht einmal fünf Minuten dauerte.

Ein tiefer Gong ertönte, als ein Kobold das Metallene Schild berührte, um die Zeremonie zu eröffnen. Die Gäste bewegten sich locker schwatzend auf das Zelt zu, welches vor dem Altar aufgebaut war. Ein weiterer Gong vibrierte durch die Luft, die Gäste setzten sich auf ihre zugewiesenen Plätze und verstummten. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft saß in der ersten Reihe, sowie die Verwandten ersten Grades. Nervös rutschte der Schwarzhaarige auf seinem Stuhl herum, da er die Liebevollen Blicke seiner Frau in seinem Rücken spürte und die bohrenden von Ron.

Ein erneuter, hellerer Gong kündigte die Ankunft des Priesters an. In diesem Fall allerdings war es eine Priesterin, die offensichtlich Steinalt war. Sie hatte Bodenlanges, Schneeweißes Haar, vom alter getrübte Augen, die weise leuchteten und viel gesehen hatten und eine gebräunte, lederne Haut, da sie offensichtlich aus südlicheren Gefilden stammte, was auch ihr Kleid zeigte, die ihre gegerbten Arme und hart arbeitenden Hände offenbarte. Ihr weißes Kleid war Bodenlang, fiel weit über ihre gebeugte Figur und wurde mit einer Kordel an der Hüfte fixiert. Ihr freundliches, zahnloses Lächeln erwärmte die Herzen der Anwesenden.

Vereinzelt konnte man ein leises, schmerzerfülltes stöhnen hören, dass von Boshaften Menschen stammte. Langsam schwebte ihr Blick über die Anwesenden, insbesondere blieb ihr Blick länger auf Ginny und Harry hängen, die ihn neugierig erwiderten. Molly erkannte die Pause, die die alte Priesterin machte, als ihr Blick über ihre Jüngste und ihren heimlichen Schwiegersohn glitt. Es erfüllte sie mit stolz, zu erkennen, dass erleuchtete Menschen die Reinheit ihrer Herzen erkannten und die Unschuldigkeit ihrer Seelen sahen.

Ein weiterer Gong hallte über die Köpfe hinweg. Es war an der Zeit, den Bräutigam vortreten zu lassen. Ein leiser Hochzeitsmarsch ertönte, Sirius schritt langsam, glücklich, stolz und erhobenen Hauptes zum Altar. Die Melodie verstummte, er verbeugte sich tief vor der heiligen Frau, die diese Geste erwiderte. Der Bräutigam drehte sich um und blickte stolz in die Richtung, aus der seine verlobte erscheinen würde. Glücklich und erwartungsvoll stand er in seinem Sandfarbenen Anzug mit einem ebensolchen Umhang da. Akkurat war sein Haupthaar frisiert. Kein Gesichtshaar war zu sehen. Er strahlte und seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude, endlich seine Liebe zur Frau nehmen zu dürfen.

Ein weiterer, sehr tieferer Gong brachte den Boden zum vibrieren. Sie war da, seine Verlobte, die Mutter seiner Tochter, seine Liebste und wollte ihn zum Manne nehmen. Ein weiterer Hochzeitsmarsch ertönte. Der von Hauselfen gehaltene Sichtschutz fiel zu Boden und verschwand: Dort stand sie, Bettina, strahlend und glücklich. Ihr weißes Kleid fiel ihr sanft über die Figur und betonte die Richtigen stellen, um ihre Weiblichkeit zu unterstreichen, die sie schon mehrmals bewiesen hatte. Ihre Schleppe wurde von Feen gehalten, das Haar war sanft gelockt und umspielte sanft ihre Wangen wie ein Vorhang. Ihre Schultern trugen das Kleid; dabei umspielte es sanft das Schlüsselbein, welches unbedeckt war. Ihr Dekolletee zeigte viel, wirkte aber nicht obszön, ließ aber einen großen Spielraum für Phantasien übrig. Dezente Kosmetik unterstrich ihre Augen, betonte ihre schwungvollen Lippen und die akkurat gezupften Augenbrauen. Narzissa hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet!

Sie lächelte, dass er weiche Knie bekam. Ihr Augenaufschlag ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Sein Trauzeuge, Remus, beobachtete aufmerksam seinen Freund, nicht, dass er noch umkippen würde.

Harry und Saskia erhoben sich, was ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln mit sich brachte. Saskia lief eiligst bei der Amme vorbei, um ihr ihre Schwester abzunehmen und eilte auf ihren Bruder zu. Erstaunt verfolgte das Brautpaar die Handlung der beiden. Saskia lächelte glücklich ihre Mum an, während sie die schlafende Shea auf dem Arm hatte und platzierte sich an der linken Seite der Braut. Betty wechselte ihren Blick zur rechten Seite von sich und sah in leuchtende, lächelnde Smaragde, die ihr einen Arm anboten. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und strahlte die Kinder dankbar an. Sie richteten den Blick nach vorne, der unterbrochene Marsch erklang von neuem. Nun schwebten sie beinahe den Gang entlang auf den Altar zu. Bettina, begleitet von ihren Töchtern und geführt von ihrem Sohn.

Harry übergab mit strengem Blick seine Mum seinem Paten, der sichtlich schluckte, als er die unausgesprochene Warnung in dem strengen Blick erkannte. Die Kinder wollten sich gerade wieder auf ihre Stühle setzen, als sie von einer weichen, sanften Stimme aufgehalten wurden:

"Bitte bleibt!", wurden die beiden bestimmt aufgefordert.

Sie drehten sich um, um in die freundlichen, weisen Augen der Priesterin zu blicken. Die Geschwister nickten kurz und bauten sich wieder neben dem Brautpaar auf. Narzissa stellte sich hinter ihre Freundin, um ihr als Trauzeugin dienlich zu sein.

"Da fehlt noch jemand.", stellte die alte Priesterin fest, schickte dabei einen auffordernden Blick zu den Weasleys und blickte Ginny intensiv in die Augen.

Einem Ruf folgend erhob sie sich, um sich nach vorne zum Altar zu begeben. Angekommen knickste sie tief vor der alten Frau, die sie freundlich anlächelte. Ginny stellte sich dicht zu ihrem Mann, blieb aber hinter ihm, wie es der innere Ruf verlangte. Harry drehte sich zu seiner Frau, schickte ihr ein verliebtes Lächeln und stahl ihre Hand, die er die ganze Zeremonie über nicht mehr loslassen würde.

"Es fehlen noch immer reine Seelen …", erklang die weiche Stimme von der Frau.

Ihr Blick schweifte über die Gäste, der bei einigen Personen stehen blieb. Diese Personen erhoben sich nach einem zusammenzucken, eilten nach vorne zu ihren Liebsten und Familie.

Nymphadora Tonks stellte sich hinter Remus Lupin auf, der auch ihre Hand in die seine nahm. Draco eilte zu seiner Mutter und legte lächelnd eine Hand in die ihre. Diese zuckte allerdings zusammen, als sich eine große Hand in die freie Hand schob. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu der Person und erkannte ihren Severus, der sie anlächelte. Kurz darauf zuckte Draco zusammen, der in Lunas strahlende Seelenspiegel blickte. Ihr Blick war in diesem Moment Kristallklar und nicht wie üblich verträumt.

Die Gäste, insbesondere die magischen und Mischwesen, spürten, dass hier Großes, Bedeutungsschweres im Gange war. Niemand erhob Widerspruch, als sich die anderen Personen zu dem Brautpaar bewegten.

Nun stand eine relativ große Gruppe vor dem Altar. Alle hatten sich bei der Hand und bildeten dadurch eine große Einheit. Die Priesterin nickte zustimmend:

"Lasst uns beginnen!", verkündete sie.

Ein kehliges summen erklang, als die alte Frau ihre Augen schloss, um die Melodie anzustimmen. Das summen wurde von den Stehenden um das Paar herum kopiert. Sie kannten die Melodie irgendwoher. Es schien, als würde sie ihnen jemand vorsingen. Das summen verstummte, die Augen wurden wieder geöffnet. Die Priesterin blickte nun direkt auf das Brautpaar vor sich.

"Bettina Smith, Sirius Orion Black. Ihr habt euch heute hier versammelt, um den Segen der Götter für eure Liebe zu erbitten!", hier schloss sie die Augen und bewegte ihre Arme geöffnet nach oben. Ein Zucken durchfuhr die Frau, öffnete ihre Augen die nun in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmerte.

"Wir, die Götter geben euch den Segen! Ihr werdet glücklich, und zeugt nachkommen!", hallte eine überirdische Stimme aus dem Hals der Frau, die nun erschöpft zusammensackte.

Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch, lächelte die beiden wissend an, nahm eine Stola und wickelte die Hände des Paares darin ein. Erneut begann ein Singsang von ihr, der augenblicklich von den Stehenden am Altar übernommen wurde. Langsam wiegten ihre Körper in einer sanften Welle, was das harmonische Summen unterstützte. Beinahe eine halbe Stunde standen sie summend am Altar.

"Die Ringe!", verlangte die Frau bestimmt.

Ein samtenes Kissen materialisierte sich aus dem Nichts. Eine unsichtbare Hand nahm aus der Tasche von Remus und Narzissa die Ringe heraus, nur um diese vorsichtig auf dem Kissen abzulegen. Die Priesterin segnete die Ringe, rezitierte dabei Formeln und Beschwörungen, die dem Grünäugigen in der Runde eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

"Gaia!", hauchte er in ihre Richtung und blickte ihr in die Augen, die ihn amüsiert funkelnd beobachteten.

Die anderen, die dies hörten, sogen überrascht die Luft ein, blieben aber soweit ruhig, während die Potter Manor Mannschaft etwas in dieser Richtung schon gedacht hatte, es aber nun bestätigt wurde.

Die Priesterin beendete die Segnung, aber das Kissen schwebte noch immer an der Stelle.

"Bettina Smith!" wurde sie direkt angesprochen, "Heute willst du aus freien Willen aus Liebe diesen Mann ehelichen.", zustimmendes nicken, lächelnd fuhr Gaia fort, "Ein anderer möchte dich gerne sprechen!", erklärte sie und trat zurück.

Bei dem Kissen bildeten sich schimmernde Hände, gefolgt von Armen, einem Rumpf und einem Kopf, bis der Körper vollständig in einer geisterhaften Erscheinung bei dem Altar stand.

"Alfons?", hauchte Betty zitternd zu der Erscheinung.

Einige Gäste schnappten Überrascht nach Luft, besonders Minerva McGonagall, als sie Begriff, wer dort stand. Es war ihr verstorbener Mann, Alfons Smith! Dies erklärte sie ihren Sitznachbarn, die sie ausfragten. So machte diese Neuigkeit die Runde.

"Ja, ich bin es, Liebste!", bestätigte dieser mit fester Stimme.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte sie den Geist ohne Vorwurf.

"Ich will euch meinen Segen geben und meine Tochter einmal sehen, bevor ich für immer von euch gehe!", erklärte dieser. Dabei kniete er sich vor Saskia hin, um sie zu drücken.

Diese Umarmung war aber nicht kalt wie sonst, sondern voller wärme und Geborgenheit.

"Betty, ich weiß, du liebst Sirius von ganzem Herzen. Ich weiß auch, du liebtest mich von ganzem Herzen wie ich dich. Ich bin glücklich, dich in seine guten Hände geben zu dürfen. Wissend, dass er dir niemals Schaden wird.", sprach er weiter.

"Sirius!", diesmal war der Ton etwas schärfer, er lächelte aber, als er weitersprach. "Nun hast du meine Liebe; Betty. Schütze und ehre sie. Ich kann dir nichts mehr Tun", dabei schielte er zu Harry, der ihn spitzbübisch angrinste, was Sirius erneut trocken schlucken ließ, "aber andere schon.", sprach er Salomonisch weiter, "Ich weiß, du liebst sie, ich weiß, du verehrst sie! Ich weiß, das du ihr niemals schaden wirst!", fuhr er fort, "Daher möchte ich dir meine Liebe anvertrauen. Ich kann mir niemand besseres vorstellen, Sirius! Ich danke dir, dass du für sie gesorgt hast. Sei dir bewusst, dass ihr unter meinem Schutz steht, falls Gefahr droht!", beendete er den Satz.

Er Schwebte zurück zum Kissen, nahm sich den Ring von Sirius und baute sich vor ihr auf:

"Betty!" er nahm ihre Hand. "Nimm seinen Ring", er legte den Ring in ihre Hand, "und werde glücklich mit ihm!", er schloss ihre Hand zur Faust und strahlte sie glücklich an.

Mit dieser Geste hatte er sie freigegeben und seine Zustimmung, dass sie Sirius ehelichen durfte. Dies wurde nun den Gästen bewusst, die der Szenerie aufmerksam gefolgt waren.

Alfons nahm den zweiten Ring vom Kissen, das sich auflöste, wandte sich an Sirius, um ihm fest in seine Augen zu blicken.

"Sirius!", dieser zuckte zusammen, als er spürte, wie seine Hand genommen und der Ring darin abgelegt wurde. "Nimm Betty zur Frau! Ich weiß, du liebst sie. Ihr habt meinen Segen!", erklärte der Geist, als er die Hand von Sirius schloss.

Der Geist schwebte zurück neben die Priesterin: "Lebt wohl! Und viel Erfolg! Ich liebe euch!", und löste sich in Luft auf.

Betty schluchzte leise, aber Sirius tröstete sie. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen Alfons gegenüber war weggewischt.

"So sei es!", erklang die weiche Stimme von Gaia. "Tauscht nun die Ringe!", befahl sie dem paar.

Das kehlige Summen erklang erneut, was wieder von den anderen unterstützt wurde. Als die Ringe angesteckt waren, leuchtete das Paar hell auf und die Familienmitglieder schwach mit.

"Es ist vollbracht! Sirius und Bettina Black!", erklärte die alte Frau.

Das Paar drehte sich um, küsste sich gaaanz kurz Leidenschaftlich, was Playboypfiffe auslöste, und lächelte glücklich. Die Priesterin drehte sich um und verschwand, wie sie gekommen war, nicht ohne die Seelenpartner verschmitzt anzugrinsen.

Harry wandte sich zu Ginny, um ihr in ihre tränenfeuchten Augen zu blicken. Zärtlich zog der schwarzhaarige Junge das rothaarige Mädchen in eine Umarmung, um sie sanft auf die weichen Lippen zu küssen. Ron wurde prompt wütend. Die Gäste gratulierten dem Paar nacheinander. Unter tosendem Applaus traten die Eheleute Black aus dem Zelt, so dass der Reis auf sie herabregnen konnte. Auch wurde eifrig Salz über die Schulter geworfen und frisches Brot verschenkt. Betty wandte ihren bezaubernden Rücken zu den Gästen, ging leicht in die Knie und warf in hohem Bogen ihren Brautstrauß in die Menge. Allerdings kam plötzlich eine Bö auf, die den Strauß unkontrolliert zur Seite blies.

Dieser landete in einem Schoß, dessen Gesicht erstaunt den Strauß betrachtete, nur um mit Hochrotem Kopf auf den Stuhl neben an zu sehen.

"Warst du das?", fragte die Frauenstimme erstaunt den Mann neben sich.

Dieser sah nur auf den Strauß, hatte die Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz geschoben und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Harry? Darf ich dir bei der Planung helfen?", kreischte Molly quer über den Rasen zu dem Jungen, der gerade ihre Tochter verliebt ansah. Wobei es keine Frage war.

"Mum! Ginny ist doch zu klein, außerdem ist sie meine kleine Schwester! Sie hat besseres verdient als den da!", mischte sich Ron ein.

Konsterniert wurde der jüngste Sohn von allen angestarrt, sogar von Percy.

"Ich denke, Ronnikiens ..."

"... das du unsere kleine ..."

"... Schwester selbst ent..."

"...scheiden lassen solltest, ob ‚der ..."

"...da' ihr gut genug ..."

"...ist! Nicht wahr ..."

"...Mum!" ergriffen die Zwillinge Partei für ihre Schwester.

"Hört! Hört!", stimmten Bill und Charlie unisono zu.

"Wie macht ihr das bloß?", wollte Draco von den Zwillingen wissen.

Dabei wechselte er von einem grinsenden Gesicht zum anderen.

"Wie machen wir ..."

"... was, Dracilein?", wollten Gred und Forge wissen.

"Ahhh! Genau das meine ich!", rief Draco genervt aus.

Die Zwillinge konnten nur breit grinsend mit der Schulter zucken.

Bill und Charlie rollten nur genervt mit den Augen, da sie es genau nachvollziehen konnten, wie der junge Black sich fühlte. Percy hingegen hatte Mitleid mit dem Blonden Jungen, der mit den Nerven fertig war. Arthur musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, da er es sich abgewöhnt hatte, die beiden zu verstehen und Molly war eben Molly.

"Wie dem auch sei, was bitteschön gibt dir das Recht, Ronald, meine Freunde auszusuchen?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder mit eiskalter Stimme, das es den anderen im Umkreis eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Ron sah das Mädchen mit weiten Augen an: "Aber, du bist doch meine Schwester, ich muss dich beschützen und …", versuchte der Junge sich zu erklären.

"Papperlapapp, Ronald! Ich habe dir schon einmal versucht zu erklären, das ich jemanden habe, der sehr gut auf mich aufpassen kann und auch kann ich mich gut wehren!", brauste das rothaarige Mädchen auf, dass es beinahe funken aus ihren wunderhübschen braunen Augen sprühte.

-Du bist süß, wenn du wütend bist.-, kicherte Harry zu ihr, was sie veranlasste, ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu schicken, dass er trocken schlucken musste.

-Verdammtes Weasley-Temperament!-, nuschelte der schwarzhaarige Junge in seinen Gedanken.

-DAS HABE ICH GEHÖRT!-, keifte diese zurück, das der Angekeifte zusammenzuckte.

"Aber …", setzte Ron an.

"Nichts aber! Ginny hat Recht, Ron. Bitte halte dich zurück und gönne ihr das Glück!", mischte sich nun auch Molly ein, was den Jüngsten zu diesem Thema verstummen ließ.

"Also was ist jetzt, Harry?", bohrte die Weasleymutter nach.

"Uhm, was ist mit was?", stellte der Angesprochene verwirrt die Gegenfrage.

"Ich will mit der Planung eurer Hochzeit beginnen, Harry!", wiederholte sie euphorisch ihr Angebot, wobei es eher wie eine Forderung klang.

-Ginny, hilf mir, bitte!-, flehte der grünäugige mit seinem Dackelblick in Richtung seiner Liebsten.

-Verdammtes Weasley-Temperament!-, antwortete sie nur und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Dabei sah sie ihren Liebsten herausfordernd an.

"Uhm. Misses Weasley. Ist es nicht ein bisschen verfrüht, sich jetzt schon darum Gedanken zu machen? Ich meine, wir haben uns eben erst gefunden.", dabei zog er Ginny in seinen Arm, "Wäre es da nicht zu früh, schon in Planungen zu verfallen?", wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige aus dem Griff seiner Schwiegermutter.

-Da hast du aber noch einmal die Kurve gekriegt, Harry.-, lobte sie ihren Mann, dabei drückte sie ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange, das er genießerisch seine grünen Augen schloss.

-Ginny, es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Zeremonie will, nur wäre es nicht sehr auffällig?-, erklärte Harry seiner Frau.

-Ich weiß!-, seufzte sie und kuschelte sich an seine Seite, dass er die Umarmung verstärkte.

Hermine zog Ron von ihrem beinahe Bruder und dessen Freundin weg, damit er sie nicht mit seinen Blicken aufspießte. Draco schnappte sich Luna, die die Seelenpartner wissend anlächelte - wie immer eigentlich. Fred und George mischten sich unter die Leute, was zur folge hatte, dass hier und da ein Aufschrei mit anschließendem Gelächter zu hören war. Percy umgarnte den höchsten anwesenden Ministeriumsbeamten: Fudge. Charlie hatte eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Hagrid und Bill schwärmte von Ägypten, was die weiblichen Gäste entzückt seufzen ließ, wenn seine Augen vor Begeisterung leuchteten.

"Hoheit, wieso ist der Minister hier?", fragte Alucard den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

"Hoheit?", fragte dieser dann verdutzt nach, was das Mädchen an seiner Seite grinsen lies und ihm einen Kuss schenkte.

-Du bist süß, wenn du verdutzt schaust!-, gluckste sie belustigt, was ihn erröten ließ.

"Wir haben über unsere Sinne festgestellt, dass sie Hoheit und ihre Begleitung Seelenpartner sind. Es gibt in unserem Volk alte Legenden, die besagen, dass Seelenpartner reinen Herzens kommen, um die Völker zu vereinen und allen übel von der Welt tilgen werde. Alles deutet auf Euch hin, Hoheit!", erklärte der Elf, während der Vampir zustimmend nickte.

Sie hatten sich vorhin darüber unterhalten und beschlossen, sich an ihren König zu wenden.

"Warum immer ich!", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige genervt und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, was Ginny dazu veranlasste, ihm tröstend über den Rücken zu streicheln.

"Zuerst einmal: Bitte nennt mich Harry! Ich bin inkognito hier.", Die beiden nickten verstehend. "Und mich Ginny!", warf das Mädchen ein, was die beiden ebenfalls nicken ließ. "Und Fudge? Es gibt ein Sprichwort bei den Muggeln: Halte dir deine Feinde näher als deine Freunde!", erklärte der Junge mit einem fiesen grinsen im Gesicht, was seine Gäste einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Das ist sehr weise gesprochen, Hoh ... Harry.", korrigierte sich der Vampir.

"Benötigen Sie Unterstützung? Knurrte die Stimme von Moody hinter den beiden großgewachsenen gestalten, der die beiden intensiv musterte.

"Ah, Alastor! Ich benötige keine Unterstützung. Diese Herren sind Verbündete im Kampf gegen Tom und Dumbles. Ich möchte dir die Herren gerne Vorstellen. Der Herr, der dir am nächsten steht, ist der König der Elfen, und der andere ist der König der Vampire, und das ist Alastor Moody, meine Leibwache und Sicherheitschef sowie mein Assassine.", stellte der Junge die Erwachsenen einander vor.

Sie verbeugten sich voreinander, zeigten ihren Respekt und schüttelten sich die Hände. Da Harry Alastor als Leibwache und Assassine vorstellte, hatte er damit bewiesen, dass Moody sehr nahe am König steht.

"Gut! Da Sie mich nicht benötigen, werde ich weiter meiner Aufgabe nachgehen. Da hinten sind zwei Idioten, die schon die ganze Zeit die Gäste belästigen!", erklärte Moody und deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf die Zwillinge Fred und George.

"Uhm, das sind meine Schwäger, Alastor.", klärte Harry auf.

Sein Blick flog zu Ginny, die ihn indifferent ansah. Auf der Stirn des Älteren bildeten sich Schweißperlen; schließlich hatte er die Familie der Lady Potter beleidigt. Er schluckte trocken. Der Elf und der Vampir beobachteten Alastor, bei dem man die Angst förmlich riechen konnte, was Vampire anging. Ihr Blick wechselte von den Seelenpartnern zu ihrem Assassine und zurück.

"Uhm, Hoheit, wollt Ihr nicht eingreifen?", flüsterte der Vampir zu Harry.

"Wieso? Sie kann das sehr gut selbst regeln. Dafür braucht sie meine Hilfe nicht, und sie ist gleichberechtigt!", zuckte der schwarzhaarige Junge mit der Schulter.

Das rothaarige Mädchen hob plötzlich ihren Arm, was die anderen, außer Harry, zusammenzucken ließ. Sie legte eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und schaute gelangweilt drein. Dies veranlasste den Jungen, spitzbübisch zu grinsen, das eben freigelegte Ohr anzupeilen und daran zu knabbern und zu saugen, was ihr ein freudiges Stöhnen über ihre Lippen gleiten ließ und ihre rehbraunen Augen genüsslich zu schließen. Die beiden Gäste grinsten sich an, während Alastor trocken schlucken musste.

"Alastor!", angesprochener zuckte arg zusammen. "Du hast Recht. Es sind zwar meine Brüder, aber es sind Idioten, manchmal jedenfalls. Wenn sie zu sehr über die strenge schlagen sollten, darfst du sie gerne zurückpfeifen!", befahl sie dem Mann, der sich sichtlich entspannte.

Erstaunt sahen die zwei Gäste zu dem Mädchen, die in einem Ton Sprach der keinen Widerspruch duldete, und das bei einer zwölfjährigen!

Die Feier verlief in ruhigen Bahnen. Die Kobolde bewachten die weiten Flure in Potter Manor und konnten keinen Zwischenfall berichten. Ab und an wurden neugierige Blicke die Haupttreppe hinauf geschickt, aber die Absperrung wurde respektiert. Den Gästen ging es nicht anders, da sie auch niemand fremdes in ihren Privaträumen haben wollten. Das Fest klang erst mitten in der Nacht - eher am frühen morgen - aus. Einige der Gäste, die entweder zu viel Alkoholika getrunken hatten und im Vorfeld um Übernachtungsmöglichkeit gebeten hatten, wurden von den Potterelfen in den Gästeflügel begleitet. Ihnen wurden die Räumlichkeiten erklärt sowie jeweils ein Stärkungs- und Antikatertrank gereicht.

Das Frühstücksbuffet stand im großen Salon ab neun Uhr bereit und jedem Gästezimmer wurde eine Elfe zugewiesen, die sich um die jeweiligen Bewohner zu kümmern hatte. Gastfreundschaft wurde eben groß geschrieben auf Potter Manor. Die Gäste erschienen alle Pünktlich um neun Uhr im großen Salon, es wäre unhöflich gewesen, nicht anwesend zu sein, den Tränken sei Dank! Es wurde wiederholt gratuliert, gewitzelt und gegessen, bevor die Leute nach und nach abreisten. Die letzten verschwanden kurz nach elf Uhr.

"Endlich!", seufzte die Potter Manor Mannschaft erleichtert.

Das Fest war schön, die Gäste freundlich aber doch sehr anstrengend. Erleichterung machte sich breit und mit einigen griffen wurden die engen Galaroben gelöst, um sich mehr Raum zu gönnen.

"Nikki!", befahl Harry seine Chefelfe zu sich, die auch prompt erschien.

"Sie haben gerufen?" piepste sie in leichter Verbeugung.

"Ja das habe ich, danke! Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass alle Gäste abgereist sind!", erklärte er kurz.

"Sehr wohl, Lord Potter. Elfen werden die Gästequartiere reinigen.", verbeugte sie sich tief.

"Danke, du kannst dich zurückziehen!", entließ der Hausherr seine Chefelfe.

Diese Verbeugte sich tief, schnippte einmal mit den Finger das ihre Galauniform in die Legere Kleidung verwandelte und verschwand. Kurz darauf waren im Gästeflügel mehrere Plopps und geschäftiges treiben zu hören. Die Elfen hatten viel zu tun, da sehr viele Gäste geblieben waren.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	46. Diaboldo

**Kapitel 45: Diaboldo**

Die restlichen Wochen bis Schulanfang verliefen mehr oder weniger unspektakulär. Luna war des Öfteren zu Besuch, genauso wie man häufiger Tonks antreffen konnte. Severus war beinahe jeden Tag in der Blackschen Suite zu finden, blieb aber nie über Nacht, da die Tradition es nicht zuließ. Ron schickte mit Errol einen Brief, in dem er sich für sein verhalten entschuldigte. Hermine hatte einen Portschlüssel von Harry erhalten, der sie - und nur sie - nach Potter Manor bringen würde. Das Ministerium genehmigte nicht, das Granger-Anwesen an das Flohnetzwerk anzuschließen. Dieser Umstand würde sich auch bald ändern, wenn die Pläne von Harry langsam anfingen, zu greifen.

_Erster September 1994 acht Uhr, Mastersuite, Schlafzimmer:_

Ein Junge mit wirren schwarzen Haaren lag in seinem Bett und wälzte sich hin und her. Seine Stirn lag in Falten und er schwitzte sehr stark. Die Decke war an das Fußende gestrampelt und das Kissen lag irgendwo im Zimmer. Offenbar hatte er im Moment keinen sehr angenehmen Traum. Die Eule auf der Stange sah besorgt zu ihrem Herrn, der seinem verzerrtem Gesicht nach schmerzen litt. In einer stillen Flammenwolke erschien ein rothaariges Mädchen im Nachthemd in dem Zimmer, das besorgt den Jungen musterte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf das Bett, um ihm seine wirren Haare von der Stirn zu streicheln.

Sie flüsterte Nichtigkeiten in sein Ohr und streichelte sanft seine Wangen, um ihn vorsichtig zu wecken. Plötzlich zuckte der Junge zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Er blickte in Rehbraune Augen, die ihn besorgt anblickten. Die grünen Augen des Jungen fingen an zu schimmern. Er zog das Mädchen zu sich herunter, um es dankbar zu küssen und anschließend in ihre Halsbeuge zu schluchzen.

"Danke!", schluchzte er erstickt an ihrem Hals.

"Wofür, Harry?", fragte das Mädchen vorsichtig nach und fuhr dabei sanft über seinen Rücken.

"Dafür, dass du da bist, wenn ich dich brauche. Ich liebe dich, Ginny!", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Junge und streichelte ihre Wangen mit seinen Fingern.

Sie verringerten den Abstand zwischen den Lippen und küssten sich zuerst schüchtern, aber immer intensiver, was sie wieder strahlend golden leuchten ließ.

"Willst du darüber reden?", fragte plötzlich eine andere Stimme vom Fuße des Bettes, die sich als Saskia identifizierte.

Die beiden schossen auseinander und sahen erstaunt, dass dort die gesamte Potter Manor Mannschaft mit verdächtig schimmernden Augen stand. Selbst Severus konnte seine Maske nicht halten, was er auf Potter Manor sowieso nie tat. Hedwig schwebte auf die Matratze zwischen das Paar.

Auf die Frage hin schüttelte Harry nur seinen Kopf und sah seine Ginny traurig an. Bei den anderen machte es klick: Er hatte von ihrem grausamen Tod geträumt.

"Kommt, ihr müsst euch für die Schule fertig machen!", forderte Betty ihre Kinder auf.

Die großen Kinder folgten dem knurrend, während die kleinen, Saskia und Draco gemütlich in den kleinen Salon schlenderten. Der Hausherr musste sich erst einmal fertig machen, er konnte ja schlecht in Unterwäsche an den Tisch. Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, wandte sich Ginny an ihren Mann:

"Geht es dir wieder gut, Harry?", fragte sie besorgt und drückte ihn kurz.

Er nickte nur, um anschließend in ihren Rehbraunen Augen zu versinken. Seufzend erhob sich das Mädchen, um ihr Nachthemd zu richten.

"Ich muss wieder zurück, Liebster. Mum wird mir sonst noch den Kopf abreißen!", flüsterte sie entschuldigend.

Harry konnte nur nicken. Er wollte nicht, dass sie nur wegen ihm Ärger bekam. Nachdem sie in der Feuerwolke verschwunden war, erhob sich der Junge, seufzte mehrmals müde, streckte seine Knochen und verschwand im Bad.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür, damit der schwarzhaarige Junge eintreten konnte, der sich anschließend setzte, um an seinen Kaffee zu nippen. Shea brabbelte irgend etwas vor sich hin, was den Grünäugigen dazu veranlasste, das Baby aus dem Korb zu nehmen, um mit ihr zu spielen. Dies hob die Laune des Jungen enorm. Seine Augen leuchteten wieder, angeheizt vom inneren Feuer. Allerdings vernachlässigte der Junge deswegen sein Frühstück, was ihm klargemacht wurde, als Betty dem Jungen ihre Tochter abnahm.

"Es wird heute ein langer Tag werden!", erklärte sie und fing den Teller wieder ein, der sich gerade verstecken wollte.

Shea gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich, bevor sie Tatze an den Haaren zog. Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht ließ das Mädchen wieder kichern und Remus sich lachend auf den Boden werfen. Saskia grinste schelmisch und Betty zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Severus runzelte die Stirn und Narzissa sah ihren Verehrer mitleidig an.

"Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm!", kicherte Harry daraufhin.

Nun verstand auch Draco, was ihm ein Grinsen bescherte, als er den Gedanken fortführte.

"Wehret den Anfängen!", knurrte Betty und befreite halbherzig die Harre von Sirius aus dem festen griff ihrer Tochter.

Das Frühstück wurde beendet, die Koffer in der Eingangshalle deponiert und die Zeit bis zur abreise auf den Bahnhof totgeschlagen. Gegen zehn flohten sie in den Tropfenden Kessel, um pünktlich beim Hogwartsexpress anzukommen.

Wie immer setzten sich Saskia, Draco und Harry in den letzten Waggon, dort in das letzte Abteil. Nach und nach trafen auch Hermine, Luna, Neville, Ron und Ginny ein, die herzlich begrüßt wurden, wobei Ginny sehr herzlich von Harry begrüßt wurde. Ron hielt sich sichtlich bemüht zurück. Nun kuschelten sich die beiden öffentlich aneinander, was den anderen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte, als sie dies beobachteten. Ginny schlief wieder an seinem Arm ein, nachdem der Wagen und die alte Frau ihr Abteil passiert hatten. Die fahrt verlief weitestgehend ruhig.

Ab und zu kam einer ihrer Freunde aus den anderen Häusern, um ein bisschen mit ihnen zu reden, verließen aber echt bald das Abteil, als sie die kuschelnden Seelenpartner sahen.

"Eeeeeerstklässler zu miiiiiiiir!", donnerte die kräftige Stimme von Hagrid über den Bahnsteig, nachdem die Schüler lautstark den Zug verließen.

Eine gewisse Anzahl Kinder eilten auf den Hünen zu, nur um ihn mit großen Augen anzusehen. Der Wildhüter lächelte sie warmherzig an. Plötzlich rempelte der schwarzhaarige ein kleines Wesen an, das sich als eine Erstklässlerin identifizierte. Das Gesicht des Mädchens war mit Tränen verschmiert und es schluchzte herzzerreißend. Ohne zu überlegen kniete sich der Junge in den Matsch, half dem Mädchen auf die Füße und wischte ihr die Tränen von der Wange, nachdem er sie mit einem Spruch reinigte.

"Entschuldige bitte, ich hatte dich nicht gesehen. Mein Name ist Harry. Du bist eine Erstklässlerin?", sprach der Junge sanft mit dem verängstigten Kind.

"Anna heiße ich. Ich habe mich verlaufen, und hab Angst bekommen!" schluchzte das Mädchen, dabei klammerte sie ihre Hand an den Arm des schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der ihr half.

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich: "Du bist Harry?", fragte sie nach, ihre blauen Augen leuchteten auf.

"Ja, dies ist mein Name. Ich bringe dich zu Hagrid. Er wird mit euch über den schwarzen See zur Schule fahren. Er ist sehr groß und stark, aber du musst keine Angst haben. Er ist sehr nett und tut keinem was, auch wenn er nicht danach aussieht.", beruhigte er das kleine Mädchen.

Anna nickte verstehend und ließ Harry los, damit er aufstehen konnte. Dieser reichte ihr auffordernd eine Hand, welche sie wieder in ihren festen Griff nahm. Ginny hatte das Gespräch mit Anna verfolgt und wahr über die Besorgnis gerührt, die ihr Mann einem Fremden Kind gegenüber aufbrachte. Sie beugte sich herunter, um die mit Schlamm verschmierte Tasche zu nehmen, die sie umgehend mit einem Spruch reinigte.

Das eingeschüchterte Mädchen klammerte sich beinahe an den Jungen. Ihr griff verstärkte sich, als sie den Halbriesen entdeckte, der sie warm anlächelte.

"Hallo Hagrid.", begrüßte der schwarzhaarige Junge seinen Freund.

"Hallo Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Luna und Neville. Was führt euch zu mir? Müsst ihr nicht zu den Kutschen?", fragte der große Mann die Freunde freundlich.

Irritiert drehte der Grünäugige sich um, als Hagrid die Namen seiner Vertrauten aufzählte und lächelte sie dankbar an.

"Ja, müssen wir. Aber der Thestral hat signalisiert, das er wartet!", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Junge dem Halbriesen.

"Du kannst sie sehen?", rief der Hüne erstaunt aus, "Wer?", wollte er noch erstaunt wissen.

"Mum.", flüsterte der Junge traurig. Ginny drückte ihn liebevoll, was ihr einen dankbaren Blick einbrachte.

"Tschuldige bitte. Das war unangebracht!", entschuldigte sich Hagrid kleinlaut bei dem Jungen.

"Schon gut, Hagrid!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und machte eine Wegwerfende Bewegung mir der Hand.

"Ich möchte dir jemanden übergeben. Anna?", erklärte Harry und sah sich nach dem Mädchen um, die sich hinter ihm versteckt hatte.

Scheu lugte das Mädchen hinter ihm hervor, um ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu legen, damit sie in das Bärtige Gesicht von Hagrid sehen konnte, der sie anlächelte -soweit man das unter dem bart erkennen konnte.

"Ah, ich habe dich schon gesucht. Komm, wir gehen zu den Booten am schwarzen See.", sagte der Mann freundlich.

Harry schob sie in seine Richtung und nickte ihr auffordernd zu. Dabei lächelte der Grünäugige beruhigend. Anna erwiderte das Lächeln scheu und winkte ihm zum Abschied zu.

"Bis später, Hagrid, Anna!", verabschiedete sich die Gruppe, um zur wartenden Kutsche zu eilen.

Eiligst huschten die Freunde auf ihre Plätze an den Haustischen, bevor McGonagall die Erstklässler in die große Halle führte, die staunend die Decke betrachteten. Anna entdeckte ihren Retter am Tisch und winkte ihm versteckt zu, er lächelte sanft.

Der Hut Stimmte sein Lied an, ermahnte auf falsche Menschen zu achten und die Freundschaften zu festigen.

Professor McGonagall erklärte den Schülern, wie sie ausgewählt werden. Die Schüler folgten den Erklärungen der streng wirkenden Frau und setzten sich auf den Stuhl, wenn sie aufgerufen wurden. Ein Schüler nach dem anderen wurde in die Häuser sortiert, bis:

"Owen, Anna!", rief die Lehrerin auf.

Ängstlich setzte sie sich auf den Hocker. Der Hut verdunkelte sofort ihre Sicht, als er über ihre kleinen Ohren rutschte.

Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, was etwas Gemurmel nach sich zog, da es nicht sehr oft vorkam, dass der Hut lange brauchte. Die Krempe öffnete sich:

"Gryffindor!", rief dieser aus, was Applaus zur Folge hatte.

Aufgeregt und glücklich strahlend setzte Anna sich zu den Erstklässlern. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, um in das lächelnde Gesicht von Harry zu blicken, der ihr Lächeln erwiderte.

-Was ist mit ihr, Liebster?-, erkundigte sich Ginny bei ihrem Mann ohne Vorwurf.

-Sie erinnert mich an mich selbst. Ich war damals genauso verloren und eingeschüchtert wie Anna. Damals wäre ich froh gewesen, wenn mir jemand zur Seite gestanden wäre.-, erklärte der Junge seiner Liebsten, die verstehend nickte.

-Das wäre doch eine Idee zusätzlich für die Stiftung. Auf Wunsch das Begleiten in die Schule!-, grübelte Ginny ‚laut' was Harry ‚aufhorchen' ließ.

-Du hast Recht, wie immer! Ich werde Remus einen Brief schreiben!-, bestätigte Harry ihre Idee und wandte sich wieder den Reibekuchen mit Apfelmus zu, die die Elfen extra nur für ihn zubereitet hatten.

"Liebe Schüler! Dieses Jahr haben wir eine Überraschung für euch. Das Ministerium und Hogwarts haben beschlossen, eine alte Tradition wieder aufleben zu lassen. Mehr darf ich noch nicht dazu sagen. Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen werden wir aber Gäste erwarten. Dann erfahrt ihr mehr darüber. Nun das übliche: Der verbotene Wald ist für alle, was der Name schon sagt: Verboten! Im Büro von Hausmeister Filch hängt die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände aus, die ihr dort einsehen könnt. Auch möchte er, dass ich auch an das Zauberverbot in den Gängen erinnere. Morgen ist Freitag und daher Unterricht. Also ab in die Betten!", hielt der Schulleiter seine Rede.

Eigentlich wie jedes Jahr, also auch dieses Mal wieder in seiner Großväterlichen Art um die Erstklässler einzulullen. Allerdings werden die Mitschüler in den Häusern die Kinder aufklären. Sie sollen sich ihre eigene Meinung bilden!

Am nächsten morgen saß das Lehrerkollegium breit grinsend auf ihren Plätzen, während die Schüler vor der großen Halle warteten und laut schwatzten. Der Direktor hingegen saß mit zornesrotem Kopf auf seinem Stuhl und funkelte Böse zur Tür, als wolle er sie mit seinen Blicken in Brand setzen. Die Tür öffnete sich, die Schüler traten ein, unfreiwillig angeführt von Harry Potter was seinen Zorn nur noch verstärkte.

"Ich lade dich ein, Freund, zu mir an meinen Tisch zu kommen. Immer wann du willst!", hallte es wieder im Chor durch die große Halle, was ein wütendes knurren vom Schulleiter zur folge hatte.

Die Schüler setzten sich wieder gemischt an die Tische um mit ihren Freunden zu reden. McGonagall verteilte die Stundenpläne: Harry hatte heute eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, anschließend Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und nach der Mittagspause Wahrsagen und Geschichte. Ginny die gleichen, nur andersherum. Mit Erleichterung stellte Harry fest, dass Anna doch Freunde gefunden hatte:

"Harry?", wurde er mit leiser, schüchtener Stimme von hinten angesprochen.

Angesprochener drehte sich um und blickte in die strahlenden blauen Augen von Anna, die ihn fröhlich anfunkelten. Sie wurde von Klassenkameraden begleitet, die dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen ehrfürchtig gegenüberstanden.

"Hallo Anna!", begrüßte er das Mädchen. "Wie geht es dir? Wie ich sehe, hast du neue Freunde gefunden.", sprach der Junge freundlich, als er den Blick über die anderen gleiten ließ.

"Ich hatte nicht so gut geschlafen. Aber die anderen haben mich aufgemuntert. So haben wir Freundschaft geschlossen.", sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah beschämt zu Boden, bevor sie nuschelte: "Ich möchte mich bedanken und entschuldigen, Harry!", und lief rot an.

"Wieso entschuldigst und bedankst du dich bei mir? Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht, und du auch nicht.", erkundigte sich der Grünäugige verwirrt.

Ginny sah ihren Mann mit gerührten Augen an, da er sich wieder bescheiden gab, genauso seine anderen Freunde.

"Ich hatte solche Angst. Du hast mir geholfen und wegen mir bist du beinahe zu spät gekommen. Darum möchte ich mich entschuldigen.", nuschelte das Mädchen zum Boden, dabei spielte sie mit ihrem Fuß an den Fugen der Steinplatten.

"Anna, ich hatte damals auch Angst! Jeder hat das! Du brauchst dich doch deswegen nicht zu bedanken!", widersprach der Schwarzhaarige energisch.

"Ja, aber ...!", setzte das Mädchen an, wurde aber unterbrochen:

"Schwamm drüber, Anna. Das habe ich doch gerne getan und du bist mir nichts schuldig. Du hast dich bedankt, was du nicht hättest tun müssen und gut ist.", entließ er das Mädchen.

"Danke!", hauchte sie beinahe gerührt, warf ihre Arme um den Jungen und eilte zur Tür hinaus, der Vertrauensschüler wartete schon.

Annas Mitschüler quetschten sie aus. Harry konnte nur Wortfetzen verstehen wie ‚du kennst Harry Potter' oder ‚was hat er gemacht' und ähnliche Dinge. Der neue Professor für Verteidigung sah seltsam aus: Er trug einen schwarzen Hut und gänzliche schwarze Kleidung, das beinahe das Licht verschluckte. Den Vertrauensschülern wurde er als Professor Diaboldo vorgestellt.

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen gewöhnten sich die Schüler wieder in Hogwarts ein, bis im November die Hausgeister geschlossen an den Gryffindortisch schwebten. Sir Nicholas schien die kleine Gruppe anzuführen, da er sich aus der Gruppe löste, um direkt auf den Eierlöffelnden Schwarzhaarigen zuzusteuern.

"Harry Potter?", sprach ihn der Geist dann auch gleich an.

Der Kopf des Angesprochenen zuckte nach oben. Seine Blicke kreuzten die seiner Freunde. Erstaunen konnte er darin erkennen. Langsam drehte er sich um. Als er die Geister erblickte, stand der Grünäugige auf, verbeugte sich respektvoll vor den Toten, bevor er anfing zu antworten.

"Guten Morgen, Sir Nicholas! Was führt Sie zu mir?", fragte er den Geist freundlich.

Die Halle lauschte aufmerksam, da es äußerst selten vorkam, dass die Hausgeister geschlossen einen Schüler ansprachen. Auch war nun die Aufmerksamkeit von Professor Diaboldo gesichert, der dem nun folgenden Gespräch aufmerksam lauschte, sehr zum Missfallen von Professor Snape.

"Wir haben uns geeinigt und wollten gerne mit euch sprechen.", erklärte er Kryptisch, was die lebenden, bis auf zwei, dazu veranlasste Wild zu spekulieren auf was sich die Geister geeinigt hatten.

"Gut. Gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit?", erkundigte er sich, gefolgt von zustimmenden nicken.

Peeves, der sich die ganze Zeit über anständig verhielt, was die anderen ihn misstrauisch beobachten ließ, rauschte gackernd davon, nicht ohne einen Huffelpuff mit einem Farbballon zu bewerfen. Ruhig zogen sich die Geister aus der großen Halle zurück. Das Gemurmel erhob sich, als der letzte Zipfel durch die Wand geschwebt war. Neugierige blicke wurden zu dem Jungen geschickt, der nun in aller Seelenruhe ein Spiegelei aß und das Eigelb mit einem Stück Brot aufwischte.

"Uhm, Harry?", fragte ihn Draco grinsend.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Draco?", erkundigte sich der angesprochene freundlich.

"Hast du nachher noch ein Date? Das ist das dritte Ei, welches du gerade isst.", antwortete der blonde schelmisch grinsend.

Harry sah ihn seltsam an, Ron tötete Harry mit seinen Blicken, Ginny wurde rot, Neville biss sich auf die Unterlippe, Hermine rollte mit den Augen, die Zwillinge brüllten los und Luna verpasste ihm lächelnd einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, Saskia half ihr.

"Nein, Draco, hab ich nicht. Die Hauselfen haben ein neues Rezept erhalten, wie die Eier noch zubereitet werden können. Sie haben mich gebeten, ihre versuche zu kosten und zu bewerten.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige ernst, als wäre das nicht offensichtlich gewesen.

-Männer!-, schnaubte Ginny, Saskia und Luna nickten zustimmend, Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen

.

Professor Diaboldo erhob sich von seinem Platz, Severus sah ihm mit zornig funkelnden Augen nach. Langsam ging der Professor an der Gruppe um Harry vorbei und räusperte sich laut. Hermine zuckte zusammen:

"Meine Güte! Wir haben gleich Verteidigung!", rief sie hektisch, gefolgt von allgemeinem Aufbruch der Viertklässler.

"Guten Morgen, Schüler!", eröffnete Professor Diaboldo den Unterricht, "Heute möchte ich einen neuen Themenbereich eröffnen. Nachdem ihr Defensivzauber ausführlich gelernt habt und bei Professor Moody die Offensive angesprochen habt, möchte ich dieses Thema aufgreifen und vertiefen. Beginnen wir mit dem ‚Stupor'. Dies ist ein nicht verletzender Zauber, der das Ziel auf der Stelle bewusstlos macht. Die Person wird durch den Fluch nicht verletzt oder geschleudert, wie es beispielsweise bei einem ‚Expelliarmus' der Fall ist. Auch ist es der einfachste Fluch, der keine Bewegung des Stabes voraussetzt und ist nicht kompliziert zu sprechen.", erklärte der Lehrer seinen Schülern.

Er hielt einen Moment inne, damit die Schüler ihre Notizen beenden konnten. Ab und an schielte der Lehrer auf ein Pergament, stutzte allerdings, als er vor dem schwarzhaarigen Schüler stehen blieb, der nur in kleinen Wellenlinien schrieb, ging aber weiter durch die Reihen. Das Kratzen wurde leiser, bis es gänzlich aufhörte:

"Der Spruch lautet ‚Stupor'. Er muss deutlich gesprochen werden und das ‚P' betont. Ansonsten läuft man Gefahr, dass die Wirkung nicht lange vorhält, was bei einem Duell oder einer Schlacht äußerst gefährlich sein kann. Sprecht mir nach: ‚Stupor!'.", so übten die Schüler intensiv die Aussprache des Zaubers.

Die Kinder hatten keine Probleme damit, da es wirklich sehr einfach war. Es läutete zur Pause, die Schüler murmelten miteinander, höchstwahrscheinlich nicht über Schulische Dinge.

"Mister Potter?", wurde der schwarzhaarige von seinem Lehrer angesprochen.

Dieser sah auf, erkannte, dass der Lehrer nicht in sein Gesicht blickte, sondern auf seine Notizen, die in Parsel verfasst waren.

"Professor?", antwortete der Junge zum Zeichen, das er zuhörte.

"Was ist das für eine Sprache?", erkundigte sich der Mann, dabei deutete dieser auf das oberste Blatt.

Harry folgte dem Zeig, sah dem Professor aber in die Augen: "Dies ist eine sehr alte Sprache, Professor. Ich versuche sie zu lernen, damit sie nicht in Vergessenheit gerät.", antwortete er beinahe Wahrheitsgemäß.

"Was veranlasst Sie, diese Sprache zu lernen?", bohrte der Professor interessiert nach.

"Alte sprachen sind mein Hobby, Sir!", rechtfertigte sich der Grünäugige.

"Wie dem auch sei, Ihre Tests und Aufsätze geben sie aber in Englisch ab, Mister Potter!", forderte der Lehrer eindringlich.

"Selbstverständlich, Professor. Ich hatte nichts anderes vor!", antwortete der Junge wahrheitsgemäß.

"Gut! Sie haben das hier falsch geschrieben!", amüsierte sich der Lehrer und deutet auf ein Wort in den Notizen.

"Danke, Professor!", antwortete Harry erstaunt und blickte in die amüsiert funkelnden Augen des Professor vor sich.

Es läutete zum Ende der Pause, die Schüler setzten sich. Geduldig wartete der Professor bis sich die Schüler gesetzt hatten, um mit seinem Unterricht fortzufahren.

"Sind irgendwelche fragen?", erkundigte sich der Lehrer.

Eine Hand hob sich schüchtern: "Wie lange bleibt man bewusstlos?", wollte ein Ravenclaw wissen, nachdem dieser Aufgerufen wurde.

"Das hängt von der Stärke des Sprechers ab. Bei einem beinahe Squib beispielsweise vielleicht nur fünf Minuten, bei Merlin möglicherweise mehrere Tage. Auch ist es abhängig, wie viel Kraft in den Spruch gelegt wurde.", erklärte der Lehrer ruhig.

Ein Gryffindor meldete sich: "Gibt es einen Gegenspruch, oder bleibt man lange bewusstlos?", fragte dieser.

"Wie viele einfache Flüche lässt sich dieser mit dem ‚Finite' beenden. Danach ist die Person etwas desorientiert, anschließend wieder voll einsatzfähig.", beantwortete der Lehrer die Frage.

Kein weiterer Schüler meldete sich.

"Gut! Wenn keine Fragen mehr sind, bildet bitte Paare und räumt die Tische. Wir werden jetzt etwas Praxis üben!", forderte der Lehrer auf.

Daraufhin gab es nervöses flüstern und geschäftiges treiben, da viele Schüler sich unwohl fühlten, weil sie nun auf jemanden einen Fluch schicken sollten, der den anderen kurzfristig ausschaltete. Harry hielt sich vornehm zurück. Er wollte den anderen den Vortritt lassen, da er sehr stark ist und dadurch einen Vorteil hatte, den er nicht gerne nutzte.

"Mister Potter, da Sie übrig sind, bilden Sie mit mir ein Paar. Sie übernehmen als erstes den Defensiven Part!". bestimmte der Professor grinsend.

Seine Freunde schickten ihm mitfühlende Blicke aber er konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken und ging zu seinem Duellpartner.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes beschwor der Professor Matten, damit sich die Kinder beim Fallen keine blauen Flecken holten.

"Fangt an!". forderte Diaboldo, was dann viele mehr oder weniger starke rote Blitze zur Folge hatte.

Harry lehnte gelangweilt am Lehrerpult und polierte sich nebenbei die Fingernägel, weil sein Duellpartner durch die Reihen ging und keine Anstalten machte, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Plötzlich flog ein tiefroter Blitz auf ihn zu. Er spürte den Fluch aber schon vorher, bewegte sich einen Schritt zur Seite, während seine rechte Hand unter dem linken Arm klemmte und seine linken Fingernägel gerade anhauchte. Dies veranlasste den Professor dazu, dass sich eine Augenbraue langsam nach oben wanderte und die Schüler verstummten. Seine Freunde grinsten spitzbübisch!

"Mister Potter!", angesprochener sah auf. "Wieso sind Sie ausgewichen?", erkundigte sich der Mann interessiert.

"Der Boden ist staubig und unbequem.", antwortete der Grünäugige schulterzuckend. Seine Freunde hatten ein belustigtes funkeln in den Augen.

Der Professor kniff die Augen zusammen: "Stupor!", erneut wich der Junge aus.

"Expelliarmus!", rief der ältere aufgebracht,

"Protego!", antwortete der jüngere gelassen.

"Impedimenta!", zischte der Lehrer zornig.

Harry rollte sich zur Seite, da er keine Lust hatte wie eine Salzsäule in der Gegend herum zu stehen.

"Ich bin erstaunt, Mister Potter! Wieso wehren Sie sich nicht?", lobte der ältere.

"Sie sagten, dass ich den defensiven Part hätte, Sir.", erinnerte der Schüler seinen Lehrer.

"Gut! Rollentau ...", wurde der Lehrer auch schon unterbrochen, weil dieser von einem Stupor getroffen zu Boden ging.

"Harry! Du kannst doch keinen Lehrer angreifen!", empörte sich Hermine, die anderen rollten mit den Augen.

"Mine, er hatte mich angewiesen. Er ist mein Duellpartner! Erinnerst du dich?", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige ganz normal zu seiner beinahe Schwester.

"Ja, aber …", versuchte sie ein Argument zu finden, wohl wissend, dass er Recht hatte, nur wurde sie unterbrochen.

"Vielen Dank, Miss Granger, aber Mister Potter hat Recht. Ich hatte ihn angewiesen. Nur wieso haben Sie nicht gewartet, bis ich bereit war?", er sah Harry mit funkelnden Augen an, bemüht, nicht maliziös zu grinsen. "Danke für das erwecken, Mister Thomas!", fügte er noch hinzu.

Harry zuckte mit der Schulter: "In einem echten Duell nimmt auch keiner Rücksicht."

"Sie sprechen wie ein großer Meister.", antwortete der Lehrer Theatralisch, "Was halten Sie von einem offenem Duell? Nur wir beide!", forderte der Professor seinen Schüler heraus.

Nun grinste Diaboldo wirklich maliziös. Die Schüler sahen erschrocken zwischen den Parteien hin und her.

"Hier muss ich Miss Granger zustimmen, Professor, das geht über den Unterricht hinaus und einen Professor darf ich nicht angreifen, Sir. So steht es in der Schulordnung im Paragraph achthundertdrei, Absatz fünf. Ich würde in Askaban enden und daran habe ich kein Interesse!", erklärte der Schüler nonchalant.

"Sie lehnen ab? Nur wegen der Schulordnung?", vergewisserte sich der Professor ungläubig.

"In der Tat, Sir! Die Folgen sind für mich gravierend und das ist es mir definitiv nicht Wert, Professor!", erwiderte Harry in das ungläubige Gesicht.

"Wenn also dieses Hindernis nicht wäre, würden Sie dem Duell zustimmen?", hakte nun der ältere nach.

"In der Tat!", antwortete der jüngere mit einer leichten Verbeugung, seine Mitschüler sogen überrascht die Luft ein.

"Ich fordere Sie zu einem offenen Duell heraus, Mister Potter. Nicht als Lehrer! Sind Sie zufrieden?", sprach es auch schon.

"Nein, Sir!", ungläubiger Blick, "Es muss von meinem Hauslehrer als Zeuge bestätigt werden.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige weiter.

Der Lehrer stieß einen genervten laut aus, rollte mit den Augen und warf seine Arme in die Luft.

"Meine Güte! Kann man hier nicht einmal ohne Probleme jemanden zu einem Duell herausfordern?", empörte sich nun der Mann, was die Schüler zusammenzucken ließ.

"Tut mir leid, ich habe die Regeln nicht gemacht, Sir!", antwortete der Junge bestimmt.

"Heute Abend erwarte ich Sie! Ich regle das mit McGonagall, dann können Sie sich warm anziehen, Potter!", knurrte nun der Mann.

"Ich werde da sein!", antwortete der Junge diabolisch grinsend mit einer leichten Verbeugung, was den Herausforderer eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

Der Unterricht wurde beendet, Harry zog sich zurück. In der großen Halle wurde er eindringlich Interviewt, er antwortete nicht. Sogar Ginny versuchte zu ihm zu kommen, aber er sperrte sie aus. Eine Eule brachte ihm die Nachricht, dass heute Abend in der großen Halle das Duell stattfinden würde. Ausnahmslos alle Schüler und Lehrer waren anwesend, sogar Dumbels der sich das nicht entgehen lassen wollte. McGonagall wollte das verhindern, die Schulordnung verbot dies aber, Severus sah ihn besorgt an.

Diaboldo stand schon bereit, es fehlte nur noch Harry.

"Willst du dir das nicht noch einmal überlegen, Thana?", versuchte sie es noch einmal besorgt, sie hatte Angst um ihren Lieblingsschüler.

"Nein, Minerva! Er hat mich durch seine Infantile und Arrogante Art brüskiert! Ich verlange Genugtuung!", knurrte er wütend zurück.

"Von Ihnen hätte ich mehr Besonnenheit erwartet, Diaboldo! Seit der ersten Klasse geht es mir nicht anders, aber ich konnte mich mäßigen!", lachte Severus auf. Die Schüler funkelten ihn böse an.

"Minerva, er hat Recht! Wir können nicht alles durchgehen lassen, bei Potter schon gar nicht!", mischte sich nun Dumbles ein, was ihm von allen anderen tödliche Blicke einbrachte.

Basel, du lebst gefährlich.

"HA! Ich wusste es: Potter drückt sich!", jubelte der Herausforderer beinahe.

"Nein, Professor, er hat noch fünf Minuten.", widersprach ihm die verträumte Stimme von Luna, was ihr irritierte Blicke einbrachte.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Jungen, der eintrat. Dieser schloss unbeeindruckt die Tür wieder, ging zu einem Tisch, legte seinen Umhang darauf ab, gefolgt von seinem Hemd. Darunter trug er ein hautenges T-Shirt, was seinen schlanken und drahtigen Oberkörper hervorbrachte. Einige Mädchen kleideten ihn gänzlich aus, aber nur mit ihren Augen, was eine wütende Ginny zur Folge hatte, die aber auch glasige Augen hatte. Mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand bewegte er sich an seine Position.

Der Professor runzelte die Stirn, als er beobachtete, wie sich sein Gegner von der sperrigen Kleidung befreite. Nun legte er sein schwarzes Jackett ab, knöpfte sein schwarzes Seidenhemd auf was einige verträumte Seufzer von den älteren Schülerinnen zur Folge hatte als er seinen trainierten Oberkörper entblößte. Auch er stellte sich auf, mit seinem Stab in der Hand.

"Regeln?", fragte der ältere gelangweilt.

"Ich brauche keine!", lehnte der Jüngere schulterzuckend ab. Die anderen sahen ihn ungläubig an.

"Keine Tödlichen Flüche, oder die Unverzeihlichen. Das Duell ist beendet, wenn einer Aufgibt, oder kampfunfähig ist. Vergesst nicht, es ist ein freundschaftliches Duell!", mischte sich McGonagall ein, bevor Schlimmeres passieren konnte.

"Beginnt!" rief die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Severus.

Der geübte Hörer konnte eine leichte Besorgnis mitschwingen hören.

Die Duellanten traten direkt vor einander an, keinen Meter Abstand. Sie salutierten mit ihren Stäben, nicken kurz mit ihrem Haupt, drehten sich um, zählten laut zehn Schritt, blieben nach dem zehnten Stehen und drehten sich noch einmal um. Beide gingen in Angriffshaltung, rührten sich aber nicht.

"Das wird ein Duell nah den alten Regeln.", flüsterte Sir Nicholas zur grauen Dame die ihre Augenbrauen im Haaransatz verschwinden lies, der fette Mönch sich kreuzigen und der blutige Baron Haltung annehmen.

"Woran erkennen Sie das, Sir Nicholas?", wollte Hermine wissen.

"Beide haben ihre freie Hand auf dem Rücken und den Stab nach Außen gestreckt.", erklärte der Geist dem Mädchen.

"Was sind die alten Regeln?", wollte eine Huffelpuff wissen.

Der fette Mönch antwortete: "Regeln gibt es dort keine! Das wird ein Duell auf Leben und Tod oder der Besiegte ist auf die Gnade des Siegers angewiesen!", er bekreuzte sich noch einmal.

"Aber Professor McGonagall hat doch das töten verboten? Wieso versuchen sie es trotzdem?", bohrte ein Slytherin nach.

"Diaboldo hatte beim salutieren seinen Arm nach hinten gelegt. Mister Potter hat angenommen, als er ebenfalls seinen Arm in den Rücken legte. Diese müssen so lange dort bleiben bis der erste Schuss erfolgt war. In diesem Fall, zählen keine anderen Bestimmungen.", erklärte der Blutige Baron leise.

Aufgebrachtes flüstern folgte auf diese Erklärungen. Die ganze Halle hatte zugehört, da zu diesem Zeitpunkt absolute Stille herrschte. McGonagall schnappte nach Luft, Flitwick sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, Snape erdolchte Diaboldo mit seinem Blick, Dumbles hatte ein belustigtes funkeln in den Augen, als er sich eines seiner Zitronenbonbon in den Mund schob. Severus waren die alten Regeln durch aus geläufig, auch wusste er, dass man diese Herausforderung nicht ablehnen konnte!

Die Duellanten lieferten sich seit knapp zehn Minuten ein Duell der Blicke, keiner wandte den seinen ab. Beide starrten sich in die Augen, ohne zu blinzeln.

Der erste Schuss: Diaboldo versuchte einen Entwaffnungszauber, der aber neben Harry einschlug, da dieser einen großen Schritt zur Seite machte. Dieser wurde mit einer Ganzkörperklammer erwidert, der Diaboldo um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Keiner sagte ein Wort, beide benutzten Stumme Zauber. Nun war Diaboldo dran, der es mit einem Stupor versuchte, welcher im Schild von Harry einschlug. Dieser reagierte mit dem Kitzelfluch, der verdächtig nahe bei Dumbles einschlug, was Diaboldo ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht zauberte. Dieser antwortete mit dem Wabbelbeinfluch, der Wirkungslos auf der Hälfte des Weges verpuffte, weil ihn der Gegenfluch im Fluge traf.

"Genug der Spielerei! Sectumsempra!", brüllte der ältere, was Snape die Stirn runzeln ließ.

"Clypeum!", beschwor der Jüngere. "Na, na! Wir wollen doch nicht den Boden beschmutzen?", provozierte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Gegner.

Darauf wurde ein nicht ganz legaler Schmerzfluch auf Harry gejagt, was die älteren Slytherins scharf Luft holen ließ. Langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln in das Gesicht des Grünäugigen, als er den Fluch abblockte, was seinen Gegner ungläubig den Mund offen stehen ließ.

-Ah! Endlich ein Gegner, der mich fordert! Das wird Lustig! Er nimmt keine Rücksicht auf mich, das ist fein.-, Ginny schnappte nach Luft als sie diesen Gedanken empfing, genauso wie Saskia und Luna.

Nun wurden die Flüche interessanter, die der Jüngere zu blocken hatte, da er eigentlich nur bis zum vierten Jahr Zauber anwenden konnte. Überwiegend wich Harry den schädlichen Zaubern aus, was den älteren sichtlich wütend werden ließ.

"Du tanzt wohl gerne, kleiner! Ich zeige dir jetzt den Tanz der Krämpfe!", höhnte der Lehrer, "Crucio!", brüllte er laut. Dumbles lachte auf, aber alle anderen schnappten nach Luft.

Auch diesem wich der jüngere aus, in dem er sich über den Boden rollte und versuchte es mit einem Expelliarmus, der auch traf. Der Stab des Gegners landete in seiner Hand der Lehrer unsanft in einem Stuhl der Krachend zusammenbrach. Harry steckte seinen Stab weg und musterte den seines Gegners, der sich langsam auf die Beine stellte und sich seinen schmerzenden Bauch rieb.

"Wir wollen es doch nicht übertreiben, oder Thana?", fragte er mit süßlicher, kalter Stimme das es den anderen eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

"Wie kann ich, wenn du meinen Stab hast, Potter!", spie der Mann abfällig.

Das grinsen verbreiterte sich, er blickte zu seinem schnaubenden gegenüber und warf ihm seinen Stab zu der diesen elegant fing. Diese Geste lies die anderen aufgeregt tuscheln, den blutigen Baron verbeugen, Sir Nicholas die Brust stolz schwellen, der grauen Dame einige Tränen hervortreten, den fetten Baron auf die Knie fallen und seinen Rosenkranz auspacken und das grinsen von Dumbles langsam verschwinden.

"Verteidige dich!", forderte der ältere, nachdem er sich verbeugte.

"Wie du wünscht!", bestätigte sein jüngerer Gegner süffisant grinsend, was die anderen ungläubig den Blick wechseln lies. Die Ehre verbot es dem älteren, dem Momentan wehrlosen Gegner umgehend mit Flüchen zu bewerfen.

Ungläubig verfolgte der ältere wie sich sein Gegner auf ein Knie fallen lies und seine Arme nach außen strecken. Sein Kopf verbeugte sich tief und starrte direkt auf seine Zehenspitzen, während die schwarzen Haare ihm nach vorne rutschten. Langsam materialiserten sich seine beiden Katanas, die ihm schon treue Dienste geleistet hatten.

"So sei es !", murmelte der ältere und fing an, Fluch um Fluch auf den Schüler zu jagen, der unbeeindruckt stehen blieb und nur ab und zu seinen Oberkörper neigte, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Die Zauber, die ihm zu nahe kamen, lenkte er mit seinen Schwertern um, die in den Wänden einschlugen, ohne jemandem zu schaden. Mit großen Schritten näherte sich der Professor seinem Gegner, der nun etwas mehr mühe hatte nicht getroffen zu werden. So war es dann auch als ihn ein einfacher Schneidfluch an der Schulter traf was entsetztes aufkeuchen zur Folge hatte.

Allerdings ging dieses keuchen in ungläubiges murmeln über als der getroffene überhaupt nicht mit der Wimper zuckte, auch der ältere hielt inne.

"Das war unhöflich. Jetzt ist mein Lieblings T-Shirt ruiniert!", knurrte der schwarzhaarige als er seine Katanas in die scheiden am Rücken steckte und sich das Stück Stoff vom Körper riss, was ein Seufzen von Ginny zur folge hatte.

"Harry James Potter! Wehe du erhältst einen Kratzer der zurück bleibt!", fauchte Ginny in die große Halle, die anderen sahen sie ungläubig an, besonders Ron, Saskia kicherte, Draco schnaubte und Neville verdrehte die Augen.

"Wie du willst, Ginerva!", antwortete der Junge auf die Drohung, "GINNY!", fauchte sie zurück, was ihn zu einem Achselzucken veranlasste.

Aufkommendes Flüstern war die Folge, als sich die Schüler an die Black-Hochzeit erinnerten, die den Tagespropheten dazu veranlasst hatte, eine Sonderausgabe zu veröffentlichen.

Harry zog wieder seine Schwerter und ging nun seinerseits in die Offensive. Deswegen nötigte er nun seinen Gegner, ein Schwert zu beschwören, um sich zu verteidigen. Der Schwarzhaarige steigerte dermaßen sein Tempo, dass der Ältere Probleme hatte, den scharfen klingen auszuweichen. Nach und nach zerstückelte Harry den Hut, bis nur noch der Rest der Krempe vorhanden war. Man konnte inzwischen nur noch Schemen und funken erkennen.

"Mach hin, Harry! Ich habe Hunger!", quengelte Draco, Saskia reichte ihm Kekse, die sie nach einer halben Stunde bei einer Elfe bestellt hatte.

Mit der Flachen Seite einer Klinge schlug der Grünäugige den Zauberstab aus der Hand seines Gegners, mit dem anderen trennte er den Stahl der Klinge direkt über dem Heft. Mit einer Drehung schlug er seinem Gegner die Füße weg und bremste die Schneide über der Kehle des Professors.

Jetzt, nachdem die Duellanten wieder zur Ruhe kamen, konnte man ein Hölzernes klimpern und ein metallisches Scheppern hören. Ungläubig sahen alle auf die Waffen, die sich auf dem Boden sammelten. Erschrockenes aufkeuchen als sich die Blicke zu den Duellanten wandten. Dort sahen sie zwei Körper, die übersät mit Schnittwunden waren. Der Ältere lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, schwer atmend und verschwitzter Haut während der jüngere eine Klinge direkt am Hals des besiegten hatte und die andere Stehend über dem Herzen. Deutlich war zu sehen wie sich blutige Spuren daraus bildeten.

Harry bohrte seine Smaragde direkt in die Augen seines schwer atmenden Gegners. Stille! Niemand sprach! Es war nur der Atem des Professors zu hören und ein zweifaches kauen. Severus musste schlucken. Er hatte seinen Lord noch nie kämpfen sehen, doch war es deutlich gewesen, dass dieser sich sehr zurückhielt.

Langsam hob der Besiegte seine Hand zum Zeichen seiner Niederlage und fing an zu grinsen. Harry erwiderte das Grinsen, steckte seine Schwerter weg und half dem Besiegten auf die Beine. Das veranlasste den blutigen Baron, euphorisch zu applaudieren, gefolgt von Sir Nicholas, während der fette Mönch seinen Rosenkranz einpackte und sich auf seine Beine quälte und die graue Dame ehrfurchtsvoll ihr Haupt neigte.

"Du bist gut geworden, Adept!", lobte ihn der Mann.

"Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer, Meister!", erwiderte der Junge mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

"Ich denke, du kannst jetzt den Titel des Meisters zu Recht tragen, Meister!", verbeugte sich der Ältere Tief.

"Hab dank, Meister Diaboldo!", bedankte sich der Jüngere und verbeugte sich tief.

Die Halle schwieg, die Duellanten sahen sich nur an bevor sie sich lachend in die Arme warfen, nur um sich augenblicklich zischend wieder loszulassen.

"Deine Klingen sind scharf, Meister Potter!", lobte der ältere die Schärfkunst seines ehemaligen Schülers.

"Deine könnten etwas schärfer sein, Meister Diaboldo!", dabei sah Harry an seinen klaffenden Wunden herunter.

Dies veranlasste Poppy, sich aus ihrer Starre zu reißen, um eiligst auf die beiden zuzulaufen. Sie bremste vor den Duellanten und blickte die beiden unschlüssig an. Harry nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er mit der Hand auf seinen Professor deutete, der auch umgehend verarztet wurde. Der Schwarzhaarige zog sein Hemd aus dem Kleiderstapel und schlüpfte wieder hinein, gefolgt von der Krawatte und dem Umhang. Als Harry fertig war mit anziehen, drehte er sich um, nur um beinahe mit Poppy zusammenzustoßen, die mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm Stand, mit ihrem Fuß ungeduldig auftappte und ihn böse anfunkelte.

"Mister Potter! Wären Sie so freundlich, mir Ihre Wunden zu zeigen, damit ich sie heilen kann?", zischte sie ungehalten zu dem Jungen.

Dieser winkte ab: "Die paar Kratzer …", wurde aber unterbrochen:

"Ihr Hemd ist schon ganz rot!", stellte die Heilerin fest und tippte mit ihrem Stab auf eine Wunde, dass der andere durch die Zähne zischte.

"Ja, Ja. Da wird er sich nie ändern. Er hasst Krankenflügel!", murmelte Diaboldo belustigt, was seine Freunde kichern ließ.

Ginny hatte genug, bahnte sich ihren Weg durch ihre Freunde, marschierte direkt auf Harry zu, packte ihn an der Hand und zerrte ihn zur Tür hinaus.

"Mitkommen!", hörte man sie bestimmt sagen, als die beiden zur Tür hinaus eilten.

Poppy folgte grinsend den beiden, wohl wissend, dass sie auf der Krankenstation auf sie warteten.

So war es dann auch: Ginny zog ihm die getränkten Sachen aus, während sie ihm eine Standpauke hielt. Allerdings kannte Poppy die Pottermänner und erkannte den Gesichtsausdruck: er hatte auf Durchzug geschaltet. Nach einer Weile sah der Verletzte sie ehrlich Entschuldigend an und stoppte mit einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss effektiv das Temperament der Weasley. Ginny setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, legte ihre Hände auf die Wunden und ließ ihre Heilmagie wirken. Harry seufzte an einige stellen, wo die Wunden doch recht tief waren.

Anschließend reichte Poppy Harry zwei Tränke und schickte ihn zurück in die große Halle zum Essen. Dort wurde er ausgequetscht wie die Zitrone auf dem Schnitzel, sie erfuhren aber nichts neues. Tagelang war dieser Kampf Gespräch in Hogwarts, auch der Heuler der zwei Tage später Harry erreichte. Sirius und Betty waren nicht sonderlich angetan als sie dies erfuhren, das hatten sie ihm deutlich gemacht!

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	47. Geister

**Kapitel 46: Geister**

Dumbles war ausgesprochen wütend: "Wie konnte das Potter-Balg das nur überleben? Ich habe doch Diaboldo ausgewählt, damit er Potter fordert und ihn tötet!", murmelte er in seinem Büro, als er wieder auf und ab marschierte.

Dabei ignorierte er die Tatsache, dass Diaboldo einer der Meister war, der Harry in der Schwertkunst ausbildete. Langsam schlug doch das Senile durch, oder er hörte den Kalk rieseln, wenn ihm solche ‚Kleinigkeiten' verborgen blieben. Auch die Spinnweben an der Stange von Fawkes konnten nicht verbergen, dass er seine Felle davonschwimmen sah, um nicht zu sagen, dass sie schon weg waren!

Das Portrait von Schulleiter Black sah aufgebracht dem Treiben zu. Nicht einmal ein Slytherin würde so vorgehen. Schulleiter Black hatte eine Ahnung, was mit Potter los sein könnte. Ausführliche Gespräche mit dem blutigen Baron, der den Jungen versteckt beobachtete und ihm seine Beobachtungen und Vermutungen mitteilte, ließen ihn Vermuten, dass der Potterjunge stark war. Körperlich und Magisch. Zusammen kamen sie zum Schluss, das der Junge noch etwas vor allen anderen Versteckte und nur wenige Bescheid wussten. Vermutlich seine engsten Freunde, die aber in Gefahr wären. Ein echter Slytherin hätte dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihn nicht verrieten und die Personen geschützt wären. Schulleiter Black ging einfach mal davon aus, dass dies der Fall wäre, da er Dumbles schon fluchen hörte, weil er bei den Kindern nicht in den Kopf eindringen konnte.

Wenn er wüsste, wie Recht er damit hatte.

"Lord Potter?", wurde der Schwarzhaarige angesprochen.

Erschrocken suchte der Junge mit gezogenem Dolch und Zauberstab den Flur ab, fand aber niemanden.

"Lord Potter! Hier! Bitte!", wurde er erneut angesprochen, er lies seine Schwerter auf dem Rücken erscheinen.

"Seid beruhigt, Lord Potter. Niemand ist in diesem Teil anwesend und die anderen wollen euch nicht schaden.", sprach die Stimme, die aus der Wand zu kommen schien.

Geräuschlos schleichend, wie eine Katze, bewegte sich der Angesprochene kampfbereit in die Richtung, von der die Stimme kam. Dort entdeckte er ein Portrait, welches durch ein leichtes Winken auf sich aufmerksam machte. In diesem Portrait standen zwei Herren in edlen Gewändern. Einer mit schwarzen Haaren, braunen Augen, einer mit braunem Haar und blauen Augen. Die beiden standen vor einer Baustelle, die der Grünäugige als Hogwarts identifizierte. Sein Blick heftete sich an den Fuß des Bildes, um dort die Plakette zu lesen, die aber fehlte. Eindringlich musterte der Jüngere das Bild noch einmal. Langsam Fingen die beiden im Portrait an zu grinsen.

‚Das Grinsen kenn ich doch ...!', grübelte der Junge.

"Salazar? Godric? Schön, euch zu sehen! Ich dachte, ihr wollt kein Portrait in der Schule von euch hängen haben?", begrüßte der Junge seine beiden alten Freunde.

-Ginny, komm bitte schnell in den Flur im siebten Stock, der unweit vom Raum der Wünsche ist. Ich möchte dir jemanden Vorstellen! Wir sind hier alleine, keine Seele ist da.-, rief der Junge euphorisch nach seiner Frau.

-Ich bin gleich da!-, bestätigte sie hektisch.

In einer Flammenwolke stand das rothaarige Junge Mädchen neben dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Sie musterte die erschrocken dreinblickenden Männer auf dem Portrait und suchte interessiert nach der Namensplakette, die jedoch fehlte.

"Ginny? Darf ich dir zwei meiner Lehrer und direkte Vorfahren vorstellen?", wandte sich der Junge amüsiert an seine Frau, wo man deutlich das Hirn arbeiten hören konnte.

"Ginny? Ginerva Potter?", fragten die Geister erstaunt unisono, was das Mädchen ihren Stab auf das Portrait richten ließ.

Bevor jedoch Schlimmeres geschehen konnte, mischte sich Harry ein: "Das hier", er deutete auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann, "ist niemand anderes als Godric Gryffindor, und somit ist der andere Herr", nun deutete er auf den braunhaarigen Mann, "Salazar Slytherin! Und ja, das ist meine Frau: Ginny Potter!", stellte der Junge das Portrait und das Mädchen vor, was sich veranlasst fühlte, Harry zu küssen, weil er sie seine Frau nannte.

"Ich bin hocherfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen! Sagt: Wieso hängt hier ein Portrait? Ich dachte, es sollten keine hier zu finden sein?", sprach das rothaarige Mädchen ehrlich.

Harry gluckste: "Die Frage hatte ich auch schon gestellt, kurz bevor du hier her kamst."

Nun sahen die Seelenpartner abwartend zu dem Portrait.

"Nun gut:", setzte Salazar an, "einer der Geister ist kurz davor dich auffliegen zu lassen. Er sprach mit Schulleiter Black und er beobachtet dich versteckt.", erklärte der Mann vom Portrait, dabei wurde der Junge eindringlich gemustert.

"Ich weiß, dass der blutige Baron sich ‚um mich kümmert'.", erklärte der Junge schulterzuckend.

Diese Aussage lies die gemalten Männer und seine Frau den Mund offen stehen und Harry grinsen.

"Erste Regel im Feindgebiet: Halte deine Augen und Ohren offen und beobachte gut! Das müsste dir doch bekannt vorkommen, Salazar?", amüsierte sich der Grünäugige.

Ginny grinste daraufhin und knuffte Harry in die Seite, während Godric seinen Freund ebenfalls angrinste, als dieser die Kinder Fischmäßig musterte.

"Das ... äääh ... nun ... uhm ... du hast recht!", nuschelte der Hausgründer der Schlangen, während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.

Godric starrte ihn ungläubig an: "Das ich das noch einmal erleben darf: Du gibt's jemandem Recht! Ich fasse es nicht! Das muss ich unbedingt Helga erzählen!", rief der eine Gründer euphorisch.

"Tschuldigung!", nuschelte Salazar errötend.

"Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Salazar gemacht? Der Entschuldigt sich nie!", wollte Godric nachdrücklich wissen, indem er Salazar an der Schulter packte und ihn schüttelte.

Allerdings wurde das Verhör durch zwei hysterisch lachende und am Boden sich wälzende Kinder unterbrochen, die nach Luft japsten und sich die Bäuche hielten. Basel bekam wieder Konkurrenz von dem Freund seines Herrchens.

"Harry! Ginny!", versuchten die beiden männlichen Gründer die Kinder anzusprechen.

Ein Zweifaches Platschen ließen die beiden Kinder aufquieken und in die Höhe schnellen.

"Danke Peeves.", bedankte sich Salazar bei dem Poltergeist, der sich demütig verbeugte, da er zwei Wasserbomben mit Eiswasser gezielt fallen lies.

"Habt ihr euch wieder beruhigt?", erkundigte sich Godric bei den beiden.

Diese trockneten sich gerade mit einem Zauber und nickten, während sie den Poltergeist strafend anblickten, der unschuldig dreinschaute.

"Gut! Wir haben erfahren, was ihr für die Geister von Hogwarts machen wollt. Wir haben es auch schon versucht, sind aber kläglich gescheitert, da uns immer ein Quäntchen Macht fehlte. Leider ließ sich kein fünfter Magier dazu motivieren, da diese der Ansicht waren, dass die Geister sie nicht interessierten. Ignoranten!", erklärte Godric den beiden.

Salazar fuhr fort: "In der "Kammer des Schreckens"", hier malte er Gänsefüsschen in die Luft, "befindet sich meine Bibliothek. Und zwar hinter meiner Büste. Es ist das Buch ohne Titel. Darin sind unsere Aufzeichnungen enthalten, die wir sammelten, als wir versuchten, die Geister zu befreien.", beschrieb Salazar kurz die Kammer.

"In der Bibliothek sind nur Bücher ohne Titel.", warf Harry schelmisch grinsend ein.

Godric rollte mit den Augen: "Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du deine Bücher beschriften sollst!", er sah Salazar abwartend an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Du warst in der Kammer und hast es überlebt?", kreischte der Slytherin beinahe, während er den Grünäugigen mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte!

#Basel ist aber ein sehr netter Charakter!#, erklärte Ginny, was die beiden im Portrait beinahe in Ohnmacht fallen ließ.

#Ginny, erschrickt die beiden nicht so!#, gluckste Harry, was Angesprochene kichern und die Gründer in Ohnmacht fallen ließ.

"Enervate!", erweckte Ginny die Herren, die sich stöhnend wieder auf die Beine brachten.

"Ihr ... ihr könnt Parsel?", stotterte Godric, während Salazar die beiden musterte.

"Uhm, ja?", antwortete Harry verlegen.

"Wie kommt ihr dazu?", wollte Salazar wissen.

"Das wüsste ich jetzt aber auch gerne, da in meiner Linie es niemanden gab, der ein Parselmund war!", fügte Gryffindor hinzu.

Harry seufzte: "Voldemort ist der letzte Erbe der Gaunts. Als er meine Mum tötete, hatte er ein Horkrux aus mir gemacht und somit einige seiner Kräfte auf mich übertragen - einschließlich Parsel.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Junge betrübt.

Diese Aussage ließ Salazar wieder umkippen, was Godric den bewusstlosen seltsam ansehen ließ bevor dieser wieder auf den Beinen war.

"Sag mal, Sal: Sonst bis du doch nicht so empfindlich!", sagte der Gryffindor zu seinem Freund, der nur schnaubte.

"Erstens: Die Gaunts stammten von einem Bastard ab. Mein Lieber Bruder", hier blitzten die Augen kurz rot auf, "hatte seine Libido nicht unter Kontrolle, und zweitens: Wieso bist du EIN HORKRUX?", schrie Salazar den Jungen an.

"Vielleicht weil ich damals ein Jahr alt war und mich nicht wehren konnte?", erwiderte der Junge trocken, hatte allerdings feuchte Seelenspiegel.

Ginny nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm und erdolchte den betreten schauenden Mann mit böse funkelnden Augen.

"Wir müssen etwas gegen den Horkrux unternehmen!", bestimmte Godric nach einem Moment des Schweigens fest, dabei schlug er mit einer Faust in die andere, offene Hand.

"Das ist schon erledigt!", zischte das rothaarige Mädchen zum Portrait, was die folge hatte, dass die beiden weiß wie Schnee wurden.

"Und wieso bis du des Parsels mächtig?", versuchte Godric der äußerst unangenehmen Situation zu entfliehen.

"Seelenbund!", konterte die rothaarige prompt.

Die Männer im Portrait sahen sich ungläubig an, bevor sie wieder zu den Kindern blickten. Auf den fragenden Blick hin erklärte Ginny den beiden:

"Der Seelenbund wurde von unserer Magie von selbst eingeleitet. Wir sind jetzt verheiratet!" und sah ihren Mann verliebt an, der ihren Blick nicht minder verliebt erwiderte.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen, sie schlossen die Augen. Zärtlich berührten sich die Lippen und leckten mit der Zunge sanft darüber. Anschließend eroberten sie jeweils die höhle des anderen und legten all ihre Liebe in diesen Kuss. Zärtlich streichelten die Hände über die Rücken des anderen.

Durch ein lautes stöhnen wurden die beiden Liebenden unterbrochen. Langsam lösten sich die Seelenpartner, gefangen in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Glücklich seufzend drehten sie ihre Köpfe zu dem Portrait, die sich ihre Augen bedeckten. Noch immer eng aneinander geschmiegt legten die Seelenpartner ihre Köpfe an einander und beobachteten amüsiert die beiden Gründer.

"Ist das Leuchten weg?", fragte Godric.

Salazar öffnete seine Finger etwas, um in die Umgebung zu schielen: "Ja, ist es!", antwortete dieser dann.

"Merlin sei dank! Eure liebe ist stark, sehr stark! Ein solches grelles leuchten habe ich noch nie gesehen!", erklärte Godric und sah die Umschlungenen mit funkelnden Augen an.

Die Gründer sahen das Kuschelnde Paar mit funkelnden Augen an, die einfach nur die nähe des anderen genossen. Nach kurzem, angenehmen Schweigens fing Salazar an zu sprechen:

"Also, Harry und Ginny: Unsere Aufzeichnungen, um die Geister zu befreien, befindet sich im hinteren Regal, ganz oben links. Es ist ein grünes Buch mit stark beanspruchtem Einband.", erklärte der Slytherin den Standort der Anleitung. Beim letzten Teil funkelte er Godric an, der beschämt seinem Blick auswich.

"Ach, deshalb hat das Buch solche Eselsohren! Ist wohl dein Temperament mit dir durchgegangen?", amüsierte sich Harry und Ginny kicherte.

Der Jüngere beschwor das Buch und Blätterte darin, während ihm das Mädchen über die Schulter blickte.

"Also, Salazar, du hast aber eine ziemliche Sauklaue!", beschwerte sich das Mädchen, daraufhin feixte Godric ungeniert und klopfte sich auf den Schenkel.

Entgeistert starrte Salazar das rothaarige Mädchen an, das ihn spitzbübisch angrinste. Schmollend drehte er sich um und beachtete die Kinder überhaupt nicht mehr. Man konnte nur noch ein murmeln und ein sporadisches Schnauben von ihm hören.

Godric wischte sich gerade eine Lachträne aus den Augen: "Macht euch nichts daraus! Helga, Rowena und ich haben ihm das auch schon oft genug erzählt. Nur war deine Umschreibung sehr zutreffend gewesen, Ginny! Sal wir sich wieder einkriegen!", amüsierte sich Godric noch immer.

Die beiden gingen wieder zurück in den Gryffindorturm, um die Lektüre zu studieren. Sir Nicholas erwartete die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum schon. Kaum hatten die Potters den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, wurden sie auch gleich von dem Geist überfallen.

"Mister Potter, Miss Weasley! Ich bin hoch erfreut sie zu sehen! Ich hoffe sie haben es nicht vergessen?", erkundigte sich der Geist bei den beiden.

"Nein, Sir Nicholas!", antwortete Ginny pikiert. "Wir waren in dieser Sache unterwegs und hatten Recherchen durchgeführt. Die Ergebnisse sind vielversprechend!", der Schwarzhaarige nickte zustimmend.

Nun schaute der Geist betreten zu Boden: "Bitte verzeihen Sie. Meine Wortwahl war etwas unglücklich gewählt!", im Gesicht wurde er etwas dunkler.

"In der Tat!", bestätigte Harry. "Wir würden jetzt gerne unsere Ergebnisse prüfen und Theorien ausarbeiten!", sprach der Schwarzhaarige in neutralem Ton, das der Gemeinschaftsraum verstummte.

Mit hängendem Kopf schwebte Sir Nicholas aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er durch die Wand verschwunden war, knuffte das Mädchen ihren Mann in die Seite: "Musst du ihn so fertig machen?", und sah ihn Vorwurfsvoll aus ihren rehbraunen Augen an.

Nun blickte der Junge betreten zu Boden. Seine Wangen färbten sich Rosa, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sehr arrogant reagierte.

Er seufzte: "Danke! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich manchmal so bissig bin. Ich bin aber froh, wenn du mich wieder auf den Teppich bringst.", flüsterte er zu ihr.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder und sie Umarmten sich eng. Die anderen Mädchen tuschelten aufgebracht, die Jungs sahen dem neidisch zu, Ron stampfte zornig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine ging auf die beiden zu und Umarmte beide.

"Ich freue mich ja so für euch beide! Manchmal war es nicht auszuhalten, wie ihr um euch herumgeschlichen seid!", plapperte das braun gelockte Mädchen los und drückte jedem ein Küsschen auf die Wange. "Und Ron: Gebt ihm etwas Zeit. Er muss sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass seine kleine Schwester einen Freund hat.", kicherte sie.

Sie plauderten noch etwas, wobei das Pärchen eigentlich von Hermine ausgequetscht wurde. Auch stellte sie subtile fragen, da ihr schon eher aufgefallen war, dass da ‚etwas am laufen' war. Bereitwillig gaben sie ebenfalls subtile antworten; sie wollten Hermine etwas zappeln lassen! Saskia sah sie deshalb teils mitleidig und teils amüsiert an.

Harry und Ginny arbeiteten das Ritual aus, um die Geister von ihren Fesseln zu befreien, was mehrere Tage in Anspruch nahm. Harry bat bei Sir Nicholas um Verzeihung, da er doch beleidigend gewesen war. Er meinte nur, das sie jetzt ausgeglichen wären.

Zwei Wochen später trafen sich die Potters und die Geister von Hogwarts in der Kammer des Schreckens:

#Harry, Ginny! Schön, dass ihr mich besuchen kommt!#, zischelte Basel fröhlich zu den Gästen.

#Hallo Basel!#, begrüßte Ginny den Basilisken und tätschelte sie zwischen den Nüstern, Harry tat es ihr nach.

#Sagt, was führt euch zu mir?#, fragte die Schlange interessiert.

#Wir wollten dich fragen, ob wir deine Kammer für ein Ritual benutzen dürfen, Basel.#, fragte Harry die Schlange, die die beiden interessiert musterte.

#In Ordnung. Was für ein Ritual ist es?#, platzte es auch schon aus ihr heraus.

Das rothaarige Mädchen lächelte: #Wir wollten ein Ritual durchführen, das die Geister befreit und sie aufsteigen können. Dafür brauchen wir Platz.#, erklärte sie.

#Das haben Salazar und Godric schon versucht. Leider hatten sie keinen Erfolg, da ihnen etwas an der Macht fehlte, erfolgreich zu sein#, zischelte Basel verwundert.

#Das wissen wir!#, erklärten die Menschenkinder unisono.

Wenn Basel welche hätte, würde sie jetzt die Augenbrauen in die Stirn ziehen und verwundert Schauen.

#Gut! Wann wollt ihr das Ritual durchführen?#, erkundigte sich das Reptil.

#Jetzt, wenn es möglich ist. Du kannst gerne zusehen, wenn du magst.#, bot das Mädchen an, weil die Schlange sehr neugierig dreinschaute, als sie dies erklärte.

Harry kicherte: #Da ist aber jemand neugierig!#, Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

-Sollen wir Poppy lieber dazu holen?-, fragte der Junge das Mädchen.

-Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich sollte das Ritual ohne Probleme von statten gehen, aber ich denke, wir gehen auf Nummer sicher!-, erwiderte das Mädchen überlegend.

In einer Stichflamme erschien Wallace: -Seid gegrüßt! Ihr wollt ein Ritual durchführen?-, begrüßte der Phönix die Potters.

-In der Tat! Wir wollten gerade die Heilerin holen, nur für alle Fälle!-, erklärte das rothaarige Mädchen.

-Das hat nicht zufälligerweise mit der Befreiung von Fawkes zu tun, weil die Menschfrau euch ausgeschimpft hat?-, gluckste der Phönix belustigt, was die Kinder rot werden ließ.

-Doch, hat es.-, nuschelten sie im Chor.

-Gut. Wenn ihr wünscht, werde ich sie holen.-, bot das magische Tier sich an.

-Danke, das wäre sehr freundlich!-, sprachen die Kinder wieder im Chor.

-Das ist das mindeste!-, und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

Poppy zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Feuerwolke in ihrem Büro Bildete und ein Phönix auf einer Stuhllehne landete. Sie erkannte, dass es derselbe war, der sie damals abholte, allerdings verbreitete er diesmal keine Hektik, sondern blickte sie eindringlich an.

"Sind sie in Gefahr?", fragte sie den Phönix, der seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Wollen sie etwas Gefährliches machen?", erkundigte sie sich weiter, der Phönix nickte.

Poppy seufzte: "Wenigstens denken sie an mich!", der Phönix trällerte zustimmend.

Sie erhob sich, packte einige Tränke in ihren abgewetzten Pilotenkoffer sowie einige Verbände und Elixiere. Sie prüfte, ob sie ihren Zauberstab hatte und musterte den Phönix, der interessiert Poppy beobachtete.

"Weißt du, wo sie sich befinden?", befragte die Heilerin das Tier, der nickte zustimmend.

"Würdest du mich bitte hinbringen?", bat sie den Phönix, der zustimmend nickte und auf die Schulter der Frau schwebte, um sie umgehend zu den Potters zu bringen.

_Kurz zuvor in der Kammer_:

#Was ist mit dem Phönix?#, erkundigte sich Basel.

#Das ist der Vater von Fawkes. Wir haben ihn von Dumbles befreit. Scheinbar haben wir jetzt einen gut bei ihm.#, sprach Harry, was Ginny kichern ließ und Basel belustigt zischeln.

#Wie habt ihr das gemacht?#, wollte sie interessiert wissen.

Die Potters mussten nicht mehr antworten, da sie von einer Feuerwolke und einem sehr hohem Schrei unterbrochen wurden:

"AAAAH! Was ist das?", kreischte Poppy als sie Basel entdeckte und mit dem Finger auf den Basilisk zeigte.

"Ein Basilisk.", erklärte Harry trocken, was Ginny ihn in die Seite knuffen sowie kichern ließ, Poppy ihre Augen bedecken und Basel ihren Kopf schief legen.

"Uhm, ich denke, es wäre etwas zu spät, wenn Basel dich töten wollte!", gluckste das Mädchen was die Schlange zustimmend nicken ließ.

Daraufhin befreite die Heilerin ihre Augen wieder um interessiert die Schlange zu betrachten. Wann hatte man mal die Gelegenheit dazu.

"Basel?", wiederholte sie als sie interessiert die gelben Augen beobachtete.

"Ja, so heißt der Basilisk. Dieser war das Haustier von Salazar Slytherin.", bestätigte Ginny, während Wallace es sich auf dem Kopf des Basilisken gemütlich machte.

"Slytherin? Aber dann ist das ja …", Madame Pomfrey verstummte, als sie sich umsah.

"Ja, das ist die nicht mehr so schreckliche Kammer des Schreckens.", bestätigte Harry die Annahme der älteren Frau.

"Aha!", kam es intelligent zurück.

#Basel, sie ist eine Heilerin und würde dich gerne untersuchen und etwas Gift haben, um Heiltränke herzustellen. Würdest du ihr etwas geben, bitte?#, zischelte Ginny zur Schlange.

Poppy zuckte zusammen, als sie das Mädchen zischeln hörte und war verwundert, als der Basilisk nickte und sein Maul öffnete. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als das Mädchen zu einem der riesigen Giftzähne ging und eine Milchige Flüssigkeit in einen Krug abfüllte.

"Basiliskengift. Frisch gezapft und noch warm! Ich versehe es mit einem Stasiszauber, dann kannst du Heiltränke herstellen und bei Severus bestellen. Er wird ganz schön neidisch sein.", kicherten die Kinder, auch Poppy musste lächeln.

"Hab Dank, Basel! Damit hast du vielen geholfen!", verbeugte sich die Heilerin vor der Schlange, die ihren Kopf ebenfalls verbeugte.

#Vielen Dank, Basel. Wir würden gerne beginnen, aber zuerst noch Poppy einweisen.#, zischelte Harry zur Schlange, was die Heilerin wieder zusammenzucken ließ.

#Viel Erfolg!#, wünschte das Reptil und rollte sich in einer Ecke der Kammer zusammen, um dem Ritual zu folgen.

"Ihr könnt beide Parsel?", fragte die Ältere verwundert. "Das hört sich ganz schön unheimlich an!", sprach sie und schüttelte sich.

"Das stimmt, aber es ist eine schöne Sprache, irgendwo.", erklärte Ginny schulterzuckend.

"Was habt ihr überhaupt vor?", erkundigte sich die Heilerin über den Grund ihres Hierseins.

"Wir wollten ein Ritual durchführen, um die Geister von ihren Fesseln zu lösen. Eigentlich ist es ungefährlich, nur wollten wir vorsichtig sein.", sprachs von Ginny.

"Verstehe! Gut, dass ihr vorsichtig seit!", bestätigte die Ältere und setzte sich etwas abseits hin.

Die Seelenpartner nahmen weiße Kreide, um ein Pentagramm auf den Boden zu zeichnen. An die spitzen setzten sie Runen der Kraft, Heilung, Vergebung, Befreiung, Aufstiegs und der Gnade. Im inneren zeichneten sie einen Schutzkreis und setzten sich im Schneidersitz hin. Zuvor beschworen sie sich weiße Leinengewänder. Nun sahen sie aus wie die alten Druiden. Ginny hatte in ihrem Haar eine Smaragdfarbene Schleife mit ihren Haaren verflochten und eine schwarze Kordel als Gürtel, an dem verschiedene Beutel, gefüllt mit Kräutern, befestigt war. Harry hatte seine schulterblätterlangen Haare mit einem roten Band zu einem schlichten Zopf zusammen gebunden und eine braune Kordel als Gürtel, an dem diverse Dinge befestigt waren.

Im Schneidersitz schlossen sie langsam ihre Augen und fingen an, eine angenehme Melodie in einer Uralten Sprache zu summen. Niemand kannte sie, nicht einmal Basel mit ihren Jugendlichen Eintausend Jahren.

Langsam fing das Pentagramm in einem weißen, beinahe göttlichem Licht an zu leuchten. Nach und nach füllte sich die Kammer mit Geistern, da sie feststellten, dass das Ritual begann und beobachteten die beiden interessiert. Der Gesang der Kinder wurde lauter und wechselte zu einer eindringlichen Melodie. Selbst Wallace hatte seine Augen geschlossen und wiegte seinen Kopf im Takt der Melodie mit. Basel hatte aufgehört zu Züngeln und lauschte in die Kammer. Poppy saß einfach nur mit offenem Mund da und starrte die beiden an.

Inzwischen hatten sich die beiden in Trance gesungen und schwebten zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Boden. Sie öffneten ihre Augen, die weißleuchtend strahlten. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und wirkten ruhig.

Harry öffnete einen seiner Beutel, um eine Art Streichholz hervor zu holen. Dies entzündete sich von selbst und eine grüne Flamme bildete sich, die zwischen dem Paar schwebte und kein nährendes Holz benötigte. Der Anzünder verschwand wieder in einem Beutel. Ginny murmelte Formeln und Beschwörungen und warf verschiedenste Kräuter in die grüne Flamme, die in anderen Farben in Rauch aufgingen. Dabei verströmten sie einen seltsamen und beinahe berauschenden Duft in der Kammer. Basel züngelte aufgeregt. Aufmerksam verfolgten die Geister das Ritual. Ihre Zahl erhöhte sich Sekündlich.

Einige spürten, dass ihre Fesseln schwächer wurden, das waren die ‚jüngeren Geister', und stiegen jauchzend auf, sofern sie dies wollten.

Der Gesang dauerte nun schon beinahe zwei Stunden, die Anzahl der Geister nahm nicht wesentlich ab, da immer neue hinzu kamen. Harry und Ginny fingen nun an, pulsierend zu leuchten, was sich immer mehr verstärkte. Diese Macht konnte man spüren, es war eine angenehme, beruhigende Macht, ähnlich der Magiewelle in der Winkelgasse, nur kontrollierter. Das Schloss selbst spürte diese gute Magie und saugte sie auf wie ein Schwamm. Die Wände fingen an, schwach zu leuchten. Die Geister nahmen ihre Position rund um den Ritualkreis ein.

Die Seelenpartner summten ihre Melodie weiter, bis sich der Raum plötzlich spürbar abkühlte.

Ein Riss erschien mitten in der Luft, der sich immer mehr öffnete. Eine Person trat heraus, ein Mann, der eine weiße Tunika trug und eine Goldene Krone und sich sehr missmutig in der Kammer des Schreckens umsah. Eine Augenbraue von ihm wanderte nach oben, als er den Phönix, einen Basilisken und eine Menschenfrau in friedlicher Eintracht nebeneinander beziehungsweise aufeinander sitzen sah. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, als er die Kinder im Ritualkreis entdeckte.

Wütend stapfte der Mann auf die beiden hochkonzentrierten Kinder zu und zog dabei einen Dolch aus seiner Tunika und hatte ein mordlüsternes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Er betrat den Ritualkreis. Dieser leuchtete nun mit einer Säule aus Licht auf, die bis zur Decke reichte. Gleichzeitig glühte der Schutzkreis um die Kinder blutrot, als der Mann das Pentagramm betrat. Der Eindringling prallte gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Irritiert streckte er seine Hand aus, um nach ihr zu fühlen. Sie stoppte, als sie den Schutzkreis berührte und kleine Blitze an der Stelle erschienen, wo die Hand den Kreis erfühlte.

Zornig Hob der Fremde seinen Dolch und rammte diesen unter lautem Getöse in den Schutzkreis um die beiden. Die Zuschauer schrien auf, als der Dolch zum Zustechen erhoben wurde. Dies ließ den Mann sadistisch grinsen und sich wieder auf die Kinder Konzentrieren.

Als der Mann erkannte, dass der Dolch nichts ausrichten konnte, wollte dieser seine Mordlust an jemand anderen ausleben. Er entschied sich für die Menschenfrau, die wehrloser war. Er drehte sich um, da er den Ritualkreis verlassen wollte, prallte aber wieder an eine Unsichtbare Wand. Er stellte fest, dass er Gefangen war und ließ einen zornigen Laut aus seiner Kehle entweichen.

Ginny erhob sich aus ihrer entspannten Position, wandte sich dem Eindringling zu und musterte ihn abfällig. Der Mann spürte den Blick in seinem Rücken, und drehte sich um. Dort stand ein sehr hübsches, rothaariges Mädchen. Er leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen und kratzte sich im Schritt. Harry legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Ginny und sah sie bittend an. Ihre Seelenspiegel leuchteten noch immer in leuchteten Weiß und ihr Murmeln wurde nicht unterbrochen. Ginny blickte in die Augen ihres Mannes, nickte zustimmend und setzte sich wieder an ihre Position vor dem grünen Feuer und warf erneut Kräuter in dieses.

Die folgende Unterhaltung fand in uraltem Ägyptisch statt:

"Was macht ihr?", knurrte der Mann wütend zu dem Jungen.

"Seid gegrüßt, Fremder, mein Name ist Harry!", stellte sich der Junge höflich vor und verbeugte sich leicht, ohne den Mann aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Antworte mir, Unwürdiger!", verlangte der Fremde zornig, aber Harry schwieg.

"Erklär mir auf der Stelle, was du hier machst! Oder du wirst die Konsequenzen tragen und ich nehme mir das Mädchen dort!", zischte der Mann äußerst aggressiv und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen wandelte sich in ein Zorniges, sehr zorniges. Seine Kleidung transferierte er in seinen Kampfanzug und die Augen wandelten sich schlagartig in tiefes schwarz, was das Licht in sich aufzusaugen schien.

"Niemand fasst meine Frau an, Pen-Abu!", grollte er Dämonisch.

"Du wagst es, mir keinen Respekt entgegenzubringen? Stirb!", brüllte der Mann.

Er warf seinen Dolch auf den Jungen zu, welcher ihn gekonnt am Griff erhaschte, die Spitze einen Zentimeter von der Haut über dem Nasenbein weg. Ungläubig blickte der Eindringling auf den Jungen, der nun den Dolch untersuchte.

"Ein schönes Stück, Pen-Abu, wahre Handwerkskunst! Das findet man nicht überall!", lobte er erstaunt die Waffe. "Aber den brauchst du nicht mehr, Pen-Abu!", fügte er hinzu und steckte den Dolch an seinen Gürtel.

Konsterniert verfolgte der Mann die Bewegung des Jungen, der seinen Dolch am Gürtel befestigte. Wütend blickte er in die tiefschwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers.

"Gib mir mein Eigentum zurück!", empörte sich der Mann.

"Nein!" grollte der Junge. "Der Dolch ist nicht DEIN Eigentum. Er gehört jemand anderes. Ich habe ihr versprochen, den Dolch zu bringen!", grollte der Junge wütend und ließ seine Waffen erscheinen und den Dolch verschwinden.

Der Junge stand defensiv vor dem Mann, dessen Augen zornig funkelten. Man konnte deutlich Blutdurst darin erkennen.

"Sag, Pen-Abu: Du fragst dich sicher, warum die deine Untertanen getötet hatten?", grollte der Junge.

Verdutzt über die unerwartete Frage nickte der Mann automatisch.

"Ganz einfach: Man herrscht über ein Volk und beherrscht es nicht! Du warst grausam und sadistisch. Andere Pharaonen lebten lange, da sie ihrem Volk Frieden und Wohlstand schenkten. Der Dolch hier diente nicht als Mord- oder Attentatwaffe, sondern einer Priesterin als Zeremoniendolch.", grollte der Schwarzhaarige erklärend.

"Wen interessiert das?", blaffte der Mann zurück.

"Den Rat der Magie, der dich zum Tode verurteilte und mich zu deinem Vollstrecker ernannt hat!", grollte der Junge nonchalant und ließ seine Katanas vom Rücken in seine seitlich ausgestreckten Hände schweben.

"Ahahahaha! Du Wurm denkst, du könntest mir gefährlich werden?", höhnte der Mann abfällig.

"Ich denke nicht, ich weiß es!", grollte der Junge unbeeindruckt zurück und ging in die Angriffstellung der Ia Do Kämpfer.

"Wie du willst, du Zwerg! Deine Freundin gehört mir!", erwiderte der Mann nun ganz ruhig und beschwor sich seine Waffe.

Die Nennung von Ginny ließ Harry seine Beherrschung verlieren: Seine Haut verfärbte sich rötlich und schwarze, lederne Flügel erschienen auf seinem Rücken. Mit einem Satz sprang der Junge auf den Mann zu, der den Angriff mühsam abwehrte.

"Was bist du?", rief der Mann ängstlich.

"Dein schlimmster Albtraum!", grollte der Junge zurück.

Der nun folgende Kampf war recht einseitig: Der Mann war in die Defensive gedrängt. Immer wieder Attackierte der Junge den Mann. Er ließ dem älteren keine Zeit zum Luft holen. Keuchend stand der Mann an der Seite, währen der Junge sich ruhig erhob, um sich seinem Gegner zuzuwenden. Dieser sah seine Gelegenheit und rammte ihm sein Schwert durch die linke Schulter, das es auf dem Rücken wieder herausragte. Der Verwundete verzog keine Mine, als ihn das Schwert durchbohrte.

Nun hatte Harry genug: In einer fließenden Bewegung zog er eines seiner Wurfmesser und rammte es dem älteren in die Brust und durchtrennte die Aorta mit einer Bewegung. Dadurch spritzte das Blut aus der Wunde und besudelte den Jungen von Kopf bis Fuß. Mit aufgerissenen Augen fiel der tote Körper auf den Boden. Während der Junge sich über ihn beugte um sein Messer abzuwischen, grollte er noch unverständliche Worte. Mit einer riesigen Flamme aus der Handfläche des Jungen verbrannte der Körper Rückstandslos. Harry legte seine Hand auf die Wunde, in der noch die Klinge steckte. Seine Hand leuchtete weiß auf, während er mit seiner Magie die Klinge herauszog, um umgehend die Wunde zu schließen.

Der Junge verwandelte sich wieder zurück und ging zu seiner Frau hinüber, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und das Ritual nicht unterbrochen hatte. Er Umarmte sie von hinten und küsste sie zärtlich in den Nacken, was sie sich genüsslich nach hinten in die Umarmung lehnen ließ. Er setzte sich wieder auf seine Position, benötigte einige Minuten, bis er wieder seine Konzentration hatte und stimmte wieder in den Singsang mit ein.

Durch den kurzen Kampf wurde das Leuchten der Mauern abgeschwächt, welches sich jetzt aber wieder verstärkte, da der Level ausreichte. In einer gleißenden Lichtexplosion verpuffte der Ritual- und Schutzkreis. Das Ritual war beendet. Die letzten Geister spürten, wie sich der Fluch löste und sie nun Problemlos aufsteigen konnten, sofern sie es wollten.

Poppy, die den Kampf verängstigt beobachtet hatte, eilte nun auf den Jungen zu, der schwer atmete und sich seine lädierte Brust hielt. Sie Diagnostizierte noch gereiztes Gewebe. Beiden Kindern hielt sie noch einen Aufpäppeltrank hin, den die beiden Dankbar leerten.

"Hat er es wieder nicht lassen können, Poppy?", fragte das Mädchen die Heilerin, die zustimmend nickte.

"Ja, ein Mann ist plötzlich erschienen. Er hat mit ihm gekämpft und ihn getötet. Dabei hat er sich eine Verletzung zugezogen, die er weitestgehend selbst versorgte.", erklärte die Heilerin.

"Wer war der Mann?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

"Pen-Abu!", antwortete der Junge knapp. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Was wollte er?", flüsterte sie nur noch.

"Dich!", nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Das Mädchen zog den Jungen in ihre Arme, der nun klammerte.

"Ich bin ja da, Harry.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und fuhr ihm zärtlich über den Rücken.

Die Seelenpartner genossen die Umarmung und wollten sich nicht mehr loslassen. Die "Gäste" mussten ihre Augen bedecken, als das Paar wieder golden leuchtete.

Den jeweils anderen im Arm an sich gedrückt wendeten sie sich an Poppy, Wallace und Basel, die die beiden neugierig musterten.

"Wart ihr erfolgreich?", erkundigte sich Poppy.

"Siehst du noch irgendwelche Geister, Poppy?", gluckste das rothaarige Mädchen.

Die Heilerin errötete daraufhin leicht und sah sich interessiert um.

#Ich gratuliere euch zu dem erfolgreichen Ritual!#, zischelte Basel ehrfürchtig.

#Hab Dank, Basel!#, erwiderten die beiden im Chor und verbeugten sich Respektvoll.

-Wer war der Mann?-, erkundigte sich Wallace.

-Das war der, der den Geistern dies alles eingebrockt hatte.-, erklärte Harry missmutig und der Phönix nickte verstehend.

"Was haben die beiden gesagt?", wollte Poppy neugierig wissen.

"Basel hat uns gratuliert und Wallace wollte wissen, wer der Mann war.", beantwortete Ginny die Frage, was die Heilerin verstehend nicken ließ.

"Gut, bald ist Sperrstunde. Ihr solltet in den Turm zurückgehen, bevor euch der Alte erwischt!", schickte Poppy die beiden weg.

Basel schlängelte sich zurück hinter die Büste, Wallace flammte Poppy zurück in ihr Büro und die Seelenpartner marschierten zurück in den Turm. Dort ließen sie sich müde ins Bett fallen, wobei Harry kurz aufstöhnte, da er auf seine frische Wunde fiel. Keine fünf Minuten später waren sie eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Harry auf seine Frau und seine Schwester und Freunde, um mit ihnen in die große Halle frühstücken zu gehen. Auf dem Weg kreuzte kein einziger Geist den Weg der Schüler, was verwundert zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Auch Peeves glänzte mit Abwesenheit.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich einen Moment bitte?", wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige an seine Begleiter und verschwand in einer Toilette.

Dort warteten die Hausgeister und Peeves auf ihn, die den Grünäugigen glücklich anlächelten.

"Einen Moment bitte …", rief er in die Richtung der Geister, bevor er in einer Kabine verschwand.

Nach eindeutigen Geräuschen kam der Junge erleichtert wieder heraus, wusch sich die Hände und wandte sich nun an die Geister, die leicht dunkel im Gesicht waren.

"Was kann ich für euch tun? Ihr wisst, dass die Fesseln gelöst sind?", sprachs auch schon.

Nachdem sich Sir Nicholas gesammelt hatte, fing er an zu sprechen: "Wir, die Geister dieser Welt, wollten uns bei euch bedanken, Lord Potter!", erklärte dieser in einer tiefen Verbeugung, die von den anderen imitiert wurde.

"Meine Frau hatte aber einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil daran.", wandte der Junge ein.

-Ginny, kommst du bitte schnell zu mir?-, rief er nach seiner Frau.

Die Tür öffnete sich, das Mädchen trat mit einem besorgten Gesicht ein und stockte kurz, als sie die Geister sah.

"Was ist geschehen, Liebster?", hauchte sie ihrem Mann in sein Ohr, das er wieder wohlig erschauderte.

"Wir, die Geister, wollten uns bei ihm bedanken. Er erklärte uns, dass sie, Lady Potter, einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil an unserer Befreiung hattet. Ich vermute mal, dass er sie gerufen hat.", antwortete der blutige Baron.

Harry versuchte sich klein zu machen, da er wieder einmal im Mittelpunkt stand. Die Geister grinsten ob dieser Attitüde und Ginny musterte ihren momentan im Gesicht rötlichen Mann.

"Danke, Liebster!", hauchte sie ihm auf die Lippen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, dass wieder das Leuchten nicht ausblieb.

"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu bedanken, wir haben das gerne getan!", erklärte Ginny in einem Finalen Ton und Harry nickte zustimmend.

"Wir fühlen uns aber besser, wenn wir es tun. Da wir euch leider nichts anbieten können, hoffen wir, dass unser Wort ausreicht …", nuschelte die graue Dame.

Die Seelenpartner sahen sich in die Augen: "Wir wollen keine Gegenleistung. Euer Dank ist Vergeltung genug!", widersprach das Mädchen, während der Schwarzhaarige zustimmend nickte.

"Lebt wohl und achtet auf euch!", sagten die Geister im Chor und lösten sich in einer gleißenden Lichtexplosion auf.

"Lass uns frühstücken gehen, Liebster." hauchte Ginny, das er wieder erschauderte.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	48. Besuch

**Kapitel 47: Besuch**

Einige Tage später - inzwischen war Anfang Oktober - erhob sich McGonagall von ihrem Platz und bat die große Halle um Ruhe.

"Liebe Schüler! Morgen Vormittag erwarten wir Besuch. Ich bitte euch, zeigt euer bestes benehmen und verhaltet euch angemessen und Hogwarts würdig!", verkündete die strenge Lehrerin und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Zwei Sekunden später stieg der Lärmpegel enorm an. Alle tuschelten, wer denn da kommen würde. Wildeste Spekulationen wie die ‚Schicksals Schwestern' oder berühmte Quidditchspieler waren zu hören. Harry interessierte es nicht. Er grinste in seinen Kürbissaft und blickte in die lächelnden rehbraunen Augen seiner Geliebten Frau.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte man von den Schlafsälen aus sehen, wie Hagrid auf der Wiese vor dem Tor werkelte. Er steckte eine Koppel ab, legte einen Weg an, der von der Koppel zu einer ebenen Fläche und zum Tor führte. Anschließend räumte er Steine beiseite. Neben der Koppel stapelte der Halbriese etwa ein gutes Dutzend Fässer, auf denen deutlich drei große X zu erkennen waren. Auch zog er zwei helle Linien in einem Abstand von etwa acht Metern. An einem Ende dieser Linien setzte er sich auf einen riesigen Klappstuhl und wartete auf irgend etwas oder irgend jemanden, während er in einem großen Magazin über Drachen blätterte. Auf seinem Schoß lagen gigantische Tischtennisschläger, die er immer wieder interessiert Musterte.

Nach einiger Zeit gesellte sich der Saurüde Fang dazu, um bei seinem Herrchen ein Nickerchen zu machen, der ihn sporadisch hinter seinen schlabbernden Ohren kraulte.

In der großen Pause herrschte allgemeine Aufregung, da die Schüler alle Klassenräume wechseln mussten, somit waren die Gänge gestopft voll! Die Lehrer Empörten sich immer wieder darüber, weil der Schulleiter dem Gro der Klassen Doppelstunden verpasste und sie dadurch meistens zu spät kamen. Vom Kerker zu Trelawny brauchte man schon normalerweise eine knappe viertel Stunde, aber in dem Gedränge doppelt so lange.

"Da seht!", rief ein Hufflepuffmädchen aus der zweiten Klasse plötzlich aus und deutete zu einem der Fenster hinaus, direkt auf den Horizont.

Alle rannten zu den Fenstern, um nachzusehen. Am Horizont näherte sich ein schwarzer Punkt Hogwarts, der immer größer zu werden schien. Hagrid erhob sich, streckte knackend seine Knochen und warf den Klappstuhl beiseite. Der Hühne begab sich in Position. Dabei hatte er in jeder Hand einer dieser überdimensionalen Schläger.

Der Punkt wurde größer: Nun konnte man deutlich eine hellblaue Kutsche und mehrere Geflügelte Pferde erkennen, die sich Zickzack fliegend der Landebahn näherte, die der Wildhüter am Morgen konstruiert hatte. Beim Näherkommen wurde deutlich, dass es sich bei diesen Tieren um Palominos handelte, Gemächlich steuerte die Kutsche auf die Landebahn zu. Hagrid wies den Kutscher ein, indem er mit den Überdimensionalen Schlägern herumwedelte. Die Kutsche setzte ziemlich hart auf, was man daran erkennen konnte, weil die Räder nun Gleise zogen und die Hufe der geflügelten Pferde Grasbüschel aus dem gepflegten englischen Rasen rissen.

Die Kutsche kam zum Stehen. Der Wildhüter nahm den Leithengst an den Zügeln und strich ihm über seine Nüstern, was den Hengst zu einem dampfenden, kehligen und langgezogenen Rülpser veranlasste.

Dumbledore eilte auf die Tür der Kutsche zu, öffnete sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und half einer sehr großen Frau heraus. Sie schwatzten fröhlich und lachten auf, was die Hogwartsschüler die Stirn runzeln ließ. Die große Frau sagte irgend etwas in die Kutche. Nun kamen mehrere hübsche Mädchen und junge Frauen heraus.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Jungen von Hogwarts, die sichtlich Nervös wurden. Auch Hagrid konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Allerdings hatte er nur Augen für die große Frau, welche offensichtlich das Sagen hatte. Die Frauen und Mädchen sahen sich das Schloss beeindruckt an. Auch schwebte ihr Blick über die Schülerschaft, was hier und dort einen roten Kopf und glasige Augen zur folge hatte. Auch wurde Harry von ihnen entdeckt, der in seiner edlen Kleidung eine gute Figur machte. Tuschelnd deuteten die Mädchen in seine Richtung, was den grünäugigen Jungen eben diese genervt Rollen lies.

-Liebste! Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich habe nur Augen für dich! Da wir Seelenpartner sind, kann mir der Veela-Charme absolut nichts anhaben!-, sprach Harry beruhigend auf seine Frau ein, die nervös den Blick ihres Mannes suchte.

-Danke!-, hauchte sie, gefolgt von einer mentalen Umarmung, was ihn seufzen ließ.

-Aber mit ihnen reden darf ich doch, oder?-, kicherte der Junge, was ihm einen mentalen schlag auf den Hinterkopf einbrachte.

-Aber nur, wenn ich dabei bin!-, erklärte sie ernst, ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert.

-Uhm, bevor ich es vergesse, Ginny … -, druckste er herum.

Angesprochene sah neugierig zu dem Grünäugigen und legte ihren Kopf schief

-Gehst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?-, fragte der Junge hoffend. Dabei hatte er seinen Dackelblick aufgesetzt, den er bei ihr eigentlich nicht bräuchte.

-Selbstverständlich gehe ich mit dir zum Ball, Liebstrer!- als wenn das nicht selbstverständlich wäre.

Harry lächelte glücklich über diese Zusage und nahm sie in eine Liebevolle mentale Umarmung, was nun sie seufzen ließ.

Die Begrüßung durch den Schulleiter war beendet. Die Gäste begaben sich in Richtung der Kutsche die Hagrid zwischenzeitlich auf der ebenen Fläche positionierte und die Palominos auf der Koppel mit Single Malt Whiskey tränkte. Die Mädchen und Frauen bildeten in ihren blauen Seidenroben Zweierreihen und marschierten der großen Frau hinterher.

"Kein Wunder, dass sie fliegen, als wären sie besoffen!", schnaubte Ron.

Zugegebenermaßen war das Flugbild nicht wirklich anmutig und grazil, wie man es von diesen Tieren kannte. Kein Wunder, bei der Menge, die die Tiere soffen!

Zum Mittag essen waren alle in der großen Halle versammelt. Nur die Gäste blieben fern, sehr zum Missfallen der männlichen Schüler, die ihr Aftershave dick aufgetragen hatten. Die Parfümabteilung in einer Drogerie war ein Luftkurort dagegen!

Professor McGonagall erhob sich: "Liebe Schüler! Sie haben sicher die Ankunft der Gäste gesehen!", allgemeines zustimmendes Gemurmel. "Wir erwarten noch weitere Gäste. Erst nachdem diese eingetroffen sind, werden wir alle Gäste und den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit in einer Zeremonie erklären!", sprach die stellvertretende Schulleiterin zu den Schülern und setzte sich.

Das Mahl begann umgehend. Mit einem Wink ihres Stabes öffnete McGonagall die riesigen Bleiverglasten Fenster der Großen Halle, um wenigstens ihre aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen zu mildern. Wenig später wandte sich Hermine an ihre Freunde.

"Ich habe mal in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen.", begann Hermine, nachdem sich die stellvertretende Schulleiterin ihre Schläfen massiert hatte. Kein Schüler, die sie hörte, wunderte sich über diese Aussage.

"Das Wappen stammt von Beauxbatons. Das ist DIE Zaubererschule in Frankreich. Es soll ein Mädcheninternat sein, was einen ausgezeichneten Ruf in hat.", erzählte das braungelockte Mädchen ihre Erkenntnisse.

Einige Jungen hatten einen seltsamen abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck, als sie dies hörten. Beinahe sabberten einige, als sie an dieses Mädcheninternat dachten.

Ginny knurrte ungehalten, als sie den verlangenden Blick von Ron und den verletzten von Hermine sah.

-Tut mir leid, Liebster!-, sagte sie zu ihrem Mann, bemüht in neutralem Ton zu sprechen.

-Was tut dir l … -, weiter kam er nicht da er von eiskaltem Wasser geschockt wurde, sowie jeder männliche Schüler in der großen Halle.

Ein Aufschrei ertönte in der gesamten Schule. Jeder männliche Schüler war nass bis auf die Knochen. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin erhob sich mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, das sich aber in ein breites lächeln wandelte:

"Wer immer das getan hat, ich danke ihnen! Zwanzig Punkte für den - oder diejenige, der diesen wunderbaren und grandiosen Zauber durchgeführt hat!", sprach sie laut und deutlich.

Das empörte Gemurmel verstummte abrupt, als sich die Punkte bei Gryffindor hinzufügten. Dies lies McGonagall ungläubig eine Augenbraue heben und Ginny ganz schnell in ihren Auflauf blicken. Verstohlen suchte sie den Blick ihres Mannes, der noch immer ungläubig auf seine Frau sah. Sie erkannte den Blick. Augenblicklich tat es ihr leid, das auch sie ihren Mann abkühlte und sah ihn liebevoll an.

Harry seufzte: -Ginny, Ich bin dir nicht böse! Wenn du mich aussenvor gelassen hättest, wäre das aufgefallen!-, beruhigte er das Mädchen, -Nur hättest du mein Wasser vielleicht etwas wärmen können?-, fügte er noch diabolisch grinsend hinzu.

In einem Quietschen versteifte sich Ginny, die ihren Hals eingezogen hatte und sich nun schüttelte, als sie spürte, wie sich ein Eiswürfel langsam die Wirbelsäule entlang den Weg nach unten suchte.

"Ginny? Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Hermine besorgt.

Luna kaute amüsiert auf ihrer Unterlippe, was den inzwischen wieder trockenen Draco verliebt seufzen ließ.

Neville starrte Draco konsterniert an, als er dieses ungewöhnliche Geräusch von seinem Freund hörte und Saskia grinste.

"Bist du Okay, Draco?", erkundigte er sich besorgt bei ihm.

"Mmmmh? Oh, ja, ja!", beeilte sich Angesprochener zu antworten, was die anderen grinsen ließ.

Neville wandte sich mit Hochgezogener Augenbraue wieder seinem Haggis zu, was er genüsslich zerkleinerte. Dabei vermisste er den angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck von Saskia, die etwas grün um die Nase war.

"Uhm, Neville. Muss das sein, dass du das Herz der Länge nach sezierst?", erkundigte sich Hermine, als sie dem Blick von Saskia folgte.

Dieser sah Ungläubig auf: "Wieso? Die Lunge und die Leber sind doch langweilig, außerdem ist es das Beste daran!", beantwortete der Junge die Frage, was die Umgebenden trocken Schlucken und ihr Besteck ablegen ließ.

"Klasse! Gleich hab ich Snape, der einen Aromatrank brauen will. Mit leerem Magen keine gute Idee!", murmelte eine Hufflepuff, die ganz schnell ihren Blick abwandte, als Neville genüsslich seine Gabel in den Mund schob.

Wenig später herrschte allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung, als das Geschirr verschwand.

Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kuschelten Harry und Ginny in einem Sessel, der direkt vor dem Kamin stand. Sie waren in eine Decke eingewickelt, so das nur noch ihre Köpfe herausschauten, die sie aneinandergelegt hatten. Auf dem Sessel neben den beiden setzte sich Ron, gefolgt von Hermine, die ebenfalls eine ähnliche Position einnahmen. Auch Luna und Draco, die ja eigentlich Ravenclaws waren, gesellten sich in einen anderen Sessel dazu.

"Weiß jemand, wer das war?", durchbrach Ron die angenehme Stille.

"Wer was war?", bohrte Draco nach. Ginny versteckte sich hinter ihrem Mann.

"Das Eiswasser!", empörte sich der rothaarige Junge.

"Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Harry schnell, was Hermine eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

"Hmmpf!", kam nur von dem Weasley zurück und er verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust.

"Witzig war es trotzdem. Einige haben sogar gedampft! Besonders die sechst und siebt Klässler.", sprach Draco weiter, was ihm einen bösen Blick von den besagten einbrachte.

"Seht mich nicht so an! Ich war das nicht. Die Punkte hat Gryffindor erhalten! Schon vergessen?", rief er blind über die Hohe Lehne in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Die Mädchen kicherten nach der Feststellung von dem weißblonden Jungen, nur Ginny drückte sich weiter an Harry.

"Hat jemand eine Idee, warum Beauxbatons hier her gekommen ist?", wechselte Luna das Thema, als sie das Unbehagen von ihrer rothaarigen besten Freundin sah.

Diese Aussage hatte schmerzhafte Folgen für den schwarzhaarigen Jungen: Ginny klammerte sich fest an ihn, als hätte sie Angst, ihn zu verlieren.

-Was ist, Ginny?-, fragte er sie dann auch besorgt.

-Ich ... Ich ... Die Veelas sind so ... schön! Auch habe ich ihre Blicke auf dir gesehen!-, erklärte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme im Kopf.

Ruckartig drehte Harry seinen Kopf zu seiner Frau herum und entdeckte wässrige, Rehbraune Augen, die angsterfüllt in verliebte, Smaragdgrüne blickten.

-Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, Liebste! Sicher sehen die Veelas hübsch aus, aber du bist die wunderschönste, bezaubernste und liebenswürdigste Hexe auf der ganzen Welt! Um nichts im Universum möchte ich dich hergeben!-, erklärte er.

Dabei sah er ihr fest in die Augen, die sich weiteten, während er sprach. Als Harry endete, sah sich Ginny veranlasst, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen und Saskia sorgte für Ablenkung, als die beiden schwach zu leuchten anfingen.

"Ich liebe dich!", sprach der Junge ernst, nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten und kuschelten.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry!", bestätigte das Mädchen und zog ihn näher. Dabei wanderte ihre Hand unter sein Hemd und kraulte ihn dort zärtlich um den Bauchnabel. Sie kuschelten noch unter der Decke und so blieb es ungesehen.

Ron hatte die beiden aufmerksam beobachtet. Auch sah er die feuchten Augen seiner Schwester. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte Harry zur Rechenschaft gezogen, wieso er seine kleine Schwester verletzte. Hermine hinderte ihn gekonnt daran und auch Saskia warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. Aber er entspannte sich sofort, als sein Freund sich seiner Schwester zuwandte und ihre Augen zu strahlen anfingen. Nun sah er wohlwollend zu, wie sich die beiden Küssten. Auch Hermine entspannte sich, als sie spürte, wie ihr Freund sich entspannte und zurücklehnte. Hermine spürte, wie Ron anscheinend einen inneren Kampf ausfocht. Sie ließ ihn damit in Ruhe, dafür kraulte sie ihn im Nacken.

Nach zehn Minuten bewegte sich Ron etwas. Er stand auf und ging auf seine Schwester und deren Freund zu, nachdem er eine Kreisende Bewegung wahrgenommen hatte, was der Schwarzhaarige sichtlich zu genießen schien. Der Rothaarige baute sich vor dem Paar auf, was nun deren Blick heben ließ, um in das Gesicht des Jungen zu sehen.

"Ich kann mich zwar noch immer nicht ganz damit Anfreunden, Harry, aber ich bin einverstanden. Meinen Segen habt ihr!", sprachs auch schon.

Alle im Gemeinschaftsraum starrten den Weasley mit offenem Mund an, nur Hermine mit Stolz.

"Endlich hast … ", fing George an,

" ... du es verst … ", ergänzte Fred,

"… anden, kleiner … ", meinte George wieder,

"Bruder!", sprachen die Weasley Zwillinge mal wieder abwechselnd.

"Gred, du schuldest mir zwei Knuts!"

"Forge, neue Wette: Die zwei Knuts, und zwei weitere setze ich darauf, dass Ron sich nicht traut, Hermine zum Ball einzuladen!", wandte Fred sich an seinen Bruder.

"Die Wette gilt! Ron, enttäusche mich nicht! Klar?", bestätigt George und schlug ein.

Ron hatte tiefrote Ohren, genauso wie Hermine. Draco unterdrückte mühsam ein auflachen, Luna grinste breit und die Seelenpartner hatten die Decke über den Kopf gezogen, dieser wackelte verdächtig. Der Rest der Gryffindors lag wahlweise am Boden, gab sich gegenseitig halt oder sie suchten das weite und Saskia tätschelte seinen Arm.

"Ihr seid mir ja zwei Brüder!", knurrte der jüngste der Weasleybrüder.

Ron wurde in den nächsten Tagen noch sehr oft damit aufgezogen. Auch gab es ein "klärendes Gespräch" mit seinen Brüdern, was als Ergebnis zwei hysterisch lachende Zwillinge und einen dampfenden Ron zur Folge hatten, da sie an ihm eines ihrer Experimente testeten.

Mehrere Tage später konnte man zusehen, wie Hagrid den Steg im Schwarzen See verlängerte und daraus einen Anleger zimmerte. Auch baute er eine Allee aus Fackeln auf, die den Steg des Nachts in ein mystisches Flackern tauchte.

Gegen späten Nachmittag -es dämmerte bereits- desselben Tages nach der Fertigstellung des Steges kam ein lautes gluckern aus der Richtung des schwarzen Sees. Nervös sahen sich die Schüler um und eilten nach draußen, um die Quelle zu suchen. Die Oberfläche des Schwarzen Sees war sehr aufgewühlt und nicht spiegelglatt wie sonst. Ein kleiner Aufschrei ging durch die Zuschauer, als sich plötzlich ein Mast mit einem roten Wimpel, gefolgt von zwei weiteren, durch die Oberfläche des Wassers bohrten. Dieser schoss immer weiter in die Höhe, dabei wurde der Mast immer dicker.

Deutlich konnte man die Takelage erkennen, die mit Algen behangen waren. Auch die Rah, an den die Segel hingen, vermehrte sich, je höher die Masttop stieg. Das Oberdeck durchbrach das aufgewühlte Wasser. Sekunden später war ein stolzes Vollschiff im Schwarzen See, dass noch etwas Gierte und Rollte, sich aber zusehends beruhigte. Wasser lief noch durch die Öffnungen für die Taue ab, als die Segel sich blähten und das majestätische Schiff auf den Steg zusteuerte. Zwei Schatten erkannte man vom Tor aus auf dem Oberdeck, die zwei Armdicke Taue zu Hagrid warfen, der sie gleich um den Poller wickelte und somit das Boot sicher vertäute.

Während der Wildhüter das Boot sicherte, marschierte eiligst der Schulleiter von Hogwarts auf die Galeere zu und blieb an der Reling stehen. Die zwei Schatten, die die Taue warfen, legten eine Planke direkt vor die Füße von Dumbledore, der sie nach einer Geste des Nähertretens auch überquerte. Vor einem weiteren Schatten verbeugte sich der alte Mann, der Schatten imitierte die Geste. Zwei Sekunden später warfen sich die beiden in die Arme und begrüßten sich brüderlich.

Die beiden gingen direkt in die Kapitänskajüte im Heck des Bootes. Der Wildhüter redete offenbar noch mit einem der Schatten über die Reling hinweg, zog aber kurz darauf seinen Hut und verbeugte sich als eine große Frau bat, die Galeone betreten zu dürfen, was ihr auch gewährt wurde. Auch sie verschwand im Heck.

"Bitte begeben Sie sich wieder in die Große Halle!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin.

Eiligst zogen sich die Angesprochenen zurück, da sie keine Strafarbeit bei Filch oder Snape wollten.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde spekuliert, wer da gerade angekommen war.

"Ich glaub, das war die Flagge von Bulgarien.", nuschelte Ron in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.

"Wo hast du die gesehen?", erkundigte sich ein Fünftklässler.

"Am Heck war sie zu sehen. Nur war sie etwas verdeckt, weil sich ein Grindeloh darin verbissen hatte,", beantwortete er die Frage.

"Bist du dir sicher?", bohrte ein Hufflepuff nach.

"Na hör mal!", empörte sich der rothaarige Junge und stemmte seine Fäuste in die Hüfte. "Ich werd doch wohl die Flagge des Landes erkennen, aus der der beste Sucher kommt!", dabei sprühten beinahe seine Augen vor Zorn.

Allgemeines zustimmendes Gemurmel war daraufhin zu hören.

"Und was ist ...", fing George an,

"... mit den ...", setzte Fred fort,

"... Chudley Cannons?", beendeten die Zwillinge im Chor und grinsten schelmisch.

Ron lief mal wieder rot an, als seine Mitschüler versteckt kicherten und Lachtränen in den Augen hatten.

"Sie haben in dieser Saison halt ein tief.", nuschelte der Junge zum Teppich.

"Seit 75 Jahren?", rief lachend ein Slytherin aus der hinteren Ecke, der bei seinem Freund saß.

Nun konnten sich die Schüler nicht mehr halten und brachen lachend zusammen. Ron eilte murmelnd in den Schlafsaal.

"AAAAH! Verdammt! Wie macht ihr das!", rief Draco aus!

Neville und Harry hielten ihren Freund zurück, der einen mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, als er die grinsenden Zwillinge sah.

"Wie machen ...", George,

"... wir was ...", Fred,

"... Dracilein?", wieder beide im Chor, was Draco nun energischer werden ließ, um den Zwillingen den Hals umzudrehen. Ihm juckte es gewaltig in den Fingern!

Als Einzelkind verstand Draco es nicht, wie Geschwister tickten und Zwillinge verstand er schon gar nicht! Das trieb ihn zur Weißglut!

Luna baute sich vor dem Weißblonden Jungen auf und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, was diesen Augenblicklich inne halten und seine Arme von den Zwillingen weg um den Rücken von dem Mädchen vor sich zu legen.

"Ich denke, wir können ihn wieder loslassen.", flüsterte Neville grinsend, Harry nickte zustimmend.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sich am schwarzen Brett ein Aushang, dass eine Woche vor Halloween die angekündigte Zeremonie stattfinden sollte. Am nächsten Morgen war das Hogsmeade-Wochenende und somit konnten alle Schüler ab der zweiten Klasse die Geschäfte erstürmen und sich für die Feier einkleiden.

Nun war es so weit: Es war der Abend des 31.10.1995, Harry war sichtlich Nervös. Ginny und seine eingeweihten Freunde versuchten ihn zu beruhigen.

"Liebster, es muss nicht so laufen wie das letzte mal.", flüsterte seine Frau zärtlich.

"Ich weiß! Ich habe schon zu viel Einfluss genommen. Aber die Unsicherheit bleibt, Liebste!" flüsterte er zurück.

Sie umarmte ihn zärtlich, als Ginny sein Unbehagen erkannte und knabberte ihm zärtlich am Hals, was ihn wohlig erschaudern lies.

"Wieso bist du so nervös, Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Ron legte seinen Kopf schief, das hatte er gar nicht bemerkt.

"Der ist doch schon die ganze Zeit so; seit der Ankunft der Veelas.", sprachs von dem Jungen.

Hermine schickte ihm tödliche Blicke, da er sich unmöglich aufführte, nachdem er die Schülerinnen entdeckte. Auch erkannte sie, dass Harry nicht wegen den Magischen Wesen so reagierte, nur wusste sie nicht warum.

"Ron, du bist unmöglich! Du hast das Bett neben ihm und siehst es nicht. Hermine sieht ihn sich zehn Sekunden an und weiß Bescheid!", ereiferte sich seine Schwester und ihre Brüder nickten zustimmend.

Betreten sah der rothaarige Junge zu Boden und nuschelte ein "Tschuldigung!", in Richtung seines grünäugigen Freundes.

Dumbledore erhob sich und bat um Aufmerksamkeit, um eine seiner heißgeliebten Reden zu halten. Die Schüler stöhnten genervt auf.

"Liebe Schüler!", sein Blick schweifte über die Tische der Großen Halle, "Ihr habt sicherlich die Ankunft der Gäste gesehen!", sprach der Schulleiter.

"Das war ja auch nicht zu übersehen!", rief ein Slytherin dazwischen.

"Nun, gut!", erzählte der Alte Mann weiter, "Das Ministerium und ich haben beschlossen, eine Alte Tradition wieder aufleben zu lassen. Jahrhunderte über wurde sie von Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang gepflegt. Allerdings gab es in den beiden letzten Malen dieser Tradition leider mehrere Todesopfer. Deshalb wurde mit der Tradition gebrochen. Wir, die Schulleiter, sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass unsere Schüler ausreichend Ausgebildet sind, um ohne eine all zu große Gefährdung für die Teilnehmer zuzulassen. Daher haben wir eine Altersbeschränkung festgelegt. Kein Schüler unter siebzehn Jahren wird daran Teilnehmen dürfen. Am Trimagischen Turnier!",

Damit enthüllte er den bläulich schimmernden Pokal, der den Schülern aaahs und ooohs entlockte.

Anschließend empörten sie sich darüber, dass ein Mindestalter fest gelegt wurde. Der Schulleiter versuchte, die Große Halle zur Ruhe zu bringen!

"RUHE! Ich verlange RUHE!", die Halle verstummte, "Unsere Gäste sind über diese Fakten informiert und instruiert. Sie haben eine Delegation von möglichen Kandidaten, die alle sich dem Richter stellen müssen. Wir, als Ausrichter des Turniers, haben das Privileg, dass alle Schüler über Siebzehn daran Teilnehmen dürfen.", erklärte Dumbles weiter.

Die Tür öffnete sich, vier Männer trugen eine Massive Holzkiste herbei und platzierten sie direkt vor dem Lehrertisch. Sie zogen die Tragebalken aus der Kiste heraus und eilten wieder zur Türe hinaus, die sich laut schloss.

"Das hier", Dumbles tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Truhe, "Ist der Feuerkelch!", die Truhe verflüssigte sich und ein Hölzern wirkender übergroßer Kelch kam zum Vorschein. Unverzüglich entflammte sich die grüne Flamme, was Harry die Augen zusammenkneifen ließ, "Dies ist der Richter, der die Teilnehmer auswählt. Pro Schule wird nur ein Schüler oder Schülerin ausgewählt. Nehmt ein Pergament, tragt eure Schule und euren Vollständigen Namen ein und werft das Pergament in die Flamme. Am Tage der Auswahl spuckt der Kelch den Namen des Kandidaten heraus, der dadurch verbindlich am Turnier Teilnehmen muss. Ein Rückzieher ist nicht möglich, da es ein Magischer Vertrag ist. Es bedeutet also, dass der Drückeberger umgehend sein Leben verliert, sollte er oder sie nicht zu den Aufgaben erscheinen!", damit Stieg der Lärmpegel erneut auf.

Dumbledore setzte sich mit einem befriedigten Grinsen auf seinen Thronähnlichen Stuhl und sah in die Teilweise entsetzten Gesichter seiner heißgeliebten Schüler. Bei einem Gesicht stutzte der Alte Mann allerdings. Harry Potter, der ihm einen Gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte saß Teilnahmslos auf seinem Platz, während die Weasleygöre ihn umarmte und das Smithmädchen auf ihn einsprach. Snape sah diesen Blick und wurde wütend. Er wusste, dass der Alte Narr wieder etwas gegen seinen Freund in Petto hatte.

Er legte hart, etwas zu hart, sein Besteck ab, als er das maliziöse Grinsen von dem Weißbärtigen sah. Die Halle verstummte daraufhin und seine Lehrerkollegen sahen erstaunt zu dem schnaubenden Zaubertrankprofessor, der gerade versuchte, den Tisch zu ergabeln.

"Severus, was ist los?", fragte ihn seine Kollegin Minerva besorgt.

"Nichts, ich denke nur, wir sollten unsere Gäste nicht länger als nötig in der Kälte stehen lassen, Schulleiter!", ölte der Mann zu dem Alten.

Auf den dünnen Lippen der Gryffindorhauslehrerin breitete sich ein lächeln aus. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten und Jahren Severus genau beobachtet. Er wirkte ausgeglichener, zufriedener und glücklicher. Auch schien es ihm enorme Mühe zu machen, seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Auch fuhr er die Schüler nicht mehr so harsch an, die Beschwerden über ihn gingen massiv zurück. Sie vermutete, dass das irgend etwas mit Harry Potter zu tun haben muss.

In intensiven Gesprächen hatte sie herausgefunden, dass das Kollegium nicht mehr allzu Loyal hinter ihrem Vorgesetzten standen. Einzig Filch kroch ihm Buchstäblich in den Hintern, wenn er für ein zwei Stunden alleine im Büro des Schulleiters war und ein "Bitte-nicht-Stören" Zauber an der Türe zu finden war. Aber der Hausmeister war leicht Ersetzbar.

"Nun gut, bitte treten sie ein!", rief der Schulleiter magisch verstärkt zur großen Doppeltür, die sich umgehend öffnete.

Abrupt drehten sich alle Köpfe zur Türe. Den männlichen Schülern lief der Speichel nur so aus dem Mund, als die Schülerinnen von Beauxbatons förmlich hereinschwebten und entzückende Zaubereien vorführten. Harry schätzte, das alle Veelagene in sich trugen, aber nur bei etwa die hälfte bis zweidrittel diese auch erwacht sind. Deutlich erkannte er Fleur Delacour mit ihrer Schwester Gabrielle an der Spitze der Gruppe. Ihre blauen, aus feinster Seide bestehenden Uniformen flatterten über ihre wunderschönen Körper und bildeten einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu den leicht silberglänzenden Haaren der Veelas.

Vereinzelt konnte man erkennen, wie die Frauen ihren Charme spielen ließen und die Augen der Jungen glasig wurden.

"Welches Shampoo die wohl benutzen?", seufzte Draco verträumt und musterte kritisch das glänzende Haar der Gäste.

Daraufhin prusteten alle los, die in Hörweite waren.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es dir verraten werden, wenn du sie höflich darum bittest!", flötete Luna verträumt und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Daraufhin lagen seine Freunde auf dem Tisch, brüllend vor lachen. Selbst Madam Maxime, die Halbriesin, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Durch ihre Größe und daraus resultierend hohe Position der Ohren und die Größe ihrer Ohrmuscheln hatte sie den Jungen durchaus verstanden.

Ein lautes Poltern kam vom Lehrertisch, als Hagrid versehentlich Professor Flitwick von seinem Stuhl drückte, um am Kelch vorbeizusehen, damit er die Französin besser erkennen konnte. Ein entzückter Gesichtsausdruck machte sich breit, sofern man das unter der üppigen Gesichtsbehaarung erkennen konnte.

Hagrid half dem Halbkobolden sehr Wortreich und mit vielen Entschuldigungen auf die Füße, setzte ihn wie eine Puppe auf den Stuhl und schob diesen bis zur Tischkante, was den sitzenden aufkeuchen ließ, da ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt wurde. Die jüngsten Mädchen kicherten daraufhin, da die Szenerie wirklich aussah wie in der Puppenstube.

"Herzlich Willkommen Beauxbaton und Herzlich Willkommen Madam Maxime!", begrüßte der Schulleiter die Gäste.

"Wir haben dort Plätze für sie reserviert!", erklärte der Alte Mann fröhlich und deutete auf den Ravenclawtisch. Direkt neben Draco setzte sich Fleur, der seinen Blick nicht von den glänzenden Haaren ablassen konnte.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sich die Französischen Gäste gesetzt hatten, rief der Schulleiter eine neue Formel der Begrüßung auf die geschlossene Tür der Großen Halle zu.

"Willkommen Durmstrang!", rief er mit fester Stimme und betonte die ‚r' in Durmstrang deutlich.

Erneut öffnete sich die Große Türe, diesmal flog sie krachend an die Wand. Vier Artisten stürmten nach vorne und präsentierten verschiedenste Magische Tiere in Feuerform. Wie ein Hirsch stolzierend marschierte der Schulleiter von Durmstrang durch den breiten Gang in der Großen Halle. Harry schnaubte, als er den weißen Mantel sah und seine Vergangenheit betrachtete. Seine Weste war ganz und gar nicht weiß!

Der Blick von Karkaroff blieb auf dem Kelch, als der Mann nach vorne marschierte. Abrupt drehte er sich zur Türe um, warf seinen dunkelroten Umhang schützend über den weißen Mantel und reckte seine Nase arrogant in die Luft. Dies war das Signal an die Schüler von Durmstrang, jetzt die Halle zu betreten.

Sie hieben mit ihren mannshohen Stöcken im Takt zu einer Imaginären Melodie auf den Boden ein. Der Rhythmus steigerte sich stetig, bis ein schneller Rhythmus von zwei Schlägen pro Sekunde zu hören war. Abrupt verstummten die Schläge. Die Stockträger bildeten eine Art Korridor und ihr Champion trat ein: Viktor Krum.

Nun war es an den Mädchen, zu seufzen, als sie den starken Bulgaren sahen. Verträumt zogen sie ihm den mit Fell bedeckten Mantel und die Darunter liegenden Schichten mit den Augen aus.

"Willkommen Durmstrang! Willkommen Igor Karkaroff!", begrüßte der Alte Mann seinen Bulgarischen Kollegen und umarmte ihn brüderlich.

"Igor, setz dich bitte zu den Slytherins.", wies Dumbledore an und deutete auf die freien Plätze.

Die anderen Bulgaren setzten sich erst, nachdem sich deren Schulleiter und Krum gesetzt hatten. Somit war offensichtlich, dass in Bulgarien eine strenge Hierarchie gepflegt wurde.

Dumbledore wartete, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war und erhob sich, um sich erneut an die Schülerschaft und die Gäste zu wenden.

"Nun, da wir vollzählig sind, wollen wir uns zuerst die leeren Bäuche füllen!", sagte er freundlich und setzte sich wieder.

Nach einem Klopfen des Schulleiters erschien auch ein Reichhaltiges Buffet auf jedem Tisch welches Spezialitäten aus den Gastländern und Schottland enthielt. Neville krallte sich gleich das Tablett mit dem Haggis, wohl wissend, dass es keine Neider geben würde. Seamus schnappte sich ein Baguette, welches mit Schinken belegt war und Ron eine Bouillabaisse. In seinem Trott erkannte er nicht, was er da aß, nur als ihm eine Muschel Quer im Mund stecken blieb und diese sich standhaft weigerte zerkaut zu werden, sah er in seinen Teller. Der Anblick ließ ihn die Muschel wieder ausspucken und eiligst, den Mund zuhaltend, die Große Halle verlassen, begleitet unter lautem Gelächter.

Die französischen Gäste wirkten leicht Pikiert, da ihnen die Fischsuppe offensichtlich sehr zusagte.

Die Bulgaren nahmen sich ausschließlich sehr Eiweißhaltige Produkte, allerdings verschmähten sie das Haggis, nachdem ein Schüler entdeckte, was dort enthalten war.

"Die wissen nicht, was gut ist! Banausen!", schnaubte Neville beleidigt und zerkleinerte eine Leber.

Seine Tischnachbarn schluckten schwer und nahmen sich einen einfachen Toast, den sie mit etwas Käse belegten.

Harry saß mit dem Rücken zu den Slytherins und konnte förmlich die Blicke der Bulgaren in seinem Rücken spüren. Genervt schloss er die Augen.

-Was ist los, Liebster?-, fragte seine Frau besorgt.

-Ach Ginny, wird das denn nie Enden?-, seufzte er und sah traurig auf seine Roulade.

-Das wird es, wenn WIR Riddle aus dem Weg geschafft haben!-, antwortete sie bestimmt und drückte ihm die Hand unter dem Tisch.

Daraufhin flog sein Kopf zu ihr herum und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

-Wir? Heißt das, du hilfst mir?-, fragte der Schwarzhaarige seine Frau.

-Natürlich!-, als wenn das nicht selbstverständlich war.

"Danke!", flüsterte er und versuchte die Pirogge, die sie sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte.

"He, das war meine!", protestierte sie im gespielten Ernst, nachdem er sich zurückgezogen hatte.

Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Grünäugigen Jungen und aß demonstrativ eine Pirogge und funkelte Ginny amüsiert an. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und stahl nun ihrerseits die Pirogge aus dem Mund ihres Mannes. Beide kicherten als sie den Mund geleert hatten.

Interessiert wurden sie von den Französinnen Beobachtet. Sie stellten fest, dass sich die Tischnachbarn überhaupt nicht darum scherten, wie die beiden aßen. Nur ein amüsiertes Funkeln konnte Fleur bei einem blondgelockten Mädchen entdecken, das den Jungen plötzlich in die Seite knuffte. Auf seinen Fragenden Blick hin nickte das Mädchen in ihre Richtung, was sie ihren Blick ganz schnell abwenden ließ und sich ein ertappter rotschimmer auf die Wange legte.

‚Mon dieu! Isch füh´ misch wie ein ´rtapptes Schulmädschen!' , dachte sie beschämt, ‚Was is´ nur mit dem `ungen los?', fragte sie sich weiter und befreite eine Garnele von dem Darm.

Harry schlich sich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht als er das schimmernde Gesicht seiner Zukünftigen Schwägerin sah. Er hatte nicht vor, sich da einzumischen. Sie waren ein schönes Paar und Greyback konnte Bill nicht mehr gefährlich werden.

-Was ist, Harry?-, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Der Ton, mit dem er angesprochen worden war, ließ ihn allerdings aufhorchen, so entschloss er sich, mit diesem Thema keinen Spaß zu treiben.

-Ich dachte gerade an Fleur und Bill. Sie waren ein schönes Paar und ich hoffe für beide, dass sie wieder zu einander finden.-, erklärte er ehrlich seiner Frau.

-Das ist nicht alles.-, bohrte sie nach, Frauen konnten so etwas spüren.

-Nein, ich amüsierte mich darüber, weil sie rot angelaufen war. Ich hatte sie erwischt, wie sie uns beim "Essen" beobachtet hatte!-, erklärte der Schwarzhaarige Wahrheitsgemäß und schickte ihr das Bild zu.

Ginny kicherte und fütterte nun ihren Mann wieder, wie es ein Muttertier machen würde.

"Wollt ihr das noch essen?", platzte Neville dazwischen und zog ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten das Haggis unter der Nase von Dean durch, der daraufhin hellbraun die Halle verließ.

"Ich muss mal mit Dobby reden.", murmelte der Grünäugige zwischen zwei Möhrchen, die von beiden Seiten angeknabbert wurden und sich das Paar dadurch in der Mitte zu einem Kuss traf.

Ginny grinste daraufhin schelmisch.

"Willst du Nevill seine Leibspeise verbieten?", erkundigte sie sich belustigt.

"Mmmh? Nein, ich wollte Neville an einen Extratisch setzen, wenn es Haggis gibt oder die Elfen sollen es um seinen Platz herum aufbauen und ihn hinter der Blumendekoration verstecken. Er ist schließlich der einzige, der das wahnsinnig gerne ist!", erklärte Harry.

Bei dem Wort ‚Wahnsinnig' schweiften seine grünen Augen zu seinem Freund, der gerade mit entzücktem Gesichtsausdruck seine Gabel langsam aus dem Mund zog und genießerisch mit geschlossenen Augen darauf herumkaute. Harry schluckte trocken und wandte sein Gesicht ab.

"Also, Ich habe schon einiges gesehen, aber das ist widerlich!", murmelte Harry und dachte an die Exekution des Werwolfes.

Als Dessert gab es für alle giftgrüne Götterspeise, die bei jedem von der Gabel wackelte. Die Löffel waren so Präpariert, dass die Süßspeise nicht darauf liegen blieb. Da hatten die Zwillinge eine Ordentliche Arbeit abgeliefert, nachdem er sie Subtil darauf hinwies. Vereinzelt hörte man ein schleimiges Matschen, als der Wackelpudding wieder im Teller oder auf dem Boden landete, gefolgt von herzhaftem Fluchen. Unbeeindruckt davon nahmen die Seelenpartner ihre Zauberstäbe.

Ein zweifaches "Wingardium Leviosa!", hallte durch die Große Halle.

Alle Gesichter drehten sich zu der Herkunft der Stimmen um und entdeckten dort, wie ein Mädchen einen Jungen mit dem Zauber fütterte und portionsweise die Götterspeise in den Mund schweben ließ. Die Pärchen unter den Schülern ahmten die beiden nach und fütterten sich gegenseitig. Nur die Singels sahen etwas traurig aus.

"Eine sehr schöne Übung, um den Zauber zu dosieren! Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor!", quiekte Professor Flitwick hocherfreut und beschloss in Gedanken, das für seinen Unterricht zu Übernehmen.

In den folgenden Minuten war die Luft von schwebendem Wackelpudding erfüllt. Die Fütterung verlief - erstaunlicherweise - ohne eine Schlacht, da sich die Schüler dem Moment hingaben und nicht an irgendwelchen Schabernack dachten. Bis ...

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	49. Delacour s

_In den folgenden Minuten war die Luft von schwebendem Wackelpudding erfüllt. Die Fütterung verlief - erstaunlicherweise - ohne eine Schlacht, da sich die Schüler dem Moment hingaben und nicht an irgendwelchen Schabernack dachten. Bis ..._

**Kapitel 48: Delacour´s**

"RON!" keifte es plötzlich durch die Große Halle.

Hermine hatte eine recht große Portion Wackelpudding in ihren Haaren abbekommen, da ihr Fütterer wohl zu sehr von den Veelas abgelenkt war. Nach diesem Empörten Ausruf drehten sich alle Köpfe zu dem zornesroten Mädchen, die ihren schamesroten Sitznachbarn tödliche Blicke schickte.

"Ratzeputz!" nuschelte der Junge verlegen.

Die Götterspeise war wie durch Zauberei verschwunden und legte das Gesicht des Mädchens frei. Lautes kichern war die Folge dieses Reinigungsspruches und mitleidige Blicke der französischen Gäste. Hermine erhob sich, scheuerte Ron eine links und rechts und rannte aus der Großen Halle hinaus.

"Meine Güte! Hat sie noch nie etwas von dem Anti Akne Trank gehört?" murmelte es am Slytherintisch.

"Den verträgt sie nicht. Dagegen ist sie Allergisch." nuschelte Harry leise in den nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Hermine hatte dick Kosmetika aufgetragen, um ihre Akne zu tarnen. Leider hatte sie Ron unbeabsichtigt weggezaubert, als er den Spruch anwandte.

"Mon diue! Das ´arme Mädschen! Isch werd´ ihr ´elfen um ihre Haut zu säubern!" beschloss Fleur flüsternd. Die anderen Mädchen nickten zustimmend.

Dumbledore erhob sich, nachdem er sich innerlich über das Malheur des Schlammblutes kaputtgelacht hatte. Eine Gewisse Belustigung in seiner Stimme konnte er allerdings nicht mehr verbergen.

"Achtung Schüler!" eröffnete er seinen Monolog, "In einer Woche wird der Feuerkelch die Teilnehmer benennen. Überlegt euch eine Teilnahme gut! Und nun ab in eure Betten!" jagte der alte Mann die Schüler zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und die Gäste zurück in ihre Fahrzeuge.

In den nächsten Tagen entschuldigte sich Ron bei Hermine sehr Wortreich. Es tat ihm offensichtlich sehr leid, was doch recht selten bei ihm Vorkam. Es könnte allerdings auch mit dem "Furunkulus" zusammenhängen, den Hermine auf ihn gejagt hatte, als der Weasley den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Alle Schüler weigerten sich standhaft, den Zauber zu beenden. Die größte Demütigung allerdings war, als er zu Snape und ihn um den Gegenfluch und einen Trank gegen die Furunkel bitten musste.

Am vierten Tage nach der Offenbarung des Trimagischen Turniers wurde Hermine von der Seite angesprochen.

"Verzeihung Miss!" fragte eine weiblich krächzende Stimme das Mädchen, die nicht reagierte.

"Miss! Hallo!" machte sie etwas lauter auf sich aufmerksam, Hermine reagierte noch immer nicht, da sie mal wieder ihre Nase in einem Buch stecken hatte. "Was tun bei Akne" von Clera Sil stand auf dem Einband.

"Das geht so nicht. Sie müssen etwas energischer werden!" wurde die Frau unterbrochen, "Sehen sie?" sprach der Junge weiter und zauberte das Buch in einen kleinen Affen.

"Neville! Bist du lebensmüde?" zischte das Mädchen die gerade ihrem Buch hinterher hechtete.

"Da will dich jemand sprechen, Hermine." sagte der Junge unbeeindruckt und deutete mit seinem Daumen hinter sich auf ein Portrait.

Dort erkannte Hermine die Fette Dame in ihrem furchtbaren, mit weißen Rüschen besetzten, rosafarbenen Kleid. ‚Das Korsett gehört auch mal frisch geschnürt', dachte sie bei sich was Saskia losprusten ließ.

"Entschuldigen sie die Störung, junge Dame, aber da möchte sie jemand sprechen." eröffnete die Wache zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum das Gespräch.

"Wer denn?" fragte sie auch gleich und verbarg ihr erstaunen überhaupt nicht.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Miss. Sie hat mir ihren Namen nicht gesagt." antwortete die gemalte Frau leicht genervt.

"Sie?" bohrte Hermine nach und hatte Untertellergroße Augen.

"Ja! Sie hat einen furchtbaren Akzent. Ich habe sie beinahe nicht verstanden. Und wie eingebildet sie ihre blonden Haare", hier sahen alle Jungs zu der Fetten Dame, "nach hinten warf, passen dazu ihrer blauen Robe die ihrer dürren Figur", nun eilten alle Jungs zum Loch, "schmeichelt!" zählte die Frau neidisch auf.

"Gut, ich komme zu ihr. Danke!" versuchte Hermine die wogen zu glätten.

Die Granger drehte sich um und erkannte dort beinahe alle Jungen, die verzweifelt versuchten, sich durch die Öffnung zu zwängen. Sie rollte genervt mit ihren Augen.

"Jungs! Lasst mich durch! Ihr kennt meinen Furunkulus?" sprach sie hinter der Traube hormongesteuerter Schüler mit süßlicher Stimme, während sie ihre Fingernägel an der Robe polierte.

Schlagartig war der Weg frei. Alle Jungen eilten vor dem süffisant Lächelnden Mädchen davon. Nur Harry, Neville sowie Ginny und Saskia lagen wahlweise auf dem Boden oder dem Sofa vor lachen.

"Fleur Delacour?" fragte Hermine erstaunt als sie in den Flur vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum trat.

"Oui! Und wer b´ist du?" beantwortete sie die Frage der jüngeren und küsste sie freundschaftlich auf die Wangen.

"Du wünscht mich zu sprechen und kennst meinen Namen nicht? Hermine Granger!" antwortete diese noch immer erstaunt und reichte ihr unzeremoniell die Hand zum Gruße.

"Isch bin Fleur." stellte sie sich erneut vor.

"Ich weiß! Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Hermine noch immer erstaunt und bewunderte insgeheim ihre Glatten Haare.

"Isch ´ann die ´elfen mit deinem Problem, `ermine", dabei fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über ihr Gesicht, "und dabei auch!" nun spielte sie mit den wilden Locken von Hermine.

"Wirklich? Wie?" rief sie euphorisch, beinahe hüpfte sie wie ein Vorschulmädchen vor Aufregung.

"Mon dieu!" kicherte die Veela, "`önnen wir irgendwo ungestört reden?" fragte sie in ernstem Ton weiter. Dabei schielte sie auf die hunderte Augenpaare in dem Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Sicher! Ich hab auch schon eine Idee. Bitte folge mir!" plapperte das Pickelgeplagte Mädchen drauf los und zerrte sie in Richtung Mädchen Toilette im zweiten Stock.

Hermine schob die Gastschülerin durch die Tür und offenbarte dadurch das wohl am schlechtesten Gepflegte Klo in der ganzen Magischen Welt.

"Mon dieu! Das ist widerlisch!" rümpfte sie die Nase.

"Das Stimmt. Aber dadurch können wir ungestört reden. Hier kommt sonst niemand her." sprachs schon von der jüngeren, "Also, was kann ich für dich tun oder eher du für mich?" Ein glückliches glitzern in den Augen konnte sie nicht verbergen.

"Oui! Das hier wollte isch dir ge´ben." dabei hielt sie einen Tiegel mit einer Salbe hin.

Hermine schielte misstrauisch in das Gefäß und schnupperte daran.

"Und was ist das?" fragte sie auch gleich, als sie den Finger in die Paste drückte.

Fleur kicherte: "Das, liebe `ermine, ist eine Salbe, die disch von den P´ckeln befreit." erklärte sie strahlend.

Das verdutzte Gesicht war unbezahlbar, die darauffolgende Handlung auch. Ohne auf weitere Erläuterungen einzugehen zog sie den Finger wieder aus dem Tiegel heraus und trug eiligst den Retter ihrer Haut auf.

"Das kribbelt!" sagte Hermine mit glücklichen Augen.

"Gut! Dann ´ilft es!" erwiderte Fleur lächelnd und bremste sie auch gleich, indem sie die Hand von Hermine stoppte.

"Stopp! Nischt Zuviel auftragen! Sonst ´ird es schlimmer!" warnte sie mit eindringlichem Blick.

Hermine ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, schraubte den Deckel wieder zu und reichte den Tiegel Fleur zurück. Sie lächelte nur.

"Das ist ein `eschenk der Veela an disch, liebe ´ermine! Und nun zu den `aaren!" sie schob die Hand Hermines, die den Tiegel hielt, von sich weg, reichte ihr ein Haarreif und ein schmuckloses Haargummi.

"Die sind ver´aubert. Sie glätt´en das ´aar und machen es geschmeidig." und legte die beiden Teile an.

Umgehend verwandelten sich die ungezähmten Locken von Hermine in eine glatte Haarpracht. Akkurat frisiert mit einem Pferdeschwanz auf dem Rücken. Fleur hielt ihr einen Spiegel hin. Hermine sah sich freudestrahlend im Spiegel an; sie konnte es beinahe nicht fassen.

"Danke!" hauchte sie und umarmte die lächelnde Veela, "Wie kann ich es dir vergelten?" fragte sie gleich.

"Da gibt es et´was!" begann sie zu sprechen.

Hermine löste sich von ihr und musterte sie mit ernster Mine, dabei wanderte eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Lass das! Das gib´t Falten!" grinste sie.

"Und was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Hermine nach und fragte sich, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte.

"Isch möchte mehr über dies `arry erfahren!" antwortete sie ernst.

"Vergiss es, Fleur!" Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. "Ich meine, ich kann dir erzählen, was ich weiß, was nicht allzu viel ist, aber er ist mit Ginny zusammen. Sie lieben sich sehr. Keiner kam bisher zwischen sie. Die, die es versucht haben... Naja. Die Heilerin hatte Ordentlich zu tun, Fleur. Man konnte ihnen nie etwas nachweisen. Es ist aber ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die beiden Tabu sind!" warnte Hermine die Veela eindringlich.

"Oh nein, `ermine. Isch bin nicht sooo an ihm interessiert. Isch spüre nur, dass da mehr ist z´ischen den beiden. Viel mehr!" antwortete die Veela nachdenklich.

"Wie das?" platzte Hermine neugierig heraus.

"Nun, isch bin eine Veela, ´ermine. Isch kann s´püren wer ein Po´tenzieller Partner ist und wer nsicht. Und dieser ´arry ist keiner! Das ver´wirrt msich!" erklärte sie offen.

"Seltsam. Dieses Jahr haben sie die Veelas aus dem Lernstoff genommen. Ich frage mich gerade wieso..." grübelte die jüngere und ging in Gedanken die Titel in der Bibliothek durch.

Die Mädchen standen Schweigend vor einander als sich Plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Ginny eintrat. Die drei zuckten zusammen und sahen sich an. Fleur und Hermine ertappt und Ginny interessiert.

"Oh! Hallo Ginny! Was machst du denn hier?" erkundigte sich Hermine, bemüht, in einem neutralen Ton zu sprechen.

"Uhm, das ist eine Toilette für Mädchen und ich bin eines das muss?" beantwortete sie ironisch und musterte die errötende Hermine; dabei überging sie einfach die Riesen Schweinerei, die im Raum vorherrschte.

Selbstverständlich sagte sie nicht, dass sie zum Basilisk Basel wollte.

"Natürlich!" nuschelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"´allo! Isch bin Fleur!" durchbrach sie die Stille und reichte der Rothaarigen die Hand.

"Ich bin Ginny! Ginny P... Weasley!" stellte sie sich vor und verplapperte sich beinahe.

Fleur griff nach der kleinen Hand und durchfuhr es wie ein Blitz als sich ihre Haut berührte.

"Mon dieu! Ihr seid Seelenpartner!" rief sie erstaunt aus.

"Seelenpartner?" echote Hermine und sah Ginny mit weiten Augen an, während sie Fleur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte.

-Harry! Fleur weiß Bescheid! Sie hat uns als Seelenpartner identifiziert und Hermine weiß es nun auch!-, teilte sie ihrem Mann mit.

In einer weißen Stichflamme erschien Harry Potter neben seiner Frau und musterte die beiden Mädchen eindringlich. Ginny drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hallo Liebster!" hauchte sie auf die geküsste Stelle, was ihn seine leuchtend grünen Augen schließen und erschaudern ließ.

"Du bist in Hogwarts appariert?" quiekte Hermine verschreckt.

"Aber nein, Hermine!" ein leises Plopp war zu hören, "Jetzt bin ich Appariert!" sprachs von hinten, was die beiden erschrocken herumfahren ließ.

"Aber..., aber... in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren!" rief sie empört aus.

"Das hättest du mir vorher sagen sollen, Hermine." gluckste der schwarzhaarige Junge.

"Du machst dich über mich lustig!" stellte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fest und knuffte ihn an die Schulter. Er nickte grinsend.

"Madame Delacour! Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen!" begrüßte der Junge die Frau charmant und reichte ihr die Hand, damit sie die ihrige hineinlegen konnte, um den Handrücken zu küssen. Ginny beobachtete das mit Argusaugen und Hermine mit offenstehendem Mund.

"Mon dieu! Alte Schule?" fragte sie erstaunt nach und legte ihre Hand in die seine.

Kaum berührte sich die Haut der beiden, durchfuhr es sie, als hätte sie in einem Umspannwerk an die Leitungen gefasst.

"Merde! Ihr seid der Auser´wählte?" keuchte sie, wobei es nur eine Feststellung denn eine Frage war und taumelte Rückwärts.

Ihr Atem ging schnell und sah den murmelnden Jungen vor sich mit großen Augen an.

"Auserwählte?" mimte Hermine wieder den Papagei und sah zu ihrem ernannten Bruder und dessen Freundin, die sich eng aneinander drückten. Harry seufzte, während Fleur ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen weiterhin anstarrte.

"Du wusstest, dass das passiert, Liebster!" flüsterte Ginny in das Ohr ihres Mannes, was ihn erschaudern ließ.

"Ja, aber es erschreckt mich doch jedes Mal. Ich bin doch Harry, einfach nur Harry." sinnierte er vor sich hin.

"Und was ist es bei den Veelas?" fragte das Rothaarige Mädchen direkt zu der blonden Frau.

Durch die direkte Ansprache erschrak sie und sammelte ihre Gedanken, bevor sie anfing zu erklären, wieso sie derart erstaunt war.

"Nun, die Veela ´aben eine Proph´ezei´ung, die besagt, dass... Mon dieu, isch fasse es nischt... ein geplag´ter Junge die Welt er´retten wird! Sie ist ur´alt, die Proph´ezei´ung!" sprach sie auch gleich und fügte noch hinzu: "Und die Veela sind ihm in jeder Form ver´pflischtet!" sagte sie sehr ernst und bohrte ihre Strahlenden Saphire und die Smaragde vor sich.

"Du kannst sicher sein, dass ich nichts verlange was ihr nicht bereit seit zu geben, Fleur! Und das gilt für alle und speziell für die körperlichen Dienste der Veela! Sie sind mehr Wert, als sie darauf zu reduzieren!" versprach ihr der Junge der Lebt und wandte nicht seinen Blick von ihren funkelnden Saphiren.

"Merci!" hauchte sie und warf sich den Seelenpartnern um den Hals und drückte jeweils einen Liebevollen Kuss auf die Wangen.

"Tschuldigt bitte, Leute! Nicht wissende Anwesend!" mischte Hermine sich ein und wedelte mit einer Hand, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Das ich das noch erleben darf! Hermine weiß etwas nicht!" rief Harry erstaunt aus, während Ginny den Dialog Grinsend verfolgte und Fleur verwirrt.

Die Unwissende kniff die Augen zusammen und trat dem einzigen Jungen in der Mädchentoilette heftig an das Schienbein, was die Jüngste dazu veranlasste, sich lachend auf den Boden und die Veela schützend zwischen Hermine und Harry zu werfen. Sie verwandelte sich in ihre andere Form und drohte fauchend dem nicht mehr gelocktem Mädchen!

"Fleur! Es ist in Ordnung! Sie hat mich nicht angegriffen es war ein Scherz auf meine Kosten. Du brauchst mich nicht zu schützen!" sprach er beruhigend auf das Magische Wesen ein, die sich nach und nach zurückverwandelte und drückte zur Bestätigung sanft ihre Schulter mit der Hand.

"Wirklisch?" heftiges zustimmendes nicken von Hermine, "Ver´zei´ung!" nuschelte sie errötend.

Es tat ihr unendlich Leid, eine Freundin des Auserwählten derart bedroht zu haben. Sie hätte beinahe die vermeintliche Angreiferin in Stücke gerissen. Deshalb zog sie das Mädchen in eine Freundschaftliche Umarmung, die Hermine langsam erwiderte. Nach dem sich die beiden wieder gelöst hatten, entdeckte die unwissende ein sich innig küssendes Pärchen. Fleur kicherte belustigt, Hermine errötete langsam und Räusperte sich. Langsam lösten sich die beiden mit einem deutlichen Plopp und drehten ihre Köpfe zu ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin.

"Also! Würdet ihr mich bitte Aufklären?" forderte sie umgehend und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich dachte, du weist Bescheid?" rief Harry erstaunt aus, "Da gibt es Blumen und Bienen die sich auf d...!" "HARRY!" platzte Hermine dazwischen. Die beiden anderen Mädchen bissen sich auf die Unterlippe.

Der Junge bohrte seine Augen in die des gelockten Mädchens vor sich und suchte scheinbar irgendwas. Die Rothaarige und die Blonde sahen dem gespannt zu, wagten nicht sich einzumischen. Hermine spürte den Intensiven Blick, es schien als würde er tief in sie hineinsehen. Nach einigen Minuten des Starrens entspannte sich Harry sichtlich.

"Gut! Ich habe gefunden, was ich gesucht habe, Hermine." begann er zu sprechen und wurde wieder von der Neugierde unterbrochen.

"Was hast du gefunden, Harry?" bohrte sie gleich nach.

"Loyalität!" erklärte Ginny einsilbig, was die erstaunten Blicke der Französin und der Granger auf sich zog.

"Loyalität?" hauchte Hermine ehrfürchtig. "Das meinte also der Sprechende Hut. Er sagte, du wirst dich in deiner Loyalität gegenüber des Auserwählten als würdig erweisen." fasste sie ihre Auswahl zusammen und bekam große Augen, als sie realisierte, wer gemeint war.

"Wie... Wann... Was... Ich... ." stotterte Hermine.

"Hermine, bitte. Lass ihn sprechen und unterbreche ihn nicht. Es ist nicht einfach für meinen Mann, das zu erzählen!" mischte sich Ginny ein, da sie erkannte, wie ihr Liebster mit sich kämpfte.

"Aber... ." wandte Hermine ein, wurde aber erneut von Ginny unterbrochen. "Bitte, Hermine! Es ist wichtig!" sprach sie sehr ernst und autoritär, dass die beiden Unwissenden zusammenzuckten.

Erstaunt blickte sie zu ihrem Freund, der sie bittend ansah. Sie konnte nur ergeben nicken und schwor sich selbst ihn reden zu lassen und ihre Fragen zum Schluss zu stellen.

"Isch ´erde diesen Pri´vaten Moment verlass´en! Ihr entschuli´gt misch?" wollte die Veela gehen, wurde aber von dem einzigen Jungen aufgehalten.

"Nein! Bitte, bleib. Die Veela haben auch das Recht, zu erfahren." flüsterte er zu der Frau, die ihn erstaunt ansah.

Ginny zauberte zwei Bequeme Ohrensessel und ein sehr bequemes Sofa herbei und das Quartett nahm darauf Platz.

"Dobby!" rief Harry nach dem treuen Elfen, der auch prompt erschien.

"Lord Harry Potter, Sir haben gerufen?" sprachs auch schon in einer tiefen Verbeugung.

"Ja, Dobby. Danke. Würdest du uns bitte etwas zu knabbern und zu trinken bringen?" fragte er den Elfen höflich.

"Natürlich wird Dobby das tun!" und verschwand, um die Bestellung zu bearbeiten.

Kurz darauf erschien ein kleiner Tisch mit den gewünschten Sachen.

Hermine verfolgte schweigend, wie Harry einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft trank und sich an Ginny kuschelte, die eine Decke über beide warf. Er Räusperte sich erneut und sah abwechselnd in die erwartungsvollen Augen der beiden gegenüber.

"Bitte, ich wünsche, dass ihr das, was ihr jetzt hört, nicht weitererzählt." sein Ton lies keine Zweifel über etwaige Konsequenzen, falls dies nicht der Fall sein sollte.

"Alles begann am 31.07.1980, als ich ... ." somit erzählte er den beiden Frauen seine stark geschönte Geschichte.

Ginny sprach weiter, als seine Stimme versagte. Abwechselnd sprachen sie zu ihren Freundinnen. Hermine hielt sich mit Fragen zurück, was man ihr deutlich ansah, während Fleur einfach nur entsetzt war, wie man mit dem Jungen vor sich umgegangen war.

Der letzte Satz verstummte, er atmete tief durch und öffnete seine Augen, die er während des Sprechens geschlossen hatte.

Seine Frau fuhr ihm Liebevoll über den Rücken und hielt ihn einfach fest. Fleur hatte Tränen in den Augen, die langsam eine Straße zu ihrem Kinn bildeten, Hermine war Kreidebleich, kurz vor dem Übergeben, was sie auch sehr Geräuschvoll tat. Glücklicherweise befanden sie sich in einer Toilette, da spielte es nicht wirklich eine Rolle, die Schweinerei zu beseitigen, obwohl es in diesen Räumen bestimmt nicht aufgefallen wäre.

Die Veela erhob sich, kniete vor Harry auf den Boden, damit ihre Augen in einer Höhe waren und Umarmte den Jungen sanft. Dabei flüsterte sie beruhigende Worte und lies ihren Charme etwas freien lauf, damit sich der Schwarzhaarige beruhigte. Hermine folgte dem Beispiel und schwor ihm die Geheimnisse zu wahren und ihn nicht zu verraten.

Der Grünäugige beantwortete noch geduldig die Fragen seiner Freundin, verschwieg aber Details wie Greyback oder die Phönix AG. Nicht, dass er es ihnen anvertrauen würde, es wäre bestimmt zu viel gewesen, da die beiden doch sehr aufgewühlt waren.

"Du hast es ihnen erzählt?" fragte Plötzlich eine Stimme an der Türe die sich als Saskia identifizierte.

"Du wusstest davon?" stellte Hermine die Gegenfrage.

"Natürlich! Ich bin seine Schwester und beherrsche Okklumentik!" als wenn das nicht Offensichtlich gewesen wäre.

Hermine sah die Grinsende Schwester des Jungen der Lebt mit offenem Mund an und folgte ihr mit dem Blick, als sie sich neben Harry setzte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ihr ein Buchtitel in den Sinn kam.

"Du bist Thomas Schmitz!" stellte sie fest, sah das breiter werdende Grinsen im Gesicht des Jungen gegenüber und hatte ihre Antwort.

"Mon dieu! Thomas Schmitz? Wirklsich?" rief die Französin entzückt aus und kramte ein geschrumpftes Buch sowie eine Feder aus ihrer Tasche.

Sie vergrößerte den Titel und hielt ihn euphorisch dem Schwarzhaarigen hin, der mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das Buch sah.

"Uhm, was ist das?" fragte er sogleich obligatorisch.

"Ein Buch!" antwortete ihm Hermine grinsend und hielt ihm nun ihrerseits den gleichen Titel hin. Es war sein Okklumentikbuch für Kinder.

"HA HA! Wie kommt ihr zu diesem Buch?" erwiderte er daraufhin leicht gereizt.

Man konnte spüren, dass sich die Magie im Raum langsam anreicherte.

"Isch ´abe es auf dem Buchmark´t in Pari´s erstan´den. Es ist se´hr gefragt!" erklärte sich Fleur.

"Wie kommt es da hin?" wollte der Junge nun wissen und bohrte seinen Blick in den Ledernen Einband.

"Isch denke dursch einen ´ändler?" versuchte Fleur zu erklären.

"Darf ich mal sehen?" fragte er die Veela und streckte die Hand nach dem Buch aus.

Sie legte es in die Hand vor sich und sah ihn bittend an. Harry seufzte nur ergeben und murmelte etwas, dass sich verdächtig nach "Autogramme" und "nicht Lockhard" anhörte. Die Mädchen Grinsten daraufhin.

Der Grünäugige schlug die ersten Seiten auf mit der Widmung.

_"Tom, sei mir bitte nicht böse! Wolf"_, stand dort geschrieben.

"Remus!" knurrte er daraufhin animalisch.

Die Mädchen zuckten zusammen und sahen den knurrenden abwartend oder verängstigt an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Situation kippte. Zutiefst erschrocken über die folgende Reaktion zogen sich alle nicht Jungen in eine Ecke zurück und lauerten darauf, dass sie nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden.

Harry James Potter stand laut gackernd in einer Ecke und schnappte nach Luft. Remus handelte von sich aus und sorgte dafür, dass die Gedanken frei waren. Nur das Britische Ministerium natürlich stellte sich quer. Dann somit hätten die Unsäglichen einen großen Teil ihrer Spionagetätigkeit einbüßen müssen. Das begriff er nun, deshalb konnte er seinem Freund nicht böse sein, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er gratulierte in Gedanken seinem Freund für diesen Genialen Einfall und nahm sich vor, es noch Persönlich zu tun!

Fleur beobachtete den lachenden Jungen vor sich und spürte, wie sich die anderen Mädchen sichtlich entspannten.

"Wer ist ´ieser W´olf?" wollte sie wissen.

"Mein... Pate!" antwortete er ihr zwischen zwei Schnappern.

"Oh!" war das einzige, was sie dazu Antworten konnte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie Begriff, wofür das Synonym stand.

"Er ist ein Wer´wolf?" quiekte sie entsetzt.

"Nicht mehr." beantwortete Ginny die Frage, was der Veela den Kopf herumfliegen lies, dass Hermine ihre Haare ins Gesicht flogen.

"Nicht mehr?" quiekte sie erneut, "Mon dieu! Ist er Tot?" fragte sie entsetzt und legte ihre Hand vor den Mund und wässerte ihre Augen.

"Nein, Harry hat ihn geheilt", korrigierte Saskia die Vermutung der Blonden Frau.

Genau drei Sekunden später wurden ihre Knie weich und sie hatte Atemnot. Hermine fächelte ihr Luft zu, während Saskia ihr einen Stuhl herbeizauberte, was sie gar nicht mehr mitbekam, da ihre Gedanken rasten. Ginny machte ihren Mann auf die Veränderte Situation aufmerksam. Besorgt eilte er auf seine neu gewonnene Freundin zu und versuchte ihr zu Helfen. Ihre Reaktion daraufhin war erschreckend. Urplötzlich sprang sie aus dem Stuhl heraus und warf sich schluchzend dem erstarrten Jungen um den Hals und küsste ihn unablässig auf Stirn und Wangen. Dabei hauchte sie immer wieder "Merci".

Erleichtert ließ sie sich nach dieser Kussattacke wieder zurück auf den Stuhl fallen und seufzte befreit auf.

"Uhm, wofür war das?" stellte Ginny für ihren erstarrten Mann die Frage, wobei ein Hauch Eifersucht in der Stimme war.

"Er ´at meinen Père gerettet!" erklärte sie mit Freudentränen in den Augen.

"Wie das? Ich war doch nie in Frankreich?" stellte der Junge erstaunt die Frage, nachdem ihn Saskia mit einem Tritt an sein Schienbein aus der Starre riss.

"Er ´urde von ein´em Wer´wolf gebissen." hauchte sie die antwort, "Und w´ir ´aben ge´schwor´en dem M´eister zu ´elfen!" erklärte sie weiter und küsste nun die Hand mit dem getarnten Lordring.

"Fleur, das müsst ihr nicht tun! Ich möchte nicht, dass die Familie Delacour sich mir verpflichtet fühlt. Dein Vater war krank, durch meinen Trank wurde er geheilt. Er hätte auch daran sterben können!" sprach der Meister der Tränke auf die demütige Veela ein.

Langsam hob sie ihren Blick, sah ihm dankbar in die Augen. Langsam erhob sie sich, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre warmen Hände und hauchte ihm einen dankbaren Kuss auf seine Lippen was Ginny erröten und ihre Lippen zusammenpressen lies.

"Merci!" flüsterte sie leise als sie sich wieder entfernte.

"Wofür war das?" wollte das Rothaarige Mädchen wissen.

Fleur seufzte erleichtert und sah Bildlich das Schwert des Damokles verschwinden.

"Eine Ver´pflichtung in einer Veela Familie be´deutet, dass die j´üngste Tochter dem Ober´haupt gehört, komplett!" erklärte sie.

"Dein Vater hat deine kleine Schwester Harry versprochen?" quiekte Hermine entsetzt.

"Oui! Des´halb ist sie h´ier in England. Wir ´aben ´erausgefund´en, dass der M´eister von h´ier kommt. Wir dachten an Pro´fessor S´nape." erklärte sie den anderen.

Ginny sah die entsetzten Gesichter von Saskia und Hermine. Sie erklärte ihnen, was nun geschehen würde.

"Harry hat Respektvoll abgelehnt. Deshalb ist die Tochter außer Gefahr und muss nicht als Konkubine Enden. Bei den Veelas ist es üblich so vorzugehen. Deshalb braucht ihr sie nicht zu verurteilen. Dumbles hat ja die Veelas aus dem Plan genommen!" erklärte sie den Anwesenden, wobei Fleur ihren Dankbaren Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

"Darf isch meiner Fam´iles schreb´en?" fragte das Magische Wesen vorsichtig.

"Natürlich!" beantwortete er die Frage und nickte leicht mit seinem Kopf zur Bestätigung.

Die folge dieses Dialoges war sehr feucht für Harry. Saskia drückte ihm eine Kuss auf die Linke Wange, Hermine auf die Rechte, Fleur auf die Stirn und Ginny einen Besitzergreifenden, Ausdauernden auf seine Lippen. Sie fochten in ihrem Mündern den Tanz er Liebe aus. Einen Sieger gab es nicht. Ihre Hände streichelten über ihre Körper und drückten sich aneinander.

Fleur räusperte sich vernehmlich. Das Paar drehte sich zu ihr und entdeckten dort eine wohlwollend lächelnde Veela, die einer breit Grinsenden Saskia die Augen zu hielt, man sah nur ihre Mundpartie, und eine errötende Hermine, die verzweifelt eine Stelle im Raum suchte, die sie anstarren konnte.

"Kann das Ron nicht, liebe Hermine?" fragte das Rothaarige Mädchen süffisant, was das rot um einige Nuancen vertiefte.

Harry rollte nur mit seinen Augen.

"Das kann ich mir im Schlafsaal ewig anhören... ." seufzte dieser und seine Augen funkelten belustigt.

"Wie meinst du das?" bohrte Hermine nach, als sie das funkeln entdeckte.

"Oh dieses Mädchen. So wunderschön ist sie. Ihre Augen so warm. Ihre Haut so weich!" äffte Harry seinen Bettnachbarn nach, legte seine gefalteten Hände unter seinen schief gelegten Kopf und klimperte mit den Lidern.

Hermines Kinn knallte auf den Boden und ihre Augen fielen ihr beinahe aus dem Kopf.

"Das hat er wirklich gesagt?" die Seelenpartner nickten nur zustimmend.

"Warum hat er mich nicht gefragt, ob er mit mir zum Ball geht?" flüsterte sie enttäuscht zum Steinboden.

"Er ´at Angst, ´ermine!" beantwortete Fleur die Frage.

"Angst? Wieso? Ich meine, er braucht doch nur seine schönen Lippen zu öffnen und die Worte herausquellen lassen. Wie sonst auch!" seufzte sie.

"Weasleymänner sind so, Hermine. Sie haben Angst, dass ihre Angebetete ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern würde." sprach Ginny ruhig auf Hermine ein, "Und sie können sehr Eifersüchtig werden!" fügte sie grinsend hinzu, als sie an die Avancen von Viktor Krum dachte.

Hermine verstand den Wink und beschloss, ihren Ron etwas Eifersüchtig zu machen, indem sie zum Schein mit Krum flirtetet

"Oui! Weasleyfrauen ´önnen aber auch sehr eifersüschtig ´erden!" erklärte die breit grinsende Fleur einem verdutzt schauenden rothaarigen Mädchen.

"Wirklich?" hauchte die angesprochene entsetzt und sah ihren Mann entschuldigend an, der Krampfhaft versuchte, einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, wobei ihn ein zuckender Mundwinkel verriet.

"Oh ja!" stimmten Hermine und Saskia unisono zu.

"Liebste, du bist eine Potterfrau, meine Frau!" hauchte er Liebevoll an ihre Wange und küsste sie dort zärtlich. Dabei legte er seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper seiner Frau, um diesen sanft zu drücken.

Sie seufzte daraufhin, drehte sich zu Harry hin und erwiderte seine zärtliche Umarmung. Dabei legten sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab und er den seinen auf ihrem Schopf. Beide seufzten synchron auf und zogen die Umarmung enger, was als Ergebnis hatte, dass sie zu leuchten anfingen. Saskia beschwor aus dem Handgelenk drei modische, dunkle Sonnenbrillen und reichte zwei davon weiter.

"Mon dieu! So etwas ´hab isch noch nie gesehen!" hauchte die Französin beeindruckt.

Die Lippen des Paares näherten sich langsam, dabei schauten sie sehr tief in ihre Seelenspiegel und konnten nichts als die reine Liebe zueinander dort entdecken. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, zeitgleich schlossen sich die Lider ihrer Augen. Ihre Zunge stupste leicht an seine Zähne und bat um einlas, was er sehr gerne gewährte. Umgehend enterte ihre Zunge seine Höhle, die er zu verteidigen versuchte. Mit mäßigen Erfolg. Beide fochten um die Vorherrschaft in der jeweils anderen Höhle.

Ihre Atemnot zwang sie allerdings dazu, den Rückzug einzuleiten. Mit einem leisen Schmatzen lösten die festgewachsenen Lippen sich erneut von einander, nur um erneut in die vor liebe Leuchtenden Augen des anderen zu Blicken.

"Merde!" flüsterte es aus den Reihen der Zuschauer, gefolgt von einem kichern.

Daraufhin drehten sich die Potters zu ihren Zuschauern und sahen sich erstaunt um. Dort erkannten sie, dass jede eine Packung Kekse, eine Cola und jeweils eine -inzwischen- Schweißerbrille auf den Augen hatten. Das nächste was sie sahen war, dass Fleur Saskia einen Knut reichte, was diese die Münze mit einer Verbeugung einstecken lies. Hermine schüttelte nur belustigt ihren Kopf.

"Du weist ja Bescheid, liebste Schwester! Die Hälfte gehört mir, wenn du etwas wettest was mit mir zusammen hängt!" gluckste der einzige Junge in der Mädchentoilette zu ihr, und fügte hinzu, "Und womit hast du Fleur abgezogen?" seine Augen wechselten zwischen der errötenden Fleur und der kichernden Saskia.

"Ach Harry! Ich wettete mit ihr, dass es nicht nur beim Küssen bleibt. Ich sagte, dass ihr noch anfangt euch zu streicheln, Fleur wettete dagegen, da sie es nicht glauben konnte, dass ihr das in aller Öffentlichkeit macht! Ich habe gewonnen!" kicherte sie und warf die Hälfte ihres Gewinnes zu ihrem errötenden Bruder.

"HARRY!" empörte sich Hermine. "Wie kannst du nur Geld von deiner Schwester verlangen!" fauchte sie in seine Richtung, was ihn unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

"Uhm, Hermine. Verhungern lass ich sie nicht und unsere 'Gewinne'", dabei zeichnete er Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, "Legen wir mit verdoppeltem Betrag in einer Dose ab. Verluste kommen mit dem dreifachen Betrag in die Dose. Am Jahresende wird die Dose einer Einrichtung gespendet, die sich um Muggelgeborene Kinder kümmert, damit sie nicht verloren sind, wenn sie die Zaubererwelt betreten!" erklärte sich der Potter, während die Potter ihn am Hals knabberte und Saskia das Geld für die Dose reichte.

Hermine hatte während der Ausführungen große Augen bekommen und sah nun entschuldigend auf den Boden. Sie hatte von der Stiftung gehört und war über die Besuche der Zauberer erleichtert, die die Familie Granger langsam in die Magische Welt einführte.

"Oui! In France ´ird die Stiftung vom Staat unterstützt!" bestätigte die Delacour die Erklärungen des Jungen.

"Ich weiß!" stimmte dieser zu und nickte bestätigend.

"Aber das ´ird nischt sehr öffentlisch gemacht!" hauchte sie erstaunt, ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Est-ce que votre fondation*?" flüsterte sie überrascht.

"Oui!" bestätigte der Junge Einsilbig.

"Merveilleuse! Diese Stiftung ´at schon viele Leuten ge´olfen und dadurch gibt es wenig´er Probleme!" lobte sie die Idee anerkennend.

Ein leises piepen lenkte das Quartett von einander ab.

"Was ist das?" wollte Hermine wissen, die sich suchend in der Toilette umsah.

"Das ist ein Alarm. Ich habe einen Zauber Erfunden, den man so einstellen kann, dass man gewarnt wird, bevor man zu lange für einen Rückweg braucht. Das piepsen bedeutet, dass wir uns jetzt auf den Rückweg machen müssen, damit wir nicht die Sperrstunde überschreiten. Wenn wir in den Kerkern wären, würde der Zauber früher ausgelöst, direkt vor dem Gryffindorraum wesentlich später!" fasste er den Zauber zusammen.

"Du hast einen Zauber erfunden?" kreischte das gelockte Mädchen in einer Mischung aus Schock und Überraschung.

"Hermine, bitte! Wir müssen los!" bestimmte der Schwarzhaarige Junge und hielt die Türe in den Flur auf.

Miss Norris sah den ungewöhnlichen Besucher der Toilette interessiert hinterher und folgte ihnen auch.

"Verdammt! Filch ist uns auf den Fersen!" fluchte Ginny leise, als sie die Katze erblickte.

Drei Flure weiter konnte man das keuchen des schmierigen Mannes hören, der sich mit weiten Schritten den Kindern näherte. Saskia murmelte einen leisen Spruch, als folge hörten sie ein Poltern, danach ein Lautstarkes fluchen, was eindeutig aus dem Munde des Hausmeisters stammte.

"Das gibt uns ein Paar Minuten." nuschelte sie leise.

Sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich von ihrem französischen Gast und eilten in Richtung des Gryffindorturmes. Zwei sehr bekannte Ravenclaws stolperten gerade aus dem Durchgang, als sie das Passwort der Fetten Dame sagen wollten.

"Hermine, Ginny, Saskia, Harry! Was macht ihr hier?" keuchte Draco erschrocken, während das Mädchen an seiner Hand wissend vor sich hinsummte.

"Uhm, Wir wollten in unseren Turm?" antwortete das Rothaarige Mädchen mit einem wissend lächelnden Jungen an ihrer Hand.

"Natürlich!" bestätigte der weißblonde Junge errötend, "Da drin ist ein Junge, der ziemlich fertig ist. Ich denke, Hermine sollte sich um ihn kümmern... ." meinte dieser an das nicht mehr gelockte Mädchen und deutete mit seinem Daumen hinter sich auf den Durchgang.

"Ich denke, ich habe einiges mit ihm zu bereden." meinte die Angesprochene und blickte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen in Richtung des Durchganges.

"Bitte! Er ist schon fertig genug!" bettelte der Black.

"Das lass mal meine Sorge sein!" zischte sie und lächelte zynisch.

"Filch ist Hinter uns!" warf Saskia dazwischen.

Daraufhin zuckten die anderen zusammen. Die Ravenclaws spurteten los zu ihrem Turm, während die anderen einfach das Passwort verkündeten und hindurch marschierten.

*"Ist das deine Stiftung?"


	50. Feuerkelch

**Kapitel 49: Feuerkelch**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" hallte es durch den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu der Stimme herum und entdeckten dort ein Mädchen mit deutlicher Rotfärbung im Gesicht. Umgehend drehten sich alle anderen Gesichter in eine Richtung. Nun blickte der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum auf einen Zusammengesunkenen und mit rot geränderten Augen versehenen Jungen, der ergeben seinen Kopf hob und zu der Ruferin Blickte. In vielen Gesichtern konnte man Mitleid entdecken, aber auch Belustigung.

Mit großen Schritten durchquerte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und stand nun vor dem ängstlich Blickenden Weasley. Seine Brüder teilten das Mitleid der Hausgenossen. Er hatte sie ja nicht absichtlich brüskiert!

Das Portrait öffnete sich und eine Missmutige Minerva McGonagall betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu sehen, wer zu später Stunde brüllte. Sie entdeckte ihre Schülerin vor dem Rothaarigen Jungen. Sie hatte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt, während er beschämt seinen Blick auf den Teppich senkte.

"Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir Rede!" zischte sie zu dem Jungen.

McGonagall wollte eingreifen, ihre Neugierde war aber größer. Daher ließ sie die Granger gewähren.

Angezischter hob müde seinen Kopf um mit seinen Tränen feuchten Saphiren in die funkelnden Augen seiner Angebeteten zu Blicken.

"Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?" zischte sie weiter und hob den Jungen an seinem Kragen in Augenhöhe. Nun standen sie voreinander: Sie Blickte ihn an wie eine Katze kurz vor dem Sprung auf die Beute und er war die Beute.

Minerva wollte eingreifen, zuckte aber zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie drehte sich nach der Hand um und entdeckte dort ihren inoffiziellen Lieblingsschüler, der sie mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen ansah und langsam seinen Kopf schüttelte. Also ließ sie das gelockte Mädchen vorerst gewähren.

"Ich ..." krächzte dieser, seine Stimme brach zusammen.

"Also?" bohrte sie nach, dabei zog sie ihn näher, das sich beinahe ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

"Es tut mir leid." nuschelte er leise zu ihr.

Allerdings hatte es jeder gehört, da absolute Stille herrschte.

"Falsche Antwort!" zischte sie.

Daraufhin sog zwei drittel der Anwesenden scharf die Luft ein, darunter auch Minerva, während Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen seine Hermine anblickte.

Plötzlich küsste sie den Jungen vor sich auf die Lippen. Nun sog das letzte drittel überrascht die Luft ein. Nach einigen Minuten lies sie ihn auf die Couch fallen und drehte sich um. Dort erkannte sie das gesamte grinsende Haus Gryffindor, inklusive ihrer Hauslehrerin. Ihre Gesichtshaut wurde Plötzlich ganz warm und sah sich veranlasst, ihren Schlafsaal zu erstürmen, was sie auch umgehend sehr geräuschvoll tat. Man hörte nur noch wenige Tapser auf der Steinernen Treppe und eine Türe schlagen, bevor alles in allgemeines Gelächter ausbrach.

Ron steigerte dies nur durch ein Wort.

"Äääh?" ließ er über seine Lippen kommen als er mit der Hand über eben diese fuhr.

"Bitte gehen Sie in Ihre Betten!" rief die Professorin dazwischen.

Langsam löste sich die Ansammlung auf. Nach dem der letzte verschwunden war, begab sie sich ebenfalls in das ihre und ließ sich von Morpheus abholen.

Ron wurde in den nächsten Tagen von der gesamten Schule damit aufgezogen. Die Gerüchteküche funktionierte wunderbar, wie immer auf Hogwarts. Von diesem Moment an waren sie ein Paar, sehr zum Leidwesen des bulgarischen Suchers!

Nun war es so weit! Der große Moment der Auslosung wurde in der Großen Halle zelebriert. Ausnahmslos alle Schüler waren anwesend, um dem beizuwohnen.

Der Schulleiter begrüßte erneut die Gäste und den Abgesandten des Ministeriums. Cornelius Fudge persönlich war gekommen, um diesen Außergewöhnlichen Augenblick zu erleben.

"Achtung Schüler!" eröffnete Dumbledore die Zeremonie, "Heute ist der große Tag! Heute werden die Teilnehmer für das Trimagische Turnier gezogen. Aber lasst uns zuerst etwas zu uns nehmen!" verkündete der Alte Mann und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Tronähnlichen Stuhl.

Genervtes Stöhnen war die Folge von dieser Aussage, sogar Ron empörte sich.

"Jetzt denkt der an das Essen?" flüsterte er entsetzt und starrte mit offenem Mund in Richtung des Lehrertisches.

Hermine fasste ihm besorgt an die Stirn, auch die anderen Mitschüler sahen besorgt zu dem Weasley.

"Hey! Was soll das, Hermine?" fragte er seine Freundin als er ihre Hand bei Seite schlug.

"Bist du Krank, Ron? Du ziehst irgend etwas dem Essen vor! Das ist Besorgnis erregend." flüsterte sie und fühlte erneut seine Stirn.

Die Mitschüler in Hörweite schmunzelten sichtlich, nachdem sie den Dialog verfolgten, wandten sich aber ihrer Speise zu. Selbst Neville sah von seinem Geliebten Haggis auf, was an einem entfernten Tisch einen Seufzer erklingen ließ. Die Seelenpartner spitzen die Ohren und suchten die Reihen ab.

-Hab sie!-, rief sie erfreut und schickte ihrem Mann das Bild der Person.

Harry schmunzelte amüsiert. Seine Frau hatte den gleichen Gedanken: ‚Mal sehen, wie sich das entwickelt' dachten sie Unisono. Saskia sah interessiert zwischen den Potters hin und her. Beinahe Platzte sie vor Neugierde, was die beiden wohl zu besprechen hatten.

Plötzlich verschwand das Essen von den Tischen, was vereinzelt Protestrufe erklingen ließ, besonders aus der Ecke, in der das Haggis serviert wurde. Von dem Entfernteren Platz aus wurde Neville zugestimmt!

"Lasst uns beginnen!" rief Dumbledore hallend in die Große Halle und öffnete mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand die schwere Türe, damit Träger den Kelch hereinbringen konnten.

Es wagte niemand zu Atmen, da sich fast alle des Historischen Moments bewusst waren. Dumbledore reduzierte die Beleuchtung. Nun war die hellste Lichtquelle das mysteriöse flackern der grünen Flammen, die aus dem Kelch entwichen. Die Kandidaten, die ihre Namen hineingeworfen hatten, schien die Flamme zu verspotten. Gebannt blickten alle Augen nun auf den Kelch und warteten darauf, dass die Zeremonie fortgeführt wird.

Der Alte Narr schwebte förmlich auf das Artefakt zu und streichelte beinahe zärtlich das Holz des Kelches. Seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen manischen Ausdruck und ein leichtes diabolisches lächeln auf seinen runzeligen Lippen. Die Minuten verstrichen, ohne irgendwelche Änderungen oder Bewegungen seitens des Schulleiters. Er starrte nur einfach vor sich hin, was die Schüler leise tuscheln ließ. Krum sah sich verdutzt um und suchte den Blick seines Direktors und Fleur sah den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck ihres neu gewonnenen Freundes.

"Albus?" durchbrach die Gänsehauterzeugende Stimme von Fudge die Stille.

Dieser zuckte zusammen und sah in die Irritierten Gesichter der Anwesenden.

"Kelch der Weisheit! Verkünde uns deine Wahl! Zeige uns die Teilnehmer des Turniers!" rief der Schulleiter magisch Verstärkt in die Große Halle, dass es an den Wänden widerhallte und die Blei verglasten Fenster vibrierten.

Die Flamme schoss in die Höhe und versenkte die Spinnweben im Gebälk. Das grün wechselte seine Farbe in ein Blau, ein Blutrot, ein Zitronengelb und wieder in das Grün wie zu beginn. Ein knisterndes Geräusch, gefolgt von einer Pilzförmigen Flamme teilte mit, dass der Kelch die erste Wahl getroffen hatte. Ein schwelender Zettel taumelte rauchend zu Boden den der Alte Mann im Flug ergriff. Dieser drehte ihn mehrmals um sich selbst und murmelte etwas, was ich nach "gekrakel", "Sauklaue" und "was von Leserlich gehört" anhörte. Für einen Ultrakurzen Moment heftete sich der Blick des Schulleiters an die Augen des Bulgarischen Suchers, der sichtlich kleiner wurde.

Fudge eilte ihm zu Hilfe, da er eine Ausbildung als Kryptologe abgeschlossen hatte. Sie flüsterten miteinander und der Minister eilte zurück auf seinen Platz.

"Der Kandidat für Durmstrang ist..." hier machte er eine Theatralische Pause, die Bulgaren wurden sichtbar Nervös, bis auf einen, "Viktor Krum!" hallte es.

Die Bulgaren und Quidditschfanatiker spendeten Euphorisch Beifall, als sich der Kandidat erhob, um seinen Zettel in Empfang zu nehmen und um sich in den Raum für die Teilnehmer zurückzuziehen.

Erneut wendete sich Dumbles dem Kelch zu. Er klopfte zweimal auf den Hölzernen Fuß des Gegenstandes, was umgehend eine Reaktion hervor brachte. Die grüne Flamme wandelte sich in eine saphirblaue und spuckte tosend einen hellblauen Zettel aus, an denen noch an den Ecken kleine Flammen züngelten und rauchend erloschen. Auch diesen fing der Mann im Fluge auf und konnte ihn auf Anhieb korrekt lesen. Sein Blick heftete sich an die Veelas und verkündete das Ergebnis.

"Die Teilnehmerin für Beauxbaton ist Fleur Delacour!" rief er laut aus, der Staub rieselte von der Decke.

Unter Tosendem Beifall, vor allem der Männlichen Schülerschaft, erhob sich die Kandidatin und verschwand mit ihrem Zettel im Séparée.

"Und nun folgt der Kandidat für Hogwarts!" erklärte der Langbärtige und schnippte mit seinen Fingern an den Stiel des Kelches.

Eine Zitronengelbe Stichflamme versenkte ihm den Bart und warf einen dritten qualmenden Zettel heraus, der direkt in der Hand des Schuleiters landete.

"Der Teilnehmer für Hogwarts ist...!" er drehte den Zettel herum, das er ihn lesen konnte, seine Augen weiteten sich in Unglaube, "Cedric Diggory?" sagte er und heftete seine Augen an den Hufflepufftisch.

Madame Sprout fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht, da einer ihrer Dachse es geschafft hatte, ein Teilnehmer des Trimagischen Turniers zu werden.

Cedric erhob sich, eilte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zu seinem Direktor und nahm seinen Zettel in Empfang, um im Nebenraum zu verschwinden.

"Nun gut!" räusperte sich der Alte Mann, "Da jetzt alle Teilnehmer gezogen wurden, können wir uns jetzt um die..." abrupt stoppte er seinen Vortrag, nur um den Blick auf den Feuerkelch zu wenden. Harry schloss ergeben seine Augen und seufzte innerlich.

In einer Lichtexplosion zerbarst der Kelch zu Staub. Auf dem Häufchen Asche thronte ein unversehrtes Stück Pergament, das den Schulleiter zu verhöhnen schien.

"Was ist geschehen?" erkundigte sich ein ungläubiger Minister für Zauberei.

"Der Kelch ist verbrannt?" ölte Severus Snape zurück und bohrte seine schwarzen Augen in die unsicheren des Ministers.

"Severus, bitte!" mischte sich der Schulleiter ein und schickte einen warnenden Blick auf seinen Professor für Zaubertränke, der daraufhin nur schnaubte und einen Schluck aus seinem Trinkpokal nahm, ohne seine Augen aus denen des Schulleiters zu nehmen!

Dieser wandte auch zuerst seinen Blick ab und räusperte sich.

"Zuerst müssen wir herausfinden, was geschehen ist. Der Feuerkelch kann normalerweise nicht zerstört werden; das gilt es heraus zu finden. Also Amüsiert euch auf der Party!" redete der Schulleiter ein und wandte sich um zu seinem Stuhl.

"Aber dort liegt doch noch ein Zettel!" warf ein Ravenclaw Erstklässler ein. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Oh! In der Tat! Meine Augen werden auch nicht mehr Jünger!" lispelte er falsch und bückte sich nach dem Zettel.

Der Grünäugige vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, Ginny nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm.

Der Ravenclaw Erstklässler kicherte daraufhin, was der Schulleiter amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm. ‚Ah, ein neues Opfer! Ich bin erleichtert', dachte er als er die Asche vom Zettel herunter wedelte.

Seine Gesichtszüge Entgleisten, als er diesen las. Sein Blick schwebte über die Köpfe der Schüler und wieder zurück auf den Zettel.

"Was steht denn drauf?" wollte ein Slytherin wissen.

"Harry Potter!" flüsterte der Mann mit einem Manischen Grinsen, das sich langsam in sein Gesicht schob.

Die Große Halle war erstarrt! Die Münder der Anwesenden in Unglauben weit geöffnet. Langsam drehten sich die Köpfe der Schüler zu dem nun vierten Kandidaten des Trimagischen Turniers. Dort erkannten sie, dass der Junge von zwei Mädchen beruhigt werden musste. Gabrielle sah dies und eilte auf den Jungen zu, der abwesend seinen Blick auf die Gegenüberliegende Wand geheftet hatte.

"Frère, le Vélane vous aider!*", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und drückte sich auf seinen Rücken, was Getuschel auslöste unter den Schülern.

"Merci!" flüsterte die Potter für ihren Mann, der momentan seine Zunge verschluckt hatte.

Die Delacours, insbesondere Gabrielle, waren Harry Potter sehr dankbar, dass er ihre Jüngste nicht als Konkubine annahm. Allerdings verboten die Bräuche und Traditionen der Veelas dieses Angebot nicht zu stellen. Der Brief, den Fleur ihren Eltern schickte, schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Zuerst war Monsieur Delacour zutiefst beleidigt, weil er ablehnte. Nachdem aber Madame Delacour ihm eine Gescheuert hatte, besann er sich auf seine Vernunft und auf seine Instinkte als Vater. Im Rat sprach er vor und schilderte die Vorgänge, ohne auf Details einzugehen, die die Identität des Lords aufgedeckt hätten. Der Rat beschloss, diesem Jungen zu helfen, da er das großzügige Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte. Somit hatten sich die Veelas dem Jungen der Lebt verpflichtet.

"Harry Potter!" hallte es nun durch die Große Halle, dass alle zusammen zuckten.

"Du musst!" flüsterte Saskia zu ihrem Bruder und schob ihn in Richtung von Dumbles, der mit undefiniert funkelnden Augen neben den Resten des Kelches stand.

Seufzend erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige, zwängte sich zwischen den sitzenden Schülern durch, während Gabrielle ihm folgte. Vereinzelt wurde ihm auf die Schulter geklopft oder kurz gedrückt was allerdings ein tiefes grollen aus der Ecke der Vertrauten des Jungen zur Folge hatte. Poppy seufzte und ging in Gedanken schon mal die Tränke durch, die sie brauchen würde, um diverse Flüche zu heilen. Severus rollte mit seinen Augen, als er Ginnys grollen hörte und setzte mental schon die Tränke auf. Die Heilerin knuffte ihn in die Seite, er seufzte nur kopfnickend.

Harry musste noch drei schritte machen, bis dieser bei dem senilen Alten Mann angekommen wäre. Er atmete tief ein, drückte seinen Rücken durch und nahm sich zusammen. Nun stand er direkt vor dem Schulleiter der ihn von Oben herab abfällig musterte, während der Grünäugige seine Neutrale Maske trug da es dahinter sehr brodelte. Langsam reichte Dumbledore den Zettel weiter an seinen jüngsten Turnierteilnehmer. Dieser nahm ihn entgegen und marschierte direkt auf die Türe zu um darin zu verschwinden.

"Mon dieu! Was ist gesche´hen?" fragte die Veela entsetzt als sie das Gesicht des Jungen entdeckte und legte eine Hand vor ihren Mund.

Der Junge schritt langsam die Treppe hinunter und musterte die anderen drei Teilnehmer, wobei sein Blick auf Cedric länger blieb. Er seufzte.

‚Ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass Cedric stirbt!', schwor er sich in Gedanken, ein Plan reifte heran, was ihn zu einem Spitzbübischen Grinsen veranlasste.

"Was grinst du so Komisch, Potter? Was willst du überhaupt hier?" ätzte Cedric den Kleinen an, was ihn eine Augenbraue heben lies.

"Ich bin der vierte Teilnehmer des Trimagischen Turniers, Diggory!" erklärte er, wobei er seinen Nachnamen mit einem Eiskalten Ton unterlegte, dass dieser Zusammenzuckte und die anderen Fröstelten.

"Tschuldigung!" nuschelte dieser dann, da er sich doch etwas im Ton vergriffen hatte. Harry nickte nur, damit war die Sache erledigt.

"Was machst du hierr?" wollte der Bulgare wissen.

"Ich bin der vierte Teilnehmer des Trimagischen Turniers." wiederholte der angesprochene und sah den Kaukase abwartend an.

"Wieso vierter? Ich dachte es sind nur drei. Von jeder Schule einer?" stellte der Hufflepuff verwirrt die Frage, die den anderen auf den Lippen brannte.

"Ich weiß es nicht", zuckte er mit den Schultern, "Der Kelch hat meinen Namen ausgespuckt und ist zu Staub zerfallen. Meinen Namen habe ich aber nicht hineingeworfen!" sprach er und hob seinen Zettel in die Luft.

Die Augen von Krum weiteten sich etwas, als er das Pergament erkannte und wusste auch sofort wer den Jungen das eingebrockt hatte.

Plötzlich flog die Tür an die Wand, eine Zeternde Olymp Maxime gefolgt von einem genervten Dumbledore, einem Süffisant Grinsenden Karkaroff der seine Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt hatte sowie eine Besorgte McGonagall und Snape betraten den Raum.

"Was ´at das zu bedeuten?" empörte sich die Halbriesin.

"Ich weis es nicht", log der Alte Narr, "Anscheinend hat der Bengel es geschafft, die Regeln zu umgehen und ist jetzt ein Kandidat! Ich kann nichts dagegen tun!" sprach der Schulleiter in Finalem Ton.

Die große Frau stieß noch einige unschön klingende Worte auf Französisch aus, die die röte in Fleurs hübsches Gesicht trieb und die Augen von Harry weit aufreißen.

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Albus! Er ist erst vierzehn und darf nicht Teilnehmen. Auch kann ein begabter Drittklässler nicht die Sperren im Kelch umgehen!" half Minerva dem Jungen der Lebt.

"Ich muss meiner Kollegin zustimmen, Schulleiter. Potter ist zwar begabt, aber selbst das traue ich ihm nicht zu. Nur können wir das nicht mehr überprüfen, da der Kelch zerstört ist!" schlug sich Snape auf die Seite von seinem Schüler.

"Danke Severus." erwiderte die Gryffindorhauslehrerin zu ihrem Kollegen.

"Das ist eine Verrschwörrung! Ich möchte auch einen zweiten Kandidaten benennen!" empörte sich Karkaroff.

"Sie waren selbst anwesend, Karkaroff! Der Kelch ist zerstört. Es können keine weiteren Teilnehmer mehr ausgelost werden!" belehrte ihn Snape in einem scharfen Ton, was diesen zusammenzucken ließ.

"Das bringt doch nichts! Der Junge wurde vom Kelch ausgewählt und muss Teilnehmen. Als er den Zettel entgegennahm, hat er den Vertrag angenommen!" sprach der Alte Mann.

"Und wieso hast du den Zettel ihm dann gegeben, Albus?" verlangte McGonagall zu wissen. Auch die anderen hörten gespannt zu.

Die Augen des Alten Narren weiteten sich. Er hatte sich verraten.

"Er nimmt Teil! Und damit Basta!" spie dieser mit zornesrotem Gesicht aus und verschwand mit wehender Robe aus dem Raum.

"Mon dieu! So ein Trottel!" flüsterte die Veela, was die Halbriesin lächeln lies.

"Wie auch immer! Potter, wie hast du das geschafft?" bohrte nun Cedric nach.

Angesprochener hob nur müde seinen Blick, um in die grauen Seelenspiegel seines Gegenübers und Kontrahenten zu blicken. Er seufzte einmal und massierte seinen Nasenrücken bevor dieser Anfing zu sprechen.

"Also zu aller erst:", er zog seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf sein Herz, "Hiermit schwöre ich, Harry James Potter, das ich nicht meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen habe und nicht am Trimagischen Turnier Teilnehmen wollte. Es geschah gegen meinen Willen!" schwor der Schwarzhaarige seinen Unbrechbaren, was Minerva scharf Luft holen, die beiden Gäste ungläubig die Blicke wechseln und seine Kontrahenten ihn mit offenem Mund anstarren ließ, während Severus eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

"War das nötig, Potter?" ölte der Professor der Tränke zu seinem Schüler und drehte ihn zu sich um, als er sich seiner Situation bewusst wurde.

"War es, Professor. Sonst glaubt mir niemand. Hier ist eine Verschwörung im Gange und ich bin das Opfer!" sprach er und eilte zur Tür, um zu gehen.

"Warte!" rief ihm Fleur hinterher.

Harry ignorierte sie und warf die Tür hinter sich in das Schloss, was alle anderen zusammenzucken ließ.

"Mon dieu, der arme Junge." flüsterte die Veela und kämpfte mit ihren Tränendrüsen.

"Wie hat err das Geschafft?" fragte plötzlich der Bulgare.

"Was geschafft?" fragte Diggory nach.

"Das err am Turrnierr mitmachen kann!" erklärte der Hüne weiter.

"Sie haben wohl nicht zugehört, Krum. Er hat eben den Unbrechbaren schwur geleistet, dass er das alles nicht wollte!" sprach Snape gereizt zu diesem dummen Jungen.

"Jeden Schwurr kann man brrechen!" erwiderte er trotzig und schob herausfordernd sein Kinn nach vorne.

Snape überwand die drei Schritte zu Krum, dieser Stand nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand an diese Gedrängt und hatte die Nasenspitze von dem Professor Haaresbreite an seiner. Die dunklen, wütenden Augen bohrten sich Aggressiv in die seinen.

"Sicher kann man diesen Schwur auch brechen. Nur würde er auf der Stelle Tot umfallen wenn er es denn Täte! Sie sollten lieber ihre Nase in die Bücher stecken als in die Angelegenheiten anderer, Krum!" belehrte ihn der Meister.

"Snape, lassen sie meinen Schülerr los!" ging Karkaroff dazwischen.

"Und du, Igor. Du solltest erst einmal deine Prioritäten klären und wem du dich hörig machst!" ätzte er zu dem Gast und blickte den verhüllten, linken Unterarm des Bulgarischen Schulleiters an.

Dieser Kniff die Augen zusammen und massierte eben diesen Unterarm.

"Ich weiß, dass du dasselbe Prroblem hast, Snape!" zischte dieser wütend zurück.

"Sicher?" höhnte Severus und krempelte den Ärmel an seinem linken Arm hinauf.

Damit offenbarte er seine Unversehrte Haut und hielt sie dem älteren Bulgaren unter die Nase. Ein Schadenfrohes Grinsen konnte sich der sonst reservierte Professor aber nicht verkneifen.

"Werr hat das gemacht?" bohrte Karkaroff nach.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es nicht noch einmal wiederholen wird, Igor!" antwortete dieser, während er seinen Arm wieder mit dem wärmenden Stoff bedeckte. "Und dein neuer kann es mit Sicherheit nicht!" fügte der ehemalige Todesser noch eiskalt hinzu.

Karkaroff wurde wütend und packte Snape am Kragen, was dieser unbeeindruckt geschehen ließ. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Mann.

"Meine Herren! Wir sind alles zivilisierte Leute!" mischte sich Minerva ein, um die Situation zu entschärfen.

Die beiden lieferten sich noch ein Duell der Blicke, was zu Gunsten von Snape entschieden wurde.

Die Schüler hatten den aufkeimenden Streit interessiert verfolgt und fragten sich, was das eben zu bedeuten hatte. Wobei Krum eine Ahnung hatte.

"Es ist schon spät! Sie sollten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren!" befahl die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin ihren Schutzbefohlenen.

Gehorsam fügten sich die Schüler. Auch die Erwachsenen eilten zurück in ihre Quartiere.

Harry wanderte auf den Gründen Hogwarts umher. Er musste seinen Plan genau ausarbeiten, um Diggory zu schützen und Vorkehrungen zu treffen, damit auch niemand anderes zu Schaden kam.

Am frühen Morgen betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich in das Sofa direkt vor den Schwelenden Resten des Kamins.

"Harry?" flüsterte es zärtlich von hinten, als ihn eine kleine Hand im Nacken kraulte.

Er machte so weit Platz, dass seine Frau sich zu ihm setzen konnte, was sie auch umgehend Tat.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie ihn zärtlich.

Sie wusste, dass die erneute Auswahl Erinnerungen hervorgeholt haben. Sie hatte den Entfernten Schrei Cedrics gehört und das Lachen von Riddle.

"Es beginnt wieder, Liebste!" flüsterte er kaum hörbar und zog sie in eine Klammernde Umarmung, die von Ginny erwidert wurde.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und sie den ihrigen auf seinen schwarzen wirren Schopf.

"Nein, Liebster. Du bist stark und kannst sie retten. Wir können sie retten." flüsterte sie und spürte, wie eine Träne von ihm auf ihren Pullover tropfte und von diesem aufgesogen wurde.

"Es wird anders laufen, Liebster!" flüsterte sie und warf eine warme Decke über sich und ihren Mann.

"Hoffentlich...!" nuschelte er bevor ihn Morpheus abholte und seine Frau ihm kurz darauf folgte.

Einige Stunden später wachte der grünäugige Junge auf, um in die lächelnden, Rehbraunen Augen seiner Liebsten zu blicken, die ihn beim schlafen beobachtete.

"Morgen." nuschelte dieser und streckte sich, das seine Gelenke knackten.

"Morgen, Liebster!" kicherte sie daraufhin und drückte ihm einen Ausdauernden Guten Morgen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Du hast ein Knackiges Alter erreicht." kommentierte sie seine Gelenke und kraulte ihn um den Bauchnabel, während ihre Lippen erneut die seinen einfingen.

"Leute, nicht hier im Gemeinschaftsraum!" lachte es von hinten.

Sie drehten sich um, steckten ihre Köpfe an je einer Seite heraus und erkannten Ron dort stehen, der ein sehr breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

"Neidisch?" antworteten die Seelenpartner unisono und erwiderten sein Grinsen.

Daraufhin errötete der Junge, ebenso auch das nicht mehr gelockte Mädchen an seiner Seite. Die beiden gingen auf das Kuschelnde Paar zu und setzten sich gegenüber hin. Dabei imitierten sie deren Haltung.

"Uhm, Harry? Du warst gestern so schnell weg und wir haben dich nicht mehr gesehen. Uhm daher wollte ich fragen, ..." setzte Hermine an, verstummte aber, als sie von dem Angesprochenen unterbrochen wurde.

"Nein, Hermine! Ich habe meinen Namen NICHT in diesen Kelch geworfen! Ich möchte NICHT noch mehr Ruhm, ich möchte NICHT noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, Hermine!" Sein Ton lies keinen Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte.

Die Granger antwortete nicht, sondern heftete ihren Blick an den ihres Beinahe-Bruders.

"Ich glaube dir!" verkündete sie flüsternd und lächelte leicht.

Irgendwie war Harry erleichtert. Diese Antwort war ihm sehr wichtig, da der Grünäugige in ihr wirklich eine große Schwester sah und ihre Meinung dadurch sehr schätzte. Sie erhoben sich, um geschlossen in die große Halle zu gehen, da dort das Frühstück wartete.

Die Gruppe um Harry Potter durchquerte das Portal in die Große Halle, was die Anwesenden ihre Gespräche einstellen ließ und ihre Blicke neugierig auf die Gruppe richtete.

Plötzlich erhob sich eine Veela, gefolgt von einer zweiten, kleineren und Sekunden später gesellte sich noch der Hufflepuff hinzu. Widerwillig begab sich auch Viktor Krum zu der Gruppe, somit waren alle Champions des Trimagischen Turniers an der Tür versammelt. Die Mädchen gaben dem Grünäugigen einen Freundschaftlichen Kuss zur Begrüßung, was Seufzer der Jungen und ein Knurrer eines bestimmten Mädchens und ein kichern von zwei Veelas die Folge hatte.

"Er ´at den freiwillig den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet. Er ´at geschworen, nicht freiwillig an dem Turnier teilzunehmen!" verkündete Fleur in die Große Halle.

"Sie hat Recht! Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Ohren gehört!" bestätigte Cedric.

"Rrichtig!" stimmte Krum zu.

Die Schüler, auch die Lehrer, sahen abwechselnd in jedes Gesicht der Kandidaten, bevor sie nach einigen Minuten sich wieder um ihre Gefüllten Teller kümmerten. Damit war für sie die Sache erledigt und kehrten wieder zu Ihrer Tagesordnung zurück.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus! Dieser Kelch war an ihm vorüber gegangen. Er musste nun die Anfeindungen nicht mehr erdulden!

"Boah! Unheimlich!" flüsterte Ron, nachdem sie sich an ihren Platz gesetzt hatten.

"Was ist unheimlich?" erkundigte sich Saskia, als sie die Frühstücksflocken mit einem Stummen Spruch rief.

"Die Blicke! Alle haben in unsere Richtung geglotzt und getuschelt! Das ist Unheimlich!" erklärte der rothaarige Junge und schüttelte sich.

"So geht es Harry, seit er in Hogwarts ist! Verstehst du jetzt, warum er nicht die ganze Aufmerksamkeit will?" gab Draco einen Denkanstoß.

Ron sah nun den Freund seiner Schwester mit ganz anderen Augen.

Die Tage kamen und gingen. Vereinzelt wurde nachgefragt ob Harry wirklich den Unbrechbaren geleistet hatte, aber als ein Genervter Severus Snape in seinem Klassenzimmer einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen hatte und es bestätigte, herrschte Ruhe zu dem Thema. Die Jungen verhielten sich weitestgehend Normal, sofern man von den Sabberanfällen und Sprachstörungen absah wenn die Französischen Gäste anwesend waren.

Hagrid demontierte das Quidditch-Stadion, was ein wütender Mob das Büro der Gryffindorhauslehrerin belagern ließ.

"Ich bitte sie!" rief sie genervt zur wütenden Meute. Es fehlten nur noch Mistgabeln und Fackeln, der Rest stimmte, "Das Stadion wird nach dem Trimagischen Turnier wieder aufgebaut. Wir benötigen den Platz, um eine Aufgabe dort durchzuführen!" erklärte sie den Vandalen.

Erboste ausrufe und wütendes Gezetere Später war der Mob verschwunden. Minerva lehnte sich erleichtert an die geschlossene Tür und seufzte.

"Ich habe ihn gewarnt, dass das passieren würde." murmelte sie vor sich hin bevor sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte und ihr Neuestes Buch aufschlug. Allerdings sah sie sich vorher um, da sie dieses Buch auf dem Schwarzmarkt erstanden hatte und einen Wucherpreis dafür bezahlte. ‚Okklumentik Kindgerecht' von ‚Thomas Schmitz' stand auf dem Einband. Allerdings wunderte sie sich über die Widmung. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie das irgendwoher kannte. "'Wolf', den Spitznamen hab ich doch irgendwoher gehört und mit ‚Tom' ist eindeutig der Autor gemeint. Scheinbar wollte der Autor nicht, dass das Buch veröffentlicht wurde", murmelte sie vor sich hin und fing an, die Einleitung zu lesen, die sehr gut und verständlich formuliert war.

‚Das Buch muss in den Lehrplan!', beschloss sie Gedanklich und überlegte, wie sie das anstellen konnte.

Das Datum der ersten Aufgabe war verkündet. Im Februar sollten die Champions sich bereithalten. Allerdings wurde darauf geachtet, dass niemand irgendetwas über die erste Aufgaben herausfand. Darauf legten die Organisatoren Wert. Fudge wollte nicht, dass Krum oder Delacour sowie Potter mehr Chancen bekamen als Diggory, den er Heimlich verehrte und ihm versteckte Avancen machte.

Hagrid hatte die Einzelteile des Stadions verstaut und Pflegte nun die Setzlinge der Magischen Hecken, die die Gänge des Labyrinthes werden sollten. Parallel zimmerte der Halbriese noch die Tribüne für die erste Aufgabe. Vom Astronomieturm aus konnte man deutlich Hagrid Tag und Nacht schuften sehen, damit die Konstruktion pünktlich fertig wurde.

"Beobachten sie die Sterne!" ermahnte der Lehrer für Astronomie die Schüler, da sich alle Fernrohre zu der Baustelle ausrichteten, anstatt zu dem Sternbild der Zentauren.

Tage später konnte man das Fertige Oval bewundern, welches Hagrid in den letzten Tagen ununterbrochen herstellte. Momentan lag dieser nicht ansprechbar in seiner Hütte und schien den Verbotenen Wald zu fällen, verständlicherweise.

Von dem Fenster aus besah sich der letzte Potter das Konstrukt und seufzte innerlich. Drachen. Es waren missverstandene Tiere, wobei er schmunzelte und an den Wildhüter dachte, die gegen niemanden zuerst Aggressiv wurden, sondern erst, wenn sie angegriffen wurden.

"Ron?" versuchte der Schwarzhaarige die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

"Mmmmh." antwortete dieser mürrisch, wandte sich aber nicht von seiner Beschäftigung ab.

"Könntest du bitte den Bauer auf A3 setzen und das Spiel beenden?" erkundigte sich sein Freund und erntete dafür einen Tritt von Draco, da er nun verlieren würde.

"Revange!" zischte der weißblonde, allerdings in die Richtung des Grünäugigen Jungen der gerade sein Schienbein massierte.

"Ja, ja! Schon gut!" erwiderte dieser daraufhin, was den Black zufrieden nicken ließ.

"Was ist denn?" wollte nun der Weasley wissen.

"Sag mal, hast du was von Charlie gehört? Eigentlich müsste er ja in England sein, meine ich gehört zu haben." fragte Harry seinen Zimmergenossen.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf? Gestern hab ich einen Brief erhalten, in der sich Mum darüber beschwerte, dass er ein halbes Jahr keinen Urlaub bekommt und das Reservat nicht verlassen darf. Er wollte das Turnier ansehen, was ihm aber dadurch nicht Möglich ist!" erzählte dieser daraufhin.

"Also ist Charlie noch immer in Rumänien?" fragte der Lord sicherheitshalber nach.

"Ja, ist er! Wieso willst du das wissen?" fragte nun der Rothaarige nach.

"Nur so." bekam er als Antwort und ein Schulterzucken.

Ron legte seinen Kopf schief, als er sah, wie sein Freund mit seinen Gedanken weit weg ging und sich deutlich entfernte.

"Er überlegt, was die erste Aufgabe sein könnte." lenkte Draco seinen Schachpartner ab, "Noch eine Partie?" fragte er nach und stellte seine Figuren wieder auf.

In der Tat drehten sich die Gedanken des Champion um die erste Aufgabe.

Ein unscheinbarer Aushang am Schwarzen Brett in den Türmen verkündete den Weihnachtsball auf Hogwarts. Viele Jungen schoben Panik deswegen, dadurch hatte Poppy viel Arbeit, um die Kreislaufgeplagten zu versorgen. Zur Beruhigung wurden von Minerva McGonagall Tanzstunden angeboten, die - mehr oder eher weniger - Begeistert angenommen wurden.

Am Abend desselben Tages nach dem Aushang konnte man in der Großen Halle sehr viele Nervöse Jugendliche erkennen, die sich gegenseitig Mut zu sprachen. Dutzende von Mädchen sahen Erwartungsvoll in die Reihen der Hyperventilierenden Jungen. Jede Hoffte, von ihrem Schwarm eingeladen zu werden. Draco eilte auf seine Freundin zu, die im Moment bei Millicent Bullstrode saß und sie über die Schnarchkackler aufklärte, was mit großem Interesse verfolgt wurde.

"Entschuldige bitte, Milli. Ich möchte dir kurz deine Gesprächspartnerin entführen." sprach der Blacksprössling charmant und reichte Luna seine Hand.

Diese legte ihren Kopf schief und lächelte -wie immer eigentlich- leicht, als sie eben dies Tat. Sie schwang ihre Grazilen Beine über die Sitzbank, dass der Weißblonde Junge glasige Augen bekam, sie lächelte daraufhin noch mehr.

"Luna Lovegood! Ich möchte dich Fragen, ob du mich zum Weihnachtsball begleiten willst?" stellte er die Frage aller Fragen, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Wichtigste war.

In der Halle war es absolut Still. Alle sahen dem Interessiert zu, wohl wissend, wie die Antwort lauten würde, da die Frage in diesem Fall nur Obligatorisch war.

"Ja, Draco. Ich werde mit dir zum Ball gehen!" nahm sie die Einladung mit ihrer verträumten Stimme an und küsste ihn auf die Wangen, die sich rötlich verfärbten.

Ein Klatschen vom Lehrertisch ließ die Komplette, lächelnde Halle zusammenzucken.

"Alte Schule! So wird es gemacht. Ich hoffe sie haben aufgepasst?" begründete die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin ihren Ausbruch.

Getuschel war die Folge.

Vereinzelt wurden viele Becher mit Kürbissaft geleert um sich den vermeintlichen Mut anzutrinken. Glücklicherweise war für Schüler Alkohol verboten!

"Ääähm, Hermine?" der ganze Gryffindortisch, inklusive der Hausfremden Gäste drehten sich zu dem momentan Rotgesichtigen Jungen um, nur die Angesprochene nicht, "Hermine, ich, uhm..." "Du packst das schon!" hallte es vom Hufflepufftisch herüber, "Denk an meine Wette!" rief sich sein Bruder in Erinnerung, "Denk an MEINE Wette!" mischte sich sein anderer Bruder ein, Ron seufzte.

Der Junge holte tief Luft, fasste das Mädchen neben sich an den Schultern und drehte sie in einem Ruck zu sich um.

"Hermine, gehst du mit mir zum Ball?" presste er heraus, darauf bedacht es möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

Nun hatte Ron es ausgesprochen und hob seinen Blick in die funkelnden Augen seiner vielleicht Tanzpartnerin.

Diese sah sich nicht genötigt zu Antworten sondern warf sich dem Jungen in den Arm um ihn Wild küssend von der Bank zu werfen. Nun lagen sie mit verschmolzenen Lippen auf dem Boden, was von vielen Playboy pfiffen auslöste, bei einem seiner Brüder ein wütendes Gesicht und der Zwillingsbruder ein Triumphierendes, das gerade seinen Gewinn einsackte.

"Ich darf doch bitten!" amüsierte sich ihre Hauslehrerin.

"Ich nehme das als ein Ja!" flüsterte der Junge lächelnd, als er das Amüsierte Gesicht seiner Liebsten sah.

Die stark Belustigten Potters drehten sich nun Auffordernd zu ihrem Freund um, der nun sichtlich schluckte. Tief durchatmend erhob sich Neville und torkelte beinahe. Ein Paar Augen speziell beobachteten nun den Longbottom, der gerade seine Kleidung richtete und sie Glatt strich.

Erwartungsvoll leerte sie ihren Mund und spülte ihre Nervosität mit Kürbissaft hinunter. Neville Atmete einmal tief durch, straffte die Schultern und steuerte nun ein Mädchen zielstrebig an, was dieses dazu veranlasste, ihre Augen zu weiten.

"Ich, ääähm... Würdest du mich zum Weihnachtsball begleiten?" fragte dieser nun. Man konnte deutlich die zugeschnürte Kehle hören.

Langsam drehte sie sich um. Erhob sich von ihrem Platz und stellte sich vor dem Jungen hin, der einen Kopf größer war als sie selbst. Sie hob ihren Blick und heftete ihre Augen an die Unsicher blickenden des Jungen vor sich.

"Gerne nehme ich deine Einladung an, Neville Longbottom." bestätigte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wangen, dass ihm die Knie feucht und die Hände weich wurden.

"Danke!" verbeugte er sich vor ihr und küsste ihre Hand, "Ich werde dich dann Abholen, Susan!" und ging erleichtert zu seinem Tisch.

Man konnte förmlich das Hochgebirge hören, das ihm vom Herz gefallen war.

"Willst du Ginny nicht fragen?" flüsterte mahnend sein Schwager in Spe zu und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

"Hab ich schon!" flüsterte dieser zurück.

"Glaub ich nicht! Wann?" bohrte der Weasley nach.

"Als die Gäste ankamen!" rechtfertigte er sich Wahrheitsgemäß.

"Er hat Recht, Ron. Er hatte mich gefragt und ich habe angenommen!" mischte sich nun das Rothaarige Mädchen ein.

Daraufhin verstummte ihr Bruder und kümmerte sich um seinen Speck mit Eier.

"Verrzeihung!" kam es plötzlich von hinten.

Die Potters drehten sich um und entdeckten dort drei Bulgaren. Zwei standen etwas hinter dem Anführer und flankierten ihn dadurch.

Der Bulgare in der Mitte verbeugte sich und schlug seine Hacken zusammen. Er nahm die Hand des Mädchens neben Harry und küsste den Handrücken. Der Junge neben dem Mädchen wurde sichtlich wütend. Ein tiefes grollen war zu hören, dass der Tisch vibrierte und die Milch zu Butter wurde. Seine Freunde machten ganz schnell Platz, das würde jetzt unschön werden!

"Ich werrde mit dir zum Ball gehen! Ich errwarrte dich um Acht an der Trreppe!" sprach der Bulgare, küsste erneut die Hand und wandte sich zum gehen.

*"Bruder, die Veelas helfen dir!"


	51. Ball

**Kapitel 50: Ball**

"Nein!" grollte nun der Junge und erhob sich.

Das Bulgarische Trio blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Jungen um, der nun mit verschränkten Armen und wütendem Blick vor dem Mädchen stand. Diese hatte sich umgedreht und kümmerte sich weiter um ihr belegtes Käsebrot.

"Mach hin, Harry, ich möchte nachher noch in die Bibliothek!" rief sie Liebevoll über ihre Schulter.

Arrogant baute sich der große Hüne vor dem, im Vergleich, schmächtigen Jungen auf und musterte ihn herablassend. Eine buschige Augenbraue wanderte in den Fettigen Haaransatz und ein zynisches Lächeln offenbarte die wenigen schwarzen Zähne mit reichlich Lücken. Die Mädchen in Sichtweite verzogen angewidert ihr Gesicht.

"Was willst du!" schnarrte der Gast, "Ich habe sie zuerrst gefrragt!" fügte der Bulgare knurrend und drohend hinzu.

"Nein, hast du nicht!" widersprach der Grünäugige.

"Was willst du dagegen tun?" höhnte der Bulgare und spielte mit seinem Stab.

"Potterr! Du lässt meinen Schülerr in Rruhe, du Schwächling!" brüllte die Stimme von Karkaroff vom Lehrertisch herunter.

"Er hat jedes Recht dazu, Karkaroff! Sie sind ein Paar!" belehrte ihn Severus amüsiert.

Daraufhin weiteten sich die Augen des Mannes und die des Schülers, als sie realisierten, worauf dies hinauslaufen würde. Allerdings wurde das lächeln des bulgarischen Schülers beinahe maliziös.

Die Hogwartsianer verfolgten amüsiert den anbahnenden Disput zwischen den Jungen. Selbst Krum verfolgte dies mit Interesse. Fleur und Gabrielle mussten sich zusammenreißen, dass sie nicht auf der Stelle den Bulgaren zerfleischten.

"Harry, mach aber bitte keine all zu große Schweinerei!" rief ihm Saskia belustigt zu.

"Uhm, was wird das?" erkundigte sich Hermine, da sie mit den Traditionen nicht allzu vertraut war.

"Ich, Harry James Potter, fordere Vladimir Kruschenkow zum Ehrenduell heraus. Die Waffengattung bestimmt der Gegner!" rief er Magisch verstärkt aus.

Nun wurde das lächeln doch maliziös, als Vladimir die Herausforderung hörte.

"So sei es! Hierr und jetzt! Schwerrt!" erwiderte dieser daraufhin.

"Einverstanden!" bestätigte der Jüngere die Wahl der Waffe und den Ort.

"Ron, was wird das!" bohrte nun das nicht mehr gelockte Mädchen nach.

"Ein Duell. Der Bulgare, Vladimir, hat Ginny nicht gefragt, sondern gefordert. Auch hat er keine Antwort abgewartet. Und da Harry mit ihr zusammen ist, muss er nun ihre Ehre verteidigen und den Bulgaren schlagen." erklärte er ihr.

"Das ist ja wie im Mittelalter!" empörte sie sich, wobei sie nicht wirklich Unrecht hatte.

"Und was ist, wenn jemand zu schaden kommt? Muss derjenige dann nach Askaban?" fragte sie besorgt nach.

"Nein! In einem Ehrenduell ist alles erlaubt! Die beiden könnten die Unverzeihlichen nutzen und Straffrei davon kommen. Nur verbietet die Etikette etwas Derartiges. Sie haben sich für das Schwert entschieden, daher darf keine Magie verwendet werden!" erklärte er bereitwillig.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder besorgt sein sollte. Allerdings hatte sie das Duell mit Diaboldo und Flint deutlich vor Augen und wusste, dass ihr Beinahe-Bruder sich wehren konnte.

"Liebe Mitschüler!" wandte sich Harry an die Große Halle, "Wie ihr sicherlich mitbekommen habt, brauche ich für ein Paar Minuten etwas Platz. Würdet ihr euch bitte auch an den Wänden aufstellen, damit wir eine freie Fläche bekommen?" bat der Junge höflich seine Kameraden.

Allgemeines Bänke rücken war die Folge sowie klapperndes Geschirr, da einige ihr Essen mit in die Zuschauerreihen nahmen.

Der Bulgare und Harry entledigten sich der Überflüssigen Kleidung, um sich besser bewegen zu können.

Das Mobiliar war an der Wand, die Schüler sahen gespannt auf die Duellanten. Die Fackeln tauchten die Halle in ein unheimliches Licht. Die Schatten tanzten auf ihren Gesichtern und auf dem Steinernen Boden.

"Willst du dich nicht bewaffnen?" fragte der Geforderte verwundert.

Er hatte sein Bastardschwert schon Angriffsbereit in der Hand.

"Du kannst es nicht erwarten!" sagte darauf hin der Herausforderer grinsend.

Nun stellte Harry sich breitbeinig hin, die Arme ausgestreckt und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Langsam Materialisierten sich seine beiden Katanas. In surrenden, kreisenden Bewegungen kreuzte er seine Klingen vor sich und machte einige Übungen zum Warm werden. Er sprang hoch in die Luft und drehte einige Pirouetten, dabei blitzten die Klingen das schwache Licht der Fackeln in der Halle herum. Geräuschlos landete er auf einem Knie, nahm ein Schwert am Griff zwischen seine Zähne und fasste das andere mit beiden Händen an während seine Mundwinkel sich zu einem lächeln hoben.

Der Bulgare riss sich aus seiner Starre, beeindruckt von der Demonstration, und versuchte nun seinerseits mit dem Unbeholfenen Zweihänder eine kleine Show zu bieten. Funken sprühten als seine Spitze den Steinernen Boden touchierten. Summend durchschnitt die Klinge die Luft. Laut atmete Vladimir aus und ging in die Angriffshaltung, damit zeigte er deutlich, wer in der Defensive zu sein hatte. Allerdings lies sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht dadurch beirren und brachte sich nun in seine Angriffshaltung, was seinen Gegner Arrogant eine Braue heben ließ.

Stille. Niemand wagte zu atmen. Nur das knistern der Flammen an den Hölzernen Fackeln war zu hören.

"So sei es!" rief die Stimme des Zaubertränkeprofessors in die Stille.

Daraufhin brach eine klirrende und blitzende Hölle los! Der Bulgare rannte mit hoch erhobener Klinge auf seinen Gegner zu, um diesen mit einem Hieb den Schädel zu spalten. Dieser rollte nur zur Seite damit die Spitze sich in den Boden bohrte. Ein Salto über den Schwerfälligen Bulgaren ließ ihn seine Position wechseln. Beinahe Geräuschlos landete er auf seinen Füßen und zeichnete mit einer Spitze des Katanas das Konterfei des Dunkeln Lord in den Rücken des Hemdes, wie dieser die Zunge herausstreckte, ähnlich dem berühmten Bild von Albert Einstein.

Erschrocken durch die plötzliche Kühle auf dem Rücken fuhr der Bulgare herum und schleuderte die schwere Klinge, knapp einen Meter über dem Boden. Diese landete in den gekreuzten Klingen des Schwarzhaarigen, der sich daraufhin abrollte und dadurch den Bulgaren von den Füssen riss. Je einen Hieb von dem Jüngeren befreite die Schuhe des Älteren von den Sohlen und offenbarte die Mottenzerfressenen Socken, die scheinbar in einer Käserei gelagert waren. Harry wartete, bis sich sein Gegner wieder auf die, nun nackten, Füße gestellt hatte.

Dieser sah erschrocken auf seine Schuhe, als er die kühle des Steines an seiner Hornhaut spürte. Wütend sah der Ältere seinen Herausforderer an. Energisch rannte er nun mit der Spitze Voraus auf ihn zu und wollte ihn aufspießen. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Halle, als der Jüngere in die Luft sprang, auf der Klinge des Gegners balancierte und ihn von seinem Mopp, der sich Frisur schimpfte, befreite. Erneut hüpfte der Katanaträger über den Kopf hinweg und heftete eine Notiz an den Rücken des Hünen. ‚Verzaubere mich' stand darauf. Die Zuschauer kicherten.

Wütend versuchte der Ältere mit seiner Hand nach dem Zettel zu fassen, um ihn zu entfernen. Der allerdings positionierte sich immer wieder neu. Dadurch entwischte der Zettel der Hand, die das Pergament zerreißen wollte.

Ein wütender Aufschrei war die Folge und er schleuderte nun das schwere Schwert auf den kleineren zu. Dieser fing es unbeeindruckt auf und warf es mit dem Heft voraus zu seinem Gegner zurück. Schließlich wollte Harry nicht, dass es hieße, er hätte einen unbewaffneten Gegner besiegt!

Verwundert fing dieser das Schwert auf und verbeugte sich Respektvoll, nach dem er in die Grünen Augen vor sich gesehen hatte. Allerdings konnte er nichts daraus lesen, somit ging er wieder in seine Angriffsstellung.

"Harry! Bibliothek!" drängte ihn seine Frau.

Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich in das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, das es den anderen Angst und Bange wurde. Selbst dem Direktor von Durmstrang, Krum und seinem Gegner fröstelte es, als sie das kalte Grinsen sahen. Eine Rolle vorwärts später lag der Bulgare auf dem Boden, nachdem der Jüngere ihm die Beine weg geschlagen hatte.

Anschließend fühlte er nur noch einen leichten Luftzug in seinem Schritt, sowie kühler Damaststahl an seinen Juwelen und an seiner Kehle.

Ein stechender Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand sagte ihm, dass der Junge auf dem Handgelenk stand. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und erfasste seine Situation. Er sah in ein Angriffslustiges Gesicht, welches sich vor dem unscharfen Dachgebälk stark abzeichnete. Ein energisches Zappeln der Klinge an seinen Juwelen brachte den Bulgaren wieder in die Spur. Mit seiner Freien Hand klopfte er dreimal auf den Boden und präsentierte seinen Hals.

Der Kampf war entschieden! Harry hatte überlegen gewonnen!

Der Schwarzhaarige verbeugte leicht seinen Kopf, verstaute seine beiden treuen Katanas in der unsichtbaren Scheide auf dem Rücken und reichte dem Besiegten die Hand zum Aufstehen. Verdutzt sah Vladimir auf die Hand, griff danach und ließ sich aufhelfen. Dankbar nickte er seinem Sieger zu.

"Such dir ein leichteres Schwert und du musst beweglicher werden!" empfahl der Jüngere dem Älteren, der nur bestätigend nickte.

"Schiebung!" brüllte Karkaroff vom Lehrertisch.

"Wie bitte?" verlangte Severus eine Erklärung und hob eine Augenbraue, als er sein Gesicht dem von Karkaroff zu wandte.

"Derr Bengel hatte zwei Schwerrterr! Err war im Vorteil!" empörte sich der Mann gekünstelt.

"No!" mischte sich nun Madame Maxime ein, "Er ´at das rescht zwei Klingen zu benutzen. Er ´at fair gewonnen!" stellte sie sich auf die Seite des Grünäugigen.

Ginny eilte auf ihren Mann zu, untersuchte ihn auf irgendwelche Verletzungen, fand keine. Sanft Tastete sie seinen Körper ab, spürte aber auch keine anderweitigen Wunden, außer ein nun Beschleunigter Herzschlag.

"Mach ich dich Nervös?" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, das er erschauderte.

"Mmmh Mmmmh!" bestätigte der Junge, legte seine Lippen auf die Ihrigen und blendeten den aufkommenden Applaus aus.

"Ich denke, es ist nun allen Klar, wer mit Miss Weasley und Mister Potter zum Ball geht?" fragte allgemein die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin in die Große Halle.

Zustimmendes nicken war die Antwort, besonders von den Gästen, obwohl die Veela schon Bescheid wussten.

Mit einem Schwenk räumte die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin die Halle wieder auf, damit die anderen Schüler wieder Platz nehmen konnten.

Konsterniert sahen die Bulgaren zu dem Sieger des Duells und bewundernd die Französinnen.

Tage später waren die Einladungen Ausgesprochen, wobei sie gegenüber den Weiblichen Gästen eher Ausgesabbert wurden. Es war nicht schön anzusehen!

Die Große Halle wurde gesperrt, um ungestört und vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt zu Dekorieren. Viele Gäste waren geladen, sehr zum Verdruss von Dumbledore auch Sirius Black, der in den letzten Monaten viel Einfluss im Ministerium gewonnen hatte.

"Mister Potter?" wurde dieser von seiner Lehrerin angesprochen.

"Ja, Professor McGonagall?" bestätigte dieser sein zuhören.

"Sie wissen, dass die Champions den Tanz eröffnen?" erkundigte sie sich bei ihrem Tanzschüler.

Eigentlich benötigte er keinen Tanzunterricht, aber er war etwas eingerostet. Mo war eine Strenge Lehrerin.

"Ja, das weiß ich, Professor!" bestätigte der Junge mit einer charmanten Verbeugung.

"Gut, ich wollte nur sicher gehen! Blamieren sie uns nicht, Potter!" ermahnte sie ihn freundlich. Er hatte nichts anderes vor!

"Ginny?" forderte er seine Frau höflich auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

"Eins, zwei, drei, eins, zwei, drei ... ." klatschte McGonagall im Takt und unterrichtete die Schüler.

Das Grammophon in der Ecke kratzte einen Walzer, bis ein ungeschickter Schüler an die geschwungenen Füße des Tisches trat und die Nadel kratzend auf dem schwarzen Tonträger sprang. Nun erklangen die ersten Töne eines Tangos*. Die Geigen jaulten in den höchsten Tönen, ihre Einleitung. Die Seelenpartner sahen sich in die Augen und lächelten. Aus dem Handgelenk beschwor der Potter eine Rote Rose und nahm sie zwischen die Zähne. Schnell zog er seine Frau näher, fasste ihre rechte Hand mit seiner linken und schlang seinen Rechten Arm um die Hüfte seiner Frau. Ihre Hand lag auf seiner Schulter. Synchron, als das Klavier erklang setzten sie sich in Bewegung und vollführten den Tanz in nie, auf Hogwarts gesehener, Perfektion. Er warf sie nach hinten, sie schlang ihr Bein um seine Hüfte und streckte einen Arm nach hinten aus.

Er zog sie wieder nach oben, sie stahl die Rose aus dem Mund. Sie drehte Pirouetten und ließ sich in seine Arme fallen, er fing sie auf und eroberte die Rose zurück. Die Melodie wurde langsamer, das Paar zog sich enger und presste ihre Becken aneinander. Er nahm die Rose in seine linke Hand, sie umschloss Rose und Hand mit der ihrigen. Die Melodie wurde noch langsamer, nur noch die Geigen fiedelten. Ihre Lippen näherten sich und küssten sich leidenschaftlich, und die freien Hände streichelten über den Rücken des jeweils anderen. Die letzte Note verstummte, das Paar löste sich und sah sich verliebt in die Seelenspiegel und erkannten dort nur die reine Liebe zueinander.

Ein Räuspern lies sie ihre Köpfe zu der Geräusche quelle drehen. Dort entdeckten sie eine verblüffte Minerva McGonagall und ein Schwarm Fische imitierende Mitschüler. Die Potters hatten ihre Umgebung ausgeblendet, als sie den Leidenschaftlichen Tanz übten.

"Das ist ... Das war beeindruckend, Miss Weasley, Mister Potter!" stotterte die Lehrerin die Gedanken aller.

"Wieso nehmen Sie eigentlich Unterricht?" wollte sie dann doch noch wissen.

"Wir sind etwas eingerostet." nuschelte das Mädchen.

"Eingerostet?" kreischte die ältere beinahe, "Nur sehr vertraute Paare können den Tango in dieser Form tanzen und der Stil, den Sie verwendeten, wird nur von Liebespaaren benutzt!" erzählte sie den verblüfften Schülern.

"Uhm, wir sind ein Liebespaar?" wandte der Junge ein und erhielt einen bestätigenden Kuss auf die Wange von seiner Liebsten.

"In der Tat! Was war das eigentlich für ein leuchten?" bohrte sie weiter.

"Welches Leuchten?" fragten die beiden im Chor nach und spielten die Unschuldslämmer routiniert.

"Nichts weiter!" winkte sie ab und überlegte angestrengt.

‚Da ist doch etwas im Busch!', dachte sie nach, bevor sie "Bitte üben sie weiter!" zu ihren Schülern rief.

Verstohlen beobachtete sie das Paar. Sie erkannte eine Tatsächliche Vertrautheit, die in den zwei Jahren, die sie sich kannten, eigentlich nicht sein durfte. Auch war es ihr suspekt, dass die beiden einen solch Komplizierten Tanz in der Gezeigten Art konnten. Das konnte nicht möglich sein!

Nachdem der Eröffnungstanz, ein Walzer, zufriedenstellend geprobt war, schickte sie ihre Schüler zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume und die Schülerinnen zu Poppy. Sie sollten ihre lädierten Füße versorgen lassen.

"Harry, wieso kannst du so gut tanzen?" quetschte ihn auch gleich seine nun glatthaarige Freundin aus, während ihr Freund aufmerksam zuhörte.

"Übung?" antwortete der Angesprochene; sogar Wahrheitsgemäß.

Morgana war eine sehr strenge Lehrerin, falls das noch nicht erwähnt wurde.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, beließ es aber -vorerst- dabei.

Der Abend des Tanzes war gekommen! Die Schüler betraten staunend den Prächtig geschmückten Tanzsaal, der einem Eispalast glich. Die Säulen wurden mit Eis überzogen, gigantische Schneeflocken tanzten in der Luft, die Kerzen wurden durch glühende Eiszapfen ersetzt, die gleichzeitig Wärme spendeten. Das Parkett bestand nicht aus Poliertem Holz, sondern glich einer Eisfläche. Alle Schüler hofften, dass es sich nicht um Eis handelte, ansonsten konnte Snape einen großen Kessel Skelewachs aufsetzen!

Die Champions warteten vor der Großen Halle auf ihre Partner. Krum ging nervös auf und ab, er wollte nicht verraten, wen er eingeladen hatte. Cedric kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und sah erwartungsvoll zur Treppe hinauf. Fleur blickte sich suchend umher und Harry zerfloss beinahe vor Aufregung.

"Champions: Ihre Partner für den Ball!" rief Minerva zu den Treppen.

Erstaunt sahen alle auf die oberste Stufe. Dort entdeckten sie ein etwas rundliches Mädchen mit lockigen schwarzen Haaren. Ihr Kleid war dunkel und schlicht, wirkte aber trotzdem Elegant. Krum eilte auf sie zu und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

"Millicent?" sagte dieser in einer Verbeugung.

Das Paar stellte sich vor der geschlossenen Türe auf.

Als nächstes betrat ein Junger Mann in einem schwarzen Frack mit weißem Umhang die Treppe. Harry und Krum sahen gespannt zu Fleur, die rührte sich aber nicht. Cedric eilte auf den Mann zu, bot ihm seinen Arm an und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Eigentlich müsste jetzt ein kullern zu hören sein, da allen die Augen ausfielen! DAMIT hatte niemand gerechnet. Das würde Gerede geben!

Harry eilte auf das Paar zu und gratulierte ihnen zu ihrem Mut, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen und wünschte ihnen alles Gute! Cedric stellte ihn als Herbert Krolock vor.

Nun eilte Fleur auf die Treppen zu und erwartete nun ihren Begleiter: Ernie Macmillan begrüßte seine Begleitung.

Harry fuhr sich nervös durch seine ohnehin schon wirre Frisur und brachte sie dadurch nur noch in noch mehr Unordnung. Dies wurde amüsiert von der obersten Stufe der Treppe beobachtet.

"Mister Potter!" lenkte die amüsierte Minerva McGonagall die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Schülers auf seine Begleitung.

Erschrocken ob der unerwarteten Ansprache drehte er sich Augenblicklich herum, nur um seinen Mund in erstaunen zu öffnen und die Augen zu weiten.

Dort stand sie! Seine Liebe! In einem Traum aus hellgrün. Das Trägerlose Kleid war an der Brust leicht gerafft. Eine goldene Bauchbinde gab dem Stoff den Notwendigen halt und betonte ihre schlanke Taille. Ab der Hüfte viel der Seidene Stoff weit hinab bis auf den Boden. Eine Hauchdünne Stola zierte ihre Unterarme, da sie den Stoff herum gewickelt hatte. Langsamen Schrittes stieg sie die Treppe herab. Dadurch präsentierte sie ihre smaragdgrün lackierten Fußnägel und ihre silbernen Sandalen, die nur aus Lederriemen bestanden.

Der Junge folgte mit seinem Blick der Frau seiner Träume. Erstarrt beobachtete er jede ihrer Bewegungen und nahm ihre Anmut und Schönheit in sich auf. Ein frohlockendes Kichern kam über ihre Dunkelviolett bemalten Lippen, als sie geräuschvoll seinen Unterkiefer nach oben Klappte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

Das riss auch den Jungen aus der Starre. Er eilte hinter das engelsgleiche Wesen und legte ihr ein sehr Filigran gearbeitetes Collier um ihren bezaubernden Hals. Die mit Diamanten, Draviten und Smaragden besetzte Kette passte zu ihrem Hauch aus Seide und trug nicht zu dick auf. Es war ein wunderschöner Blickfang. Der Schwarzhaarige baute sich nun neben seinem Mädchen auf und bot ihr den Arm an, den sie Besitz ergreifend mit beiden Händen auch annahm.

Langsam öffnete sich die große Doppeltür zur Großen Halle, alle Gesichter wandten sich den Eintretenden Champions zu. Erstauntes Tuscheln hörte man, als Viktor Krum mit Millicent Bulstrode am Arm eintrat. Das Tuscheln steigerte sich, als Fleur mit ernie den Saal betrat. Das nächste Paar ließ die Halle verstummen: Cedric Diggory mit seinem Herbert. Dieser drückte dem Champion an seinem Arm einen Kuss auf die Wange, was nun lautes Flüstern zur Folge hatte und verwunderte Blicke, sowie Mörderische gen Herbert von den Damen in der Schule. Anschließend betraten die Potters den Ballsaal. Erneute Stille herrschte im Raum, als das lächelnde Paar eintrat und dabei schwach leuchtete.

Die vier Paare bauten sich auf der eisglänzenden Tanzfläche auf, jeweils den erwählten Partner im Arm.

Wenn man genau hinsah, erkannte man das stark Belustigte funkeln der beiden Jüngsten Teilnehmer auf dem Parkett. Das Klassische Orchester setzte an, um die ersten Noten zu spielen. Anstatt das feine vibrieren einer Saite der Stradivari erklangen die harten Riffs einer E-Gitarre, die ein bekanntes Lied anstimmte. Die Muggelgeborenen brauchten zwei Sekunden, bis sie realisierten, um welchen Titel es sich dabei handelte: I can't dance, von Genesis!

Die Seelenpartner starteten die Typischen, Roboterartigen Bewegungen zur Musik. Da Ernie ebenfalls muggelgeboren war, erkannte er ebenfalls den Song und Reihte sich in die Performance des Paares ein. Zu dem Trio gesellte sich noch eine sehr stark amüsierte Fleur und generierte dadurch ein Quartett. Auch sie kannte diesen Song, da die französische Magische Welt viel offener war. Professor Flitwick erzeugte, gezwungenermaßen, das Playback zu Phil Collins im Typischen schwarzen Anzug, während die Professorenschaft im Hintergrund die Bewegungen übernahmen, dabei tiefschwarze Sonnenbrillen auf den Nasenrücken hatten und die Champions nun zu ihrem Walzertanz wechselten.

Die Melodie verstummte, die Tänzer stoppten. Die Professoren sahen noch verdutzt auf das Parkett, bevor alle Anwesenden in einem Lachanfall auf dem Boden zusammenbrachen.

Selbst Dumbles und Fudge mussten anerkennen, dass dieser Scherz doch recht lustig war.

Die Schüler applaudierten zu der gelungenen Einlage und erstürmten zu den Schicksalsschwestern die Tanzfläche. Somit war der Ball eröffnet.

Betty bahnte sich mit ihren Ellenbogen einen Weg zu ihrem Sohn und dessen Frau und Umarmte sie Glücklich. Die Schüler bis zur dritten Klasse mussten auf ihren Türmen bleiben.

"Ich bin froh, euch zu sehen!" rief sie freudig zu den beiden und drückte jeweils ein Küsschen auf die Wangen der beiden, das diese dann eine zarte röte annahmen.

"Toll seht ihr aus! Und Ginny, ich bin beeindruckt!" lobte sie die Wahl der Garderobe und musterte diese.

"Sie haben mir viel Arbeit beschafft!" rief eine Stimme dazwischen, die sich als die von Poppy herausstellte.

Sie kam direkt auf die drei zu, dabei hatte sie ihr Glas Punsch in der Hand. Harry sah mit großen Augen auf das Glas.

"Hast du schon davon getrunken?" fragte besorgt das Rothaarige Mädchen.

Die Gefragte ließ eine Augenbraue in ihrem Haaransatz verschwinden bevor sie mit einem "Nein, hab ich nicht. Warum?" die Frage beantwortete.

Diese Gegenfrage wurde Allerdings durch ein mehrfaches Plopp beantwortet. Nun flatterten dort kleine gelbe Vögel, die aufgeregt zwitscherten. Fünfzehn Sekunden später sah man dort wieder einen Menschen stehen, von dem noch vereinzelt gelbe Daunen in der Kleidung steckten oder gelbe Federn husteten.

"Wart ihr das?" fragte auch gleich Betty nach. Synchrones Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

"Aber ihr wusstet es?" fragte sie zur Sicherheit nach. Zustimmendes Nicken der beiden.

"Wer?" bohrte sie weiter. Unschuldiges Schulterzucken die Antwort.

"Mensch Harry! Ich bin beeindruckt!" lobte sein Pate mit einem Schlag auf die Schulter den Jungen.

"Danke!" nuschelte dieser errötend. "Aber Ginny war auch nicht ganz unschuldig!" fügte er noch verschmitzt grinsend hinzu.

Ginny pfiff unschuldig, als ein Aufschrei vom Lehrertisch kam.

"Meine Zitronenbonbons!" schrie es dort Panisch.

Erschrocken sah man dort auf dem Tisch die geliebte Süßigkeit des Schulleiters herumkrabbeln und in den Ritzen des Mauerwerkes verschwinden. Ron schüttelte sich angewidert, es hatte sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Spinnentieren. Daraufhin erhielt das Rothaarige Mädchen noch einen Ritterschlag von Sirius.

"Die Nachfolge der Herumtreiber ist Gesichert!" stellte er fest.

"Potter!" wurde der Junge von hinten Angesprochen, eher angezischt.

Langsam drehte der Angesprochene sich um. Dabei entdeckte er seinen Zaubertrankprofessor.

"Ja, Professor Snape? Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte er auch gleich höflich seinen Lehrer.

"Sie können es nicht lassen!" ölte der Mann zu seinem Schüler.

"Was nicht lassen, Professor?" fragte dieser unschuldig nach.

"Wieso können sie ihre Finger nicht von meiner Garderobe lassen!" zischte dieser wütend und offenbarte dadurch ein T-Shirt mit einem übergroßen Totenkopf, eine Nietenbesetzte Lederjacke und die Ledernen Handschuhe unter seinem eiligst Übergeworfenen Mantel. Es war das Bühnenoutfit von Alice Cooper

"Denken Sie nicht, dass Ihre Kleidung ein wenig unangemessen ist, Professor?" fragte der Black amüsiert und Grinste breit.

"Aber Professor, müssen Sie nicht gleich auf die Bühne?" fragte das Mädchen hektisch dazwischen und deutete auf diese.

In dem Moment erklangen die ersten Noten von Alice Cooper´s Poison. Der Professor eilte gezwungen auf die Bühne, schnappte sich ein Mikrophonständer und trällerte die Melodie in die Anlage. Die Anwesenden Schüler grölten den Text mit, da das Playback an die Wand gezaubert wurde.

Die Schülerschaft verlangte eine Zugabe. Sichtlich erstaunt ließ der Professor seinen Blick durch seine Fans schweifen, zuckte kurz mit der Schulter und stimmte den Nächsten Song an: Mm Mm Mm Mm von den Crash Test Dummies.

Die Augen des Grünäugigen leuchteten kurz auf, drückte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und war zwischen den Tanzenden Schülern verschwunden. Ihre Fragenden Blicke konnte man nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantworten. Der Song von Severus war beendet. Er Aalte sich noch in seinem Wohlverdienten Applaus, als plötzlich ein Klopfen aus den Lautsprechern hallte.

"Halloooo Hogwarts!" schmetterte die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. Erschrocken blickte die anwesende Potter Manor Mannschaft auf die Bühne und erkannten ihren Lord auf der Bühne stehen, der gerade von Nebel eingehüllt und ein Spot auf ihn gerichtet wurde.

Frenetischer Jubel der Anwesenden erhielt Harry als Antwort. Er weitete die Arme und bedeutete seinen Mitschülern, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte.

"Den nächsten Song, widme ich meiner einzigen, wahren Liebe. Sie ist die einzige die ich Will, ich würde alles für sie tun. Ginny, das ist für dich! Ich liebe dich!" sagte er mit schimmernden Smaragden, während ein Piano erklang. Vereinzelt mussten Augen getrocknet werden ob einer solchen Liebeserklärung. Selbst der kühle Severus wischte sich eine verstohlene Träne aus den Augen, dabei verschmierte er das Make up von Alice Cooper.

Das Intro wiederholte sich dreimal bevor der Grünäugige das Mikrophon an seinen Mund führte und seinen Text vortrug: Meat Loaf, I'd do anything for love performte der Junge dort auf der Bühne. Die Zwillinge fassten ihre Schwester an den Armen und stellten sie auf die Bühne neben ihren Freund, der gerade seine Liebeserklärung vorsang. Aus dem Hintergrund wurde dem Mädchen ein Mikrophon in die Hand gedrückt und machte aus dem Titel ein Duett. Anschließend wurde der Song noch einmal gespielt, nur mit vertauschten Rollen.

"Für den liebsten Mann, den eine Frau sich wünschen kann! Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie in das Mikrophon.

Erneuter frenetischer Applaus brandete auf, als sich das Paar küsste. Glücklicherweise wurden sie von drei Strahlern beleuchtet, somit blieb ihr leuchten verborgen. Das Paar löste sich und sah sich einen Moment in ihre strahlenden Seelenspiegel. Ginny wurde erneut von ihren Brüdern geholfen, als sie von der Bühne wollte. Er warf ihr noch einen Handkuss hinterher, den sie auffing und an ihr Herz legte.

"Ron, Draco, Neville? Würdet ihr bitte zu mir kommen?" sprach Harry zu seinen Freunden.

Nach kurzem zögern betrat das gerufene Trio die Bühne. Harry zog eine Gitarre hinter dem Vorhang hervor, hängte sie sich um und stimmte noch zwei Saiten. Seine Freunde sahen fragend zu dem Grünäugigen, der immer wieder mit seinen Augen bei der Liebe seines Lebens hängen blieb. Er lächelte Glücklich, sie erwiderte sein lächeln. Er verteilte Zettel an die drei. Sie lasen die Zeilen und nickten begeistert. So stimmte der Gitarrist das Intro an: All for Love, von Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart und Sting. Die Paare unter den Zuschauern Umarmten sich und versuchten sich am Stehblues, während die erwählten Damen des Quartetts auf der Bühne sich davor versammelten und dem Ständchen lauschten.

Narzissa und Severus, sowie Sirius und Betty hatten sich in Arm und wankten im Takt mit zu der Melodie. Die Sänger steigerten sich zu ihrem Finale und ließen Seifenblasen in Herzform aus ihren Zauberstäben strömen. Die Schüler applaudierten wieder ob der gelungenen Einlage und verabschiedeten sie mit Jubelpfiffen, während die Sänger die Mikrophone und Instrumente wieder den Schicksalsschwestern zurückgaben, damit sie ihr Programm fortsetzen konnten. Begeistert wurde das Quartett von ihren Frauen begrüßt und die Dementoritis weiter verbreitet, wie die Heilerin seufzend feststellen musste.

"Danke, Liebster! Ich liebe dich!" hauchten die vier Frauen im Chor, nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten und in die vier Paar glasige Augen ihrer Partner blickten.

"Ich hab Durst!" zog Ginny ihren apathisch lächelnden Mann hinter sich her, der ihr widerstandslos folgte.

"Das war wunderschön, Liebster! Ich wusste nicht, dass du so gut singen kannst." hauchte das Rothaarige Mädchen an das Ohr ihres Schwarzhaarigen Freundes.

"Danke!" nuschelte dieser errötend und küsste sie liebevoll.

Ein Räuspern lies die beiden herumfahren. Dort stand eine ältere Frau mit geröteten Augen.

"Mister Potter! Sie überraschen mich immer wieder!" sprach seine Hauslehrerin und sah abwechselnd in die leuchtenden Augen des Paares vor sich.

"Sie beide sind sehr begabt! Haben Sie schon an ihre Zeit nach der Schule gedacht?" fragte die Lehrerin interessiert. "Ich könnte mir Sie als Lehrer hier in Hogwarts sehr gut vorstellen, Mister Potter. Die Berichte meiner Kollegen sind einhellig. Sie können sehr gut Wissen vermitteln. Und Sie, Miss Weasley, haben ein geschicktes Händchen als Heilerin und sind in Zaubertränke nicht unbegabt. Auch könnte Ihnen Verteidigung gut liegen, ebenso wie bei Ihnen, Mister Potter." versuchte sie ihnen das Lehramt schmackhaft zu machen.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte, Professor, aber sprechen Sie uns in frühestens zehn Jahren noch einmal auf dieses Thema an. Und dann auch nur, wenn es dahin gravierende Personelle Veränderungen gegeben hat!" sprach Ginny zu der älteren und beide blickten an ihr Vorbei, als sie den zweiten Satz sprach.

Minerva drehte sich um, um dem Blick der beiden zu folgen. Dort entdeckte sie einen beinahe Überschäumenden Dumbledore, der Ignoriert auf seinem thronähnlichen Stuhl hockte und ein verkniffenes Gesicht hatte.

"Verstehe!" bestätigte die Frau und begriff, dass sie keine Endgültige Abfuhr erhalten hatte.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Spaß auf dem "Ball"!" fügte sie lächelnd hinzu und malte Gänsefüßchen beim letzten Wort in die Luft.

Und den Spaß hatten sie. Erst gegen drei Uhr schlurften die letzten Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle, während den Schicksalsschwestern die frisierte Bowle nicht bekommen war, obwohl die Band einiges gewohnt war. Sie lagen schlafend auf der Bühne und hatten sich mit ihren Instrumenten zugedeckt.

Der Tagesprophet hatte einige Sonderseiten über den Ball. Glücklicherweise wurde auf die Ungewöhnliche Begleitung von Cedric nur mit vier Zeilen eingegangen, der Aufhänger war aber der Auftritt des Jungen, der Lebt. Auch der ungewöhnliche Eröffnungstanz wurde auf das ausführlichste erklärt und die Herkunft der Komponisten beschrieben. Viele waren erstaunt, dass Muggel ein solches Eindringliches Musikstück komponieren konnten. Kurz darauf sah man viele Zauberer, die sich aus dem Tropfenden Kessel schlichen und in den Klubs und Diskotheken verschwanden sowie die Bibliotheken erstürmten. Scheinbar hatten viele die Muggel gewaltig unterschätzt. Daher wollte man mehr über sie erfahren.

Konsequenzen für die Verzauberte Professorenschaft hatte es für die Eheleute Potter nicht, da bis jetzt noch niemand herausgefunden hatte, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Allerdings waren viele Traurig darüber. Einige Professoren hätten liebend gerne mit der Person gesprochen, um in einer Fachlichen Diskussion herauszufinden, wie der Zauber durchgeführt wurde. Einige wenige Lehrer, um genau zu sein zwei Hauslehrer, hatten zutreffende Vermutungen, wer das gewesen war. Leider wurden die Zwillinge ertappt. Sie hatten die Vorläufer ihrer Kanariencreme versucht zu verkaufen und den Ball als Referenz angegeben. Den hatten sie in den Punsch getan, somit waren die Schuldigen für dieses "Attentat" gefasst.

Inzwischen waren die Tage äußerst unproduktiv, da sich die Schüler Geistig schon in die Weihnachtsferien verabschiedet hatten. Dies spürten besonders die Lehrer und beschlossen, die Schüler nicht mehr mit all zu vielen Hausaufgaben in die Türme zu schicken.

Die Ferien kamen, alle Schüler setzten sich in den Hogwartsexpress, da niemand bei dem Alten, Senilen Sack bleiben wollte, selbst die Lehrerschaft zog es vor, in ihre Heimischen Wohnungen zu gehen und Hogwarts den Rücken zu kehren. Selbst die Schottin Minerva McGonagall wohnte über Weihnachten in ihrem Cottage.

Shea Keiko Black brabbelte in ihrer Wiege als sich ihr Pate näherte. Dieser hob mit leuchtenden Augen das kichernde Bündel heraus, legte es vorsichtig an seiner Schulter ab und drückte es zärtlich, dabei Summte er ein uraltes Wiegenlied. Seine Augen leuchteten Glücklich und schlossen diese kurz darauf um seine Tränen weg zu blinzeln. Er dachte an seine ungeborene Tochter.

Leicht zuckte der Junge zusammen als er eine Hand auf seiner freien Schulter spürte. Harry drehte sich um und blickte in die ebenfalls feuchten, rehbraunen Augen seiner Frau. Das Baby quiekte vergnügt auf, als der Junge einen Arm um die Hüfte seiner Frau legte und diese nach vorne zog.

Somit umarmte er seine Patentochter und seine Frau gleichzeitig, die das Mündel zärtlich streichelte.

Die Passanten auf dem Bahnhof sahen verwundert zu dem Pärchen, dass ein Baby im Arm hielt. Alle dachten offenbar dasselbe. ‚Sind die nicht zu Jung um Kinder zu bekommen? Sie sehen aber so niedlich aus, irgendwie passen sie zusammen!', war die einhellige Meinung der Leute.

Saskia "Hörte" dies und sah sich suchend am Bahnsteig um. Als sie ihren Bruder mit seiner Frau und ihrer Halbschwester entdeckte, lächelte sie Glücklich und wünschte ihm von ganzem Herzen, dass sein Wunsch in Erfüllung ginge.

"Saskia? Was hast du?" fragte ihre Mutter besorgt, als sie entdeckte, wie sie eine Träne aus den Augen wischte.

Das Mädchen lächelte nur ihre Mum strahlend an und deutete in die Richtung, in der ihr Bruder stand. Die Ältere folgte dem Zeig und kopierte das Aussehen der Jüngeren. Inzwischen hatte sich eine kleine Traube um das junge Trio gebildet, die verwundert zusahen, wie das Pärchen sich küsste und das Kleinkind sie dabei umarmte und kicherte.

Eine großgewachsene Person bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Leute, nur um sich hinter dem Jungen aufzubauen. Mit verschränkten Armen erdolchte der Mann den Jungen mit seinem wütenden Blick von Hinten. Langsam tippte der Mann dem Jungen auf die Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, die momentan Allerdings ganz wo anders war. Ein Räuspern und energischeres Tippen allerdings ließ ihn leider sein Interesse von den wunderschönen Lippen und der vorwitzigen Zunge ablenken.

"Ich bin beschäftigt!" knurrte der Junge blind nach hinten.

"Das sehe ich!" knurrte es zurück, dass der Junge zusammenzucken musste. Er kannte diese Stimme und seufzte Innerlich.

Bill Weasley, großer Bruder von Ginny Potter, wollte seinen Schwager in Spe zur Rede stellen. Als Ältester musste er dies tun.

"Bill, das würde ..." sprach George,

"... ich an deiner Stelle..." setzte Fred fort,

"... unterlassen!" warnten die Zwillinge ihren Bruder zum Schluss im Chor, während Ron zustimmend nickte.

Allerdings verhallte die Warnung, als Plötzlich ein Flederwichtfluch den ältesten der Weasleybrüder traf und dieser verzweifelt versuchte, die fledermausähnlichen Wesen zu verscheuchen.

"Wir haben dich gewarnt!" erklärten die drei anderen männlichen Weasleys amüsiert und lachten.

"Harry Potter?" kreischte Plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Traube.

Tuscheln war die Folge dieses Ausrufes. Viele erinnerten sich an die Artikel im Tagespropheten nach dem Ball und zeigten sich gerührt, da man die Zuneigung der beiden wirklich sehen konnte. Betty brachte in weiser Voraussicht ihre Tochter in Sicherheit. Auch die Potters wollten nicht, dass Groupies dem wehrlosen Kind schaden zufügten.

"Bitte, ein Autogramm!" hechelten die meisten weiblichen Fans, die die Potters belagerten.

"Wegen was? Ich bin doch nur Harry, einfach nur Harry!" beantwortete der die bitte.

"Aber, du bist doch der Junge der Lebt!" empörte sich eine Frau aus der hinteren Reihe.

"Wie dumm sind sie eigentlich? Sie machen ihn für etwas berühmt, wo er gerade mal ein Jahr alt war. Sie erinnern ihn dadurch nur wieder an den Tod seiner Eltern!" zischte eine wütende Ginny zu dem Mob auf dem Bahnsteig. "Und vielen Dank auch, dass Sie uns mit Ihrer Fragerei Weihnachten versaut haben!" zischte sie weiter, nahm die Hand ihres Mannes und verschwand hinter der Potter Manor Mannschaft im Durchgang.

Betretenes schweigen und beschämte Blicke waren die Folge.

"Der soll sich mal nicht so anstellen!" empörte sich eine jüngere Dame, zustimmendes murmeln.

"Haben Sie nicht zugehört?" mischte sich nun Neville ein, dessen Eltern mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm standen und wütend in die Menge starrten.

"Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn Sie bei jeder Begegnung mit Fremden daran erinnert werden, dass ein Irrer ihre Eltern getötet hat und Sie wehrlos, als einjähriges Kleinkind, im Laufstall daneben sitzen und zusehen müssen, wie ihre Mutter mit dem Todesfluch niedergestreckt wird! Was denken Sie, hört er, wenn Dementoren in der nähe sind?" sprach der Junge bestimmt mit lauter Stimme.

"Wer bist du, das du so mit uns sprechen darfst?" verlangte ein Aufgebrachter Mann zu wissen.

"Neville Longbottom. Er ist mein bester und engster Freund, und ich erlaube mir, zu sagen, dass ich ihn gut kenne! Besser als jeder, der hier steht!" antwortete er sichtlich bemüht, seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

"Du bist doch der, dessen Eltern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden!" stellte eine ältere Dame aus dem Hintergrund fest.

"Sie haben nicht zugehört! Sie tun es schon wieder! Als wir, Alice und Ich gefoltert wurden musste er alles mit ansehen. Er konnte nichts tun. ER WAR EIN BABY!" brüllte Mister Longbottom zum Schluss nur noch.

Wütendes tuscheln von der Traube um die Longbottoms.

"Sie sind erbärmlich! Wir gehen!" spie Misses Longbottom und spuckte verachtend dem Mob vor die Füße.

Der kleine Zwischenfall war dem Tagespropheten einige Sonderseiten Wert. Zuerst wurden Leserbriefe gedruckt, die sich über das verhalten des jungen Harry Potters und dessen Anhängsel, sowie den Longbottoms empörten. Die Angesprochenen Parteien nahmen sich die Mühe und beantworteten jeden Brief, der ebenfalls Abgedruckt wurde. nach und nach machte sich Verständnis für die Situation der beiden Familien breit.

Die meisten Zauberer begegneten ihnen nun weitestgehend normal. Allerdings gab es immer Unbelehrbare, die sich davon nicht beeindrucken ließen. Meist waren es bekannte Todesser oder einfach einfache Leute ohne Großartige Schulbildung.

Weihnachten feierten alle zusammen. Die Weasleys wurden dazu genötigt, in Potter Manor zu feiern, da ein wütender Mob, bestehend aus überwiegend Mädchen, den Fuchsbau belagerten und den Skalp von Ginny verlangten. Die Anzahl nahm Rapide ab, als ein Dutzend Flederwichtflüche in die Menge flogen. Den ehemaligen Malfoys begegneten sie anfangs sehr reserviert, aber als ein Machtwort vom Hausherrn gesprochen wurde, mit der Drohung, dass alle in einen Raum gesperrt würden und erst diesen wieder verlassen durften, wenn sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, söhnten sie sich aus. Allerdings herrschte noch immer die Fehde zwischen Malfoy und Weasley, was man beruhigt akzeptieren konnte

*  watch?v=0tEfT78QuHQ


	52. Stadion

**Kapitel 51: Stadion**

Der Jahreswechsel vollzog sich fliegend, da es in dem großen Haus sehr Kurzweilig war. Shea beanspruchte zeitweise die Komplette Aufmerksamkeit des Hausherren und dessen Frau.

Molly nahm nach Dreikönig ihre Tochter beiseite.

"Ginny, Schätzchen. Ich sehe, du magst Kinder und kannst gut mit ihnen Umgehen." eröffnete sie das Gespräch.

"Ja, Mum. Wieso sagst du das?" bestätigte sie und fragte gleich nach.

"Ich wollte mit dir über Frauen und Männer sprechen. Wo da der Unterschied ..." fing die Frau errötend an, wurde aber von ihrer grinsenden Tochter unterbrochen.

"Wie Babys gemacht werden, das weiß ich, Mum! Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Bisher haben wir noch keine versuche unternommen, welche herzustellen!" kicherte sie amüsiert, was der älteren Weasley eine ganze Galaxie vom Herzen fallen ließ.

"Merlin sei Dank!" flüsterte sie und zog ihre Tochter in eine Enge Umarmung.

"Mach bitte deine Schule fertig, Schätzchen!" bat die Mutter noch ihre Tochter.

Sie antwortete nicht darauf, sondern amüsierte sich noch über den Versuch ihrer Mutter.

-Was ist denn, Liebste? Wieso bist du so amüsiert?-, wollte interessiert ihr Mann wissen.

-Mum wollte mich über das Eltern werden aufklären. Ich habe sie erlöst und ihr gesagt, dass wir noch keine Versuche unternommen haben!-, gluckste sie belustigt.

Sie konnte die röte ihres Mannes deutlich fühlen.

Die hatte er immer noch, als er bei Tisch in die glücklichen Gesichter der Eheleute Weasley blickte, die ihren Blick dankbar erwiderten.

"Du siehst Süß aus, wenn du verlegen bist!" flüsterte Ginny in ein Ohr des Jungen auf der Bank neben ihr und leckte ihn am Ohr, das er erschauderte.

Saskia grinste schelmisch und wechselte ihre Blicke zwischen den Potters und den Weasleys. Auf die Fragenden der anderen hin schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf.

_In Kings Cross wartete die schnaufende Scharlachrote 5972 auf ihren Einsatz. Der Heizer warf noch einige Ordentliche Schaufeln Kohle auf das Feuer, während der Lokführer ein letztes Mal die Mechanik prüfte und schmierte._

_"Ich muss mal kurz auf die Toilette." erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und verschwand in der Tür zu den gefliesten Räumen._

_Er wusch sich gerade die Hände, als er im Spiegel zwei graue Augen entdeckte, die ihn zu erdolchen schienen. Die Weißblonden Haare lagen akkurat auf dem Kopf; die dünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Maliziösen Grinsen, als die Lederbehandschuhte Hand sich hob und mit dem Polierten Zauberstab auf den Rücken von Harry deutete._

_"Avada Kedavra!" hörte er nur noch und sah den grünen Blitz._

Anschließend saß der Junge schwer Atmend und schweißgebadet auf seinem Bett, als sich eine Stichflamme bildete und seine Ginny auf ihn zueilte.

"Schhh. Ist ja gut!" beruhigte sie ihn mit leiser Stimme.

"Malfoy!" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

"Was ist mit ihm?" flüsterte sie zurück.

"Er hat mich in der Bahnhofstoilette von Hinten geavagedavrat!" erklärte er seinen Alptraum.

Der erste seit Jahren. Kein Gutes Zeichen!

"Oh, Harry!" flüsterte sie und schlüpfte unter seine Decke.

"Was ist geschehen?" verlangte Betty zu wissen, als das Paar am nächsten Morgen sich an den Tisch setzte.

"Alptraum." antwortete das Mädchen knapp, während der Junge sich einen Espresso bei einer Elfe bestellte und diesen zitternd an seinen Mund führte.

Die Potter Manor Mannschaft tauschten besorgte Blicke aus. Ginny nickte der Schwester ihres Mannes unmerklich zu, als sie fragend ihren Blick kreuzte. Daraufhin flüsterte sie ihrer Mum den Traum ihres Bruders in das Ohr. Entsetzt sah sie zu ihrem Beinahesohn. Umgehend machte die Botschaft die Runde.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte eine verstörte Narzissa.

"Er ist hier." beantwortete Severus die Frage Sachlich.

"Wer ist hier?" bohrte sie nach, nachdem sie ihren Kopf zu dem Sprecher gedreht hatte.

"Riddle! Er ist hier in England." verkündete er die schlechte Botschaft.

"Woher weißt du das?" bohrte Tatze nach.

"Ich habe das Mal von Karkaroff gesehen. Es wird deutlicher. Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern, bis Riddle zurückkehrt." erklärte dieser und seufzte.

"Wann wolltest du uns das sagen?" knurrte Remus aggressiv.

"Ich war mir nicht sicher. Der Traum bestätigt es, und die Tatsache, dass Karkaroff Andeutungen in diese Richtung machte." rechtfertigte sich der Professor.

"Bitte, lasst gut sein. Wir können im Moment nichts tun!" bat der Junge betrübt, "Obwohl ..." fügte er an und beschwor sich ein Pergament, schrieb ein Paar Zeilen und schickte Hedwig damit zum Wachschutz.

"Was hast du getan?" interessierte sich Sirius.

"Nur Alastor und den Wachschutz alarmiert!" erklärte sich der Lord. Die anderen nickten verstehend.

Wenig später sah man aus dem Hauptgebäude der Phönix AG einen Konvoi schwarzer Transporter die Tiefgarage verlassen und sensible Ziele ansteuern. Das geschah Zeitgleich auf der ganzen Welt. Sirius verstand den Wink, kontaktierte seine Leute im Ministerium, die nun Verstärkt Auroren auf Patrouille schickte und nun verstärkt versuchten, Rekruten zu werben.

Am ersten September auf dem Gleis neun dreiviertel sah man schwarz gekleidete Kleiderschränke, die Hand in Hand mit Auroren zusammenarbeiteten. Die Besucher des Bahnsteiges flüsterten, als die Leute entdeckt wurden. Auch sahen sie interessiert auf die Bewaffnung und die Spirale, die aus dem Ohr hing. Nur die Muggelgeborenen erkannten die Ausstattung und vermuteten einen Geheimdienst. Freudig gaben sie über ihre Ideen Auskunft, als sie ihre Magischen Freunde darauf ansprachen.

Die Abfahrt des Hogwartsexpress erfolgte ohne Zwischenfall. Die Freunde setzten sich in ihr Abteil. Es war das letzte Abteil im letzten Waggon; wie immer.

"Sagt mal, weiß jemand von euch, was die bewaffneten Leute auf dem Gleis zu suchen hatten?" erkundigte sich Hermine. Die Männer waren ihr Unheimlich.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog seine Mine in Unwissenheit. Die Granger sah in die Desinteressierten Gesichter ihrer Freunde.

"Interessiert es euch nicht, wenn unbekannte Männer in Muggelausrüstung und Zauberstab in einem öffentlichen Bereich stehen?" fragte sie beinahe verzweifelt nach.

"Hermine. Unbekannt sind die nicht wirklich. Es sind Mitarbeiter eines Wachschutzes." wandte Draco ein.

"Woher weißt du das?" platzte es aus ihr heraus.

"Sie waren auf der Hochzeit von Mum und Dad." erklärte Saskia.

Hermine sah erschrocken zu ihr und nickte nach einem kurzen Moment verstehend. Sie hatte die Schränke auch gesehen.

Die Restliche fahrt nach Hogwarts verlief ereignislos. Das einzige Highlight war der Besuch der Alten Dame mit dem Futterwagen, den das Abteil beinahe leer kaufte. Sehr zur Freude der Frau.

Der Tag der ersten Aufgabe näherte sich. Deutlich konnte man erkennen, wie die Champions unruhiger wurden, da sie nicht wussten, was auf sie zukam. Die Teilnehmer sollten sich im Zelt des Stadions einfinden. Dort erwartete sie Fudge, Dumbledore und die Schulleiter der Teilnehmenden ausländischen Schulen.

"Champions! Eure erste Aufgabe ist es, ein Magisches Tier zu besiegen. Die Reihenfolge, wer welches Tier zu töten hat, wird nun ausgelost. Ihr erfahrt nicht, was für eines es ist, damit ihr euch nicht beratschlagen könnt. Zieht eine Nummer!" damit hielt der Alte Sack ihnen einen Beutel offen hin, damit die Teilnehmer eine Nummer zogen. Cedric war als erster dran, anschließend Fleur, dann Krum und zuletzt Harry. Dieser konnte nur genervt mit den Augen rollen.

"Meine Damen und Herren! Herzlich willkommen zu der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Die Champions befinden sich dort im Zelt und werden gerade Instruiert." hörte man eine Stimme verkünden, die aber unterbrochen wurde. Man konnte flüstern aus den Lautsprechern hören bevor der Sprecher sich Räusperte, "Nun gut. Eben wurde mir die Reihenfolge mit geteilt. Als erstes wird Cedric Diggory seiner Aufgabe gegenübertreten." Nun hörte man ein schweres Tor sich öffnen und wie eine schwere Kiste herein geschleift wurde.

Die Zuschauer redeten durcheinander, als man hörte, wie das Holz der Kiste abgebaut wurde. Der Stoff des Eingangs zum Zelt wurde beiseitegedrückt. Ein Kopf erschien darin und sah die Kandidaten an.

"Diggory!" rief er ihnen zu, damit dieser heraustrat.

Cedric marschierte Bleich hindurch. Umgehend wurde der Durchgang wieder geschlossen, damit die restlichen Champions nicht schielen konnten.

Unter tosendem Applaus betrat der erste Champion das Stadion. Seine Fans jubelten seinen Namen und klatschten Rhythmisch. Ein Kanonenschlag lies alle verstummen und nun gespannt der Show zusehen. Diggory raffte sich, zog seinen Stab und schlich sich in das Zentrum der Arena. Dabei nutzte er die vorhandene Deckung in Form von Findlingen gut aus. In der Mitte stutzte er und sah ungläubig auf das magische Tier dort in der Mitte. Irritiert sah er zur Richterbank und zu dem Tier vor sich. Eine auffordernde Geste von Dumbles ließ ihn seiner Aufgabe nachkommen. Er hob seinen Arm, zuckte einmal kurz mit den Schultern und sprach seinen Zauber.

"Bombardia!" benutzte er und der Flubberwurm detonierte in einem ekligen Matschen.

Die Innereien Verteilten sich in der ganzen Arena, das man deutlich die platschenden Geräusche hören konnte. Angewiderte Ausrufe aus den Zuschauern erzählten den Richtern, dass auch einige Teile dort gelandet waren. Das würde Abzug in der B-Note geben! So war es dann auch. Die Richter Diskutierten kurz, der Älteste erhob sich.

"Diggory! Sie haben schnell gehandelt und ihr Magisches Tier getötet. Allerdings nicht sehr Elegant. Daher geben wir ihnen zweiundzwanzig von dreißig Punkten für ihre Darbietung!" rief dieser magisch verstärkt und setzte sich.

Die Zuschauer spendeten dem Champion Applaus, bis dieser aus der Arena verschwunden war. Im Lazarettzelt untersuchte ihn Poppy auf das genaueste, fand aber nichts. Somit entließ sie ihn, damit dieser sich zu den Zuschauern setzen konnte.

Der Sprecher räusperte sich erneut. "Nun die nächste Teilnehmerin, Madame Delacour!" säuselte der Mann, als er ihren Namen aussprach. Diese konnte nur genervt mit ihren Augen rollen.

"Mon dieu! ´ört das nie auf?" flüsterte sie vor sich hin, presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und stellte sich vor den Ausgang.

Frenetischer Applaus flammte auf, als der Name der Veela viel. Dieser wurde aber durch ein erneutes knarren des schweren Tores abrupt gestoppt. Alle sahen gespannt auf den Wagen, der einen stehenden Quader herein fuhr, welcher mit schweren Ketten auf dem Wagen gesichert war. Eiligst verließen die Männer des Wagens die Arena, um nicht dem Magischen Wesen zum Opfer zu fallen.

"Viel Glück!" rief es von der Tribüne aus gefolgt von einem, "Alohomora!" damit fiel das Vorhängeschloss von der Tür zur Kiste.

Die Tür zerbarst in tausend Splitter. Die Veela musste sich vor den spitzen Geschossen mit einem Schild schützen. Zeitgleich erhob sich eine durchsichtige Blase über die Duellanten, damit die nun offenbarte Medusa niemand anderen attackierte. Die Frisur zischelte aufgebracht und schlängelte nervös in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Ihr maliziöses lächeln offenbarte ihre Spitzen Zähne. Ihre Augen leuchteten mordlustig. Die Schuppige Haut sah wehrhaft aus. Einzig der Eiserne Ring mit der Öse, der um ihren Hals prangte, zeugte von dem niederen Verhalten des Wesens.

Aufgeregt schnellte die Zunge aus dem Maul der Medusa hervor. Als Antwort darauf hob Fleur nur eine Augenbraue und steckte ihren Stab weg. Ein Fauchen der Medusa verkündete ihren baldigen Angriff. Daraufhin verwandelte sich die Französin in ihre Kampferprobte Veelaform mit ihrem vogelartigen Äusseren. Die Medusa zischte ungehalten und setzte zum Sprung an.

Oh ja! Veelas und Medusa waren Todfeinde!

Die Veela beugte ihre Knie, richtete ihre Klauen nach vorne und öffnete zischend ihren Schnabel. Die Medusa sprang umgehend auf ihren Todfeind zu, ihr Maul weit aufgerissen, ihre Fänge tropften, die Frisur imitierte ihren Angriff. Die Veela rollte zur Seite somit landete fauchend die Angreiferin auf allen vieren und fauchte in ihre Richtung. Nun sprang die Veela auf den Rücken der Medusa und riss ihr beide Flügel ab, dabei hackte sie mit ihrem spitzen Schnabel in der Frisur herum, die mal eine Dauerwelle vertragen konnte. Schmerzensschreie erfüllte die Szene.

Das verwundete Wesen warf sich mit ihrem Angreifer auf den Rücken, rollte aber weiter und sprang der Veela auf den Brustkorb. Sie bohrte ihre Krallen in das Weiche Gewebe und wollte in die Kehle beißen. Schnell genug erfasste die Veela die Situation und wartete bis der Kopf ihres Feindes nahe genug war. In einer schnelle Bewegung drehte die verwandelte Fleur ihrem Todfeind den Hals um was mit einem lauten knacken bestätigt wurde. Leblos viel der Körper herunter, nur die Haare schnappten noch nach der Siegerin. Diese konnte man nur stoppen in dem der Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt wurde.

Von der Richterbank aus flog ein Beil auf die Veela zu, die sie mit einer Hand auffing. Eine ausladende Drehung später schlug das Beil funkensprühend im Stein ein; der Kopf rollte nun in eine Senke. Dort erstarrten die Bewegungen der Frisur und versteinerten. Zwei Schritte später blitze die Schneide erneut auf, sirrend viel das Geschmiedete Eisen auf die Büste. Der Versteinerte Schädel zersprang in feine Kiesel die Anschließend in Staub zerfiel und von einer Böe davon getragen wurde.

Schwer atmend fiel der Stiel der Axt auf den Boden. Hinkend bewegte sich die Veela zum Ausgang, dabei verwandelte sie sich zurück. Dort wurde sie umgehend von Poppy in Empfang genommen und versorgt, während Helfer die Schweinerei beseitigten, indem sie die Überreste in einem magischen Feuer beseitigten.

Gleichzeitig applaudierten die erbleichten Zuschauer dem, für den Gast, erfolgreichen Ausgang des Kampfes. Diese wurde aber gerade von einer, auf Dumbledore, schimpfenden Poppy zusammengeflickt.

"Gar nicht mal so schlecht." murmelte der Sprecher, "Fleur Delacour!" rief er anschließend und deutete mit seiner Hand auf den Ausgang.

Die Richter Diskutierten Angeregt und die Halbriesin verkündete ihre Urteil.

"Fleur Delacour er´ält fünfundzwanzig Punkte!" was von einem tosenden Applaus begeistert gehört wurde.

Krum währenddessen atmete tief durch und baute sich nun ebenfalls am Ausgang auf, der auch sogleich geöffnet wurde, damit der bulgarische Champion heraustreten konnte.

Zeitgleich ächzte das Tor, ein Käfig wurde herein levitiert. Der Occamy krächzte wütend in Richtung des Bulgaren, der nun seltsamerweise neben einem Nest aus silbernen Eiern stand. Entsetzt eilte er von dem Nest weg, während das wütende Tier den Käfig zertrümmerte und sich schützend vor dem Nest aufbaute. Das Tier stellte drohend seine Feder auf und schoss gefährlich die Schlangenzunge aus dem spitzen Schnabel. Das Tier wurde aggressiver und bewegte sich zwei Schritte auf den Bulgaren zu. Der fing kalt an zu lächeln, zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor das Dämonsfeuer gegen das Magische Tier, welches unter lautem kreischen qualvoll verbrannte.

Empörte Ausrufe aus den Zuschauerbänken lies den Champion kalt. Erst als sich der Drachenkopf aus dem Dämonsfeuer sich ihm zuwandte, wurde dieser Nervös. Sein Schulleiter sprang auf und beendete den Zauber, um seinen Lieblingsschüler zu schützen.

"So geht das aber nicht!" mischte sich Dumbles ein.

"Err hat die Kontrrolle verrlorren! Sollen die Zuschauerr verrbrrennen?" widersprach ihm sein Kollege.

"Das war eine Fragwürdige Aktion, Mister Krum, aber dennoch haben sie die Aufgabe erfolgreich abgeschlossen! Richter, ihre Punkte bitte!" hallte es aus den Lautsprechern.

Hitzig wurde Diskutiert, ob und wie die gezeigte Demonstration bewertet werden sollte. Die ganze Diskussion dauerte länger als der Kampf. In der Zwischenzeit trugen die Helfer einen Mithril/Obsidian verstärkten Stahlbehälter herein, der nur einige Luftlöcher aufwies, aus denen Sporadisch ein Auge und weißes, gelbes oder schwarzes Fell herauslugte. Ein Aufgebrachtes Fauchen war zu hören, gefolgt von großen Wolken kondensierten Atems.

Die Träger der Kiste disapparierten auf dem schnellsten Wege aus der Arena! Weit weg von dem gefährlichen Tier. Karkaroff erhob sich und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

"Deine Punkte, Viktorr fürr deine Grrandiose Darrbietung sind zweiundzwanzig!" verkündete dieser, was die beiden anderen Missmutig zur Kenntnis nahmen.

"Danke Richter! Und der letzte Kandidat ist der Allseits Bekannte Harry Potter!" kündete dieser den letzten Champion an.

Der allseits Bekannte seufzte einmal laut, runzelte die Stirn und betrat die Arena. Frenetischer Applaus begrüßte ihn dort, sowie eine sich eben Materialisierte Stange an der eine Puppe befestigt war, die verdächtig seiner Frau ähnelte.

Wütend sah der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem heimlichen Widersacher, der ihn hämisch angrinste. Igor teilte seine Häme. Alle anderen riefen aufgebracht zur Richterloge und fluchten, schimpften, protestierten; ohne Erfolg! Harry suchte den Blick seiner Frau, die diesen Liebevoll erwiderte. Auch die Inzwischen unter zwang verstummten Zuschauer wechselten nun den Blick zwischen den beiden.

Mit lautem Getöse zerbarst der Behälter mit dem Magischen Tier. Ein Nundu sprang heraus und pirschte zuerst in der Arena herum, bevor dem gefährlichsten Tier in der Magischen Welt seine Potentielle Beute in die scharfen Augen viel. Das Tier war Ausgehungert, soviel konnte man erkennen, da die Rippenbögen des Brustkorbes sich deutlich abzeichneten und der Sabber förmlich aus dem aufgerissenen Maul heraustropfte. Nicht den Blick abwendend zog das Tier Kreise um den Jungen. Dieser erwiderte den Intensiven Blick der Katzenaugen. Die Zuschauer rissen sich aus ihrer Starre, als sie den Gegner für den vierzehn Jährigen Jungen erkannten. Diesmal flogen nicht nur Worte zu der Richterloge, sondern auch Stühle und Sitzkissen.

Erschrocken über den Plötzlichen Lärm zuckte das Tier sichtlich zusammen und wurde wütender, fauchte mehrmals in die Richtung der Zuschauer und zog den Kreis enger.

"Bewahren Sie Ruhe! Das Tier wird nur wütender!" rief der Sprecher dazwischen was die Zuschauer verstummen ließ.

"Schweigen Sie!" empörte sich der Alte Narr.

Der Sprecher zog es vor, da das Nundu nur wesentlich Aggressiver war. Man erkannte dies, da der Gang schleichender war, als es dies ohnehin schon der Fall war. Die Katze legte sich zehn Meter von dem Jungen entfernt auf den Bauch, das Maul noch immer sabbernd geöffnet, den Blick starr auf die Beute gerichtet, die Ohren lauschten Aufmerksam.

Stille. Eine Böe wehte eine Salsola Tragus* zwischen der Katze und dem Jungen vorbei die an der Begrenzung abrollte während ein Ohr der Katze auf das Buschwerk gerichtet war.

"_Denk immer daran, Harry. Die Nundu sind Missverstandene Katzen die Friedliebend sind. Nur wenn sie gequält wurden, Hungrig sind greifen sie alles an was für sie nach Futter aussieht!"_ hörte er hallend die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die seiner Lehrerin für Magische Tiere, Feli, gehörte.

Die Hinterläufe des Nundu trippelten hin und her, die Katze war kurz vor dem Sprung auf die Beute! Harry machte eine weite, ebene Bewegung von links nach rechts und beschwor somit eine Rinderhälfte, die mit dem Sanatrank versetzt war. Die Katze drückte sich Kraftvoll vom Boden ab um sich weit in die Lüfte zu erheben. Sie fuhr ihre Krallen aus, präsentierte ihre Fangzähne und Fauchte angriffslustig. Die Zuschauer sogen alle scharf die Luft ein, als sich das Tier in der Luft befand. Harry stand ungerührt da, mit der Stange im Rücken als die Mieze absprang. Sein Blick an den schmerzerfüllten Augen des Tieres geheftet.

Die Katze spreizte ihre Ausgefahrenen Krallen und vergrößerte somit ihre Pranke um das dreifache. Langsam senkte sich ihre Flugbahn. Die Krallen bohrten sich in rohes Fleisch, die Hinterläufe kratzten an der Haut, die Hauer bohrten sich in den Hals, die Zuschauer schrien auf, als das erste knacken der Knochen zu hören war. Angewidert sahen die Zuschauer weg als die Katze die Innereien der Rinderhälfte heraus klaubte und sich an den Rippen gütlich tat.

Plötzlich leuchtete das Nundu grell auf und wälzte sich fauchend am Boden. Nach einiger Zeit, lag das Tier schwer atmend auf dem Rücken und hatte ihren Blick auf den Jungen gerichtet, der nun langsam auf das Tier zu ging. Dieser kniete sich neben den Kopf, kraulte es hinter den Ohren und am Hals, was schnurrende Laute aus der Kehle der Katze entlockte. Genüsslich lies die Katze die Ohren hängen, die Augen schließen und tretelte in der Luft, da sie noch auf dem Rücken lag.

Plötzlich drehte sich das Nundu und warf sich auf Harry. Die Zuschauer schrien erschrocken auf und riefen verzweifelt seinen Namen, Ginny, Saskia und Hermine weinten, da sie ihren Mann, Bruder und beinahe Bruder vermutlich nun sterben sahen.

Das Nundu stand mit seinen beiden Vorderläufen auf den Schultern des Jungen, die Schnauze direkt vor der Kehle und schnüffelte. Intensiv sahen sich die beiden in die Augen. Die Katze hob langsam ihre Lippen und fletschte die Zähne. Harry blieb ruhig, jetzt in Panik auszubrechen würde nichts helfen, sondern nur die Zuschauer gefährden. Langsam senkten sich die spitzen Zähne an den Hals. Langsam verschwand der dünne Hals im Maul der Katze. Die Zuschauer sahen dem Entsetzt zu, einigen wurden die Augen zu gehalten. Es war noch nicht notwendig, dass diese Thestrahle so früh sehen konnten.

Der Oberkiefer zuckte kurz, das durch den Körper des Jungen ein Ruck ging. Der Nundu hatte seine Zähne in den Hals von Harry gebohrt. Aufheulen der Zuschauer war die Folge. Madam Maxime erhob sich und zog ihren Stab. Sie wollte die Bestie töten. Die Erwachsenen Männer und Freiwillige folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Das Maul löste sich von dem schmalen Hals. Nun sah man dort einen lachenden Jungen, der der Katze belustigt über den Kopf streichelte. Diese legte ihren Kopf schief und schleckte anschließend mit ihrer Handtuchgroßen Zunge über das Lachende Gesicht des Jungen der eigentlich nicht mehr leben dürfte.

"Geh runter von mir!" lachte er zur Katze und drehte sie von sich herunter.

Die Zuschauer bildeten wieder einen Schwarm Fische und Dumbledore mimte einen Fisch auf dem Trockenen, als er schnappend auf seinem Stuhl entdeckt wurde.

Harry stand auf seine Füße, klopfte sich den Staub aus seiner Kleidung und warf sich der Katze schmusend um den Hals, was ein wütendes knurren zur Folge hatte. Das kam allerdings nicht aus dem Hals der Katze, sondern aus dem schönen einer Rothaarigen, die momentan alleine saß, da die Schüler das Feld räumten als sie knurrte.

"Komm, Feli. Lass uns gehen." sprach er zur Katze und setzte sich auf den Rücken des Tieres.

Gemeinsam trotteten sie zum Ausgang. Poppy suchte das weite und die Helfer wichen zurück, als die beiden auf sie zu geritten kamen.

"Potter!" brüllte es von der Richterloge, die Katze fauchte und legte ihre Ohren an. Harry seufzte.

"Komm, Feli!" sagte er und klopfte ihr auf die Seite, damit das Nundu zurücktrabte, um sich vor der Loge hinzusetzen.

Ihr Reiter rutschte den Rücken hinunter und baute sich mit wütendem Blick, verschränkten Armen, gekreuzten Füßen, sowie an die Katze lehnend neben dieser auf.

"Was soll das? Sie sollen das Tier töten, Potter. Nicht damit schmusen!" empörte sich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

"Professor, wie sie wissen, oder auch nicht, kann ein Nundu nur von über einhundert starken Zauberern besiegt werden. Da nicht so viele hier Anwesend sind, und Schüler nicht zaubern dürfen, hielt ich es für das beste, das Tier zu besänftigen anstatt es wütend zu machen und die Zuschauer zu gefährden." belehrte der Schüler Nonchalant den Lehrer.

Ein ungläubiger Blick, zwischen den anderen Schulleitern, dem Sprecher und den beiden Parteien später Brandete Tosender Applaus auf. Das Nundu putze sich unbeeindruckt die Ohren und leckte ihre Pfote.

"Nun gut! Das war eine grandiose, beeindruckende und schockierende Darbietung von Ihnen, Mister Potter!" lobte der Sprecher. "Richter, ihre Punkte!" verlangte dieser nun zu hören.

Eine aufgebrachte Diskussion entbrannte. Nach zwanzig Minuten ließ sich ein wütender Dumbledore trotzig auf den Stuhl fallen und verschränkte die Arme. Igor schüttelte den Kopf und Madame Maxime blickte Missmutig zu ihrem Amtskollegen.

"Mister Potter! Da i´r Direktor nicht im Stande ist, i´re Punkte zu nennen, tue ich dies." sie sah mit Zusammengekniffenen Augen zu dem alten Mann. "Einundzwanzig Punkte!" erzählte sie und setzte sich.

Die Zuschauer empörten sich und Buuhten in Richtung der Loge.

"Mon dieu." sprach die große Frau und stand auf.

"Le Repos! Merci!" rief sie Magisch verstärkt, "Isch ´abe i´m zehn Punkte gegeben, Igor, auch!" erklärte sie und setzte sich.

Es war Allgemein bekannt, dass die Punktevergabe Parteiisch abläuft, aber dass der eigene Schulleiter die wenigsten Punkte verteilte; das war neu!

"Feli, wir gehen!" bestimmte der Mensch.

Die Angesprochene Katze hielt in ihrer Putzaktion inne, nickte und erhob sich zum gehen. Sie schüttelte den Sand aus ihrem Fell, das sie später nicht mehr so viel zu würgen hatte.

"Potter! Wo wollen Sie hin!" wurde dieser erneut Aufgehalten.

Genervt warf Angesprochener die Arme in die Luft und stöhnte laut, was die Zuschauer auflachen ließ. Nun war es offiziell, was der Junge der Lebt von seinem Schulleiter hielt.

"Ich würde gerne meine Freundin treffen, mich duschen und umziehen sowie Feli, das Nundu, nach Hause bringen!" rief dieser genervt zurück.

Ein forderndes Räuspern lies ihn zusammenzucken und herumfahren.

"Und mich noch von der Heilerin untersuchen lassen!" fügte dieser noch kleinlaut hinzu, als er dort Ginny und Poppy mit verschränkten Armen stehen sah. Poppy nickte zustimmend.

Die Hogwartsianer lagen brüllend vor lachen auf dem Boden. Es war jedes Mal dasselbe Spiel. Er hasste den Krankenflügel, das war inzwischen allgemein bekannt. Den Gästen wurde diese Tatsache erklärt. Anschließend lachten diese herzlich mit.

Ergeben seufzte der Schwarzhaarige, knuffte die Mieze an seiner Seite an und trottete mit ihr zur Tür hinaus. Die Helfer sprangen über die Hölzerne Begrenzung, als sie das Nundu heran traben sahen.

"Poppy, würdest du bitte meinen Mann untersuchen, bevor ich ihm den Kopf herunterreiße?" bat das Rothaarige Mädchen zuckersüß die Heilerin. Diese schenkte ihrem Patienten nur einen Mitfühlenden Blick und das Nundu musterte das Mädchen.

"Einige blaue Flecken, Schürfwunden und Schnitte. Nichts wildes wenn man bedenkt ... ." erklärte sie, hörte aber auf zu sprechen, sah zu der Katze am Eingang, die ihren Kopf schief legte und ihre Zunge baumeln ließ.

Poppy ging zwei Schritte zurück, damit eine schnaubende Ginny vortreten konnte. Man konnte nur noch entdecken, wie das Nundu sich hinlegte, ihre Pfoten auf die Ohren legte und die Augen schloss. Poppy steckte ihre Finger in die Ohren, Harry schluckte trocken bevor ein "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" ihnen -selbstverständlich Magisch verstärkt- um die Ohren geschmettert wurde. Draußen zuckten die Zuschauer erschrocken zusammen. Seine Freunde sahen Amüsiert in die Richtung des Ausrufs, nur Ron verspürte Mitleid. Er kannte das Temperament der Weasleyfrauen.

Im Lazarettzelt sah man eine Wutschnaubende Ginny stehen, die ihre Fäuste geballt hatte. Ihre Augen erdolchten den Jungen vor sich der jedoch nur entschuldigend zurückblicken konnte. Das Nundu am Eingang öffnete ein Auge um die Lage zu sondieren. Die Katze erhob sich und schlich unbemerkt hinter das furiose Mädchen. Sie stupste dieses mit ihrer Nase in den Rücken, dass das Mädchen direkt auf den Jungen viel der noch auf der Trage saß. Dieser nutze die Gelegenheit und küsste das Mädchen nun, welches auf ihm Lag. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen blockierte sie die fremde Zunge. Allerdings als seine Hände anfingen zu wandern und zu streicheln gewährte sie Einlass, um ihn anschließend im Zungenkampf zu besiegen.

Nachdem die Heilerin schleunigst nach draußen geeilt war und den Durchgang verschloss, bevor sie leuchteten, erwarteten seine Freunde sie dort schon, um ihren Rapport ein zu fordern.

"Wie geht es ihm?" wollte Saskia besorgt wissen.

"Nun ja,", druckste sie herum, "Miss Weasley ist bei ihm." erzählte sie, was die anderen vermutlich schon wussten.

"Lebt er noch?" fragte Ron besorgt nach, die anderen Grinsten, selbst Poppy.

"Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe: Ja!" beantwortete sie Wahrheitsgemäß die Frage und schmunzelte.

_Währenddessen im Zelt:_

"Was sollte das, Liebster! Ich hatte furchtbare Angst um dich!" flüsterte sie schluchzend dem Jungen in ein Ohr und weinte an seiner Schulter.

Daraufhin zog er sie näher und das Nundu gesellte sich zu den beiden und kuschelte mit.

"Was soll das! Wieso kuschelst du fremd?" empörte sie sich gespielt und streichelte dem schnurrenden Nundu über den Kopf.

"Los erzähl!" forderte sie.

"Das ist Felidae, oder einfach Feli!" stellte Harry die Katze vor, die nun über die Hand von Ginny leckte.

"Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Feli. Ich bin Ginny Potter, die Frau von deinem Mittagessen." stellte sie sich vor und wie auf das Stichwort knurrten zwei Mägen, was lachende laute aus dem Hals der Katze entlockte.

"Geht's euch gut da drin?" rief die Heilerin durch den Zeltstoff.

"Ja!" ertönte es zweistimmig, gefolgt von einem Fiepen der Katze.

"Feli, du weißt, du bist Frei. Aber wenn du magst, darfst du gerne hier bleiben. Sei es in meinem Haus oder hier im Verbotenen Wald." bot der Junge an.

"Wir kommen dich auch besuchen, wenn du magst." fügte das Mädchen hinzu, beide streichelten die Katze hinter den Ohren.

Ein zustimmendes schnurren war die Antwort. Das Trio erhob sich, um Richtung Ausgang zu gehen.

"Wir kommen jetzt raus!" riefen die Kinder im Chor und schoben den Dicken Stoff beiseite, um den Durchgang frei zu machen.

Dort wurden sie von einem Blitzlichtgewitter begrüßt und von Reportern, die ihre Fragen durcheinander riefen. Felidae fauchte kurz auf und stellte sich quer vor dem Paar auf. Diese setzten sich auf den Felligen Rücken ihres neuen/alten Freundes und trabten davon.

Im Hintergrund konnte man ein knirschen und knacken hören. Hagrid hatte begonnen, die Arena zu demontieren.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde der Grünäugige dann auch ausgequetscht wie eine Zitrone auf dem Schnitzel.

"Wie bist du zu dem Nundu gekommen?" war die einhellige Frage der Mitschüler.

"Als erstes: Nundus sind Friedliche Tiere und Hochintelligent. Sie greifen nur an, wenn sie verletzt wurden oder Hunger haben. Ich habe das Nundu Felidae genannt oder einfach nur Feli. Seit ich ihr einen riesigen Splitter aus der Pfote gezogen habe und ihren Jungen Nahrung brachte, wich sie nicht mehr von meiner Seite. Sie hatte seither auch niemand mehr angegriffen!" erklärte der Schüler,

Selbst Minerva hörte gespannt zu.

"Wo war das?" warf ein Erstklässler ein.

"Das war in einem Reservat. Meine Paten hatten eine Reise Organisiert, da ich nicht viel von der Welt gesehen hatte." Es war beinahe die Wahrheit.

Natürlich erzählte er nicht, das Feli ihn in Magische Tiere ausgebildet hatte. Das würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen! Das Interview ging weiter bis kurz vor zehn. Die Hauslehrerin schickte ihre Schüler in die Betten, morgen war schließlich Schule!

In der Großen Halle beglückwünschten ihn die Schüler und Lehrer, bis auf einen, zu seiner Glanzleistung. Der Tagesprophet hatte genau geschildert, was vorgefallen war. Amüsiert nahmen alle anderen zur Kenntnis, wie ein Heuler nach dem anderen vor Dumbles Nase explodierte.

"Uhm, Harry?" wurde dieser beim Frühstück von hinten angesprochen.

Amüsiert grinste dieser gerade in seinen Kürbissaft und sah Ginny amüsiert an, diese teilte sein Amüsement.

"Ja Hagrid?" reagierte das Rothaarige Mädchen, da der angesprochene noch den Becher am Mund hatte.

Verwirrt wechselte er den Blick zwischen den beiden und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

"Würdest du mir dein Nundu ausleihen? Für den Unterricht?" bat er euphorisch.

"Uhm Hagrid?" wurde dieser nun von dem Mädchen wieder angesprochen, da der Junge nun ein Brot im Mund hatte. "Es ist nicht unser Nundu. Sie ist frei und kann kommen und gehen wann sie will. Wir können sie mal Fragen, ob sie sich für den Unterricht zur Verfügung stellt, aber es bleibt die Entscheidung von Feli. Wir werden sie nicht zwingen!" sprach Ginny in einem solchen Ton, dass sie es Ernst meinen musste.

"Nur mal so aus Interesse: Wieso beantwortet Ginny die Frage?" wollte ein Slytherin Erstklässler wissen.

"Ich bin derselben Meinung und hatte den Mund voll." beantwortete der Junge die Frage des Slytherins, der sich damit zufrieden gab.

Tage später trafen sie Feli bei einem Spaziergang. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fragten sie das magische Tier und trugen die bitte von Hagrid vor.

Es klopfte an die Türe zur Hagrids Hütte, der die Türe auch umgehend öffnete und Fang jaulend sich unter der Bank verkroch, als dieser die Katze entdeckte. Die Seelenpartner kicherten.

"Harry, Ginny! Was führt euch her? Ein Tee, Kekse?" begrüßte er sie höflich und stellte seine Tassen hin mit den gefürchteten Felsenkeksen.

Feli schnüffelte in die Richtung der Kekse und bettelte mit ihren Blicken.

"Hagrid, darf ich Feli einen Keks geben?" bat Ginny freundlich.

"Aber sicher doch! Nur zu!" stimmte er zu und das Mädchen warf der Katze einen Keks hin, den sie mit ihrer Schnauze auffing und lautstark zerkleinerte. Dabei leckte sie sich immer wieder über ihre Lippen, scheinbar mundete der Keks.

"Wir haben Feli deine Bitte vorgetragen, Hagrid." eröffnete Harry das Thema und nippte an der Tasse.

"Und?" bohrte der Halbriese gleich nach, er war sichtlich nervös.

"Sie hat zugestimmt! Allerdings ..." sprach die Weasley weiter und nippte nun ihrerseits am Tee.

"Allerdings ein offenes Gehege, frisches Fleisch und sie darf kommen und gehen wann sie will. Sonst ist und bleibt sie ganz schnell weg!" sprach der Junge weiter.

Ginny nickte zustimmend, nachdem sie sich den Mund mit ihrem Ärmel abgewischt hatte.

"Das sollte kein Problem sein. Ich werde nachher ein Gehege für sie Bauen und mit den Zentauren reden!" erklärte er sich umgehend bereit und schob der Katze einen weiteren Keks in ihr Maul, nachdem sie ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß abgelegt hatte.

Fang traute sich heraus und schnupperte neugierig an der Katze. Diese lies sich nicht stören, somit verzog sich der Saurüde in sein "Körbchen".

Vom Ministerium wurde die Nachricht mit großer Skepsis zur Kenntnis genommen, dass ab sofort Hogwarts ein Nundu beherbergen sollte. Eine Überprüfung später wurde festgestellt, dass das Tier tatsächlich zahm war und die Bücher umgeschrieben werden mussten. Von den Schülern wurde die Nachricht begeistert angenommen, da das Tier einfach putzig aussah, sofern es dich nicht als Mahlzeit auserkoren hatte. Dafür wurde aber gesorgt, dass das nicht geschehen würde. Deshalb hatte Hagrid die Erlaubnis der Zentauren erbeten, Feli jagen zu lassen.

Ende Februar hing an den schwarzen Brettern das Datum der zweiten Aufgabe. Anfang April würde die zweite Wertung stattfinden. Auch hier gab es keine Hinweise, dass sich die Champions vorbereiten konnten. Die darauffolgenden Tage waren normal, soweit man das von dem Herumtreibernachwuchs behaupten konnte. Streiche wurden gespielt, Harmlose witzige an Schüler und Lehrern und Gefährliche Boshafte an Dumbledore. Allerdings konnten nie die Verursacher herausgefunden werden, da die Zwillinge immer ein Wasserdichtes Alibi hatten. Seltsamerweise immer Strafarbeit bei Snape.

Täglich kam eine Eule zu Harry und lieferte einen kurzen Bericht von Moody ab. Die Bekannten Todesser verhielten sich weitestgehend unauffällig, nur am ehemaligen Riddle Anwesen Herrschte reges treiben. Vereinzelt konnten Anschläge vereitelt oder die Todesser erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen werden. Die Öffentlichkeit verlangte von Fudge eine Erklärung, weshalb ein Privater Wachschutz den Schutz der Magischen Welt übernahm und die Auroren immer zu spät kamen. Er hatte keine. Berichte wurden Lanciert, um die Zivilisten zu beruhigen, warum die Auroren so ineffizient waren.

Es lag nicht an den Männern, eher an der Zecke Namens Verwaltung, die zuerst einen Einsatz, langwierig, vom Minister persönlich genehmigen lassen musste. Daher waren die Todesser über alle Berge, ehe die Auroren eintrafen. Die Öffentlichkeit spürte, dass hinter den Todesserangriffen mehr steckte als das Ministerium zugab. Der Tagesprophet druckte alle Vorkommnisse in diesem Zusammenhang und vertuschte nichts! Daher wusste die Öffentlichkeit mehr als die Chefetage im Ministerium, der sich weigerte dieses "Käseblatt" zu lesen. Es waren doch alles nur lügen, sagte dieser in einem Interview.

Der März neigte sich dem Ende entgegen. Erneut stieg die Nervosität bei den Champions des Trimagischen Turniers an.

Berechtigter Weise, wie sie feststellen mussten!

* Rollende Hecke. Das sind die Büsche, die in einem Wild-West-Film durch das Bild rollen.


	53. Nebel

**Kapitel 52: Nebel**

Rapide fiel die Temperatur. Es war doch recht ungewöhnlich, dass Anfang April erneut Frost herrschte, obwohl die ersten Narzissen wagten, ihre Köpfe aus dem Boden zu stecken. Erst Recht ungewohnt war, dass undurchsichtiger Nebel auf den Wiesen rund um Hogwarts waberte. Man sah die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr! Die Kälte durchdrang jede Ritze, jede Spalte und kühlte das Alte Schloss aus.

Im April Eisblumen an den Fenstern gab es noch nie!

Die Bewohner des Schlosses froren jämmerlich. Selbst direkt vor dem Kamin fand man keine Wärme mehr, beinahe konnte man sehen, wie die Flammen einfroren. Die Stimmung war dadurch auf dem Nullpunkt. Überall sah man deprimierte Schüler herumschleichen, die Inzwischen mehr einem Inferi als einem Menschen glichen. So ging das bis zum achten April.

McGonagall erhob sich, klopfte an ihren Trinkpokal und bat die Schüler um Aufmerksamkeit.

"Liebe Schüler. Leider gibt das Ministerium uns kein Heizmaterial mehr. Daher müssen wir die Vorräte rationieren, ebenso das warme Wasser!" verkündete sie und setzte sich. Sie sprang erschrocken auf und räusperte sich, da sie noch etwas vergessen hatte.

"Ach ja: Morgen findet die zweite Prüfung statt!" erwähnte sie und setzte sich wieder.

Die Lethargie der Schüler verhinderte eine Reaktion, somit blieb die Nachricht ohne Regung oder Kommentar. Die Champions allerdings reagierten etwas, indem sie resigniert zusammensackten und sich näher an ihre Tischnachbarn drängten, da sie eine Kältewelle durchzog. Ginny sah bei ihrem Mann die stumpfen Augen, die kampfesmüde auf den Gefrorenen Kürbissaft blickten.

"Was ist mit dir, Liebster?" fragte sie ihren Mann, obwohl es ihr auch nicht so gut ging.

"Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl, Ginny!" flüsterte er zur Antwort, drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und blickte in besorgte, Rehbraune Augen.

Eine Träne schlich sich aus ihrem Auge, als sie sich näher drückte und er ihr Bedürfnis nach wärme erwiderte.

Am Abend desselben Tages erhob sich erneut die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin.

"Die Champions nächtigen heute nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal, sondern jeder für sich in einem extra Raum! Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe diese Regel nicht gemacht!" verkündete sie und lies sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

"Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl!" wiederholte der Grünäugige und erhob sich, "Ich liebe dich! Leb wohl!" verabschiedete er sich von seiner Frau mit einem Kuss und verschwand mit den drei anderen Champions aus der Großen Halle.

Ginny brach in einem Weinkrampf zusammen, als sie die Worte erreichten, die ihr Mann zuletzt sprach.

"Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie Hermine besorgt und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

"Harry!" schluchzte sie. "Er hat sich mit den Worten ‚Leb Wohl' von mir verabschiedet!" erklärte sie und brach erneut zusammen.

Betretenes Schweigen in der Großen Halle. Poppy eilte auf die Rothaarige zu und flößte ihr einen Schlaftrank ein. Ihre Brüder brachten sie unter Zuhilfenahme der Hauslehrerin in ihr Bett im Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

"Seit wann ist Harry so negativ?" flüsterte Draco mehr zu sich selbst.

Am nächsten Morgen war das Frühstück vereist. Die Hauselfen bemühten sich, schafften es aber nicht gänzlich, das Essen warm zu halten. Auf bitten der meisten Schüler konzentrierten sie sich auf den Kaffee, da niemand wirklich gut geschlafen hatte. Der Zusammenbruch der Weasley ging den anderen an die Nieren!

Hagrid konstruierte aus den Resten des Stadions, was nicht verbrannt wurde, eine Tribüne, die er direkt auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss aufbauen musste. Feli legte sich neben der Tribüne in das gefrorene Gras und leckte es ab. Die Freunde um Harry setzten sich neben dem Nundu, die restlichen Schüler verteilten sich auf der mit Reif bedeckten Tribüne. Allgemeines zittern durchzog die Sitzreihen, als plötzlich das große Tor aufflog und ein Gebräunter, Gut gelaunter Dumbledore hindurch marschierte. Er hatte noch die Blumenstola um, die die Eingeborenen ihren Gästen zur Begrüßung schenkten.

Der Sprecher klopfte auf sein Mikrophon, das es schmerzlich aus den Lautsprechern Pfiff und sich alle die Ohren zuhielten und aufstöhnten.

"Tschuldigung!" nuschelte dieser. "Heute findet die zweite Aufgabe statt. Die Aufgabe der Teilnehmer besteht darin, einfach zehn Minuten zu überleben?" verkündete dieser und sah verwundert zu einem grinsenden Dumbledore.

"Die Reihenfolge ist dieselbe wie bei der ersten Aufgabe!" verkündete Dumbles.

Umgehend trat Cedric vor. Sein Unwohlsein konnte man deutlich in seinem gequälten Gesicht ablesen. Er stand direkt vor den Richtern. Dumbledore deutete mit einer Hand hinter ihn. Dort war eine Truhe, die sporadisch einige Zentimeter wackelte und polterte. Vorsichtig, mit gezogenem Stab, schlich dieser direkt darauf zu und zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich der Deckel aufflog. Schnell ging Cedric in die Hocke und wartete ab, nichts geschah. Langsam erhob er sich wieder um in die Truhe zu sehen. Er brach weinend zusammen und holte den Toten Körper seines Gefährten Herbert heraus. Diesen hielt Diggory mit seinen Armen umklammert und schluchzte immer wieder seinen Namen. Kurz vor Ende der Zeit erhob sich der Junge, bettete vorsichtig den Körper in das Gefrorene Gras und wandte sich wütend Dumbledore zu. Ein Kanonenschlag verkündete das verstreichen der Zeit und ein "Riddikulus!" aus dem Hintergrund, dass es sich um ein Irrwicht gehandelt hatte.

Aufgebracht rannte dieser in das Schloss zurück und zerstörte alles, was sich ihm im Weg befand. Vasen, Bilder, Eisblumen, Rüstungen lagen zerstört am Boden. Nicht einmal Peeves hinterließ ein solches Schlachtfeld. Dumbledore Amüsierte sich köstlich und murmelte etwas, was verdächtig nach ‚Schwuchtel' klang. Filch warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu.

"Nun, das war tragisch! Aber immerhin hat er es überlebt! Richter, ihre Punkte!" sprach der Sprecher mit belegter Stimme.

Umgehend steckten diese ihre Köpfe zusammen und redeten wild durcheinander. Dumbledore stand auf um seine Ansage zu machen.

"Für die höchst amüsante Einlage vergeben wir dreizehn Punkte!" und setzte sich wieder.

Die Zuschauer klatschten verhalten Beifall. Sie hatten noch immer mit dem Bild des gebrochenen Cedric Diggory zu kämpfen, der um seinen Gefährten Trauerte. Alle sahen, dass DAS nicht gespielt war!

Deutlich konnte man hören, wie der Sprecher durchatmete. "Und nun Fleur Delacour!" sprach der Mann und klatschte Beifall.

Umgehend trat sie vor. Ihre Mine hatte nicht ihr übliches lächeln, sondern eher einen beschwerten Ausdruck. Der Kanonenschlag ertönte, Madam Maxime deutete auf die zappelnde und Polternde Kiste vor der Tribüne. Fleur bewegte sich vorsichtig darauf zu und zog ebenfalls ihren Stab. Unter einem Knall sprang der Deckel auf. Fleur blieb stehen und ging lauernd in die Hocke. Eine zierliche Hand erhob sich aus der Truhe, gefolgt von einem Dürren Arm und einer knochigen Gestalt, die ihrer Schwester Gabrielle sehr ähnelte. Fleur sah entsetzt auf den Inferi, der ihrer Schwester nahe kam. Plötzlich öffnete der Inferi den Mund und beschimpfte die Französin in ihrer Muttersprache. Beinahe niemand verstand ein Wort, allerdings hatten einige schwer zu schlucken. Diejenigen verstanden die Sprache. Es waren Worte des Vorwurfs, der Angst, des Hasses und der Abscheu, die die kleine Schwester der liebenden großen Schwester vorwarf.

"Fleur!" rief es plötzlich von der Tribüne.

Gabrielle Delacour stand dort und winkte mit einem müden lächeln ihrer verzweifelten Schwester zu. Umgehend traf sie ein Schweigezauber von dem Alten Narr. Nun wurde die Veela wütend. Eilte auf den Alten zu und hatte die schimpfende Gabrielle im Schlepp. Sie verwandelte sich in ihre andere Form und wollte den Schulleiter attackieren, wurde aber von ihrer Schulleiterin daran gehindert, indem sie sich schützend vor der kampfeslustigen Veela aufbaute und wütend auf den Irrwicht deutete. Fleur verwandelte sich zurück, sah mit kalten Augen in die Toten des Inferi.

Langsam hob sie ihren Stab, zeigte mit der Spitze direkt zwischen die Augen und lächelte kalt.

"Blague!" rief sie. Das war das Französische Pondn zum Riddikulus.

Umgehend verwandelte sich der Irrwicht in einen alten Mann, der sehr Dumbles ähnelte. Dieser hatte rote Boxershorts an mit weißen Herzchen. Ansonsten war dieser unbekleidet. Eine zweite Person bildete sich, die als Filch durchgehen konnte. Plötzlich kniete der nackte Dumbles hin, sah sehnsüchtig hoch zu Filch, weitete seine Arme und öffnete diese weit.

"Oh Julia, oh Julia...!" der restliche Text wurde von brüllendem Gelächter übertönt.

Zu Tode betrübt verzog sich der Irrwicht freiwillig in die Kiste zurück und schloss sogar von sich aus den Deckel. Dies wurde überhaupt nicht bemerkt, da die Zuschauer nichts sahen, weil ihnen die Tränen die Augenlieder verklebten. Dumbledore erhob sich wütend und wollte die Veela zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Filch sah irritiert zur Kiste. Alle zuckten zusammen, als der Kanonenschlag ertönte, der die zehn Minuten beendete.

"Sehr gut, Madame Delacour! Das war sehr erfrischend! Richter, ihre Punkte!" lobte der Sprecher und rettete sie dadurch vor der Rache von dem Alten Sack.

Madame Maxime teilte das Urteil mit. Sie sah belustigt aus und funkelte ihre Schülerin amüsiert an, die mit verschränkten Armen und zornigem Blick vor den Richtern stand.

"Fleur, siebzehn Punkte!" verkündete sie und klatschte in ihre Riesigen Hände.

"Sehr gut, Gratulation. Es folgt der dritte Kandidat. Viktor Krum!" kündigte der Sprecher an, der auch umgehend aus dem Nebel trat.

Müde stand dieser nun vor den Richtern. Karkaroff deutete mit seinem Finger nur in Richtung der zappelnden Kiste. Krum nickte nur und watschelte direkt, ohne Vorsicht, darauf zu und verpasste der Kiste einen Tritt.

Der Deckel öffnete sich langsam, das Scharnier quietschte trocken. Viktor zog eine Braue hoch. Die Zuschauer wagten es nicht zu atmen.

Eine Rauchsäule schoss aus der Truhe gen Himmel und entfernte auf dem Weg den Nebel, der einige Strahlen der Sonne passieren ließ. So schnell wie das Loch da war, war es auch wieder geschlossen und tauchte die Szenerie in das seit Wochen vorhandene diesige, unwirkliche Licht. Aus der Truhe stieg sein Quidditchtrainer. Dieser Musterte Böse seinen besten Sucher und faltete ihn verbal zusammen. Der Mann warf ihm Bulgarische Worte an den Kopf, die den Jüngeren zusammenzucken ließ. Fast niemand verstand ein Wort. Ein Siebtklässler erbarmte sich und sprach einen Übersetzungszauber.

"... den Schnatz nicht gefunden. Bist du blind? Das Ding war so groß wie ein Kürbis! Und dann noch kilometerweit daran vorbeifliegen. Wegen dir haben wir die Weltmeisterschaft verloren. Du bist raus! Hast du das verstanden? Kein Team wird dich nehmen, du Versager ...!" So ging das noch Minuten weiter.

Die anfängliche Niedergeschlagenheit wandelte sich in Wut um. Viktor drückte sein breites Kreuz durch und straffte die Schultern. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah mit Wutverzerrter Mine seinen Trainer an. Plötzlich veränderte sich der Irrwicht. Nun war es auch dem Schüler klar, dass es sich um eben einen solchen handelte.

Die neue Form war recht Delikat. Hermine stand vor einem Nackten Viktor und lachte diesen Schallend aus, während ihr Finger auf sein Geschlecht zeigte. Nun brach die Tribüne lachend zusammen, außer der echten, zutiefst errötenden Hermine, der nun nicht mehr kalt war. Verwirrt schwebte der Irrwicht ziellos herum, Geschlagen durch das Fremde Gelächter und verkrümelte sich wieder in seiner Kiste, die dann Detonierte. Abrupt stoppte das lachen, da die Zuschauer nun verwirrt auf die Stelle starrten. Diese zuckten wieder zusammen, als der Kanonenschlag ertönte.

"Nun, wir brauchen wohl einen neuen Irrwicht. Krum hat die Begegnung überlebt, allerdings nicht aus eigener Kraft! Richter, ihr Urteil bitte!" sprach der Mann aus den Lautsprechern.

Das Urteil war schnell gefunden. Igor Karkaroff stand auf und sah missbilligend auf seinen Champion.

"Drreizehn Punkte, Viktorr!" schnaubte dieser und setzte sich.

Mit hängendem Kopf verließ der niedergeschlagene Bulgare die Wiese. Er schlenderte in Richtung des bulgarischen Schiffes, die Zuschauer, besonders die Männlichen, sahen ihm Mitfühlend hinterher. Dabei verpassten sie das Herbeischaffen einer neuen, größeren Kiste.

"Der letzte Kandidat für heute! Harry Potter!" kündigte der Sprecher an und Applaudierte.

Dieser trat dann niedergeschlagen ein, baute sich vor den Richtern auf und wartete ab. Dumbles rührte sich nicht, sondern ignorierte den Jungen, indem er seine Fingernägel an seiner Dicken Robe polierte. Olymp schüttelte ihren Kopf und deutete Harry auf die Kiste hinter ihm.

In kurzem Abstand bildete sich ein Stuhl, auf dem wieder eine Puppe saß, die seiner Frau glich. Daraufhin zog er seinen Stab, sprach einen stummen Klebefluch auf den Alten Narr und schlich auf die Puppe zu, die Truhe nicht aus den Augen lassend. Seine Freunde, insbesondere Feli, sahen dem gespannt zu. Ginny biss sich im Zorn die Unterlippe blutig und sah somit nicht wirklich, wie der Schulleiter das Schloss der Truhe mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes öffnete. Ein Ohr der Katze zuckte, als sie das leise klicken hörte und spannte ihre Muskeln an. Gespannt sahen die Zuschauer dem Jungen zu, der die Puppe vom Stuhl entfernte und sie in Sicherheit levitierte.

Allerdings stöhnten alle auf und zitterten wesentlich stärker, als sich der Deckel öffnete und eine lederne Hand, gefolgt von einem knöchernen Arm und schwarzem Umhang sich erhob. Der Umhang schwebte über dem Boden, ein rasselndes Geräusch war zu hören. Der Junge viel auf die Knie, er hörte seine Ginny sterben und das hämische Lachen der Lestranges! Er drehte sich um, erkannte den inzwischen sehr nahen Dementor. Dieser streckte eine Hand nach dem Hals des Jungen aus. Der rollte sich zur Seite, hob seinen Stab und sprach den Zauber.

"Riddikulus!" Nichts geschah. Er konzentrierte sich: "Riddikulus!" Keine Wandlung.

Jetzt begriffen alle, dass es sich hier um einen echten Dementor handelte. Allerdings waren die Zuschauer zu erstarrt vor Schreck, um ihrem Unmut Luft zu tun. Nur einer lachte Maliziös!

"Mon diue! Sie sind Krank!" empörte sich die Halbriesin berechtigterweise und versuchte sich an einem Patronus, der ihr nicht gelingen wollte, da die letzten Wochen allen sehr zugesetzt hatte.

Die anderen versuchten, ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Die die es konnten sprachen den Zauber gegen die Dementoren, brachten aber nur einen schwachen silbernen Nebel zustande, der Wirkungslos verpuffte. Das lachen steigerte sich. Harry versuchte sein gelähmtes Hirn auf Trab zu bringen, bis ihm eine Stimme etwas zuflüsterte.

_"Gigas Mico!"_ hörte er die hallende Stimme von Thor in seinem Kopf, die Ginnys schreie, und das Stöhnen der Todesser übertönte.

Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich in das Gesicht des Grünäugigen, seine Augen blitzen Giftgrün auf, er war wieder da! Der Dementor stoppte kurz, als er die Reaktion sah. Sein Stab erhob sich zum Kampf, das Grinsen wurde kalt.

"Gigas Mico!" flüsterte er nur leise, aber die Wirkung war enorm.

Ein tiefblauer, baumdicker, Sonnenheißer Blitz schoss geradewegs aus der dünnen Spitze des Zauberstabes. Unaufhaltsam eilte die Front des Blitzes auf den Dementor zu. Der Blitz verschlang das Grausame Wesen unter ekelhaften Schreien und ließ nur eine Dampfende, verbrannte Kutte zurück. Das Instrument der Vergeltung eilte weiter in Richtung des Schlosses, schlug im Dach des Büros des Schulleiters ein und löste sich auf. Die Trümmer fielen noch in die Tiefe, als der Junge seinen Stab senkte.

"Ups!" murmelte der, als er das Zerstörte Dach der Türmchen sah.

Ozongeruch erfüllte die Luft nach dem Blitz und Stille. Stille die unnatürlich war. Stille die drückend war. Stille die typisch war für Dementoren.

Zwei weitere schwebten aus dem Nebel direkt auf den Jungen zu. Unbeeindruckt wiederholte er den Zauber und vernichtete diese Furchtbaren Wesen. Entsetztes schweigen und das rotglühen einer Zauberstabspitze später drehte sich der letzte Teilnehmer im Kreis herum. Er reckte seinen Arm mit dem Stab senkrecht empor, schloss die Augen und Konzentrierte sich stark. In diesem Moment schwebten vier Dementoren aus dem Nebel, direkt auf den scheinbar Wehrlosen Menschen zu.

"MULTUM VENTUS!" rief dieser mit tiefer, hallender Stimme und öffnete seine Leuchtenden Augen.

Eine leichte Brise entstand, die sich zu einem Ausgewachsenen Sturm entwickelte. Die Zuschauer mussten sich festhalten, selbst Feli krallte sich mit allen vier Läufen am Holz der Tribüne fest. Ihre Rute wickelte sich um einen Fuß der Tribüne. Man erkannte, wie einzelne Nebelschwaden schneller wurden. Ein Wirbel bildete sich aus der Spitze des Stabes. Dieser vergrößerte sich immer weiter. Der Junge Stand nun im Auge der Windhose. Nun spreizte er die Arme waagerecht von sich weg und befahl dadurch dem Wind, sich auszubreiten. Umgehend gehorchte dieser dem Befehl und weitete sich in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen aus. Dadurch nahm er den Nebel mit. Sonnenstrahlen fluteten umgehend den Platz, eine Angenehme wärme verteilte sich in den Herzen der Schüler, die aber schlagartig wieder verschwand, als sie entdeckten, was der Nebel verbarg: Dementoren! Hunderte!

Wütend bohrte Harry seine funkelnden Smaragde in die Erstaunten/Zornigen Saphire des Schulleiters. Der Junge drehte sich auf die heranschwebenden Dementoren zu und festigte seinen Stand. Dabei murmelte er Schimpfwörter, die nur wenige hörten, und die, die sie hörten, wechselten ihre Gesichtsfarbe im Sekundentakt. Glücklicherweise verstanden sie nicht alles. Es war doch praktisch, wenn man mehrere Sprachen beherrschte. Nur Feli schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Harry beschloss, dass der Stand ausreichen musste. Die Unheimlichen Wesen waren noch zehn Meter entfernt. Er kniete sich schleunigst auf ein Bein hin, hockte sich auf den Knienden Fuß, umfasste seinen Stab mit beiden Händen und konzentrierte sich stark. Ein verliebtes lächeln, sowie ein leichtes Leuchten ließ seine Frau zusammenzucken, als sie erfasste, was er vor hatte.

"Festhalten!" rief sie laut und keine Sekunde zu spät, als ihr Mann die Formel flüsterte.

"Expecto Patronum!" zauberte er.

Zwei Sekunden geschah nichts, nur das leuchten verstärkte sich etwas. Plötzlich leuchtete die Spitze seines Stabes auf. Ein goldener Nebel schoss gerade heraus, mitten durch die nahen Dementoren. Zeitgleich wurde der Junge einige Zentimeter nach hinten geschoben als der goldene Nebel erschien. Eine Druckwelle baute sich auf und warf jeden von den Füßen der sich nicht festgehalten hatte. Selbst Feli hatte sich erneut am Holz festgekrallt und ihre Augen geschlossen. Der Nebel fuhr durch die Dämonen. Alle, die die Erscheinung nur berührte vergingen kreischend in einer schwarzen Flamme.

"Ha! Nicht einmal einen Gestaltlichen Patronus kannst du!" höhnte der Alte Sack, ignorierte aber die bisher gesehene Leistung.

Saskia verteilte Kekse an alle Schüler, als sich der Nebel wendete und wieder auf den knienden Schwarzhaarigen Jungen zusteuerte. Mit jedem Meter bildete sich eine Form. Schwach konnte man die Umrisse eines Vogels erahnen, der einem Schwan ähnelte. Mehr und mehr verdeutlichte sich die Form, bis ein Goldener Drache vor dem Jungen schwebte. Die Gigantischen Flügel schlugen langsam. Bei jedem Schlag wehte dieser Staub auf und blies die Hüte weg. Der mit spitzen Hörnern besetzte Schwanz hielt dieser das Gleichgewicht, während der Kopf sich zu dem Jungen herunterbeugte. Dieser Strich einmal lächelnd über diesen und befahl mit dem Finger auf die Nahenden Dementoren. Der Drache nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Mit seinen Klauen zerriss er die unheiligen Wesen. Mit seinem Schwanz schlug er die Grausamen Wesen ungespitzt in den Boden, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Mit dem Maul zerkaute dieser die Knochen und der blaue Feuerstrahl verbrannte alles zu Asche und den Boden darunter in Glas. Ungläubig, und Kekse mampfend wurde das Schauspiel beobachtet. Ab und an war ein Oh oder ein Ah zu hören, als es eine Lichtexplosion gab, wenn mehrere Dementoren ausgelöscht wurden. Den Kanonenschlag ignorierend wütete der Drache weiter.

Der letzte Dementor wurde verbrannt, der Drache flog direkt auf Harry zu, um hinter ihm zu landen. Den langen Hals schlang der Goldene Schützer um den Jungen, der ihm dankbar zwischen die Nüstern tätschelte.

"Danke!" hauchte der Junge, was dem Patronus ein lächeln entlockte, soweit man das bei einem Drachen sehen konnte und löste sich in Nebel auf, der langsam verging.

Harry pustete über die Spitze seines Stabes, verstaute ihn im Köcher von Moody, klopfte sich den Schmutz aus der Robe, soweit möglich. Die Stille war vollkommen. Der Potterjunge stand vor den Richtern und Räusperte sich einmal laut. Dies riss alle aus ihrem Starren und jubelten Frenetisch auf. Der Grund für den Nebel und die gedrückte Stimmung war gefunden und beiseite geschafft. Nebenbei hatte er noch viele der grausamen Wesen vernichtet, somit konnte die Welt wieder etwas aufatmen.

"Das... da... du... Wow!" stotterte der Sprecher beeindruckt, "Richter, ihre Punkte!" wollte er noch hören, während er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen lies und den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.

"Keine Punkte! Du hast dein Limit überschritten!" brüllte der Alte Sack wütend.

"Zehn Punkte!" kam es von den beiden anderen Unisono.

Die Zuschauer waren wütend und fingen an, Kekse nach ihren Schulleiter zu werfen, der sich einen schützenden Schild beschwor.

"Darf ich etwas sagen?" fragte Harry freundlich lächelnd.

"Nein!" donnerte Dumbles, während die andern nickten und ihn überstimmten.

Das Lächeln verschwand langsam aus dem Gesicht, dadurch machte es einem Wütenden Platz.

"Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Albus?" brüllte der Junge dann auch gleich los, dass alle zusammenzuckten. "Dementoren, Medusa und Nundus! Nichts für ungut Feli!" wandte er sich versöhnlich an die Katze, die nur nickte, "Willst du alle töten? Bist du wahnsinnig? Niemand hätte alle Dementoren in Schach halten können. Niemand hätte eine wütende Nundu besänftigen können! Du hast keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen! Hast du deinen Verstand verloren?" tobte der Junge, so dass ihn alle mit großen Augen ansahen.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu Duzen, Potter!" knurrte der Mann warnend.

"Haben Sie das schon wieder vergessen, Schulleiter? Sie haben ihn zuerst geduzt, daher gibt ihm die Schulordnung das Recht, es ebenfalls zu tun!" ölte die Stimme von Snape, die er eigentlich nur für Potter reserviert hatte. "Allerdings bin ich geneigt, Mister Potter zuzustimmen, Schulleiter. Es ist unverantwortlich, solche Wesen ohne geeignete Vorsichtsmaßnahmen der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Es hätte ein Massaker gegeben, wenn Mister Potter hier nicht eingegriffen hätte. Zweihundert Punkte!" sprach der Professor Kalt zu seinem Vorgesetzten.

Die anderen Zuhörer sahen Konsterniert den Zaubertränkelehrer an. Er hatte sich auf die Seite von Harry geschlagen und ihm Massig Punkte gegeben. Freiwillig!

"Severus! Halte du dich da raus! Wir sprechen uns nachher!" zischte der Alte drohend.

"Nein, Schulleiter! Das werden sie nicht. Hiermit reiche ich meine Kündigung ein, Schulleiter!" damit lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er zu seinem ehemaligen Chef nur kalt lächelte.

"Dem schließe ich mich an, Albus! Das ist unverantwortlich gewesen. So viele Dementoren! Du bist wahnsinnig!" wandte McGonagall ein und imitierte das verhalten von Severus.

"Das Gleiche gilt für uns!" sprach nun die Restliche Lehrerschaft im Chor.

"Minister Fudge!" sprach Harry den Mann an, der über die Ansprache zusammenzuckte, "Ich verlange Konsequenzen! Das hier", dabei deutete er auf die qualmenden und schwelenden Kutten, "ist kein versehen oder Unfall, Minister. Das war Vorsatz!" erklärte der Junge.

"Sie haben Recht, Mister Potter!" sprach der Minister. "Sie sind verhaftet, wegen nutzen eines dunklen Zaubers! Askaban wäre angemessen!" sprach der süffisant grinsende Mann zu Harry, der nur eine Augenbraue hob.

"Sie haben nichts dazu gelernt, Minister. Sie können niemand ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban schicken. Die Gesetze wurden dahingehend geändert. Auch sind Sie - soviel ich weiss - Ihre Lizenz als Anwalt los und haben Hausverbot im Gamot. Daher steht es weit außerhalb Ihrer Kompetenz, über mich zu urteilen, Minister." sprach nun wieder der Junge in seiner Kalten Stimme, das es den Anderen Schauer über die Rücken jagte.

"Aber ich bin Vorsitzender des Gamot! Daher Urteile ich Albus Persival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore über Harry Potter Lebenslänglich Askaban bei den Dementoren!" trug der Schulleiter hämisch vor. Die Zuhörer sogen scharf die Luft ein.

"Welche Dementoren?" fragte nun der Junge seinerseits grinsend, "Auch gilt dieses Gesetz für sie Professor. Ohne Verhandlung, kein Askaban! Ganz einfach.", sagte dieser nun herausfordernd und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wenn du es so willst, dann bekommst du deine Verhandlung!" lächelte nun der Alte Sack.

Genervt massierte sich der Junge seinen Nasenrücken, als er diese Worte hörte.

"Erstens, ALBUS. Ich habe hier die ganze Schule, die Lehrer und die Gäste als Zeugen. Zweitens, ALBUS. Denke ich nicht, dass DU wieder den Vorsitz haben wirst, da DU DEIN Urteil schon gebildet hast und drittens, ALBUS, denke ich, dass du die längste Zeit im Gamot warst!" sprach nun Harry kalt zu dem schnaubenden Mann vor sich.

"Woher meinst d... Sie zu wissen, dass ich den Vorsitz nicht erhalte und wieso sollte ich das Gamot verlassen müssen?" bohrte der Schulleiter amüsiert nach.

"Im Tagesprophet stand ein Ausführlicher Bericht über die Verhandlungen, Professor. Und es ist ganz einfach: Machtmissbrauch und Korruption, das wird man ihnen vorwerfen, weil es Allgemein Bekannt ist.", erklärte der vierzehnjährige Junge dem über hundertjährigen Tattergreis.

Dieser zog es vor, zu verschwinden. Da der Stuhl noch an seiner Robe klebte, ging der Abgang nicht allzu elegant von statten. Fudge folgte dem Beispiel und eilte in das Ministerium. Er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass er oder Dumbles ihre Posten verloren. Die Schüler und Zuschauer Applaudierten ihm stehend als Dumbles sich zurück zog. Ginny warf sich um seinen Hals und strahlte über ihr hübsches Gesicht. Feli schnurrte um die beiden herum.

In den nächsten Tagen gab es eine Mediale Schlammschlacht! Nun streute die Phönix AG Propaganda gegen Dumbledore und Fudge, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass alles der Wahrheit entsprach und sehr leicht nachzuprüfen war, wenn man wollte. Eines war klar: In der nächsten Wahl wird Fudge definitiv nicht mehr den Posten erhalten und bei Dumbles war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dieser Abdanken musste.

Die Schüler hatten freie Tage, da kein einziger Lehrer mehr da war zum Unterrichten. Seltsamerweise wurde an jeden arbeitslosen Lehrer ein gut Dotierter Arbeitsvertrag zugestellt. Darin stand, dass sie in Hogwarts unterrichten durften, aber nicht von Dumbledore oder dem Ministerium abhängig waren. Sehr zum Verdruss der Schüler wurde der Unterricht zehn Tage nach dem Vorfall wieder aufgenommen. Nun mit leicht geändertem Lehrplan. Dies war möglich, da die Abteilung im Ministerium in der Hand der Phönix AG war. Nun wurden wirklich wichtige Dinge unterrichtet und nicht Kleinigkeiten, die jeder im Selbststudium erlernen konnte. Sehr zur Freude von Minerva wurde das Buch ‚Okklumentik für Kinder' als Lehrbuch zugelassen und somit Legalisiert. Im Moment wurde die vierte Auflage gedruckt.

Fudge strebte eine Klage gegen Harry Potter an. Diese wurde aber nun von der Dauervorsitzenden Amelia Bones nach eingehender Untersuchung abgelehnt. Remus war nicht ganz Unschuldig daran. Seine Liste der Zeugen war über fünf Seiten lang und beinhaltete die gesamte Schule, die sich gerne bereit erklärte, Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der sie vor den Dementoren schützte, zu helfen. Diese Wesen allerdings waren nicht vollständig von der Erdoberfläche verschwunden. Zwei Dutzend von den Alpträumen schwebten noch auf Askaban herum. Ihnen wurde unmissverständlich klargemacht, sollten sie sich ohne Erlaubnis von der Insel Entfernen, wird das ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben!

Sie hatten es verstanden, als sie die Kutten ihrer Artgenossen sahen.

Geschickt wich Harry der Frage aus, warum er dies alles könne und er so stark wäre. Immer wieder gab er dieselbe Antwort: "Ich lese viel!" bekamen sie zu hören. Auch die Frage nach seinem Patronus beantwortete er einfach: "Ich wusste es nicht. Bisher war es ein Hirsch, der Drache war mir neu!" und legte ihnen das Buch hin, in dem beschrieben wurde, wie ein Patronus erzeugt wurde. Auch wurde dort mit zwei Zeilen erwähnt, dass der Patronus anders war, wenn man all seine Liebe und Glück in den Spruch gelegt wurde. Das der Drache sein Regulärer Patronus war, brauchten die anderen nicht zu wissen.

Seit dem einen Zwischenfall, in der Merlin und Morgana durch einen ungeschickten Schritt in Mitten von den Grausamen Kreaturen landeten und sie nur Harry befreien konnte, er es selbstverständlich tat. Die wollten ihnen an die Wäsche, somit erinnerte er sich an das Buch, an Ginny, an seine Tochter und jagte den Drachen auf die Dementoren los. Seither war der Drache sein treuer Schützer, was von den beiden Mentoren mit erstaunen zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Eine Aufgabe stand noch aus. Ein Anschlag an der Türe zur Großen Halle teilte den Donnerstag, den dreiundzwanzigsten Juni 1994 mit. Ein Vollmondtag, was Harry überhaupt nicht gefiel!

"Was ist los, Harry?" flüsterte Ginny an seinen Hals, das er erschauderte.

Momentan saßen sie in einer Decke eingehüllt kuschelnd auf einem Sessel.

"Die dritte Aufgabe. Sie ist an einem Vollmond!" beichtete er und streichelte sie am Bauch.

Ihr Kopf zuckte herum und sah in seine Augen.

-Du denkst, dass Riddle wieder auf dem Friedhof ist?-, fragte sie ihn.

"Ja, genau das! Ich habe mal nachgelesen. Für dieses Ritual ist der Vollmond zwingend!" flüsterte er an ihren Hals, was sie stöhnen und ihn Grinsen ließ.

"Sucht euch ein Zimmer!" kam es aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum mit der Stimme von Neville.

"Dito!" kam es im Chor Retour, was Ron und Hermine prusten ließ.

"Ihr seid aber auch nicht besser!" bemerkte Neville pikiert, bevor ihm die Lippen verschlossen wurden.

"Jetzt heißt es abwarten, was die dritte Aufgabe ist und was dort geschieht.", nuschelte Harry vor sich hin, was sich in ein leises stöhnen änderte als ihre Hand etwas tiefer rutschte als der Bauchnabel war. Diese blieb Allerdings über dem Äquator.

Die Berichte von Moody waren beruhigend. Seit der zweiten Aufgabe rührten sich die Todesser nicht mehr. Sie hatten wichtige verbündete verloren. Die Dementoren waren nun nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite. Jetzt mussten sie sich neu Formieren und Rekrutieren. Scheinbar holten sie auch Erkundigungen über den Jungen der Lebt ein. Ein Bericht allerdings ließ den Grünäugigen aufhorchen.

Ein weißblonder Mann besuchte eine Familie Fisher im Ligusterweg Nummer vier in Surrey. Glücklicherweise zog der Weißblonde Mann unverrichteter Dinge ab und war nie wieder gesehen. Krampfhaft überlegte Harry, wer die Fishers waren. Die kannte er nicht. Dem Bericht nach sind es vier Personen. Ein Junge, etwa elf Jahre als, ein Mädchen etwa vier und ein Ehepaar, die sich liebevoll um ihre Kinder kümmerten.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lies Severus in seinem Büro zusammenzucken.

"Herein!" schnarrte er gereizt und fragte sich, wer es wagte, ihn bei seiner Arbeit zu stören.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Ein ihm nicht gänzlich unbekannter Gryffindor trat ein.

"Potter! Schließen Sie die Tür! Ich heize nicht für den Flur!" forderte dieser, in den Kerkern war es immer recht kühl und feucht.

Umgehend kam der Angesprochene diesem Befehl nach und ließ demonstrativ die Türe etwas lauter als sonst ins Schloss fallen, dabei Grinste er herausfordernd. Severus rollte mit seinen Augen, als er das Grinsen entdeckte.

"Hallo Harry! Wie geht es dir?" begrüßte er seinen Lord nun freundlicher und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen.

"Hallo Severus! Gut soweit, Und selbst?" erwiderte er daraufhin, reichte dem Älteren die Hand und setzte sich.

"Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er auch gleich. Es kam selten vor, dass sich ein Gryffindor freiwillig in die Kerker verirrt.

"Kennst du eine Familie Fisher?" fragte er ohne Umschweife.

"Mmmh, da klingelt etwas.", murmelte er und fasste sich am Kinn.

"Muggel, Ligusterweg.", half ihm der Jüngere auf die Sprünge.

"Ja genau! Ich habe mit Misses Fisher gesprochen, als ich nach dir Gesucht habe. Eine Angenehme Person. Der Tee ist köstlich. Wieso fragst du das?" erkundigte sich der Professor.

Wortlos reichte Harry dem Mann den Bericht von Moody. Stirnrunzelnd las Severus den Bericht, mehrmals.

"Wie kommt Malfoy zu der Adresse?" fragte Snape dann auch gleich verwundert.

"Das Gleiche wollte ich dich fragen, Severus.", erwiderte der Junge. "Die Adresse sollte doch unter Verschluss sein!" fügte er noch nachdenklich hinzu.

"Ich hatte sie aus deiner Schulakte, Harry. Da stand sie Leserlich und Unverschlüsselt drin.", erklärte der Mann ehrlich.

Nachdenklich lehnte sich Harry zurück. Seine Gedanken schweiften in weite Ferne.

"Das kann eigentlich nur eines bedeuten...", murmelte er, "Es gibt einen Maulwurf im Ministerium oder hier auf Hogwarts!" sagte er dann auch gleich.

"Maulwurf?" echote Severus, das kannte er nicht.

Harry kicherte daraufhin. Es sah zu witzig aus, wenn Severus etwas nicht wusste oder Begrifssstuzig war. Angekicherter kniff die Augen zusammen, bis sich Harry erbarmte.

"Ein Maulwurf ist ein nicht magisches Säugetier. Es ist weitestgehend Blind und gräbt Tunnel unter der Erde. Diese braunen Erdhügel auf den Wiesen sind deren Ein- und Ausgänge. Es sind Harmlose Tiere, die sich von Nacktschnecken ernähren und halten Winterschlaf. Muggel benutzen den Ausdruck für eine Person, die Spioniert und/oder Untergräbt. Daher die Analogie zu dem kleinen Tierchen. Die sind auch Unscheinbar. Pettigrew zum Beispiel. Der war ein Maulwurf. Er hat Intrigiert und Sabotiert!" hielt der Schüler Unterricht bei dem Lehrer, der verstehend nickte.

"Raffiniert! Die Muggel sind gar nicht so blöd wie sie immer dargestellt werden.", murmelte der Mann in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.

"In der Tat, Severus, in der Tat!" stimmte der Junge zu und schmunzelte dabei.

Sie schwiegen sich einen Moment an, bis sich Harry wieder fasste.

"Also, Severus, wer sind die Fishers?" erinnerte er an seinen Besuch.

"Stimmt! Sie haben das Haus deiner Verwandten gekauft und umgebaut. Den Schrank unter der Treppe konnten sie nicht abreißen, da du ihn gut geschützt hattest mit deinen acht Jahren. Kompliment! Ich musste mein ganzes Repertoire aufbringen, um deine Banne zu brechen. Sie wollten den Schrank nämlich nicht. Ihren Sohn habe ich nur einmal kurz gesehen. Er war damals gehorsam und freundlich. Die Mutter war auch sehr Freundlich. Sie hatte mich auf deine Fährte gebracht, indem sie mir den Namen der Firma nannte, die dem menschenverachtenden Mann gehörte, der sich Onkel schimpfte. Letztendlich sind wir freundlich auseinandergegangen und nachdem ich dich gefunden hatte, schickte ich ihr einen Muggelbrief, in dem ich mich bei ihr bedankte und ihr mitteilte, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Sie war interessiert, wie es dir geht.", sprach er ausführlich über den Besuch in der ehemaligen Persönlichen Hölle von dem Jungen der Lebt.

"Danke. Was denkst du, wollten sie dort?" fragte der Schüler den ehemaligen Todesser.

"Dich! Sie vermuteten dich dort. Malfoy sollte dich abholen und irgendwo hinbringen." erklärte dieser die Taktik der Todesser.

"Sind die Fischers in Gefahr?" fragte Harry besorgt nach, er mochte es nicht, wenn Fremde wegen ihm in Gefahr schwebten.

"Nein. Dadurch, dass Malfoy dich nicht gefunden und er vermutlich auch mit den Leuten gesprochen hat, stellten sie fest, dass du schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in diesem Haus wohntest. Inzwischen dürften sie auch keine Restmagie mehr finden. Also ist dies ein ganz gewöhnliches Haus, in dem Muggel wohnen. Im Moment wollen sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, daher wird den Leuten auch nichts geschehen." beantwortete Severus die Frage und sah fest in die Grünen Augen vor sich.

"Gut, sehr gut! Ich möchte nicht, dass sie wegen mir gefährdet sind.", begründete er dann auch gleich sein Interesse.

"Ich weiß. Und deshalb mögen dich die Leute!" sprach der ältere Anerkennend und nickte ihm leicht zu.

Harry errötete und nuschelte ein "Danke, Severus!" in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.

"Gut! Ich sollte wieder zurück in meinen Turm gehen. Sonst könnte es passieren, dass ich morgen etwas lädiert beim Frühstück bin.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige Junge schelmisch grinsend und stand vom Sofa auf.

"In der Tat! Das Weasleytemperament ist leider nicht an ihr Vorbeigegangen.", amüsierte sich der ältere.

"Das hab ich gehört!" rief es plötzlich aus einer dunklen Ecke, was beide herumfahren ließ.

Eine sichtlich amüsierte Ginny ging lockeren Schrittes auf ihren Mann zu und drückte ihn.

Severus machte einen ertappten Eindruck, als sich die Rothaarige nach der Umarmung ihm zuwandte.

"Was führt dich zu mir?" fragte Severus gleich, da er vom anderen Thema ablenken wollte.

"Ihn hier." erklärte sie und drückte ihrem Gatten einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie weitersprach. "In den letzten Tagen war er irgendwie bedrückt. Eigentlich seit er den Bericht über die Fischers bekommen hatte. Daher wollte ich dich Fragen, was es mit den Leuten auf sich hat. Ich habe nur so viel mitbekommen, dass sie in keiner Gefahr schweben. Und das ist das wichtigste!" sprach sie freundlich.

"Genau. Ich werde dir nachher das ganze Gespräch zeigen, wenn du willst.", bot ihr Mann liebevoll an.

"Du kannst mir auch mehr zeigen.", säuselte sie, dass er errötete.

Ein Räuspern lies das Paar wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren.

"Weasley! Potter! Solche Schweinereien dulde ich nicht in meinen Räumen! Hinaus!" warf der Professor grinsend das Paar aus seinen Räumen.

"Neidisch?" grinsten die beiden im Chor zurück.

"RAUS!" lachte der Mann zurück, während er den beiden die Tür aufhielt.

Lachend betraten sie den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch seine Freunde spürten in diesem Moment, dass eine Last von ihm gefallen war. Nur nachfragen wollten sie jetzt nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit. Er würde es ihnen bestimmt sagen. So war es dann auch. Nachdem sie den Bericht gelesen hatten und anschließend das Gespräch von Severus erzählt wurden, verstanden sie seine Last, die nun nicht mehr existent war. Sie freuten sich mit ihm.

Dadurch, dass der Lehrplan etwas geändert wurde, lernten die Schüler effizienter, was sich deutlich in den Noten widerspiegelte. Sehr zur Freude der Französischen Gäste wurden die Veelas erneut im Lehrplan behandelt, was die Gastgeber, besonders die Mädchen ihren Jungen entschuldigende Blicke zuwerfen ließ. Sie hielten das Gerede über Magie der Veela für eine faule Ausrede, um den attraktiven Frauen sabbernd hinterherzugaffen.

Inzwischen konnte man Hagrid beobachten, wie er das Quidditchstadion wieder zusammensetzte. Die magischen Hecken waren verschwunden, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass das Labyrinth aufgebaut wurde und bereit war für den Einsatz als dritte Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier.

Kaum waren die letzten Nägel im Holz versenkt, trafen sich die Häusermannschaften, um einige Bälle zu spielen.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	54. Labyrinth

**A/N: **Hallo, meine verehrte Leserinnen und Leser. Dieses und das nächste Pitel könnten etwas verwirrend sein. Es klärt sich aber alles in den Folgenden auf! Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt euch solange in Geduld üben? =)

**Kapitel 53: Labyrinth**

Am Vorabend der dritten Prüfung saßen die Champions Kreideweiß vor ihren vollen Tellern, die sie nicht Anrührten. Jedem war klar, dass mit jeder Prüfung die Qualität eine Stufe nach oben Gesetzt wurde. Die erste war relativ einfach: Ein niederes Wesen besiegen. Die zweite war schon etwas schwieriger. Hier musste man sich den Persönlichen Ängsten stellen und sie überwinden, was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn man bedachte, dass Wochen vorher hunderte Dementoren dafür sorgten, dass sich die Anwesenden schlecht fühlten, sehr schlecht sogar.

Im Nachhinein musste Poppy einige Schnittwunden an den Armen labiler Schüler heilen, die durch selbstverletzendes verhalten zugefügt wurden. In weiser Voraussicht wurden von McGonagall der Turm zur Astronomie gesichert und die Fenster jenseits der zweiten Etage versiegelt, damit sich niemand in die Tiefe stürzen konnte. Allen schlug diese Zeit sehr auf das Gemüt und brachte bei vielen das schlechteste zum Vorschein. Allerdings war dies Beherrschbar.

Die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl, als sie sah, dass die meisten Schüler ihr Abendmahl beendet hatten.

"Achtung Schüler!" rief sie, damit die Schüler auf sie Aufmerksam wurden. "Wie Allgemein bekannt sein dürfte, findet Morgen die Dritte und letzte Prüfung des Turniers statt. Daher stärken Sie sich bitte, denn die Aufgabe wurde nicht in Hogwarts aufgebaut, sondern eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch entfernt. Die Champions finden sich bitte morgen früh um sieben Uhr dreißig in der Großen Halle ein, damit wir nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen können. Die Aufgabe beginnt gegen neun Uhr, sofern sich niemand verlaufen hat." sprach sie und setzte sich.

Flüstern war die Folge. Es wurde Spekuliert, wo die Aufgabe stattfinden würde. Nur die Champions saßen zusammengesunken auf ihren Plätzen. Cedric und Krum waren sich selbst überlassen, da der Gefährte von Diggory nicht auf Hogwarts sein durfte und Krum, da sich von den Bulgaren niemand für sein Seelenwohl verantwortlich fühlte. Nur Millicent versuchte, ihn etwas zu beruhigen, was ihr nicht sonderlich gut gelang.

Hermine erkannte das Unwohlsein ihres beinahe Bruders, häufte einen Teller mit den Speisen voll, die er ihrer Meinung nach gerne aß und schob diesen dem Jungen unter die Nase. Das Gleiche tat Gabrielle bei ihrer Schwester. Ginny schnappte sich die Gabel, zerteilte die Würstchen in Mundgerechte Portionen, spießte eine davon auf und versuchte ihren Mann zu füttern, damit dieser nicht wegen Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen würde. Keine Reaktion erfolgte auf das Würstchen unter der Nase.

Sanft stupste sie das Essen an die Spitze der Oberlippe, was zur Folge hatte, dass dieser den Mund etwas öffnete und die Wurst passieren lies. Abwesend zerkaute der Junge das Stück Nahrung und schluckte es. So wurde Harry von seiner Frau liebevoll gefüttert und dabei von den anderen Beobachtet. Saskia, Luna, Ginny und Susan halfen den Jungen zu päppeln. Ron, Draco und Neville unterstützten sie, in dem sie sein Essen zerkleinerten.

Ein Kehliger Rülpser aus dem Hals des Schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der an den Wänden widerhallte, veranlasste die Fütterung zu beenden.

"Ich glaube, er ist gesättigt!" ölte der Professor von hinten und verschwand in die Kerker.

"Hast du das gehört? So geht das!" stimmte ein Hufflepuff Erstklässler zu dessen Freund, ein Slytherin Erstklässler, der sich nun schmollend wegdrehte.

Ginny setzte noch ein Glas Kürbissaft an und leerte den Inhalt langsam in den Mund. Dieser Schluckte auch artig die ihm gereichte Flüssigkeit. Allerdings lief eine geringe Menge an den Mundwinkeln herunter, die liebevoll von ihr Abgeschleckt wurde.

"Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen!" sprach das Rothaarige Mädchen ehrlich zu ihren Freunden.

"Wozu sind Freunde da?" war die einhellige antwort, Ginny lächelte gerührt.

_Harry wanderte über den Friedhof von Little Hangleton. Zwischen den Grabsteinen konnte er nur die Schmale Gestalt ausmachen, die ihn mit seinen roten, schlangenartigen Augen verfolgte. Bewegte sich aber nicht. Langsam hob der Weißgesichte Glatzkopf seine Knöcherne Hand in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen Jungen._

_"Harry Potter!" rief Voldemort ihm leise hallend zu, "Harry Potter!" wiederholte er erneut._

_Ein roter Blitz von der Seite ließ ihn zusammensacken. Er konnte nur noch das Erstaunte Gesicht von Riddle erkennen, bevor Harry erneut in seinem Bett auffuhr und schwer atmete._

"Was ist los?" fragte ihn sein Bettnachbar müde, den Harry unbeabsichtigt geweckt hatte.

Bevor er antworten konnte flog die Tür krachend an die Wand. Ein Mädchen stürmte den Jungenschlafsaal und warf sich dem Alptraumgeplagten in die Arme. Inzwischen waren alle im Raum geweckt und sahen, wie ein Mädchen einen Jungen tröstete.

"Lumos!" flüsterte der Ire, damit etwas Licht war, um die Szenerie besser zu verfolgen.

"Was ist los?" wiederholte Ron verschlafen die Frage.

"Alptraum!" antwortete Ginny für ihren Mann.

"Ich möchte euch danken und mich entschuldigen, Leute!" krächzte Harry in den Raum.

"Warum?" war die Gegenfrage, die Unisono gestellt wurde.

"Das ihr es solange mit mir ausgehalten habt und weil ich euch geweckt habe." nuschelte er vor sich hin.

"Schwamm drüber! Jetzt versuche noch etwas zu schlafen. Du brauchst deine Kräfte, Harry!" schickte ihn Neville in die Federn zurück.

Im Moment war dieser einfach zu müde, um seinem Quasibruder den Kopf zu waschen. Im Moment hatte er andere Probleme!

Ginny nickte zustimmend, küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn und drückte diesen zurück in die Kissen. Nach einem Kuss und mit einem lächeln verschwand die Weasley aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen, um selbst noch etwas Schlaf nachzuholen.

Um sieben betrat der unerwartete Champion die Große Halle. Fünf Gedecke waren auf einem Tisch zu finden, die unterschiedlich gestellt waren. Harry entdeckte sein Geschirr und setzte sich entsprechend hin. Umgehend erschien eine Dampfende Tasse schwarzen Kaffee und eine Phiole mit einem Stärkungstrank. Im Geiste dankte er Dobby und lächelte ehrlich. In einem Zug war die Phiole geleert und verschwand auch umgehend wieder aus seiner Hand, noch bevor sie abgestellt war. Ein leises Tapsen hörte er langsam auf sich zu gehen.

"Bon Jour, ´arry!" flüsterte es, nachdem er von hinten kurz gedrückt wurde.

Er stand auf, drehte sich um und begrüßte seine Französische Freundin mit einem Freundschaftlichen Küsschen auf die Wangen.

"Bon Jour, Fleur!" begrüßte er auch die Veela, die sich an ihr Gedeck setzte, das gegenüber dem seinen war.

Nun watschelte Viktor herein und lies sich unzeremoniell auf seinen Platz fallen, der rechts von Harry war.

"Morrgen!" brummte der Bulgare, leerte die heiße schwarze Flüssigkeit in einem Zug und verlangte einen Nachschlag, der auch umgehend geleert wurde.

Cedric betrat die Große Halle und rief ebenfalls ein "Guten Morgen!" zu den restlichen Champions, die die Begrüßung ebenfalls erwiderten.

"Guten Morgen, Champions! Bitte essen Sie Reichlich! Sie werden es brauchen!" sprach die stellvertretende Hauslehrerin salomonisch und setzte sich, um an ihrem Tee zu nippen.

Das Frühstück verlief schweigend. Immer wieder sahen sich die Champions in die Augen. Alle dachten dasselbe: ‚Eigentlich sind wir Konkurrenten, doch sitzen alle im selben Boot!' war der einhellige Gedanke der vier.

Kurz vor halb acht räusperte sich Minerva.

"Bitte beenden Sie ihr Frühstück, wir werden gleich Aufbrechen." erklärte sie.

Die Schüler stopften die letzten Bissen in ihren Mund und spülten den Brei ordentlich mit Kaffee runter.

"Gut! Bitte folgen Sie mir!" befahl die Lehrerin und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

Eine kleine Prozession marschierte an den Rändern des Verbotenen Waldes entlang in Richtung Osten. Lichte Ausläufer wurden Durchquert, in dem Moment kamen sich alle Beobachtet vor und wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Wie recht sie doch damit hatten.

Langsam kamen die Hecken des Labyrinthes in Sichtweite. Daneben stand ein Zelt, in dem die Teilnehmer sich vorbereiten konnten. Eine hohe Tribüne bot den Zuschauern ausreichend Sicht, um die ersten Hundert Meter des Irrgartens zu beobachten, was allerdings jenseits dieser Sichtgrenze geschehen würde, das blieb den Zuschauern verborgen! Minerva führte die Champions in das Zelt. Dies war noch Unterteilt in Sechs Abteile mit je einem Wappen am Durchgang. Eines war das Wappen von Hufflepuff, eines von Durmstrang, eines von Beuxbaton, eines von Gryffindor und eines war das Zeichen der Heiler. Das Wappen daneben lies alle Schlucken: Der Durchgang war offen, somit konnten alle hineinsehen. Deutlich sah man vier Bahren, vier schwarze Tücher, vier Eimer und das Werkzeug, das der Bestatter benutzte. Dies war der Bereich für die Toten! Nun wurde deutlich, dass DAS hier kein Spaziergang werden würde.

Bleich und ihren Gedanken sich selbst überlassend verschwanden die Champions in ihren Bereichen und bereiteten sich vor. Viktor machte eifrig Liegestütz, Fleur meditierte, Cedric las ein Buch und Harry legte sich hin, um die Decke anzustarren.

Die Geräuschkulisse veränderte sich. Das morgendliche singen der Vögel wurde von den herannahenden, lärmenden Schülern übertönt. Seufzend schloss der jüngste Champion seine Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich an den Rand seiner Liege setzte. Fleur öffnete ihre Augen, machte noch einige Atemübungen und setzte sich auf den Bequemen Sessel. Cedric schloss lautstark das Buch und starrte abwesend den Einband an, auf dem ‚Okklumentik für Kinder' stand und Viktor übte sich in Schattenboxen. Dabei stieß er pfeifend die Luft aus, als er nach seinem Imaginären Gegner ausholte.

Inzwischen waren alle Zuschauer Anwesend und suchten sich ihre Plätze. Die Hochrangigen Gäste nahmen in der Loge Platz, während die Richter sich in ihr Separee setzten. Vor ihnen waren je vier Kristallkugeln, die die Teilnehmer bei ihren Aktionen zeigten, um sie zu bewerten. Im Zelt sah man, wie Fleur vor dem geschlossenen Durchgang stand und wartete, Cedric noch immer sein Buch anstarrte, Viktor in seinem Bereich nervös auf und ab tigerte und Harry Dehnübungen machte, um sich keine Muskelverletzung zu holen.

Ein Maunzen lies alles innehalten oder Aufsehen. Das Nundu schlich sich im Durchgang herum und lugte in jeden Bereich, bis sie Harry fand.

"Feli!" wurde die Katze fröhlich begrüßt, begleitet von einem ebenfalls fröhlich klingenden Maunzen, gefolgt von einem lauten schnurren. Fleur lächelte, als sie das hörte, Cedric teilte ihre Freude und Viktor zog eine Braue hoch.

"Meine Damen und Herren! Herzlich Willkommen zum Finale des Trimagischen Turniers. Die Champions befinden sich dort im Zelt und bereiten sich auf ihre Aufgabe vor. Der Punktestand sieht wie folgt aus: Madame Delacour führt mit zweiundvierzig Punkten, dicht gefolgt von Harry Potter mit einundvierzig Punkten, den Platz drei teilen sich Viktor Krum und Cedric Diggory mit jeweils fünfunddreißig Punkten!" verkündete der Sprecher.

Die Zuschauer Applaudierten für die Gewonnene Leistung der Teilnehmer.

"Die dritte und letzte Aufgabe ist es, sich in diesem Irrgarten zurecht zu finden. Im Zentrum befindet sich der Trimagische Pokal. Der oder die erste, der ihn berührt, hat das Turnier gewonnen, unabhängig der Punkte. Es gibt ein Zeitlimit von vier Stunden. Sollte bis dahin noch niemand den Pokal erreicht haben, wird bewertet, wie nahe der Teilnehmer am Pokal war. Dann entscheiden wieder die Punkte. Champions! Treten sie vor!" rief der Sprecher in sein Mikrophon.

Unter Tosendem Applaus betraten die Finalisten den Platz. Feli folgte ihrem Freund und stellte sich neben ihn, damit ihre Handtuchgroße Zunge ihn über das Gesicht leckte, was die Zuschauer lachen ließ. Auch die anderen Teilnehmer lächelten, als sie das verkniffene Gesicht ihres Mitstreiters sahen.

"Buhää! Feli! Was soll das?" rief er aus, nachdem sich die Katze mit hängender Zunge neben ihn Gesetzt hatte und den Kopf schief legte.

Er wischte sich den Sabber aus dem Gesicht, nachdem ihm ein lächelnder Helfer ein Feuchtes Handtuch reichte, damit er sich reinigen konnte.

Ein Maunzen war die Antwort von dem Pelzigen Freund gefolgt von einem "Ich hab dich auch lieb, Felidae!" sowie einem sanften kraulen hinter dem Ohr.

"Die Teilnehmer werden Alleine das Labyrinth betreten und auf sich alleine Gestellt sein!" rief der Sprecher mit ernster Stimme in sein Mikrophon.

Harry verstand den Wink.

"Feli, du kannst nicht mitkommen. Bitte warte hier auf mich, falls ich zurückkomme!" bat der Grünäugige Junge seine Pelzige Freundin, die den Kopf hängen lies und ein trauriges Maunzen erklingen ließ.

"Viel Glück, Harry!" rief Ginny von der Tribüne. "Viel Glück euch allen!" fügte sie etwas leiser hinzu und musterte traurig ihren Mann.

Harry drehte sich um und lächelte zu ihr hoch, es erreichte aber nicht seine Augen.

Die magische Hecke bildete vier Tore. Vor jedem der Tore stand ein Schild mit dem gleichen Wappen, wie in dem Zelt zu finden war. Die Champions stellten sich vor dem ihnen zugewiesenen Eingang hin und warteten. Der Kanonenschlag ertönte, was alle zusammenzucken ließ.

"Viel Glück!" wünschte Harry seinen Konkurrenten und verschwand in der Hecke, die ihn quasi verschluckte, als sich das Tor hinter ihm schloss.

_Cedric´s Sicht:_

Er hörte noch, wie Harry ihnen Glück wünschte und sah, wie die Hecke ihn verschluckte. Daraufhin musste er ebenfalls trocken schlucken, zog seinen Zauberstab und durchschritt das Tor, das sich ebenfalls hinter ihm schloss und somit erheblich den Gang abdunkelte. Er blieb einen Moment stehen, um in das Unbekannte Terrain zu lauschen, hörte aber nur das leise flüstern der Blätter, wenn der Wind mit ihnen spielte. Eiligst lies er die Spitze seines Stabes aufleuchten und setzte sich in Bewegung. An der ersten Weggabelung zog ihn seine Intuition nach rechts und folgte weiter diesem Weg. Er folgte seinen Instinkten, denn die Haushohen Hecken ließen es nicht zu, wenn man vor hatte, über sie hinweg zu sehen. Plötzlich befand Cedric sich in einer Sackgasse. Innerlich Ohrfeigte er sich selbst und drehte sich um, nur um in die Stechenden Augen einer Sirene zu blicken. Zutiefst erschrocken taumelte er rückwärts, während das Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte. Schwebend bewegte sich das Wesen aus Homer auf ihn zu. Langsam senkte sich das Kinn, sie wollte anfangen zu singen. Eiligst suchte er sein Gedächtnis ab und fand die Lösung, bevor die Stimme der Sirene erklang und ihn damit fesselte.

"Langlock!" gefolgt von einem "Incarcerus!" lies die Zunge an den Gaumen kleben und diese Effektiv fesseln.

Die Sirene wandte sich am Boden, während Cedric achtlos an ihr Vorbeiging. Als er um die nächste Biegung verschwand, sah er nicht, wie sich die Sirene in Rauch auflöste und verschwand.

Cedric marschierte weiter durch die verzweigten Gänge des Irrgartens. Ab und an traf er mehr oder minder gefährliche Wesen, die nach seinem Leben trachteten. Dadurch hatte er einige Schnittwunden und zerrissene Kleidung. Seit geraumer Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn irgendetwas verfolgte. Das Gefühl ließ ihn nicht los, als hinter ihm ein Zweig knackte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und deutete mit seinem Leuchtenden Stab in den Finsteren, Nebel verhangenen Gang. Ein erneutes knacken, diesmal wesentlich näher, drehte ihn schleunigst wieder in die andere Richtung, nur um in die tropfenden, gefletschten Fänge eines Grim zu sehen, die keine zehn Zentimeter von seinen Augen weg waren.

Der Sabber tropfte nur so aus dem Maul heraus. Das kehlige knurren blies ihm seinen Stinkenden Atem entgegen, dass er würgen musste. Langsam hob Cedric seinen inzwischen Erloschenen Stab. Der Grim sah die Bewegung und knurrte vernehmlich, was ihm nur noch mehr stinkenden Atem entgegen wehte. Beinahe musste er sich übergeben.

"Mentos!" rief Diggory und ließ ein dutzend Minzpastillen in das Maul fliegen.

Der Grim jaulte auf und biss wild um sich, dabei erwischte er ein Bein und einen Arm von Cedric. Er jagte seine Fänge direkt bis auf die Knochen des Menschen. Schmerzerfüllt schrie er auf, dass es bis zu den Zuschauern herüberwehte, die sichtlich unruhig wurden und Poppy nach ihrer Tasche fischte.

Der Grim war außer sich. Tränen liefen dem Hund aus den Augen, da die Pastillen extrascharf waren. Allerdings roch der Atem jetzt wesentlich besser. Inzwischen lehnte Cedric an einer Hecke und Band sich sein Bein ab. Der linke Arm hing unbrauchbar an einigen Sehnen und blutete heftig. Langsam wurde er müde. Der Grim näherte sich wieder. Müde hob Diggory seinen Arm und nuschelte einen Zauber, der aber wegen der undeutlichen Aussprache wesentlich heftiger ausfiel.

"Diffindo!" nuschelte er müde, das Ergebnis glich allerdings Hackfleisch.

Daraufhin fiel Diggory, begleitet von dem Jaulen des Grims, in Ohnmacht und wurde augenblicklich via Portschlüssel in das Lazarettabteil gebracht. Eine Glocke ertönte.

Auf der Punktetafel erschien hinter Diggory das Wort ‚Disqualifiziert' und ‚Verwundet'.

_Viktor´s Sicht:_

Der arrogante Potter wünschte viel Glück, bevor er verschwand. Schnaubend betrat er sein Tor, das sich hinter ihm schloss. Ohne zu warten marschierte er darauf hin los und zog seinen Stab, um sich Licht zu machen. An der ersten Kreuzung ging er links vorbei und rannte in die Hecke, die ihn wieder zurückwarf. Eine Sackgasse. Erneut schnaubend drehte er sich um und ging weiter geradeaus. Er bog mehrmals ab, fand aber relativ oft nur Sackgassen. Immer wütender wurde er dadurch und feuerte einen Flammenzauber in den nächsten Gang, dabei schrie er zornig auf.

Die angesengten Äste knirschten und zogen sich zurück. Interessiert sah dem der Bulgare zu. Dabei sah er nicht, wie sich die Hecke hinter ihm zu einer undurchdringlichen Wand formte. Plötzlich spürte er, wie er nach hinten gezogen wurde. Ranken wickelten sich um seine Sprung- und Handgelenke sowie um seinen Bauch. Nun hing er wehrlos mit gespreizten Armen und Beinen, gefesselt von der Botanik, auf dem Präsentierteller.

"Nein, nein! So geht das nicht!" empörte sich eine piepsige Stimme.

"Du hast Recht, das geht so nicht! Nein, nein!" stimmte eine andere piepsige Stimme zu.

Mehrere Stimmen piepsten ihre Zustimmung. Verwundert suchte der Bulgare die Gegend ab, fand aber nichts.

"Wo seid ihrr!" rief er aufgebracht.

"Oh! Es kann sprechen? Interessant, interessant!" piepste es wieder.

Viele Stimmen piepsten wieder ihre Zustimmung.

"Wo seid ihrr?" rief er nun gereizter, da er absolut nicht mochte, dass sich jemand über ihn Lustig machte.

Am Fuße der Hecken raschelte es. Gespannt blickte der Bulgare an den Sockel der grünen Wand vor sich. Nun traten etwa drei dutzend etwa einen Fuß große Zwerge hervor, die sich mit kleinen Laternen und gabelähnlichen Gegenständen Bewaffnet hatten.

"Nicht so laut! Wir sind nicht taub, nein, nein!" piepste es wieder aufgebracht, was von den anderen wiederholt wurde.

"Was wollt ihrr?" fragte nun der Bulgare in normaler Lautstärke, aber mit gereiztem Unterton.

Tuschelnd bildeten die Wesen einen Kreis und steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen. Sie beratschlagten sich. Sie gingen wieder auseinander, einer trat vor und fing an zu sprechen.

"Du hast uns verwundet! Ja, ja! Wir rächen uns wollen! Genau, genau!" erklärte der eine.

"Genau, genau!" piepsten die anderen abwechselnd ihre Zustimmung und nickten dazu.

"Ich habe euch nichts gemacht!" protestierte der Bulgare. Als Reaktion darauf deuteten alle synchron auf die Verbrannte Hecke.

"Das war unser Dorf, unser Dorf!" piepste der eine Zwerg, der bisher immer gesprochen hatte.

"Unser Dorf, unser Dorf!" stimmten die anderen wieder zu.

Der Bulgare musste schlucken. An ihrer Stelle wollte er auch Rache üben, deshalb versuchte er nicht auf sie einzureden. Inzwischen bildeten die kleinen eine Linie vor dem gefesselten. Sie schürzten ihre kleinen Werkzeuge. Hacken, Beile, Mistgabeln, Rechen, Sensen und ähnliches Schulterten sie, einige hatten Fackeln. Ein greller Kampfschrei ertönte synchron aus den kleinen Mündern, dass es im Trommelfell klingelte. Sie stürmten auf den Bulgaren zu, kletterten die Hecke hinauf und hieben auf den Körper ein. Schwere Wunden verursachten die Werkzeuge nicht, nur brannten sie höllisch, wie wenn man sich an Papier geschnitten hatte.

Nach zwei Stunden ließen sie von dem Bulgaren ab, versammelten sich wieder vor dem Lädierten und sahen ihn abfällig an.

"Du jetzt bestraft, bestraft! Du kannst gehen, genau, genau!" piepste es erneut.

"Genau, genau!" echoten die anderen Zwerge.

Raschelnd tapsten sie davon. Als der letzte verschwunden war, ließ die Hecke ihren festen Griff los und befreite den Bulgaren, der stöhnend auf den staubigen Boden fiel. Er massierte sein Handgelenk, während er seinen Stab suchte, den die Zwerge achtlos beiseite geworfen hatten.

Nachdem er seinen Stab gefunden hatte, lief er eiligst weit weg von den kleinen Biestern und schwor sich, nie wieder eine Hecke zu verbrennen. Die waren schlimmer als die Bowtruckle!

Stunden irrte er herum, zuckte zusammen als er einen schmerzerfüllten Männlichen Schrei hörte. Suchend drehte er sich um, fand aber nichts. Wenig später hörte er einen Hund Jaulen. Zwischenzeitlich brannten die kleinen Wunden höllisch, da die Biester ihre Ackergeräte benutzten und sie vorher nicht desinfizierten. Somit hatten sich die Wunden entzündet.

Er entdeckte einen Lichtschein und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Der Schein wurde heller, als er sich näherte.

Er beschleunigte wiederum seine Schritte. Beinahe rannte er, nur um entsetzt zu erstarren, als er vor der Tribüne stand, die die Zuschauer beherbergte und Blitze ihn Blendeten. Er drehte sich um und erkannte den Eingang von Potter. Eine Glocke ertönte.

Hinter seinem Namen erschienen die Worte: ‚Disqualifiziert, Verirrt'. Die Heilerin holte ihn ab, damit sie seine Eiternden Wunden versorgen konnte, was er niedergeschlagen zuließ.

_Fleur´s Sicht:_

Ihr Freund wünschte allen viel Glück, bevor er in der Hecke verschwand. Viktor schnaubte und Cedric hörte sie durchatmen. Entschlossen betrat sie den Gang vor sich und lief in eine schwarze Wand der Finsternis. Ein geflüstertes "Lumos!" lies die Spitze ihres Stabes erleuchten. Sie lauschte kurz, das Laub schien sämtliche Geräusche zu schlucken.

"´allo?" rief sie in den Gang vor sich, der mehrfach ungehört echote.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, sammelte ihren Mut und fing an, ihren Weg aus dem Garten zu suchen.

An einer dreier Gabelung entschied sie sich für den Weg gerade aus. Ihr inneres Wesen wollte aber lieber nach links gehen, also folgte sie und kehrte um. Die Kreuzung war weg, wie sie entsetzt feststellte. Nur eine Undurchdringliche Grüne Wand war vor ihr. Sie strich über das Laub, da sie es nicht fassen konnte. Die Hecke zitterte, wie wenn sie kitzlig wäre. Sie entfernte ihre Hand, das zittern Endete. Erneut fuhr sie darüber erneut zitterte die Hecke. Sie verstärkte das Streicheln, die Hecke machte den Weg frei und ließ die Veela passieren.

Gerade rechtzeitig, da ein Re´em auf sie zutrabte. Dessen Hörner bohrten sich in die Hecke, Fleur fuhr erschrocken herum und sah nur noch die abgenutzten Spitzen sich aus der Hecke zurückziehen und ein Traben das sich entfernte. Sie schluckte trocken, als ihr klar wurde, wie knapp sie diesem ochsenähnlichen Tier entkommen war.

"Mon dieu!" flüsterte sie entsetzt, machte sich allerdings weiter auf den Weg, um nicht zurück zu fallen.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden wich sie verschiedenen Harmloseren Wesen aus, die ihr nicht wirklich gefährlich wurden, da sie ihr Inneres Wesen spürten. Allerdings stoppte sie, als sie um die nächste Biegung marschierte. Dort saß allein, mitten im Weg ein kleines Kätzchen, höchstens sechs Wochen alt. Das Kätzchen stellte die Ohren auf und sah interessiert zu dem Zweibeiner. Es legte den Kopf schief, abwechselnd von der einen zur andern Seite.

Fleur lächelte und ging auf das süße Tier zu. Dieses erhob sich auf alle vier Pfoten, stellte seine Rute senkrecht in die Luft, bevor es anfing zu maunzen. Fleur lächelte mehr, und wollte das Tier streicheln. Dieses allerdings hatte keine Lust mehr: Die Katze machte einen Buckel, Bauschte das Fell an der Rute auf, legte die Ohren zurück und fauchte Boshaft, dabei schlug sie gegen die Veela die nun verdutzt stehen blieb. Erneut fauchte sie und schlug die Vorderpfote auf den Boden, dass dieser erzitterte. Die Augen fingen an orange zu glühen und ihr Körper wuchs um das Vielfache.

Das Fell wurde tiefschwarz mit einem leichten Blauschimmer und struppig. Die kleinen Pfoten wandelten sich in krallenbesetzte Klauen, die Rute verlängerte sich in einen mit Widerhaken besetzten, flexiblen Speer, die Reißzähne wuchsen um ein Vielfaches. Die Katze, die scheinbar direkt aus der Hölle fuhr, fauchte dieses Mal lauter, tiefer, grollender. Es war definitiv bedrohlich!

Langsam senkte die Katze den Kopf und knurrte die Erstarrte Veela an. Sie überlegte Fieberhaft, was das für ein Wesen war. Ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie suchte nach einer Schwachstelle, fand aber keine. Sie zog es vor zu laufen. Und sie lief. Schnell, sehr schnell. Die Katze folgte ihr im Trab, ihr Instinkt leitete sie. Beide huschten an den kreuzenden Gängen vorbei und vermissten das schnauben des Re´em, der den beiden nun folgte. Fleur registrierte das Donnern von zusätzlichen vier Hufen. Adrenalin durchflutete ihren Körper und bog urplötzlich ab. Dabei fasste sie an einen Ast, der eben erschienen war, um die Kurve zu bekommen.

Augenblicke später rannte die Katze aus der Hölle an ihr Vorbei und schnappte nach ihr. Da diese schwer war, brauchte sie einige Meter zum Bremsen. Sie bohrte ihre Krallen in den Boden, um abzubremsen. Dabei zog sie tiefe Furchen, um die sie jeder Landwirt beneidete. Der Re´em Allerdings trabte weiter auf die Katze zu, senkte den Kopf, bohrte die Hörner in den Leib und warf das winselnde Tier im weiten Bogen hinter sich. Fleur sah dem Tier nach, wie es über sie hinweg flog, dabei tropfte das Blut direkt auf ihre Kleidung die sich zischend damit vollsaugte.

Sie spürte den Brennenden Schmerz und riss sich den Kontaminierten Ärmel der Kleidung ab. Eiligst beschwor sie Wasser, um die Wunde zu reinigen und die Säure zu neutralisieren. Dabei hörte sie nur schnauben, stampfen und jaulen aus der Ecke, in der die Katze landete. Das Brennen war weg, sie zerriss ein Hosenbein und bedeckte die Verätzung, um sie vor Verschmutzung zu schützen. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass kein Laut mehr zu hören war. Sie lauschte angestrengt, hörte aber nichts, nur das Schlagen ihres Herzens, welches bis zum Halse schlug.

Plötzlich drang ein schmerzerfüllter Männlicher Schrei an ihre Ohren und sie sah sich verzweifelt um. Das war nahe! Kurz darauf ein Jaulen. Sie versuchte ihr Herz zu beruhigen; mühsam gelang es ihr.

Erneut lauschte sie in den Gang, sie hörte noch immer nichts. Langsam beugte die Veela sich nach vorn und lugte mit einem Auge um die Ecke. Erstaunt sah sie dort den Kadaver des Re´em dort liegen, der sich langsam zersetzte und dadurch einen üblen Geruch verströmte. Sie drehte sich um und sah in die orangenen, leuchtenden Augen der Katze, deren Blut sich zischend auf den Boden ergoss. Knurrend näherte sich das Wesen der Veela, die ein Stoßgebet zu ihrem Schöpfer schickte. Ein Dolch bildete sich in ihrer rechten Hand, den sie unverzüglich von unten in den Kiefer stieß, dass die Spitze aus der Schädeldecke wieder herauslugte.

Schleunigst entfernte sie sich von dem Tier, damit sie nicht von dem herausquellenden, sauren Blut erwischt wurde. Das fallende Tier erwischte sie allerdings mit ihrer Pranke an der Seite und riss diese dadurch auf. Bewusstlos lag sie am Boden und wurde mit einem Portschlüssel in das Lazarettzelt gebracht.

Eine Glocke später und zwei Wörter hinter Fleur Delacour verkündete Arbeit für die Heilerin.

Murmeln erhob sich, als die Worte ‚Disqualifiziert' und ‚Verwundet' sich gebildet hatten. Langsam fragten sich die Schüler, was für Kreaturen sich in dem Irrgarten befanden.

_Harry´s Sicht:_

Stille! Das war das einzige, das er hörte. Seine Sinne auf das äußerste gespannt, Seine Konzentration so hoch wie selten.

"Point me!" flüsterte der Junge. Damit zeigte ihm sein Stab den Weg zu seinem Ziel.

Er setzte sich in Bewegung, immer dem Wegweiser folgend. Eine knappe Stunde folgte er seinem Zeigegerät, bevor ihn ein rascheln stoppen lies. Seine Ohren zuckten, als das rascheln wieder ertönte, diesmal näher. Er sah sich um und rannte den einzigen Weg, der sich ihm darbot, entlang. Das rascheln wurde durch ein knacken Ersetzt, gefolgt von einem schweren Traben, dass sich ihm näherte. Deutlich hörte er Hufe, deutlich hörte er, wie sie sich ihm näherten, deutlich hörte er ein rhythmisches schnaufen. Deutlich spürte er den Stich in seinem Rücken, der ihn von den Füßen riss und nach vorne warf, das er auf seinem Gesicht landete und einige Meter nach vorne rutschte.

Er hustete den Dreck aus, den er gefressen hatte und drehte sich mit schmerzenden Rücken um, nur um anschließend seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen zu lassen. Vor ihm stand ein Einhorn! Kein gewöhnliches, nein, ein schwarzes Kriegseinhorn! Die Reittiere der Krieger der Elfen! Aufgeregt stapfte es mit den Hufen auf den Weichen Boden. Unruhig wiegte es hin und her.

Harry fasste sich in den Mund, um einige Grashalme herauszupulen und die Zunge abzustreifen. Er blieb sitzen und beobachtete das nervöse Tier. Minütlich beruhigte sich das Kriegseinhorn. Nun stand es abwartend vor dem Jungen, der im Dreck saß und musterte diesen.

"Was willst du von mir?" fragte der Junge das Tier.

Dieses ging langsam auf ihn zu, beugte seinen Kopf herunter und bewegte die Spitze seines schwarzen Hornes direkt auf die Stirn zu. Harry war erstarrt! Er konnte sich nicht rühren, selbst wenn er wollte. Ein sanfter pieks später entfernte sich das Horn wieder und das Tier ging auf Abstand.

-Du hast Vertrauen, Mensch!-, hallte es in seinem Kopf.

Entfernt konnte man sehen, wie ein Rothaariges Mädchen erschrocken zusammenzuckte und sich umsah.

"Hatte ich eine andere Wahl?" fragte er ironisch zurück.

-Nein. Nicht wirklich!-, amüsierte sich das Ross.

Langsam erhob sich der verdreckte Junge auf seine Beine. Dabei holte dieser zischend Luft und hielt sich den Rücken.

-Wie fühlst du dich?-, hallte es entschuldigend.

"Zerstochen?" knurrte der Junge sarkastisch, was das Pferd wiehern lies.

-Dein Humor gefällt mir!-, hallte es lachend in seinem Kopf, während entfernt ein Mädchen amüsiert schnaubte.

"Wie nennt man dich?" erkundigte sich Harry bei seinem Stecher.

-Fury!-, hallte es einsilbig zurück, was den Schwarzhaarigen eine Braue heben ließ.

"Warst du mal neulich bei Muggeln unterwegs?" fragte der Junge interessiert nach.

-Nein! Warum?-, wurde hallend die Frage beantwortet.

"Nur so. Tu mir bitte den gefallen und nimm das Echo raus. Mein Schädel platzt gleich! Die Landung war nicht sehr Angenehm!" bat der Grünäugige das Pferd.

-Schade! So besser? Nur ist dann die ganze Theatralik weg!-, seufzte das Pferd enttäuscht, die Augen funkelten aber belustigt.

"Du kennst nicht zufällig Salazar Slytherin, oder?" fragte der Junge ironisch.

-Doch, warum?-, war die unerwartete Antwort, die jetzt normal klang.

Erneut entgleisten zwei Gesichtszüge: Einer im Labyrinth und der andere auf der Tribüne.

"Uhm, er war auch in die Theatralik verliebt!" stotterte Harry die Antwort.

-Ich weiß. Das hatte er von mir.-, gluckste das Pferd.

Erneut entgleisten zwei Gesichter, während das eine sich auf einen eben gewachsenen, buschigen Sessel fallen lies.

"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Dann bist du ..." setzte der Junge an, wurde aber unterbrochen.

-... das Reittier von Salazar Slytherin, Namensgeber des Hauses Slytherin und Mitbegründer von Hogwarts. Ja!-, bestätigte das seltene Tier mit einem nicken.

Schweigend starrte der Junge auf die Bremsspur die sein Kinn gezogen hatte. Dabei fuhr er eben über dieses und ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz der Abschürfungen.

"Wieso bist du hier in diesem Labyrinth?" fragte der Junge hochinteressiert. Auch das Mädchen lauschte auf die Antwort.

-Das Gleiche könnte ich dich Fragen. Also?-, erwiderte daraufhin das Einhorn.

Der Junge seufzte, als er sich erhob. Er kramte eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und leerte den Heiltrank. Umgehend verschwanden die Wunden, auch die auf dem Rücken. Nachdem er die leere Phiole verstaut hatte, ging er den einzigen möglichen weg weiter, dabei sah er nicht, wie das Einhorn neben ihm her trabte und die Hecken Abzweigungen verschlossen und Korridore begradigten.

"Wo soll ich anfangen." murmelte der Junge in sein verheiltes Kinn.

-Wie wäre es am Anfang?-, bot der Gaul ironisch an.

Harry schnaubte, Ginny ebenso. "Definitiv der Humor von Salazar!" stellte er fest und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken, währen das Einhorn noch immer neben ihm hertrottete.

"Nun gut. In Hogwarts findet zurzeit das Trimagische Turnier statt. Ich bin einer der Champions und dieser Irrgarten gehört zur dritten und letzten Aufgabe. Wir sollen den Pokal im Zentrum des Gartens finden und berühren. Dadurch ist derjenige Sieger und hat dann ewigen Ruhm, etc. etc.!" erklärte der Junge desinteressiert.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum, als ein Schrei an seine Ohren drang. Er war relativ weit weg, wie er dem Echo nach abschätzte. Kurz darauf folgte ein Jaulen.

"Was war das?" fragte Harry mehr zu sich selbst.

-Einer der Champions wurde verwundet und hat einen Grim getötet.-, erklärte Fury dem Jungen.

"Woher weißt du das?" wollte Harry wissen. Dabei schnellte sein Kopf zu dem Einhorn herum.

-Ich weiß alles, was hier drin geschieht, Harry Potter! Dieser Irrgarten wird schon seit Jahrhunderten für das Trimagische Turnier benutzt. Ich wurde gebeten, darauf zu achten!-, erklärte das Kriegseinhorn seinem Nachbarn.

"Woher kennst du meinen Namen! Ich habe ihn dir nicht genannt!" knurrte der Junge gereizt zurück.

-Ups!-, gluckste es amüsiert, -Ich weis alles, was hier drin geschieht, Harry. Schon vergessen?-, erinnerte das Einhorn.

"Natürlich!" nuschelte der Junge ertappt und marschierte schweigend weiter.

"Sag, wurde der Grim wirklich getötet?" erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

-Nein, nicht wirklich. Die Kreaturen hier drin können dich verletzen, sehr schwer sogar. Töten aber nicht. Deshalb öffnet sich der Durchgang auch nur, wenn eine Kompetente Heilerin im Zelt ist. Die Kreaturen selbst sind mehr oder weniger Illusionen, die aber ein Original als Vorlage hatten. Daher sind sie sehr real. Die Verwundeten Champions werden dann via Portschlüssel direkt zur Heilerin gebracht, damit sie diese schnellstens versorgen kann!-, erklärte Fury die Sicherheitsregeln.

Harry fiel in schweigen, als er über die Worte nachdachte.

"Seltsam! Du hast mir gesagt, dass IM Irrgarten niemand getötet werden kann. Nur frage ich mich gerade, weshalb im Zelt eine Voll ausgestattete Abteilung ist, in der ein Bestatter alles findet, was er braucht. In sehr gutem Zustand. Auch wurden in den letzten hundert Jahren keine Turniere mehr durchgeführt, weil es immer Tote gab!" dachte Harry laut, Ginny horchte auf und warf Dumbles wütende Blicke zu.

Das Einhorn stoppte den Gang. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den schwarzen Augen als das Tier die Worte begriff.

-Dann bist du der Auserwählte! Viele Aufgaben erwarten dich, Harry Potter!-, verkündete das Pferd feierlich.

"Das weiß ich schon!" knurrte der Auserwählte genervt zurück und setzte den Weg fort.

-Oh verdammt!-, fluchte wenig später das Einhorn und blieb erneut stehen.

"Was ist?" wollte Harry den Grund für das Fluchen wissen.

-Die da gehört nicht zum Irrgarten!-, sprach das Pferd und deutete mit seinem Gesicht zu einer Gigantischen Acromantula.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Angriffslustig klickten die Mandibeln, zischend schob sie ihre tropfenden Giftzähne nach vorne und machte sich zum Angriff bereit.

"Arania Exumai!" sprach Harry gelangweilt.

Der Zauber traf die Gigantische Spinne. Diese Klappte ihre acht Beine ein, trübte ihre sechs Augen und ließ sich beeindruckt und Tot auf den Rücken fallen. Nun war es an dem schwarzen Kriegseinhorn, erstaunt aus dem Fell zu gucken. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus: Ein Pferd, das versuchte, einen Fisch zu imitieren.

Harry gluckste laut, gefolgt von einem anderen mentalen glucksen, dass der Ackergaul erschrocken zurückwich.

-Was war das?-, fragte dieser dann Panisch.

-Was? Ich?-, kicherte Ginny belustigt.

Das Einhorn riss die Augen weit auf und wich wiehernd zurück.

"Das, mein lieber Freund, ist Ginny. Meine geliebte Frau und Seelenpartnerin. Wir sind verheiratet!" stellte Harry sie vor.

-Hi!-, begrüßte sie unzeremoniell das erstarrte Einhorn und umarmte Mental ihren Mann, dass dieser selig lächelte und zu leuchten anfing.

-Wie ist das möglich?-, fragte Fury ungläubig.

"Uhm, Seelenpartner? Verheiratet? Schon vergessen?" gluckste Harry belustigt über die Erfolgreiche Retourkutsche, was ihm aber einen mentalen Knuff seiner Frau einbrachte.

-Gib nicht immer so an!-, tadelte sie ihn, kicherte aber dabei und strafte ihrer Worte lügen.

Dieser massierte sich seine Schulter und Grinste in das Pferdegesicht vor sich, das ihn nur mit großen, schwarzen Augen ansah.

-Bist du nicht etwas zu jung zum heiraten?-, bohrte dann das Einhorn nach und lachte wiehernd als er seinen Wegbegleiter erröten sah, Ginny teilte die röte, dabei wurde sie besorgt gemustert.

"Unsere Magie hat uns verheiratet. So hat es uns Gaia erklärt!" antwortete der Grünäugige pikiert. Ginny nickte mental zustimmend.

Erneut blieb das Ross stehen, nur um erneut ungläubig den Jungen anzustarren, was diesen aufseufzen ließ.

-Dann müsst ihr sehr stark sein! So etwas ist bisher noch nie geschehen. Es gab Theorien darüber, dass es möglich wäre. Nur geschehen war es bis Dato noch nie!-, murmelte Fury abwesend.

"Ja, das haben uns die anderen auch so in etwa mitgeteilt." murmelte der Junge abwesend und das Pferd nickte zustimmend.

Ein Lichtschein, den der Junge in seinen Augenwinkeln entdeckte, veranlasste diesen dazu, den Kopf in diese Richtung zu drehen. Interessiert bewegte er sich auf das schimmernde Licht zu, welches von den Hecken reflektiert wurde. Fury trottete noch immer schweigend neben Harry her, bis dieser plötzlich stehen blieb und seine Ohren im Kreis drehte.

"Was ist?" wollte Harry besorgt wissen.

-Ich spüre ... Gefahr-, flüsterte das Kriegseinhorn und schnupperte in der Luft, -Große Gefahr!-, fügte es noch hinzu.

"Was für eine Gefahr?" flüsterte der Junge alarmiert und zog Präventiv seinen Stab Kampfbereit.

-Die Gefahr ist entfernt, aber doch so nah. Sie ist gefährlich und tödlich für denjenigen der sich ihr stellen muss!,- flüsterte das schwarze Tier weiter.

Harry schlich sich weiter. Er presste sich an die Seiten und folgte dem einzigen Weg, dem Licht entgegen. Fury folgte ihm. Den Kopf hielt er soweit gesenkt, dass die Spitze des Horns Waagerecht nach vorne zeigte.

Der Grünäugige lugte um die Ecke, nur um dann ohne Deckung aus dem Gang heraus zu gehen. Er befand sich in einem Kreis, bestehend aus den Hecken etwa fünfzehn Meter im Durchmesser. In dessen Zentrum leuchtete der Trimagische Pokal.

"Oh, Oh!" sagte der Junge daraufhin.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	55. Friedhof

**Kapitel 54: Friedhof**

Ein dreifaches Knurren begrüßte ihn. Es war Fluffy, das Schoßhündchen des beliebten Wildhüters. Der Zerberus fletschte seine Zähne. Ab und an schnappte ein Maul nach dem ungewöhnlichen Duo, das erstarrt auf das außergewöhnliche Tier blickte. Harry erinnerte sich daran, was Hagrid in seinem ersten, ersten Jahr ihm versehentlich Preis gab.

_"... du musst wissen wie man es beruhigt! Fluffy zum Beispiel: Spiel ihm Musik vor und er schläft seelenruhig ein! ..."_ echote es in seinem Kopf.

"Orchestra!" zauberte daraufhin der Schwarzhaarige.

Instrumente, Notenständer und Stühle bildeten sich in einem Bereich des Kreises. Dies wurde von dem Zerberus geflissentlich ignoriert. Die Instrumente schwebten in ihre Position und stimmten sanft eine Melodie an. Guten Abend, gute Nacht hörte das ungewöhnliche Duo erklingen. Daraufhin wurde Fluffy sichtlich schläfrig. Seine starken Läufe knickten ein, die sechs Augen fielen nacheinander zu. Wenig später hörten man ein Dreifaches schnarchen aus den Mäulern des großen Hundes.

-Interessant!-, kommentierte Fury die Leistung, -Woher wusstest du das?-, bohrte der Gaul nach.

"Uhm, ich kann eben gut mit Tieren!" erklärte er allgemein und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand.

Das Kriegseinhorn musterte daraufhin den Knaben neben sich, der Ausdruckslos auf den leuchtenden Pokal starrte.

Harry sah das funkelnde Licht und beobachtete, wie das Licht im Pokal tanzte. Es schien ihn zu verspotten, auszulachen, zu verbrämen! Entfernt hörte er Voldemort den Todesfluch auf Cedric Sprechen und dessen kaltes Lachen im Anschluss, als Cedric gefallen war.

"Sag, der Champion, der den Grim getötet hatte. Er lebt noch, oder?" fragte der Mensch leise das Pferd neben sich, ohne den Blick von dem Pokal zu nehmen.

-Als er den Irrgarten verließ, ja. Was danach geschieht entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis!-, beantwortete das Pferd ruhig, da es spürte, das irgendetwas den Jungen beschäftigte und scherze unangebracht waren.

-Liebster, er kommt gerade aus dem Zelt heraus. Er sieht übel zugerichtet aus und sitzt in einem Rollstuhl, aber er lebt. Poppy meinte, dass er wieder ganz gesund wird, nur dass es eben Zeit braucht!-, beruhigte seine Frau ihren Mann.

-Danke Liebste. Ich liebe dich!-, hauchte der Junge zurück und lächelte.

Das Kriegseinhorn lauschte Aufmerksam dem Dialog, fragte aber nicht nach, da dem Jungen das Schicksal dieses Einen sehr Nahe ging.

-Möchtest du den Pokal nicht nehmen und gewinnen?-, fragte nun das Tier interessiert, da es die Teilnehmer nicht erwarten konnten und bisher nie zögerten, bisher jedenfalls.

Harry reagierte nicht auf die Ansprache, sondern starrte nur in den schimmernden Pokal.

Ein lauter Schnarcher des Zerberus lies ihn zusammen zucken und aus der Ferne wieder zurück kehren.

"Das ist ein Portschlüssel." stellte Harry fest, was den Kopf von Fury herum wehen ließ.

-Ich weiß! Somit ist gewährleistet, dass der erste der ihn berührt wirklich der Sieger ist.-, erklärte dieser daraufhin.

"Wohin schickt mich der Portschlüssel?" fragte Harry obligatorisch und drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Pferd, um prüfend in die schwarzen Augen des Tieres zu blicken.

Diese Prüfung entging dem alten, erfahrenen Tier nicht. Ernst erwiderte es den forschenden Blick seines menschlichen Gegenübers.

-In die Arena mit den Portalen. So steht es in den Regeln!-, beantwortete Fury die Frage.

"Tut er nicht! Das Ziel wurde verändert! Er schickt den Sieger auf einen Friedhof, wo ein Mann darauf wartet, den Ankömmling zu foltern und zu töten!", korrigierte daraufhin der Junge die Aussage.

Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den schwarzen Augen des Einhorns und es wechselte den Blick zu dem Pokal, um den Kopf zu senken und das Horn in den Pokal zu rammen.

"Nein!" stoppte Harry die Attacke und hielt das Horn in seiner Faust fest.

Irritiert wendete sich Fury wieder dem Menschenjungen zu und musterte ihn.

"Ich muss dahin. Er hat meine Eltern getötet. Er wollte mich töten. Er wollte Genozid begehen. Ich will mich rächen!" erklärte Harry sein handeln.

Sein Ton ließ keinen Zweifel über die Ernsthaftigkeit der Worte zu. Prüfend sah das Pferd zu dem jungen Zauberer neben sich ... und nickte zustimmend.

-Ich glaube dir! Wer ist diese Person?-, erkundigte Fury sich bei dem Jungen.

"Geboren wurde er als Tom Vorlost Riddle. Er selbst und seine Anhänger nennen ihn den Dunklen Lord oder Lord Voldemort!" erklärte Harry.

Verstehend nickte Fury, da er schon einiges über diesen Dunklen Lord gehört hatte. Keine angenehmen Dinge, wie er selbst feststellen musste. Verstehend nickte das Schwarze Kriegseinhorn und wandte sich wieder dem Jungen neben sich zu.

-Gut, so sei es! Soll ich dich begleiten?-, bot sich das Tier an.

"Nein! Das muss ich alleine Erledigen!" lehnte der Junge der Lebt ab und dachte an den schmerzlichen Verlust von Cedric.

Seine Stimme hallte wieder in seinem Kopf, die ihn bat, seinen Toten Körper zu Cedrics Eltern zurück zu bringen.

-Alles Gute! Viel Glück!-, wünschte das Reittier.

Harry marschierte die wenigen Schritte zu dem Pokal hin und blieb davor stehen. Er starrte in das tanzende bläuliche Licht des Pokals. Es schien ihn jetzt zu rufen.

-Ginny, ich werde jetzt den Pokal berühren! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je zurück kommen werde! Ich Liebe Dich!-, flüsterte der Junge betrübt zu seiner Seelenpartnerin.

-Ich Liebe Dich auch!-, flüsterte sie schluchzend zurück und gab ihm mental einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry lächelte leicht, als er ihre Lippen spürte und fuhr mit seinen Fingerkuppen sanft über die Stelle. Er schloss die Augen, seufzte und hob die Hand, um den Griff des Portschlüssels zu berühren.

Mit offenen Augen fasste er nun entschlossen den Pokal an und spürte das Bekannte reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel, das für Portschlüssel üblich war. Zeitgleich ertönte eine Glocke, die verkündete, dass Harry James Potter den Pokal berührte und somit gewonnen hatte. Erwartungsvoll blickten die Zuschauer nun auf das Zentrum der Fläche zu den Portalen in den Irrgarten. Vergebens. Murmeln erhob sich und vereinzelt konnte man verwirrte Blicke erkennen. Nur eine Person starrte mit tränenfeuchten Augen apathisch auf die Stelle, in der jetzt der Sieger des Trimagischen Turniers stehen sollte.

Die Richterbank war in Aufruhr. Nervös sahen die Ausländischen Richter an dem maliziös lächelnden Schulleiter von Hogwarts vorbei. Alle stellten sich eine Frage. Alle stellten sich die Selbe Frage: Wo ist Harry Potter?!

Begleitet von den typischen Geräuschen eines Ankommenden Portschlüssels erschien Harry James Potter auf dem kleinen Friedhof in Little Hangleton. Umgehend zog er seinen Zauberstab und machte sich kampfbereit. Er spürte eine Welle von hinten auf sich zu eilen und warf sich abrollend auf den Boden. Umgehend folgte eine zweite Welle, die dann leider auch traf, absichtlich!

Der bewusstlose Junge erwachte langsam aus seiner Betäubung und starrte in die Grauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy, der direkt vor ihm stand. Momentan war Harry an das Familiengrab der Riddels fixiert. Innerlich schnaubte er über diese Tatsache.

"Potter!" spie der Malfoy kalt.

Stumm starrte Angesprochener weiterhin in die zornigen Augen vor sich.

"Hab ich dich endlich!" sprach der Mann weiter. Ein kaltes lächeln schlich sich in das ungepflegte Gesicht des Aristokraten.

Ein schmerzhafter Schlag in die Magengrube drückte die Luft aus den Lungen des Jungen der lebt, Ginny keuchte auf und massierte sich die Stelle, in der die Faust eingeschlagen war. Malfoy wandte sich ab und machte Feuer unter dem Kessel.

Interessiert verfolgte Harry die Zubereitung des Elixiers, das in wenigen Minuten Voldemort gebären würde. Mit Abscheu musste er der Entnahme der Knochen von Riddle Senior beiwohnen. Mit Ekel verfolgte Harry die Selbstamputation der linken Hand. Nun stand der Malfoy schwer atmend und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht erneut vor Harry und spielte mit der Blut befleckten Klinge vor seiner Nase herum.

"Lucius! Ich werde nicht jünger!" krächzte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Voldemort.

Dieser lächelte kalt. Seine Augen spiegelten Hass. Mit einem Hieb durchstieß Malfoy das Muskelfleisch des rechten Oberarmes, dass die Klinge hinten wieder heraus kam. Ginny wimmerte und hielt sich den rechten Oberarm. Dabei wippte sie mit ihrem Oberkörper vor und zurück. Ihre Freunde bildeten einen schützenden Reigen um die Potter, nur Poppy ließen sie passieren.

Harry regte keinen Muskel, als ihn der Stechende Schmerz durchlief, die das Messer verursachte. Sein Oberteil nahm die Farbe seines Lebenselixiers an, als Malfoy zum Kessel ging und einige Tropfen seines Blutes zischend hinzufügte.

Formeln murmelnd drehte sich der Mann zu einem Stoffbündel um und hob es auf. Darin erkannte Harry die puppengroße, verkümmerte Gestalt von Tom Vorlost Riddle. Die Magischen Reste des siebten Horkrux! Nun lächelte der Grünäugige Kalt. Nur noch das Diadem, dann war Tom Geschichte! Ein Ziehen im rechten Arm erinnerte ihn an die Fleischwunde. Einen stummen Heilspruch später war die Wunde, begleitet von einem starken brennen, geschlossen. Platschend fiel der jämmerliche Rest der Seele Riddle´s in die Zubereitung aus Knochen, Blut, Amputaten und Dingen, die er lieber nicht wissen wollte.

Zischend und fauchend verbog sich der Kessel zu einer schimmernden Kugel, die sich langsam erhob. Ein Körper bildete sich aus der gallertartigen Substanz, die sich gebildet hatte. Die Konturen nahmen Form an.

Man erkannte die einzelnen Gliedmaßen und das Gesicht, dessen schlangenartigen Züge deutlich zu sehen waren. Desinteressiert verfolgte Harry den Pathetischen auftritt des Dunklen Lords. Dieser fasste seinen Neu gewonnenen Körper. Er berührte jedes Gliedmaß, er fühlte seinen Kopf, er öffnete seine roten Schlangenaugen.

"Harry Potter!" sprach der Mann ausdruckslos.

Demütig reichte Malfoy seinem Meister seinen Zauberstab; den Phönixstab. Unterwürfig zog er sich zurück, um seine Wunden zu lecken. Einen Wink des Stabes später war Harry von den Fesseln befreit und stand nun abwartend vor dem Mörder seiner Eltern.

"Hallo Tom." begrüßte er ihn mit leiser, fester Stimme.

Zähnefletschend nahm dieser die Ansprache zur Kenntnis. Prüfend wanderten die roten Augen über den jungen Körper seines Widersachers.

"An deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht tun, Tom!" warnte Harry Kalt seinen Gegenüber, als dieser den Stab auf seinen Gegner richtete.

Verwundert hielt dieser inne und sah den Jüngeren Interessiert an.

"Und wieso sollte ich das nicht tun? Angst, Potter?" höhnte der Dunkle Lord.

"Hast du mal einen Fluchsucher auf den Stab gesprochen, Tom?" fragte der Junge mit der gleichen Stimmfarbe. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er das verdutzte Gesicht sah.

"Nein?!" kicherte Harry beinahe.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte der Dunkle Lord seinen treuen Zauberstab.

"Lucius!" befahl er diesen zu sich.

"Ja, mein Lord?" keuchte der Mann kurz darauf geplagt.

"Deinen Stab, Lucius!" verlangte er.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern und einem schmerzhaften Tritt auf seinen Diener reichte Malfoy seinem Herren den Stab.

Riddle murmelte einige Sprüche auf den Phönixstab, der in verschiedenen Farben aufleuchtete. Sichtlich gereizt wandte Riddle sich an den Jungen vor sich.

"Woher wusstest du das!" verlangte dieser zu wissen.

Es war keine Frage, eher ein Befehl, zu antworten. Ein erneutes Kaltes lächeln schlich sich in das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

"Denkst du, ich war untätig, Tom?" höhnte der Junge zu seinem Gegner.

Dieser erhob zornig seinen Phönixstab, den Lippenlosen Mund zu einem Zauberspruch geöffnet.

"An deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht tun, Tom!" mahnte Harry ihn erneut.

Langsam senkte Riddle seinen Arm. Unglaube, Wut und Misstrauen spiegelten sich in seinem Gesicht wider.

"Meinst du, es war Zufall, dass du in das Waisenheus gekommen bist? Meinst du, es war Zufall, dass du immer wieder von Schülern gehänselt wurdest? Meinst du, es war Zufall, dass der Ausflug an das Meer ging, anstatt in das Landesinnere? Meinst du, es war Zufall, dass du in den Ferien zurück musstest? Meinst du, es war Zufall, dass du nie Adoptiert wurdest? Meinst du das war alles Zufall, Tom?" sprach Harry ruhig.

"Woher weißt du das alles, Potter?" spie Riddle gereizt aus, ließ seinen Stab aber gesenkt.

"Du hast meine Eltern getötet, Tom!" sprach der Junge ruhig und verschränkte die Hände vor sich.

Verständnis blitzte in den roten Augen auf. Ein wahrer Slytherin Assimilierte seinen Gegner, um alles über denjenigen herauszufinden, um dann Rache zu üben! Ein ausdrucksloses Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg in das Gesicht von Riddle, als dieser seinen Verfluchten Stab wieder erhob.

"Das würde ich nicht tun, Tom!" mahnte ihn der Junge erneut.

Ungläubig verfolgte Malfoy die Diskussion der beiden. Keiner hatte auch nur einen Schritt getan, keiner zauberte auch nur irgendeinen feindlichen Fluch. Keiner tat irgendetwas! Langsam schlich sich der Mann zwischen den Gräbern hindurch, um besser sehen zu können. Nun hatte er sich in die "acht Uhr Position" begeben und lauerte auf eine Chance, den Feind seines Herren zu neutralisieren.

Riddle sank in sich zusammen. Er schien zu überlegen. Riddle schien abzuwägen, was Potter plante. Er wog die Argumente ab. Zuerst ist Potter sehr ruhig und gefasst, eher Slytherin. Ein Gryffindor würde sich kopflos auf ihn stürzen und mit Flüchen um sich schmeißen. Potter warnte ihn vor dem verfluchten Stab. Potter war momentan nicht Feindselig, obwohl die Angriffslust und der Rachedurst deutlich in den stechenden und kalt Blickenden Smaragden zu sehen war. Er handelt wie ein wahrer Slytherin, was im Widerspruch zu den Gryffindor Abzeichen war. Er überlegte, wie er weiter vorgehen konnte. Er überlegte, wie der Fluch von seinem Stab genommen werden konnte und kam nur zu einem Schluss!

Begleitet von einer Funkenexplosion und kreischenden Geräuschen zerbrach Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort seinen treuen Phönixstab und begab sich wehrlos in die Obhut des Jungen, der Lebt. Er wusste, dass ein wahrer Slytherin niemals einen Wehrlosen Attackieren würde!

"Du hast weise entschieden, Tom!" sprach der Junge mit einer leichten Verbeugung anerkennend.

Plötzlich flog ein Roter Blitz auf den Jungen der Lebt zu, dieser fiel getroffen zu Boden, genauso das rothaarige Mädchen auf der Tribüne beim Labyrinth.

"Was soll das, Lucius?" verlangte Riddle umgehend von seinem schmutzigen Diener zu wissen.

"Mein Lord! Ihr wart wehrlos! Er hätte auch angegriffen!" sprach der Mann verwirrt.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen streckte er die Hand zu dem Mann aus, der auf dem Boden kauerte.

"Gib mir Potters Stab!" verlangte Lord Voldemort.

Zitternd legte Malfoy diesen in die Ausgestreckte Hand vor sich. Riddle nahm den Stab am Griff und ließ diesen, begleitet von einem Aufschrei, umgehend fallen.

"Er lässt sich nur von mir am Griff nehmen, Tom!" sprach es plötzlich hinter ihm.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Dort entdeckte Riddle den eigentlich Bewusstlosen Potter stehen, wie er ihn kalt anlächelte.

Glücklicherweise erkannte Draco den Fluch, den Ginny imitierte. Glücklicherweise wirkte der Gegenfluch auch auf Harry. Das musste Harry untersuchen, wenn das alles vorbei war. Irgendwann!

"Wie kann das sein?" fragte Riddle ungläubig und sein Gesicht spiegelte Neugierde.

"Das tut nichts zur Sache, Tom! Hast du nur das Holz gebrochen und die Phönixfeder zusammen gelassen?" fragte Harry langsam den Mann.

Irritiert untersuchte Riddle den alten Stab. In der Tat hing dieser noch in einigen teilen der Feder zusammen. Verwirrt blickte er auf den Jungen vor sich.

"Trenne sie!" wies der Junge den Alten an.

Kurz zögerte der Alte, bevor ein ruck die zwei Teile endgültig trennte. Zwei schwarze Stichflammen später fasste sich Riddle an den Kopf. Dieser beschleunigte seinen Atem, schloss seine Augen, öffnete seinen Mund, um eine Kakophonie des Schmerzes zu eröffnen. Schwer atmend fiel der Dunkle Lord auf seine Knie in das feuchte Gras. Keuchend kniete er auf allen vieren und krallte sich im Gras fest! Schwer atmend hob Riddle seinen Kopf und sah verzweifelt in die Kalten seines Armageddons, der ihn ein Jahrzehnt verbannte.

"Was habe ich getan? Bei Salazar: Was habe ich getan?" keuchte der Mann verzweifelt und brach wimmernd zusammen.

Dadurch, dass der Phönixstab vollständig zerbrochen wurde, hatte sich dieser selbst vernichtet und die Gedächtnisblockaden und Manipulationszauber gebrochen. Somit meldete sich sein Gewissen. Somit meldete sich Mitleid. Somit konnte er bereuen!

Malfoy sah verstört zu dem wimmernden Mann auf dem Boden, der sein Meister war. Voldemort kauerte auf dem Boden und sah flehentlich zu Potter, der seinen Blick ausdruckslos zur Kenntnis nahm. Malfoy musste etwas unternehmen! Erneut startete er einen Versuch, das lästige, kleine Übel, das seinem Vater aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, zu töten. Erneut wurde er von seinem Meister gestoppt.

"Nein, Lucius! Das Übernehme ich! Gib mir deinen Stab!" verlangte der Dunkle Lord von seinem Diener.

Dieser blickte in das bleiche Gesicht und heftete seine grauen Augen an die roten vor sich und erkannte dort Tränenspuren. Zögernd überreichte Malfoy erneut seinen Stab. Der wurde ihm förmlich aus der Hand gerissen, als sich Voldemort zu Harry umdrehte. Wütend blickte der nun auf seinen Widersacher, langsam, beinahe in Zeitlupe, deutete Voldemort auf das Herz des Jungen vor sich, der sich nicht rührte, sondern nur stumm in die gequälten Augen vor sich sah.

"Avada Kedavra!" sprach der Dunkle Lord.

Noch bevor der grüne Blitz die Spitze des Stabes passieren konnte, drehte sich Riddle zu Malfoy um. Mit hasserfülltem Blick entließ nun der Stab den tödlichen Zauber, um seine Volle Wirkung auf Lucius Malfoy zu beweisen, der auf der Stelle Tot zusammenbrach.

Keuchend sackte der Dunkle Lord erneut zusammen. Erneut fühlte er das feuchte Gras zwischen seinen Fingern kitzeln. Abfällig sah er zu der Leiche von Malfoy. Ungesehen tropfte eine salzhaltige Flüssigkeit vom Spitzen Kinn von Riddle. In der Zwischenzeit holte sich Harry seinen Stab, der achtlos zwischen den grünen Halmen des gepflegten Englischen Rasens lag. Vorsichtig wischte der Junge den Tau von dem Edlen Teil ab und steckte ihn in den getarnten Köcher von Moody. Seine Kleidung Transfigurierte er in seinen Kampfanzug. Seine beiden Katans blitzten freudig der Erwartung auf einen Kampf auf dem Rücken. Die Wurfmesser lechzten danach, ihre Spitzen in schuldiges Fleisch zu bohren. Seine Pistole sehnte sich danach, die Mechanik bewegen zu dürfen.

Nichts dergleichen wurde Momentan gewährt.

Abwartend stand der Junge nur da, mit verschränkten Fingern und spielte mit seinem getarnten Ehering, was auch Ginny spürte und sie ungemein tröstete.

Keuchend und von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt erhob sich Riddel aus der niederen Position. Tief durchatmend drehte er sich um. Erschrocken erblickte er den Krieger vor sich. Nachdenklich hefteten sich seine Augen an die nackte rechte Hand des Jungen der Lebt. Zehn Minuten lang wurde nicht gesprochen, zehn Minuten lang bewegte sich niemand. Zehn Minuten und zwei Sekunden später wurde die Stille durchbrochen.

"Musste Malfoy sterben?" fragte Harry leise und wechselte seinen Blick auf den Leichnam.

Riddle nahm den Blick von der Hand weg, drehte seinen Kopf zu dem toten Körper und sah Anschließend in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

"Es war meine Rache! Er hatte mich am Anfang Manipuliert, lies mich Dinge befehligen, die mir zuwider waren. Ich tat Dinge, die du dir in deinen schlimmsten Träumen nicht vorstellen kannst, Potter!" erklärte sich Riddle.

"Möchtest du wirklich meine Schlimmsten Träume wissen, Riddle?" fragte der Junge den Mörder seiner Eltern spöttisch.

Irritiert musterte der Dunkle Lord nun den Jungen, nicht wissend, worauf dieser Momentan hinaus wollte.

"Ich kann Thestrahle sehen, Tom." erklärte Harry kryptisch.

Verwirrt dachte Riddle über diese Aussage nach. Blitzartig kam ihm die Erleuchtung.

"Du warst in der Wiege, als ich deine Mutter tötete!" rief sich der Ältere in Erinnerung.

Zustimmend nickte der Jüngere daraufhin nur einmal.

"Ich habe schreckliche Dinge getan, sehr schreckliche Dinge." murmelte Riddle abwesend vor sich hin und heftete seinen Blick suchend an die verschiedenen Sockel der Grabanlagen.

Abrupt stoppte er sein Mantra und heftete erneut seine roten Augen an die grünen, die sich nicht von ihm gelöst hatten.

"Gewährst du mir eine Gefälligkeit, Potter?" fragte der Mann vorsichtig.

"Sofern ich es tun kann." erwiderte der Jüngere daraufhin.

Der Blick von Riddle wurde ernst, beinahe entdeckte man eine gewisse Vorfreude darin.

"Töte mich, Potter! Nimm Rache!" verlangte der Dunkle Lord, schloss seine Augen und weitete die Arme.

"Und was ist mit deinen Horkruxen?" sprachs vom Kleineren, das der größere erschrocken seine Augen öffnete und Harry erneut musterte.

"Woher weißt du davon? Die hatte ich vergessen!" sprach Riddle ehrlich verwirrt.

"Denkst du, ich war untätig, Tom?" fragte der Junge der lebt erneut, erhielt aber keine Antwort, da diese Frage nur rethorisch war.

"Ich muss sie holen, ich muss sie zerstören. Ich kann nicht mit der Schande Leben...!" murmelte Riddle wenig später.

"Um die Horkuxe brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Tom. Ich weis wo sie sind. Sie sind in Sicherheit!" unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige das murmeln.

Abrupt verstummten die Geräusche. Der Blick von Voldemort heftete sich erneut an den intensiven des Grünäugigen, der ihn noch immer nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Nun lieferten sie sich ein Blickduell.

Die Dämmerung schob ihren Schatten voraus. In dem Wäldchen stimmte ein Uhu seine Melodie an, die von der Melodischen der Nachtigall begleitet wurde.

"Hilfst du mir, Potter? Bitte?" beinahe flehte der Dunkle Lord, "Hilf mir, die Horkruxe zu zerstören, hilf mir, sie zu finden! Dann kannst du deine Rache nehmen!" flehte nun der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt. "Harry. Bitte!" kniete nun dieser und winselte um die Gunst.

"Das ist erbärmlich, Tom. Aber ich werde dir meine Unterstützung gewähren! Aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen!" stimmte der Grünäugige Vorbehaltlich zu.

Dankbar blickte der Lord nun erneut auf.

"Alles! Alles, was du willst!" sprach der Mann erleichtert.

"Erstens: Du sammelst deine Leute und befreist sie. Du gibt'st ihnen ihr Leben, ihre Magie zurück, indem du ihnen das Mal nimmst! Zweitens: Du wirst niemanden töten oder den Befehl dazu geben, ohne mich vorher konsultiert zu haben!" diktierte der Junge Autoritär zu dem Dunklen Lord, was ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Konsterniert drangen die Laute der Bedingungen an seinen Gehörgang. Hammer und Amboss sendeten die Impulse an sein Hörzentrum. Sein Hirn verarbeitete nur sehr langsam die Signale aus seinem Mittelohr, was man ihm deutlich ansah. Erneut zehn Minuten lang lieferten sie sich ein Duell der Blicke, niemand wandte sich ab. Erschrocken zuckte Voldemort zusammen, als eine weiße Eule auf der Schulter des Jungen der Lebt landete und diesen am Ohr knabberte. Aus dem Handgelenk beschwor Harry einen Eulenkeks für das Tier und streichelte es liebevoll über den Rücken.

"Das ist Hedwig! Sie wird mich finden. Sie ist meine persönliche Eule!" erklärte der Junge in seinem Autoritären Ton.

"Und wie erreiche ich dich, wenn deine Eule nicht verfügbar sein sollte, Potter?" wagte der Dunkle Lord zu fragen.

"Adressiere einen Brief an: Lord Harry James Potter!" ließ der Junge die Bombe Platzen.

Die Schlangengesichtzüge des Mannes vor dem Jungen entgleisten in Unglauben. Als Folge darauf enttarnte er seinen Potter´schen Lordring. Ungläubig starrte er auf das glänzende Stück Edelmetall an der rechten Hand.

"Es ist nicht so seltsam wie es aussieht, Tom. Wie du weist bin ich der letzte meiner Familie und somit Lord Potter." half der Junge mit den Traditionen auf die Sprünge.

"Natürlich!" bestätigte Riddle nun.

"Haben wir eine Vereinbarung?" erkundigte sich der Junge.

"Allerdings! Ich werde tun, was du verlangst, Potter! Nur verlange ich auch eine Kleinigkeit!" bestimmte nun der Riddle.

Nach einigen Minuten des wartens fragte auch gleich der Jüngere nach.

"Welche?".

"Den Alten!" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Der Blick von Harry verfinsterte sich schlagartig, die Umgebung kühlte merklich ab, als der Junge der lebt diese Forderung hörte. Seine grünen Augen hefteten sich an die roten seines Erzfeindes. Er holte Atem, um die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen.

"Warum?" fragte er dann auch gleich. "Warum willst du den Alten Sack haben?" bohrte er nach.

Ein zynisches lächeln schlich sich auf den Lippenlosen Mund.

"Wie ich deiner Attitüde entnehmen kann, bis du auch nicht sonderlich gut auf den Alten zu sprechen. Bevor ich Nachfrage warum, beantworte ich deine Frage, die du zuerst gestellt hattest. Also: Im Waisenhaus lullte er mich mit seinen Illusionen ein. Dies wurde mir klar, als ich reifer wurde und die Schule verlassen hatte. Anschließend hat er mich in der Schule Manipuliert und Sabotiert. Einen starken Beeinflussungszauber hatte er auf mich gesprochen. Somit musste ich all diese Gräueltaten durchführen. Mir waren sie zu wider. Bei der Tötung deiner Eltern stand ich unter einem Imperius! Letztendlich handelte ich im Namen von dem Gutmütigen und Weisen Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ein Verblendeter Rassist und Egomane, der Engstirnig über das Schicksal von allen anderen Bestimmt. Er hatte mich zum Dunklen Lord gemacht, damit er ein Feindbild hat und diesen mit dem ach so heiligen Orden zu bekämpfen. Seine Ziele konnte er nach Grindelwald nicht mehr durchsetzen, deshalb hat er mich erschaffen! Und was ist es bei dir?" stellte der Dunkle Lord Widerwillen die Gegenfrage.

"Dito! Mich hatte er zu meinen Muggelverwandten gebracht und die beauftragt mich zu brechen! In jeder Hinsicht! Anschließend hat er meine Paten durch irrsinnige Urteile und Gesetze daran gehindert, ihrer Pflicht als Paten nachzukommen. Durch eine Fügung wurde ein Pate aus Askaban befreit und der andere von seinem Fluch. Seither leben wir zusammen. In der Schule stellt er mir nach! Befehligte Attentate auf mich, versuchte mich zu Manipulieren und wollte mich gebrochen dir präsentieren, damit du mich tötest und er mein Geld und die Titel erhält." erklärte nun der Junge seinem Leidensgenossen.

"Waffenstillstand?" bot der Dunkle Lord an und reichte die Hand.

Zum ersten Mal seit Voldemort auferstanden war, wandte Harry den Blick aus den roten Augen ab. Der heftete sich nun auf die ihm gereichte Hand und schien zu überlegen. Riddle wusste, dass der Junge etwas Zeit brauchte um eine Entscheidung zu finden. Nach einigen Minuten heftete der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick erneut an die roten Augen vor sich.

"Waffenstillstand!" schlug er ein.

Damit hatten sie quasi Frieden geschlossen. Anfangs hatte Harry die Bedingungen diktiert, die noch immer existent waren. Durch den Waffenstillstand durfte nun der Dunkle Lord absolut keine Aktionen mehr durchführen und hatte seine Todesser in die Befehlsgewalt von Harry Potter gegeben. Selbst Rekrutieren durfte er ohne Anweisung nicht mehr, was er vor dem Handschlag noch durfte. Jetzt war er von Harry James Potter abhängig! Ein piepen riss die beiden aus den Gedanken.

"Was ist das?" fragte Riddle und suchte den Friedhof ab.

"Ein Zauber. Ich muss zurück und das Turnier beenden!" erklärte der grünäugige.

"Ach ja, das Turnier ...", murmelte Riddle, "Karkaroff habe ich Anweisen lassen, dass du Teilnehmen musst, damit du in meine Hände gespielt wirst." erklärte der nun.

"Dem ist nicht so! Karkaroff ist Dumbles Spion. Er arbeitet für ihn. Scheinbar haben sie sich in diesem Fall zusammen getan und gegen mich gearbeitet." widersprach der Junge der Lebt.

"Ich dachte, Severus ist sein Spion!" rief dieser erstaunt aus.

"Nicht mehr! Als du meine Eltern getötet hast, wandte er sich von ihm ab. Er hatte Ambitionen an meiner Mutter. Nun steht er in meinen Diensten und unter meinem Schutz!" erwiderte der Junge erneut in seinem Autoritären Ton, das es den anderen fröstelte. "Du kannst ihn auch nicht mehr erreichen!" stellte der Junge noch klar.

Die roten Augen weiteten sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete.

"Wer?" stotterte er einsilbig.

"Ich!" erwiderte der Junge genauso einsilbig.

"Ich bin ... beeindruckt!" brachte Voldemort gerade noch hervor, bevor seine Knie nachgaben und er sich in das Gras setzen musste.

Das piepen wurde energischer, lauter.

"Ich muss jetzt aufbrechen! Wir bleiben in Kontakt!" sprach der Junge der lebt und beugte sich zum Pokal hinunter.

"Potter!" rief ihm Riddle hinterher, Angesprochener hielt inne und drehte sich um.

"Danke!" flüsterte Tom ehrfürchtig.

Einen kurzen Lichtblitz später war der jüngere verschwunden.

Voldemort saß noch einige zeit da und grübelte über das eben geschehene nach. Er wusste, das er nicht alles wusste und Potter ihm nur das nötigste mitteilte. Schon immer hatte er ein Gespür dafür, wenn irgendjemand etwas vor ihm verbarg. Die Maske des Jungen war Perfekt, das musste er anerkennen. Nach einigen Minuten erhob sich der Mann und disapparierte von dem Friedhof weg. Sekunden später sah man wieder Licht im Riddle-Anwesen, welches seit Jahren brach lag.

Zur gleichen Zeit landete unelegant ein verwundeter, Schwarzhaariger Junge in mitten einer Wild Diskutierenden Meute. Anfangs wurde seine Ankunft nicht bemerkt, nur als sich ein rothaariges Mädchen energisch den Weg durch die Massen bahnte, nahm man Notiz von ihm.

"HARRY!" schluchzte sie, warf sich dem Jungen in die Arme und weinte Freudentränen.

Abrupt verstummten die Anwesenden und drehten sich nach der Ausruferin um. Als die Situation erfasst wurde, bahnten sich mehrere Erwachsene den Weg, begleitet von einem Kanonenschlag, der alle anderen zusammenzucken ließ. Poppy erreichte als erste den Jungen, da sie sich am Rand aufhielt, während die Richter erst von ihrer Loge Absteigen mussten. Poppy untersuchte zuerst optisch ihren Patienten, da Momentan kein herankommen war. Sie entdeckte den Blutroten, glänzenden Ärmel und weitete ihre Augen.

"Mister Potter, würden Sie mich begleiten? Sie sind verletzt!" es war weniger eine Bitte, eher ein Befehl.

"Das ist nur ein Kratzer, Madame Pomfrey!" spielte er mit einer Wegwerfenden Handbewegung herunter und erntete dafür einen Knuff von dem Mädchen auf seinem Schoß.

"Ja, ja! Schon gut!" murmelte er daraufhin, was die anderen auflachen lies, trotz aller Tragik die diese Szene begleitet hatte.

Ginny half ihrem Mann auf die Beine und stützte ihn. Seine Freunde eskortierten Harry bis in das Lazarettzelt und warteten davor. Die anderen Schüler stellten sich so dicht, dass kein durchkommen für den Minister und die Richter war. Die Presse wurde schon gar nicht von der Tribüne gelassen.

Die Heilerin befreite ihren Patienten von der Robe und Schnitt seinen Ärmel auf. Sie stutzte kurz, als sie die verheilte Wunde sah, die sich durch einen Hellroten Strich verriet. Vorsichtig tastete sie die beiden stellen, der Junge zischte durch die Zähne und wollte seinen Arm wegziehen.

"Das Gewebe ist schon gut verheilt. Nur solltest du den Arm noch etwas schonen und ihn damit Einreiben, damit sich keine Narben bilden!" lobte die Heilerin und reichte Ginny den Tiegel mit der Salbe.

Dankend nahm sie diesen an und verstaute das Medikament in ihrer Robe.

"Abends vor dem zu Bett gehen einmassieren!" empfahl die Heilerin die Dosis, das Mädchen nickte verstehend.

"Ihr wisst, dass ich anwesend bin?" gluckste Harry, nachdem Poppy ihre Anweisungen erklärt hatte.

Einen zustimmenden Kuss und ein freundliches nicken später polterte draußen eine Stimme.

"Lasst mich durch! Er hat die anderen Champions lebensgefährlich verletzt, damit der Bastard gewinnen kann!" dröhnte die Stimme von Dumbles durch den geschlossenen Eingang, dass Harry seufzen musste.

"Mon dieu!" ereiferte sich Madame Maxime, "Sie ´aben nichts begriffen! Die Kugeln ´aben eindeutig gezeigt, das Mister Potter überhaupt nicht in der nä´e war!" sie war hörbar erbost über die Einfalt des Schottischen Schulleiters.

Karkaroff schrie erstickt auf, als ihn ein Stechen in seinem linken Arm auf das Tanzende Dunkle Mal lenkte.

"Bei Merrlin! Err ist wiederr da!" flüsterte der Mann deutlich und war mit einem Donnerschlag verschwunden.

"Meine Güte, da sind sogar Anfänger leiser beim Apparieren!" gluckste McGonagall belustigt.

Lachen brandete bei den Älteren Schülern auf, die schon die Lizenz erworben hatten.

"Mir ist soeben ein Termin dazwischen gekommen! Ich muss aufbrechen!" und schon verschwand der Minister mit einem Plopp vom Turnier.

Seinen linken Unterarm hielt dieser fest und blickte Prüfend zu Snape, der nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelten Ärmeln da stand und den Abgang von Fudge beobachtete. Nicht ohne vorher hämisch Grinsend seinen Unversehrten Unterarm zu präsentieren, was Fudge sich daraufhin zersplintern ließ. Ein Ohr und die Haare blieben zurück.

"Also Potter! Woher haben sie diese Wunde?" verlangte Dumbles zu wissen.

Noch bevor jemand auch nur ein Wort sprechen konnte wurde die unwirklich Szenerie von einem wiehern unterbrochen. Zu den Portalen am Irrgarten sah man ein schwarzes Pferd sich aufbäumen. Schnaubend landete es auf allen vier Hufen und blies erneut die Luft vibrierend durch die Nüstern. Es drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite damit man es im Profil sah und offenbarte damit sein schwarzes Horn auf der Stirn.

"Mon diue!" flüsterte die Halbriesin ehrfürchtig und legte gerührt ihre Hand auf den Mund.

Die Schüler sahen schweigend auf das schwarze Einhorn und bildeten einen Korridor, damit das Tier passieren konnte, welches sich langsam auf Dumbledore zu bewegte. Niemand wagte zu sprechen, niemand wagte das Einhorn zu berühren. Schnauben kam Fury vor der kleinen Gruppe zum stehen. Madame Pomfrey bewegte sich zur Seite, da sie spürte, dass das hier sie nichts anginge. Ginny lächelte das Kriegseinhorn an und machte einen Schritt darauf zu. Ihre Finger versanken in der schwarzen Mähne des Rosses und presste ihre Stirn an den Hals des sonst so scheuen Tieres.

"Danke!" flüsterte sie, was das Pferd zustimmend schnauben lies.

Plötzlich fassten sie zwei starke Hände an der Hüfte und wuchteten sie auf den Rücken des Reittieres. Ihr Mann lächelte Glücklich, als sie sich auf dem Rücken des Tieres positionierte. Eine Kopfbewegung des Pferdes später drückte diesen Harry an die Flanke des Tieres. Ein darauffolgendes erneutes Schnauben ließ den Jungen auch auf den Rücken des Tieres springen und setzte sich hinter seine Frau, die sich sofort an ihn lehnte und er sie liebevoll von hinten Umarmte. Sanft küsste sich das Paar, schwach fingen sie an zu leuchten. Nun leuchtete das Einhorn mit, welches immer heller wurde.

Geblendet stöhnten die anderen auf und bedeckten ihre Augen, da das Licht sie Blendete. Ein Plopp und ein schnauben des Rosses später erlosch das gleißende Licht. Nun erkannte man zwei küssende Jugendliche auf den Rücken eines nun goldenen Einhorns. Ein königliches Einhorn! Diese konnten nur von sehr mächtigen Personen geritten und noch mächtigeren, höheren erschaffen werden!

Das königliche Einhorn drehte sich um und ging den gebildeten Korridor zwischen den Schülern vorbei. Der Gang steigerte sich in einen Trab, welcher in einen Galopp endete. Mit donnernden Hufen verschwand das königliche, goldene Einhorn am Horizont in Richtung Hogwarts.

Schweigen! Stille! Unendliche Stille herrschte nun unter den Zuschauern des Finales des Trimagischen Turniers.

"Was ist gerade geschehen?" wagte eine Ravenclaw in die Stille zu fragen.

"Wir waren Zeugen bei der Erschaffung eines königlichen Einhorns!" sprach Severus Snape, der sich als erster gefasst hatte.

"Ein königliches Einhorn?" echote Hermine und blickte in die schwarzen Augen ihres Zaubertränkelehrers.

"Allerdings, Miss Granger. Bisher wusste man nicht allzu viel darüber." erklärte der Mann wieder in seiner Lehrermanier, die er wiedergefunden hatte.

"Ich muss etwas nachprüfen ..." murmelte Dumbledore und disapparierte nach Hogwarts in sein Büro.

Schweigend marschierten die Schüler, Eskortiert von ihren Lehrern, zurück in die Hallen ihrer Schule. Schweigend gingen sie in ihre Räume. Madame Pince konnte sich nicht der vielen Anfragen erwehren, die sie an diesem Abend erhielt. Alle wollten Bücher, die das Thema der goldenen Einhörner beinhalteten. Diese waren aber schon alle vergriffen und es gab Wartelisten, die länger waren, als das Schuljahr noch andauern würde. Am nächsten Morgen sah man aus den Fenstern in den Schlafsälen ein grasendes, schwarzes Einhorn auf den Wiesen Hogwarts. Hagrid beobachtete das Tier interessiert.

Lärmend versammelten sich die Schüler in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück. Spekulierend und Diskutierend versuchten die Schüler zu erfassen, was eben am gestrigen Tage geschehen war. Alte Mühten wurden aufgewärmt, Sagen aus Uralter Zeit wurden wieder weitererzählt. Märchen aus vergangenen Generationen wurden wieder entdeckt. In allen war ein Fünkchen Wahrheit enthalten, wie so oft bei Sagen und Märchen. Keiner konnte einen Zusammenhang finden. Selbst Dumbledore, der seine tiefschwarze Bibliothek durchforstet hatte konnte nicht um die Ecke denken. Er war verblendet, er war Dumm, er war eben Dumbledore!

Leise öffnete sich ein Flügel der großen Doppeltür, damit ein Händchenhaltendes Paar eintreten konnte. Die Potters. Die Halle verstummte nach und nach, als die beiden entdeckt wurden. Interessiert wurden sie gemustert. Lächelnd setzte sich das Paar an ihren Platz, gaben sich einen flüchtigen Kuss und begannen, ihr Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen.

Professor McGonagall eilte auf ihre beiden Löwen zu, die gerade in ihre Eier mit Speck bissen. Sie baute sich hinter dem Paar auf und räusperte sich.

"Mister Potter?" sagte sie auch gleich.

Angesprochener drehte sich um, erkannte seine Hauslehrerin und erhob sich. Nun stand er vor der Frau, die ihn musterte.

"Ja, Professor McGonagall?" sprach er sie darauf an.

Sichtlich erschrocken über die Erwiderung fokussierte sich ihr Blick auf den entspannten Jungen vor sich. Erneut räusperte sie sich.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Sieg des Trimagischen Turniers!".

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	56. Etappensieg

**Kapitel 55: Etappensieg**

Applaus brandete auf. Die Schüler hatten nach dem Oscarreifen Abgang vergessen, dass ihr Mitschüler trotz aller Widrigkeiten das Lebensgefährliche Turnier gewonnen hatte ... entgegen aller Erwartungen.

"Wir möchten morgen eine Feier im Gryffindorturm veranstalten, Mister Potter. Sie sind Herzlich Eingeladen, wenn Sie Zeit erübrigen können!" sprach sie amüsiert.

"Ich werde sehen, ob ich es schaffe, Professor McGonagall!" antwortete der Junge in einem ernsten Ton. Sein Grinsen jedoch strafte die Worte lügen.

Ginny knuffte ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen in den Rücken. Deutlich konnte man sehen, wie ein Ruck durch den Jungen ging. Mit leidendem Gesicht wandte sich der Grünäugige erneut an seine Lehrerin. Dabei hielt er seinen lädierten Rücken und mimte den Schwerstverletzten.

"Professor McGonagall, leider kann ich nicht erscheinen, da ein Attentat auf mich durchgeführt wurde! Es tut mir leid! Ich muss in den Krankenflügel!" krächzte dieser, während seine Augen amüsiert funkelten.

"In der Tat muss Potter in den Krankenflügel! Er ist scheinbar schwerer Verletzt als er zeigt!" stimmte Severus zu.

Verwundert drehte sich Minerva zu ihrem Kollegen um, der sehr ernst seinen Hassschüler musterte.

"Wie kommst du zu der Annahme, Severus?" fragte sie nun ernst nach, da sie kein Amüsement bei ihrem Kollegen entdecken konnte.

"Potter verlangt nach einem Heiler! Und das freiwillig!" erklärte er seine Annahme, bevor sich ein belustigtes lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

In Unglauben, dass Severus einen Witz machte, entgleisten ihr die Gesichtszüge, gefolgt von einigen erstickten Lachern der Schüler.

"Gut! Dann werden wir die Feier in den Krankenflügel legen müssen!" beschloss die Hauslehrerin, nachdem sie sich von den Amüsierten Gesichtszügen ihres Kollegen weggerissen hatte.

"Der Krankenflügel ist kein Partyraum! Es ist ein Ort der Ruhe und der Genesung!" empörte sich die Heilerin gespielt und warf aufgebracht ihre Arme in die Luft.

"Nun gut, dann werden wir die Feier in die Große Halle verlegen und Mister Potter kann in seinem Krankenbett beiwohnen!" bestimmte nun die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin Final und funkelte Harry und Poppy amüsiert an.

"Nur die Gryffindors?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge gedehnt nach.

"Wie Sie meinen, Potter! Alle Häuser sind Herzlich Eingeladen!" sprach nun Minerva in stark amüsierten Tonfall.

Zwei Sekunden später Bebte die Große Halle, als die Schüler Frenetisch von der Bevorstehenden Feier hörten und ihrer Begeisterung Kund taten.

Der Unterricht verlief beinahe automatisch. Viele Schüler waren nicht aufnahmefähig, da sie sich schon auf die Siegesfeier ihres Berühmten Schülers freuten. Das Abendessen wurde nicht wie üblich auf den großen Tischen serviert, sondern als Büffet an der Wand mit den Fenstern aufgebaut. Die Elfen hatten sich erneut ins Zeug gelegt und sich selbst übertroffen.

Die Schüler versammelten sich in der Großen Halle und warteten auf den Hauptprotagonisten dieser Feier. Der stand wartend vor der großen Tür und starrte Löcher in das alte Holz. Eine zierliche Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, gefolgt von einem Angenehmen Körper, einem wunderschönen Gesicht und der von ihm geliebten Blumenwiese. Harry seufzte einmal tief und drehte seinen Kopf in das wunderschöne Gesicht, das seiner Frau gehörte.

"Was hast du, Liebster?" fragte sie ihn zärtlich.

"Ich hasse die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, Liebste!" beichtete er.

"Ich weiß. Aber sie wollen dich feiern. Du hast beinahe unmögliches Vollbracht. Das Nundu, die Dementoren, der Irrgarten. Ein anderer wäre schon an der ersten Aufgabe gescheitert. Du hast sie alle geschafft. Dafür wollen sie dich feiern.", sprach sie liebevoll zu ihrem Mann.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen und saugten sich aneinander fest. Eng pressten sie ihre Körper aneinander. Wild kämpften ihre Zungen um den Sieg. Hell erstrahlten sie.

Drinnen sah Draco den Schein unter dem Türspalt strahlen. Grinsend knuffte er seine Freundin an, die den Engsten Zirkel um Harry Potter einweihte. Fies Grinsend marschierten sie zur geschlossenen Türe der Großen Halle.

"Meine Damen und Herren, der verdiente Sieger des Trimagischen Turniers!" rief Draco Magisch verstärkt aus.

Neville und Ron warteten einen Moment bevor sie die Tür öffneten. Erst als die Freunde um Harry zusätzlich Schweißerbrillen aufgesetzt hatten öffneten sie mit einem Ruck die schwere Doppeltüre. Das Goldene Leuchten flutete Augenblicklich die Große Halle was alle Schüler aufstöhnen und ihre Augen bedecken ließ.

Ein deutliches Plopp später sahen die Anwesenden zwei Rotgesichtige Gryffindors in der Türe stehen. Ginny hatte den Arm von ihrem Begleiter wieder Besitzergreifend umschlossen und lächelte, Harry blickte ertappt in der Großen Halle in die amüsierten Gesichter der Hogwartsianer. Begleitet von dem andauernden Applaus und dem Blitzlichtgewitter des Colin Crevvy´s. Lächelnd marschierten die Potters in das Zentrum der großen Halle. Dort erwartete Minerva McGonagall ihre beiden Löwen mit einem freundlichen lächeln. Langsam verstummte der Applaus seiner Mitschüler.

Minerva Räusperte sich.

"Mister Potter! Nach Ihrer Unerwarteten Ernennung zu einem Champion des Turniers und dem noch Unerwarteterem Sieg in diesem Turnier möchte ich Ihnen Ihren Preis überreichen. Der Pokal des Turniers", sie überreichte ihm besagten Pokal, "Eine Plakette, die Sie bei offiziellen Anlässen, also heute, tragen dürfen,", sie heftete ihm einen ordenähnlichen Anhänger auf die linke Brust mit der Jahreszahl seines Sieges im Turnier, "Und eine geringe Geldsumme. Sie werden es brauchen können!" Damit drückte sie ihm einen Beutel in die freie Hand. Freundlich lächelnd bedankte sich Harry bei seiner Laudatorin und lächelte schüchtern in die Kameras.

Plötzlich flog die Tür krachend an die Wand. Erschrocken fuhren alle herum und entdeckten dort die gesamte Potter Manor Mannschaft, den Regierungsapparat mit dem Gamot und natürlich die Boulevardpresse. Harry schluckte hörbar. Die Kimmkorn bahnte sich den Weg direkt auf den Jungen der lebt zu, bis sie von einer schwarzen Wand aufgehalten wurde, die sie mit grimmigen Gesichtern niederstarrten. Nun schluckte die Kimmkorn hörbar. Der Wachschutz ließ selbstverständlich seine Freunde sowie Mister Lovegood passieren, der zuvor aber von seiner Tochter liebevoll begrüßt wurde.

"Mensch Harry! Du musst uns unbedingt sagen, wie du das geschafft hast!" platzte es aus Sirius heraus und sah den Jungen auffordernd an.

Schlagartig herrschte Ruhe. Fehlte nur noch die Grille, die in einer Ecke zirpte.

"Uhm, Ich bin in das Labyrinth gegangen, hab den Pokal gefunden, mit Voldemort ...", allgemeines Zusammenzucken, "... gekämpft und hab gewonnen!" erklärte der Junge der lebt. Es war beinahe die ganze Wahrheit.

"Was heißt, du hast mit dem Unnennbaren gekämpft?" hallte es aus den Reihen des Regierungsapparates.

Harry seufzte: "Er brauchte mein Blut, um in einem Körper zu erstarken. Es war sein Intrigantes Spiel, das mich am Turnier Teilnehmen ließ. Es war Zufall, dass ich entkommen bin! Dabei wurde von Voldemort ...", allgemeines Zusammenzucken, "... Lucius Malfoy getötet!" sprach der Junge mit fester, autoritärer Stimme und zeigte den rosafarbenen Strich an seinem Rechten Oberarm.

"Merlin sei Dank!" flüsterten Draco und Narzissa synchron, was ihre jeweiligen Partner diese drücken und Dobby jubeln ließ.

"Er ist doch tot!" empörte sich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

"Er war nie gänzlich tot, Madame! Sagt Ihnen der Begriff Horkrux etwas?" kommentierte er den Ausbruch.

Einigen entlockte dieser Begriff ein entsetztes keuchen, bei anderen ein Fragezeichen im Gesicht. Es waren Personen aus überwiegend schwarzmagischen Familien oder Belesene Autoren, die schon so manches legale und auch illegale Buch kannten.

"Wir sind verloren!" flüsterte ein Mann in die Stille.

Er war Mitglied im Gamot sowie Verleger und Herausgeber diverser Titel, darunter auch einige Bücher, die auf dem Index standen.

"Weshalb?" erkundigte sich Kimmkorn.

Sie eilte auf den Mann zu, um diesen zu Interviewen. Sie witterte eine große Story! Bereitwillig erklärte er ihr, was einen Horkrux ausmachte. Bereitwillig erzählte er, wie einer Hergestellt wurde.

Die Flotte Feder der Reporter wurden immer langsamer, als der Mann sprach. Letztendlich schrieben sie nicht mehr mit, da ihre Besitzer entsetzte Gesichtszüge hatten und kreideweiß auf den Redner starrten.

"Nun gut, da der Dunkle Lord aber angeblich wieder Auferstanden sein soll, gibt es keinen Horkrux mehr!" wagte ein anderer Mann aus dem Gamot einzuwenden.

"Sind Sie sich da sicher? Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ein solch grausamer Mann, der sadistisch und bestialisch Menschen abschlachtete, sich mit einem zufrieden geben würde? Sind Sie so Naiv und glauben das Wirklich?" ölte eine Allseits bekannte Stimme zu dem Mann.

"Wer sind Sie, dass Sie sich anmaßen, so mit mir zu reden?" empörte sich der Mann.

"Professor Severus Snape, Meister der Tränke und Lehrkraft der Phönix AG, ehemaliger Spion und dadurch ehemaliger Todesser!" stellte er sich dem Mann vor.

Entsetztes Aufkeuchen bei den anderen, als dies gehört wurde. Währenddessen entblößte Severus seinen linken Unterarm, um ihn der Presse zu zeigen. Eifrig wurden Bilder gemacht, eifrig wurden viele Fragen zu seiner Spionagetätigkeit gestellt. Nur ein Reporter stellte eine Frage, die die anderen überhaupt nicht Interessierte.

"Lehrkraft der Phönix AG? Wie kam es dazu?" fragte der Chefredakteur des Klitterers.

Irritiert und verwirrt blickten die anderen Reporter zu ihrem Kollegen. Das hatten sie tatsächlich überhört. Severus lächelte.

"Alle Lehrkräfte auf Hogwarts sind bei der Phönix AG angestellt. Diese lässt uns hier unterrichten, da wir alle gekündigt hatten, als der Schulleiter einen Schüler, zu Unrecht wohlgemerkt, bestrafen wollte! Der Schüler hatte alle ausnahmslos vor dem Schicksal bewahrt, den Dementoren zum Opfer zu fallen. Anschließend hat uns die Phönix AG zu einem gerechteren Gehalt übernommen!" erklärte Snape und seine Kollegen nickten zustimmend.

Empörte Ausrufe folgten daraufhin. Die meisten hatten es im Tagespropheten gelesen, es aber noch einmal vorgetragen zu bekommen war wesentlich interessanter, als es nachlesen zu müssen.

"Wir müssen alles daransetzen, dass die Horkruxe gefunden und vernichtet werden!" bestimmte die neue Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots, Amelia Bones.

Fudge wurde immer kleiner und versuchte sich erfolgreich im Hintergrund unsichtbar zu machen.

Erneut öffnete sich Lautstark die Tür zur Großen Halle. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts betrat den Raum. Gebieterisch stand er im offenen Tor und sah arrogant in die anwesende Menge. Würdevoll schritt er durch die Gäste und blieb im Zentrum, direkt vor seiner Stellvertreterin und dem Sieger des Trimagsichen Turniers stehen. Gespannt lauschten die Anwesenden in die Stille.

"Professor Dumbledore! Was sagen Sie zu der Vermutung, das der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, einen Horkrux angefertigt hat?" rief ein Junger, unerfahrener Reporter in die Stille.

Angesprochener zuckte zusammen bei der Nennung des Horkrux. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu der erwartungsvollen Meute der Reporter, die ihn alle gespannt anstarrten.

"Lüge!" sagte er in die Stille.

"Wie bitte?" fragte eine andere Reporterin nach.

"Das ist eine Lüge! Voldemort ...", allgemeines Zusammenzucken, "... hat keinen Horkrux erschaffen! Potter lügt wie gedruckt! Durch Sabotage ist er in das Turnier gerutscht, hat die rechtmäßigen Champions ausgeschaltet, um an den Pokal zu kommen!" sprach nun der Alte Sack.

Ein fieses Grinsen zierte seine runzligen Lippen.

"Harry! Was sagen Sie dazu?" rief der Reporter dem Jungen zu. Ginny knurrte, als der ihren Harry mit Vornamen ansprach.

In einer fließenden Bewegung zog der Jüngere seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf sein Herz.

"Hiermit schwöre ich, Harry James Potter, bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie, dass ich in den nächsten zehn Minuten nur die Wahrheit sprechen werde!" schwor der Junge, worauf die anderen überrascht die Luft einsogen. Das Grinsen in Dumbledores Gesicht gefror.

Harry konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges, schadenfrohes lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er in die gefrorene Mine vor sich blickte. Er holte Luft und fing an zu erzählen.

"Es stimmt, dass ich durch Sabotage in das Turnier gekommen bin, allerdings habe nicht ich diese Sabotage begangen, sondern der Bulgarische Schulleiter auf Anweisung von Dumbledore. Ferner hat Dumbledore die Aufgaben unverhältnismäßig schwer gemacht. Ein Jugendlicher musste die schwersten Aufgaben erledigen. Zuerst ein Nundu überwinden, anschließend gegen hunderte Dementoren bestehen, letztendlich einen Irrgarten betreten, in dem dutzende von tödlichen Kreaturen hinter jeder Ecke lauern, nur um anschließend mit einem Manipulierten Portschlüssel zu Voldemort gebracht zu werden. Der Entnahm sich Blut von mir, damit er in einem verbotenen Ritual einen neuen Körper erhält.", sprach der Junge der lebt, "Auch ließ Dumbledore in jedem Jahr Attentate auf mich durchführen. Bei einem hätte ich beinahe mein Leben verloren. Dumbledore versuchte, Zugriff auf mein Erbe zu erhalten und Dumbledore wollte mein Schulverlies leerräumen. Dumbledore manipulierte den Prozess meines Paten Sirius Black, dass dieser ohne Verhandlung sofort nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Seine Unschuld wurde festgestellt. Dumbledore sorgte dafür, das mein zweiter Pate wegen einem Erlass nicht seiner Aufgabe als Pate nachkommen durfte. Deswegen hat Dumbledore mich zu meinen Muggelverwandten geschickt, die mich Misshandelten und brechen sollten. Diese sitzen inzwischen in einem Muggelgefängnis!" führte der Junge der lebt weiter aus.

Eifrig schrieben die Reporter mit. Immer wieder hörten sie einen Namen: Dumbledore. Scheinbar waren die Berichte über die korrupten Machenschaften in den Zeitungen doch wahr! Wütend wendeten sich alle Augen auf den zornesroten Alten Mann. Bei den Zuschauern machte sich einen feindselige Stimmung breit.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Hiermit sind Sie des Amtes des Schulleiters enthoben und verhaftet! Überreichen Sie Ihren Zauberstab!" verhaftete die Vorsitzende des Gamot den Alten Mann.

Umgehend flankierten zwei Kleiderschränke des Wachschutzes den Alten Sack, der keine Anstalten machte, seinen Stab zu übergeben. Den Männern juckte es in den Fingern, das konnte man deutlich sehen. Auffordernd sahen sie abwechselnd zu Madame Bones. Da keine Auroren anwesend waren, nahmen sie deren Aufgabe wahr.

"Entstaben Sie ihn!" forderte die Vorsitzende auch anschließend die Männer auf, die umgehend dem Befehl nachgehen wollten.

Irre lachte der alte Mann. Ein Irrer Gesichtsausdruck zierte nun seine faltige Haut.

"Das wird nicht ohne Folgen bleiben, Potter!" hallte es in der Großen Halle, gefolgt von einem lautstarken Plopp.

Dumbledore war geflohen. Disappariert aus der Großen Halle in Hogwarts, wie auch Hermine feststellte.

"Ich dachte, in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren?!" quiekte sie laut.

"Der Schulleiter schon, Miss Granger!" antwortete Severus auf die Frage.

"Verdammt!" hörte man leises Murmeln.

Die Potter Manor Mannschaft murmelte dies, da es die Aktion nur unnötig verkomplizierte, auch Harry teilte deren Auffassung.

Die Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots besann sich auf ihre Professionalität und wandte sich nun an McGonagall.

"Minerva McGonagall! Als stellvertretende Schulleiterin übernehmen sie Kommissarisch bis auf weiteres die Leitung der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei!" erklärte Madame Bones die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin zur neuen Direktorin.

Daraufhin zog ein Rumpeln durch das Alte Gemäuer. Ein heulen, ähnlich eines Wolfes, hallte durch die Gänge, bevor es in allen Räumen wesentlich heller und freundlicher wurde.

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte Sirius nach, der sich gerade erstaunt umsah.

Alles wirkte einladender, freundlicher und wohnlicher. Es machte nun richtig Spaß, hier zu lernen.

"Das Schloss hat Professor McGonagall als neuen Direktor anerkannt und alte Banne gebrochen. Es hat sich auf die Gesinnung der neuen Direktorin eingestellt!" antwortete Harry automatisch.

Ein lauter werdendes rennen lies alle zur Tür blicken, die auch umgehend aufgestoßen wurde. Ein Slytherin Zweitklässler rannte direkt auf seinen Hauslehrer zu und ignorierte dabei alle Anwesenden. Stammelnd und Gestikulierend stand der Junge vor Snape. Dieser verstand kein Wort des Schülers. Der Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich mit jeder Sekunde. Nun zerrte der Junge an der Robe des Mannes, der sich nicht rührte.

Neville fühlte sich bei der Situation an Ginny erinnert und massierte sich seine Wange, während sie ihn angrinste.

Mit erstaunen verfolgte die Leute, wie der Mann in die Hocke ging.

"Steven." sprach der Mann sanft zu dem Jungen, der aber noch immer weiterplapperte.

"Steven!" sprach er nun etwas lauter. Der Junge hielt mit seinem Vortrag inne.

"Ja Professor?" antwortete der dann auch artig.

"Langsam! Was wolltest du mir sagen?" fragte Snape sanft nach, während er ihn vorsichtig an den Armen hielt.

"Professor! Der Kerker! Er ist jetzt trocken und warm! Der Schimmel war Plötzlich weg und wir haben jetzt warmes Wasser. Auch die Kuppel ist von dem grünen Zeugs befreit. Der schwarze See ist Wunderschön!" sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

"Danke! Das ist richtig. Du kannst wieder zurückgehen.", schickte ihn Severus weg.

Der Junge drehte sich um, stoppte in der Bewegung, nur um einen hochroten Kopf zu bekommen, als er lächelnde Gesichter entdeckte. Dies veranlasste ihn, die Große Halle genauso zu verlassen wie er gekommen war: Rennend.

Minerva musterte ihren Kollegen fasziniert. SO hatte sie den mürrischen Professor noch nie mit einem Schüler reden hören. Den andern ging es nicht anders! Der gemusterte entdeckte die Blicke der anderen.

"Da der Alte jetzt weg ist und ich nicht mehr von seiner Gnade abhängig bin, kann ich meine Maske ablegen!" erklärte der Meister der Tränke nun, allerdings in seinem Alten ich, nur um anschließend zu lächeln.

"Woher weißt du das? Das mit dem Schloss.", fragte ein Hufflepuff bei Harry nach.

"Das steht in der Geschichte Hogwarts!" sprach der Grünäugige daraufhin.

"Das habe ich nicht entdeckt!" widersprach ihm Hermine.

"In der Ausgabe, die ich habe! Es ist ein Original und steht in der Potter Bibliothek.", rechtfertigte sich der Schwarzhaarige bei seiner nicht mehr gelockten Freundin.

"Es kommt vor, dass Verlage ein Buch ändern, um neues hinzu zu fügen. Da kann es passieren, das solche Dinge wegfallen.", half der Verleger dem Jungen der Lebt.

Hermine nickte verstehend und gab sich damit zufrieden. Allerdings schickte sie einen ich-will-in-deine-Bibliothek-Blick, den er grinsend zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Nun gut! Wir sind heute hier, um eine Feier durchzuführen! Eine Feier zu Ehren des Gewinners des Trimagischen Turniers!" rief die neue Schulleiterin in die Halle.

Umgehend ertönte Musik. Die Gäste schwatzten und Harry wurde zu den Details ausgequetscht. Allerdings umschiffte er die Vereinbarung zwischen Riddle und ihm gekonnt. Ginny unterrichtete währenddessen den inneren Kreis von Harry über die Vorkommnisse auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton. Die Prüfungen wurden trotz, oder gerade wegen, der Geschehnisse nicht vergessen. Wie üblich musste Severus den großen Kessel, der einen Hektoliter fasst, aufsetzen, da Poppy immer knapp an Beruhigungstränken war. Die Prüfungen gingen, mehr oder weniger, erfolgreich von Statten. Die Gäste beteiligten sich an diesen, da sie zu Hause ansonsten ihren Anschluss verlieren würden und das wollte niemand riskieren.

"Liebe Schüler!" rief die Schulleiterin beim Abendessen in die Halle, "Die Prüfungen sind geschrieben, das Turnier ist beendet. Es ist nun an der Zeit, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Morgen wird Madame Maxime mit ihren Schülerinnen Abreisen. Dies hatte sie mir heute Morgen mitgeteilt! Olympe, ich danke für Ihren Besuch und wünsche Ihnen eine gute Heimreise! Sie sind jederzeit auf Hogwarts Willkommen!" verabschiedete sie Offiziell ihre Amtskollegin.

Applaus brandete auf.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte Reges treiben auf der Wiese vor den Toren Hogwarts. Die Veelas wurden von den Englischen und Bulgarischen Schülern verabschiedet. Allerdings Teilweise doch Recht feucht, da noch nicht alle sich der Veelamagie erwehren konnten. Allerdings fiel eine Szene doch recht interessant aus.

"Merci, ´arry Potter! Du bist ein guter Mensch! Isch werde disch nischt vergessen!" sprach Fleur, als sie seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Händen hatte und Küsschen auf die Wangen, die Stirn und - sehr zum Missfallen von Ginny - auch auf den Mund verteilte.

"Merci, ´arry Potter! Isch bin dir ewig dankbar! Isch stehe für immer in deiner Schuld!" flüsterte Gabrielle, warf sich ihm um den Hals und hauchte ein erneutes "Merci!" an diesen, bevor sie an den Jungen ebenfalls Küsschen auf Wangen, Stirn und Mund verteilte. Ginny musste sich sehr beherrschen!

"Au Revoir, mon cher ami*!" sprach die Veelas und gingen in Richtung der Kutsche, die von den, nun trockenen, geflügelten Pferden gezogen wurde.

Einen Peitschenknall später trabten die Pferde los und erhoben sich in die Lüfte. Das Flugbild war nun wesentlich ansehnlicher, da die Pferde einen Entzug bei Hagrid durchgeführt hatten. Dieser Winkte mit tränenfeuchten Augen unter Zuhilfenahme seines Tischtuchgroßen, gepunkteten Taschentuches seiner Artgenossin hinterher. Langsam bewegte sich die Kutsche auf den Horizont, gen Süden zu. Langsam wurde der Punkt immer kleiner, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Nach und nach gingen die Schüler zurück in ihre Räume. Harry wollte auch sich abwenden und Feli besuchen, als ihn zwei rehbraune Augen erdolchten.

Theatralisch fasste dieser sich an sein Herz und ließ sich nach hinten in das Gras fallen. Das rothaarige Mädchen setzte sich auf seinen Bauch, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn nieder.

"Was hast du mit den Delacours am Laufen, Mister Potter!" zischte sie sehr ungehalten.

"Nichts, Misses Potter!" sagte er sehr bestimmt. Feli saß in der nähe und schaute interessiert zu.

"So, so! Und wieso küsst du sie dann auf den Mund, Mister Potter!" zischte sie ungehalten und beugte sich herunter.

"Nun, Misses Potter, ich habe sie nicht geküsst, sondern sie mich!" stellte er klar, "Und küssen geht anders!" erklärte er.

Schnell zog er sie näher und überrumpelte sie dadurch. Seufzend lies sie es zu. Und es gefiel ihr.

"Nun, Mister Potter, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!" sprach sie wieder ernst, als sie Luft geschnappt hatte.

Ein fieses Grinsen zierte ihre weichen Lippen, das er weiche Knie bekam. Wenn Harry nicht schon am Boden liegen würde, dann wäre er spätestens jetzt dort. Erwartungsvoll leckte er sich über die seinen, als die grünen Augen ihre Kusspolster fixiert hatten. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand, Feli stellte ihre Ohren. Ganz schnell lies sie die Hand fallen und kitzelte ihren Mann durch, der aufschrie.

Erschrocken und kribbelnd war der Junge und lies sich die Rache der Frau auf seinem Bauch gefallen. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und sah lüstern in die Smaragde unter sich.

"Nanu, Mister Potter! Ist das Ihr Zauberstab oder Freuen Sie sich, mich zu sehen?" fragte sie ihn verführerisch mit kreisenden Bewegungen ihres Beckens.

Leise stöhnte er auf: "Bitte Ginny!" flehte er, sie lächelte darauf.

"Ja, Harry?" fragte sie im selben Ton.

"Wir ... wir sind nicht allein!" krächzte er und sah ihr mit verschleierten Augen in die ihren.

Erschrocken stoppte sie ihr Tun und sah sich um. Keiner war mehr da, um sie zu sehen. Ein kurzer Aufschrei später lag nun das Mädchen am Boden und wurde gekitzelt. Lachend lagen sie nebeneinander, bis ein gigantischer Schatten über sie fiel und plötzlich die Luft aus ihren Körpern gedrückt wurde. Feli hatte sich auf die beiden niedergelegt und somit effektiv jede Bewegung unterbunden. Nur ihre Lippen konnten sie frei Bewegen. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und konnten nur ihre ehrliche Zuneigung darin erkennen.

"Ich liebe dich!" flüsterten sie unisono und ließen ihre Lippen verschmelzen.

Ein Räuspern über ihnen ließ sich die beiden Erschrocken wieder trennen. Sie sahen nach oben, dort erkannten sie die amüsierten Gesichter ihrer Engsten Freunde.

"Was ist? Wir sind beschäftigt!" kam es von den am Boden Liegenden im Chor.

Die Angesprochenen Grinsten daraufhin dreckig.

"Das konnten wir sehen!" amüsierte sich Draco.

"Allerdings!" stimmte Ron zu und Neville nickte einfach.

Saskia kicherte, Luna lächelte, wie immer. Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und Susan blickte irritiert auf das Paar am Boden.

"Es gibt gleich das Mittagessen.", sprach Ron, was von den anderen stöhnend zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

"Was ist? Das ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages!" empörte sich der Rothaarige und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Genauso wie das Frühstück, das zweite Frühstück, der Snack zwischendurch, das zwei Uhr Dessert, das drei Uhr Plundergebäck der fünf Uhr Tee, das Abendessen, das Betthupferl, der Mitternachtssnack und von den Keksen dazwischen reden wir mal gar nicht!" zählte Draco an den Fingern auf.

"Gar nicht wahr! Ich bin halt im Wachstum", schmollte nun der Weasley.

"Wirklich? Willst du Hagrid überholen?" erwiderte Neville gedehnt.

Schnaubend Eilte Ron nun in die Große Halle. Dabei platzten alle in Gelächter aus, als sie das entfernte murmeln vernahmen.

"Achtung Schüler!" unterbrach Minerva das Mahl, "Viktor Krum hatte mir mitgeteilt, dass Durmstrang abreisen will. Nachdem ihr Schulleiter, Igor Karkaroff, nicht mehr gesehen war, treten sie unter seinem Kommando die Heimreise an. Mister Krum, alles Gute für Ihre Reise. Wir danken für Ihren Besuch und heißen Sie in Hogwarts gerne Willkommen!" sprach die Schulleiterin zu den Schülern, die nun Applaudierten. Am nächsten morgen spielten sich Ähnliche Szenen ab wie bei den Französischen Gästen.

"Harrry! Du warrst ein guterr Gegnerr!" zeugte Krum Respekt und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Danke Viktor! Ich hoffe, ihr bekommt das hin, ohne Schulleiter!" wünschte der Jüngere dem Älteren.

"Sicherr! Derr lag nur faul herrum und ließ uns arrbeiten. Wirr wissen wie man segelt!" sprach der ältere und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Alles Gutte, Harrry Potterr!"

"Danke, Viktor Krum. Euch auch allen und eine Gute Reise!" wünschte der Junge der Lebt und schlug ein.

Die Schiffsglocke ertönte, damit sich die Passagiere auf dem Oberdeck versammelten. Die Segel wurden gehisst, die Leinen gelöst und abgelegt. Mit einem Kanonensalut versank die Galeone im Stil der Titanic. Winkend stand die gesamte Schülerschaft am Anleger und blieben so lange anwesend, bis die Masttop nicht mehr zu sehen war. Die Schüler gingen wieder in ihre Schule zurück. Hagrid fing an, den Ableger zurückzubauen. Er reduzierte diesen, bis ein Steg für vier Ruderboote übrig war. Mehr brauchte man bei einem Binnengewässer im Regelfall nicht.

Nun hatten die Britischen Schüler etwas Luft, bis der Hogwartsexpress fahren würde. Am Tage der Abfahrt versammelten sich die Schüler am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade und gaben ihre Koffer am neuen Gepäckwagen ab, den Dumbles ihnen immer verwehrte. Die Schüler setzten sich in ihre Abteile und schwatzten etwas.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte?" fragte Harry höflich, nachdem der Futterwagen erleichtert wurde.

Er stand auf, schlängelte sich zwischen den Beinen seiner Reisekameraden durch und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Einen Prüfenden Blick links und rechts den Gang entlang, entschied sich der Grünäugige dafür, nach links zu gehen, da rechts die Tür in den Gepäckwagen war. In jedes Abteil warf er einen Prüfenden Blick, er suchte jemanden. Am passenden Abteil angekommen klopfte er an und sah fragend durch die Glastür hinein. Ein freundliches winken später trat der Junge der lebt ein. Zeitgleich mit dem Schließen der Tür, zogen sich die Rollos herunter, wie durch Zauberei.

"Was können wir ...", eröffnete Fred.

"... für dich tun? ...", ergänzte George.

"... Harry Potter!" beendeten sie erneut im Chor.

"Gred, Forge. Ich denke, ich könnte eher etwas für euch tun!" ließ angesprochener die erste Bombe Platzen. Die Zwillinge blickten verdutzt zu ihrem Schwager in Spe.

Auf ihre verdutzten Blicke hin legte Harry den Beutel mit dem Preisgeld aus dem Trimagischen Turnier auf den kleinen Tisch im Abteil. Die Zwillinge machten große Augen. So viel Geld hatten sie noch nie gesehen!

"Was ist das?" fragte George und deutete mit dem Finger auf den Beutel.

"Euer Grundkapital für euer Ladengeschäft!" platzte die zweite Bombe.

"Das können wir unmöglich annehmen, Harry! Du hast dir das Geld sauer verdient!" sprach Fred und sein Bruder nickte zustimmend.

Das die Zwillinge sich beim sprechen nicht abwechselten, zeugte von der Ernsthaftigkeit der Worte.

Momentan waren ihre Gesichter auch sehr ernst und hatten nicht ihr schelmisches Grinsen haften.

"Papperlapapp!" die Zwillinge hoben beide jeweils die rechte Augenbraue, "Ich gebe euch das Geld! Die magische Welt braucht in den nächsten Monaten einiges zu lachen. Auch hattet ihr nicht wirklich viel Geld. Damit könnt ihr euch unabhängig machen und der Familie helfen!" sprach Harry.

Das Argument mit der Familie zog bei einem Weasley immer! Blut ist dicker als Wasser!

Die Zwillinge blickten sich verstehend in ihre jeweiligen Augen und schienen zu kommunizieren, wie es nur Eineiige Zwillinge taten. Schweigend knabberte Harry an dem unscheinbaren Keks, der auf dem Tisch lag, nur um sich umgehend in einen Tukan zu verwandeln.

Verwirrt blickte sich der Tukan um, entdeckte zwei schelmisch grinsende, identische Gesichter und stürzte sich krächzend auf diese. Mit dem riesigen Schnabel hackte der Vogel auf den lachenden Zwillingen herum, die mit ihren Händen versuchten, sich der hiebe zu erwehren.

Begleitet von Unschönen Klängen flatterte der Vogel durch das inzwischen geöffnete Abteil hinaus und landete wenig später auf seinem Platz neben Ginny. Irritiert musterten die anderen den Aufgebrachten Vogel der schnabelklappernd auf dem Sitz hin und her trippelte. Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich in dem hübschen Gesicht breit, als sie realisierte, dass der Tukan Smaragde als Augen hatte.

"Na mein Kleiner? Hast du dich verflogen? Komm ich bringe dich zu deinen Herrchen!" sprach sie fies grinsend, das den anderen Angst und Bange wurde.

Nur Saskia und Luna lächelten sich an. Ginny setzte den Vogel auf ihre Schulter, der auch umgehend sich an ihr rieb. Ihr fieses Grinsen wandelte sich in ein verliebtes Lächeln, als sie zur Schiebetüre hinauseilte.

"Also ihr beiden Teufel! Was habt ihr mit meinem Harry gemacht?" verlangte sie umgehend zu wissen, nachdem sie sich in ihrem Abteil gesetzt hatte.

Sie musterte ihre lädierten Brüder, die gerade ihre Wunden versorgten. Anerkennend streichelte sie über das schwarze Gefieder ihres Mannes auf der Schulter.

"Teufel?!" empörte sich Fred. "Das fliegende Monster da auf deiner Schulter hat einen verdammt spitzen Schnabel!" protestierte George.

"Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass der Tukan keine gute Idee war!" wandte sich Fred an seinen Bruder, der nur zustimmend schnauben konnte und in die Angriffslustigen Augen des Tukan blickte.

"Also? Wann verwandet ihr meinen Ma... Freund zurück?" fragte sie fordernd, wobei es keine Frage war eher ein Befehl!

Fred wollte etwas Spitzfindiges auf den beinahe Versprecher erwidern, erkannte dort aber nur ihre Schwester, die ihren Stab zwischen den Fingern rollte und diabolisch grinste, während sie ihren Stab betrachtete. Der Tukan auf der Schulter sah abwechselnd in die Augen der beiden und schien jeden Moment einen neuen Angriff zu fliegen. Die Zwillinge schluckten deutlich hörbar synchron und sahen sich an. George streckte dem Tukan einen anderen Keks hin, der Misstrauisch beäugt wurde.

"Das ist das Gegenmittel." nuschelte Fred vor sich hin.

Vorsichtig knabberte dieser an dem Keks, der dann mit einem Biss in dem gigantischen Schnabel verschwand. Umgehend saß Harry auf Ginny, die ihm nur auf die Schulter tippte, damit der von ihr steigen konnte.

Nun wurden die Zwillinge von vier Paar Augen erdolcht. Erneut schluckten sie trocken, da der Flederwichtfluch ihrer Schwester gefürchtet und ihr Freund sehr stark war. Ein schmunzeln, das die Seelenpartner bekamen, steigerte sich in ein Euphorisches lachen. Anerkennend klopften die Potters den beiden auf die Schulter und gingen lachend in ihr Abteil zurück. Verwundert sahen die beiden hinterher.

"Was war das?" fragte George den Kopf unter sich, der aus dem Türspalt lugte.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Feorge!" antwortete dieser leicht Kopf schüttelnd.

"Was war los?" erkundigte sich Ron und musterte seine Schwester und deren Freund.

"Du hast da eine Feder in deinen Haaren.", stellte Hermine fest und fischte diese heraus.

Neville nahm die Feder seiner Freundin ab und betrachtete sie intensiv.

"Mmmh, eine Feder des Ramphastos Toco. Wie kommt die dahin?" erklärte er Fachmännisch und lächelte anschließend, als er eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte.

"Ramboso Tucs? Was ist das?" erkundigte sich Draco verwirrt.

"Ramphastos Toco.", echote Neville, "Ein Tukan, ein Reisentukan um genau zu sein.", grinste Neville seinen Freund an.

Bei Ron machte sich Erkenntnis breit und lächelte nun seinen Freund an.

"Hast du einen der Kekse von den Zwillingen gegessen?" fragte der dann auch glucksend.

Ein Nicken des Schwarzhaarigen ließ ihn eine Lachsalve starten.

"Hab ich dich nicht gewarnt, irgendetwas von denen anzunehmen? Weder etwas zu essen, noch etwas zu trinken?" presste er zwischen den Lachern heraus. Ein weiteres Nicken war die Antwort.

Nun verstanden auch die Freunde, dass der Vogel eben Harry gewesen war. Scheinbar war er Opfer der Zwillinge geworden. Die Restlichen drei Stunden verliefen ruhig. Die Scharlachrote Dampflok schnaufte in Kings Cross auf seinem Gleis ein und kam mit quietschenden Bremsen zischend zum stehen. Die Passagiere verteilten sich auf dem Bahnsteig, der wieder von Sicherheitsmännern der Phönix AG bewacht wurde. Freunde verabschiedeten sich, Eltern suchten und fanden ihre Kinder, die sie auch gleich mitnahmen. Letztendlich waren noch wenige auf dem Gleis.

Die Longbottoms unterhielten sich angeregt mit den Weasleys, die die Blacks in beschlag hatten. Die Grangers wurden von Mister Lovegood befragt, als ein Dunkler Schatten über das Gleis huschte.

Dieser wurde nicht von den Erwachsenen gesehen, sondern nur von dem Schwarzhaarigen Jungen der nun aufmerksam eine Ecke musterte. Harry konzentrierte sich. In dieser einen Ecke konnte er deutlich eine Aura, eine Dunkle Aura, ausmachen.

"Harry, kommst du bitte? Wir müssen gehen!" rief ihn seine Mutter.

Er reagierte nicht. Auf die ausbleibende Antwort hin blickte die Potter Manor Mannschaft zu ihrem Freund und Chef. Sie erkannten, dass dieser Angestrengt und mit Fluoreszierenden Augen in eine bestimmte Ecke starrte. Erst als dieser seinen Stab zog, ahmten sie ihn nach. Eine Linie bildend, hinter der Betty mit Shea verschwand, machten sich sämtliche Erwachsene Kampfbereit. Sirius und Remus schützten die Mutter und das Kind.

"Accio Tarnumhang!" zauberte Harry.

Erstarrt sahen sie in die Ecke. Dort erkannten sie eine längst vergessene Person, mit der Absolut niemand mehr gerechnet hatte.

"STUPOR!" hallte es zweifach über das Bahngleis, die Stimmen waren Eiskalt.

Die Flüche trafen den knienden Körper, der die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte.

"Ich denke, wir werden dieses Subjekt Zuhause interviewen!" beschloss Harry eiskalt.

"Incarcerus!" zauberte Sirius, gefolgt von einem "Portus!" und einem "Activae!".

Mit den bekannten Geräuschen eines Portschlüssels verschwand der neutralisierte Körper vom Bahnsteig.

"Nikki!" befahl Harry die Elfe her, die umgehend mit ihrem Plopp erschien.

Sie ließ die üblichen Floskeln beiseite, da sie am Tonfall hörte, das es wichtig war.

"Lord Potter?" piepste sie.

"Wir haben einen Gast im Großen Salon! Sorgt dafür, dass der Gast bequem Sitzt und sauber gekleidet ist. Wir wollen uns mit der Person unterhalten, also haltet sie ruhig fest! Ach, und sie soll nicht wissen, wo sich die Person befindet!" wies der Hausherr von Potter Manor in seiner kältesten Stimme an, das der Planet Pluto als Sonne galt.

"Sehr wohl!" piepste die Elfe und verschwand, um umgehend den Anweisungen Folge zu leisten.

Die anderen schüttelten sich ob dieser Kälte in dem Tonfall. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft, die Longbottoms, die Weasleys verschwanden mit dem typischen Plopp des apparierens. Sie verschwanden so kurz hintereinander, das es wie eine Maschinengewehrsalve klang.

Hermine schluckte deutlich hörbar. So hatte sie ihren beinahe Bruder noch nie erlebt. Sie beschloss einen Brief zu schicken und ihn zu Fragen, ob sie helfen könnte. So konnte sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Sie konnte ihrem beinahe Bruder helfen und seine Bibliothek durchforsten.

Die wenigen anderen Fragten sich, was das jetzt war. Zwei Stupor, gefolgt von einem Portschlüssel und wütenden Gesichtern. Nachdenklich zogen die Leute davon. Die Grangers verschwanden in der U-Bahn, um nach Hause zu fahren.

In der Zwischenzeit versammelten sich die anderen im großen Salon, um ihren Gast zu begrüßen. Der Salon wurde von allem Geräumt, was eine Identifikation ermöglichen würde. Momentan waren nur ein Stuhl und ein Ohrensessel in Mitten des Raumes sowie ein kleiner Tisch, der eine Teekanne mit passender Tasse daneben trug. Die feinen Dampfwölkchen aus dem Hals der Kanne verriet, dass der Tee heiß war. Die Fenster trugen schwarz und ließen nur schummrig das Licht passieren. Der Kamin knisterte Laut.

"Enervate!" flüsterte es, gefolgt von dem Geräusch eines abgelegten Holzstabes.

Der Sprecher goss sich etwas Tee ein und nippte daran, während die Person stöhnend zu sich kam. Mit dem Typischen klingen des Edlen Porzellans wurde die Tasse mit dem Dampfenden Tee abgestellt. Nun lehnte sich der Sprecher zurück, schlug die Beine über- und die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

Der Blick war Kalt und starr auf die gefesselte Person vor ihr gerichtet, die langsam zur Besinnung kam.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	57. Verhör

**Kapitel 56: Verhör**

"Lange nicht gesehen, Bella. Wie geht es deinem Mann?" erkundigte sich Narzissa, die das Verhör führte.

"Zissa?" nuschelte die Frau benommen, "Bist du das?" sprach der Gast leise und kniff die Augen zusammen, um schärfer zu sehen.

Nur saß Narzissa vor den Fenstern. Somit konnte Bellatrix nur den Schatten des Ohrensessels und vage eine Person erkennen.

"Wie geht's deinem Mann, Bella?" fragte Narzissa erneut.

Verwundert über eine solch Banale Frage schwieg die Frau erst einmal. Narzissa schwieg, und nippte an ihrem Tee, dabei rührte sie noch ein Stück Zucker ein. Die Todesserin schluckte hörbar und leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie mit ihren Augen die Teetasse verfolgte.

"Durst?" fragte Narzissa obligatorisch, nahm sich ihren Stab und ließ mit dem Wink ihres Stabes ein kleines Tischchen mit einem Tee und einen Krug Wasser sowie einen Teller mit belegten Broten direkt vor ihr Erscheinen.

"Wie geht es deinem Mann, Bella?" wieder holte sie die Frage Ausdruckslos und biss in ein Brot, das sie sich von dem Teller nahm.

Erneut schluckte die fixierte Frau hörbar und folgte mit ihren Augen dem Nahrungsmittel.

"Ich ..." krächzte sie; ihre Stimme brach ab.

"Also?" bohrte die Schwester nach.

"Ich weiß es nicht! Er bedient als Gefängnishure alle Häftlinge. Als ich den Mistkerl das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er gerade mit dem Alten Flint zugange!" krächzte sie und hatte einen Angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ihr Gegenüber hielt mit dem Essen inne, als diese Worte an ihren Gehörgang drangen. Das Angebissene Brot wurde beiseite gelegt und die Fingerspitzen erneut aneinander.

"Wirklich?" erwiderte sie in einem konzentrierten Tonfall.

Konzentriert darüber, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihren Magen nicht verlieren würde.

"Zissa, bitte!" flehte die gefesselte Frau.

Eine Handbewegung später waren die Fesseln gelöst, die Lestrange fiel auf ihre Knie, atmete förmlich die Brote ein und leerte hastig den Krug Wasser direkt aus diesem. Dabei floss einiges an den Mundwinkeln herunter und besudelte den Teppich.

"Danke!" flüsterte Bellatrix und lies sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder, nachdem sie sich den Mund mit ihrem Ärmel abgewischt hatte.

"Wie bist du entkommen?" fragte die ehemalige Malfoy.

Verwundert darüber, dass ihre Schwester die wichtigste Frage umschiffte wie ein Öltanker ein Riff, sah sie Konsterniert in den Schatten vor sich.

"Also?" bohrte sie nach einigen Minuten nach.

"Die Dementoren ..." sie schluckte und schloss die Augen in Konzentration, "... waren Plötzlich weg und die Wachen in Aufruhr. Einer hatte meine Tür nicht verschlossen. Dadurch konnte ich die Ablenkung nutzen und bin geflohen." erklärte sie ehrlich. Zissa nippte erneut an ihrem Tee.

"Und danach?" fragte sie geduldig weiter.

"Ich bin durch den Ärmelkanal geschwommen. Das Wasser war verdammt kalt, kann ich dir sagen. Ein Schiff der Muggel hatte mich aufgelesen und mich in Newhaven bei einem Heiler abgegeben. Die haben mich aufgepäppelt. Wenig Später kamen Muggelauroren und befragten mich. Ich konnte ihnen ja schlecht sagen, dass ich eine entflohene Gefangene bin. Also log ich ihnen irgendetwas vor von einem Bootsunfall. Als ich kräftig genug war, bin ich geflohen und habe mich nach London durchgeschlagen. Das Haus im Grimmauld Platz ... Es ist in einem erbärmlichen Zustand, Zissa. Mutter hat mich und den Dunklen Lord in den höchsten Tönen gelobt!" sprach sie weiter.

Sie atmete einmal durch und nahm sich erneut zwei Brote sowie das warme Getränk auf dem Tisch. Nun waren ihre Essmanieren normal und nicht mehr gejagt. Narzissa musterte ihre Schwester und sprach dabei kein Wort.

"Und weiter?" forderte sie die Gefangene auf, weiter zu erzählen.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und heftete ihren Blick auf die Fransen am Teppich.

"Ich habe mich umgehört. Ich habe versucht, meine alten Kontakte im Ministerium abzuhören. Ich versuchte, mit Lucius in Kontakt zu treten. Niemand war mehr auf seinem Posten. Im Ministerium wurden alle Leute ausgetauscht! Lucius ist unauffindbar und keinen anderen Todesser konnte ich aufspüren." Sie seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen. "Allerdings habe ich die Alten Zeitungen gelesen, Zissa. Es waren viele Zeitungen. Seit meiner Verhaftung ..." schweigend folgte sie mit ihrem Blick den Linien im Teppich.

"Bella?" erinnerte sie an das Verhör und Angesprochene zuckte zusammen.

"Ich habe alle Aussagen, die den Dunklen Lord betrafen, soweit es mir möglich war, überprüft. Sie stimmten alle! Zissa? Wir sind einem Irren, einem wahnsinnigen Halbblut gefolgt! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wir, die Blacks, eine uralte Reinblütige Familie, unterwarfen uns einem Halbblut!" empörte sie sich.

Die Artikel hatten ihr Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt. Ihr Glaube, ihre Gesinnung, wurde in Frage und auf die Probe gestellt.

"Ich hatte anschließend viel Zeit zum nachdenken." erklärte sie und schwieg.

Eine viertel Stunde schwiegen sich die beiden an. Nur das Knistern aus dem Kamin und das Klingen des edlen Porzellans hörte man in den Räumen.

"Und zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen, Bella?" fragte sie Obligatorisch.

"Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht!" erklärte sie knapp.

Bella konnte nicht die Augenbraue sehen, die Narzissa hob. Allerdings war sie über die Einsicht ihrer Schwester stark überrascht.

"Einen?" bohrte sie nach. Die Lestrange seufzte und blickte nun in die Richtung in der sie den Kopf ihrer Schwester im Schatten vermutete.

"Nun. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich Anfangen soll, Zissa. Meine Größten Fehler waren sicher die Longbottoms! Damals war ich Jung und Dumm. Naiv genug, Rudolphus zu folgen. Der war der nächste Fehler. Die Ehe war nur eine Farce. Rudolphus ist stockschwul und Zeugungsunfähig!" sinnierte sie Abwesend, während Zissa am Tee nippte.

"Die Longbottoms?" fragte sie scheinbar verwundert nach.

"Ja. Rudolphus und ich hatten sie mit dem Cruciatus belegt. Allerdings war mein Hass und Fanatismus damals noch nicht so ausgeprägt, dass ich ihn lange aufrecht erhalten konnte. Nach fünf Minuten war ich nicht mehr in der Lage, einen zu sprechen. Ich kümmerte mich dann um das weinende Kleinkind in der Wiege und lenkte es etwas ab. Rudolphus verlangte von mir, dass ich ihm den Hals umdrehen sollte, er erlöse dann die Eltern des Balgs. Die Auroren kamen allerdings zuvor und wir mussten fliehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das alles Rückgängig machen. Du weist gar nicht, wieviele Gedanken einem durch den Kopf gehen, wenn man zeit hat, Zissa!" sprach sie weiter.

Die Blonde schenkte sich Tee nach und fragte ihre Schwester mit einer Geste, die zustimmend nickte. Dadurch konnte sie nun zum ersten Mal deutlich die ehemalige Malfoy erkennen. Das schummrige Licht viel auf ihr Entspanntes Gesicht, sie wirkte gelöst, glücklich und zufrieden. Zuletzt sah Bella ihre Schwester in diesem Zustand, bevor sie mit Malfoy verheiratet wurde.

"Was ist geschehen?" wagte die Lestrange mit großen Augen zu fragen.

Ihre Schwester setzte sich in den Ohrensessel und schlug die Beine übereinander.

"Viel, sehr viel, Bella. Es liegt nur nicht an mir, es dir zu erzählen." sprach sie kryptisch und machte damit deutlich, wer eigentlich im Verhör war.

Resigniert nickte sie, verstehend, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Schließlich war sie eine Black und den Traditionen, auch wenn sie noch so schwachsinnig waren, verpflichtet!

"Du bereust also deine Taten?" erkundigte sich nun Narzissa nach einigen Minuten.

"Allerdings! Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Leute um Vergebung bitten, besonders die Longbottoms." flüsterte sie zu den Fransen am Teppich.

"Wieso bist du hier?" stellte nun die ehemalige Malfoy die Frage aller Fragen.

Da war sie! Die Frage, vor der sie sich fürchtete! Die Frage, die sie nicht einmal sich selbst beantworten konnte. Tief durchatmend hob sie ihren Blick in den Schatten des Sessels.

"Ich weiß es nicht!" flüsterte sie leise.

Es war sehr leise, dennoch hallten die Worte in dem leeren Raum nach, begleitet von einem Platzen eines Harzklumpen eines Holzscheites im Kamin.

"Bella. Du warst am Bahnhof, als der Hogwartsexpress die Schüler zurückbrachte. Du hast dich widerstandslos gefangen nehmen lassen. Du hast mir bereitwillig erklärt, wie du fliehen konntest und was in der Zwischenzeit geschah. Also: Was willst du?" bohrte sie leicht gereizt nach.

Die beiden Frauen schwiegen sich an. Diese Frage war wirklich nicht leicht zu beantworten! Bellatrix versuchte sich Allerdings an einer.

"Anfangs wollte ich Rache üben, an dem Jungen, der Lebt, weil er meinen Meister tötete. In Askaban kam ich zu dem Schluss, das es nicht möglich war, einen einjährigen Knaben für den Tod des Dunklen Lords verantwortlich zu machen. Ich meine, er konnte nicht einmal sprechen, geschweige denn einen Zauber! Wie bitteschön sollte er da dann den Todesfluch überleben?" ereiferte sich die Frau wütend, wütend über ihre eigene Einfalt und Ignoranz, "Ich denke, ich wollte den Jungen einmal sehen. Mich vergewissern, das es ihm gut geht. Ich wollte euch sehen. Zissa und Sirius auch Andromeda. Ihr seid meine einzige Familie, die ich noch habe. Ich wollte euch ein letztes Mal sehen, bevor ich mich dem jungen Longbottom stelle und seine berechtigte Rache nehmen lasse." sprach die Frau.

Erstaunt hörte Narzissa die Worte ihrer Schwester. Erstaunt darüber, dass sie sich stellen wollte. Erstaunt über die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Taten ehrlich bereute! Erneut herrschte Schweigen, das von einem Plopp unterbrochen wurde. Erschrocken blickte die Lestrange zu dem Geräusch. Sie entdeckte vor dem Kamin einen Elf, der Holz nachlegte und in der Glut rührte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, dass die Elfe eine schwarze Uniform trug. Nur stand die Elfe mit dem Rücken zu den beiden Frauen und verschwand wieder, als sie ihre Aufgabe beendet hatte. Schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf erneut zu ihrer Schwester. Bella wusste, dass Voldemort keine Elfen hatte. Bella wusste, dass Malfoy niemals einem Elfen Ordentliche Kleidung geben würde. Bella wusste, dass sie nicht auf Malfoy Manor waren und das Black´sche Familienhaus schon gar nicht, da dort kein Elf mehr war.

"Wo sind wir?" stellte sie die logische Frage.

Narzissa erkannte das vereinbarte Signal. Sie erhob sich, als ihre Schwester eben diese Frage stellte und verließ den Raum. Bella sah verwundert ihrer Schwester nach, als sie in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Sie überlegte.

"Elf!" rief sie in den Raum.

Ein Plopp später stand auch schon ein Hauself in einiger Entfernung zu der Person, die sie gerufen hatte. Verwundert musterte Bellatrix den Hauself. Nur erkannte sie das Wappen auf der Uniform nicht, da sich ein Unschärfezauber darauf befand.

"Misses haben gerufen?" piepste die Elf desinteressiert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Bring mir den Hausherren!" befahl sie dem Elfen, der nur einmal mit den Füßen wippte und eine Braue hob.

"Dies ist Elfe nicht erlaubt, Misses!" piepste die Elfe in einem ablehnenden Tonfall, was nun die Lestrange eine Braue heben ließ.

"Bin ich eure Gefangene?" fragte sie dann doch etwas versöhnlicher, doch der Elf antwortete nicht.

"Was darfst du für mich tun?" fragte sie dann nach.

Da ein Elf erschien hatte sie scheinbar einige Rechte erhalten, die allerdings stark eingeschränkt waren.

"Elfe darf Misses nur Nahrung und Kleidung bringen!" piepste sie ihre Anweisung.

Bellatrix verstand, dass die Elfe ihre Anweisungen strikt befolgte. Die Elfe würde nicht Preis geben, wo sich ihr Gefängnis befand.

Die Türe öffnete sich, die Elfe nickte und verschwand. Bella hörte mehrere Personen eintreten, aber nicht, wie sich diese näherten.

"Hallo?" flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit über ihre rechte Schulter.

"Hallo!" antwortete es kalt von hinten.

Scheinbar setzte sich jemand in den Ohrensessel, als sie abgelenkt war. Erkennen konnte sie niemand, da die Person kleiner war als die Lehne aber offenbar war es ein Junge, da die Stimme jung und männlich klang.

"Du denkst also, wenn du angekrochen kommst und Reue heuchelst, wird dir vergeben, Lestrange?" sprach die Knabenstimme.

"Wer bist du?" fragte die Gefangene leise.

"Du bist nicht in der Position, um Fragen zu stellen!" antwortete eine Erwachsene Männliche Stimme.

Ein Mann baute sich neben dem Ohrensessel auf. Dieser trug offensichtlich einen Zauberstab, da der schwarze Schatten im Gegenlicht deutlich zu sehen war.

"Wer sind sie?" wagte sie erneut zu fragen. Dabei sah sie zu dem großen, dunklen Schatten. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen neuen, definitiv weiblichen Schatten, der sich auf eine Lehne des Ohrensessels setzte und mit der Hand nach dem Jungen tastete.

"Du hast beinahe meinen Sohn getötet, Lestrange!" erklärte eine weibliche Stimme kalt.

"Bei Salazar! Sie sind die Longbottoms?" keuchte die Frau erschrocken. "Aber wie ist das Möglich?" fragte sie ehrlich interessiert.

"Du bist nicht in der Position, um Fragen zu stellen!" wiederholte der Junge.

Bedauernd senkte sie ihren Kopf und sackte in sich zusammen. Sie schwieg. Keine Worte der Entschuldigung konnten das wieder gutmachen, was den Longbottoms angetan wurde.

"Ich ..." versuchte die Gefangene anzusetzen, aber ihre Stimme brach ab.

Die Augen der Lestrange huschten über die schwarzen Masken der Personen gegenüber, sie suchte Augenkontakt.

"Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte sie und senkte ihren Blick auf den indischen, handgeknüpften Teppich.

"Lestrange!" zischte Miss Longbottom kalt, was Angesprochene zusammenzucken und aufblicken ließ.

"Wir haben deinen Ausführungen zugehört und uns beratschlagt! Wir haben beschlossen, dir zu verzeihen, aber nicht vergessen! Hörst du? Wir vergessen nicht!" zischte sie kalt.

Bellatrix konnte daraufhin nur nicken und beschämt ihren Kopf senken. Das war mehr, als sie erwarten durfte! Die drei Schatten erhoben sich und gingen achtlos an der Frau vorbei. Der kleine Schatten blieb neben ihr stehen.

"Da will noch jemand mit dir sprechen, Lestrange!" knurrte dieser mit einem deutlichen, hörbaren, Lächeln.

Es war aber ein lächeln, was einem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, was ihr auch geschah. Sie hörte die Longbottoms sich entfernen und die Türe in das Schloss drücken. Wenige Sekunden später wandelte sich der Ohrensessel in eine Couch. Lange geschah nichts mehr. Verzweifelt überlegte sie, wo sie war und wer noch mit ihr sprechen wollte. Da gab es einige, die noch mit ihr etwas zu klären hätten. Daher fing sie am Anfang an, als sie auf dem Bahnsteig überwältigt wurde.

Eigentlich wollte sie mit ihrer Schwester Narzissa reden, da sie nicht mehr auf Malfoy Manor anzutreffen war. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass Lucius sie schlecht behandelt hatte, um es freundlich auszudrücken. Sie hatte auch gelesen, dass ihr Neffe, Draco, bei Narzissa war und sie wusste, dass heute die Schüler aus Hogwarts Retour kamen. Daraus Schlussfolgerte sie: Narzissa wäre da und musste ihren Sohn abholen, was auch der Fall war. Allerdings hatte sie nicht mit der Anwesenheit von Sirius und dem Werwolf gerechnet! Und wer war der Junge, der sie entdeckte und ausschaltete, ebenso das Mädchen? Eigentlich durften sie nicht zaubern, Schülern außerhalb der Schule war das Gesetzlich untersagt! Wer waren die beiden Kinder? Wie hatte der Junge sie Entdeckt? Der Tarnumhang war der beste, der in der Black´schen Asservatenkammer zu finden war.

Diese Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum. Die Kreisenden Gedanken wurden durch das öffnen der Tür unterbrochen. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich suchend nach hinten um.

"Hallo, Belatrix! Lang nicht gesehen!" wurde sie von hinten Eiskalt begrüßt.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, nur um zwei leuchtende Smaragde und zwei leuchtende Dravite in einem schwarzen Schatten zu entdecken, die sie Mörderisch ansahen.

"Wer seid ihr?" wagte sie zu fragen.

Daraufhin hob der rechte Schatten einen Arm, legte diesen um den Arm des linken und zog diesen Näher. Der Linke Schatten küsste den rechten auf die Wange und kuschelte sich an diesen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, das weißt du, Bellatrix!" antwortete der andere Schatten Eiskalt, offensichtlich ein Mädchen.

Die Beleuchtung im Raum erhellte sich etwas, nun waren die beiden deutlich zu sehen. Ein Junge, grüne, intensive Augen und mit schwarzen, wirren Haaren sowie ein Mädchen ebensolche intensive aber braune Augen und mit leuchtend Rotem langen Haar. Es waren die beiden, die sie auf dem Bahnsteig betäubten. Sie musterte die beiden und stellte fest, dass diese keine Wirtschaftlichen Probleme hatten.

"Ich bin Bellatrix Lestrange, geborene Black!" stellte sie sich bemüht höflich vor und lächelte schwach.

"Das wissen wir." antworteten die beiden im Chor, das Lächeln verschwand langsam.

"Ich will nicht allzu unhöflich erscheinen, Bellatrix. Mein Name ist Harry James Potter, und das ist", sprach der Junge und wendete seinen Blick zu dem Mädchen, "Ginerva Molly Potter, geborene Weasley!" vervollständigte sie kalt, der Junge küsste sie kurz.

"Der Junge der Lebt!" hauchte sie erstaunt, was die Mine des Jungen verdunkelte und das Mädchen die Augen zusammen kniff.

"Ja, ich bin der Junge, der den Mordversuch eines Irren überlebt hat!" knurrte dieser daraufhin, dass der Raum vibrierte.

Die Augen der Lestrange weiteten sich und sie wechselte ihren Blick zwischen den beiden.

"Darf ich eine Frage stellen?" flüsterte sie hoffend. Die Kinder nickten synchron.

"Wie hast du den Todesfluch überlebt?" Da war sie sehr neugierig.

"Meine Rohe Magie war damals schon sehr stark. Nur konnte ich sie nicht erfassen und nutzbar machen. Als der Fluch auf mich zuflog, bildete die Rohe Magie eine Barriere und schleuderte den Fluch auf Riddle zurück." erklärte der Junge desinteressiert.

Bella sah konsterniert auf den Jungen vor sich. Der Fluch galt als Unblockbar, und ein Baby soll diesen Reflektiert haben?

"Dann musst du sehr stark sein!" stellte sie fest und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Eine Elfe erschien mit einem Plopp und servierte eine Schüssel mit Keksen und Kürbissaft. Sie tauschte die Teekanne und verschwand mit ihrem Plopp, nachdem sie sich verbeugt hatte.

"Wo sind wir?" fragte sie dann auch, da das Wappen auf der Elfenuniform nicht zu erkennen war.

"Zuhause!" sprach das Mädchen kalt.

"Ich habe den Potters und den Weasleys nie direkt etwas getan!" sprach sie mit einer Spur missfallen.

Der Raum kühlte sich deutlich ab, was man an den deutlich sichtbaren Dampfwölckchen aus der Teekanne erkennen konnte. Eine andere Elfe stellte ein Denkarium auf den Tisch, welches Gedächtnisfäden enthielt. Die Kinder deuteten synchron auf das Gefäß. Kurz zögerte die Lestrange, bevor sie sich ihrem Schicksal beugte und die Erinnerungen besuchte.

Wenig später saß sie Bleich, Zitternd und einen Eimer Umarmend auf ihrem Stuhl und hatte ihren Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet.

"Wie ist das möglich? Ihr seit jetzt Kinder, euer Alter Ego in dem Denkarium sind aber um die zwanzig ... ." nuschelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, bis der Knut fiel.

"Ihr wollt euch an mir rächen?" stellte sie die Logische Frage.

"Wir können dich nicht für etwas bestrafen, was du noch nicht getan hast, Bellatrix!" sprach das Mädchen kalt.

"Ihr wollt mich ausliefern?" flüsterte sie ihre Frage, nachdem sie einige Minuten überlegte.

Sie wusste, die Strafe für ihre Erfolgreiche Flucht waren die Dementoren. Und diese wollte sie um jeden Preis umgehen!

"Wir werden dich nicht ausliefern, Bellatrix!" sprachen sie im Chor. Ihre Stimme lies selbst Atome erfrieren.

"Ihr wollt mich foltern?" keuchte sie entsetzt.

"Wir sind keine Todesser, Bellatrix!" sprachen sie wieder unisono.

Die ehemalige Todesserin sah beschämt auf den Boden, die beiden hatten ja recht. Dafür, dass sie ihre Gefangene war, erging ihr es recht gut!

"Was wollt ihr?" wagte sie nun zu fragen.

"Du wirst unsere Augen und Ohren bei Riddle sein!" sprach das Mädchen kalt.

"NEIN! Dieses Halbblut ist verachtenswert! Was ist mit dem Giftmischer? Der ist doch der Spion!" empörte sich die ältere Frau.

"Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben, Bellatrix! Und Professor Severus Snape ist unabkömmlich und für Riddle nicht mehr verfügbar!" grollte Harry kalt, das die Lestrange trocken schluckte.

"Wir geben dir Bedenkzeit! Sei unser Gast!" sprach Ginny zu der älteren Frau.

Das Paar erhob sich und wollte gehen. Ginny bremste ihren Mann am Arm, der sie daraufhin fragend ansah. Sie fischte an seiner Seite herum und legte der Frau eines der Wurfmesser von Harry auf den Tisch. Nach kurzem Augenkontakt verließen sie den Raum, der sich umgehend vollständig beleuchtete. Dadurch Präsentierte das Licht eine kleine Eingerichtete Wohnung und zwei Koboldwachen. Erstaunt musterte sie ihre Aufmerksamen Wächter, genauso wie sie von ihnen gemustert wurde. Sie seufzte.

"Elf!" rief sie.

Nach einigen Minuten erschien die gleiche Elfe wie vorhin. Ihre Haltung hatte sich nicht geändert. Es schien ihr nicht zu passen, für die Lestrange dienlich sein zu müssen.

"Miss haben gerufen?" fragte sie desinteressiert.

"Kannst du mir Tinte und Pergament reichen, sowie ein Buch über Magisches Eherecht?" fragte sie die Elfe, die die Frage mit einem verdutzten Blick kommentierte.

"Warten Sie! Elfe muss fragen!" piepste die Elfe und verschwand.

Zehn Minuten Später brachte die Elfe ein dickes Buch sowie die Formulare, um eine Ehe annullieren zu lassen. Verwundert nahm sie dies zur Kenntnis. Umgehend machte sie sich an die Arbeit und setzte das Formular auf. Allerdings war sie über das Buch überrascht, besser gesagt dessen Inhalt! Die Gesetzestexte waren verständlich Formuliert und der Inhalt Logisch. Sie stellte fest, dass der Paragraph über Arrangierte Ehen Ersatzlos gestrichen wurde. An dieser Stelle stand nun, dass auf den Wunsch eines Ehepartners die Ehe vollständig Gelöst werden konnte. Das kam ihr sehr gelegen! Nach fünf Stunden intensiver Recherche und Ausfüllens rollte sie das Pergament zusammen und bestellte die Elfe erneut zu sich.

"Elf!" rief sie auch gleich.

"Miss haben gerufen?" piepste es auch gleich im selben Ton wie bisher: Desinteressiert.

"Würdest du bitte dieses Formular ins Ministerium schicken?" bat sie die Elfe, die eine Braue in die Stirn schob.

"Benno muss Fragen!" piepste die Elfe und verschwand mit dem Pergament.

Zehn Minuten später war die Elfe wieder da. Sie hielt ihr das offene Pergament hin, eine Kerze und ein Siegel. Sie betrachtete das Pergament und stellte fest, dass es Korrigiert war und einige Fehler, wie sie nun feststellte, ausgebessert waren. Nun rollte sie das Pergament wieder zusammen, entzündete die Kerze an einer Lampe und versiegelte durch einige Wachstropfen das Formular. Anschließend Adressierte sie diesen Behördenbrief und reichte diesen der Elfe zurück.

Zwei Tage später erhielt sie das Antwortschreiben des Ministeriums, in der sie nun wieder eine Black war. Das Messer auf dem Tisch lag unberührt, als sie nach dem Lunch von ihrem Cousin Besuch bekam.

"Sirius! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte sie auch gleich und verbeugte sich vor dem Familienoberhaupt der Black´s.

"Nun, Bellatrix, du weißt, dass du Schande über dich und den Namen Black gebracht hast", sie lies betrübt ihren Kopf hängen. "Nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich dir eine Chance geben und dich in der Familie Black Willkommen heißen!" sprach er feierlich.

"Und was ist mit Potter?" fragte sie verdutzt.

"Harry,", das betonte er deutlich, "Ist nicht einer Meinung mit mir. Er hatte damals am Grab seiner Frau Rache an euch geschworen! Da ich sein Pate bin und du in der Familie, kann und darf er dir nichts anhaben!" erklärte er ihr.

"Und was ist mit dem Wiesel?" bohrte sie nach.

"Ginny", seine Augen funkelten zornig, "ist durch die Ehe an Harrys Verpflichtung gebunden!" sprach er kurz.

"Ich krieche nicht zurück zur Familie! Die hat mir das alles eingebrockt!" sagte sie nun kalt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Nun gut! Wie du willst. Ich kann dann leider nichts mehr für dich tun, falls sich Harry oder Ginny entschließen sollten. Momentan Respektieren sie meinen Wunsch. Bedenke aber eines, Bella: ich bin nicht meine Mutter!" sagte er schneidend und verschwand aus dem Raum, eine Nachdenkliche Bella zurücklassend. Sie saß apathisch auf dem Stuhl. Neben sich das Messer, welches Langsam Staub ansetzte.

Nachdenklich bewegte sie sich auf den Sekretär zu, der das Pergament und die Tinte beherbergte. Sorgfältig formulierte sie einen Brief, den sie noch sorgfältiger mit Wachs verschloss und ihren Daumenabdruck als Siegel benutzte. Persönlicher ging es nicht mehr.

"Benno!" bat sie ‚ihre' Elfe her.

Erstaunt über die persönliche Ansprache war die Elfe schneller als gewöhnlich da.

"Miss haben gerufen?" sprach sie neugierig.

"Ja. Bring das hier zu dem Hausherrn, bitte." bat Bella die Elfe und reichte ihr den Brief.

Die Elfe verschwand mit einem Plopp, die Black setzte sich erneut an den Tisch und wartete Teetrinkend auf eine Reaktion.

Eine Stunde später erschienen in einer gleißenden Flammenwolke ein Junge und ein Mädchen auf der Couch, die die erschrockene Frau abwartend musterten.

"Was versprichst du dir davon, Bellatrix?" fragte der Junge und hielt das Pergament hoch.

"Der Brief war für den Hausherrn!" empörte sich die ehemalige Lestrange.

"Er ist der letzte Potter, und das hier ist sein Haus! Ergo ist Harry der Hausherr!" zischte Ginny kalt.

"Also?" bohrte der Junge nach und lehnte sich zurück, nachdem er den Brief auf dem Tisch ablegte. Ginny nahm wieder Besitzergreifend seinen Arm in Anspruch.

"Ich wollte in den Grimmauld Platz zurück, um dort einige Dinge zu klären. Unter anderem mit der lieben Misses Black!" erklärte sie und bohrte ihre Augen in die grünen Gegenüber.

"Und um anschließend abzuhauen und Riddle zu dienen!" ergänzte das Mädchen kalt.

"Nein! Ich werde dieses widerliche Halbblut keines Blickes mehr würdigen! Außerdem ist er Tot!" zischte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu dem Mädchen.

"Ist er das, deiner Meinung nach? Ein widerliches Halbblut?" bohrte der Junge indifferent nach. Seine Maske war Perfekt.

"Ja, das ist er! Ein widerliches Halbblut!" spie sie förmlich aus und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

"So sei es! Dieses widerliche Halbblut kann deine Anwesenheit nicht länger Tolerieren! Ich werde Sirius bitten, einen Zauber auf den Grimmauld Platz zu sprechen. In einer Stunde wirst du dorthin gebracht, Bellatrix!" knurrte der Junge und verschwand mit seiner mörderisch blickenden Frau am Arm.

Eine Stunde später betrat Sirius den Raum, ohne vorher anzuklopfen.

"Das war dumm, Bella, sehr dumm!" kommentierte dieser die Leistung der Frau.

"Wie meinst du das? Er ist doch auch nur ein Halbblut!" empörte sich seine Cousine.

"Ein Halbblut, das als Baby einen Unverzeihlichen Geblockt hatte?" kommentierte er mit Hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Weißt du eigentlich, was das bedeutet, Bella?" fragte er dann weiter.

Angesprochene überlegte kurz und schüttelte anschließend den Kopf.

"Durch Jahrhunderte hinweg haben die Familien Untereinander geheiratet. Inzwischen ist jeder mit jedem irgendwie Verwand. Die Zauberer brauchen frisches Blut, Bella. Ansonsten werden sie an der Inzucht zu Grunde gehen. Sie dir Harry an. Die Potters waren über Generationen hinweg das, was man als Perfektes, Reinblütiges Geschlecht bezeichnete. Dann hatte er eine Muggelgeborene Hexe geheiratet und Harry bekommen. Dadurch kam frisches Blut in die Familie und das Kind wurde sehr stark, wie man an Voldemort erkennen konnte. Bei ihm ist es das gleiche, Bella. Die Gaunts waren das älteste Geschlecht. Der Sohn war ein Hirngeschädigter Sadist, sein Vater ein jähzorniger Choleriker und die Tochter beinahe eine Squib. Sie gebar Voldemort, nachdem sie einen Muggel verführte. Bella, du weißt, wie stark Riddle war. Ich denke, du kannst erkennen, was frisches Blut ausmacht. Ich frage mich, wer nun wertloser ist, Bella!" sprach Sirius zu seiner Cousine.

Deutlich konnte man sehen, dass sie ordentlich etwas zum denken bekommen hatte. Von dem Standpunkt aus hatte er recht, mehr als das sogar!

"Mach dich bereit, deine Tage in deinem Freiwilligen Exil im Grimauld Platz zu verbringen!" sprach nun Sirius indifferent und hielt ihr einen Portschlüssel hin.

Kaum berührte sie diesen, spürte sie auch das bekannte reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel.

Schwankend kam sie in der Eingangshalle an und ließ den Portschlüssel fallen, nachdem er heiß geworden war. Noch bevor dieser auf dem Boden aufkam, zerfiel der Schlüssel zu Staub und war verschwunden. Sie drehte sich um, entdeckte dort aber nur eine massive Wand, anstatt die Haustür aus dem Anwesen. Sie seufzte leise, was prompt das alte Portrait der Misses Black auf den Plan rief.

"Unwürdig! Wer ist da?!" brüllte sie durch das Treppenhaus mit ihrer blechernen Stimme.

Bellatrix schnaubte undamenhaft und bestieg die Treppe und blieb vor der alten, portraitierten Hexe stehen.

"Aaah, Bellatrix Lestrange. Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Du bist nicht unwürdig!" sprach die Frau in normalem Ton.

"Nein!" sagte die lebende Frau wütend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wie bitte?" antwortete das Bild daraufhin verwirrt.

"Mein Name ist Bellatrix Black, du alte Sabberhexe!" spie sie aus und schlug mit der Faust auf den Rahmen des Gemäldes.

Diese kniff die Augen zusammen: "Wie kannst du es wagen, du Gör! Hast du deinen Mann nicht geschützt, du Missratenes Ding? Zeige etwas mehr Respekt!" kreischte die alte wütend.

"Ich habe die Ehe annullieren lassen, Sabberhexe. Ich bin jetzt deine Erbin. Sirius und Andromeda hast du ja verstoßen, du alte Schachtel und Narzissa ist zu jung!" Ein zynisches lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie dies leise zum entsetzten Portrait sagte.

In diesem Moment leuchtete Bellatrix auf. Das Haus erkannte sie als neue Herrin an. Kreischend und mit verbalen Flüchen um sich werfend versuchte die Alte den Vorgang zu sabotieren.

"Schweig!" herrschte nun die Lebende die Tote an, die ihr auch umgehend, wenn auch widerwillig, folgte.

Wütend funkelten die Porträtierten Augen auf die zynisch lächelnde Frau. In diesem Moment hasste sie den Umstand, die Portraits im Grimmauld Platz dem Erben verpflichtet zu haben.

"Weib! Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören!" sagte sie kalt zu dem Bild.

Bellatrix erzählte ihre Erkenntnisse über Riddle, den Denkanstoss von Sirius und ihre Verbannung in den Grimmauld Platz.

"Du wirst eine Weile mit mir auskommen müssen, Sabberhexe!" sagte sie süß und wandte sich ab.

Als Bellatrix aus dem Sichtbereich verschwand, legte die alte Schachtel auch gleich mit wüstem Gezeter los und schimpfte über die Verräterin Bellatrix mit einem sehr Blumigen Wortschatz. Unbeeindruckt begab sich die ehemalige Lestrange in das Masterzimmer. Dort räumte sie zu aller erst die Kommode von den Bildern ab, zog eine Schublade nach der anderen heraus und kehrte den Inhalt auf den Boden, um diesen zu durchsuchen. Nach der vierten Schublade, in der nur Liebestöter zu finden waren, fand sie das Gesuchte. Eiligst schnappte sie den Gegenstand, eilte zu dem Portrait der alten Hexe und baute sich vor ihr kalt lächelnd auf.

Diese verstummte daraufhin und blickte hasserfüllt zu ihrer Nachfahrin.

"Du bist verblendet! Weißt du, was du mir angetan hast? Weißt du, was du Sirius und Andromeda angetan hast? Ich werde nun meine Rache an dir nehmen. Ich werde meine Schwester und meinen Cousin rächen!" rief sie laut. Die Augen der Alten weiteten sich.

"Avada Kedavra!" schrie sie aus.

Der Ersatzzauberstab der alten Hexe, gelagert zwischen der Unterwäsche, war nun zum Verhängnis geworden!

Das grüne Licht reflektierte sich in den mit Rachedurst getränkten Augen Bellatrix´. Das Portrait hörte entsetzt die Worte des Todes. Mit Grauen sah sie den Blitz aufleuchten, kreischend verging das Bild in einem Wirbel. Nur die nackte Backstein gemauerte Wand blieb zurück. Keuchend stützte sich Bellatrix auf ihren Knien ab, dabei vermisste sie das leichte schwingen des Kronleuchters in dem Staubigen Foyer. Sie horchte erst auf, als ein stetig lauter werdendes rumpeln ertönte und ein stärker werdendes vibrieren verspürte. Sie erkannte, wie die anderen Bilder von der Wand rutschten, die Stücke in den Vitrinen umfielen, die Vitrinen selbst zu Boden stürzten und die Kronleuchter von den Haken in der Decke geworfen wurden.

"Was habe ich getan?" flüsterte sie.

In einer lautstarken Explosion verteilte sich der Grimmauld Platz Nummer elf, zwölf und dreizehn in dem kleinen Park gegenüber, in dem Kinder vergnügt spielten. Ein kleiner, dunkler Magischer Impuls weitete sich über London aus. Keine acht Minuten später waren die Rettungskräfte vor Ort, versorgten die verletzten und bargen die Toten. Es war nur Frau, sehr dünn, mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und einem Alten Kleid aus der Jahrhundertwende und vier weitere Bewohner der Häuser.

Anwesende Unsägliche, die wegen der Magischen Welle gekommen waren, identifizierten eine Leiche als Bellatrix Black. Unbemerkt von den anderen Disapparierte einer der Unsäglichen mit dem Toten Körper ins Ministerium, direkt aus dem Leichenwagen. Die Krankenwagen schafften die verletzten Kinder auf die, inzwischen sehr gut Ausgestatteten Krankenhäuser, in denen sie Kompetent versorgt wurden. In den Zeitungen wurde von einem Gasleck gesprochen, da die alten Gaslaternen doch nicht mehr die Sichersten waren.

_Nach der Explosion in Potter Manor:_

Der Kamin flammte auf, Alastor Moody verlangte Harry zu sprechen.

"Was gibt es, Alastor?" fragte der Junge auch gleich, nachdem er sich vor den Kamin kniete.

"Der Grimmauld Platz elf, zwölf und dreizehn existiert nicht mehr!" ließ er die Bombe Platzen.

Betroffen senkte der Junge seinen Blick auf das Eichenparkett. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drückte sie sanft.

"Gibt es viele verletzte?" fragte er leise besorgt.

"Vier Tote, zwanzig Kinder haben einige Blaue Flecken durch Trümmer bekommen, einer Schwangeren ist die Fruchtblase geplatzt, zwei Männer haben ein Knalltrauma und vier Familien sind im Moment Obdach- und Mittellos. Und wir haben die Leiche von Bellatrix Lestrange, jetzt wieder Black, geborgen!" zählte Moody auf.

"Veranlasse bitte, dass ihnen geholfen wird! Weise den Leuten eine Wohnung zu und besorge uns die Leiche! Sie soll eine Ordentliche Bestattung erhalten." wies der Potter seinen Sicherheitschef an. Eine zweite Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

"Schon geschehen! Die Kinder sind schon weitestgehend geheilt, Ein gesundes Kind entbunden und die Männer können schon wieder etwas hören. Die Familien werden Momentan in der Stadthalle untergebracht. Die Leiche dauert einige Zeit, sie ist bei den Unsäglichen." teilte Alastor die Lage mit.

"Gut! Danke Alastor. Du kannst weitermachen." beendete der Junge das Gespräch und zog sich aus dem Kamin zurück.

"Die armen Leute!" flüsterte er bedauernd und seufzte.

An seiner Rechten Schulter sah er in Mitfühlende rehbraune Augen und an seiner Linken Schulter in die wässrigen seiner kleinen Schwester. Harry sah Saskia bittend an, die dann nickend verschwand, Ginny zog den Niedergeschlagenen Jungen in eine Umarmung.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Hörst du? Nicht du hast die Kinder verletzt oder die Erwachsenen getötet;es war ein Unfall!" flüsterte sie zur Beruhigung.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	58. Wahl

**Kapitel 57: Wahl**

Die Beerdigung der Frau verlief recht Pietätlos. Einige verlangten die Tote Hexe brennen zu sehen, andere wollten den Toten Körper am liebsten vierteilen und einem Zerberus vorwerfen. Nach einem sehr lauten Machtwort des Priesters schwiegen die Anwesenden auf der Feier.

Einige Pfiffen allerdings doch auf, als ein Dudelsackspieler das Amazing Grace anstimmte. Einen Sonorus später übertönte die Melodie die Protestler. Die Blacks trugen zwei Wochen Trauerflor, wie es die Tradition verlangte, gingen aber Demonstrativ auf Feiern und Empfänge. Dies wurde ihm von seinen Politischen Freunden hoch angerechnet und seinen Gegnern durch den Schmutz gezogen. Selbst Fudge stänkerte offen gegen den Black. Seine Phrasen oder Wortspiele nutzte er nicht, sondern fand für einen Politiker erstaunlich klare Worte.

"Sie wollen allen ernstes einen Todesser Kandidieren lassen?" fragte der Mann einmal einen seiner Gegner.

Sirius war sehr ungehalten über diese Aussage und berief eine Pressekonferenz ein, die er Provokativ im Ministeriellen Atrium abhielt. Fudge wollte räumen lassen und die Reporter nach Askaban verfrachten. Der Wachschutz Allerdings konnte dies verhindern.

Die Auroren standen auf der Kippe. Dadurch, dass sie Verbrecher jagen sollten, wurden sie zum eigenständigen Denken motiviert, was sich nun als Fehler herausstellte. Immer mehr Auroren wandten sich vom Minister ab und streckten ihre Fühler in Richtung Wachschutz aus. Kingsley empörte sich über deren Wankelmütigkeit und erteilte Hausverbot. Inzwischen war die Aurorenzentrale Hoffnungslos unterbesetzt.

Mit fünf Mannen konnte man keinen Blumentopf mehr schützen. Zähneknirschend unterschrieb

Fudge den Beschluss aus dem Gamot, dass die Phönix AG um Hilfe Gebeten wurde, um die Öffentliche Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Dadurch war es dem Minister und dessen Anhängern nicht mehr möglich, Einfluss auf die Auroren zu nehmen, da die Leute sehr loyal und absolut unbestechlich waren. Dies spürte auch die Öffentlichkeit. Kleinkriminelle, wie Tagediebe, wurden im Eilverfahren Abgestraft und die dicken Fische bekamen einen Ordentlichen Prozess, in denen sie gerecht von Madame Bones abgeurteilt wurden.

Nach der Feier für Bellatrix - die Etikette verlangte dies - häuften sich die Meldungen von übergriffen der Todesser. Nach dem dritten Bericht knurrte der Schwarzhaarige Junge wütend auf. Er hatte schon vier Zeilen eines recht scharf Formulierten Briefes verfasst, als seine Hedwig flatternd auf seinem Tisch landete und ihn zur Eile drängte.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte er verwundert, während seine Eule auf dem Tisch hin und her trippelte.

Harry befreite die Eule von dem Brief. Diese schwebte umgehend auf ihren Eulenständer und labte sich am Wasser und die Eulenkekse de Lux, neue Rezeptur. Verwundert entrollte der Junge das Pergament:

_Lord Potter!_

_Diese Angriffe habe nicht ich befohlen! Es sind Männer in der Todesser Kleidung. Wie vereinbart habe ich seit unserem treffen keine Angriffe und Morde beauftragt. Die Todesser werden nach und nach entlassen, wie gefordert._

_Nur: Warum habt ihr Bellatrix Lestrange getötet?_

_Tom Riddle, Dunkler Lord_

Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn, als er das las und überlegte einen Moment.

_Tom Riddle!_

_Danke für diese Information. Ich wollte meinen Assassin eben beauftragen, Sie zu neutralisieren. Ich habe eine Vermutung, muss diese aber zuerst untersuchen, bevor ich jemand diskreditiere. Halten sie weiter Still, somit halte ich mich auch an unsere Vereinbarung._

_Bellatrix Lestrange hat sich mit dem Black´schen Haus selbst in die Luft gesprengt! Ich habe sie nicht getötet oder ihren Tot befohlen!_

_Lord Potter_

Diesen Brief schickte er mit einer Expresseule zurück nach Riddle Manor. Erleichtert las der Dunkle Lord den Brief und seufzte befreit auf.

"Noch einmal Glück gehabt." murmelte der Dunkle Lord, als dieser die Zeilen wiederholt las.

"McNair!" verlangte der Lord zu sprechen.

"Mein Lord?" erwiderte der Mann unterwürfig.

"Macht weiter wie gehabt. Der Bengel ist Naiver als ich dachte! Demnächst stehen Wahlen an. Sabotiere sie, damit mein Treuester im Ministerium Minister bleibt! Ach ja, Finde heraus, wer der Assassin von Potter ist!" befahl der Dunkle Lord seinem Diener.

"Sehr Wohl, mein Lord!" antwortete der Mann, eilte hinaus und fragte sich, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Der Wachschutz hatte alle Händevoll zu tun, damit nicht mehr Zivilisten zur Zielscheibe der scheinbar falschen Todesser wurden. Häufig konnten die Männer die vermeintlichen Todesser gefangen nehmen. Es stellte sich Allerdings heraus, dass es normale Bürger waren, die unter dem Imperius handelten. Diese Entwicklung wurde mit Sorge beobachtet. Alle stellten sich die Frage, wer denn nun dafür verantwortlich war! Öfters gingen dem Wachschutz Leute in die Falle, die Nachweislich dem Orden angehörten und auf Geheiß ihres Führers Anschläge durchführten und diese den Todessern in die Schuhe schieben sollten.

Kingsley und seine Mannen gingen in der dritten Woche seit beginn der Überfälle in die Falle, als er die Apotheke Niederbrennen sollte. Der Aufschrei war enorm groß, die Bevölkerung verlangte Ergebnisse und Köpfe! Die Ergebnisse lieferte der Wachschutz, die Köpfe würden in den Wahlen rollen.

Inzwischen gab es drei Kandidaten. Sirius Black, der die Phönix AG hinter sich hatte, Fudge mit den Todessern und Pius Thicknesse für eine Unbekannte Organisation. Inzwischen wurden Rededuelle im Radio übertragen. Die eloquente Sprache von Thicknesse machten ihn zu einem gefährlichen Gegner. Fudge war unten durch, das war spätestens seit der Verhandlung von Pettigrew klar.

Die Zeitungen überschlugen sich mit Interviews der Potenziellen Kandidaten, wobei der Klitterer und das meistgelesene Blatt, der Tagesprophet, dessen Auflage sich Täglich steigerte, sich zu Sirius Black bekannten. Flugblätter versuchten schmutzige Wäsche zu waschen. Sie versuchten, Sirius zu brüskieren und zu diskreditieren. Sie beschuldigten ihn, ein Todesser zu sein! Dies sah er verständlicherweise als persönlichen angriff auf seine Person und stellte dies in einem Radiointerview klar!

"Mister Black. Aus verschiedenen Richtungen werden Sie beschuldigt, ein Todesser zu sein. Was sagen Sie zu diesen Leuten?" fragte ihn der Moderator ohne Vorwurf.

"Nun, das ist schlicht eine Lüge! Sicher sind die Blacks eine schwarzmagische Familie gewesen, das möchte ich nicht bestreiten, nur wurde ich von meiner Mutter Damals verstoßen, als ich mich gegen Tom Riddle entschied! Ich wurde auch vom Sprechenden Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt, was in einer Familie, die seit Jahrhunderten in Slytherin waren, ein Novum darstellte. Diese Entscheidung des Hutes brachte für mich erhebliche, persönliche Nachteile mit sich. Ich wurde schikaniert und gedemütigt, hauptsächlich aus Slytherin. Meine Freunde, Remus Lupin und James Potter, haben zu mir gehalten und sind meine Besten Freunde geworden. Tragischerweise wurde mein bester Freund James Potter verraten und von Riddle getötet. Jahre später konnte ein sehr guter Freund der Familie ihn von seiner Lykanthropie heilen. Mit seiner Hilfe wurden auch schon viele andere geheilt." erklärte er ausführlich.

"Das sagt aber noch lange nicht, dass Sie kein Todesser sein sollen." erkundigte sich der Moderator weiter.

Sirius wurde nun etwas gereizt. Man hörte über die Lautsprecher Stoff zerreißen.

"Verehrte Zuhörer. Momentan Sitze ich mit dem Kandidaten Sirius Black im Interview. Auf die Frage, ob er Todesser sei, hat er sein Hemd zerrissen und präsentiert mir seinen linken Unterarm. Dort ist kein Mal zu sehen. Die Haut ist unversehrt!" beschrieb der Moderator, was er sehen konnte.

"Es ist zwar nicht meine Art, aber fragen Sie mal Fudge oder Thicknesse nach ihrem nackten Unterarm!" brummte der Black in das Mikrophon.

Es herrschte einige Sekunden schweigen zwischen den Gesprächspartnern.

"Dies ist eine sehr schwerwiegende Anschuldigung, Mister Black! Können Sie das Beweisen?" sprach der Moderator in den Äther.

"In der Tat! Nehmen wir einmal Fudge: Vehement spielt er die Überfälle herunter und schweigt sich dazu aus. Er geht nicht gegen die Verbrecher vor, ja er hatte sogar die Auroren verloren, da er nichts unternahm. Nun muss ein Privater Wachschutz deren Aufgabe übernehmen, die Belastungen für die Bürger wurden aber nicht Reduziert. Weiter: Seine Fähigkeiten als Anwalt sind Legendär!" das Grinsen konnte man deutlich heraushören, "Hier frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob der Mann je eine Universität besucht hat. Die Anwaltslizenz bekommt man nur äußerst schwer! Illegal kann man sie nur erhalten, wenn ein weitverzweigtes Netzwerk der Terroristen im Ministerium die Lizenz ausstellen. In den letzten Jahren wurde der Sumpf trocken gelegt und dadurch aufgedeckt, dass diese Lizenz nicht Rechtens war! Es gibt weitere dutzende Vorfälle, die aber den Rahmen hier sprengen würden!" erklärte Sirius weiter.

"Und Thicknesse?" erkundigte sich der Moderator erstaunt.

"Als Riddle an der Macht war, hatte er sich mehrfach positiv ihm gegenüber geäußert. Nach Riddles Verschwinden war Thicknesse untergetaucht. Nun kommt er aus seiner Versenkung zurück und versucht das Terrorregime wieder aufzubauen, wenn er an der Macht ist." meinte Sirius.

"Das sind aber alles Behauptungen. Können Sie das Beweisen?" bohrte der Moderator nach.

"Noch nicht. Wenn Sie es wünschen, könnte ich seine Vergangenheit umgraben lassen. In meinem Interesse liegt dies nicht. Ich möchte nicht ein Amt bekleiden, dass ich durch Intrigen bekommen habe!" sprach Sirius ernst.

"Das ist sehr nobel von Ihnen, Mister Black. Wie stehen Sie zu Schulleiter Dumbledore?" hakte der Moderator nach.

"Danke sehr. Dumbledore ist kein Schulleiter mehr! Nach seiner Flucht hat die Schule Professor McGonagall als Nachfolger auserkoren. Momentan leitet sie die Schule und das sehr gut! Die Leistungen sind besser geworden, das Klima angenehmer. Kurzum: Es ist eine Verbesserung. Und zu Dumbledore: Nun, er ist ein erklärter Feind der Familie und wird zu einem Duell gefordert, wenn er sich jemanden aus der Familie zeigt!" erzählte der Black.

"Ist das nicht etwas zu drastisch? Immerhin ist er ein verdientes Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft!" fragte der Moderator erstaunt nach.

"Nicht mehr. Seine Titel wurden ihm aberkannt und keineswegs ist es zu drastisch! Wiederholt ließ er Attentate auf meinen Patensohn durchführen und führte sie selbst aus. Beinahe verlor mein Patensohn sein Leben dabei. Dumbledore versuchte auch, meinen Patensohn zu bestehlen, indem er sein Schulverlies leerräumen wollte. Auch sabotierte er das Trimagische Turnier, was beinahe einem Finalisten sein Leben kostete. Mich selbst schickte er ohne Verhandlung Unschuldig nach Askaban." erstattete Sirius Bericht.

"Können Sie das beweisen?" fragte der Moderator erstaunt.

"Natürlich! Es gibt Gedankenfäden von den Attentaten, die Aussagen von Attentätern, diverse Indizien, die Aufzeichnungen der Kobolde von Gringotts und natürlich noch mein Patensohn!" sprach der Mann.

"Wer ist Ihr Patensohn?" hakte der Moderator nach.

"Niemand Geringeres als Harry Potter!" antwortete der Kandidat knapp.

"Der Junge, der lebt?" fragte der Moderator ungläubig nach.

"Er hasst diesen Beinamen! Sie machen ihn für etwas berühmt, wofür er nichts konnte! Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn Sie als Kleinkind zusehen müssten, wie Ihre Mutter niedergestreckt wurde? Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn Sie weinend im Laufstall sitzen und in die leeren Augen Ihrer toten Mutter blicken müssten? Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn ein Zauberstab auf Ihre Stirn gerichtet und ein Todesfluch auf Sie gesprochen wird? Er konnte noch nicht einmal gehen, geschweige denn sprechen oder einen Zauberstab halten. Und Sie vergöttern ihn! Er kann sich nirgends sehen lassen. Immerzu wird er von einer Meute belagert. Und das nennen Sie Kindheit? Die hat ihm schon Riddle genommen und einfacher wird es dadurch nicht!" ereiferte sich Sirius.

Gegen Ende war er immer lauter geworden. Drückende Stille legte sich auf den Sender. Selbst die Zuhörer sahen sich betreten an. Die Menschen zuckten zusammen, als ein Räuspern aus den Lautsprechern hallte.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte meinen Ausbruch. Da hat der Vater aus mir gesprochen. Dieses Thema ist sehr erregend. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung!" sprach Sirius leise.

"Nun gut. Leider ist unsere Sendezeit um, Mister Black. Vielen Dank für das Gespräch, es war sehr aufschlussreich und Informativ." beendete der Moderator.

"Keine Ursache. Ich würde mich über eine neue Einladung sehr freuen. Gerne möchte ich auch Fragen der Hörer beantworten." sprach der Black in freundlichem Ton.

"Sehr schön. Hören sie zur vollen Stunde die Nachrichten und anschließend der Wetterbericht. Momentan kommt es zu Wartezeiten in den Kaminen beim Ministerium, auch müssen sie mit Stau im Luftraum um London rechnen. Die Portschlüsselplätze und die Apparierzonen im Ministerium sind wegen Überfüllung geschlossen und der Besuchereingang überlastet. Bitte üben sie sich in Geduld! Hören sie als nächstes die Schicksalsschwestern mit ihrem neuesten Hit ...!" setzte der Moderator sein Programm fort.

Die nächsten Tage wurden äußerst schmutzig! Fudge konnte sich den Ministerposten in seine schleimige Frisur schmieren. Letztendlich waren nur noch Thicknesse und Sirius übrig. Einer der beiden wird der neue Zaubereiminister werden. Fudge wurde beschattet, da er höchstwahrscheinlich das Weite suchte, wenn dieser sein Posten weg wäre. Er konnte sich nicht mehr hinter der Immunität verstecken.

Nun war es soweit. Der Morgen der Wahl war angebrochen. Sirius saß angespannt am Frühstückstisch und nippte am Baldriantee. Betty versuchte ihn mit Banalen Dingen erfolgreich von seinen nervösmachenden Gedankengängen abzulenken, Saskia spielte mit Shea, Harry nuckelte am Kaffee, Remus suchte Ablenkung bei einem Brief, Narzissa flirtete mit Severus und Draco sah dem neidisch zu. Die Wahllokale wurden vom Wachschutz bewacht, nachdem sie selbst ihre Stimme abgegeben hatte. Die Bewachung war Notwendig geworden, da sich herauskristallisierte, dass Anschläge verübt werden sollten.

Die Wahl verlief in ruhigen Bahnen, während in der Zwischenzeit sich zwei Männer in einem kleinen Waldstück in der Nähe von Loch Carron zu einem geheimen Gipfel trafen. Auf einem Bergkamm standen die Männer und sahen sich prüfend in die Augen.

"Hallo Tom! Lange nicht gesehen!" sprach der eine Mann den anderen an, dessen rote Augen bei der Nennung des Namens aufleuchteten.

"Dumbledore! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" sprach Voldemort kalt.

"Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind, Tom. Zusammen können wir ihn Besiegen!" prophezeite der Alte Mann. Seine kalten Augen bohrten sich in die roten vor sich.

Riddle legte seinen Kopf schief, bevor er mit höhnischer Stimme antwortete. Dabei schlich sich ein zynisches Lächeln auf seinen lippenlosen Mund.

"Ach ja?" sagte er dann auch gleich. "Der Ach so Mächtige Albus Dumbledore hat einen Feind und bittet bei seinem ehemaligen Schüler um Hilfe?" die Stimme wurde immer süßer und die Gestik Theatralisch.

Dumbledore kniff die Augen zusammen, als er die Botschaft vernahm.

"Wir haben denselben Feind, Tom." wiederholte Albus.

"Du kannst einem Knaben nicht habhaft werden?" lachte Riddle auf.

"Du auch nicht, Tom!" Das Lachen verstummte abrupt.

"Was können wir tun?" fragte nun Riddle seinen ehemaligen Mentor.

Nun lächelte der alte Narr: "Einen vorübergehenden Waffenstillstand. Wir vereinen unsere Kräfte und gehen gemeinsam gegen Potter vor!" schlug der Alte vor.

Voldemort legte seine knochige Hand auf sein spitzes Kinn und überlegte den Vorschlag ausgiebig.

"So sei es! Meine Leute lassen deine in Ruhe und umgekehrt!" verlangte der Dunkle Lord.

"Einverstanden! Waffenstillstand?" sagte der Alte lächelnd und reichte Riddle die Hand, der dann auch einschlug.

Die beiden sahen sich noch abschätzend in die Augen, bevor sie jeweils Disapparierten.

"Rockwood!" brüllte Riddle in seinem Thronsaal.

"Ja mein Lord?" antwortete dieser dann auch gleich devot.

"Konzentriert euch auf den Wachschutz. Führt Attentate auf die Bevölkerung durch und lasst die Leute vom Orden in Ruhe! Sie kämpfen auf meiner Seite!" befahl Voldemort heiser.

"Mein Lord?" fragte der Todesser irritiert nach.

"Stümper! Idiot! Tu, was man dir aufgetragen hat!" zischte Riddle zu seinem Diener.

"Ja, mein Lord!" sagte der dann und krabbelte kniend und rückwärts aus dem Raum.

_Zur gleichen Zeit im Hauptquartier des Ordens:_

"Willkommen zu einer dringlichen Sitzung!" eröffnete Dumbles.

"Was ist geschehen?" erkundigte sich Aberforth.

"Ich hatte eben eine interessante Unterredung. Wir haben einen neuen verbündeten!" sprach der Alte Mann.

"Wen? Wen hast du gewonnen?" bohrte nun Emmeline Vance nach.

"Voldemort!" ließ Dumbles die Bombe platzen. Keiner zuckte zusammen.

Drei Sekunden später war lautes Gemurmel zu hören. Der Alte musste einige Knaller loslassen, um seine Schäfchen zu beruhigen.

"Wir haben einen vorübergehenden Waffenstillstand vereinbart. Er lässt uns in Ruhe und wir lassen ihn in Ruhe, ganz einfach! Allerdings werden wir uns auf weiche Ziele beschränken." beschloss der Führer Final.

Tuschelnd sahen die Mitglieder des Ordens sich in die Augen, als sie diese Worte vernahmen.

"Wo sind die Weasleys und Mad Eye?" erkundigte er sich, als er die Reihen musterten.

"Die Weasleys reagieren nicht mehr auf Briefe und Mad Eye ist beim Wachschutz beschäftigt!" rief Ephias Dodge ein.

Dumbles lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich nachdenklich über das Kinn.

"Gut! Das treffen ist beendet!" schickte der alte Mann seine Jünger wieder weg.

Wenig später konnte man schwarz vermummte Gestalten in dem kleinen Magischen Bereich von London erkennen. Die Personen trieben sich in den dunklen Schatten herum und schienen auf irgend etwas oder jemand zu warten. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und die Leute gingen nach Hause. Sie hatten ihre Stimme abgegeben. Die Wahl war somit beendet. Gegen achtzehn Uhr wurde das Wahllokal in der Winkelgasse geschlossen. Es war das Gebäude, das schon Jahre leer stand und später von den Weasleys angemietet worden war. Das Rollo an der Tür wurde geschlossen, somit war für den langsamsten klar, dass geschlossen war. Umgehend wurden die Zettel in eine Kiste verpackt und via Flohnetzwerk und strenger Bewachung in das Wahlbüro im Ministerium geschickt. Dort wurde ausgezählt und am nächsten Morgen das Ergebnis veröffentlicht. Es würde eine Extraausgabe des Tagespropheten geben.

Ein Klopfen an der geschlossenen Türe des Wahllokales durchbrach die Abendliche Stille in der Winkelgasse. Schwere Schritte hörte man auf die Türe zu eilen, gefolgt von einem Gemurmel. Das Schloss klickte zweimal, abrupt wurde die Türe aufgerissen.

"Es ist geschl...!" knurrte die Stimme wütend, bevor sie verstummte und der Körper Tod auf den Boden fiel. Sofort wurde das Gebäude von dunklen Gestalten erstürmt. In den Fenstern blitzten verschiedenfarbige Lichter auf, ab und an flog ein Körper durch eines der Fenster. Eiligst verschwanden die dunklen Gestalten unter dem schützenden Mantel der Nacht und wurden von niemanden mehr gesehen.

Vor dem Gebäude apparierten dutzende von Männern des Wachschutzes. Ihnen bot sich ein Bild des Grauens: Sämtliche Fenster waren zerstört. Hinter dreien konnte man das zerstörerische flackern des Feuers erkennen, die Haustüre hing noch an einem Scharnier. Die abendliche Brise spielte mit den Papierschnitzel auf dem Pflaster, vereinzelt blieben diese an den toten Körpern der gefallenen hängen oder in deren Blut das sich den Weg in den nächsten Gully bahnte. Die Szenerie wurde von dem sichelförmigen Mond in ein finsteres, schauriges Licht getaucht und die entsetzten Gesichtszüge der eben angekommenen von dem Flackern des Feuerscheines in den Fenstern.

"Zauberstäbe!" befahl plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Gruppe.

Es war der Gruppenführer, der die Befehlsgewalt hatte. Die Männer bewaffneten sich umgehend.

"Gruppe A: rechte Flanke, Gruppe B: linke Flanke, Gruppe C: die Rückseite und der Rest folgt mir durch die Vordertür! LOS!" befahl der Mann seinen Untergebenen.

"Zugriff in zwei!" flüsterte er in seine Uhr.

Er wartete zwei Minuten, bis er den Befehl zum erstürmen gab.

"Drei, zwei, eins. ZUGRIFF!" rief der Mann dann laut.

Umgehend wurden Leitern an die Fenster gestellt und erklommen, die Hintertür gesprengt und die Vordertüre erobert. Dutzende schwere Stiefel trampelten durch das Gebäude, aus jedem Raum hörte man deutlich das Wort "Sicher!" rufen. Hinter einem Fenster wurde Licht gemacht, dort wurde die Basis eingerichtet. Nachdem sich die Männer strategisch Verteilt hatten, gingen die Truppführer zu ihrem Gruppenführer.

"Meldung!" befahl der dann auch gleich.

"Gruppe A hat den rechten Flügel durchsucht. Keine Überlebende, drei Tote. Zivilisten, vermutlich Wahlhelfer!" berichtete der erste.

"Gruppe B hat den linken Flügel durchsucht. Eine schwerstverletzte Frau wird gerade versorgt. Zivilistin. Zwei Tote Kameraden und einen Unbekannten in einer schwarzen Robe!" berichtete der zweite.

"Gruppe C hat die Rückseite gesichert. Die Tür war mit Sprengfallen versehen. Fünf Tote Zivilisten, drei Tote Kameraden und vier Unbekannte in einer schwarzen Robe!" meldete der dritte.

"Wir selbst trafen auf keinen Widerstand. Keine Zivilisten, aber vier von unseren Männern! Identifiziert die Toten, besonders die Unbekannten. Untersucht sie nach dem Dunklen Mal! Wegtreten!" fügte der Anführer hinzu und schickte die anderen auf ihre Posten zurück.

_Kurz darauf in Potter Manor_:

Ein Patronus bildete sich im kleinen Salon. Dieser schwebte durch den Raum und blieb vor Harry schweben.

"Überfall auf das Wahllokal in der Winkelgasse. Acht Tote Zivilisten, neun Tote vom Wachschutz, fünf Tote Terroristen und eine verletzte Person in kritischem Zustand. Das Gebäude ist gesichert und wird gerade geräumt!" hallte die Stimme des Gruppenführers durch den Raum, bevor sich der Patronus - ein Kaninchen - in Luft auflöste.

"Der Krieg beginnt!" murmelte Remus und leerte seinen Feuerwhiskey.

Seufzend erhob sich der schwarzhaarige und ging in seine Räume zurück. An seinem Schreibtisch angekommen setzte er sich umgehend, öffnete eine Schublade und zog ein Pergament heraus, sowie schwarze Tinte und eine edle Feder. Er formulierte einen Brief an Riddle und verlangte ihn umgehend zu sehen. Vorsichtig befestigte er das Pergament an einem Bein von Hedwig.

"Na meine Schöne?" Er drückte seine Stirn an ihre Brust, während die Eule seine Haare durchkämmte. "Bring bitte diesen Brief zu Riddle. Auf eine Antwort brauchst du nicht zu warten." sagte der Junge zu seiner gefiederten Freundin und entließ sie in die schwärze der Nacht. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte die weiße Eule umgehend.

"Was wirst du tun?" fragte Bettys Stimme von der Tür ihren Sohn.

Harry stand am offenen Fenster und kämpfte mit seinen Tränendrüsen. Schon wieder war jemand wegen ihm gestorben. Kleine Blitze durchbrachen die Stille. Es war der Schutzzauber, der Stechmücken draußen hielt.

"Harry?" fragte Betty nach, daraufhin senkte der Junge seinen Blick auf den Boden und drehte sich um.

"Abwarten! Zuerst muss ich mit Riddle reden. Der Wachschutz wird bewaffnet. Muggelwaffen und Muggelkleidung." sprach der Grünäugige traurig und seufzte.

Am nächsten Morgen war der Tagesprophet voll. Der Anschlag auf die Freiheit der Zaubererwelt war die Schlagzeile. Auf der vorletzten Seite wurde in einem kleinen Artikel erwähnt, dass Sirius mit fünfundsiebzig Prozent gewonnen hatte. Ein Erdrutschsieg!

"Lord Potter!" piepste eine Elfe von der Seite.

"Ja, was gibt es?" fragte der Angesprochene freundlich.

"Paket flog aus Kamin. Paket an Lord Potter adressiert!" piepste die Elfe und reichte ihrem Herrn das besagte Paket.

"Danke. Du kannst dich zurückziehen!" sagte der Junge freundlich, was die Elfe auch umgehend tat, beinahe Fluchtartig.

Neugierig musterte der junge das Paket. Gefährlich war es nicht, da es die Elfen sonst nicht gebracht hätten. Interessiert betrachtete die Potter Manor Mannschaft das Päckchen. Langsam senkte Harry den Karton auf seinen Schoß. Interessiert beäugte er die Schrift, die er nicht kannte. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Papier und entfernte es vom Karton. Es war ein Schuhkarton, soviel konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen. Vielleicht hatte ihm Hermine etwas geschickt? In freudiger Erwartung öffnete der Junge den Deckel. Die Vorfreude blitzte in den grünen Augen auf.

Die Vorfreude wandelte sich in Entsetzen! Der Deckel flog achtlos auf den Boden. Die grünen Augen wurden trübe und stumpf. Vorsichtig holte der Junge den Toten Körper seiner Hedwig heraus die nun leblos in seiner Hand lag. Ihre Augen starrten leer zu Decke und schienen ihn mit vorwürfen zu überschütten. Haltlos rutschte der Junge auf seine Knie. Schluchzend presste er den Toten Körper seiner treuen Freundin an seine Brust. Laut schrie er die Trauer aus seinem Halse und weinte um seine Weggefährtin.

Entsetzt und wütend folgten die anderen dem Drama, das sich an der Stirnseite des Tisches abspielte. Hilflos mussten sie mit ansehen, wie ihr Freund litt. Die Frauen knieten sich neben den Jungen und nahmen ihn und den Leichnam in eine liebevolle Umarmung. Ginny gesellte sich dazu und half mit, ihren Mann zu trösten. Sie teilte seinen Schmerz!

"Komm! Lass uns sie würdevoll begraben." flüsterte Betty zu ihrem Jungen und drückte seine Schulter bestimmt.

Sein Blick wandte sich in das traurige Gesicht seiner Mutter. Dankbar nickte Harry ihr zu. Momentan war er nicht fähig, zu denken. Seine tote Freundin lies er nicht los und presste sie weiter an seine Brust. Der Weg führte sie in den Rosengarten. Unter einer majestätischen Buche kamen sie zum Stehen. Sanft legte Harry die Eule ins Gras und ging in das nahegelegene Gartenhäuschen.

"Nein!" krächzte der Junge plötzlich, als Sirius seinen Stab auf den Boden richtete.

Harry bremste seinen Paten, indem er seine Hand auf den Arm von Sirius legte. Verwundert kreuzte sein Blick den von seinem Patensohn.

Suchend den Kopf in die Krone der blühenden Buche erhoben fand der Schwarzhaarige den Lieblingsast seiner Freundin. Dort hatte er sie viele male sitzen sehen.

Harry stellte den Spaten an dem mächtigen Stamm ab. Mühsam erklomm er die Gabelung der Äste und riss sich die Hände dabei auf. Der Junge kletterte auf Hedwigs Ast und befestigte ein Seil genau an der Stelle, an der sie immer saß. Das Lose ende fiel auf den Boden und markierte genau die Stelle, die direkt unter dem Ast war. Harry blickte sich um, und stellte fest, dass Potter Manor genau im Blick war. Genaugenommen, sein Fenster!

Langsam kletterte der Junge wieder auf den weichen Boden unter dem schattigen Baum zurück. Jeder Hilfe verweigernd betrat er das saftige Gras. Traurig nahm der Junge den Stiel des Spatens in die Hand und Grub. Er schaufelte und schaufelte. Zornig warf er die Erde aus dem Loch. Wütend jagte er die Klinge des Spatens in das Erdreich. Begleitet von einem zornigen Aufschrei flog die Erde auf den kleinen, größer werdenden Hügel neben der zukünftigen Ruhestätte seiner Freundin.

Remus, Draco, Severus und Sirius sahen zu, wie sich ihr Freund quälte. Die Frauen weinten offen. Erst als der Spaten aus dem Loch flog und der Junge sich auf die Knie warf und mit seinen sowieso schon blutenden und blasenversehenen Händen weitergraben wollte, wurde er von zwei krallenbewehrten Klauen gestoppt. Mit geröteten Augen und verschmiertem Gesicht sah der Junge erschrocken auf die Stelle, an der er die Krallen spürte. Verwundert hob er seinen Blick und blickte in die stechenden Augen eines tiefschwarz gefiederten Tieres.

_"... Harry, sei dir sicher! Ein Phönix kommt nur in schwerer Zeit zu dir. Ein Phönix berührt dich nur, wenn er dich für würdig erachtet!..."_ hallte die Stimme seines Mentors, Merlin, im Kopf.

Der Junge sah, wie der Phönix seinen Kopf schieflegte und eine Träne auf seine verletzte Haut fallen lassen wollte. Schnell zog er sie weg, er wollte das nicht. Der Boden sog die Flüssigkeit auf wie ein Schwamm und eine wunderschöne Lilie drückte der Boden dort heraus. Der Phönix schwebte auf den Ast, genau an die Stelle, an der das Seil befestigt war und trennte die feinen Windungen des Hanfes mit seinem scharfen Schnabel. Das Seil folgte der Schwerkraft nach unten und landete bei Harry im frischen Grab.

Der Junge nahm das Seil und wickelte es auf. Die Lilie grub er anschließend vorsichtig aus, ignorierte dabei die pulsierenden schmerzen in seinen Werkzeugen. Das Häufchen Erde, das die Blume beherbergte, setzte er vorsichtig ab. Nun knöpfte Harry sein Lieblingshemd auf, wickelte den toten Körper der Eule darin ein und verschnürte das Bündel fest mit dem Seil, das nun neben ihm lag. Sanft bettete der Junge das Bündel auf dem Grund nieder. Liebevoll fuhr er über das Leichentuch und schniefte.

"Leb wohl, Hedwig!" flüsterte er und jeder hörte es.

Gequält stieg er aus dem Loch und nahm sich den Spaten. Stumm warf der Junge das Grab zu. Liebevoll pflanzte Harry die Lilie ein.

Ein Majestätischer Königsadler ließ zwei weiße, gerade Birkenäste genau vor dem Jungen fallen. Erschrocken sahen die anderen dem zu. Ein Steinkauz ließ eine Schnur fallen. Der Junge schnappte sich die Teile und konstruierte ein Kreuz. Ein Kleines Brettchen landete neben dem Jungen, das eine Schleiereule fallen ließ. Harry band das Brett in die Verschnürung mit ein. Unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Fingernägel wollte er den Namen seiner treuen Freundin in das weiche Holz ritzen. Sirius reichte ihm sein Taschenmesser, das der Junge dankbar annahm und in geschwungener Schrift ihren Namen schnitzte. Mit Unterstützung eines Glitzernden Granitsteines hämmerte er das Kreuz in den weichen Boden. Anschließend legte er den Stein, stützend hinter dem Kreuz ab.

Seufzend stand der Junge nun am Fuße des Grabes und sah wehmütig auf den sanften Hügel, auf der die Lilie blühte. Seine Freunde stellten sich neben ihm hin und teilten seine Trauer.

Betty kniete sich neben ihn hin und nahm seine geschundenen Hände in ihre mütterlichen. Mit der freien Hand nahm sie ihren Stab und wollte die Wunden versorgen.

"Nein!" widersprach der Junge und befreite seine blutenden aus den warmen Händen seiner Mutter, um sie hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken.

"Harry, ich muss sie versorgen!" sprach sie leise zu ihm.

"Nein!" antwortete der Junge energisch.

"Was ist, wenn sie sich entzünden und du sie verlierst?" erklärte sie im gleichen Ton.

"Na wenn schon!" kam es trotzig. "Ich habe sie ohne Magie beerdigt! Ich will, dass die Wunden ohne Magie heilen. So Respektiere ich sie!" erklärte er bestimmt.

Betty seufzte und beschloss, ihn im Schlaf zu heilen. Dieser Beschluss wurde allerdings durch den schwarzen Phönix auf dem Ast aufgehoben. Lautlos bewegte er sich auf den Jungen zu und flatterte hinter seinem Rücken wie ein Kolibri in der Luft stehen. Mehrere Tränen landeten zischend auf den Händen des Verletzten, der sie umgehend nach vorne holte und den Vogel mit bösem Blick ansah. Der legte aber nur unbeeindruckt seinen Kopf schief.

-Wallace und Merlin hatten Recht!- gluckste es plötzlich, was Harry und Ginny zusammenzucken ließ.

"Äääh, wie bitte?" kam es intelligent von dem Schwarzhaarigen, der sich gerade seine verheilten Hände massierte.

Der Muskelkater war nicht mit Phönixtränen zu heilen. Nur nach dem Satz musterte seine Familie den Jungen irritiert.

-Sie meinten, ich müsste eine List anwenden, da du es nicht zulassen würdest, die Wunden zu heilen.-, gluckste der Vogel weiter.

-Wer bist du?-, erkundigte sich der Junge verwundert.

-Ich weiß es nicht!-, war die ehrliche Antwort von dem magischen Tier.

"Harry, das war die falsche Frage." meinte Saskia, die nun von allen irritiert angesehen wurde.

Einen Moment überlegte der Junge, bevor ihm ein Licht aufging.

-Was bist du?-, fragte er nun.

-Ein Phönix. Ein Phönix des Schicksals!-, hallte es in seinem Kopf.

Harry schluckte einmal und musste das erst einmal verdauen! Diese Tiere waren DIE mächtigsten überhaupt. Dieser hier hielt Harry für würdig! Ginny hatte Untertellergroße Augen und Saskia wechselte den Blick zwischen den Seelenpartnern und dem Phönix erstaunt hin und her.

"Könnte mal bitte jemand sagen, was hier los ist?" platzte es aus Sirius heraus, der die Sache mulmig beobachtet hatte.

"Das ist ein Phönix des Schicksals!" erklärte Saskia den anderen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf das flatternde Tier.

Umgehend verabschiedeten sich zwei Personen Augen verdrehend aus der aktuellen Realität.

"Was ist denn mit denen beiden los?" erkundigte sich Remus und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf Severus und Narzissa.

Die anderen antworteten nur mit dem Zucken der Schultern, um den beiden anschließend zu helfen. Der Phönix gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich, was die Seelenpartner und Saskia Grinsen ließ.

-Wie ist dein Name?-, fragte Ginny interessiert, die beiden anderen lauschten aufmerksam.

-Ich habe keinen Namen. Mein Herr und meine Herrin, also ihr, müsst mir einen geben!-, sprach das Tier.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich ungläubig an, anschließend den Phönix, der inzwischen gelandet war.

-Herr und Herrin?-, echoten sie im Chor, der Namenlose gluckste belustigt.

-Ja! Durch die Handlung an Hedwig von dir, Harry, hast du dich als würdig erwiesen, mich als Vertrauten zu haben. Da du, Ginny, die Seelenpartnerin zu Harry bist, bist auch du meine Herrin und genauso würdig, da du dasselbe getan hättest.-, erklärte das Tier in Lehrermanier.

Die Seelenpartner waren sprachlos, in jeder Hinsicht!

-Saatus. Was hälst du von Saatus?-, erkundigten sich die beiden Potters.

-Klingt gut! Ich bin einverstanden!-. meinte das Tier, nur um anschließend die beiden mit einem dunklen Leuchten zu belegen. Somit war die Bindung vollzogen.

"Was war das eben?" fragte ein perplexer Sirius.

"Der Phönix des Schicksals hat sich an die beiden gebunden. Somit ist er ihr Vertrauter!" flüsterte Narzissa ehrfürchtig.

Mit einem Quieken machte Shea auf sich aufmerksam. Mit großen Augen sah sie das gefiederte Tier an. Interessiert musterte der Phönix das Menschenjunge. Ein krächzen, wildes Geflatter und einem bösen Blick später war der Phönix zwei Schwanzfedern los, die das Kleinkind giggelnd in der kleinen Faust hielt. Einer Eingebung folgend nahm sich der schwarzhaarige Junge die Federn, die ihm bereitwillig gereicht wurden. Ginny reichte ihrem Mann den Zauberstab, der wickelte eine Feder um das Holz. Umgehend verschmolzen die Teile.

Eine feine Maserung blieb auf dem Holz zurück, wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die Feder erkennen. Harry kopierte den Vorgang bei seinem Stab, anschließend war dort die gleiche Maserung zu erkennen, nur in einem helleren Ton.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" flüsterte der Junge auf einen Kiesel deutend.

Der schoss umgehend senkrecht in die Luft und verschwand in den weiten des Universums. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute der Schwarzhaarige auf die Stelle, wo eben noch der Kiesel gelegen hatte und schluckte.

"Aguamenti!" flüsterte das Mädchen und füllte das angrenzende Tal mit Wasser.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten etwas aufpassen, wenn wir in Zukunft zaubern." nuschelte der Junge, während das Mädchen zustimmend nickte.

"Ich denke, wir sollten wieder reingehen." sprach Betty, die andern nickten zustimmend.

Kaum schloss sich die Türe hinter ihnen brach auch ein kurzes Sommergewitter los. Der Regenschauer kühlte merklich die Luft ab, was alle erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Ein glühen bei der Buche konnte man verschwommen durch die Regennassen Fenster sehen.

Später entdeckten sie dort ein Meer aus Lilien, das sich unter der Buche ausgebreitet hatte, sehen und dort immer blühten.

Nach dieser Tragödie um Hedwig feierten die Leute den neuen Minister für Zauberei: Sirius Black.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	59. VgdDK

**Kapitel 58: VgdDK**

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry wie im Schnellen Vorlauf vergangen, als hätte jemand an der Fernbedienung den Knopf gedrückt. Quasi bekam er nichts mit. Er bekam nicht mit, wie ihn Ginny fütterte, er bekam nicht mit, wie Ginny ihn wusch, er bekam nicht mit, wie Ginny ihn einkleidete. Er bekam nicht mit, wie Ginny bei ihm schlief. Sirius hingegen hatte einen vollen Kalender. Durch seine Wahl zum Minister hatte er viel zu tun, seine erste Handlung war es, Fudge zu verhaften und in eine Zelle des Ministeriums zu verfrachten. Auch fing Sirius an, die ersten weitreichenden Reformen in die Wege zu leiten.

Es war Tag vier nach Hedwig. Harry und seine Frau schliefen tief. Der Mond hatte gerade seinen Zenith überschritten, als der Junge plötzlich hochfuhr und starr geradeaus in die Dunkelheit blickte. Das Mädchen auf seiner Brust wurde dadurch unsanft geweckt, da sie sich Plötzlich in seinem Schoß wiederfand und irritiert das Licht einschaltete.

"Harry?" flüsterte sie leise, als sie eine Tränenspur entdeckte.

In der ganzen Zeit hatte sie ihn nicht erreichen können. Weder mit Worten, noch mit Gedanken oder mit Taten. Dies war seine erste, eigene Reaktion.

"Harry?" flüsterte sie erneut und streichelte ihn an der Wange.

Sein Blick heftete sich an die besorgten, rehbraunen Augen, die das Rothaarige Mädchen Stolz ihr Eigen nannte.

Sie erkannte ein Feuer darin. Das Feuer der Rache. Das Feuer der Vergeltung. Das Feuer der Wut! Hass! Hass sah man am deutlichsten. Hass war am gefährlichsten. Es lenkte dich auf den falschen Weg; auf Riddles Weg.

"Rache!" grollte der Junge, dass das ganze Gebäude vibrierte.

Ginny erkannte, wie das schwarz langsam von seinen Augen besitz annahm. Sie erkannte, wie sich seine Haut rötlich verfärbte. Sie sah, wie sich langsam lederne Flügel ihren Weg durch den seidenen Pyjama suchten.

"Harry?" flüsterte sie besorgt.

Erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke. Erneut sah sie seinen Hasserfüllten Blick. Ein kehliges knurren, was erneut die Fundamente zum vibrieren Brachte, durchflutete die Flure des Hauses und peitschte die anderen aus ihrem Wohlverdienten Schlaf.

Betty und Sirius sahen sich irritiert um, Shea lag wach in ihrem Bettchen und gab keinen Laut von sich. Saskia saß mit weit Aufgerissenen Augen Ängstlich in ihrem Bett, Remus versuchte Tonks zu wecken, Narzissa und Severus zogen sich schleunigst an und Draco suchte in der Dunkelheit auf allen vieren nach seinem Zauberstab.

In Harrys Zimmer bildeten sich vier Kreisrunde Feuerringe. Die Fläche schimmerte glänzend in allen Regenbogenfarben. Aus jedem Tor trat eine Person und blieb vor dem Durchgang stehen. Ein Vampir, ein Elf, ein Dämon und ein Engel standen nun im Raum von Harry James Potter und Ginerva Molly Potter, die momentan versuchte, ihren Mann zu beruhigen. Denn wenn er jetzt das Haus verließe, war die Welt dem Untergang geweiht! DAS wusste sie.

"Liebster! Bewahre sie in deinem Herzen. Ehre sie, in dem du nicht die Welt in den Abgrund reißt. Bewahre ihr Andenken! Sie hat dich sehr geliebt. Sie wollte nicht, dass du dich so gehen lässt!" flüsterte sie eindringlich und drückte ihre kleine, warme Hand auf die kalte Brust ihres Mannes.

Inzwischen hatte die Potter Manor Mannschaft den Raum betreten und schaute ängstlich dem zu. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf vier Wirbel gerichtet. Ein Schneeweißer Wirbel entließ ein Schneeweißes Pferd, auf dem ein Reiter saß, der einen Bogen in seiner Hand hielt. Schnaubend schabte das Pferd auf dem Teppich. Der Reiter blickte durch seinen vermummenden Helm direkt zu Harry. In einem weiteren, diesmal roten, Wirbel trabte ein rotes Pferd heraus, auf dem ein Reiter saß, der ein Bastardschwert in der Hand hielt. Auch dieser sah gespannt auf den Jungen im Bett. Aus dem dritten, schwarzen Wirbel bildete sich ein schwarzes Pferd. Dieser Reiter hielt eine Waage in seiner Hand. Mit der anderen straffte er die Zügel und beruhigte sein Ross. Der behelmte Kopf drehte sich ebenfalls zu dem Potter. Der letzte Wirbel entließ wiehernd ein blasses Pferd. Es war Reiterlos, wie die anderen erkannten. Am Sattel war eine Lanze befestigt.

Langsam bewegte sich das Pferd schnaubend neben das Bett und sah abwartend direkt auf den Jungen dort. Mit sorgen betrachteten die Anwesenden das Spektakel. Allen war klar: Das hier waren die vier Apokalyptischen Reiter und Harry war einer von ihnen. Er war der vierte! Er war der letzte! Er war der Tod! Es musste um jeden Preis verhindert werden, dass der Junge das Ross bestieg und mit den anderen von dannen ritt.

Ein donnerndes, hallendes, Lauter werdendes traben durchbrach die kühle Stille im Raum. Suchend blickten sich alle um. Hinter dem Raum hohen Fenstern konnte man schemenhaft erkennen, wie ein Dunst sich bildete und dieser die Form eines Trabenden Pferdes annahm. Ohne Schaden anzurichten durchbrach der Schemen das Fenster und manifestierte sich. Es war ein Goldenes Einhorn, Fury. Auf seinem Sattel war ein Pergament mit sieben Intakten Siegeln. Auf dem Becken saß der schwarze Phönix und starrte die Reiter nieder.

"Die Zeit ist noch nicht Reif, mein Lord." wagte der Engel zu sprechen.

"Auch wenn wir nicht immer einer Meinung sind: Wir stimmen den Engeln zu!" bestätigte der Dämon, was den Engel zu einem Grinsen veranlasste.

"Mein Lord, auch wir sind der Meinung: Die Zeit ist noch nicht Reif!" stimmte der Vampir Alucard zu. Auch der Elf nickte zustimmend.

"Schweigt!" donnerte der weiße Reiter, begleitet von einer harschen Handbewegung, "Der Lord hat uns gerufen! Er hat sein Pferd befohlen, so sind wir ihm gefolgt. Er sagt, die Zeit ist Reif, dann ist sie es!" brüllte der Aufgebrachte Reiter dumpf durch sein geschlossenes Visier. Seine Begleiter nickten ihre Zustimmung, ebenso die Pferde.

Die Menschen wagten nicht, sich einzumischen. Hier war die Zukunft des Gesamten Planeten versammelt, ihre Zukunft. Sie hing an einem seidenen Faden, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes!

"Harry, bitte lass es nicht zu! Denk an deine Eltern. Wollten sie das? Was ist mit Shea? Was ist mit Saskia und Draco? Willst du wirklich, dass sie niemals Glücklich werden? Willst du das frische Glück von Remus und Tonks wirklich zerstören? Was ist mit Ron und Hermine!" flüsterte sie, "und was ist mit mir? Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie weiter nach einer kurzen Pause und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Du wagst es, du niedere Kreatur! Du wagst es, ihn anzusprechen und sogar zu berühren?" donnerte der Rote Reiter und hob sein Schwert.

"Keine Gute Idee!" murmelten die vier anderen vor den Portalen unisono, das Einhorn legte den Kopf schief und der Phönix gab ein belustigtes Geräusch von sich.

Langsam drehte Ginny ihren Kopf zu dem Reiter. Nun wandelte sie sich: Ihre Augen wurden schwarz, ihre Haut rot und die ledernen Flügel auf dem Rücken komplettierten das Bild.

"Wie können SIE es wagen!" grollte sie laut, "Sie kommen her, befehligen meinen Mann und wollen mir den Umgang verbieten. UND DAS IN MEINEM EIGENEN HAUS?!" Wütend war kein Ausdruck, der Momentan auf sie passen würde.

Ängstlich wichen die Menschen zurück. Ebenso die restlichen Anwesenden und die Pferde der Reiter wurden unruhig. Der Rote Reiter ließ erstaunt langsam sein Schwert sinken. Mit einem zischenden Geräusch verschwand die Klinge in der Scheide am Sattel. Beschämt senkte dieser seinen Behelmten Kopf, nachdem ihm klar wurde, wer hier eben gesprochen hatte.

"Verzeiht, bitte ..." nuschelte der rote anschließend.

"Dafür ist es zu spät! Verschwindet! Und kommt ja nicht, bevor wir euch gerufen haben. Ansonsten haben wir neue Stallburschen! Verstanden?! Hinfort!" grollte sie laut, gefolgt von einem kehligen knurren und einer harschen Handbewegung.

Umgehend zogen sich die vier Rösser zurück. In derselben Art wie sie erschienen waren, nur wesentlich schneller und weniger Pathetisch, eher Fluchtartig. Nun saß eine Wutschnaubende Ginny auf dem Bett, die erstaunt gemustert wurde. Niemand hätte vermutet, dass dieses Mädchen derart wütend werden konnte, obwohl das Weasleytemperament gefürchtet war.

Plötzlich wurde die Rothäutige nach hinten in die Kissen geworfen und leidenschaftlich von einem Menschenjungen geküsst. Kehlig knurrte das Mädchen, das sich langsam zurückverwandelte und die Zuneigung erwiderte, begleitet von Playboypfiffen.

"Du bist süß, wenn du wütend bist. Weißt du das?" grinste der Junge, nachdem sie sich zum Luftholen lösen mussten. Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie sich Harry zurückverwandelte.

"Ääähm, Leute?!" wandte Sirius ein.

Erschrocken setzte sich das Paar auf und sah sich um. Umgehend färbte sich ihre Haut wieder rot, allerdings nur auf das Gesicht beschränkt. Die anwesende Potter Manor Mannschaft grinste, als sie diese Attitüde sahen.

"Wir ziehen uns zurück, da wir offenbar hier nicht gebraucht werden." meinte der Engel lächelnd.

Die vier zogen sich zurück und verschwanden in ihren Portalen, die in einer Rauchwolke verpufften. Fury drückte seine Nüstern an die Wangen des Mädchens, die dann zaghaft darüber strich.

"Danke, Fury, aber die Siegel werde ich nicht brechen." murmelte sie zu dem Edlen Tier, das zustimmend nickte.

Das Einhorn verschwand im Galopp in derselben weise, wie es erschien. Der Phönix zog sich ebenfalls zurück.

Shea durchquiekte die stille und schwebte direkt in das große Bett zwischen das Paar. Daraufhin runzelte Sirius die Stirn und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

"Das verspricht interessant zu werden." murmelte Severus und eilte in die Black´schen Räume zurück, dicht gefolgt von einer belustigten Narzissa und einem irritierten Draco.

Ein herzhaftes Gähnen von Saskia ließ auch die anderen Blacks in ihre Räume verschwinden.

"Danke!" hauchte Harry ans Ohr seiner Frau und küsste es.

Diese lächelte glücklich und ließ sich von Morpheus abholen.

Die Muggelzeitungen am nächsten morgen waren alle von den gleichen Schlagzeilen gefüllt. In der Sixtinischen Kapelle fiel das Fresko von Michelangelo von der Decke. In Stonhehenge fielen die Steine allesamt um, in Burma stürzte der Tempel ein, in Mekka verschloss sich die Kaaba, in Jerusalem war kein Religiöses Symbol mehr im Felsendom zu finden und in Yukatán reparierten sich die Tempelruinen der Maya. Nur die obersten Führer der verschiedenen Kirchen hatten eine Idee, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Und ihre Schlüsse gefielen ihnen Überhaupt nicht! Die Führer versammelten sich und beschlossen, ihre "Meinungsverschiedenheiten" bei zu legen und den jeweils anderen "in Ruhe" zu lassen. Somit gab es keine religiös motivierten Konflikte mehr!

Sirius hatte alle Hände voll zu tun und veränderte das Ministerium zum besseren. Die Kontakte zu den benachbarten Ministerien wurden wieder geöffnet, was von den jeweiligen Ministern und Präsidenten verwundert, aber erfreut, zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Langsam näherte sich der erste September. Harry hatte seinen wiederholten Verlust von Hedwig überwunden. Eine neue Eule wollte er nicht, das war er Hedwig schuldig. Keine Eule konnte sie jemals ersetzen!

Harry schob seinen Kofferwagen über das Bahngleis. Der Schwarzhaarige ging, flankiert von Saskia, Draco und Ginny, auf ihr Abteil zu, welches im letzten Waggon das letzte Abteil war. Wie immer. Zu der kleinen Gruppe gesellten sich noch seine Freunde, sein innerer Kreis: Neville, Luna, Ron und Hermine. Verwundert über die Tatsache, das bei Harry nur sein Koffer ohne Käfig war, setzten sie sich in ihr Abteil.

"Hi Harry!" begrüßte ihn der Rothaarige, "Wo ist Hedwig?" stellte er die Frage, die schon alle brennend interessierte.

Emotionslos beantwortete der Angesprochene die Frage von Ron.

"Sie kommt nicht mehr mit. Sie hat einen anderen Weg genommen!" Allerdings konnte er einen traurigen Unterton nicht verbergen.

Ron blickte verdutzt zu dem Grünäugigen. Mit der Antwort konnte er nichts anfangen.

"Oh Harry." flüsterte Hermine bedauernd und drückte ihn kurz.

Nun fiel auch bei dem Rothaarigen der Knut und schloss sich seiner Freundin an.

"Wie? Ich meine, kennst du die Umstände?" fragte ihn Neville interessiert. Eine Persönliche Eule zu töten war mehr als Feige!

"Sie kam nicht mehr lebend vom letzten Adressat zurück." sprach Ginny leise und streichelte den schwarzen Schopf ihres Mannes.

"An wen ging der Brief?" fragte Draco interessiert.

Bei der ganzen Aufregung hatten alle vergessen, dies zu Fragen. Wut und Hass blitzten in den grünen Augen auf, was die anderen frösteln ließ.

"Riddle!" knurrte er wütend.

Mit weiten Augen lehnten sich die Freunde in ihren Sitz zurück. Der Ruck durch das Abteil weckte alle aus ihren düsteren Gedanken und fragten sich gegenseitig aus, was sie in den Ferien getan hatten. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt sich vornehm zurück. Er konnte schlecht behaupten, dass er beinahe die Apokalypse ausgelöst hatte. Die Alte Dame vom Futterwagen konnte wieder einen guten Umsatz verbuchen, nachdem sie das Abteil der Freunde besucht hatte. Erschrocken zuckten alle zusammen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ein Erstklässler stand in der Tür und atmete schwer. Dabei hielt er einen Brief in der Hand.

"Ist hier drin Harry Potter?" fragte der Junge keuchend, "Ich soll ihm diesen Brief bringen und bin durch den ganzen Zug gerannt!" japste er.

"Ich bin Harry!" meldete er sich schuldig.

Erleichtert reichte der Kleine ihm den Brief und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er von Neville aufgehalten wurde.

"Nicht so schnell!" meinte er dann auch gleich kalt und schnappte sich die Robe des Jungen, der nun Ängstlich in das Abteil sah.

Von dort blickten ihn alle mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, was ihn trocken Schlucken ließ. Er fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte!

"Hier gibt es eine Regel, Kleiner!" fing Draco an, der Junge sah ängstlich zu ihm.

"Die hast du verletzt!" sprach Neville weiter, der Blick des Kleinen heftete sich an ihn.

"Das können wir nicht ungestraft lassen!" meinte Ron, der Junge benetzte sich beinahe.

"Was geht hier vor?" ölte die Stimme von Severus an der Tür, was alle zusammenzucken ließ.

"Nichts, Professor! Wir wollten dem Kleinen hier ein Paar Regeln beibringen!" meinte nun Ginny kalt lächelnd, was Severus beeindruckt eine Braue heben lies.

Prüfend lies er seinen Blick durch das Abteil schweifen und entdeckte Harry Grinsend sitzen und wie er mit einem Beutel Schokofrösche spielte.

"Die da wären?" fragte der Professor dann auch ölig weiter. Ein lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

"Er hat die Regel zur Überbringung von Nachrichten nicht beachtet!" meinte Saskia und Grinste fies, der Junge fing an zu zittern.

"Das ist in der Tat ein schwerer Fehler und wird nicht unter zwei Tagen Kammer des Schreckens bestraft!" meinte Severus.

"Bitte, Professor. Die Nachricht galt mir, dürfte ich Urteilen?" fragte Harry mit süßlicher Stimme und lächelte boshaft, der Junge fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht.

"So sei es! Wie lautet Ihr Urteil, Mister Potter?" bestimmte der Professor.

Der Junge sah verzweifelt den Lehrer an, anschließend in das Abteil und wünschte sich nach Hause. Ängstlich schloss er die Augen und fing an eine Melodie zu summen. Abrupt öffnete der Junge seine Augen, als er erkannte, dass durch seine Geschlossenen Lider das Licht schwächer wurde. Direkt vor sich stand der Junge, der Lebt, der ihn ernst ansah.

"Danke für den Brief, Kleiner! Hier hast du eine kleine Entschädigung!" und drückte ihm die Schokofrösche in die Hand.

Ungläubig sah er auf den Beutel, irritiert musterte er nun die Belustigten Gesichter der Anwesenden, ängstlich hob er seinen Blick in das Gesicht des Professors.

"Professor?" quiekte der Junge ängstlich.

Dieser Grinste nur und meinte: "Willkommen in Hogwarts!"

Ungläubig musterte er nun die lachenden Schüler und Begriff, dass er Ordentlich verschaukelt wurde.

"Es gibt keine Regel zur Überbringung von Nachrichten?" fragte er vorsichtshalber nach.

"Nein!" kam es unisono aus dem Abteil.

"Das war ein Streich?" schlussfolgerte er dann korrekt.

"Ja!" war die unisono gerufene Antwort, gefolgt von einer Lachsalve, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatten.

"Der war gut! Ich hab mir beinahe in die Hose gemacht! Danke für die Frösche." meinte der Junge und ging lachend in sein Abteil zurück. Dabei hielt er den Beutel fest im Arm.

"Von wem ist der Brief?" fragte Severus, nachdem sich alle beruhigten.

Prüfend wendete Harry den Umschlag und entdeckte das Ministerielle Siegel auf der Rückseite.

"Vom Ministerium ..." murmelte er und brach das Siegel.

Verwirrt entfaltete er das Pergament und blickte kurz zu Ginny, die dann mitlas. Mit jeder Zeile verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wie auch der von Ginny. Besorgt nahmen seine Freunde dies zur Kenntnis. Die Rothaarige nickte zustimmend. Harry faltete den Brief und ließ ihn zu Severus schweben. Der las das Pergament, was seine Brauen mit jeder Zeile heben ließ. Ein Prüfender Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen später eilte Severus wortlos und mit wehender Robe aus dem Abteil.

"Was steht denn drin?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

"Keine guten Nachrichten! Lass dich überraschen, Hermine." meinte Ginny.

Die nicht mehr Gelockte lehnte sich zurück und sah ihren beinahe Bruder mit Prüfendem Blick an. Sie erkannte, wie er abwesend den linken Handrücken streichelte und seufzte. Die Restliche fahrt verlief reibungslos, wenn man von den Erstklässlern absah, die alle eine Nachricht überbringen wollten. Nach dem dritten "Brief" gingen den Freunden die Schokofrösche aus, somit schwenkten sie auf Bertie Botts Bohnen um, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Geschmäcker doch verschieden waren.

"Eeeeerstklässler zu miiiiiir!" vibrierte die Tiefe Stimme von Hagrid über die Köpfe der Schüler.

Eine Gruppe Erstklässler, die alle Schokoladeverschmierte Münder hatten, sammelten sich um den Gutherzigen Halbriesen und sahen ihn Neugierig an. Die Begleitpersonen von der Stiftung sammelten die restlichen Kinder ein und brachten sie zu Hagrid, der dann auch umgehend mit ihnen den Weg zum See einschlug und in den Schatten verschwand. Die Schüler setzten sich wieder an die Tische, streng nach den Häusern sortiert. Flitwick führte die Erstklässler herein und sortierte die Schüler. McGonagall war jetzt die Permanente Schulleiterin von Hogwarts.

Nach dem Reichhaltigen Mahl klopfte die Schulleiterin an ihren Trinkpokal, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Halle auf sich zu lenken. Nachdem sich die Halle beruhigt hatte, fing sie ihre Eröffnungsrede an.

"Liebe Schüler! Willkommen auf Hogwarts an die Erstklässler und willkommen zurück an die älteren. Da nun ich die neue Schulleiterin bin, wird sich Grundlegend nichts verändern. Nach wie vor werde ich Verwandlungen Unterrichten, es sei denn, eine Qualifiziertere Person lässt sich finden. Nun das wichtigste. Auf dem Schulgelände gibt es einen Wald. Dieser nennt sich der Verbotene Wald, da dort gefährliche Kreaturen leben. Deshalb bitte ich Sie, den Wald nicht zu betreten! Sie könnten es mit ihrem Leben bezahlen! Wenn nicht, bezahlen Sie es mit einem erheblichen Punkteverlust!" Hier musterte sie ihre Pappenheimer intensiv. "Auch setze ich die Regel außer Kraft, die Sie in der Wahl Ihres Platzes beeinträchtigt. Ab morgen dürfen Sie sich hinsetzen wo Sie wollen!" Aufgeregtes Tuscheln war die Folge.

Die Erstklässler sahen sich strahlend an, da doch einige Freunde durch den Hut getrennt wurden. McGonagall räusperte sich, um die Halle zur Ruhe aufzufordern.

"Ich möchte Ihnen Ihre neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung nicht vorenthalten: Dolores Jane Umbridge!" begrüßte sie die Frau höflich.

Verhaltener Applaus erklang in der Halle, gefolgt von amüsierten flüstern. Die Frau war nicht sehr groß, hatte keinen Hals, einen Runden Kopf, weit auseinander stehende Augen und eine Schleife in ihren Haaren. Ihr rosafarbenes Kleid schmeichelte keineswegs ihrer Figur, sondern betonte sehr zum Nachteil ihre sehr üppigen Stellen, wie das sehr breite Becken. Sie sah wirklich aus wie eine Kröte.

Harrys Freunde sahen geschockt zwischen der Frau und Harry hin und her, der abwesend seinen Handrücken massierte. Diese Narben saßen tief!

"Harry?" sprach ihn Neville an, "Das ist doch die, die dich mit der Blutfeder schreiben lies." stellte der Junge fest. Angesprochener nickte nur.

"Wie kommt sie her? Sollte sie nicht versetzt worden sein?" fragte Hermine entsetzt.

"Sirius hatte es versucht. Sie war das Abschiedsgeschenk von Fudge. Leider konnte mein Pate den Beschluss nicht mehr Rückgängig machen und einen neuen Lehrer in so kurzer Zeit zu finden ist unmöglich!" flüsterte Harry als Antwort.

"Stand das in dem Brief?" erkundigte sich Ron. Wieder ein Nicken von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Ein hohes Räuspern hallte an den Wänden wieder, alle Augen richteten sich auf die Frau, die nun neben dem größeren Rednerpult stand.

"Chrm, Chrm!" räusperte sie sich. "Hallo ihr süßen!" begrüßte sie die Schüler mit ihrer hohen Babystimme.

Die Jungen runzelten die Stirn und die Mädchen bekamen große Augen, gefolgt von einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich bin Professor Umbridge, eure zukünftige Lehrerin in Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste. Ich werde euren Unterricht im Sinne der Vorschriften Gestalten und euch keinerlei Gefahren aussetzen, wie es andere Getan hatten. Eure Professoren bisher hatten stets eine Unstete Leistung erbracht, die ich nun versuche auszubessern. Seid euch sicher, dass mein Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste euch sehr fordern wird!" sprach sie und setzte sich.

Murmeln brandete auf und füllte die Halle. Die Schulleiterin sah stirnrunzelnd zur ihrer neuen Kollegin, genauso wie der Restliche Lehrkörper.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Ron. Er hatte kein Wort verstanden.

"Sie wird uns langweilen." fasste Neville die Worte zusammen und ahnte nicht, wie richtig sie doch waren.

Minerva erhob sich nach einigen Minuten, damit sie sich an die Schüler wenden konnte.

"Danke Dolores! Das war ... interessant! Schüler, morgen ist Samstag und somit Wochenende. Ihr könnt in Ruhe eure Teller leeren und euch anschließend in eure Gemeinschaftsräume begeben. Um zwanzig Uhr ist Sperrstunde!" beendete sie den offiziellen Teil der Feier.

Langsam erhob sich ein Summen, die Schüler wechselten ihre Plätze und redeten mit ihren Freunden aus den anderen Häusern. Sehr zum Missfallen der neuen Professorin. Langsam leerte sich die Große Halle.

Am ersten Schultag wurden beim Frühstück die neuen Stundenpläne verteilt. Heute hatten die Schlangen mit den Dachsen Kräuterkunde, anschließend Magische Geschöpfe bei Hagrid, jeweils Doppelstunden, der Nachmittag war frei. Die Raben waren mit den Löwen bei Severus, anschließend Verteidigung, was von den Schülern skeptisch, aber doch interessiert, zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Die Löwen setzten sich langsam auf ihre Plätze. Bücher hatten sie keine Besorgt, die standen nicht auf der Bücherliste, allerdings entdeckten sie einen wackeligen Bücherstapel auf dem Pult. Die Schulglocke verkündete den Beginn des Unterrichts, umgehend öffnete sich die Tür zum Büro des Le(e)hrkörpers und Umbridge trat heraus.

"Guten Morgen Klasse!" begrüßte die Frau ihre Schüler in ihrer Fistelstimme, die kalte Schauer verursachte.

"Guten Morgen Professor Umbridge." erwiderte die Klasse den Gruß, müde.

"Schön. Aber das habe ich schon besser gehört!" ermahnte sie ihre Schüler gut gelaunt.

Genervt stöhnten die Schüler auf: "Guten Morgen Professor Umbridge!" wiederholte die Klasse nun lauter.

"Geht doch!" Sie lächelte, was ihre kleinen Zähne offenbarte. "Ich werde Ihnen die Bücher nun Aushändigen. Gleichzeitig gehe ich die Anwesenheitsliste mit ihnen gemeinsam durch." sprach die Frau und ging zum Pult.

Dort tippte sie den Einsturzgefährdeten Stapel Bücher an, der sich somit in der Klasse verteilte. Jeder Schüler erhielt ein Buch mit dem Titel: ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Dummies'. Murmelnd und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erdolchten die jüngeren die ältere mit den Augen. Keineswegs war die Klasse Dumm in dem Fach. Bei Newt, Mo und Moody hatten sie viel gelernt!

"Chrm, Chrm!" kommentierte die Krötenfrau lächelnd die Blicke der Schüler.

Sie hakte die Anwesenheitsliste ab, dabei sah sie genau in das Gesicht des Schülers.

"Granger, Hermine?" rief sie in die Runde.

"Hier, Professor!" meldete sie sich artig und hob die Hand.

Desinteressiert musterte die Hexe ihre junge Schülerin, machte zwei Häkchen hinter ihrem Namen, deutlich konnte man die Feder wackeln sehen, und sah erneut zu der Schülerin.

"Ihre Eltern sind Muggel?" fragte sie in einem kühlen Ton.

Irritiert sah Hermine die Frau an und schwieg einige Sekunden, da sie mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Ja, Professor. Meine Eltern sind Muggel. Aber was hat das mit dem Unterricht zu tun?" fragte sie erstaunt.

"Alles, meine Liebe. Einfach alles!" erwiderte sie süßlich, das es selbst den Ameisen zu süß wäre.

Ohne weiter auf sie einzugehen, setzte die Lehrerin die Kontrolle der Anwesenheit fort.

"Black, Draco!" rief sie auf.

"Hier!" meinte der nur und nach einem Häkchen wechselte Umbridge in die nächste Zeile.

"Potter, Harry!" rief sie und sah mit einem verkniffenen Blick direkt zu dem Jungen.

"Körperlich anwesend, Professor." meinte der Junge daraufhin kalt lächelnd.

Sie ignorierte ihn und rief Ron auf, der auch artig antwortete.

"Hier Professor!" meinte der dann in einem gelangweilten Ton.

"Gut, da nun alle da sind, können wir gleich mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Hierzu stecken sie ihren Zauberstab weg und schlagen die Bücher auf. Lesen sie die Einleitung und das erste Kapitel. Anschließend fassen sie das gelesene auf einem Pergament zusammen. Beginnen sie!" befahl die Frau den Schülern.

Murmelnd verstauten die Schüler ihre Stäbe und öffneten die Bücher.

"Ruhe!" meinte die Lehrerin, der das murmeln nicht gefiel.

Die Schüler verstummten und fingen an zu lesen. Hermine hatte gleich ein Pergament und Stift bereit gelegt, um ihre Zusammenfassung zu beginnen.

"Was ist das?" fragte die Lehrerin und hielt den Stift Hermine vor die Nase.

"Ein Stift, Professor?" antwortete sie verständnislos, als wäre das nicht offensichtlich.

"Wozu dient der?" fragte sie unwissend nach und musterte das Teil.

"Es ist ein Schreibgerät der Muggel, Professor." erklärte Hermine der Frau.

Umgehend ließ sie den Stift fallen und sprach einen Feuerfluch auf den Gegenstand, der anschließend rückstandslos verbrannte. Hermine verfolgte die Mutwillige Zerstörung des Fremden Eigentums mit offenem Mund.

"Ich dulde kein Muggelteufelszeug in meinem Klassenzimmer!" meinte sie süßlich und lächelte falsch.

Ab sofort wurde Hermine von der Kröte ignoriert! Harry kochte innerlich und Ron sah aus, als wolle er der Hexe ihre Glubschaugen auf der stelle aus dem Schädel brennen. Hermine war den Tränen nahe und Draco spießte die Alte mit seinem kältesten, Aristokratischsten Blick auf, den er konnte. Dies nahm die Schachtel amüsiert zur Kenntnis, nachdem sie die Reihen musterte.

Zwei wellenartige Bewegungen, die die Schüler vollzogen, ließ die Aufmerksamkeit der Professorin auf die Wellenfronten lenken. Sie verfolgte die Bewegungen und erkannte, wie sich an dem Platz des Schlammblutes eine Feder und ein Fässchen Tinte einfand. Sie eilte auf das Mädchen zu und beschlagnahmte die beiden Teile.

"Wem haben sie das gestohlen?" fragte sie süffisant das empörte Mädchen.

"Niemandem, Professor! Meine Freunde haben mir die Dinge geliehen!" erklärte das Mädchen und unterdrückte den Impuls an die Tränendrüsen erfolgreich.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass so jemand wie Sie Zauberer als Freunde hat!" meinte sie kalt.

Abrupt erhoben sich Harry, Draco und Ron, zwei Sekunden später die ganze Klasse.

"Was soll das? Machen Sie mit Ihren Aufgaben weiter!" rief sie erbost zu den stehenden.

"Potter! Setzen Sie sich!" Er war der erste, der stand.

"Nein, Professor." sagte er kalt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Glubschaugen weiteten sich entsetzt. "Hermine ist meine beste Freundin!" meinte der dann auch kalt und reichte seine Feder und seine Tinte seiner besten Freundin.

"Meine auch!" sagte die Klasse vielstimmig und gaben dem gerührten Mädchen jeweils ein Fässchen Tinte und Feder ab.

Der Tisch quoll über, man konnte das Buch und das Pergament nicht mehr sehen. Hermine sah gerührt zu ihren Klassenkameraden und Ron drückte tröstend ihre Schulter.

"Danke!" flüsterte sie zu ihren Freunden und wischte sich etwas Flüssigkeit aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Potter! Nachsitzen! Heute Abend zwanzig Uhr!" sagte die Lehrerin empört und machte einen Eintrag.

Harry setzte sich und sein Blick sprach Bände! Die Klasse nahm wieder Platz und setzte die unnütze Aufgabe fort, die ihnen Aufgetragen wurde. Wütend lies die Hexe ihren Blick durch die Reihen schweifen. Dabei erkannte sie, dass das Schlammblut schon angefangen hatte, auf das Pergament zu schreiben und auch schon einige Ravenclaws. Potter hingegen saß mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem geschlossenen Buch und sah wütend zu ihr. Ein fieses lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Krötengesicht.

"Mister Potter. Haben Sie Ihre Aufgabe beendet?" fragte sie kalt lächelnd.

"Nein, Professor!" antwortete der Junge genauso kalt.

"Ach! Und warum machen Sie dann nicht weiter?" fragte sie ihn süffisant.

"Das ist langweilig! Das hatten wir in der ersten schon!" meinte der Junge und deutete mit der Hand abfällig auf das Buch.

"Tatsächlich? Sind Sie sich da sicher, Potter?" Ihre Stimme fuhr direkt in den Magen und veranlasste diesen unkontrolliert zusammenzucken zu lassen. Beinahe sah man das Frühstück der Schüler.

"In der Tat!" meinte der Junge und holte seinen Stab hervor.

"Zauberstab weg!" fauchte sie in seine Richtung, erhob sich und eilte direkt auf ihn zu, um ihm den Stab abzunehmen.

Harry allerdings zog in einer schnellen Bewegung den Stab aus ihrer Reichweite und sah sie wütend an.

"Händigen Sie mir Ihren Stab aus, Potter. In meinem Unterricht brauchen sie keinen." sprach sie mit zornig funkelnden Augen.

"Ach, und warum?" wollte der Junge unbeeindruckt wissen.

"Weil niemand Sie Angreifen wird. Wer will schon kleinen Kindern wie ihnen etwas anhaben. Daher beschränke ich mich in meinem Unterricht auf die Theorie!" erklärte die Frau wieder in ihrer leisen, süßlichen Fistelstimme und legte abwechselnd den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere, während sie Sprach.

"Geben Sie mir Ihren Stab!" zischte sie nun wütend und streckte ihm fordernd ihre Hand entgegen.

"Nein." Sagte der nur und verschränkte die Arme mit dem Stab in der rechten Hand vor der Brust.

"Sie wagen es, mir zu widersprechen? Ihrem Professor?" empörte sich die Hexe.

"Nein, ich schütze Sie!" meinte der Junge höhnisch. Die Hexe lachte auf.

"SIE wollen MICH schützen? Sie vergessen, ich bin Ihre Lehrerin und weitaus Kompetenter als Sie!" lachte die Hexe laut. "Geben Sie mir den Stab!" zischte sie mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht.

"Nein!" widersprach der Junge unbeeindruckt und ungerührt.

Angriffslust funkelte in den Augen auf, als in einer schnellen Bewegung der Hexe sie nach dem Zauberstab des Jungen fassen wollte.

In einer noch schnelleren Bewegung flog die Hexe einmal quer durch das Klassenzimmer und landete an der Steinernen Wand, an der sie herunterrutschte und Bewusstlos am Sockel liegen blieb. Die Schüler setzten unbeeindruckt ihre Aufgabe fort. Es waren noch zehn Minuten der zweiten Stunde abzuleisten, als sich ein Ravenclaw regte.

"Uhm Harry? Meinst du nicht, dass wir jemanden holen sollten?" fragte der Junge leise.

Wütend sah der Angesprochene zur Hexe, die sich nicht rührte.

"Du hast Recht." meinte der daraufhin.

Die Schüler legten ihre Aufgaben auf dem Pult ab und gingen in die Große Halle. Der Ravenclaw entdeckte Filch, der sich schon freute, ein Opfer gefunden zu haben. Der rannte aber nur Entsetzt in Richtung Krankenflügel, als der Junge ihm die Situation schilderte. Inzwischen war kein Schüler mehr in der nähe des Klassenzimmers.

Wenig später stapfte eine derangierte und wütende Umbridge in die Speisende Große Halle. Mit gezogenem Stab stand sie hinter Harry und sah ihn mit mörderisch funkelnden Augen an.

"Potter! Sie haben mich angegriffen! Eine Ministeriumsangestellte! Sie geben mir ihren Stab und wandern nach Askaban!" kreischte sie in die Halle, die Augenblicklich verstummte.

"Dolores! Was erlauben sie sich?" ging Minerva dazwischen und eilte auf die beiden zu.

"Minerva! Dieses wertlose Halbblut hat mich angegriffen! Es ist mein Recht, es in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und es nach Askaban zu schicken!" empörte sich die Hexe.

Genervt massierten sich die Schulleiterin und Harry an den Nasenwurzeln, was die anderen schmunzeln ließ.

"Oh man, die lernen es nie!" murmelte Harry genervt zu seinem Omelett, was ihm einen wütenden Blick der Krötenhexe einbrachte.

"Mister Potter, was sagen Sie zu den Vorwürfen?" fragte die Schulleiterin freundlich. "Dolores, nehmen Sie den Stab herunter!" fuhr sie die Kollegin scharf an, die widerwillig gehorchte.

Harry tupfte sich den Mund ab, seufzte einmal laut und stand auf.

"Danke, Professor McGonagall, das Sie mir mein RECHT gewähren, mich zu VERTEIDIGEN und es nicht zulassen, jemanden OHNE Verhandlung nach Askaban zu schicken, was seit JAHREN nicht mehr erlaubt ist!" meinte der Junge, der die Worte besonders betonte und dabei die Umbridge nicht aus den Augen ließ, die aber mit jedem betonten Wort wütender wurde.

"Also, Mister Potter? Was sagen Sie dazu?" wiederholte die Schulleiterin.

"Nun, Professor McGonagall. Professor Umbridge wollte mir meinen Stab abnehmen. Ich entzog ihr den Stab und sagte, dass ich ihr den Stab nicht geben werde. Daraufhin fasste sie nach meinem Stab und als sie ihn berührte, flog sie an die Wand und blieb dort bewusstlos liegen." erklärte er.

"DA! Es gibt es zu!" rief sie euphorisch und deutete mit einem zitternden Wurstfinger auf ihn.

"Ich gebe gar nichts zu!" blaffte der Junge, was der Hexe die Zornesröte in ihr schwulstiges Gesicht trieb.

"Darf ich mal den Stab sehen, Mister Potter?" fragte Minerva den Jungen freundlich. Die Hexe stand bebend daneben.

"Ich kann Ihnen den Stab zeigen, muss aber darauf bestehen, dass Sie ihn nicht berühren werden!" meinte der Junge in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

"Ach, und warum das?" fragte McGonagall verwundert und blinzelte verwirrt mit den Augen.

Sie hatte den Unterton deutlich vernommen und war deshalb verwundert, wieso ein Viertklässler einen solchen Ton beherrschte.

"Nun, Professor, Es ist ein Persönlicher Stab, ein sehr Persönlicher!" erklärte der Junge seiner Hauslehrerin in bester Lehrermanier.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht, als er das Erstaunte Gesicht der Frau sah.

"In Ordnung, Mister Potter. Machen Sie weiter. Dolores, bitte folgen Sie mir in mein Büro!" wandte sich die Schulleiterin an die beiden Kontrahenten.

"Sie lassen ihn davonkommen? Er hat eine Ministeriumsangestellte angegriffen! Das Ministerium wird dagegen vorgehen!" kreischte sie erneut.

"Dolores, haben Sie den Jungen gefragt, weshalb er den Stab nicht herausgibt?" fragte die Schulleiterin nun scharf.

"Nein! Das ist Irrelevant! Er hat mich angegriffen!" kreischte sie weiter.

"Keineswegs! Jeder, der einen Persönlichen Stab hat, muss auf Nachfrage sagen, dass er einen Persönlichen Stab hat. Niemand anderer kann einen Persönlichen Stab Anfassen, da dieser durch das Blut auf den Zauberer geeicht ist!" belehrte die Professorin ihre Professorin.

"Und Sie arbeiten für die Schule und nicht mehr für das Ministerium, Dolores!" fügte sie wütend hinzu.

"Potter! Heute Abend, zwanzig Uhr! Pünktlich!" schnaufte sie und stapfte Wutschnaubend davon.

Angeschnaufter saß auf seinem Platz und massierte sich genervt die Schläfen. Die Frau verursachte definitiv bohrende Kopfschmerzen!

"Mister Potter? Weshalb müssen Sie sich bei Professor Umbridge einfinden?" fragte die Schulleiterin interessiert.

Harry erhob sich, um mit seiner Hauslehrerin zu sprechen, alles andere war unhöflich.

"Professor Umbridge hatte den Stift von Hermine mit der Begründung: ‚sie duldete dieses Muggelteufelszeug nicht' zerstört. Wir haben ihr dann Tinte und Feder geliehen, damit sie ihre Aufgabe durchführen konnte. Anschließend hatte die Professorin Hermine beschuldigt, dass sie Tinte und Feder gestohlen haben soll. Hermine sagte ihr, es wären Leihgaben ihrer Freunde. Die Professorin höhnte dann, wer denn ‚mit so jemanden wie sie'", hier malte er Gänsefüsschen in die Luft und die Augen der Lehrerin weiteten sich, "befreundet sein will. Alle haben Hermine dann Tinte und Feder gegeben. Daraufhin hat sie mich zum Nachsitzen bestellt." erstattete der Junge Bericht.

"Ist das wahr?" erkundigte sich die Hauslehrerin wütend und die Schüler nickten zustimmend.

Mit wehender Robe eilte die Schulleiterin aus der Großen Halle umgehend in ihr Büro.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p>

A/N: Im nächsten Pitel bitte ich euch. Vorher nichts zu Essen! ;) Da ist der Sadist in mir kurzfristig erwacht! ;)


	60. Nachsitzen

**A/N:** Warnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält **Folter** und andere grausame Sadistische Szenen. Lesen auf **eigene Gefahr**; ansonsten viel Spaß! =)

**Kapitel 59: Nachsitzen**

"Viel Glück!" flüsterte Ginny an das Ohr ihres Schwarzhaarigen Mannes.

Dieser seufzte einmal auf und sah in das Besorgte Gesicht seiner geliebten Frau.

"Danke!" flüsterte er und ging durch das Portraitloch hinaus in Richtung des Büros von Umbridge.

Die Schulglocke schlug gerade zwanzig Uhr, als Harry an die Eichene Tür klopfte und auf den Befehl wartete, einzutreten.

"Herein!" erklang es dumpf von drinnen.

Er meinte, dass die Stimme höher war als sonst, irgendwie erwartungsfroher! Das kam ihm suspekt vor.

"Ah, Mister Potter! Schön, das Sie kommen konnten. Bitte Nehmen Sie Platz." begrüßte ihn die Professorin überfreundlich und bat ihn auf einen kleinen unbequem aussehenden Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.

Der Grünäugige lupfte unmerklich einen Millimeter eine Augenbraue, als er die Begrüßung hörte, folgte aber ohne Widerworte der Aufforderung und nahm auf dem Zugewiesenen Stuhl Platz.

"Mister Potter, Sie wissen, warum Sie heute hier bei mir sind und Ihre Strafe ableisten?" erkundigte sie sich in ihrer viel zu hohen Fistelstimme.

"Nein, Professor Umbridge. Ich bin mir keines Fehltrittes bewusst." beantwortete der Junge der Lebt die Frage nonchalant.

Das Lächeln in Umbridges Gesicht gefror zur Maske, als sie die Worte vernahm.

"Nun, dann werde ich Ihnen ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen! Sie haben sich mir widersetzt und selbst Sie als minderwertiges Halbblut sollten sich bessere Freunde aussuchen als ein solch widerwärtiges und boshaftes Schlammblut, das sich als ihre Freundin ausgibt. Diese Strafe sollte Ihnen zu denken geben. Ich wurde vom Ministerium hergeschickt, da ich unfehlbar bin, ausgesprochen tolerant und von reinem Blute!" erklärte sie voller Inbrunst.

Tolerant hörte sich aber anders an. Harry glaubte nicht, was er dort vernahm! Diese Frau wagte es, Hermine mit diesen Wörtern zu benennen. Momentan fragte er sich, wer nun widerwärtig und boshaft ist. Der Junge beschloss, dass das hier noch ernsthafte Konsequenzen für die olle Schachtel haben würde! Das war er Hermine und seinem Handrücken schuldig!

Umbridge´s Lächeln taute wieder auf, als sie das Entsetzte Gesicht des Halbblutes vor sich sah. Und sie genoss es! Sie genoss das Entsetzte Gesicht, sie genoss das Wissen der Strafe, die der Bengel gleich erhalten würde. Sie fühlte ein Kribbeln in ihrem weiten Bauch aufsteigen, das sich in ihrem Schritt konzentrierte.

"Sind Sie bereit, Ihre gerechte Strafe zu empfangen?" erkundigte sie sich.

Die Antwort wartete sie nicht ab, da sie diese nicht interessierte.

Langsam erhob sich die Hexe aus ihrem Stuhl und bewegte sich direkt vor Harry, der noch immer in dem Stuhl saß. Ungläubig sah der Junge in das erregte Gesicht der Frau vor sich. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er den Zauberstab der Hexe, die seinen Stuhl damit berührte. Umgehend legten sich Eisenbänder um seine Handgelenke, Ellenbogen, Schienbeine, Brustkorb und Kehlkopf. Somit war Harry bewegungslos auf dem Stuhl fixiert. Wütend versuchte er sich aus der Fesselung zu befreien. Dadurch schlossen sich die Schnallen nur Enger und schnürten die Körperteile nur noch zusätzlich ab. Erst als der Schwarzhaarige zu röcheln anfing, stoppte die Schnalle am Kehlkopf.

"Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Sie sich unerlaubt entfernen. Nicht wahr?" fragte sie süßlich und mit einem Schwenk ihres Stabes materialisierte sich ein tennisballgroßer Knebel in seinem Mund.

Die Augen der Frau wurden nun glasig, als sie die Lederriemen des Knebels um den Kiefer wickelte und mit einem deutlichen Klicken am Hinterkopf verschloss. Erneut tippte die Hexe an den Stuhl. Langsam schob sich ein Sitzkissen, bestehend aus unzähligen Stacheln, aus seiner Sitzfläche unter sein Gesäß und an den Rücken. Der Körper bäumte sich auf, soweit dies die Fesseln zuließen. Diese zogen sich aber nur noch enger, um die Gegenwehr einzudämmen. Schmerz spiegelte sich in den aufgerissenen grünen Augen wider. Seine Stimmbänder konnte er noch unter Kontrolle halten, sonst hätte er in den Knebel geschrien!

"Oh, tut es weh?" fragte sie süßlich und ließ sich mit ihrem breiten Körper in den Schoß des Jungen der Lebt fallen und drückte ihren Körper an seinen Oberkörper.

Dieses zusätzliche Gewicht presste ihn nur noch stärker an die Stacheln und ließ ihn unwillkürlich in den Knebel schreien. Langsam bewegte die Frau ihre Hüfte in Kreisenden Bewegungen auf seinem Schoß. Von hinten erkannte Harry, dass sich eine Hand der Frau in ihren Schritt schob. Schwer atmend verfolgte der Grünäugige, wie sich die Frau an seinem Schmerz labte und sich selbst dabei befriedigte. In einem leisen Seufzer verkündete sie ihren Höhepunkt, drückte mit ihrem Gluteus Maximus noch einmal an Harrys Leiste und erhob sich aus dem Schoß des Jungen der Lebt.

Benebelt spürte Harry, wie der Druck von seiner Leiste und der Druck von seiner Rückseite sich löste. Ein befreites stöhnen verschluckte der Knebel im Mund, der die Feuchtigkeit aufgesaugt hatte und dadurch ein unangenehmes Kratzen im Halse verursachte.

"Na? Hat es Ihnen auch Spaß gemacht?" fragte sie süffisant, als sie sein befreites seufzen hörte.

Harry konnte darauf nur schwer atmen und die Frau mit wütenden Augen anstarren.

"Sie haben sicher Durst. Nicht wahr?" Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung.

Einen Tipp mit dem Stab später war der Knebel weg, dafür ein Glas mit einer klaren, kühlen Flüssigkeit an seinen Lippen, die unbequem eingeflösst wurde.

Als Harry schmeckte, was ihm da zu trinken gegeben wurde, wehrte dieser sich gegen das Schlucken, verfluchte allerdings seinen Körper, als sie ihm die Nase zuhielt und der Reflex ihn die Flüssigkeit schlucken ließ. Stöhnend fiel sein Kopf hart an die Lehne. Schweiß trat auf die Stirn, die Farbe wich vollends aus dem Gesicht. Kälte durchzog seinen Körper, die im Widerspruch zu der feuchten Wärme stand, die seine Rückseite benetzte. Das Brennen in seinen Adern schwoll an, das Ziehen in den Muskeln wurde stärker, das Stechen in den Lungen heftiger. Der Cruciata Trank war schon eine üble Erfindung!

Sein Blut fühlte sich an, als würde Stacheldraht durch die Adern gezogen; seine Muskeln, als würde mit dem Schnitzelklopfer darauf herumgeklopft; seine Lunge, als würden Stachelschweine darin herumtoben. Nach zehn Minuten ebbte der Schmerz etwas ab, um etwas die Gedanken sammeln zu können. Sein Blick fokussierte sich, nachdem er die Augen geöffnet hatte, um sich zu konzentrieren. Nun entdeckte der Junge die Frau an ihrem Pult sitzen. Ein Bein lag auf der Schreibfläche, ihre Hände darunter und sie war scheinbar in ihrem Stuhl weit nach vorne gerutscht. Ihr Gesicht war entspannt, nur um sich anschließend ihr Gesicht in eine extatische Fratze zu verzerren und unter einem Stöhnen ihren Höhepunkt zu erleben. Angewidert verfolgte der Junge der Lebt das treiben der Professorin.

Süffisant lächelnd erhob sich die Hexe aus ihrem Stuhl und hatte nicht einmal den Anstand, ihren fürchterlichen Rock zu richten. Somit konnte der Junge alles sehen! Unter Zwang wurde ein anderer Trank eingeflößt, den der Schwarzhaarige als Heiltrank identifizierte und ihn freiwillig schluckte. Begleitet von einem starken jucken schlossen sich die gestochenen Wunden auf seiner Rückseite. Lächelnd fuhr die Frau über die Wange des Jungen und verpasste ihm anschließend eine Ohrfeige, was seinen Kopf zur Seite werfen ließ, begleitet von einem leisen knacken. Ein Wirbel hatte sich ausgerenkt.

Beinahe zärtlich streichelte sie wieder über die Wange des Jungen der Lebt, was ihn beinahe brechen ließ. Eine weitere Ohrfeige später drehte sich die entblößte Frau um und beugte sich am Gegenüberliegenden Kamin weit vorne über. Harry schloss die Augen bei diesem Anblick! Ein metallisches Klimpern allerdings ließ ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die widerliche Frau am Kamin lenken. Langsam drehte sie sich um und Präsentierte mit einem Sadistischen Grinsen einen weißglühenden Feuerhaken. Langsam schlich die Hexe auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Eine feuchte Spur ziehend blieb sie vor ihm stehen und bohrte das nun Rotglühende Stück Metall in die rechte Schulter des Grünäugigen, der unwillkürlich Aufschrie und die Frau unverzüglich zu einem Intensiven Höhepunkt brachte und eine Pfütze unter sich bildete.

Begleitet von der Kakophonie des Schmerzes, die sich ungehindert aus dem Halse des gequälten Jungen ihren Weg nach draußen nahm, drang das Metall zischend immer weiter in das Rohe Fleisch ein. Der Geruch von verbrannter Haut und verbranntem Fleisch hing im Raum. Erst als die Spitze des Ruß verschmierten Feuerhakens an der Gelenkpfanne zum stehen kam, zog die alte Hexe das Eisen ruckartig heraus. Über das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Jungen bahnten sich feine Spuren der Tränenflüssigkeit in Richtung des Kinns. Lächelnd ließ die Frau das schwach glühende Stück Metall in eine Vase gleiten, was diese zischend in sich aufnahm.

Das Gesicht der Hexe näherte sich einer Wange des Jungen. Mit ihren Wurstfingern umklammerte sie den Unterkiefer und drehte erneut ruckartig den Kopf zur Seite und leckte die Salzige Flüssigkeit von beiden Wangen. Keuchend ließ der fixierte Junge es über sich ergehen. Angewidert spürte er die Ekelhafte Zunge der Scheußlichen Frau. Würgend spürte er einen leichten Druck auf seinen Lippen, anschließend einen Stich an seiner Unterlippe. Sie hatte ihn in die Lippe gebissen und leckte den heraustretenden Saft genüsslich ab.

"Mmmmh! Für ein Halbblut bist du wirklich süß!" hauchte sie entzückt und leckte erneut über die Wunde, die nun brennend im Rhythmus seines Herzens pochte.

Harry musste mehrmals trocken schlucken, um nicht der Frau seinen Mageninhalt in ihr Gesicht zu werfen. Die drehte sich langsam um, nahm ein Stück Watte aus der Schublade und träufelte eine dunkelbraune Flüssigkeit darauf, die die Watte gierig aufsaugte. Das Jod brannte höllisch auf der offenen Wunde und die Watte zog Fäden, die darin haften blieben. Wütend sah er die Frau an, die hämisch zurücklächelte und sich breitbeinig in ihrem Stuhl niederließ. Harry hörte eine Schublade sich öffnen, darin herumkramen und wenig später ein leises, monotones surren. Das surren wurde dumpf, zeitgleich entzückte sich der Gesichtsausdruck der widerlichen Hexe.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später stand sie auf, zog ihren Rosafarbenen Slip nach oben und fixierte dadurch das surrende Ding, was sich automatisch im Kreis drehte. Harry schloss angewidert die Augen, er wollte lieber nicht überlegen, was das sein könnte. Das surren war noch immer präsent, als eine Ohrfeige ihn zurückholte und in die verklärten Augen vor sich sehen ließ. Die schmerzende Schulter blockierte erneut seinen Kopf. Einen kontrollierenden Blick später entdeckte Harry einen der Wurstfinger bis zum Anschlag darin. Er fühlte die Bewegung an seinem Knochen und wimmerte auf, da die Furchtbare Frau nun die Knochenhaut abschabte. Langsam zog sie den Finger heraus und steckte sich diesen in den Mund, um ihn saugend zu säubern. Genüsslich hatte sie die Augen dafür geschlossen.

Reizend zog sich die Hexe an und richtete ihre Kleidung. Allerdings war für Harry es nicht in ihrem Sinne reizend, sein Magen war überreizt! Wenig später - das leise surren war noch immer Präsent - stand die Schachtel mit gezogenem Stab direkt vor dem Jungen, der gerade gefoltert wurde.

"Ratzeputz!" und, "Reparo!" flüsterte die Frau leise.

Seine Uniform war sauber und das eingebrannte Loch darin verschwunden. Somit hatte sie keine Äußerlichen Spuren hinterlassen!

"Nun, Mister Potter, haben Sie begriffen, weshalb Sie bestraft wurden?" flüsterte sie mit ihrer Fistelstimme in den Raum.

Ernst sah der Angesprochene der Hexe in die Augen, bevor er auf die Frage ehrlich antwortete.

"Nein, Professor Umbridge!" erwiderte er trotzig, das lächeln in ihrem Gesicht erstarb.

"Nun, dann werden Sie sich erneut bei mir einfinden!" befahl sie kalt lächelnd mit einer Mischung aus Vorfreude.

"Soll ich Batterien mitbringen?" fragte er nun sarkastisch und kassierte eine saftige Ohrfeige.

"Werden Sie nicht unverschämt, Potter!" ereiferte sich die Hexe und strich erneut zärtlich über die errötende Gesichtshaut.

Kurz bohrte sie ihre Fingernägel in die empfindliche Haut und setzte sich wider auf ihren Stuhl hinter den Schreibtisch.

"Sie können gehen. Kommenden Mittwoch um zwanzig Uhr!" warf sie den Jungen hinaus.

Fünf Tage hatte er nun Zeit, seine Wunden zu lecken. Fünf Tage hatte er Zeit, gegen die Umbridge vorzugehen. Fünf Tage!

Würdevoll erhob sich Harry aus dem Folterstuhl und ging zur Tür. Er ließ sich seine Pein nicht anmerken. Erst als er die Türe durchschritten hatte und zwei Flure weit entfernt war, lehnte er sich keuchend an die Wand und hielt sich seine schmerzende Schulter. Schwer atmend verschwand er in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und befreite seinen Oberkörper von den Stoffen, die ihn Kleideten. Er beschwor sich eine Tube Salbe sowie Mullbinden und Sterile Verbände.

_"... Brandwunden heilen am besten unter kühlen verbänden, die Feuchtigkeit spenden. Nur musst du darauf achten, dass die sekundäre Wundheilung nicht einsetzt, bevor du die Wunde schließt ..."_ hörte Harry die Stimme seines Lehrers Asklepios hallend in seinem Kopf.

Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen kratzte er das verbrannte Fleisch aus der Wunde. Keuchend ließ der Junge den Pulsierenden Schmerz abklingen. Mit den Zähnen entkorkte er eine Phiole, die einen Erneuerungstrank enthielt. Den Verschluss spuckte er achtlos in den Raum, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und leerte die Phiole in die Klaffende Verletzung. Begleitet von zischenden Geräuschen und lautem Stöhnen bildete sich in der Wunde neues Gewebe. Neue Muskelfasern schlängelten sich an ihre Position, neue Nervenstränge woben sich um die Muskeln und neues Fleisch füllte die Zwischenräume. Zuletzt bildete sich eine seidenpapierdünne Hautschicht über der Verletzung.

Keuchend und seinen Arm haltend erduldete der Junge der Lebt diese Prozedur, gezwungenermaßen. Nachdem sich die Nerven etwas beruhigt hatten und weniger schmerzende Impulse an seinen Hirnstamm schickten, drückte Harry die Tube auf einen Verband und legte diesen vorsichtig auf die beinahe geheilte Wunde. Jetzt Magie anzuwenden wäre für den Heilungsprozess nachträglich. Sei es ein Heilspruch oder ein Trank. Langsam bandagierte der Grünäugige seine Rechte Schulter gekonnt ein. Asklepios war in dieser Hinsicht ein sehr strenger Lehrer. Er meinte immer: Gut verbunden, war halb geheilt. Wie Recht er doch damit hatte!

Benommen von den schmerzen machte Harry sich in den Gryffindorturm auf. Die fragenden Blicke ignorierend wankte er auf die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen zu und betrat die erste Stufe. Ron fing ihn auf, als er beinahe nach hinten kippte und schmerzhaft den Boden berührte. Hermine musterte ihren Beinahe Bruder genau. Sein bleiches, verschwitztes Gesicht, sein beschwerter Gang, die verklebten Haare und der schnelle keuchende Atem: er sah nicht gut aus! Langsam nahm sie seine linke Hand und kontrollierte den Unversehrten Handrücken. Verwundert blickte sie in seine trüben, grünen Augen. Ron legte wortlos Harrys linken Arm um seine Schulter, Neville eilte zu Hilfe und wollte seinen rechten Arm nehmen.

"Nein!" krächzte er und befreite seinen Arm, begleitet von einem schmerzenden keuchen aus dem Halse des Schwarzhaarigen.

Verwundert stützte Neville seinen Quasibruder nun an der Seite und spürte etwas Hartes auf dem Rücken von Harry. Ginny kam aus der Toilette zurück und erstarrte, als sie das Trio die Treppe erklimmen sah. Besorgt eilte sie auf ihn zu und musterte ihn, fand aber keine Offensichtliche Verletzung. Sie suchte vergebens seinen Blick, immer wieder wich er aus. Seufzend eskortierte sie die drei in den Jungenschlafsaal und öffnete ihnen die Türen. Keuchend ließ er sich auf seine Matratze fallen und bremste die kleine Hand, die ihn entkleiden wollte.

"Nein! Bitte!" keuchte der Junge und schob die nun zitternde Hand, die seiner Frau gehörte, weg.

"Ginny, wir werden dich decken." sprach ihr Bruder ernst und blickte in die besorgt schimmernden Augen seiner Schwester.

"Danke!" flüsterte sie und legte sich zu ihrem Mann, der nun leicht lächelte.

Ron und Neville sahen sich kurz an und schlossen die Vorhänge, damit das Mondlicht draußen blieb.

"Was ist mit ihm?" platzte es aus Hermine, die gerade versuchte, Harrys Schwester zu beruhigen und nebenbei auszufragen.

"Keine Ahnung. Er schläft. Ginny ist bei ihm." erklärte Ron, Hermine nickte verstehend.

"Hast du auch den Verband gefühlt, Ron?" fragte Neville seinen Freund. Die Augen der Nichtmehrgelockten weiteten sich und Saskia schluchzte auf.

"Verband?" wiederholte sie entsetzt und hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen.

"Ja. Unter seinem Hemd trägt er einen Straffen Verband. Ich konnte ihn deutlich fühlen. Vermutlich sein rechter Arm, da ich ihn nicht berühren durfte." grübelte der Longbottom laut, der Weasley nickte zustimmend.

"Hat er was gesagt?" fragte die Granger nach einer Weile.

"Nein, er lässt niemanden an sich heran, nur Ginny." erklärte Ron, Hermine nickte verstehend.

"Saskia? Weißt du, was mit ihm ist?" flüsterte sie besorgt zu dem Mädchen, die die Frage mit einem Nicken beantwortete.

"Und?" fragte Hermine nach. Saskia schüttelte langsam den Kopf, was die Fragestellerin seufzen ließ.

Gegen zehn leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum, da beinahe Sperrstunde war und niemand eine Strafarbeit riskieren wollte. Ron und Neville sahen mit einem undefinierten Gesichtsausdruck auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge ihres Freundes und beinahe Bruder. Ron wagte einen Blick hinein. Entsetzt erkannte er dort seine Schwester, die ihren Freund umklammerte. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner linken Schulter und nässte diese mit ihren stummen Tränen ein. Mit ebenfalls nassen Wangen sah Harry stumm zum Himmel und hatte mit dem gesunden Arm seine Schwester liebevoll, aber fest, im Arm. Nachdem Ron den Vorhang geschlossen hatte, sah er den fragenden Blick von Neville auf ihm ruhen. Der Weasley schüttelte langsam den Kopf und kuschelte sich grübelnd in seine Kissen. Immer wieder ging ihm eine Frage durch den Kopf: Was war geschehen? Diese Fragestellung teilte auch Neville sowie Hermine.

Am nächsten Morgen in der Großen Halle fehlten noch die Seelenpartner beim Frühstück. Langsam betraten sie den Raum. Harry ging gestützt von Ginny auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Langsam verstummte die Halle, als der Kränkliche Junge eintrat, der Krampfhaft seinen rechten Arm an sich presste. Umbridge ließ lächelnd eine Hand unter dem Tisch verschwinden. Severus bliebt das Essen im Halse stecken, als er das Müde, bleiche Gesicht des Jungen sah. Minerva wechselte den Blick zwischen der Kröte und Harry. Dabei wurde sie immer wütender. Nach wenigen Minuten erhob sich die fünfte Klasse, um in Zauberkunst zu Flitwick zu gehen. Harry schlurfte als letzter in den Raum, da seine momentane Kondition es nicht zuließ, schneller zu sein.

Langsam betrat er den Raum; die Mitschüler verstummten abrupt und sahen ihn an. Draco und Luna eilten auf den Jungen zu und stützten ihn. Von seinen Ravenclaw-Freunden eskortiert wurde Harry auf seinen Platz begleitet. Als die Schüler bei Seite traten, offenbarten sie einen Blutverschmierten Tisch, eine leere Ausgedrückte Tube, eine leere Phiole, mehrere Verpackungen von Benutzten Mullbinden und die Reste von halb verbrannten und Rohen Fleisch. Seine Freunde setzten ihn Vorsichtig ab und eilten aus dem Raum. Wenig später betrat Flitwick den Raum und sah verwundert die zwei Trauben Schüler, die sich gebildet hatten und war verwirrt, da niemand sich setzte.

Nachdem er seinen Bücherstapel erklommen hatte, konnte Filius besser die Lage überblicken. Eine Traube bildete sich um einen offenbar leeren Tisch und die andere Traube um den Platz von Harry Potter. Er wollte gerade seine Schüler ermahnen, als die Tür von seinem Klassenzimmer aufgestoßen wurden und seine Vorgesetzte und die Heilerin eintraten.

"Minerva, Poppy. Was kann ich für euch tun?" quiekte der Professor erstaunt zur Tür und seine Schüler fuhren erschrocken herum.

"Leider kannst du nichts für uns tun, Filius. Wir müssen etwas für Mister Potter tun!" erwiderte die Schulleiterin daraufhin gereizt, was ein stöhnen aus der Ecke des Angesprochenen erheben ließ.

Unwillkürlich grinsten seine Freunde nach dem Stöhnen. Der Zusammenhang Krankenstation und Harry Potter blieb zwar verborgen, aber die Tatsache, dass der Junge der Lebt diese Abteilung nicht mochte, war trotz allem amüsant.

Die Heilerin bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schüler, indem sie ihre Ellenbogen energisch benutzte. Vor ihrem Patient angekommen hielt sie erst einmal inne und musterte ihn. Für einen Anschiss, der sich gewaschen hatte, blieb noch immer Zeit, wenn er genesen war! Ihre Augen huschten von den Müden und geplagten Augen über das bleiche, Schweißnasse Gesicht gefolgt von der verkrampften rechten Schulter und der Schonhaltung des Oberkörpers zu der zitternden linken Hand, die sich um den rechten Unterarm klammerte. Dies alles verrieten ihr, dass der Junge vor ihr eine schwer verletzte rechte Schulter hatte sowie eine Blutvergiftung, und das im fortgeschrittenen Stadium. Sie musste auf der Stelle handeln, bevor der Junge einschlief. Er würde nie wieder erwachen.

"Halten Sie ihn wach!" wies sie die Traube um ihren Patienten scharf an.

Ohne zu murren folgten sie dem Befehl. Schließlich wusste sie, was zu tun war. Mit banalen Fragen hielten die Schüler ihren Freund im Diesseits. Die Antworten kamen immer müder und nuschelnder. Draco holte ihn mit einer beherzten Backpfeife wieder zurück, die anderen sogen überrascht die Luft ein. Mit aufgerissenen Augen folgte der Grünäugige seinem Grauäugigen Freund. Ron und Draco öffneten seine Robe und erschraken. Sein weißes Hemd war an der verletzten Schulter blutrot und der Fleck wurde zusehends größer. Ohne auf das Material zu achten zerriss Ron das edle Hemd und offenbarte den gestern erfühlten Verband, der inzwischen blutgetränkt war.

Poppy horchte auf, als sie das Klatschen der Ohrfeige hörte und beeilte sich mit der Zubereitung des Pulvers zur Wunddesinfektion. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, als sie das Geräusch von zerreißenden Stoff hörte und rannte auf ihren Patienten zu. Umgehend holte sie einen Bluterneuerungstrank aus ihrem Koffer und reichte diesen an Draco, der auch gleich den Trank verabreichte.

"Madame Pomfrey?" sprach Hermine die Heilerin an.

"Keine Zeit ..." nuschelte sie berechtigterweise.

"Madame Pomfrey? Bitte sehen Sie sich das an!" forderte Hermine sie auf.

Kurz hob sie ihren Blick und überflog den Tisch mit den Verbänden, nur um den Kopf wieder herumzureißen und genauer zu betrachten, was sie dort erkannte.

"Geben Sie mir die Phiole!" verlangte sie blind in die Runde, die ihr auch unverzüglich gereicht wurde.

Sie schnüffelte an der Öffnung und sah erstaunt zu ihrem Patienten, der gerade eine erneute Ohrfeige erhielt.

"Nicht so fest, Mister Black. Sonst wird er Ohnmächtig!" ermahnte sie den Jungen der nur nickte und nun beide Wangen etwas kräftiger tätschelte.

"Harry! Nicht einschlafen!" rief es verzweifelt von hinten, was sie umgehend herumwehen ließ und zu dem Verwundeten gehen.

Stöhnend öffnete er flatternd die Augen. Madame Pomfrey öffnete daraufhin den Verband, um die aufgebrochene Wunde zu entdecken. Ein Diagnosespruch später sah sie ungläubig zu dem Jungen und wiederholte den Spruch. Ungläubig wechselte sie den Blick zwischen der Phiole, der Wunde und Harrys Mine. Erneut diagnostizierte sie mit demselben Spruch und starrte auf das Alte Wundfleisch.

"Merlin!" keuchte sie entsetzt, als sie Begriff, was geschehen sein musste.

"Was ist geschehen?" quiekte Hermine verschreckt.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, Miss Granger." Poppy entfernte den Verband vollends und klaubte mit zwei Fingern das geronnene Blut aus der Wunde. "Er wurde an der Schulter mit einem Glühenden Stab verletzt." Sie warf den Klumpen mit einem Matschen auf den Boden und spülte mit viel warmen Wasser die Verletzung. "Mister Potter hat sich dann selbst versorgt, soweit ihm möglich war." Die Heilerin streute das Pulver in die Wunde und entzündete es. "Nur warum er nicht zu mir gekommen ist, das gilt es noch herauszufinden!" empörte sie sich, als sie einen neuen Verband anlegte.

Der inzwischen ohnmächtige Harry wurde frisch verbunden und verschiedene Tränke eingeflösst. Anschließend auf eine heraufbeschworene Trage gepackt und in den Krankenflügel verfrachtet.

"Holen Sie Miss Weasley her. Sofort!" befahl Minerva dem jungen Black, der nach einem nicken davoneilte, beinahe flog.

Auf viertel Wege kam sie ihm auch schon entgegen. Schmerzend hielt sie sich ihre Schulter und die tränenverschmierte Wange erzählte ihm, dass sie nun wusste, was geschehen war.

"Wo ist er?" rief sie panisch über den Flur.

"Krankenflügel." beantwortete Draco die Frage schnell.

Minerva hörte nur das Rufen und einen Schluchzer, als der rote Blitz an der offenen Tür vorbeihuschte. Sie seufzte, konnte aber die Freundin und die Jungen irgendwie verstehen.

"Filius, der Raum ist bis auf weiteres gesperrt!" beschloss die Schulleiterin Final und eilte dem Blitz hinterher.

Der angesprochene Professor seufzte kurz und wandte sich an seine Schüler.

"Gut. Lesen Sie das Kapitel durch. Ich möchte übermorgen einen Aufsatz darüber von Ihnen auf meinem Schreibtisch vorfinden. Bitte begeben Sie sich leise in die Große Halle!" schickte der Lehrer seine Schüler hinaus.

Konsterniert ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er, wie Harry keuchend die Tür öffnete. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er, wie Harry der Wunde eine erste Notversorgung zukommen ließ. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er, wie Harry sich verband und wieder nach draußen torkelte. Filius stand auf und eilte in den Krankenflügel, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen.

Ginny stürmte den Krankenflügel und entdeckte wie Poppy breitbeinig auf einem Bett saß und pumpte.

"Bleib bei mir, Harry! Mach schon!" rief sie und pumpte verzweifelt weiter.

Erstarrt schlich Ginny auf ihren Mann zu, der seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung liegen hatte und sie mit leeren Augen ansah. Sie fühlte die Verbindung zerbrechen.

"Nein." hauchte sie. "NEIN!" schrie sie aus Leibeskräften.

Poppy erschrak, als sie das Mädchen schreien hörte, unterbrach die Reanimation aber nicht. Die Rothaarige rannte nun auf das Bett zu und presste ihre kleinen Hände auf die Wunde und konzentrierte sich stark. Schluchzend erkannte sie das Verlöschen des Feuers in den grünen Augen.

Plötzlich hörte sie Beschwörungen in ihrem Kopf hallen, die sie unwillkürlich wiederholte. In einer uralten Sprache rezitierte sie Zauber, Flüche und Sprüche in einer Sagenhaften Geschwindigkeit. Poppy verstand nur Bruchstücke, und das, was sie Verstand, verschlug ihr den Atem. Die Augen des Mädchens leuchteten nun in strahlendem Weiß, ihre Hände in leuchtenden Gold, das sich auf den leblosen Körper ausbreitete. Die Heilerin hörte nicht auf, als das Leuchten ihre Hände umschloss und sich bis zu ihren Ellenbogen ausweitete.

Minerva hörte die verzweifelten Rufe der Schülerin und befürchtete das schlimmste. Leider behielt sie Recht, als sie die offene Tür erreichte und schaute gefesselt dem zu, was sich drinnen abspielte. Nur vage erkannte McGonagall die Sprache, die die Weasley benutzte, vage erinnerte sie an ein uraltes Buch in der Heimischen Bibliothek. Erschrocken sah Minerva dem Lichtschein zu, der sich auf den Jungen und die Heilerin ausweitete. Ein scharfes Luftholen neben ihr teilte der Schulleiterin mit, dass Flitwick die uralte Sprache auch erkannte.

Es zuckten alle zusammen, als sich der Junge plötzlich aufsetzte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach Luft schnappte. Umgehend warf sich das Mädchen ihm um den Hals und weinte Lautlos. Erleichtert atmeten die beiden an der Tür aus, nur um dem herannahenden Trampeln ihre Blicke zuzuwenden. Schnell verschlossen die Professoren die Türe. Das hier musste Geheim bleiben! McGonagall und Flitwick schickten unter Androhung von Schulverweisen die Schüler zurück in die Große Halle. Nur wenige Schüler widersetzten sich den Anweisungen. Es waren die, die immer in und um Harry Potters nähe zu finden waren.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Black, Mister Longbottom, Miss Smith! Sie gehen augenblicklich zurück in die Große Halle! Sie auch, Miss Lovegood!", die sich dazugesellt hatte.

"Nein. Das werden wir nicht tun." flüsterte Hermine und sah mit Tränenfeuchten Augen zu ihrer Hauslehrerin.

Die Schulleiterin blinzelte verwirrt mit ihren Augen, als sie das ausgerechnet von der Musterschülerin hörte. Eher hätte sie Widerspruch von Weasley oder Black, vielleicht noch Longbottom oder Smith erwartet. Aber nicht von ihr! Auch ihre Freunde sahen nun irritiert zu dem Nichtmehrgelockten Mädchen, bevor sie alle zustimmend nickten. McGonagall seufzte und massierte sich den Nasenrücken.

"Ich kann sie nicht umstimmen?" fragte sie nach. Es war aber nur eine rethorische Frage, die mit einheitlichem Kopfschütteln beantwortet wurde.

"Nun gut." seufzte Minerva und öffnete die Tür zum Krankenflügel, was alle umgehend zusammenzucken ließ.

_Kurz vorher auf dem Krankenbett_:

Harry schoss in die Höhe, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Dabei fiel Poppy beinahe vom Bett vor Schreck. Hustend drehte Harry sich auf die Seite, um sich zu übergeben. Keuchend hielt er sich die lädierte Schulter und das Brustbein.

"Was war geschehen?" krächzte der Junge und sah in überraschte Augen der Heilerin und glücklichen seiner Frau, die sich ihm auch um den Hals warf.

"Harry!" schluchzte sie an seine Halsbeuge und weinte Haltlos. "Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Ich fühlte die Verbindung zerbrechen!" erklärte sie.

"Nicht nur du, Liebes, nicht nur du." nuschelte die Heilerin und fuhr ihr zärtlich über den Schopf.

Nachdem sich die aufgewühlten Gemüter etwas beruhigt hatten, galt es nun, der Ursachenforschung dienlich zu sein.

"Uhm Poppy? Du weißt, ich bin verheiratet." grinste der Junge die ältere Frau auf seinem Schoß an.

Bis in die Haarspitzen errötend stieg die Heilerin vom Bett herunter und nuschelte etwas, das verdächtig nach einem "Tschuldigung!" klang und sah besorgt zu der Rothaarigen, die das überhaupt nicht kümmerte.

"Keine Sorge, du bist ja nicht an ihm interessiert!" erklärte Ginny in normalen Ton, "Oder?!" fügte sie noch scharf mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, was die Heilerin zu einem energischen Kopfschütteln mit aufgerissenen Augen veranlasste.

Nur zu Deutlich waren ihr die Konsequenzen vor Augen. Schließlich musste sie die Schülerinnen und wenigen Schüler heilen, die offen Avancen an Harry machten ... und umgekehrt.

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte Harry leise in den Raum.

Die Köpfe der Frauen flogen erstaunt zu ihm herum.

"Das sollten wir eher dich fragen, Harry." beantwortete Madame Pomfrey die Frage.

Verwirrtheit war die momentan herrschende Empfindung im Raum, bis Ginny einen Geistesblitz hatte.

"An was erinnerst du dich als letztes?" fragte sie dann auch gleich und sah ihren Mann an, der seinen Blick in Weite ferne schweifen ließ, um nachzudenken.

Wenige Minuten später kehrte er wieder zurück und sah abwechselnd in die zwei Paar Augen vor sich.

"Ich weiß nicht genau ..." flüsterte er, "... irgendwie an alles ... aber doch nicht ..." Er legte die Stirn in Falten. "Sie hatte mir eine Klare Flüssigkeit gegeben ..." er schmatzte etwas und leckte sich über die Lippen, was von der Rothaarigen imitiert wurde, allerdings aus einer anderen Motivation, "Cruciata Trank." ließ er flüsternd die Bombe platzen.

Umgehend platzte der Jüngsten der Kragen und sie stand Wild zeternd mitten im Raum.

"Der werde ich eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen...!" Die Tür öffnete sich, und die Professoren und die Freunde lauschten der aufgebrachten Furie. "Diese Schlampe hat nicht mehr verdient, Professor genannt zu werden! Diese Sabberhexe! Eigenhändig werde ich ihr langsam die Augen auskratzen, langsam schneide ich ihr den Hals auf, die Fot...!"

"Miss Weasley!" wurde sie harsch von der Schulleiterin unterbrochen.

"Ach, seien Sie Ruhig!" keifte sie zurück, ohne nachzusehen, wer dort gesprochen hatte.

Funken sprühten aus den rehbraunen Augen. Ihre Hände hatte sie zu einem Kreis geformt und schien Umbridge gedanklich schon zu erwürgen.

"Miss Weasley!" zischte nun eine bebende Schulleiterin beinahe wie eine Schlange.

Mit eingezogenem Genick sah nun das Rothaarige Mädchen zu der Zornesroten Schulleiterin, die nun ihrerseits kurz vor dem würgen stand.

Das letzte mal, als der Lehrerin der Mund verboten wurde, das war vor achtzig Jahren, und damals war es ihr Vater und keine Schülerin!

Harry und Poppy saßen grinsend am Bett und verfolgten amüsiert, wie sich nun die Rothaarige da wieder herauswinden wollte. Ihre Freunde bildeten Momentan einen Schwarm Fische, nur Luna lächelte nur, wie immer.

"Ich denke, die Schnarchkackler haben Ginny verwirrt, Professor." säuselte sie mit ihrer verträumten Stimme.

"Wie bitte?" fragte die Schulleiterin irritiert nach.

"Die Schnarchkackler, oder vielleicht waren es auch die Nargel. Im Moment herrscht bei denen Paarungszeit. Da sind sie immer ein wenig wuschig." säuselte sie ihre Erklärung und schnupperte an einer Blume, die sie aus dem Handgelenk beschwor. "Wissen Sie, die machen dich Wütend und du weißt dann nicht mehr, was du sagst." säuselte sie weiter und schnupperte an der Blüte. "Was ist das für eine Blume, Neville? Ich habe sie mal in einem Buch gesehen. Sie gefällt mir und sie riecht toll. Ich glaube, dem Mausrattigem Bison könnten sie gefallen." sagte sie in ihrer verträumten Stimme und lächelte mystisch.

"Uhm das ist eine Chrysantheme, Luna." erklärte Neville in bester Lehrermanier.

"Oh? Wirklich? Wie schreibt man das?" wollte Luna interessiert wissen und zückte ein Pergament und Feder.

Neville lief rot an: "Ich habe mich geirrt, das ist eine Tulpe." korrigierte er sich. Im Buchstabieren war er nie sehr gut!

Allerdings ließ diese Aussage nun die Zuhörer in Gelächter ausbrechen und Luna breiter lächeln. Sie hatte es geschafft, die Situation zu entschärfen.

Nachdem sich die Anwesenden erneut beruhigt hatten, wurden ernstere Themen angesprochen.

"Mister Potter. Wer hat Sie so zugerichtet?" erkundigte sich die Schulleiterin bei ihrem Lieblingsschüler.

Eigentlich wusste sie, wer es war, nur musste sie für das Protokoll die Frage stellen. Harry sah beschämt auf den Boden. Er schämte sich, nicht mit ihr fertig geworden zu sein. Er schämte sich dafür, Hilfe in Anspruch genommen zu haben. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen.

Ginny seufzte und legte ihren Finger unter das Kinn ihres Mannes und hob es widerstandslos an.

Sie bohrte ihre Rehbraunen Seelenspiegel in die Smaragdgrüne vor sich. Stumm sahen sie sich in die Augen. Als Zuschauer wohnte sie dem Nachsitzen bei. Wütend entblößte sie den Rücken ihres Mannes und entdeckte tausende roter Punkte auf der Haut. Zärtlich strich sie über die Rötungen, was ihn seufzen ließ. Ein Räuspern ließ die beiden sich wieder trennen.

"Also?" fragte die Schulleiterin nach. Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen und sah in eine entfernte Ecke.

"Professor McGonagall. Ich konnte sehen, was diese ... diese ... Person mit meinem Mann gemacht hat!" ereiferte sie sich berechtigterweise.

"Ihr Mann?!" fragte Minerva erstaunt dazwischen.

Theatralisch fiel der Junge der lebt nach hinten in die Kissen, nur um zischend wieder senkrecht zu sitzen und sich den schmerzenden Rücken zu halten.

"Sagt Ihnen der Begriff: ‚Folterstuhl' etwas, Professor McGonagall?" erkundigte sich die Rothaarige bei der Frau.

Diese schnappte nach Luft, als sie Begriff, was ihr das Mädchen sagen wollte. Nun verstand sie auch das Verhalten des Jungen am Rücken.

"Das erklärt aber nicht die Wunde an der Schulter!" wandte die Professorin ein.

"Das war ein verunreinigter Feuerhaken in Kombination mit dem Cruciata Trank." ließ Ginny die nächste Bombe platzen.

Daraufhin verabschiedete McGonagall sich Augenverdrehend aus dieser Realität.

Unter zu Hilfenahme von Riechsalz kehrte die Hauslehrerin zurück und sammelte sich erst einmal, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

‚Der Folterstuhl! Dieser Gegenstand ist seit Jahrhunderten verboten. Der Trank ist schwärzeste Magie und ebenfalls unter Strafe verboten und dann noch der Feuerhaken! Das ist empörend.', grübelte die Professorin. Dabei wusste sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts über die Neigungen dieser Person.

"Poppy? Wieso hat sich Harry so verhalten?" fragte Hermine leise die Heilerin.

Damit hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller, da das verhalten doch merkwürdig war.

"Nun, der Cruciata Trank fügt unglaubliche schmerzen zu. Er vernebelt den Verstand und lässt dich irrational Handeln. Einfachste Dinge fallen schwer. Vorgänge, die selbstverständlich wären, erscheinen unnütz. Man fühlt sich euphorisch, man meint, man könnte alles." erklärte die Heilerin.

"Wie eine Wunde versorgen zu müssen?" warf Flitwick ein.

"In der Tat!" stimmte Poppy zu.

"Was werden wir tun?" fragte Ron in den Raum.

"Nichts." flüsterte Harry wenig später die Antwort.

"Mister Potter, ich kann diese Person nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen! Das ist schwerste Folter, die Sie erleiden mussten. Das wird nicht ungesühnt bleiben!" widersprach die Schulleiterin energisch.

"Allerdings wird sie nicht ungestraft davon kommen!" flüsterten die Potters unisono und hatten ein mörderisches lächeln in ihren Gesichtern.

Die anderen schluckten, als sie den Blutdurst in den beiden Augenpaaren sahen. Erneut schworen sie sich, die Potters nie zum Feind haben zu wollen.

"Ich habe in vier Tagen wieder Nachsitzen bei ihr. Da werden wir sie auffliegen lassen und abstrafen!" sprach Harry wieder kalt, was den Nordpol im Winter als Sauna erscheinen ließ.

"Sie werden nicht Selbstjustiz üben, Mister Potter! Haben Sie mich verstanden?" fuhr Minerva den Jungen harsch an.

"Ich habe Sie gehört, Professor McGonagall... ." fing Harry an zu sprechen, "... Wir werden aber trotzdem unsere Rache haben!" fuhr Ginny kalt lächelnd fort.

"Was denken Sie, gibt Ihnen das Recht, ein Urteil zu fällen?" empörte sich die Frau.

Sie wusste, dass Harry mit dem Schwert sehr gut umgehen konnte und durch aus in der Lage war, jemanden Ernsthaft schaden zuzufügen. Nur wollte sie ein Blutbad in ihrer Schule um jeden Preis vermeiden!

"Mein Name!" erklärte Harry beiläufig. Eine Braue der Professorin wanderte nach oben. "Sein vollständiger Name ist Lord Harry James Potter." erklärte Ginny der älteren Frau, was diese sich wieder niederlegen ließ.

"Und du meintest immer, dass ich jemanden in die Bewusstlosigkeit schicke!" gluckste der Junge amüsiert.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	61. Umbridge

**Kapitel 60: Umbridge**

Seufzend half die Heilerin der Schulleiterin auf die Beine und setzte sie auf ein Nahes Bett. Die Freunde von Harry versammelten sich um ihn und drückten ihn kurz, allerdings nicht zu fest, da der Rücken doch noch sehr empfindlich war. Poppy reichte Ginny die Murtlap Essenz, um die Wunden auf seiner Rückseite einzusalben. Inzwischen hatte der Grünäugige ein Typisches Muggelkrankenhaushemd (Engelshemd) an. Dies erleichterte der Rothaarigen enorm, ihn einzubalsamieren. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen vom Bett ließ die Anwesenden interessiert zusehen.

Ginny saß nun in derselben Position wie Poppy, und zwar rittlings auf seinem Schoß. Sein Oberkörper lehnte aufrecht an ihrem. Sein Kinn lag auf ihrer Schulter, und er hatte die Augen zufrieden geschlossen und umarmte sie dabei. Das Mädchen hatte so freien Zugriff auf die lädierte Haut auf der Rückseite und konnte sie so behandeln, indem sie die Essenz leicht einmassierte.

"Poppy? Ist das nicht etwas unkonventionell, eine Schülerin die Behandlung durchführen zu lassen?" erkundigte Minerva sich bei der Heilerin.

"Normalerweise würde ich dir Recht geben, aber bei den beiden ist es etwas anderes. Sie sind verheiratet und sie ist eine natürliche Heilerin." erklärte die Pomfrey ihrer Vorgesetzten.

"Verheiratet? Natürliche Heilerin?" echote diese erstaunt, "Das wurde schon einmal gesagt." murmelte sie vor sich hin.

"Professor McGonagall. Bevor Ihnen erklärt wird, warum dies der Fall ist, müssen wir Ihr Stillschweigen verlangen!" meinte Saskia zuckersüß zu ihrer Schulleiterin, die nur verwundert über diese Stimmfarbe nicken konnte.

Die ernsten Blicke der anderen sprachen Bände. Wiederum konnte sie nur erstaunt in die Runde Blicken, als ein plötzlicher Aufschrei, gefolgt von einem entschuldigenden Kuss, folgte.

"Miss Weasley, Sie sollen die Essenz einmassieren und nicht den Hals umdrehen!" ermahnte die Schulleiterin die Rothaarige, die nur mit einem deutlichen Fragezeichen im Gesicht zu ihr blickte.

Der Junge lehnte weiterhin an dem Mädchen und hatte seine Position nicht verändert.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor. Aber er hatte einen ausgerenkten Wirbel. Den habe ich wieder gerichtet, und das geht am besten, wenn er völlig entspannt ist. Und das ist er im Moment." erklärte Ginny der Frau, was von einem entspannten Seufzen kommentiert wurde.

"Ausgerenkter Wirbel?" erkundigte sich die ältere Frau.

"Bei bestimmten Bewegungen knackt es in der Wirbelsäule, gefolgt von einem Stechenden Schmerz. Meist ist man in der Bewegung stark eingeschränkt. Das sind meist die Folgen eines ausgerenkten Wirbels in der Wirbelsäule." setzte die Heilerin die Erläuterung der Anatomie fort.

"Ich dachte, das wäre das Alter." murmelte die Schulleiterin vor sich hin.

"Minerva, leg dich bitte mal hin." bat die Heilerin. Verwundert folgte die Schulleiterin. "Auf den Bauch!" forderte die Heilerin. Die Patientin gehorchte.

Vorsichtig fühlte sie am Skelett der älteren, was ein wenig dauerte.

"Du meine Güte, Minerva! Sag, wie hältst du das nur aus?" rief Madame Pomfrey erstaunt aus, gefolgt von einem knappen Dutzend kurzer Aufschreie.

Es waren keine Schmerzschreie, sondern eher befreiende und erschrockene Ausrufe, da das Einrenken eigentlich nicht schmerzte, sondern den Druck vom Nerv nahm. Das Geräusch dabei erschrickt dabei, was zum Aufschrei verführte.

"Fertig. Setzt dich langsam wieder auf. Es könnte dir etwas schwindelig werden. Bleib einfach sitzen, Minerva." entließ die Heilerin die Frau aus ihren kundigen Händen.

"Professor McGonagall? Ich habe da eine Theorie. Würden Sie bitte irgend etwas verzaubern?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Sprachlos verwandelte sie ein Kissen in einen Ausgewachsenen Seehund. Erschrocken verwandelte sie das Tier zurück in ein Kissen, bevor das Tier den Krankenflügel unsicher machte.

"Du liebe Zeit! Eigentlich wollte ich einen Heuler zaubern und nicht das Ausgewachsene Tier!" erschrak sich die Professorin.

"Damit haben Sie meine Theorie bestätigt, Professor. Durch das Einklemmen der Nerven in Ihrem Rücken konnte die Magie nicht frei fließen. Jetzt kann sie es wieder und wird Ihnen gut tun." meinte die Granger.

Animiert durch die Erklärungen zauberte sie den halben Krankenflügel in einen Streichelzoo und lachte dabei befreit auf.

"Minerva! Ich darf doch bitten! Ich bin eine qualifizierte Heilerin und kein Wildhüter!" empörte Poppy sich berechtigterweise.

Umgehend verwandelte die Schulleiterin die Tiere wieder zurück.

"Och menno!" empörte es sich aus einer Ecke.

Saskia kam hinter einer Spanischen Wand hervorgetreten und hatte eine Bettpfanne in der Hand.

"Die Katze war so niedlich!" schmollte sie und setzte ihren Dackelblick auf, die andern kicherten.

Ergeben wandelte die Schulleiterin die Bettpfanne zurück in eine Katze. Enttäuscht blickte die kleine auf das maunzende Fellknäuel in ihrem Arm.

"Vorher war sie niedlicher!" meinte Saskia und wandelte die Mieze in ihr vorheriges aussehen.

Untertellergroße Augen sahen dem zu, Poppy brachte vorsorglich einen Stuhl hinter der Bleichen Schulleiterin in Stellung. Die kleine setzte sich auf den Boden und spielte mit dem Katzenjungen.

"Du bist so alleine. Warte, ich mache dir einen Spielgefährten." flüsterte sie leise und fuhr der maunzenden Katze über den Felligen Rücken.

Aus dem nichts war eine zweite Katze da, die dem Animagus von Minerva McGonagall zum Verwechseln Ähnlich sah. Die ließ sich Kraftlos in den Stuhl hinter sich fallen und Flitwick den kurzen Weg auf den Boden. Die Schüler lächelten.

Zwei "Ennervate!" später mühten sich die Personen zurück auf ihre Wackligen Beine.

"Das war Phantastisch!" quiekte der Ravenclawhauslehrer begeistert. "Fünfzig Punkte!" bedachte der dann die Leistung.

"In der Tat, Miss Smith. Wo haben Sie das gelernt?" wandte sich die nicht minder erstaunte Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors an das Mädchen.

"Rymigebrat." nuschelte die kleine unverständlich und spielte verlegen mit dem Fuß an einem Wollknäuel, den die Katzen stahlen.

"Wie bitte?" fragten die Professoren unisono nach.

"Das hat mir Harry beigebracht." flüsterte sie etwas verständlicher.

Erstaunt flogen die Köpfe zu dem Gemeinten. Allerdings war der Gerade beschäftigt, seine Hände unter dem Pullover der Rothaarigen zu entknoten und die Mundhöhle zu plündern.

"Ich darf doch bitten!" empörte sich die Schulleiterin gespielt.

Eine kleine Handbewegung von Ginny später rollte sich die Trennwand vor das Bett, um ungestört weiterzumachen.

"Wir hätten ihm nicht den Bluterneuerungstrank geben sollen." nuschelte Ron leise, Draco knuffte ihn in die Seite.

"RON!" keifte Hermine empört, die anderen kicherten.

"Mister Potter! So ungern ich Sie den Fähigen Händen von Miss Weasley entreißen möchte, aber Sie Schulden mir noch eine Erklärung!" sprach die Schulleiterin in sehr Ernsten Ton, nur um anschließend erschrocken zu verstummen, da hinter der Spanischen Wand ein goldenes Leuchten zu erkennen war.

Langsam rollte die Trennwand bei Seite und offenbarte zwei Rotgesichtige Schüler, deren Lippen gerötet und geschwollen waren.

"Mister und Misses Potter! So werden wir niemals der Kursierenden Dementoritis Herr werden!" empörte sich die Heilerin und warf die Arme in die Luft.

"Nun?" bohrte die Schulleiterin nach und ging nicht auf die Aussage der Heilerin ein.

Harry seufzte leise und blickte der McGonagall tief in die Augen. Diese fühlte sich, als ob ihr tief in die Seele geblickt werden würde. Wenn sie wüsste, wie recht sie damit hatte.

"Seltsames Gefühl. Nicht wahr?" flüsterte Hermine zur Schulleiterin, die nur erstaunt nicken konnte.

"Nun gut. So sei es!" sprach der schwarzhaarige Junge ernst und nickte erleichtert.

"Was haben Sie getan?" flüsterte Minerva verschreckt.

Momentan fühlte sie sich bis auf die Knochen entblößt und zitterte Leicht.

"Er hat tief in Sie hineingesehen, Professor. Das hat er bei mir auch getan." erklärte Hermine.

Umgehend sah die Hauslehrerin den Jungen auf dem Bett böse an. Zorn stieg in ihr hoch.

"Keine Sorge, Professor! Ich habe nicht ihre Geheimnisse gesehen und nicht ihre Intimsphäre verletzt, sondern nur ihre Loyalitäten erforscht und auf ihre Seele gesehen!" besänftigte Harry seine Hauslehrerin.

"Ich werde mich zurückziehen. Ich muss noch Unterricht durchführen!" meldete sich Flitwick und verschwand.

Minerva nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett ihres inoffiziellen Lieblingsschülers und dessen Freundin, die noch immer auf seinem Schoß saß. Harrys Freunde taten es ihr nach und setzten sich etwas im Hintergrund auf Stühle und fingen schon einmal mit ihren Hausaufgaben an, was von der Schulleiterin erstaunt zur Kenntnis genommen wurde, als im Hintergrund aus dem nichts Bücher, Pergament und Füller beschworen wurde.

"Wo soll ich anfangen, Professor?" murmelte der Junge und seufzte, "Der Grund, warum Ginny und ich verheiratet sind, ist ganz einfach: Wir sind Seelenpartner!" ließ er die erste Bombe platzen.

Gefasst nahm die Schulleiterin dies zur Kenntnis. Sie hatte sich etwas in der Richtung schon gedacht, da sie lange recherchiert hatte und zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis kam. Schließlich stand ihr die Bibliothek von Hogwarts zur Verfügung!

"Sind sie nicht etwas zu jung, um sich zu verheiraten?" merkte die ältere an.

"Wir sind Seelenpartner. Das geht automatisch!" widersprach die Rothaarige.

"Das meinte ich nicht. Wieso sind Sie mit Ihren jungen Jahren über die zweite Stufe hinausgegangen?" klärte sie das Missverständnis auf und schlug abwartend ihre Beine übereinander.

"Unsere Magie und unsere Liebe hat uns verheiratet." flüsterte die Potter und kuschelte sich an ihren Mann.

Eine Braue der Schulleiterin wanderte nach oben und sah die Kinder abwartend an. Sie glaubte ihnen nicht, das konnte man deutlich erkennen!

"Die beiden lügen Sie nicht an, Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin und Schulleiterin." sprach plötzlich eine Helle und freundliche Stimme aus einer Ecke des Krankenflügels.

Die Freunde nahmen dies - bis auf Ron - ungerührt zur Kenntnis. Die Angesprochene fuhr erschrocken herum und bedrohte die anmutige, zierliche Gestalt in der Ecke mit ihrem Stab. Erstaunt nahm sie die weißen Haare, die in einer Unsichtbaren Brise wehten, zur Kenntnis, sowie das leuchtende Bodenlange Kleid. Schwebend näherte sich die Frau mit dem Freundlichen Gesicht dem Trio beim Bett. Ungläubig sah Minerva der Frau nach und blinzelte verwirrt mit den Augen, als die Fremde von dem Jungen und dem Mädchen freundschaftlich Gedrückt wurde.

"Hallo Harry, Hallo Ginny! Schön euch zu sehen! Wie geht es euch? Und wieso bist du im Krankenflügel? Normalerweise halten dich keine Zehn Pferde dort!" erkundigte sich die Frau mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme.

"Er hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit einer Professorin." kicherte das Mädchen für ihren errötenden Jungen.

"Ah! Die olle Kröte?" fasste die Fremde zusammen, zustimmendes nicken aller Kinder im Raum.

"Wegen der bin ich hier, Harry." sagte sie mit kühler Stimme und überreichte ihm eine versiegelte Rolle Pergament.

Ginny nahm diese entgegen, da der Junge noch immer seine Finger unter dem Pullover verknotet hatte.

"Ist Hermes unpässlich?" fragte Harry besorgt.

"Ja. Er hat im Moment keine Windeln über, weil er Durchfall hat." gluckste die Frau belustigt.

Ein energisches Räuspern von der Schulleiterin, die inzwischen grimmig mit verschränkten Armen der Szene zugesehen hatte, machte auf sich aufmerksam.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich Ihre rührselige Begrüßung unterbrechen sollte, aber wer sind Sie und wieso können Sie sich in meiner Schule frei bewegen?" erkundigte sich die Schulleiterin gereizt.

"Professor McGonagall, das ist Gaia. Gaia, das ist Professor McGonagall." meinte der Junge daraufhin salopp, als Gaia der Schulleiterin schelmisch grinsend die Hand reichte.

"Gaia? Wie in Gaia, die Göttin des Ursprungs?" fragte die Schulleiterin nach und nahm die Hand an.

"Genau die!" kicherte die Göttin und hielt die ältere Fest, als sie sich Augenrollend verabschieden wollte.

Nachdem Minerva sich gesammelt hatte, beobachtete sie die Fremde Frau sowie die beiden auf dem Bett intensiv.

"Bitte glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Harry und Ginny nur Dinge tun, die Ihnen und der Schule nicht schaden werden. Er hat viele Dinge erlebt, das hier", hier deutete sie mit den Armen einen großen Kreis, "ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs!" sagte Gaia mit sehr ernster Stimme zu Minerva.

"Wie dem auch sei! Mister Potter ist angeblich verheiratet und außerdem Magisch sehr begabt und gewannt! Ich kann nicht glauben, das er das alles nur zum Wohl der Schule erlernt hat!" wandte die Professorin ein.

"Nein, in der Tat nicht nur zum Wohl der Schule, Professor McGonagall. Bitte setzen Sie sich und hören genau zu ..." Somit hörten zwei weitere Paar Ohren die Geheimnisse um Harry James Potter.

"Du bist mit dem da schon fünf Jahre verheiratet?" quiekte Ron plötzlich, nachdem Gaia geendet hatte.

"JA! Etwas dagegen?" empörte sie sich und erdolchte ihren Bruder mit ihrem intensiven Blick.

Ergeben schüttelte er den Kopf, etwas anderes wagte er nicht zu tun. Sein Blick wanderte durch die desinteressierten Gesichter seiner Freunde, die ihre Nasen in den Büchern stecken hatten.

"Und ihr habt das gewusst?" quiekte er erneut.

"Sollen wir es jedem erzählen? Es ist sein Geheimnis, uns stand das nicht zu!" rechtfertigte Saskia die Gruppe.

"Aber du bist mein bester Freund! Ich muss das wissen!" wandte der Weasley sich nun beleidigt an den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf dem Bett.

"Mister Weasley!" mischte sich McGonagall ein, "Benutzen Sie einmal ihren Verstand! Sie sind sehr Wankelmütig und Borniert. Sie wurden mehrmals Opfer verschiedener Übergriffe und wurden benutzt, um ihre Schwester einem Mitschüler hörig zu machen. Wenn Sie das Buch ‚Okklumentik Kindgerecht' abgearbeitet hätten, wäre Ihnen das nicht passiert! Wenn er sich Ihnen früher anvertraut hätte, wären seine Geheimnisse schon längst aufgeflogen, ihre Schwester mit Flint -gezwungenermaßen- liiert, die Magische Welt unter einem Terrorregime, die Muggel ausgerottet und Sie wahrscheinlich ein Todesser oder sogar Tod!" echauffierte sich die Schulleiterin, nachdem sie die verschiedenen Puzzleteile zusammengesetzt hatte.

"Trotzdem!" knurrte der Junge trotzig und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.

Er fühlte sich mehr als vor den Kopf gestoßen! Sicher hatten sie Recht! Er war schlicht zu Faul, das Buch durchzugehen, schließlich war es ein Lernbuch. Auch war der Herde zu folgen sehr einfach, da einem das denken abgenommen wurde. Es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass es doch etwas beleidigend war, es in der Form zu hören. Wütend erhob sich der Weasley und verließ Türen knallend den Krankenflügel. Dabei vermisste er zwei Paar Tränenfeuchter Augen, ein Paar nannte Hermine ihr Eigen und das andere Harry. Ginny knurrte wütend auf, als ihr Egoistischer Bruder den Raum verließ.

"Er meint es nicht so. Er wird sich wieder beruhigen." flüsterte Harry leise mehr zu sich selbst, klang aber nicht wirklich überzeugt.

In einer schwarzen Flammenwolke erschien Ron wieder im Krankenflügel. Der Phönix hatte ihn abgefangen und zurückgebracht. Ein vielstimmiges quiecken hallte durch den Raum, sowie ein mehrfaches Poltern, als der Phönix sich bei den Potters niederließ.

"Saskia, würdest du bitte?" bat Ginny ihre Schwägerin und kümmerte sich um ihren Bruder, nachdem sie ihr Sitzkissen verlassen hatte.

"Ist gut." bestätigte sie und erweckte die anderen, inklusive Gaia, exklusive Ron.

Dieser wurde auf einem Stuhl gesetzt, Ginny kniete vor ihm, ihren Stab in der Hand und auf seinen Körper gerichtet.

"Miss Weasley, was wird das?" fragte McGonagall empört.

"Incarcerus!" war die Antwort darauf, was die Schulleiterin empört nach Luft schnappen ließ.

"Er war schnurstracks auf dem Weg zu Umbridge!" knurrte das Mädchen tief, ihre Augen verwandelten sich in schwarze Seen.

Harry seufzte und schloss die trüben Smaragde. Er fühlte sich verraten! Seine Magie sammelte sich langsam und fing an herumzuwirbeln. Ein deutlich spürbarer Ruck ging durch das Alte Gemäuer der Schule. Gleichschritte hörte man draußen im Flur, der sich dem Krankenquartier näherte. Besorgt eilte McGonagall auf die Türe zu, um nachzusehen. Entsetzt schlug sie die Türe wieder zu nur um diese anschließend zu versiegeln. Wenig später wurde das Holz von Steinernen Äxten und Hellebarden zerkleinert und die Statuen erstürmten den Raum, um sich um den Gefesselten Weasley zu versammeln.

"Was macht ihr hier? Der Schulleiter hat euch nicht gerufen!" empörte sich die Schulleiterin.

Irgendwie fühlte sie sich übergangen, da die Figuren nur der Schulleiter befehligen konnte. Eine Statue schob die Frau sanft, aber bestimmt, bei Seite. Empört über das Ignorieren ihrer Person zog die Schulleiterin ihren Stab und deutete auf die Statue, die sie zur Seite geschoben hatte.

"Halt!" rief es kraftvoll von der Rothaarigen was alle zusammenzucken und die Statuen innehalten ließ.

Energisch bahnte die Weasley ihre Schritte auf den Jungen zu und fasste fest an seinem Roten Haaren. Mit einem Ruck an diesen waren die Gesichter einander zu gewannt.

"Ich denke, wir sollten die Made zerquetschen." meinte das Mädchen kalt lächelnd.

"Zerquetschen ist guuut!" erwiderte daraufhin der Junge und lachte kalt auf.

"Miss Weasley! Sie wollen Ihrem Bruder doch nicht schaden?" erkundigte sich die Schulleiterin besorgt.

"Das ist nicht mehr mein Bruder!" zischte sie kalt zurück.

Gaia schluckte Hörbar, wagte es aber nicht, einzugreifen. Draco, Hermine und Neville sahen Ängstlich zu den Seelenpartnern, während Luna und Saskia kalt auf den Jungen blickten.

Wie auf das Stichwort erwachte der Junge stöhnend. Der Phönix hatte ihn mit einem Zauber bewusstlos gemacht.

Eingeschüchtert sah Ron sich um, um anschließend die wütend funkelnden Augen seiner Schwester zu entdecken.

"Ginny, du bist meine Schwester! Wie kannst du nur!" empörte sich der fixierte Junge berechtigterweise.

"Halt den Mund, du Scheusal!" brachte sie ihren Bruder mit einer Harschen Bewegung ihrer Hand zum Schweigen.

"Liebste?" wurde sie vom Bett gerufen, die sich interessiert umdrehte, "Ich habe gerade das Pergament geöffnet, was Gaia brachte. Der Rat der Magie hat dieses Abscheuliche Ding dort verurteilt. Sie stellen uns frei, wie, wann, was und wer!" erklärte eine Eiskalte Stimme vom Bett aus, die sich langsam näherte.

Harry stand nun direkt vor Ron, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Luna und Saskia bewegten sich ebenfalls mit eiskalter Mine zu dem Jungen, während der Rest versuchte, zu erfassen, was sie eben gehört hatten. Nun schlich sich ebenfalls ein kaltes lächeln in das Gesicht des Rothaarigen und lachte gackernd, dass es an den Wänden widerhallte.

"Du wertloses Halbblut denkst, du kannst mir schaden? Und du, du Blutsverräterin! Denkst du wirklich, du kannst mir von reinem Blute schaden zufügen?" Das süffisante Lächeln des Jungen sprach Bände!

Empört über die Worte des Jungen sogen die Anwesenden scharf die Luft ein.

"Mister Weasley! Was erlauben Sie sich! Ihre Mutter würde das nicht gutheißen, was Sie eben geäußert hatten!" empörte sich eine schockierte Minerva McGonagall, während Poppy betroffen ihre Hand vor den Mund legte.

Hermine eilte auf den Jungen zu und scheuerte ihm eine rechts und links. Dieser lachte manisch auf.

"Du wertloses Schlammblut! Du bist nicht einmal den Dreck unter den Fingern Wert! Warte nur, wenn ich hier loskomme, dann weist du, zu was du zu gebrauchen bist!" lachte Ron kalt und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten und brach dem widerlichen Kerl mit einem Faustschlag die Nase. Blut tropfte langsam aus dem gebrochenen Organ und färbte seine Gryffindorrobe.

"Das wirst du mir büßen!" meinte der daraufhin kalt und spuckte Harry in sein Gesicht.

Reflexartig zog Ginny eines der Wurfmesser aus Harrys Seite und hielt es an den Kehlkopf ihres Bruders.

"Das wagst du nicht noch einmal!" zischte sie kalt zu ihm.

Unbeeindruckt spuckte er erneut, diesmal in Hermines Gesicht, die mit tränenfeuchten Augen angewidert dem Folgte.

Als Reaktion darauf stieß Ginny das Messer in die rechte Schulter des Rothaarigen Jungen vor sich, der schmerzerfüllt aufschrie.

"Oh, entschuldige bitte! Ich vergaß, das Metall zu erhitzen!" meinte sie entschuldigend.

Die Hand, die das Messer hielt, färbte sich rotgolden und wanderte dem Metall entlang in Richtung der Klinge, die noch immer in dem jungen Fleisch steckte. Ron schrie erneut auf, als er die zusätzliche Hitze spürte.

"Tut weh, was?" meinte Harry und drehte die Klinge etwas.

"Mister Potter, Miss Weasley! Sie lassen Augenblicklich von Weasley ab, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, weitreichende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen!" drohte nun die Schulleiterin den Potters und deutete mit ihrem Stab auf das Duo.

"Du alte Schachtel brauchst mich nicht zu schützen! Geh doch zu deinen Muggelfreunden!" ätzte Ron in Richtung Schulleiterin.

"Mister Weasley! Was erlauben Sie sich!" empörte sich die Frau und lief Rot an vor Zorn.

Eine schallende Ohrfeige von den Potters auf je eine Wange brachte Ron abrupt zum schweigen. Böse funkelten seine Augen die beiden an. Eine neue Ladung Speichel landete in dem Gesicht der Rothaarigen, die umgehend das Messer in der Wunde um neunzig Grad drehte, was den Jungen erneut aufschreien lies.

"Harry, Ginny! Lasst bitte den Jungen gehen. Klärt eure Differenzen nicht hier im Krankenflügel!" versuchte die Heilerin zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

"Du Schnepfe heilst Schlammblüter! Geh doch verrecken!" zischte der Junge in ihre Richtung.

"Ich bin empört über das, was ich da höre! Ist das wirklich ihre Einstellung?" fragte Minerva leise.

"Natürlich!" als wenn das Offensichtlich wäre.

"So sei es! Poppy, ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass in meinem Büro der Verbandskasten eine Erneuerung benötigt. Bitte folgen Sie mir!" sprach sie zu der Heilerin. "Und Sie auch!" mahnte sie die restlichen Anwesenden.

Ron spuckte erneut in das Gesicht des Jungen der Lebt. Der wischte sich die Flüssigkeit aus dem Gesicht, fasste den Jungen am Kinn und Küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Dabei drehte er das Messer in der Schulter weiter, was ihn erneut aufschreien lies.

"Gefällt dir das?" grinste er höhnisch, während die andern entsetzt starrten.

"Wo ist er?" knurrte Ginny gefährlich und Harry machte Platz für seine Frau.

Trotzig blickte Ron in ihre Augen, die gefährlich Aufblitzten. Kalt bohrten sich ihre Dravite in die Saphire vor sich.

"Wo ist er?!" knurrte sie lauter und schüttelte Ron am Kragen.

Die Zuschauer lauschten gespannt, als der Junge zu lachen anfing.

"Niemals werdet ihr ihn finden! Nicht ihr jämmerlichen Kinder!" lachte der Junge auf.

Die Rothaarige nahm die gebrochene Nase zwischen ihre Finger und drehte sie herum. Der Junge schrie auf. Anschließend bohrte sie ihre Seelenspiegel erneut in die ihres Bruders.

"Legilimens!" flüsterte sie leise.

"Das ist illegal!" mischte sich McGonagall erneut ein.

"Das sind Blutfedern auch!" wandte Saskia ein, die noch immer Eiskalt auf den wimmernden Jungen blickte.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht musste der das Durchsuchen seiner Gedanken erdulden. Wenn er sich nicht wehren würde, wäre es weniger schmerzhaft für ihn. In einer blauen Stichflamme verschwand die Potter. Die andern keuchten überrascht auf, als sie den Flammenschein sahen und die Kälte, die sie abstrahlte.

Harry beugte sich herunter und streichelte über den verschwitzten Schopf. Die Legilimens war für ihn sehr anstrengend.

"Bald! Bald bist du uns los!" flüsterte er sarkastisch zu dem Jungen, der nur schnauben konnte.

"Mister Potter! Sie lassen jetzt augenblicklich von Weasley ab! Die Legilimens kann ich nicht duld..." Weiter kam sie nicht, da sich eine rote Flammenwolke bildete.

Ginny und ein gut verschnürtes und nacktes Bündel vor sich schwebend bildete sich aus den Flammen. Entsetztes Keuchen ging durch die Reihen, als plötzlich zwei Ronald Weasley im Raum anwesend waren. Verwirrt wechselten die Leute die Blicke zwischen den Blutenden Jungen.

"Poppy, bitte." machte Ginny auf sich aufmerksam.

Die Heilerin eilte auf das Duo zu und übernahm den nicht ansprechbaren Ronald, um ihn auf einem Bett zu behandeln.

"Danke!" flüsterte sie zu der Heilerin, die nur nicken konnte.

Mit wenigen Schritten eilte das Mädchen auf den gefesselten Ron zu und prügelte zornig auf das Gesicht des Jungen ein. Harry hielt ihr Plötzlich den Arm fest und stoppte dadurch die Prügelattacke. Schwer atmend stand die schnaubende Furie nun vor dem Zugeschwollenem Jungen.

"Ginny! Nicht hier!" flüsterte er eindringlich und sah in die bleichen Gesichter von Saskia, Hermine, Draco und Neville.

"Das ist dafür, weil du dich an meiner Familie vergangen hast!" schrie Ginny und trat ihm heftig an das Schienbein.

"Ich bin entsetzt, zu was Sie fähig sind! Auf einen wehrlosen Jungen einprügeln! Sie müssen eine Menge erklären!" mischte sich die Schulleiterin erneut ein.

Ein plötzliches Stöhnen von dem gefesselten Jungen lies alle Köpfe zu ihm herumfahren. Allerdings hatte ihn niemand angefasst, da die Potters einen knappen Meter von ihm weg waren. Die Haut des Jungen fing an zu blubbern, deutlich nahm er an Umfang zu. Die Seile schnürten ihn zusätzlich ein was ihn abgehackt Atmen lies. Seine Körpergröße veränderte sich nicht. Nach wenigen Minuten herrschte entsetztes schweigen im ganzen Raum. Dort auf dem Stuhl saß niemand anderes als Dolores Umbridge, die nun schmerzerfüllt keuchte.

"Dolores?" flüsterte die Schulleiterin erstaunt. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, als sie realisierte, dass die ganze Zeit diese unmögliche Person gesprochen hatte.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor McGonagall. Leider werden Sie einen neuen Professor in Verteidigung suchen müssen!" meinte Harry Kaltlächelnd zu seiner Schulleiterin.

"In der Tat. Machen Sie weiter!" meinte diese daraufhin kalt und verließ mit den anderen den Krankenflügel.

"Nun, Miss Umbridge, Sie werden ein Paar Zeilen für mich schreiben." meinte Harry in künstlich hoher Stimme. "Oh nein, Sie werden eine von meinen benutzen!" fügte er noch höher an.

Einen Wink mit der Hand später war ihr Schreibarm, der Rechte, befreit. Das Messer steckte noch in der Schulter. Ginny beschwor einen kleinen Tisch, Harry legte eine schwarze Feder auf diesen, sowie das Pergament, das Gaia brachte. Ihre geschwollenen Augen sahen nur ein Wort über dem geschriebenen: Geständnis. Wenn sie das Unterschrieb, vorausgesetzt es war alles enthalten, was sie jemals angestellt hatte, war sie Vogelfrei. Denn das wusste sie!

Ginny nahm das Pergament, hielt es mit beiden Händen vor sich ausgebreitet und las es vor. Ihre Augen hatten sich in die kleinen vor sich gebohrt, die mit jeder Zeile sich weiteten, sofern die Schwellung es zuließ.

"Wie bekennen Sie sich?" fragte das Mädchen obligatorisch mit hallender Stimme.

"Schuldig!" flüsterte sie und hatte ihr Urteil besiegelt.

Geschwächt unterschrieb sie das Urteil mit der Blutfeder. Ein brennen in ihrem linken Handrücken informierte sie, das dort irgendetwas geschehen sein musste. In Blutroten Lettern stand dort nun ‚Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen!'.

Nachdem die Hexe die Feder abgelegt hatte, rollte sich das Pergament wie ein Rollo auf und verpuffte in einer kleinen Rauchwolke.

"So sei es!" hallte die Stimme von Ginny durch den Raum.

Die Seelenpartner stellten sich neben der Hexe auf, der Phönix landete auf beiden Schultern und verschwand in einer schwarzen Flamme aus dem Krankenflügel. Poppy sah auf die Stelle, seufzte leise und kümmerte sich weiter um ihren Patienten.

In einem fernen, gemauerten fenster- und türlosen Raum erschienen drei Menschen und ein Phönix. Umgehend beleuchtete sich der Raum wie durch Zauberei. Die winselnde Hexe wurde zu Boden geworfen und angewidert angesehen.

"Gnade!" winselte die Frau.

"Nein! Du hast sie den anderen auch nicht gewährt. Aber du sollst sehen, wir sind großzügig! Wir werden dich nicht foltern oder gar mit dem Cruciatus belegen. Nein, wir gewähren dir die Gnade, dich mit der Hilfe des Phönixes des Schicksals zu richten." erklärte Ginny kalt.

Der Phönix schien die Kröte mit seinen Augen zu durchbohren und konnte es kaum erwarten.

"Möge die Strafe beginnen!" hallten die Stimmen der Seelenpartner im Chor.

Umgehend landete der Phönix auf dem Kopf der Kröte und versenkte mit einem Hieb seinen spitzen Schnabel in der Stirn der Delinquentin. Nun fing der Vogel an, seine Schwingen in einem Rhythmus zu schlagen und zu leuchten. Abwechselnd leuchteten alle Grundfarben auf, die um den Körper des Tiers zu wandern schienen. Die Schwanzfedern wickelten sich um den Hals des wehrlosen Opfers und die Flügel legten sich um den Kopf der Frau. Nun sah es so aus, als hätte sie einen Gesichtslosen Vogel als Kopf. In einem Pulsieren leuchtete der Phönix Blutrot auf und kotete einmal auf den Boden. Der Phönix befreite den Kopf der Frau von seinen Federn, drehte sich einmal um und ließ drei Phönixtränen auf das Dampfende etwas fallen. Zischend verdampfte das etwas in blauem Dunst und war nie wieder gesehen.

"Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?!" kreischte die Frau aufgebracht.

"Wir haben nichts mit dir gemacht, alte Hexe!" widersprach Harry wissend.

"Fang!" meinte Ginny und warf ihr eine Muggelgeldbörse zu, die einhundert Pfund und einen Ausweis enthielt.

Mit den Typischen Geräuschen eines Abreisenden Portschlüssels war die Frau auf nimmer wiedersehen verschwunden. Die Seelenpartner sahen sich verliebt an, drückten sich eng aneinander und flammten zurück auf die Krankenstation, wo Poppy erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

"Merlin! Habt ihr mich erschreckt!" meinte sie auch dann gleich und hielt sich eine Hand auf ihr Herz.

"Tschuldige bitte. Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Ginny besorgt nach und musterte ihren Bruder, der nach wie vor bleich im Krankenbett lag.

"Den Umständen entsprechend. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Wenn er dort noch länger geblieben wäre, hätte ich nichts mehr für ihn tun können. Wo war er eigentlich?" erklärte die Heilerin leise.

Die Frauen gingen abseits und redeten mit einander. Harry nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich an das Krankenbett seines Freundes und beschloss, über ihn zu wachen. Seinetwegen war er in dieser Situation, seinetwegen verlor Ron beinahe sein Junges Leben, seinetwegen wäre Hermine beinahe in Trauer verfallen. Seinetwegen! Er seufzte leise und strich ihm ein Paar verirrte Strähnen aus der Stirn.

Ginny erklärte der Heilerin, dass sie Ron an einer Mauer gekettet auffand. Die Ratten hatten schon an ihm genagt. Als sie ein Seufzen aus Rons Richtung hörten, drehten sie sich um. Dort erkannten die Frauen, wie ihr Freund und Mann dort saß, seinen Kopf hängen ließ und stille Tränen über die Wangen schlichen.

"Geh schon!" flüsterte Poppy zu dem Mädchen und schob sie in seine Richtung.

Ginny schlich zu ihrem Mann. Mit jedem Schritt spürte sie seine Vorwürfe, seinen Selbsthass, seine Zweifel an sich selbst.

"Komm her." befahl Harry und zog das Mädchen auf seinen Schoß.

Verdutzt über die Plötzliche Geste ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz fallen. Schniefend wischte er sich das Gesicht trocken, er musste jetzt für sein Mädchen stark sein!

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry liebevoll und fuhr ihr zärtlich über die Tränenfeuchte Wange.

Als die Rothaarige ihren Blick von Ron abwandte und in besorgte Smaragde Blickte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen! Sie schluchzte auf und weinte Haltlos in die Robe ihres Mannes, der nur für sie da war, wenn sie ihn brauchte.

Zärtlich tröstete der Schwarzhaarige seine Frau und gab ihr die Nähe, die sie brauchte. Nach einer Gefühlten Ewigkeit hatten sich die Seelenpartner beruhigt und wachten über den Schlaf ihres Bruders und Freundes.

Leise öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Die Seelenpartner mussten sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer eingetreten war. Der Innerste Kreis war vollständig angetreten, um bei dem rothaarigen Jungen zu sein, der leider zwischen die Fronten geraten war.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Hermine leise und wischte sich die Wangen trocken.

"Er ist über den Berg." antwortete Harry. Die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an, während Hermine erleichtert ausatmete.

"Wieso über den Berg? Er war bestimmt nicht wandern!" hakte Draco nach.

Die Granger kicherte verhalten: "Das ist ein Muggelsprichwort. Es bedeutet, dass das Schlimmste überstanden ist und es ihm besser geht." erklärte sie flüsternd und setzte sich auf das Bett ihres Freundes.

"Muggel!" schnaubte der Black und schüttelte mit verschränkten Armen seinen Blondschopf.

Es war keineswegs Negativ gemeint. Selbst er musste anerkennen, dass es viele Dinge voneinander zu lernen gab. Sprichwörter und Zitate inklusive!

Inzwischen war eine kleine Sitzgruppe um das Bett des Weasleys aufgebaut, in der sich die Freunde lümmelten und lernten. Freundlicherweise hatten die anderen ihnen die Hausaufgaben gereicht, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass Harry wieder auf den Beinen war, nun aber Ron geheimnisvoll Erkrankt war.

"Darf ich erfahren, wieso Sie hier Ihre Zeit verbringen anstatt in ihren Klassen?" fragte Minerva plötzlich von hinten.

Ein Automatisches "Schhhh!" von Ginny lies die Professorin ihre Lippen aufeinanderpressen und die Rothaarige scharf ansehen.

"Miss Weasley! Anscheinend sind Sie mit meiner Ausdrucksweise nicht zufrieden, oder warum verbieten Sie mir laufend den Mund?" wollte die Schulleiterin in scharfem Ton wissen.

Der Kopf der Angesprochenen flog herum, das die Haare wieder in das Gesicht ihres Mannes Klatschten und der sich dazu veranlasst fühlte, ihr im Genick zu knabbern und zu lecken.

"Verdammt! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer. Das kann man ja gar nicht mit ansehen!" stöhnte es leise aus dem Bett.

Quietschend sprang Hermine mit einem Satz aus dem Stand in das Bett, um den Jungen darin schluchzend und erleichtert zu drücken.

"Du bist doch nur neidisch!" schoss es vom Schwarzhaarigen zurück und küsste die Freudentränen seiner Frau weg.

"Leute, ihr müsst euch vor der Kröte in acht nehmen. Die hat es Faustdick hinter den Ohren. Das kann ich euch sagen." stöhnte der Junge müde.

"Mister Weasley! Seien sie ruhig und sparen sie sich ihre Kräfte! Sie sind noch zu schwach, um über Lehrkräfte herzuziehen!" monierte die Heilerin und Schüttelte das Fiberthermometer, bevor es Oral verabreicht wurde.

Ein Spucken und Klirren später zerschellte das Thermometer auf dem Steinernen Boden.

"Ihr wollt gar nicht wissen, wo mir Mum das Ding immer hingesteckt hat. Glaubt mir, hinterher wollt ihr das Ding nie wieder im Mund haben!" echauffierte sich der rothaarige Junge ernsthaft.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" kreischte Misses Weasley von der Tür, die die letzte Aussage gehört hatte.

"Oh Shit!" stöhnte es aus dem Bett und Ron zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf.

Seine Freunde kicherten auf diese Attitüde hin und machten freiwillig Platz, bevor sie bei Seite geschupst wurden.

Wortreich erkundigte Molly sich nach dem Befinden ihres jüngsten Sohnes. Nach dutzenden Male Stirnfühlen und Kissenaufschütteln sowie Bettdecke zurechtzupfen verabschiedete sie sich noch Wortreicher aus dem Krankenflügel, um Zuhause Bericht zu erstatten.

"Ist sie weg?" gefolgt von einem intensiven Rundumblick. "Meine Fresse! Hinterher ist man kränker, nach der Behandlung!" meinte der Weasley trocken, als seine Mum weg war.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Potter. Auf ein Wort bitte!" mischte sich die Schulleiterin ein und verschwand im Büro der Heilerin, gefolgt von dieser.

"Sie wollten uns sprechen?" sagten die beiden unisono und sahen sich grinsend an.

"In der Tat!" meinte die ältere und seufzte etwas. "Können Sie mir etwas über den verbleib dieser Person erzählen? Oder will ich es gar nicht wissen?" fragte die Schulleiterin dann etwas unsicher nach.

"Diese Hexe hat bekommen, was sie verdient hat!" sagte Harry kalt, Ginny nickte zustimmend.

Erschrocken legte Poppy die Hand auf den Mund und die Hauslehrerin sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Sie haben sie doch nicht etwa ..." Sie wagte nicht, den Satz zu beenden.

"Sie hat ihr gerechtes Urteil erhalten!" meinte die Rothaarige Eiskalt. Harry nickte zustimmend.

"Was ..." setzte Madame Pomfrey an, schluckte aber, als ein kaltes Lächeln in den Gesichtern zu sehen war.

"Sie lebt von nun an unter Muggeln als Muggel mit dem Wissen um die Magische Welt. Ich gebe ihr sechs Wochen, dann landet sie in einer geschlossenen Abteilung!" erklärte Harry kalt.

"Sagen wir vier Wochen." korrigierte die Rothaarige.

"Tausend Galeonen?" wettete Harry und hielt ihr herausfordernd seine Hand hin.

"Mmmh, Okay!" stimmte Ginny zu und schlug ein.

Den beiden älteren Frauen fielen bei der Summe beinahe die Augen aus. Später erfuhren sie, dass Harry grummelnd den Sack Münzen an das lachende Mädchen übergeben hatte, die das Geld aber an die Stiftung weiterleitete.

Ron war genesen und wurde von den Seelenpartnern aufgeklärt. Natürlich war er zutiefst beleidigt gewesen, aber letztendlich hatte er die Entschuldigung akzeptiert und auch ihre Motive verstanden.

Es gab einen kleinen Skandal nach dem Verschwinden der Hexe.

Minerva konnte eine gewisse Metamorphmagi für den restlichen Unterricht gewinnen, der dann sehr spaßig wurde, und die Schüler eine Menge Dinge lernten.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	62. Feldherr

**A/N:** Zur Feier des Tages ein weiteres Kapitel!

Meinen Fans und eifrigen Review schreiben möchte ich meinen herzlichen Dank aussprechen! Ihr seit Klasse! Ich hoffe, dass Ihr weiterhin lest!

Und weiter geht es:

**Kapitel 61: Feldherr**

Tonks zog immer wieder denselben Schüler aus der Bank, um ihn das Opfer mimen zu lassen. Dieser war Allerdings sehr genervt deswegen und murrte nun gegen ihre Auswahl.

"Professor Nymphadora!" ein sehr gefährliches knurren entglitt der Frau, "Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich eine Trainingspuppe von zu Hause schicken lassen!" bot der genervte Junge an.

"Nun, Mister Potter. Wollen Sie mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass eine Puppe besser dienlich sein kann als ein lebendes Objekt?" fragte die Lehrerin angriffslustig.

"Selbstverständlich, Professor! Wenn Sie es wünschen, lasse ich meine persönliche Puppe bringen!" meinte der Junge dann in einem sehr Ernsten Ton.

"Was bitte schön will ich mit Ihrer Spielzeugpuppe in meinem Unterricht anfangen können?" höhnte die Frau.

Die Klasse sah dem Disput belustigt zu und drehten ihre Köpfe wie beim Tennis.

"Nun, dürfte ich zuerst Ihre sehen, Professor? Anschließend zeige ich Ihnen meine." schlug Harry dann vor.

"So sei es!" meinte Tonks und ließ mit einem Wink ihre Trainingspuppe erscheinen.

Harry konnte sich ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen und verpasste der Puppe der Stufe acht (von fünfzehn) ein rosa Rüschenkleid mit Goldlöckchen-Frisur und einem klischeehaften Makeup. Tonks war sprachlos, als sie ihre verunstaltete Puppe sah und zwischen dieser und dem grinsenden Jungen hin und her blickte. Einige aus der Klasse wagten es, zu prusten. Diese wurden aber mit einem tödlichen Blick von der Professorin bedacht. Die Haarfarbe von Tonks war glutrot, passend zu ihrem Gesicht.

"Mister Potter!" zischte Sie durch die Zähne. "Jetzt zeigen Sie mir Ihre Trainingspuppe! Umgehend!" und hatte ihren Stab in der Hand, um die Puppe ebenfalls zu verunstalten.

"Wie Sie wünschen, Professor. Hier ist meine erste Trainingspuppe der Stufe zwei." meinte dieser und ließ eine zerfetzte Holzpuppe in den Resten einer Todesserrobe erscheinen.

"Ich will den Müll hier nicht sehen! Zeigen Sie mir sofort Ihr Trainingsobjekt!" verlangte sie aufbrausend.

"Wie Sie wünschen." meinte der dann nonchalant.

Langsam fing er an zu grinsen und schnippte einmal mit seinen Fingern. Es flimmerte kurz und eine täuschend echte Puppe von Riddle mit seiner Schlangenfratze stand mitten im Saal. Erschrocken quiekten die Schüler auf, und die Professorin sprang erst einmal hinter ihrem Pult in Deckung!

"Uhm, Professor? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Junge und seine Belustigung konnte man deutlich heraushören.

Ein schneeweißer Haarschopf kamen zwischen zwei Händen über die Tischplatte zum Vorschein, gefolgt von zwei ängstlichen Augen, die auf die schlaffe Puppe starrten. Diese Augen wurden erst wütend, als der Blick auf den Kreis um Harry Potter fiel, der sich giggelnd in ihren Bänken die Bäuche hielten.

"Potter! Wollen Sie uns zu Tode erschrecken!" fauchte Tonks den Jungen an.

"Nein, nur ihn!" erklärte er mit eiskalter Stimme und harten Smaragden, während seine Hand auf den leblosen Gegenstand zeigte.

Den anderen wanderte ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie diese eiskalten Worte hörten. Seine Freunde wussten Bescheid, nur die Unwissenden fragten sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Tonks zog eine inzwischen lilafarbene Braue hoch.

"Sind Sie denn dazu in der Lage, damit fertig zu werden?" meinte sie und zeigte mit ihrem Stab auf den Dummy.

"Sicher!" war die einsilbige, aber bestimmte Antwort des Jungen der lebt.

"Zeigen Sie es uns!" forderte die Lehrerin mit verschränkten Armen.

"Hier?" fragte Harry mit großen Augen und deutete auf das Klassenzimmer.

"Natürlich, oder haben Sie Angst!" meinte die Professorin und fing an, höhnisch zu lächeln.

Harry schnaubte einmal, erhob sich und packte seine Sachen vom Tisch. Keine zwei Sekunden später folgten ihm seine Freunde, und nachdem sich die Klassenkameraden kurz Angesehen hatten, räumten diese Ebenfalls die Tische leer.

Die Professorin sah verwundert zu, wie sich die Tische in drei Wellen leerten. Erstaunt nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass nach einem Wink der Hand des jungen Potters der Saal geräumt und die alten, wackeligen Möbel an der Wand aufgetürmt waren. Harry bewegte sich zur Puppe und schleifte sie in das Andere Ende des Raumes. Dabei fiel - von ihm unbemerkt - die Bedienungsanleitung der Puppe herunter, die Tonks aufhob und scharf die Luft einsog!

"Mister Potter! Das kann ich nicht zulassen!" stoppte sie den Jungen und sah erstaunt von dem Pergament hoch zu dem Schüler, der der Puppe einen Stab in die Hand drückte.

"Angst?" höhnte nun der Junge.

"Professor, was hat es mit der Puppe Auf sich?" wollte Hermine wissen.

Nicht, dass sich ihr Beinahebruder noch verletzen würde ... schon wieder!

"Nun, Miss Granger. Das hier", sie deutete auf die Voldemortpuppe, "ist eine Puppe der dritten Kategorie der Stufe fünfzehn. Meine der Kategorie eins der Stufe acht! Mit meiner könnten Sie vielleicht fertig werden, aber bestimmt nicht mit der!" begründete sie den Einwand.

Die Klasse sah erstaunt auf den Jungen, der Kommentarlos mit der Schulter zuckte.

"Ist das wahr, Harry?" wollte Neville wissen.

"Jupp! Der, der sie mir verkauft hat, meinte, die Schwierigkeit könnte man herunterdrehen. Nur habe ich die verflixte Anleitung nie gefunden, somit hatte ich nur eine Wahl: Lerne oder Leide!" meinte dieser und zuckte noch einmal mit den Schultern.

"Was meinst du damit?" fragte ein Hufflepuff.

"Es hat am Anfang verdammt weh getan, vor allem der Crucio hat es in sich!" meinte Harry nonchalant und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

Die Gruppe sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Es sind ja nur zwei. Den Imperius kann es nicht. Wie soll ein willenloses Objekt den eigenen Willen aufzwingen?" meinte der Junge beiläufig.

"Du lässt dich mit Unverzeihlichen beschießen? Mit dem Todesfluch?" quiekte Hermine entsetzt und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Naja, er kribbelt etwas, aber ich lebe ja noch. Oder?" grinste der Junge der Lebt.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ alle Köpfe in diese Richtung drehen.

"Ja bitte?" bat die Professorin den Fremden herein.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape trat herein. Als er Voldemort entdeckte, schoss er einen stummen Stupor auf die Puppe ab und rollte sich in Deckung.

"Verdammt, wie kommt der hier rein!" murmelte der Mann und wunderte sich, wieso er nicht mit Flüchen eingedeckt wurde.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Professor Snape?" meinte Tonks und reichte ihm die Hand zum Aufstehen. Verwundert blickte der Zaubertränke Professor in die Belustigten Augen seiner Jungen Kollegin, die ihm aufhalf.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" meinte dieser, als er sich den Staub von seiner Fledermausrobe klopfte.

"Mister Potter hier meinte,", sie deutete mit ihrer Hand auf einen Unschuldig lächelnden Jungen, "er könne es mit einer drei-fünfzehn Puppe aufnehmen." erklärte Tonks ihrem Kollegen.

"Das kann er." bestätigte der auch sofort.

"Wie bitte?" hakte die Frau nach.

"Ich hab ihn gesehen, als er die Puppe besiegte." erklärte Snape daraufhin.

Kampfeslärm unterbrach die Professoren und sie sahen erschrocken zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen in seiner Schulrobe und der Voldemortpuppe, die sich Duellierten.

"Er meinte, ihm sei langweilig." erklärte Ron auf ihre entsetzten Blicke hin.

Gespannt wurde dem Kampf gefolgt. Unwillkürlich verteilten sich Kekstüten in dem Klassenzimmer, als das kleine Geplänkel beendet war. Nur wurde die Gangart härter, als die Puppe tiefrot aufleuchtete.

Umgehend flog ein Crucio auf den Jungen zu, der sich abrollte, damit dieser ihn nicht treffen konnte. Ein Stupor folgte auf dem Fuße, der aber eine Handbreit an der Puppe vorbeiflog, da diese sich duckte. Ein grüner Strahl eilte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite. Nun schleuderte der Junge einen Incarcerus, der die Beine fesselte. Leider nicht den Arm, denn die Puppe befreite sich mit einem Schneidefluch selbst. Erneut flog ein Crucio auf den Grünäugigen zu, der dann auch traf. Ein Keuchen ging durch die Zuschauer, als sie sahen, wie der Junge getroffen wurde und seine Zähne zusammenbiss und die Augen weit auf gerissen hatte. Kein Laut kam aus dem Halse. Keuchend fiel der Junge auf die Knie und bekam ein mörderisches funkeln in seinen Smaragden, was die, die es gesehen hatten, schlucken ließ.

Nun beschwor der Junge einen Massiven Stein, der die Dielen ächzen ließ. Nun wandelte der Junge seine Robe in seinen bewährten Kampfanzug mit der Muggelwaffe und den beiden Katanas auf seinem Rücken. Hämisch lachte die Puppe auf und zerfluchte den Stein in Stücke. Harry steckte seinen Stab ein und nahm seine treuen Begleiter aus Damaststahl in die Fäuste. Einen Stummen Zauber später klebten seine Haare förmlich auf dem Kopf. Die Bunten Zauber der Puppe eilten nur so an dem Jungen vorbei, der nur Kalt lächeln konnte. Ein krächzendes Geräusch aus dem hölzernen Hals der Puppe lies das Lächeln einfrieren und versteinern. Ein Schuhuhen, das sehr nach Hedwig klang, ließ das Lächeln bröckeln und Hass an die Stelle des Lächelns treten.

"Hedwig!" grollte der Junge, was die Einrichtung vibrieren ließ.

Nun näherte sich Harry seinem Gegner. Die Flüche lenkte er mit seinem Schwert ab und ließ stumm und stablos Schwächere in einem Schild absorbieren. Ein erneutes gackerndes Geräusch später kniete die Puppe entwaffnet vor Harry mit der Pistole auf der Stirn aufgesetzt.

"Du Wertloses Halbblut!" röhrte es blechern von der Puppe und einen Knall später lag die Puppe weiß aufleuchtend am Boden.

Harry hatte die Puppe regelrecht hingerichtet! Der Richter spuckte noch einmal Abfällig auf den Dummy und drehte sich um. Er erstarrte, als er in die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Mitschüler blickte.

"Und wer macht jetzt die Schweinerei weg?" echauffierte sich Severus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Seufzend schnippte Harry mit den Fingern. Der Saal war wieder hergerichtet und aufgeräumt. Der Schwarzhaarige deponierte seine Pistole in dem Halfter am Oberschenkel, transfigurierte seine Kleidung in seine Schulrobe zurück und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder.

Hermine sah ihren Beinahebruder entsetzt an. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so kaltblütig sein konnte. Harry spürte das Missfallen seiner besten Freundin und drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Leise seufzte der Junge, als er das Entsetzen in ihren Augen entdeckte.

"Hermine, ich weiß, das war nicht wirklich nach der Genfer Konvention, aber auf dem Schlachtfeld gibt es nur eine Regel. Eine Einzige: Du oder Ich! Vergiss das niemals. Die da,", er deutete auf die Stelle, wo die Puppe lag, "werden nicht davor zurückschrecken, kleine Mädchen wie dich zu foltern, zu töten oder Schlimmeres." sprach er eindringlich zu ihr.

Er hatte aber Lauter gesprochen, dass es alle hörten.

"Was ist denn schlimmer als foltern oder töten?" wagte sie leise zu fragen, dennoch hatte es jeder gehört.

"Willst du das wirklich wissen, Hermine? Es sind grausame ‚Männer',", das Wort betonte er besonders, "Hermine. Sie zeigen niemals Gnade, auch nicht bei ‚Mädchen'!" Auch dieses Wort betonte der Grünäugige deutlich.

Die Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als die Worte durchgesickert waren.

"Du meinst ...!" keuchte sie erschrocken, unterbrach sich aber selbst und legte ihre Hand auf den Mund.

"Ja genau, das meine ich!" bestätigte der Junge ihre Annahme.

"Er hat Recht, Miss Granger!" bestätigte Severus betrübt, und an die Klasse gewandt: "Merken Sie sich diese Lektion gut! Sie könnte Ihnen das Leben retten! Er oder Sie!" mahnte der Meister der Tränke und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

"Mister Potter, Sie klingen wie ein erfahrener Feldherr!" stellte Tonks fest.

Einen kontrollierenden Blick später setzte sich der Junge wieder auf seinen Platz und sein Blick schweifte in endlosen Weiten ...

_"Mein Prinz! Was sollen wir tun?" fragte ihn sein General, als er blutverschmiert das Kartenzelt betrat._

_Draußen tobte eine Schlacht, schon seit drei Tagen. Die Krieger waren müde, hatten Hunger und wurden langsam aber sicher kriegsmüde. Der Krieg dauerte schon lange, viel zu lange. Die Invasoren mussten endlich zurückgeschlagen werden._

_"Wie ist die Lage!" verlangte der junge Prinz zu wissen._

_Sein General eilte Wortlos zum Kartentisch und verbeugte sich vor seinem Feldherrn. Trotz seiner jungen Jahre hatte er schon viele Schlachten Erfolgreich geschlagen. Der General stellte die Figuren um, die die eigenen und die gegnerischen Einheiten darstellten._

_"Mein Prinz, die Artillerie beschießt uns von hier. Die Kavallerie kann den Fluss nicht überqueren und unseren Bogenschützen gehen langsam die Pfeile aus." fasste er kurz zusammen._

_"Nehmt die Lanzenträger, sie sollen sich hier sammeln!" er deutete auf einen Punkt auf er Karte, "In einer Stunde wird Verstärkung eintreffen, so lange müsst ihr durchhalten. Unsere Reiter sollen hier in die Flanke stoßen und die gegnerischen Schwertträger ausschalten. Die Verstärkung wird hier einfallen und euch unterstützen!" erläuterte der Prinz seinen Offensiv Plan._

_Der General nickte einmal und verschwand aus dem Zelt, um der Truppe neue Befehle zu geben. Wie erhofft hatte die Verlagerung der Lanzenträger den gewünschten Effekt, das die Front geteilt wurde. Dadurch wurden sie verwundbar und die Reiter konnten Erfolgreich einfallen und die gegnerische Infanterie niederschlagen. _

_Donnernde Hufe kündigte die Verstärkung an, die auch endlich eintraf. Keine zwei Minuten später eilte ein Offizier herein und warf sich vor ihm auf den Boden._

_"Mein Prinz!" meinte der dann auch._

_"Steh auf, mein Freund! Schön, dass Ihr kommen konntet." empfing dieser den Fremden brüderlich._

_"Wie ist die Lage?" wollte der dann wissen._

_"Hier haben wir die Gegner geschwächt. Momentan Kämpfen sich die Männer auf das feindliche Lager zu. Leider sind ihre Befestigungen stark und meine Männer entkräftet." erklärte der Prinz seinem neuen Offizier und seufzte müde._

_Aus Solidarität hatte er nicht geschlafen. Er sagte zu seinem Knappen, als der ihn darauf ansprach: "Wenn die Soldaten nicht ruhen, werde ich es auch nicht!" und schickte ihn aus dem Zelt._

_"Gut, ich werde meine Truppe instruieren!" sagte der neue Offizier und eilte nach draußen._

_Seufzend drehte sich der Prinz um und nahm eines der Bilder von der Kommode. Es war eine wunderschöne Frau darauf abgebildet mit wunderschönem, langem roten Haar, einem bezaubernden Lächeln, mit zweiunddreißig Sommersprossen um das Stupsnäschen. Leider zierte eine schwarze Schleife die Ecke des Bildes. Traurig streichelte seine Hand über das Bild, eine einsame Träne bahnte sich den Weg über die Wange._

_"Mein Prinz, die Verstärkung ist bereit." holte ihn die Stimme des jungen Knappen zurück._

_"Ich komme!" meinte der dann darauf hin. _

_Sanft küsste der junge Mann das Bild und stellte es vorsichtig wieder ab. Entschlossen drehte er sich um, legte seinen Brustpanzer an, Schulterte seine Schwerter, die ihm Extra Hattori Hanzo angefertigt hatte. Ausgerüstet trat er aus dem Zelt, seine Männer verbeugten sich vor ihrem Feldherrn._

_"Mein Pferd!" verlangte er, was ihm unverzüglich an den Zügeln gereicht wurde. _

_"Haltet Ihr das für Klug, Adept?" fragte ihn sein Mentor in der Schwertkunst._

_"Nein. Meister Diaboldo. Ich kann das nicht von den Männern verlangen, wenn ich nicht selbst bereit bin, zu geben!" sagte der junge Mann und schwang sich auf sein Ross._

_Es bäumte kurz und trabte davon._

_"Endlich hat er es begriffen!" seufzte der Meister und legte seinen Harnisch an._

_Zu hunderten donnerten die Reiter der Verstärkung an der Zeltstadt vorbei in Richtung der Front. Vorne, ganz vorne an der Spitze ritt ein Junger Mann mit Schulterlangem schwarzem Haar, das im Wind wehte. Seine Grünen Augen Leuchteten, sein Blick war entschlossen!_

_"Heute ist ein guter Tag, um zu sterben!" flüsterte er in das Ohr seines Rosses, was zustimmend wieherte und den Galopp beschleunigte._

_Mit weitem Abstand eilte das Pferd mit dem Heerführer auf dem Rücken der angreifenden Truppe voraus. Die Front kam in Sichtweite und er zog seine beiden treuen Schwerter. Köpfetrennend und Körper aufschlitzend wütete er durch die Gegnerischen Reihen, bis sich eine Lanze in die Brust seines Pferdes bohrte und beide zu Boden fielen. Ein Pfeilhagel rettete ihn vor der Fallenden Schneide des Feindes. Er rappelte sich auf seine Füße und führte seine Klingen präzise durch das Fleisch des Gegners, die umgehend zu Boden fielen und schrien oder ihre Abgetrennten Körperteile suchten. Inzwischen wagte sich niemand auch nur näher als eine Lanzenlänge an den wütenden jungen Mann heran. _

_Sein Gesichtsausdruck war hassverzerrt, seine Haltung aggressiv, seine Klingen scharf. Suchend drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich herum, niemand wagte es, auch nur einen Schritt auf ihn zu zugehen. Die donnernden Hufe der Verstärkung zerschmetterten die Leiber der Gefallenen und denen, die nicht schnell genug rennen konnten. _

_Feige verschloss der Gegner seine Tore zum Lager und überließ die Männer draußen sich selbst. Wütend stapfte der Katanaträger auf das Tor zu. Unterwegs sammelte er ein Kurzschwert auf und warf es blind über die hölzerne Befestigungsanlage. _

_"Mein Prinz!" stöhnte es schwach vom Boden, eine Hand erhob sich._

_Erschrocken fuhr der Angesprochene herum, entdeckte die Hand und eilte darauf zu. Umgehend fiel dieser auf die Knie, was ein matschendes Geräusch erzeugte, als der getränkte Boden komprimiert wurde._

_"Ledana!" erkannte er seinen General, den er nicht einmal vor einer Stunde instruierte. _

_"Mein Prinz." seufzte er erleichtert, erleichtert, das sein Freund und sein Prinz in seiner letzten Stunde bei ihm war, wie sie es sich gegenseitig versprochen hatten._

_"Bitte gebt das meiner geliebten Frau!" stöhnte der Verwundete und hielt ihm eine Kette mit einem reich verzierten Talisman hin._

_"Das wirst du ihr selbst geben!" bestimmte der junge König und knickte den Pfeil im Brustkorb über der Haut ab._

_"Bitte, mein Prinz. Bitte, Herold!" flehte der nun, wohl wissend, dass er in wenigen Minuten seinem Schöpfer gegenüberstand._

_Bedächtig nahm der Prinz den Talisman und legte ihn sich selbst um._

_"Danke." röchelte Ledana und entließ seinen letzten Atemzug._

_Harry küsste ihn auf die Stirn, schloss ihm die Augen, legte Ledanas Schwert auf die Brust und faltete die Hände seines Freundes am Heft._

_"Dort geht es dir besser, wo du jetzt bist! Adieu, mein Freund." flüsterte der junge Mann leise und lies zwei Tränen über seine Wangen laufen._

_Eine kräftige Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken._

_"Er ist gegangen, wie er es sich immer wünschte! An der Seite seines Freundes. Du hast es ihm ermöglicht, du hast viel für ihn getan." lobte ihn die ruhige Stimme von Meister Diaboldo._

_Harry erhob sich und sah sich um. Die Reiter hatten den Gegner zurückgeschlagen und wohnten der Begegnung bei und Salutierten mit ihren Schwertern. Anerkennend blickten sie zu ihrem Prinzen und hielten ihn für würdig, dieses Reich zu führen, wenn die Zeit gekommen war!_

_"Männer! Heute ist die Entscheidung! Heute wird diese Schlacht und dieser Krieg ein für alle mal beendet! Dort", er zeigte deutlich mit seinem Arm in die Richtung der Gegnerischen Befestigung, "ist der Feigling, der unsere Frauen und Töchter geschändet hat. Der unsere Söhne und Greise getötet oder versklavt hat! Heute werden sie dafür bezahlen! Heute werden wir sie rächen! Heute büßen sie es mit gleicher Münze! Im Kampf Mann gegen Mann, Schwert gegen Schwert habt ihr nur eine Wahl: DIE oder WIR! WIE ENTSCHEIDET IHR EUCH?!" frenetischer Jubel und das klingen von Schwertern stimmten der Ansprache zu und machten deutlich, dass sie heute keine Gefangenen machen würden!_

_Die Worte hatten den Kriegern neuen Kampfgeist gegeben. Sie formierten sich neu und bauten sich in kleinen schnellen Einheiten vor dem Hölzernen Befestigungswall auf. Die Bogenschützen gingen in Stellung und entzündeten ihre Pfeile._

_Harry bestieg ein anderes Pferd, das freiwillig zu ihm kam. Es war Portas, das treue Pferd seines Freundes._

_"Arnoe! Deine Gruppe nimmt die östliche Flanke, Rutos, du die westliche, Lonami du die nördliche. Nerzok, deine Reiter kreisen immer wieder um uns. Lasst keinen durchbrechen!" teilte der Heerführer seine Truppe ein. Umgehend wurden entsprechende Befehle gegeben und die Einheiten in Stellung gebracht. _

_Von den Zinnen der Belagerten wurde Argwöhnisch das treiben der Bauern beobachtet, denn mehr waren sie in deren Augen nicht. Besorgt nahmen sie zur Kenntnis, dass sie eingekreist wurden, der Gegner brachte seine Kriegsgeräte in Stellung. Herold ritt langsam vor das Tor und hatte seine Hände auf dem Knauf des Sattels abgelegt._

_"Zanilla! Zeig dich, du Feigling!" schrie der Prinz aus vollem Halse._

_"Was willst du, du Bauer!" ätzte dieser zurück und bedeutete einem seiner besten Schützen, auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu schießen._

_Das Typische sirren des spitzen Pfeils verkündete das nähern an und durchbohrte das Metall der Rüstung des Reiters, der dann stöhnend vom Pferd viel. Umgehend hagelte es Pfeile in die Befestigungsanlage und erwischten dadurch relativ viele. Besorgt eilte sein Knappe auf ihn zu und half ihm aufzustehen, als der Knappe erkanntem dass sein Herr noch am leben war. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht löste der König die Knoten seiner Rüstung und ließ diese Scheppernd auf den Boden fallen. Die Pfeilspitze steckte noch im Talisman, den er von seinem Freund erhalten hatte. Ein erneutes sirren ließ den Knecht sich schützend vor seinem König stellen._

_"NEIN!" schrie dieser verzweifelt und wollte den Jungen bei Seite stoßen._

_Es war zu spät, der Pfeil durchbohrte den Jüngling, der getroffen auf die Knie viel und Tod zur Seite. Diesmal hagelte es Brandpfeile in die Befestigung._

_"Er war noch ein Kind! Ich habe seiner Mutter versprochen, auf ihn zu achten!" flüsterte der König müde._

_"Kein Vater sollte sein Kind überleben!" grollte dieser wütend und dachte an seine ungeborene Tochter._

_Zornig erhob er sich und schwang sich auf das Pferd, das umgehend lostrabte. Pfeilen ausweichend galoppierten sie auf das große Tor. Dabei fischte der Reiter immer wieder Schwerter auf, warf sie in das Eichene Portal und bildete dadurch eine Treppe. Nach dem dritten Dumpfen Einschlag folgte ihm die Restliche Truppe unter donnernden Hufen und Pfeilhagel. Herold kletterte auf den Rücken des Rosses und balancierte auf der Hüfte während er mit seinen Schwertern die Pfeile Zerhackschnitzelte. _

_In Reichweite machte der Grünäugige einen Satz vom Rücken des Pferdes das umgehend seine Richtung änderte, während der Reiter die Improvisierte Treppe aus Schwertern Erklomm und über die Zinnen sprang. Umgehend musste er sich mit seinen Klingen verteidigen, da die Gegner unermüdlich auf ihn eindrangen. Nach und nach Kämpfte er sich den Weg frei zum Anführer und erhielt die eine oder andere Schnittwunde. Schwer atmend stand nun der junge König mit seinen harten Smaragden vor dem süffisant Grinsenden ausgeruhten Anführer._

_"So sei es!" meinte dieser nur und zog sein Langschwert mit gezackter Schnittkante._

_Ein ungleicher Kampf entbrannte auf den Zinnen der Befestigung. Die Belagerer hatten inzwischen das Lager erstürmt und die Oberhand gewonnen. Vereinzelt waren noch Widerstandsnester, die aber auch sehr bald ausgemerzt waren._

_Zanilla drang unermüdlich auf den Sichtlich geschwächten jungen Prinzen ein. Etliche Wunden zierten seinen dünnen Körper. Herold nutzte einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit des Gegners und befreite ihn von seinem rechten Unterarm, der dann zusammen mit der Klinge in die tiefe stürzte. Keuchend hielt dieser sich nun den Stumpf und versuchte vergeblich, die Blutung zu stoppen._

_"Es endet nun, Zanilla!" keuchte der Schwarzhaarige während er sich auf einem seiner Schwerter abstützte._

_Dieser wollte es nicht auf diese weise Enden lassen und hatte plötzlich einen Dolch in seiner Hand, mit dem er auf den jüngeren Stürmte und die Klinge in seinem Bauch vergrub. Herold spürte nur den brennenden Schmerz, den die Klinge in seinen Eingeweiden Verursachte. Diesen Ignorierend hielt der nun die Hand mit der Klinge fest und mit der freien zog nun Harry seinen Dolch aus der Scheide. Seine Smaragde bohrten sich in die kleinen Augen vor sich, die sich weiteten, als der Mann die kühle der Klinge an seinem Hals spürte. Ein Ruck ging durch beiden Körper. Beim Älteren weiteten sich die Augen, als dieser den metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge schmeckte, sein Blut. Er fühlte, wie die Klinge sich durch den Gaumen bohrte er fühlte, wie das Heft der Klinge seinen Unterkiefer nach oben klappte. Den Ruck danach fühlte er nicht mehr, die klinge steckte nun in seinem Kranken Hirn und der Tote Körper fiel schlaff von den Zinnen in die Tiefe, wo er dumpf Aufschlug und zerplatzte. _

_Harry verfolgte den Fall, bis das Eindeutige Geräusch erklang, dass der Körper aufgeschlagen war. Umgehend krümmte er sich vor schmerzen und fasste nach der Klinge, die noch in seinem Bauch steckte._

_"Nein!" bestimmte die Heilerin und bremste seine Hand mit der ihren._

_Dutzende Hände halfen dem Prinzen und stützten den Verletzten. Sie trugen ihn in sein Zelt zurück, während die Heilerin an ihm arbeitete._

_Soldaten aller Waffengattungen meldeten sich freiwillig, um Wache zu stehen. Sie hatten alle den Kampf gesehen, sie hatten alle seine Entschlossenheit erkannt, sie wussten, er wäre der beste Regent, den sie je hätten._

_"Mein Prinz!" flüsterte die Stimme von Arnoe und kniete neben ihn._

_Geschwächt drehte der Angesprochene seinen Kopf zu ihm, soweit es die Trage Zuließ, die Heilerin arbeitete noch an der Bauchwunde._

_"Arnoe. Bitte! Das Bild!" stöhnte dieser auf._

_Umgehend erhob sich der Man und holte das Bild mit der Wunderschönen Frau und der schwarzen Schleife und übergab es respektvoll seinem Feldherrn._

_"Danke!" stöhnte er leise und nahm das Bild entgegen._

_"Ich werde bald bei euch sein, geliebte Ginny! Bald kann ich dich und meine Tochter in die Arme nehmen!" hauchte er auf das Glas und küsste es._

_In Erstaunen weiteten sich die Augen des Generals, niemals hatte der Prinz den Namen der Frau gesagt, geschweige denn, dass er eine Tochter hätte._

_"Hinaus! Ich kann so nicht arbeiten!" warf die Heilerin den schmutzigen Mann aus dem Zelt, der umgehend der Aufforderung folge leistete, da die Frau doch sehr Temperamentvoll werden konnte._

_Erwartungsvoll wurde der General von seinem Offizieren und Soldaten angesehen. Langsam senkte der seinen Kopf und schüttelte diesen. Ein kurzer Aufschrei aus dem Zelt ließ alle zusammenzucken, einige wollten das Zelt erstürmen, wurden aber von Arnoe gestoppt._

_"Halten sie ruhig! Ich muss das Messer herausziehen!" hörten sie dumpf die Stimme der Heilerin, gefolgt von einem Markerschütternden Schrei, der die Untergebenen frösteln ließ._

_"Helfer!" brüllte es plötzlich von der Heilerin._

_Vier Soldaten stürmten in das Zelt, um die Heilerin zu unterstützen und den verwundeten festzuhalten, da er sich vor schmerzen wandte._

_Ein anderer Helfer, ein Helfer der Heilerin, kam mit blutroten Händen, befleckter Kleidung und verspritztem Gesicht aus dem Zelt. In der Hand hatte er den Dolch und reichte diesen einem der Generäle hin, der dann auch wortlos entgegen genommen wurde._

_"Bei allen Göttern!" hauchte Rutos, als er die zwanzig Zentimeter lange grobe Sägezahnklinge sah._

_"Er hat ihren Namen gesagt und offenbarte den Tod seiner Tochter." meinte Arnoe leise und sah jedem General in die Augen._

_Alle wussten, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Ihr Prinz rechnete nicht damit zu überleben! Auch wussten alle, dass Arnoe die Information mit in sein Grab nehmen würde, und auch wussten alle, dass sie Arnoe nicht bedrängen würden, um den Namen zu erfahren. Der Prinz war sehr darauf bedacht, sie zu schützen! Das wollten sie Respektieren!_

_Es dämmerte bereits. Seit zwei Stunden war kein Laut mehr aus dem Zelt zu hören, die Heilerin war auch noch nicht herausgekommen, nur die vier Soldaten mit kreideweißen Gesichtern. Ihre Kameraden boten ihnen Met an und Brot, dankend lehnten sie ab und übergaben sich mehrmals herzhaft. Im Zelt hatten sie sich zusammengerissen, um nicht in die Wunde zu spucken. Weitere drei Stunden später kam eine völlig erschöpfte Heilerin aus dem Zelt. Umgehend wurde sie von den Generälen belagert und fragend angesehen. Alle interessierte brennend das Schicksal ihres zukünftigen Königs._

_"Er schläft jetzt. Wenn er die nächsten zwei Tage übersteht, wird er es überleben. Ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun." flüsterte sie müde und begab sich zur Ruhe._

_Intensiv pflegte sie die Wunde und reinigte sie sorgfältig, dass diese sich nicht infizierten._

_Eine Woche Später trat Harry ohne Hilfe aus dem Zelt, Umgehend knieten sich alle Soldaten hin und zollten ihm ihrem ehrlichen Respekt. In dieser Schlacht hatte er mehr Mut und Kampfgeist gezeigt als viele der Älteren Soldaten in drei Leben zusammen!_

_Seit diesem Tage war der Prinz nicht mehr so Nachsichtig zu seinen Feinden, die ihn nun zu Recht fürchteten und nicht mehr als schwachen Bauern ansahen. Seit diesen Tagen nahmen sie niemals Gefangene und Abweichungen von Vereinbarungen und Verträgen wurden konsequent geahndet! ..._

"Harry? HARRY?" wurde dieser geschüttelt. "Sag mal, wo warst du?" wollte seine beinahe Schwester wissen.

Allerdings zuckte sie zusammen, als sie Trauer in den grünen Augen vor sich entdeckte.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt nach. Der Junge blinzelte mehrmals und nickte müde, bevor er sich von seiner Freundin abwandte.

Die Schulglocke läutete das Ende der Stunde. Die Klasse machte sich auf in die große Halle.

"Geht schon mal vor, bitte." bat der Grünäugige seine Freunde, die nach kurzem zögern seiner bitte Folge leisteten.

Ginny sah ihre Freunde die Große Halle betreten und ihre bedrückten Minen.

"Wo ist Harry und was ist geschehen?" wollte sie gleich wissen.

"Uhm, wir wissen es nicht genau, was geschehen war." nuschelte Neville.

"Wo ist er?" fragte sie besorgter nach.

"Im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung." bemerkte Hermine.

Die Rothaarige wollte unverzüglich aufstehen und zu ihm eilen, da sie nichts von ihrem Mann empfing. Die Braunhaarige allerdings zog sie erneut auf den Platz zurück.

"Wieso ist Harry manchmal so kaltblütig? Vorhin hat er eine kleine Demonstration an einer Puppe, die Voldemort gleich sah, gezeigt. Er hat sie regelrecht hingerichtet. Anschließend hat er uns eingebläut, dass wir im Kampf entscheiden müssen: Du oder Ich! Ginny, er hat mir Angst gemacht!" sprach sie ehrlich.

Die Potterfrau seufzte und horchte in sich hinein. Einen Geistesblitz später setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an.

"Bitte fragt nicht weiter nach. Es sind sehr persönliche Erinnerungen." bat sie ihre Freunde, die nach ihrem Intensiven Blick eifrig nickten. "Gut. Harry wurde als Feldherr wider Willen auserkoren, da er ein geschicktes Händchen in der Taktik hat. In dieser Zeit hatte ihn Diaboldo ausgebildet und sich durch seine Disziplin und Ausdauer einen Freund gemacht. Sein Name war General Ledana. Er war wie ein Vater zu ihm, den er nie hatte, und sein Sohn wurde sein Knecht. Er war wie ein Bruder zu ihm. Ledana fiel in der letzten Schlacht, die Harry befehligte und den Krieg beendete. Ledanas Sohn Opferte sich für Harry, indem er einen Giftpfeil mit seinem Körper abfing. In dieser Schlacht verlor Harry beinahe selbst sein Leben, wenn die Heilerin sich nicht so gut in den magischen Kräutern ausgekannt hätte. Eigentlich war sie Muggel. Nachdem er genesen war, schwor er sich, nie wieder zu nachsichtig zu seinen Feinden zu sein. Er gibt sich die Schuld an dem Tod von Ledana und seinem Sohn." erklärte sie ihren Freunden. "Ich muss jetzt zu meinem Mann!" bestimmte sie final und eilte aus der Großen Halle.

"Wie kann das sein?" grübelte Draco, der sich dazugesellt hatte, als sie ohne Harry eintraten.

"Er ist älter als er aussieht!" meinte Saskia kryptisch.

"Aber der Name ... General Ledana. Den hab ich doch schon einmal irgendwo gehört." grübelte Neville und durchforstete seine Erinnerungen.

"Ich hab´s! In den Elfenkriegen hatte ich den Namen schon einmal gehört. In den Büchern hieß es, dass Ledana und sein Sohn in der letzten Schlacht auf der Ebene von Tanos gefallen waren und anschließend hätten sie einen Nichtelfen zum König gemacht, der dann auch Frieden und Wohlstand für alle brachte. Allerdings ist sein Geschlecht ausgestorben, er hatte nie geheiratet. Ich meine, sein Name war Herold." platzte es aus Ron heraus.

"Ich bin beeindruckt!" wandte Hermine ein und küsste ihren Freund liebevoll.

Die Freunde kramten noch in ihren Erinnerungen und holten Gelesenes hervor, um es auszutauschen.

_Kurz darauf bei Harry im Klassenraum:_

Leise öffnete sich die Tür. Ein Kopf schob sich durch den Spalt und lugte hinein. Die zwei rehbraunen Augen suchten den Raum ab und entdeckten einen zusammengesunkenen Jungen, der in seinen Schoß starrte und sich die Augen wischte. Ginny trat näher und blickte über seine Schulter. Dort erkannte das Mädchen ein mitgenommenes Bild mit einem lachenden Mann und einem glücklichen Jungen darauf. An den spitzen Ohren erkannte sie, dass das Elfen waren.

"Ledana und Lorika?" fragte sie leise und setzte sich neben ihn.

Umgehend legte der Junge einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher, damit dieser seinen schwarzhaarigen Schopf auf ihrer Schulter ablegen konnte.

"Ja, das sind sie." hauchte er die Antwort. "Das war kurz bevor ihr Dorf überfallen worden war und ich zum Heerführer ernannt wurde. Nur weil ich den Invasoren eine Falle gestellt hatte." seufzte der Junge niedergeschlagen.

Ginny kraulte ihn im Genick. Dabei entspannte ihr Mann immer sofort.

"Zanilla hatte an dem Tag Lugrita geschändet. Ledana und Lorika konnten sie vom Suizid abhalten. Sie mussten schwören, ihn zu töten oder dabei selbst zu sterben." Diese Tradition verstand der Grünäugige nicht, aber er respektierte sie. "Sie bat mich, bei ihrem rituellen Selbstmord zu assistieren, nachdem ich ihr den Talisman übergeben hatte und die Kette mit den Bärenkrallen, die Lorika immer trug." Tränen bahnten sich wieder den Weg aus den Augen, als Harry in seiner Tasche nach dem Talisman fischte.

Noch deutlich konnte man sehen, wo die Spitze des Pfeiles stecken geblieben war. Deutlich fühlte man die Kerbe.

"Hast du es geöffnet?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig, als sie ein kleines Scharnier erkannte.

Harry sah seine Frau erstaunt an und untersuchte anschließend den Talisman genau.

"Tatsächlich! Jetzt hatte ich es Äonen und nicht entdeckt, dass es ein Amulett ist!" brauste der Junge auf und gab sich mental eine Ohrfeige.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er das Schmuckstück. Ein gefaltetes Pergament fiel heraus. Ginny hob es auf und stellte fest, dass es verzaubert war. Es war ein einfacher Verkleinerungszauber. Umgehend vergrößerte sie das Pergament und entdeckte die Geschwungene Schrift der Elfen, die einen Uralten Dialekt benutzt hatte. Vermutlich war zur damaligen Zeit dieser Dialekt auch nicht mehr geläufig.

_"Mein junger Herold._

_Vor zwanzig Monden kam ein alter Mensch auf uns zu und bat uns, einen Knaben auszubilden. Er meinte, dass wir seine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen lernen würden. Ich verspottete ihn und schlug ein, da er meine Neugierde geweckt hatte. Wenige Monde später erschien der alte Mensch wieder und übergab dich uns, junger Herold! Meine Frau und mein Sohn waren neugierig auf dich, auch spürten wir, dass dir Schlimmes widerfahren sein musste. Wir wollten dich nicht drängen. Jetzt, da du diesen Brief in deinen fähigen Händen hältst, bedeutet das wohl, das wir bei unseren Ahnen, im Elysium, sind! Ich hoffe, ich bin mit meinem Schwert in der Hand meinem Schöpfer gegenübergetreten und mein Sohn dein Knappe war. _

_Er war sehr angetan von dir, junger Herold. Er wollte alles von dir erlernen, denn er spürte eine Starke macht in dir Wohnen, die wollte mein Sohn studieren. Ich hoffe, er hatte Gelegenheit dazu! Für meine Frau hoffe ich inständig, dass sie ein hohes Alter erreicht hatte. Sie war immer so liebenswürdig, deshalb liebte ich sie! _

_Nun, junger Herold, sicher wunderst du dich, weshalb du in diesen Krieg gezogen wurdest. Der alte Mensch, der dich brachte, sagte uns, dass du bei unserem Problem helfen kannst. Er nannte sich selbst dunkler Lord. Einmal konnte ich ihn sehen, es war ein weißbärtiger, alter Mann mit blauen Augen. Sein Blick verriet nur Bosheit, seine Taten waren grausam! _

_Ich hoffe, mein Volk kann in Frieden Leben, wenn du diese Zeilen liest, mein Freund. Mein Volk hat dich zum König erwählt. Du bist reinen Herzens und dienst nicht dem Bösen! Deshalb erwählten die ältesten dich zu unserem Herrscher! Ich hoffe für dich, dass du mit deiner Liebe vereint bist. Du hast es verdient, Herold! _

_Trauere nicht um uns, trauere nicht um die Vergangenheit, Lebe! Liebe!_

_Dein Freund Ledana."_

"Wieso nennt dich Ledana Herold, Harry?" erkundigte sich verwundert die Vorleserin.

"Meinen richtigen Namen konnten sie nicht behalten." meinte der Junge salopp und seufzte, als er wehmütig an die Zeit bei den Elfen zurückdachte.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	63. Wald

**Kapitel 62: Wald**

"Es ehrt Sie ja, dass Sie sich vor dem Professor in den Klassenräumen befinden, aber denken Sie nicht, dass Sie aus der zweiten Klassenstufe herausgewachsen sind?" meinte Plötzlich eine Stimme von der Türe.

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden herum und entdeckten dort die Zweite Klasse, die verdutzt auf die Potters blickten, sowie einen Professor Snape in der Kleidung von Tonks, der sich grinsend in eben diesen zurückverwandelte.

"Was ist passiert?" wollte sie dann in ihrem normalen Ton wissen.

"Halb so wild, Professor, nur sollten wir den Raum Ihnen jetzt überlassen, Nym..." meinte Ginny schelmisch grinsend.

"Unterstehen Sie sich, weiterzusprechen, wenn Sie bei Snape keine Kessel schrubben wollen!" zischte die Metamorphmagie ungehalten zu dem Mädchen.

"Komm, bevor der Professor uns einen Kopf kürzer macht." meinte Harry daraufhin und zog Ginny an der Hand aus dem Raum.

Die kommenden Wochen nutzte der Schwarzhaarige, um sich bei seinen Mitschülern zu entschuldigen und ganz besonders bei Hermine. Nach dem Brief aus der Vergangenheit kam der Junge langsam über seine Verluste hinweg und gab seiner Adoptivfamilie frieden.

Eines Morgens schlug Harry seine Augen auf und fühlte sich federleicht. Verwundert sah er sich um, entdeckte aber, dass er normal unter seiner Decke in seinem Schlafsaal kuschelte.

-Ginny?-, hauchte er liebevoll.

-Mmmh! Nofüfminutn.-, nuschelte es zurück.

Grinsend verfolgte der Junge die Aufwachphase seiner Frau.

-Ginny. Liebes.-, hauchte er erneut und stupste sie mental an.

-Lasmiruhe schlafen!-, protestierte es müde.

Harry verfolgte, wie sie sich umdrehte und die Decke über den Kopf zog, dass die Füße herauslugten. Seinen inneren Herumtreiber konnte er nicht unterdrücken und flammte in ihr Schlafzimmer. Schelmisch grinsend beschwor er eine weiche Feder und kitzelte über ihre Füße, die sie quiekend unter die Schützende Decke zog. Vorsichtig befreite der Junge den Kopf von der schützenden Decke und strich ihr zärtlich über ihre Wange.

"Schlaf weiter, mein Engel. Und träum was Schönes." flüsterte der Junge liebevoll und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor die Decke ihren Platz knapp unter dem Kinn wiederfand.

Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand über den roten Schopf und lächelte glücklich. Dabei strahlten seine Smaragde eine Liebe und Wärme aus, was den Raum sich beinahe aufheizen ließ. Harry wollte gehen, drehte sich um und erschrak! Ihre Zimmergenossinnen saßen allesamt in ihrem Bett, hatten die Decke bis unter ihr Kinn hochgezogen und schauten den Jungen interessiert an. Zum einen, weil ein Junge im Mädchenschlafsaal war und zum anderen konnte man seine Liebe zu der rothaarigen Zimmergenossin deutlich sehen und beinahe greifen.

"Uhm, Hi?" stotterte der Junge, als er die anderen entdeckte und grinste schief.

Die anderen antworteten nicht, sondern zogen ihre Decken über ihre Köpfe, als sich ein Schatten hinter dem Jungen aufbaute und eben diesen niederstarrte.

"Mister Potter!" zischte es plötzlich von hinten, was Angezischten zusammenzucken und erschrocken herumfahren ließ.

"Guten Morgen, Liebste." begrüßte der Junge verliebt seine Frau und wollte sie zärtlich umarmen und einen Gutenmorgenkuss auf die Lippen drücken.

Wütend schob die junge Frau den Grünäugigen von sich weg und schubste ihn in die Mitte des Raumes. Verwundert sah er zu der zornesroten Furie, die sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. Wütend kniff sie die Augen zusammen und verschränkte zornig die Arme vor der Brust, während der Geschubste sein Brustbein massierte.

"Was machst du hier im Mädchenschlafsaal und wieso glotzt du die da an?" zischte sie wütend und deutete mit ihrem Kinn auf ihre Kameradinnen.

"Ich wollte dich wecken und deinen Freundinnen erklären, wieso ich es geschafft habe, hier her zu kommen." erklärte er wahrheitsgemäß seine Anwesenheit und sah verwundert in die zornigen, rehbraunen Augen.

"Das glaube ich dir nicht! Eher wolltest du mit denen etwas anfangen! Genüge ich dir nicht? Ist es das? Bin ich dir nicht hübsch genug?" zischte sie aufgebracht und Funken sprühten aus ihren Augen.

"NEIN!" widersprach der Junge energisch und wollte sie in die Arme nehmen, was sie durch ein Zurückweichen verhinderte. "Ich wollte nur zu dir, Liebste!" erklärte Harry ehrlich.

"Du lügst! Du bist hergekommen, um mit denen da", sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf die anderen Mädchen, "zu schlafen! Ich bin dir nicht mehr hübsch genug!" schrie sie nun und bebte vor Zorn.

Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, und sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, um den Jungen vor sich nicht in Stücke zu reißen. Harry wurde mit jedem Wort trauriger und verzweifelter. Jedes Wort fuhr direkt in sein Herz, wie das Glühende Eisen in die Schulter. Nur waren jene Schmerzen, gelinde gesagt, ein Kribbeln. Betroffen senkte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf und sackte in sich zusammen. Entfernt hörte er wieder die Stimme von Vernon, der ihn auslachte.

"Ginny, ich ..." setzte der einzige Junge im Raum an, wurde aber von der Furie gestoppt.

"Schweig! Es kommen nur Lügen aus deinem Mund! Ab sofort sind wir geschiedene Leute! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" brüllte sie ihn nun an und warf ihm ihren Ehering vor die Füße.

Harrys Herz zerbrach in der Sekunde, als der Ring klimpernd auf dem Boden kreiste. Mit tränennassen Augen sah er seine Ginny an, die ihm noch vor die Füße spuckte. Die grünen Augen wurden stumpf und trübe. Gebrochen zog der Junge seinen Ring vom Finger und legte diesen behutsam auf den Boden neben den von Ginny.

"Ich will dir nicht im Weg stehen, Ginny. Leb wohl!" flüsterte der Junge gebrochen.

Seinen Blick behielt er auf den Boden gerichtet. Somit konnte er die Funken aus den Augen seiner Liebsten nicht sehen, sonst wäre er gestorben.

Die anderen Mädchen im Schlafsaal sahen entsetzt zwischen den Parteien hin und her. Sie verstanden absolut nicht, wieso die Rothaarige derart in Rage war. Harry drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür zum Gehen. Knapp hundert Augenpaare begrüßten ihn, wichen aber erschrocken zurück und ließen den Jungen unbehelligt passieren. Eine wütende McGonagall stand auf der Hälfte der Treppe und wollte den Jungen aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal zur Rede stellen. Der Schob sie sanft aber bestimmt beiseite und ging wort- und blicklos an ihr vorbei. Verwundert sah sie dem Jungen nach.

Der schlurfte gebrochen die Treppe hinunter und vermisste die Besorgten Rufe seiner Freunde, die ihn an der Schulter packten und er sich aber aus dem Griff wandte. Abwesend kletterte er durch das Portraitloch, stolperte die Treppen hinunter, ignorierte Severus und schlüpfte durch die eichene Tür hinaus in den winterlichen Hof. Dort Empfing ihn ein eisiger Schneesturm, der geflissentlich ignoriert wurde. Ziellos marschierte er in dem kniehohen Schnee herum, der immer weniger wurde. Eine Hecke stoppte den Jungen, der sich dann verwundert umsah und um die Hecke herumging.

Sein Blick war noch immer auf den Boden geheftet. Somit erkannte er nicht, dass ihn tausende von Augen beobachteten und hunderte von Kreaturen eskortierten. Erst als der Junge weiches Gras unter seinen erfrorenen, nackten und blauen Füßen spürte, entdeckte er, dass er an einem kleinen Wasserfall stand. Dort blühten Seerosen, die im stehenden Wasser halt gefunden hatten. Libellen eilten von Blüte zu Blüte. Vereinzelt konnte man Eisvögel entdecken, die sich von den ausladenden Ästen in das klare Wasser stürzten, um kleine Fische zu fangen. Plätschernd ergoss sich das Kristallklare Wasser aus dem kleinen See in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes und verschwand dort zwischen den mächtigen Stämmen der uralten Bäume. Blühende Blumen verschiedenster Art und Farben zierten die kleine grüne Wiese am Ufer des Sees. Vielstimmig sangen die Vögel ihr Lied, das vom Sanften Rauschen des Wasserfalls begleitet wurde. Leichter Dunst schwebte umher und schien miteinander zu spielen.

Harry hatte kein Auge für seine Umgebung, die jeden Landschaftsmaler entzücken ließ.

Erfroren ließ er sich in das warme Grün fallen und wollte etwas Wasser aus dem kleinen See nehmen. Langsam beugte er sich herunter, um sein bläuliches Gesicht in der Spiegelung zu erkennen. In der nähe durchbrach gerade ein Eisvogel die Oberfläche und ließ das Wasser kleine Wellen bilden. Umgehend verzerrte sich das Spiegelbild des Menschen. Erst als das Wasser wieder zur Ruhe kam, konnte man das Spiegelbild wieder erkennen. Nur war es nicht mehr sein Eigenes, sondern das seiner Ginny, die glücklich lachte.

_"Wenn der Kampf verloren ist, erspare dir die Schmach der Gefangennahme und beende es wie ein Krieger!"_ hörte er die Stimme von Sun Tzu, seinem Mentor in der Kunst der Kriegsführung, hallend in seinem Geiste.

Umgehend tastete er seine wenigen Taschen ab und stellte fest, dass sein Pyjama keine hatte. Somit beschwor er sich aus seinem Schlafsaal sein Etui mit dem Yin-Yang-Symbol auf dem Deckel. Das hatte er immer in seiner Nähe! Flimmernd materialisierte sich das schwarze Kästchen vor seinen wunden Knien. Langsam nahm der Junge das Kästchen hoch und öffnete es. Dabei offenbarte er zwei kristallene Phiolen mit einer klaren und einer tiefschwarzen Flüssigkeit. Er entnahm die Phiole mit der tiefschwarzen Flüssigkeit und setzte das Kästchen im Gras ab. Ein Kaninchen saß dort und sah dem Menschen interessiert zu. Abwesend streichelte der Junge über die Löffel des Tieres und kümmerte sich nicht weiter.

Mit trüben Augen musterte Harry die Phiole. _"... schwarz der Tod, klar das Leben. Nur wenn die Liebe stark genug ist, wird sie kommen ..."_ hörte er die Stimme von Hekate in seinem Geist. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, als die Minuten verrannen und sich ein Fuchs neben das Kaninchen setzte und ebenfalls den Menschen ansah. Eine große, raue Zunge, die ihn plötzlich an der Wange leckte, ließ ihn abwesend die Schnauze eines Wolfes beiseite schieben. Ein Braunbär knuffte ihn in den Rücken, das aber ignoriert wurde. Ein majestätischer Königsadler fasste mit seinen Klauen nach der Phiole und zerrte daran. Allerdings konnte der Meister der Lüfte nicht den festen Griff des Schwarzhaarigen überwinden.

Somit saß ein Junge mitten auf einer märchenhaften Lichtung, umgeben von eigentlich Todfeinden, die versuchten, die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen auf sich zu lenken. Vergeblich. Entfernt hörte der Junge nur seinen Onkel, der ihn auslachte und mitteilte, dass niemand einen Freak je lieben könnte.

_Vorher im Mädchenschlafsaal:_

Die Zimmergenossinnen der Rothaarigen sahen entsetzt auf die Wutschnaubende Furie, die gerade ihre Liebe ächtete. Betroffen sahen sie zu, als dieser einen Ring, den sie noch nie an ihm sahen, auf den Boden legte. Betroffen sahen sie zu, als der gebrochene Junge ihren Schlafsaal verließ und sogar die McGonagall beiseite schob, ihrem Zetern nach zu urteilen.

"Ginny, was soll das?" erkundigte sich eines der Mädchen leise.

"Sei still! Ihr habt mir meinen Freund ausgespannt! Da könnt ihr ihn haben!" und warf ihr seinen Ring zu, den sie aufgehoben hatte.

Plötzlich hallte das typische Geräusch einer kräftigen Ohrfeige durch den Schlafsaal und kurz darauf noch eine. Hermine und Saskia hatten ihre Pflicht als Schwester und beinahe Schwester getan. Die rehbraunen Augen schielten kurz, bevor diese entsetzt aufgerissen wurden.

"Was habe ich getan? Merlin! Was habe ich getan?" hauchte sie entsetzt.

"Für Reue ist es zu spät! Weißt du, was du Harry angetan hast? Du hast ihm den schlimmsten Schmerz angetan, den er je zu spüren bekommen hat!" echauffierte sich Saskia berechtigterweise und scheuerte der Rothaarigen erneut eine, was Hermine eingreifen ließ.

"Erklärung!" verlangte sie zornig, während sie die kleine Schwester von Harry fest umklammerte damit sie Ginny nicht die Augen auskratzte, so wie ihr Blick es bereits tat.

"Das würde mich auch interessieren!" meinte die Stimme von McGonagall, die sich dazugesellt hatte.

Allerdings antwortete die Geschlagene nicht, sondern brach weinend zusammen und war nicht ansprechbar.

"Reden Sie!" wandte sich die Hauslehrerin an die Zimmergenossinnen.

"Harry war plötzlich da, wie, wissen wir nicht. Er hatte Ginny gekitzelt und wollte sie wecken, Sie aber schlief tief und fest, sie war nicht wach zu bekommen. Harry hatte sie dann zugedeckt, einen Engel genannt und geküsst. Dann wollte er gehen, hatte uns aber dann entdeckt. Er wollte zu uns sprechen, wurde aber von Ginny unterbrochen, die eine Eifersuchtsszene gestartet hatte und ihm vorwarf, mit uns eine Liaison eingehen zu wollen und hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht!" erstattete eine der Mädchen Bericht.

"Genau so war es!" bestätigten die anderen vier abwechselnd und sahen dabei die fünfte scharf an.

"Merlin! Wissen Sie, was Sie da getan haben?" flüsterte die Professorin entsetzt und eilte aus dem Raum.

Unterwegs traf sie Severus, der ihr mit wehender Robe und besorgtem Blick entgegen kam.

"Was ist geschehen? Harry ist gerade zum Tor hinaus und in dem Schneesturm verschwunden!" berichtete der Professor kurz.

"Miss Weasley hat die Beziehung zu Mister Potter beendet!" sprach die Frau kurz und eilte an ihrem entsetzten Kollegen vorbei, der ihr zwei Sekunden später folgte.

Draußen hatte der Schneesturm die Spuren sehr gut verwischt, ohne Hilfe würden sie ihn nie finden!

_Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum:_

Hermine und Saskia saßen beratend vor dem Kamin. Ginny saß abwesend daneben und spielte mit seinem Ring. Den ihrigen hatte sie wieder angelegt. Ein Poltern von der Treppe der Jungen ließ das Trio in diese Richtung blicken. Neville und Ron stürmten keuchend in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Die Schatulle ist weg!" rief Ron den Mädchen aufgebracht entgegen.

"Welche Schatulle?" fragten Hermine und Ginny nach.

"Nein!" flüsterte Saskia und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihr schmales Gesicht. "Nein!" schluchzte sie nun und weinte in ihre Hände.

"Was ist mit dieser Schatulle?" fragte Hermine die Jungen panisch.

"Ich weiß nicht, was drin ist. Harry meinte einmal, dass dort drin sein Schicksal enthalten sei. Eben hat sich das Kästchen in Luft aufgelöst!" erklärte Ron seiner Freundin. "Wo ist Harry?" fragte er nach, nachdem sein Blick den Raum durchstreifte.

"Deine Schwester hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht!" zischte die Smith als Antwort.

"Was?" keuchte der erschrocken und sah zu seiner Schwester, die völlig niedergeschlagen in einem Sessel saß.

Allgemeines Aufkeuchen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand rechnete jemals damit, dass etwas in der Art geschehen könnte. Alle fühlten und sahen, dass diese beiden für einander bestimmt waren!

"Nein!" quiekte sie auf und hatte ihre verweinten Augen weit aufgerissen. Die andern zuckten zusammen.

"Was, nein?!" fragte Saskia kühl und unterdrückte den Drang, ihr weh zu tun.

"In der Schatulle sind zwei Phiolen. Einer ist ein Gegenmittel und der andere ist der Trank der Lebenden Toten!" erklärte sie, was erneutes Aufkeuchen zur Folge hatte.

"Eben hat er den Trank geschluckt, ich fühle seinen Schmerz. Ich gehe zu ihm!" sprach sie Final und erhob sich.

"Miss Weasley, Sie bleiben hier! Haben Sie mich verstanden?" rief die Schulleiterin hinterher. Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein kehliges Knurren.

"Das Mädchen hört einfach nicht mehr auf mich!" stellte sie flüsternd fest.

Eiligst schnappte sie einen Mantel für sich, den sie gleich überwarf, einen anderen für die Rothaarige und eilte der hinterher. In der Eingangshalle angekommen erkannte sie nur zwei Schatten, einen großen und einen kleinen. Beim Näherkommen erkannte sie den großen Schatten als Severus und den kleinen als Miss Weasley. Beide starrten in die Weiße Wand aus Schnee. Ihre Augen tränten, wobei die schneidende Kälte nicht ganz unschuldig dabei war. McGonagall gesellte sich dazu, somit bildeten sie ein Trio.

"Er ist im Wald?" flüsterte das Mädchen erstickt und eilte los.

Severus griff nach ihr, konnte sie aber nicht mehr fassen. Umgehend verschluckte der Sturm die Umrisse des Mädchens. Severus eilte hinterher, ebenso McGonagall. Die Erwachsenen folgten einem undeutlichen Schatten, der nach einer Gefühlten Ewigkeit allmählich größer und deutlicher wurde. Erleichtert stellten die Professoren fest, dass die Schülerin am Rande des verbotenen Waldes stoppte und in eben diesen starrte. Zwei glühende Augen wanderten auf das Trio zu, sie erkannten das Nundu, somit fühlten sie keine Angst.

"Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Feli. Kannst du mich zu ihm bringen?" fragte die Weasley leise und kraulte die Katze am Kopf.

Diese schnurrte zustimmend und ließ den kleinen Menschen auf den Rücken steigen. Sofort trabte die große Katze los und verschwand elegant zwischen den Dichterwerdenden Büschen und Ästen, selbst das Traben der Pranken war nicht mehr zu hören. Die Professoren wollten ebenfalls den Weg antreten, wurden aber von der Dichterwerdenden Flora aufgehalten.

"Merlin! Ich glaube fast, der Wald will nicht, dass wir ihn betreten." meinte McGonagall sarkastisch als ein Zweig ihren Hut von ihrem Kopf schlug.

"Da haben Sie Recht, Menschenfrau." hörten sie Plötzlich eine Stimme.

Erschrocken fuhren die Professoren herum. Hinter ihnen stand eine Herde Zentauren, die sie musterten.

"Respektieren Sie den Wunsch des Waldes. Ansonsten wird er Ihr Leben fordern." meinte Bane, der Anführer.

"Ein Schüler befindet sich darin. Er benötigt Hilfe!" wollte der Tränkemeister widersprechen.

"Der Knabe befindet sich nicht in Gefahr. Er hat alles, was er braucht." meinte der Anführer bestimmend.

"Wo ist er?" fragte die Schulleiterin.

"Im Herzen des Waldes." erwiderte Firenze kryptisch, was die Professoren blicke tauschen ließ.

"Er steht unter dem Schutz des Waldes, Mensch. Ihm wird kein Schaden zugefügt werden!" bestimmte Bane Final und ließ seine Herde einen Korridor in den Schneesturm bilden.

"Nun gut, wie dem auch sei ..." wollte die Schulleiterin widersprechen.

"Gehen Sie!" knurrte der Anführer zum Schluss und hob seine Hand.

Die Herde legte ihre Schusswaffen an. Widerspruchslos gingen die Menschen nun aus dem Wald in Richtung des Schlosses zurück, um sich zu wärmen und zu beraten.

"Wenn der Sturm nachlässt, werde ich mit einem Besen in das Zentrum des Waldes fliegen und ihn dort suchen." meinte Severus, als er und seine Kollegin die zitternden Hände in den Kamin streckten.

Die Schulleiterin konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass er dort jemanden finden würde. Sie sollte Recht behalten.

_Bei Feli und Ginny:_

Feli trabte durch das Gehölz, das den Weg freizumachen schien. Das Mädchen auf ihrem Rücken litt Ängste, das konnte sie deutlich fühlen! Schluchzend hielt sich Ginny in dem Fell der Katze fest, ihre rehbraunen Augen geschlossen. Deutlichst fühlte sie seinen Schmerz, den er nun nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Der Trank ließ einen einschlafen und Aufgrund von Unterernährung nie wieder aufwachen. Die junge Frau sah nicht das Leuchten der Katze, welches sich ebenfalls auf ihren Körper ausweitete. Einen Satz über eine imaginäre Schlucht später waren die beiden in einen Lichtblitz verschwunden.

Erst das harte Aufsetzen und die Wärme ließ das Mädchen ihre Augen wieder öffnen. Suchend blickte sie umher. In ihrer Sorge erkannte sie die Schönheit des Ortes nicht. Erst, als sich Feli hinsetzte, rutschte sie vom Rücken ihres Reittiers herunter. Weitersuchend blickte sie umher. Suchend spähte sie hinter jeden Baum und Feli folgte dem Mädchen. Hinter dem letzten Baum entdeckte sie ein seltsames Bild. Füchse, Bären, Hasen, Wölfe und Adler saßen im Kreis um eine bestimmte Stelle. Interessiert eilte das Menschenkind auf den Reigen zu, nur um schluchzend auf den Boden zu fallen und weinend eine Hand nach ihrem Liebsten auszustrecken, der Leblos im weichen Gras lag.

Der Bär trollte sich auf die Kleine zu, packte sie an der Robe im Genick und schleifte sie auf den Jungen zu. Sanft legte der Bär seine Fracht neben dem leblosen Körper ab. Schluchzend nahm sie diesen Körper in ihre Arme und fühlte nach seinem Herzen. Langsam und schwach, aber regelmäßig spürte sie die wenigen letzten Zuckungen des Muskels. Der Fuchs stupste das offene Kästchen zu ihr hin, der Hase setzte sich auf ihre Hand, die erschrocken weggezogen wurde. Ginny sah auf die Stelle, entdeckte die Phiole mit der klaren Flüssigkeit und sah in der Hand ihres Mannes eine leere Phiole liegen. Sie befreite die Hand, stülpte den Ehering über den Finger, der sofort aufleuchtete und fischte nach der klaren Phiole. Mit den Zähnen entkorkte sie das Gefäß und flösste dem Körper das Gegenmittel ein.

Den Kehlkopf massierend schluckte der Junge das Antidot. Der Körper reagierte sofort: Der Herzschlag wurde schneller, regelmäßiger, die Hautfarbe nahm wieder ein gesundes Rosa an und die Augen bewegten sich unter den Lidern. Glücklich und erleichtert drückte die Rothaarige den Körper ihres Mannes an sich und weinte Tränen der Freude.

"Harry, wach auf! Ich liebe dich. Ich brauche dich!" flüsterte sie in ein Ohr und streichelte ihn an der Wange.

Die Tierschar wich etwas zurück. Blinzelnd öffnete der Junge seine trüben Augen, nur um seinen Blick in das erleichterte Gesicht seiner Liebe zu sehen.

"Ginny, ich ..." krächzte der Junge mit belegter Stimme.

"Halt den Mund und küss mich!" sprach sie und verschloss nun seinen Mund mit dem ihrigen.

Umgehend leuchtete das Paar grell auf und flutete die Lichtung mit ihrem goldenen Leuchten. Sekunden später wurde das Paar in einen Kokon aus Gras eingehüllt und leuchtete Pulsierend.

_"Was ist das?" fragte Ginny erstaunt und sah ihre leuchtenden Hände an._

_Ihr Blick folgte ihren Armen zum Oberkörper. Quietschend bedeckte sie ihre Brust und Blöße mit den Händen, als sie feststellte, dass sie unbekleidet war. Mit Hochrotem Kopf sah sie sich um und entdeckte ihren Liebsten, der ebenfalls unbekleidet auf sie zu ging. Unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick auf sein Geschlecht, das er nicht bedeckte, um mit weiten Augen in die liebevollen des Trägers zu blicken._

_"Du bist gekommen!" hauchte dieser und nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände, um ihr einen Liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen._

_Sie öffnete ihre rehbraunen Augen, nachdem die Kusspolster sich entfernt hatten, um in die liebevoll leuchtenden Smaragde zu blicken._

_"Es tut mir leid, Harry." nuschelte sie. "Ich liebe dich! Ich wollte das nicht sagen. Ich weiß nicht, wo die Worte herka..." Sie wurde unterbrochen und in einen erneuten, liebevollen Kuss gezogen._

_Ginny nahm nun ihre Hände und schlang sie um den Körper vor sich, um diesen Näher zu ziehen. Seufzend nahm dieser es zur Kenntnis. _

_Zärtlich fuhr sie mit ihren weichen, warmen Händen über seinen Rücken und presste sich näher. Stöhnend nahm der männliche Körper die weichen Erhebungen mit den harten Spitzen zur Kenntnis. Nun fuhren seinerseits die Hände über den engelsgleichen Körper, den seine Frau ihr Eigen nennen durfte._

_"Harry?" sprach sie sanft._

_"Ginny, das warst nicht du. Ich weiß nun, was geschehen ist." sprach der Angesprochene leise._

_Auf den fragenden Blick seiner Liebsten vor sich erklärte er weiter: "Wir sind jetzt in der Pubertät!" ließ er die Bombe platzen._

_"Pubertät?" echote die Rothaarige verwirrt und sah sich um._

_Sie erkannte nur eine weiße Fläche, die sie umhüllte. Vereinzelt drangen Schemen von starken Bäumen durch das Weiße. Entfernt hörte man einen Wasserfall leise rauschen._

_"Das Herz des Verbotenen Waldes!" hauchte sie ehrfurchtsvoll, was ihn zustimmend nicken und die Schemen deutlicher werden ließ._

_"Wieso sind wir hier?" fragte sie in das leise Klingen des Waldes hinein._

_"Ich weiß es nicht. Wie in Trance ging ich hier her. Irgend etwas hatte mich gerufen und geführt." antwortete Harry seiner Frau._

_Ein Brummen in ihrem Rücken lies das Paar herumwirbeln. Dort entdeckten sie den Schemen des Braunbären, der langsam auf sie zu marschierte, gefolgt von einem Hasen, einem Fuchs, einem Wolf und einem Adler. Nun saßen die Tiere vor den Seelenpartnern und musterten interessiert die Menschen, die ebenfalls interessiert gemustert wurden. Der Bär öffnete sein Maul, heraus kam aber kein Knurren oder Brummen, sondern eine unbekannte brummige Stimme._

_"Ihr seid hier, um euch zu schützen." meinte dieser._

_"Wieso? Ich dachte, im Herzen des Waldes kann man nicht verletzt werden." wandte Ginny ein._

_"Eure Magie wandelt sich. Ihr seid sehr stark!" sprach der Wolf. Irritiert wechselten die Menschen den Blick zu diesem._

_"Was meint ihr damit?" erkundigte sich Harry._

_Plötzlich betrat ein stolzer Hirsch die Lichtung. Langsam ging das große Tier auf den Jungen zu._

_"Krone!" hauchte Harry, als er das Tier erkannte. "Dad?" flüsterte er leise._

_"Du bist spät, James!" meinte plötzlich der Fuchs._

_"Sorry, Lily. Ich wurde aufgehalten." meinte der Hirsch entschuldigend. _

_"Natürlich!" antwortete der Fuchs knapp und drehte den Kopf bei Seite._

_"Mum?" hauchte der Junge nun zu dem Fuchs._

_Umgehend verwandelten sich die Tiere in Menschen. In James und Lily Potter._

_"Mum? Dad?" hauchte der Junge nur noch und sackte auf die Knie. Dabei zog er Ginny mit, da er sich an ihr festgehalten hatte._

_"Ja, mein Sohn. Wir sind es." sprach James leise und zog seinen Sohn in eine Väterliche Umarmung._

_Lily kniete sich ebenfalls daneben und umarmte ihre Söhne. Dabei weinten sie glücklich. Ginny sah dem interessiert zu und freute sich mit ihrem Mann._

_"Ihr seid ja nackt!" stellte der Junge plötzlich fest._

_"So wie du auch, mein Sohn." kicherte Lily und wuschelte durch den Schopf ihres Jungen._

_Rotgesichtig wechselte er seinen Blick zwischen den Gesichtern seiner Eltern, um in das Lächelnde seiner Liebsten zu blicken._

_"Mum, Dad. Ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen." sprach er auch dann gleich und streckte einen Arm nach Ginny aus, die auch gleich näher kam._

_"Das ist Ginny, meine Liebste, meine Freundin und meine Ehefrau." stellte der Junge die Frau an seiner Seite vor. "Und wir sind Seelenpartner." fügte er noch hinzu._

_"Das wissen wir." meinte Krone und das Mädchen wurde von ihrem Schwiegereltern und dessen Sohn gleich mit umarmt._

_Nun saß das Quartett im Kreis und redeten und redeten. Sie sprachen über ihre Abenteuer, Streiche, Pläne und über die Zukunft._

_"Mein Sohn, meine Tochter." sprach Lily die beiden an, die daraufhin strahlten und sich küssten während Krone schelmisch grinste. "Ich möchte euch noch jemand vorstellen." sprachs von der Frau und sah sich suchend um._

_Das Häschen hoppelte auf die Menschen zu und blieb vor den jüngsten stehen. Neugierig machte das Häschen Männchen und schnupperte an dem Paar, das liebevoll über die Löffel strich. _

_Plötzlich wandelte sich das Häschen in ein kleines Mädchen von etwa vier Jahren. Es hatte leuchtend Rote Haare und Smaragdgrüne Augen, wie ihre Großmutter._

_"Mum? Dad?" sprach sie leise und sah die beiden jüngsten bittend an._

_"Lily?" hauchten die beiden im Chor, das Mädchen nickte._

_Umgehend zogen die Seelenpartner ihre Tochter in den Arm und weinten vor Glück. Harry platzte beinahe vor Stolz und Vaterglück. Trotz seiner, äußerlichen, jungen Jahren war er Vater und trotz sie nie Verkehr hatten, freuten sie sich über den Nachwuchs unendlich. Die kleine lies sich zwischen ihre Eltern plumpsen und spielte mit einem Stöckchen. Dabei summte sie eine Melodie, die Ginny entfernt bekannt vorkam. _

_Ihre Schwiegereltern sahen dem gerührt zu, wie ihre Kinder und ihr Enkel zusammen waren, als wenn nichts geschehen war. Harry hatte einen Arm um seine Tochter gelegt, während die freie Hand über die Wange seiner Partnerin strich und diese küsste, sie tat es ihm nach._

_"Mummy? Daddy? Darf ich euch besuchen kommen?" fragte die kleine Plötzlich._

_"Natürlich Kleines!" antworteten sie unisono und fuhren ihr gleichzeitig über den Kopf._

_Die Kleine Warf ihre Arme um die Hälse ihre Eltern und kuschelte sich auf Zehenspitzen an die beiden._

_"Ich komme bald wieder zurück! Versprochen?" flüsterte die Kleine._

_"Versprochen!" antworteten ihre Eltern Ernst und Stolz._

_"Die Wandlung eurer Magie ist beinahe vollständig." mahnte James seine Kinder._

_Auf die fragenden Blicke der beiden hin erklärte Harrys Mutter die Situation._

_"Da ihr sehr stark seid, hat euch der Wald gerufen und hier her gebracht. Die Wandlung eurer Magie ist bei euch sehr, sehr schmerzhaft. Deshalb absorbiert der Wald eure Magie und unterstützt euch dadurch, indem der Wald die gewandelte Magie wieder zurückgibt. Plus einem Quäntchen mehr. Eure Seelen wurden aus den Körpern gezogen, damit ihr das nicht fühlen müsst. Es ist sehr unangenehm!"_

_"Aber ..." wollte Harry einwerfen._

_"Es ist so weit!" sprach James und der Wald wurde wieder undeutlich. "Wir sind immer in euren Herzen!" riefen sie hallend und wandelten sich in weißen Nebel, genauso die kleine Lily._

_Der Nebel tanzte kurz vor dem Paar und teilte sich in der Mitte. _

_Nun fuhren die hälften auf direktem Wege in die Herzen der beiden Kinder, die Ohnmächtig zusammensackten._

"Ginny?" flüsterte der Junge besorgt, als er das schlafende Mädchen an seinem Arm entdeckte.

"Harry?" nuschelte sie und blinzelte mit den Augen.

Beide erhoben sich und zuckten kurz zusammen, als sie Widerstand an ihren Handgelenken spürten. Erstaunt sahen sie dort vertrocknete Wurzeln, die direkt in ihre Handgelenke fuhren, ebenso in ihre Fußgelenke. Schmerzlos zogen die beiden die Wurzeln aus ihren Körpern. Sofort verheilten die Zugänge rückstandslos. Prüfend suchten sie die Lichtung ab und stellten anschließend fest, dass sie alleine waren.

"Komm! Die machen sich sicher schon Sorgen." meinte Ginny und zog ihren Mann am Arm von der Lichtung.

Als sie sich dem Rand der Lichtung näherten, spürten sie ein Kribbeln in ihren Körpern, das sich in einem kurzen Impuls entlud. Nun standen sie im Sturm, direkt vor dem geschlossenen eichenen Tor Hogwarts und zitterten mit den immergrünen Hecken um die Wette.

"K... kkk... kkkk... kkkalt!" stellte Harry in seinem Pyjama fest und wagte es, anzuklopfen. Das Mädchen drängte sich näher an den Jungen, der sie fest umarmte.

Magisch verstärkt hallte das Klopfen durch die Gänge Hogwarts, was die um Einlass Bittenden zusammenzucken ließ.

"Ich hoffe, das haben sie gehört." nuschelte Ginny bibbernd.

_Vorher in der großen Halle:_

"Hast du das Leuchten gesehen, Minerva?" flüsterte Severus zu seiner Kollegin.

"Allerdings! Es ist nur ein Fall beschrieben, in dem das Leuchten des Waldes erwähnt wurde." flüsterte sie zurück.

"Und der wäre?" erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister leise.

"Als Merlin verstarb. Es sind aber nur Mythen, und die Quelle ist nicht sehr zuverlässig." meinte die Schulleiterin.

"Hast du sie entdeckt, Severus?" fragte McGonagall normal.

"Nein, Minerva. Ich bin in das Zentrum des Waldes geflogen. Abgesehen von einigen Acrumantulas habe ich niemanden dort gesehen. Ich denke, die Zentauren haben uns angelogen." verneinte der Professor betrübt.

"Wo können sie nur sein?" flüsterte die Hauslehrerin besorgt.

Diese Frage stellte sich beinahe jeder in der speisenden Großen Halle. Das Abendessen wurde aufgetischt. Etwas abseits saß die zutiefst besorgte Potter Manor Mannschaft. Saskia wurde von Betty und Shea getröstet, Draco und Narzissa saßen nebeneinander und zeigten äußerlich keine Regung, aber unter dem Tisch drückte sie tröstend seine Hand. Arthur hatte die Schluchzende Molly im Arm und versuchte ihr einen Tee einzuflößen.

Alle zuckten zusammen, als sie ein lautes Klopfen vernahmen, das durch die weiten Gänge der Schule wehte.

"Ry? Ny?" horchte Shea auf und sah erwartungsvoll zur Tür, ebenso der Rest der Halle.

Ein energischeres Klopfen peitschte die Professoren aus der Starre. Die Schulleiterin eilte auf den Ausgang zu, um zu sehen, wer um Einlass bat. Das Quietschen der trockenen Scharniere ächzte bis in die große Halle.

"Du meine Güte! Kommen Sie herein!" hörte man die Stimme von McGonagall, gefolgt von einem Donnern der massiven Tür, die sich wieder geschlossen hatte.

"Sie sind ja eiskalt!" bemerkte die Stimme von draußen, gefolgt von einem zweifachen niesen.

"RY! NY!" quiekte Shea laut und wackelte zur Türe, gefolgt von Saskia und Betty, die allerdings von einem roten Blitz überholt wurden.

Arthur plumpste beinahe von seinem Stuhl, als der Körper neben ihm Plötzlich fehlte und er das Gleichgewicht dadurch verlor.

"Ginny, Schätzchen! Geht es dir gut? Du bist ja eiskalt!" hörte man die hektische Stimme in die Große Halle wehen, gefolgt von einem erneuten zweifachen Niesen.

"Misses Weasley, ich denke, die Heilerin sollte sich unsere Ausreißer mal ansehen." hörte man die energische Stimme von der Schulleiterin, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen, das eindeutig einem Jungen gehörte.

Kichern brandete in der Großen Halle auf, als die Heilerin in die Eingangshalle eilte.

"Mister Potter, Miss Weasley! Sie sind ja eiskalt!" bemerkte die Heilerin. "Kommen Sie in den beheizten Krankenflügel, bevor Sie sich erkälten!" bestimmte sie Final.

Ein erneutes Stöhnen sowie ein zweifaches Niesen, das in der Großen Halle echote, ließ eben diese laut auflachen.

"Dafür ist es wohl zu spät, Madame Pomfrey." hörte man die schniefende Stimme von Ginny. "Eine Hühnerbrühe wird es auch tun." meinte der Junge, gefolgt von zwei erneuten, sehr herzhaften Niesern, was die Tür aufwehen und an die Wand krachen ließ.

"Tschuldigung." nuschelten die beiden wieder im Chor.

"Meine Güte! Kommen Sie!" bestimmte die Heilerin Final und zog ein schniefendes Mädchen und einen stöhnenden Jungen an der Hand zum Krankenflügel.

Als die Schulleiterin sowie die Gäste eintraten, hielt die Hogwartsianer nichts mehr auf ihren Plätzen, da nun alle brüllend vor Lachen auf dem Boden lagen. Die Gäste sahen etwas derangiert aus. Ihre Frisuren hatten mehr als einen Sturm hinter sich und die Roben eine Sintflut!

Betty richtete grummelnd ihre Harre und malte sich innerlich ihre Rache an Harry dafür aus, Saskia lächelte erleichtert und Shea summte ein Lied vor sich hin, während sie versuchte, einen Löffel zu rufen, der sich zuckend auf das Kleinkind zubewegte. Molly hatte Freudentränen in den Augen und war erleichtert. Erleichtert darüber, dass ihre Tochter wieder da war und das nur mit einer Erkältung.

Ein weiteres Klopfen an der Pforte zog die Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die Tür. Umgehend eilte die Schulleiterin wieder auf das große Tor zu.

Die Scharniere jammerten erneut, gefolgt von dem typischen zuschlagen der schweren Tür und das Abklopfen von Schnee aus der Kleidung.

"Herr Minister! Was verschafft uns die Ehre? Bitte kommen Sie in die Große Halle." erkundigte sich eine interessierte Schulleiterin bei ihrem unerwarteten Prominenten Gast.

"Nun, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass mein Patensohn ihnen etwas Probleme bereitet." meinte dieser, als er die Große Halle betrat.

"Merlin sei dank ist er wieder aufgetaucht!" erklärte die Schulleiterin, gefolgt von bestätigenden Niesern aus dem Krankenflügel.

Schon wieder klopfte es an der Pforte, McGonagall eilte zur Türe.

"Ist das heute hier ein Betrieb." murmelte sie vor sich hin, als sie die Große Halle verließ.

Erneut wurde das Tor geöffnet. Diesmal blieb das Tor recht lange auf, ganze vier Minuten. In der Großen Halle spürte man schon die winterliche Kälte nach den Knöcheln greifen.

"Tür zu! Ich heize nicht für draußen!" murmelte ein holznachlegender Filch in den Kamin.

"Das sollten Sie mal tun! Draußen ist es Arschkalt!" meinte der Minister und pustete sich demonstrativ in die behandschuhten Hände.

Die Schüler in Hörweite lachten auf, verstummten aber, als das Zuschlagen der Tür ertönte.

"Alastor! Lange nicht gesehen! Was machst du hier und wer sind deine Begleiter?" hörte man die positiv überraschte Stimme der Schulleiterin.

"Professor. Ich wurde beauftragt, mit einigen Männern nach zwei Ausreißern zu suchen!" knurrte es draußen.

Erneut echote ein sehr herzhaftes Niesen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Severus sah sich daraufhin genötigt, in sein Labor zu eilen und den entsprechenden Heiltrank aufzusetzen.

"Ah. Sie sind zurück? Seit wann?" knurrte es plötzlich von draußen.

"Deinem Auge entgeht wohl nichts, Alastor." amüsierte sich die Frau, "Gerade eben, vor zehn Minuten. Poppy kümmert sich um sie." beantwortete sie die Frage.

"Sehr gut! Dann können wir unseren anderen Aufgaben nachgehen." meinte Moody in geschäftsmäßigem Ton. "Rückzug, Männer!" befahl er dann auch gleich.

Leises Murren war zu hören, als der Befehl erteilt wurde.

"Ruhe! Im Winter zweiundsiebzig war es wesentlich kälter. Dort mussten wir mit bloßen Händen nach Schnarchkacklern graben. Die sind sehr scheu!" meinte Alastor.

Erstaunt drehte die gesamte Halle ihre Köpfe zu einem wissend lächelnden Mädchen, die aber unbeeindruckt ihren Eintopf löffelte, was Draco seufzen ließ.

"Wie Sie meinen! Viel Erfolg dabei und alles Gute." verabschiedete eine irritierte Minerva die Männer von Phönix.

Nachdem sich die Schulleiterin gesetzt hatte, wandte sich der Minister an diese.

"Professor, haben Sie eine Pritsche für mich? Meine Termine sind sowieso abgesagt und ich hätte morgen früh noch ein Hühnchen mit meinem Patensohn zu rupfen." meinte der Minister.

Nach einem liebevollem Blick zu seiner Frau ergänzte er dann: "Ach, lieber ein großes Bett, wenn es keine Umstände macht.".

"Natürlich nicht." meinte die Schulleiterin und befahl einer Elfe, ein Zimmer mit einem großen Bett zu heizen und ein zusätzliches Bett beizustellen.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	64. Überstunden

**Kapitel 63: Überstunden**

Am nächsten Morgen füllte sich die Große Halle langsam. Viele hatten wenig Schlaf gefunden, da der Sturm gegen vier Uhr seinen Höhepunkt gefunden hatte und dadurch die Türme gefährlich ächzen und das Dachgebälk bedrohlich knacken ließ. Inzwischen Strahlte die Sonne draußen ihr schönstes Lächeln, was von der weißen Schneefläche in alle Räume verstärkend Reflektiert wurde.

Der Minister und seine Frau betraten die Große Halle. Auch diese sahen müde aus. Allerdings verstand die Schulleiterin zuerst nicht, warum, denn ihre Räume waren im Zentrum des Schlosses und somit windgeschützt. Erst als sie sich schief grinsend setzten und sich küssten, fiel der Knut bei der Schulleiterin.

"Mister und Misses Black! Wenn Sie Ihren Abschluss nicht hätten, würde ich Ihnen jeweils fünfzig Punkte abziehen!" meinte Minerva leicht amüsiert, bemühte sich aber, ein ernstes Gesicht zu behalten.

Ihr waren die Wetten nicht entgangen, die beinhalteten, wer in Hogwarts Verkehr haben würde. ‚Pubertäre Kinder' lachte sie innerlich und dachte an ihren verstorbenen Mann zurück, mit dem sie die Wetten auf dem Pult im Tränkelabor gewonnen hatte. Dabei grinste sie Severus an, der irritiert eine Braue hob. Arthur und Molly Weasley hatten das gleiche Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie die Halle betraten.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet wurde, begaben sich die Schüler in ihre Klasse. Zurück blieben nur die erwachsenen Weasleys, sowie Harrys Adoptiveltern und die kleine Shea.

"Nun, ich denke, wir haben noch einen Krankenbesuch zu machen." meinte Arthur, nachdem er seine leere Teetasse abgestellt hatte.

"Allerdings! Mich würde interessieren, was Harry geritten hat, in diesem Schneesturm zu gehen." meinte Betty und Sirius nickte zustimmend.

"Mich würde interessieren, wieso meine kleine Tochter ihrem Freund das Herz gebrochen hat!" erklärte Molly etwas ernster.

"Wie meinst du das?" erkundigte Betty sich verwundert.

"Ron und die Zwillinge erklärten mir, dass Ginny Harry vorwarf, eine Liaison mit ihren Zimmergenossinnen zu haben. Das hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen, nachdem sie ihm vor die Füße gespuckt hatte und den Ring abstreifte. Daraufhin sei Harry apathisch gegangen und im verbotenen Wald verschwunden. Die Professoren McGonagall und Snape setzten alles daran, ihn zu finden. Nur war das wegen des Sturmes unmöglich." erstattete sie Bericht.

Mit jedem Satz von Misses Weasley wandelte sich der Ärger in Besorgnis, da sie wussten wie Harry auf Ablehnung reagierte.

"Ich denke, wir sollten einen Krankenbesuch durchführen!" meinte Sirius besorgt und rutschte Nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum.

Molly eilte voraus, erstürmte den Krankenflügel und blieb abrupt stehen. Ihre Eskorte gesellte sich daneben und sahen in das Bett vor sich. Die Seelenpartner lagen in einem Bett, eng aneinander gekuschelt. Die beiden machten Löffelchen und Harry presste sie fest an seine Brust. Beide hatten ein glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht und leuchteten leicht.

"Das sieht mir nicht nach einer Krise aus." gluckste Arthur leise und deckte die beiden zu, da die Decke den Weg auf den Boden gefunden hatte.

Poppy kam um die Ecke und erschrak, als sie die Erwachsenen entdeckte. Umgehend holte sie die Watte aus ihren Ohren und seufzte erleichtert.

"Merlin sei dank! Die beiden haben kräftige Lungen!" stellte sie fest, als sie die Watte in den Mülleimer warf und dort umgehend rückstandslos verbrannte.

Auf die verdutzten Blicke der anderen hin erklärte sie weiter: "Die beiden haben halb Hogwarts zusammengenießt!" und deutet auf die verstärkten Fenster und vernagelten Türen.

"Ich dachte, das war der Wind." meinte Betty verdutzt.

"Nicht nur ..." murmelte die Heilerin.

"Ry? Ny?" flüsterte es vom Bett.

Die Erwachsenen drehten sich um und entdeckten die kleine Shea auf dem Bett sitzen. Murmelnd machten die Seelenpartner Platz und lupften die Decke.

"Komm, Lily." nuschelte es müde von Ginny, die dann die Kleine in den Arm nahm und Harry beide.

Keine Minute später schliefen die drei tief und fest.

"Lily?" hauchte Sirius erstaunt.

"Hat er jemals gesagt, wie sie ihre Tochter genannt hatten?" erkundigte sich Molly und nahm das Bild gerührt in sich auf.

"Nein, hat er nicht." murmelte Tatze. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden.

"Da muss etwas passiert sein!" hauchte Betty feststellend. Da brach die Ravenclaw wieder durch.

"Allerdings!" stimmte Poppy zu und diagnostizierte an den schlafenden dreien.

"Sirius, Betty. Eure Tochter ist aber schon weit!" bemerkte Madame Pomfrey erstaunt.

"Nun ja, Harry übt auch immer mit ihr. Es macht Shea unglaublich viel Spaß, mit Harry zu lernen. Er kann ihr alles verständlich erklären." zuckte Betty mit den Schultern.

"Und was ist nun mit meiner Tochter und meinem Schwiegersohn?" verlangte Molly zu wissen.

"Sie hatten gestern ihre Pubertät!" ließ Poppy die Bombe platzen.

"Was?" quiekten die Erwachsenen unisono.

Molly errötete: "In dem ganzen Tohuwabohu hatte ich gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Ginny ihre Pubertät überhaupt nicht hatte!" flüsterte eine zutiefst beschämte Molly.

"Wir, Schatz. Wir." korrigierte Arthur und nahm seine Frau tröstend in den Arm.

"Wir dachten, dass Harry nach dem Transfer keine mehr benötigt, da er sowieso schon sehr mächtig war." rechtfertigte sich Betty.

"Harry hatte seine Magie und seinen Geist in den Kindlichen Körper mitgenommen. Dieser, allerdings entwickelt sich normal weiter!" sprach die tiefe Stimme von Merlin plötzlich neben dem Bett und streichelte abwechselnd den Dreien über ihren Schopf.

"Wissen Sie, was geschah?" fragte Sirius auch gleich.

"In der Tat!" meinte der weise Mann und schwieg.

"Ja und?" bohrte Betty gereizt nach.

"Nun, Misses Potter hier, war kurz vor der Pubertät und dadurch emotional sehr Flexibel. Gepaart mit dem Temperament der Weasleys hatte sie etwas überreagiert. Mister Potter hier wurde vom Herzen des Verbotenen Waldes gerufen und dort hingebracht. Seine Depression ließ ihn eine Kurzschlusshandlung durchführen, so schluckte er den Trank der Lebenden Toten." ließ er die erste Bombe platzen. Aufkeuchen bei den Erwachsenen.

"Misses Potter fühlte anschließend den Schmerz, da er die Verbindung nicht mehr dämpfen konnte. Dies führte sie direkt zu Harry, der leblos im Herzen des Waldes lag und auf seinen Tod wartete. Ginny verabreichte ihm das Antidot. Vermutlich unbeabsichtigt startete sie das Ritual der Wandlung. Der Wald absorbierte ihre Magie und wandelte sie um. Gleichzeitig zog der Wald ihre Seelen aus den Körpern, damit sie diese unglaublichen Schmerzen nicht erdulden mussten. Gewöhnlich bringen diese den Tod mit sich." ließ Merlin die zweite Bombe platzen.

"Die Wächter des Herzens schützten die Leiber bei dem Vorgang, während die Seelen von den Lieben geschützt wurden." fuhr Merlin fort, wurde allerdings von Tatze unterbrochen.

"Er hat James und Lily getroffen!" hauchte er gerührt und streichelte zärtlich über die Häupter der Kinder.

"Und ihre Tochter Lily!" ließ Merlin die dritte Bombe platzen.

Die Erwachsenen waren sprachlos! Erstaunt wechselten sie ihren Blick zwischen den Schlafenden.

"Sie wird immer in deinem Herzen sein." hauchte Betty, was die anderen sie verwirrt anschauen ließ.

Auf die Blicke hin erklärte sie sich: "Das hatte Saskia einmal zu Harry gesagt, nachdem er wehmütig wurde, als er an seine Tochter dachte." Die anderen nickten verstehend.

Ein Seufzen vom Bett ließ die Angetretenen in eben dieses blicken. Lächelnd sahen sie dem Erwachen der drei zu. Harry blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und starrte auf den Hinterkopf seiner Liebsten. Ein verliebtes Lächeln später knabberte und leckte er über die Empfindliche Stelle im Genick, was der Inhaberin dieser Stelle ein leises Stöhnen entriss. Die kleine Shea drehte sich um und warf ihre kleinen Ärmchen um die Hälse der beiden, die umgehend mit einem Küsschen auf die Wangen begrüßt wurde.

"Ny! Ry!" quiekte sie vergnügt und ließ sich auf ihren Hintern fallen.

Die Seelenpartner lächelten die Kleine an, die ihren Kopf schief legte und zurücklächelte.

"Lily?" fragte sie leise und legte jeweils eine Hand auf die Herzen der beiden, die nur glücklich strahlend nicken konnten.

"Ich glaube, ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht." meinte Merlin und setzte an, um zu gehen.

"Nicht so schnell!" meinte Ginny und fasste nach der Halbtransparenten Figur von Merlin und hielt diesen fest.

Umgehend wurde der wieder deutlich und sah die Rothaarige mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Eigentlich sollte mich niemand berühren können ..." stotterte der Magier.

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein zweifaches schiefes Grinsen, was Angegrinsten umgehend auf den harten Boden schickte.

Ein blinzeln des Jungen später erwachte der Mann stöhnend aus seinem Sekundenschlaf. Umgehend wurde der dann auch interviewt.

"Was hast du ihnen gesagt, Merlin?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Alles!" antwortete er knapp.

Angst stieg in ihm auf, da er absolut nichts von den beiden älteren im Bett empfing. Weder eine Aura, noch Gedanken, noch Emotionen. Auch die Gesichter konnte er nicht lesen, da sie perfekte Masken trugen. Auch sind die beiden jetzt wesentlich stärker als er. Niemand konnte bisher seine Art zu Reisen unterbinden. Niemand!

"Gut, dann brauchen wir das nicht mehr tun." meinte Ginny nonchalant und Grinste anschließend in das Gesicht des alten Mannes, der sich nun französisch verabschiedete.

Mit einem leisen Plopp war der Mann dann auch verschwunden.

"Alles wieder gut?" fragte der Minister schüchtern.

Die Antwort kam Prompt! Nach einem kurzen Blickkontakt fielen die Seelenpartner übereinander her und arbeiteten an der Verbreitung der Kursierenden Dementoritis. Die Heilerin stöhnte gespielt genervt auf.

"Du bist mir nicht böse?" flüsterte die rotlippige Ginny leise zu ihrem rotlippigen Harry.

"Nein!" hauchte dieser. "Als wir in der Pubertät vereint waren, wurde mir klar, was los ist. Daher kann ich dir nicht böse sein, Liebste." flüsterte der Junge in seiner sehr ernsten Stimme und hatte seine Smaragde in die Dravite vor sich geheftet.

"Danke!" hauchte die Inhaberin der Dravite und Umarmte den Jungen.

Sie weinte stille Tränen der Dankbarkeit und der Erleichterung in die Starke Schulter des Jungen vor sich. Sie war ihm unendlich dankbar, dass ihr Harry nicht nachtragend war.

"Ny?, Ry?" quiekte die Kleine leise, krabbelte auf das Bett und Umarmte die beiden mit.

"Hier, trinken Sie das!" forderte Poppy die Jugendlichen auf und hielt ihnen die Phiolen unter die Nase.

Harry musste zwei einnehmen, eine gegen die Erkältung und einer war ein Stärkungstrank.

"Danke!" nuschelte der Junge, nachdem dieser sich angewidert geschüttelt hatte.

Severus hatte noch immer nicht den dreh heraus, die Tränke schmackhaft zu machen!

Ginny wurden drei Phiolen gereicht. Einer war gegen die Erkältung, der andere zur Stärkung und den dritten kannten nur die Frauen in der magischen Welt. Es war der Verhütungstrank, den erkannte auch die Rothaarige und zögerte bei der Einnahme. Molly nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass ihre Jüngste den Trank nahm. Sie mochte zwar auch Kinder, aber es war noch viel zu früh für ihr Mädchen, jetzt welche zu bekommen.

Betty nickte der Heilerin dankbar zu, als sie die typische rosafarbene Färbung des Trankes erkannte und wusste dadurch, dass ihr Sohn seiner Liebsten bisher noch nicht näher gekommen war. Sirius und Arthur sahen sich mit Fragezeichen in den Gesichtern an und zuckten synchron mit den Schultern. Keiner von beiden wusste, was der zusätzliche Trank für Ginny bewirkte. Saskia sah neugierig zwischen den erwachsenen Parteien hin und her, fragte aber nicht nach. Shea brabbelte unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin und spielte mit der Bettdecke.

"Ich denke, Sie sollten in Ihre Türme gehen und sich für den Unterricht vorbereiten." ölte die Stimme von Severus von der Tür her.

Dort stand die Fledermaus von Hogwarts mit verschränkten Armen und einem spitzbübischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ich denke, er hat Recht." murmelte der Minister und nahm seine Frau in den Arm.

"Petrificus Totalus!" rief es plötzlich von der Tür. Der Minister erstarrte und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Umgehend eilte Severus auf die Statue zu und bohrte seine schwarzen Obsidiane in die Sehöffnungen des Ministers für Magie. Empörte Ausrufe von den anderen, als Sirius gefesselt wurde. Unterdrücktes Kichern bei den Kindern.

"Severus!" echauffierte sich Betty und zog ihren Stab. "Wieso verzauberst du meinen Mann?" fragte sie gefährlich leise.

"Das hier ist niemals Sirius ‚Tatze' Black!" knurrte der Mann zur Antwort und hatte seine Nasenspitze nur einen Millimeter von der des Ministers weg.

"Wie kommst du darauf, Severus?" erkundigte sich Arthur.

"Er hat mir Recht gegeben." argumentierte die Fledermaus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Allgemeines Prusten war die Folge, nachdem der Minister verwirrt blinzelte.

"Finite!" zauberte Sirius´ Attentäter.

"Nun, Mister Snape. Ich denke, ich muss Sie vorladen lassen! Es steht noch immer der Vorwurf im Raum, dass Sie ein Todesser sein sollen!" schoss der Minister zynisch zurück. Severus wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

"Nur erinnere ich mich, dass vor kurzem in das Archiv eingebrochen und Ihre Akte seltsamerweise vernichtet wurde. Ebenso die der Weasleys und von den Potters!" sprach nun ein schelmisch grinsender Minister.

"Das ist Amtsmissbrauch!" ölte der Meister der Tränke und bedrohte sein Gegenüber mit dem Zauberstab. Nun wich Sirius die Farbe aus dem Gesicht und die anderen schluckten.

"Seit wann sind wir denn so Regeltreu?" wollte eine Jungenstimme aus dem Hintergrund wissen.

Momentan lieferten sich die Kontrahenten ein Blickduell, bis die Fledermaus plötzlich dem Minister Dankbar die Hand stahl und diese Schüttelte.

"Danke! Danke, dass du mir diese Schmach erspart hast!" sprach der Mann ernst und verschwand mit wehender Robe aus dem Krankenflügel.

Die anderen Anwesenden atmeten erleichtert aus. Die beiden Herren sahen sehr bedrohlich aus.

Die Tage und Wochen eilten an den Bewohnern Hogwarts vorbei, als hätte die Zeit einen Termin verschlafen. Die Beziehung zwischen den Potters schien - sofern möglich - sich noch mehr zu festigen. Ihre Leistungen im Unterricht waren überragend, da ihre Pubertät ihre Magie sehr stark verändert hatte und sich ihre Macht beispiellos steigerte. Gut sechs Wochen später trat McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Suchend blieb sie in der Türe stehen und ließ ihren Blick über die anwesenden Schüler aller Häuser schweifen, bis sie einen roten und schwarzen Schopf auf einem Sofa entdeckte.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Potter. Könnten Sie einen Moment ihrer Zeit erübrigen? Ich müsste mit Ihnen in meinem Büro etwas von äußerster Wichtigkeit besprechen!" sprach sie das eng kuschelnde Pärchen an, welches die Ansprache knurrend zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Selbstverständlich, Professor McGonagall!" meinte Ginny und erhob sich aus ihrer bequemen Position aus dem Schoß ihres Mannes.

"Ich komme gleich nach, ich muss mich erst beruhigen ..." nuschelte Harry zu seiner Hauslehrerin, als er die Decke vor seinem Bauch schützend drapierte.

Die Frau nickte verstehend und eilte mit einem süffisantem lächeln aus dem Raum. Wenig später klopfte es an das Büro der Schulleiterin.

"Herein!" rief sie zur Tür, die sich umgehend öffnete.

Harry betrat den Raum und setzte sich sofort neben sein Mädchen, die sich sofort wieder an ihn drückte.

"Ihr wundert euch sicherlich, weshalb ich euch her gebeten habe." eröffnete die Schulleiterin das Gespräch und lächelte, als sie die deutlichen Fragezeichen über den Köpfen glühen sah.

"Was können wir für Sie tun, Professor?" erkundigte sich Harry, nachdem die Lehrerin nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte.

"Wie Sie sicherlich gehört haben, häufen sich die Überfälle der Todesser." Zustimmendes Nicken der Jüngeren. "Nur wird in Absehbarer Zeit die Exekutive nicht alle zurückschlagen oder abwehren können. Früher oder später werden auch die Privathäuser angegriffen werden, wie es das letzte Mal geschehen war." erklärte die Schulleiterin ihren Schülern.

"Und was wollen Sie dann von uns?" fragte Ginny nach.

Sie hatte eine Ahnung, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde. Harrys Mine versteinerte sich, als er an das verhängnisvolle Halloween einundachtzig dachte.

"Nun, Sie haben schon mehrmals und sehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass Sie sehr wehrhaft sind. Auch konnte ich an Saskia Smith erkennen, dass Sie Wissen sehr gut vermitteln können. Daher wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie eine Gruppe leiten würden - einen Duellierclub." ließ die Frau die Bombe platzen.

"Wieso gerade wir?" flüsterte Harry, denn dadurch erhielten sie noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, die sie nicht wollten.

"Nun, wie ich schon sagte, Sie sind sehr begabt. In magischen Dingen und auch in der Schwertkunst. Die Kollegen berichten mir einhellig, dass Sie sich um Ihre Mitschüler kümmern und ihnen den Stoff leicht verständlich erklären." setzte Minerva fort.

"Ist das nicht die Aufgabe der Eltern oder auch Professor Tonks?" versuchte Ginny einen Widerspruch.

"In der Tat! Nur sind die Eltern die meiste Zeit nicht anwesend und zu Hause dürfen die Schüler nicht zaubern. Professor Tonks versucht schon, den Schülern so viel wie möglich beizubringen. Nur sind es zu viele Schüler, um jeden intensiv zu unterweisen." meinte die Schulleiterin.

Harry seufzte und sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Ginny sah dies und drückte ihn noch mehr.

"Können wir bitte etwas Bedenkzeit haben?" fragte die Rothaarige vorsichtig.

"Selbstverständlich! Ich erwarte Ihre Antwort in drei Tagen." verabschiedete die Frau die Kinder.

"Das wird eine Menge Arbeit werden!" meinte Harry an seine Frau gewandt, nachdem sie den Durchgang zur Wendeltreppe passiert hatten.

"Ich weiß! Aber Professor McGonagall hat Recht. So können wir den Schülern helfen, sich selbst und die Familie zu schützen. Du musst das auch nicht alleine machen." stimmte sie dem Vorhaben zu.

"Ihr habt Recht, alle beide. An wen hättest du denn noch gedacht?" meinte er dann grinsend.

"Neville, Draco, Saskia und ich. Vielleicht noch Remus." zählte Ginny auf. Beim Letzteren grinste sie schelmisch, was von ihm erwidert wurde.

"Gut! Wir fragen sie und warten ab, wie sie sich entscheiden werden!" meinte er und seine Frau nickte zustimmend.

Die Potters betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und suchten diesen nach ihren Freunden ab, die auch zufälligerweise beisammen saßen.

"Hi, Leute!" begrüßten sie die anderen. Saskia hatte untertellergroße Augen.

"Habt ihr einen Moment Zeit?" bat Harry seine Freunde höflich.

"Sicher!" sagten sie unisono zu und rückten zusammen.

Ginny erzeugte eine milchige Schallschutzblase um die Freunde. Sie wollte nicht, dass die anderen mitbekamen, was sie zu besprechen hätten. Verwundert sahen die drei dem zu, um anschließend neugierig zu den Potters zu blicken.

"Wir - Ginny und ich - wurden gefragt, ob wir einen Duellclub Gründen und Leiten würden." ließ Harry die Bombe platzen. Saskia strahlte.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?" erkundigte sich Draco und Neville lauschte aufmerksam.

"Nun, die Argumentation ist der Schutz der Familie. Und diese kann man nicht wirklich mit dem Schulwissen verteidigen. Tonks gibt sich zwar alle Mühe, aber es sind zu viele Schüler, die unterrichtet werden müssen. Daher hat uns Professor McGonagall gebeten, diesen Klub zu leiten." erklärte Harry.

"Mmmh. Das wird nicht einfach werden. Das wird sehr viel zusätzliche Arbeit für euch bedeuten!" grübelte Neville laut. Saskia rutschte nervös auf ihrem Platz herum.

"Deshalb wollten wir euch fragen, ob ihr uns unterstützen könnt." erklärte die Rothaarige. Saskia nickte eifrig.

"Ihr wollt allen Ernstes uns bitten, euch zu helfen?" hakte ein erstaunter Draco nach.

"Natürlich! Ihr seid unsere Freunde!" erklärte der Grünäugige, als wäre das nicht Offensichtlich.

"Selbstverständlich helfen wir euch!" sagten die drei dann unisono.

"Danke!" hauchten die Potters im Chor und sanken erleichtert zusammen.

Verwundert über die Reaktion der Potters sah sich das Trio an, bevor Saskia eine Frage stellte.

"Wie dürfen wir euch helfen?"

"Uhm. Wir wollten euch Aufteilen, um die Gruppen klein zu halten. Saskia die erst- bis Drittklässler, Draco und Neville die viert- und Fünftklässler und wir die sechst- und Siebtklässler." schlug Ginny vor.

"Ich soll drei Klassen alleine unterrichten?" quiekte Saskia erstaunt. Zwei Köpfe flogen herum.

"Natürlich! Du bist stark, auch wenn du es zu verbergen versuchst. Die drei Klassen sind zusammen nicht wirklich groß und vom Alter her bist du am nächsten. Daher werden sie dir eher zuhören. Das schaffst du!" baute Harry seine Schwester auf.

"Das wird nicht leicht werden." murmelte Draco vor sich hin und Neville nickte zustimmend.

"Ich weiß, was du meinst, Draco. Wir haben die älteren übernommen. Auch wir müssen uns zuerst Respekt verschaffen! Sonst tanzen sie uns auf der Nase herum." meinte Ginny zutreffend.

"Gut, wir sind dabei." beschlossen die drei Final.

"Ich gebe McGonagall Bescheid." murmelte Harry und kümmerte sich um die Frau an seiner Seite.

Die Aushänge am nächsten Tag Sorgten für Trubel. Der Duellierclub wurde gegründet. Am Freitag Nachmittag nach Unterrichtsschluss sollten sich alle Interessenten in der großen Halle versammeln. Dort würde alles Weitere Erklärt werden.

Die Halle summte förmlich, als nur ein Podest und die Duellfläche dort aufgebaut waren. McGonagall betrat das Podest und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

"Achtung Schüler!" eröffnete sie. "Danke, dass Sie so zahlreich erschienen sind. Heute wollen wir einen Duellklub gründen. Interessenten können in diesem ihr Wissen vertiefen und ausweiten. Es wird nicht gelehrt werden, wie man jemanden am schnellsten Tötet, sondern sich am Effektivsten verteidigt und den Gegner schwächt. Nur um dies klarzustellen." Die Lehrerin ließ ihren strengen blick über die Schüler gleiten.

"Und wer wird uns das zeigen?" rief ein Hufflepuff Zweitklässler dazwischen.

"Dazu komme ich gleich. Miss Weasley und Mister Potter haben sich bereit erklärt, diesen Klub zu leiten." erklärte die Lehrerin und deutete auf das Paar, damit sie vortraten.

Missmutig taten sie dies und stellten sich neben ihre Schulleiterin. Applaus brandete auf. Allerdings konnte man vereinzelt auch ablehnende Gesichter erkennen. Harry und Ginny erröteten, als sie den Applaus hörten. Der Junge trat vor und bat mit seinen Armen um Ruhe.

"Danke! Um besser planen zu können, bitte ich euch, euch aufzuteilen. Die erste, zweite und dritte Klasse bitte dort aufstellen, die vierte und fünfte Klasse in der Mitte und die sechste und siebte Klasse dort drüben. Danke!" wurden sie gebeten.

Geschäftiges Wandern war nun zu sehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Schüler sortiert hatten.

"Gut! Die Leiter der nun gebildeten Gruppen werden euch bewerten. Keine Angst, es gibt keine Noten. Der/Die Leiter werden euch nach der Bewertung einer anderen Gruppe zuweisen oder ihr bleibt in dieser. Das soll keine Beleidigung sein, wenn ihr in eine andere Gruppe kommt. Je nach Begabung und auch Erfahrung sind einige schon trainierter oder ungeübt. Um diese nicht zu langweilen oder zu unterfordern, werdet ihr dann versetzt; nenne ich es mal." sprach die Rothaarige. Verstehendes Murmeln erhielten sie als Antwort.

"Wer sind denn die Leiter?" rief eine Slytherin Sechstklässlerin aus einer Ecke.

"Die Jüngeren", dabei deutete Harry auf die kleinste Gruppe, "übernimmt Saskia Smith. Die Mittleren", hier deutete er auf die zweitgrößte Gruppe in der Mitte, "übernehmen Draco Black und Neville Longbottom und die Älteren Ginny und ich." beantwortete er die Frage.

Sofort murmelten die Älteren und die Genannten bauten sich auf dem Podest vor der jeweiligen Gruppe auf, damit diese gesehen wurden.

"Habt ihr Fragen?" wandte sich Ginny an die Mitschüler. Sofort waren viele Hände in der Luft.

Saskia deutete auf einen Drittklässler, der eine Ravenclaw-Uniform trug.

"Kannst du überhaupt zaubern?" fragte dieser spöttisch.

Stumm flog die Körperklammer auf den Jungen, der erstarrt umfiel.

"Noch jemand?" erkundigte sich die Kleine und sah ‚ihre' Gruppe abwartend an, eifriges Kopfschütteln.

Draco rief einen Gryffindor-Fünftklässler auf.

"Habt ihr schon Duellerfahrung?" fragte dieser ehrlich interessiert.

Neville und Draco sahen sich an. Der Weißblonde deutete mit einem Nicken an, dass sein Freund antworten sollte.

"Wir hatten mit unserem Lehrer Übungsduelle durchgeführt, Ja. Seid euch sicher, die waren nicht ohne. Ohne Rücksicht hatte er uns fertig gemacht." sprach der Longbottom anerkennend, was einen Jungen erröten ließ.

"Fünftklässler sollen uns etwas beibringen?" ätzte ein Slytehrin Siebtklässler dazwischen.

"Du darfst gerne die Gruppe übernehmen." meinte Ginny im selben Ton und deutete mit der Hand auf das Podest.

Eifrig schüttelte dieser den Kopf, als die Einladung ausgesprochen wurde.

"Wer war denn euer Lehrer?" wollte ein Gryffindor Zweitklässler wissen.

"Unser Lehrer ist Harry Potter." erklärten die drei anderen, Saskia, Neville und Draco, einstimmig.

Alle Köpfe flogen zu dem errötenden Jungen vor den älteren Schüler, die ihren Leiter mit großen Augen ansahen.

"Wir würden gerne sehen, was wir lernen sollen. Würdet ihr bitte eine Demonstration geben?" bat eine Hufflepuff Sechstklässlerin.

"Freiwillige?" erkundigte sich Saskia und sah alle an.

Der Slytherin-Siebtklässler eilte auf die Plattform und stellte sich auf seine Position.

"In Ordnung! Wen willst du als Gegner?" erkundigte sich Ginny.

Schamlos deutete dieser auf ein blondgelocktes Mädchen, was sich nun diabolisch grinsend auf ihre Position begab.

"Tu ihm nicht weh!" bat Harry seine Schwester ernst. Der Slytherin schnaubte und Saskia schmollte.

"Stupor!" eröffnete dieser dann das Duell.

Unbeeindruckt wehrte sie den Fluch mit ihrer Hand ab und zog ihre Stirn kraus.

"Es gibt Regeln in einem richtigen Duell. Im Kampf muss man schnell reagieren, das ist Richtig, aber im Duell muss die Form gewahrt werden!" sprach Draco beiläufig als sich Saskia verbeugte und respektvoll mit dem Stab salutierte.

Murrend imitierte der Gegner das Verhalten. Verwundert nahm dieser zur Kenntnis, dass das Mädchen noch immer lächelte. Nur dieses lächeln ließ einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren!

"Incarcerus!" brüllte der Slytherin erneut und grinste, als das Bündel Seile auf das Mädchen zuflog.

Diese verbrannte mit einer Feuerwand das Seil und schickte umgehend einen stummen Kitzelfluch auf ihren Gegner, der diesen überrascht traf, wenn man dem Gesichtsausdruck nach urteilen durfte.

Der Slytherin kugelte sich am Boden, brüllend vor lachen, und benetzte seine Hose gründlich. Harry beendete den Fluch. Der Slytherin salutierte respektvoll und begab sich aus der Halle, um sich zu reinigen.

"Regel Nummer Eins: Unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner! Das gilt für alle!" sprach Harry nach der Demonstration.

Die Anwesenden nickten mit aufgerissenen Augen. Diese Lektion war überdeutlich!

"Gut! An den schwarzen Brettern in den Türmen werden die Zeiten genannt, wenn euer Training stattfinden sollte. Es wird abends sein. Wir versuchen, nicht mit dem Quidditch in Konflikt zu kommen. Sind weitere Fragen?" erklärte Harry in die Runde.

Schüchtern hob sich die Hand eines Hufflepuff-Mädchens aus der vierten Klasse.

"Lernen wir auch, uns nichtmagisch zu verteidigen?" fragte sie leise.

"Wir", dabei zeigte Ginny auf die Freunde, "können uns mit Schwertern verteidigen. Dafür ist es notwendig, ein Gewisses Maß an Körperbeherrschung und Kondition zu besitzen. Das kann man nicht durch einen Trank erreichen. Ich kann einen gesonderten Plan ausarbeiten. Dafür müsstet ihr mit verschiedenen Waffen üben. Die Möglichkeiten sind zahlreich. Daher versuchen wir, eine Waffe zu finden, die zu euch passt. Ein Langschwert zum Beispiel ist recht schwer. Es verlangt einen festen Griff sowie allgemein eine kräftige Muskulatur. Allerdings ist es sehr schwerfällig. Man kann meist nicht sofort auf einen Angriff reagieren. Daher müssen die Reflexe trainiert werden, um der Klinge auszuweichen.

Das Kurzschwert sieht da wiederum ganz anders aus. Es ist leicht, flink und einfach zu Handhaben. Das setzt Beweglichkeit voraus und vorausschauendes Denken. Dafür wird meist ein Schild benutzt. Ein Sai zum Beispiel ist eine typische Damenwaffe oder auch für Attentäter. Es ist sehr klein, leicht und daher sehr gut unter der Kleidung versteckt zu tragen. Es erfordert keine Kraft, nur einen disziplinierten Geist, katzenhafte Reflexe und sehr gute Kenntnisse der Anatomie. Deswegen testen wir euch, bevor wir eine Empfehlung aussprechen und einen Trainingsplan aufstellen, den ihr selbständig durchziehen müsst." erklärte die Rothaarige.

Bei den Ausführungen wurden die Schüler immer nervöser. Es hörte sich nach sehr viel Arbeit an und ordentlich Überstunden! Für beide Seiten.

"Gut! Ich denke, das Wichtigste wurde geklärt! Begeben Sie sich in ihre Türme, es ist bald Sperrstunde!" wandte McGonagall ein und schickte ihre Schüler aus dem Saal.

Murmelnd folgten diese dann der Aufforderung und gingen zurück in ihre Häuser. Viele der Schüler überlegten, ob sie sich einschreiben sollten, fast alle taten es. Der Trainingsplan wurde aufgestellt und auch weitestgehend akzeptiert. Natürlich konnten nicht alle zufriedengestellt werden, aber es lag schließlich an den Schülern, zu lernen. Mehr als anbieten konnte man es nicht.

Die ersten Stunden des Klubs wurden mit Tests und Übungen gefüllt. Wie zu erwarten war, hatte das Gro der Teilnehmer eine Kondition, die unter aller Kanone war. Hier musste dringend etwas geändert werden. Ginny übergab den Elfen einen neuen Speiseplan. Es war eine Diät, die den Muskelaufbau förderte und das Immunsystem stärkte. Zuerst reagierten die Schüler verwundert, als immer mehr Gesundes auf den Tischen erschien. Nur solange niemand das Wort ‚Diät' in den Mund nahm, würde es auch keine Proteste geben.

Die ersten Erfolge zeigten sich rasch: Die Schüler keuchten und japsten nicht mehr, als sie die vielen Stufen zum Astronomieturm erklommen hatten. Auch kamen sie weniger verschwitzt in den Räumen der Fliege an. Allerdings sorgte die Stickige Atmosphäre der Wahrsagelehrerin dafür, dass den Schülern warm wurde und die Luft knapp. Wie zu erwarten waren die wenigsten Schüler für das beliebte Zweihandschwert geeignet, da schlicht die Statur dafür fehlte oder die Motivation, diese sich an zu eignen. Das Gro, die die Schwertkunst erlernen wollten, akzeptierten das Kurzschwert, die Sai oder Dolche, um sich zu verteidigen.

Immer wieder wurde den Schülern eingebläut, dass das hier ein Selbstverteidigungskurs war und keine Schule für Attentäter! Wenige erkundigten sich bei Harry nach seinen Katanas und seiner Kunst. Er erklärte ihnen, dass es sehr lange dauerte, die Disziplin zu erlernen, um gefahrlos mit dem Damaststahl umgehen zu können. Auch benötigt man die Gunst eines Meisters dieser Kunst, um bei einem Schmied die Schwerter zu bestellen. Diese waren dann auf den Träger optimal angepasst und ausgewogen sowie an den Stil und die vorlieben angelehnt.

Gute Katanas gab es nicht von der Stange!

"_Das Schwert ist des Kämpfers bester Freund! Es beschützt dich, es verteidigt dich, auch tötet es für dich. Es ist eine kräftige Hand und ein starker Wille notwendig, um die Klinge zu beherrschen. Der Schmied wird dir dein Schwert herstellen. Es ist nur für dich! Er wird von dir verlangen, das Feuer zu schüren, Tag und Nacht. Er wird von dir verlangen, das Erz zu schürfen. Er wird von dir verlangen, das Eisen zu falten. Es wird dein sein. Bezahlt mit deinem Schweiß, deinem Blut und deinem Willen!"_ erklärte ihm einst Hattori Hanzo, bevor er ihn in die Erzmine schickte.

Das war auch der Grund, wieso die Samurai ihre Klingen hegten und pflegten und niemals das Schwert ausleihen würden!

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	65. Diadem

**Kapitel 64: Diadem**

Inzwischen näherten sich die Schüler den Sommerferien. Die Prüfungen wurden gelassen zur Kenntnis genommen und überwiegend Erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Inzwischen saßen alle Schüler beim Abendessen in der großen Halle. In zwei Tagen würde der Hogwartsexpress von Hogsmeade aus gen Süden Richtung London rollen.

"Ginny, ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl! Irgendetwas geschieht bald. Ich denke wir sollten das Diadem heute noch holen!" murmelte Harry zu seiner Frau.

"Ich hab das gleiche Gefühl, Harry. Irgend etwas liegt in der Luft!" flüsterte sie zurück.

-Heute Abend, gegen acht vor dem Raum der Wünsche?-, schlug der Junge vor.

"In Ordnung!" bestätigte sie und drückte ihn mental, was ihn seufzen ließ und selig lächeln.

"Was heckt ihr beide schon wieder aus?" verlangte Ron zu wissen, der gegenüber den beiden saß.

"Nichts!" antworteten die Seelenpartner schnell unisono.

Ein bisschen zu schnell, wie Ron fand, und er kniff die Augen zusammen.

Zehn vor acht verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kurz bevor der Junge das Portrait wieder zu drücken wollte, wurde er allerdings aufgehalten.

"Harry. Wo gehst du hin?" wollte seine beinahe Schwester wissen.

"Ich geh nur etwas holen, Hermine. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." meinte der Junge Salomonisch und sah die Granger verwundert an.

"Ich geh mit!" bestand sie und baute sich neben ihm auf.

Ergeben seufzte dieser auf und nickte zustimmend, nachdem er den entschlossenen Blick in ihren Augen gesehen hatte.

"Wenn du glaubst, dass du den ganzen Spaß alleine haben willst, hast du dich aber gewaltig geschnitten, mein Freund!" meinte sie und knuffte ihn an die Schulter.

Dieser knuffte das Mädchen zurück und kniff die Augen zusammen. Empört darüber knuffte das Mädchen erneut zurück und grinste hämisch. Harry grummelte kurz und ging vor dem Raum der wünsche dreimal auf und ab, bis sich die Tür bildete, die Hermine erstaunt musterte. Das Duo betrat den Raum, der momentan nicht alles Mögliche beherbergte, sondern eine Duellplattform erzeugt hatte.

"Wenn du glaubst, dass du den ganzen Spaß alleine haben willst, hast du dich aber gewaltig geschnitten, meine Dame!" echote er und knuffte sie an die Schulter, während er herausfordernd Grinste.

"Uhm ..." wollte sie sprechen.

"Nicht kneifen!" würgte der Schwarzhaarige das Mädchen ab. Ergeben nickte sie und bestieg die hölzerne Plattform.

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe des Kletterns und apparierte kurzerhand auf seine Position.

"Willst du Regeln, Hermine?" erkundigte sich Harry bei ihr.

Sichtbar bildeten sich Schweißperlen auf der Stirn der nichtmerhgelockten und ihr Hals wurde trocken, was sie auch ebenso trocken schlucken ließ.

"Ich ..." krächzte sie belegt.

Der Grünäugige kicherte: "War nur Spaß. Das ist ein freundschaftliches Duell, keine schmerzen!" gluckste dieser auf, was sein Gegenüber erleichtert ausatmen ließ.

Noch genau hatte sie seinen Kampf mit Flint vor Augen, ebenso Diaboldo und Professor Mo. Er war fähig, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte.

"Ladys first!" erklärte der Junge und ließ der Dame den Vortritt.

"Expelliarmus!" meinte sie schüchtern. Sein Stab zuckte nicht einmal.

"Hermine, Hermine!" schüttelte der Junge den Kopf, "So wird das nichts! Stell dir vor, ich bin ein Todesser und will deinen Eltern nichts gutes." überlegte er, Hermine nickte.

"Expelliarmus!" wollte sie ihn entwaffnen, sein Stab wackelte einen Millimeter.

"Warte, ich gebe dir eine Motivation!" meinte Harry.

Seine freie Hand fuhr einmal über sein Gesicht und Robe. Diese verwandelte sich in die Typische Kutte der Todesser. Hermine schluckte hörbar. Direkt neben der Plattform bildete sich ein hängender Käfig, in denen zwei Puppen waren. Ein wink mit der Stablosen Hand und die Puppen wandelten sich in die Ebenbilder von Hermines Eltern. Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich, als sie die täuschend echte Illusion sah.

"Was ist, du Gör! Wehr dich! Ich lasse dir auch den Vortritt!" ätzte eine tiefe Stimme aus der Maske, die verdächtig nach Malfoy klang.

Ein erschrockenes Luftschnappen ließ die Granger herumfahren. Sie erkannte dort ihre Freunde Kekse mampfend auf einer kleinen Tribüne und wie Draco mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Todesser starrte.

"Was ist? Hast du Angst? Haben dich deine Muggeleltern nicht gelehrt zu kämpfen?" höhnte die Stimme weiter.

Draco wurde bleich, was Luna ihn beruhigend drücken ließ. Wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde, wäre er fest davon überzeugt, dass dort sein Erzeuger stünde! Hermine reagierte nicht. Entsetzt hatte sie die Augen aufgerissen.

Malfoy, eigentlich Harry, lachte kalt auf, entzündete ein Feuer unter dem Käfig und ließ die Flammen höher steigen. Die ‚Eltern' riefen schmerzerfüllt Hermines Namen.

"Wird's bald, du abscheuliches Schlammblut? Ansonsten bekommst du deine widerlichen Muggel gut durch zurück. Wobei ich es lieber Medium habe. CRUCIO!" sprach es kalt und Folterte die Puppen, die sich schreiend im Käfig wanden.

Entsetztes Aufkeuchen bei den Zuschauern, als sie den Unverzeihlichen hörten. Umgehend betrat auch Severus den Raum, da ein Unverzeihlicher gesprochen wurde. Der blieb erschrocken in der Tür stehen und sah entsetzt zu der Robe, die seinen Ehemaligen Freund zum verwechseln Ähnlich sah. Langsam tastete er nach seinem Stab, um den Offensichtlichen Todesser zu stellen. Allerdings fragte er sich, wie diese Person hier eindringen konnte!

"Meine Geduld geht zur Neige, Schlammblut!" zischte der Todesser.

"Stupor!" kam es dann plötzlich mit überraschend fester Stimme von dem Mädchen.

Die hatte inzwischen tränennasse Wangen, ein wutverzerrtes Gesicht und ein mörderisches Funkeln in den Augen.

Unbeeindruckt rollte der Todesser sich zur Seite und wich einem neuen Fluch anschließend aus. Fluch um Fluch schoss es aus dem Zauberstab der Braunhaarigen. Fluch um Fluch wich der Todesser aus, bis er kurz Unaufmerksam wurde und ein "Diffindo!" ihn am Oberschenkel traf und eine klaffende Wunde hinterließ. Severus war von der Offensivkraft des Mädchens beeindruckt und sah interessiert zu.

"Das ist alles, Schlammblut? Ein einfacher Diffindo?" höhnte es hinter der Maske des Todessers.

Nun ging der Todesser in die Offensive!

"Crucio!" hallte es durch den Saal.

Erschrocken baute Hermine eine Bretterwand vor sich auf, in der der Fluch einschlug. Ein Sprengfluch zerstörte das Hindernis, gefolgt von einem starken Schneidfluch. Hermine beschwor einen Busch in die Flugbahn, der zu einer Skulptur wurde, Voldemort nackt in Denkerpose.

"Ich bin es leid, mit einem Schlammblut zu spielen! Avada Kedavra!" rief der Todesser.

Der grüne Strahl bahnte sich seinen Weg auf die Granger zu. Hastig beschwor diese eine Dicke Ziegelmauer und duckte sich dahinter. Die Mauer zerbarst, als der Unblockbare diese traf. Die Splitter verteilten sich im ganzen Raum und der Staub erschwerte das Atmen. Hermine erzeugte einen Windstoß, um das Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Der Staub war weg und entsetztes Keuchen ertönte von den Erstarrten Zuschauern, ebenso von Severus, der sich seinen Unterarm massierte, der einmal das Dunkle Mal beherbergte.

Dort stand ER. Der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf. Der Unnennbare. Du weißt schon wer. Der Dunkle Lord. Voldemort oder Riddle! Hermine quiekte erschrocken auf, als sie die Schlangenfratze identifizierte und dieser auch noch kalt lächelte. Wut kochte in ihr auf und schäumte beinahe über. Dort stand die Person, die ihrem beinahe Bruder seine Eltern genommen hatte. Langsam hob sie ihren Stab. Sie bohrte ihre Augen in die roten vor sich. Ohne Angst stand sie gegenüber, dem Mann, der einen Krieg verursacht hatte und sehr viele Tote zu verantworten!

"Angst, Schlammblut?" zischte der Schrecken kalt.

Ein Armdicker, violetter Fluch schoss stumm aus dem Stab der Granger, direkt auf das Monster zu.

Dieser reagierte eine Sekunde zu spät und beschwor ein Stahlgitter, die den Fluch abschwächte aber ihn trotzdem traf. Sein linker Arm war eine einzige Wunde. Keuchend viel der Dunkle Lord auf die Knie und hielt sich seinen Arm. Kalt blickend Schritt die Granger mit gezogenem Stab auf diesen zu, dabei vermisste sie das auflösen des Käfigs neben ihm.

"Verdammt, das gibt ne Narbe!" hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme murmeln.

"Harry?" krächzte sie leise.

"Ja, leider!" stöhnte er zurück und spuckte den Korken einer Phiole aus dem Mund.

"HARRY!" kreischte sie entsetzt.

Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass das alles nur eine Illusion war. Es war so real, sie hatte wirklich Angst um ihre Eltern! Erneutes stöhnen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den verwundeten Jungen zu ihren Füßen. Sie erkannte dort das grelle Aufleuchten des verletzten Armes der mit einer starken Narbenbildung verheilte. Zwei Phiolen später waren dort nur noch einige Narben zu sehen, die wohl nie wieder weggehen würden.

"Harry, es tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht!" flüsterte sie zu ihrem beinahe Bruder, den sie bereit war zu töten um ihre Eltern zu schützen.

"Halb so wild. Das wird mich daran erinnern vorsichtiger zu sein." meinte der Junge nonchalant und winkte ab.

Hermine half ihm auf die Beine und streichelte zärtlich über die momentan recht empfindliche Haut, was diesen durch die Zähne zischend Luftholen lies.

"Tschhuldigung!" nuschelte sie und lies den Arm los.

"Hermine, was war das denn für ein Fluch?" erkundigte der Schwarzhaarige.

"Den hat mir ein Slytherin gegeben. Er meinte, der sei aus dem roten Buch, aber sehr nützlich, um jemanden dauerhaft Kampfunfähig zu machen. Jetzt weiß ich was er meinte." erklärte Hermine leise ihrem Freund.

"Und wer hat ihnen das Buch gegeben?" ölte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Seite.

"Ich habe versprochen, die Person nicht zu verraten!" erklärte die Braunhaarige desinteressiert, was den Professor arrogant eine Braue heben ließ.

"Sind sie sich da sicher, Miss Granger?" bohrte Snape nach.

In dieser Beziehung verstand er keinen Spaß! Das Buch war nicht umsonst Rot eingefärbt und mit Schutzzaubern versehen. Eigentlich sollten nur Siebtklässler darin lesen können.

"Absolut!" erklärte das Mädchen Final, verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und schob das Kinn nach vorne.

Severus wollte zu einem bissigen Spruch ansetzen, als es Plötzlich hinter Harry räusperte. Hermine und Severus machten große Augen, als der Junge hörbar schluckte und mit aufgerissenen Grünen Augen in aufgebrachte Rehbraune blickten.

Ein "Oh, Oh!" von der Tribüne, das von Saskia stammte, ließ alle wie auf Kommando die Ohren zu halten. Keine Sekunde zu früh!

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" brüllte es magisch verstärkt aus dem zierlichen Halse der Rothaarigen Furie, die gerade ihren Mann zusammenfaltete. "Was hast du wieder angestellt!" Sie schnappte sich seinen lädierten Arm und er verzog leidend das Gesicht. "Du weißt, das das bleiben wird!" Sie tippte mit dem Finger auf die Narben und er verzog das Gesicht mit jeder Berührung. "Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?" Nun tätschelte sie mit der Flachen Hand auf die Haut und er wimmerte mit jedem Kontakt. "Und du hast nicht einmal Poppy Bescheid gegeben. Du hattest es ihr versprochen!" Ein Klatscher mit der Handfläche auf den Arm beendete die Triade.

"Ginny, es tut mir leid ..." wollte Hermine helfen, wurde aber von ihrer Freundin abgewürgt.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Er hier", sie tippte mit ihrem Finger auf seine Nase, "hat dich gewaltig Unterschätzt!" und wackelte heftig mit ihrer Hand, die noch immer seinen Arm hielt.

"Was hat uns das Duell gezeigt?" fragte sie in die Runde.

"Dich nicht zu verärgern?" platzte es aus Ron heraus, vereinzeltes Prusten auf den Billigen Plätzen.

"Ruhe da hinten!" zischte sie in die Richtung, abruptes verstummen, "Jemand anderes?" fragte sie weiter.

"Harry ist unvorsichtig geworden und hat seinen Gegner unterschätzt." sprach Draco seine Beobachtungen laut aus.

"Korrekt, und weiter?" bohrte die Weasley nach.

"Emotionen sind verstärkende Faktoren für Zauber. Harry hatte Hermine so lange gereizt, bis sie aus sich herausgegangen war. Vorher hatte sie Angst, ihn zu verletzen, ihre Wut hat sie stark gemacht." fasste Snape zusammen.

"Richtig, Professor. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin!" bestätigte Ginny schelmisch grinsend.

Die Zuschauer prusteten los, als Ginny Snape Punkte gab während diesem Erstaunt über diese Dreistigkeit seine Zunge verschluckt hatte, bildlich gesprochen. Selbst der Grünäugige Junge konnte sich nicht halten, seine Schultern zuckten stark! Seine Frau spürte das zucken der Schulter und riss einmal am Arm des Jungen, der hörte abrupt auf zu lachen und wimmerte einmal vernehmlich.

"Was haben Sie dem noch hinzuzufügen, Mister Potter?" fragte sie dann ungeniert.

"Nichts mehr." nuschelte der Junge seine Antwort.

"Haben wir etwas daraus gelernt?" fragte sie ihn bestimmend und dieser nickte.

"Und was haben wir daraus gelernt?" bohrte sie nach, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ein undamenhaftes Schnauben entriss es ihr daraufhin und tätschelte wieder den Arm. Hermine sah mitfühlend auf die Narben. Die Weasley seufzte einmal und sah in die Smaragde, die sie liebevoll anfunkelten. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht lange böse sein! Sanft umfasste sie das Handgelenk und den Trizeps mit ihren weichen Händen. In Konzentration schloss sie die Augen und lies ihre Heilmagie fließen, die auch gleich ihre Arbeit tat und die Narben zusehends verblassten und sie nie wieder dort feststellbar waren.

"Danke!" hauchte der Junge und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund.

Ihre Zunge eroberte sofort seine Höhle und besiegte den Muskel. Fordernd drängte sie sich an ihren Mann, die Hände zwischen Stoff und Haut. Stöhnend legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken als sie seinen Gluteus Maxiumus massierte. Ihre Zunge leckte an der Schlagader entlang und saugte sich anschließend fest. Seine Hände umfassten ihr Gesäß und kneteten zärtlich. Langsam hob er sie hoch, damit sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlingen konnte, dabei fühlte sie seine Härte deutlich an ihrem Hügel und stöhnte in seinen Mund den sie wieder eingefangen hatte.

Playboypfiffe und knirschendes Kauen, verursacht durch Kekse, ließ die knurrenden Potters auseinander fahren. Auf der Tribüne entdeckten sie ihre Freunde mit Schweißerbrillen auf den Augen und je eine Kekstüte in der Hand. Luna hielt einer schmollenden Saskia die Augen zu, während Ron es bei sich selbst tat.

"Oh man! Nehmt euch endlich ein Zimmer!" stöhnte der Junge genervt und öffnete einen Spalt breit seine Finger, um zu gucken.

"Hinaus!" warfen die lachenden und errötenden Potters ihre Freunde aus dem Raum der Wünsche, die dann auch folgten und murrend gingen.

Nachdem hinter dem letzten die Türe verschlossen war flimmerte der Komplette Raum auf und die Berge aus allerlei Unrat türmten sich vor ihnen auf. Seufzend ließen die beiden ihre Blicke über die Haufen gleiten. Die Seelenpartner sahen sich in die Augen, küssten sich flüchtig auf den Mund und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen auseinander, um das Diadem zu suchen.

_Bei Ginny:_

Die Rothaarige ging links vorbei. Ihr suchender Blick streifte einen Berg von Stühlen. Die Sitzmöbel machten einen relativ frischen Eindruck, so wie diese aussahen. Interessiert nahm sie einen Stuhl und entdeckte das Fabrikationsdatum darauf. Die Stühle waren gerade mal drei Jahre alt, unbenutzt und im Top zustand, nur etwas Staubig, was man aber mit einem feuchten Lappen beseitigen konnte. ‚Die wären guter Ersatz für die wackligen Dinger in den Klassenräumen.', dachte Ginny bei sich und ging weiter. Mit ihrem Gedanklichen Vorschlag traf sie voll ins schwarze, dafür waren sie Gedacht! Nur lies Dumbles die Sitzmöbel in der Versenkung verschwinden.

Drei Biegungen weiter entdeckte sie das Verschwindekabinett. Gedankenverloren fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern die Metallenen Verzierungen nach und öffnete eine Tür. Entsetzt entdeckte sie darin ein kleines Skelett eines Sittichs. ‚Wie der wohl da rein gekommen ist?', dachte sie und ging weiter.

Ein wackliger Stapel Bücher erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Da alle gleich Staubig waren, ließ sie das oberste herunterschweben. "England und Schottland im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert." las sie flüsternd vor. Das waren hunderte von Exemplaren. Genug, um jedem Schüler eines zu geben. Kopfschüttelnd legte sie das Buch zurück und ging weiter und erschrak.

Sie entdeckte dutzende von Couches in den Farben der Häuser. Neu. Noch immer in der Folie verpackt. Eigentlich müssten sie nicht mehr auf den jahrzehntealten Möbeln im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, hier waren neue! ‚Hier müsste mal dringend Inventur gemacht werden!', grübelte Ginny.

Im nächsten Gang allerdings stockte sie. Neues Geschirr, neue Kochtöpfe und eine Moderne Großküche, komplett aus Pflegeleichtem Edelstahl sowie eine riesige Kühlzelle. Hiermit konnten die Elfen qualitativ besseres Essen kochen und hatten weniger Aufwand, die Küchengeräte sauber zu halten. Momentan war der Steinerne Herd, die Gusseisernen Töpfe und die verschlissenen Gedecke das Einzige, was die Elfen zur Verfügung hatten! Ginny seufzte, und es graute ihr davor, was sie noch alles finden würde!

"Dobby!" befahl sie her, der auch sofort mit einem Plopp erschien.

"Miss Harry Potter Sir, hat gerufen? Was kann Dobby für Miss Harry Potter, Sir tun?" piepste der Elf auch gleich erwartungsvoll.

Es kam nicht sehr Häufig vor, dass eine Hogwartselfe mit Namen gerufen wurde.

"Dobby, seit ihr zufrieden mit der Einrichtung in der Küche?" erkundigte sie sich.

"Küche ist sehr Alt. Macht viel Arbeit, sauber zu halten!" piepste er aufrichtig.

"Dreh dich mal um, bitte!" befahl das Mädchen dem Elf.

Der quiekte auf und taumelte Rückwärts. Ginny konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, bevor er sich verletzt hätte. Mit zitterndem Finger deutete Dobby auf die Moderne Küche und sah die Rothaarige mit übergroßen Augen fragend an.

"Ja, Dobby. Diese Küche liegt hier unbenutzt herum! Da Hinten habe ich noch mehr Dinge gefunden, die für die Schule gedacht waren. Am besten, ihr tauscht die neuen Dinge hier gegen die Alten in der Schule aus." schlug sie vor.

"Wunderbar! Elfen werden es tun, Elfen sind glücklich, endlich neue Sachen zu erhalten!" piepste der Elf euphorisch und verschwand, um Verstärkung zu holen.

Die Elfenpopulation im Raum der Wünsche nahm mit jeder Minute zu. Die Gänge zwischen den Fluren erfüllten sich mit fröhlichem Geplapper der Elfen, Ginny lächelte. Sie entdeckte noch einige neue und neuwertige Dinge, die für die Schule gedacht waren. McGonagall würde Ordentlich Arbeit über die Ferien erhalten!

Sie blieb vor einer Büste stehen, die der grauen Dame verdammt ähnlich sah. Auf dem Haupt trohnte ein filigranes Diadem, das Matt und staubig daher kam. Es hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen! Prüfend hob sie ihre Hand zuckte aber zurück, als ihre Haut zu kribbeln anfing.

-Liebster, ich habe es gefunden!-, teilte sie ihrem Mann mit.

_Bei Harry:_

Er ging rechts vorbei und drehte sich noch einmal um. Verliebt sah der Junge seiner Frau nach, bis diese um die nächste Biegung außer Sichtweite war. ‚Was würde ich nur ohne sie machen? Sie ist mein ein und alles, ohne sie kann und will ich nicht mehr leben', seufzte der Junge gedanklich.

Er war so in seinen verliebten Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht spürte, wie der Weg immer niedriger wurde. Erst als seine Stirn unsanft an einem quer liegenden Holz bremste, sah er sich um.

"Autsch! Verdammt!" fluchte der Junge nach der Unsanften Berührung seiner Stirn.

‚Was ist denn das?', dachte der dann angestrengt nach und betrachtete intensiv das Teil.

Die Auffälligen Schnitzereien kamen Harry irgendwie bekannt vor. In einem uralten Foilaten bei Merlin hatte dieser das schon einmal gesehen. Die Inschrift war in Uraltem Gälisch verfasst und kaum noch zu Entziffern. Allerdings das was er entziffern konnte, lies ihn nach Luft schnappen. Das war ein sarkophagähnliches Gebilde, das denjenigen, der sich darin niederlegte, sei es Tot oder lebendig, sich verjüngte bis in ein frühes Alter von ungefähr sechs Jahren.

Das hier war also Dumbles Geheimnis seiner ewigen Jugend.

Ehrfürchtig strich er über das alte Ebenholz, interessiert Lupfte der Junge den Deckel und erstarrte. Darin lag eine Bestattungsrobe! Vorsichtig nahm er das Stück heraus, deutlich konnte der Junge die Salbe fühlen, die der Bestatter benutzte, um den Leichnam einzubalsamieren. Erstaunt lagen vergilbte Zeitungsausschnitte darin, einige Pergamente und sonstige Dokumente. Wahllos fischte der Junge einige Stück heraus und entrollte diese vorsichtig. Mit größer werdenden Augen las der Junge Zeile um Zeile.

"Dumbledore ist Grindelwald. Grindelwald ist Dumbledore!" flüsterte er ungläubig und las die beiden Dokumente mehrmals durch. ‚Natürlich! Dumbles hatte angeblich Grindelwald getötet, aber eine Leiche wurde niemals gefunden. Er hatte Riddle benutzt, um einen Dunklen Orden zu Gründen und Grindelwalds Erbe fortzusetzen. Er war Vollweise. Keine Familie, keine Fragen! Aber als Riddle unbequem geworden war, hat er mich, den Jungen der Lebt, erschaffen, der Riddle aus dem Weg räumen sollte ... Irgendwie komme ich mir gerade ziemlich benutzt vor!', dachte Harry sich.

Ein großes hölzernes Schild viel Harry auf: Für das größere Wohl, stand deutlich lesbar darauf.

Harry schnaubte! ‚Wessen wohl, wohl?', bemerkte er sarkastisch.

Seine Ohren zuckten alarmiert, als er im Hintergrund viele Plopps hörte und viele Begeisterte Ausrufe von Elfen. Harry lächelte, als er an die Glücklichen Gesichter dachte, die Elfen immer hatten. Sie waren immer sehr Ehrlich in der Beziehung. Wenn das Gesicht strahlte, freuten sich die Elfen wirklich. Das mochte der Grünäugige so an den Wesen! Harry wusste zwar nicht, warum die Elfen so glücklich waren, beschloss aber, Ginny danach zu fragen, da es aus ihrer Richtung kam.

Sein Augenmerk blieb auf einem Bündel Reisig hängen. Interessiert eilte Harry darauf zu und entdeckte drei Dutzend neue Besen. Dem Modell nach, Anfängerbesen in einem Neuwertigen Zustand, nur etwas Staubig waren sie. ‚Zwar etwas lahm, aber immer noch besser als die Dinger, die sie im Moment hatten, um den Schülern das fliegen beizubringen. Damit bricht sich noch irgendwer den Hals!'

"Swirl zwoacht." las Harry leise das Etikett vor. Er hatte mal etwas im Klitterer gelesen über diese Besen. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es ihn: ‚Natürlich! Vor einigen Jahren gab es eine Serie Besen, die versuchsweise an eine Schule gratis Geliefert wurden, um Flugunterricht zu erteilen. In dem Artikel stand, dass diese Besen niemals angekommen waren. Hier liegen sie, verstaubt!', stellte der Junge fest und blies den Staub von einem der Besen.

-Liebster, ich habe es gefunden!-, hörte er seine Frau rufen.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und blinzelte.

-Ich komme gleich zu dir. Bitte fass es nicht an, hörst du?-, bat Harry sie eindringlich. Ihr zustimmendes nicken konnte er deutlich fühlen.

Der Junge schnappte sich einen der Besen und steuerte in die Richtung, in der er seine Frau vermutete. Dabei entdeckte er hunderte von Bergen auf einer Gigantischen Fläche. Hier etwas zu finden, ohne zu wissen wo es war, war beinahe unmöglich. Jetzt begriff er, was für ein Glück sie hatten! Auch entdeckte er das Geschäftige treiben der Hauselfen, die nach und nach bestimmte Berge abtrugen und dabei ordentlich Staub aufwirbelten, der im Hals kratzte.

-Liebste? Wo bist du?-, fragte der fliegende Junge seine Frau.

-Folge den Sternen!-, kicherte sie und konnte das verdutzte Gesicht deutlich spüren.

Der Sinn dieses Satzes erklärte sich von selbst, als Harry Leuchtspur Signale aufsteigen sah. Umgehend steuerte der Pilot die Quelle an und erstarrte, was er dort sah. Seine Ginny stand engelsgleich dort und blickte mit leuchtenden, verliebten Seelenspiegeln zu ihm hoch. Beinahe kam der Flieger ins Trudeln und wäre in einen Berg aus Stühlen gekracht, so intensiv war der Blick seiner Liebsten! Diese Tatsache ließ den Jungen umgehend landen, schleunigst den Besen bei Seite legen und auf sie zu Rennen. Verwundert über die Annäherung reagierte sie vor erst nicht, erst als sie seine Hände an ihren Wangen fühlte und seine zarten Lippen auf den ihren vergaß sie das Diadem und kümmerte sich um ihren Mann, der sie plötzlich überfallen hatte.

"Du bist so wunderschön! Ich bin glücklich dich zu haben! Ich liebe dich, Ginny!" flüsterte der Junge und versank in ihren braunen Augen.

Als das Mädchen die Worte hörte, war sie glücklich! Schluchzend warf sie sich um seinen Hals und weinte vor Freude über diese Liebeserklärung!

"Du bist mein ein und alles. Niemals wollte ich dich vermissen. Für immer möchte ich bei dir bleiben, Harry! Ich liebe dich!" hauchte sie zurück und versank in den leuchtenden Smaragden ihres Liebsten.

Glücklich über diese Worte, die er hörte und nie wieder vergessen wollte, weinte nun der Junge ebenso in die Schulter der Frau in seinen Armen. Sie wollten sich nur spüren, für den anderen da sein, den anderen fühlen, hoffend, dass sich die Situation nie ändern würde. Ein zufriedenes Brummen ließ seinen Brustkorb vibrieren, was sie kichern ließ.

"Das kitzelt." gluckste sie, gefolgt von einem erneuten Brummen.

"Ach, Harry!" seufzte sie wehmütig, "Wird das nie enden?" fragte sie obligatorisch.

"Irgendwann. Irgendwann wird es das, Ginny!" flüsterte der Junge zurück. Seine Smaragde funkelten das Diadem an.

Ein Räuspern ließ die beiden erschrocken herumfahren. Dort stand die Komplette, gerührte Potter Manor Mannschaft und sah das Paar gespannt an. Ihre Wangen glitzerten verdächtig. Scheinbar hatten sie eine Weile zugehört.

"Uhm, Hi?" eröffnete Ginny das Gespräch.

"Sehr Geistreich, Weasley!" äzte Severus zurück, sein Grinsen strafte seine Worte Lügen.

"Och Menno! Sei doch nicht immer so fies!" empörte sich Saskia und knuffte den Professor in die Seite.

"Smith! Sie wagen es, einen Professor zu attackieren?" ölte der Mann gespielt aufgebracht und starrte das Mädchen nieder.

"Nein!" Ein herzhafter tritt ans Schienbein ließ den Mann kurz aufschreien. "Jetzt hab ich Sie angegriffen!" meinte die Kleine und grinste fies.

"Na warte, du Gör!" knurrte der Professor mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und massierte sich das lädierte Schienbein durch seine dicke Hose.

Diese streckte nur kurz die Zunge raus und rannte lachend davon, gefolgt von einem schnaubenden Professor.

"Die Kinder heutzutage haben einfach keinen Respekt mehr vor den Professoren." meinte ein grinsender Sirius, der sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.

Entgeistert starrten die anderen den Herumtreiber an.

"Dass Ausgerechnet du das sagen musst!" prustete seine Cousine auch gleich und lachte lauthals auf.

"Ry! Ny!" quiekte es plötzlich glücklich.

Ein kleines Mädchen wackelte in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen Jungen und hielt ihm strahlend die Ärmchen hin. Harry ließ sich auf seine Knie fallen und nahm die kleine Shea in Empfang die sich in seine Arme warf. Lächelnd nahm er das Kleinkind hoch, sie warf sich um seinen Hals und gluckste laut. Melancholie stieg in ihm auf. Wie sehr hätte er die ersten Schritte seiner Tochter gesehen, wie sehr hätte er die ersten Worte seiner Tochter gehört. Dies alles wurde ihm und seiner Frau durch die Manipulation von Dumbledore verhindert. Zorn stieg in dem Jungen hoch, seine Augen schwärzten sich langsam. Eine Hand an seiner Schulter ließ ihn wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Ein Blick in die nicht minder zornigen Augen seiner Frau sagte ihm, dass sie dasselbe dachte wie er!

"Harry?" fragte Betty vorsichtig.

"Ry!" quiekte Shea dazwischen, was Angequiekten wieder lächeln ließ.

Das giggelnde Bündel auf seinem Arm verlagerte sein Gewicht und wollte zu Ginny, die die Kleine mit leuchtenden Augen auch entgegennahm und mit ihr spielte.

"Hast du es dabei?" fragte Harry Sirius.

Der war kurz verdutzt, nickte aber und holte den schwarzen Beutel hervor. Remus verteilte die schützenden Handschuhe, die auch umgehend angezogen wurden. Vorsichtig befreiten Moony und Harry den Weg zum Diadem von dem Unrat, um besser darauf zugreifen zu können. Ein abgebrochener Zeigestock, den die Professoren benutzten, diente Harry als Angel. Damit spießte der Junge das Diadem an der feingliedrigen Kette auf und hob es vorsichtig an. Zeitgleich verstummte die Kleine Shea abrupt und sah mit großen Augen ihrem Patenonkel zu, der das Schmuckstück langsam in Richtung offenem Beutel bugsierte. Die anderen hielten unwillkürlich den Atem an, als sie mit ihren Augen folgten.

Kurz vor Erreichen des Beutels hörten die Anwesenden das lauter werdende lachen von Severus und Saskia. Schlagartig verstummten die beiden, als sie die Situation erkannten und hielten ebenfalls unwillkürlich den Atem an. Klimpernd rutschte das Schmuckstück vom Stock, der unbeachtet in den tiefen des Raumes verschwand. Sirius schnürte umgehend den Beutel dicht zu und Remus sammelte die Handschuhe ein.

"So!" meinte Harry und die anderen wagten wieder, Luft zu holen, "jetzt muss ich Riddle finden und die Horkruxe vernichten. Hedwig wird der mir büßen!" grollte er nur noch zum Schluss.

Sein erneut aufsteigender Zorn wurde gestoppt, in dem er die kleinen Hände von Shea an seinen Beinen fühlte. Lächelnd nahm er wieder die giggelnde Kleine auf seinen Arm und seine Frau gleich mit in den freien. Ein Blitz später blinzelten die drei geblendet und sahen verwirrt auf den kameraverstauenden Sirius.

"Ich hätte gerne einen Abzug, wenn es recht ist." meinte der Grünäugige daraufhin.

"Nö!" kam es retour. Eine Braue des Jungen wanderte nach oben.

"Und ich hätte gerne zwei!" meldete sich Ginny, die Herausfordernd grinsend ihren Stab zwischen den Fingern rollte.

"Auch!" quiekte Shea dazwischen und hatte ihren Bettelblick aufgesetzt.

Sirius nickte ergeben zu den Frauen, während der Junge seine Augen zusammen kniff.

"Darüber reden wir noch, Mister Black!" zischte der Grünäugige warnend zu seinem Paten, der sichtlich schluckte, als die Augen kurz schwarz wurden.

"Ich mach dir auch einen Abzug, Harry." lenkte der dann ein.

"Zu spät, mein Freund!" zischte der dann zurück, wobei er ‚Freund' besonders betonte.

Remus wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder sich in die Hose machen sollte.

"G´nau!" quiekte Shea zustimmend.

"Pass auf, wem du zustimmst, meine Dame." meinte Sirius zu seiner Tochter die nur ihren Kopf schief legte und schelmisch grinste.

Severus sah sich daraufhin genötigt, murmelnd das weite zu suchen.

Bei Remus zuckten die Schulter, Betty hatte Unterteller große Augen, Saskia strahlte ihre Schwester an, Narzissa runzelte die Stirn und Ginny drückte der kleinen einen Kuss auf die Wange, während sie ihr über die Schulterlangen schwarzen Haare strich.

"Und ich?" empörte sich der Junge.

"Du natürlich auch, mein Kleiner." meinte sie dann nonchalant und wuschelte in seiner Frisur.

Die Erwachsenen konnten nicht mehr und prusteten los, nachdem sie das verdutzte Gesicht von Harry sahen. Der kniff seine Augen zusammen, bevor sich ein Rothaariger Schopf herüberbeugte und die Kusspolster in beschlag nahm. Die Kleine auf seinem Arm Quiekte vergnügt auf und knuddelte die beiden synchron mit.

Ein leises Piepen beruhigte die Potter Manor Mannschaft wieder.

"Was ist das?" fragte Narzissa interessiert und sah sich suchend um.

"Das ist mein Alarmzauber. Es ist bald Sperrstunde und ich will keine Punkte verlieren, wenn mich die Fledermaus erwischt." erklärte Harry seinen Freunden.

"Gryffindor hat sowieso viel zu viele Punkte. Die Fledermaus wird ihnen gleich welche abziehen, sollte ich sie in zehn Minuten noch in den Fluren entdecken!" ölte plötzlich die Stimme von Severus.

Er war noch einmal zurück gekommen, da er sich nicht von seiner Narzissa verabschiedet hatte. Dies holte er schleunigst nach! Die Schüler zuckten zusammen und verabschiedeten sich herzlich. Schlimm war der Abschied ja nicht, übermorgen konnten die Kinder wieder in Kings Cross abgeholt werden.

"Wo wart ihr so lange?" platzte es aus Hermine, als die Potters durch das Portraitloch kletterten.

"Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte Ginny süß und klimperte mit den Lidern.

Hermine blieb die Spucke weg, als sie das erkannte und eilte mit Hochrotem Kopf in ihren Schlafsaal.

"Ich hab dich vermisst." flüsterte es an ihrer Seite und ihr wurde ein Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden am Frühstückstisch Verabredungen für die Ferien getroffen. Es wurde klar gemacht, wer wen wann besuchte und ob eventuell etwas zusammen unternommen werden sollte.

Draco setzte sich neben seinen beinahe Bruder und beobachtete ihn, wie er ein Ei gerade auslöffelte. Nachdem nur noch die kalkhaltige Hülle übrig war, drehte sich Harry zu seinem beinahe Bruder um und sah diesem Ernst in die Augen.

"Uhm, Harry? Ich wollte dich etwas fragen." fing der Black leise an und wurde sichtlich Nervös.

"Ja, Draco? Was bedrückt dich?" fragte der dann interessiert nach.

"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob, äähm, ob du, ääähm." der Junge wurde sichtlich rot, wechselte einen Blick zu Luna die lächelnd nickte, "Ob du erlaubst, Luna bei dir übernachten zu lassen." presste Draco in einem Anfall von Mut heraus.

Die Gespräche im Umkreis verstummten und sahen interessiert zu dem jungen Black, der inzwischen rot wie eine Tomate mit Sonnenbrand war. Susan blickte verwundert zu dem weißblonden Jungen, Neville grinste dreckig. Ron hatte empört über die Offensichtlichkeit die Stirn in Falten geworfen und Hermine musste die Teetasse ansetzen, um ihr breites Grinsen zu verstecken. Saskia kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, Ginny lächelte Luna an und Harry sah verwundert zu seinem beinahe Bruder, der sichtlich nervös wurde.

"Ich denke, das solltest du lieber deine Mutter fragen, Draco." antwortete der dann in normaler Lautstärke.

"Hab ich ja. Sie meinte aber, da du unser Gastgeber und mehr bist, müsste ich zuerst dich fragen bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen dürfte." meinte dann der Junge gereizt.

"Und? Wie hat sich deine Mutter entschieden?" fragte Harry nach.

"Noch gar nicht! Sie will zuerst deine Entscheidung hören!" seufzte Draco genervt.

Narzissa war in speziellen Dingen äußerst Korrekt, besonders in der Etikette! Da würde sie bestimmt nicht über ihren Schatten springen können, da dieser doch in der Beziehung verdammt groß war.

"Bin ich jetzt der Vater, oder was!" grummelte Harry genervt, sagte aber in normalen Ton zu seinem Freund, "Natürlich darfst du Luna einladen, bei euch zu übernachten. Sag aber bitte Nikki Bescheid, das sie keine Probleme bei der Anreise bekommt." erlaubte Harry den Besuch seiner Freundin und Dracos Beziehung.

"Danke, Harry! Du hast was gut!" seufzte der Black erleichtert und wollte aufstehen zum gehen.

Harry zog ihn allerdings wieder auf seinen Platz zurück und sah in Ernst an.

"Was war das gerade, Draco!" fragte der dann mit missfallen in der Stimme nach.

"Uhm, was denn?" erkundigte sich der Weißblonde eingeschüchtert, Harry kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Erstens: Ich habe nichts gut bei dir! Klar? Und zweitens war das selbstverständlich! Verstanden?" knurrte der Hausherr dann doch leicht säuerlich.

Zwei Arme und ein feuchter Kuss in den Nacken mit viel Zunge ließen ihn erschrocken herumfahren, da Ginny gegenüber saß und geheimnisvoll lächelte.

"Luna?" fragte der Geküsste verwundert nach und hatte untertellergroße Augen.

"Danke Harry. Die Schlickschlupfe machen meinen Draco nervös." sie streichelte mit einem verliebten lächeln über sein Haar, was bei jedem anderen den dritten Weltkrieg auslösen würde.

"Und ich musste eben ein Paar Nargel von deinem Genick verjagen." säuselte sie vor sich hin und lächelte, wie immer.

"Uhm, danke Luna! Glaub ich." antwortete der dann auch artig, den letzten Teil flüsterte er nur noch und hatte ein großes Fragezeichen im Gesicht.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	66. Nähe

**A/N:** **WARNUNG!** Diese Kapitel enthält detailliert Erotik! Wer dies nicht lesen möchte, sollte auf das nächste warten! ;-)

Ansonsten: Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 65: Nähe**

Luna ließ sich auf ihrem Platz nieder, der - wie immer - Dracos Schoß war und küsste ihn Liebevoll auf den Mund.

Harry spürte Plötzlich einen Fremden Fuß an seiner Wade, der zärtlich massierte. Erschrocken sah der Schwarzhaarige sich um und entdeckte eine lächelnde Ginny, die ihn Intensiv Beobachtete. Langsam rutschte die Rothaarige nach unten. Ihr Fuß wanderte an seiner Wade nach oben und verweilte einen Moment am Knie, bevor die Entdeckungsreise weiterging. Langsam tastend erkundete der Fuß seinen Oberschenkel und eroberte den Weg zu seiner Leiste. Harry wurde immer abwesender und klingte sich aus den Gesprächen aus um sich voll und ganz auf seine Frau gegenüber zu Konzentrieren. Ihr Fuß glitt weiter in Richtung ziel und erreichte es auch. Mit ihren Zehen massierte sie seine Juwelen, was die Männlichkeit auf der Stelle aufstehen ließ. Sanft drückte und massierte sie sie. Die Zehen fuhren langsam den Schaft entlang, was ihre glasigen Augen sich weiten ließ und sich nun Verlangen darin abzeichnete.

Fordernd leckte sie sich mit ihrer spitzen Zunge über ihre Lippen. Die Erregung von Harry steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Von ihm unbemerkt hatten sich seine Schenkel weit gespreizt, um ihr mehr Platz zu geben und er war nach unten gerutscht. Harry wollte sich revanchieren und befreite nun seinerseits einen Fuß aus dem beengenden Leder. Zärtlich fuhr er ihre weichen Waden entlang und spielte in den Kniekehlen, wo sie leicht erregbar war. Seine Zehen wanderten weiter, um auf ihr Zentrum zu treffen. Erregt öffnete sie ihre Schenkel und ließ ihren Mann gewähren. Sein großer Zeh streichelte nun ihre Schamlippen und reizte den empfindlichen Teil an der oberen Spitze, was sie entzückt ihre Augen schließen ließ. Sie steigerte ihre Bemühungen, indem sie intensiver seine Erektion durch die Hose massierte, so dass er nun auf seine Unterlippe beißen musste. Geschickt schob Harry den störenden Stoff beiseite, trennte nun die Lippen mit seinem großen Zeh und reizte das feuchte und geschwollene Fleisch darunter.

Harry konnte durch die geschlossenen Lider erkennen, wie sie ihre Augen verdrehte und durch die Verbindung konnte er ganz deutlich fühlen, dass sie kurz vor einem Höhepunkt war, der ihn bestimmt mitreißen würde. Sie empfing dieselben Empfindungen von ihrem Mann.

"Oder was meinst du dazu, Harry!" hörte er die Stimme von Hermine.

"Uhm, Was?" fragte er dann mit belegter Stimme geistreich nach.

"Harry? Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte sie besorgt, als sie sein rotes Gesicht sah.

Allerdings war sie über die Reaktion von Ginny verwundert, die ebenfalls ein rotes Gesicht hatte, als sich beide wieder senkrecht auf ihre Stühle setzten und sich Räuspernd um ihr Abendessen kümmerten. Hermine wechselte ihren Blick zwischen den beiden verwirrt hin und her, bis sie einen Geistesblitz hatte. Bei ihr fiel nicht nur ein Knut und sie bekam nun große Augen, gefolgt von einem tiefroten Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, wobei sie eben gestört hatte.

Verlegen kümmerte sie sich wieder um ihr Essen und beobachtete verstohlen die Potters aus den Augenwinkeln, die sich nichts mehr anmerken ließen, abgesehen von inzwischen nur noch leicht geröteten Wangen.

Die Schüler saßen im Zug und waren auf der Rückreise in ihre Heimat. Harry und Ginny kuschelten dösend in ihrem Abteil, während sie von Hermine verstohlen beobachtet wurde. Eine Hand des Jungen legte sich um seine Freundin und ging nach einiger Zeit auf Wanderschaft, um zärtlich ihre weiche Haut zu massieren, was sie leise aufseufzen ließ. Ihr Kopf drehte sich zu der empfindlichsten Stelle an seinem Hals und diese wurde Intensiv mit ihrem Sprechmuskel bearbeitet. Eine dauerhafte, dunkle Rötung blieb an dieser Stelle zurück, die der Junge von nun an mit Stolz trug, bis diese abgeheilt war.

Narzissa holte die drei vom Bahnhof ab und Portschlüsselte sie nach Potter Manor, was vom Grünäugigen knurrend zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Seine Abneigung gegen Portschlüssel würde sich wohl nie ändern! Saskia hüpfte ihrer Mutter aus dem Stand in die Arme, Draco wurde nun "Offiziell" von seiner Mutter zu Hause begrüßt und Harry wurde von der kichernden Shea empfangen, die ihren Bruder, der sie auf den Arm nahm, nicht mehr loslassen wollte.

"Ry!" quiekte sie fröhlich zur Begrüßung und warf ihre kleinen Arme um seinen Hals, "Du aua?" fragte sie verwundert nach und deutete auf den dunklen Fleck, den Ginny ihm verabreicht hatte.

"Nein, kein aua, Shea." antwortete er freundlich und kitzelte die Kleine, was sie kichern ließ.

Sie legte ihren kleinen Kopf schief und sah auf den Fleck, bevor sie wieder ihre Ärmchen um seinen Hals warf. Beschützend legte Harry eine Hand auf den Rücken der kleinen Shea und streichelte sie liebevoll, als er an sein Ungeborenes dachte.

"Sie wird immer in deinem Herzen sein." flüsterte Saskia ihm zu.

Harry kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Einzelne fanden den Weg aber doch über seine Wangen. Die Kleine tapste mit ihrem Finger darauf und sah ihn verwundert an.

"Ry, doch Aua!" bestand sie darauf und streichelte ihm tröstend über seine Haare.

"Nein, kein Aua, Shea." wiederholte er dann flüsternd und drückte sie kurz, bevor er sie absetzte.

Sie schmollte einen Moment, entdeckte aber dann ein Hauselfenkind, die neugierig hinter einem Wandteppich hervorlugte.

"Alli!" quiekte sie und rannte auf die Elfe zu, um mit ihr zu spielen.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und sah seiner Patentochter hinterher, bevor sie mit dem Elfenkind verschwand. Er spürte zwei Arme von hinten, die sich um seine Hüften schlängelten und zwei Kusspolster, die ihn im Nacken berührten.

"Ich liebe dich!" hauchte er nach hinten.

"Ich weiß. Ich dich auch." hauchte es zurück.

Ginny, die hergeeilt war, da sie die Schwermut ihres Mannes deutlich fühlte, hatte ebenfalls feuchte Augen, da sie erkannte, wie sehr der Verlust ihm Nahe ging.

"Du wirst einmal ein Guter Vater werden." hauchte sie an sein Ohr.

"Wenn ich es überlebe?" antwortete er genauso wie Damals Betty.

"Kommt! Berichterstattung!" verlangte Betty, die sich erst einmal von dem Leuchtenden Anblick losreißen musste, im wörtlichen Sinn.

Die vier wurden ausgequetscht, wobei zwei sich sehr zurückhielten und die sich mehr um sich selbst kümmerten.

"Wann wollte Luna kommen?" wollte Harry wissen.

Draco errötete Prompt: "Uhm, in einer Stunde wollte sie da sein, wenn es keine Umstände macht." nuschelte er vor sich hin.

"Es macht keine Umstände, Draco. Luna ist hier immer willkommen." erwiderte daraufhin der Junge.

Pünktlich erschien das Mystische Mädchen im Kamin. Eiligst wurde diese dann auch von einem freudigen Draco auf das herzlichste begrüßt.

"Mutter? Das hier ist Luna Lovegood. Meine Freundin." stellte Draco seine Freundin der Mutter vor.

"Guten Tag, Miss Black." grüßte diese mit einem Knicks.

Sofort hatte Luna bei Narzissa einen Stein im Brett, da sie die alten Floskeln benutzte, die im ehemaligen Black´schen Haus exzessiv gepflegt wurden.

"Guten Tag, Luna." erwiderte sie dann auch den Gruß, "Aber nenn mich bitte Narzissa. Du bist die Freundin meines Sohnes." bestimmte sie anschließend.

"Danke, Narzissa." bedankte sich Luna höflich und nickte leicht.

"Das hier ist Bettina Black, Remus Lupin und der Zaubereiminister Sirius Black." stellte Draco die restlichen vor. Die anderen kannte sie ja schon.

Der Kamin flammte auf. Eine Fledermaus flatterte aus den grünen Flammen und stutzte, als die Lovegood entdeckt wurde.

"Guten Tag, Professor." wurde auch dieser lächelnd begrüßt.

"Miss Lovegood." nickte der Lehrer in ihre Richtung, "Was verschafft uns die Ehre ihres Besuches?" erkundigte sich der Mann ölig.

"Ich habe sie eingeladen, Severus. Sie ist meine Freundin!" rechtfertigte Draco ihre Anwesenheit.

"Natürlich!" antwortete der dann lächelnd, "Miss Lovegood, hier drin bin ich Severus, und nur hier drin!" meinte dann der Professor.

"Luna!" antwortete sie daraufhin lächelnd, wie immer eigentlich.

Draco begleitete sie an den Tisch, um gemeinsam etwas zu trinken. Luna wurde ausgefragt. Geduldig antwortete sie den Bohrenden Fragen der Erwachsenen. Gegen Abend verabschiedeten sich die Gäste in ihrer Räume. Luna folgte ihrem Freund in sein Zimmer, der die Türe hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

"Ich bin müde. Wo ist das Bad?" säuselte sie verträumt.

Draco deutete auf eine Tür. Sofort eilte sie darauf zu und durchschritt die Türe. Draco seufzte als ihre grazilen Beine hinter der Tür verschwanden. Er drehte sich auf der Stelle um und bereitete das Bett vor. Luna trat aus dem Bad, was ihn schlucken ließ, als er ihren lieblichen Körper in dem Bademantel entdeckte. Sie lächelte, als sie das verliebte Gesicht ihres Freundes sah. Wortlos eilte der Black an ihr vorbei und genehmigte sich zuerst eine Eiskalte Dusche, die allerdings nicht viel nützte und sich zuerst mit der Hand Erleichterung verschaffte.

Nach wenigen Minuten war der Druck weg. Erleichtert duschte der Junge sich ab und reinigte seinen Körper intensiv. Da Luna den Bademantel genommen hatte und er frische Unterwäsche vergessen hatte mitzunehmen, ging er nur mit Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Bad und stockte. Vor dem Bett lag achtlos der Bademantel. Nur Lunas Kopf lugte unter der Bettdecke hervor, da sie diese bis unter ihr Kinn gezogen hatte. Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, einen Koffer bei ihr gesehen zu haben, was ihn erneut schlucken ließ. Sein Körper verriet seine Gedanken, was ihn rot anlaufen ließ und sie lächeln. Sofort hüpfte der Junge auf die Couch und versteckte sich unter der Decke, darauf bedacht seine Erregung zu verbergen.

"Draco? Mir ist kalt!" hauchte es vom Bett.

"Soll ich eine Elfe rufen und den Kamin heizen lassen?" fragte er besorgt und setzte sich auf, um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

"Nein, Lass den Elfen bitte ihre Ruhe." hauchte sie zur Antwort.

"Wie du meinst." erwiderte er daraufhin und legte sich nieder.

Sie lächelte, als sie seine scheinbare Begriffsstutzigkeit spürte. Leise erhob sie sich und ging zur Couch. Dort schlüpfte sie unter die Decke und drückte sich an den Jungen, der dort verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Dies war allerdings jetzt ein Hoffnungsloses unterfangen. Als letzte Instanz, sozusagen, versuchte er es mit einem Bild: ‚Umbridge in Unterwäsche, Umbridge in Unterwäsche, ...', murmelte er immer wieder in Gedanken wie ein Mantra.

"Luna?" krächzte der Junge erschrocken, als er spürte, wie sich die Decke rührte.

"Mir ist kalt." hauchte sie in sein Ohr und drückte sich an seinen Körper.

Draco schluckte trocken, da er die Erhebungen an ihrer Vorderseite deutlich fühlen konnte. Ebenfalls spürte er die spitzen dieser Hügel sich in seine Haut bohren. Leise stöhnte der Junge. Ihre Hand legte sie auf seiner Hüfte ab, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Tief durchatmend drehte sich Draco auf die andere Seite, um seiner Liebe ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

"Luna, ich ..." versuchte er zu sprechen, wurde aber durch einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss abgewürgt.

"Gefalle ich dir nicht?" hauchte sie mit enttäuschter Stimme, nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten.

"Du bist die Schönste! Ich liebe dich. Aber willst du das wirklich?" antwortete er ernst. Als Antwort drückte sie sich näher an ihren Freund.

Nach Luft schnappend ließ er es zu. Er spürte nun ihre spitze Erregung an seiner Brust und stellte fest, dass sie nichts darunter trug. Beim näher rücken spürte sie seine Erektion gegen ihren Hügel drücken. Sanft streichelte sie die Haarlose Brust ihres Freundes und küsste sich zum Hals. Dadurch ermutigt wagte Draco seine Hand auf ihre Brust zu legen. Dies quittierte sie mit einem deutlichen Stöhnen. Nun war er motiviert und massierte die gefangene Brust mit seiner Hand. Luna legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und präsentierte dadurch ihren Hals, der sofort von den geröteten Lippen des Jungen attackiert wurde. Seine freie Hand wanderte die Seite hinunter und bremste an ihrem Gesäß, das nun ebenfalls fest massiert wurde. Dadurch stöhnte sie lauter und ließ nun ihrerseits die Hand auf seinen Hintern ruhen.

Seine Hand auf der Hüfte wanderte zu ihrem Bauch und streichelte sie dort zärtlich. Eine ihrer Hände bearbeitet sein Gesäß, während zeitgleich die andere von der Schulter über den Bauch bis zu seiner Intimsten Stelle wanderte. Sofort stöhnte er auf, als ihre warme Hand den Haarlosen Beutel fasste und dieser massiert wurde. Der Stab zuckte in freudiger Erwartung. Klare tropfen bildeten sich an seiner Spitze, die von einer ihrer Hände aufgenommen und am Schaft massierend verteilt wurden. Er wollte es ihr Gleichtun und ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte zielstrebig an ihre Intimste Stelle wandern. Sofort stellte sie ein Bein auf, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern.

Seine Hand fand die Spalte. Ein leichter Flaum war dort zu erfühlen und eine feuchte Spalte, die umgehend erforscht wurde. Sofort stöhnte nun Luna auf, als Draco die Knospe an der Oberseite entdeckte. Dadurch kümmerte er sich intensiv um diesen einen Punkt. Luna drückte ihn nun auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel. Küssend suchte sie den Weg nach unten und leckte ausgiebig die Spitzen Erhebungen auf der Haarlosen Brust. Er sah sich genötigt nach ihren Brüsten zu Fassen und zu massieren. Nun rutschte sie nach oben, was seine beinahe schmerzhaft Pochende Erregung an ihren Hügel drücken ließ. Sie stöhnte auf und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, dabei zeichnete sie mit ihrem Becken Kreise, seine Hände kümmerten sich um ihren straffen Hintern.

Erneut beugte sie sich herunter, um seine Lippen einzufangen. Intensiv kämpften sie um die Höhlen. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken zu den Brüsten und zurück auf das wundervolle Gesäß. Den Kuss nicht lösend hob sie ihr Becken und fasste nach der Härte, die gegen ihren Leib drückte. Sanft dirigierte sie ihren Freund an ihre nasse Öffnung. Draco stöhnte laut auf, als seine Spitze ihre Lippen spaltete und in seine Liebe langsam eindrang. Mit einem Ruck ließ sie sich auf sein Becken fallen. Kurz verzog sie ihre Mine leidvoll, nur um mit glasigen Augen in das gerötete Gesicht ihres Liebsten zu blicken. Langsam bewegte Luna ihre Hüfte. Der Junge stöhnte auf und war von den Gefühlen überwältigt, die die Spitze seines Stabes aussandte.

Das Mädchen setzte sich aufrecht hin und beobachtete das Minenspiel ihres Geliebten, während sie einen langsamen Trab ansetzte. Er beugte sich hoch, um die roten, hervorstehenden Knospen zu lecken. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf, als sie die Empfindungen aus ihrem Zentrum und der Brust übermannte. Bestimmt drückte sie ihn wieder auf das Sofa und führte seine Hand an die Rotglühende Knospe, die von seinem Stab belagert wurde. Laut stöhnte sie, als sie dort berührt wurde. Unbewusst fasste sie nach hinten und massierte seine Hoden, die sich zurückzogen. Ein Schauer durchzog seinen Körper und er stöhnte auf. Luna beschleunigte ihren Galopp, da sie spürte, dass sie sich der Klippe näherte. Auch Draco fühlte einen Druck in sich aufbauen. Deutlich fühlte er an seinem Stab, wie sich seine Freundin rhythmisch zusammenzog und ihn dadurch melkte. Mit spitzen schreien kündigte Luna ihren Sprung an, den sie umgehend auch ausführte und auf der Brust ihres Liebhabers zusammenbrach. Dieser drehte seine Geliebte auf den Rücken und stieß hart in sie.

Mit glasigen Augen sah sie hoch zu ihrem Freund, der seine Stöße beschleunigte. Ihre Beine schlang sie um seine Hüfte und dirigierte ihn tiefer. Fordernd platzierte sie ihre Hände auf seinem Gesäß und gab den Takt vor. Draco fühlte seinen Saft kochen und versuchte zu beschleunigen, wurde aber von den Händen daran gehindert. Ungehalten stieß er kräftig zu, was sie aufquieken ließ und die Augen Aufreißen. Ein lüsternes lächeln ihres Liebhabers ließ das Mädchen die Beine weit spreizen, dass er tiefer kommen konnte. Sofort tat er dies und bohrte sich in ihr Zentrum. Ein lusterfülltes Stöhnen beantwortete seinen Vorstoß. Luna ließ sich fallen und genoss die tiefe Penetration ihres Liebhabers. Der allerdings stieß tief zu, da er seinen Samen aufsteigen fühlte.

Tief blickte Draco in ihre Lüsternen Augen. Bestimmt wurde der Blick erwidert, als Luna tief in seine lüsternen Augen blickte. Ein neuer Sprung kündigte sich bei ihr an. Erneut fühlte er die rhythmische Enge um seine Erektion und konnte sich nicht mehr bremsen. In tiefen Stößen entließ er sein Erbe in das innerste seiner Freundin, die mit einem lauten Schrei über die Klippe sprang, ausgelöst von der neuen, fremden Wärme in ihrem Leib. Draco brach auf ihr zusammen. Noch immer benommen von dem Intensiven Höhepunkt lies er diesen nachklingen und fühlte dabei, wie die Kontraktionen ihn förmlich aussaugten. Luna küsste ihren Liebhaber zärtlich auf die Stirn und leckte seinen Schweiß ab. Langsam bewegte der Junge sich wieder in ihr und küsste sie zärtlich dabei. Seine Härte zog sich langsam zurück und glitt aus der feuchten wärme heraus, was mit einem knurren kommentiert wurde.

"Ich liebe dich, Drache!" hauchte das Mädchen unter dem Jungen.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Mondenschein." hauchte der Junge und küsste wieder ihre weichen Lippen.

Luna wandte sich unter dem Gewicht des Jungen hervor und drapierte sich neben ihrem Geliebten. Dieser nahm die schöne Gestalt in seine Arme und schlief zufrieden ein. Luna lächelte, als sie in das schlafende Gesicht ihres Geliebten blickte und fühlte dabei, wie ihr Freund aus ihr heraus floss. Getrieben von neuer Erregung verteilte sie die Liebessäfte auf den Leibern und massierte sie ein, bevor auch sie von Morpheus abgeholt wurde.

_Vorher bei Harry in seinen Räumen:_

Harry schloss die Türe hinter sich. Augenblicklich entzündete sich das Licht und erhellte den Raum. Sein Blick schweifte über den glänzenden Parkettboden und blieb am leeren Eulenständer hängen. Er seufzte. Er dachte an Luna und Draco, wohl wissend, was die beiden heute tun werden. Ein dreckiges Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, als er daran dachte. Erneut seufzte er.

Sein Gang ging zielstrebig in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dabei passierte er die Türe zum Bad, die er im vorbeigehen öffnete. Sofort wurde auch dieser Raum beleuchtet und auch beheizt. Im Schlafzimmer eilte Harry auf die Kommode zu und nahm sich frische Wäsche heraus, die unter den Arm geklemmt wurde und damit im nun warmen Bad verschwand. Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige sich ausgiebig gereinigt hatte, setzte dieser sich an seinen Schreibtisch um die Post zu überfliegen. Die Werbung flog in den Kamin, Rechnungen wurden sofort an Remus weitergereicht. Persönliche Briefe landeten direkt auf seinem Schreibtisch. Bettelbriefe, Terminanfragen, Drohbriefe und Ähnliches. Nichts dringendes, also.

Somit gähnte er einmal Herzhaft, prompt erschien ein Glas Wasser neben ihm. Nikki war immer sehr aufmerksam. Harry verspürte das Bedürfnis, mit seiner Frau zu reden, die wahrscheinlich im Moment im Fuchsbau ausgefragt wurde, da dieses Schuljahr doch recht ereignisreich war. Von seinem Schreibtisch aus blickte er auf den leeren Teppich. Vor seinem Geistigen Auge sah Harry deutlich Kinder spielen, die lachten und im Raum herumtobten. Auf der Couch daneben seine über alles geliebte Frau mit Babybauch, die ihn glücklich anlächelte. Frust stieg in ihm hoch!

Harry beugte sich herunter, um die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtisches zu öffnen. Dort holte er eine Flasche Elfenwein und ein Glas heraus. Umgehend füllte Harry das Glas und setzte es an, trank aber nicht. Wenn Harry Aufmerksam in die dunkle Ecke bei der Standuhr blicken würde, dann sähe er dort zwei Paar besorgte Augen, die nun gespannt den nächsten Momenten folgten.

"Das ändert auch nichts!" knurrte er vor sich hin und schüttete den Inhalt des Glases zurück in die Flasche.

Elfenwein war sehr selten und daher kostbar. Nicht das er es sich nicht leisten könnte, nur wäre es Schade um den guten Wein gewesen. Sorgfältig verschloss Harry die Flasche und legte diese zurück in die Schublade. Erleichtert blickten die Augen auf den Jungen, der nun seine Hände vor sein Gesicht gelegt hatte und stumme Tränen der Einsamkeit weinte. Er war zwar mit seiner Liebe, seiner Seelenpartnerin verheiratet, aber sie war weit weg, sehr weit! Traurig lösten sich die zwei Paar Augen auf, da konnten sie leider nicht helfen. Müde schlurfte der Junge in sein Bett, um etwas Schlaf zu finden.

Wenig später erwachte Harry aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens war. Verwundert grübelte der Junge darüber, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis und versuchte sich von Morpheus erneut abholen zu lassen. Der kam aber nicht. Immer unruhiger wurde Harry und tigerte nervös in der Mastersuite herum. Er wurde beinahe Wahnsinnig! Das Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern, seine Beine zitterten leicht, sein Atem schnell und abgehackt und er schwitzte. Wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde, würde Harry sagen, er hätte Panik.

-HARRY!-, rief es plötzlich in seinem Kopf.

Sofort flammte er zu seiner Frau in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort erkannte er seine Frau, die sich sehr unruhig im Bett herumwälzte und klatsch nasse Haare hatte. Ihr Nachthemd klebte förmlich auf ihrem schlanken Körper, die Decke lag auf dem Boden. Sie murmelte unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin und warf den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. Harry setzte sich an ihr Bett und streichelte zärtlich über ihr verschwitztes Gesicht, dabei murmelte er leise Nichtigkeiten in ihr niedliches Ohr. Er wurde immer besorgter, da sie nicht reagierte. Nun versuchte der Junge sie etwas unsanfter zu wecken und schüttelte sie leicht an ihrer Schulter. Keine Minute später schlug sie ihre bezaubernden rehbraunen Augen auf.

Harry konnte sehen, wie sich die Pupille verkleinerte und die Panik darin grenzenloser Liebe wich, als die Seelenspiegel das besorgte Smaragdgrün erkannten. Sofort warf sie sich um seinen Hals und küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich. Verwundert über diese Attacke ließ er es zu und erwiderte ihre Leidenschaft. Ginny krabbelte auf seinen Schoß und setzte sich rittlings auf ihren Mann, der sie klammernd festhielt. Auch ihn machte es zu schaffen, wenn sie länger räumlich getrennt waren.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Liebste?" flüsterte Harry leise. Er spürte nur ein nicken an seiner Schulter.

"Willst du darüber reden?" Kopfschütteln erhielt der Junge auf die Frage hin.

Er seufzte leise. Langsam fühlte er eine feuchte wärme am Hals. Ihr Sprechmuskel spielte an seiner Schlagader und saugte daran. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen und ließ seine Hände unter ihrem Nachthemd auf Wanderschaft gehen. Seufzend nahm sie dies zur Kenntnis. Harry saugte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und küsste die eine stelle hinter dem Ohr, die sie immer erschaudern ließ. Langsam drückte sie ihren Mann von sich weg, um in seine glühenden Smaragde zu blicken. Langsam ließ das Mädchen ihre Hände an ihre Taille wandern und knüllte ihr Hemd zusammen, um es mit einem Ruck über ihren Kopf zu ziehen.

Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er ihre Hügel mit den spitzen Erhebungen entdeckte. Sofort nahm sein gieriger Mund die Knospen in Beschlag und saugte, knabberte, leckte und blies daran, was sie aufstöhnen ließ. Seine starken Hände kneteten die Sinnlichen Stellen, was sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen und erneut aufstöhnen ließ. Harry zog sie näher, um an ihrem Hals seine Zunge spielen zu lassen. Seine Hände wanderten ihre Seiten herunter, um erschrocken zu fühlen, dass sie keinen Slip trug. Ihr lüsternes Grinsen ließ ihn dahinschmelzen und weiter ihren Hals bearbeiten. Bestimmt drückte Ginny ihren Mann in die Laken und fuhr zärtlich mit ihren Händen über seine definierte Brust. Ihre Zunge umspielte seine harten Warzen, was ihn aufseufzen ließ, dabei wanderte eine ihrer Hände zur Mitte des Jungen.

Am Saum seiner Unterwäsche hakte sich der Daumen ein. Mit einem Ruck flog der störende Stoff auf das Nassgeschwitzte Nachthemd auf dem Boden. Sofort sprang ihr seine Erregung entgegen, die sie mit großen Augen musterte und mit ihrer Hand umschloss. Ein lautes stöhnen quittierte das tun. Langsam bewegte ihre Faust die Lanze ihres Mannes, was sein stöhnen lauter werden ließ. Eine beiläufige Handbewegung später leuchtete die Tür des Zimmers kurz auf. Ginny setzte sich wieder auf den Schoß ihres Mannes. Seine Härte drückte gegen ihren Hügel, was sie ihr Becken Kreisen ließ. Harry stand auf, sofort klammerte sie sich mit ihren grazilen Beinen an seinem Becken fest. Küssend legte er seine wunderschöne Fracht auf der Matratze ab. Zärtlich wanderten seine Hände über den Körper und drückte ihre Stellen, die sie immer in Entzückungen aufquieken ließ.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht, als er die Glasigen Augen seiner Frau sah, die mit gerötetem Gesicht zu ihm blickte. Seine Zunge umspielte momentan ihren Bauchnabel, eine Hand reizte die freche rote Spitze an ihrem Eingang und die andere Hand massierte ihre Brust. Ungeduldig fasste sie ihren Mann an den Ohren und zog diesen an sich hoch, dabei legte sie ihre Beine weit auseinander. Als sie seine Lippen einfing spürte sie seine Erregung an ihre Pforte klopfen. Suchend Kreiste ihr Becken. Immer wieder entzog er sich und spielte mit ihr. Knurrend fasste sie an seine Lanze und platzierte diese direkt vor der ausfließenden Grotte.

"Darauf habe ich lange gewartet." hauchte sie, als sie ihn in sich schob.

Bestimmt legte die Rothaarige ihre Hände auf sein Gesäß und drückte ihn in sich. Die Augen des Paares klebten aneinander. Tief blickten sie sich in ihre Seelenspiegel, als er in sie eindrang. Kurz zuckte ihr Mundwinkel, nachdem Harry die Sperre durchbrochen hatte. Er hatte sich jetzt vollständig in seiner Frau versenkt und harrte dort aus. Stimuliert von der feuchte und der dortigen Enge genoss er sein Eindringen und blickte tief in ihre Augen. Ginny küsste ihren Mann sanft in seinem Gesicht als ihre Hände seinen Trainierten Hintern massierten. Harry zog sich langsam zurück und drängte erneut in seine Frau, die dies mit weiten Augen kommentierte.

Stöhnend nahmen die Körper Fahrt auf. Mit den knetenden Händen auf seinem Gesäß dirigierte sie ihn. Ab und an spielte ein Finger an seinem Rektum, was ein tiefer Stoß von ihm und ein stöhnen zur Folge hatte. Ginny schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, dass sie nun auf seinem Organ saß. Kurz erschrocken reagierte der Schwarzhaarige darauf, indem seine Hände ihre Hügel fingen und diese einer intensiven Massage unterzogen. Sporadisch kniff der Junge in die Spitzen, was sie quieken ließ. Als Reaktion darauf fasste sie seine Handgelenke und legte sie neben seinem Kopf ab. Ginny fühlte ihren Höhepunkt nahen und beschleunigte ihren Ritt.

Dabei beugte sie ihren Oberkörper herunter, dass er die Knospen mit seinem Mund einfangen konnte. Harry spürte seinen Saft aufsteigen und wollte sich herauswinden. Sofort wurde das Becken festgeklammert und die Hände bestimmter an der Position neben dem Kopf gehalten. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sich ihre Glasigen Augen in die seinen bohrten. Umgehend verdrehte er die Augen als das Intensive Gefühl über die Verbindung hereinbrach, ihr ging es nicht anders. Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, deutlich konnte sie das zucken des Stabes in sich fühlen. In einem lauten Schrei ergoss sich Harry in seiner Geliebten. Sie spürte Schub um Schub in sich strömen und wurde dadurch in den Abgrund gestoßen, gepaart mit der Empfindung ihres Mannes brach sie extatisch zuckend auf ihm zusammen. Sein Erbe in ihrem Zentrum, sein Stab in ihrem Kanal, seine Zunge in ihrem Mund.

Langsam kehrten beide aus den Orgiastischen Tiefen ihres Geistes zurück und vermissten dadurch das Sonnenhelle leuchten in ihrem Raum. Harry blieb noch immer hart in ihr. Langsam fing er sich an erneut zu bewegen, sie stöhnte laut auf. Sofort nahm sie ihren Ritt erneut auf und wollte den Sprint gewinnen. Seine Hände fassten die Knospe und stimulierten sie erneut. Sie stemmte sich auf seiner Brust ab und heftete ihren Blick an den seinen. Beide erkannten die Farbe weichen und Strahlendes weiß an die stelle treten. Weißgefiederte Engelsschwingen wuchsen aus ihren Leibern. Sie bewegten sich leicht und spreizten ihre Spitzen, als sich der Abgrund erneut näherte. Nicht den Blick abwendend pumpte er seiner Frau erneut sein Erbe in den Leib, was sie intensiv wahrnahm und wiederum auf ihm zusammenbrach. Sie küssten sich noch einige Minuten. Harry warf die Decke über beide, Ginny verließ nicht ihre Position. Sie schlief auf seiner Brust ein. Ihre Knie an seiner Seite, ihre Brust auf seiner. Er blieb regungslos liegen. Dabei blieb der Junge noch in seiner Geliebten, da die Schwellung nicht vollständig abklingen wollte. Morpheus holte beide wenig später ab.

Am nächsten morgen erwachten beide in Ginnys Bett. Beide hatten sich kein Stück bewegt. Noch immer lagen sie aufeinander. Ginny sah dem erwachen ihres Geliebten zu. Sie erkannte, wie sich die Lider öffneten, sah, wie die Pupillen sich verkleinerten, entdeckte jede Kleinigkeit, jede Maserung in seiner Grünen Iris. Sie entdeckte feine, braune Punkte darin. Sein Blick fokussierte die rehbraunen Augen seiner Geliebten, die strahlend Leuchteten und ihn beobachteten. Sie lächelte, was seinen Herzschlag stark beschleunigen ließ und Ginny klammernd Umarmte.

"Guten Morgen, Geliebte!" flüsterte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Seine Stimme klang wie tausend Engelschöre und war entzückt, als sie diese hörten.

"Guten Morgen, Geliebter!" erwiderte sie den Gruß und übte an der Atemspende.

Unterdrückt stöhnte er in ihren Mund, als die feinen Vibrationen ihrer Stimmbänder sein Trommelfell passierten und die Empfindungen von seinen Lippen an sein Hirn sendeten.

Langsam erkundeten seine Hände von neuem ihren grazilen Körper. Zärtlich küsste sie an seinem Hals herunter.

"Frühstück ist fertig!" polterte es an der Tür und die Türklinke klapperte.

"Wieso schließt du die Tür ab, Ginny?" erkundigte sich Fred.

Harry glaubte, dass es Fred war. Auch das schelmische Grinsen konnte man heraushören.

"Lasst mich in Ruhe, ihr Teufel!" rief sie zur Tür.

Es wandelte sich aber in ein Stöhnen, als Harry ihren Festen Hintern massierte und sie amüsiert anfunkelte. Daraufhin sah sie sich genötigt, ihn lächelnd in die Nasenspitze zu beißen.

"Was ist jetzt? Das Essen wird warm!" erinnerte dieses Mal die Stimme von George, oder war es Fred?

"Ja, Ja! Verschwindet!" zischte die Potterfrau und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ihr Blick gen Tür ging.

"Entspann dich ...!" hörten sie rufen, als vier Beine die Treppe hinunter eilten.

"Ginny? Willst du nicht zu mir kommen?" fragte Harry seine Geliebte auf seinem Bauch zärtlich, wohl wissend, dass sie wollte aber nicht durfte.

"Mum erlaubt mir das nie." seufzte sie entschuldigend.

Harry wusste, dass Molly sie noch immer als ihre kleine Tochter ansah und auch entsprechend so handelte.

Ein erneutes Poltern an der Tür ließ beide herumfahren.

"Au, verdammt! Wieso sperrst du deine Tür ab, Ginny? Im Fuchsbau sind alle Türen offen!" monierte die Stimme von Ron.

"Ron, ich habe im Moment nicht viel an. Danke, das du geklopft hast!" knurrte das Mädchen die Antwort.

"Zu viel Information", hörte man leise, als sich schnell Schritte entfernten.

"Kann ich auf dein Angebot zurückkommen?" seufzte sie und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Jederzeit, Ginny. Jederzeit!" sprach Harry und erwiderte ihre Küsse.

Seufzend erhob sich das Mädchen, was von einem knurren kommentiert wurde, als sich das Gewicht entfernte. Ein Seufzen von ihr quittierte das Herausgleiten ihres Mannes, als sie von ihm herunterstieg. Ächzend dehnte sie ihr Kreuz und streckte ihre Knackenden Gelenke. Sie machte Rumpfbeugen, als plötzlich ihr Mann erneut in sie eindrang. Sie blieb in dieser Stellung und ließ sich nehmen, so wie sie ihn genommen hatte. Nach wenigen Minuten verströmte sich Harry erneut in seiner Geliebten und zog sie hoch. Erneut küssten sie sich und massierten ihre Zonen.

"Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." meinten sie im Chor und grinsten sich an.

Der Junge stahl aus der Kommode einen Slip. Harry kniete sich hin und ließ ihre gepflegten Füße durch die Öffnungen steigen. Zärtlich zog er diesen hoch, nicht ohne ihre Knospe zu küssen, bevor der Stoff sie verhüllte. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm die Hose vom Stuhl und ließ seine Frau hineinschlüpfen. Vorsichtig zog er sie an den Beinen hoch und schloss den Knopf am Bund, nicht ohne sie an ihrer Empfindlichsten Stelle zu berühren, was von ihr Stöhnend quittiert wurde. Eine Bluse aus dem Schrank holte er noch und knöpfte diese zu, nicht ohne ihre erigierten Spitzen zu zwirbeln. Die Sandalen schloss Harry vorsichtig und küsste sie erneut, bevor sie zur Türe hinausging, um sich ihrer Familie zu stellen. Harry seufzte, als er ihren Knackigen Hintern durch die Tür gleiten sah.

-Ich Liebe Dich!-, hauchte er ihr zu.

-Ich Liebe Dich auch, Geliebter!-, war die gehauchte Antwort.

Harry sammelte seine Kleidung auf und schlüpfte hinein. Dabei stellte er fest, dass er nur mit seiner Unterhose im Fuchsbau angekommen war.

"Morgen zusammen!" begrüßte Ginny ihre Familie mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Morgen." brummte es mehrstimmig zurück.

Sie sah durch die Reihen ihrer Familienmitglieder und musterte jeden einzelnen.

Bill, der älteste, bearbeitete gerade ein Butterbrot und sah in den Aktuellen Tagesbericht von Gringotts. Dort wurden Stellen ausgeschrieben, wie der Fluchbrecher in Ägypten. Diesen Artikel las er interessiert. Charlie, der zweit älteste, sah nur sein Müsli an und rührte Lustlos darin herum. Irgend etwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen. Vermutlich überlegte er, wie er seiner Familie erklären soll, dass er nach Rumänien zu den Drachen will. Percy, der ‚dritte' blätterte in einem Sonderbericht aus dem Ministerium. Dort wurde das Für und Wider behandelt, warum Muggel und Muggelgeborene nicht als Bedrohung, sondern als Bereicherung anzusehen sind.

Die Zwillinge sahen Ginny mit einem Identischen schiefen Grinsen an. Ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert! Bei dem Mädchen fiel der Knut! Sie hatte die beiden erwischt, wie sie an den Langziehohren experimentierten. Sie schluckte und beschloss, mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit den beiden zu reden. Ron blickte Missmutig drein und massierte sich gelegentlich die Nase. Vermutlich weil er in die geschlossene Tür gerannt war. Dad blätterte im Tagespropheten und leerte seine Tasse genüsslich nachdem er ein Hörnchen in den Mund geschoben hatte. Ihr letzter Blick blieb an ihrer Mum hängen, die sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Scheinbar war der Entspannte Gesichtsausdruck und das lächeln aufgefallen und etwas anderes, wenn sie dem Intensiven Blick folgen würde.

"Wieso bist du nicht angezogen?" fragte sie dann auch gleich und bestätigte die jüngere.

Mollys Augen hingen an ihrer Brust, die in keinen Halter gezwängt wurden. Nicht das sie einen nötig hatte. Das schelmische Grinsen der Zwillinge vergrößerte sich, soweit möglich.

"Ich habe keine passenden mehr." nuschelte sie leise eine Notlüge.

Natürlich sagte sie nicht, dass ihr Mann es ohne diesen Stoff bevorzugte. Die Zwillinge bissen sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Gut! Dann gehen wir nachher zu Madam Malkiens, neue kaufen." beschloss die Frau und belegte sich ein Käsebrot.

Das Frühstück war beendet und der Tisch gewischt. Jeder ging seinen Beschäftigungen nach. Bill apparierte nach Gringotts, Charlie verkroch sich mit seinem Bedrückten Gesicht in sein Zimmer, Percy formulierte gedanklich Gesetzestexte, Fred und George verbarrikadierten sich in ihrem Experimentierzimmer, Ron eilte in den Schuppen mit den Besen und ihr Dad verschwand in der Garage, am Auto basteln. Heute hatte er Urlaub.

"Mum?" fragte Ginny leise an.

"Ja, Liebes?" bestätigte sie, dass sie zuhörte.

"Uhm, können wir in Muggellondon Wäsche einkaufen gehen?" fragte sie leise.

"Wir haben aber im Moment keine Pfund." erklärte die ältere.

"Das macht nichts, ich hab etwas gespart." beruhigte das Mädchen.

Sie erzählte nicht, dass Harry ihr vor Jahren eine schwarze Kreditkarte gegeben hatte. Ihr Name stand darauf und der Name der Bank: Phönix und Partner.

"Wenn du meinst. Dann gehen wir in Muggellondon einkaufen." bestimmte die ältere.

Ginny atmete erleichtert aus. Die Unterwäsche von Madam Malkiens war zwar hochwertig, aber sehr Funktional. Deshalb wollte Ginny dort nicht einkaufen gehen, sondern schöne Dessous für ihren Harry kaufen. Ein verliebtes lächeln schlich sich auf ihren Mund, was von Molly entdeckt wurde.

"Ginny?" wurde sie aus ihren verliebten Gedanken gerissen, "Ich weiß, du willst ‚hübsche' Wäsche kaufen. Ich habe nichts dagegen. Das würde ich auch tun. Nur warte mit dem Kinderkriegen bitte noch etwas, ja?" bat die Mutter ihre Tochter inständig.

Verliebt legte sie ihre Hand auf den Unterleib, beinahe konnte sie ihren Mann hindurch spüren und lächelte. Mollys Augen weiteten sich, als ihr klar wurde, was geschehen war; sagte aber nichts, da sie wusste, dass Ginny den Trank genommen hatte.

"Bitte versprich es mir!" bat die ältere und Ginny nickte.

Sie hatte allerdings einen traurigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Wieso so ernste Gesichter?" fragte Arthur mit einem lächeln im Gesicht, um die Situation zu entschärfen.

"Wir hatten gerade ein Thema von Frau zu Frau, Arthur. Dasselbe wie wir neulich!" erklärte seine Frau die Situation, er nickte verstehend.

‚Gut, dass das geklärt ist', dachte er und drückte seinen Frauen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bei Ginny und einen auf den Mund bei seiner Frau.

"Ihr entschuldigt mich einen Moment, bitte?" bat die jüngste und wandte sich aus der Väterlichen Umarmung, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Verwundert blickten die Eltern ihrer Tochter hinterher, als sie die Richtung zu den Zwillingen einschlug.

Höflich wie sie war klopfte sie an die angesengte Tür an und wartete ab, biss sie hereingebeten wurde.

"Ja, Ginny? Was können wir für dich tun?" rief es im Chor von drinnen, das Grinsen hörte man deutlich!

Sie trat ein und blickte in die funkelnden, identischen Augen ihrer Brüder.

"Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich es bin?" fragte sie auch gleich verwundert und hatte untertellergroße Augen.

"Lass das, Ginny!..." Fred.

"... Damit kannst du jeden Kerl ..." George.

"... um den Finger wickeln!" sagte Fred, während George nickte.

"Aber du hast ..." George.

"... ja schon einen ..." Fred.

"... um den Finger ..." George.

"... gewickelt?" beide im Chor.

Sofort kniff sie die Augen zusammen und rollte ihren Stab zwischen den Fingern, nur um süßlich zu lächeln. Die Zwillinge schluckten!

"Also! Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich an der Tür bin?" forderte sie erneut zu wissen. Diesmal hatte sie ihre süßeste Stimme benutzt, die sie zu bieten hatte.

"Uhm, du bist die einzige, die Anklopft." erklärte George schnell, Fred nickte heftig.

"Mum und Dad trauen sich nicht her!" ergänzte Fred, George nickte heftig.

"Gut! Also ihr Teufel: Was hatte das Grinsen zu bedeuten!" fragte sie nun die beiden.

In diesem Moment wagte niemand, absolut niemand, auch nur mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, etwas anderes als die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ihre Augen waren hart, ihre Stimme kalt, ihr Blick bohrend und der Stab fest in ihrer Hand. Diese Haltung nahm sie aber erst ein , als sie die Frage stellte. Den ‚Teufel' meinte sie immer liebevoll.

"Uhm, wir hatten bemerkt, dass du Besuch hattest." sprach Fred leise und sah seine Schwester abwartend an.

Diese allerdings machte kreisende Bewegungen mit der Hand, um zu bedeuten, dass sie weitersprechen sollten.

"Wir hatten dich bei Tisch beobachtet und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass mehr geschehen sein musste, als nur küssen." ergänzte George, Ginny stoppte nicht in ihrer Bewegung und forderte mehr Details.

"Der Zauber war gut, wir konnten ihn nicht durchdringen." lobte Fred und lächelte schüchtern. Ginny forderte weitere Details.

"Und wir werden dich nicht verraten!" sagte George endlich, was das Mädchen hören wollte.

"Danke!" sagte sie ehrlich, obwohl ihre Brüder nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatten.

"GINNY!" rief ihre Mutter durch das Haus, "Ich möchte aufbrechen!".

Sofort eilte das Mädchen aus dem Raum zu ihrer Mutter und ließ zwei erleichterte Erfinder zurück, die ihre Anspannung fallen ließen und sich entspannt auf dem Tisch abstützten.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten unsere kleine Schwester und ihren Freund nicht zum Feind machen." nuschelte Fred, während George nur zustimmend schnauben konnte.

"Allerdings!" kommentierte er, bevor er das Siegel einer Flasche brach, um einen neuen Trank anzusetzen.

_Etwas früher bei Harry:_

Der Junge flammte zurück in sein Zimmer, eilte in die Dusche und führte eine Katzenwäsche durch, da er doch recht spät dran war. Mit eiligen Schritten huschte er durch die Gänge in Richtung des Kleinen Salon. Dort trat er sofort ein und entdeckte seine Freunde am Frühstückstisch. Sirius diskutierte mit dem Brotkorb, Betty kaute, Tagesprophet lesend, auf einem Marmeladenbrot herum, Saskia übte einen Zauber aus dem siebten Jahr, Shea schmatzte an ihrer Flasche und sah lächelnd zu ihm. Remus tastete blind nach seiner Tasse, die immer wieder weg huschte, diesmal, allerdings, war kein Aktenstapel vor ihm, sondern seine Professorin in Verteidigung, die an der Dementoritis arbeitete. Narzissa saß neben Severus und wahrten die Etikette, allerdings hatte Harry einen leisen Verdacht, dass sie Händchen hielten, unter dem Tisch. Draco und Luna klebte aneinander und teilten sich ein Brot in ‚Susi und Strolchi' Manier. Es war also alles beim alten.

"Du bist spät!" brummte Sirius, nachdem sich Harry gesetzt hatte.

"Ich war verhindert." argumentierte der Junge salomonisch.

In einer Pause, die Tonks Remus gönnte, blähten sich seine Nasenflügel auf und er sah erstaunt zu seinem Patensohn. Der Allerdings legte nur Unschuldig seinen Kopf schief und lächelte. Moony schnaubte.

"Was ist denn, Wölfchen?" erkundigte sich die Frau besorgt.

"Nichts mit dir." erklärte dieser und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Brot, um jede nachfrage im Keim zu ersticken.

Sirius musste husten, als er den Kosenamen des Herumtreibers hörte, auch Harry und Saskia kauten auf ihrer Unterlippe. Draco hatte große Augen und Luna lächelte, wie immer.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	67. Verwandtschaft

**Kapitel 66: Verwandtschaft**

Ginny flohte mit ihrer Mutter in den Tropfenden Kessel, um auf der Muggelseite diesen zu verlassen. Molly hatte noch einige Münzen in ihrer Tasche gefunden, damit sie den Bus bezahlen konnten, der sie in das Zentrum fuhr. Dort Angekommen stiegen sie aus, orientierten sich kurz und steuerten auf eine Muggelbank zu, nachdem Ginny ihre Mum am Ärmel gezupft hatte. Die Automatische Tür ließ die beiden Hexen erschrocken zusammenzucken, als sich diese öffnete.

Eingeschüchtert betraten sie die Schalterhalle. Diese war mit Italienischem Marmor am Boden, Schwarzwälder Granit an den Wänden und Mahagoni Möbel aus dem Amazonas bestückten und golden verzierten Ornamenten geschmückt. Die Mitarbeiter sahen Skeptisch zu ihren Kunden, da sie nicht wirklich die Kleidung trugen, die ihre Kundschaft gewöhnlich angezogen hatte. Sicherlich war die Kleidung sauber, aber man sah deutlich, dass sie benutzt war. Der Wachmann an der Tür erhob sich von seiner Stehhilfe und entsicherte seine Waffe, vorsichtshalber, als er diese Besucher entdeckte.

Ginny zog ihre sprachlose Mum an der Hand zum ersten freien Schalter in ihrer Nähe. Die Frau dahinter rümpfte kurz die Nase, als sie erkannte, dass diese zu ihr kamen.

"Ich wünsche etwas Geld von meinem Konto abzuheben!" äußerte das Mädchen ihre Nöte.

"Kleines, ich bin mir sicher, dass du kein Konto bei uns hast." erklärte die Frau ablehnend.

Ihr strenger Dutt, das Mausgraue, hochgeschlossene Kostüm und die Brille, die spitz auf der Nase saß, machten nicht wirklich einen Sympathischen Eindruck.

"Woher wollen Sie das Wissen?" fragte das Mädchen nun etwas lauter, was nun die Aufmerksamkeit der Kollegen auf diese lenkte. Molly wurde die Situation sichtlich unangenehmer.

"Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen. Auch sonst deutet nichts darauf hin." sprach die Frau hinter dem Schalter.

"Das ist unerhört! Ich verlange den Geschäftsführer zu sprechen!" sprach das Mädchen nun so laut, dass es an den Wänden widerhallte.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte nun eine andere, Freundlichere Stimme zu den Kunden.

"Sind Sie der Geschäftsführer?" erkundigte sich Ginny bei dem Mann höflich.

"Nein, der Filialleiter. Der Geschäftsführer ist nicht an dieser Adresse vorzufinden." erklärte der Mann freundlich.

Der Filialleiter war auf die Situation aufmerksam geworden, als der Wachmann einen Knopf gedrückt hatte, der ihm Mitteilte, dass irgend etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit nötig machen könnte. Daraufhin ging er an den Transparenten Spiegel und lauschte dem Gespräch. Er mischte sich ein, da ihm die Bestimmtheit in der Stimme des Mädchens gefiel und sie vielleicht an einer Lehre interessiert sein könnte.

"Nun gut! Ich wollte Geld abheben, aber die Dame hier," , dabei deutete sie auf die graue Maus hinter dem Schalter, "verweigert mir jeden Zugriff!" beschwerte sie sich.

"Nun, junge Dame, darf ich deine Kontonummer erfahren?" sprach der Filialleiter höflich. Ohne diese ging überhaupt nichts.

"Die weiß ich nicht auswendig. Einen Moment bitte." meinte Ginny und legte ihre schwarze Kreditkarte auf den Tresen.

"Wo hast du diese her? Wem hast du die geklaut?" zischte die Frau und nahm die Karte an sich. Molly wurde blass.

"Ich darf doch bitten! Ich verlange sofort, dass sie mir meine Karte aushändigen! Ich werde in eine andere Bank gehen!" zischte nun das Mädchen wütend.

"Danke, Miss Gumble." meinte nun der Filialleiter und deutete ihr an, sich zurück zu ziehen.

"Aber ..." wollte diese widersprechen.

"DANKE!" wiederholte sich der Mann und nahm ihr die Karte aus der Hand.

Empört räumte sie ihren Stuhl und eilte in den Hintergrund.

"Nun, junge Dame. Zuerst muss ich mich entschuldigen. Wir sind neulich Betrügern aufgesessen, die unsere Kunden bestehlen wollten. Allerdings muss ich fragen, wie diese Karte in deinen Besitz kommt." erklärte der Filialleiter freundlich aber bestimmt; sein Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch.

"Wenn es sein muss." seufzte das Mädchen. "Mein Freund hat mir die Karte geschenkt." erklärte sie bestimmt. Nun duldete ihr Ton keinen Widerspruch.

Irritiert wechselte der Mann den Blick zwischen der Karte und dem Mädchen.

"Nun, dein Freund,", er blickte auf die Karte, "Ginerva, wie heißt er?" fragte nun der Mann nach.

Bei der Nennung ihres Namens knurrte sie kurz auf, ihre Mum sah sie erstaunt an. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie nun zu dem Mann. Er war zwar die ganze Zeit über Freundlich, aber er tut ja nur seinen Job!

"Harry Potter!" knurrte sie leise. Der Mann versteifte sich.

Erinnerungen schossen durch seinen Kopf. Erinnerungen an ein Memo und Erinnerungen an blutrote Handabdrücke an dem Schrank unter der Treppe, an seine Aufgelöste Frau. Er schluckte, als die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

"Einen Moment bitte ..." murmelte der Mann und griff nach dem Hörer.

"Fisher hier. Ich habe hier ein Mädchen stehen, die eine schwarze Karte hat und behauptet, die Freundin von Harry Potter zu sein. Ist das korrekt, Mister Lupin?" hörten sie den Mann in die Muschel sprechen.

Plötzlich zuckte der Mann zusammen und hielt sich den Hörer vom Ohr weg. Der Angerufene sprach nun etwas lauter, dass es auch die Kunden vor ihm hörten.

"... Hat sie lange rote Haare? Braune Augen? Bestimmt einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck? Ist ein Mann oder Frau mit roten Haaren dabei?" hörten die Frauen die Stimme fragen.

"Ja, Mister Lupin. Das ist alles zutreffend. Eine Frau ist in ihrer Begleitung." erklärte er.

Erneut zuckte Mister Fisher zusammen: "Dann geben sie ihr das Geld! Sie bekommt jeden Kreditrahmen, den sie verlangt!" brüllte die Stimme von Remus und knallte den Hörer in die Gabel.

Zitternd legte der Mann den Hörer in die Gabel und sah entschuldigend zu dem Mädchen und der Frau.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Remus so wütend werden kann, Mum. Bin gespannt, was Harry dazu sagt." flüsterte Ginny zu ihrer Mutter. Nun weiteten sich die Augen des Mannes noch mehr. Das war jetzt die letzte Bestätigung für ihn.

"Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Misses Weasley." stotterte Mister Fisher, zog die Karte durch das Lesegerät und holte das Auszahlungsformular hervor.

"Zweitausend Pfund, in kleinen Scheinen, bitte." kam es versöhnlicher aus ihr herausgeschossen.

Mister Fisher schluckte einmal, trug den Betrag ein und reichte das Formular zur Unterschrift herüber. Sofort quittierte sie den Betrag und das Geld wurde vor gezählt. Molly hatte große Augen, als sie soviel Geld sah.

Inzwischen hatten sie die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der Mitarbeiter, da es doch sehr selten vorkam, dass ihr Vorgesetzter ein kleines Mädchen bediente und diese einen solch großen Betrag verlangte.

"Danke sehr!" meinte Ginny, als sie mit ihrer Mum an der Hand die Bank verließ.

Kaum war die Automatische Tür geschlossen, kam die graue Maus wieder hervor. Sie hatte alles durch den Spiegel beobachtet.

"Wer war das?" fragte sie leise, nachdem Mister Fisher einen Becher Wasser aus dem Spender nahm.

"Die Freundin des Patensohnes vom Chef!" erklärte er leise.

Die graue Maus riss die Augen auf und sah zur geschlossenen Tür, die Kollegen tuschelten wild.

"Uhm Ginny? Denkst du nicht, dass das etwas viel Geld ist? Und du lässt Harry für deine Wäsche bezahlen?" fragte ihre Mum sie.

"Nein, Mum. Schöne Wäsche ist nicht unbedingt günstig und das ist mein Geld. Harry hat es mir Geschenkt. Ich kann damit tun, was ich will. Ihn interessiert es nicht, was ich davon kaufe." erklärte sie bestimmt.

In der Einkaufsstraße angekommen, bummelten sie an den Geschäften vorbei. Molly blieb stehen und sah fasziniert auf eine Schaufensterpuppe, die ein Sommerkleid trug. Ginny wurde verwundert gestoppt, als sich ihr Arm plötzlich anhob. Molly bestand darauf, sie in Muggellondon an der Hand zu nehmen. Das Mädchen drehte sich um, entdeckte ihre Mum gebannt auf das Kleid starren und zerrte die Protestierende in die Boutique.

"Guten Tag die Damen. Was kann ich für sie tun?" wurden sie auch gleich freundlich begrüßt und gemustert.

Es war allerdings kein abfälliges Mustern, sondern ein abschätzendes. Ein solches, was die Damen und Herren im Verkauf hatten, wenn sie die Kleidungsgröße abschätzten. Molly brachte kein Wort heraus, deshalb übernahm ihre Tochter das Reden.

"Mum gefällt das Kleid aus dem Fenster und benötigt noch verschiedene Kleidungsstücke." meinte die jüngere Rothaarige und sah, wie bei der Verkäuferin die Pfund-Zeichen in den Augen aufleuchteten.

"Lassen Sie sie aber nicht auf die Etiketten sehen. Sie nimmt das, was ihr gefällt." fügte Ginny noch hinzu. Es war aber mehr an ihre Mum gerichtet, als an die geschäftige Frau, die sofort zwischen den Waren verschwand und sortierte.

"Ginny, das ist doch viel zu teuer!" wandte sie Halbherzig ein.

"Mum, du lässt dich hier einkleiden und ich gehe weiter. In Ordnung?" sagte die Kleine, ohne auf den Einwand einzugehen.

Ergeben nickte ihre Mutter, nur die Verkäuferin wollte auf den Einwand eingehen.

"Hier sind Zweitausend Pfund in Bar. Wenn das Geld nicht reichen sollte, rufen sie hier an." damit überreichte sie die Nummer von Remus, "Oder ich bezahle mit der Karte, wenn ich meine Mum bei ihnen wieder abhole." erklärte sie der Verkäuferin, die das Bündel sofort in die Kasse legte, damit es nicht gestohlen werden konnte.

"Natürlich, junge Dame." bestätigte die Verkäuferin.

Molly war schon zwischen der Ware verschwunden und die Verkäuferin begleitete Ginny an die Türe.

"Wenn sie sagt, sie will das nicht, aber ihr gut steht, packen Sie es ein. Ja?" flüsterte das Mädchen zur schelmisch grinsenden Verkäuferin, die nur nicken konnte.

Natürlich würde sie dies tun, da ihre Kleidung doch altbacken war, höflich ausgedrückt. Kaum war die Tür zu, hörte Ginny, wie der Schlüssel zwei Mal herumgedreht, ein Schild in das Fenster gestellt wurde ‚Wegen Privattermin vorübergehend geschlossen' und die Puppe nun nackt da stand. Es war nicht unüblich, dass ein Geschäft für einen Privattermin die Tür absperrte. Für prominente und wohlhabende Kunden, die die Privatsphäre schätzten, war das selbstverständlich. Allerdings hatte dies einen kleinen Aufschlag zur Folge, was aber nicht wirklich die Waagschale zum Kippen brachte. In der Winkelgasse wäre das Undenkbar! Niemals würde Madam Malkiens ihr Geschäft schließen, um nur einen Kunden zu bedienen.

Ginny schlenderte weiter und betrachtete die Auslagen. Dabei spielte sie mit ihrem Getarnten Ehering, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie des Öfteren seufzen musste, da sie einen Mentalen Kuss erhielt. Sie entdeckte ein entsprechendes Geschäft und betrat es. Die Verkäuferin eilte auf ihre Kundin zu und stockte, als sie diese musterte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Ware feil bot und begrüßte ihre, wenn auch sehr junge, Kundin.

"Hallo junge Dame! Darf ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?" erkundigte sich die ältere.

"Guten Tag. Ein Glas Kürbiss..., uhm Apfelsaft bitte." bestellte sie gleich und hatte sich beinahe verplappert.

Irritiert blinzelte die Verkäuferin, schenkte aber den Gewünschten Saft aus.

"Also, junge Dame. Was hättest du gerne?" erkundigte sich die Dame und stellte sich in die Richtung auf, die hübsche, aber Funktionale Wäsche ausgestellt hatte.

"Ich suche etwas, um meinen Freund ..." meinte sie und blickte auf Zehenspitzen in die andere Richtung mit der Reizwäsche.

"Die Jugend heutzutage." murmelte die Verkäuferin und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

Die Augen der Verkäuferin huschten über den schlanken Körper und nahm optisch maß.

"Also einen Halter brauchst du nicht, das ist alles schön straff. Du glückliche. Aber Fixierung wäre nicht schlecht, sonst hast du sabbernde Kerle im Schlepp." murmelte die Verkäuferin aber mehr zu sich selbst und reichte ihr einige Sets zur Anprobe.

"Weiß geht ja mal gar nicht!" empörte es sich aus der Umkleide.

"Natürlich, ich vergaß." entschuldigte sie sich sofort.

Die braunen Augen, das leuchtend rote Haar, die Helle Teint; nein, das weiß passt wirklich nicht. Umgehend folgte das Set in schwarz durch den Vorhang. Mehrere Bügel wurden an den Haken gehängt, somit konnte sie sich durchprobieren, was dem Mädchen gefällt.

Diese war jetzt etwas beschäftigt. Da momentan keine anderen Kundinnen anwesend waren ging sie ihren Gedanken nach, gleichzeitig suchte sie weitere Optionen für die Rothaarige heraus. Frauen konnten das!

Ginny hatte einige Teile gefunden, die in die Engere Auswahl kamen. Momentan hatte sie schwarze Hauchdünne, Halterlose Nylons an, einen schwarzen Zweiteiler, der mehr zeigte als verbarg, was ja der Sinn dieser Wäsche war und steckte kontrollierend den Kopf heraus, bevor die Umkleide verlassen wurde.

"Kann man das so lassen?" meinte sie unsicher.

Ihr gefiel es, Harry bestimmt auch, nur war eine zweite Meinung nicht schlecht. Die Verkäuferin kam um die Ecke und stockte, als sie den schlanken, makellosen, perfekten Körper in den Dessous sah. Ihre Augen glitten über die schlanken Beine, über die glatte Scham hinauf zur Brust.

"Nicht?" fragte das Mädchen unsicher, als sie den Blick der Frau sah.

Diese blinzelte kurz und schüttelte ihren Kopf, um die anderen Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

"Doch natürlich!" bestätigte sie schnell.

"Aber?" Das hörte die Jüngere deutlich heraus.

"Die Spitze vielleicht etwas durchsichtiger." schlug sie vor und kramte nach dem entsprechenden Teilen.

"Das war aber nicht alles?" rief es aus der Umkleide.

"Bitte entschuldige, du hast mich an jemanden erinnert." erklärte die Frau leise.

Ginny schob ihren Kopf durch einen Spalt und sah die Ältere an. Dort entdeckte sie eine verstohlene Träne in einem Augenwinkel glitzern. Momentan verfluchte sie ihre Neugierde.

"An wen denn?" fragte sie dann leise nach,

"An meine verstorbene Schwester." beichtete die Frau leise.

"Oh! Das tut mir Leid!" entschuldigte Ginny sich bei der Dame und bedauerte es ehrlich.

"Sie sah genauso aus wie du, als sie in deinem Alter war." seufzte die ältere, "Aber das ist schon lange her." winkte sie energisch ab, nur das Zittern in der Stimme strafte der Worte lügen.

"Möchten Sie darüber reden?" bot sich die Jüngere an, als sie gerade neue Teile probierte.

"Naja, da gibt es nicht so viel zum erzählen. Wir haben uns im Streit getrennt und kein Wort mehr gesprochen, bis sie vor fünfzehn Jahren von einem Irren getötet wurde." sagte sie, was von einem Poltern begleitet wurde.

"Alles in Ordnung?" horchte die Ältere in die Umkleide.

Ein belegtes: "Ja, Ja!" kam als Antwort. Ginny versagten die Knie, als sie dies hörte.

"Hatte sie Kinder?" fragte sie nebenbei.

"Einen Sohn. Er müsste in deinem Alter sein. Er lebte eine Zeitlang bei mir und meinem Exmann." antwortete sie automatisch.

"Und wo ist er?" bohrte Ginny nach.

"Ich weiß es nicht! Er ist vor einigen Jahren abgehauen. Ich habe ihn nie wieder gesehen!" erklärte die Ältere und wunderte sich, wieso sie dem Mädchen das überhaupt erzählte.

"Wieso haben Sie sich scheiden lassen?" wollte das Mädchen nach wenigen Minuten wissen.

Sie trat nach einem kontrollierenden Blick heraus und zeigte das neue Teil. Die Verkäuferin wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf hin und her. Ginny schüttelte fragend den Kopf, was anschließend von der Älteren bestätigt wurde. Gleichzeitig führten sie die Unterhaltung fort.

"Er ist straffällig geworden. Er sitzt in Pentonville ein. Auch hatte er mich jahrelang gedemütigt. Zwar nicht geschlagen, aber mit Worten fertig gemacht. Meinen Neffen hatte er auf das schwerste Misshandelt. Vermutlich ist er deswegen abgehauen. Vor einigen Jahren wurde der Ex verhaftet, unter anderem wegen den Misshandlungen." erwiderte die Ältere und wunderte sich noch immer, weshalb sie ihr Leben offenbarte.

"Haben Sie Kinder?" hakte das Mädchen nach, als sie erneut den Vorhang bei Seite schob und sofort wieder zuzog, nachdem die Ältere heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

"Einen Sohn. Er kommt nach seinem Vater." sagte die Frau betrübt und schwor sich selbst, gleich Paketband zu holen.

"Inwiefern?" hakte die Jüngere nach.

"Er schikaniert seine Mitmenschen, lässt sich von niemandem etwas sagen und die Polizei holt ihn mehrmals im Monat von Zuhause ab, weil er die Schule schwänzt! Warum bist du nicht in der Schule?" antwortete sie und bohrte nach.

"Ich bin auf einem Internat. Da sind jetzt Ferien." antwortete Ginny wahrheitsgemäß, die Frau glaubte ihr.

Die Türglocke ging, als jemand das Geschäft betrat.

"Mum, Ich brauche zweihundert Pfund!" forderte eine herrische Jungenstimme.

"Nein Dudley! Ich habe dir letzte Woche schon so viel gegeben. Den Rest brauche ich, damit wir uns etwas zu Essen kaufen können!" erklärte die Frau ruhig.

"Das ist mir egal! Gib mir sofort das Geld!" zischte der Junge.

"Wenn du Geld brauchst, such dir einen Job!" rief es aus der Umkleide.

Die Begleiter von Dudley sahen auf den geschlossenen Vorhang und stellten sich daneben auf. Dieser ging nun mit wütendem Gesicht darauf zu.

"Das kann dir doch egal sein, Schlampe!" zischte der Junge durch den Vorhang, die Begleiter lachten auf.

"Dudley! Du kannst nicht meine Kunden beleidigen! Verlasse sofort das Geschäft!" mischte sich seine Mutter ein.

"Schnauze und gib mir endlich mein Geld!" knurrte der Junge seine Mutter an.

"Ganz der Vater! Bestimmt ist er bald zu Besuch bei ihm!" meinte die Stimme aus der Umkleide.

"Na warte, du Hure!" knurrte Dudley wütend zum Vorhang und riss diesen auf, was von einem weiblichen Schrei begleitet wurde.

Ginny trat dem Walrossjungen heftig in seinen Schritt, der wimmernd und zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden sackte, um seine empfindlichste Stelle zu halten. Seine Freunde waren geschockt! Zum einen, dass ihr starker Anführer mit nur einem Schlag auf den Boden geschickt wurde und zum anderen, von einem Mädchen, einem sehr hübschen Mädchen, in Dessous! Allerdings konnten sie nicht lange sehen, einen Kinnhaken und Fußtritt später lagen auch diese auf dem Boden.

"Und? Was sagen sie?" fragte das Mädchen die Frau, die perplex auf die jüngere Blickte; das hatte sie ihr gar nicht zugetraut!

"Es sitzt zu straff. Eine Nummer größer müsste es schon sein." empfahl die Verkäuferin.

"Sie haben Recht. Bei dem Tritt hatte es ordentlich gezwickt." bestätigte sie und ging zurück in die Umkleide.

Nicht ohne vorher über den Berg zu steigen und gewisse stellen zu treten. Es war doch Praktisch, Kenntnisse in der Anatomie zu haben, was als Heilerin von Vorteil war.

"Der Weg in die Umkleide ist sehr beschwerlich!" meinte Ginny, bevor sie den Vorhang zu zog.

"Natürlich!" bestätigte die Verkäuferin und zog die drei an den Füßen aus dem Ladengeschäft, um anschließend der Polizei drei Herumlungernde, Schulschwänzende Jugendliche zu melden. Erneut öffnete sich der Vorhang.

"Und? Was sagen Sie?" fragte die Rothaarige mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Also wenn dein Freund darauf nicht anspringt, dann ist er Schwul! Und, bitte nenn mich Petunia." meinte die lächelnde Ältere.

"Ginny Weasley!" stellte die Jüngere sich vor. "Petunia Evans. Der Vollständigkeit halber." und schüttelten sich die Hände.

"Wie hast du deinen Freund kennengelernt?" wollte Petunia wissen, als sie mehrere seidene und spitzene Negligees in die Kabine reichte.

"Kennengelernt habe ich ihn vor acht Jahren in London. Er war sehr traurig, weil ihn sein Onkel Missbraucht hatte." Das Mädchen hörte ein aufgeregtes Luftschnappen. "Näher gekommen sind wir uns vor drei Jahren und richtig zusammen erst seit kurzem." Es war beinahe die ganze Wahrheit.

"Das hört sich sehr ernst an. Wie sieht er aus?" wollte Petunia wissen. Glücklicherweise konnte sie das Lächeln des Mädchens nicht durch den Vorhang sehen.

"Er ist ein Jahr älter als ich. Seine Hände sind magisch und die Lippen göttlich. Er hat glänzendes schwarzes Haar und Augen, die dich fesseln können. Das grün ...,", im Verkaufsraum polterte es, "Alles in Ordnung, Petunia?" fragte sie besorgt nach und trat in ihrer Straßenkleidung heraus, die Negligees auf dem Arm.

Gefragte saß zitternd auf einem Stuhl und versuchte vergeblich, ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Das meiste verschüttete sie.

"Wie heißt dein Freund?" fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme, das Mädchen lächelte.

"Nur wenn Sie mir versprechen, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen!" sagte die Jüngere ernst. Die Ältere schüttelte den Kopf; das konnte sie nicht versprechen.

Sie lächelte leicht, als Ginny in die bittenden Augen der Frau sah.

"Harry Potter." ließ sie die Bombe platzen, gefolgt von einem Poltern.

Die Rothaarige legte die Teile auf den Tresen und wedelte der Frau auf dem Boden Luft zu, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

"Danke für den Hinweis, die drei haben wir schon gesu ..., Oh! Was ist denn hier geschehen?" fragte der Polizist verwundert.

"Kreislauf." erklärte das Mädchen. Der Polizist nickte und half, die Frau auf einen Stuhl zu setzen.

Stöhnend erwachte die Frau und schluckte gierig das kühle Nass, was ihre Lippen benetzte. Erschrocken blickte sie in das Gesicht des Polizisten und in das des Mädchens.

"Keine Sorge. Der Herr ist zufälligerweise hier. Er hatte gerade die Störenfriede entsorgt." meinte Ginny lächelnd. Der Polizist gluckste ob der Wortwahl.

"Alles in Ordnung, Miss?" fragte der Polizist besorgt. Die Frau nickte schnell.

"Gut. Guten Tag, die Damen." wollte der sich verabschieden, wurde aber aufgehalten.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Der Dicke wird sagen, dass ich seine Mutter bin. Nur habe ich seit heute keinen Sohn mehr!" erklärte Petunia dem Polizisten, der nur mit weiten Augen nicken konnte.

Es gehört schon viel dazu, sein Fleisch und Blut zu verleugnen. Allerdings konnte der Beamte dies nachvollziehen! Die Akte dieses Walrosses füllte inzwischen drei Ordner!

Petunia sah die Freundin ihres Neffen mit großen Augen an.

"Du bist eine Hexe!" stellte sie fest, es war nicht als Beleidigung gemeint; Ginny nickte zustimmend.

"Wie geht es Harry?" erkundigte sie sich ehrlich interessiert.

"Nun, wo soll ich anfangen." murmelte das Mädchen, "Es ist viel geschehen in der Magischen Welt. Harry geht es soweit gut. Die Misshandlungen hat er weitestgehend überwunden. Er kann vergeben, aber nicht vergessen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass er dem Namen Dursley je Gnade gewähren wird." Petunias Augen weiteten sich. "Bei Evans sieht es wieder ganz anders aus!" fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

"Glaubst du?" fragte sie hoffend.

"Ich bilde mir ein, zu sagen, dass ich ihn am besten von allen kenne. Ja." sagte sie. "Nur wird es Geduld brauchen; und Zeit." sprach das Mädchen ernst.

"Ich würde gerne mit ihm reden. Kannst du da etwas arrangieren? Bitte?" bat die Evans.

"Ich denke, da lässt sich etwas regeln ..." murmelte sie kryptisch und überlegte sich einen Plan.

"Meine Güte! So spät schon? Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Sie jetzt leider verlassen. Ich habe meine Mum in einer Boutique abgeladen und einen Freibrief gegeben. Ich hoffe, sie hat das Budget nicht gesprengt!" kicherte sie. Petunia lächelte ehrlich wieder nach langer Zeit.

Die Evans legte die Teile zusammen, die die Rothaarige haben wollte und rechnete den Preis zusammen. Selbst sie musste schlucken, als sie die Summe auf dem Taschenrechner sah, das war mehr als sie Gehalt bekam!

"Eintausendachthundertzweiund zwanzig Pfund und sieben Pennys. Ach machen wir glatt Siebzehnhundert." rechnete sie aus.

Ginny legte die schwarze Karte hin. Petunia schluckte, als sie die sah und sah in die Rehbraunen Augen der Kundin.

"Buchen sie zweitausend. Vom Rest, können Sie sich einen schönen Tag machen." erklärte das Mädchen und gab sich Großzügig.

Sie wusste, das Petunia bei der Familie das Geld nötig hatte. Dankbar nickte die Frau und zog die Karte durch den Automat, um den Vorgang einzuleiten.

"Keine Sorge, Petunia. Ich habe gute Hilfe und nehmen sie es nicht Persönlich, wenn ich mich einige Zeit nicht melde. Das muss ich langsam angehen." meinte Ginny beim rausgehen.

"Danke, Ginny. Danke für alles!" rief sie ihr nach und blickte hoffnungsvoll zur Tür.

Harry war das einzige, was von ihrer großen Schwester übrig war. Auch wenn sie nicht immer einer Meinung waren, so war sie noch immer die Schwester. Leider wurde sie von dem Ekel manipuliert, das hatte sie erkannt, als es zu spät war! Sie hoffte inständig, dass Ginny Recht behalten würde und ihr Neffe sie besuchen kommt!

Mit Tüten bepackt bummelte die Rothaarige weiter. Dabei steuerte sie die Boutique an, in der sie ihre Mum abgeladen hatte. Neugierig klopfte sie an die Tür, die auch umgehend geöffnet wurde, als eine sichtlich geschaffte Verkäuferin das Mädchen entdeckte.

"So schlimm?" kommentierte sie den geschafften Gesichtsausdruck.

Ein müdes, aber höfliches Lächeln erhielt sie als Antwort. Momentan saß Molly auf einem Stuhl und nippte an einem Tee, der ihr gereicht worden war. Ginny ließ ihren Blick über die geplünderten Auslagen schweifen und schluckte.

"Mum?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Oh! Du bist schon zurück, Liebes?" erschrak sich die ältere und sprang aus dem Stuhl auf ihre Tochter zu.

Die Verkäuferinnen sahen sich verstört an, als das Wort, ‚schon' viel und zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als ihre Wählerische Kundin aus dem Stuhl sprang. Das Mädchen blickte entschuldigend zu den Damen, die nur erleichtert nicken konnten, dass die Dame nun endlich abgeholt wurde. Die Jüngste legte die Karte der Verkäuferin auf den Tresen, die diese beeindruckt durch den Automat zog und die Quittung unterschreiben ließ.

"Hast du etwas gefunden, Liebes?" wurde auch sofort die Tochter Interviewt, ohne auf die vielen Tüten einzugehen.

"Ich denke doch?" meinte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Molly musterte ihre Nachdenkliche Tochter aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Was bedrückt dich?" fragte sie besorgt nach. Dass ihrem Mädchen etwas zu schaffen machte, das roch sie auf eine Meile gegen den Wind.

"Ach, Mum!" seufzte sie leise.

"Was ist?" fragte sie noch besorgter.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffen soll." meinte die jüngere Kryptisch, als sie sich auf einen Sitz im Bus fallen ließ.

"Wie du was schaffen sollst?" bohrte sie nach.

"Harrys Tante." ließ sie die Bombe platzen.

Ihre Mum schaute kurz verdutzt drein, bis der Knut fiel. Molly konnte es zwar nachvollziehen, wieso ihr Schwiegersohn die Familie mied, aber als Familienmensch machte ihr das sehr zu schaffen. Sie brauchte eine Harmonische Familie!

"Was ist mit dieser Person?" fragte die Ältere nun nach. Ihr Ton war schärfer als sie eigentlich wollte.

"Ich hatte mich mit ihr unterhalten können. Sie arbeitet in dem Geschäft, in dem ich war. Sie bedauert es ehrlich, dass Harry nicht mehr da ist und sie hat sich scheiden lassen, dabei ihren Mädchennamen angenommen. Sie will Harry um Vergebung bitten. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das vermitteln soll." seufzte sie und spekulierte auf die resolute Art ihrer Mum, die ihn Notfalls an den Haaren zu ihr schleifen würde.

"Das will sie wirklich? Sie will wirklich Harry sehen?" hakte sie hoffnungsvoll nach.

"Ja, das will sie. Aber du weißt wie Harry auf den Namen Dursley reagiert, Mum." mahnte sie vorsichtshalber.

"Ich helfe dir!" bestimmte sie Final.

Ihre Haltestelle wurde aufgerufen. Die beiden Frauen kletterten aus dem Bus, der dann auch sofort seine Route fortsetzte. Ginny lächelte, nachdem ihre Mum beschlossen hatte, zu helfen. Es war doch schön, wenn Leute berechenbar waren!

"Ich glaube, ich werde noch die anderen Fragen." murmelte das Mädchen leise, als die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel aufgestoßen wurde.

"Jede Hilfe ist nützlich! Tu das bitte." stimmte die Ältere zu und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

"Guten Tag, die Damen. Was darf ich ihnen bringen?" erkundigte sich Tom, der Wirt, nachdem sich die beiden gesetzt hatten.

"Ich hätte gerne die Linsensuppe. Aber mit Brötchen von heute!" forderte Ginny von dem Mann.

"Wenn Sie Brötchen von heute wollen, müssen sie morgen kommen." brummte dieser beim umdrehen, um die Bestellung zu servieren.

Tom stellte den Teller mit der Delikaten Suppe und dem Steinharten Brötchen vor dem Mädchen ab, während Molly sich an dem Drachenrührei gütlich tat.

"Was denkst du, wie wird Harry reagieren, Liebes?" fragte Molly wenig später ihre Tochter.

"Er wird entsetzt sein, vermutlich zusammenbrechen und abblocken." flüsterte sie betrübt und fragte sich, worauf sie sich da eingelassen hatte.

Noch deutlich hatte sie den letzten Zusammenbruch vor Augen, als ihrem Geliebten die treue Eule genommen wurde.

"Ist das nicht Neville?" flüsterte Molly und deutete mit ihrem Kinn zum Durchgang in die Winkelgasse.

Ginny nickte zustimmend, grinste schelmisch und schnippte mit ihren Fingern einen harten Krümel in das Genick des Jungen der sich sofort die Hand auf die Stelle schlug und das vermeintliche Insekt töten wollte. Nach dem kontrollierenden Blick in die Hand, die leer war, drehte er sich um und entdeckte die Freundin seines beinahe Bruders mit ihrer Mum an einem Tisch. Freundlich wurde er hergewunken, was Neville auch gerne Tat.

"Hi Ginny, Misses Weasley." begrüßte der Junge die Damen und zeigte sich höflich.

"Hallo Neville! Wie geht es deinen Eltern? Bitte setzt dich doch." sprach die ältere.

"Gut soweit. Ich wollte ihnen etwas für ihren zweiten Geburtstag besorgen." sprach dieser Glücklich und seine Augen funkelten.

Das Funkeln ließ nach, als er den nachdenklichen Blick des Mädchens entdeckte. Diese hatte überlegt, dass die Situation nicht viel anders ist, als Damals die Lestrange und die Longbottoms aufeinandertrafen.

"Ist was geschehen?" fragte dieser dann leise nach.

"So kann man es auch ausdrücken, Neville." meinte die ältere kryptisch und nippte am Tee.

"Wie meinen Sie das?" Die Besorgnis steigerte sich erheblich!

"Nun, es wird ein Déjà-vu geben." nuschelte Ginny. Neville blinzelte verwirrt.

"Nun spucks schon aus!" forderte der Junge.

"Harrys Tante will ihn um Vergebung bitten!" ließ sie die Bombe platzen, was mit aufgerissenen Augen und runzliger Stirn quittiert wurde.

Schlagartig war Neville klar, was das Mädchen mit dem Déjà-vu gemeint hatte.

"Und woher plötzlich der Sinneswandel?" meinte dieser dann kühl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Sie bedauert ehrlich, wie ihr Ex-Mann mit ihm umgegangen war. Er hat sie manipuliert. Auch ist sie jetzt wieder eine Evans und will die Familie aussöhnen." fasste Ginny grob zusammen.

"Das wird nicht einfach werden." murmelte Neville und massierte sich den Nasenrücken.

"Allerdings!" stimmte die jüngere Rothaarige zu.

Der Longbottom wäre der letzte, der eine Zusammenführung der Familie sabotieren würde! Auch wenn es wesentlich schwieriger werden würde als bei ihm!

"Nun gut. Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch ein Geschenk besorgen." durchbrach der Junge die Stille und erhob sich.

"Man sieht sich!" verabschiedeten sich die drei voneinander.

Neville ging seinem Vorhaben nach und die Frauen bezahlten ihre Zeche, um sich dem Kamin zuzuwenden.

"Wir sind wieder Zuhause!" rief die Ältere, als sie aus dem Kamin stieg und sich den Ruß aus der Kleidung klopfte.

Niemand antwortete. Entfernt hörte man das blubbernde und spuckende brummen des Autos, was mit einem seufzen kommentiert wurde, in der oberen Etage zweifaches, heftiges Gelächter, was mit einem Grinsen quittiert wurde.

"Ich werde meine neuen Sachen wegräumen." murmelte die Jüngere, ihre Mutter nickte zustimmend und tat dasselbe.

Es war nicht unbedingt notwendig, dass die neuen Teile von Ginny jemand anderes als ihr Geliebter zu Gesicht bekam.

_Zwei Tage später in Potter Manor:_

Ein rothaariges Mädchen stieg aus den grünen Flammen des Kamins und wurde von Saskia entdeckt, die zufälligerweise die Eingangshalle durchquerte.

"Oh! Hallo Ginny! Schön, dass du uns besuchen kommst." begrüßte die Kleine die Besucherin.

"Was bedrückt dich?" fragte sie gleich.

Nach der Wandlung der Seelenpartner empfing sie nichts mehr von den beiden. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Gesichter zu lesen, und das von der Frau ihres Bruders hatte die kleine Sorgenfalte über der Nase.

"Dir entgeht wohl nichts, Saskia?" gluckste die Rothaarige, wobei es eine Rethorische Frage war die mit einem schiefen Kopf beantwortet wurde.

"Es geht um Harry. Um seine Familie." setzte sie leise an, wurde aber unterbrochen.

"Was ist mit uns?" platzte Betty dazwischen.

Ginny seufzte: "Nicht diese ... sondern die Mütterlicherseits." ließ sie die erste Bombe platzen.

Scharfes Luftholen sagte der Rothaarigen, dass verstanden wurde, wer gemeint war.

"Was ist mit dieser Bagage?" zischte Betty ungehalten.

"Petunia will sich mit Harry aussöhnen." lies Ginny die zweite Bombe Platzen!

"Niemals! Sie hatte ihre Chance! Ich werde meinen Sohn dem nicht wieder Aussetzen!" fauchte Betty zornig.

"Ich denke, das sollte Harry entscheiden, Mum." mischte sich Saskia ein und wurde mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nieder gestarrt.

"Nun ja. Der Onkel sitzt ja im Gefängnis. Petunia hatte sich scheiden lassen und heißt jetzt wieder Evans. Auch hat sie ihren Sohn, Dudley, hinaus geworfen. Nun will sie sich mit Harry aussprechen und um Vergebung bitten, da sie festgestellt hat, dass sie von dem Ekel manipuliert wurde." erklärte Ginny etwas ausführlicher.

Schweigend sahen sich die Frauen an.

"Ich denke, auf einen Versuch kommt es an. Aber die Entscheidung muss Harry treffen, ob er sich mit ihr treffen will. Helft ihr mir dabei, bitte?" hakte die Rothaarige nach und sah die zwei bittend an.

"Das ist nicht mehr nötig", flüsterte eine leise Stimme plötzlich.

"Harry!" riefen die drei unisono, als sie den zusammen gesunkenen Jungen an der Wand der Eingangshalle entdeckten.

Sofort Eilte Ginny auf ihren Geliebten zu und zog ihn in eine Liebevolle Umarmung. Die Smith-Frauen knieten sich vor ihn hin und versuchten den Jungen zu lesen.

"Was wirst du tun?" wagte Betty zu fragen, zuckte aber zusammen, als die abgrundtiefen traurigen Augen ihren Blick erwiderten.

"Ich weiß es nicht." flüsterte der Junge und zitterte.

Er war unsicher. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen würde. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Das erste Mal seit Äonen hatte er keine Ahnung! Besorgt sahen die Frauen auf den Jungen. Besorgt sahen sie, wie dieser mit seinen Gedanken weit, sehr weit, weg schweifte. Förmlich sah man den Zwiespalt, mit dem er zu kämpfen hatte. Sein Wesen, sein Herz, wollte der Frau vergeben, sein Verstand nicht! Nun hieß es abwarten, auf welchen teil Harry hören würde.

Harry war Still und sprach nur das Nötigste mit den Leuten.

Die drei Frauen unterrichteten die Restliche Potter Manor Mannschaft. Auch diese waren gespalten. Besonders Severus lehnte das Angebot ab, da er Petunia in ihrer Jugend erlebt und daher dem Frieden nicht traute. Remus tendierte eher dazu, Petunia aufzusuchen. Sirius hingegen lehnte dies ab. Narzissa hielt zu Severus und Tonks zu Petunia. Draco war ebenfalls unschlüssig. Hier gab es starke Parallelen zu seinem Erzeuger. In dieser Beziehung verstand er Harry am besten und wollte sich daher nicht äußern. Alle waren aber der Einhelligen Meinung, dass sie ihn auf jeden Fall unterstützten, egal welche Entscheidung er traf.

Eine Woche nach der Neuigkeit saßen alle gerade beim Frühstück beisammen. Nach langer Abstinenz war der Minister da.

"Ich werde sie anhören." flüsterte Harry zur Tischdecke und fühlte sich Federleicht nach dieser Aussage.

Die Anwesenden hielten in ihrem Tun inne, als sie die Worte hörten. Alle Augen waren auf ihn Gerichtet, alle Augen sahen, dass das leuchten zurückkehrte und sich das Gesicht entspannte. Alle sahen, dass eine große Last von dem Jungen genommen wurde. Alle wussten, dass es die Richtige Entscheidung war!

Im Fuchsbau wurde plötzlich ein Frühstückendes Mädchen kerzengerade. Sie lächelte glücklich, als ihre Augen schimmerten. Molly sah ihre Tochter Neugierig an. Es machte auch ihr zu schaffen, dass ihr Schwiegersohn so mit sich kämpfen musste. Ginny nickte lächelnd ihrer Mum zu, die nun auch einen Erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Die Männer am Tisch sahen fragend zwischen den Frauen hin und her.

"Frauensachen!" würgte Molly jede nachfrage im Keim ab.

Sofort kümmerten sich die Männer im Hause wieder um ihre morgendlichen Beschäftigungen.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	68. Treffen

**Kapitel 67: Treffen**

Nachdem Harry sich entschlossen hatte, trafen sich die Potters in seinen Räumen. Ginny küsste ihren Mann gerade leidenschaftlich und dirigierte ihn zu einem Stuhl. Als dieser die Sitzfläche in seinen Kniekehlen spürte, ließ er sich auf diese Fallen. Das Mädchen setzte sich sofort auf seinen Schoß und spürte seine Erregung. Mit einem sanften Zauber fesselte sie ihren Mann auf dem Stuhl fest.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da." hauchte sie in sein Ohr und verschwand in einem angrenzenden Zimmer.

Verwundert sah der Gefesselte seiner Frau nach und versuchte, sich bequemer hinzusetzen, da die Hose doch sehr einengte - im Moment jedenfalls. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür, hinter der seine Geliebte verschwunden war.

Leise ertönte ein Saxophon aus dem Grammophon, was die Rothaarige langsam und aufreizend durch die Türe gleiten ließ. Harry fielen beinahe die Augen aus, als er seine Geliebte sah. Dort stand sie in einem Hauch aus ... nichts! Katzenhaft schwebte sie auf ihn zu und tanzte. Nur für ihn! Dies hatte die gewünschte Wirkung auf Harry, der sich gerade wünschte, heute Morgen sich etwas lockerer angezogen zu haben. Beinahe schmerzhaft verzog er sein Gesicht, als sich die Tänzerin erneut auf seinen Schoß setzte. Umgehend befreite sie ihn und ritt ihren Mann leidenschaftlich!

Nachdem sich die beiden wieder gesammelt hatten, sah Harry in die amüsierten Augen seiner Frau, die in die verliebten Smaragde ihres Mannes blickte.

"Merlin sei Dank!" hauchte sie verliebt und küsste ihren Mann zärtlich.

Der sah sie verdutzt an, als die Worte durch sein benebeltes Gehirn drangen.

"Uuuh?" kam es daraufhin geistreich und Ginny kicherte.

"Merlin sei Dank, bist du nicht schwul!" versuchte sie zu erklären, er runzelte die Stirn, was das Mädchen erneut kichern ließ.

"Die Verkäuferin hat gemeint, ich zitiere: ‚ Also wenn dein Freund darauf nicht anspringt, dann ist er Schwul'. Und ich muss ihr Recht geben!" sagte sie leise und küsste ihn erneut. Dabei bewegte sie wieder langsam ihre Hüften.

Tage später traf sich die Potter Manor Mannschaft im kleinen Salon mit Ginny, exklusive Harry.

"Ginny? Ich wollte dich Fragen, wo du Petunia getroffen hast. Ich möchte mir gerne selbst ein Bild machen." sprach Betty und Narzissa nickte.

Die Rothaarige blickte verstohlen zu den Erwartungsvollen Augen der Männer. Sie wurde etwas rötlich um die Nase, als sie versuchte, ihre Antwort im Kopf zu formulieren. Kurz zuckte sie mit den Schultern, beschwor drei Stücke Pergament und reichte den Frauen die Adresse des Geschäftes, in der sie die Kleidung gekauft hatte, die Harry jeden Abend in einer fesselnden Vorstellung ansehen durfte. Verwundert nahmen die drei die Zettel in Empfang, lasen die Adresse und sahen grinsend zu der Rothaarigen.

"Harry gefällt es! Sie hat einen guten Geschmack, das kann ich euch versichern!" sprach das Mädchen und grinste dreckig, was den Männern nicht entging.

"Was steht denn auf dem Zettel?" verlangte Remus zu Wissen.

"AUS!" kam der Befehl von Tonks, während die anderen kicherten und der Befehligte knurrte.

"Braaav!" lobte die Metamorphmagie ihren Wolf und zerwuschelte daraufhin die Frisur, was ihn verdutzt blicken ließ.

Am nächsten Tag öffnete sich eine Ladentür, was durch das klingeln der Glocke bestätigt wurde. Umgehend wurden die Kunden begrüßt.

"Guten Tag, die Damen. Was kann ich für sie tun? Darf ich ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?" meinte diese und sah die drei Frauen und das Mädchen erwartungsvoll an.

Neugierig ließen sie ihren Blick über die Waren gleiten. Tonks Augen leuchteten auf, Betty wurde etwas verlegen und Narzissa leicht rötlich um die Nase. Saskia eilte Kommentarlos zur funktionellen Wäsche.

"Kürbissaft!" rief es aus dem Hintergrund, bei der Verkäuferin viel der Penny.

"Es tut mir leid, aber Kürbissaft habe ich leider nicht. Leider habe ich noch keinen Lieferanten gefunden, der Waren aus der Winkelgasse bezieht." entschuldigte sich die Frau. Dadurch gab sie zu erkennen, dass sie um die Magische Welt wusste.

"Oh, wenn das so ist: Bettina Black ist mein Name." stellte sich die erste Frau vor. "Und das in der Ecke ist meine Tochter Saskia." Dabei deutete sie mit dem Kinn in ihre Richtung.

"Hi!" rief es unzeremoniell von hinten.

"Narzissa Black." stellte sich vor und verbeugte leicht ihren Kopf, gefolgt von: "Tonks. Einfach nur Tonks." die dann auch freundlich lächelte.

"Petunia Evans. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich indiskret sein sollte, aber was führt Sie zu mir? Die Zauberer und Hexen sind doch eher konservativ eingestellt." erkundigte sich die Verkäuferin und sperrte die Türe ab. Dabei drehte sie das Schild mit dem Privattermin um.

Während Petunia sprach, wurde sie von den drei Frauen gemustert. Dies bemerkte sie auch, als sie sich umdrehte und die Blicke sich kreuzten.

"Eine Freundin war neulich bei Ihnen und hatte eine Kleinigkeit gekauft. Sie war hin und weg von Ihrer Ware, besonders ihr Mann!" erklärte Tonks und grinste schelmisch beim zweiten Satz, was von den anderen imitiert wurde.

"Es freut mich, wenn ich Ihrer Freundin helfen konnte!" sagte diese erleichtert.

"Es ist immer schön zu hören, wenn jemand mit der Empfehlung zufrieden war und man empfohlen wurde."

"Wie kann ich Ihnen Helfen?" erkundigte sich nun die Verkäuferin und musterte die Damen.

"Ich möchte meinen Mann in den Wahnsinn treiben!" erklärte Betty und lächelte verliebt und Petunia nickte verstehend.

"Das schaffst du auch so, Mum." rief es aus der Ecke mit der Herkömmlichen Unterwäsche.

Die anderen Frauen - bis auf Betty natürlich - lachten auf; selbst Petunia.

Die Verkäuferin eilte mit dem Messband auf sie zu und nahm die Maße der Frau. Anschließend deutete sie auf eine Umkleide. Die Evans nahm einige Modelle und reichte sie durch den Vorhang, um sich der nächsten zuzuwenden. Grinsend schob Tonks die Weißblonde Frau nach vorne, die das mit einem bösen Blick kommentierte. Petunia erkannte, dass sie die Konservativste der drei war und war daher anders zu ihr.

"Misses Black, darf ich Ihre Maße nehmen?" bat sie höflich, verlegen nickte die Frau.

"Gibt es einen besonderen Anlass?" fragte sie nach.

Natürlich würde sie eine andere Auswahl geben, wenn eine Heirat anstand, oder wenn ein Fetisch da wäre. Auch war die Auswahl natürlich komplett anders, wenn jemand verführt werden sollte oder die Dessous als gewöhnliche Unterwäsche getragen würde.

Narzissa schüttelte ihren Roten Kopf. Tonks kicherte und antwortete für ihre Cousine.

"Sie möchte ihrem Liebsten gerne näher kommen." meinte sie und müsste augenblicklich tot umfallen.

Scheinbar hatte Basel doch eine Schule eröffnet! Lächelnd drückte die Verkäuferin der Frau einige Modelle in die Hand und bugsierte sie in eine freie Umkleide.

"Für den Alltag bitte, und ich möchte meinen Liebsten damit fesseln." meinte Tonks nonchalant.

Nach erfolgter Maßnahme bekam sie auch einige Teile in die Kabine gereicht. Saskia war fündig geworden. Sie hatte herkömmliche Wäsche gefunden. Mit dem anderen konnte sie nichts Anfangen! Das Mädchen setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Tresen mit der Kasse war und wartete mit einem Heft vor der Nase auf ihre Mum, die gerade aus der Umkleide kam. Mit gerunzelter Stirn wurde sie wieder zurückgeschickt, das Teil war nichts, meinte die Frau!

"Den Namen Evans kenne ich nicht! Sind Sie Magisch?" eröffnete Narzissa das Gespräch.

Die Damen beschlossen, dass sie die Frau ausfragen sollte. Narzissa war in Slytherin, zu Recht, wie Sirius einmal meinte und konnte daher Subtiler auf den Zahn fühlen, als die anderen.

"Nein, bin ich nicht." sprach sie leise. Der Brief von Dumbledore, der die Absage enthielt, tat doch weh.

"Sind Sie ein Squib?" fragte sie dann Verwundert weiter.

"Was ist ein Squib?" hakte die Gefragte nach.

"Ein Squib ist eine Person, die in einer Magischen Familie geboren wurde, aber die Magie nicht ausreicht, um zu Zaubern." erklärte Saskia vom Stuhl, die ihre Nase in einem Klatsch-Heft hatte.

"Nein, ich bin kein Squib." antwortete sie und beschloss für sich, dass dieses Wort einen Negativen Unterton hatte.

"Ihre Eltern sind Muggel?" fragte Narzissa dann verwundert.

"Muggel?" kam die Gegenfrage.

"Muggel. Nicht Zauberer. Menschen, die nie Zaubern können oder von der Magischen Welt gehört haben." soufflierte Saskia und blätterte um.

Auch dieser Begriff gefiel der Frau nicht. Hier war der Negative Unterton deutlicher zu hören!

"Kann man so sagen. Ja." meinte Petunia anschließend. Sie wollte jetzt keine Grundsatzdiskussion über Ethik starten.

"Woher wissen Sie dann Bescheid?" kam es aus der Kabine von Betty.

"Meine Schwester ging nach Hogwarts!" erklärte sie.

Schon wieder! Schon wieder sprach sie über ihre Schwester. Innerlich schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. Saskia grinste in das Heft, als sie den Ärger spürte.

"Wirklich?" kam es erfreut aus der Kabine von Narzissa. "Wie ist ihr Name? Vielleicht kenne ich sie ja!" meinte sie.

"Lily Evans." sprach Petunia leise.

Das Lächeln von Saskia verblasste. Deutlich spürte sie die aufkeimende Depression der Verkäuferin. Daher senkte sie das Heft und sah nun die Person direkt an, um sie noch gründlicher zu lesen.

"Ich kannte mal eine Lily. Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!" meinte Betty nebenbei. Es war nicht einmal gelogen.

"Sie ist tot." flüsterte Petunia und wischte sich eine Träne weg.

Saskia reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, auf der das Potter-Wappen Prankte. Die Ältere entdeckte es nicht, als sie das Tuch zurückreichte und dankbar nickte.

"Oh! Das tut mir leid!" kam es synchron aus den drei Kabinen.

Deutlich hörten die Frauen das Bedauern und die Trauer in der Stimme Petunia´s.

"Naja, das konnten Sie ja nicht wissen." meinte sie beiläufig, ihre Stimme zitterte aber.

"Ich bin neugierig!" setzte Betty das Verhör fort, "Ihr Name ist auch Evans. Haben sie nicht geheiratet?" erkundigte sie sich und legte ein Set nach draußen, das ihr zu eng war.

"Ich bin geschieden!" erklärte sie den Damen mit festerer Stimme, da Zorn in ihr Hochstieg, Zorn auf den Mistkerl von Mann.

"Oh! Dann haben sie wieder ihren Mädchennamen angenommen?" wollte Tonks wissen, gefolgt von einem: "AUA!" und einem Büstenhalter, der durch den Vorhang flog.

"Allerdings! Ich wollte mit dem Mistkerl und den Namen Dursley", den Namen spie sie förmlich aus, "nichts mehr zu Tun haben!" Inzwischen war das Gesicht Zornesrot.

"Was war geschehen?" wollte Narzissa wissen.

"Wo ist er jetzt?" erkundigte sich Betty.

"Haben Sie Kinder?" fragte Tonks.

"Das sind ja drei Fragen auf einmal! Das geht nun wirklich nicht!" meinte Petunia lächelnd, wunderte sich aber, weshalb sie ihr Leben offenbarte - schon wieder!

Die drei hinter dem Vorhang reagierten verdutzt. Förmlich konnte man bei jeder das Fragezeichen sehen.

"Nun, es ging ein Sohn aus dieser Liaison hervor. Der allerdings schlägt seinem Vater nach. Ich habe ihn hinausgeworfen!" meinte sie zu Tonks, als sie ein neues Set hindurchschob.

Petunia nestelte an der Barriere zu Betty herum: "Der Kerl befindet sich in Gefängnis. Er hat meine Familie misshandelt und mich manipuliert!" zischte sie wütend.

Narzissa reichte der Verkäuferin ein pinkes Set hinaus.

"Bei aller Liebe, aber das geht nun wirklich nicht!" meinte sie bestimmt.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Das wäre wohl eher etwas für einen Teenager." nuschelte sie.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie das Mädchen am Tresen ihren Blick hob und angewidert den Kopf schüttelte, als diese das Set sah. Seufzend flog es in den Retoure Karton.

"Ihre Familie? Ich dachte, Sie haben nur eine Schwester." erkundigte sich Narzissa scheinbar verwirrt.

"Meinen Neffen." antwortete die Evans betrübt und seufzte.

"Ihren Neffen?" echote es dreimal.

‚Alte Tratschweiber!', schnaubte Petunia innerlich und sah auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge. Saskia kicherte auf.

"Ihr wollt es aber genau wissen!" kicherte sie in deren Richtung, die dann auch den Wink verstanden.

Einige Sets später seufzte die Verkäuferin auf.

"Ist alles mit Ihnen in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Betty ehrlich besorgt.

"Ja, schon." meinte diese dann.

"Aber?" bohrte Narzissa nach einigen Minuten nach.

"Mein Neffe ist vor vielen Jahren abgehauen. Bestimmt, weil mein Ex ihn auf die schlimmste Variante missbraucht hat, die man einem Kind antun kann. Ich war nicht ganz unschuldig an den Misshandlungen. Ich habe aber niemals selbst die Hand gehoben, dafür weg gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer war. Jahrelang hörte ich nichts von ihm. Neulich war das erste Lebenszeichen: Seine Freundin war hier!" schluchzte sie zum Schluss.

Die Vorhänge öffneten sich. Die drei Frauen standen in ihrer Normalen Kleidung im Laden und versuchten die Frau zu beruhigen.

"Ich denke, Ihnen dürfte er besser bekannt sein als er mir jemals war!" flüsterte Petunia leise vor sich hin.

Die Evans hatte ihren Blick auf den Teppich geheftet. Die drei Frauen sahen gespannt auf die Tante von Harry, anschließend auf die lächelnde Saskia, die nickte. Die ganze Zeit über war sie ‚auf Empfang'. Somit konnte sie herausfinden, ob die Frau aufrichtig war.

"Darf ich mich vorstellen?" meinte plötzlich Betty und sah, wie Petunia abrupt ihren Kopf hob, um verwirrt in die Augen vor sich zu blicken.

"Bettina Black, die Ziehmutter von Harry James Potter!" ließ sie die Bombe platzen.

Umgehend versagten die Knie der Frau ihren Dienst. Mit großen Augen sah sie Betty an. Dank, Furcht und Hoffnung spiegelten sich darin wider. Dank, weil Betty sich ihres Neffen angenommen hatte, Hoffnung, dass ihr vergeben werden würde und Furcht, weil sie auf das Urteil der Frau wartete.

"Mum, lass das Harry nur nicht hören. Ziehmutter! Du bist seine Mum, das hatte er immer wieder gesagt!" echauffierte sich die Kleine und grinste schief, als angesprochene blinzelnd in das Gesicht der Kleinen blickte.

Plötzlich warf sich Petunia schluchzend Betty um den Hals. Unablässig nuschelte sie ihren Dank in das Ohr der Frau, die ihrem Neffen eine Familie gab.

"Dann hat euch Ginny hergeschickt?" fragte die Verkäuferin leise, als sie die Etiketten der Auswahl abmachte.

"Nein. Wir sind auf eigenen Wunsch hier. Wir wollten prüfen, ob sie Aufrichtig sind!" meinte Narzissa. Petunia hielt in ihren Tun inne und Blickte die ehemalige Malfoy ängstlich an.

"Sie müssen verstehen, dass Harry viel Zeit brauchte, um das alles zu verkraften. Wir wollten nicht, dass er enttäuscht wird und sein Martyrium erneut vergebens durchleben muss." erklärte Betty weiter und die Ältere nickte verstehend.

"Und?" wagte die Verkäuferin zu fragen und versuchte, mit einer zitternden Schere ein Etikett zu entfernen.

"Sie sind aufrichtig!" erlöste die Kleine die Ältere, bevor sie jemanden ein Auge ausstechen konnte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete die Evans erleichtert aus. Dieses ‚Urteil' war ihr äußerst wichtig!

"Allerdings können wir ihr nichts tun, nicht vergessen!" fügte Tonks ernst hinzu. "Harry hat sehr darunter gelitten, dass ihm jedwede Zuneigung entzogen wurde.".

"Nymphadora! Bitte!" ermahnte Narzissa. "Ich denke, sie hat es verstanden!" fügte sie sehr ernst hinzu.

Angemahnte knurrte auf, als ihr verhasster Name fiel. Bei der Verkäuferin zuckte doch tatsächlich der Mundwinkel, was ein erneutes Knurren zur Folge hatte.

"AUS!" lachte Betty, was die Metamorphmagie schmollend die Arme vor der Brust verschränken ließ.

"Nun, Miss Evans. Wir werden mit Harry reden. Allerdings werden wir sowie unsere Männer ihn begleiten, falls er sich entschließt, Sie aufzusuchen." wandte sich die weißblonde Black an die ehemalige Dursley.

Verstehend nickte Petunia und reichte Betty einen Zettel mit ihrer Adresse.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Harry in die Höhle des Löwen will." nuschelte die Kleine. "Zu viele Erinnerungen." flüsterte sie weiter und blickte mit ihrem Dackelblick die Frau an, die nur ergeben nicken konnte.

"Ich denke, wir sollten das Geschäft zum Abschluss bringen." rief Narzissa ihren Vorwand, hier her zu kommen, in Erinnerung. Dabei hatte sie irgendwie ein lüsternes Funkeln in den Augen.

Petunia legte drei Zettel vor die Damen hin. Diese wurden von einer Eingesammelt und von dieser auch bezahlt.

"Bettina! Ich kann meine Rechnungen selbst bezahlen!" empörte sich Narzissa. Tonks nickte zustimmend, während Saskia mit den Augen rollte.

Betty ignorierte die Zwischenrufe geflissentlich, als sie den Beleg quittierte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür, die von der Verkäuferin aufgeschlossen und aufgehalten wurde.

"Wir werden Sie abholen lassen." meinte Betty im Vorbeigehen; Angesprochene nickte.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" verabschiedeten sich die Damen höflich und gingen ihres Weges.

Saskia drehte sich noch einmal um und sah das Schild mit dem Privattermin aus dem Fenster verschwinden und die Tür ins Schloss gleiten.

Vier Tage später fuhr ein Konvoi die Einkaufsstraße entlang. Der schwarze, auf Hochglanz Polierte Rolls Royce Park Ward (Mk IV) mit dem Kennzeichen ‚PHOENIX1' hielt vor einem Dessous Geschäft, eskortiert von zwei schwarzen Range Rover P38A ohne Nummernschild.

Schwarz gekleidete Kleiderschränke stürmten aus den Range Rover und positionierten sich Taktisch um den Royce. Der Fahrer stieg aus, ging vorne herum, wie es sich gehört, damit er die Tür für seinen Passagier öffnen konnte. Dies tat der dann auch mit einer Verbeugung, damit der Fahrgast aussteigen konnte. Petunia sah dem beeindruckt zu, als der Mann in seinem feinen Anzug ausstieg und direkt auf die Tür des Geschäftes zusteuerte.

Die Tür klingelte, die Frau zuckte furchtbar zusammen und sah eingeschüchtert zu dem unbekannten Mann.

"Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Johann. Mein Master wünscht sie zu sehen, Miss Evans." sprach der Mann deutlich und verbeugte sich, als er zur Tür hinausdeutete. Sofort öffnete der Fahrer die Tür in den Fond.

"Was wird aus dem Geschäft?" wagte die Frau einen Widerspruch.

"Dafür wurde Sorge getragen!" meinte Johann.

Erstaunt sah sie zu, wie ein Model aus einem der Range Rover stieg, zielstrebig das Geschäft ansteuerte und sich hinter dem Tresen positionierte. Dabei lächelte sie aufmunternd.

"Keine Sorge, Miss Evans. Ihnen wird nichts geschehen. Ich werde sie so lange vertreten." säuselte das Model.

Inzwischen war ein Auflauf vor dem Geschäft entstanden. Die Passanten waren sehr neugierig, wer denn so wichtig war. Verunsichert sah die Frau zu dem Butler, der aufmunternd nickte und erneut auf die offene Tür des Royce deutete. Innerlich gab sich die Frau einen Ruck und ging durch die Tür in Richtung des hochwertigen Wagens. Vereinzelt wurden Bilder gemacht, was die Frau erschrocken zur Kenntnis nahm. Sofort wurde Petunia von den Kleiderschränken in den Royce bugsiert; schließlich waren sie Personenschützer! Leise drückte der Fahrer die Tür ins Schloss. Parallel räumten die Wächter das Feld und setzten sich in die Geländewagen.

Das große Auto bahnte sich den Weg durch die Zuschauer, die versuchten, einen Blick in das Auto zu erhaschen. Die schwarzen Scheiben ließen dies nicht zu, Petunia allerdings konnte jedem in die Augen sehen.

"Wo fahren wir hin?" fragte sie den Fahrer leise.

"Sie werden erwartet." erwiderte der Fahrer salomonisch.

"Von wem? Wer erwartet mich?" bohrte sie nach.

Die Antwort ließ sie beinahe panisch werden! Die Trennwand fuhr hoch, die die Gäste vor dem Fahrer abschirmte, oder umgekehrt.

"Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Evans. Ihnen wird nichts geschehen. Mir wurde verboten, Details zu nennen. Bitte haben Sie Verständnis!" kratzte die Stimme des Fahrers aus einem Lautsprecher.

Nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihrem Schicksal zu beugen und ließ es geschehen.

Erstaunt nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass sich mehrere Polizeiwagen dazu gesellt hatten, die mit ihren Sirenen die Straße räumten. Auch die Brücken über die Themse waren alle unten, so das der Konvoi ungehindert passieren konnte. Interessiert blickte sie aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass ihren Fahrer keine Ampel interessierte und an jeder Kreuzung die Londoner Polizei stand, die den Verkehr anhielt. Inzwischen erkannte sie, dass sie sich mitten in London befand. Der Hyde Park war momentan gut besucht. Aus dem Fenster sah sie die Uhr des Big Ben, der immer größer wurde.

Beinahe rutschte sie über den gepolsterten Sitz, als der Fahrer abbog und die Trennwand senkte. Im Schritttempo näherte sich das Haupttor des Buckinghams Palastes, ihr fielen beinahe die Augen heraus. Verstört sah sie, dass die Wachen am Tor Haltung annahmen und der vorbeifahrenden Limousine Salutierten. Verwundert erkannte sie nun, wie die Königliche Flagge eingeholt wurde und eine ihr unbekannte auf Halbmast gehisst wurde, darunter wehte die Königliche. Der Wagen hielt am Haupteingang vor dem roten Teppich. Ein Diener öffnete mit einer tiefen Verbeugung die Tür.

"Madame, bitte folgen Sie mir. Sie werden erwartet!" sprach der Haushofmeister und schickte den Wagen weg.

Petunia folgte dem Mann durch die beeindruckenden und pompösen Gänge des riesigen Palastes. Ein Raum hohe Doppeltür bremste das Vorankommen. Der Haushofmeister drehte sich zu der eingeschüchterten Frau um.

"Bitte warten Sie hier." meinte der Mann und öffnete die Tür.

Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete sich eine andere Tür. Eine Gruppe trat herein. Die Frauen erkannte sie sofort und vage einen Mann.

"Severus? Severus Snape?" flüsterte die Frau fragend.

"Der selbige!" erwiderte er kühl und musterte die Frau eindringlich.

"Hallo Petunia." begrüßte sie Betty. "Die Damen kennst du ja schon und Severus scheinbar auch. Dann fehlen noch zwei: Das hier ist Remus Lupin", Bettina deutete mit der Hand auf ihn, der dann auch nickte, "und das hier ist mein Mann Sirius Black." machte Betty den Rest bekannt.

"Guten Tag." grüßte Petunia höflich.

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür. Ein Diener stellte ein Tablett mit Kleinigkeiten auf den Tisch. Narzissa deutete mit der Hand auf die Couch daneben, damit sich alle setzen konnten.

"Uhm, gestatten Sie mir bitte die Frage: weshalb bin ich hier in diesem Palast?" wagte Petunia sich zu erkundigen.

"Harry wollte dir nicht die weite Reise in sein Haus antun. So machte er hier von seinem Hausrecht Gebrauch." erklärte Betty beiläufig.

Der Gast sah sich um und entdeckte Bilder von der aktuellen Monarchenfamilie. Sie wurde sichtlich unruhig, da sie jeden Moment vermutete, verhaftet zu werden.

Leise öffnete sich eine andere Tür, die Petunia zugewandt war. Ängstlich aber interessiert blickte sie in die Richtung, da sie vermutete, jetzt der Queen gegenüber zu stehen. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft hingegen heftete ein Auge auf die Besucherin und das andere an die Tür, sofern dies ohne Zerrungen möglich war. Die Tür war nun gänzlich offen. Ein Paar trat Arm in Arm aus dem Schatten. Petunia brauchte einen Moment, bis sie registrierte, dass sie die Rothaarige schon kannte.

"Ginny? Dann ist das ..." flüsterte sie und verstummte, als sie den Jungen musterte.

Dort stand Harry, in einem schwarzen, seidig glänzenden Umhang. Sichtbar trug er seinen Stab; deutlich zeichnete sich ein Schwert unter dem Umhang ab. Der Kenner würde Gryffindors Schwert erkennen. Ginny hatte ein betonendes, mintfarbenes Kleid an, was ihrer Figur Schmeichelte. Ihre Haare waren zu einem eleganten Pferdeschwanz geflochten und sie hatte dezenten Lippenstift aufgetragen. Ihre Augen leuchteten verliebt, als sich ihr Kopf zu dem Jungen drehte. Die grün leuchtenden Augen des Jungen fixierten den Gast des Hauses. Ginny knuffte beinahe unmerklich ihren Gatten an, der sich dann auch in Bewegung setzte und zu der Sitzgruppe ging. Das Paar setzte sich eng nebeneinander und beobachteten den Gast.

"Harry?" flüsterte sie leise und ihre Augen schimmerten.

Angesprochener konnte nur nicken. Seine Empfindungen konnte dieser momentan nicht in Worte fassen. Irgend etwas zwischen Ekel, Angst, Neugierde, Hoffnung und Zorn. Sein Blick durchbohrte förmlich seine Tante. Man konnte erkennen, dass der Junge erneut einen Kampf ausfocht. Herz gegen Verstand; Verstand gegen Herz. Ginny spürte diese widersprüchlichen Dinge und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, was auch von Erfolg gekrönt war. Sie lächelte leicht, als das Mädchen den Konflikt wahrnahm, und sie wusste, wie dieser endete. Ihr Mann hatte ein großes Herz!

"Willkommen, Tante Petunia." begrüßte der Junge plötzlich seine letzte, lebende Verwandte.

Die anderen zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als Harry sprach. Auch Petunia war erleichtert. Erleichtert, dass sie nicht angeschrien oder Schlimmeres wurde.

"Ich kann dir sagen, dass du einen sehr guten Geschmack hast, Tante Petunia." meinte dann ein schelmisch grinsender Harry, wobei Ginny rot wurde.

"Oh! Danke sehr. Ich hoffe, sie haben dir gefallen?" meinte sie lächelnd. Das Rot von Ginny verdunkelte sich um ein paar Nuancen.

"Allerdings!" gluckste er die Antwort und küsste die Frau an der Seite seeeehr ausgiebig, was nun Petunia rot werden ließ.

"Darf man fragen, worüber ihr geredet habt?" wollte Sirius wissen.

Ein dreifaches "nein!" von Ginny, Harry und dem Gast war die Antwort, die dieser irritiert zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Nun stell schon deine Frage, Tante Petunia." kicherte Harry, nachdem er feststellte das seine Tante nervös auf dem Sitzmöbel herumrutschte.

"Uhm, wie kommst du hier in dieses Gebäude?" In dem Punkt war sie mehr als neugierig.

"Durch die Tür." meinte Angesprochener trocken, was das Mädchen ihn knuffen und die anderen glucksen ließ.

"Nun, das Gebäude gehört den Potters. Es wird nur der Königlichen Familie zur Verfügung gestellt. Leben tu ich aber nicht hier!" erklärte er. Petunias Augen wurden immer größer.

"Wie kannst du dir das leisten, Harry? Mein Ex hat dir nichts gegeben und dein Vater war arbeitslos." wandte die Evans ein.

"Hast du dir nie die Frage gestellt, wieso mein Vater nie arbeitete? Bis du nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er es nicht musste?" erwiderte der Junge.

"Ich sehe schon: Es gibt eine Menge, was wir voneinander nicht wissen!" stellte Petunia fest.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Ein schlanker, älterer Mann mit Hakennase und Dumboohren stand in der Tür. Seine Kleidung war eher leger und weniger die eines Dieners. Seine Augen huschten über die Gesichter der Anwesenden, bevor sich seine weiteten und die Tür nach einem "Verzeihung!" geschlossen wurde.

"War das ..." setzte Petunia an zu fragen.

"Jupp!" unterbrach sie ihr Neffe.

"Oh!" antwortete sie geistreich, die anderen lachten auf.

"Nun, Petunia. Die anderen mögen deine Absichten für Ehrenhaft halten, aber ich habe deinen Hass gegen deine Schwester deutlich gefühlt und auch gesehen. Ich kann dir deinen Sinneswandel nicht glauben." meinte plötzlich Severus an die Besucherin gewandt.

Getroffen über die Wortwahl senkte Angesprochene den Blick auf den Kolonialen Teppich. Die anderen sahen zuerst Snape böse an, Zweifel hegten aber alle, irgendwie, deshalb wiesen sie den Mann nicht zurecht. Die Frau atmete tief ein und entließ die Luft seufzend aus ihren Lungen.

"Ich kann dich verstehen, Severus." Sie nahm eine Tasse und zuckerte den Tee. "Ich war nicht sehr freundlich zu dir." Gemächlich rührte sie den Zucker um. "Das Allerdings lag daran, weil du mir meine große Schwester wegnehmen wolltest." Sie führte die Tasse an ihre Lippen und nippte daran. "Ich habe durch meine Eifersucht meine Beziehung zu Lily zerstört und den erstbesten Mann geheiratet, der Interesse an mir zeigte. Das stellte sich als Fehler heraus, wie sich zeigte." flüsterte die Frau zum Schluss und sah traurig zu ihrem Neffen.

"Petunia, du weißt, dass ich dir deine Schwester nicht wegnehmen wollte?" fragte Severus verdutzt nach.

"Ich war ein Kind! Ein Kind, welches der Meinung war, dass ein seltsamer Fremder sich zwischen mir und Lily stellt!" rief der Gast aufgebracht.

Die Freunde sahen sich betreten an. Von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen hatten sie es noch nie betrachtet.

"Ich wollte sie beschützen." flüsterte sie leise und führte zitternd die Tasse an ihre Lippen. "Ich versuchte, Lily die magische Welt auszureden, indem ich sie schlecht gemacht habe. Irgendwann glaubte ich selbst, was ich da sagte. Vernon nahm meine Abneigung auf und verfestigte den Hass auf Lily." versuchte sich die Evans zu rechtfertigen.

Zitternd saß Harry neben seiner Frau. Die Worte schmerzten sehr. Denn er bekam den meisten Hass ab. Die Misshandlungen durch den Onkel, die verbalen Angriffe durch die Tante und die Prügel von seinem Cousin und dessen Freunde. Ginny versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, es gelang ihr nur mühselig.

"Wieso arbeiten sie in diesem Geschäft?" erkundigte sich Saskia, um die Situation zu entschärfen.

Verwirrt blinzelte die Angesprochene über den abrupten Themenwechsel und sah das Mädchen an, die interessiert zu der Älteren sah.

"Das ist meine Leidenschaft. Ich trage sehr gerne diese Dinge. Ab und an entwerfe ich ein Modell, nähe es selbst und stelle es in dem Geschäft aus." erklärte Petunia. Die Frauen sahen anerkennend zu ihr. "Das eine Set zum Schluss, das war mein Entwurf!" meinte sie noch zu der Rothaarigen, der nun beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.

Harry wechselte den Blick zwischen seiner Frau und seiner Tante. Langsam dämmerte ihm, wo Petunia arbeitete und wusste daher, wie sich die beiden kennen gelernt haben. Ein Hörbares schlucken und ein glasiger Blick aus grünen Augen erzählten den Damen, dass der Junge momentan gerade ganz wo anders war, was seine Tante kichern ließ. Die Männer hatten noch immer keine Idee, wovon die Frauen redeten. Beinahe Verzweifelt bohrten sie nach, erhielten aber keine Antwort.

Ausgiebig quetschte die Potter Manor Mannschaft ihren Gast aus. Ab und an brachte ein Diener neue Getränke. Erstaunt stellten die Anwesenden fest, dass es draußen bereits dämmerte.

"Oh! So spät schon? Ich muss in das Geschäft zurück. Meiner Vertretung möchte ich nicht noch die Abrechnung zumuten!" meinte Petunia und wurde sichtlich Nervös.

"Wie du wünschst, Tante Petunia. Johann!" meinte der Schwarzhaarige und rief nach dem Butler der auch umgehend eintrat.

"Der Gast wünscht zu gehen." sprach Harry zu dem Mann.

"Bitte folgen Sie mir." erwiderte daraufhin der Butler und deutete mit der Hand zur Türe hinaus.

Die Evans wurde herzlich verabschiedet. Somit wusste auch der Butler, dass der Gast höflich verabschiedet werden musste und nicht hinaus kompromittiert werden durfte. Die Damen wurden noch mit Küsschen verabschiedet. Anschließend wandte sich die Frau dem Butler zu, der Geduldig wartete.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ein Mensch so verändern kann." murmelte Remus. Die anderen glucksten.

"Und das ausgerechnet aus dem Mund eines ehemaligen Werwolfes, mein Wölfchen." schnurrte Tonks an seiner Seite.

Narzissa räusperte sich und warf einen mahnenden Blick auf die beiden, gefolgt von einem weiteren zu Saskia, die spitzbübisch grinste.

"Glaubst du ihr?" fragte Betty vorsichtig ihren Sohn, der sich schon wieder die Finger verknotet hatte.

"Toll! Der darf das und ich soll wohl ins Kloster!" knurrte Tonks und schmollte.

Angesprochener dachte eine Zeitlang nach. Ginny sah ihm prüfend in das Nachdenkliche Gesicht. Deutlich hörte sie die Misshandlungen weit entfernt hallen. Es war allerdings mehr Analytisch und nicht Depressiv.

"Ja!" erklärte der Junge bestimmt. "Es gab ‚Lichtblicke' in ihrem verhalten. Nicht immer war sie negativ zu mir. Gelegentlich steckte sie mir etwas Brot zu, oder gewährte mir den Gang zur Toilette." erklärte der Junge. Die anderen nickten verstehend.

"Wünschen die Herrschaften hier zu nächtigen?" fragte plötzlich ein Diener von der Tür.

"Nein. Wir werden in wenigen Minuten aufbrechen." erklärte Sirius dem Mann, der auch mit einer Verbeugung verschwand und das ‚spezielle Kaminzimmer' mit dem ‚ganz speziellen Kamin', in dem nie Feuer entfacht werden durfte, auf die abreise vorbereitete.

Die Potter Manor Mannschaft wurde herzlich von den Elfen begrüßt, allerdings verschwanden die Freunde in ihren Räumen, da für sie der Tag auch anstrengend war, besonders für Harry. Ginny kümmerte sich sehr intensiv um ihren Mann, indem sie seine Anspannung einfach wegmassierte.

Wochen später verbuchte ein Geschäft in der Londoner Innenstadt einen erhöhten Umsatz. Die Damen des Hauses Potter und Weasley hatten die Werbetrommel gerührt. Kaffeekränzchen war doch eine Tolle Sache! Petunia wusste, wem sie dies zu verdanken hatte und war auch dankbar, da sie eine Umsatzbeteiligung erhielt. Dadurch konnte sie es sich gut gehen lassen und etwas Beiseite schaffen.

_Vorher bei Petunia:_

Erneut fuhr der Rolls Royce vor, eskortiert von den beiden Geländewagen. Petunia setzte sich in die Sänfte, die kurz darauf wieder von der Londoner Polizei zusätzlich eskortiert wurde. Rote Ampeln interessierten den Chauffeur nicht, genauso Zebrastreifen. Der Fahrgast drehte sich um und sah, wie die Fahnen eingeholt wurden. Wenig später erkannte sie, dass nur noch das Banner der Windsors wehte.

Langsam befuhr der Konvoi die Geschäftsstraße, in der sich der Arbeitsplatz von Petunia befand. Dort angekommen stiegen die Wachen aus, eskortierten den Gast in das Gebäude und führten die Vertretung zurück in einen der Geländewagen.

"Falls Sie Probleme haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an diese Nummer." bemerkte der Butler und überreichte der Frau eine Visitenkarte mit der Nummer von Phönix.

"Danke sehr, Johann. Alles Gute!" erklärte die Frau und schüttelte unzeremoniell die Hand des Mannes.

Gemächlich trat der Konvoi den Rückzug an. Petunia sah durch das Schaufenster nach, drehte das Schild um, damit zu erkennen war, dass nun geschlossen war.

Seufzend ging sie zum Sicherungskasten und schaltete das Licht aus, nur die Nachtbeleuchtung und das Licht über dem Tresen blieb eingeschaltet. Geübt führte sie die Zählung der Tageseinnahmen durch und stellte fest, dass nichts fehlte und ein guter Tag war. Mit den Dazugehörigen Papieren legte sie die Geldbombe in den Safe, damit ihr Chef die Einnahmen auf die Bank bringen konnte.

Sie löschte das letzte Licht bis auf die Lampen im Schaufenster. Das Gitter fuhr anschließend surrend herunter. Petunia begab sich in den Pausenraum, warf sich ihren Mantel um und wollte gehen, um ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend antreten zu können. Der Tag war doch ganz schön anstrengend!

"Hallo Petunia!" sprach plötzlich eine männliche Stimme hinter ihr.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	69. Öffenbarung

**Kapitel 68: Offenbarung**

_Zeitsprung: 1. September 1996_

Harry saß im Zug und wartete auf seine Freunde. Draco war mit Luna unterwegs, Saskia plapperte mit ihren Freundinnen, die Weasleys waren noch nicht da und Ginny fehlte ihm besonders. Abwesend sah er aus dem Fenster auf den Bahnsteig und ließ die letzten Wochen erneut Revue passieren.

Zuerst traf er sich mit seiner Tante Petunia und hatte sich mit ihr Ausgesprochen. Anschließend baute er eine platonische Beziehung zu der Frau auf. Sie allerdings Familie zu nennen, das konnte er nicht. Dafür war einfach zu viel geschehen!

Tage später bekam er Post aus dem Ministerium. Sirius schrieb ihm, dass Percy sich um den Posten in der Nähe des Ministers beworben hatte und das Personalbüro vermutlich akzeptierte, da der Junge sehr kompetent war. Innerlich musste Harry schmunzeln, da er genau wusste, wie Percy ‚drauf' war. Einmal, beim Dinner, jammerte Tatze über seinen Assistenten, der jede Regel kannte und jede Vorschrift Auswendig Aufsagen konnte. Dauernd lag der ihm mit dem Bericht über die Normung der Kesseldicken in den Ohren. Tatze war beinahe verzweifelt!

Charlie hatte einen leitenden Posten im Reservat Angeboten bekommen und nahm diesen gut Dotierten Posten an. Bill war Cheffluchbrecher für Ägypten geworden und hatte sich erfolgreich eine Veela geangelt. Harry lächelte, als er den Brief von Ron bekam, in dem das stand. Beinahe konnte der Schwarzhaarige das entsetzte Gesicht sehen, als die Veela in der Wohnküche im Fuchsbau stand.

Der Artikel im Tagesprophet einige Tage später allerdings war nicht schön. Es wurden Anschläge auf Muggelgeschäfte in der Londoner Innenstadt verübt, in denen Zauberer einkaufen gingen. Leider war auch das Geschäft seiner Tante dabei. Es wurde Vollkommen zerstört! Merlin sei Dank wussten die Attentäter nicht, dass Sonntags die Geschäfte geschlossen waren, somit blieben die Opfer auf einem Minimum.

Petunia war am Boden zerstört! Ihr Arbeitsplatz hatte sich Buchstäblich in Luft aufgelöst. Sie stand vor dem nichts! Harry half ihr, indem er ihr eine Finanzspritze gab und die Möglichkeit sich selbstständig zu machen. Remus half ihr bei den Verhandlungen, die Erfolgreich waren. Somit hatte Petunia ihr eigenes Dessous Label als Tochterunternehmen der Phönix AG gegründet.

Eine Woche später Platzte eine erschöpfte Eule in sein Arbeitszimmer. Sie trug eine dicke Sonderausgabe an ihren Klauen. Entsetzt ließ er daraufhin alle im Kleinen Salon antreten und hielt die Schlagzeile hin: _‚Anschlag auf Hogwarts'_ war die Story für die Extraausgabe. Es wurde berichtet, dass der siebte Stock beschädigt wurde und daher dort kein Unterricht durchgeführt werden konnte. Somit musste der Käfer Umziehen und in niedrigeren Etagen ihre Räume für Wahrsagen einrichten. Verletzt wurde dabei zum Glück niemand, da momentan sowieso Ferien und deshalb niemand da war.

Allerdings war der Stolz der Schulleiterin verletzt! Sie wertete das als persönlichen Angriff und war sehr ungehalten. Ihre Lippen waren so fest zusammengepresst, dass nur unter einer Lupe der Mund erkannt werden konnte. Harry musste mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem Portrait von Godric und Salazar reden! Die Schutzbanne um die Schule hatten scheinbar an Intensität verloren! Die Reparatur der Gemäuer lief auf Hochtouren und sollte bis heute abgeschlossen sein. Insgeheim hofften die Wissenden, dass der Raum der Wünsche keinen Schaden erhalten hatte, wobei den Wissenden klar war, wer, warum und weshalb der Anschlag durchgeführt wurde.

Riddle wollte an das Diadem!

Plötzliche Luftnot ließ den Jungen erschrocken herumfahren, dabei blickte er in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Frau und in die belustigten seiner Freunde.

"Uhm, Hi?" begrüßte der Grünäugige diese auch dann und zog den weiblichen Dementor näher, die sich auch an ihr Opfer kuschelte.

"Wo warst du?" wollte Saskia wissen.

"In den Ferien." erklärte Gefragter. Die anderen blickten verdutzt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Ich habe die Geschehnisse Revue passieren lassen." erklärte der Junge, die anderen nickten verstehend.

"Es ist erschreckend!" meinte Ron leise, Harry grinste.

"Was meinst du?" erkundigte sich Draco.

"Wir haben eine Veela zu Hause!" knurrte der Rothaarige, seine Schwester rollte genervt mit den Augen.

"Warum?" wollte nun Neville wissen.

"Die braucht das ganze warme Wasser!" echauffierte sich der Weasley, die anderen kicherten.

"Nicht, dass es dir schaden könnte!" säuselte Hermine und prüfte seinen Schritt mit festem Griff, was ihn keuchen ließ.

Nun konnten sich die anderen nicht mehr halten und kugelten sich.

"Ruhe!" ölte es plötzlich von der Tür.

"Oh, Professor Severus, ich habe sie - wie so oft - überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen." meinte ein schwarzhaariger Junge an den Mann und grinste fies.

"Potter! Irgendwann werden Sie mit ihrer Arroganz noch Probleme bekommen. Was man von ihrer fachlichen Präsenz in meinem anspruchsvollen Fach nicht behaupten kann!" zischte der Mann zurück.

"War das eine Drohung?" fragte der Junge scheinbar wütend.

"Nein, eine Feststellung!" erwiderte der Professor grinsend und schloss die Tür.

"Wow! Welche Laus ist denn Professor Snape über die Leber gelaufen?" flüsterte Neville und blickte auf die geschlossene Tür.

"Keine Laus." grinste Harry vor sich hin, gefolgt von einem grinsen von Saskia, Draco und Ginny.

"Wieso?" bohrte Hermine nach.

"Ich hatte einen Irrwicht in der Standuhr entdeckt." Kurz huschte ein verzweifelter Schatten über die Mine des Jungen. "Ich erinnerte mich an den Irrwicht von Neville und ließ dem Irrwicht Severus rote Strapse anziehen und den Gardetanz aufführen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Severus so nachtragend sein kann." meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Keine zwei Sekunden später lagen die Freunde erneut auf dem Boden, bis die Türe wieder aufgerissen wurde.

"Ihr Lieben, etwas Süßes?" wurden sie dann gefragt.

Natürlich plünderten sie den Futterwagen, was die Frau fröhlich lächeln ließ.

Gegen Abend erreichte der Zug seine Endstation: Hogsmeade. Dort wurden die Schüler von Auroren begrüßt, die die Schüler durchsuchten. Verbotene Gegenstände wurden keine Entdeckt, wenn man von den geschmuggelten Scherzartikeln mal absah, die leider Beschlagnahmt wurden. Sehr zum Missfallen der Zwillinge.

Die Auswahlzeremonie wurde durchgeführt, die Rede gehalten und die Schüler in die Betten geschickt, da am nächsten Tag Montag war und somit Unterricht.

Die Zwillinge hatten ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Das Geschäft in der Winkelgasse war schon angemietet und die ersten Produkte schon eingeräumt. Momentan tüftelten sie mehr an ihren Erfindungen, die Zugegebenermaßen sehr einfallsreich waren und fachlich sehr Fortschrittlich. Severus sah das mit bedauern, dass die beiden ihr Talent an Scherzartikel verschwendeten, wie er einmal Bemerkte. Nun ja, jedem das seine!

Mit Erstaunen nahmen die Schüler das neue Geschirr zur Kenntnis, welches die Elfen gedeckt hatten. Es war hochwertiges Porzellan und nicht die Zinnteller, welche schon sehr starke Gebrauchsspuren hatten und nicht mehr gänzlich zu reinigen war. Die Sitzmöbel in den Gemeinschaftsräumen wurden erfreut zur Kenntnis genommen, ebenso die neuen Matratzen in den Schlafsälen. Die Elfen hatten im Raum der Wünsche sehr viel Neues entdeckt! Im Prinzip wurde das Mobiliar komplett ausgetauscht. Somit wurde die Schule in das zwanzigste Jahrhundert geholt und war nun nicht mehr im vierzehnten verschollen.

Die Küche war der Renner bei den Elfen. Das Pflegeleichte Edelstahl erfreute sie und das sehr genau zu dosierende Feuer der Kochstellen. Gas war da doch Präziser, als ein Holzfeuer, somit konnten die Elfen auch filigranere Dinge zubereiten und nicht nur Braten, Aufläufe und Ähnliches, wo über einen längeren Zeitraum große Hitze benötigt wurde. Das Gemüse war daher auch nicht mehr ein verkochter Einheitsbrei, der nach allem Möglichen schmeckte, nur nicht nach Gemüse! Die neuen Tische und Stühle in den Klassenräumen waren nun auch sehr Rückenfreundlich. Poppy durfte dies feststellen, da immer weniger Schüler kamen, die Probleme mit ihren Gräten hatten.

Dies alles hielt der Alte Sack den Schülern gegenüber unter Verschluss! Niemals wären diese Dinge genutzt worden. Niemals hätte der Alte Narr geduldet, neue Dinge zuzulassen. Das hatte noch ernsthafte Konsequenzen für den Alten Mann! Da war sich das Gro der Schüler absolut sicher.

Der erste Schultag wurde mit dem Obligatorischen Spruch der Einladung begonnen, sicher war sicher! Der neue Professor in Verteidigung allerdings ließ die Schüler erzittern. Es war eine dunkle Gestalt, die immer mit einer Kapuze im Gesicht anzutreffen war, selbst beim Essen. Bisher hatte jedenfalls noch niemand das Gesicht des Professors gesehen. Die dritte und vierte Stunde war bei den Freunden Verteidigung eingetragen, somit konnten sie sich selbst ein Bild über diese Person machen.

Momentan warteten die Schüler vor dem Verteidigungsklassenzimmer darauf, eingelassen zu werden. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen ächzen der Scharniere, es war aber niemand zu sehen. Umgehend wollten einige schwatzende Ravenclaws eintreten, wurden aber von Harry am Arm gebremst, der Misstrauisch in den Raum blickte. ‚Immer wachsam!' Der Spruch von Moody hatte ihm schon einige Male die Haut gerettet!

"Was ist los?" fragte eine Mitschülerin der Raben nach.

Suchend wanderte der Blick des Angesprochenen Schwarzhaarigen durch den Raum. Durch eine Bewegung am Rande seines Sichtfeldes ließ ihn den Kopf abrupt dort hin drehen. Seine Freunde spürten die Anspannung und bewaffneten sich vorsorglich. Dadurch wurden die andern etwas unruhig und taten es ihnen nach.

"Petrificus Totalus!" zauberte Harry plötzlich in die Ecke, in die er gestarrt hatte.

Ein poltern und einen roten Blitz später rannte eine verhüllte Gestalt einmal durch den Raum. Leider traf der Stupor einen unvorsichtigen Ravenclaw, der dann bewusstlos zusammen sackte. Neville beschwor einen Schild, um die ungeübten Mitschüler zu schützen und bewegte sich zu Harry. Ron blieb bei den Mitschülern, um diese zu schützen und Hermine half ihm. Sekunden später flog ein mintfarbener Fluch auf die Gruppe zu, den die nichtmehrgelockte mit einem Protego zu stoppen versuchte. Ron levitierte einen Stuhl in die Flugbahn, was diesen zu Staub werden ließ. Das Mädchen starrte entsetzt auf das Häufchen Holzstaub auf dem Boden und schluckte. DAS hätte mit Sicherheit weh getan!

Lautes Poltern und Getrappel ließ die Mitschüler verblüfft in Richtung der Kampfszene blicken. Sie hatten viel im Duellierclub gelernt, ihren Lehrer in Aktion zu sehen, war beeindruckend, gelinde gesagt.

"Expelliarmus!, Incarcerus!, Petrificus Totalus!" rief Harry in schneller folge.

Der Effekt war wie gewünscht, der Gegner wurde entwaffnet, gefesselt und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Regungslos lag die Gestalt nun am Boden und hoffte auf die Gnade seines Siegers. Neville schluckte, als er die Angriffslust in den Grünen Augen brennen sah. Langsam schlich der Sieger auf den Besiegten zu. In einer fließenden Bewegung steckte Harry seinen Stab in den Köcher und ließ eines seiner Katanas in der linken Faust erscheinen. Gefährlich schwebte die Spitze über dem Hals des Gefesselten. Langsam schob der Schwarzhaarige mit der Spitze der Klinge die Kapuze über das Gesicht, das in fröhlich anfunkelte. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und befreite den Kopf von der Ganzkörperklammer.

"Du hast viel gelernt, Adept. Ich bin beeindruckt!" meinte der Mann zu ihm und lächelte sanft, "Das Seil ist gut, nur etwas zu stark. Würdest du bitte ..." sprach der Mann leise.

"Natürlich!" bestätigte der dann und lächelte, als er die Zauber beendete.

"Meister? Was verschafft uns die Ehre?" sprach der Sieger und verbeugte leicht sein Haupt.

"Ich wollte mir selbst ein Bild über deine Fortschritte machen. Die anderen lobten dich in den höchsten Tönen, Adept." erwiderte dieser daraufhin, während der Junge errötete.

Wortlos reichte der Sieger dem Besiegten die Hand, damit dieser aufstehen konnte.

"Es gibt a etwas, was ich dir geben wollte, Adept." sprach der Mann feierlich und reichte dem Jungen eine silbern glänzende Schärpe.

"Das ... das kann ich nicht annehmen, Meister. Ich bin dem nicht würdig!" lehnte der jüngere ab. Eine Braue des Mannes wanderte nach oben.

"Nun, wenn nicht du, wer dann?" und legte dem demütigen Jungen die Schärpe an.

"Hiermit erhebe ich, Meister Sukemotchi meinen Adept in den Status des Meisters! Willkommen in der Riege der Meister!" hallte feierlich die Stimme des Mannes und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Jungen.

Dieser hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und sich auf ein Knie niedergelassen.

"Erhebe dich, Meister Potter!" meinte der Mann und schüttelte frisch Meister die Hände.

"Uhm, was war gerade los?" wünschte ein Gryffindor zu wissen, interessiert lauschten die anderen der Antwort.

"Meister Sukemotchi hat mich in der Duellkunst intensiv ausgebildet. Das Training tat sehr gut. Einige Übungen durftet ihr im Club schon üben." sprach Harry leise.

"Wie lange dauert das?" plapperte eine Ravenclaw dazwischen.

"Lange! Bitte setzen sie sich. Wir sind hier, um etwas zu lernen." ermahnte der Lehrer seine Schüler, die auch der Aufforderung folgten.

Somit lernten die Schüler in dieser angebrochenen Doppelstunde die Theorie der Fesselzauber und streifte die Arithmantik. Dadurch wollte der Professor seine Schüler motivieren, den Spruch ‚Incarcerus' quasi zu zerlegen und heraus zu finden, wie dieser wirkte und zu beheben war, sowie zu verbessern.

In der Mittagspause funktionierte die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts wie immer.

"Was hast du schon wieder angestellt?" kicherte seine Frau und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Was kann ich dafür, wenn McGonagall meine alten Lehrer einstellt." schnaubte Angesprochener und küsste zurück.

Abends landete eine Posteule von Potter Manor erschöpft auf seinem Pfannkuchen. Behutsam befreite der Empfänger die Eule von ihrer zusammengerollten Last. Eine Zeitschrift, soviel konnte er schon sagen. Interessiert beobachteten ihn seine Freunde, aufmerksam seine Frau. Die Eule schuhute leise, als Harry sie streichelte und dabei vermutlich an seine Hedwig dachte, der Trauer und des Zornes nach zu urteilen, welche in den Augen aufflammte. Beinahe liebevoll fütterten die Potters den Boten, der sich gesättigt den Kopf unter einen Flügel steckte und döste, bis die Nacht hereingebrochen war.

Ron knuffte seinen Freund in die Seite und deutete mit dem Kinn auf das Heft, das noch vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Harry nahm sich das Papier, entfernte die Schnur und entrollte das Magazin. Sofort sog er scharf die Luft ein. Auf dem Titelblatt war ein Mann ohne Gesicht zu sehen, der Fäden in der Hand hielt, an deren Enden je einer der wichtigsten Ministeriellen Mitarbeiter hing, sowie der Chefredakteur des Klitterers und des Tagespropheten. Auch McGonagall war zu finden sowie Sirius. Darüber Prangerte der Titel dieses Machwerkes: ‚Der Knecht' in Altdeutscher Schrift.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen wurde in dem Magazin geblättert, die Titel der Beiträge überflogen, ab und an ein Artikel gelesen und die Bilder betrachtet. Es war ein Propagandamagazin! Darin befanden sich nur Lügen, verdrehte Tatsachen und Hetze! Ein Brief wurde zwischen den Seiten entdeckt. Dieser war nicht unterschrieben, aber darin wurde erklärt, dass im morgigen Tagesprophet eine Gegenüberstellung gedruckt war. Dort wurden die Thesen dieses Schundblattes auf Wahrheitsgehalt geprüft. Für jeden nachprüfbar, wenn man es wollte.

Die letzte Seite ließ Harry wütend werden. Die Vorschau auf die nächste Ausgabe versprach Sonderseiten über den Jungen der lebt. Sein Leben, seine Kindheit und so weiter. Auf der Seite war ein Passfoto von Petunia und das Häftlingsbild von Vernon, der einen erbärmlichen Eindruck machte.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" flüsterte Saskia leise.

"Man will mich diffamieren!" erklärte Harry.

"Das ist mir schon klar, nur was hat deine Tante damit zu tun?" korrigierte sich die Kleine Schwester.

"Ich habe meine eigenen Prinzipien verraten. Ich werde mich darum kümmern!" knurrte der Junge plötzlich und die Augen wurden schwarz.

"Harry? Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie aus freien Stücken denen hilft? Ich habe deutlich gefühlt, dass sie es ernst meinte." widersprach das Mädchen und versuchte, zu ihrem Bruder durchzudringen.

Einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu ihrer Schwägerin brachte auch keine Unterstützung, denn sie teilte seinen Zorn.

"Was wirst du tun?" fragte Ron nach.

"Ich denke, heute Abend bekommt jemand unerwünschten Besuch!" meinte der Junge und lächelte kalt. Seine Frau nickte zustimmend.

Die große Doppeltür zur großen Halle wurde aufgestoßen. Ein Trupp Auroren trat ein und versammelte sich um den Gryffindortisch. Der Führer der Gruppe baute sich hinter dem Jungen der Lebt auf, entrollte ein Pergament und las dies ungerührt vor.

"Harry James Potter. Hiermit sind sie Verhaftet. Ihr Urteil lautet Lebenslang Askaban bei den Dementoren." anschließend deutete der Mann auf den Jungen, der sich die Schläfen massierte und unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte. Die Auroren eilten zu dem Jungen um ihn Fest zu nehmen.

Seufzend erhob sich der in Abwesenheit verurteilte Verbrecher und drehte sich zu dem Vollstrecker um.

"Darf ich fragen, wie die Anklage lautet?" erkundigte sich der Junge und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

In der Halle war es mucksmäuschen Still. Niemand wagte auch nur ein Wort des Protests.

"Das ist irrelevant, Potter! Sie sind verurteilt worden. Das Urteil wird jetzt vollstreckt!" knurrte der Auror wütend.

"Nein!" widersprach der Schwarzhaarige.

"Sie widersetzen sich einem ministeriellen Beschluss?" fragte der Auror maliziös lächelnd nach, entrollte wieder das Pergament und las weiter vor: "Sollte sich der Verurteilte der Verhaftung widersetzen, ist es gestattet, auch tödliche Gewalt anzuwenden."

Nun hoben die Auroren ihre Arme mit den Zauberstäben, um auf den Jungen zu deuten.

"Sind Sie Wahnsinnig?!" brüllte es plötzlich vom Lehrertisch. "Einen Schüler, für den ich Verantwortlich bin, aus der Schule zu Entfernen, ihm mit dem Tode zu drohen, wenn er sich nicht fügt, mit einem Offensichtlich Gefälschten Urteil hier her zu kommen? Leben Sie hinter dem Mond?" brüllte McGonagall mehr als wütend. Beinahe stand ihr Hut in Flammen.

"Schweigen Sie! Sie sind die Nächste!" zischte der Mann wütend.

"Dem ist nicht so! Wenn die Frage gestattet ist: Wo waren Sie in den letzten fünf Jahren, Auror? Ihre Uniform ist nicht die der aktuellen Auroren." erkundigte sich ein nicht minder zorniger Severus. Dieser zeigte es aber nicht so öffentlich.

"Diese Frage ist unerhört!" begehrte dieser auf, "Nun gut! Wir sollten im Australischen Hinterland nach ‚du weißt schon wer' suchen. Dabei hatten wir keinen Kontakt, da die Eulen nicht bis zu uns durchdrangen." erklärte der Mann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Aber was hat das mit dieser Verhaftung zu tun?" hakte der Auror nach.

"Wer ist der Minister für Zauberei?" fragte Severus unbeeindruckt nach. Minerva beruhigte sich zusehends. Sie wusste, worauf ihr Kollege hinaus wollte.

"Cornelius Fudge!" erklärte dieser nun knapp.

Daraufhin holte die gesamte Halle scharf Luft, Harry ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen und wurde umgehend tröstend in den Arm genommen. Saskia erdolchte den Auror mit ihren Zornigen Augen. Ron, Draco und Neville halfen ihr. Hermine wechselte irritiert ihren Blick zwischen Harry, dem Auror und Snape, während Susan ihren Mund offen stehen hatte. Luna stand kurz davor, dem Auror weh zu tun, half aber Ginny, den Jungen zu trösten.

"Sie erklären mir also, dass Sie fünf Jahre von der Magischen Welt Abgeschnitten waren, sofort einen Befehl nach ihrer Rückkehr erhalten haben, Harry Potter, den Junge der Lebt, Retter der Magischen Welt, Bezwinger von du weißt schon wer, zu verhaften, ohne Nachzufragen?" verwundertes Kopfnicken vom Auror, der sich nun wieder dem Häftling zu wandte.

Erneut wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Diesmal Trat Alastor mit Sirius ein, die den anderen Auroren warnende Blicke schickten.

"Moody? Black?" fragte der Auror verdutzt nach.

"Still, Jacob! Das hier ist der Minister für Magie Sirius Black! Fudge ist nicht mehr Minister, der sitzt in Askaban ein. Zudem ist es nicht mehr möglich, jemanden ohne Urteil auf den Felsen zu schicken!" knurrte Moody, sein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter, zornig.

"Black? Minister? Fudge in Askaban?", fragte dieser unsicher nach.

Seine Untergebenen teilten die Unsicherheit. Das war zu viel Information auf einmal. Zu viel Neues! Und sie mochten es nicht!

"Das ist irrelevant! Ich habe den Befehl, Potter zu verhaften und einzulochen. Tot oder Lebendig! Das ist mir egal!" knurrte der wütend, drehte sich zu Harry um und deutete mit seinem Stab auf dessen Rücken.

"Expelliarmus!" zauberte der Mann und entwaffnete Harry, der sich abrupt umdrehte, den Stab im Flug fing, Jacob die Beine wegschlug und eines seiner Wurfmesser an die Kehle des Mannes drückte.

"Sie wagen es, mich zu verhaften?" knurrte Harry zu dem Mann, der gerade von zwei glühenden Smaragden erdolcht wurde.

Entsetzt erkannte der Besiegte, wie sich zwei glühende Dravite in sein Gesichtsfeld schoben und eine Hand auf die Schulter, eigentlich seines, Opfers legte.

"Mädchen! Verschwinde, wenn du nicht getötet werden willst! Macht euch bereit!" hörte man die Stimme des Stellvertreters von Jacob.

Synchron hoben diese die Bewaffnete Hand und deuteten auf den Jungen, bereit dessen Schicksal mit dem Giftgrünen Fluch zu besiegeln. Das ‚Mädchen' drehte sich um, zu demjenigen der sie angesprochen hatte.

"Sie lassen augenblicklich meinen Geliebten frei!" zischte nun sie wütend.

"Was geht dich das an, du Gör!" kam es Retour.

"Ganz einfach: Was Sie hier tun ist höchst Illegal und zum anderen steht mein Geliebter über ihnen!" zischte es erklärend.

Die Augen von Ron weiteten sich entsetzt: "Geliebter?" und verabschiedete sich Augen verdrehend auf den Boden.

Von den älteren Schülern kamen verwunderte Blicke, die sich in erstaunen weiteten und zwischen den Parteien hin und her wechselten. Die jüngeren hatten überdeutliche Fragezeichen im Gesicht.

"Hältst du das für klug?" fragte Sirius leise nach.

"Ich habe keine andere Wahl, wenn ich Harry nicht verlieren will." antwortete sie normal zu dem Hundeanimagus.

"Sie hat Recht!" flüsterte der Betroffene, seinen Blick nicht aus den Augen des Auroren nehmend.

"Der Name meines Geliebten lautet: Lord Harry James Potter." erklärte das Mädchen leise.

Stille. Schweigen. Ruhe. Alles zusammen. Die Auroren ließen langsam ihre Stäbe sinken und sahen verwundert zu dem Jungen, der ihren Vorgesetzten auf den Boden schickte. Der hatte entsetzt seine Augen aufgerissen und versuchte, den intensiven Blick zu erwidern, scheiterte aber kläglich dabei.

"Lord?" echote der Auror am Boden leise.

"Haben Sie etwas dagegen?" hakte der Grünäugige nach, energisches Kopfschütteln.

"Ich stehe zwar über Ihnen, aber nicht über dem Gesetz. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nicht das Gelände Hogwarts verlassen werde. Gehen Sie zurück ins Ministerium und Informieren Sie sich. Es hat sich viel verändert." sprach nun der Junge in seiner Gebieterischsten Stimme, die er konnte und verstaute das Messer in der Scheide.

"Natürlich, Lord Potter!" erwiderte der Auror daraufhin, als er sich den Staub von der Robe klopfte.

Etwas anderes zu sagen, wagte dieser überhaupt nicht. Mit eiligen Schritten verschwanden die Auroren aus Hogwarts und waren in dieser Angelegenheit nie wieder in der Schule. Sirius folgte ‚seinen' Auroren. Im Ministerium musste dieser einige Köpfe zu Recht rücken. Zu einem musste festgestellt werden, wer die unwissenden Auroren geschickt hatte und zum anderen, ob noch welche unterwegs waren.

Harry setzte sich hin und kümmerte sich weiter um seinen Teller, genauso der engste Kreis um ihn. Nur hatten diese Momentan reichlich Zuschauer, die jede Regung der Mitschüler verfolgten. Erneut öffnete sich die Tür. Zwei bewaffnete Kobolde traten ein und stellten sich neben die Türe. Deutlich war das Potter Wappen auf dem Waffenrock zu sehen, deutlich prangerte es auf dem Wams der Wachen. Regungslos blickten die Koboldwachen auf die Fische Imitierenden Schüler.

"Wer hat euch geschickt?" fragte Harry verwundert seine Kobolde.

"Da Lord Potter offenbart ist, müssen die Wachen in der nähe von Lord Potter sein!" erklärte der Führer des Trupps.

Parallel zu den Erklärungen des Kobolden erschien Nikki, um den Umhang ihres Herren mit dem Potterwappen zu versehen. Dazu schnippte sie einmal mit den Fingern, somit war das Wappen deutlich Sichtbar und mit einem Goldenen Lorbeerkranz umgeben. Die Chefelfe verschwand mit dem Typischen Plopp wieder, um die Garderobe im Schlafsaal anzupassen.

"Ich brauche keine Wachen." meinte der Junge, die Kobolde schulterten nur ihre Waffen und gingen nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Unsere kleine Schwes ..." George.

"... ter, hat einen guten ..." Fred.

"... Fang gemacht!" beide zusammen.

Die Zwillinge hatten ihr identisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Ron rollte mit den Augen, Saskia kicherte, Hermine sah fragend zu den Zwillingen, Luna lächelte, wie immer, Draco sah dem entzückt zu, Neville erklärte Susan was er konnte und Ginny sah mit verliebten Seelenspiegeln zu ihrem Mann, der diesen Blick ebenso erwiderte.

"Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ihr tun und lassen könnt was ihr wollt, ihr Teufel!" meinte sie lächelnd zu ihren Brüdern.

"Danke sehr, Miss Weasley!" wehte es vom Lehrertisch herüber.

Die Schulleiterin hatte ein amüsiertes lächeln im Gesicht, als die Brüder sich ertappt in die identischen Gesichter sahen.

Dies war der Anlass, dass der Geräuschpegel in der Großen Halle enorm anstieg. Ausrufe, Fragen und ähnliches wurden in die Richtung des aufgeflogenen Jungen geworfen, der sein Gesicht in den Händen ruhen hatte.

"Ich darf doch bitten! Nur weil ein Mitschüler einen Titel trägt, gibt Ihnen das noch lange nicht das Recht, ihn derart zu bedrängen. Bevor Ihnen der Titel bekannt war, redeten Sie auch ganz normal mit Mister Potter, Verzeihung: Lord Potter." rief die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin vom Tisch in die Halle.

"Wieso hast du uns verschwiegen, dass du deinen Titel angenommen hast?" erkundigte sich anschließend ein Hufflepuff Viertklässler. Die Koboldwachen blickten warnend zu diesem, der dann auch sein Genick eingezogen hatte.

Harry erhob sich: "Dumbledore hätte mich getötet, zum einen; und zum anderen: Ihr habt mich bisher wie einen ganz normalen Schüler behandelt, wieso sollte sich das jetzt ändern?!" meinte dieser und setzte sich.

"Dumbledore? Wieso hätte Dumbledore dich getötet?" fragte ein verwunderter Ravenclaw Fünftklässler nach.

"Er war auf mein Erbe aus. Solange ich von nichts wusste, konnte er über das Vermögen verfügen. Er wollte mich manipulieren, damit ich ihm mein Erbe gebe, er hat mich bestohlen!" sprach Harry leise.

"Wie hast du von dem Titel erfahren?" warf ein Slytherin Siebtklässler ein.

"Das ist privat!" würgte die Rothaarige ihren Mann ab, der gerade Luft holte zum antworten.

"Nun gut! Gehen Sie in Ihre Türme, bald ist Sperrstunde." scheuchte die Frau ihre Mündel aus der Halle.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum schirmten seine Freunde den aufgeflogenen Jungen weitestgehend vor den neugierigen Mitschülern ab. Harry sah entschuldigend zu diesen, da es ihm sichtlich unangenehm war.

"Du hältst dich wohl für etwas Besseres, Potter! Oder wieso sieht es bei dir immer so ordentlich aus?" ätzte der farbige Zimmergenosse zu seinem Adligen Kamerad.

Ron und Neville wollten den Jungen belehren, da dieser doch unmöglich war. Harry brachte sie mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand zur Räson.

"Weißt du, Dean, ich halte mich nicht für etwas Besseres. Ich brauche morgens nicht eine Stunde im Bad. Ich brauche morgens nicht das ganze warme Wasser. Ich räume meine Wäsche immer weg und warte nicht, bis sie von alleine aus dem Raum läuft. Und zudem: Mir steht eigentlich ein Privatraum zu. Ach ja: Ich will diesen nicht, da ich mich für etwas Besseres halte!" erklärte der Schwarzhaarige seinem Zimmergenossen, der bei jeder Aufzählung wütender geworden war.

"Nun plustre dich mal nicht so auf, Potter! Du bist nicht einmal den Dreck unter den Nägeln Wert!" zischte Dean mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Mir gefällt deine Arroganz nicht, Dean." meinte Harry indifferent.

"Mir gefällt deine Präsenz nicht, die hätten dich verrecken lassen sollen, Potter!" knurrte er zurück und hatte sich eben vor diesem positioniert.

Momentan lieferten sich die beiden ein Blick Duell. Dean war zwar Arrogant, Anmaßend und Widerlich, aber er war nicht Dumm. Natürlich wusste er, dass Harry mächtig war, natürlich wusste er, dass er in einem Zweikampf keine Chance hatte. Deshalb forderte Dean den Grünäugigen nicht heraus.

"Uhm, Leute?" erhob Seamus leise seine Stimme.

"Halt den Mund, Ire!" zischte Dean abfällig in die Richtung des Mitschülers, wandte sich ab und kletterte in die Federn seines Bettes.

Ron, Neville und Seamus sahen wütend zu dem Querulant, der sich gerade wütend auf sein Kissen fallen ließ und die Zudecke verprügelte. Die anderen machten sich auch Bettfertig, um sich in eben dieses zu begeben.

-Was ist geschehen, Geliebter?-, flüsterte es leise besorgt.

-Dean.-, war die knappe Antwort von Harry.

-Wieso ausgerechnet Dean? Ich dachte, dass eher Seamus Probleme haben würde.-, erwiederte seine Frau verwundert.

-Nein. Er hat mir geholfen. Dean ist eifersüchtig. In Seiner Arroganz warf er mir vor, ich sei was besseres, obwohl ich mein verhalten überhaupt nicht geändert habe. Er allerdings ist wesentlich schlimmer geworden.-, erklärte der Schwarzhaarige seiner Frau, die ihn liebevoll mental umarmte.

-Das wird schon werden!-, flüsterte sie, was ihn erschaudern ließ.

-Hoffentlich!-, hauchte er zurück, was nun sie erschaudern ließ.

Die Potters ließen sich von Morpheus abholen, nachdem sie sich noch Mental geliebt hatten. Die nächsten Tage war ein Spießrutenlauf von den Entdeckten Jungen. Seine Mitschüler versuchten Harry auszufragen. Einige starteten erneut Avancen an dem Jungen, was Poppy erneut viel Arbeit bescherte. Die Presse belagerte die Schule, bis eine genervte McGonagall diese des Geländes verwies, die wiederum nicht folgten. Somit setzte sich Feli neben eine sichtlich nervöse Schulleiterin und starrte die Eindringlinge nieder. Sofort packten die Presseleute ihre Zelte ein und verschwanden hinter der Appariergrenze der Schule.

Täglich landeten Eulen vor dem Jungen, die ihre wichtige Fracht abladen wollten. Briefe, Offerten, Heiratsverträge und ähnliches waren darin enthalten. Letzteres machte Ginny sichtlich zu schaffen, dies spürte Harry. Hermine sah das Unbehagen ebenfalls und versuchte zu intervenieren.

"Ginny, was ist mit dir? Du isst nicht viel, hast Ringe unter den Augen und abgenommen hast du auch!" erkundigte sich die Nichtmehrgelockte besorgt, angesprochene seufzte.

"All die Mädchen und die Heiratsverträge, die an Harry geschickt werden." meinte die Rothaarige traurig.

"Du hast Angst, dass sich Harry anders entscheidet?" hakte Hermine mit weiten Augen nach.

Sie erhielt nur ein leichtes Nicken zur Bestätigung.

"Es sind viele hübsche Mädchen dabei. Hübschere als ich. Auch können deren Eltern eine gute Mitgift geben. Wir haben nichts." flüsterte die Rothaarige leise und fing an zu schluchzen.

Hermine nahm ihren Blick aus dem Gesicht der Rothaarigen, als diese ihre Hände nahm, um die Augen damit zu bedecken. Die besorgten Augen entdeckten einen traurigen Harry, der hinter seiner Frau stand und wohl das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Die Trauer wandte sich in Zorn.

"Jetzt reichts!" knurrte Harry wütend und eilte aus dem Raum.

Ginny zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme ihres Mannes hörte und drehte sich. Sie sah nur die spitze des Umhanges durch die Tür eilen.

"Jetzt ist es wohl so weit. Er nimmt einen dieser Verträge an." schluchzte sie erstickt.

Hermine setzte sich neben ihre Freundin und tröstete das Traurige Mädchen. Saskia kam keine Minute später dazu und half der nichtmehrgelockten dabei.

_Jetzt in der Zentrale von Phönix:_

"Harry?" fragte ein verwunderter Remus nach, als sich eine weiße Stichflamme gebildet hatte und Gemeinter im Raum stand.

Der ehemalige Werwolf musterte den wütenden Jungen. In seinen Augen brannte Zorn, Remus schluckte.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry?" fragte Moonny nach.

"Setze einen Heiratsvertrag auf zwischen Harry James Potter und Ginerva Molly Weasley!" knurrte der Junge wütend.

"Ich dachte, du hältst nichts davon?" fragte Remus verwundert nach, als er die ersten Zeilen schrieb.

"Tu ich auch nicht! Ich muss nur ein Zeichen setzen!" erklärte Harry seinen Wunsch.

"Sie hat Angst?" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und überreichte ihm das Dokument.

Harry nickte und flammte auf der Stelle weg.

_Im Fuchsbau:_

"Harry?" meinte eine verdutzte Molly, als sie den Jungen in ihrer Küche sah.

Dieser hielt der Frau wortlos das Pergament hin, die es auch neugierig entrollte und mit größer werdenden Augen durchlas. Irritiert wechselte ihr Blick zwischen dem Pergament und dem Boten.

"ARTHUR!" verlangte sie umgehend in der Küche zu sehen.

Es polterte auf der Treppe. Mit großen Schritten stieß gerufener die Tür auf und erschrak, als der Hausherr seinen Schwiegersohn sah, der eigentlich in Hogwarts sein müsste.

"Harry?" wurde dieser genauso verdutzt begrüßt.

Wortlos reichte Molly das Pergament weiter, das mit weiten Augen gelesen wurde.

"Ich kenne deine Meinung zu solchen Dingen, Harry. Wieso plötzlich willst du das?" hakte Arthur nach und hielt das Pergament hoch.

"Ich muss Klarheit schaffen. Täglich kommen dutzende Eulen mit Heiratsverträgen, die nur noch unterschrieben werden müssen. Ich möchte dies nicht und Ginny macht das sehr zu schaffen. Sie hat Angst! Wenn sie die Sicherheit braucht, springe ich über meinen Schatten und füge mich!" erklärte der Junge ehrlich.

"Willst du das wirklich?" fragte die Frau nach.

"Ich brauche den Vertrag nicht, Molly. Eigentlich ist dieser unerheblich, da wir schon verheiratet sind. Es ist nur für die Öffentlichkeit. Mir selbst gehen diese Offerten auch gegen den Strich!" rechtfertigte der Junge sein Handeln.

Die Eheleute sahen sich in die Augen. Nach kurzem Zögern setzten beide ihre Unterschrift darunter, gefolgt von dem Siegel des Potterringes. Sofort rollte das Pergament sich auf und verpuffte in einer kleinen Wolke gen Ministerium.

Der Mann, der die Bindungsangelegenheiten bearbeitete, plumpste beinahe aus seinem Stuhl, als mitten auf seinem Schreibtisch eine Pergamentrolle erschien. Letztendlich plumpste er vom Stuhl, nachdem der Mann die Namen entdeckte.

Gedanklich reichte der Mann schon Urlaub ein, da dieser nicht anwesend sein wollte, nachdem diese Bindung bekannt gegeben worden war. Ihm graute vor den Heulern, die mit Sicherheit kamen. So war es dann auch.

_Kurz vorher bei Ginny:_

Traurig lehnte sich das Mädchen an ihre Freundinnen, die sie erfolgreich beruhigen konnten. Luna versuchte es mit ihren mystischen Andeutungen, Hermine mit Logik und Saskia mit Tatsachen. Erschrocken blickte die Rothaarige, als sie ein Kribbeln an ihrem Finger spürte und ihr Verlobungsring sichtbar wurde. Ein Dreifaches Quieken der Freundinnen ließ die vierte zusammenzucken.

"Er hat es getan!" flüsterte Saskia, wohlwissend, dass das einen Aufruhr geben würde, nach der Veröffentlichung.

"Was getan?" hakte Hermine nervös nach. Sie mochte es absolut nicht, unwissend zu sein.

"Er hat die Verlobung mit Ginny offiziell gemacht." säuselte Luna und lächelte, wie immer.

"Verlobung offiziell gemacht?" echote Hermine verwirrt und rutschte nervös auf ihrem Platz herum.

"Nun halt mal deinen Süßen Hintern still, Hermine." amüsierte es plötzlich von hinten.

"Süß?" wiederholte Angesprochene und blickte errötend in das lächelnde Gesicht ihres beinahe Bruders.

Ginny allerdings warf sich ihrem nun offiziell Verlobten in die Arme und küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich. Den ‚Süßen Hintern' überging sie einfach.

"Danke, Harry! Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte eine zutiefst erleichterte Ginny auf die Lippen ihres offiziell Verlobten und heimlichen Ehemannes.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny!" flüsterte es zurück und machte einen auf Dementor.

"Boah! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" empörte sich Ron und grinste dreckig, als er den ‚süßen Hintern' seiner Freundin mit der Hand in Besitz nahm.

Ein leises Plopp später blickten zwei Rotlippige lächelnd zu diesem und legten ihre Köpfe schief.

"Ich denke, dass solltest wohl eher du machen." meinten diese dann unisono und musterten eine errötende Hermine und einen verdutzten Ron.

"Wieso hast du das gemacht?" wollte Ginny wissen, die Selbstzweifel nagten noch immer.

"Ich habe es getan, damit du glücklich bist. Aber auch, damit die nervenden Angebote endlich aufhören! Ich habe eine Frau, ich will nicht noch eine!" erklärte der Grünäugige.

"Das will ich Ihnen auch geraten haben, Mister Potter!" meinte die Rothaarige und knuffte ihn an die Schulter.

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die weibliche magische Gesellschaft, als ein kleiner Zweizeiler im Tagesprophet verkündete, dass Harry James Potter, der Junge der Lebt, einen Heiratsvertrag angenommen hatte und somit nicht mehr auf dem Heiratsmarkt verfügbar war. Glücklicherweise wurde die Auserwählte geheim gehalten, nicht das sie zu schaden kam! Die Eingeweihten wussten natürlich Bescheid, die Schüler konnten es sich denken; nur die Öffentlichkeit rätselte.

Lord Potter hatte sein Verhalten nicht geändert. Er war noch immer freundlich, zuvorkommend und hilfsbereit, solange ihm niemand in die Quere kam.

In einer fackelbeleuchteten, feuchten Höhle wurde die Zeitung in ein Lagerfeuer geworfen, die dort Lichterloh verbrannte. Die Aschewolken schwebten noch im Raum umher, als der Mann, der diese Verursacht hatte, durch den Raum eilte. Aufmerksam wurde dies von zwei roten Augen beobachtet.

"Seit wann so unbeherrscht, Dumbledore?" erkundigte sich die Stimme. Deutlich hörte man den höhnischen Unterton.

"Tom. Sei still!" verbot der Mann jede widerworte.

"Wie komme ich an den Bastard ran?" murmelte der gehende Mann in seinen langen Bart.

"Hat er nicht jemanden in seiner Umgebung?" fragte Riddle.

"Die sind ihm alle treu, außerdem beherrschen sie die Okklumentik. Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, würde ich sagen, dass sie Meister darin sind." grübelte Dumbles.

Wortlos warf Voldemort ein Buch auf den kerzenbeleuchteten Tisch. ‚Okklumentik Kindgerecht' von Thomas Schmitz stand auf dem Einband.

"Was ist das?" erkundigte sich Dumbles und nahm das Buch hoch.

"Ein Buch?" beantwortete die Schlangenfratze die Frage und lächelte boshaft.

"Sehr scharfsinnig, Tom." zischte es zur Antwort, das lächeln verschwand.

"Tom, sei mir nicht böse. Wolf." las der Alte Mann murmelnd die Widmung vor.

"Ich bin das nicht gewesen, Dumbledore. Wenn es zu meiner Schulzeit dieses Buch gegeben hätte, würdest du hier nicht mehr stehen!" sprach Riddle mit kalter Stimme, Angesprochener Kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Wie dem auch sei." nuschelte der Alte und blätterte durch das Buch.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	70. Gift

**Kapitel 69: Gift**

"Woher hast du das Buch, Tom?" erkundigte sich der Alte in normalem Ton.

"Meine Lakaien haben es in einem Buchgeschäft in der Nokturngasse erstanden. Ganz legal ist es zu bekommen!" antwortete der Schrecken der magischen Welt ebenfalls in normalem Ton.

"Kein Wunder, dass die Bälger so gut sind. Bestimmt hat es die Alte Schachtel schon in den Lehrplan aufgenommen. Sie hatte ja eines davon." murmelte der Alte zu sich selbst. Riddle hob eine nichtvorhandene Augenbraue und schnaubte.

"Woher weißt du das?" hakte Tom nach.

"Ich bin der Schulleiter, Riddle. Ich weiß alles!" ertönte es aus der Ecke mit Stolzer Brust.

"Irrtum! Du ‚warst' Schulleiter und du ‚wusstest' alles, Albus!" gluckste Riddle und wurde Niedergestarrt.

"Denkst du, das pferdegesichtige Muggelweib weiß noch etwas? Ich könnte noch ein oder zwei Informationen aus ihr herauskitzeln." meinte Riddle und grinste maliziös, als er den Stab zwischen den Fingern rollte.

"Sie weiß nichts, Tom. Ich habe sie unter dem Imperius ausgefragt und anschließend ihr Gedächtnis verändert. Dort ist nur noch heiße Luft." gluckste der Alte Mann.

"Schade!" seufzte Riddle; er hatte sich schon auf eine kleine Folterorgie gefreut.

"Heureka! Ich hab eine Idee. Ich weiß nun, wie ich an diesen Balg von Potter und dessen Hure rankomme!" jauchzte nun der ehemalige Schulleiter, rieb sich die Hände und grinste diabolisch.

"Und?" bohrte Voldemort nach.

"Das wüsstest du wohl gerne! Meine Leute werden sich darum kümmern." würgte Dumbles Voldie ab, "Jedenfalls die, die noch da sind." fügte der murmelnd hinzu.

"Und wieso nimmst du nicht meine Leute?" echauffierte sich der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt.

„Du weißt genau, Tom, dass die Feiglinge wegrennen, wenn sie auch nur einen Zipfel eurer Todesserroben sehen." erklärte der Alte in bester Lehrer Manier.

Wortlos wandte die Schlangenfratze sein Gesicht ab und blickte auf das Leere Körbchen seiner Hausschlange.

"Nagini." seufzte dieser dann betrübt.

Sein Haustier war nicht gekommen, als er sie gerufen hatte. Suchtrupps fanden nichts. Auch war das Tier nicht in dem Zoogeschäft in der Nokturngasse, wo er sie hingeschickt hatte. Seine Lakaien berichteten ihrem Meister, dass der alte Inhaber verstorben war, der neue nichts wusste und die Schlange verkauft hatte. Wie dem auch sei, der neue Inhaber konnte jetzt jedenfalls den alten Fragen! Momentan war die Schlange verschollen. Aufspürzauber waren erfolglos, Eulen kamen immer wieder zurück. Ohne Ergebnis.

"Sag bloß nicht, dieses Vieh fehlt dir, Tom!" entfuhr es aus dem älteren der beiden.

"Sie ist kein Vieh! Sie ist treuer als es Menschen je sein können! Außerdem ist sie ein gutes Druckmittel." widersprach Riddle.

"Inwiefern?" erkundigte sich Dumbles erstaunt.

"Ihr Gift ist tödlich. Auch hat sie immer einen enormen Appetit. Sie gehorcht mir aufs Wort und kann jemanden zum Reden bringen." zählte Riddle an den Fingern vor.

"Aha!" entfuhr es dem Alten Sack und er fuhr sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart.

Riddle kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Also ich werde mich jetzt um die Missgeburt von Potter kümmern." meinte Dumbledore und ging zur Höhle hinaus.

"Tu das nur, du Narr." flüsterte der Zurückgebliebene und lächelte.

Riddle wollte seinen eigenen Plänen nachgehen.

_In einem dunklen Raum:_

Die Lampe schwang noch nach, als ein zappelndes Bündel auf einen Stuhl gesetzt wurde. Mit Handschellen wurden die Hände hinter der Lehne fixiert. Mit einem Ruck entfernte jemand den Sack vom Kopf. Umgehend wurde die Person geblendet und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihm gegenüber saß ein Mann, soviel konnte er erkennen, nur war dieser Mann im Schatten. Die Umrisse zeigten deutlich, dass es sich um einen Zauberer handeln musste, wer sonst trägt Spitzhut.

"Was wollen Sie?" krächzte der Gast.

"Potter!" erwiderte der Mann und lehnte sich nach vorne. Somit fiel das Licht in das faltige Gesicht.

"Dumbledore!" keuchte der Gast erschrocken.

Die kalten blauen Augen bohrten sich in verschreckte Dunkle. Ausdruckslos blickte der Alte den Jungen an.

"Was wollen Sie?" forderte der Gast erneut zu wissen.

Dieser wandte den Blick und fand die Wollmäuse in der Ecke sehr interessant.

"Potter!" der Kopf flog zu dem Alten, "Ich will Potter!" erklärte der Alte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Potter?" echote der Jüngere fragend und Dumbles rollte mit den Augen.

"Du bist und bleibst eine Niete! Verschaff mir Zugang zu Potter!" knurrte Dumbles zornig.

Schweigend sah der Junge den Raum an. Geduldig wartete Dumbledore auf eine Reaktion des Jungen. Die Minuten verrannen, keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort. Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten lehnte sich der Ältere weiter nach vorne, ängstlich heftete der Jüngere seinen Blick in das Alte Gesicht.

"Ich werde dir eine Entscheidungshilfe geben. Deinen Eltern könnten Schlimme Dinge geschehen. Unfälle, Vergiftungen, Entführungen, Anschläge, ...", zählte der Mann an den Fingern auf und lächelte boshaft. Die Augen des jüngeren weiteten sich entsetzt.

"Wie?" stotterte es zur Antwort.

"Wie was? Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, ganze Sätze aus zuformulieren?" donnerte es, der andere zuckte zusammen.

"Wie soll ich an Potter herankommen? Er hat jetzt immer Wachen in der Nähe. Seine Freundin ist immer in seiner Nähe und die anderen achten auf ihn. Er selbst ist auch sehr stark." flüsterte es verzweifelt.

"Ist das so? Nun, lass dir etwas einfallen! Denk an deine Eltern." grinste der Alte und machte bei dem Jüngeren das Licht aus.

Stöhnend kam dieser zu sich und stellte fest, dass er in seinem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts lag. Umgehend setzte er sich auf und massierte sich die brennenden Handgelenke. ‚Es war also doch kein Traum!', dachte dieser sich.

"Mum!, Dad!" flüsterte er und bohrte seine Augen in den Rücken des schlafenden Jungen, der ihm das eingebrockt hatte, der an seiner Misere Schuld war.

Umgehend traten zwei Koboldwachen aus dem Schatten in das Mondlicht und beobachteten offensichtlich den aufgeschreckten Jungen, der die beiden Verwirrt musterte. ‚Wie, bei Merlin, bin ich von hier weg gekommen?', fragte dieser sich und versuchte, sein müdes Gehirn auf Trab zu bringen, scheiterte aber kläglich dabei.

Wütend legte er sich wieder hin und überlegte krampfhaft, wie er Potter ausliefern könnte, um seine Eltern zu schützen.

Zwei Tage spärter wachte Harry schlaftrunken auf, streckte seine müden Knochen, das es laut knackte und entdeckte das ausdruckslose Gesicht seines Zimmergenossen.

"Dean." begrüßte er ihn kühl und ging, sich den Hintern kratzend, auf die Toilette.

"Dobby!" befahl der farbige Mitschüler den Hauselfen her.

Verwundert über das Verlangen nach ihm erschien dieser in dem schmutzigen Zimmer der Jungen, obwohl die Elfen den Raum mieden wie der Teufel das Weihwasser.

"Mister Thomas hat gerufen? Was kann Dobby für Mister Thomas tun?" fragte der Elf verwundert. Normalerweise verlangte ihn nur Lord Harry Potter, Sir zu sehen.

Wortlos reichte Dean dem Elfen eine schimmernde Phiole, die Dobby mit seinen großen Augen ansah. Auf den fragenden Blick hin versuchte Dean sich an einer Erklärung.

"Ich möchte Pot... Harry eine Freude machen. Er meinte, er wollte mal etwas anderes trinken als immer nur Kürbissaft. Dieser Trank macht daraus Bananensaft. Gib fünf Tropfen in seinen Kelch, dann wandelt sich die Flüssigkeit. Würdest du bitte dafür sorgen, dass nur Po... Harry davon trinkt?" log Dean dem Elfen vor.

"Oh! Gerne wird Dobby Lord Harry Potter, Sir die Freude machen." piepste der Elf entzückt und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Keine halbe Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür aus der Toilette, Harry trat heraus. Diesmal entdeckte er einen maliziös grinsenden Mitschüler, der sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank klaubte. Eine Braue des Grünäugigen wanderte in die Stirn, beließ es aber dabei.

Seamus drehte sich um und ließ seinen Blähungen freien lauf. Dean runzelte angewidert die Stirn und Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Laut grummelte der Magen des Iren, was diesen mit aufgerissenen Augen und Bauch haltend auf die Toilette rennen ließ. Die nachfolgenden Geräusche waren eindeutig und besorgniserregend.

"Meine Güte! Ich hab ihm doch gesagt, er soll die Kohlrouladen nicht essen! Ich mach nachher nicht das Fenster auf!" grummelte es vom Bett, Neville sah bedauernd auf die Tür.

"Was´n los?" nuschelte Ron müde, der gerade seine Mandeln präsentierte.

Keuchen und Stöhnen drang an sein Ohr. Abrupt drehte er den Kopf in Richtung Toilette und runzelte die Stirn.

"Oh man, das brennt vielleicht ...", jammerte es, gefolgt von Presslauten.

"Ist er schwanger oder was?" kam es aus dem Mund des Rothaarigen und deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Tür.

"Ich geh mal Madam Pomfrey Bescheid sagen." erklärte sich Neville bereit, der sich angezogen hatte.

Seamus war ja verhindert, Ron noch im Schlafanzug, Dean ein Kameradenschwein und Harry brachten keine zehn Pegasus dort hin. Somit blieb nur er übrig.

"Dobby!" verlangte Harry im Raum zu sehen.

Prompt erschien der Elf und verbeugte sich tief vor dem Rufer und lächelte diesen glücklich an.

"Lord Harry Potter, Sir hat gerufen?" piepste der Elf und verbeugte sich noch einmal. Dean schnaubte abfällig, wurde von Harry aber ignoriert.

"Ja, Dobby. Das habe ich. Seamus geht es nicht gut. Könntest du bitte jedem eine Schale warmes Wasser, sowie Handtücher geben. Wir waschen uns hier, damit Seamus seine Ruhe hat." bat Harry den Elf freundlich.

Wie zur Bestätigung kamen wieder die Stöhnenden und pressenden Geräusche aus der Toilette, die Sogar dem Elfen einen Mitleidigen Blick abrang. Wortlos schnippte der Elf mit den Fingern und verschwand. Neville kam mit der Heilerin zurück, die sich, mit dem Kopfblasenzauber versehen, in die Höhle des (Stink-) Löwen wagte.

"Meine Güte, Mister Finnigan ...", hörte man, bevor die Tür schalldicht gezaubert wurde.

Die anderen wuschen sich aus den Schalen und eilten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wurden sie auch schon von den neugierigen Mitschülern sowie deren Freundinnen erwartet.

"Was wollte die Heilerin bei euch?" fragte ein Drittklässler.

"Seamus geht es nicht gut. Er hängt auf dem Porzellan fest." erklärte Neville den Mitschülern, die bedauernd die Treppe hochsahen.

"Können wir nicht runter gehen? Ich hab Hunger! Seamus kommt bestimmt nicht!" quengelte Ron, die anderen kicherten, denn er hatte immer Hunger.

Somit machten sich die Gryffindors auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Dort setzten sie sich hin und nahmen sich das Frühstück. Misstrauisch blickte Harry in sein Glas, nachdem er den Farbunterschied feststellte und schnupperte daran. In einem Zug leerte er den Köstlichen Saft und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen.

"Mmmmh! Banane!" seufzte der Junge, seine Freunde sahen ihn schief Grinsend an, Dean siegessicher.

"Zeig!" forderte Ginny und nahm die benetzten Lippen in beschlag, um sie zu Reinigen.

Diese allerdings schreckte zurück, als die ihrigen brannten und sah erstaunt in das Gesicht ihres offiziell Verlobten. Der hatte noch immer die Lippen geschürzt und wartete darauf, dass seine Kusspolster weiter gereinigt wurden. Irritiert fuhr sich das Mädchen über ihre Lippen und wechselte den Blick zwischen denen ihres Mannes und dem Trinkglas, welches inzwischen beinahe vollständig weggeätzt war.

"Harry?" flüsterte sie besorgt und sah in das entspannte Gesicht vor sich. Ihre Freunde verfolgten besorgt das Tun der Rothaarigen.

"HARRY!" schrie sie ihn an und schüttelte ihn an den Schultern.

Regungslos fiel er nach hinten auf den harten Steinboden, welches mit einem leisen knacken kommentiert wurde. Panisch versuchte sie ihren Mann zu erwecken und wollte ihm aufhelfen. Sie legte ihre Hand unter den Hinterkopf und zog sie sofort zurück, als sie eine warme Nässe fühlte. Entsetzt erkannte sie, dass die Hand gänzlich von seinem roten Lebenssaft eingefärbt war. Die Koboldwachen rannten zu ihrem Schützling, der offensichtlich einem Anschlag zum Opfer gefallen war. Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen und viel auf den Oberkörper ihres Verlobten. Sie hatte durch den Kuss auch eine Geringe Dosis abbekommen. Sie fing an aus der Nase zu Bluten, ebenso Harry, der aus den Augen, Ohren, Nase und Hinterkopf blutete.

"Mister Black! Holen sie die Heilerin! Sofort!" jagte die Schulleiterin einen Boten zu der Heilerin, der auch augenblicklich davonrannte, als wäre ihm die Hungrige Feli auf den Fersen. Saskia kniete sich neben ihren Bruder hin und weinte leise, Hermine versuchte sie zu trösten, Luna sah mit trüben Blick auf das Paar. Die Jungen waren geschockt! Krachend flog die Tür an die Wand, Draco rannte in die Große Halle.

"Sie ist nicht da!" keuchte er außer Atem.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Minerva nach und blinzelte mit den Augen.

"Sie ... ist ... nicht ... da!" presste er zwischen den Atemzügen erneut heraus.

Die Minuten verrannen und die Blutlache um die beiden wurde größer.

"Bei Merlin, sie ist im Gryffindorturm. Seamus ist Krank!" platzte es aus Neville heraus, der einen Geistesblitz hatte und Draco rannte los.

In einer roten Stichflamme erschien die Heilerin plötzlich in der großen Halle. Ein Phönix landete auf dem Kopf einer Steinfigur und sah besorgt zu dem Bewusstlosen Jugendlichen auf dem Boden.

"Fawkes?" fragte Minerva in die Richtung des Feuervogels, der nicht reagierte.

Poppy war verwirrt, als sie plötzlich in der großen Halle stand und nicht in der Toilette mit ihrem Diarröh Patienten.

"Poppy! Auf dem Boden!" rief es vom Lehrertisch, die umgehend ihren Blick auf diesen richtete.

Sofort warf sie sich auf die Knie und versuchte zu Diagnostizieren. Ihr Stab leuchtete Tiefrot auf und blinkte Rythmisch. Traurig ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen und warf eine Decke über die beiden Körper.

"Ich bin zu spät. Wenn ich nur eine Minute eher gekommen wäre ..." flüsterte sie betrübt.

Saskia heulte auf und warf sich auf die Zugedeckten Leiber, Hermine versuchte sie zu trösten. Ron sah erstarrt mit tränenfeuchten Augen auf den Haufen, der seine Schwester und sein Freund war. Neville rührte sich kein Stück und Draco kniete hin. Er murmelte einen Singsang, den nur die Reinblütigen kannten. Nach und nach gesellten sich immer mehr Stimmen hinzu. Es war kein Text, sondern nur ein Melodiöses Summen. Letztendlich stand die Komplette große Halle um die Toten und summten die heilige Melodie, die ihnen seit Kindestagen beigebracht wurde.

Fawkes sah dem beeindruckt zu und legte seinen Kopf schief als er feststellte, dass ihn zwei trübe Augen fixiert hatten. Das Gesicht dazu war traurig. Sporadisch öffnet sich der Mund, damit Luft geholt wurde um zu summen. Fawkes heftete seine schwarzen Augen an die von Luna.

-Kannst du ihnen helfen?-, fragte sie ihn leise, Saskias Kopf zuckte herum.

Luna summte immer weiter, zwischenzeitlich hörte man es auch in Hogsmead.

Dort eilten die Leute auf die Straße und gingen Geschlossen in Richtung Hogwarts, was automatisch die Tore öffnete. Nicht Reinblütler benachrichtigten das Ministerium über die Seltsamen Vorkommnisse hier auf der Schule, da sie Angst hatten und nicht wussten was los war.

In den Reinblutfamilien hieß es, dass durch die Kraft der Einheit, die Kraft des Gesangs und die Kraft der Magie es verhindert werden konnte, dass eine Seele verloren ging.

Die Kamine in den Häusern der Bürger von Hogsmeade flammten ununterbrochen auf, dutzende Appariergeräusche hörte man in den Straßen der kleinen Gemeinde. Zu hunderten strömten die Einwohner der magischen Welt nach Hogwarts, um dem Summen bei zu wohnen und Unterstützung zu leisten. Draußen wusste niemand, um wen es sich handelte, nur wussten alle, dass seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr dieses Ritual durchgeführt hatte.

Energisch bahnte eine Frau mit einem kleinen weinenden Mädchen auf dem Arm sich einen Weg zu den schweren Eichenen Toren von Hogwarts, gefolgt von zwei apathisch wirkenden Männern. Die Personen betraten den summenden Saal. Niedergeschlagen gingen sie zu den abgedeckten Leibern der Seelenpartner. Betty hielt der kleinen Shea die Augen zu, als sie das Blut unter dem Leichentuch herausfließen sah.

"Ny?, Ry?" flüsterte sie leise und versuchte die Hand weg zu schubsen.

Die kleine heulte auf, vor Seelenschmerz und verlangte abgesetzt zu werden. Nachdem sie festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, gesellte sie sich zu ihrer Halbschwester und weinte mit.

-Kannst du ihnen helfen, Fawkes? Bitte?-, bat das Mystische Mädchen zu wissen.

In einer schwarzen Stichflamme erschien der Phönix des Schicksals und musterte den anderen Feuervogel intensiv, der unter dem Blick zu schrumpfen schien. Aggressiv klapperte der Ankömmling mit seinem Schnabel und starrte den jüngeren mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nieder.

Dieser schien zu seufzen und schwebte auf die Leiber zu, um sich darauf zu setzen. Vorsichtig wurden die beiden Mädchen heruntergezerrt, diese weigerten sich nach Leibeskräften. Sie wollten bei ihnen bleiben. Sanft half der Schnabel des Magischen Tieres nach und befreite die Körper von der traurigen Last. Der Phönix stellte sich gerade auf und wog seinen Kopf in der Melodie mit. Deutlich erkannte man das Flimmern der Luft um das Tier, gefolgt von einzelnen Rauchwölkchen, nur um Sekunden Später das Tier in Flammen stehen zu sehen. Die Flammen züngelten um den Leib des Tieres, schienen dieses aber nicht zu verzehren, wahrlich ein Feuertier.

Hoch tanzte das widersprüchliche Element. Es konnte Leben erhalten, aber auch den Tod bringen. In einer Flammenwolke fand sich der Phönix wider, der nun in seiner Feuerform in der großen Halle umherschwebte. In einem Rasanten Sturzflug steuerte dieser auf die Abgedeckten Leiber zu. Einen Schweif hinter sich herziehend schlug der Komet in der Zudecke ein, verbrannte diese restlos. Durch die Druckwelle wehte es jeden in der großen Halle von den Füßen. Somit verstummte abrupt der Singsang.

Die Schwelenden Körper der Seelenpartner lagen offen da, entblößt von dem Schützenden Tuch. Der Schwarze Feuervogel schwebte auf die beiden zu und ließ je eine Träne auf die Stirn der Seelenpartner tropfen und verschwand in seiner typischen schwarzen Flammenwolke. Ein leises Fiepen zeugte die Wiedergeburt von Fawkes, der sich zwischen den Potters befand. Draußen gingen die Leute wieder so, wie sie gekommen waren, per Apparation oder Flohnetzwerk. Wenig später waren wieder die Schüler in ihrem Internat und blickten auf die leblosen Leiber nieder und dem aufgebrachten Küken, das gerade versuchte, zu den Köpfen zu gehen; was aber schwer war, als Küken.

Dort angekommen stupste der Schnabel die Nasenspitzen der beiden an, was Gestupsten die Nase rümpfen ließ. Verwundert sahen wenige Schüler dies, auch Poppy. Sie wedelte mit ihrem Stab und verabschiedete sich auf den harten Boden. Das stupsen wurde energischer, gefolgt von einem genervten Fiepen des nackten Feuervogelkükens. Interessiert sahen die Frauen der Potter Manor Mannschaft dem zu, schrien aber erschrocken auf, als die Seelenpartner ihre Augen öffneten und diese im grellen weiß Leuchteten und langsam ihre normale Farbe bekamen. Blinzelnd entdeckten die Seelenspiegel der Ehepartner die jeweiligen des anderen und lächelten. Beide trafen sich in der Mitte zu einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und versuchten sich zu bewegen, was aber momentan unmöglich war, da ihre Körper zur Zeit sehr beschwert waren.

Ihre Freunde, die Potter Manor Mannschaft und die Weasleys lagen darauf und nässten ihre Kleidung ein. Ein belehrendes Maunzen von Feli ließen die Belagerer das Feld Räumen und erstaunt zu den beiden blicken, die sich gerade aufrappelten.

"Wie ist das möglich?" flüsterte Betty, die als erste ihre Sprache gefunden hatte.

"Seid ihr Inferis? Ihr wart Tot!" platzte es aus Ron.

"Das würde mich auch interessieren. Ihr wart Tot, definitiv!" hakte Poppy nach, die erweckt wurde.

"Allerdings!" stimmte Minerva zu.

"Ny!, Ry!" meinte Shea nur dazu und klammerte sich an je ein Bein der beiden.

"Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie meinem Unterricht fern bleiben können, haben Sie sich geirrt, Potter!" ölte es plötzlich von der Seite.

Abrupt verstummten die Gespräche im Umkreis und sahen zu einem erleichtert lächelnden Zaubertrankprofessor.

"Nun, Professor. An ihrer Stelle würde ich den Vorrat des Acidus überprüfen." meinte der angeölte, hatte dabei seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte Finster drein.

"Was hat der Acidus damit zu tun?" forschte Snape nach.

"Hermine? Stichwort: Acidus." wandte sich der Junge an seine beinahe Schwester.

Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und überlegte einen Moment. Ihre Augen huschten über imaginäre Buchseiten, bevor sie zur Antwort ansetzte.

"Acidus. Der Acidus ist ein Trank, der Getränke ändern kann. Hochkonzentriert ist er tödlich, allerdings durch die Zutaten nur sehr schwer nachweisbar. Ein Gegenmittel ist nicht bekannt, bisher hatte es keine Überlebenden gegeben. Buch der Zaubertränke, Band fünf, Seite dreihundertachtundzwanzig und folgende." rezitierte das nichtmehrgelockte Mädchen.

"Danke, Hermine. Zehn Punkte!" meinte dieser lächelnd, sah aber erstaunt zur Uhr, als diese hinzugezählt wurden.

"Wollen Sie damit etwa andeuten, dass ich sie vergiftet habe?" fragte der zornige Meister nach.

"Nein! Nur hat jemand aus den Schulvorräten das Gift genommen, da alle bei der Ankunft durchsucht worden waren, konnte es nicht eingeschmuggelt werden!" erklärte der Junge.

"Das stimmt! Unsere Nasenblutnougats haben sie entdeckt!" meinte George und rieb sich den Hintern, Fred hatte sein Leidiges Gesicht aufgesetzt und nickte zustimmend.

Abrupt eilte Severus aus der großen Halle in die Kerker, beinahe rannte er. Ginny kümmerte sich momentan um den Hals ihres Mannes, der zwischenzeitlich von einigen dunkeln Flecken verziert war. Shea schlug die Rothaarige auf den Oberschenkel und protestierte dagegen.

"Ry, Aua!" meinte diese und schlug noch einmal.

Durch diese Behandlung konnte der Schwarzhaarige entspannen und logisch denken. Ginny sah sich bestätigt, da ihr Harry seine magischen Hände nicht bei sich halten konnte.

"Dobby!" verlangte er zu sehen, der auch sofort erschien.

"Lord Harry Potter, Sir hat gerufen?" piepste der Elf demütig in der Verbeugung.

Der aufmerksame Beobachter würde erkennen, dass ein bestimmter Schüler jetzt aus der großen Halle schlich und dabei unglücklicherweise Snape in die Arme lief.

"Wohin so eilig, Mister Thomas?" wünschte der Mann zu wissen, als er das hellbraune Gesicht des Schülers sah.

Dean zappelte im festen Griff des Lehrers, der ihn am Kragen packte. Ängstlich wandte er sich unter dem forschenden Blick des verhassten Lehrers. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf, die Potter Manor Mannschaft stand darin. Sirius brannte Mordlust in den Augen, Remus knurrte wölfisch, Betty tastete nach ihrem Stab, Zissa erdolchte den Zappelnden mit ihren Augen und die kleine Saskia hatte ihren Stab genau zwischen den Augen des Jungen, der ängstlich auf die Spitze schielte. Feli fletschte die Zähne, Dobby wurde von Ron zurückgehalten, der von Neville fest gehalten wurde. Draco wurde von Luna gebremst und Susan redete auf ihren Freund ein. Nur Harry und Ginny sahen enttäuscht und verletzt auf ihren Hauskameraden.

"Sag mir einen Grund, dich hier und jetzt nicht zu töten!" zischte Harrys Schwester zu dem farbigen Jungen.

"Saskia, lass gut sein. Er ist es nicht wert!" versuchte Ginny zu intervenieren.

"Warum?" fragte Harry; das war alles, was ihn interessierte, "Ich weiß, du kannst mich nicht leiden, aber warum bist du so weit gegangen, Dean?".

Inzwischen fiel auch bei Severus der Knut, der eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatte. Dort an seinem Arm zappelte der Dieb und Attentäter. Umgehend bewaffnete sich der Mann und bedrohte den Vogelfreien.

"Er hat meine Eltern." flüsterte der Junge leise und sah flehend zu Harry.

"Wer?" Die Rückfrage war eigentlich nur rethorisch.

"Dumbledore." nuschelte es sehr leise.

Es war aber laut genug, dass es jeder hörte.

Ein ankommender Portschlüssel ließ plötzlich zwei Puppen auf den Boden fallen. Entsetzt weiteten sich die Augen von Thomas, der seine Toten Eltern erkannte. Es steckte noch der Dolch in der Brust. Erschrocken ließ Severus den Jungen los, der schluchzend zusammenbrach und um seine Eltern trauerte. Herzzerreißend weinte er und klammerte sich an die Blutgetränkten Roben. Poppy ließ ihren Stab schweben und schüttelte bedauernd ihren Kopf.

"Sie sind seit zwei Tagen Tot." stellte sie flüsternd fest.

Harry legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Dean, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte und in die Mitfühlenden Smaragde Blickte, die er eigentlich töten wollte.

"Es tut mir leid." flüsterte Dean und meinte es ehrlich.

In einer fließenden Bewegung zog er den Dolch aus dem Leib seines Vaters und rammte ihn sich selbst in die Brust. Umgehend wurden von den ältern Schülern den jüngeren die Augen zu gehalten. Leblos, mit gebrochenen Augen, fiel der ebenfalls Tote Körper ihres Mitschülers auf seine Eltern. Nun waren sie wieder vereint. Tränen rannen noch aus den gebrochenen Augen, die leer auf den Jungen der Lebt blickten.

Harry kniete sich hin und schloss seinem Attentäter die Augen und seufzte. Zornig blickte er anschließend auf den blutigen Dolch, der ihn auszulachen schien. Wütend entfernte er den Dolch und hielt ihn für alle sichtbar in die Luft.

"Seht! Seht den Dolch! Dumbledore hatte Dean mit seinen Eltern erpresst. Da waren sie schon Tot. Getötet durch dieses Metall in meiner Hand." nun deutete er mit der anderen Hand auf die drei Leichen, "Die Thomas waren nette Leute. Sie waren eine Liebende Familie." hier stoppte er mit seiner Rede und ließ seinen Blick durch die Reihen schweifen.

Er erkannte, dass alle auf ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler blickten, nur ein paar Augen nicht. Es waren die rehbraunen seiner Frau, die ihn liebevoll anfunkelten, was ihn lächeln ließ, trotz der Tragik.

"Dean Thomas stammte aus einer Einwandererfamilie, die vor Jahrhunderten dem weißen Mann dienten. Bis zur Sklavenbefreiung waren sie nicht frei. Die Thomas sind Muggel gewesen, ehrbare Leute, die ihren Lebensunterhalt mit ehrlicher Arbeit verdienten. Und nun? Sie wurden aus ihrem Sklaventum befreit, nur um in den Rassenwahn und Reinblut Fanatismus der Magischen Welt zu stolpern und dem zum Opfer zu fallen. Grindelwald hat den Grundstein gelegt, Voldemort die Grundmauern gebaut und Dumbledore das Dach. Ihr seht, wohin das führt. Mord und Totschlag. Eine Familie wurde zerstört, nur weil sie zwischen die Fronten geraten waren." hier endete der Vortrag.

Die Erwachsenen sahen beeindruckt zu Lord Potter, der gerade von seiner Verlobten einen Kuss auf die Wange bekam und umarmte. Die Schüler sahen betrübt auf das Elend zu ihren Füßen, bei beinahe allen ratterte das Gehirn. Severus hatte noch immer Gänsehaut. Die Worte hatten eine Kraft und Bestimmtheit in sich und die Botschaft war klar: Werdet offener, sonst tötet ihr euch gegenseitig! Es war eine Kampfansage an Riddle und Dumbles!

"Wer hilft mir, sie zu tragen?" flüsterte Harry und beugte sich nach dem Arm von Dean.

Wortlos fasste sein Innerer Kreis nach Dean und hoben ihn über die Schultern. Die Älteren nahmen die Eltern auf die Schultern und eskortierten sie durch das weite Portal auf die Gründe von Hogwarts. Die Jüngeren die zu klein waren, oder nichts zu fassen bekamen bauten sich neben den Trägern auf und legten eine Hand auf die freie Schulter. Feli führte den Zug an, der sich durch Hogsmead schlängelte. Bedauernd folgten Einwohner dem Trauerzug.

Auf einer freien Wiese blieben sie stehen und bildeten einen Reigen um die Toten Körper. Unbemerkt beschwor Harry drei Pentagramme und legte diese auf die Brust der Körper. Anschließend tippte er sie mit seinem Stab und erzeugte Portschlüssel.

"Wer war mit Dean liiert?" fragte er leise in die Runde, Daphne Greengrass trat hervor.

Der Grünäugige ging zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas in das Ohr, es war das Passwort für die Portschlüssel. Jeder der wollte, hatte jetzt noch die Möglichkeit Abschied zu nehmen. Ausgiebig wurde davon Gebrauch gemacht. Zum Schluss fuhr Daphne zärtlich über die Wangen ihres Freundes, küsste ihre Hand und verteilte den Kuss auf seinen Lippen.

"Adieu, mon ami!" flüsterte sie und löste die Portschlüssel aus.

Traurig blickte sie auf die leere Fläche und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Als reinblütige Slytherin weinte man nicht offen. Sie stand auf, drehte sich um und entdeckte ihren berühmten Mitschüler, der in einiger Entfernung wartete, daneben die Rothaarige. Daphne schritt würdevoll in Richtung Hogwarts zurück. Als sie auf Höhe des Paares war, murmelte sie ein leises "Danke!" zu den beiden und ging weiter. Die Potters stießen die Luft aus, da sie hofften, dass sie nicht für den Tod der Thomas verantwortlich gemacht wurden. Nur Harry war der Meinung, schon wieder wurde jemand wegen ihm getötet. Der General in der Armee würde sagen, das war Kollateralschaden. Verachtenswert!

Inzwischen waren wieder alle zurück in der Großen Halle und diskutierten über das geschehene und gesagte. Alle beschlossen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Abrupt verstummte die Halle, als die Potters eintraten. Aufmerksam musterten die eingetretenen ihre Mitschüler und setzten sich an ihre Plätze zu ihren Freunden.

"Harry Potter!" wurde er von hinten angesprochen.

Erschrocken drehte Angesprochener sich um und blickte in die ernsten Augen des Schulsprechers.

"Wir haben uns beraten und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir Widerstand leisten werden." Zustimmendes nicken aller Schüler. "Nur haben wir niemand, der uns leitet. Wir dachten, da du ja Lord und Anführer ..." druckste dieser herum und sah bittend in das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen, dessen entsetztes Gesicht Ablehnung signalisierte. Allerdings hatte dieser nicht wirklich seine Gedanken hier in der Großen Halle, sondern bei den Elfen.

-Nicht schon wieder! Ich werde schon wieder zum Feldherren Widerwillen gemacht!-, stöhnte dieser genervt, seine Frau umarmte ihn mental.

Aufgrund der fehlenden Reaktion fasste der Schulsprecher dies als ein nein auf und wollte sich abwenden.

"In Ordnung." flüsterte dieser und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden.

Jetzt war es wieder geschehen! Er war wieder General einer Streitmacht! Natürlich hätte er ablehnen können, nur hätten sich die Schüler anderweitig Organisiert und einen Partisanenkrieg geführt; was nur noch mehr Opfer gefordert hätte und das widerstrebte Harry aus tiefstem Herzen.

Der Schulsprecher nickte erleichtert und drehte sich um. Die Erwachsenen und die Lehrer sahen der Entwicklung gespannt zu und waren erstaunt. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie der Mensch an sich reagierte. In größter Not rauften sie sich zusammen und überwanden ihre kleinlichen Dispute und Fehden, um gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind anzutreten.

"Das wird einen Aufstand geben!" flüsterte McGonagall vor sich hin, als sie nach ihrem Trinkpokal fischte.

"Wie meinst du das, Minerva?" erkundigte sich die Hufflepuffhauslehrerin.

"Harry hat quasi im Alleingang die Schülerschaft vereint um gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Wenn das Schule macht, hat Voldemort alle Zauberer gegen sich und wird verlieren!" erklärte Minerva ihrer Kollegin, die einen Moment brauchte, um zu verstehen.

Die Schüler schrieben ihren Eltern. In den Briefen berichteten sie, dass sich die Schüler Organisiert hatten und quasi die Eltern Rekrutiert wurden. Somit wurde eine Armee Aufgestellt, Harrys Armee.

Diesmal gingen sie offen vor und nicht im Verborgenen wie Damals bei Umbridge. Natürlich bekamen die Gegner Wind von der Sache.

_Im Unterschlupf von Riddle und Dumbledore_

Zornig stapfte Albus in die feuchte Höhle und warf den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch, der drei Tage alt war.

"Na, da hat wohl jemand sein Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle." meinte der Dunkle Lord sarkastisch, als er die Kerze wieder aufrichtete, die Umgeflogen war.

Der Alte reagierte nicht auf die spitze Bemerkung, er dachte nach. Irritiert über das ausbleiben einer Antwort nahm Riddle die Zeitung und blätterte darin.

"Das ist ... das ist ..." stotterte dieser, als er in das faltige Gesicht vor sich blickte.

"Unser Untergang." vervollständigte Dumbles. Fragend hob Riddle seine nichtvorhandene Augenbraue, sein Gegenüber schnaubte.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass sich uns noch jemand anschließt, Tom? Glaubst du das wirklich?" fragte der alte Narr nach.

Riddle war nicht dumm. Natürlich würden sich keine neuen Rekruten finden lassen und die vorhandenen Anhänger würden sich abwenden. Nur die Wahnsinnigen und die Fanatischen würden bleiben, obwohl: so groß war da der Unterschied nicht wirklich. Zusehends hatte sich die Zahl der Anhänger reduziert, bei den Todessern, wie beim Orden.

"Ich werde einen Boten nach Rumänien schicken. Ich hab da noch jemanden, der einen Alten Vertrag zu erfüllen hat." meinte Tom und lächelte diabolisch.

Anerkennend nickte Dumbles: "Tu das. Ich werde jemanden besuchen gehen." meinte dieser und verschwand aus der Höhle.

Voldemort hörte nur noch den typischen Donner einer Apparation und lächelte.

"Augustus!" verlangte der Dunkle Lord augenblicklich zu sehen.

"Mein Lord!" nuschelte dieser demütig.

"Geh nach Rumänien zu den Vampiren. Spreche dort mit Alucard. Sage ihm: Ein alter verbündeter fordert die Schuld ein!" erklärte Riddle.

"Ja, mein Lord, wie ihr wünscht." bestätigte der Mann und eilte davon, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

Lächelnd lies sich Tom auf dem wackeligen Stuhl nieder und blätterte in dem alten Tagespropheten, der nun einige Wachsflecken hatte. Glücklicherweise waren diese genau über der Schlagzeile, die mitteilte, dass das alte Ritual erfolglos durchgeführt wurde. Der Reporter ging davon aus, dass das Ritual den Thomas diente und nicht Lord Potter. Allerdings sah sich niemand genötigt, dies zu berichtigen.

Inzwischen wurden bekannte Todesser Steckbrieflich gesucht, allen voran Albus Dumbledore und Tom Riddle. Diese waren zu fassen, Tod oder Lebendig, somit waren sie Vogelfrei, Gesetzlose, Outlaws. Nicht, dass sie sich vorher an Gesetze hielten, daher machte es keinen Unterschied, nicht wirklich. Harry Grinste in sich hinein, als er die Steckbriefe las und dachte an die "Unerwünschter Nummer Eins" Aktion von Thicknesse und Umbridge. Diese Ironie war doch einfach zu Köstlich!

"Harry?" flüsterte es an seinen Hals.

"Mmmmh?" gab er zur Antwort.

"Was denkst du, werden sie als nächstes tun?" fragte Ginny. Harry überlegte nicht lange.

"Verbündete suchen. Jetzt, da sich die Zauberer vereint haben, können sie hier keine mehr bekommen. Ich denke, sie werden versuchen, die Vampire zu Gewinnen, die Riesen und im Ausland werden sie Klinken putzen gehen." grübelte Harry laut.

"Ich glaub, ich red hier mit einer Wand!" knurrte Ron plötzlich hinter ihnen, Saskia grinste fies.

Verwirrt über die Aggressive Ansprache drehten sich die Potters um und sahen in die zusammengekniffenen Augen des rothaarigen Jungen.

"Ich habe euch schon tausendmal gesagt: Nehmt. Euch. Endlich. Ein. Zimmer!" knurrte Ron die Erklärung und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Die Seelenpartner sahen sich kurz in die Augen, grinsten lüstern und übten sich an ihrer Kusstechnik, sehr zum Leidwesen von Ginnys jüngstem Bruder und zum Amüsement der älteren Weasleys.

"Nun, wenn du so darauf bestehst, Ron. Ich wollte ja eigentlich nicht das Zimmer haben, das mir zusteht." meinte der lächelnde Harry zu einem jetzt verdutzten Ron.

"So hab ich das nicht gemeint!" meinte der nun Puterrote Weasley.

"Ach nein?" wandte Hermine ein. "Harry, dürfen wir dann das Zimmer haben? Bitte?" fragte sie zuckersüß und klimperte mit ihren Lidern.

Ginny sah sich daraufhin genötigt, ihrem Gatten die Augen zuzuhalten und sah in die amüsierten Gesichter ihrer Freunde.

"Eigenbedarf." meldete Ginny an und lehnte somit das Gesuch ihrer Freundin ab.

"Ich denke, wir belassen ihre Schlafarrangements so, wie sie sind! Ansonsten werden vermehrt Schüler zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen." protestierte die Schulleiterin von der Tür.

Die Population von Tomaten mit Sonnenbrand stieg sprunghaft an, nachdem die Frau mit ihrem Widerspruch geendet hatte.

"Seit zehn Minuten ist Schlafenszeit!" bemerkte noch die Hauslehrerin.

Als Folge dieser Äußerung leerte sich Schlagartig der Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die folgenden Tage verliefen wie gehabt. Die Kobolde blieben im Hintergrund, Severus interviewte die Potters auf das genaueste bezüglich der Geschehnisse bei der Vergiftung und Sirius schwor seine Mitarbeiter auf den bevorstehenden Krieg ein.

-_-_-_-_-  
>Tausend Dank meinem Betaleser Aragock!<p> 


	71. Rekrutierung

**Kapitel 70: Rekrutierung**

Langsam bahnte sich eine eingehüllte Gestalt durch den Kniehohen Schnee. Das Mondlicht glitzerte auf der Unberührten Oberfläche und der Kondensierte Atem, zeigte an, dass es klirrend kalt war. Gemächlich watete die Gestalt weiter, bis eine gigantische Keule kurz vor der Person einschlug und dieses mit Schnee bedeckte. Ein aufleuchten später, stand die Person schneefrei da und sah nach oben.

„Was wollen du?", oh ja, die Riesen waren Grammatikalisch nicht perfekt, aber durch aus wussten sie um die stärke ihrer Größe.

„Ich muss deinen Anführer sprechen!", herrschte die kleine Person, als Reaktion darauf, erhielt diese noch eine Ladung Schnee.

„Lurk nicht mit dir wollen.", lehnte der Riese ab.

„Das soll er mir selber sagen!", protestierte der Mann, der Riese legte den Kopf schief.

„Du folgen Morn.", forderte der Riese und ging in den Wald.

Der Person war es ein leichtes in den Spuren des Riesen zu folgen. Die schleifende Keule war ein hervorragender Schneepflug.

„Lurk! Das da reden mit dir will!", rief der Riese im Zentrum des Dorfes, was wohl als Marktplatz durchgehen konnte.

Ein Brunnen, einige Marktstände und eine Art Podest konnte man erkennen. Träge gingen die Riesen ihren Geschäften nach. Einige Kauften sich etwas zu knabbern, wie ein Schaf, andere Zahnstocher, wie dürre Bäume. Andere wiederum lauschten dem, scheinbar gebildeten Riesen auf dem Podest, der seine Poesie preisgab, was dem Nichtriesen Ohrenschmerzen verursachte. Jedenfalls waren die weiblichen Zuhörer entzückt, während die männlichen ihre Stirn runzelten. Ein anderer warf einen gigantischen Eimer in den Brunnen, um das Eis zu durchbrechen, was durch lautes bersten bestätigt wurde. Zufrieden wurde der Eimer wieder gehoben. Unbeeindruckt wurden die zwei Hektoliter in einer der Hütten getragen, worauf wenig später ein lautes Schimpfen zu hören war.

„Morg dumm. Eis geholt. Nicht Wasser.", lachte es vom Riesen an seiner Seite, der Mann schnaubte.

„Fragt sich wer hier dumm ist.", murmelte dieser, was vom Riesen aber gehört wurde.

„Lurk kommt.", brummte es und ging davon.

Ein anderer Riese, größer als Morn, stand nun vor dem Zwerg und musterte diesen Abfällig. Offensichtlich war er der Anführer, da seine Kleidung, im Vergleich, Edler war und Repräsentativ. Auch verriet dieses Etwas auf seinem Kopf, die Regentschaft der Behausungen.

„Wollen?", verlangte der herrschende Riese zu wissen, seine Laune war tiefer als die Temperatur momentan; selbst das Quecksilber hatte in seinen festen Aggregatzustand gewechselt.

„Ich erbete eure Hilfe.", erklärte Theatralisch der Besucher und verbeugte sich in scheinbarer Demut.

„Nicht helfen!", lehnte der Herrscher ab und hob arrogant seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich verlange eure Hilfe!", rief nun der Fremde und hieb mit seiner Faust in seine Hand um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Lurk wiegte langsam seinen Kopf hin und her, dabei sah er in das erfrorene Gesicht mit dem Steifen Bart. Als erneute Ablehnung schlug eine Hellebarde, funkensprühend, neben dem Mann ein, der nicht zusammen zuckte. Jetzt schwäche zu zeigen könnte ihm den Kopf kosten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Lurk, hob beeindruckt eine seiner sehr buschigen Augenbraue und sah nun interessiert zu dem Wicht, der ihn belästigte.

„Wollen?", fragte der Führer erneut.

„Eure Hilfe.", erwiderte es erneut, was nicht wirklich einen Fortschritt bedeutete.

Der Riese zog seine Augenbraue zusammen, ihm wurde das so langsam lästig. So kamen sie nicht weiter.

„Gehen!", fordert nun der Anführer und deutet mit seinem muskulösen Arm zum Eingang hinaus.

„Bitte, hört mich an!", bat der Eindringling und neigte sein Haupt.

Der Anführer hatte mit dem Rauswurf deutlich gemacht, wer in der Position war, Forderungen zu stellen. Dies begriff auch Dumbles und reagierte entsprechend, auch wenn es ihm zuwider war. Schließlich konnte er sich rächen, wenn sein Plan von Erfolg gekrönt war.

Lurk deutete mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand an, dass sein unerwünschter Gast nun endlich reden solle, ansonsten hätte dies ernsthafte Konsequenzen!

„Ich benötige eure Hilfe im Kampf!", erklärte der Gast endlich.

„Wen?", fragte der Riese und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Wissen wir nicht. Er terrorisiert die Welt und will uns töten.", log er zur Hälfte, erstaunt wanderte eine Braue nach oben.

„Wir?", fragte der Riese nach und bohrte seine Augen in die des Besuchers.

„Voldemort und ich, Dumbledore.", sprach dieser und verbeugte sich leicht.

Die Mine des Riesen versteinerte sich. Natürlich wusste er, wer Voldemort war. Natürlich wusste er auch um die „Verdienste" Dumbledores in den letzten Jahren. Sein Informant, es war der Großcousin vierten Grades, erklärte dies sehr Wortreich; Hagrids Augen leuchteten immer, als er von dem Knaben Harry Potter sprach.

„Angebot!", erklärte der Reise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, dabei hatte er sein Kinn herausfordernd nach vorne geschoben.

Dumbles war über die Dreistigkeit verdutzt, dass diese Untiere es auch nur wagen konnte, eine Forderung zu stellen. Zum Schein spielte er mit, man konnte sich ja noch immer ihnen entledigen!

„Einen Platz im Ministerium.", sprach der Alte und lächele süffisant als er sich leicht verbeugte.

Lurk sah erstaunt zu dem, der ihm einen Platz im Ministerium anbot. Bisher hatte niemals auch nur irgendwer in Betracht gezogen, mit den Riesen zu sprechen, allerdings gefiel ihnen ihr bisheriges Leben so wie es war.

„Nein! Angebot.", lehnte der Führer auch aus diesem Grund das Angebot ab.

Dumbles knirschte mit den Zähnen, nachdem er die Absage hörte. Zornig kniff er die Augen zusammen, als die erneute Forderung erklang.

„Land?", wurde dann Angeboten.

Überlegend wiegte der Riese den Kopf hin und her, anschließend nickte dieser zustimmend.

„Süden!", forderte dieser nun, wohl wissend, dass sein Folk nicht dort hin wollten, da es dort viel zu warm war.

Die Wachen sahen sich verdutzt an, als ihr Anführer diese Widerliche Gegend verlangte, innerlich stellten sie sich auf Machtkämpfe ein!

Dumbles war entsetzt, als er diese überaus Unverschämte Forderung hörte. Innerlich Avadakedavrate er Lurk für diese Gräuel. Alleine der Gedanke war Dumbledore zuwider!

Lurk fing an zu lächeln, als Sekunden später die Augen des Alten Mannes sich weiteten. Nun war er gespannt wie dieser reagieren würde.

„Zentrum!", bot dieser dann auch an, wurde Kopfschüttelnd abgelehnt.

„Norden!", startete Albus einen neuen Versuch und bereute es anschließend, da sich ja dort ‚Seine' Schule befand.

Lurk wiegte unschlüssig den Kopf hin und her, Der Gast erwartete schlimmstes und überlegte angestrengt, wie dieser aus der selbsteingebrockten Misere wieder herauskam. Es wäre ja das letzte, wenn diese Widerlichen Kreaturen dort lebten, wo sein zu Hause war.

„Foula?", bot Dumbledore in einem Anfall von Großzügigkeit eine Insel an.

Das lächeln in dem Gesicht des Riesen wandelte sich in ein wütendes. Langsam hob dieser seinen linken Arm zur Tür und sein rechter die Hellebarde.

„Raus!", bat dieser seien Gast zu gehen.

Tatsächlich wagte dieser Wicht ihnen Land anzubieten, was schon ihr zu Hause war, was ihnen schon gehörte, wo sie sich augenblicklich befanden. Somit wusste er was von dem Menschen zu erwarten war; nämlich: nichts! Überhaupt nichts! Sie sollten für ihn Kämpfen und Streben, erhielten aber nur den Felsen, auf dem sie Lebten und liebten.

„Nein. Dieses Land ist eures, wenn ihr helft.", widersprach Dumbles was sich als großer Fehler heraus stellte.

„RAUS!", donnerte nun die zornige Stimme des Anführer Lurk.

Die Hellebarde schlug um Haaresbreite neben dem Mensch ein, der jetzt zusammenzuckte. Der Riese erhob seine Gigantischen Massen aus dem Thron und deutete Wutschnaubend zum Eingang. Seine Wachen machten sich bereit, den Wicht ‚hinaus zu begleiten'. Dumbledore wollte den Mund öffnen um zu widersprechen, erhielt aber im Vorfeld nur ein kehliges Knurren aus dem Hals des Anführers. Die Wachen stampften nun auf ihren Gast zu, um diesen Hinaus zu begleiten; Keulen schwingend. Dieser Disapparierte auf der Stelle. Keine Sekunde später, bügelten die Keulen das Tierfell glatt, das dort gelegen hatte.

Lurk war zornig! Der Mensch wagte es ihn derart zu beleidigen. Nun wollte er abwarten, was dieser Knabe verlangte, von dem sein Cousin so schwärmte.

Dumbledore knallte die Türen hinter sich zu, als er den Unterschlupf betrat und schnauben feststellte, dass diese niederen Kreaturen von Riesen besser hausten als er, der mächtigste Magier aller Zeiten: Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore!

„Wo ist Riddle!", knurrte er einen der Diener seines Temporär Verbündeten an.

„Das weiß ich nicht.", blaffte dieser zurück und wurde als Blitzableiter benutzt, mit einem Crucio.

Dumbles seufzte befreit, der war jetzt nötig; sein Opfer war aber nicht der gleichen Meinung! Grummelnd setzte der sich nun an den Kerzenbeleuchteten Tisch und las in dem Buch, was Riddle hatte dagelassen.

Eilig watete eine verhüllte Gestalt auf ein beeindruckendes, altes Schloss zu. Der Mond war gerade auf seinem Zenit, als die Figur seinen Stock gegen das Massive, Knochen verzierte Tor donnerte und um Einlass bat. Natürlich hatte der Späher des Schlosses den Mann schon lange beobachtet, die schwarz/weiße Botenfahne war nicht zu übersehen, deshalb stand der Beobachter hinter dem Tor und wartete auf sein Signal.

„Was willst du!", knurrte dieser dann durch ein kleines Guckloch, nachdem geklopft wurde.

Die Botenfahne, war die Eintrittskarte. Der Späher musste ihn einlassen, selbst wenn der Feind persönlich klopfen würde. Dem Träger durfte kein Haar gekrümmt werden; manchmal verfluchten sie diese Tatsache.

„Ich bin Rockwood. Mein Meister schickt mich mit einer Botschaft, die ich direkt dem Grafen übermitteln soll.", natürlich, warum nicht gleich das Messer in die Hand nehmen?

Der Späher schnaubte, öffnete Widerwillen das Tor und lies den Boten eintreten, der anschließend wartete und die Arme spreizte.

Rockwood war nicht blöd. Er selbst würde auch den Boten durchsuchen, selbst wenn es gegen die Regeln war. Er hatte ja auch nur den Auftrag Nachrichten zu übergeben, und niemanden zu töten. Der Vampir sah beeindruckt zu dem Menschen, der seine Arme gespreizt hatte und ihn auffordernd ansah. Intensiv wurde der Bote nun Abgetastet und zwei Stäbe sowie ein Messer aus dem Gürtel gezogen.

„In meinem linken Stiefel ist noch ein kleiner Dolch.", meinte dieser als der Vampir deutete ihm zu folgen; eine Braue wanderte nach oben, als ihm die Waffe gebeichtet wurde.

„Du bist auch ein Späher?", fragte der Bewohner des Schlosses, als dieser den Gast zu dem Grafen führte.

„Etwas Ähnliches. Man kann sagen, Mädchen für alles, seit das Gefolge meines Meisters desertierten.", sprach der Mann und wurde wütend über diese Jammerlappen.

„Aha.", war der einzige Kommentar und wusste, wer ihn schickte und was er wollte.

Vor einer großen Schweren Doppeltür blieben sie stehen, der Bote musste schlucken als die Verzierungen musterten. Die Dekoration bestand komplett aus Menschenknochen. Finger bildeten die Scharniere, Kiefer die Griffe, Augenhöhlen das Schlüsselloch und ein Schädel der Klopfer. Ornamente aus unterschiedlichen Knochen bildeten Szenen aus dem Leben der Vampire. Mit etwas Phantasie erkannte man die Vernichtung des Dorfes am Fuße der Festung.

Der Späher lächelte heimlich, als sein Gast das Tor sah und schluckte. Es war einfach zu köstlich, die Klischees zu bedienen die angedichtet wurden. Der Vampir hob seine Hand und Schlug den Oberschenkelknochen auf die Schädelbasis, was von einem Schmerzvollen, hallenden Schrei bestätigt wurde.

„Das ist die Klingel.", nuschelte dieser und unterdrückte den drang sich kugelnd am Boden zu wälzen, erfolgreich; bis jetzt!

„Herein!", hallte es von drinnen, wobei man deutliche Belustigung hören konnte.

Anstatt eines knarrenden Geräuschs, hörte man schmerzvolles Stöhnen, sichtlich unsicher blickte der Gast sich herum und schluckte erneut, als der Empfänger der Botschaft sich über die lächelnden Lippen leckte und seine spitzen Zähne offenbarte. Vorsichtshalber richtete der Bote seine Zeichen.

„Was hast du mir zu sagen, Mensch!", hallte die Stimme des Grafen aus den Ecken wieder.

„G… Graf.", stotterte Rockwood, „Mein Meister schickt mich, ich soll euch ausrichten: Ein Alter Verbündeter fordert die Schuld ein."

„Ist das alles?", erkundigte sich der Graf, seine Mine zeigte keine Regung.

„Ja, Graf Alucard, das war der Wortlaut der Botschaft.", bestätigte dieser und nickte heftig.

„Sei mein Gast, dir wird nichts geschehen. Ich muss nachdenken!", lud der Graf den Boten ein, was nicht unüblich war.

Der Späher führte den Boten in ein für Menschen geeigneten Raum und erklärte diesem die Einrichtung. Zwei Fledermäuse hingen an einem Ständer, daneben lagen Pergament und Tinte um Nachrichten zu schreiben.

Alucard war zornig! Sehr zornig, wie seine Möbel feststellen durften, als er die halbe Einrichtung seiner Privaträume zerstörte.

„Graf, was gedenkt ihr zu tun?", erkundigte sich sein Leibarzt, der ihm gerade einen Baldirantee reichte, erhielt nur ein schnauben als Antwort.

„Schicke mir meine Gelehrten rein.", befahl der Graf seinem Arzt beim rausgehen, wenig später war sein Berater und der Rechtsgelehrter im Raum, der den Vertrag aufgesetzt hatte.

„Voldemort fordert den Vertrag ein!", erklärte Alucard seinen Beratern, die sich verwirrt ansahen.

„Das ist hinfällig.", meinte der Rechtsgelehrte und blinzelte verwirrt mit den Augen.

„Erkläre.", befahl der Graf und lächelte, das war schneller als erhofft.

„Da Voldemort sich bei seinem letzten Attetnat tötete, ist dieser Vertrag hinfällig. Auch wenn er jetzt wieder da sein sollte, fällt das nicht in die Waagschale. So steht es in dem Paragraph acht Absatz zwei.", erklärte dieser und rollte die Kopie wieder zusammen.

Ein breites, sehr breites, Grinsen zierte nun das Gesicht des Chefvampirs.

„Erinnere mich daran, dir eine Belobigung auszusprechen!", lachte dieser dann auf, „Und formuliere es so, dass es selbst der Dümmste Mensch es verstehen kann.", befahl der noch und stimmte die Melodie ‚Freude schöner Götterfunken' an. Seine Berater lachten, als sie ihren Chef die Melodie schaurig schräg trällern hörten. Selbst der Gast, der das entfernt hörte, sah sich gezwungen die Ohren zu zuhalten.

Eine Woche später wurde der Bote mit der Nachricht zurück geschickt. Kein Haar wurde ihm gekrümmt, wie es die Fahne verlangte.

„Mein Lord?", wurde dieser von einer jungen Stimme angesprochen.

„Was willst du!", knurrte angesprochener, er hatte gerade schlechte Laune, wie immer eigentlich.

„Mein Lord, Rockwood ist zurück!", beichtete der junge Todesser zu seinen Füssen.

„Endlich! Schicke ihn herein! Sofort!", befahl dieser dann und hatte ein freudiges funkeln in den Augen.

„Wie ihr wünscht.", beeilte sich der Junge zu sagen, bevor ihn ein Crutio traf.

Rockwood eilte mit wehender Robe zu seinem Meister und warf sich auf den Boden. Er hatte noch immer das Zeichen des Boten um, was den Dunkeln Lord beeindruckt eine Braue heben ließ.

„Sprich!", forderte dieser nun auf, die Freude hörte man deutlich, dies ließ den Boten erzittern.

„Man sagte mir nichts, sondern gab mir nur dieses Pergament, mein Lord.", flüsterte der am Boden kauernde und hielt die Rolle in die Höhe.

Wortlos nahm sich Riddle das Dokument, brach das Siegel und entrollte dieses zum lesen. Das freudige funkeln wich entsetzten, gefolgt von Zorn, die Rockwood zu spüren bekam.

„CRUCIO!", fluchte Riddel seinem Boten auf den Hals, der sich umgehend am Boden wälzte und krampfte.

„Hinfort!", spie Tom, der am liebsten töten würde, den Drang es zu tun geradeso unterdrücken konnte, da seine Anhänger schon wenige waren.

So schnell wie möglich ging der Gequälte durch den Eingang, nur um keuchend zusammenzubrechen und in eine dankbare Ohnmacht zu fallen.

In einem Donner erschien sein Waffenbruder, der einen sehr gehetzten Eindruck machte. Dumbles schnaubte einmal, als er den Auf und Ab gehenden Tom entdeckte.

„Scheinbar ist es nicht gut gelaufen, mit den Vampiren?", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage aber er erhielt ein bestätigend nicken, sowie ein abfälliges schnauben, als Antwort.

Seufzend ließen sich beide auf die wackeligen Stühle fallen, die gefährlich knackten und sahen auf den Alten Tagespropheten der ihre Steckbriefe auf der Titelseite hatte.

_Einen Monat später bei Harry:_

„Harry? Hast du einen Moment Zeit?", fragte plötzlich Hagrid nach seinem Unterricht.

Angesprochener nickte und wartetet darauf, dass ihm Erklärt wurde, weshalb er da bleiben sollte.

In einiger Entfernung standen seine Freunde und warteten auf ihn. Ginny war sichtlich nervös. Der Hühne trat an Harry heran und musterte ihn.

„Wie du ja weißt, bin ich ein Halbriese.", eröffnete dieser das Gespräch, „In den Ferien gehe ich immer zu meinesgleichen, zu meiner Familie."

Harry nickte, das mit dem Riesen wusste er, nur die Besuche waren neu. Es war ja die Privatangelegenheit des Lehrers, deshalb wurde nicht nachgeforscht.

„Gut. Neulich kam ein Geier angeflogen und brachte mir diesen Brief. Ich bin der Meinung, dass du wissen solltest, was darin steht.", mit diesen Worten übergab der Halbriese das Plakatgroße Dokument dem interessiert blickenden Jungen der auch sofort anfing zu lesen.

Harrys Stirn wurde immer runzeliger, mit jeder Zeile die er las. Abgesehen von der Furchtbaren Handschrift, verstand Harry nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Er nahm zur Kenntnis, dass Dumbles da war und die Riesen gewinnen wollte, diese aber ablehnten.

„Danke Hagrid. Was werden die Riesen unternehmen?", erkundigte sich der Junge bei dem Professor.

„Lurk will nicht in den Konflikt der Menschen hineingezogen werden. Nur: sollten die Riesen angegriffen werden, werden sie sich wehren, egal wer der Feind ist.", sprach der Gutherzige Halbriese.

Harry nickte verstehend. Und sah seinen Lehrer fragend an, der seinen Schüler liebevoll anlächelte.

„Wieso erzählst du mir das, Hagrid?", wurde nachgefragt.

„Die Riesen wollen nicht kämpfen. Wider den Erzählungen sind sie Friedfertig. Nur wenn man sie herausfordert, kämpfen sie!", erklärte der Hühne.

Die Schulglocke wehte herüber, als sich die beiden tief in die Augen blickten und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu lesen.

„Harry?", sprach es leise von hinten, eine kleine Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des Jungen, „Du hast jetzt Zaubertränke. Du solltest Professor Snape nicht warten lassen.", mahnte die leise Stimme.

„Du hast Recht Ginny. Severus ist im Moment sehr… reizbar.", bestätigte der Lehrer und drehte sich um, damit er mit seinem Saurüden in der Hütte verschwinden konnte.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor!", wurde der Schwarzhaarige begrüßt, als er das Labor von Severus betrat; Harry rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich.

„Setzten sie ihren Trank fort, nachdem wir unhöflich unterbrochen wurden. Potter! Sie brauchen nicht den Trank anzufangen, sie sind zu spät!", ölte Severus und malte eine Null hinter dem Namen des Jungen.

Angeölter stockte kurz, als er den Kessel auf das Dreibein stellte. Momentan fühlte er sich in sein ‚erstes Leben' zurückversetzt. Damals waren es die gleichen Feindseligkeiten gegen ihn. Harry machte unbeeindruckt weiter und bereitete seine Zutaten vor. Dabei suchte er immer wieder den Blick von seinem Professor, der ihm aber auswich. Für einen Ultrakurzen Moment kreuzten sich die Blicke der beiden. Severus ließ sich nichts anmerken, der Junge aber hielt inne und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. Mit zusammengekniffenen, grünen Augen wurde der Professor in Grund und Boden gestarrt.

„Harry?", flüsterte Neville und knuffte ihn an.

„Zehn Punkte von Longbottom, keine Punkte für diese Brühe. Da sie und Potter meinen Unterricht gestört haben, bleiben sie am Ende hier!", ätzte der Mann und trug die beiden Namen in ein Pergament ein.

Verwirrt sahen die Schüler sich an. So eine schlechte Laune hatte ihr Professor schon lange nicht mehr. Schweigend beendeten sie ihren Trank, füllten eine Phiole ab und stellten diese Beschriftet auf das Pult des Lehrers, der mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und gerümpfter Nase dies ansah.

Harry und Neville hatten derweil ihren Arbeitsplatz aufgeräumt und ihre Kessel ausgekratzt. Sonst wären sie vor Langeweile eingeschlafen, daher wollten sie den Mann nicht noch weiter reizen. Ron, Hermine und Draco schenkten den beiden noch einen bedauernden Blick, bevor sie die Tür zu zogen und davor warteten, wie es Freunde eben taten.

„Was ist los Severus? Seit wann bist du so Bärbeißig?", eröffnete Harry mit einem lockeren Spruch den Dialog, Neville kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.

Die Augen von Severus weiteten sich, als er diese unverschämten Worte hörte.

„Was erlauben sie sich, Potter! Wie sprechen sie ihren Professor eigentlich an? Es heißt noch immer Professor oder Sir! Verstanden? Und Bärbeißig, wie sie es nennen, bin ich nicht, nur Ungehalten. Ihre dauernde Arroganz, Unwissenheit und Sorglosigkeit, raubt mir den letzten Nerv und die anderen faulen Schüler werden davon Angesteckt.", brüllte der Mann durch das Klassenzimmer, das es an den Wänden widerhallte.

„Aber Severus…", stotterte Neville, wurde aber von Angesprochenem Unterbrochen.

„Ruhe! Wie sprechen sie eigentlich mit einer Respektsperson?", zischte der Mann einer Schlange gleich, angezischter zuckte zusammen.

„Professor Snape.", meinte plötzlich Harry mit einem spöttischen Unterton, „Darf ich etwas Sagen?", meinte dieser und fügte noch spöttischer ein, „Sir?", hinzu, nachdem zusammengekniffene Obsidiane sich in grüne Smaragde bohrten und nickten.

„Incarcerus Magica!", zauberte Harry, Neville zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Harry was tust du da?", fragte dieser leise, als er auf das sich windende Bündel auf dem Boden blickte.

„Wer sind sie?", zischte nun Harry zu dem Bündel auf dem Boden die sich einer Schlange gleich wandte.

„Was tust du da?", erkundigte sich Neville energischer und schluckte, als er die Eiskalten Smaragde entdeckte.

Harry hatte noch immer seinen kalten Blick auf den Professor geheftet, als plötzlich an der Tür scharf Luft geholt wurde. Erschrocken drehte sich Neville um, entdeckte dort die Freunde, die vor der Tür warten wollten.

„Was machst du hier?", kreischte beinahe Hermine, die auf den Professor starrte, dessen Augen ihren beinahe Bruder erwürgten.

„Harry würdest du mir bitte sagen, was du mit meinem Onkel da tust?", erkundigte sich Draco, sichtlich nach Beherrschung ringend.

„Er sieht aus, wie dein Onkel, mein Freund, ist es aber nicht.", knurrte Harry wütend, nun blickte auch der Weißblonde abfällig auf das Paket am Boden.

Umgehend bewaffneten sich alle Anwesenden Schüler um deuteten mit ihren Stäben auf den Körper vor ihnen.

„Antworte mir!", knurrte Harry wütend, „Wer sind sie?", wiederholte er die Frage.

Das Bündel hielt in der Bewegung inne, brachte ja sowie so nichts. Die Augen des Älteren verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen lächeln, antwortete nicht.

Der Fragesteller beugte sich herunter, packte den Mann am Kragen und riss ihn mit einem Ruck direkt vor sein Gesicht. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe.

„Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten; erstens: du sagst mir was ich wissen will oder zweitens: …", diese Optionen lies er offen, es war aber deutlich was diese beinhaltete.

Deutlich durfte der Mann dies spüren, als der Kragen der Robe sich unangenehm in den Hals schnitt.

„Harry, du kannst ihn doch nicht umbringen.", versuchte Hermine Partei zu ergreifen.

„Du hast recht, der Papierkram ist zu lästig.", meinte der dann trocken, erhielt als Reaktion die Stirn auf seine Nase, die unter einem ekligen knirschen, schmerzhaft zerbrach.

Harry lies den Mann fallen und hielt sich die Nase, welche von dem roten Saft reichlich entließ.

„Das reicht! Legilimens!", meinte der Schwarzhaarige Junge und drang in den Geist des Mannes vor sich ein.

Seine Mitschüler keuchten erschrocken auf, als sie dies hörten. Nach zehn Minuten wurde der Mann erneut fallen gelassen. Erschöpft keuchte dieser auf, sein reichlich vorhandener Schweiß tropfte von der Nasenspitze auf den harten Steinboden im Raum.

„Sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir denn da?", meinte Harry spöttisch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, damit er den gefesselten beobachten konnte.

„Harry?", flüsterte Hermine leise, dabei hatte sie wässrige Augen, da Harry ihr wieder Angst machte.

„Draco! Hol Professor McGonagall, nimm Hermine mit. Neville! Alarmiere das Ministerium und schicke nach Alastor. Ron bleibt hier und hilft mit das Aas zu bewachen!", erteilte der geborene Herrscher Befehle.

Draco zerrte Hermine am Arm aus dem Raum, Neville nickte kurz und verschwand in Richtung Büro des Schulleiters, während Ron seinen Zimmergenossen nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür, eine Missmutige Schulleiterin trat ein, gefolgt von Hermine und Draco.

„Was geht hier vor?", verlangte sie zu wissen, nachdem sie den verwirrten Blick des Weasley, den zornigen von Severus und den mörderischen von Harry erfasst hatte.

„Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, warten wir bis die anderen da sind.", es war mehr ein Befehl, als eine bitte.

„Welche anderen?", hakte die Frau nach und drehte sich nach Neville um, der gerade den Raum betrat und Harry zu nickte.

„Alastor und …", wurde Harry unterbrochen als die Tür an die Wand flog und ein sehr aufgebrachter Remus an den wartenden vorbei rannte.

Umgehend zerrte dieser das gefesselte Bündel auf die Knie und korrigierte den Sitz der Hakennase, wie seinem Patensohn angetan wurde.

„Remus, lass gut sein.", bat ihn sein Patenkind, angesprochener ließ dann auch von dem Mann ab.

Der Sicherheitschef betrat nun mit drei Männern den Raum zerrten den windenden Professor auf die Beine.

„Ich muss Protest einlegen, Lord Potter!", warf die Schulleiterin dazwischen, sie wusste ja nicht was vor sich ging.

„Zur Kenntnis genommen! Alastor, behalte ihn dort bitte auf dem Stuhl.", bat ihn der Herrscher.

„Uhm, Harry? Was hast du gegen Professor Snape?", erkundigte sich Hermine vorsichtig, nicht, dass ihr das gleiche Schicksal blühte.

„Das ist nicht der Professor, Hermine.", erklärte angesprochener seiner beinahe Schwester.

Plötzlich flog die Tür an die Wand, ein roter Blitz schoss an den wartenden vorbei und befreite das Gebiss des gefesselten von einigen Zähnen.

„Miss Weasley! Halten sie sich zurück!", befahl die Schulleiterin erstaunt.

Erstaunt darüber, welche Kräfte das zierliche Mädchen aufbringen konnte.

„Ginny?", flüsterte Harry leise zu seiner Frau, die abrupt in ihrem Tun innehielt und sich umdrehte.

Sie wischte ihre aufgeplatzten Knöchel an der schwarzen Fledermausrobe sauber und stellte sich kommentarlos neben den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange küsste.

„Lord Potter. Sie sagen, dass das nicht Professor Snape ist. Wer soll es dann sein?", erkundigte sich die Schulleiterin für alle anwesenden.

„Bitte Gedulden sie sich noch einige Minuten Professor.", bat der Junge höflich und neigte leicht sein Haupt.

Die wenigen Minuten verstrichen, niemand sprach, alle starrten auf Snape, dessen Blick immer besorgter wurde. Stöhnend kniff dieser Plötzlich die Augen zusammen und wandte sich in seinen Fesseln. Seine Statur wurde kleiner massiver. Sein Gebiss wurde dunkelgelb und ungleichmäßiger, seine Frisur wirr und verfilzt.

„Flint.", flüsterte Hermine leise, als sie die jämmerliche Gestalt auf dem Stuhl erkannte.

„Allerdings!", bestätigte die Professorin die Beobachtungen und wurde zornig, „Wo ist Severus Snape!", forderte sie zu wissen.

„In Sicherheit.", beantwortete Harry die Frage und wandte sich an Remus.

„Remus, Anzeige: Amtsanmaßung, Körperverletzung, Entführung, Beleidigung und Todesser.", zählte Harry an den Fingern auf, Remus nickte.

„Marcus Flint, hiermit sind sie festgenommen.", knurrte Alastor und führte den verhinderten Professor ab, in eine Gemütliche Zelle im Ministerium, wo er auf sein verfahren warten durfte.

„Wo ist Onkel Severus?", fragte Draco leise, er hing nun mal an seinem Paten.

„Sie haben ihn in Spinners End aufgespürt und halten ihn dort fest, da sie bestimmt seine Dienste brauchen.", teilte der Junge mit und sah seinen Anwalt auffordernd an, der sich nickend verabschiedete und Severus befreite.

„Lord Potter, ich bitte darum, das nächste mal mir vorher Bescheid zu geben.", bat die Schulleiterin ihren Schüler eindringlich.

„Natürlich. Nur war hier ein raschen handeln von Nöten.", meinte der Junge entschuldigend.

„Nun gut. Ich denke sie haben noch Unterricht.", forderte die ältere die Schüler auf zu gehen.

_Kurz vorher in Spinners End:_

Remus apparierte vor das Gebäude, ebenso ein Trupp des Sicherheitsdienstes. Ein Durchleuchtungszauber brachte nichts, da das Haus gegen Magie geschirmt wurde. Ein summen später Teilte Remus mit, dass der Thermograph eingeschaltet wurde.

„Fünf Personen. Im Schlafzimmer zwei, davon eine auf einem Stuhl gefesselt, in der Küche zwei, einer auf der Toilette sitzend.", teilte dieser mit.

Der Führer der Einheit studierte den Bauplan des Hauses und gab seine Befehle.

„Zwei über das Dach, zwei über den Keller, drei durch die Vordertür. Fertig auf mein Zeichen.", befahl dieser.

Umgehend wurde Position bezogen. Die Männer auf dem Dach Seilten sich ab, bis auf Höhe des Schlafzimmerfensters, der Trupp im Keller, bis vor die Kellertüre und der Rest vor die Haustür. In Moony brach der Herumtreiber durch und ging schelmisch grinsend auf die Haustür zu. Dort verwandelte er seine Kleidung in die des Milchmannes und klopfte Fordernd. Drinnen kam Bewegung in die Männer und gingen auf die Tür zu.

„Wer ist da?", verlangte einer zu wissen, sein Schemen konnte man durch das trübe Glas an der Tür erkennen.

„Hier ist der Milchmann! Sie schulden mir noch Geld!", meinte dieser mit wütender Stimme.

„Milchmann? Was ist denn das?", flüsterte es drinnen, Moony konnte sich mit mühe auf auflachen verkneifen.

„Wir kaufen nichts! Verschwinde!", forderte der Mann von drinnen.

„Erst wenn sie mich bezahlt haben!", befahl der Milchmann und klopfte energisch an die Tür.

„Verschwinde endlich du elendiger…mmmpf.", wollte einer sagen, wurde aber mit einer Hand auf dem Mund gestoppt.

„Ich habe im Moment kein Geld da, kommen sie morgen wieder.", bat eine andere Stimme laut.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Der Lord sagte, wir sollen subtil vorgehen und nicht die halbe Nachbarschaft aufschrecken.", zischte es leise von drinnen, was nur Werwolfsohren verstehen konnten.

Remus klopfte fordernd.

„Ich gehe wenn sie mich bezahlt haben!", und klopfte weiter.

Vereinzelt wackelten die Vorhänge an den Fenstern. Die Nachbarschaft war recht sensibel in der Beziehung. Diese Roch Ärger auf eine Meile gegen den Wind und das gebaren deutete auf ein Einsatzkommando hin, wenn man die schwarz gekleidete Männer an den Seilen und vor der Türe berücksichtigte, sowie die geschlossenen Fenster des Hauses. Da wusste man am besten nichts, wenn man gefragt wurde; getreu der Vogel Strauss Methode.

„Wie viel schulde ich ihnen?", wollte eine dritte entnervte Stimme wissen.

Inzwischen hatte auch der Führer des Trupps begriffen. Seinen Leuten im Keller befahl er die Tür leise zu öffnen und nicht zu sprengen, den beiden am Fenster das Diamantmesser zu benutzen und nicht die Scheibe zu zerschlagen und den anderen an der Tür, sofort den Gegner zu neutralisieren. Die Bereitschaft teilte er Remus durch ein nicken mit.

„Zweihundertachtzig Pfund für drei Monate! Ich hoffe sie haben sich die Hände gewaschen!", erklärte Moony schelmisch, beim zweiten Satz hörte man deutlich das Grinsen.

„Wieviel Galeonen sind das?", flüsterte es und man hörte Münzen klimpern.

„Momentmal! Zauberstäbe!", erklang es im ernsten, befehlsmäßigen Ton, die Männer vor dem Haus grinsten hämisch.

„Zugriff!", befahl der Führer, gefolgt von roten Blitzen und vierfachem Poltern.

Nach einer halben Minute ruhe öffnete sich die Tür, ein schief grinsender Sicherheitsmann gewährte Zutritt.

„Was hat da so lange gedauert?", ölte Severus von der Tür zur Küche, der seine beiden Befreier im Schlepp hatte.

„Keine Ursache, Severus. Wir haben dich doch gerne befreit!", meinte Moony Nonchalant.

„Natürlich. Und?", beantwortete der Mann die Sarkastische Frage.

„Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?", meinte Remus die anderen Glucksten.

„Milchmann!", schnaubte Severus, „Sei bloß froh, dass die nicht wissen, das ich eine Lactoseintoleranz habe.", und deutete abfällig auf die vier gefesselten und bewusstlosen Körper in einer Ecke.

„Jetzt mal Ernsthaft. Wieso hat es so lange gedauert?", erkundigte sich der Professor erneut.

„Bis vor einer Stunde hat Harry Flint entlarvt. Dann haben wir uns hier versammelt und das Haus gestürmt.", erwiderte Moony, Severus nickte.

„Was machen wir mit dem Müll?", deutete Remus mit dem Kinn auf die Todesser.

„Die Auroren müssten jeden Moment kommen.", meinte der Führer der Gruppe.

Wie auf das Stichwort hörte man Polizeisirenen sich nähern. Ein schwarzer Transporter, ohne Fenster im Hinteren Bereich, fuhr vor, der von zwei Streifenwagen eskortiert wurde. Die Beamten stiegen aus, wechselten mit dem Führer der Gruppe ein Paar Worte und verfrachteten die Eindringling in den Transporter, in dem auch das Eingreifkommando mit einstieg um die Figuren zu bewachen.

„Danke, Remus. Ich muss noch Schüler etwas beibringen.", meinte Severus und warf Flohpulver in seinen Kamin, nachdem nur noch Remus und Er im Raum waren.

„Alles Gute.", meinte Remus und disapparierte, Severus flohte nach Hogwarts.

Der Professor stolperte aus seinem Kamin, nur um erneut über sein Sofa zu fallen. Fluchend rappelte sich der Mann auf um sich seine Robe zu glätten, gefolgt von einem Rundumblick. Seine Unterkunft glich einem Schlachtfeld! Sämtliche Schubladen waren herausgerissen und der Inhalt auf dem Boden verstreut. Die Kleidung zerrissen und die Kissen aufgeschlitzt. Die Vasen lagen zerstört auf dem Boden und die Bilder Rahmenlos auf einem Haufen. Offensichtlich hatte jemand etwas gesucht. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er fühlte sich in seiner Privatsphäre verletzt! Am liebsten würde er jetzt Flint avadakedavraen!

Die Augen weiteten sich, sein Kopf flog abrupt in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Umgehend eilte er in den Raum und warf den offenen und leeren Kleiderschrank um. Dadurch offenbarte er einen Muggeltresor, der noch geschlossen war. Am Zahlenschloss drehte er die Kombination: „Einunddreißig links, zehn rechts, einundachtzig links und zweiundvierzig rechts.", murmelte er leise.

Ein klick bestätigte, das die Kombination richtig war und das Schloss noch intakt. Luftanhaltend öffnete er die Tür, um zu sehen, ob der geheime Inhalt noch da war. Erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus, als er das Röhrchen in seine Faust nahm und an sein Herz presste.

„Fehlt etwas?", fragte plötzlich eine Jungenstimme von der Tür.

Erschrocken drehte Severus sich um, versteckte die Faust hinter seinem Rücken und sein Zauberstab fand den Weg in die freie Hand.

„Oh, Harry. Du hast mich erschreckt.", stellte Severus fest, entdeckte aber noch die Frau, die sich leicht verstört umsah.

„Hallo Ginny.", begrüßte er sie, die nur ungläubig nicken konnte; eine solche Unordnung hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!

„Und, fehlt etwas?", erkundigte sich der Junge erneut.

„Nichts was man ersetzten könnte.", stellte Severus klar, legte das Röhrchen zurück und schloss den Tresor.

„Was hast du da?", wollte Ginny neugierig wissen.

„Es ist persönlich!", lehnte der Professor weiter nachfragen im Keim ab.

„Wie du meinst.", bestätigte die Rothaarige und sah verwirrt zu ihrem Mann, als sie den traurigen blick von Severus auf sich spürte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt, nachdem er den Blick von Ginny und den des Professors bemerkte.

Stumm nickte der Mann und bückte sich nach einem Zerfledderten Kissen, um es auf die Geschlitzte Matratze zu werfen. Severus Antwortete nicht, sondern räumte sein Refugium auf; auf Muggelart.

„Komm.", flüsterte Harry leise, was sie erschaudern ließ.

„Was hat er?", fragte Ginny im Flur leise.

„Vermutlich kämpft er gerade mit sich. Es wurde seine Intimsphäre verletzt. Jemand hatte sein Heim gesehen, sein Refugium! Das nagt ganz schön, damit muss er klarkommen.", erklärte Harry und hielt ihr das Portrait auf als sie ihren knackigen Hintern hindurch trug.

Dies kommentierte er mit einem Klaps darauf, gefolgt von einem erschrockenen quieken und zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Sucht auch ein Zimmer!", rief es mehrstimmig entgegen, gefolgt von Lachern, als die Münder der Rufer verschlossen wurden.


	72. Mad-Eye

**A/N: **Es ist schon wieder passiert:. Ich brauche einen neuen Beta! Aragock hatte schon im Vorfeld gesagt, dass ihm „mein" Dumbledore nicht gefällt aber trotzdem weitermachen würde. Wie dem auch sei: er möchte nicht mehr meine Geschichte betan! Wer interessiert ist, einfach eine PN an mich, Details werden auf diesem Wege geklärt.

Und nun geht es weiter:

**Kapitel 71: Mad-Eye**

„Ich geh zu McGonagall.", nuschelte Harry betrübt und wollte sich gerade erneut dem Portrait zu wenden; dabei zwinkerte er seiner verdutzten Frau zu.

„Was ist denn Harry?", rief es ihm besorgt entgegen, als ihn seine beinahe Schwester am Arm festhielt.

„Ihr wollt uns nicht mehr hier haben.", nuschelte er zu ihr und zerrte an seinem Arm.

„Wie kommst du denn auf die dumme Idee?", echauffierte sich Hermine, ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte gestemmt.

„Jedes mal sagt ihr, dass wir uns ein Zimmer suchen sollen.", erklärte er sich und grinste sie breit an, während Ginny zustimmend nickte.

„Uhm…", versuchte Hermine zu argumentieren, hielt aber in ihrem tun inne, als sie die Gesichter der beiden sah.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und beförderte ihre Schuhspitze an das Schienbein ihres Freundes der kurz aufschrie und den Einschlag massierte. Dabei schüttete er seinen Kopf in Richtung der Wachen.

„Harry James Potter!", rief die Braunhaarige Hexe aufgebracht und stemmte wieder ihre Fäuste in ihre Hüfte, dabei erdolchte sie ihn mit ihren zornig funkelnden Augen.

Harry schickte einen Hilfesuchenden Blick zu seinen Freunden, die nur amüsiert und mit verschränkten Armen den Kopf schüttelten. Das musste er alleine Regeln!

„Was geht hier vor?", wollte plötzlich McGonagall wissen, die zornig in der Tür stand.

„Nichts.", beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen, was die Ältere ungläubig auf das unschuldig blickende Mädchen sah.

Harry stand daneben und massierte sich das Schienbein, die Weasley ließ ihren Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen und die anderen hatten ein sehr amüsiertes Gesicht, wie die Schulleiterin feststellte.

„Gehen sie in ihre Betten. In zehn Minuten ist Schlafenszeit.", schickte die Hauslehrerin ihre Schüler weg, gefolgt von einem ‚darüber-reden-wir-noch'-Blick von Hermine.

Die Schüler folgten der eindeutigen Anweisung und trollten sich, damit sie dem Befehl nachgehen konnten.

Harry erhielt in den folgenden Wochen verschiedenste Berichte über den Besuch von Todesser bei Möglichen verbündeten. Nicht alle waren abgeneigt, wie er besorgt feststellen musste. Er hoffte Inständig, dass die Arcumantulas, die Trolle und andere gefährliche Geschöpfe sich nicht dem Feind anschließen würden. Er selbst hatte leider keinen Erfolg, immer wurde er abgewiesen oder ohne bestimmte, verbindliche Aussage wieder weggeschickt. Alles in allem hoffte der Schwarzhaarige, dass sich nicht allzu viele den unhaltbaren Versprechungen die der Dunkle Lord tat folgten.

Allerdings vergaß er den Manipulativen Einfluss des Alten. In zwei Monaten würden die Prüfungen beginnen, die die Schüler, mehr oder weniger, nervös machten. Das einzige was sich bis dahin änderte war die Quantität der Hausaufgaben die sie erledigen mussten, ohne die Qualität zu verringern. Der Duellclub lief wie von selbst. Saskia hatte scheinbar ihre Berufung gefunden, da ihre Gruppe den größten Fortschritt hatte. Viele wollten nicht wechseln, besonders ein Ravenclaw. Harry war über die Stammelnden versuche amüsiert, als dieser bei ihm vorstellig wurde. Als Leiter des Klubs war Harry die erste Anlaufstelle.

„Ginny, hast du einen Moment?", bat er seine Frau zu einem Gespräch.

„Ja, was ist?", erkundigte sie sich und sah ihrem Mann in die verliebt leuchtenden Smaragde.

Dieser musste sich erst von ihrem Antlitz losreißen, bevor er einen Satz formulieren konnte, der aus nur drei Wörtern bestand.

„Alexander Flores, Ravenclaw.", meinte er dann auch nur und grinste schief.

Bei Ginny fiel der Knut und schloss sich dem grinsen an.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie nach.

„Nun, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, er weigert sich vehement in die Fortgeschrittenen Gruppe zu wechseln. Er meinte, er wäre noch nicht so weit.", erklärte der Junge.

„Mmmmh. Hast du ihm Nachhilfe bei seiner aktuellen Leiterin vorgeschlagen?", schlug die Rothaarige vor.

„Hab ich!", grinste er, „Jetzt weiß ich wie ein Mensch mit Tomate als Kopf aussieht.", kicherte der Junge, „Allerdings wird ich mal ein sehr ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen wenn es ernster wird.", ergänzte der Junge kühl.

„Du wirst aber kein zweiter Ron!", mahnte ihn seine Frau in sehr scharfen Ton.

„Natürlich nicht! Ich will nur einige Sachen geklärt wissen.", versuchte er seine Haut zu retten.

Dieses Gespräch musste nicht geführt werden, da es scheinbar nur eine Schwärmerei des Ravenclaw war und Saskia ihm deutlich vor Augen führte, dass sie seine Avancen nicht duldete. Poppy seufzte auf, als Flores eingeliefert wurde und murmelte etwas, was verdächtig nach ‚nicht schon wieder' klang.

Severus musste dieses Mal nur einen kleinen Kessel Beruhigungstrank aussetzten, da die Schüler sehr gut Vorbereitet in die Prüfungen gehen konnten. Nach der Abschlussfeier der Schüler marschierten die Schüler zum Hogwartsexpress um damit nach Hause zu fahren. Am Bahnhof wurden die Kinder natürlich von ihren Eltern und Vormund abgeholt und das unter den Aufmerksamen Augen des Wachschutzes der wieder zahlreich Präsent war. Harry eilte auf seinen Paten zu und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Er freute sich sichtlich, dass der Minister Zeit gefunden hatte ihn abzuholen.

Allerdings fühlte Harry, dass da etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft lächelten zwar, als sie ihre Kinder und Freunde abholten, es lag aber ein Schatten auf ihren Gesichtern. Nur Shea war wie immer. Sie warf sich ihrem Bruder kichernd in die Arme damit ihn ihr Bruder hochheben konnte. Ginny wurde ebenso begrüßt.

„Hallo!", begrüßte die kleine die beiden und wurde gekitzelt.

Harry sah prüfend in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, auch das seiner anderen Schwester verdunkelte sich zusehends, als Betty mit ihr Sprach, das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Sirius, was ist los?", deutlich erkannte der Junge, das ihn etwas Wichtiges verheimlicht wurde.

„Nicht hier!", schüttelte gefragter den Kopf und reichte seinem Patenkind einen Haargummi der als Portschlüssel diente.

-Ginny? Die sind so komisch. Hast du eine Idee, was mit ihnen los sein könnte?-, fragte er seine Frau.

-Mum hat es mir gerade erzählt. Sie hat mir gestattet, heute bei dir zu sein.-, meinte diese.

Harry wusste jetzt nicht ob er Glücklich oder Besorgt sein soll, da Ginny ein trauriges Gesicht hatte.

„Harry kommst du?", bat ihn seine Mutter und blickte diesen Auffordernd an.

Erschrocken zuckte Angesprochener zusammen als sich eine kleine Hand in seine andere, freie Schob. Ginny sah ihn besorgt an, während Shea an der anderen war.

„Activae!", meinte Sirius und schickte alle nach Potter Manor.

Harry wunderte sich, als sein Portschlüssel ohne Probleme funktionierte und er nicht irgendwo im See auf seinem Gelände landete. Er vermutete, dass es etwas mit der kleinen zu tun hatte. Nachdem sich alle im kleinen Salon gesetzt hatten Servierten die Elfen das Dinner und eilten aus dem Raum. Momentan hatte der Grünäugige keinen Blick für die gefüllten Paprika mit Reis sondern sah in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Familie, die ihn nicht ansehen konnten.

„Was. Ist. Hier. Los!", forderte er umgehend zu wissen, erschrocken zuckte die anderen zusammen.

Die Tür öffnete sich, Severus betrat den Raum und wurde herzlich von Narzissa begrüßt, was Draco das Gesicht verziehen lies. Ein schmunzeln konnten die anderen trotz der Situation nicht verkneifen. Der Ankömmling setzte sich lächelnd an den Tisch und sah in die runde. Sein lächeln wich aus seinem Gesicht, als er die Minen der anderen entdeckte. Dies sagte Harry, dass er nicht wusste, was los war.

„Also?", knurrte der Hausherr zornig.

Momentan war es ihm herzlich egal, wenn sein Ton unangebracht war. Ihm wurden Dinge verheimlicht, scheinbar wichtige Dinge, die seine Pläne gefährden konnten.

Remus schloss die Augen und seufzte. Wortlos wurde Harry eine kleine Schachtel hingestellt. In einer schnellen Bewegung wollte er sie öffnen, nur Ginny bremste ihn und sah ihn mit flehendem Blick an, jetzt schluckte der Junge und fragte sich, ob er das kommende wissen wollte.

Langsam lupfte er den Deckel und sah hinein. Seine Familie hielt unbewusst den Atem an, als er das Hauchdünne Papier entfaltete, das den Inhalt verbarg.

Entsetzten und Trauer war das Dominierende Gefühl das Harry erfasste. Seine Hand hatte keine Kraft mehr und ließ den kleinen Karton auf den Boden gleiten als ihn Ginny tröstend in den Arm nahm. Der Inhalt der Schachtel rollte heraus und stieß gegen ein Tischbein: Es war das Auge von Alastor. Alastor ‚Mad-Eye' Moody, Freund, Sicherheitschef, Leibwache und Assasin war Tod.

Der befürchtete Wutausbruch wie bei Hedwig blieb aus, allerdings verfiel der Junge in eine Lethargie, die eine Zeit lang anhielt. Es herrschte eine Gewisse Distanz, zwischen Alastor und Harry, daher war der Verlust nicht ‚ganz so schwer' für Harry. Nach zwei Tagen saß die Familie bei Tisch und Frühstückte gerade. Harry seufzte laut, die anderen sahen auf.

„Wie?", erkundigte der Junge sich.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Betty verdutzt, die gerade ein Marmeladenbrot für ihre jüngste schmierte.

„Alastor. Wie?", ergänzte dieser nun nicht wirklich Wortreicher.

Remus antwortete: „Er hatte gerade Wache und wollte seinen Rundgang durchführen. Er wurde überrumpelt und musste gegen eine Übermacht bestehen. Leider hat er verloren, er hat aber einige seiner Gegner mitgenommen.", führte Remus aus, als Betty das Brot Shea in den Mund steckte und diese Abwesend darauf herumkaute.

„Und wo?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

„In der Zentrale, im Flur zu dem Raum mit Riddles Horkuxe.", erklärte Remus schnell, „Wir haben schon die Maulwürfe ausgegraben und der Justiz zu geführt.", beeilte sich Monny noch hinzu zufügen.

„Wann?", bohrte Harry nach.

„Vor einem Monat.", soufflierte Narzissa, die gerade ihren Tee umrührte, „Seitdem gab es keine weiteren versuche mehr.", beruhigte sie den Jungen der in seinem Stuhl gerade wurde.

„Ich denke sie sind hier besser aufgehoben. Ich hole sie wieder her.", dachte dieser laut nach.

Schweigend beendeten die Anwesenden Erwachsenen das Frühstück, nur Shea tat das was ein Kind tat: Kind sein! Schließlich hatte sie jedes Recht dazu!

Harry begleitete Remus in die Zentrale der Phönix AG, vorher mussten sie allerdings noch einen anderen Besuch machen.

„Mister Fisher, schön dass sie Zeit haben.", begrüßte Remus den Direktor der Bank und geleitete diesen in das Büro.

Harry sah in der Zwischenzeit das Foyer an und bemerkte dabei, dass ihn viele Augenpaare Misstrauisch beobachteten, allen voran der Sicherheitsmann.

„Fass ja nichts an, Bengel!", knurrte dieser leise als Harry eine künstliche Palme berühren wollte neben dem sich der Mann niedergelassen hat.

Der angeknurrte nahm dies mit einer Hochgezogenen Augenbraue zur Kenntnis und berührte das Plastik was den Staub rieseln ließ und ihn niesen. Der Komplette Staub, der sich auf der Pflanze sammelte, hatte sich nun auf dem Wachmann niedergelassen der nun um Jahre gealtert aussah und die Pflanze in leuchtenden grün um Jahre jünger. Wütend funkelte dieser den schelmisch grinsenden Jungen an, der sich unbeeindruckt weiter Umsah.

„Junge!", knurrte der Mann ihn dann zornig an, Harry drehte sich noch immer schelmisch grinsend um.

„Ja?", fragte er mit Engelszunge.

„Ja, ‚Sir'!", knurrte es zurück.

„Sie brauchen mich nicht ‚Sir' zu nennen, Mister.", sprach Harry mit Sirup getränkter Stimme.

Erstaunt über diese Dreistigkeit verschlug es dem Wachmann die sprach und sah den Jungen nur mit großen Augen an.

„Harry?", kam es plötzlich aus der Ecke des Spiegels.

„Ja, Onkel Remus?", kam die Unschuldig klingende Antwort des Jungen.

Der Wachmann schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, dabei wurde ordentlich Staub geschluckt, dass dieser unvermittelt Husten musste und sich dabei in einer Staubwolke unsichtbar machte. Die graue Maus eilte auf ihren Kollegen zu und klopfte ihm die Staubwolken aus dem Rücken.

„Hier müsste mal dringend Saubergemacht werden.", befahl der Urherumtreiber und versuchte wenig erfolgreich ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Natürlich!", bestätigte der schmunzelnde Filialleiter, Mister Fisher.

„Harry? Bist du soweit?", erkundigte sich Remus, Mister Fisher horchte auf.

„Natürlich. Gerne können wir weitergehen, ich will die Dinge noch heute, zu Hause in Potter Manor wissen.", bestätigte angesprochener.

Mister Fisher sah bedauernd den jungen Schwarzhaarigen Mann an, den er als Harry Potter identifizierte. Erneut schossen ihm die Zeitungsberichte und die Abrücke an dem Schrank vor dem geistigen Augen vorbei.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Lupin.", verabschiedete der Direktor der Bank seinen Vorgesetzten.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Potter.", den Begleiter seines Bosses und schüttelte diesem die Hand, dabei behielt er diese in der seinen und sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an.

Remus räusperte sich einmal, sein Mitarbeiter zuckte zusammen und entließ die jüngere Hand aus der seinen, Harry sah seinen Anwalt fragend an.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Fisher. Und denken sie daran: Miss Weasley bekommt jeden Kreditrahmen den sie verlangt.", erinnerte er.

„Natürlich!", beeilte er zu sagen, das Temperament war ihm noch deutlich vor Augen, auch die Maßregelung danach.

Harry lächelte, als er daran dachte. Ginny ließ ihren Mann in ihren Kopf, damit er ihre Erinnerungen sehen konnte. Was hatten sie gelacht.

„Uhm, Remus? Der Mann heißt Fisher?", fragte Harry nach, nachdem sich der Konvoi mit dem Royce im Zentrum in Bewegung setzte.

„Ja, weshalb fragst du das?", kam die Verwunderte Antwort.

„Eine Familie Fisher wohnt im Ligusterweg vier.", meinte der jüngere daraufhin.

„Warte mal einen Moment….", murmelte Remus und nahm sich das Feleton um sich in der Personalabteilung zu informieren.

„Du hast recht, er wohnt in dem Haus.", bestätigte Monny seinem Patensohn, verkniff sich aber jede weitere nachfrage, da er erkannte, dass sich Harry geistig entfernte und abwesend den Kopf an die Scheibe lehnte.

„ANHALTEN!", rief Harry plötzlich.

Der Chauffeur tat wie ihm befohlen und machte eine Vollbremsung, was die mitgeführte Bar ordentlich durchschüttelte. Falls jemand einen gerührten Martini wollte, hatte dieser jetzt eben Pech gehabt! Die Eskorte hatte Probleme, zu einem nicht die Exklusive Karosse zu rammen, zum anderen nicht Zuviel Abstand zu machen. Harry stieg aus und rannte auf eine kleine Gruppe Jugendlicher zu.

„Harry!", rief ihm noch Remus hinterher, gerufener rannte unbeeindruckt weiter.

„… oooh, hat das kleine Mädchen etwa Angst?", höhnte eine verstellte, männliche Stimme, „Gib uns dein Taschengeld!", forderte dieser dann in sehr scharfen Ton.

Die kleine schluchzte auf: „Ich hab kein Geld! Seht ihr?", und kehrte das innere ihrer Taschen nach außen.

Spangen, Haargummis, Kaugummi und Taschentücher verteilten sich auf dem Bürgersteig, die Jungen lachten auf.

„Dann wirst du uns etwas anderes geben!", meinte einer höhnisch und zerrte an der Jacke des Mädchens.

„Sucht euch jemand eures Alters, ihr Feiglinge!", knurrte plötzlich eine wütende Jungenstimme hinter der Gruppe.

„Verschwinde!", herrschte einer aus der Gruppe.

„Lasst! Das! Mädchen! In! Ruhe!", betonte der wütende extra für Langsame.

Die Angreifer drehten sich um, damit konnte das Mädchen ihren Retter sehen.

„Harry Potter!", kreischte sie und warf sich diesem in den Arm, nur um hinter ihm Schutz zu suchen.

„Potter? Du bist doch die Hure, die meinen Vater in den Knast geschickt hat!", meinte einer aus der Gruppe und baute sich vor dem Jungen auf.

„Hure? Nein! In den Knast gebracht? Ja! Das gehört auch mit einem Vergewaltiger gemacht. Auch übrigens: Wie geht es ihm? Kann er sitzen?", widersprach Harry kalt und bohrte seine Eiskalten Smaragde in die schweinchenäuglein vor sich.

„Was geht hier vor?", wollte Remus wissen und sah jedem auffordernd in das Gesicht.

„Anna? Geh zu Remus, er wird dir helfen. Ja?", bat er die Kleine, die schniefend sich in Remus´ Obhut begab.

„Ist die Hure zu schwach, um alleine anzutreten?", meinte Dudley höhnisch und knuffte hart in Harrys Schulter.

Die Eskorte holten ihre Bleispritzen heraus und luden diese durch. Viele waren bei der Verhaftung Durselys anwesend und wussten um das Martyrium des Jungen. Sichtlich eingeschüchtert wichen die Rabauken zurück.

„Big D…", versuchte einer zu sprechen.

„Big D?", fragte Harry lachend nach, „Für was steht das D? Dumm? Doof? Dämlich? Oder alles zusammen?", lachte Harry auf, was selbst den hartgesottenen Wachleuten Schauer über die Rücken jagte.

„Du bist doch nur so stark, weil ‚die da'", er zeigte auf die bewaffnete Eskorte, „dabei sind, du Schlampe!", meinte Dudley kalt.

„Remus? Würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen?", bat Harry ‚die da'.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte weg geschickter vorsichtig nach.

„Absolut!", und ließ keinen Zweifel an der Anordnung.

„Dürfen wir zu sehen?", fragte Remus mit deutlich hörbaren Grinsen.

„Meinetwegen!", meinte Gefragter gelangweilt.

„Au Ja!", klatschte Anna Beifall, sie wusste schließlich um die Kunst ihres Lehrers in Verteidigung.

Verdutzt reagierte Dudley auf den Wortwechsel, stellte sich Breitbeinig hin und hob die Fäuste. Harry machte sich erst Luft, in dem er sich das einengende Jackett und das Hemd entledigte, damit präsentierte er seinen gestählten Körper. Dudley machte große Augen.

„… _mach den Vorteil deines Gegners zu seinem Nachteil. Nutze die schwächen und verlasse dich auf deine Reflexe, Adept_.", hörte er den Meister der Shaolin in seinem Geiste sprechen.

„_Es kommt die Zeit, da muss man Kämpfen! Ein wahrer Krieger, kämpft für die, die nicht Kämpfen können_!", ergänzte die Stimme von Sokrates, dem Philosophen.

Harry lächelte daraufhin und machte einige Dehnübungen. Sein Gegner sah dem Unbeeindruckt zu.

„Hör auf hier herumzutanzen und kämpfe, Schwuchtel!", forderte der dicke Gegner.

„Na, Na!", meinte Harry und machte den Bösen Finger, den man Kleinkinder zeigte, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatten.

Dudley holte aus und wollte seinem Gegner einen Kinnhaken verpassen, dieser duckte sich darunter und so ging der Schlag in das Leere. Unbeeindruckt holte der Dicke zu einem Aufwärtshaken aus, was das vermeintliche Opfer sofort ausnutze und einen gezielten Tritt auf den Brustkorb platzierte. Schwer atmend fiel das Walross auf die Knie und presste eine Hand auf das Organ.

„Das war die Milz.", erklärte der Treter im Lehrerton, „Komm hoch!", fauchte er kalt hinterher, dabei tänzelte er um den Berg herum.

Wütend stellte sich der Berg auf und warf seine Rechte Faust nach dem kleineren, vergeblich. Die offene Flanke ausnutzend wurde ein erneuter gezielter Schlag auf die Seite gesetzt.

„Das war die Leber.", wurde dieser wieder belehrt, „Komm Hoch!", kam die erneute Aufforderung.

Keuchend stellte das Dicke Ding sich in die Senkrechte und versuchte erneut seine Fäuste zu heben, dabei beachtete dieser seine Deckung. Harry zielte nun auf den Meniskus und warf das Walross damit auf den Boden. Im Flug wurde einmal die Nase und der Steiß bedacht. Stöhnend wälzte sich Big D auf dem Boden, nicht wissend, wo er zuerst sich halten sollte.

„Harry fünf, Fettsack null.", flüsterte Anna zu Remus der lächelnd nickte.

Seine Gang zog daraufhin Waffen und richtete diese auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Dies lies sich natürlich der Wachschutz nicht gefallen und bewaffnete sich selbst. Viele rote Punkte verteilten sich auf den Gesichtern der Gang.

Die Laserzielerfassung wurde zwar auf die Entfernung nicht gebraucht, war aber ein gutes Druckmittel, auch wusste so jeder in der Gruppe, ob jemand unbedacht blieb.

Waffen wurden durchgeladen und gezielt. Sichtlich eingeschüchtert legte die Gang ihre Waffen nieder und rannten davon, ihren Anführer ließen sie liegen.

„So viel zum Thema: Loyalität, Big D.", meinte Harry und tätschelte ihm dabei auf die Milz.

„Wow, Harry! Wo hast du das gelernt? Kannst du mir das beibringen? Kann ich das auch einmal?", plapperte die kleine Anna mit leuchtenden Augen drauflos, als die Gruppe dem Besiegten den Rücken kehrte und zu den wartenden Fahrzeugen zurück gingen.

Harry und Remus stiegen in den schwarzen Royce ein, Anna blieb traurig davor stehen.

„Willst du nach Hause laufen?", fragte Harry und bat die Kleine einzusteigen, was diese auf mit einem erleichterten Lächeln tat.

„Woher kennt ihr euch?", konnte Remus sich nicht zurückhalten.

„Harry hat mir geholfen, als ich aus dem Hogwartsexpress gestiegen bin. Ich hatte waaahnsinnig Angst und hab geweint!", plapperte die Kleine.

„Dann ist sie der Grund?", fragte der Anwalt nach, Harry nickte.

„Für was bin ich der Grund?", wollte die kleine verdutzt wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du sie kennst, aber in dem Jahr wurde die Stiftung gegründet.", erklärte der Ältere allgemein.

Anna legte ihren Kopf schief und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wo darf ich die kleine Lady absetzten?", erkundigte sich der Chauffeur.

„Zu Hause.", antwortete die Kleine auf die Frage, als wäre das nicht offensichtlich.

Der Chauffeur sah verblüfft in den Rückspiegel um in das verwunderte Gesicht der Kleinen zu sehen. Sein Blick wechselte in das stark amüsierte seines Arbeitgebers.

„Danke. Ich kümmere mich darum.", erklärte dieser dann auch und musste ein lachen unterdrücken.

„Was ist so lustig?", erkundigte sich Anna bei den beiden Herren.

„Er wollte wissen wo du wohnst. Die Adresse.", erklärte Harry dem Mädchen, die nun rot anlief.

„Ach, was ich dich noch fragen wollte, Anna: wieso kennst du die Stiftung nicht?", erkundigte sich Remus.

Das irritierte ihn zutiefst. Remus wusste, dass die Kleine Muggelgeboren war und der Grund für die Gründung der Stiftung. Sicherlich war die die Annahme der Dienste Freiwillig und Kostenlos; wenige lehnten bisher die Hilfe ab.

„Es war mal einer da, glaub ich, Dad hat ihn weggejagt.", erklärte sie; Harrys Smaragde hefteten sich an die Seelenspiegel seines Paten.

„Wo wohnst du?", erkundigte sich Harry vorsichtig.

„Atlantic Road, Ecke Brixton Road.", flüsterte sie leise; Harry schickte einen Auffordernden Blick zum Fahrer der nickte und die Route änderte.

Anna sah beschämt aus dem Fenster. Draußen erkannte man, dass die Gegend immer schlechter wurde, heruntergekommener.

„Wir sind angekommen.", meinte der Chauffeur und hielt an.

In wenigen Minuten war eine große Traube um den teuren Wagen. Äußerst selten verirrt sich solch exklusive Gesellschaft nach Brixton, eines der, wenn nicht sogar das, Gefährlichsten Stadteilen von London.

„Hier wohnst du?", fragte Harry und sah die Kleine an, die ihren Blick auf den Boden geheftet hatte.

Stumm nickte sie und wollte nach der Autotür greifen, der Junge bremste ihre Hand uns sah sie lächelnd an. Verwundert blickte die Kleine in das lächelnde Gesicht des Jungen vor sich.

Erschrocken blickte sie auf die Tür, die nun der Chauffeur verbeugt öffnete.

„Er besteht darauf.", meinte Harry auf ihren fragenden Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die Eskorte hatte alle Händevoll zu tun, die Schaulustigen auf Abstand zu halten. Der Junge half dem Mädchen aus dem Auto und begleitete sie zur Haustüre, dabei sah er sich um. Ihre Wohnung war genau auf Höhe der Gleise, die keine zehn Meter am Fenster vorbei führten. Die Arkaden unter den Gleisen beherbergten alle Möglichen Geschäfte. Der Zug, der gerade vorbeifuhr, erzeugte einen Höllenlärm, was den Boden vibrieren ließ.

Anna öffnete die Tür und stieg die knarrende Treppe nach oben. Zitternd versuchte sie den Schlüssel in den Zylinder einzuführen, scheiterte dabei. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Na endlich! Da bist du ja! Mach mir sofort etwas zu Essen!", herrschte der Mann, seine Tochter an, die mit gesenktem Haupt dem Befehl folgte.

„Wo sind die Einkäufe?", wollte der Mann wissen.

„Die wurden mir geklaut.", erklärte sie eingeschüchtert.

Eine Ohrfeige klatschte im Treppenhaus: „Nicht einmal dazu bist du fähig!", und stieß sie in die Küche.

Harrys Kopf war Zornesrot. Er bremste die Hand des Mannes die gerade zu einem erneuten Schlag ausholte. Wütend blickte der stark untersetzte Mann mit dem Fleckigen Unterhemd und den Zerrissenen Trainingshosen auf den Edel gekleideten Jungen.

„Verschwinde!", befahl der Mann und wollte die Tür zu schlagen.

„Nein!", knurrte Harry.

„Du Bengel! Verschwinde! Oder ich rufe die Bobbys!", drohte der Mann.

„Das Glaube ich nicht, Mister Owen.", widersprach der Junge gezwungen ruhig.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", verlangte dieser zu wissen.

„Anna und ich gehen auf die Gleiche Schule.", erklärte der Junge ruhig

„Ach! Noch so eine Mutation? Noch so ein auswuchs aus der Hölle?", höhnte der Mann, „Verschwinde endlich, oder du fängst eine!", drohte der Mann weiter und holte ein Stück Holz aus einer Ecke.

Ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten ging Harry hinein, schlug dem Überraschten Mann den Schläger aus der Hand, fasste diesen an der Kehle und hob diesen hoch; dabei drückte Harry den Mann fest an die Wand. Magie war doch nützlich.

Mister Owen versuchte mit seinen Ungepflegten Fingern seine akute Luftnot zu beenden, in dem er an der Hand kratzte. Der Blick des Jungen wurde zornig, seine Augen schwärzten sich langsam.

„Hat er dich angefasst?", knurrte der Junge, erstarrt reagierte sie nicht, sondern sah nur auf den Jungen vor sich, der sie zu tiefst ängstigte.

Die fehlende Antwort deutete Harry als ein Ja -dabei übersah er das Kopfschütteln der Kleinen- und drückte seine Hand fester zusammen, was sein Opfer nur energischer und die Augen größer werden ließ. In einer roten Stichflamme stand plötzlich Ginny im Flur. Sie sah sich um, erkannte einen wütenden Remus, angriffslustige Wachleute, eine zitterndes Mädchen, sowie einen sehr, sehr wütenden Harry, der gerade im Begriff war, einen Mann zu verletzten.

„Harry?", flüsterte sie leise und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Dieser beruhigte sich Augenblicklich und lies den Mann wieder auf die Füße gleiten. Hustend massierte der sich seinen roten Hals.

„Verschwindet endlich, ihr widerlichen Kreaturen!", krächzte der Mann wütend und deutet zur Türe.

Harry ging langsam in die Hocke, krallte sie die wenigen, fettigen Haare und zog den Mann auf Augenhöhe.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Mister. Ich habe ab sofort ein Auge auf dich. Wehe, du fasst Anna auch nur einmal an, bin ich umgehend da. Alleine. Ohne Zeugen!", flüsterte der Junge mit Eiskalter Stimme in das Haarige Ohr des Mannes. Die Unausgesprochenen Konsequenzen war klar. Glasklar.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte eine eingeschüchterte Stimme von der Tür.

„MUM!", rief Anna und warf sich der Frau in die Arme, dabei fiel die Sonnenbrille vom Nasenrücken und zeigte ein älteres Veilchen, Harrys Zorn stieg wieder hoch und fixierte den Mann am Boden; Ginny beruhigte ihn wieder.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Remus Lupin, der Junge dort ist Harry und die junge Frau Ginny." stellte Remus sich der Frau vor und deutete auf die jeweiligen Personen.

„Harry und Ginny? Ich habe sehr viel von euch gehört, besonders von Harry. Annas Briefe sind da sehr ausführlich.", lächelte sie ihre Tochter an, die Urplötzlich heiße Ohren bekam.

„Wirklich?", meinte Ginny und lächelte, Anna nickte verlegen.

„Aber warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du Besuch mitbringst, Anna.", warf die Mutter ihrer Tochter vor, die nun traurig auf den Boden sah, „Ich hätte doch dann etwas vorbereitet und andere Räumlichkeiten Organisiert.", meinte die Frau.

„Daran sind wohl wir Schuld Misses Owen. Anna wurde Überfallen. Wir haben sie dann hergebracht, nicht dass ihr noch mehr zustößt.", erklärte Harry der Frau.

„Die haben die Einkäufe mitgenommen.", schniefte die Kleine.

„Ja! Nur wegen dir habe ich nichts mehr zu Essen!", polterte der Mann Vorwurfsvoll dazwischen.

„Schaden würde es ihnen nicht!", meinte Ginny zynisch.

„Haben sie dir weh getan? Bist du verletzt?", erkundigte sich sehr hastig die Mutter und suchte die Kleine nach Wunden ab, fand keine.

„Nein, Mum. Harry hat mir geholfen! Du hättest ihn mal sehen sollen, wie er den Dicken fertig gemacht hat. Erst so, dann so!", dabei imitierte sie Faustschläge, „Seine Bande ist abgehauen und haben sich beinahe in die Hose gemacht! Mum? Darf ich das auch lernen?", plapperte Anna euphorisch, Harry wurde rot.

„Mir scheint, du hast einen neuen Fan?", amüsierte sich Ginny.

Anna erzählte noch immer sehr Wortreich die Geschehnisse mit 'Big D', als Harry eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr nahm. Der Vater der Kleinen hatte eine Eisenstange in der Hand und wollte auf seine Familie losgehen. Harry konnte ihm noch ein Bein stellen, bevor der die Frauen erreichen konnte. Ginny stürzte sich auf den Mann und platzierte gezielte Hiebe auf diverse Organe, somit war der widerliche Kerl eine Weile beschäftigt.

„Danke!", flüsterte Misses Owen, die ihre Tochter schützend in die Arme nahm und ihren Rücken zum Angreifer gedreht hatte.

Stumm sah der Schwarzhaarige auf die Frauen. Minutenlang. Ginny spürte, dass Harry etwas beschäftigte. Sein Blick traf den traurigen der Frau und den hilfesuchenden der Kleinen. Ein Entschluss reifte heran.

„Ihr könnt nicht bei dem da bleiben.", stellte er dann fest und deutete auf das Ohnmächtige Ding, zu ihren Füßen.

„Aber... Wo sollen wir hin?", fragte die Frau mit weinerlicher Stimme, „Ich habe sonst niemand hier."

„Remus. Ich habe doch noch irgendwo eine Wohnung frei, die für zwei Ladys ausreichend sind.", meinte der Junge an seinen Anwalt.

„Natürlich.", bestätigte dieser und reichte einem von Der Wachmannschaft einen Zettel, der diesen zum Chauffeur trug.

„Packt eure Sachen zusammen. Ich bring euch hier weg!", bestimmte der Junge, „Zwei Männer passen auf das da auf, vier helfen den Damen.", ordnete er noch an.

Erstaunt hörten die Frauen dies und sahen noch erstaunter, wie die Männer dem Knaben gehorchten.

„Das macht er laufend.", soufflierte eine lächelnde Anna ihrer verstörten Mutter.

Ginny kümmerte sich um ihren Mann, die Wachmannschaft trugen die Habseligkeiten in die Limousine und Eskortierten die Menschen nach unten. Das Ding blieb Ohnmächtig in der Wohnung zurück. Harry wahr ja kein Unmensch, er hatte ihm eine Packung mit dem Wirkstoff Acetylsalizylsäure da gelassen.

„Es ist alles bereit.", meinte der Chauffeur, als er die Türe geschlossen hatte, Harry nickte.

Umgehend verließ der Konvoi Bristol und steuerte das andere Ende Londons an. In einer schönen Wohngegend, hielt der Konvoi vor einem viergeschossigen Haus an. Die Bewohner eilten heraus und begrüßten Überschwänglich die Neuen Bewohner der zweiten Etage und halfen ihre Habseligkeiten hoch zu tragen. Anna erkannte die Kinder und Jugendlichen als Mitschüler, ebenso die Nachbarschaft. Erleichtert stieß sie die Luft aus.

„Entschuldigt bitte die Unordnung, die Zeit war zu kurz.", entschuldigte Harry sich bei den Owens.

„Unordnung?", echote die Ältere Owen und fuhr mit dem Finger über die frisch polierte Tischoberfläche, „Das nennst du Unordnung?"

„Nun ja, die Möbel tragen noch die Folie und der Kühlschrank ist leer.", meinte dieser beschämt, Ginny knuffte ihn in die Seite.

Es ploppte mehrmals, drei Elfen wuselten durch die Wohnung und beseitigten die letzten Krümel, sowie die Folien und füllten den Kühlschrank. Erschrocken sah die Frau auf die Kniehohen Kreaturen die in der Wohnung herum huschten.

„Was ist denn das?", quiekte sie erschrocken und deutete auf den Elfen, der vor Harry stand und ihm Bericht erstattete.

„Das sind Hauselfen, Mum.", erklärte die Tochter der Mutter die Geschöpfe

„Hauselfen?", wiederholte sie ungläubig und sah anschließend erschrocken in das Gesicht eines fremden Mannes der ihr die Hand reichte.

„Entschuldigen sie Misses Owen. Mein Name ist Judge Merci. Ich bin von der Stiftung und werde ihnen helfen, sich in der Magsichen Welt zurecht zu finden. Dazu gehört auch die Erklärung der Hauselfen. Bitte folgen sie mir.", erzählte der Mann und bugsierte die Frau auf einen Sessel.

Interessiert und Fasziniert hörte sie dem Mann zu, allerdings war die Faszination eher auf die Person Merci gerichtete. Harry und Ginny grinsten sich an.

„Ihr kommt klar?", erkundigte sich Harry bei Anna, da ihre Mutter unansprechbar war, momentan.

„Ja, Harry! Danke! Vielen, vielen Dank!", meinte diese mit leuchtenden Augen und umarmte ihn strahlend.

„Wir sehen uns in der Schule.", verabschiedeten sich die Potters und gingen zum Auto zurück.

„Bitte auf dem schnellsten Weg in die Zentrale.", befahl Harry, er wollte das jetzt erledigt wissen.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle befuhr der Konvoi das Grundstück der Firmenzentrale. Der Pförtner öffnete die Schranke, als er den Royce mit dem Kennzeichen „PHOENIX1" sah und ließ diesen passieren. Der Mitarbeiter öffnete die Türe, damit die drei Passagiere aussteigen konnten, dies taten sie auch gleich.

Die Dame am Empfang sah dem Trio mit offenem Mund nach, als diese an ihr Vorbei eilten und den Lift bestiegen. Der Zeiger über der Tür verriet ihr, dass diese nun in den Keller fuhren. Mit einem Pling öffnete sich der Fahrstuhl und präsentierte einen Hell erleuchteten Flur, der viele Türen beherbergte und auch gut beheizt war. Remus führte Harry und Ginny durch das Labyrinth. Vor einer Unscheinbaren Tür, ohne Klinke, kamen sie zum stehen. Remus öffnete seine Brieftasche und fuhr mit einer Karte an der Zarge herunter. Mit einem deutlich hörbaren Summen, öffnete sich die Schützende Tür. Ein kleiner Raum mit Regalen, auf denen Zahllose Kisten und Kartons scheinbar unsortiert saßen erkannte man unter den Neonröhren, die Summend sich erhellten. Harry fühlte sich unwillkürlich in die Mysteriumsabteilung, in die Halle der Prophezeiungen zurück versetzt. Der Erwachsene schloss die Tür und ging zielstrebig auf eine Kiste zu, die nur eine vierstellige Zahl trug.

„Hier sind sie drin.", erklärte Remus und deutete auf den Karton.

Ginny nahm den Karton und sah prüfend hinein. Oben auf, lagen die Handschuhe, darunter ordentlich Holzwolle anschließend ein Stasisgefäß mit einer Aufgebracht erstarrten Schlange, sowie einen Samtenen Beutel mit dem Brisantem Inhalt.

Harry verkleinerte die Kiste und verstaute sie in einer Hosentasche. Umgehend machten sich die drei auf den Rückweg. Unbehagen erfüllte den Geist der Seelenpartner. Harry fühlte sich in die Zeit der Horkruxsuche zurück versetzt, als er das Medaillon trug und dadurch depressiv wurde. Ginny teilte seine Mentale Verfassung, da sie ja verbunden waren. So war es einfacher für das Paar, da sie sich den Schmerz und die Empfindungen teilen konnten. Remus sah die bleichen Gesichter und beobachtetet das Paar im Fahrstuhl.

„Seht zu, dass ihr das so schnell wie möglich hinter euch bringt und den Müll entsorgt.", mahnte der ehemalige Werwolf eindringlich.

Müdes lächeln war die Antwort, was Remus zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, Betty einen Brief zu schreiben und die Sache zu erklären. Seufzend sah Moony dem Paar nach, welches gerade das Foyer verließ, allerdings auch eine weitere Person, die dem Satz gehört hatte und schob den Putzwagen in den Hauswirtschaftsraum.

Grinsend warf die Person die benutzten Handtücher in den Schacht und warf sich ihren Rosafarbenen Mantel über.


	73. Hurkruxe

**Kapitel 72****: Horkruxe**

„Ich mache Feierabend, Susi.", erklärte die Frau, die den Putzwagen bedient hatte, der Dame am Empfang.

„Ist gut. Kannst du mir morgen deine Stunden geben? Die Lohnbuchhaltung fragt nach.", bat Susi die Reinigungskraft.

„Natürlich. Morgen hast du sie auf dem Tisch. Bis denn.", verabschiedete sich die Frau und ging zur Drehtür.

„Tschüss, Alma!", verabschiedete sich Susi von der Frau und Atmete erleichtert aus.

Seit die Frau hierher vermittelt wurde, fühlte sich die Dame am Empfang nicht gut, in derer Anwesenheit. Die Person hatte etwas Seltsames an sich. Ihr Blick war kalt, ihre Stimme Künstlich und ihre Garderobe sehr Individuell. Es könnte auch daran liegen, dass sie von der Psychiatrischen Anstalt aus der Nähe kam, die zur Rehabilitation ihre Patienten anspruchslose Arbeit gaben. Und so Sozial wie ihr Chef nun mal war, lies er diese Personen gerne in der Firma einen Fuß fassen, sie hatten es nicht immer leicht, zugegebenermaßen. Allerdings ist an dieser Alma etwas… anders.

Susi konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Die andern von der Klinik hatten logischerweise ihre Eigenheiten, die dem Stammpersonal der Phönix AG erklärt wurden. Somit konnte man damit umgehen und sich darauf einstellen. Aber diese Person zuckte bei jedem klingeln des Telefons zusammen, weigerte sich vehement den Fahrstuhl zu betreten, da niemand diesen bediente. Die Automatische Drehtür verurteilte die Frau als „Tor zur Hölle" und nutzte die Normale Tür an der Seite. Zum Glück reduzierten sich diese Eigenheiten, auch vertraute Alma inzwischen dem Aufzug soweit, dass nicht immer wieder Susi sie in die oberen Etagen begleiten musste.

Einmal rutschte Susi das „Z-Wort" heraus. Das hatte sie leidlich bereut. Alma fing darauf hin an zu kreischen und zeterte gegen alles und jeden. Sie verstand nur wenig, es war viel Latein dabei, das konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, aber auch seltsame Begriffe wie Muggel und Voldemort. Ab diesem Tage hatte Susi nie wieder die Wörter Magie, Zauberer und Magisch in den Mund genommen, sobald Alma auch nur in der Nähe war. Glücklicherweise hatte die Dame vom Empfang morgen ihren freien Tag, somit konnte sie der Frau für wenige Stunden entfliehen.

„Misses Blues?", wurde Susi aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Erschrocken zuckte diese zusammen und sah in das Gesicht des Mannes, den sie als Hausmeister identifizierte.

„Telefon.", meinte der nur trocken und ging weiter mit seinem Werkzeugkasten in Richtung des Betriebsraumes für den Fahrstuhl; nicht ohne die Magnettafel mit der Aufschrift „Wegen Wartungsarbeiten vorübergehend Außer Betrieb" an die Tür zu heften.

Dumpf drang der Klingelton des Telefons an ihr Trommelfell. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass alle fünfzehn Leitungen blinkten und verbunden werden wollten. Seufzend nahem sie das erste Gespräch an und ging ihrer Arbeit nach.

_Im Rolls Royce:_

Die Stimmung war gedrückt, im Fond des teuren Wagens. Der Karton in der Mitte der Lederbezogenen Rückbank strahlte eine unnatürliche Kälte aus, gegen die die Heizung beinahe nichts entgegen zu setzten hatte. Die Jugendlichen durchfuhr ein zittern.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Chauffeur besorgt seine Fahrgäste entgegen des Kodex für Fahrer.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung.", flüsterte Ginny, nachdem das Paar einen fragenden Blick getauscht hatten.

Ihr Tonfall strafte der Worte lügen, stellte der Fahrer fest, da die beiden sehr kränklich aussahen.

„Wie sie wünschen.", meinte dieser und fuhr die Trennwand nicht hoch, entgegen des Kodex.

Die ganze fahrt über, hatte der Mann ein Auge im Rückspiegel auf den beiden. Nicht dass diese zusammenbrechen würden und er nicht registrieren konnte. Vor dem herunter gekommenen Lokal bremste der Konvoi und Sicherten die Straße wieder in alt hergebrachter Manier. Die Anwohner hatten sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, in unregelmäßigen Abständen in ihrem Tun gehindert zu werden. Es war ja nie für lange. Nachdem die Potters im Tropfenden Kessel verschwanden, räumten die Wachleute wieder umgehend die Straße.

Drinnen gingen die zitternden Jugendlichen in Richtung des Kamins. Die Gespräche verstummten, als die Unnatürliche Kälte sich im Schankraum ausbreitete. Personen, die mit den Kreaturen noch nie Kontakt hatten, würden jetzt behaupten, dass Dementoren in der Nähe wären. Dies war ja nicht der Fall, sondern „nur" die Horkruxe des Dunklen Lords. Wobei: so groß war da der Unterschied auch nicht. Nachdem das letzte Grün der Flamme erloschen war, erhob sich leises murmeln im Raum.

„Meine Güte! Was war denn das?", murmelte eine ältere Frau in ihre Linsensuppe, die gerade nach dem Löffel schnappte.

Ein Mann, allerdings, eilte wie von einer Acrumantula gejagt in den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse. Vor dem Fahnungsplakat des Tom Riddle blieb er stehen, schnaubte einmal und befreite die Backsteine von dem Papier bevor dieser damit in einem Plopp verschwand.

„Mein Lord?", flüsterte eine Stimme zum Boden; angesprochener knurrte auf, als dieser unaufgefordert angesprochen wurde.

„Wohl heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, was?", höhnte eine andere Stimme und lachte auf, als die roten Augen kurz aufflammten.

„Was willst du, Rockwood!", zischte der Dunkel Lord einer Schlange gleich.

„Mein Lord, ich war in der Winkelgasse um euer Wunsch nach Brausepulver zu erfüllen.", rechtfertigte der Mann, wurde aber von einem hysterischen lachen unterbrochen.

„Brausepulver? Und lachst über meine Zitronenbonbons?", höhnte der Mann und lachte schallend.

„Die sind mir zu sauer!", knurrte Riddle zu Dumbledore der inzwischen schnappend Luft holte.

„Mein Lord. Dort habe ich Potter und die Weasley gesehen, die mit einem Karton und kränklich aussehend, im Kamin verschwunden sind.", erstattete der Mann Bericht, das lachen verstummte abrupt und Riddle hatte nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Diener.

Eine andere Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Aberforth konnte man erkennen, wie er seinen Bruder herwinkte.

„Gut, Rockwood. Du kannst gehen.", meinte Riddle und schickte seinen Diener weg.

Kaum war der durch die Tür verschwunden, öffnete sich die andere gänzlich. Aberforth trat hindurch. In seinem Schatten huschte eine kleine weibliche Gestalt und stellte sich neben dem Mann auf.

„Aber Aberforth. Seit wann hast du etwas mit Kröten? Ich dachte die Ziegen haben es dir angetan?", stichelte Voldemort und wurde mit bösen blicken dafür bedacht.

„Still!", befahl Albus und sah seinen Bruder auffordernd an.

„Albi, ich denke das solltest du dir einmal anhören. Ich konnte sie für uns gewinnen. Sie meinte, sie hätte noch einen Phönix mit Potter zu rupfen.", erklärte sein Bruder.

„Schon gut, Abi. Dolores, was hast du uns zu berichten.", wandte diese sich an den unerwarteten Besucher.

„Professor Dumbledore.", eröffnete sie das Gespräch, nun war es an Riddle zu lachen, „Ich habe regelmäßig Zugang zu Phönix. Dort habe ich heute den Werwolf mit Potter und der Blutsverräterin Weasley gesehen. Sie haben einen Karton abgeholt, dabei sahen sie nicht glücklich aus. Es musste sehr wichtig gewesen sein. Der Werwolf meinte, dass die Bälger den Müll schnell entsorgen sollen.", erstattete nun auch die Kröte Bericht.

„Mmmmh! Was könnte in dem Karton sein?", murmelte Dumbles in seinen üppigen Bart.

„Du glaubst ihr?", erkundigte sich sein Bruder ungläubig.

„Sicher! Einer seiner Lakaien hat unabhängig das gleiche erzählt. Es muss wichtig sein. Vielleicht entscheidend.", meinte dieser und grübelte weiter.

Bei Voldemort schrillten alle Alarmzauber. Er erinnerte sich an die Begegnung auf dem Friedhof, in der er sich derart erniedrigen musste und das nur, damit er sein Ziel erreichte.

„Ich muss etwas prüfen.", murmelte dieser und eilte aus dem Raum.

Vor einem Kamin lies der sich in einen alten Sessel fallen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie ein altes Haus Annektiert und waren aus dem feuchten Loch heraus. Riddle schnaubte, als ein Tropfen auf seine Glatze fiel und wurde zornig, als noch mehrere sein Haupt einnässte. Einmal mehr verfluchte er den Umstand, dass es auf der Britischen Insel immer sehr feucht war und die Tatsache, dass die Vorbesitzer dieses Anwesens nicht das Dach instand gesetzt hatten, bevor sie ausgezogen wurden.

Spätestens jetzt, wusste Riddle, dass Potter ihn in der Hand hatte. Dumbles aber genauso. Der Alte Mann konnte die Taten schön reden, wie kein anderer. Es war ja auch das Ziel des Alten Mannes, nur versuchte dieser die Ziele mit anderen Mitteln zu erreichen. Potter hatte seine Seelenfragmente. Dumbles hatte seine Glaubwürdigkeit. Nun musste sich Riddle entscheiden, was ihm wichtiger war.

„Seele!", schnaubte der Abfällig, „Was ist das? Ein Wort, mehr nicht!", meinte dieser Abfällig und spürte ein Brennen hinter seinem Brustbein, welcher er in dieser Form noch nie erleben durfte.

Tom keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. Ein Indianischer Heiler hätte dem weißhäutigen Mann jetzt gesagt, dass das Tor zu seiner Seele nun verschlossen war und nie wieder etwas dort hinein konnte. Ergo: Konnten sich seine Seelenfragmente, seine Horkruxe, nicht wieder hinter seinem Herzen vereinen. Jetzt war er verdammt. Verdammt Qualen zu leiden, sollte sein letztes Fragment aus der Hülle, dem Körper, fahren. Seine Fragmente konnte Riddle nur wieder vereinen in dem er seine Gräuel, seine Taten bereute. Dieser Weg war nun versperrt. Für immer. Für alle Zeit. Luzifer freute sich schon. Händeringend!

Dumbles betrat das Kaminzimmer und entdeckte den keuchenden Tom auf dem Boden, der sich versuchte auf seine zitternden Beine zu stellen. Mit einer Hochgezogenen Augenbraue nahm der Alte das zur Kenntnis.

„Na? Hast du dein Brausepulver geschnupft?", ätzte der Alte Kalt.

„Immerhin brennt mit das Zeug keine Löcher in mein Hirn.", konterte der Angeätzte leise und hielt sich noch immer die Brust.

Abschätzend musterten sich die beiden, die sich immer wie Hund und Katz verhielten. Beiden konnten angreifen, beide konnten zusammenarbeiten und beide mochten sich nicht.

Riddle kniff stöhnend die Augen zusammen und presste seine Hand gegen die Dumpf pulsierende Stelle hinter dem Brustbein. Die wenigen grauen Zellen von Dumbles liefen auf Hochtouren. Ein hämisches Grinsen konnte der Alte sich nicht verkneifen, als er spekulierte was geschehen sein musste. Meist trafen seine Spekulationen mitten in das schwarze, wie er selbst immer wieder feststellen durfte.

Trotz allem brauchte Dumbles den Mann als Sündenbock. Da kam ihm dies gerade recht und reicht Riddle ein Glas Wasser, was dieser Misstrauisch beäugte.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen, was du zu dir nimmst.", meinte der langbärtige indifferent.

„Wenn schimmliges Brot und abgestandenes Wasser gesund sein soll?!", schnaubte der leise vor sich hin.

_In der potterschen Eingangshalle_

Die Seelenpartner stolperten unsanft aus dem Kamin. Glücklicherweise landeten diese weich, da Betty sich als Polster zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, wenn auch unfreiwillig.

„Was ist den mit euch los?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt, nachdem sich die dreie auf die Beine gestellt hatten.

Bettina musterte die beiden intensiv. Bei Harry entdeckte sie einen Karton auf dem ein Aufdruck des Logos von Phönix war, sowie eine vierstellige Nummer.

„Ist es das was ich vermute, das es das ist was ich meine, was es ist?", fragte sie nach und deutete auf den Behälter; ja, sie war eine Ravenclaw und würde es immer bleiben.

Müde nickten die beiden und machten sich auf den Weg in den Keller. Das Paar stand nun vor dem verwaisten Raum, den einst Remus benutzte. Die Massive Tür und die Schutzzauber darauf, prädestinierten den Raum dafür, etwas so wichtiges vorübergehend zu beherbergen.

Ginny öffnete die Tür, sprach einige Reinigungszauber um die Spinnweben und Wollmäuse zu entfernen. Anschließend erzeugte sie einen kleinen Tisch. Harry stellte wortlos die Schachtel darauf ab. Zwei Minuten blickte das Paar noch auf den Karton, bevor sie sich umdrehten um den Raum zu verlassen. An der Tür schlich sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf die Lippen von Harry, was Ginny diese umgehend in Beschlag nehmen ließ. Nachdem sich die beiden wieder lösen mussten, schnippte der Junge einmal mit den Fingern. Vor dem Tisch materialisierte sich ein Tellereisen. Ein weiterer schnipp später leuchtetet das Eisen kurz pink auf, Ginny sah ihren Mann fragend an.

„Das war der Gemini-Zauber.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Zuerst erschauderte sie, als sein Atem ihre Ohrmuschel streifte. Erneut erschauderte sie, als sie sich vorstellte, was geschehen würde, falls die Falle und der Zauber sich aktivierten. Händchenhaltend gingen die beiden zurück in die Mastersuite und setzten sich in das dortige Wohnzimmer. Harry platzierte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch und goss sich zwei Gläser Kürbissaft ein, eines davon, ließ er zu seiner Frau schweben. Die saß auf der Couch und hatte ein Kissen in ihren Schoß gelegt um das Glas darauf abzustellen. Als Harry das Bild erblickte war er gleichzeitig glücklich und traurig. Ungeduldig und Abwartend.

„Was hast du?", erkundigte sich die junge Frau, als sie das Wechselbad fühlte.

Als Antwort erhielt sie nur das Bild der glücklichen, schwangeren Ginny auf der Couch, die den gemeinsamen, spielenden Kindern zusah.

Die zukünftige Mutter seiner Kinder sah ihren Vater ihrer zukünftigen Kinder überglücklich an, dabei fingen sie an, golden zu leuchten.

Es klopfte an der Tür und nach einem freundlichen, zweistimmigen „Herein!", betrat Betty die Tür.

„Nikky!", befahl Harry zu sich.

„Lord Potter hat Nikky gerufen?", piepste die Elfe tief verbeugt.

„Ja, das habe ich. Würdest du bitte Saskia herbringen?", bat Harry die Elfe, während Betty ihn verwundert ansah und eine gedankenverlorene Ginny die mit einem lächeln über das Kissen vor ihrem Bauch fuhr.

„Gerne holt Nikky die Kleine Lady.", piepste die Elfe und war verschwunden.

„Lass sie das bloß nicht hören.", murmelte Betty nachdem die Elfe verschwunden war.

Nach zehn Minuten erschien Nikki mit Saskia an der Hand. Die Elfe verbeugte sich und verschwand.

„Gut, dass ihr da seid. Ich muss euch etwas Wichtiges mitteilen und ich möchte, dass ihr es den anderen auch sagt.", die Smith Frauen sahen ihn verwirrt und interessiert an, „Es erklärt sich von selbst, also:", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Im speziellen Zimmer von Remus liegen die Horkruxe von Riddle. Es sind Fallen installiert worden, die jeden, wirklich jeden töten, der sie auslöst. Nur Harry und ich, können sie deaktivieren oder stoppen.", setzte Ginny fort, als ihr Mann am Glas nippte.

Die beiden Smith Frauen schluckten, als sie die Ernsthaftigkeit der Worte und die Konsequenzen hörten und sahen sich schweigend an.

„Wir hoffen, dass wir niemand aufwischen müssen, zumindest niemand den wir mögen.", meinte Harry in die Stille.

„Ich werde es Sirius sagen und Narzissa, wenn sie von ihren Einhäufen zurück ist.", meinte Betty und wandte zum gehen.

Die Seelenpartner konnten wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen, nachdem sich das Paar deutlich und räumlich von den Horkuxe entfernte.

„Ginny? Ich denke wir sollten Basel aufsuchen. Ich muss das jetzt angehen.", seufzte Harry zu seiner Frau.

Diese erhob sich und setzte sich auf ihren Platz, in Harrys Schoß, die Gesichter einander zugewandt.

„Wir, Harry. Wir. Ich werde mitgehen und dir helfen. Du musst das nicht alleine machen.", erinnerte die Rothaarige ihren Mann, der sie dankbar küsste und seine Finger erneut unter der Bluse verknotete.

Nachdem das Paar mehrfach das Reitturnier gewonnen hatte, eilten diese in den kleinen Salon, das Dinner einnehmen.

„Uhm Harry?", wandte Draco sich an seinen Freund, „Mutter erzählte mir, dass im Keller etwas gefährliches ist.", fragte dieser vorsichtig nach.

„Die Horkruxe von Riddle.", meinte der trocken, was Severus die Gabel aus der Hand gleiten ließ; Umgehend suchte die Käseplatte das weite.

„Severus?", fragte Narzissa besorgt nach, als der Mann etwas bleich wurde.

„Nichts weiter. Ich fühlte nur eine mächtige Präsenz, als ich aus dem Kamin stieg. Jetzt weiß ich was es ist und bin nicht mehr der Meinung, dass ich mich geirrt habe.", erklärte der Professor sich.

„Wie hast du die Dinger geschützt?", bohrte Tonks nach, sie glaubte nicht, dass er so etwas ohne Vorsichtsmaßnahmen herumliegen ließ.

„Ich habe ein Tellereisen mit dem Gemini-Zauber belegt, den nur Ginny oder ich beenden kann.", erklärte dieser, während die Rothaarige an der Seite zustimmend nickte.

„Das ist grausam.", flüsterte Narzissa verschreckt.

„Nein. Konsequent!", korrigierte Ginny die Frau.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte diese nach und hatte große Augen was Severus entzücken und Draco verzweifeln ließ.

„Jeder, der diese Widerlichen Dinge stehlen will, wird des Todes sein, so wie jener der diese Dinger erschaffen hat.", ergänzte Harry und goss sich und seiner Frau einen Tee ein.

Immer wieder stellte die Potter Manor Mannschaft fest, dass die Potters zum Feind zu haben, keine schöne Angelegenheit war.

In den nächsten Tagen hatte Harry immer einen seltsamen Druck auf den Ohren, der sich bis in seinen Brustkorb ausbreitete und mit allgemeiner Unruhe und Schlaflosigkeit endete.

„Du siehst Müde aus. War Ginny da?", reizte ein schelmischer Sirius seinen Patensohn, der auf der Stelle Tot sein müsste.

„Hast du Probleme?", fragte eine besorgte Betty nach, Harry nickte.

„Erzähl!", forderte sie dann auf, der Junge gehorchte.

„in den letzten Tagen habe ich immer einen seltsamen Druck auf den Ohren. Inzwischen schmerzt auch die Brust", Narzissa schreckte in die Höhe und sah auf den Sprecher, „und ich bin Unruhig. Ginny weiß auch nicht was los ist.", erklärte er und seufzte auf.

„Das ist ein Alarmzauber!", erklärte Narzissa.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte der geplagte nach.

„Wenn Schutzzauber eines Hauses nachlassen und angegriffen werden, sind dies die Körperlichen Anzeichen dafür. Irgendjemand, oder etwas, versucht einzudringen!", erklärte die Frau schnell.

„Woher weißt du das?", erkundigte sich Saskia.

„Ich bin eine Black und ehemalige Malfoy.", erklärte sie Salomonisch.

Sofort sprang Harry auf und rannte aus dem Anwesen in Richtung des kleinen Wäldchens, der unweit von Hedwigs Linde war. Ein dürrer, gerader Ast lag am Rande. Kurz murmelte Harry einen Spruch, schon war das Holz Flugtauglich. Umgehend setzte der Junge sich darauf ab und schoss zwischen die Bäume in Richtung der Grundstücksgrenze, die in einiger Entfernung lag. Das Unwohlsein verstärkte sich, je näher er kam; somit war die Richtung korrekt. Die Eulerei ließ er links liegen, flog am Ufer des Sees entlang, steuerte über die Blumenwiese, die ihn unwillkürlich an Ginny erinnerte.

-Ginny, das Manor wird angegriffen. Das Gefühl war der Alarmzauber. Narzissa hat es mir erklärt. Als ich es vertsanden habe, habe ich es nicht mehr versucht zu bekämpfen, nun bin ich auf dem Weg zur Östlichen Grenze.-, erklärte Harry seiner Frau.

-Ich bin Unterwegs!-, meinte diese Hektisch.

Keine zehn Sekunden später flog Ginny auf ihrem neuen Feuerblitz aus einer weißen Flammenwolke und folgte ihrem Mann.

„Toller Besen!", lobte sie, „Was ist das? Modell Brennholz?", erkundigte sie sich Sarkastisch Grinsend.

„Ha Ha!", brummte es Retoure, was sie kichern ließ.

Als die Grenze in Sichtweite kam, war das Gefühl Urplötzlich weg. Vermutlich um den Empfänger nicht abzulenken. Die Flieger versteckten sich in der Flora und suchten die Barriere ab. Hinter einer Massiven Douglasie entdeckten die beiden jemanden der sich am Schild zu schaffen machte.

„Nein!", hauchte Ginny entsetzt, als sie die Person erkannte.

Dort stand der beste Fluchbrecher von Gringotts. Dort stand ein ausgemergelter, mit verfilzten roten Haaren William Artuhr Weasley. Ginny sah noch immer entsetzt auf ihren Bruder. Harry hingegen flog langsam auf den Mann zu, der in sein Refugium einzudringen versuchte.

„Bill?", fragte dieser den Gast auf der anderen Seite des Walles.

„Muss… zerstören. Muss… Schild… durchdringen. Muss… dienen.", murmelte dieser vor sich hin und überwand eine Hürde.

Die glasigen Augen und der abwesende Blick verrieten den Potters, dass er Mann nicht Herr seines Geistes war. Harry schritt nach draußen und fasste am Handgelenk den Mann an.

„Bill?", wandte Harry sich an den Eindringling.

„Muss… nicht wollen. Hunger. Muss… Schild… zwang.", murmelte dieser uns sah fest in die Smaragde vor sich.

Harry erkannte, dass Bill versuchte gegen den Impeirus anzukämpfen. Jetzt, da sein Schwager in Spe, der Freund seiner Schwester da war, hatte dieser neue Hoffnung geschöpft.

„Muss… Kiste… finden. Muss… 4817… holen. Ginny… schützen. Helfen… bitte", nuschelte Bill, bevor er Augen verdrehend umkippte.

Nun forderte das Tagelange Fluchbrechen seinen Tribut, da der Imperius ihn scheinbar dazu gezwungen hatte.

„Bill?", flüsterte Ginny und streichelte einige schmutzige Strähnen von seiner Stirn; er reagierte nicht.

Erschrocken fuhr die Rothaarige herum, als es plötzlich hinter ihr knackte. Sie erkannte ihren Mann, der gerade eine kleine Birke Entastete und damit eine kleine Trage konstruierte. Nachdem er fertig war, half sie ihren großen Bruder auf dieser zu platzieren. Anschließend flogen die drei zurück in das Manor, damit sich Betty um Bill kümmern konnte. Auch Severus beteiligte sich daran, in dem er Tränke Braute, die nach dieser entbehrungsreichen Zeit nötig waren. Ginny hielt Wache, unterstützt von ihrem Mann.

Die Restlichen Weasleys waren erschüttert, als Harry die Nachricht brachte, dass ihr ältester Sohn und Bruder in Potter Manor war und dort behandelt wurde. Bill schämte sich zutiefst, als er nach seiner Genesung am Tisch saß und der Hausherr den Frühstückstisch betrat. Momentan waren sie im Großen Salon, da alle Bewohner des Fuchsbaus in Potter Manor Zuflucht fanden. Harry versuchte Bills bedenken zu zerstreuen, er handelte ja nicht freiwillig, sonder war eine Marionette. Ginny schluckte den Zorn hinunter. Vorerst! Gelegentlich entglitt ein kehliges grollen aus ihrem zierlichen Hals, was Harry ihren Rücken tröstend streicheln ließ.

Kurz vor Ende der Ferien flammten die Potters in die nicht mehr so schreckliche Kammer des Schreckens. Basel war positiv überrascht.

#Harry, Ginny! Schön euch zu sehen! Ich habe euch nicht vor zehn Tagen zurück erwartet. Es sind doch noch Ferien?#, zischelte diese erfreut über den Besuch.

#Hallo Basel!#, erwiderten die beiden im Chor, #Ja es sind noch Ferien. Wir wollten dich um den Gefallen bitten.#, wandte Ginny sich an den Basilisken, der das Menschenpaar eindringlich musterte.

#Was kann ich für euch tun?#, erkundigte sich die Schlange nach einer Minute.

#Wir bräuchten dein Gift.#, offenbarte Harry den Gefallen.

#Ihr habt die Horkruxe?#, es war meine Feststellung, als eine Frage, wurde aber mit einem Kopfnicken der beiden beantwortet.

#Wohlan, so sei es! Soll ich das Gift euch geben, oder soll ich diese widerlichen Dinge beißen?#, zischelte Basel interessiert.

#Wir würden gerne das Gift nehmen und hier in der Kammer die Horkruxe vernichten.#, bat das Mädchen den Basilisk.

#In Ordnung!#, stimmte diese zu, #Seschmet wollte dabei sein. Sie hätte noch etwas mit Nagini zu klären.#, äußerte die Riesenschlange eine bitte.

Zuerst waren die Potter erstaunt, über die bitte, stimmten aber zu, nachdem sie sich grinsend angesehen haben. Zwei Tage später wurde Basel erneut besucht, nun war auch Seschmet da.

#Seit gegrüßt!#, begrüßte die Gottheit die Menschenkinder.

#Sei auch du gegrüßt Seschmet.#, begrüßten die Nichtschlangen das Tier und verbeugten sich respektvoll.

Die Menschenkinder hatten ihre Handschuhe an und trugen den schwarzen, Runenbestickten Beutel schon mit sich. Ginny blinzelte in eine Richtung, rumpelnd wuchs ein steinerner Tisch aus dem Steinernen Boden. Umgehend eilte das Mädchen auf den Tisch zu, um die Hüter der Seelenfragmente darauf zu platzieren. Als das Stasisfefäß mit Nagini hervorkam zischte Seschmet erbost auf und funkelte wütend die erstarrte Schlange an. Harry hatte zwischenzeitlich eine Art Amboss aus Titan erschaffen. Murmelnd versah er das Teil mit den stärksten zaubern die er kannte, auch eine Halterung für den ersten Horkrux wurde erzeugt, nicht das das Ding von der Fläche rutschte um in irgendeiner Ritze zu verschwinden! Harry war soweit und wartete auf Ginny.

Die Unnatürliche Kälte breitete sich wieder aus, merklich kühlte die Kammer ab, was den Atem kondensieren ließ. Vor Kälte zitternd nahm Ginny das Diadem hoch und legte es auf der Halterung ab. Hinter dem Saphir war eine kleine Kerbe eingelassen, damit das Werkzeug komplett durchfahren konnte. Der Grünäugige wandte sich an das Übergroße Reptil.

#Basel. Dies ist das Schwert Gryffindor. Es hat die Macht alles in sich aufzunehmen, was es stark macht. Auch Basiliskengift.#, wenn es dem Kaltblütler anatomisch möglich gewesen wäre, hätte es jetzt beeindruckt durch die Zähne gepfiffen; somit beschränkte sie sich auf ein einfaches, verstehendes Kopfnicken.

Harry fasste das Schwert am Schaft und an der Spitze. Somit präsentierte er die Klinge dem Helfer, der auch Augenblicklich die Scharfe klinge in sein Maul nahm, um das Metall in Gift zu tränken. Zischend und Dampfend, nahm das Schwert die toxische Substanz in sich auf und schimmerte leicht grünlich dabei. Basel entließ nun das Werkzeug aus seinem Maul und sah dem nun folgendem Interessiert zu. Dankbar verbeugte der Junge sich vor dem Alten Tier und wandte sich ab, um zu seiner Frau zu gehen, die neben dem Horkrux wartete. Bibbernd stand sie daneben und rieb sich die Arme, Harry nahm sie wärmend in den Arm und küsste sie leicht, nun war ihr wieder warm!

Das Paar platzierte sich vor dem bläulich schimmernden Saphir, dieser schien zu zucken. Offenbar spürte das Schmuckstück das nun unausweichlich kommende Ende! Eine rechte und eine linke Hand wurde vom Handschuh befreit, damit das Schwert Gryffindors beide am Heft fassen konnte. Eine Stützstange drückte das Ambossähnliche teil heraus, so das die Klinge darin abgelegt werden konnte. Damit war die Möglichkeit daneben zu stechen, beinahe bei Null. Geräuschlos neigte der Amboss eine Fläche auf wenige Grad und bildete einen Ausguss, wie bei einem Eimer. Ein solcher bildete sich flimmernd unter dem Ausguss, somit konnte, was auch immer, darin abfließen. Erstaunt sahen dies die Potters und suchten den Raum ab, fanden aber niemand. Schulterzuckend sah das Paar sich in die Augen und schloss diese. Bevor die Lider dicht waren, sah man das weiße aufleuchten.

Eine melodiöse Melodie erklang, der allen umgehend in die Herzen fuhr; Mensch wie Tier. Der Saphir vibrierte sichtlich, zusätzliche klammern hielten diesen Fest. Das summen verstummte abrupt, die Menschen öffneten die weiß leuchtenden Augen und stießen zu! Eine Wolke stob heraus, die sich in die schmerzverzerrte Schlangenfratze Voldemorts verwandelte und kreischend verstummte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt nach, Ginny nickte Stumm und zog sich den Handschuh wieder an. Inzwischen hatte sich eine schwarze, teerartige Substanz gebildet, die aus dem Zerstörten Diadem tropfte. Klimpernd rutschte es in den Eimer, der sich gebildet hatte. Ginny brachte das Tagebuch und stellte es in die nun gewachsene Halterung auf dem Ambossähnlichen Gebilde. Umgehend war auch hier eine Führung für die Klinge und eine stabile Fixierung; vom Amboss erschaffen. Die Prozedur wiederholte sich: die Potter zogen sich je einen Handschuh aus, konzentrierten sich und stießen mit grell leuchtenden Augen durch das verfluchte Papier, was Ginny mit einem befreienden Schrei begleitete.

„Bist du Okay?", fragte Harry erneut seine Frau, als er das Tränennasse Gesicht sah und wie sie schwer atmete.

Ihr lächelndes Gesicht wandte sich dem Jungen zu und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Das Tagebuch zu vernichten hatte eine befreiende Wirkung auf die Rothaarige, schließlich war sie ja beinahe daran zu Grunde gegangen!

„Danke Harry.", hauchte sie, was ihn erschaudern ließ, „Lass uns weiter machen. Ich hole den Becher.", flüsterte sie leise und wandte sich dem Steinern Tisch zu.

Wie auf Kommando rutschte das Buch vom Ambossähnlichen Block und landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag im Eimer.

Der Block erzeugte zwei Halterungen, die Passend für die Griffe und den Fuß des Kelches war. Wie dafür gemacht setzte Ginny den Kelch hinein, die Halterung festigte umgehend ihren Griff. Erstaunt sahen die Potters zu, wie sich eine Führung bildete, die die Klinge beim fallen genau durch die Mitte des Goldenen Bechers trieb. Harry und Ginny konzentrierten sich erneut und ließen mit aller Kraft, die Klinge durch das Gold fallen, dass beinahe der Massive Block aus Titan zur zwei drittel gespalten war. Eine wütende Fratze bildete sich aus dem schwarzen Dunst, den der Becher entließ, nur um scheppernd in dem Eimer zu landen.

„Mist!", nuschelte Harry, als er an dem Heft von Gryffindors Schwert zog und dieses nicht aus dem Material bekam.

„Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich die Rothaarige.

„Das Schwert klemmt. Es steckt fest.", bemerkte Harry und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Klotz, erfolglos.

„Lass mich mal!", forderte Ginny.

Energisch schubste sie den Jungen bei Seite, fasste das Heft mit Daumen und Zeigefinger spitz an und zog es ohne Offensichtlichen Mühen aus dem Block, begleitet von einem goldenen Strahler und Engelschören, heraus. Harry stand der Mund offen, als Ginny das Schwert in die Luft reckte und Somit die Szene aus der Artus-Sage imitiert. Dies war nach wie vor begleitet, von dem Goldenen Spot, den Ginny in ein wundervolles Licht tauchte, wie Harry bemerkte und dem Engelschor. Harry stand noch immer der Mund offen, als mehrfaches Gelächter die Kammer durchflutete.

Die Köpfe der Potters flogen zu der Quelle herum und entdeckten dort die schamlos feixenden Erz-, sowie die schadenfroh kugelnden gefallenen Engel.

„Ich hab´ doch gesagt, wir kriegen dich noch dran! Jetzt sind wir quitt", lachte Gabriel und damit lösten sich alle in Luft auf.

„Das denke ich nicht.", murmelte Harry und hatte sein fiesestes Grinsen im Gesicht, das er zu bieten hatte.

„Uhm, Harry?", fragte Ginny leise nach.

Angesprochener sah zu der Ruferin und musste wieder verliebt lächeln, als er das Fragezeichen förmlich über ihrem Kopf glühen sah.

„Ach, ich hab denen die Harfe verzaubert. Jedes Mal, wenn sie eine Saite zupften, gab sie einen anderen Ton von sich.", meinte Harry nonchalant.

„Was ist eine Harfe?", fragte sie nach.

„Ein Gartenzaun wo man reingrapscht.", erklärte Harry und wandte sich dem Steinernen Tisch zu.

„Aha.", meinte das Mädchen nur; das glühen des Fragezeichens hatte nicht wirklich nachgelassen.

Er brachte das Medaillon mit, was er auf der Halterung platzierte, die der Klotz geformt hatte. Es war ein Gebilde, welches die Juweliere nutzten um Ketten zu präsentieren. Vor dem geschwungenen „S" bildete sich eine Führung. Unheilvoll zuckte das Schmuckstück. Wiederum fasste das Paar an dem Schwert und murmelten mit grellen Augen ihre Formeln. Wenig später drang die Schwertspitze durch den Anhänger. Begleitet von den typischen ohrenbetäubenden Geräuschen einer pfeifenden Dampflok entwich der schwarze Dunst und löste sich. Kurz darauf glitt das zerstörte Medaillon klimpernd in den Eimer.

„Langweilig!", kommentierte Ginny diesen Horkrux und bohrte gerade mit ihrem Finger in einem Ohr.

„Warte ich helfe dir.", säuselte der Junge und leckte ihr das andere Ohr, was sie genüsslich die Augen schließen ließ; die Reptilien kommentierten dies mit einem amüsierten zischeln.

Inzwischen hatte sich die Temperatur deutlich erhöht, was den Kaltblütlern definitiv zusagte und den Menschen sowieso, da sie inzwischen gerötete Wangen hatten. Wobei diese weniger ihre Ursache in der Temperatur hatten, sondern eher an der Tätigkeit. Innig küssend stand das Paar da und leuchtete grell. Fasziniert sahen die Schlangen zu.

„Ich liebe dich!", hauchte das Paar sich gegenseitig auf die Lippen und küssten sich kurz.

Nun wandten sie sich zum letzten Horkrux, der auf dem Tisch stand und auf seine Vernichtung wartete: Nagini.

Mit vier Händen fasste die Potters das Stasisgefäß an und hoben es hoch. Zeitgleich zerfiel der Steinerne Tisch zu Staub, der in einer nicht Vorhandenen Windbö davongetragen wurde. Seschmet schlängelte sich dem Menschenpaar entgegen und wartete. Als sich das Paar umdrehte, entdeckte sie die kleinere Schlange wartend und wie sich eine Art Steinerne Arena um die Schlange bildete. Diese war so Konstruiert, dass Geschöpfe ohne Gliedmaßen keine Chancen hatten zu entfliehen. Das Gefäß wurde in die Arena gesetzt und gewartet. Geduldig schlängelte die Königliche Schlange um das Gefäß. Zornig funkelte sie die ersarrte Schlange an, erregt schnellte ihre Zunge in kurzen Abständen heraus.

#Möge es beginnen!#, verlangte die Schlange und rollte sich angriffsbereit zusammen.

Die Augen der Menschen leuchteten in ihren Farben jeweils kurz auf, die Schlange Nagini wurde aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit. Benommen fiel sie auf den harten Boden und blinzelte Orientierungslos. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte diese sich gesammelt und rollte sich ebenso angriffbereit zusammen, nachdem sie Seschmet entdeckt hatte.

#So sehen wir uns wieder.#, zischelte Seschmet kalt, Nagini schwieg.

#Du weiß, wieso du hier bist?#, erkundigte Seschmet sich.

#Damit du dich mir unterwirfst!#, tönte es arrogant zur Antwort.

Wenn es Schlangen anatomisch möglich gewesen wäre, hätten sich jetzt Augenbraue in die Stirn gezogen, wie es bei den Menschen der Fall war.

#Dem ist nicht so!#, widersprach die ältere Schlange nonchalant.

#Ich bin dein Gott! Du wirst mir dienen!#, empörte sich Nagini; in erstaunen hängte sich der Kiefer von Basel und Seschmet aus.

„Ein leichter Anfall von Größenwahn.", flüsterte Ginny zu ihrem Mann der nur zustimmend nicken konnte.

#Ihr unwürdigen!#", zischte Nagini in Richtung der Zweibeiner, #Moment, du bist doch der, der mich entführt hat.#, stellte sie in Richtung Harry fest, der jetzt ein Schadenfrohes grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

Die Schlange wurde äußerst wütend und spritzte eine Ladung Gift aus ihren Zähnen, direkt auf die leuchtenden Smaragde zu. Der Inhaber der Smaragde wich dem Gift aus, der ohne Schaden anzurichten hinter dem Paar niederging und dort ein Loch in den alten Stein ätzte.

#Das war unklug, Nagini.#, lobte Seschmet die Tat und präsentierte nun ihre Tropfenden Fänge; in Entsetzten wich Nagini zurück.

#Du hast dich nicht geändert. Du bist noch immer unbeherrscht und arrogant. Etwas mehr Demut hätte dir gut getan. Scheinbar hast du doch nichts von mir gelernt.#, seufzte die ältere betrübt.

#Was willst du dagegen tun?#, fuhr die jüngere die ältere in einem hämischen Ton an.

#Was ich schon viel früher hätte tun sollen.#. zischelte Seschmet erbost und schnellte nach vorne.

Von der plötzlichen Angriff überrascht fasste die Gottheit die niederträchtige Schlange im Genick, jagte ihre Fänge in das Fleisch und injizierte den kompletten Vorrat ihrer Giftdrüsen in den Körper von Nagini. Diese wandte sich und versuchte sich zu befreien, scheiterte Kläglich dabei. Ihre versuche wurden langsamer, ihre Bewegungen Träge. Langsam atmete die strebende Schlange und verendete. Seschmet ließ den Toten Körper nicht los, scheinbar wollte sie sicher gehen. Ein würgendes Geräusch ließ die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Tote Reptil lenken.

Aus dem geöffneten Mund, erbrach die Tote eine schwarze Teeartige Substanz, die anfing zu blubbern, kaum als sie auf dem Steinernen Boden war. Schäumend breitete sich diese aus und kochte hoch, wie die Milch im Kochtopf. Die Menschen und Basel wichen zurück, um nicht die Substanz berühren zu müssen. Nach wenigen Minuten war diese Substanz restlos verschwunden, es lag nur ein schwerer Geruch von verbrannter Milch in der Luft. Langsam näherten sich die drei wieder und sahen bedauernd in die Arena. Dort lagen jetzt zwei Skelette.

„Ihr Skelett wird für immer in der Kammer liegen.", flüsterte Ginny leise und sah bedauernd auf die Überreste von Seschmet.

Das Steinerne Gebilde wich langsam zurück, somit hatte wieder alle Zugang zu der Stelle. Harry nahm Naginis Überreste und warf diese angewidert in den Eimer, zu den anderen vernichteten Horkruxe. Ginny bestattete die Überreste von Seschmet, einer Gottheit würdig.

#Wusste sie das? Wusste Seschmet, dass das ihr Tot sein würde?#, fragte Ginny leise Basel, die nur bedauernd nickte; ihr war ein Freund genommen worden, Ginny seufzte.

„Bist du Okay?", erkundigte sich ihr Mann besorgt, sie nickte stumm und lehnte sich an seinen Körper; beide sahen noch in den Behälter, der die zerstörten Dinge enthielt.

„Jetzt ist Riddle im Eimer!", kicherte er, Ginny knuffte ihn grinsend in die Seite.

Lächelnd nahm der Junge einen Stein hoch und wandelte diesen in einen Portschlüssel. In einer schwarzen Stichflamme materialisierte sich der Phönix des Schicksals, der sich am Rand des Eimers niederließ. Alle verbeugten sich respektvoll zu Begrüßung voreinander und ohne weitere Regung, oder Geste, weinte der Phönix den Eimer voll. Die Dinge lösten sich zusehends auf, als wären diese in ein Säurebad gefallen. In einer weiteren Stichflamme war der Phönix verschwunden. Harry warf den Stein in den Eimer, der umgehend Fortgerissen wurde und nie wieder gesehen wurde, da dieser in einer Sonne verbrannte.

#Wir danken dir, Basel, dass wir deine Kammer nutzen durften.#, meinte das Paar im Chor und verbeugten sich tief, dabei hielten sie Händchen.

#Keine Ursache.#, erwiderte diese daraufhin und neigte leicht ihr Haupt.

#Wir müssen nun gehen, wir sehen uns bald wieder.#, meinte die beiden wieder und flammten in einer weisen Flammen, nachdem Basel ihnen bestätigend zunickte.

#Intensiv!#, meinte diese, nachdem sie die Hitze spürte und ihre Augen brannten, was sie blinzeln ließ.

_In einem alten Haus, irgendwo:_

Dumbles und Voldi saßen stumm vor dem Kamin und starrten in die Reste des Tisches der sich gerade zu Asche wandelte. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, jeder malte sich seinen Erfolg aus. Seufzend blickte Riddle in das leere Weidenkörbchen, welches er extra für seine treueste Gefährtin anfertigen lies. Sogar den Namen, hatte er anbringen lassen.

„Nagini.", seufzte der Mann leise.

Dumbles sah angewidert auf den Mann, als dieser seufzte und rollte mit den Augen als dieser den Namen des Untieres nannte, was der Dunkle Lord ein Haustier nannte.

„Da war die Auswahl dieses widerlichen Wildhüters noch angenehmer.", murmelte der Alte Mann und schob sich ein pelziges Zironenbonbon in den Mund.

Das feuchte Klima tat den Süßigkeiten nicht gut, deshalb setzten diese schnell Schimmel an, auch die Brause litt unter dem feuchten Klima an der Küste zur Stürmischen Nordsee.

Plötzlich wurde Tom Kerzengerade und lies den alten, schweren Folianten aus seinem Schoß gleiten. Keuchend presste der Mann seine Hand auf die Brust und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und zusammengebissenen Zähnen rutschte der Mann aus dem Sessel und beugte seinen Rücken durch. Wenig später öffnete sich der Mund, um die Kakophonie des Schmerzes zu verbreiten. Dumbles hielt sich ungerührt die Ohren zu, sah aber interessiert hin.

Der Mann wandte sich eine Ewigkeit am Boden, desinteressiert blätterte dieser in dem Buch, den Riddle fallen gelassen hatte. Verwirrt blinzelte der Alte, als das aussehen des sich windenden Mannes sich im Takt änderte. Zwischen seiner Schlangenfratzte und seinem jugendlichen Aussehen, als er den ersten Horkrux angefertigt hatte. Ohnmächtig blieb der Körper stumm am Boden liegen. Nun blickte Dumbles vom Buch hoch und sah auf das Gesicht von Riddle. Er war bleicher als sonst, ungesund zeichneten sich die Venen an den Schläfen und Wangen ab. Schweiß stand ihm auf seiner nackten Kopfhaut.

Schulterzuckend ließ Dumbles das Buch auf den Ohnmächtigen Körper fallen, trat diesem einmal in die Seite und spuckte auf das verzerrte Gesicht. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah der Alte den jüngeren von oben herab geringschätzig an und ging aus dem Raum, sich nicht um den geplagten kümmernd.


	74. Krieg

**Kapitel 73: Krieg**

Voldemort erwachte aus seiner tiefen Ohnmacht. Dumpf pulsierte sein Brustbein im Takt seines schlagenden, schwarzen Herzens. Stechend bahnte sich der Schmerz in seinen linken Arm aus. Benommen richtete sich der Mann auf und sah sich um. Zischend sog er die Luft ein, fühlte den brennenden Schmerz an seiner Seite, nur um die Hand erneut zischend wieder weg zu ziehen. Den blauen Fleck, der von dem Buch stammte, spürte der Mann überhaupt nicht mehr.

Nachdem Voldemort festgestellt hatte, dass er alleine im Raum ist, versuchte er sein Gewicht auf die weichen Knie zu stellen und sich in den Sessel zu setzten. Tief durchatmend, versuchte dieser seine Kreisenden Gedanken zu sortieren, scheiterte aber kläglich dabei, da momentan sich gerade eine ekelhafte Migräne sich in hinter den Schläfen ausbreitete.

„Was war das denn?", murmelte dieser vor sich hin und massierte sich die Seite.

„Das, mein Freund, waren deine Seelenfragmente.", grollte eine tiefe, steinerne Stimme neben ihm.

Erschrocken drehte Riddle seinen Kopf in die Richtung und Erschrak. Dort saß ein männlich wirkendes Wesen, was Ziegenbeine hatte, eine Glutrote Haut, Löwenzähne als Gebiss, Schlangenaugen und zwei Geschwungene Hörner auf der Stirn, von etwa dreißig Zentimeter Länge. Bekleidet war dieser mit einem Lendenschurz aus braunem Fell. Stechender Schwefelgeruch breitete sich im Raum aus.

Kommentarlos wandte Riddle den Blick von Belzebub ab und blickte in den erloschenen Kamin. Der unerwartete Gast warf eine kleine Feuerkugel in diesen, umgehend machte sich eine stechende Hitze im Raum breit. Die Feuchtigkeit verdunstete aus den Muffigen Wänden, was schwer an faules Wasser erinnerte. Kombiniert mit dem Schwefel, veranlasste es jeden Luftatmer sehr flach zu Atmen, um sich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Gepaart mit der bohrenden Migräne, war dies nur äußerst schwer zu verhindern.

„Potter!", meinte Riddle nach wenigen Minuten des Nachdenkens, was in der vergifteten Atmosphäre schwer war, Teufel sagte nichts dazu.

Stöhnend presste Riddle seine Hand in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf das Brustbein, was den Gast unwillkürlich spöttisch lächeln ließ.

„Wieso seit ihr hier?", wandte sich der Dunkle Lord an den Fürst der Finsternis.

„Ich wollte mal meinen wichtigsten Gast Besuchen. Dein Ruf eilt dir Voraus, weißt du? Ich habe mir was ganz besonderes einfallen lassen. Nur für dich.", meinte dieser gehässig grinsend und verschwand hämisch lachend in einer Flammenwand, der Sessel gleich mit ihm.

Das Lachen hallte noch im Ohr von Riddle nach, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Dumbles eintrat, der sich unzeremoniell in den Topf der verwelkten Palme übergab.

Voldemort schnaubte: „Deine Probleme, möchte ich haben!", meinte dieser zu Dumbledore der ihm einen Giftigen Blick schenkte.

„Hast du deine Darmwinde nicht unter Kontrolle?", erkundigte sich der Alte mit angeekelter Mine, „Das stinkt, als wäre der Leibhaftige persönlich hier gewesen!", spöttelte dieser; wenn er wüsste wie Recht er doch damit hatte.

Tom sagte nicht dazu und überlegte sich eine Strategie, wie er wusste, dass er jetzt sehr behutsam vorgehen musste. Riddle hatte keine Horkruxe mehr, er konnte nicht mehr auferstehen. Unfreundlich murmelnd ging Albus aus dem Raum, um sich den sauren Mund aus zu spülen.

„Rockwood!", brüllte Riddle nach seinem Diener, was nicht gerade seinen Kopfschmerzen förderlich war und auch seiner lädierten Seite.

Wenige Minuten später polterte es auf den Treppe, die Tür wurde aufgestoßen, begleitet von einem würgen. Augenrollend öffnete Voldemort ein Fenster mit dem Wink seiner Hand. Draußen verblasste die Flora und einige Vögel fielen wie Steine vom Himmel, als die Dunstwolke diese traf.

„Mein Lord.", meinte dieser unterwürfig, nachdem der Mund von den Spuckresten befreit wurde.

„Geht Offensiv vor. Greift an. Attackiert das Ministerium, Geschäfte, Schlammblüter, Halbblüter, Blutsverräter. Greift sie alle an!", befahl nun der Dunkle Lord.

Krieg! Die schlimmste Geisel der Menschheit wurde erneut entfesselt! Die Büchse der Pandora war erneut geöffnet. Rockwood schluckte.

„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord.", flüsterte dieser und eilte aus dem Raum.

Nachdem Rockwood dutzende Eulen verschickt hatte, eilten die verbliebenen Todesser aus ihren Verstecken, Schläfer wurden aktiviert und Mörder, Diebe, Vergewaltiger, Söldner taten was sie konnten, nachdem diese einen Brief erhalten hatten. Obenauf war nur das Dunkle Mal zu sehen, anschließend nur zwei Worte: 'Verbrannte Erde'. Die Empfänger wussten nun, was zu tun war.

Die Meldungen über Übergriffe häuften sich. Die Mitarbeiter im Ministerium wussten Anfangs nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Die gut geschulten Auroren und der Wachschutz schon. Sie gingen in Stellung. Remus schickte eine Eule an Harry.

„Es hat begonnen.", seufzte Harry hinter seinem Schreibtisch und leerte einen Feuerwhiskey.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Saskia irritiert nach.

„Voldemort.", niemand zuckte zusammen, „Voldemort hat Angriffe befohlen. Er geht Offensiv vor und nicht mehr Subtil. Remus hat entsprechendes veranlasst, um die Zivilisten zu schützen.", flüsterte der junge Mann betrübt und leerte ein weiteres Glas.

„Das nützt auch nichts!", mischte Betty sich ein und riss ihm das Glas aus dem Mund.

„Du hast ja recht.", flüsterte Harry traurig, „Ich wünschte Ginny wäre hier.", und weinte Stumme Tränen hinter seiner Hand.

Krieg. Eine unheilbare Krankheit. Gräuel, Folter, Tod, Mord; er hasste es aus tiefsten Herzen.

Allerdings hatte er keine Wahl, nicht wirklich. Seine Leute beschränkten sich auf die Verteidigung. Der Befehl lautete: Tödliche Gewalt, nur wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ.

Am ersten September war die Stimmung im Hogwartsexpresss gedrückt. Die Kampfhandlungen waren deutlich zu sehen und zu spüren. Beinahe jeder hörte davon, kannte jemand oder wurden selbst Opfer der Überfälle. Glücklicherweise konnten sich die Familien weitestgehend selbst helfen, bis die Unterstützung eintraf, der Duellklub war nicht ganz unschuldig.

_31. Juli 1997, 7.30 Uhr; Potter Manor:_

Harry hatte eben einen schönen Traum, aus dem er gerissen wurde. Ein seltsames kribbeln holte ihn aus diesem heraus. Den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelnd blickte Harry an sich herunter und erblickte einen leuchtend roten Teppich, der seine Brust verdeckte. Die Quelle des Teppichs kümmerte sich gerade um seine harte Erektion, die momentan sehr intensiv von einem Sprechmuskel bearbeitet wurde. Augen verdrehend fiel sein Kopf zurück in das Kissen und stöhnte auf.

„Ginny!", stöhnte er leise und streichelte zärtlich ihren Kopf.

Seine Hände wanderten an ihrer Seite entlang und zogen dieses her, in Richtung seiner Brust. Willig folgte sie der Aufforderung und nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Knie. Umgehend sog er ihren Duft tief ein und versenkte seine Zunge in ihr, was nun sie aufstöhnen lies. Mit flinken Bewegungen brachte er sie um den Verstand, intensiv saugend brachte sie ihn um den Verstand. Mit vernebelten Gehirnen schmeckten die Eheleute ihrem Partner.

„Bitte! Liebe mich!", stöhnte die Rothaarige mit Lustverhangener Stimme und verklärtem Blick.

„Das tue ich.", bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige und fuhr fort mit seiner flinken Zunge über ihre Perle zu lecken.

„Liebe mich! Nimm mich!", stöhnte sie fordernd und stülpte ihre Lippen über die Spitze des Schaftes.

„Bitte!", flehte sie nun und stöhnte auf, als zwei seiner Finger in ihr versanken.

Gerne kam Harry der Forderung seiner Geliebten nach. Langsam zog er sich unter ihr hervor, dabei bearbeitete er weiter die geschwollenen Teile seiner Frau. Nun kniete er sich hinter sie. Mit glasigen Augen blickte sie über die Schulter. Ihr Blick flehte ihn an endlich etwas zu Unternehmen. Zärtlich streichelte er über ihren Rücken, nach vorne zu ihren Brüsten und massierte diese wunderbaren Erhebungen.

„Harry, bitte!", flehte sie erneut, als er knetende Bewegungen tat und ihren Wunderbaren Rücken leckte.

In einem Ruck versank Harry in seiner Frau, die laut aufstöhnte und keuchte. Fest hielt er seine Frau in der Hand und pumpte seine Männlichkeit immer wieder in ihren anbetungswürdigen Körper. Ordinär klatschten die Becken aufeinander, schmutzig schmatzten ihre Organe, ungeniert brüllte sie ihren Orgasmus heraus und engte ihren Mann ein, der ihr auch gleich folgte und sich in ihr verströmte. Erneut jagte ein Schauer durch ihren Körper, als sie den leichten Druck in ihrem Leib spürte, ihren Mann, seinen Samen.

Grunzend und erschöpft lies sich das Paar nach vorne auf das Bett fallen, ohne dass er sich aus ihr entfernte. Ihr Verstand tauchte aus den orgiastischen tiefen ihres verschleierten Gehirnes langsam auf. Harry schleckte zärtlich hinter der einen Stelle hinter dem Ohr, was sie lächelnd schnurren lies; langsam stieß er in ihren warmen Körper.

„Ich liebe dich!", schnurrte sie leise vor sich hin, was von einem klirren begleitet wurde.

„Könnt ihr nicht abschließen?!", kreischte eine zutiefst errötete Betty, die ihrer älteren Tochter die Augen zuhielt.

„Könnt ihr nicht anklopfen?", stöhnte Ginny zurück, da ihr Mann nicht in seinem Tun innehielt.

Ginny lag mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Bauch, dabei hatte sie ihren Kopf im Nacken und das Gesicht war lustverzerrt; ihre Hände am Fuße des Bettgestells verkrampft, die Frisur wirr und verschwitzt. Harry lag über ihr, sein Hintern bewegte sich gleichmäßig und leckte an ihrem Ohr, während er sich abstützte. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft suchten augenblicklich das Weite, dabei schoben sie die Weasleys hinaus, die gerade den Raum betreten wollten. Mit Hochroten Köpfen setzten sich die nicht Potters in den Großen Salon und sahen sich beschämt an, während die Weasleys überdeutliche Fragezeichen hatten.

„Wieso darf ich meinen Schwiegersohn nicht wecken und zum Geburtstag gratulieren, wie jedes Jahr?", wollte eine pikierte Molly wissen.

„Ich denke er hat ein Geschenk schon erhalten.", nuschelte Tatze und grinste dreckig.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Molly verwirrt nach.

„Nun, er ist mit seiner Geliebten im Schlafzimmer.", erklärte Betty, ihre Scham wollte nicht nachlassen; Stirnrunzelnd sah Molly zu ihr.

„Mensch Molly! Die beiden hatten gerade animalischen, triebhaften, ordinären und schamlosen Sex, als wir hinein gegangen sind!", klärte Tonks die Frau mit leuchtenden Augen auf.

Umgehend glich sich Mollys Gesichtsfarbe an die der Haare an.

„Kontenance!", meinte Narzissa grinsend, „Aber die Beschreibung trifft es am besten, wenn auch etwas Vulgär.", erklärte diese.

„Ich geh mal Kalt duschen.", murmelte ein hochroter Draco.

„Ich helfe ihm.", säuselte Luna kurz darauf lächelnd und folgte ihm hüpfend, was ihre wallende, blonde Mähne wippen lies.

„Diese Jugend, heutzutage.", murmelte Betty und tat sich Marmelade auf ihr Brot, bevor sie abwesend darauf herumkaute.

Saskia füllte zwei Schüsseln mit Frühstücksflocken, goss Milch darüber und schob eine zu ihrer Schwester hin, da sich auch gleich an ihre Aufgabe tat und diese leer löffelte.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später ging die Tür auf, Draco trat mit Luna an der Hand in den großen Salon und setzten sich, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre. Ungläubig sahen die Erwachsenen auf das Paar. Diese wurden gerettet als ein Adrett gekleidetes Paar eintrat und Händchenhaltend die kleine Bank am Kopf des Tisches ansteuerte um darauf eng aneinander klebend platz zu nehmen. Zwischen beschämt, erregt und verlegen sahen die anderen anwesenden auf ihre Teller, außer Shea natürlich die von nichts wusste. Das Geschirr nutzte die Gelegenheit und ging stiften.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte der Hausherr seine Gäste in einen entspannten Ton, den die andern noch beschämter machte.

Auf die fehlende Reaktion hin sah Harry in die Runde. Shea löffelte ihre Flocken, Saskia sah die beiden komisch an. Draco und Luna grinsten schief, währen der Rest einen beschämten Eindruck machten.

„Was denn, darf ich nicht meine Frau gern haben?", meinte dieser nonchalant, Ginny kicherte.

„Natürlich.", murmelten die anderen ihre Zustimmung.

„'Gerne' ist etwas untertrieben.", murmelte Severus und sah zu seiner Liebsten, die ihre Kontenance gerade so bewahren konnte.

Schweigend wurde das Frühstück beendet. Remus zuckte sporadisch auf, dabei entdeckte man eine lüstern lächelnde Tonks, die irgendetwas mit ihrer Hand tat. Narzissa hatte sporadisch einen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck, daneben saß ein schelmisch grinsender Severus. Betty kaute nicht mehr abwesend auf ihrem Brot herum, es hing nur noch aus dem Mund, was die Marmelade herunter tropfen lies, Sirius hatte Glasige Augen. Molly hatte ihren Mund leicht geöffnet, während Arthur mit roten Wangen im Stuhl kleiner wurde. Luna und Draco fummelten offen. Saskia fing an zu schmollen, Shea ging in Richtung ihres Puppenhauses. Die Potters küssten sich ab und an und bearbeiteten ein Brot wie es Susi und Strolchi taten.

„Harry, wir möchten dir zu deiner Volljährigkeit gratulieren. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", eröffnete Sirius das Lunch, heute war der Minister nicht im Ministerium.

Neville und Susan waren inzwischen eingetroffen und schlossen sich der Potter Manor Mannschaft an, die ihre Glückwünsche bekundeten. Geschenke wollte Harry keine, schließlich hatte er inzwischen alles was er wollte: seine über alles Geliebte Ginny.

Die Elfen hatten einen Riesigen Kuchen gebacken, der auch gerne gegessen wurde. Dieser schmeckte ausgezeichnet! Nach dem reichhaltigen Mahl wurde Quidditch gespielt, bis die Besen qualmten. Dabei schenkte sich die Flieger nichts. Blessuren blieben nicht aus, diese waren aber nach einem Trank schon wieder vergessen. Tage später erreichten die Schüler ihre Briefe, die die Bücherliste und die Einladung enthielten. Bei Harry fiel das Schulsprecherabzeichen aus dem Umschlag. Seufzend schickte der Grünäugige das Signet zurück an die Schulleiterin und empfahl Neville, Seamus, Draco oder jemanden anderen. Er hatte absolut keine Zeit sich um dieses Amt zu kümmern, seine Firma und der Klub nahmen ihn voll ein, sowie der Aufkommende Bürgerkrieg, den Harry ohne viel Aufhebens am liebsten absagen wollte.

Nur entzogen sich Dumbi und Voldi sich seinen Häschern. Inzwischen ging der Orden und die Todesser offen vor. Shaklebolt hatte den Außendienst bei den Todessern übernommen und führte die Anschläge im Namen des Ordens an. Bei den Todessern war es meist immer jemand anders. Fortescoues gab es leider nicht mehr und Madam Malkiens hielt eine Art Notbetrieb aufrecht um wenigstens ihre Kunden mit dem nötigsten zu versorgen.

Ein Schatten war auf den Gesichtern der Schüler, als diese in der Großen Halle an den Reich gedeckten Tischen hockten eine Feierliche Stimmung wollte nicht aufkommen, die Worte des Hutes waren auch nicht wirklich Erbaulich. Das Schwert Damokles schwebte über der Schule, bereit jeden zu treffen.

„Achtung Schüler!", bat die Schulleiterin die Schüler um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, „Wie sie sicherlich gehört haben, hat sich Voldemort", allgemeines zusammenzucken, „dazu entschlossen, in offene Kampfhandlungen überzugehen. Seien sie versichert, dass die Gegnerische Partei, es nicht schaffen wird, den Schutz Hogwarts zu überwinden. Hierzu wurden vom Ministerium mehrere Leute abgestellt, die als Patrouille und Wachen dienen werden. Sie haben Zugang zu den Türmen und dürfen Strafen verteilen oder Hauspunkte abziehen. Dafür muss aber das Einverständnis eines Professors eingeholt werden. Nun möchte ich noch eine Veränderung im Kollegium bekannt geben. Professor Snape wird ab sofort Verteidigung übernehmen, für Zaubertränke hab ich Professor Slughorn erneut Hogwarts verpflichten können.", erklärte die Hauslehrerin, höflicher Applaus brandete auf.

Harry nickte Severus anerkennend zu, nachdem er dies hörte. Der Slytherin war in Zaubertränke zwar sehr gut, ein Meister seines Faches, aber seine Leidenschaft war nun mal Verteidigung. Slughorn lächelte seine Schüler an und ließ seinen Blick über die Neugierigen Gesichter schweifen. Ein neuer Zaubertränkeprofessor war ein Novum, sonst war es immer Verteidigung, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Der Intensive Blick von Slughorn blieb einen Moment länger auf Harry Potter hängen. Innerlich rollte dieser mit den Augen, scheinbar hatte dieser Slughorn auch diese seltsame Angewohnheit, Personen des Öffentlichen Lebens zu „Sammeln".

Am nächsten Morgen, der ein Dienstag war, eröffneten die Schüler das Mahl mit dem obligatorischen Spruch der Einladung, den der neue, alte Zaubertrankprofessor verwirrt blinzeln lies; Severus klärte den Mann auf, der anschließen verstehend nickte und seinen Blick erneut an Harry heftete.

„Slughorn ist mir unheimlich.", murmelte Ron, als er gerade seine Würstchen von einer Ecke im Teller in die andere Schob.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine nach, die das murmeln hörte; die anderen sahen auf.

„Der glotzt immer auf Harry. Auch auf andere, die in irgendeiner Weise einen Namen haben.", fuhr dieser fort.

„Aber Fachlich ist Slughorn kompetent!", warf Ginny ein und musterte ihren Bruder.

„Mag sein. Unheimlich ist er mir trotzdem!", murmelte der Rothaarige weiter, als ein Rostbratwürstchen über den Tellerrand hinaus rutschte.

Eine Schnelle Bewegung später, wurde das Stück im Schlund zerkaut, nur um anschließend verdaut zu werden.

„Guten Tag Schüler. Zuerst muss ich die Anwesenheit durchgehen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit, können wir uns gleich einander Vorstellen. Susan Bones?", eröffnete der Professor für Zaubertränke umgehend den Unterricht, nur um die Nichte von Madam Bones kennen zu lernen.

„Hier.", meldete sie sich, um die Anwesenheit feststellen zu lassen.

„Ah ja. Ihre Tante ist Amelia Bones? Die Vorsitzende des Zauberergamot?", wandte der Mann sich an die junge Dame.

„Ja, Professor Slughorn.", bestätigte sie die Frage.

„Gut, gut. Draco Black.", wurde aufgerufen, der auch gleich seine Hand hob.

„Ihr Patenonkel ist Severus Snape?", wurde der Weißblonde auch gleich gefragt, der stumm nickte.

„Sehr gut! Hermine Granger?", sollte sich bemerkbar machen.

„Hier, Professor.", meldete sich die nichtmehrgelockte auch artig und wurde mit einem nicken abgefertigt, was den Rothaarigen Weasly knurren lies.

„Ohoooh! Harrry Potter! Harry Potter ist in meinem Unterricht!", stellte der Mann fest und suchte die Reihen ab.

Slughorn entdeckte einen gelangweilt wirkenden jungen Mann, der Schulterlange Haare hatte, die zu einem Zopf gebunden wurden. Seine grünen Augen blickten desinteressiert durch den Raum und kratzte mit dem Mittelfinger an der Stirn herum. Sein Kinn ruhte auf der anderen Hand. Neville knuffte Harry in die Seite um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Lehrer zu lenken, der gerade seinen Blick auf den Jungen der Lebt quasi festgesaugt hatte.

„Hier.", meinte Harry in seinem gelangweiltesten Ton, den er zu bieten hatte.

„Wunderbar!", stimmte Slughorn zu und setzte die Liste fort.

„Herrlich. Gamot, Auror, der Junge der Lebt, Ministeriumsleute, Professoren.", murmelte der Mann glücklich vor sich hin, „Sehr schön, diese Klasse ist vielversprechend!", stellte der Mann in normalen Ton fest, meinte aber definitiv nicht die Fachliche Qualität, denn die lies bei einigen zu Wünschen übrig; definitiv!

Slughron ordnete an, einen Aufsatz über den Trank der Lebenden Toten zu verfassen, da sie in der angebrochenen Stunde keinen Trank aus dem siebten Jahr mehr zustande brachten. Harry schnaubte bei der Nennung des Trankes. Er hatte ja schon praktische Erfahrung mit dem Gebräu, sei es in der Herstellung oder in der Anwendung! Um sich nicht bei dem Mann unnötig zu Profilieren und dem Privileg des Slug-Klubs zu entgehen, baute Harry absichtlich gravierende Fehler ein, um dem Aufsatz und seinem Ruf mehr als nicht würdig zu erweisen. Harry durfte wenig später Rapport bei Severus abliefern, da ein T in Zaubertränke noch nie bei ihm vorkam.

Slughorn war sehr erzürnt, als er diese miserable Leistung seines Berühmtesten Schülers erhielt. Leider erhielt Harry doch eine Einladung zur Weihnachtsfeier im Slug-Klub, den er mit Ginny besuchte.

„Aaah, Mister Potter. Ich bin sehr erfreut zu sehen, dass sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind. Und wer ist die Charmante Begleitung?", schleimte der Mann die Hand von Ginny voll, als er diese entgegen nahm um den Handrücken abzuschlecken; dabei hatte er seine Augen nicht auf dem Boden, sondern im Ausschnitt des wunderschönen Kleides das sie nur für ihren Harry trug, plus eine kleine Auswahl von Petunias neueste Kollektion, die er nachher betrachten durfte.

„Professor Slughorn, das hier ist Ginerva Weasley, meine Verlobte!", stellte Harry in einem sehr kühlen Ton die Begleitung vor.

Dabei wurde sehr deutlich gemacht, wo der Mann seine Augen zu haben hatte! Ginny konnte sich ein leises knurren nicht verkneifen, als der Name fiel, allerdings auch einen sehr liebevollen Kuss nicht, als sie als Verlobte vorgestellt wurde. Für Harry war das ein Höflichkeits- und Pflichtbesuch. Daher ging er dem Gastgeber aus dem Weg so gut er konnte, ebenso den Drachenbällchen, die McLaggen zum Verhängnis wurden, als er gerade seinen Schwarm küssen wollte und diese unzeremoniell das Frühstück wiederkäute. Letztendlich reisten die Schüler in die Weihnachtsferien und hofften inständig, dass sie vor angriffen verschont bleiben würden.

Diese, allerdings, nahmen langsam aber Stetig an Intensität und Qualität zu. Inzwischen waren auch Trolle dabei. Mehr Sorgen machten Harry allerdings die steigende Anzahl an Humanoiden Wesen, die sich an den Angriffen und Überfällen beteiligten. Wie von Harry gegenüber Graf Alucard Prophezeite, waren auch eine kleine Anzahl an Vampiren dabei, die allerdings zu schwach, zu unreif waren, um Menschen gefährlich werden zu können. Natürlich konnten diese Menschen beißen, aber eine beabsichtigte Tötung oder Wandlung, konnten diese Vampire nicht durchführen. Nach Auskunft Alucard, waren die nicht dazu in der Lage, quasi Kastriert. Jedenfalls konnten diesen Opfern mit einer Bluttransfusion geholfen werden, den Muggeln sein Dank, wie in einer Pressemitteilung erklärt wurde.

Kurz nach Neujahr überschlugen sich die Meldungen. Die besorgniserregendste war der Angriff auf das Ministerium, der Verlustreich zurückgeschlagen werden konnte. Sirius kämpfte an vorderster Front, als brennendes Beispiel attackiert er die Angreifer als erster. Die Quittung erhielt Tatze auch Prompt: momentan befand sich der Mann auf der Privatstation des St. Mungos, da einige Treffer nicht der allgemeinen Gesundheit förderlich waren. Betty begrüßte ihn in Dementor Manier.

„Hallo Dad? Tut es noch weh?", fragte Shea neugierig und mit großen Augen, nachdem sie auf das Bett gekrabbelt war.

„Hallo Kleines.", begrüßte der Mann seine jüngste Tochter, gefolgt von der größeren, die gerade schmollte, weil er sie auch als kleines Betitelte.

Harry war im Hintergrund. Für ihn war es der erste Besuch am Bett. Vorher durften nur Direkte verwandte an das Bett. Patensöhne hatten diesen Status nicht, vor allem keine Erwachsenen.

„Hallo Sirius.", begrüßte Harry den Mann leise, der ihn Wortlos an seine Brust drückte.

„Harry. Dich trifft keine Schuld! Du hast mir nicht aufgetragen an der Spitze zu stehen und zu kämpfen.", erklärte der Patient, Harry nickte stumm und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Ich habe dich aber zum Minister gemacht. Und damit zu einem Ziel.", sprach der jüngere weiter.

„Und ich sage dir: du hast mich nicht gezwungen! Ich habe schließlich eingewilligt!", fuhr Sirius fort.

„Harry, er hat Recht. Du darfst nicht immer alles so nahe an dich heranlassen.", versuchte Harrys Frau zu intervenieren.

„Ry. Ny hat recht.", meinte nur Shea dazu und setzte ihren Dackelblick auf, was die anderen stöhnen ließ und Saskia durch die Frisur ihrer Schwester wuscheln.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Draco nach, als die anderen aus dem Kamin in Potter Manor, mehr oder weniger, elegant aus dem Kamin stolperten.

„Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung!", zischte Betty ungehalten und löschte die kleine Flamme in ihren Haaren.

„Ich denke, dass er nach deiner Argumentation etwas länger da bleiben muss.", kicherte Harry, Ginny stimmte mit ein.

Wieder wurden die Schüler am Tor zu den Gründen Hogwarts auf das genaueste Durchsucht. Keiner, der eine bisschen Verstand hatte, versuchte auf diesem Wege etwas in das Gebäude zu schmuggeln. Dafür gab es andere Mittel und Wege. Wie erwartet dauerte es lange, bis das halbe Dutzend Auroren sämtliches Gepäck durchsucht hatten. Es war beinahe zehn Uhr Abends, als die mürrischen Schüler in der Großen Halle saßen.

„Guten Abend Schüler! Wie sie sicherlich festgestellt haben, wurden sie erneut durchsucht. Ich bitte sie dafür Verständnis zu zeigen, da es zu ihrem Eigenen Schutz dient. Essen sie eine Kleinigkeit, anschließend gehen sie in ihre Türme. Morgen fällt der Unterricht aus, dort wird alles weitere geklärt.", sprach McGonagall.

Murrend folgten die Schüler, stillten den gröbsten Hunger und gingen in ihre Betten. Dort wurde teilweise noch relativ lange Diskutiert, zumindest die älteren Schüler, die jüngeren horchten Angestrengt an der Matzratze.

Gegen acht Uhr Morgens versammelten sich die Schüler in der großen Halle. Das Frühstück wartete schon auf die Lern(un)willigen. Augenblicklich wurden die Speisen dann auch attackiert. Nachdem das Frühstück weitestgehend geendet war, wandte sich die Schulleiterin an ihre Schutzbefohlenen.

„Achtung Schüler! Das Ministerium hat mit versichert, dass die Anwesenheit der Auroren keine weiteren Nachteile für sie haben wird. Die Anreise war beschwerlich, zugegeben, der laufende Betrieb soll aber ohne weitere Komplikationen laufen. Ihre Hauslehrer werden ihnen auf ihre Fragen antworten, soweit die Information verfügbar ist.", erklärte die Frau.

Dies taten die vier dann auch mit bestem Wissen.

„Uhm, Harry?", wurde dieser von einem Slytherin Fünftklässler angesprochen.

„Ja was ist?", fragte angesprochener nach, nachdem er von den weichen Lippen sich lösen musste.

„Uhm, wir wollten fragen, ob du uns mehr beibringen kannst. Im Duellklub.", versuchte sich der Junge zu artikulieren, konnte aber nicht seine Augen von der Hand lassen, die unter dem Pullover der Rothaarigen irgendetwas knetete.

Ginny flüsterte ihrem Mann etwas in das Ohr, was ihn erschaudern ließ.

„Gut! Wir werden euer wissen vertiefen und euch praktische Erfahrungen sammeln lassen.", versprach Harry, als sich ein schelmisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht schob, was von Ginny imitiert wurde.

Der Slytherin schluckte: „Gut. Danke.", meinte dieser und fügte ein: „Glaub ich.", leise hinzu.

Die Seelenpartner eilten in das Büro der Schulleiterin um ihr den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.

„Denken sie nicht, dass ist etwas radikal?", fragte die Frau besorgt nach, nachdem die Potters mit ihren Ausführungen endeten.

„Radikale Zeiten, erfordern Radikale Maßnahmen, Professor.", meinte ein schelmisch grinsender junger Mann, während die Frau an seiner Seite ebenso grinsend nickte.

„Nun gut. Ich genehmige ihre Ausbildungsmaßnahme.", erklärte die Schulleiterin, was von den ehemaligen Portraits mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Eine Woche später, kurz bevor das Frühstück beendet war, flog die Tür in die Große Halle krachend an die Wand, um aus den Angeln gerissen zu werden und scheppernd am Boden zu liegen.

„Was geht hier vor?", rief McGonagall, nachdem sie sich aus ihrem Schulleiterstuhl erhoben hatte.

Als Antwort erhielt sie keine Worte, sondern vermummte, dunkel Gekleidete Gestalten, die gerade zu dutzenden die Große Halle erstürmten um sich zwischen den Tischen und an den Wänden zu positionieren. Perplex folgten die Schüler dem Auftritt der Figuren. Noch Perplexer waren sie, als eine Majestätische Gestalt Eintrat die in eine Pechschwarze Robe mit blutrotem Saum verziert war. Wortlos blieb die Person an der Tür stehen. Deutlich konnte man die Macht spüren, die von dieser Ausging. Harry und Ginny sahen sich amüsiert an, als die Person den Raum betrat, innerlich lachten sich die beide schlapp. Keine Minute später betraten neue Personen die Halle, die sich zwischen den anderen, vorhandenen platzierten und somit die Lücken schlossen. Eine weitere, majestätische Gestalt stellte sich neben der ersten auf und nickte diesem Respektvoll zu, was von der andern erwidert wurde.

„Wie Pathetisch.", murmelte Harry in seinen rasierten Bart und funkelte Ginny belustigt an.

„Wo sind die Auroren, wenn man sie mal braucht!", flüsterte ein Hufflepuff empört und sah sich suchend um.

Die meisten Gryffindors, Slytherins und einige Ravenclaw sowie Hufflepuff machten sich nach einem Blickkontakt bereit zu intervenieren. Ein Zweitklässler lies eine sehr große Prise des Peruanischen Finsternispulver los und hüllte die Große Halle komplett in Dunkelheit. Es gab einige eindeutige Geräusche in der Halle, gefolgt von Stöhnen, Poltern und Flüchen. Das Pulver lichtete sich. Von den Besuchern fand man die Hälfte am Boden, von der stehenden Hälfte hatte zwei drittel je einen Schüler fest am Hals gepackt, der Rest wurde in Schach gehalten.

„Regel Nummer acht: Sei Geduldig und beobachte deinen Gegner genau!", erhob sich Harry und applaudierte zu seinen Mitschülern.

Ginny tat ihm nach und applaudierte ebenso, dabei lächelte sie erleichtert. Poppy seufzte und tat ihre Aufgabe als Heilerin.

„Willkommen Graf Alucard und willkommen Eerste Koning!", begrüßte die Rothaarige die Gäste, die sich Respektvoll vor den Potters verbeugten.

Das Paar begleitete den Anführer der Elfen und der Vampire an ihren Platz und boten diese Speisen an, dabei ignorierten sie die Fragenden Blicke ihrer Mitschüler.

„Mister Potter und Miss Wealsey kamen letzte Woche zu mir und trugen mir eine bitte vor. Sie wollten die Schüler testen, nachdem ein anderer Schüler gebeten hatte, den Duellklub zu vertiefen. Deshalb stimmte ich dieser Demonstration zu.", wandte sich die Schulleiterin an ihre Mitschüler.

„Ihr habt gut reagiert! Nur gilt es festzustellen, wann es angebracht ist zu kämpfen und wann nicht. Hier war sofortiges handeln verfrüht, im Angesicht der Übermacht.", erklärte Harry in die Große Halle und an die Gäste gewannt: „Ihr habt offensichtlich die erste Regel missachtet: Unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner.", meinte der Junge weiter.

„In der Tat, haben meine Leute die Schüler Unterschätzt.", meinte Alucard, „Normalerweise sind die Vampire wehrhafter.", wandte sich der Mann an die Schüler.

„Die Elfen ebenso!", stimmte der Anführer der Elfen zu.

Alle drei Gruppen hatten ihre Lektion gelernt. Die Gäste, dass sie die Menschen nicht unterschätzen und die Gastgeber, dass sie sich nicht überschätzen! Beide Parteien hofften, dass sie diese Lektionen nicht anwenden mussten.

Eine schwarze Eule landete vor McGonagall. Alle hielten unwillkürlich die Luft an. Schwarze Eulen verhießen nichts Gutes! Mit zitternden Händen befreite die Schulleiterin das Tier von der Post, die dann sogleich sich auf den Rückweg machte. Beinahe Ängstlich öffnete sie das Pergament, heraus viel ein Umschlag und eine Brief. Das Schwert Damokles war präsent wie nie! Bedrücktes Schweigen breitete sich in der Halle aus, selbst die Gäste verhielten sich abwartend. Minerva las den Brief. Mit jeder Zeile wurde sie trauriger. Langsam erhob sich die Frau aus ihrem Stuhl und heftete ihren Blick auf den Slytherin Tisch. Drei viertel der Köpfe wandten sich nun diesem zu.

„Frederic Tucholsky.", flüsterte McGonagall in die Stille der Halle, was den Namen beinahe Widerhallen ließ.

Nun blickte die Gesamte Halle auf den Drittklässler, der nun den Brief von McGonagall ausgehändigt bekam. Der Junge brauchte nicht diesen zu öffnen, um zu wissen, dass er nun Vollweise war. Eine Elbische Heilerin schickte den Jungen in einen Erholsamen, Traumlosen Schlaf, Poppy brachte mit dessen Unterstützung den Jungen in den Krankenflügel.

„Erheben sie sich für eine Schweigeminute!", befahl die Schulleiterin.

Sofort stand die Halle. Alle hatten traurig den Kopf gesenkt und schwiegen. Sie schwiegen volle fünf Minuten lang.

Der Krieg hatte Hogwarts erreicht. Das Gräuel, die Schicksale und die Tragödien waren Präsent wie nie. Alle hofften, dass der Bürgerkrieg sehr schnell beendet war. Das Gro der Menschen wollte diesen Konflikt nicht, nur eine schwinden geringe Zahl, arbeitete daran, Tod und Verderben über die Menschen zu streuen.

Der Unterricht wurde nach einem Tag wieder aufgenommen. Der Schüler konnte bei einer Tante Väterlicherseits Unterkommen, da die Mutter Muggelgeboren war und diese Vorbehalte gegenüber den Zauberern hatte. Frederic wurde für zwei Wochen beurlaubt.


	75. Konferenz

**Kapitel 74: Konferenz**

„Professor McGonagall, haben sie einen Moment Zeit, ich müsste mit ihnen etwas von größter Wichtigkeit besprechen.", wandte sich vier Wochen nach dem Tragischen Vorfall Harry an die Schulleiterin.

Die Professorin sah ihren Schüler verwundert an, da sein Ton sehr bestimmend war, beinahe Befehlend.

„Natürlich. Sie haben nachher eine Freistunde. Dort können wir uns in meinem Büro Unterhalten, Lord Potter.", meinte die Frau, Harry nickte als Einverständnis und ging zum Gryffindortisch.

„Was hast du mit McGonagall zu besprechen, Harry?", fragte gleich Hermine nach, neugierig wie sie war.

„Nicht hier, Hermine.", wurde jede weitere Nachfrage abgewürgt.

Saskia beugte sich zu der beinahe Schwester ihres Bruders herüber, da sie doch leicht beleidigt war.

„Er muss um Erlaubnis beten. Um das Gelände verlassen zu dürfen, oder jederzeit Besucher zu Empfangen.", flüsterte sie zu, Hermine nickte versehend.

Wenig später klopfte es an die Tür des Schulleiterbüros.

„Herein!", rief es geschäftsmäßig heraus, umgehend wurde der Runde Raum betreten.

„Nehmen sie Platz, Lord Potter.", wurde dieser gebeten, der anschließend auch sich setzte, „Was kann ich für sie tun, Lord Potter?", stellte die Frau gleich die Frage in den Raum.

„Nun, Professor, sie wissen ja um meinen Status. Mir ist es gelungen diverse Bündnisse zu schließen. Diese muss ich jetzt treffen und Taktiken besprechen. Deswegen muss ich Öfters das Gelände verlassen, oder Verbündete treffen.", erklärte Harry einer verwirrt blinzelnden McGonagall.

„Sie wollen sich in den Krieg einmischen?", hakte die Frau nach, nachdem sie eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte; sie war ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

„Ich will nicht, ich muss!", berichtigte der Schwarzhaarige und blickte entschlossen in die Erstaunten Augen vor sich.

Selbst die Schulleiterportraits stellten sich nicht schlafend, sondern sahen offen und erstaunt auf die beiden Dreidimensionalen Personen am Fuße des Raumes.

„Ist es hier?", hallte plötzlich die Frage durch den Raum.

Ein Kopf schob sich in ein Portrait, das schön seit Anbeginn dort hing, nur war nie jemand darauf zu sehen. Die ehemaligen Schulleiter wurden Unruhig.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das du den Weg aufschreiben sollst.", zischte eine andere Stimme ungehalten zurück.

„Das hab ich doch! In einem Buch, hab ich es notiert.", rechtfertigte sich der Kopf.

„Und ich habe dir auch schon hunderte Male gesagt, du sollst endlich deine Bücher beschriften!", kam es Retoure, sowie ein zweiter Kopf, nachdem der erste Kopf in das Portrait geschupst wurde und damit einen Körper hatte.

Harry musste lachen, als er die Diskutierenden dort sah, die aktuelle Schulvorsteherin sah verwundert auf die Beiden zankenden Männer.

„Ja lach du nur!", kam es pikiert zurück, als der Mann schmollend die Arme verschränkte und den Rücken zu den Menschen drehte. Godric konnte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Salazar ändert sich nie. Oder was denkst du Godric?", lachte Harry als er sich den Bauch hielt.

„Ich denke nicht Harry. Slazar ist da unverbesserlich.", meinte gefragter Grinsend, gefolgt von einem beleidigten Schnauben des unverbesserlichen.

„Wer sind sie?", flüsterte die erstaunte Schulleiterin zu den Portraits und hoffte nicht, dass die Antwort sie umhauen würde.

„Hast du ihr nichts erzählt?", meinte Salazar nach einem Amüsierten Kopfschütteln von Harry schlich sich ein schelmisches Grinsen in das Gesicht des Slytherin, Gryffindor sah bedauernd zu der Frau, anschließend ebenfalls Grinsend.

„Ich bin zutiefst brüskiert! Meine Hauslehrerin erkennt nicht den Namensgeber des Hauses!", echauffierte sich Godric und verschränkte zornig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann kann ich mich ja glücklich Schätzen, dass Snape mich erkennt.", meinte Salazar trocken.

„Salazar Gryffindor und Godric Slytherin?", meinte die erstaunte Frau und verabschiedete sich auf den Boden; die Antwort hatte sie umgehauen.

Die beiden Herren sahen erstaunt auf die Ohnmächtige Frau, da sie ihre Namen verwechselt hatte.

„Nehmt es ihr bitte nicht übel. Sie hat einige anstrengenden Wochen hinter sich.", entschuldigte sich der Junge der lebt bei den Mitgründern.

„Das wissen wir!", kam es im Chor Retoure, „Auch wenn wir nicht Präsent sind, wissen wir was vor sich geht.", erklärte Slytherin ruhig.

Harry nickte verstehend, beschwor einen Doppelten Feuerwhiskey neben die Unterlagen um anschließend die Schulleiterin aus ihrer Ohnmacht zu befreien. Diese rappelte sich auf, seufzte einem auf, leerte das Glas um verwirrt und abwartend zu gleich die Männer im Raum anzusehen.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", wandte sich die nun gefasste McGonagall an das Portrait.

„Wir sind hier, um dem Lord Potter die Unterstützung der Schule anzubieten. Natürlich nicht die Schüler, für die sie verantwortlich sind, sondern die Räumlichkeiten.", erklärte Godric an Harry gewandt.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Ich möchte nicht die Schule zur Zielscheibe machen. Ich möchte nicht die Schüler unnötig gefährden, die haben es schon schwer genug.", meinte Harry an McGonagall gewandt.

Die Frau nickt erleichtert, auch Godric stieß befreit die Luft aus, die er unwillkürlich angehalten hatte.

„Du wusstest, dass er ablehnt.", meint Salazar an Gryffindor gewandt.

„Ja, schon.", druckste dieser herum, „Auch wenn ich dieses Angebot machen musste, bin ich Harrys Meinung!", sprach dieser und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Da wir nun beim Thema sind, Professor, ich wollte die bitte äußern, dass ich sporadisch in mein Haus darf, weil ich die dortigen Konferenzräume nutzen möchte.", bat nun der Schwarzhaarige.

„Auch wenn ich ihre Motivation nicht verstehen kann, hätte ich nicht die Mittel ihre Ambitionen zu Unterbinden. Allerdings rechne ich ihnen Hoch an, dass sie vorher wenigsten um die Erlaubnis bemühen. Auch wenn sie Lord Potter sind.", sprach McGonagall an Harry gewandt.

Dieser fühle sich verletzt in der Art und Weise wie zu dem jungen Mann gesprochen wurde, selbst die Portrait sahen erstaunt auf die Frau.

„Auch wenn ich NIE den Lord Potter benutzt habe, verlangt es die Höflichkeit, vorher um Erlaubnis zu bitten, da sie verantwortlich sind. Wenn sie der Meinung sind, werde ich ab sofort auf meinem Titel bestehen.", meinte nun ein pikierte Harry zur Schulleiterin, die zweifach zusammenzuckte, einmal im Ton und einmal in der Botschaft.

„Verzeihen sie bitte Lord Potter.", entschuldigte sich die Frau.

„Es wurde alles gesagt.", lehnte der Schüler ab.

„Ich möchte mich wirklich bei ihnen entschuldigen Lord Potter. Ich bin eine andere Generation. Dort wurden die Titel immer benutzt, ohne Rücksicht!", versuchte sie sich zu Rechtfertigen.

„In Ordnung! Jetzt nehme ich ihre Entschuldigung an.", meinte der dann noch versöhnlicher.

„So! Nachdem das nun geklärt ist, gehen wir wieder zurück in unser Bild.", meinte Salazar und zerrte Godric aus dem Rahmen.

„Ich werde mich in den Unterricht begeben.", ging nun ebenfalls Harry aus dem Raum.

Nachdem sich die schwere Tür geschlossen hatte, seufzte McGonagall auf und sackte sichtlich in ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

„Ich glaube ich werde zu alt für das alles.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin; die Portraits sahen sie besorgt an.

Harry setzte sich in Geschichte auf seinen Platz und grübelte eine Weile über das Gesprochene. Ron und Hermine versuchten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, da der Professor direkt vor dem Schwarzhaarigen stand.

„Mister Potter!", versuchte dieser den Schüler anzusprechen, gleichzeitig knufften Hermine und Ron ihn in die Seite, während Neville ihn Rüttelte.

„W…ww… was?", artikulierte Harry sich, er versuchte es zumindest.

„Sehr Geistreich! Wenden sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Unterricht. Hier lernen sie etwas für das Leben!", kommentierte der Lehrer diese Aussage und fuhr fort, die Elfenkriege zu erläutern.

Die Schüler sahen sprachlos auf den Professor, der gerade die Ebene von Tanos auf die Tafel malte und den Belagerungszustand einzeichnete. Nachdem der Professor den Finalen Kampf erläuterte –dabei wurde die Ausweglose Situation von Zanilla besonders Hervorgehoben- klingelte es zur Pause.

„Als Hausaufgabe schreiben sie mir zwei Fuß Pergament, weshalb es den Bauern unter der Führung des Knechten Herold gelungen war einen Übermächtigen und Fairen Gegner zu bezwingen.", Harry wurde schlecht!

„Man ist der Parteiisch! Der redet, als wäre er mit diesem Aas von Zanilla persönlich bekannt!", murmelte Neville vor sich hin, Susan stimmte ihm vorbehaltlos zu.

Harry bekam für seinen Aufsatz ein „T", was ihn doch sehr verletzte. Schließlich war er ja Anwesend und konnte aus erster Hand bericht erstatten. Diese Note war ihm aber Herzlich egal, da das Ministerium die UTZ-Prüfung abnahm und nicht dieser Mensch. Hermine empörte sich über ihr „M". Allerdings ließ auch sie es auf sich beruhen.

Der Jahreswechsel vollzog sich fliegend. Merlin sei Dank, ohne eine weitere Schwarze Eule. Den meisten Schülern machte der Druck zu schaffen. Die Ungewissheit, wann das Schwert Damokles erneut fallen würde, schlug vielen Schülern auf den Magen. Poppy hatte zu tun, um Koliken, Diarrhö, Schlaflosigkeit und Allgemeine Unruhe zu bekämpfen. Die Ferien wurden von allen auf das Sehnlichste erwartet, nur nicht von einem.

„Ist alles vorbereitet?", erkundigte sich Harry bei Nikki, die er in sein Arbeitszimmer gerufen hatte.

„Ja, Lord Potter, alles vorbereitet. Gäste können eintreffen.", piepste Nikki tief verbeugt.

Harry hatte nach dem Gespräch mit McGonagall beschlossen, die Besprechungen auf die Ferienzeit zu legen. Der Marathon war auf den dritten Januar angesetzt, da der Grünäugige seiner Familie die wenigen Freien Tage lassen wollte, insbesondere dem Minister.

„Gut! Danke Nikki. Macht auch auf die Ankunft der Delegationen bereit. Du kannst dich zurück ziehen.", befahl noch der Junge der Lebt.

Ploppend verschwand die Elfe um die Anweisung auszuführen, während der Hausherr die Einladungen verfasste und diese an die Adressaten versandte. Die Eulen freuten sich, endlich wieder Post zu befördern. Allerdings hatte Harry einen Falkner beauftragen müssen, die die Spionagetauben, die um das Manor Kreise zogen, zu bekämpfen. Für den Muggel war das ein einfacher, aber Lukrativer Auftrag.

Am Morgen des dritten, warteten ein Nervöser Junger Mann und dessen minder Nervöse Frau in der Potterschen Eingangshalle auf die Gäste. Alle hatten Portschlüssel erhalten, um direkt in das Foyer zu reisen. Harry hatte einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug an, an den ein Umhang angedeutet war. Harry trug offen Gryffindors Schwert und die Ringe. Schließlich hatte er Repräsentative aufgaben, momentan. Ginny trug ein elegantes, dunkelrotes Kleid an, dessen Rücken offen war. Somit zeigte sie ihren Wunderschönen Rücken, was Harry animierte zärtlich über die weiche Haut zu streicheln. Ihre Langen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten, der von einem grünen Band gehalten wurde. Mit den Typischen Geräuschen eines ankommenden Portschlüssels, erreichte Alucard als erster das Foyer. Zuerst wurde dieser nach der Etikette begrüßt –Narzissa wachte als Protokollmeisterin mit Argus Augen darüber- anschleißend wie alte Freunde und drückten sich kurz.

„Das ist also die Charmante Junge Dame, von der ich schon so viel gehört habe?", säuselte Alucard auf den Handrücken von Ginny um diesen Anschließend zu küssen.

„Ich hoffe doch nur gutes?", kicherte sie und lief leicht rot an.

Harry hatte den Mann mit seinen Augen fixiert und räusperte sich sehr deutlich, überdeutlich! Der Graf ließ die Hand los, um sich Harry zu widmen.

„Lord Potter, ich denke es ist nun so weit?", es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Allerdings! Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, werden wir auf die andern Gäste warten.", bat der junge Mann seinen Gast.

„Natürlich!", bestätigte dieser und folgte der Elfe in den Konferenzraum.

Mit einem weiteren Portschlüssel traf Eerste Koning ein, der ebenso begrüßt wurde, auch Ginny, in derselben Art und Weise. Die Mimik von Harry verdunkelte sich immer mehr, als die Gäste ihren Blick immer wieder auf seine Frau hefteten. Nicht, dass er es ihnen verdenken könnte! Sie sah einfach bezaubernd ja wunderschön aus! Es machte ihn eifersüchtig!

„Harry? Hast du einen Moment?", bat ihn seine Frau.

Dieser unterhielt sich gerade mit den Delegierten der Waldnymphen und entschuldigte sich kurz bei ihnen.

„Ja Ginny? Was hast du?", fragte gebetener besorgt nach.

Sirius, der in offizieller Funktion anwesend war, beobachtete die beiden intensiv, da er den Unmut von Harry erkannte. Ginny nahm die Hand ihres Mannes fest in die ihrige und räusperte sich deutlich, Narzissa schürzte die Lippen, da das absolut nicht im Protokoll stand.

„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, Delegierte, Boten und Minister! Ich möchte ihnen etwas mitteilen:", rief Ginny in die Halle, nach dem sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte, insbesondre von Harry, der nicht wusste, was sie vorhatte.

Gespannt folgten die Gäste den Worten der jungen Frau, hochinteressiert sahen sie auf die Wunderschön geschwungenen Lippen der Frau, nur um keuchend die Augen zu bedecken, als der Saal golden erstrahlte. Ginny küsste ihren Mann Leidenschaftlich, der dies zuerst überrascht, aber anschließend nicht minder Leidenschaftlich tat. Nachdem sich die Jungdementoren gelöst hatten, sahen diese in die Perplexen Gesichter der Gäste. Selbst Narzissa hatte sich wieder gefangen und lächelte amüsiert. Vereinzelt sah man traurige Gesichter. Leise brandete Applaus auf. Die weiblichen Gäste hatten sich in einer Ecke versammelt, von dort kamen die Bekundungen. Immer mehr gesellten sich hinzu und applaudierte dem Paar. Nach wenigen Minuten klatschte die ganze Halle, bis auf die Seelenpartner. Harry hob die Hand und bat um Ruhe, die auch zögerlich eintrat.

„Nun gut: Da dies nun offiziell ist, möchte ich ihnen die Frau an meiner Seite genauer vorstellen. Ihr Name ist Ginerva Molly Potter. Sie ist meine Geliebte, meine Ehefrau und meine Seelenpartnerin, die ich über alles Liebe und für sie töten und sterben würde!", rief der Junge der Lebt zu den Gästen, die ihre Unterkiefer vom Boden aufsammeln mussten.

„Aber sie bevorzugt, wenn sie mit Lady Ginny Potter angesprochen wird.", meinte der noch lächelnd, als Harry die zusammengekniffenen Augen entdeckte.

Die Frauen schickten ihren Männern mahnende Blicke, die auch nun verstanden, dass nicht um Ginny geworben werden durfte. Die Konsequenzen durften weniger angenehm sein, die Beulen vom Nudelholz schmerzten einige Wochen! Sei es die von Lord Potter, oder den Frauen; wobei sie sich eher den Konsequenzen des Lord stellen würden, als denen ihrer Frauen! Da waren sich die Männer einig!

„Bitte begeben sie sich zu dem Tisch!", befahl die Protokollmeisterin den Gästen, die auch nach kurzem Blick der Anweisung folge leisteten.

Narzissa hatte das spezielle Gewand angezogen, da niemand anderes, als der Gastgeber, oder eben der Protokollmeister Anweisungen dieser Art geben durfte. Die Elfen servierten die Getränke und gingen aus dem Raum, da der Inhalt dieser Zusammenkunft streng Geheim war! Harry versiegelte den Raum hermetisch, nicht einmal die Motten, hatten jetzt Zugang zu dem Raum.

„Willkommen bei der Lagebesprechung auf Potter Manor. Meine Frau und ich begrüßen sie freuen uns, dass sie so zahlreich erschienen sind.", eröffnete Harry das Gespräch; Höflich klopften die Gäste auf den Tisch.

„Der Grund für unser heutiges Treffen ist ganz einfach: Voldemort", niemand zuckte zusammen, dafür schnaubten einige, „Beziehungsweise Dumbledore", vereinzelt knurrten die Gäste zornig auf, „sind in die offenen Kampfhandlungen übergegangen. Sicherlich wurde ihr Volk nicht verschont, auch dort gibt es Opfer zu beklagen. Es gilt nun eine Frage zu klären: Wie sollen wir angemessen reagieren?", sprach der Hausherr weiter und setzte sich.

Exakt zehn Sekunden schwiegen sich die Gäste an, bevor ein leises Murmeln zu hören war.

Die Vertreterin der magischen Kleintierwesen -wie die Minimuffs- hob als erste die Hand, Harry rief sie auf, die anderen beruhigten sich um zu zuhören.

„Ich danke euch, Lord Potter, der Einladung zu dieser Sitzung. Wir sind erfreut, dass auch wir, die magischen Kleintierwesen, dazu eingeladen wurden, auch wenn wir keine Tragende Rolle dabei haben werden.", sie verbeugte ihren mintgrünen Kopf, zog ihren zartrosefarbenen Mund zu einem lächeln und legte sich ihr Strohblondes Haar hinter ihre runden Ohren, „Allerdings können wir nicht aktiv kämpfen!", meinte die Frau bestimmt und setzte sich, dabei sah sie Harry herausfordernd an, bis sich Ginny erhob.

Die Köpfe flogen alle zu ihre herum und waren erstaunt, da die Worte an ihren Mann gerichtet waren.

„Bevor sie sich genötigt fühlen zu intervenieren, wir sind verheiratete Seelenpartner und in diesen Punkten hier einer Meinung! Danke für ihre Worte. Von uns verlangt niemand, dass er sich jemand in den Kampf stürzen soll. Wir sind uns bewusst, dass sie keinerlei Kampf Erfahrung haben, deshalb wollen wir sie nicht an direkten Kampfhandlungen beteiligen, es sei denn sie wollen es so. Daher möchten wir ihnen den Vorschlag unterbreiten, unsere Augen und Ohren zu sein. Da sich die Minimuffs, beispielsweise, dank des Scherzartikelladens in der Winkelgasse, immer größer werdender Beliebtheit erfreuen, können diese die Geheimnisse der Todesser, des Phönixordens und deren Verbündeten in Erfahrung bringen.", erklärte Ginny und setzte sich, nur damit die Gesichter der anderen sich zu der Vertreterin hin wenden könnten.

Innerlich stimmten die Andern dem Vorschlag zu, da niemand diese Putzigen Kerlchen verdächtigen würden zu spionieren. Daher war das Risiko Minimal! Die Vertreterin zog ihre Mintgrüne Stirn kraus und schien zu überlegen.

„Wir sind einverstanden!", meinte die Frau und nickte leicht um den Worten mehr Bedeutung zu geben.

„Wir danken ihnen! Somit ist die Frage der Informationsbeschaffung geklärt.", warf Harry ein.

„Bei den Waldnymphen ist es genauso!", warf deren Vertreter ein, murmeln ging durch die Reihen.

„Sicher! Darum bitten wir sie, als Führer durch die Wälder und Sammler von Heilkräutern zu wirken.", bat Harry in die Richtung, die Köpfe der Gäste flogen herum, wie beim Tennis.

Nach kurzem Überlegen stimmte die Nymphen zu: „Wir werden das tun, allerdings weigern wir uns strickt zu Kämpfen! Wir sind Pazifisten!", bestimmte der Vertreter Final und setzte sich.

Bei den Kriegerischen Rassen glitt ein stöhnen über die Lippen, als sie das –für sie- Widerliche P-Wort hörten, was die Potters lächeln ließ.

„Ich bitte sie, es wird niemand genötigt, irgendetwas zu tun, was dieser nicht will!", sprach Ginny mit belustigter Stimme, damit gaben sich die gemeinten zu Frieden.

„Die Vampire werden eine Division stellen. Hochspezialisierte Kämpfer, unsere Elite, sammeln sich gerade in der Nähe von Stonehenge. Sie sind Spezilisten, spezialisiert zu töten!", meinte Alucard grinsen in Richtung der Nymphen die pikiert dreinschauten.

„Graf.", mahnte Harry halbherzig in seine Richtung.

„Ja, ja. Schon gut!", murmelte dieser als er sich setzte, Misses Alucard sah mit weiten Augen zu dem lächelnden, schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

„Die Elfen sind Momentan dabei den Vorrat an Pfeilen aufzustocken. Bögen werden Hergestellt, aber auch Lanzen. Augenblicklich befinden wir uns in der Letzten Phase der Bewaffnung, Lord Potter.", erklärte Eerste Koning in Richtung der Potters und an den Grafen gewannt: „Graf, meine Division wird sich ebenfalls nach Stonehenge begeben. Ich habe meine Offiziere angewiesen, sich mit den ihrigen zu beratschlagen und Erfahrungen auszutauschen."

„Gut. Ich habe einen Wachschutz organisiert und Bewaffnet. Eine Brigade steht mir zur Verfügung. Sie wurde gestern ebenfalls nach Stonehenge entsendet. Auch ich habe die Führer angewiesen, die Mitstreiter in die Waffen einzuweisen.", erklärte Harry ruhig.

Allgemeines murmeln war zu hören, nach der Benennung der Truppenstärke des Lord Potter.

„Regel Nummer Eins: Unterschätze Niemals deinen Gegner!", sprach Ginny kühl, augenblicklich verstummten die unliebsamen Geräusche.

„Wir halten uns nicht für etwas besseres, nur benutzten wir Muggelwaffen, die den sehr konservativ Ausgerichteten Magiern schier unbekannt sein dürften. Daher werden sie sich nicht wirklich auf die Angriffe schnell einstellen können.", erklärte Harry und lies das Gesprochenen sacken.

„Das Ministerium schickt das Gesamte verfügbare Aurorenkorp nach Stonehenge.", erklärte der Minister, die anderen nickten verstehend.

„Fünfzehn Minuten Pause.", nutzte die Protokollmeisterin die Gelegenheit, da sie erkannte, dass dies nun notwendig war.

Kleine Gruppen bildeten sich in dem großen Raum. Offensichtlich blieben die Gleichgesinnten unter sich. Die Hardliner diskutierten erregt, die Naturvölker rissen scheinbar Witze und die Menschen saßen zwischen den Stühlen. Tatze begab sich zu seinem Patensohn.

„Harry? Du bist dir bewusst, dass das vor den Muggeln nicht unbedingt Geheimgehalten werden kann?", fragte Sirius seinen Patensohn besorgt.

„Mmmh, du hast recht, Sirius. Das muss irgendwie geheim gehalten werden. Ich denke du solltest in die Downing Street gehen und den Premier darüber informieren. Seine Leute sollen ich etwas einfallen lassen, damit kein Muggel dort auftaucht und die Sache auffliegen lässt.", dachte Harry laut nach, Tatze nickte zustimmend.

„Die Pause ist beendet.", mahnte Narzissa die Gäste nach einem kontrollierenden Blick auf den Zeitmesser.

„Die Dämonen und die Golems wollen Lord Potter unterstützen!", bot deren Vertreter an und hieb seine mächtige Faust auf den schweren Tisch.

„Seit euch unseres Dankes gewiss, Botschafter!", wandte sich Ginny an den Hünen, der bestätigend seinen Kopf neigte.

„Danke. Ich würde euch gerne in der zweiten Welle einsetzten. Dann könnt ihr den Gegner überrollen und zersprengte Einheiten aufsammeln.", äußerte der Feldherr Widerwillen seinen taktischen Vorschlag.

„So sei es!", stimmte dieser zu, neigte bestätigend sein Haupt.

Die verschiedensten Vertreter wurden noch gehört, Vorschläge gemacht und Diskutiert, bis die Protokollmeisterin den Tag beendete und die Gäste in ihre Quartiere schickte.

Harry lies sich in einen Sessel fallen und steifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. Ginny stellte sich hinter ihn und massierte seine verspannten Muskeln. Er lächelte und schnurrte dabei entspannt.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun, meine Geliebte Ginny?", säuselte er entspannt.

„Durchdrehen?", hauchte sie leise an sein Ohr, was ihn erschaudern ließ.

Die Massage genießend sah Harry nicht, wie sich ein dunkelroter Nebel unter dem Türspalt hindurch den Weg in das Innere suchte. Ginny war in ihre selbst gewählte Aufgabe derart vertieft, dass sie dafür auch keinen Sinn übrig hatte. Der Nebel sammelte sich vor der Türe und schwebte hinter die Standuhr, deren Zifferblatt nun eine rötliche Färbung hatte.

„Komm.", schnurrte Harry und zog seine Frau an der Hand in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen befeiten sie sich Gegenseitig von dem Störenden Stoff und legten sich auf die Extrastabile Matratze. Sie küssten sich innig, bevor der Grünäugige seine Liebe soweit dirigierte, dass sie auf dem Bauch zum liegen kam. Aus dem Nachttisch holte er eine kleine Flasche heraus und verteilte den Inhalt auf ihren Makellosen Rücken. Zärtlich verteilte er das Öl auf der Haut und massierte es ein. Um besser Zugang zu haben, setzte er sich auf ihren anmutigen Hintern und verstärkte den Druck seiner Griffe. Erregtes keuchen bestätigte sein tun. Immer weiter nach unten wandernd knetete er die Haut mit gekonnten Griffen. Seine Härte rutschte jedes Mal durch den Spalt, der durch die Freudentropfen geschmeidig gemacht wurde. Diese einmassierend, kümmerte er sich um die kleine runzelige Stelle im Spalt und schob Spontan einen Finger hinein, was ihr ein Erregtes Stöhnen entlockte und sie ihr Becken fordernd gegen die Hand presste. Ein weiterer Finger gesellte sich dazu und dehnte den Ring, die laute, die die rothaarige von sich gab wurden extatischer. Der dritte Finger wurde mit einem erschrockenen quicken kommentiert. Augenblicklich ging der Mann sanfter vor, er wollte nicht, dass ihr Erstesmal schmerzhaft war. Vorsichtig dehnte er weiter den Ring, was sie wiederum entspannen ließ. Nach einiger Zeit entfernte Harry die Hand –was von einem enttäuschten seufzen beantwortet wurde- massierte sich einige Mal seine Erektion um die Freudentropfen auf der Länge zu verteilen. Vorsichtig setzte Harry die Spitze seiner Lanze an dem Muskel an und drückte dagegen. Langsam öffnete sich der Ring und ließ die Eichel passieren. Ginny verspannte sich ein wenig, Harry hielt inne und knetete erneut ihren weichen Rücken, was sie umgehend wieder entspannen ließ. Er beugte sich nach vorne und leckte ihre Ohrmuschel, dabei schob er seine Länge in einem Zug in ihren Körper. Kurz verspannte sie sich, da dieses Eindringen ungewohnt war, aber angenehm. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt inne, damit seine Frau sich an den Eindringling etwas gewöhnen konnte, dabei pumpte er Blut in den Schaft. Dadurch fühlte sie deutlich seine Härte, seine Hitze, seine Erregung. Langsam fing sie an, ihre Hüfte kreisen zu lassen. Dies sah er, als Aufforderung anzufangen, was er auch unverzüglich tat. Langsam zog er seine Länge aus ihr heraus, nur um erneut in die Enge zu stoßen. Beide stöhnten extatisch auf. Harry nahm Rhythmus auf und penetrierte seine Geliebte Frau immer schneller werdend. Ihre Laute der Lust schwebten durch den Raum. Ihre Namen stöhnend genossen beide ihren Orgasmen, wobei Harry sich tief in seiner Frau verströmte. Erschöpft fier er auf sie herab, ihre Gehirne vernebelt von der Leidenschaft. Dadurch bekamen sie nicht mit, wie der Nebel seinen Weg durch das Schlüsselloch suchte. Der Schwarzhaarige rollte sich von ihr herunter, umgehend drehte sie sich zu ihm, um in einen Kuss zu verfallen. Sie wedelte mit der Hand um ihre Spuren zu beseitigen, da ihr Mann aus dem noch offen stehenden Loch heraus floss. Dieses schloss sich langsam.

„Ich liebe dich!", hauchten beide synchron und küssten sich.

Morpheus holte sie gleich ab, da beide durch die Konferenz erschöpft waren und dadurch sich nur einmal liebten. Die Brustkörbe der beiden hoben sich gleichmäßig, ruhig atmeten die Potters. Sie schienen fest zu schlafen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte der rot schimmernde Nebel um aus seinem Versteck –eine Vase aus Hufflepuffs Gemächern- in Richtung des riesigen Bettes zu schweben. Bodennah näherte sich der Dunst, nur um hinter einem Stuhl zu verschwinden, da sich einer der Körper bewegte. Einen Moment abwartend, setzt die Erscheinung den Weg fort, gen Bett. Über den Rahmen fließend suchte der Nebel seinen Weg über die Decke in Richtung der aneinander Kuschelnden Köpfe. Dort hüllte das rote Etwas die Häupter komplett ein über mehrere Stunden hinweg. Erst, als der Kamin sich selbst entfachte um den Raum zu heizen, löste sich der Nebel auf und war nie wieder gesehen.

_Früher, bei der Opposition_:

„Hast du das gehört? Potter hält eine Konferenz! Und wir sind nicht eingeladen!", sprach Riddle ungläubig, nachdem er einen Brief gelesen hatte.

„Natürlich! Ich bin über jeden Schritt dieses Bastardes informiert!", erwiderte lächelnd gefragter.

„Und wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt, Dumbledore? Wir hätten etwas planen können!", echauffierte sich der Dunkel Lord wütend und zermatschte eine Spinne mit seiner Faust, die gerade über den Tisch huschte.

„Dafür wurde Sorge getragen.", meinte dieser nonchalant und grinste hämisch.

Riddle kniff die Augen zusammen um ungehalten zu knurren.

„Und was? Vielleicht hätte ich dir helfen können!", knurrte Voldi wütend mit verschränkten Armen.

„Das denke ich nicht, Tom.", meinte der ältere in bester Lehrermanier, was Riddle seine roten Augen rollen ließ.

„Und wieso das, bitteschön?", schnaubte nun der schrecken der Zaubererwelt und hatte die Arme in seine knochige Hüfte gestemmt.

„Deine Kompetenzen sind nicht ausreichend, um so etwas zu Planen oder durch zu ziehen.", meinte der Langbärtige zu dem Haarlosen, der sich nun zutiefst beleidigt fühlte.

„Und was führt dich zu der Annahme?", wurde nachgefragt und setzte ein Spöttisches: „Professor?", hinterher.

„Ich habe dich ausgebildet. Ich weiß was du kannst und was nicht. Das was ich getan habe gehört definitiv nicht zu deinem Repertoire, Tom.", wurde dem jüngeren in einem beleidigendem Tonfall erklärt.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen!", pöbelte Riddle trotzig zurück und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich weiß es einfach!", meinte dieser süffisant lächelnd.

Dumbles versteckte seine krumme Hackennase hinter einem Groschenroman um damit deutlich zu machen, dass nun das Gespräch beendet war. Voldi schnaubte verächtlich, als dieser den Titel las.

„Der Bergpfarrer. Ich glaub mir wird schlecht.", murmelte dieser dann aus dem Raum verschwindend.

Somit sah dieser nicht das hämische Grinsen, das hinter den Seiten sich bildete, als Dumbels umblätterte. Dabei ließ er den Einband fallen und offenbarte den wahren Titel des Werkes: Okklumentik für Kinder, von Thomas Schmitz; zwölfte Auflage.

Tom ging in Richtung seines Thronsaales um seine Untergebene zu empfangen. Kaum setzte Voldemort sich auf den Knöchernen Thron, öffnete sich auch die Tür, damit seine Anhänger eintreten konnten. Geschäftiges Treiben herrschte im Raum, bis sich jeder auf seinem Platz niedergelassen hatte. Den treuesten, verdientesten Todesser gebührte die Ehre in den hinteren Rängen zu verweilen, während die jüngeren, unerfahrenen bei dem Dunklen Lord sein durften. Somit dienten diese als Prellbock für seine Launen.

„Crucio!", verfluchte Tom die ihm nächste Todesserrobe, die sich sogleich brüllend und Krampfend auf dem Boden wälzte; ja, Dumbledore hatte ihn gereizt.

Wieder einmal waren die hinteren Reihen über diese Tatsache erfreut! Nach einigen Minuten wurde der Folterfluch gelöst. Das Opfer rührte sich nicht mehr, scheinbar war dieser in eine gnädige Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Taugenichts.", murmelte der Dunkle Lord um anschließend dem Mann -oder was auch immer- heftig in die Rippen zu treten.

„Meine treuen Freunde!", eröffnete der Mann mit der Glatze seinen Monolog, dabei weitete dieser seine Arme theatralisch, „Ich habe erfahren, dass unser Gegenspieler eine Konferenz abhält! Diese werden wir ab sofort stören. Macht Potters Anwesen ausfindig und findet heraus, wer dort alles sein wird. Tötet diese Verräter!", zischte Voldi nur noch am Ende.

Die Anhänger zitterten ausnahmslos, da absolut niemand wusste, wo das Haus des Jungen der Lebt zu finden war. Für gewöhnlich waren solche Häuser unauffindbar und durch Uralte Magie, Älter als der Fidelius, geschützt. Auch ist es äußerst schwierig auf einem solchen Anwesend herauszufinden, wer oder was zu Besuch kommt, geschweige denn was Gesprochen würde. Allmählich zweifelten die Anhänger des Dunkeln Lords an dessen Verstand! Scheinbar war das Brausepulver, welches Rockwood organisierte, von minderer Qualität.

Riddle wartete einen Moment, bis das murmeln seiner Leute verstummte. Dabei marschierte dieser langsam vor den Knienden Roben auf und ab. Ab und an schnaubte der Mann in dessen Richtung, als einige Wortfetzen an seinen Gehörgang drangen.

„Ihr fragte euch sicherlich, wo sich die Bruchbude von Potter befindet?", bemerkte der Mann herablassend; allgemeines zustimmendes brummen.

„Neulich entdeckt ich einen Spezialisten, der sich auf Spionage eingeschossen hat. Seine Spezialität: Gebäuden finden. Er arbeitet mit Tauben.", erklärte der Mann wie einem kleinen Kind.

Seine Mannen wurden Nervös, da die Mannen es nicht schafften das Haus zu finden; das Federvieh schon!

„Wie dem auch sei, er hat es gefunden, als einige Tauben nicht wieder zurückkamen. Gefunden nicht direkt, eher eingegrenzt.", gab er dann doch zu; tuscheln war zu hören.

„Und wo ist das Haus?", platzte ungeduldig es aus der ersten Reihe.

„Du wagst es?! CRUCIO!", das war dem Jungtodesser eine Lehre, die älteren schüttelten verständnislos den Kopf.

„Wie dem auch sei, der Mann ist Tod, bevor er mir sagen konnte, wo die Hütte ist. Hat jemand eine Idee warum?", erkundigte sich Riddle bei seinen Mannen.

Dumbles, der an der offenen Tür lauschte, schüttelte den Kopf, als die Worte hörten und grinste breit.

Ein Todesser erhob sich: „Mein Lord.", machte dieser auf sich aufmerksam.

„Sprich Avery!", forderte der Anführer auf.

Umgehend eilte dieser auf den Weißhäutigen Mann zu, um sich vor diesem auf den staubigen Boden zu werfen und den Sporigen Saum der Robe zu küssen.

„Mein Lord! Das Manor von Potter wurde von Uralter Blutmagie geschützt. Es ist ein Fluch, der jeden tötet, der auch in eine Idee hat, wo das Haus stehen könnte. Ähnlich den Flüchen auf den Mumien in Ägypten.", erklärte Avery weise.

„Mmmmh. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit den Fluch zu brechen?", murmelte Tom mehr zu sich selbst.

„Nein, mein Lord.", wagte Avery zu sagen und zuckte, in Erwartung von schmerzen, zusammen.

„Zieh dich zurück!", befahl Riddle, sichtlich um Beherrschung ringend.

Schweigend ließ Tom seinen Blick über die noch immer am Boden knienden Todesser schweifen. Keiner der Anhänger wagte sich zu bewegen, oder auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Berichtet mit von euren Erfolgen!", verlangte der Dunkle Lord.

Momentan hatte dieser absolut keine Muse, sich an seinen Rückschlägen zu ergötzen. Deshalb verlangte dieser nur Erfolgsmeldungen zu hören, welche aber nicht allzu viele waren. Die Todesser in der ersten reihen mussten deswegen den Lieblingsfluch des Dunklen Lords erdulden.

„Crucio!, Crucio!, CRUCIO!", Tom hatte sehr, sehr schlechte Laune deswegen!

Dumbles konnte sich ein hämisches lachen nicht verkneifen, was in den Raum wehte. Riddle schickte einen Stupor in die Richtung, leider traf der nicht die Person hinter der Tür sondern wuchtete nur die Tür in das Schloss.

„Wehe ihr bringt mir keine guten Nachrichten! Verschwindet!", befahl Voldemort um das treffen zu beenden.

Demütig zogen sich die Anhänger zurück um sich zu beratschlagen, was getan werden konnte um ihren Anführer zufrieden zu stellen. Tom stapfte durch die Tür und warf diese hinter sich in das Schloss. Zornig funkelte Riddle Dumbles an.

„Ich ertrage deine Sticheleien, ich erdulde deine unflätigen Äußerungen, aber wage es niemals, ich wiederhole NIEMALS, meine Autorität vor meinen Todessern in Frage zu stellen!", zischte Tom aufgebracht gegen den weißhaarigen Mann, der unbeeindruckt eine Braue hob.

„Und was willst du dagegen tun?", höhnte dieser.

„CRUCIO!", folterte Voldemort den ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der nicht darauf gefasst war.

Nach einigen Minuten der Schmerzen keuchte der Alte Mann benommen auf dem Boden. Erstaunt sah Albus hoch in das zornige Gesicht des Dunklen Lords.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?!", forderte dieser zu wissen, wobei es keine Frage war.

Sprachlos nickte Dumbles, was nun Tom seinen Stabarm senken ließ, dabei lächelte dieser selbstgefällig.

„Um Potter zu zitieren: Unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner!", meinte Riddle als der Stab verstaut wurde.

Dabei entdeckte Dumbles, dass es nicht der Phönixstab war, den er extra herstellen ließ, sondern ein ganz gewöhnlicher.

„Wo hast du den Stab her, Tom?", erkundigte sich Dumbles, als ob nicht geschehen war.

Verwundert hörte der Mann dies. Überlegend sah Tom in das Gesicht des Alten Mannes vor sich, der ehrliche Neugierde in seinen Falten hatte.

„Mein alter Stab gefiel mir nicht mehr! Ich habe den alten zerbrochen und mir einen neuen gegönnt.", erklärte der Dunkle Lord, beinahe war es die ganze Wahrheit.

„Was hast du mit dem alten gemacht?", wollte der Alte Mann wissen, Wut stieg in diesem auf.

„Verbrannt.", war die kurze, wahre Antwort.

Albus knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er Verstand, dass der Manipulierte Stab nicht mehr existent war. Bemüht neutral zu klingen, erkundigte sich der Mann weiter.

„Was stimmte nicht mit dem schönen, wertvollen Phönixstab?", wurde die Suggestivfrage gestellt.

„Er hatte zu viele beeinflussende Zauber!", zischte nun Tom und lies die Katze aus dem Sack, der Alte schluckte hörbar.

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragte nun ein knurrender Dumbles.

„Potter!", gestand der Dunkle Lord.

„Potter?", wurde verwundert Nachgefragt, „Arbeitet ihr zusammen?"

„Ja, Potter; und nein, wir sind Spinnenfeind. Als ich das Ritual zum Widererstarken erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, warnte mich Potter vor dem Stab. Den seinen hatte er schon vernichtet!", meinte der Dunkle Lord nonchalant.

Dumbles erhob sich laut fluchend, eilte aus dem Raum und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu, was etwas modrigen Putz von der Decke platzen lies. Riddle lachte lauthals, was durch das ganze Haus echote.


	76. Amnesie

**Kapitel 75: Amnesie**

Harry erwachte langsam aus seinem wunderschönen Traum. Sein übliche Morgendliche Erektion riebe dieser Vorsichtig an dem Warmen Gegenstand, den er in seinem Bett gefunden hatte. Die wildesten Phantasien zeigten sich hinter den geschlossenen Lidern, als der junge Mann die vermeintliche Bettdecke penetrierte. Immer schneller werdend machte dieser weiter, um sich die Erleichterung zu verschaffen, die auch nach wenigen Momenten kam. Seufzend entspannte sich der Schwarzhaarige und ließ die ganze Zeit über die Augen geschlossen. Somit erkannte dieser nicht, dass die vermeintliche Bettdecke zusammenzuckte.

Ginny spürte jemand an sich lehnen, der sich gleichmäßig bewegte, scheinbar rieb sich da jemand an ihr; allerdings realisierte ihr verschlafener Verstand dies nicht richtig. An ihrem Gesäß wurde immer etwas härter und feuchter, langsam gefiel der jungen Frau der Traum. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie der harte Gegenstand in sie Eingang und ihre Vagina. Sie lächelte, da der Traum ihr sehr gefiel und die Realität überwältigend war. Nach wenigen Minuten fühlte diese, wie der Gegenstand anfing zu zucken und sich etwas Warmes in ihrem Unterleib ausbreitete. Erschrocken riss diese die Augen auf, entdeckte eine Hand auf ihrer entblößten Brust und die andere ihren Hügel massierend; sie zuckte zusammen.

„HILFE!", brüllte die junge Frau und versuchte sich aus dem Bett zu entfernen, dabei entriss sie dem Lüstling die Decke um sich zu bedecken.

Kratzend, schlagend und tretend entfernte sie den Vermeintlichen Vergewaltiger und warf die Einrichtungsgegenstände auf den jungen Mann, der entsetzt hinter dem Bett Schutz suchte als die Dinge über seinen Kopf flogen. Furios schrie die Frau schlimme Wörter in den Raum. Die Dinge zerbrachen in Scherben an der Wand. In ihrem Wahn entdeckte sie nicht, dass es unter anderem Bilder waren, die sie und den Schwarzhaarigen in vertrauten Posen und sehr vertraut zeigten.

Das Bild das sich der eintretenden Potter Manor Mannschaft zeigte war sehr seltsam.

Ginny stand auf einer Seite des Raumes, halb bedeckt mit einem Lacken und warf die Einrichtung auf die andere Seite des Zimmers; dabei nutze sie einen sehr blumigen Wortschatz. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers kauerte ein nackter junger Mann der sich zu schützen versuchte, da die Schrapnellen schon einige Schnittwunden verursacht hatten. Seine Widersprüche gingen in ihrem Zetern unter.

„Was geht hier vor?!", rief Betty in den Sturm hinein.

Umgehend hielt die Rothaarige in ihrem tun inne. Erleichtert blickte sie auf die Gruppe, die an der Tür stand. Schluchzend rannte diese auf die Gruppe zu und warf sich Betty in die Arme. Automatisch streichelte sie über den Rücken der jungen Frau und blickte fragend zu ihrem Ehemann, Sirius. Der ging auf seinen verletzten Patensohn zu, reichte diesem die Unterwäsche, die noch auf dem Boden lag und wickelte diesen ihn eine Decke ein. Sichtlich verwirrt sah der junge Mann in das Gesicht des Mannes vor sich und ließ diesen gewähren.

Plötzlich kreischte es von der Gruppe: Ginny strich sich immer wieder mit ihrer Hand über ihre Scham, dabei entdeckte sie den Samen des jungen Mannes.

„Der Bastard hat mich vergewaltigt und geschwängert!", flüsterte diese und sackte Ohnmächtig zusammen, Betty konnte ihren Griff gerade noch verstärken.

„Vergewaltig? Geschwängert? Was geht hier vor?", murmelte Moony vor sich hin.

Draco ging zu seinem Freund, half diesem auf Beine und Eskortierte ihn auf einen Sessel. Tatze hatte Probleme dies alleine zu tun, da Harry in eine Scherbe getreten war. Seufzend lies sich dieser auf das Polster fallen, versuchte sich zu sammeln und sah durch den Raum, der sehr komfortabel eingerichtet war. Die Anwesenden blickte sehr verwirrt zwischen dem Halbnackten Paar abwechselnd hin und her. Sein Blick heftete sich auf die junge Frau, mit der er eben noch das Bett teilte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius leise.

Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und sah in das Gesicht des Mannes.

„Ja danke, aber… aber gestattet mir die Frage: Wer ist das Mädchen, wer sind sie und wo bin ich?", fragte der junge schwarzhaarige Mann nach.

„Harry?", fragte Monny verdutzt nach, angesprochener reagierte nicht.

„Harry?", wurde dieser erneut gerufen, der Blick des angesprochenen sah suchend durch den Raum,

„Wer ist Harry?", fragte angesprochener nach.

Erschrocken zuckte die Potter Manor Mannschaft zusammen. Niemand rührte sich, da alle mit der Situation überfordert schienen. Severus trat hervor und fixierte den Blick des verwirrten Grünäugigen Mannes.

„An welche Begebenheit erinnern Sie sich als letztes, Mister Potter?", erkundigte der Mann sich in neutralem Ton; Ratlos hob der Gefragte die Schultern.

„Du bist Harry! Du bist Harry Potter!", mischte sich Moony ein, verständnisloser Blick seitens des gemeinten.

Wimmernd erwachte die Rothaarige. Verwirrt blickte diese sich um, bis ihr die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten vor dem Inneren Augen vorbei flossen. Nur zwei Gedanken Manifestierten sich in ihrem Kopf: ‚Vergewaltigt' und ‚Geschwängert'. Sie fing an haltlos zu schluchzen.

„Shhhh. Was ist denn geschehen?", versuchte Narzissa sanft das Bündel auszufragen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Plötzlich wurde ich wach und spürte wie der Bastard dort drüben", deutlich zeigte sie auf Harry, „mich genommen und seinen Samen in mich gespritzt hat. Ich war doch Jungfrau und Verhüte nicht…", wieder brach Ginny weinend zusammen und murmelte unverständliches zeugt, wie ‚kein Mann' und ‚Uneheliches Kind' und ‚verstoßen'.

Draco beobachtete seinen Freund bei diesen Schilderungen. Schuldig ließ Harry seinen Kopf hängen. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg aus den Stumpfen Augen.

„Bitte schließt mich nicht im Schrank ein.", flüsterte Harry leise, nur Draco und Sirius hörten dies und sahen verstört auf den schwarzen Schopf, dessen Gesicht sich hinter den Händen verbarg.

„Merlin! Das kann doch nicht war sein!", flüsterte Draco leise und sah in das Gesicht des Ministers.

Betty und Narzissa führten die fertige Rothaarige aus dem Raum. Sie stützten die Rothaarige bis in die Räume von Betty. Dort legten sie das fertige Bündel auf der Couch ab, zogen sie an und flössten ihr einen Traumlostrank ein, der sie umgehend wieder in sehr tiefen Schlaf schickte.

„Sie denkt, Harry hat sie entehrt.", meinte Zissa.

„Bist du sicher?", erkundigte sich Betty leise.

„Absolut! Ihre Attitüden sind unmissverständlich. Ich kann da aus Erfahrung berichten!", bestätigte diese.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry ihr das antun könnte, Narzissa.", gab Bettina zu bedenken.

„Das glaube ich auch nicht, Betty. Aber Ginny denkt es. Ich habe eine Vermutung, nur hoffe ich Inständig, dass sich diese nicht bestätigen wird.", erklärte die ehemalige Malfoy.

„Ich denke, du solltest bei ihr bleiben. Ich gehe zu Harry.", beschloss Betty, die andere nickte zustimmend.

Harry wurde ebenso in einen anderen Raum bugsiert und genauso in den Traumlosschlaf geschickt wie Ginny. Die Potter Manor Mannschaft versammelte sich im kleinen Salon um sich zu beratschlagen.

„Wie geht es Ginny?", erkundigte sich Sirius bei seiner Frau.

„Den Umständen entsprechend, sie schläft. Narzissa ist bei ihr; und Harry?", antwortete diese.

„Genauso, Monny wacht über ihn.", erstattete ihr Mann bericht.

„Hat jemand eine Idee, was das zu bedeuten hat? Als ich bei Harry war, konnte dieser sich an nichts erinnern. Sein Gedächtnis scheint weg zu sein. Er kannte niemand von uns. Ebenso wenig Ginny.", eröffnete Sirius die Sitzung.

„Bei Ginny ist es genauso. Sie denkt, dass Harry sie vergewaltigt hat. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie entehrt sei und nun als alte Jungfer ihre Existenz beschreiten muss. Narzissa meinte, dass sie eine Idee hätte, aber hoffte, dass sich diese nicht bestätigen würde.", erklärte Betty.

Der Kopf von Draco und Severus zuckten hoch und sahen sich in die Augen. Beide erkannten den gleichen Gedanken. Beide erkannten, dass schwere Zeiten auf sie zukamen.

„Ingatan Tidak.", flüsterten diese unisono.

„Wie bitte?", fragten die anderen im Chor nach.

Severus und Draco sahen sich an, bevor der ältere das Wort ergriff und sich erklärte.

„Ingatan Tidak, Ohne Erinnerung. Das ist ein Uralter Malaysischer Zauber, der verboten ist. Es gibt sehr wenige Menschen die ihn kennen und noch weniger die ihn ausführen können.", sprach der Meister der Tränke.

Das Gesagt musste erst einmal sacken. Das war starker Tobak!

„Was können wir dagegen tun?", wagte Betty zu fragen.

„Es ist keine Heilung bekannt.", erklärte Severus in bester Lehrermanier, womit er seine eigene Unsicherheit überdecken wollte.

Nikki ploppte herein und verbeugte sich tief vor den Anwesenden.

„Gäste werden Ungeduldig.", piepste diese Ängstlich, da eine Elfe es wagte ihre Herren zu delegieren.

„Danke Nikki.", meinte Betty, die Chefelfe verschwand umgehend.

„Was sagen wir den Leuten?", stellte Tonks die Frage in den Raum.

„Die Wahrheit!", meinte Sirius und erhob sich um zur Konferenz zu gehen.

„Die Wahrheit? Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du den Minister bekommen hast, Sirius.", meinte Snape schief grinsend.

„Harry hat ihn mir besorgt.", erwiderte Tatze auf die Frage und lies die Tür in das Schloss gleiten.

Sirius betrat den Raum der Konferenz. Die Gespräche verstummten als dieser eintrat. Alle sahen auf die Tür, da sie das Gastgeberpaar erwarteten. Unvermittelt setzten sie ihre Gespräche fort. Tatze räusperte sich, niemand reagierte. Nun ließ der Mann seine Mappe mit den Unterlagen hart auf die Tischplatte fallen, dass es ein knallendes Geräusch gab. Nun hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Delegierten, die ihn verwundert, neugierig und zornig ansahen.

„Wir haben ein Problem. Bitte setzten sie sich.", fing der Mann an zu reden.

Widerwillig folgten diese dem Minister und setzten sich auf ihren Platz. Nachdem ruhe eingekehrt war sahen sich alle um, zwei Stühle waren leer: die der Potters.

„Wo sind Lord und Lady Potter?", erkundigte sich die Vertreterin der Nymphen für alle.

„Es gab einen Anschlag!", ließ Sirius die Atombombe platzen.

Betretenes schweigen herrschte im Raum, bevor aufgeregt durcheinander gerufen wurde. Sirius musste mehrmals seine Mappe fallen lassen bevor Ruhe einkehrte.

„Wie geht es ihnen?", rief der Vertrete der Kleinlebewesen in die Stille.

„Sie leben. Körperlich sind sie unversehrt.", erklärte Sirius.

„Und wieso sind sie nicht hier, wenn sie unverletzt sind?", fragte der Vertreter der Golems, schwächliche Menschen!

„Ingatan Tidak.", meinte gefragter nur dazu.

Vereinzelt hörte man deutlich scharfes Luft holen. Diese kannten offenbar den Fluch. Auch konnte Sirius erkennen, dass ein Abgesandter sehr klein wurde in seinem Stuhl. Erneut wurde durcheinander gerufen. Sirius ließ die Leute dieses mal gewähren, da erklärt wurde, was der Fluch bewirkte. Nach fünfzehn Minuten senkte sich der Pegel auf ein angenehmeres Phon. Inzwischen wussten alles, was der Fluch tat, bei den meisten war der Zauber bekannt, nur unter einem anderen Namen.

„Wie können wir helfen?", erkundigte sich der Elf und der Graf synchron, grinsend sahen sie sich an.

„Ich danke ihnen. Wir wären ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie uns einen Gegenfluch nennen könnten, sofern bekannt, oder eine Möglichkeit meinen Patensohn und seine Frau zu heilen. Bei den Menschen ist keiner bekannt.", erklärte Sirius fordernd.

„Wir müssen zu unserem Volk, damit wir unsere Experten befragen können. Wir gingen nicht davon aus, dass so etwas passiert, sonst hätten wir sie in unserem Stab dabei.", meinte die Gesandte der Feen.

„Wir haben auch nicht damit gerechnet! Ich löse die Konferenz im Namen meines Patensohnes auf. Ein neuer Termin wird ihnen mitgeteilt, wann diese Fortgesetzt wird. Die Kamine stehen ihnen zur Verfügung, bitte kommen sie mit guten Nachrichten zurück.", bat der Mensch, zustimmendes Gemurmel und Stühle rücken war nun vorherrschend in dem Raum.

„Duras! Auf. Ein. Wort.", wurde dieser gebeten, wobei es eher ein Befehl war.

Die Delegierten hörten den zornigen Unterton und hielten inne. Dabei fixierten diese den genannten, der sichtlich zusammen sackte. Umgehend wollte ein Vertreter der Veela auf diesen Stürzten, wurde aber zurück gehalten. Die Pazifisten stellten sich schützend vor den Vertreter der Ghule.

„Lasst mich diesen Verräter in Stücke reißen! Ich kann die hässliche Visage nicht mehr sehen! Und der Gestank treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!", fauchte der Veela zornig.

„Genug!", brüllte Sirius dazwischen, die Delegierten hielten in ihrem tun inne.

Der Ghul sah mit weiten Augen auf den gewandelten Veela, der bereit war, sofort den Kopf herunter zu reißen. Männliche Veela waren nicht minder attraktiv, wie die weiblichen, aber in der stärke mindestens halb so stark.

„Wieso hast du das getan, Duras.", fragte nun Sirius enttäuscht.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl! Der Alte hat mich unter Druck gesetzt!", rechtfertigte sich der Attentäter.

„Womit?", forderte der König der Elfen zu wissen.

„Er wollte mir kein Rosenwasser geben, damit ich meinen Geruch überdecken kann.", nannte dieser seine Ausflucht.

„Wie bitte? Du bringst meinen Patensohn um seine Erinnerungen, nur damit du Parfüm bekommst?", fragte Tatze zur Sicherheit nach.

„Natürlich!", bestätigte dieser voller Inbrunst, das vordringend des Veela nahm wieder an Intensität zu, selbst die Schützer setzten zum Rückzug an.

„Guten Tag!", meinte Sirius beim rausgehen, die Delegierten folgten ihm, bis auf den Veela.

Kurz bevor die Tür zu war, hörte man ein flehen, sowie ein aufgebrachtes fauchen.

„Pass bitte auf den Teppich auf!", meinte Sirius trocken, bevor die ersten Schreie erklangen.

„Wir werden unsere Heiler und Fluchbrecher konsultieren. Das verspreche ich ihnen!", sagte der Graf zu Tatze, die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Ich danke ihnen im Namen der Familie Potter.", sprach dieser dann.

Nach und nach zogen sich die Delegierten zurück in ihre Herrschaftsbereiche und taten wie versprochen. Selbst die Gelehrten hatten mühen, sich durch die Uralten Folianten zu kämpfen.

_Vorher bei Ginny_:

Die Rothaarige wachte langsam aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf. Blinzelnd versuchte sie die reich verzierte Decke zu fokussieren, was ihr dann auch gelang. Tief durchatmend horchte sie in sich hinein. Sie konnte es nicht greifen, nur fühlte sie sich irgendwie leer, unvollständig, einsam. Irgendetwas fehlte, da war sie sich absolut sicher. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite. Dabei entdeckte sie eine Frau, die offensichtlich eingeschlafen war mit einem dicken Buch in der Hand. Intensiv betrachtete sie die Frau. Ihr wallendes Hellblondes Haar, das vornehme Gesicht, die Schlanken Finger, die perfekte Maniküre und Kosmetik. Die Frau war wunderschön. ‚Der Mann kann sich Glücklich schätzen.', dachte in sich hinein und lächelte sanft.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und hielt sich den drehenden Kopf. Vorsichtig stellte sie sich auf die Füße, bis ihr Kreislauf die Veränderung ausgeglichen hatte. Langsam nahm sie das Buch aus der Hand der Frau und legte es auf den kleinen Tisch, mit den aufgeschlagenen Seiten nach unten, damit die Schönheit weiter lesen konnte. Nun nahm sie die Decke und bedeckte die Frau damit.

Langsam hing Ginny durch den Raum um alles zu betrachten. Auf dem Kaminsims entdeckte sie einige Bilder. Sie erkannte die Gesichter als die, die sie bei den Bastard entdeckt hatte. Auf den Familienfotos sah sie Severus, Draco und Narzissa, die Glücklich schienen. Sie ging weiter. An einem riesigen Bücherregal las sie sporadische Titel der Bücher, nahm ab und an eines heraus und blätterte darin, bevor es zurück gestellt wurde. Im Raum weiter erforschend sah sie einen Tisch, der vollständig mit Bilderrahmen bedeckt war. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Photographien. Die Gesichter wiederholten sich, mal jünger, mal älter.

Nur bei einem Bild blieb ihr Blick hängen. Es zeigte sie selbst und ihren vermeintlichen Schänder in glücklicher Zweitracht. Immer wieder küssten sich die beiden auf dem Foto und strahlten nur so vor Glück in die Kamera. Unablässig wiederholte sich die Prozedur. Sehr lange betrachtete Ginny das Bild. Es machte sich ein kribbeln in ihrem Körper breit. Irgendwie fühlte sie, dass es mit dem jungen Mann etwas Besonderes auf sich hatte. Etwas schien sie zu empfinden! Vereinzelt schoben sich Bilder vor ihr inneres Auge. Glückliche Bilder!

„Er ist kein Bastard. Sein Name ist Harry James Potter, er liebt dich abgöttisch, mehr als sein Leben.", flüsterte es plötzlich von hinten.

Narzissa erwachte, als ihr das Buch aus der Hand genommen wurde. Intensiv beobachtete sie ihren jungen Gast, der sich in dem Raum umsah. Leise sprach sie Ginny an um diese nicht zu erschrecken, was aber leider doch passierte.

Erschrocken lies sie das Bild los, welches auf dem Boden zerschellte.

„Verzeihung! Das wollte ich nicht!", stotterte die Rothaarige und wollte das Malheur beseitigen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe dich erschreckt, ich muss mich entschuldigen.", meinte diese und ließ mit dem Schwenk ihres Stabes den Rahmen repariert auf den Tisch zurück schweben. Dort stand dieser nun, als ob nie etwas geschehen war.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte die jüngere.

„Mein Name ist Narzissa Black.", meinte diese freundlich.

„Und… und wer bin ich?", fragte die Rothaarige schüchtern.

„Geboren wurdest du als Ginerva Molly Weasley.", ungläubig verzog diese das Gesicht, bei der Nennung des Namens; Narzissa musste auflachen.

„Seit einigen Jahren heiß du Ginerva Molly Potter, aber alle nennen dich Ginny.", sprach die ältere weiter; die jüngere atmete erleichtert aus.

„Potter? Ist der junge Mann etwas mein…", sie sah ungläubig auf das Bild, „mein… Bruder?", stotterte sie und sah entsetzt auf das Bild bei dem Gedanken.

Das Paar auf dem Bild war eindeutig ein Liebespaar und keine Geschwister.

„Nein, Ginny. Er ist dein Ehemann.", sprach die Frau ruhig.

„Ehemann? Aber ich bin doch erst… wie alt bin ich eigentlich?", fragte die jüngere Perplex nach.

„Sechzehn.", erklärte Narzissa.

„Und er?", fragte Ginny nach und deutete auf den Schwarzhaarigen auf dem Bild.

„Siebzehn.", wurde die Erklärung fortgesetzt.

Ginny wollte gerade zu einer neuen Frage ansetzten. Scheinbar stand diese auf der Stirn der Rothaarigen.

„Ihr seid Seelenpartner.", erklärte sie noch immer sehr ruhig.

Stumm blickte Ginny auf das Bild und betrachtete ihren Seelenpartner.

„Ist es das?", flüsterte sei mehr zu sich selbst, die Black hörte dies.

„Ist es was?", wurde nachgefragt.

„Ich… ich fühle mich so… unvollständig. Ich weiß es nicht, wie ich es sonst nennen soll.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern, die ältere horchte auf.

„Ich denke, wir haben einiges zu bereden.", meinte Zissa und zog die jüngere zurück zur Couch, dabei behielt sie das Bild umklammert.

Ginny fragte Narzissa Löcher in den Bauch, bildlich gesprochen. Diese beantwortete die Fragen so gut sie darüber Bescheid wusste. Allmählich sickerte bei der Rothaarigen durch, was geschehen war.

_Vorher bei Harry:_

Remus wachte über den Schlaf seinen Patensohnes. Offensichtlich ließ die Wirkung des Traumlostranks nach, denn die Augen bewegten sich unter den Lidern. Der Schlaf wurde sichtlich unruhiger: der Kopf flog von links nach rechts, der Atem beschleunigte sich, Schweiß trat auf die Stirn.

„GINNY!", Moony zuckte furchtbar zusammen.

Väterlich nahm der Mann den jüngeren tröstend in den Arm.

„Es war nur ein Traum.", flüsterte der Mann beruhigend in das Ohr des jüngeren.

„Aber es war so real.", versuchte dieser zu widersprechen.

„Es war nur ein Traum.", erklärte der andere wiederum.

Moony entdeckte die schimmernden Smaragde und lächelte leicht, als der Intensive Blick ihn traf.

„Wer ist diese Ginny?", erkundigte sich Remus leise, die Smaragde wichen zur Seite aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", der ehemalige Werwolf gluckste, „Wirklich. Das war der erste Name, der mir eingefallen war.", erklärte sich der jüngere, Remus wurde nachdenklich.

„Kennst du jemanden der Ginny heißt?", fragte der jüngere und hoffte nicht, zu schwärmerisch zu klingen.

„Ich kenne jemanden der Ginny heißt.", bestätigte dieser, nervös rutschte der andere herum.

„Und?", bohrte der dann ungeduldig nach.

„Ginny Potter.", meinte dieser schelmisch grinsend, das herum rutschen erstarb abrupt.

„Ist sie meine Schwester?", fragte dieser ungläubig nach.

„Nein, deine Frau!", korrigierte der ältere trocken.

„Frau? Ich bin verheiratet?", und suchte seine Finger ab.

„Ja, weil ihr Seelenpartner seit.", setzte Moony die Aufklärung fort.

„Seelenpartner?", echote der andere verdutzt; man erkannte deutlich, dass dutzende Fragezeichen um den Schwarzen Schopf glommen.

Moony ließ dies erst einmal wirken, bevor er sich dem Fragemarathon stellen würde, der unweigerlich folgen musste.

„Wieso hat sich mich vergewaltigter genannt und mich einen Bastard beschimpft?", fragte der jüngere leise, diese Worte hatten ihn sehr verletzt.

Moony seufzte. Auf diese Frage hatte nicht wirklich Lust, nur hatte er keine Wahl.

„Ich werde mich an einer Antwort versuchen. Eure Beziehung ist sehr Leidenschaftlich, eure Libido sehr ausgeprägt, wie bei allen Heranwachsenden in dem Alter.", erklärte dieser, Harry nickte verstehend.

„Du hattest wohl eine Erektion und den entsprechenden Traum dazu. So hast du deinen Trieb befriedigt.", erklärte Monny relativ trocken.

„Aber warum war sie dann in meinem Bett? Wenn sie nicht wollte, hätte ich sie nicht angefasst! Ich meine nicht dass ich alles anfasse, was in meinem Bett liegt, nur…", erklärte Harry energisch.

„Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst, Harry. Vermutlich hattet ihr euch gestern Nacht noch miteinander geschlafen, bevor ihr eure Erinnerungen verloren habt.", meinte Moony zutreffend; Harry schwieg.

Beide schwiegen sich einige Zeit an, bevor der Grünäugige Luft holte.

„Wieso haben wir unsere Erinnerungen verloren?", fragte nun Harry, dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass die Frage im Plural gestellt wurde; Moony allerdings schon.

„Nun, ihr wurdet Opfer eines Anschlages. Ihr seid die dritte Partei in einem Bürgerkrieg. Momentan findet eine Konferenz statt, in der das weitere Vorgehen beratschlagt werden sollte. Einer aus den Teilnehmern hatte einen Zauber ausgeführt, der euch beide das Gedächtnis verlieren ließ. Der Täter wurde schon zur Rechenschaft gezogen.", sprach Moony schlicht, dabei erwähnte er nicht, dass der Täter gerade von den Elfen aufgewischt wurde; der Veela war ziemlich… wütend!

Harry hörte zu und versuchte das gehörte zu Verarbeiten.

„Müssen wir wieder zurück? Zurück nach Hause?", flüsterte Harry leise.

Remus blinzelte mit den Augen, bevor der Knut viel.

„Also Ginny muss früher oder später zurück zu ihren Eltern. Sie wissen, dass ihr verheiratet seid, nur die Öffentlichkeit weiß nur, dass ihr Verlobt seid.", sprach der ehemalige Werwolf.

„Muss ich zu den Dursleys?", fragte der junge Mann nach, dabei konnte dieser die Abscheu, die er für diesen Namen empfand nicht verbergen, allerdings auch ein Zittern.

Remus hatte schon vermutet, dass diese Frage gestellt wurde, deshalb versuchte er so klar wie möglich zu klingen.

„Nein, Harry! Vernon Dursley sitzt im Gefängnis. Ihm wurde der Prozess gemacht. Dudley dürfte im Jugendarrest sein und Petunia hat sich mit dir ausgesprochen und Selbstständig gemacht. Du unterstützt sie dabei.", erklärte der ältere die Momentane zusammenhänge seiner Verwandten.

Die Augen von dem Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich, als seine Hirnwindungen das gesagte verarbeitete. Er war erstaunt; erstaunt über sich selbst!

„Was ist das hier für ein Haus?", fragte Harry nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens.

„Das ist dein Haus: Potter Manor. Deine Eltern haben dir es vererbt.", von dem Titel sagte er mal nichts, das wäre sonst zu viel.

Der Frage Marathon stellte sich nun auch bei Remus ein. Geduldig wurde Antwort gegeben und erklärt.

Nach vielen Stunden des Ausfragens auf beiden Seiten gingen die verhinderten Eheleute in die Betten. Jeder in ein anderes. Die Weasleys waren verängstigt, als Saskia ihnen die Schreckliche Nachricht überbrachte, dass ihrer einzige Tochter, die Erinnerungen genommen wurden. Molly wirkte durch den Wind und Arthur gefasst, äußerlich. Innerlich tobte ein Sturm, innerlich schwor er sich denjenigen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, der es auch nur wagte seine Tochter zu schädigen!

„Mister Black.", piepste Nikki, „Gäste wollen Mister Black sprechen.", piepste Nikki zu Sirius, am Abend des Tages nach dem Attentat.

„Wer denn Nikki?", fragte dieser verwundert nach, verwundert darüber, dass jemand in Potter Manor ihn verlangte.

„Ein Vampir und ein Elb."; erklärte dieser tief verbeugt.

„In Ordnung. Würdest du sie bitte in den kleinen Salon bringen? Danke.", bat Tatze den Hauselfen der nach einer Verbeugung ploppte.

Alucard und Eerste Koning warteten auf Sirius. Der kleine Elf führte sie in das Privat aussehende Zimmer, das mit Kinderspielzeug und einer großen Sammlung von Bildern und privaten Photographien verziert war.

„Was hältst du von dem Minister, Alucard?", erkundigte sich der Elb, bei seinem Mitstreiter.

Dieser überlegte einen Moment, bevor er ernsthaft zu Antwort ansetzte.

„Er scheint mir Kompetent zu sein, nicht so, wie dieser Fudge.", den Namen schnaubte Alucard mehr, „Er ist ja der Pate von Lord Potter. Scheinbar hat er seine Aufgabe gut gemacht. Auch die neuen Gesetzt sind vielversprechend. Wenn das so weiter geht, sind wir auf einem guten Weg, zu einer Friedlichen Koexistenz mit den Menschen.", sprach dieser.

„Ich habe auch den Eindruck, dass Lord Potter und der Minister auf einem guten Weg sind. Damals hatte er mir das versprochen, als er um die Hilfe der Elfen warb. Er hält sein Wort!", meinte Koning dazu.

Alucard nickte: „Uns hat er auch das versprochen! Mehr Rechte für die ‚Dunklen Kreaturen'. Allerdings ob er sich noch daran erinnern kann?", sprach dann der Vampir leise.

„Nun ja, das wird ein Problem werden! Ich habe unserer Heiler Konsultiert. Sie haben keine Idee, momentan suchen sie noch an einer Lösung.", erklärte der spitzohrige bedauernd.

„Bei uns leider auch. Kein Vampirischer Heiler kennt einen Gegenzauber. Auch ich habe sie beauftragt einen zu suchen.", erklärte dieser.

„Nun können wir nur auf die anderen hoffen. Vielleicht kennen diese einen Gegenzauber?", bemerkte Eerste Koning.

„Das ist zu bezweifeln! Aber wie die Muggel sagen: Nicht die Flinte in das Korn werfen.", schöpfte dieser Hoffnung und seufzte dabei, nun galt es diese Nachricht den Betroffenen mit zu teilen.

Inzwischen warteten die beiden Gäste etwas zehn Minuten auf Sirius, der auch den Raum betrat. Tatze entdeckte die beiden Gäste vor den Familienbildern als er den Raum betrat. Sofort wandten sich die beiden ab um Sirius anzusehen.

„Graf Alucard, Hoheit! Ich bin Überrascht! Bitte setzten sie sich doch.", bat der Minister, umgehend kamen die beiden der Aufforderung nach.

„Darf ich ihnen etwas anbieten?", erkundigte sich der Gastgeber freundlich; die Frage wurde mit zweifachem Kopfschütteln beantwortet.

Die dreie schwiegen sich an. Sirius spürte, dass ihm der Anlass für diesen Besuch überhaupt nicht gefiel. So war es dann auch:

„Was führt sie zu uns?", eröffnete Tatze das Gespräch.

„Ich möchte nicht drumherum reden: Leider haben die Vampire keinen Gegenzauber, um den Lord Potter und seine Frau zu heilen.", ließ Alucard die Bombe platzten, der König ebenso, „Bei den Elfen genauso. Wir haben aber unsere besten Heiler und Fluchbrecher darauf angesetzt."

Sirius seufzte und sackte in seinem Sessel sichtbar zusammen.

„Das wirft uns um Jahre oder sogar Jahrzehnte zurück.", flüsterte der Mann, sich die Nasenwurzel massierend.

„Ich will ehrlich mit ihnen sein: Es gab einen Vorfall in den Räumen des Lord Potter, der es erheblich erschwerte, dass die Eheleute Potter vertrauen zu einander finden. Ich selbst bin Minister. Ich habe Feinde im Ministerium, ohne den Rückhalt des Lord Potter wird es mir schwer fallen den Posten zu behalten, wenn Wahlen anstehen. Ich werde dem Versprechen, das ihnen Harry gegeben hat, nicht brechen und solange arbeiten, wie es mir möglich ist. Die Hardliner im Ministerium sind strickt gegen die Reformen, die ihnen nützen.", erklärte Sirius den Verbündeten.

„Sie erklären uns, dass die Bemühungen des Hauses Potter gescheitert sind, wenn sich diese nicht erholen?", fasste Eerste Koning zusammen, bedauernd nickte Sirius.

„Ich werde aufbrechen um den Heilern Druck zu machen!", wünschte Alucard zu gehen.

Es war die Logische Konsequenz, dass der Minister ohne seinen Rückhalt Machtlos werden würde. Daher musste eine Heilung herbeigeführt werden. Jetzt musste er zuerst in sein Reich und die Vampire diese Katastrophale Nachricht übermitteln. Die Gerüchte waren teilweise Grauen erregend. Die Gedanken seines Mistreiters waren die Gleichen, auch er erhob sich. Unzeremoniell reichten sie Sirius die Hände um sich zu verabschieden.

„Wir danken ihnen. Wir danken für ihre Offenheit und wünschen alles Gute!", verabschiedeten sich die beiden, freundlich und gingen aus Potter Manor in ihre Reiche.

„Dad? Ry und Ny krank?", fragte seine jüngste nach, als er mit bedrückter Mine sich auf das Sofa plumpsen lies.

Die Kleine krabbelte auf den Schoß ihres Vaters und sah ihn mit ihrem Dackelblick an, Seufzend wuschelte er in ihren schwarzen Haaren, was den Bob hinterher nicht mehr als den erkennen ließ.

„Nein, Kleine. Sie haben vergessen, dass sie sich gern haben.", versuchte er an einer Erklärung.

Betty und Saskia setzten sich zu Sirius. Saskia kletterte auf den Schoß ihrer Mum und kuschelte. Nichts fühlte sie von ihrem Bruder und Ginny. Verwirrtheit und Angst spürte sie deutlich von ihren Eltern. Sie teilte die Empfindungen.

„Schlafenszeit!", bestimmte Betty.

Saskia rutschte von ihrer Mutter herunter, ging in Richtung des Badezimmers um darin zu verschwinden. Betty nahm Shea von Sirius herunter der sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte um Briefe zu verfassen. Das St. Mungos würde einen erhalten, ebenso Gringotts, ob sie eine gewissen Zeit ihren besten Fluchbrecher ausleihen könnten und die Tränkemeister. Müde begab er sich in das Schlafzimmer. Dort wartete Betty auf ihren Mann, der sich auch gleich zu ihr legte und sich kuschelte. Momentan benötigten beide die Nähe des anderen.

Ginny war in dem Raum, den man ihr gegeben hatte. Dieser war heimelig eingerichtet. Schöne, Helle Holzmöbel, einen warmen Teppich, ein weiches Bett sowie ein geräumiger Schrank, waren die Dominierenden Gegenständen in diesem Raum. Allerdings sprang ihr ebenso der Kaminsims in das Auge, der beinahe abzubrechen drohte, wenn man die Anzahl der Bilder betrachtete. Nach und nach sah sie sich diese an. Dort erkannte sie die Menschen, die sie in diesem Haus alle schon gesehen hatte. Alle in vertrauten Posen. Scheinbar waren sich alle in diesem Haus sehr Nahe. Auch ein Bild viel ihr auf. Es war eine Gruppe Jugendlicher vor einem Schloss. Offensichtlich Schulkameraden, da alle eine Uniform trugen.

Alle hatten sich gegenseitig die Arme um die Schulter gelegt und lachten erleichtert. Sie erkannte den Weißblonden –Draco, wenn sie sich Richtig erinnerte-, die kleine Saskia, sich selbst und den Bastard, der seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hatte und sie liebevoll anstrahlte. ‚Ron, Hermine, Draco, Luna, Neville, Susan, Saskia, Ginny, Harry nach der Abschlussprüfung 1996/97' stand in geschwungener Schrift auf dem Bild. Die Namen unter den jeweiligen Personen. Automatisch wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Schwarzhaarigen der sie auf dem Bild liebevoll ansah. Nachdenklich fuhr ihr Finger über das Glas, als wolle sie den einen berühren, als wolle sie ihn fühlen, als wolle sie seine Nähe spüren. Ein Plopp verriet ihr, dass eine Elfe in ihren Raum gekommen war und das klimpern, dass diese etwas zu Essen oder Trinken abgestellt hatte.

Allerdings wollte sie nichts haben, da kurz vor Mitternacht war und sie Müde. Deshalb schälte sie ihren Körper aus der Geliehene Robe und kuschelte sich in der Embryostellung unter der Decke zusammen um in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu fallen.

Bei Harry lief es nicht anders. Sein Reich, die Mastersuite erkundend, durchstreifte er die Imposanten Räumlichkeiten, Türen öffnend und Schubladen herausziehend wurde der Inhalt untersucht. In seinem Schreibtisch fand er in der Untersten Schublade eine Flasche Elfenwein und zwei Gläser. Eines herausnehmend und die Flasche ebenfalls, füllte der junge Mann ein Glas des Edlen und Seltenen Tropfens. Daran Nippend leerte der Grünäugige die Flasche. Seine Gedanken Kreisten immer wieder um das eine Mädchen. Die eine, die ihn sich seltsam fühlen lässt. Die eine, die ihn erschaudern lässt. Die eine, die er Vergewaltigt hat.

Müde schloss er die brennenden Augen, um sich zu dem Antiken Globus zu begeben. Darin fand Harry eine Flasche Muggelwhiskey, die sofort geöffnet wurde. Immer wieder schossen ihm die Vorwürfe der Rothaarigen durch den Kopf. Seine Depression steigerte sich soweit, dass der junge Mann die Flasche leerte und er gegen zwei Uhr morgens, seine Stirn unsanft auf der Schreibtischunterlage ablegte.

Eine Elfe stellte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück leise auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Dort erkannte sie ihren Herrn liegen. Ihren Herren, der Damals beruhigend auf sie einredete, als ihr Herr zur Tür Mister Lupin ging um mit diesem zu reden.

„Elfe wird Lord Potter helfen. Elfe ist es Lord Potter schuldig!", piepste sie leise und streichelte über den schwarzen Schopf, der unruhig murmelnd seinen schlimmen Traum träumte. Die Elfe ploppte davon um mit Dobby zu reden. Der war von Lord Harry Potter, Sir immer angetan. Er würde ihr sicherlich helfen. So war es dann auch!

Steffi, die junge Elfe und Dobby berieten sich, was sie unternehmen konnten, ohne ihre Pflichten zu vernachlässigen. Sie arrangierten sich soweit, dass eine Elfe –Steffi- die Arbeit übernahm und die andere –Dobby- würde die Suche durchführen.

„Elfe wünscht Dobby Glück!", piepste diese und drückte den Marschbereiten, älteren Elfen, der der jüngeren Beruhigend über den Kopf streichelte.

„Dobby muss aufbrechen!", bestimmte dieser und ploppte davon, Steffi brach weinend zusammen.

Weit entfernt, in einer unbeleuchteten Empfangshalle erschien der Elf, der soeben noch in Potter Manor war. Innerlich Ohrfeigend setzte sich Dobby hin und wartete darauf, dass der Tag anbrechen würde und damit die Hausherren erwachten. Als später die Sonne langsam den neuen Tag einleitete, machte sich der Elf bemerkbar, in dem er einfach einige Zentimeter Ploppte, damit die Geräusche seine Ankunft ankündigten. Zufrieden hörte der Elf mit seinen großen Ohren, dass sich Schritte auf den Raum zu bewegten. Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, erkannte die Person den traurigen Elfen, aber eher das Wappen, welches auf der Uniform Prangte und fürchtete die Nachricht.

„Was ist geschehen?", wagte die Frau zu fragen, der Elf ließ die Ohren hängen.

„Wer ist es Pen?", rief es aus dem Rittersaal.

„Eine Elfe, Nick. Eine Elfe von Harry.", rief die Frau nach hinten, was Besteck ablegen und einen Stuhl rücken ließ.

„Willkommen auf Flanell Castel. Wie ist dein Name?", fragte der Hausherr den Elfen freundlich.

„Oooh! Herrschaften zu gütig! Dobby ist Name von Elfe.", piepste der Elf ehrfürchtig.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Dobby. Was führt dich zu uns?", fragte die Frau, Pen, den Elfen.

„Schlimmes geschehen! Lord und Lady Potter haben vergessen.", sprach Dobby leise bedauernd.

„Vergessen?", echoten die beiden und sahen den Elfen verdutzt an.

„Ja! Lord und Lady Potter haben alles vergessen!", wiederholte der Elf, Nick wurde Nachdenklich.

„Dobby… Sie können reden? Nur wissen sie nichts mehr? Sie wissen nicht wer sie sind? Sie kenne eure Namen nicht mehr?", fragte der dann vorsichtig.

Als Antwort erhielt er heftiges nicken mit dem Kopf, was die übergroßen Ohren schlappern ließ.

Nick sackte zusammen: „Merlin! Den beiden bleibt auch nichts erspart!", seufzte er resigniert, dreht sich um, um eine Tasche zu packen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte seine Frau nach.

„Harry und Ginny sind Opfer des Ingatan Tidak.", erklärte der Mann seiner Frau, deren Augen sich enorm weiten.

„Das ist doch der der alles vergessen lässt und es keinen Gegenzauber gibt?", fragte sie zur Sicherheit nach. Müde nickte der Mann mit dem Kopf.

„Merlin!", seufzte diese nun ebenso und packte sich auch einige Sachen zusammen.

Nachdem die Flamels sich einige Dinge gepackt hatten, Johann war leider nicht mehr da, sahen sie den Elfen auffordernd an.

„Kannst du uns bitte nach Potter Manor bringen?", bat der Mann den Elfen der stumm nickte und die Hände entgegenstreckten.

Nachdem das Menschenpaar diese ergriffen hatte, ploppte das Trio auch schon aus dem Rittersaal weg.

Remus und Narzissa saßen Tee nippend beisammen um ihre Beobachtungen auszutauschen.

„Zissa, was hast du bei Ginny feststellen können?", fragte Remus unverblümt.

„Nun ja… Zuerst ist sie durch den Wind, weil sie fest der Meinung ist, dass sie Harry entehrt hat. Allerdings entnehme ich auch ihren Attitüden, dass das nur ein Reflex ist. Sie setzt sich mit ihm auseinander, Erkundigt sich nach ihm. Bilder, die sie ansieht, scheinen irgendetwas zu bewirken. Sie kann Stundenlang eines ansehen, dann zuckt sie zusammen und weiß über die Umstände Bescheid, wie das Bild aufgenommen wurde. Und wie sieht es bei Harry aus, Remus?", fasste die Frau zusammen und rührte sich ein Stück Zucker ein.

„Harry wird von Stunde zu Stunde depressiver! Er macht sich Gedanken über den Vorwurf von Ginny. Er schwört, dass er nicht mit Ginny geschlafen hätte, wenn diese es nicht wollte. Auch wenn Harry Bilder sieht, verhält es sich genauso. Auch scheint er zu realisieren, dass ihm irgendetwas fehlte, nur kann er es nicht greifen; wie er sagt.", meinte Moony.


End file.
